Mighty Morphin Poké Rangers
by Blaze Productions
Summary: An ancient war 10,000 years ago has returned to the year 2006. Rayquaza, the legendary Pokemon who gets trapped courtesy of Mariah, summons Jack, Mika, Amii, Jenna, and Sean to defeat Mariah. Joined later with Derik, Danny, Mewtra, and Max, their mission is to save the world through Mariah and greater evil. Sit back and enjoy the saga that started it all. Seasons 1-3 of MMPR.
1. The Early Wars

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers or Pokemon. This is way different then Briememory's story. Don't sue!

**This book contains the first three seasons of the Hoenn Series. The following series are:**

**-Poke Rangers Overtech Overdrive (Season 4)  
-Poke Rangers Turbo (Season 5)**

**And coming soon to in 2010...**

**-Poke Rangers in Space (Season 6)**

**This season is based on Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers (c) 1993-1994 and the Japanese Counterpart (c) 1992-1993 Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger. Do not own these franchises. **

**Anyway, the characters have been made. However, you are more than welcome to make monsters for the current series "Poke Rangers Turbo", just review it in Turbo. **

**Prepare to read the adventures of five young trainers, their quests, their adventures, and their insanity... you will be wanting to read the next two books afterwards. I hope you will enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it. Reviews are acceptable and you have every right to criticize, so I can update and make this story better for viewable readers.**

**Sincerely, Blazin' Saddles (aka Yankee Blaze, YankeeFan2)**

**BLAZIN' SADDLES PRESENTS**

**IN ASSOCIATION WITH TOEI AND DISNEY/SABAN**

**Mighty Morphin' Poke Rangers!**

Prologue: The Early Wars

* * *

10,000 years ago, there was a battle over Hoenn between the evil Queen named Mariah and the good King of Hoenn named Rayquaza. This battle started because Queen Mariah had a son named Takeshi. One day, he was playing in the grass. He was about four years old, when suddenly, a big Swellow came up and grabbed him by the stomach, making him fly through the air, suddenly, Swellow lost his grip and the kid fell into the ocean as he drowned himself to death. Mariah got furious and wanted to avenge her child's murder. So, she had five henchmen help her defeat the legendary warrior Rayquaza, the guardian of Hoenn. He was strong, muscular, and had a staff in his hand. The Pokemon and Rayquaza attacked Mariah's army of evil monsters. The battle lasted for forty-seven days and forty-eight nights at Sky Pillar. Many lives were lost in that battle for conquest and freedom over there. Next thing they know, the war ended up in a tie.

Rayquaza and Mariah thought for hours and hours on what to do until one day, they made a deal. They decided to do a coin toss. Three out of five coin tosses wins. Eventually, Mariah lost the coin toss. But, she had another trick up her sleeve. While she was banished in the Cave of Origin for the rest of her life, Rayquaza has been imprisoned in a green tube. He also changed form. Before Mariah went in the dungeon, she changed Rayquaza into a green dragon. His assistant, Claydol, one of the wild Pokemon from the Sky Pillar helped Rayquaza by findingand ressurecting the six poke coins. Torchic, Poochyena, Mudkip, Abra and Pichu. The sixth coinwas in Mariah's hand. It was stored in a red box with a green dagger. The coins were cased inside silver boxes. That way if there was anything happening at the Cave of Origin, Rayquaza can call on the five teenagers to protect the universe and most of all, the galaxy. But, which one? He didn't know. But, as soon as that underground catacomb in the Cave of Origin is unleashed he will find the five poke rangers.

-present day-

At Sootopolis City, Wallace stood in front of the Cave of Origin. The sun was shining brightly today. But, he noticed something was wrong, very wrong.

"Something's up." Wallace said.

No sooner as he said that, the Cave of Origin explodes. Tons of rubble and smoke came out of the top part and rolled down the bottom. Wallace jumped off the balcony and into the water next to the gym, as thousands of pieces exploded into thin air. After, the vibrations of the sound came to a close. He heard some sinister laughing.

"Well, what do you know? We're free."

Wallace looked up. He noticed a thin woman wearing a black dress and was carrying a blue scepter in her left hand. She had brown, tangled hair with evil black eyes that made you scared.

"No! You can't be." Wallace said.

"That's right. I'm Queen Mariah. I'm here to destroy the region of Hoenn and the entire world. And you, your friends, your city, your whole entire region can't stop me!"

To Be Continued...

**Rangers Have Been Made... However, if you want to make monsters for Season 5, look down below...**

Name:

Description:

Power Level: (Difficulty: Low, Medium, High/Easy, Medium, Hard. You know what I mean)

If it's a henchmen. Tell me about him, does he make monsters. Does he spy on some people. Is he a knight that lead others into battle? Let me know.

That's all I have to say! Thanks!

* * *

**PROMO FOR NEXT EPISODE:**

**The time of destruction has begun and only five warriors are able to stop this threat!**

**Mika: Poochyena**

**Amii: Abra**

**Sean: Mudkip**

**Jenna: Pichu**

**Jack: Torchic!**

**Mighty Morphin' Poke Rangers Series Premiere: Next Chapter! **


	2. Pilot: Day of the Tomb Part 1

Thanks for all of you submitting Pokerangers and henchmen. But, I may need henchmen. So, if you are a really good sport please review! I can make other monsters, so don't worry about it! Thanks to Daniel the Dragonfly, kitty demon, RubyVulpix, Psyduck the Flaming Funky Shiny and Bizzare, Mimato-4eva.

**Chapter 1: Day of the Tomb Part 1**

**(Poke Rangers Hoenn Pilot Episode)**

It was a very hot and humid day in the city of Slateport. Today was a good day to go to the beach and have some fun. In the middle of the sandy beach, a young lady wearing a tank top with caprees plays with her Azurill and Eevee. She had dark blue hair and hazel eyes. She was very perfect, just like her father. She always knew what to wear during summers like this (even though this took place in the middle of January). Sometimes, she would just sit at the backyard of her mansion and sip some tea while the sunrays warm her beautiful body. Her name was Amizuka Chii. But, she liked to be called Amii-Chan. She loved the life of being "Daddy's Little Girl". She always liked what she wanted it and when she wanted it. However, sometimes she can get really angry, if she wants to be. Anyway, she was playing Frisbee with Eevee and it was pretty awesome. When she threw her Frisbee, it flung so far that it hit some person's head.

"OW!"

Amii-Chan returned her Pokemon to her Poke Balls and came to the person who got hit in the head with a Frisbee. This teenage boy had flaming red hair, hazel eyes, extremely tall, but not tall like a basketball player. He was fairly muscular and very slightly chubby with big feet. Also, he's clumsy. He was wearing a red shirt with black shorts with his Combusken next to him.

"Are you okay?" Amii-Chan asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Did you throw that?" the teenage boy asked.

"Yes." she said.

This guy bends over and picks up the Frisbee and gives it to Amii-Chan.

"I'm Jack. Jack Farrell," The teenage boy said, striking his right hand toward her.

"I'm Amizuka Chii. But, call me Amii-Chan."

"Cool." Jack said. They both shook hands and decided to hang out at the usual place where other teens hang out: The Seashore House.

The Seashore House was a very great place to be. It had all the great exquisite stuff. It had a basketball court, a big gym, a juice bar and a place to do tai chi. Amii-Chan has never been here before, usually she would swim in her twenty-foot swimming pool and read romance novels. But, since she's with Jack, she had to be silent about what she thought. She didn't want to mess up with her new friend. Suddenly, we saw some girl playing basketball against another person. She has long brown hair and brown eyes. She was also wearing baggy pants, a white T-shirt and a yellow basketball shirt with the number "25" on it.

"I wonder who's that?" Amii-Chan asked.

"Oh, that's easy. Her name is Jenna Whitestone." Jack said.

"Basketball Star?" Amii-Chan asked.

"No. But, she plays for fun." Jack said. "Right Combusken?"

Combusken nodded. The score was 57-50 and Jenna was winning, she bounced the ball and did all the defense blocks like a basketball player would use. Suddenly, she did something out of the ordinary. She flipped to the basket and shot the ball into the basket before the timer ran out. The final score was 59-50. Even her Jolteon and Pichu were celebrating Jenna's victory. Amii-Chan and Jack clapped over that excellent technique. She returned Jolteon and held Pichu in her arms. She came up the steps that led to the juice bar and stopped by to the other two teenagers.

"Hey, Jack." Jenna said.

"Hey, Jenna." Jack said, giving her a big hug.

"I'm guessing your Amii-Chan, that girl that lives in the mansion on the hill a couple miles away?" Jenna asked.

"Wow, I didn't know I was **that **popular. Awesome!" Amii-Chan giggled a bit.

Jenna and Jack looked at each other and looked at Amii-Chan. However, they expected her to act... snobby.

"Don't hold a grudge because I have a perfect life."

Jack looked at her. "We don't really care."

At the juice bar, a lonely kid with no one to talk with has been typing and playing games on his laptop computer. He had short blonde hair and blue eyes. He was also wearing a blue shirt and blue jeans with a black belt. He's very intelligent and he doesn't have perfect vision, so he wears contacts. Next to him, was a teenager girl. She had pink bubble gum hair cut to her chin with blue eyes. She's wearing a black t-shirt and jeans with a black headband. Amii-Chan, Jack and Jenna went to the bar to have something to drink. What Jenna didn't know is that something caught her eye on what the kids were reading on the news.

"I'll be back." Jenna said. She went over to talk to her friend, Mika Alden, the girl reading the story with the kid next to him.

"Hey, Mika." Jenna said.

"Hey, Jenna. Jenna this is Sean Fubrizzi." Mika said.

Sean turned around. "Nice to meet you Jenna."

"You know, I was wondering if you wanted to come sit with me and my friends." Jenna said.

"Really?" Sean said. "Okay."

Sean brought his laptop and went over with Mika and Jenna. Amii-Chan asked a stupid question.

"You brought a nerd?"

"No, we brought Steven Stone. Yes, we brought a nerd, moron." Jenna said.

Amii-Chan rolled her eyes and sat down and looked at the news headline. The news headline was:

**A MYSTERIOUS BEING ERUPTS FROM THE CAVE OF ORIGIN**

A 10,000-year-old Queen named Mariah came out of the Cave of Origin. According to what historians say, Mariah was locked away in this cave after a coin toss, which settled a battle between her minions and the whole entire world. Now that she has been awakened, she could cause devastation.

"Damn, I wonder if that will ever happen." Jack said. "Come on, let's go to my place."

Mariah looked at her new palace. It was high above the darkened clouds. As she looked down at Hoenn, Johto, Kanto and the other regions, she begins to laugh and decides to create havoc.

"This will be fun!" Mariah said.

"How will you know?"

Mariah turned around and saw a half human, half Seviper. Her skin is dark with red yellow and purple patterns. She has a Seviper tail in her left hand and she had fangs of Seviper in her mouth.

"I'm LadySeviper. I am your mighty spy." She said.

"Really? This is pretty cool!" Mariah said.

"So, what do you want to do first?" LadySeviper asked.

Mariah raised her scepter to the sky. "I will activate a massive-earthquake that will send the whole entire world bowing to my knees. Yeah!"

Blue streaks of light came out of her scepter as it struck the earth.

In the meantime, Jack, Jenna, Amii-Chan, Sean and Mika were walking toward his house when suddenly the ground shook and the force was so big, there were heavy cracks in the cement.

"If we were only at my place!" Ammi-Chan said.

Sean opened his laptop computer, trying to hold on to his balance.

"According to the map, this entire world is having an earthquake!"

"You're joking!" Jenna yelled.

"I never joke about this!" Sean said as she pulled Jenna to his laptop.

"WE'RE GOING TO DIE!" Amii-Chan yelled.

"Calm Down, I bet you a million dollars this will all stop." Mika said.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

In the Sky Pillar, Claydol was floating around panicking.

"Clay-dol! Clay-dol!" (This is the big one! We're dead meat!)

"No we aren't!" Rayquaza said. "Send over five teenagers."

"Clay-dol!" Clay!" (You got to be kidding)

"I'm not." Rayquaza said.

Claydol used his psychic powers and soon found five teenagers together trying to balance themselves.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The earthquake stopped. Jack, Jenna, Sean, Mika and Amii-Chan looked at the damage done to Slateport.

"That's got to leave a mark!" Jack said. "I wonder if-," Suddenly, he disappeared.

"Where did he go?" Amii-Chan asked.

"Same ques-," Mika said.

Next, Mika and Amii-Chan both disappeared, leaving Sean and Jenna in the dust.

"Start running." Jenna said. But, it was too late. They instantly disappeared.

The Sky Pillar dorm was all broken and trashed from the earthquake except for the big space in the middle. In the middle, it was a green circular area, with black control consoles all over the place. At the top was a light green metallic tube. Suddenly, all five of them appeared.

"Where are we?" Amii-Chan asked.

"Wherever we are, it's not like home." Mika said.

"This place is magnificent! I like it!" Sean said.

"That's because you're a geek." Amii-Chan said at him.

Jack got up to her face. "You better not say that to him again, he may be a geek, but he's still our friend!"

Suddenly, a green dragon appeared.

"Zoink!" Mika yelped.

"Who are you?" Amii-Chan asked.

"My name is Rayquaza. I have brought you five here to save the Pokemon World."

Jenna nodded. "Yeah, right."

"Oh, well what do you know a non-believer, maybe you should look in the mystical pool."

The mystical pool was a black cauldron. It was like one of those fortune-telling things, except it tells you what's happening.

"She's Queen Mariah. The person trying to destroy our universe, with her allies and henchmen, she will destroy the whole world of Pokemon." Rayquaza said.

Mika looked up at him. "What does this have to do with us?"

"I'm glad you asked. First of all, I know all of your names by heart. Second of all, you would be given access to extraordinary powers, which will make you become an elite fighting force. You will be known as the PokeRangers. You will also given access to special Pokemon."

"What Pokemon?" Jack asked.

Suddenly on their waists, five silver bucklers appeared with a coin in the middle of it. The coins were the pictures of a Torchic, Mudkip, Abra, Pichu and a Poochyena.

"Behold the keys to your power." Rayquaza said.

"What are these?" Sean asked.

"These are your Poke Morphers (known as Hoenn Morphers). When in trouble bring them in front of you calling the names of your Pokemon."

"Morph? Awesome!" Jack said.

"Anyway, Mika Alden. Calm and tranquil, you have the power of the Poochyena."

"Sean Fubrizzi. Intelligent and brave, you have the power of the Mudkip."

"Amiizuka Chii. Graceful and perfect, you have the power of the Abra."

"Jenna Whitestone, smart and friendly, you have the power of the Pichu."

"Jack Farrell. Strong willed, smart, powerful, you have the power of the Torchic."

Rayquaza looked at them. "Yes, you are ready."

Suddenly, red lights started flashing off the wall panels.

"Crushers have arrived in Slateport City." Rayquaza said.

"What are Crushers?" Jack asked.

"Crushers are big green alligator like monsters with really sharp teeth and they have some sharp weapons. Be careful!"

"Well, guys. Ready?" Jack asked.

Amii-Chan and Sean stood on the left side of Jack while Jenna and Mika stood on the right side.

"Let's POKEBATTLE!"

"Mudkip!" A blue light emanated from his morpher as it expanded all around Sean.

"Abra!" A bright pink light emanated from her morpher as it expanded all around Amii-Chan.

"Poochyena!" The same thing happened to Mika, except that a blackish-grayish light emanated from her morpher.

"Pichu!" Like the other three, Jenna's morpher emanated a yellow light.

"Torchic!" Jack's morpher emanated a bright red light, activating the morphing grid.

The morphing grid activated. Their uniforms suddenly digitized into thin air. All of the uniforms had diamond patterns across their chests, boots and gloves in many different colors. Jenna, Mika and Amii-Chan had skirts on their attire below where all of the rangers had their white belts strapped around them with their morphers in front. Each helmet was different. Jack's helmet was red with black eyes on the top, two yellow beaks. In between the beaks was a black visor with a silver top to cover his mouth. Mostly, all the others had that except that Mika's was like a Poochyena with red and yellow eyes on it with Poochyena ears on top. It had a black visor with resembling Poochyena's jaw with shiny teeth. Sean's helmet was blue with black eyes, red cheeks popping out on either side, connected with a black visor. Amii-Chan was pink with black squinty eyes and ears on either side with a black visor. Finally, Jenna had Pichu ears, pink cheeks, and a black visor with a couple of teeth.

"I like this." Jenna said.

"Then let's get to work." Jack said.

To Be Continued…

I hope you guys like this story so far. I may have made some errors, but I can correct them.

Next Chapter: Day of the Tomb Part 2

* * *

**A/N: As you can see, I have been doing a little bit of revising here and there. I've realized that I had to make a teeny bit of changes. Grammar is one of them and I didn't realize the silver 'boxes' were as bucklers. lol. So, anyway see you later. =D**


	3. Pilot: Day of the Tomb Part 2

DISCLAIMER: No own, no sue

**Last time on Poke Rangers...**

**Mariah was released from her powerful tomb, where she planned to unleash her powerful attack on the planet. Rayquaza summoned the five trainers who became the Poke Rangers to defeat Mariah's onslaught. The war begins!  
**

**Chapter 2: Day of the Tomb Part 2**

**(Aka Poke Rangers Hoenn Pilot Part 2)**

"Let's POKEBATTLE!"

"Mudkip!"

"Abra!"

"Poochyena!"

"Pichu!"

"Torchic!"

The morphing grid activated, their uniforms digitized out of thin air.

"I like this." Jenna said.

"Let's get to work." Jack said.

They reached for their morphers as they instantly teleport out of Sky Pillar and heads for Slateport City.

"Good luck, my new Pokerangers." Rayquaza said.

Slateport City didn't have too much damage, just some cracks in the road. The rangers suddenly appeared waiting for them. Suddenly, a half-human, half-Seviper monster came out with her big Seviper tail.

"I'm LadySeviper. You will suffer. Who are you?"

"I'm the Red PokeRanger!" Jack said. "You can't beat us you Humanoid Snake!"

"The Black PokeRanger's also here." Mika said. "I never argue with idiots, they'll drag you down to their level and then beat you with experience. Guess what? You're the idiot!"

"The Blue PokeRanger has only one thing to say to you, you disgusting bitch! My smarts will torture and destroy your sinister reign of terror!" Sean said.

"You will be shocked by the Yellow PokeRanger." Jenna said.

"You just can't help it because I'm perfect! I'm the Pink PokeRanger. I want you out of my sight, you look disgusting!" Amii-Chan yelled.

"You can just take that back after what I have in store for you." She put the tail back on her body. "Crushers, Attack!"

Those green alligator-like creatures appeared. They were slimy and you would never want them to get angry.

"What do we do?" Jenna asked.

"I'll get LadySeviper. You guys go and knock out the other Crushers." Jack said.

"Got it." The other rangers said.

The Blue PokeRanger was running away from the Crushers, because he doesn't know how to find. He was behind a boulder. His hands were trembling. He didn't know what to do. He had his hands to his sides, waiting for some miralcle. Suddenly, he felt something on his right side like a weapon. He pulled it out. It was a red and white blaster/sword weapon.

"Take this!" Sean yelled. He launched an attack toward the Crusher on the left. He slaughtered his left arm and kicked him in the face. Green slime came out of the tearing limb. The Crusher behind him started to punch him, but Sean sensed him and blocked the attack, he switched the sword into a laser and shot him in the heart.

"Anybody else?" Sean asked.

All the creatures were marching toward him. Sean jumped on top of the boulder.

"Let's see if you like this." Sean said as he pulled the trigger. The laser shot out a blue expanded stream of light, which destroyed mostly all of the Crushers. Jenna saw what happened. "Sean, how?"

"It's on the right side of your belt." Sean yelled.

Jenna noticed something. "Sean, look out behind you!"

A Crusher came out and started to jump on him. Jenna grabbed her laser. As she pulled the trigger, a yellow stream knocked out the crocodile monster.

"I love being a ranger." Jenna said.

"Thanks." Sean said. They ran to help out with Mika and Amii-Chan. Mika used her tai chi and destroyed mostly all of the Crushers. Unlike Amii-Chan, she had to use her blade blaster.

"Gross." Amii-Chan said as she sliced up things, kicked Crushers, mostly never like these disgusting idiots at all.

In the meantime, Jack swung a punch at LadySeviper, but LadySeviper blocked and used her tail. Jack jumped over LadySeviper's tail and pressed the morpher.

"Flame Punch!" Jack yelled.

He hit LadySeviper with a punch full of fire. But, it wasn't enough. She kicked Jack in the chest with her full heal of her foot.

Jack was thrown toward a tree.

"OW!"

Sean, Jenna, Mika and Amii-Chan ran toward Jack. "Are you okay?" Sean asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine. I'm badly hurt, but I'm fine."

"How can you stop me?" LadySeviper asked.

"Blade Blasters, Laser Mode." Jack said.

All the blasters appeared in their hands in gun mode. They pulled the trigger and in an instant multi-color laser blast aimed at LadySeviper. But, LadySeviper had other ideas. She used her poison powers and created a barrier, blocking their laser attacks.

"I am not that stupid. Go, Sludge Bomb!" LadySeviper. She pulled out a black bomb of poison from her back and threw it at the rangers. The bomb exploded making the rangers flip on to the ground.

"What do we do?" Jack asked.

"I don't know." Mika said.

"I am thinking of taking this to the next level." Mariah said. She grabbed the scepter. Make my spy grow!" Mariah yelled. Mariah's wand started to turn red and red sparks came out of it.

The scepter made LadySeviper grow ten times bigger. "Well, what do ya know? I'm bigger!"

Jack looked at this thing and his jaw dropped. "Shit, she's huge."

"Claydol, please tell me you got the zords up and running." Rayquaza said.

Claydol nodded. It pressed the button. Suddenly, giant Pokemon appeared from below the ocean. They looked like Torchic, Poochyena, Pichu, Mudkip and Abra. Except they were mechanical and they all had metallic colors.

"What are those?" Jack asked.

"I don't know, but I want to go in." Sean said. Sean leapt for the Mudkip Zord.

"He leapt onto a mechanical Mudkip." Amii-Chan said. "I'm going in too."

"These are your zords." Rayquaza said over the intercom of each teenager. "Jump inside these zords and try to stop this fiend."

"You got it." Jack said.

Jenna leapt to her Pichu zord, Jack leapt to his Torchic Zord, Mika leapt to her Poochyena zord and Amii-Chan leapt to her Abra zord.

"Let's show this snake idiot whose boss," Jack said.

"I agree. Mika here let's go," Mika said.

"Sean here. All systems go," Sean said.

"Jenna here. I'm ready," Jenna said.

"I'm also ready. Amii-Chan here," Amii-Chan said.

The five mechanical Pokemon came toward the person.

"Megazord Power Activate!" Jack said.

The Poochyena was the first thing to transform. It started to fall down. Its legs were folding inside the body. The Poochyena had wheels coming out of its belly. The Mudkip did the same thing. Both of the zords' tails lifted their tails and fins. Allowing the Torchic Zord to connect with the Mudkip and the Poochyena. The Pichu and Abra Zords connected Torchic. Pichu was on the right side, and Abra was on the left side.

"Wow, I kind of like this." Mika said.

"Really?" Jack asked.

"Yeah. Now, let's show this idiot how we handle things." Mika said. She pressed a couple of buttons. Outside, Abra shot out a Psybeam attack at LadySeviper. Everybody knows that Seviper is weakened by psychic attacks.

"Zap her again." Jack yelled.

Sean, Mika, Amii-Chan, Jenna and even Jack were pressing buttons. Now, all the zords mouths were opening and they shout out attacks. Poochyena's Shadow Ball, Mudkip's Water Pulse, Torchic's Flamethrower, Pichu's Thunderbolt and Abra's Psybeam.

"I'm still alive! Take this!" She grabbed her tail and threw it at the zords, like a boomerang. It hit the Abra Zord.

"OW!" Amii-Chan yelled.

"What?" Jack asked.

"My Zord got trashed by a tail!"

Jack got real heavy on her and pressed a button. Suddenly, his Torchic Coin appeared on a big button. Soon, the other coins appeared on everyone's console. Jack pushed the coin button. "You guys ready?"

"Yeah." Mika said.

"When you ready, boss." Sean said.

"I'm ready too." Amii-Chan said.

"I'm always ready." Jenna said.

"Megazord Fighting Mode!" Jack yelled.

They pressed the coin buttons. Suddenly, the Poochyena and Mudkip turned to feet, their bodies were the legs. White armor appeared on the Torchic's chest and head. The Abra was covered by armor and the Pichu was also covered by armor with golden fist protecting their heads. The Mudkip and Poochyena also were covered up with the same armor. Some on the feet, and there were some on the legs. Jack was amazed that all five rangers were at the exact location looking down at the ground at where they once been.

"Let's get to work." Jack said.

LadySeviper started to punch the Megazord but it was so fast, the Megazord blocked her punch and punched her with its right hand. She decided to use Acid on the rangers. Their Pichu Zord armor was melting away.

"Dang! This lady's pretty tough!" Jenna said. She melted the armor off my Pichu Zord.

"There's gotta be a way. Sean, any ideas?" Jack asked.

"Yeah. Maybe, there's a weapon. I'll check."

Within minutes, Sean picked up something. "I got it, call for the Poke Sword. It will digitize on the ground. You can pick it up and knock out LadySeviper."

"This better work! I call out the Poke Sword." Jack yelled.

The Poke Sword was digitized on the ground. The Megazord picked it up, but as soon as they started to strike LadySeviper, she disappeared.

"We won!" Jenna said.

Mariah was furious. "Rayquaza gives these guys five coins and they morph into Poke Rangers? Wow, that idiot has my coins that I should've won." Mariah said.

LadySeviper came inside.

"Well, how was the battle?" Mariah said.

"Oh, it was okay." LadySeviper said. She sat on the couch and read. Next thing LadySeviper knows, Mariah comes charging in.

"You didn't finish them off? What's with you?" Mariah yelled.

"I had to reenergize. I'm not that dumb. Besides, I did damage their zord armor." LadySeviper said.

"We haven't lost yet. If I can get the five coins from those teenagers, I will rule the world. Not a single soul will stop me after I destroy them!"

Mariah and LadySeviper laughed the whole entire day.

After returning to their original forms, the teenagers went to the Sky Pillar.

"You guys made me think that you guys are eligible to be the Poke Rangers." Rayquaza said.

"Really?" Mika asked.

"Yeah. What if we die?" Jenna asked.

"You won't. You guys have powers beyond your imagination. You will learn them in time." Rayquaza said.

"What about Mariah?" Jack asked.

"She will send down monsters, so be careful. Keep this with you at all times."

On all five of their left hands, five wristwatches appeared.

"Your communicators. Keep this with you at all times. Good Luck and may the power protect you."

That night, Jack was behind his house. As he looked up toward the stars, he notices that Mariah isn't up to any good. He could tell by the sinister winds and the ringing in his ears.

"Mariah, you better go back to your cave because we don't plan on bowing down to your mercy." Jack said.

---

Next Episode:

The Quest for the Poke Weapons Part 1

Thanks for all the reviewers who put their favorite sayings! Chapter 3 in progress!


	4. Poke Weapons Part 1

I hope you like this, this chapter we got a new henchmen, and he is the monster maker for this story. Thank Daniel the Dragonfly for the henchmen. If you want to submit monsters for this story, let me know in your review. In the meantime, enjoy!

The Quest for the Poke Weapons Part 1

Today was a perfect day to go out on a fishing trip. The rangers needed a break from Queen Mariah and LadySeviper. They were out in the middle of the ocean, near Dewford Island. Jack was so psyched for this fishing trip, even though he doesn't know how to fish. Sean knew how to fish since he was like six, Jenna fishes on some occasions, Mika never fished in her life and Amii-Chan thinks she can fish better than the other four. They were also out there to train with their Pokemon and have fun.

Jack was at the dock on Dewford Island already. He was waiting for Mika and his other friends to show up. Combusken was beside him and was also waiting. Suddenly, a kid walks up to him. He was a big, muscular man. He was wearing a sailor uniform. He technically was a navigator of a ship, or just a regular sailor. He had brown hair and black eyes.

"Hello, matey. You have a Pokemon right?"

"Yeah. Something tells me you want to battle." Jack said.

"Yeah, I want to battle! I never battled in a long time." The navigator said.

"Boy, this will be a short battle."

Jack and the navigator went to desolate place where they can have a Pokemon Battle. Nobody was there. The only thing that was next to them was the roaring ocean waves hitting the rocks on the sandy beach.

"I'm ready. Are you?" Jack asked.

The Navigator pulled out his Poke Ball. "Three-on-Three."

"You got it." Jack said.

"Poliwag, I choose you!" The navigator said. The Poke Ball thrown out released Poliwag, which was a tadpole. It was blue with squiggles on its belly. It had big black eyes and a small tail.

"Poli!" it said.

"Okay, I choose Electabuzz!" Jack yelled.

Jack threw the Poke Ball and released Electabuzz. It was like a humanoid creature with yellow fur and a black lightning bolt and he had two antennae on his head.

"Electa-buzz!"

"Electabuzz, Thunderpunch!" Jack said.

Electabuzz came in with a full charged electric punch.

"Protect!" the navigator said.

Poliwag started to glow green as he rolled up into a ball. The punch either missed or did no damage to Poliwag.

"Doubleslap!"

Poliwag slapped Electabuzz, but didn't know that due to the electricity on Electabuzz's body, Poliwag was paralyzed.

"Thunder Bolt!" Jack said.

Electabuzz used his antennae and shocked the living daylights out of Poliwag.

"No, Poliwag. Return."

Poliwag returned to its Poke Ball. He was ready to throw a new Poke Ball.

"Go, Wingull!"

Wingull came out of its Poke Ball. This Pokemon is a seagull.

"Thunderbolt!" Jack said.

Apparently, the Navigator didn't ever have a battle ever. Wingull got electrocuted easily. The Navigator returned his Pokemon and sent out another one.

"Go, Tentacruel. Use Acid!"

The big jellyfish came out and used Acid attack. It was just shooting yellow ooze at Electabuzz. It hit him in the eyes. Electabuzz was running around like crazy.

"Electabuzz, return." Jack said.

Electabuzz returned back into his Poke Ball. Jack turned to Combusken.

"You ready?"

Combusken nodded. He came out with his claws sharp like steel.

"Let see how a fire type destroys a water type." The Navigator said.

"Okay," Jack said. "Jump up and use Slash."

Combusken jumped up to Tentacruel, the navigator told him to shoot out more acid. Jack decided to counter-attack him.

"Use Quick Attack."

Combusken dodged the acid attack and slashed Tentacruel in the eyes. Tentacruel couldn't see. Suddenly, he fell in the ocean.

"No. Tentacruel!" the navigator said. "Return."

"Not bad," Jack said. Combusken gave him a "thumbs up." The navigator went up to him. They shook hands and went to the Pokemon Center to heal their Pokemon.

"So, why are you here?" the Navigator, Chuck asked.

"I'm waiting for my friends from Slateport. We were thinking of stopping here and having some fun." Jack said.

"You're friends are Pokemon trainers, right?"

"Yeah. All of us have Pokemon. But, we haven't gone on an actual journey yet." Jack said. "I mean we got our Pokemon on our 10th birthday, but we never gone through Hoenn ever."

"Oh my gosh. You should go on a journey. There's a gym here, maybe you should try out." Chuck said.

"Really?" Jack said.

Suddenly, his wristwatch started beeping.

"Excuse me, something's up." Jack said.

"Okay." Chuck said.

Jack ran to the trainer quarters and looked at the wristwatch. Sean was calling him.

"Yeah, Sean?"

**"Jack, where the hell are you? I'm at the docks." **(All the intercom stuff is in bold.)

"I'm at the Pokemon Center. Come over. Out." Jack said.

Jack ran back to the lobby to wait for Sean.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Mariah was looking at her new henchmen, Scythmorai, Black Phoenix and Count Golbat. Scythmorai is half Scyther, half human. He has Scyther Blades instead of his hands. Black Phoenix is a girl with the wings of Ho-Oh and wears a Crown of Ho-Oh covered with black feathers on top of it with green shining eyes. She has a black staff with gold painted on them, the warrior for her team. Count Golbat is the monster maker of Mariah's team. He kind of looks like Dracula, but in a Golbat kind of way.

"So, you four are my new henchmen? Okay, If you don't want to be like this lazy bum," she said as she pointed to LadySeviper. "You better do your job!"

Scythmorai raises his hand.

"Yeah?" Mariah asked.

"Your highness, what is our mission?"

"To crush the Poke Rangers, you Dumbass!"

"I'm sorry. I ask for forgiveness."

"Forgiveness accepted."

Black Phoenix looks down on the Pokemon World. "Well, what do you know? I like this place already. We're going to have a fun time wreaking havoc."

"I got an idea, where's that red idiot and his friends?" Mariah asked.

She looked through her scepter. "That's where they are, Dewford Island."

"What are you going to do?" Black Phoenix asked.

"Simple, Count Golbat go to the lab, see if you can cook something up."

"Yes, my queen." Count Golbat went down to the lab.

Mariah went to her chair and pressed a button. "Crushers, get up here."

Five seconds later, Crushers came out of the warrior room. They were roaring and chomping frog legs through their sharp teeth that could crush your body in seconds.

"Go to Dewford, wreak havoc." Mariah said.

"Yes, my queen." The leader said. They disappeared. Mariah turned to Black Phoenix. "If they get destroyed, get down there."

"You got it, my queen." Black Phoenix said.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Jack and Sean were fishing their brains out while Jenna, Mika and Amii-Chan were doing what girls do before they teleported here. Suddenly, Jack noticed something in the water. Something green. No it couldn't be. He tapped Sean on the back.

"Sean, look." Jack said.

"What?" Sean looked at the water and noticed the same thing Jack saw. They instantly got up. "What do we do?"

Jack opened up his wristwatch and looked outward that way no one can see him talking.

"Jenna. Jenna, come in."

**"What's up? I was on my way. Something's up right?"**

"Crusher alert." Sean said.

**"I'll get Amii-Chan and Mika. We'll be there as soon as possible."**

Sean and Jack ran to a place where they couldn't be seen. After a couple of minutes of running they reached the place.

"You ready?" Jack asked.

"Yeah." Sean said.

"Let's Poke Battle!" Jack said.

"Mudkip!"

"Torchic!"

The morphing grid activated as their uniforms digitized on them.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Back in Slateport, Mika, Jenna and Amii-Chan went somewhere to morph.

"You ready?" Mika asked.

"Yeah." Jenna said.

"As always." Amii-Chan said.

--

"Abra!"

"Poochyena!"

"Pichu!"

The morphing grid activated as their uniforms digitized from thin air. After they fully transformed, the Poke Rangers teleported to Dewford Island to catch up with Jack and Sean.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Jack and Sean were kicking and punching a whole school of Crushers. They were a lot stronger than when they first met them. Jack did a spinning kick toward one of their faces.

"Take that you Scuba Diving Badger!" Jack yelled.

Sean twisted this Crusher's leg and flipped him on to his back. He used his blade blaster and burned him to a crisp.

"There are too many." Sean said.

Suddenly, Jenna, Mika and, Amii-Chan teleported over from Slateport City to Dewford Island to finish off these alligator-like creatures.

"We're here." Amii-Chan said.

"Take this!" Jenna said. She jumped on the leader of the Crushers, covered his eyes and then kicked his face. The Crusher cried out in pain. Jenna took a few steps back and used her blade blaster and turned it into a sword.

"Oh, you're going to play that way?" The Crusher asked as he pulled out his sword.

The Crusher and Jenna started having a sword fight. The Crusher and his sword versus Jenna's new Blade Blaster, this fight would be easy for Jenna because she knocked them out before and if anything happens, she could change it into a laser and blast him.

"I know what you're weapons can do." The Crusher said.

"Maybe you should've been locked up for another ten-thousand years. Prepare to get shocked! Electro Blade."

She upgraded her blade blaster to an electric sword. "Let's go."

The Crusher and Jenna kept slicing and blocking each other. Jenna didn't know the leader was skilled. Then again, they usually were. She jumped up and flipped over. Before he could turn around, Jenna threw her sword like a boomerang. It electrocuted the Crusher as it melted into slime. The sword went back to her.

"Told you to be prepared." Jenna said.

Mika kept flipping and destroying other crushers in her paths. She used her blade blaster and shot many others of those things as they terrorized town. All the kids, women and men were running for their lives. One child was scared because a Crusher was after it, it started to chomp on him. Mika instantly ran up and blasted the lizard out of here.

"You better run." Mika said.

The child nodded and ran to the Pokemon gym. Mika turned and knocked out these guys. Suddenly, all of them disappeared.

"Thank gosh." Amii-Chan said.

"You got that right." Mika said.

"Ready?" Jack asked.

"Before we deactivate our powers, I think we better run." Jenna said.

"Why?" Sean asked.

"The Paparazzi, that's why!" Jenna said.

The Poke Rangers teleported to Sky Pillar before one picture was even taken, except for Jenna, she wanted the Pichu Ranger to be on the news, and also to be famous without anybody knowing. After a couple of questions, she headed to Sky Pillar.

"Pichu Return!" Jenna said. Her uniform digitized and she was back into her ordinary clothing.

"So, what took you so long?" Jack asked.

"I wanted to be famous. So, I lied to them how it happened that way they won't blow our cover."

"Good job." Jack said. "Don't do it again."

The alarm sounded, they went to the mystical pool. They saw a Fearow-like creature with sharp claws and talons. It had two arms and had a Fearow head on its body. It was ten times bigger than normal size.

"What is that?" Jack asked.

"The Hell Driller." Rayquaza said.

"You see," Claydol said. "Mariah made a series of monsters to defeat her enemies. This monster's pretty tough. You ready for another morph."

"Yeah." The rangers said.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

They morphed into their usual costumes and summoned their zords.

"Remember, this monster is at a pretty high level. Approach with extreme caution." Jack said.

"You got it." Jenna said.

"Understood." Mika said.

"Affirmative." Sean said.

"I'm cool with that." Amii-Chan said.

They formed the Poke Megazord.

"What? Nice toy, but you guys have to stop getting Mariah angry, surrender while you can." Hell Driller said.

"What are we? Stupid? No way, we're bowing down to her ugly feet. Amii, fry the chicken." Jack said.

"It would be my pleasure." Amii-Chan said. She pressed the button to release a burst of Flamethrower from the white armor.

The Hell Driller didn't feel a thing with the flames. "No flame can stop me."

"Try electricity." Jenna said.

Electricity came out of the Megazord. The Hell Driller did not get shocked.

"I feel bored. I got an idea. Take this, go drill peck!"

He drilled the armor off of Torchic's body. The Megazord fell down. He drilled deeply into Torchic's mechanical stomach. The Megazord was in critical condition.

"If we don't retreat now, good bye Megazord and us!" Sean said.

To Be Continued...

Next Episode- The Quest for the Poke Weapons Part 2

I like to thank all the reviews for this story and new henchmen. I need more monsters. If you have anyway, submit one, the monster application is in the first chapter! Have a great day! I may update later today, if possible.


	5. Poke Weapons Part 2

DISCLAIMER: Never owned Pokemon. Not even Power Rangers.

Let's continue this story…

Last Time… 

"_Remember, this monster is at a pretty high level. Approach with extreme caution." Jack said._

_"You got it." Jenna said._

_"Understood." Mika said._

_"Affirmative." Sean said._

_"I'm cool with that." Amii-Chan said._

_They formed the Poke Megazord. _

_"What? Nice toy, but you guys have to stop getting Mariah angry, surrender while you can." Hell Driller said. _

_"What are we? Stupid? No way, we're bowing down to her ugly feet. Amii, fry the chicken." Jack said._

_"It would be my pleasure." Amii-Chan said. She pressed the button to release a burst of Flamethrower from the white armor. _

_The Hell Driller didn't feel a thing with the flames. "No flame can stop me."_

_"Try electricity." Jenna said._

_Electricity came out of the Megazord. The Hell Driller did not get shocked._

_"I feel bored. I got an idea. Take this, go drill peck!"_

_He drilled the armor off of Torchic's body. The Megazord fell down. He drilled deeply into Torchic's mechanical stomach. The Megazord was in critical condition._

_"If we don't retreat now, good bye Megazord and us!" Sean said._

The Quest for the Poke Weapons Part 2 

"Okay, then what do we do?" Amii-Chan asked. "I'm too perfect to die."

"I don't know." Jack said. "I'm stuck. Seriously stuck on this decision."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

At Sky Pillar, Rayquaza and Claydol saw the damage done to the Megazord.

"Return the Megazord to the Zord Bay for the repairs, I'd like to have a talk with the rangers." Rayquaza said.

"You got it, Rayquaza." Claydol said. Claydol pressed the white button.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Suddenly, the Hell Driller decided to go right through the Torchic Zord destroying everything. At the palace, Mariah was getting ready for the celebration, when suddenly white light appeared all around the Megazord. It vanished into thin air. Mariah got pretty angry.

"Rayquaza saw this. No! We were so goddamn close. Whatever, Hell Driller! Destroy Slateport City and head up north to wreak havoc. Do not stop until you destroy all off Hoenn, then you can destroy the other regions. Capish?" Mariah asked.

"Capash!" Hell Driller said. The communication link was cut off.

"LadySeviper, go sneak inside the Sky Pillar, be silent as the grave. Find out what Rayquaza's up to."

"You got it, my empress." She vanished into thin air.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

In the Sky Pillar, LadySeviper was in the dark listening to the rangers and Rayquaza talk about Hell Driller.

"What's up Rayquaza?" Mika asked.

"Something important?" Sean said.

"Thanks." Jenna said.

"Yeah. Without you, well, we wouldn't be here." Amii-Chan said.

"I didn't care if our Megazord was bruised, I would've beaten that stupid drill-pecking idiot to a bloody pulp if I have to. I really don't care about how high his power level is or his level of difficulty. Once an enemy, always an enemy." Jack said.

"You really hot-headed, aren't you?" Jenna asked.

"You better believe it." Jack said. He folded his arms across his chest and started pacing around the room.

"Well, there may be a way to beat Hell Driller." Rayquaza said.

"Are you sure? Jack's on rage mode." Mika said.

"You're the calm one." Amii-Chan said. "Calm him down."

As Mika went to calm down Jack, that way we didn't have any more problems, Sean, Jenna and Amii-Chan listen to Rayquaza. All of a sudden, a map appears in all five of the ranger's hands.

"Each torn piece has a riddle on it. You must go to that place. The last clue shows you you're new powers to defeat Hell Driller."

"Okay." Amii-Chan said.

The five Pokerangers pressed their communicators and teleported out of Sky Pillar and into the Seashore House. In the Seashore House, Sean was on his laptop obtaining information on the riddle to find what he has to look for. He was typing for hours, while Jenna plays basketball, Jack lifts weights, Mika practices Tai Chi with her Pokemon and Amii plays with her Pokemon and sips soda pop. Suddenly, the first clue was somewhere in Mt. Chimney.

"I got it." Sean said.

He turned off the laptop, put it in his backpack and brought his Pokemon with him. He left the Seashore House and went to find the first clue. Jack notices and runs out the door.

"Sean, wait!" Jack yelled.

Sean looked and waited for Jack and his friends to come out of the seashore house. Jack, Amii, Jenna and Mika come outside as Sean looks at them, tapping his foot.

"Are we ready to go?" Sean asked.

"Yeah. Where's the first clue?" Jack asked.

"The first clue is at Mount Chimney." Sean said.

"Great, that will take about a year to get there." Jenna said.

"Unless, you have airfare." Amii said.

"What do you mean? Amizuka Chii, what are you up to?" Mika asked.

"Well, Mika Alden, I say we go to my mansion, get on a jet and get our asses over there."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

LadySeviper appeared in the throne room, bowing down to Queen Mariah.

"Oh, Queen Mariah. I have eavesdropped on Rayquaza and the gang," LadySeviper said.

"Oh, really. What did you find?" Mariah asked.

"The rangers are on a quest to find some kind of power."

"The mystical weapons." Mariah said. She sweatdropped.

"What?" Black Phoenix asked.

"Yeah, they get their weapons, you could say good bye to another plan. I must get to Mt Chimney before they do." Mariah pressed the intercom. "Now here this! All Crushers with me, pronto!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The rangers got on Amii's jet. It can go the maximum speed of Mach 3. It was the greatest plane ever invented. The rangers were seated at a lounge table. Amii got a drink of champagne.

"Isn't this the best life you could ever possibly imagine?" Amii-Chan asked.

Her friends weren't amused.

"Well, come on. You guys should have an opinion on this."

Jenna put down her Gatorade. She got angry, and jealous. She couldn't say it.

"This is the best place ever." Mika said. "Do they have spas on this plane?"

"No. But, we can go in a spa when we're done." Amii-Chan said.

Jenna and Mika looked at each other. "Awesome!" they both said.

Amii-Chan looked at Jack and Sean. "You guys are allowed to come too."

"I don't know." Sean said. "On second thought, okay. Let's get this done first!"

"I'll just lift weights at the Seashore House, then I'll go to my swimming hole." Jack said.

"Suit yourself." Amii-Chan said.

The plane soon arrived at Mt Chimney. It was a big mountain, but it was also a source of underground volcanic eruption.

"Where's the clue?" Sean asked.

Mika looked around and noticed something sparkling at the cliff. "Is that it?"

Sean looked at the map and looked at the thing next to the cliff. "That's it."

They ran to the item that Sean saw on the cliff. It was a pair of black claws. There was a note attached to it.

"What does it say?" Amii-Chan asked.

"You finally found the Pooch Claws, the Black Poke Ranger can use these. But, must me in ranger form." Sean said.

"Okay. I got this." Mika said. "Poke Battle! Poochyena!"

She instantly transformed. She picked up the Pooch Claws. The Pooch Claws turned from silver to black with the Poochyena emblem on each of them.

"Poochyena return!" Mika said. She deactivated her powers. She didn't have the Pooch Claws in her hands anymore.

"Next Clue, Amii-Chan." Jack said.

"The next clue is in Sootopolis City." Amii-Chan said. "All aboard the Chii Express,"

No sooner they leave, Mariah appears.

"Hold it right there!" she yelled.

"What?" Amii asked. She turned around. "Get in the fucking plane!"

All the rangers went inside the plane and took off.

"You can run but you can't hide!" Mariah said. She got her bicycle and made it fly up to Mach 3. Trying to catch up with the Poke Rangers. Amii-Chan looked at the window and went to her pilot.

"Freddie, 90 degrees to port and give her a smoke."

Smokescreen appeared out of the engines of the airplane, it was so thick that Mariah couldn't see a thing. They left her in the dust, heading to Sootopolis City.

"Thanks, Freddie." Amii said.

"Anything for you Ms Amii." Freddie said. "Our next stop is Sootopolis, right?"

"Yup. Step on it, we're wasting time." Amii said.

"Here we go!"

The plane went incredibly fast, so fast that it headed toward the next town in five seconds.

"Thanks, Freddie. Be right back," Amii said.

Sean checked his laptop on the next weapon. Suddenly, an arrow pointed at the Sootopolis Gym.

"Why the gym?" Jack asked.

"This gym has Water Pokemon in it. Duh!" Jenna said.

They went inside to look. The gym was trashed due to the explosion, the field was not like usual, it had stuff in the water. They got warmer and warmer until they saw a big blue fin gun.

"The Fin Blaster. Only the Blue Poke Ranger can use this weapon." Sean said. He grabbed his morpher.

"Mudkip!"

He picked up the Fin Blaster. "Mudkip, Return!"

Jack was excited. "Next clue."

Jenna looked at her piece. "The next place is in the Cave of Origin."

"It's right here." Sean said. "We can go to the cave behind the gym."

0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o00ooo0o0o00o

The Cave was still weak due to the explosion. Jenna was freaked out. She didn't know how this all happened.

"Damn, this is where Mariah awakened?" Jenna asked.

"Unfortunately. Yes." Sean said. He noticed to glowing daggers. "Look."

Jenna noticed two daggers, just for her. "For the Yellow Poke Ranger."

"Pichu!"

Jenna picked up the two daggers called Chu Lightning.

"Pichu, return!"

Suddenly, the rocks started to cave-in on the group, they quickly ran out of the cave and into Amii's plane.

"Mika, what's your clue?"

"This is to find the Psy Staff." Mika said. "It's at Mossdeep Island's Cave behind the Space Center."

"Cool, let's go." Amii said. "Freddie, Mossdeep Island. Hustle!"

Freddie was not also her pilot, but her butler as well. When, they reached Mossdeep Island, the five teenagers ran through the beach, up the stairs and into town where they ran into Crushers.

"Oh, damn." Jack said. "Amii, come on. You guys morph and get those Scuba Diving Badgers."

"Ready?" Mika said.

"Ready!" Sean and Jenna said.

"Let's Poke Battle!"

"Mudkip!"

"Poochyena!"

"Pichu!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Jack and Amii-Chan arrive at the cave behind the Space Center. What they didn't know is that there were two weapons on that holster and the shrine. One was a staff. The other was a titanium sword. Jack picked up his sword and Amii-Chan picked up her Psy Staff.

"Let's Poke Battle!" Jack yelled.

"Abra!"

"Torchic!"

The morphing grid activated and digitized their uniforms. They ran out of the cave to join their friends. Apparently, they beat all of them.

"Did you get your weapons?" Mika asked.

"Yeah." Amii-Chan said.

"So did I." Jack said.

Suddenly, the Hell Driller appeared. "You're dead."

Mariah appeared on the sidelines. "No one puts smoke in my face. Not ever! You will pay!"

"Guess what? We have something for you! Weapons everybody!" Jack said.

Suddenly, their weapons digitized in their hands. First was Jack's sword. It was titanium with a red handle. Mika's claws were black with silver sharp edges. Jenna's daggers had yellow handles with silver sharp blades installed with electricity. Amii-Chan's staff was pink and white with a big ball like a scepter. Finally, Sean's Fin Blaster was blue with a Mudkip fin on it.

"No. Don't tell me." Mariah said.

Suddenly, the map pieces formed to find out how to beat the beast.

"We can make the Poke Blaster!" Sean said.

The Chu daggers were connected with the Fin Blaster. The Pooch Claws were connected next to the daggers. The Psy Staff was on top of the Blaster with the sword on top of the staff.

"Meet our Poke Blaster," Jack said.

"No. Mariah, forgive me!" Hell Driller said.

The blaster ejected a red energy blast. The blast was so intense, that the rangers destroyed the Hell Driller. Mariah walked up to the Red Poke Ranger.

"Listen, leader. You will lose next time. I will make monsters that will destroy you. I will never accept defeat." Mariah said. She turned to the other four. "Same thing goes for the four of you!"

She disappeared. The Poke Rangers hid somewhere to morph back into original forms.

"Pokemon, return!"

All the ranger costumes disappeared. Jack and his friends went back to Amii's mansion for a relaxing spa. They were left in a mud bath to relax themselves.

"You know, I think that was the best battle we ever had." Jack said.

"Yeah, I got to agree." Mika said.

"Cheers for a job well done." Sean said as he got a champagne glass filled with red wine in it.

"Cheers!"

-End-

Next Episode: All Powered Up!


	6. All Powered Up

DISCLAIMER: I am actually pretty excited that you guys like this. The next chapter is going to be awesome.

All Powered Up 

Jack decided to train his Pokemon for today. The last two days have been boring since Jack defeated another monster. He would visit Sean, Mika and Jenna from time to time. He saw Amii-Chan occasionally but when he would visit her, the Houndoom, Amii's security Pokemon, would chase after him. He decided to go to Sky Pillar to see if there was any trouble.

"Jack? What are you doing here?" Claydol asked.

"I don't know. May I ask you a question?" Jack asked.

"Yes." Claydol said.

"How can you talk if you're a Pokemon?" Jack said.

"Well, when Rayquaza wasn't a dragon, he used to find stuff for spells. Remember this took place before the war between Mariah. When Rayquaza was trapped in Dragon form. I found him in the rubble, below was a potion. I didn't know what it was. When you came, I had to use it. Now, I can talk permanently." Claydol said.

"Wow." Jack said. "Well, I better go."

"See you later." Claydol said.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Mariah's Palace

Mariah was sleeping in her dorm. Apparently she couldn't sleep well after the Poke Rangers defeated Hell Driller, and the Leader of the Crushers. It made her think. _"What am I going to do with those Poke Pipsqueaks? They are so annoying and they really give me a headache. Worse. They gave me a migraine. What do I do? If I can beat them one by one, I will be victorious._

"I got an idea." Mariah said. She ran out of her dorm and into the throne room.

"Count Golbat!" Mariah yelled.

**"Yes, my queen." **Count Golbat said.

"Do we have the Koffing Goblin?"Mariah asked.

**"Yes," **Golbat said.

"Send him down to Lavaridge Town. I going to create havoc," Mariah said.

**"Yes my queen," **Count Golbat said.

No sooner she sits, the Koffing Goblin appears. He was half-Koffing, half-human. He had the head of a Koffing.

"You wanted me?" Koffing Goblin asked.

"Destroy Lavaridge Town. NOW!" Mariah said.

"Yes. Why, yes my queen," Koffing Goblin said. He bowed down and took off.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

At the Seashore House, Jenna was shooting hoops with some person. He has spiky blond hair and brown. He wore a yellow hockey shirt and wears jeans. According to Mika, he was a bit of a show-off. Sean was talking with his nerd friends about some game called, "Saving Hoenn". Mika, Amii-Chan and Jack were all hanging out, sipping milkshakes, being funny and so on. When suddenly, their communicators beeped. Sean and Jenna were too busy to notice. Jack, Amii-Chan and Mika ran to the back of the place, out of sight. Jack pressed his wristwatch communicator. "What's Up?"

**"Pokerangers, Mariah sent down a monster called the Koffing Goblin. He's destroying Lavaridge Town, get over and stop him." **Rayquaza said.

"Let's morph and get back to our milkshakes." Amii-Chan said.

"Right. Let's Poke Battle!"

"Abra!"

"Poochyena!"

"Torchic!"

The morphing grid activated as their uniforms digitized. The rangers teleported to Lavaridge Town, where they met the Koffing Goblin and a couple of Crushers behind him.

"Well, where's the other two?" Koffing Goblin asked.

"They're busy," Amii-Chan said. "I can't wait to beat you so I can back get to drinking my milkshake!"

"You are a waste of our time. Weapons, now!" Jack said.

"Pooch Claws," Mika said.

"Psy Staff," Amii-Chan said.

"Torch Sword," said Jack.

Their weapons digitized. The Koffing Goblin wasn't amused. He yawned and looked at the Crushers.

"Well, don't just stand there, attack!" the monster said. The Crushers attacked the rangers.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Mariah knew they would come. Three was easy to get rid of than five. "Koffing Goblin, execute plan A."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o

"Huh, oh yeah." Koffing Goblin said. He was looking for which ranger to get rid of. He looked at the Black Poochyena Ranger and the Pink Abra Ranger, he had to make a choice.

"I'll go with the Pink Ranger first." The Koffing Goblin said. He jumped toward where she was fighting the crushers. He snuck behind where she was. Suddenly, he jumped up and attacked her.

"What the hell are you doing?" Amii-Chan asked.

"Simple, blowing you away and making sure you will never morph. Mariah decided to make sure you guys are gone, so I need your coin." The Goblin said.

"Fat Chance," Amii-Chan said.

She aimed her staff at the Goblin. "Psychic Blast!"

A blast of Psychic energy damaged the Koffing Goblin, but he blew poison gas that made her blow away back to Slateport. Next was the black ranger.

"Let me go, creep. Shadow Slash!" Mika said.

A big slash was marked across the Koffing Goblin, but he blew poison gas out of his face, that made Mika blow away.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"So, Zack. It was very nice to meet you. I would be happy to go out with someone like you," Jenna said.

"Thanks, man. Come on Elekid," Zack said.

"Bi-bi-bi!" Elekid said.

Sean went over to the basketball court. "Who's that?"

"Oh, that's Zack Summers." Jenna said. She looked and realized Jack and the others weren't here.

"Where did they go?" Sean asked. He noticed his wristwatch communicator was beeping. "I didn't hear the beeping, I was too busy talking to my friends."

"They may be in trouble. Let's go," Jenna said. They ran to the back of the building when suddenly Mika and Amii-Chan came out of nowhere in ranger form!

"Guys, what's up?" Jenna asked.

"Pokemon return!" Amii-Chan said. Their uniforms digitized.

"Simple, we were battling Mariah's monster. The Koffing Goblin." Amii-Chan said.

"Now, the goblin has got Jack. Who knows where they are."

Their wristwatch communicators beeped. "We'll be right there," Mika said.

"Let's go. I sure hope Jack's all right," Jenna said.

"Relax, you got yourself a boyfriend." Sean said.

"Thanks for pointing out the obvious, genius." Jenna said.

They pressed their communicators and teleported to Sky Pillar, where they met Rayquaza and Claydol. Claydol was doing work on some things, while Rayquaza was looking at them in his green tube. "Rangers, I called you because Jack is in trouble."

Jenna looked at her friends then looked at Rayquaza, "Is Jack hurt?"

"No, but he's getting his ass kicked." Sean said, looking into the mystical pool.

Jenna, Mika and Amii-Chan instantly came over and saw Jack getting harmed by the Koffing Goblin and LadySeviper.

"Oh crap!" Sean said. "What do we do?"

"They're may be a way, rangers, I need your Poke Coins. I got an idea, we can channel them through Jack. The red crystal is already made because well think about it, Jack's the leader of the team. If I get your coins, I can make crystals for them. Technically, you're powers will be upgraded."

"Okay," Amii-Chan said.

They gave all four Poke Coins to Claydol. Claydol went to the console to generate the crystals. In the meantime…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Jack was in the battle with LadySeviper and the Koffing Goblin at the desert.

"Flame Fist!" Jack yelled. He punched Koffing Goblin in the face. "Flame Foot!" He torched LadySeviper's legs. LadySeviper took out its tail and sliced Jack. He fell back and left a big line across his chest. The Koffing Goblin started to float while LadySeviper came in with its poison attack. "Poison Slicer!" it yelled.

Jack pulled out his blade blaster and changed it to a sword. "Cross Slash!" Jack yelled.

Both attacks took effect on them. Jack was damaged badly while LadySeviper took excessive damage. "Mariah, activate plan B, please,"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Mariah looked at LadySeviper and the Koffing Goblin. She decided the only way to stop them from dying is to make them grow.

"I'm making them grow. Magic Wand, make my Koffing Goblin and LadySeviper grow!"

Black Phoenix went to Mariah. "May I?"

Mariah looked at her and looked at the planet. "The more the merrier, get down there and I'll make you grow too."

"Magic Wand, make my Black Phoenix grow!" Mariah yelled.

Black Phoenix, LadySeviper and the Koffing Goblin were bigger and badder than ever. Jack looked up and saw the three super-sized monsters. His eyes were cold with fear and anger. "Oh, man. Torchic zord, activate!"

The Torchic Zord came out from an underground cavern in Meteor Falls. It came running toward the desert where Jack was. Jack went inside the cockpit and decided to give these three guys a rude awakening.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"The crystals are ready. Suddenly, all five of them were channeling through Jack's Torch Sword.

"Go help him out," Rayquaza said.

"Right. Poke Battle!" Jenna said.

"Mudkip!"

"Abra!"

"Poochyena!"

"Pichu!"

The morphing grid activated as they ran toward the Torchic Zord. "Jack, wait!"

Jack leapt out of his zord with the bag in his hand. "What's in here?"

Jack opened it up and saw five crystals. On the top of the crystals there was coins showing the symbols of the Pokemon.

"Let's get in our zords." Jack said.

The Poochyena Zord came out of the tall trees. The Mudkip came out of the roaring seas. The Pichu came from the green meadows and the Abra came from the mountains. The rangers leapt into their zords getting ready to destroy this fellow.

"Let's go. Torchic Zord, activate!" Jack said. He placed the red crystal into the slot. Suddenly, the systems got an upgrade all over the consoles of the zord.

Mika, Sean, Jenna and Amii-Chan followed suit.

"Poochyena Zord, activate," Mika said.

"Mudkip Zord, activate," Sean said.

"Pichu Zord, activate," said Jenna.

"Abra Zord, activate," said Amii-Chan.

Their crystals activated. The black, blue, yellow and pink crystals all activated, giving their zords an upgrade.

"Now, time for some Megazord power!" Jack said.

They formed the Poke Megazord, except that the scene shows red, black, blue, yellow and pink lightning coming down from the sky, the Megazord was still activated.

"You're so dead," Koffing Goblin said. He blew poison in the air, making the sky pitch-black.

"Let's show them something, Water Pulse." Sean said. He pressed the button and out came the blast of water that shot the Koffing Goblin. What Sean didn't know was that there was a secret button that was in the upgrade.

"What's this?" Amii-Chan asked. "I'll press it."

Suddenly, a pink staff digitized in the Megazord's hand. Amii looked at it and then it just hit her. "My Psy Staff?"

"Wow, I wonder what we can do with that?" Jack said.

"Psychic Blast!" Amii-Chan yelled.

A blast of pink shot Koffing's body. The staff disintegrated.

"It worked." Amii-Chan said.

Suddenly, the Koffing Goblin felt really weary. "Oh, shit." It said.

"Poke Sword, charge up!" Jack said.

The Poke Sword digitized in the Megazord's left hand. It kicked Black Phoenix and punched LadySeviper.

"We're out of here," they both said. They disappeared.

The sword sliced the Koffing Goblin. Therefore, the rangers defeat the Koffing Goblin.

"Yay me!" Amii-Chan said.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Mariah wasn't impressed. "Oh god, no! I have no idea what to do now, those rangers will pay!"

LadySeviper and Black Phoenix appeared in her lair. Mariah turned to them.

"You were supposed to defeat them you dunce buckets!" Mariah said.

"I'm sorry, we had problems." Black Phoenix said.

"I saw your problem. Next time you do that, I will send you guys to the torture chamber."

"NO! Not the Torture Chamber," they both said.

"Yes, the torture chamber," Mariah said.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Jenna, Zack, Sean, Amii, Jack and Mika were all sitting down, drinking their sodas.

"Did you hear on the news?" Zack asked.

"What?" Jack asked.

"Five Pokerangers destroyed some monster in the desert above Mauville City. They are also the same ones who destroyed another monster and defeated some lizard dudes. I wish I was like that," Zack said.

Jenna patted Zack on the shoulder. "Keep dreaming,"

All the teenagers were laughing at Jenna's joke.

-End-

This is really good, thank you for your reviews. I'm thinking of making another fic based on this. It's called _Mighty Morphin PokeRangers: The Movie. _You think it would be awesome? We will still have the same characters and Jack's still the leader. Let me know if it's okay to write the movie:

Next Episode: Green Problems- Part 1


	7. Green Problems Part 1

Hey, time to start the five-part episode of Poke Rangers, I don't own Pokemon, please enjoy…

Green Problems Part 1: Captured 

Jenna sat at the patio of Aunt Edna's house, drinking her iced tea and sitting next to her Pokemon watching the sunset. In her left hand was the tea and in her right hand was her yellow poke coin. She looked at it. After the last couple of battles, Jenna realized that she had a bond with her powers. When she got the coin to protect the world from evil, she had some responsibilities, like not telling her Pokemon and other stuff. When she got her daggers, she felt really awesome using them. She slaughtered every single Crusher on the planet. When she got her Blade Blaster, she destroyed the leader of those lizard freaks. Suddenly, she heard the door slide open. Jenna put her coin in her pants pocket as her Aunt Edna came in. Edna Whitestone has black hair, glasses and she looked like the character from the "Incredibles" except she was taller and fat. She wore a white shirt and black pants.

"Darling. Are you okay?" Edna asked.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine," Jenna said.

"That's nice honey, see you later," Edna said. She went back into the house and she put her laundry away. Jenna waited until she can pull out her coin.

"Guys, I know you can trust me, so can I put you in the Poke Balls and I'll release you later?" Jenna asked.

Pichu, Shiny Pikachu, Jolteon, Manectric, Plusle and Minun all nodded when she asked that. Without further to do, she returned all of them. She went into the house to come up with a lie of some sort. "Aunt Edna?" she yelled.

"Yes?" Edna asked. She was downstairs in the basement doing the laundry.

"I'll be back in an hour. I'm going to the Seashore House. Okay?" Jenna asked.

"Okay, be back in an hour," Edna said.

Jenna looked to her left and saw the house next to hers and she looked the opposite direction. No one was there. She decided to train. She may need it after a couple of battles. Before she could morph, Jack came in the backyard.

"Please tell me you weren't going to morph?" Jack asked.

"No, master. I was going to sniff the flowers. What do you think?" Jenna said.

"I can see your morpher," Jack said.

Jenna's eyes widened and looked. She put her morpher away. "Oops,"

"Let's spar, then go to the Seashore House," Jack said.

"I thought you would never ask. Prepare to get shocked," Jenna said.

"Yeah, right," Jack said.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

At the Seashore House, Sean was in a battle with someone who was traveling around Hoenn and decided to stop at Slateport City. He had rusted brown hair and has blue eyes. He was averagely built. He was wearing a black t-shirt, with a little dirt. You could tell that he was traveling a lot on his journey. He wore baseball shoes that were always dirty, but he has many pairs of them. Mika sat on the bleachers watching Sean battle this dude. Amii-Chan, Jack and Jenna watch this. So, far the score was Sean-1, Daniel-2.

"Who's that guy?" Jack said. He was sitting next to Amii-Chan. Amii-Chan looked closer at Jack.

"Why are you sweaty? Get away from me," Amii-Chan said. She shifted to Mika.

"Oh, that's Danny Dragonfly." Mika said.

"Cool, I guess his Pokemon is cool too," Jack said.

"He's been traveling around Hoenn. He came from Ever Grande City. He has won seven badges so far. Now, he's heading toward Mauville to get his last badge."

Mika said.

"Nice, he's in the Pokemon League Challenge?" Jenna asked. "Maybe I should go too, but I don't want to leave my boyfriend,"

When Jack heard this, he looked at her. He had a jealous look in his eyes. "Who the hell is he?"

"Zack Summers. I'll introduce you to him someday," Jenna said.

When Mika heard this, she tapped Jack on the back. "Uh, Jack. Can we talk in private?"

"Sure."

Mika and Jack went to where the bathrooms were.

"What?" Jack asked.

"You like Jenna don't you?" Mika asked.

"As a friend," Jack said. "On second thought, I kind of do,"

Mika let in a big sigh. "Jenna met this guy that was new here. So, she showed him around the city. When they were playing basketball, Zack asked Jenna out. Jenna said yes. Sorry, Jack."

"Let's get back to see if Sean wins," Jack said.

Jack ran out to the practice area. Mika let in a big sigh. "I like you Jack more than ever. If you can only see it as well as I do. Well, better watch and get back to knitting blankets," Mika said.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Mariah looked at her telescope and saw Daniel Dragonfly battling Sean.

"Yes. Yes, the time has come," Mariah said.

"What time is it?" Scythmourai asked.

"To make my own Green Poke Ranger," said Mariah. "What Rayquaza didn't know is that I have the Green Poke Coin, allowing the stranger to morph into the Green Treecko Ranger."

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Black Phoenix asked.

"You better believe it. Send the Crushers on my signal to get him. Count Golbat, go to my room and you will find a red box. Bring it to me," Mariah said. "The Poke Rangers will finally be destroyed and all of Hoenn and the world will bow down to me! Ha ha ha ha!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Nice battle," Sean said.

"Thanks," Danny said. "Uh, who are these guys?"

"I'm Jack Farrell." Jack said.

"I'm Jenna Whitestone. Nice to meet you," Jenna said.

"I'm Amizuka Chii. Call me Amii-Chan, I'm enchanted," Amii-Chan said.

"I'm Mika Alden. Nice to meet you," Mika said.

Danny looked at Sean. "Your Sean Fubrizzi, right?"

"Yup," Sean said.

"Well, it's nice meeting you guys," said Danny. He picked up his satchel, when all of a sudden Amii-Chan stopped him. "Listen Danny, I got an idea. Do you want to do something later today?"

"How about in an hour? I want to look around town and look at the sights, okay?"

Danny kisses Amii-Chan on the cheek. "Later," he said. He went out the door and headed to Slateport City. The whole group was quiet, they didn't know what to say. Amii-Chan looks at her friends. "I'm going to faint," She starts to fall but Jack and Sean stop her for falling on the court.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Mariah looks at Danny as he walks out of the Seashore House and heads to the Pokemon Center. No one was there.

"Get the Crushers. It's time," Mariah said.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Danny heads up to the Pokemon Center, when suddenly those Crushers appeared. He punched one of them in the face and opened up its jaw, breaking it.

He kicked the one next to him in the stomach. Suddenly, the Crushers took Danny by the arms.

"You Daniel Dragonfly?"

Danny looked up and noticed Mariah standing above on the Center rooftop.

"What do you want? I heard about you and how you want to destroy Hoenn. I'm not that stupid."

"Well, guess what. You will be my evil Poke Ranger."

"No. I won't," Danny said.

Mariah uses her powers and makes Danny disappear into her palace. She laughs. "Those rangers won't know what they got themselves into." Mariah said.

To Be Continued…

Next Episode- Green Problems Part 2- Destruction at Sky Pillar

I thought I would leave you with a cliffhanger. Don't worry though, part 2 may be updated tonight or tomorrow.


	8. Green Problems Part 2

Decided to write Chapter 7 today that way you won't be left off with a cliffhanger, even though this is a five-part episode. Hope you guys enjoy! Also, last chapter, Jenna mentioned Zack. She was being sarcastic. Hope you understand…

Green Problems Part 2- Destruction at Sky Pillar

Danny was trapped in the torture chamber. The place was cold, dark and scary. He had never been to a place this creepy in his life. He was trembling. He didn't know what to do. Suddenly, the door opened and Black Phoenix came in the door.

"Our master would like to talk to you. NOW!"

Danny quietly walked up the stairs. He had his head down toward Mariah.

"What's with the sad face?" Mariah asked.

"None of your business." Danny said. She slapped him.

"Don't mouth back at me, puppy! You are scum like everybody else. But, I can help you with that."

The case was given to Danny. As he opened it, he saw a coin of a Treecko and a green blade above it.

"Meet the Treecko Coin and the Leaf Blade," Mariah said.

"No way. I won't accept it. Unless, you got another person to deal with, I wont help you."

"News Flash. You don't have a choice," Mariah said. She used her scepter to make Danny her slave. He screamed from the intensity of power emanating from her scepter.

"Morph, here's the morpher." Mariah said.

"Yes, my empress." Danny said. The gold coin was enclosed in a gold box.

"Treecko!"

The morphing grid activated, as he became the Green Treecko Ranger. He had a green uniform covered with gold on his arms and legs. He had a diamond pattern like the others but he had a gold shield over the chest and back. His helmet had the Treecko eyes and had the mouth as a visor with a silver piece for talking. He had the Leaf Blade in his holster instead of a blade blaster. He looked at himself, he was actually pretty happy.

"Yes, I look pretty awesome," said Danny.

"Good, now if I were you, go down to the Sky Pillar, make sure Claydol faints and that Rayquaza's bond with the Poke Rangers is broken."

"Yes, my mistress." He went out of Mariah's palace and into Sky Pillar.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Something's up," Rayquaza said.

"What do you mean?" Claydol asked.

"There was six coins at the battlefield. One was missing at the end of the battle. Call the Poke Rangers,"

"I don't think so,"

Suddenly, the Green Ranger appeared. He came with his Leaf Blade.

"Leaf Blade Slash!"

He damaged every console.

"Hey, you will pay dearly. Go, Psychic Attack!" Claydol said. Claydol used its Psychic Powers, but the Green Ranger could with stand it. "Take this!"

SLICE!

Claydol fainted.

"Daniel, stop you don't know what you're doing!"

"I know what I am doing! I'm serving my empress!" Danny said. He destroyed the console to cut off Rayquaza.

Rayquaza was cut off from the rangers. Today was the day Mariah will get revenge on what happened to her last couple of monsters.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The Poke Rangers were sitting on the beach chairs, having some summer fun.

"You know something, it's been a week and Mariah hasn't sent anything down." Jenna said.

"You're right," Jack said.

"Who gives a shit about her anyway? We know when she sends the Crushers something's wrong," Sean said. "Right, Amii-Chan?"

Amii-Chan was waiting, tapping her left foot. "Where the hell is Danny?"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Claydol woke up and saw the damage done to the Sky Pillar. All the alarms were disconnected, the mystical pool was still there. The communications console were half-damaged and the morphing grid was damaged severely. He had to go to the console and contact the rangers. He pressed the button to send the message to them.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Jack's communication link was beeping like crazy.

"What now?" Jack asked. The five rangers contacted Sky Pillar.

"Yeah, Claydol?" Jack said. He couldn't get anything but static.

"Something's wrong," Mika said.

"Yeah, let's go," Jenna said.

"Something tells me Mariah's up to no good," said Sean.

"I second that," Amii-Chan said.

They tried teleporting. They could only get ten feet off the ground.

"Let's ask Freddie," Amii-Chan said.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

At the mansion, they went up to Freddie.

"Please fly us to Sky Pillar. It's important,"

Freddie gave her the keys. "If it's an emergency. Don't hurt yourself."

"Okay," Amii-Chan said. The rangers ran to the heliport where the plane was. As they boarded, Jack decided to fly it, while Jenna would be the Co-Pilot. Sean sat at the lounge and was watching the headlines. Mika was reading a book and Amii-Chan was in the back, feeding Togepi. Suddenly, they felt some turbulence. Amii pressed the button.

"Jack, do you even know how to fly a plane?"

"No, but I'm learning. Now, entering Sky Pillar."

They landed at the top of Sky Pillar. The rangers ran downstairs and saw the damage done by the enemy.

"Who would do such a thing?" Mika asked.

"I don't know, but I'm going to kill the idiot who did do this," Jack said.

They noticed Claydol lying on the console.

"Oh, no," Amii-Chan said. They ran down the stairs and woke up Claydol.

"Claydol? You okay?" Mika asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine. But, I need help," Claydol said.

"What do you need? We'll do anything!" Jack said.

Sean looked and noticed Rayquaza wasn't in this tube, just a green sparkle was in the middle.

"Where's Rayquaza?" Sean asked.

"We lost the connection with him," Claydol said.

"Oh great." Jack said.

"I agree," Amii-Chan said. She looked at the mystical pool, "Get out,"

Jack, Mika, Jenna and Sean looked at her. "What?"

"A Green Poke Ranger?" Amii-Chan asked.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Jenna asked.

"Because Rayquaza didn't know Mariah had it." Claydol said.

"We have another problem," Amii-Chan said.

The Black Phoenix was crushing the city of Lilycove. Sean went up to the morphing grid and fixed it within five seconds.

"We're ready," Sean said.

"What did you do?" Claydol asked.

"I fixed the morphing grid," Sean said.

"Let's Poke Battle!"

"Mudkip!"

"Abra!"

"Poochyena!"

"Pichu!"

"Torchic!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Poke Rangers, you ready to die?" Black Phoenix asked.

"No! Poke Zord, power!" Jack yelled.

The zords came into formation as the rangers leapt to their zords, they pulled out their crystals.

"Torchic, Power Up," Jack said. He stuck the red crystal in the slot.

"Poochyena, Power Up," Mika said. She stuck the black crystal in the slot.

"Mudkip, Power Up," Sean said. He put the blue crystal in the slot.

"Pichu, Power Up!" Jenna said. She put the yellow crystal in the slot.

"Abra, Power Up!" Amii-Chan said. She put the pink crystal in the slot.

"Megazord Battle Mode!"

The Megazord Sequence activated as the Poochyena, Mudkip, Abra and Pichu all connected to Torchic. Suddenly, the Megazord rose and the white armor was all over the zords.

"Black Staff of Terror!" Her staff shot out a stream of Black Energy, which damaged Pichu's armor.

"Take this!" Sean said. He pressed the button. The Fin Blaster appeared on the Megazord's Left Hand. "Aqua Surge!"

A stream of water came out of the Fin Blaster and drenched the warrior. She absorbed some of the blast and aimed it at Torchic's armor. Destroying the armor, leaving nothing but the armor for the arms and legs. "Mariah, armor down. Send the green guy in."

"We got crushed. Let's get her." Amii-Chan said. Suddenly, she was thrown off the zord.

"What the hell?" Amii-Chan asked.

"I brought you here,"

She turned around. The Green Ranger was in front of her, with the Leaf Blade in his hand. "I wouldn't move if I were you."

"You just can't help it, because I'm perfect in every way possible." She kicked him in the shield and punched his helmet. She pulled out her Psy Staff.

"You got to be kidding, a staff? You wouldn't be able to stop me," he said.

"Try me," Amii-Chan said. She came in with her staff and started fighting with the Green Ranger. At the Megazord, Jack noticed what happened.

"Amii!" Jack said. "Recall the Megazord, we have bigger problems."

Jack leapt out of the zord with his Torch Sword in his hand. He came out and slashed the Green Ranger. The Leaf Blade in his hand was now in contact with Jack's sword and Amii's Staff. Soon, the other rangers came down with their weapons. The Green Ranger leapt up high over them. "Solarbeam Attack!"

A white light emanated from his morpher and shot the ground with a devastating force.

"Retreat," Jack said. "We'll be back to get you,"

They went back to Sky Pillar.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"We should be killing them, why did we come back?" Mika asked.

"We got to work on the Sky Pillar. We need to see who the Green Ranger really is." Sean said.

"Yeah." Jack said. He was looking into the Mystical Pool as the Green Ranger burns down Route 120 and heads to his next destination.

To Be Continued…

Next Episode: Green Problems Part 3- The Sword of Darkness


	9. Green Problems Part 3

I hope you guys like my story. I just read "Poke Rangers: Kanto", the spin-off Mimato 4-eva did, really awesome plot, you guys should review her story too. Trust me, you would do it for a good cause. But, review mine as well.

Green Problems Part 3- The Sword of Darkness 

Mariah was actually smiling. She smiled that she actually beat the Poke Rangers at her own game. She was laughing away and the green ranger was also laughing as well.

"You may power down," Mariah said.

"Treecko Return!" Daniel said.

"Good job!" Mariah said. "With the power of your Poke Coin, you certainly know how to fight!"

"What's next, my empress?"

"Take a break. I'm sure your body is worn out from how you threw that Pink Ranger down to the ground really hurt your body."

"I don't think it did, if you need me, call me," Daniel said. He left the palace.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Jack, Amii-Chan and Mika were fixing the consoles that can get everything working. Sean and Jenna kept working on how to connect Zordon back to them.

"This is pretty weird," Jack said.

"Why?" Amii-Chan asked.

"Why didn't Rayquaza tell us there was a green ranger? I want to rip his neck right now," Jack said.

"He may rip yours off," Mika said.

Jack looked at her with cold angry eyes. Mika understood and kept working on the consoles.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Sean and Jenna were under the Sky Pillar fixing the control systems under.

"Well, these control pads looked fine. The Self-Destruct button wasn't pushed, thank gosh!" Sean said.

"Why would he put it in there?" Jenna asked.

"I don't know." Sean said.

Jenna noticed a couple of files in the back room. "Sean, why are files in the back?"

"Let's check it out," Sean said.

Sean opened up a file cabinet encased: "EVOLUTION ZORDS"

"What's are those?" Jenna asked.

"I don't know." Sean said. "I'm guessing Zords like ours except it's the next stage."

"Weird," Jenna said.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Anyway, it was the first day of school at Slateport High. Daniel decided to stay here because he was under Mariah's spell. He had Phys Ed first, then Bio next. He locked the locker and went with his Bio Books when he suddenly ran into Amii.

"Why did you ditch me on my date that night?" Amii said.

"I had some things to do. Is there a problem with that?" Daniel asked.

"I had things to do too you know," Amii-Chan said.

"That's why you disappeared? You were avoiding me weren't you?" Daniel asked.

She stopped and gave him a grudge. "Daniel Dragonfly, I wasn't avoiding you. You may be sarcastic…"

"I don't care about what you have to say Ms. Universe, now be gone or face my fury!"

He left for his first period class while Amii-Chan ran into her class streaming in tears.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

When Daniel got into the gymnasium, he suddenly disappeared. He disappeared into the desert. Where Mariah was waiting for him.

"It's time to give you the Sword of Darkness but first I have to tell you something."

"Anything for you, my empress, I'm ready to receive my instructions,"

"Defeat these Crushers, you can get the sword. Are you ready? I should know that you're always ready, go!"

The Crushers came in toward him. Daniel gave him a sidekick toward the face, the next he chopped the one next to him. He took out his blade and stabbed him. He was angry. He didn't know what he was doing. He felt woozy after destroying so many Crushers. He was done within five minutes.

"Not bad. Here's you reward,"

The Sword of Darkness was a white sword. "Yes, I am superior!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

After School, Jack was letting off steam by punching the new punching bag the bartender got for the Seashore House. He began to punch, punch and punch!

"Why doesn't that guy show his face," Jack said angrily.

_Jack leapt out of the zord with his Torch Sword in his hand. He came out and slashed the Green Ranger. The Leaf Blade in his hand was now in contact with Jack's sword and Amii's Staff. Soon, the other rangers came down with their weapons. The Green Ranger leapt up high over them. "Solarbeam Attack!"_

_A white light emanated from his morpher and shot the ground with a devastating force. _

"I can't wait to use my Flame Powers against that SOB,"

Then a familiar voice filled Jack's ear. "You okay?"

It was Mika Alden, the Black Ranger.

"No, I'm not okay," replied Jack. "It's the Green Ranger. He nearly killed Rayquaza and Claydol. We're fighting someone that should be on our side! Doesn't that mean he's in a costume?"

All the rangers thought about this for a second, then Sean spoke up next.

"Don't worry. Claydol is already back to normal with the medicine me and Jenna gave him. Rayquaza will come back soon."

Daniel walked over to Amii, like the whole entire incident first period never occurred.

"Listen, Amii, I'm pretty sorry. You see I heard that all my brothers were jealous that I'm staying here in Slateport. I'm sure you understand,"

"I understand. I'm sorry," Amii-Chan said.

(BEEP) It was Jack's communicator. "Excuse me," Amii-Chan said. Suddenly, Daniel disappeared. Jack and his friends ran to the back corner.

"Talk to me, Claydol." Jack said.

"**Rangers, Mariah sent down Persiankrow. Get to Fortree City and stop this fiend!"**

"Let's POKE BATTLE!"

"Mudkip!"

"Abra!"

"Poochyena!"

"Pichu!"

"Torchic!"

The morphing grid activated as their uniforms digitized. The last thing that appeared was their helmet. The rangers went to Fortree to find out what's going on when they saw the Green Ranger about to kill Winona, the gym leader.

"Set em down, Greenie," Amii-Chan said.

"Oh, guys. Come here!" the Green Ranger yelled. He let Winona run for her life.

Black Phoenix and Persiankrow appeared. Persiankrow was a gryphon-like creature who is half Persian, half Murkrow. In the front it has Murkrow feathers with Murkrow claws and a Murkrow beak and Persian ears. In the back it has the back of a Persian with Persian fur, back legs and a tail. Behind the creatures was an army of Crushers.

"Weapons, Now!" Jack ordered.

"Torch Sword!" shouted Jack.

"Pooch Claws!" said Mika.

"Chu Daggers!" called Jenna.

"Fin Blaster!" yelled Sean.

"Psy Staff," shouted Amii-Chan.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The Crushers attacked.

"Sean! Amii! Get them Crushers! Mika! Take on Black Pheonix! Jenna! Take on Persiankrow! I will take on the Green Ranger!

Jack, Jenna and Mika flipped over the Crushers and attacked their targets while Sean and Amii had these guys. Sean used his blade-blaster and his Fin Blaster. He sent out his attacks just to kill these guys. He noticed something weird. "Amii, why do we have to take care a ton of lizard freaks?"

Amii was using her staff powers to destroy the lizards. "Jack has a craving to kill the Green Ranger,"

Jack used his sword and blocked the Green Ranger's dagger. Jack kicked him in the shield, he stabbed him in the shield. It weakened the Green Ranger a lot. He got his strength automatically back up when he used his attack. Jack dodged the Solarbeam and realized he has the same power.

"Flame Fist!"

He scorched the tip of the Green Ranger's chest. In the meantime, Mika was defending herself by using her claws. She began to slaughter Black Pheonix's face.

"You are going to pay!" the Black Phoenix said.

"I never argue with idiots, they bring me down to their level."

"Like who?"

"You," Mika said.

Jenna used her daggers to go extremely fast. She was so fast that finally Black Phoenix used Earthquake, shaking the place.

"Let's put them together." Jenna said.

The Chu daggers were connected with the Fin Blaster. The Pooch Claws were connected next to the daggers. The Psy Staff was on top of the Blaster with the sword on top of the staff. Jack stood in the middle with Sean on the left of him and Mika on the right of him. Jenna and Amii-Chan stood behind them.

"Poke Blaster Fire!"

Five Streams of light shot out of the Poke Blaster. Black Phoenix and the Green Ranger dodged out of the way, but Persiankrow was destroyed.

"I'm angry. Wand, make my Black Phoenix grow and if I were you call your zord Green Ranger."

"I call the Treecko Zord," the Green Ranger yelled. He played the Leaf Blade. Suddenly, the Treecko came out of the Petalburg Forest awaiting his commands. When the zord got there, he jumped inside. The Black Phoenix was ready to go. He already grew.

"I think it's time," Jack said. "Poke Zord Power!"

"Poochyena Poke Zord," Mika said.

"Mudkip Poke Zord," Sean said.

"Abra Poke Zord," Amii-Chu said.

"Pichu Poke Zord," Jenna said.

"Torchic Poke Zord," Jack said.

To Be Continued…

Next Episode- Green Problems Part 4- Identity Revealed

We're halfway done, next two chapters will be up tomorrow. Have a good one and for the movie, I'm writing it once school gets out. See ya!


	10. Green Problems Part 4

We are almost done, just one more part after this (not the end of the story).

This chapter's pretty medium length (excluding "on the last episode".) Have a great day!

On the last episode:

_Mariah was actually smiling. She smiled that she actually beat the Poke Rangers at her own game. She was laughing away and the green ranger was also laughing as well. _

_-_

"_Why did you ditch me on my date that night?" Amii said._

"_I had some things to do. Is there a problem with that?" Daniel asked._

"_I had things to do too you know," Amii-Chan said._

"_That's why you disappeared? You were avoiding me weren't you?" Daniel asked._

_She stopped and gave him a grudge. "Daniel Dragonfly, I wasn't avoiding you. You may be sarcastic…"  
_

"_I don't care about what you have to say Ms. Universe, now be gone or face my fury!" _

_He left for his first period class while Amii-Chan ran into her class streaming in tears._

-

_When Daniel got into the gymnasium, he suddenly disappeared. He disappeared into the desert. Where Mariah was waiting for him._

"_It's time to give you the Sword of Darkness but first I have to tell you something."_

"_Anything for you, my empress, I'm ready to receive my instructions,"_

"_Defeat these Crushers, you can get the sword. Are you ready? I should know that you're always ready, go!" _

_The Crushers came in toward him. Daniel gave him a sidekick toward the face, the next he chopped the one next to him. He took out his blade and stabbed him. He was angry. He didn't know what he was doing. He felt woozy after destroying so many Crushers. He was done within five minutes. _

"_Not bad. Here's you reward," _

_The Sword of Darkness was a white sword. "Yes, I am superior!"_

-

_(BEEP) It was Jack's communicator. "Excuse me," Amii-Chan said. Suddenly, Daniel disappeared. Jack and his friends ran to the back corner._

"_Talk to me, Claydol." Jack said._

"_**Rangers, Mariah sent down Persiankrow. Get to Fortree City and stop this fiend!"**_

_-_

_Five Streams of light shot out of the Poke Blaster. Black Phoenix and the Green Ranger dodged out of the way, but Persiankrow was destroyed._

"_I'm angry. Wand, make my Black Phoenix grow and if I were you call your zord Green Ranger."_

"_I call the Treecko Zord," the Green Ranger yelled. He played the Leaf Blade. Suddenly, the Treecko came out of the Petalburg Forest awaiting his commands. When the zord got there, he jumped inside. The Black Phoenix was ready to go. He already grew._

"_I think it's time," Jack said. "Poke Zord Power!" _

"_Poochyena Poke Zord," Mika said._

"_Mudkip Poke Zord," Sean said._

"_Abra Poke Zord," Amii-Chu said._

"_Pichu Poke Zord," Jenna said._

"_Torchic Poke Zord," Jack said._

**Chapter 9: Green Problems Part 4- Identity Revealed**

"Alright!" said Jack, "Let's go!"

"This is Mika, ready to fight!" said Mika.

"Sean's here. Let's go!" said Sean.

"Can we finally stop this monstrous ranger?" asked Jenna.

"Let's just get this done and over with! I have my nails to do," said Amii.

Jack took out his Hoenn Poke Coin, "Rangers, power up your crystals!"

The Red Crystal appeared in his hand. In a four-way splitscreen, Mika (upper-left), Amii (upper-right), Sean (lower-left), and Jenna (lower-right) took out their coins and materialized them into crystals.

"Poke Crystals, ready!" said the rangers.

Jack nodded, "Alright, install Poke Crystal!"

As he inserted the crystal, it began to glow bright red. The same thing happened as the others inserted their crystals, except with their own ranger color.

"Poke (Hoenn) Megazord sequence!" said Jack.

In a four-way splitscreen, the zords formed the Megazord: Tank Mode. Then the Poke Megazord rose up from the ground and activated itself.

"Let's do this!" said Jack.

"Okay!" said the other rangers.

The Poke Megazord was formed to fight the next enemy. Ready to battle the Treecko Zord and Black Phoenix, Jack was looking through his visor with cold angry eyes. His hands were already on the cold control panel. Mika and the others also stand ready to fight this evil thing. Sean had the weapons controls ready to go. Jenna was already sitting down, waiting for the fun to happen and Amii was just sitting there. Black Phoenix laughed as she went to march on using her powerful attacks.

"This will be fun, Shadow Attack!" Black Phoenix said.

The Black Phoenix's attack damaged the head of the Megazord. The cockpit shook and the rangers were screaming as Sean's console exploded. Sparks were flying as he landed on the ground. He got up and went back to sit down, clearing the smoke.

"Oh, gosh. There goes the armor console." Sean said.

"Damn, fix it. Poke Shield, go!" said Jack.

He pressed the button and a silver shield digitized in the Megazord's right hand.

"Try me," Black Phoenix said.

"Torch Sword, activate!" Jack yelled.

The Red Ranger's sword appeared in the left hand of the Megazord.

"You got to be kidding me," Black Phoenix said. "Since you killed Persiankrow, you're nothing!"

"Sacred Torch of Fire!" Jack yelled. He pressed a button that made the sword engulf in flames. The sword dug through the ground. The cracks appeared at the Treecko Zord and Black Phoenix. Fire filled the cracks as it launched a devastating attack at Treecko and Black Phoenix.

"OW!" The Green Ranger roared. "Leaf Blade Slash!"

The Treecko Zord jumped up and slashed the Megazord's chest armor. Next, it gave him a pound attack. Then, a Bullet Seed attack, a Solarbeam attack and a Giga Drain attack. The energy from the Giga Drain was so fierce, that the Megazord was offline. The rangers screamed as they smacked their heads into the consoles. The inside of the cockpit was exploding with wires coming down from the ceiling. The two of them thought the five rangers were current dead.

"We should go back and tell Mariah the big news!" he said.

"Let's go," said Black Phoenix.

* * *

Mariah smiled in her palace. "Good. They are finally losing, they're Megazord's destroyed due to what Treecko did. I like life,"

Scythmourai came in from his dorm. "Yes my empress?"

"Bring out the festivities, we won," Mariah said.

Mariah used her powers and made the Megazord fall into Mount Chimney's lava pit.

She laughs as the Megazord fell in the boiling lava. The Poke Ranger Zords were no more. She laughed and ran to her dorm to put some spooky music on in the palace.

Jack, Jenna, Amii-Chan, Sean and Mika came out of the Megazord and landed on high ground. Their Megazord fell down into the depths of the Earth. It looks like a sculpture of coal instead of flashy colors. The rangers were covered in ash. Their connections were lost to the Megazord. The rangers clothes were also blackened by the smoke. They were coughing as they were walking away from the powerful attack.

"Wonder if we can get back to the Sky Pillar," Jack said.

"I don't know. I think we can," Sean said.

All five rangers teleported out of Mt. Chimney and decided teleported to Sky Pillar. During that time, Claydol finally found out who was the Green Ranger. He, for once couldn't believe it. He had to make sure the computer banks were checking it out correctly because he didn't believe that this could happen. It was something surreal. He never expected something like this. However, his thoughts were interrupted as Jack and his friends suddenly came through.

"Claydol, who's the Green Ranger?" Jack asked.

"Here, maybe that's why," Sean said. He noticed something that caught his eye. "Shit!"

"What?" Amii-Chan said, looking at the pool. Sean went in front of her and put his hands in front of her, exaggerating.

"Get back you don't want to see this," Sean said.

"What do you mean?" Jack asked.

"It may ruin Amii's life," Sean said.

"Let me see," Mika said. Mika looked in the mystical pool and then looked up toward Sean, "Let's not tell Amii,"

"Tell me about what?"

The two rangers tried to protest, but Amii pushed them out of the way and knelt down toward the Mystical Pool.

"We were going to tell you that you are allergic to eggs." Sean said.

"No I'm not," Amii-Chan said, "Get with the program."

"Yeah, you are," Sean said.

"Just let her look," Jack said, "Damn, we are not allowed to keep secrets from each other anyway."

Jenna, Jack and Amii saw the Green Ranger's true identity. Amii jumped up in exasperation, yet very upset that her boyfriend became **him. **

"What? My boyfriend? A Poke Ranger?" Amii-Chan asked.

She fell to her knees. Jack looked at her and then turned to the mystical pool, rubbing his chin.

"Mariah asked Dragonfly to become the Green Ranger? Weird." Jack said.

"I can't believe he is working for Mariah. I wonder what will happen?" Jenna asked.

Sean turned around toward Rayquaza's tube and then turned to the others, "First we have this man, then we lose Rayquaza, after that, our zords are gone because of him!"

"What are you saying?" asked Jenna.

"We need Rayquaza," said Sean.

"How?" asked Jack.

"I don't know. I just hope Rayquaza comes back on line soon," Sean said.

"We may need him," Mika said.

**To Be Continued…**

**Next Episode: The Final Saga of the Green Ranger chronicles is here!**

**Part 5- Breaking The Spell**


	11. Green Problems Part 5

Time for the final episode of the Green Problems:

Green Problems Part 5- Breaking The Spell

Mariah smiled as she did the limbo at the palace. LadySeviper and Scythmourai were holding the limbo stick.

"Isn't life without the Poke Rangers fun?" Mariah asked.

"Yeah, DING DONG, the rangers are dead. The rangers are dead, oh yeah! It's time for Queen Mariah to destroy Hoenn." Black Phoenix sang out loud. (She was singing off-key too.)

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Sky Pillar…

Jack, Jenna, Amii-Chan, Sean and Mika were sitting around, doing nothing, while Claydol tries to bring back Rayquaza. Mika was meditating on the fact that Danny was the Green Ranger, Sean starts to calculate the Treecko Zord's stats. Jenna and Jack try to comfort Amii-Chan from crying.

"What made him do all of these things?" Amii-Chan said. "I think we should give up."

Jack's eyes widened. He heard what Amii said. He was shocked that Amii said that. Jack made Amii look into his eyes.

"Look at me. Amii, look at me," he said.

Amii nodded and looked up.

"I can't believe you said that! After all that we have been through! We're Poke Rangers, we'll try to reason with Danny, but if Rayquaza can't get back, we got to kill him!"

Amii looked up at him. She knew Jack was right, if Rayquaza came back and tell the rangers how to break Mariah's spell, Danny could join the team. But if he can't back, they may have to destroy him.

"Okay," Amii said weakly.

"It will be okay, Amii. Just relax. I'm sure we can get him to join our side," Jenna said.

"You sure?" Amii asked.

"Yeah," Jenna said.

"I'll think I'll go to the Seashore House and cool my nerves." Amii said.

"Great, I'll go with you," Jenna said. Jack wanted to come but Jenna put her hand up. "Girl Talk,"

"Oh, okay," said Jack. He went back to work on the teleportation console, which tied in to the morphing grid.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Jenna and Amii-Chan were having some drinks at the Seashore House and watching some funny comics on television when all of a sudden ONBS news came on for a special report.

_"This just in from the Hoenn Press, Fortree City gets attacked by an evil empress, the Poke Rangers arrived at the scene. Suddenly, the evil green ranger came to the scene. The Poke Rangers used their Poke Blaster and they destroyed some monster. But the empress made one of the monsters grow and the Green Ranger summoned the Treecko Machine or whatever it is. The rangers summoned theirs and combined their machines. But, they lost the battle. The machine was transported to Mt Chimney, which is now burning into flames. The reporter at Mt Chimney is at the scene, Jerry what do you have for us?"…._

Amii-Chan kept watching the news to find any element that may link to the loss of power, but the reporters couldn't figure it out. Scientists said maybe the Treecko has powers that drained the machine but don't know how. Then it just hit her.

"_Of course, Treecko's Giga Drain is zapping the opponent's energy and giving him more. If we can find a way to revive the zords, maybe I can calibrate my Abra zord to make a Light Screen Shield. Yes, it's perfect. But, I don't know how to revive a zord nor calibrate it. Maybe, I'll ask Sean." _

Suddenly, somebody tapped her on the shoulder. Amii-Chan turned around and saw Danny behind her.

"Hey, Danny. How are you?" Amii asked.

"May I see you in the back?" Danny asked.

Jenna and Amii-Chan looked at each other. "I don't see why not. Give me a minute,"

He went into the back. Amii went to Jenna, "If you hear sounds in the back, you better get here and help me,"

"Got it," Jenna said.

Amii went into the back with Daniel standing there. "So, what do you want?"

"Simple, I came here to fight you," Danny said.

"You crazy?" Amii-Chan asked. "I can knock you in a single punch."

Danny went up to her face. He had a green spark in his eyes. "I can knock you out with a single punch. When I kicked you out of the Megazord, I wanted to fight you. But eventually, Jack got in the way and stopped the attack. You don't play fair."

"Well, guess what? I have a news flash for you! Evil never plays fair," Amii-Chan said. "You think you're going to stop me and my friends, you better turn around and get back to poor little Mariah,"

"You know what, meet me at Route 113, in ten minutes. We'll see who's better. You or me," Danny said. With that, he gave Amii-Chan a big kiss, just to be sarcastic and he left the Seashore House. Jenna walked to the back when he saw Danny's face was red as hell. He came toward Jenna. "Oh, yeah. You interfere, I'll kick your ass sky high."

Jenna punched Danny in the face, giving him a bloody nose. "You threaten me again, don't expect any mercy. We know all about you," Jenna said. She pulled him to the back where Amii-Chan was wiping the kiss away with his napkin.

"What happened to you?" Jenna asked Amii.

"He wants to fight me near Fallarbor Town." Amii-Chan said.

"She's so not battling you unless all five of us are together. Green Ranger," Jenna said.

"Well, guess what Yellow Ranger? I know your attacks, your moves, everything. Same thing for Ms. Pinky over there," Danny said.

Amii-Chan came over to Danny and pushed him toward the wall. "We'll have our fight, out in the back. Now!"

Danny used his gold morpher and morphed into the Green Treecko Ranger. "I'll be waiting," He teleported out. Jenna had a concerned look on her face as she went up to talk to Amii-Chan.

"Are you sure about this?" Jenna asked.

"Yeah. If anything happens, get Jack and company." Amii-Chan said.

"How can you stop him?" Jenna asked.

"Watch me," Amii-Chan asked. She used her morpher and morphed into the Pink Ranger. Jenna followed suit and morphed into the Yellow Ranger.

"You're coming?" Amii-Chan asked.

"I'm going to watch the battle. What do you have anyway?"

Amii-Chan had her Pink Poke Crystal in her belt. She also had a golden chip to put in her staff. It was a shield of some sort.

"Light Screen?" Jenna asked.

"Yup. With this Psychic Attack, there is no way Daniel Dragonfly can kill me," Amii-Chan said. The Pink Ranger and Yellow Ranger teleported to the Seashore House, where the Green Ranger aka Daniel Dragonfly was waiting and watching for them. He saw the Pink Ranger and the Yellow Ranger. Danny jumped up toward Jenna with the Leaf Blade in his hand.

"I thought I said, Don't Interfere!" Danny said.

"I'm not. I'll just sit on the sidelines," Jenna said. She did. She sat down polishing her Chu Daggers.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

-Sky Pillar-

Sean, Mika and Jack finally fixed the base. It was all neat and tidy before Mr. Green Ranger destroyed everything including the controls.

"Okay," Jack said. "We're done,"

"Great, I'm tired." Mika said.

"I agree," Sean said.

Claydol was working to bring back Rayquaza, when suddenly Rayquaza came back from his slumber, he was still the dragon the rangers saw when they first met him.

"Rangers," Rayquaza said.

"Rayquaza, you're back!" Sean said.

"Finally," Mika said.

"I thought we would lose you." Jack said.

"No, you would never lose me Jack, where's Amizuka and Jenna?"

"At the Seashore House," Jack said.

Mika looked in the mystical pool and saw the green ranger battling the pink ranger while the yellow ranger was polishing and sharpening her daggers.

"Uh, guys. They're fighting Green boy here," Mika said.

Jack's eyes widened. "What?" Jack ran to the mystical pool, the same thing with Sean. They saw the Green Ranger getting his ass kicked by Amii, using some kind of shield.

"How did she learn to use Light Screen?" Jack asked.

"Amizuka must've used her pink poke crystal," Rayquaza said.

"Okay," Sean said.

"How do we stop Mariah's spell? He has the Sword of Darkness in his hand," Jack said.

"Simple, morph and get down there. Use any laser to destroy the Sword of Darkness. Don't care if it's you're blade blaster. If Amizuka is fighting him, she could stop him,"

"Got it. Let's Poke Battle!"

"Mudkip!"

"Poochyena!"

"Torchic!"

The morphing grid activated as the uniforms began to digitize on their bodies.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Amii-Chan was using her shield to stop Danny's Leaf Blade and Sword of Darkness. The other rangers came by to see what happened. Amii started to flip toward him with a kick toward his gold armor. He fell back and lost his grip on the Sword of Darkness as it flew into the sand.

"Amii!" Jack said.

Amii turned to him. "What?"

"Use your Psy Staff and destroy the Sword of Darkness, quickly!"

"You got it, Psy Staff, I summon you!" Amii said.

Something pink appeared in her left hand. She aimed her staff at the Sword.

"You wouldn't!" Danny said. He ran toward her, but Jack pinned him on the ground with the help of Jenna, Mika and Sean.

"Mariah, you're Green Ranger is no more!" Amii said. "Psychic Blast!"

A blast of pink energy destroyed the Sword of Darkness. Danny went back to normal as he morphed back to human form.

"What happened to me? What have I done?" Danny asked.

The Pink Ranger looked up to him. "This is sort of crazy, but can you come back to the Sky Pillar with us?"

Danny nodded, then it just him. "You're voice sounds familiar."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Danny was brought to the Sky Pillar. While Jack, Jenna, Mika and Sean were thinking about their decision to bring Daniel on their team, Daniel and Amii-Chan went downstairs, waiting for them to finish.

"Why didn't you tell me that you were the Pink Poke Ranger?" Danny asked.

"I wasn't supposed to. I had to keep a low profile," Amii said.

Danny looked at his gold coin, enclosed with a gold box. "What's this?"

"That's your Poke Morpher. Inside is the Poke Coin that makes you morph into a Poke Ranger."

"Really? Cool!" Danny said. "What happened with your zords though?"

"After you used Giga Drain on the Megazord, we were destroyed. Mariah thought we were, so she put the Megazord in the Mt Chimney lava pit. Now, we can't revive them,"

"Oh," Danny said. He sat down. Amii knew something was wrong. She sat down next to him. "Are you okay?"

"No, I'm not okay," said Danny. He took a big breath. "I can't stand it being depressed and stuff. You see, when I was ten years old, I got my Treecko, but I couldn't go to the Pokemon League because my brothers didn't want to look out for me. So, I waited for six years and trained with Treecko. Now, I battle gyms and such trying to get into the Hoenn League. My life has been depressing and I have no friends. When, you asked me out on a date, I felt like my past life has been beside me. I really need someone to rely on."

"Well, you got someone to rely on," Amii said.

Danny put his right arm over her left shoulder. What Amii didn't know was that Danny and Amii were caught in an embrace that could never be broken. Suddenly, the door opened and someone came down the stairs.

"Amii? Danny? Get back up here. Rayquaza has something to say,"

It was Jack's voice. Danny broke his embrace. "Let's go,"

"Okay," Amii said. They went back upstairs to hear Rayquaza.

The Green and Pink Poke Ranger came up stairs to listen to Rayquaza.

"Daniel, I heard that Mariah put a spell on you using her evil plans. We all forgive you on what you did. We didn't know that happened,"

"Okay." Danny said.

"Also, I want you to be on our team. We may need someone like you," Rayquaza said.

"You got it," Danny said.

The alarm sounded. The six rangers went to the mystical pool where they saw a Minotaur like creature with a human body and a tauros head. It also had the back legs and tails of a Tauros.

"What is that?" Sean asked.

"That's Minotauros. He's very strong. Good Luck!"

"All right." Jack said. "Let's Poke Battle!"

"Treecko!"

"Mudkip!"

"Abra!"

"Poochyena!"

"Pichu!"

"Torchic!"

The six rangers morphed and headed to Route 114 to battle Minotauros.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Make my monster grow!" Mariah said.

Her scepter shot a red streak of light at Minotauros, making him grow.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The Minotauros was bigger and stronger than ever.

"I'm calling the Treecko Zord," Danny said. He played the tune for summoning the Treecko Zord.

"We need… Oh, yeah. Our zords are gone." Jack said.

"Not really. Maybe we can use the Poke Crystals and bring them back," Sean said.

"You know, we should! Let's do it!" Amii-Chan said.

"We call the Poke Zords!" Jack said. All five rangers stood in a circle. They used their right hand and put the crystal in the middle.

"Torchic Zord!" Jack yelled.

"Poochyena Zord!" Mika called out.

"Mudkip Zord!" Sean said.

"Pichu Zord!" Jenna said.

"Abra Zord!" Amii-Chan said.

Their crystals activated, sending their zords. The Megazord disappeared and turned back into five separate zords.

"Okay guys, Upgrade time!" Jack said in his cockpit. The crystal was stuck in the slot.

"Our turn," Mika said. "Guys, upgrade now!" Sean, Amii-Chan, Jenna and Mika stuck all four crystals in the slot.

"Megazord Battle Mode!"

"**Wait! Use the Pichu, Poochyena, Mudkip and Abra on the Treecko Zord."**

"You got it, Rayquaza," Jack said. "You heard the dragon, connect. Danny, get into your zord because you may have to.

"You got it!" Danny said. Without further to do, he slid in the cockpit of the zord. He had the green crystal in his hand.

"Green Crystal Activate!" Danny said. The green crystal was activated as the Treecko also got an upgrade as well.

The Poochyena and Mudkip connected to the Treecko. The Pichu and Abra were the arms. Suddenly, the Treecko had golden armor all around the zords, like the Megazord. The Treecko Zord: Fighting Mode!

"Wow, this is pretty awesome!" Jenna said.

"You can't beat me!" Minotauros said.

"Well, guess what? I have an idea! Treecko Blade, I summon you!"

The tail on Treecko turned into a blade. It turned into a leaf.

"Prepare to meet the dragonic fury of the dragonfly! Blade Spinner!"

The Treecko: Fighting Mode spun around and formed a tornado. It sliced Minotauros as it fell to the ground, this is what he had to say. "Why me?"

He blew up. Mariah got really angry

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"We were so close! SO CLOSE! Guess what Poke Rangers, I will make more monsters and spells to stop you're tricks! I am not done with you!" Mariah said. She ran toward her dorm, ready to cry.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

It was eight in the evening, and everybody was at the Mauville Lake. Zack and Jenna were playing basketball at one side and Mika and Jack were on Moonstream, Mika's Dragonair. Sean was sitting on the log, looking at the lake. While they were having fun, Amii was in her nice little pink bathing suit and Danny was wearing nothing but his green bathing suit. Amii was petting her little Dratini while Danny was polishing his Aggron.

"There you go, return!" Danny said as he picked up the Poke Ball. He returned Aggron and sat down next to her.

"I'm really tired." Danny said. "Is this how it was when you morph,"

"Yeah," Amii-Chan said. "It takes a lot out of you at first, but when you keep morphing, you'll get used to it,"

"You know what I'm not tired for?" Danny asked.

"What?" Amii-Chan asked.

"It involves rubbing," Danny said.

They started to go in a passionate embrace. When suddenly, water hits them.

"Oops,"

Danny turned and saw Jack on Moonstream. "Sorry?"

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Amii asked.

"Yeah," Danny said.

Jack fell off Moonstream and fell into the lake. Danny and Amii went in the lake and started to splash Jack.

"Will they ever stop?" Mika said.

"Dragon-air!" Dragonair said. (Boys will be boys. Just let them fight)

"You're right! Boys will be boys!" Mika said.

"You got that right!" Jenna said.

"Definitely," Zack said.

"I wouldn't be talking if I were you, you are a boy!" Jenna said.

Mika looked up at Sean.

"Oh great!" Sean said.

"What?" Mika asked. He punched her.

"Got ya," Sean said.

Mika chased after Seanfor what he did.

-End-

This was the longest I have ever written in my life. Well, what did you think? I thought that ending was pretty funny. Anyway, I need monsters again! If you want to submit monsters and other common characters, you know where they are.

Also, I'd like to thank Daniel The Dragonfly, Psyduck the Flaming Funky Shining and Bizzare, RubyVulpix, kitty demon, Bill Everyman and Mimato 4-eva. Without these reviewers,1) the series wouldn't have been made and2) Mimato's spin-off wouldn't be posted either.

Before, I tell you what the next episode is, I need an Ultrazord, what will be a good Pokemon to carry the Treecko and the Megazord? Let me know.

Next Episode: The Song of Boomdred.

Peace!


	12. The Song of Boomdred

Welcome back. I decided to make an update on the movie before I start writing. I decided what's the use of writing the movie in June, when I can write it within the next week? Remember though, these episodes are still updating. So, keep an eye out for my fic called: _Mighty Morphin Pokerangers: The Movie- Powers of Demise! _Also, since Danny is staying there, he's staying with Amii. Don't get any ideas! If they were going to do it, I would've upgraded the rating!

The Sound of Boomdred 

("Hung Up" (Madonna) plays in the background)

It was Friday, after school. Amii-Chan got a job as a dance instructor from one of the teachers at Slateport High School. Every Friday, at Seashore Beach, they would dance to the music. Amii-Chan shown them all these techniques and how to dance seductively, she showed the kids how to groove all right! Next thing she knew, she heard clapping at the end of the song. Danny was sitting there, laughing his brains off.

"Wow, you certainly know how to groove," Danny said.

"Class dismissed, guys," Amii said.

The guys left for the Seashore House. Danny and Amii-Chan hugged each other.

"How are you?" Danny said.

"I'm fine, Danny,"

"I got those cool wristwatches you guys have, just incase they needed to contact me,"

"Nice. Hey, I heard there's a concert in Cinnabar Island, you want to go and see the concert?"

"Who's playing?"

Amii showed Danny a flyer of six people. The front was wearing red and had a guitar and a stand-up microphone in front of him. The other two were wearing black and blue. They had electric guitars on their waist. The two girls were wearing yellow and pink. The girl in yellow was playing the keyboard and the pink girl was using the tambourine and the man wearing green was playing the drums. They were called: Rangerz

"Wow, do you have their CDs?" Danny asked.

"Yeah. They are so awesome. After the Poke Rangers were created, they made up their own band called Rangerz. You want to go?"

"Are you kidding me? I would like to see these guys play," Danny said.

"Cool. Let's get to my plane by seven that way we can get to the concert by eight. The concert starts at nine, would it be okay?" Amii asked.

"I'm living in your house. Of course it would be," Danny said.

"Good. Let's go home," Amii said.

"And do what?" Danny said.

"You know what I'm talking about," Amii said.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Amii and Danny went into Danny's room. Amii opened the wardrobe. In the wardrobe, there were t-shirts, shirts, and suits and in the drawers were many types of shoes. She noticed a green t-shirt in the wardrobe with a jean jacket that he could wear with his jeans and carpenter shoes.

"That would look great on you. Take your shirt off, need to check if it works."

"Okay," Danny said. "But don't get any ideas,"

He took off his shirt, revealing his hard body. He put on the shirt Amii recommended and the jean jacket.

"How do I look?" Danny asked.

"You look ready for a concert," Amii said. "Now I need to get ready for it, we have an hour anyway. Oh, just in case."

She grabbed the gold poke morpher with the Treecko Coin from the desk drawer and gave it to him.

"Where do I put this?" Danny asked.

"Put it somewhere where no one can see it." Amii said. "Before I change I'm calling the others to see if they want to go too,"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Well, a concert on Cinnabar Island, huh? Wow, maybe I can destroy the Poke Rangers!" Mariah said.

"How? We always got beaten. Look what happened to Hell Driller, the Koffing Goblin, Persiankrow and now Minotauros. Do you really think you can beat them?"

"When there's a will, there's a way," Mariah said.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Hi, Jack. You want to come and see a concert?" Amii asked.

"**Yeah, sure. Meet you at your place in an hour?" **Jack asked.

"Yeah and wear regular teenage clothes, remember we're at a concert," Amii said.

She hung up and called up Jenna's house.

**"Hello? Whitestone Residence. Edna speaking. Who's this?"**

"Hi, I'm Amizuka Chii, Jenna's friend. Is she there?"

**"Why yes, hold on. (calls for Jenna) Jenna? Darling, Ami… whatever is on the phone. (Jenna picks up) Hi, Amii. What's up?"**

"Wanted to know if you would like to come to a concert," Amii said.

**"Sure!" Jenna said. "What time should I be there?"**

"Seven. Thanks,"

She hung up and called Mika on her cell:

**"Mika here,"** Mika said.

"Hi, Mika? This is Amii. Wanted to know if you wanted to come to a concert?"

**"Your place at seven? Jack told me everything, I will be there," **

"Cool!"

She hung up and called Sean on his PokeNav:

**"Sean here. Who's this?"**

"Hi, Sean. It's Amii. Wanted to know if you wanted to come to a concert tonight?"

**"I heard of the concert. I was going to go with my friends, but since your going…" **Sean was interrupted by Amii's yelling.

"Bring them over!"

She hung up the phone and headed upstairs back to Danny's room.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"What monster shall I choose to take down the Poke Rangers?" Mariah asked. She looked at her archive. Then she picked it out. It was a Loudred with "big" ears. It also had a boom box.

"Perfect! Boomdred!" Mariah said.

She gave Boomdred to Count Golbat. "See that this is made."

"Yes, my queen," Count Golbat said.

"I'll wait for them to get to Cinnabar Island, then during the concert, I will crash their party," Mariah said, she gave a big evil laugh.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Zack, Jenna, Jack, Danny, Mika and Amii were all ready to go, but someone was missing.

"Where the hell is he? I told him to be here by seven!" Amii-Chan said.

"Maybe he had to go to the bathroom," Danny said.

"He could've gone in my plane. I have three baths on that plane."

Suddenly, Sean arrived with a girl. She had blonde hair, green eyes and a pitiful attitude. Amii knew exactly who she was. They were wearing clothes like punks wear.

"Oh my god, it's Mary Silverstein." Amii-Chan said.

"He asked "her" out?" Jack asked.

"Oh my," Zack said.

"Wow," Jenna said.

Sean came over with Mary close behind him.

"Meet my computer science partner, Mary." Sean said.

"Nice to meet you. Hi Amii," Mary said.

Amii grew angry red. Danny turned to her. "Are you okay?"

"Mary was homecoming queen last year!" Amii said angrily.

"Well, let's see you know why you weren't? You were a stupid brat!" Mary said.

"You better take that back!" Amii said. "And return that punk outfit. That purple shirt and black leather jacket shouldn't match with that blue skirt that is thigh-length."

"No, I won't." Mary said. "People love this!"

"Yeah, if you're a hooker," Amii said.

"STOP! GODDAMN IT! CAN WE GET ON THE PLANE?"

Everybody heard Sean yell. They never saw Sean get angry before in their lives, unless it was Mariah, but that was a different story.

"Freddie, we're ready," Amii said.

"Come on in," Freddie said.

The Chii Express Plane was going at a speed of Mach 2.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Sky Pillar…

Rayquaza sensed something wrong. He knew it. Claydol was working on the problem.

"I sense that Mariah made a monster and will send it at anytime. But, where?"

"Who knows?" Claydol said.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Cinnabar Island Park

"Okay, you guys ready?" the lead singer asked.

Everybody started to scream, even Zack.

"Hit It!"

The song started. The electric guitar played its little duet with the drummer. The keyboard wasn't need so the girls started dancing on the stage.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Mariah knew it. "It's time,"

"Ready," Boomdread said.

"Ready as well, my empress," the Crusher said.

"Good. Attack Cinnabar Island!" Mariah said. "Why I don't know,"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

They went into slow music. Every teenager that was at the concert was dancing with his or her date. Danny and Amii were slow dancing in an embrace.

"I don't want this night to end," Danny said.

"Me neither," Amii said.

"You sure?" Danny asked.

"I'm positive,"

Suddenly, the Crushers and a monster came to crash the party.

"Hi, take this!" the monster said. He put his boom box down and got his electric guitar.

"COWABUNGA!" he yelled. He struck the first chord. Suddenly, the big boom box was booming a big wave of sound. All the teenagers were screaming to find a safe place. Mary and Zack ran as well. The only ones there were the six rangers.

"We got to morph!" Danny yelled.

"Good Idea!" Jack yelled.

They ran around the back. Their ears are still ringing from the sound.

"You ready?" Jack asked.

"Ready!" the other five rangers said.

"Let's Poke Battle!"

"Treecko!"

"Mudkip!"

"Abra!"

"Poochyena!"

"Pichu!"

"Torchic!"

The morphing grid activated, as their costumes digitized.

"Weapons, now." Jack said.

"Leaf Blade!" Danny said.

"Fin Blaster!" Sean called out.

"Pooch Claws!" Mika said.

"Chu Daggers!" Jenna said.

"Psy Staff!" Amii-Chan said.

"Torch Sword!" Jack said.

The Crushers came after the rangers. Danny slaughtered them with his blade. He kicked one of them in the stomach and used a karate chop on them. He used his hands to activate his powers. The sparkles were glowing to his hands, suddenly the sparkles turned into a white glow. "Solarbeam Attack!"

The Crushers in his area were gone.

Jack's crushers were really tough. He slaughtered them using his slashes and stuff. One of them tried to rip off his ligament. But, Jack used his Torch Sword immediately and stabbed him in the heart, killing him. He jumped in the air and used his power of Fire to destroy these guys. "Fire Blast Tsunami!"

He used his sword and started spinning like a drill. He became a whirlwind of fire as he put the sword in the ground. The fire from his uniform burned the Crushers to bits and pieces.

Mika used her tai chi on the Crushers, she slashed one of them in the arm and others in the eyelids. She fell back wards, before the Crusher chomped on her. She used her claws. "Shadow Claw!"

SLASH!

The Crusher was destroyed, next she used her most famous attack. "Nightmare Claws!" The dark powers pushed the Crushers toward the palm trees destroying them.

Sean and Jenna were destroying these crushers with shooting and slicing. Jenna jumped up into thin air and used her daggers.

"Zap Slash!"

She made an "X" out of electricity and destroyed the Crushers.

Sean was next. He jumped on to the stage.

"Prepare to get wet, Aqua Surge!"

The blaster erupted a big blast of water, which destroyed the Crushers.

Finally, Amii-Chan was against the general. She used her staff to block the Crushers.

"Psychic Blast Rocket!"

She destroyed the crusher full force as she slaughtered him in pink light.

"Take this!" Boomdred said.

"Now's the time for the song of Boomdred! Prepare to die! Poke Rangers, prepare to die!"

"I don't think so, time for the Poke Blaster!"

The Chu Daggers were connected with the Fin Blaster. The Pooch Claws were connected next to the Chu Daggers. The Psy Staff connected to the Fin Blaster. The Torch Sword was connected to the staff with a new addition, the Leaf Blade connected to the sword.

"Poke Blaster, Fire!"

The rangers destroyed Boomdread.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"NO! Not again, curse you!" Mariah said.

"They will pay," Black Phoenix said.

"They will alright," LadySeviper said.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

After the concert, the teenagers went back. They saw everything on the news.

"Wow," Danny said.

"Yeah. I'm tired." Amii said.

Danny gave her the look, but Amii pushed him out of the way. "Okay, I will."

They started to kiss. Everybody actually was making out in the plane. Except for Jack and Mika.

"You can't beat them," Jack said.

"Join them," Mika said.

-End-

Next Episode- Sugar Rush


	13. Sugar Rush

I decided to choose Salamence as our Ultrazord. When Mariah's lord and master comes,(It won't be for another couple of episodes), Dragonite will be the Ultrazord. (Don't worry Salamence will be there for when they have their ninja powers. I'll give you the heads up on the episodes at the end of this chapter. But for now, enjoy!)

For the person who wouldn't give me his or her pen name, but submitted a review, true Jack had feelings for Jenna but it rubbed off on him when he knew Zack a little better.

This episode will be a blast, let me tell you and kitty demon, if you read this. I did not give Mika sugar, Mariah did.

Also, one more thing (I will stop after this) Thanks for all the people who reviewed, I got another reviewer doing a spin-off. So, keep an eye out for that. I can't believe this Poke Ranger fic went from okay to excellent within 11 chapters! This is the best fic (besides Emerald Legends) that I have ever written in my life. Keep Reviewing and I may have a chance to say thank you in yours.

Sugar Rush!

"Happy Birthday Mika!" Jack said.

"Oh, thanks," Mika said.

Amii-Chan came in the Seashore House doors. She was in a very happy mood.

"Time to party!" Amii-Chan said. She turned around and noticed Danny was bringing boxes with Aggron next to him.

"Daniel Dragonfly! Freddie! Move It. I don't have all day! Christmas is coming!" Amii-Chan yelled.

"We're coming, just keep your shirt on!" Danny said. "Jeez, why do I have her as a boyfriend," he asked Aggron.

"Agg-ron! Agg!" (I don't know. Boy, she's bossy)

"You can say that again," Danny said. He pulled the big boom box into the gym area with Aggron carrying the other crap, such as CDs, a snow machine and the party stuff. Freddie came in with the three-layer birthday cake covered in chocolate icing and yellow cake inside. It had a Black Poochyena Ranger on top of the cake. Ever since Mika got her powers, she loved her style of moves and tactics. Even Jack liked the wild side of her, even when she is kind of calm. His feelings for Jenna have rubbed off.

"So, Mika. What's your wish?" Jack asked.

"Jack. Relax. It may be my 16th birthday, but you don't have to contradict me on that,"

"Being a sophomore in high school is really awesome," Jack said.

"Yeah." Mary said. "Hey Sean, remember when I was crowned Homecoming Queen in our freshman year?"

"I wasn't there, but I heard Amii got really angry!" Sean said.

Amii started to have a grudge. "Sean!"

Sean instantly stopped laughing. "Mary, let's stop before Amii gets in an angry mood,"

"How angry?" Mary asked.

"You don't want to know," Sean said.

Mika blew out the candles. Her Pokemon (except for Moonstream, too big) was cheering for her.

"Let's go and party." Sean said. "Hit it, Danny,"

Danny looked up. "You got it," He prepared the disc player. The song from the concert: Rangerz was in the disc player. Since he was DJ, he could play whatever Mika desires.

"Poke Balls, go!" Everyone said.

Mika's Pokemon came running to the dance floor. Pepper (Jolteon), Goldstorm (Rapidash), Spot (Mightyena), Tenshi (Pidgeot), Moonstream (Dragonair), and Grace (Roselia) all came into the middle of the dance floor. Jack sent out his Pokemon: Combusken, Electabuzz, Golduck, Ivysaur, Delibird and Magmar. Sean's Pokemon were Marshtomp, Skarmory, Growlithe, Raichu and Grumpig. Mary's Pokemon were Clefairy, Jigglypuff and Nidoran (female). Jenna's Pokemon were Jolteon, Pichu, shiny Pikachu, Plusle, Minun and Manectric. Amii's Pokemon were Azurill, Eevee, Teddiursa, Togepi and Dratini. Zack's Pokemon were Pikachu, Raichu, Electabuzz, Elekid and Flaaffy. Danny's were Sceptile, Aggron, Salamence, Tyranitar and Flygon and the baby Scyther that hatched out of her egg.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Mariah looks down and sees the Poke Rangers and their friends having a good time dancing like crazy. She never liked Pokemon parties, makes her want to throw up.

"Oh, my god, a birthday party for Mika? This is better than my other schemes." Mariah said. She went down stairs, laughing. She had something planned for Mika but she didn't want her to notice. When Mariah came down she had a glass in her hand and she put some white powder in it.

"What is that?" Count Golbat asked.

"Oh, simple. This is… Cocoa de la Hyper!"

"Cocoa de la Hyper. What's that mean?"

"Stuff from Cocoa trees they used to make chocolate. I'm going to make a hyper spell and put it on Mika that way she can get hyper twenty-four seven." Mariah said.

"Oh my gosh! You sure?" Count Golbat asked.

"Of course, just watch me as I put the serum in. Wahahahahahaha!" Mariah said. She put the Cocoa de la Hyper in the serum glass. Then, she vanished to the Seashore House. She was quiet as a mouse through the whole entire place. She put in the sugar in her drink and vanished.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

(Funky music plays in the background)

Mika was dancing her brains off with Jack. Apparently, Jack doesn't know how to dance. He started to step on Mika's feet. There was one time where she actually fell on top of her. Mika got that embarrassed look on her face. Jack instantly got up and took Mika with him back to the table.

"I'm really having a good time," Mika said.

"So am I," Jack said. He picked up his drink. "Cheers,"

"Cheers," Mika said.

She drank the ice-cold sugar with the spell that already dissolved in the molecules of her soda. She started to feel woozy at first, but she got the hang of it.

"I feel like dancing!" Mika said. It was so fast, that Jack heard gibberish. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me, I feel like dancing!" She was still speaking fast. Jack got annoyed.

"SLOW DOWN!" he yelled.

"I… feel… like… dancing!" Mika said.

"Okay, go ahead," said Jack. Mika got out of her chair and flipped over to the dance floor. Sean came up to Jack with a concerned look on his face.

"Something's up with Mika," Sean said.

"Please tell me that there was no sugar in her soda," Jack said.

"There wasn't," Sean said. "I'm sure of it,"

He went to Mika's cup and went to his pocket and picked up a slide. He poured a drop of the soda using the dropper in his kit.

"I'll go to Sky Pillar and see what this is about," Sean said.

"Go ahead," Jack said.

Sean pressed the teleport button on his watch. Suddenly, he disappeared in a blue streak of light.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

He appeared at Sky Pillar and went straight to the lab. He saw plenty of microscopes, a chemistry set and other stuff.

"It's a good thing the lab here can figure what this soda is made of. It wouldn't work at home," Sean said. Sean went to one of the microscopes and put a sample of it on a slide. Next, he used the slide cover to protect the soda from over flowing. He put it on the base to be examined. (I didn't take bio yet, so I kind of forgot the parts of a microscope) He used the forty-x lens on the microscope and examined his specimen through the eyepiece. He saw white particles in the brown liquid. The brown liquid came from diet soda however the white particles didn't. Someone must've put sugar in her soda. Sean ran upstairs to Rayquaza.

"Rayquaza? I have a question." Sean said.

"What?" Rayquaza asked.

"Why is there sugar in Mika's drink? I had to come here to make sure Mariah didn't sneak in and tamper with the sodas,"

"Oh, that's not sugar, that's Cocoa de la Hyper," Rayquaza said.

"As in? No, Mariah didn't," said Sean.

"She did." Rayquaza said.

"I got to alert Jack and the gang, what about Mika, she may be still hyper."

"I got that covered," Rayquaza said. "Get the others, we may need them,"

"You got it," Sean said. He called the Poke Rangers from the Sky Pillar.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Mika was dancing like crazy, she was doing the Conga, the electric slide, she was actually in her own little world. Jack couldn't believe her. Suddenly, Jack's communicator was beeping. Jack had to give Danny a signal. But, what's the use? He jumped down from the table and ran to the dance floor to get Danny.

"WHAT?" he yelled. The music played so loud, they could hardly hear each other. Jack showed his communicator and tapped it. Danny knew it. He stopped the music.

Sean came through the back doors of the Seashore House.

"All Pokemon return!" the five Poke Rangers said. The Pokemon went into each Poke Ball, except for Mary, Jack and Mika. Mika was still hyper from the dance.

"Keep Mika under control," Jack said. Jack, Sean, Amii, Jenna and Danny went to the back room.

Jack pressed the communicator. "Yeah?"

"**Jack, Mariah sent down a monster in Pacificdalog Town, his name is Manectriculus. Stop him from destroying town!" **Claydol said.

Jenna pressed her communicator. "What about Mika?"

"**Jenna, Mariah put a spell on Mika. I'm teleporting her to give her an antidote for the spell. Don't worry about her! Just hurry before Mariah blows the town into smithereens!" **Claydol said.

"You heard Claydol. Let's Poke Battle!" Jack said.

"Treecko!"

"Abra!"

"Mudkip!"

"Pichu!"

"Torchic!"

The five Poke Rangers, minus black went to Pacificdalog Town. They saw Manectriculus. It has a Manectric face. He had large spikes on its shoulders, kind of like body armor. He had blue and yellow skin and has a dog-like snout.

"Poke Rangers. Where's the black one?"

"You're stupid empress or what word should I replace it with? BITCH put a spell on her," Amii said.

"Try and stop me!" Manectriculus said.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Back at Sky Pillar…

"RAYQUAZA! RAYQUAZA! RAYQUAZA! WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME? I'M TOO HYPER!" Mika said.

"Relax, you need to calm down. Mariah put a spell on you that caused you to get hyper."

"Oh," Mika said. "Well, I'm calm for now. What do I do?"

"I got it," Claydol said. He used his telepathic powers to bring up a serum that could destroy Mariah's spell. Claydol gave it to Mika.

"Trust me, that's the only way to get rid of the Cocoa de la Hyper. Now go!" Claydol said.

She drank the serum and put it to the side. No sooner she drinks it, the fluid went down her stomach. A black aura appeared around her for a second, and then it quickly disappeared.

"Thanks. Now, I need to help my friends. Poke Battle Time!" Mika said.

"Poochyena!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Blade Blasters! Ready! Aim!" Jack said.

"Wait!" Jack knew that voice and turned around. Mika came with her blade blaster just in time.

"I'm back," Mika said.

"Good," Jack said.

"What are you going to do about it?" Manectriculus asked.

Jack stood in front of the other five rangers. "Weapons, now!"

"I'm the unbeatable monster."

"We'll see about that," Mika said.

They formed the Poke Blaster.

"Poke Blaster, Fire!"

The Poke Blaster emanated five streaks of light from the main area.

"Electric Shock! Huh?" Manectriculus asked.

"Aah!" it screamed.

"We did it!" Jack said.

"Yeah." Sean said. Then he looked. He was still moving.

"I don't he's done yet," Sean said.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"That's right, Sean. Magic Scepter, make my monster grow!"

Red streams of light appeared at the ground enlarging the big monster. He stepped on the house and destroyed everything. "I like being big!"

"Treecko Zord, arise!" Danny said. He played the tune to summon Treecko Zord.

"We need Poke Zord Power, now!" Jack yelled. The Torchic, Poochyena, Mudkip, Pichu and Abra came from the land of Hoenn. The Poke Rangers, except for Danny went in their zords.

"Okay, time for action. Poke Rangers, sync up!" Jack yelled. He inserted the red power crystal.

"2… 1… power up!" the other rangers yelled. The black, blue, yellow and pink crystals were inserted.

They formed the Poke Zord tank mode. Then it automatically went into warrior mode.

"What is this?" Manectriculus said. "I can't believe this, lightning strike!"

A stream of lightning was damaging the Megazord.

"Oh yeah?" Jenna said. "Thunderbolt!"

Pichu's Thunderbolt cancelled out the Lightning Strike. "What?"

"Opposites Attract," Jenna said.

He had a sword in his hand. "Thunder Saber!"

It slaughtered the chest plating.

"How do we stop this guy?" Jack asked.

"Simple, combine Treecko to the Megazord,"

Jack turned to Danny. "Danny can you get to your zord, we're going to combine,"

"Sure." Danny said.

He went into the cockpit.

"Green Power Crystal! Go!" Danny said.

The power crystal was glowing as he inserted the crystal into the slot.

The Treecko broke apart into separate pieces. The arms covered the Abra and Pichu. The legs covered Poochyena and Mudkip. The tail of Treecko turned to a Gold Saber. The armor around the Megazord regenerated into pure gold.

"Mega Treecko Zord, Power Up!" the rangers said.

"Poke Sword!" Jack said.

The sword came from the sky. The sword and the blade were positioned in an X position.

"Mega Crush!" the Poke Rangers said.

The Swords destroyed Manectriculus.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"NO! NO! NOT AGAIN!" Mariah said.

"If it wasn't for Rayquaza breaking Mika's spell," Count Golbat said.

"We're not done yet," Mariah said.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The party came to a close. Mika felt kind of tired.

"That party was the best, thanks guys. Now, I need to spend it with mine. See ya!"

"Bye Mika," Jack said.

Mika ran off to her house. Jack looked up into the sky. "You keep trying Mariah, give up!" He ran to catch up with Mika. Jenna saw this. "HEY, JACK! WAIT FOR THE REST OF US!"

All the rangers and Zack and Mary were running to catch up with Jack and Mika.

-End-

Next Chapter: Beauty and the Punk

I may update the next chapter tomorrow or Sunday. So keep an eye out for it.

The Movie's up too. The Prologue's too short, but the first chapter tells what happened.

Oh, yeah. Here's my layout for the chapters:

Prologue-Chapter 45- Mariah's Vengeance

Chapters 45-90- Lord Dawson's Reign

Chapters 91-130- The Power of Ninjas (based on MMPR Season 3)

and that's all I have for now, I'm thinking of doing another three-parter after this based on the green candle. I'm not sure where to put it.

Later!


	14. Haunted

Hey, guys. This fic is really awesome! Thank you for your reviews! Psyduck the Flaming Funky Shiny and Bizzare posted a spin off which I let him do. Now we have seventeen or eighteen rangers! I also made a forum. So, you can go and post who's your favorite ranger. I changed the title because I just realize that the series had an episode where two rangers turned into punks! It was also with my consent.

On to the next chapter:

Haunted

Sean was paying attention to his math teacher. It was the last period of the day and he certainly wanted to do nothing but go home and solve some chemical equation. He had two hours of sleep last night. At lunch, he could barely stay awake. He had his pen to his paper taking notes on radicals. Sean was actually the only student in his math class with the highest average. Ever since he became a ranger, his intelligence grew. The battles were tiring him out. Besides, he had a really vicious dream last night. Sean and his friends were battling a weird ghost monster that destroyed them. Suddenly, Sean was staring into space. He was away from his own world. When suddenly, Jack snapped him out of it.

"Sean? Sean!" Jack said.

"Huh?" Sean asked.

"The teacher is talking to you," Jack said.

Sean looked at the teacher.

"Mr. Fubrizzi, maybe you should "stop" staring into space and come back towards Earth." The math teacher said.

Everybody chuckled except for Jack and Sean. The bell rang for the final time of the day. Sean got out of his seat and ran out the door. He ran into his locker. He brought out his books that he needed and took off, when Jack suddenly stopped him.

"Dude, you okay?" Jack asked.

"Yeah," Sean said. He was yawning.

"You look pale. You feel like taking a nap do ya?" Jack asked.

"Yes," Sean said.

Jack and Sean walked back to Sean's house.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Danny and Mika were fishing at Slateport Harbor.

"I wonder what's up with Sean?" Danny asked.

"I don't know," Mika said.

"He was dozing off in bio today. I wonder what's up with him," Danny said.

"Maybe, he felt a little woozy," said Mika.

"Or he didn't get enough sleep last night," Danny said.

"True," said Mika. She sighed and sat down when suddenly, Mika got pulled into the ocean. Danny stood up and started laughing at her. Mika gave him a gaze that was so atrocious, Danny stopped.

"Ha-Ha, very funny," said Mika.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Amii-Chan and Jenna were playing tennis in Amii's backyard.

"How much money was this house?" Jenna asked.

"Five billion pokedollars," Amii-Chan said.

Jenna stopped as the ball went right past her. "Five billion bucks?" Jenna asked.

"We're rich, definitely," Amii said.

A tennis ball came out of the machine. Jenna swung the tennis racket. The racket made contact. The tennis ball however broke a window.

"Oops," Jenna said.

"It's okay. I got this," Amii said. She went to the back porch and pressed a button.

"Freddie? Tell Jimmy that my friend broke a window. It must be repaired, pronto!"

"Yes, madam," Freddie said.

Amii went back to the tennis court because Jenna was hitting two balls at the same time. Some of them were going over the house.

"Who the hell is Jimmy?"

Amii turned off the tennis ball machine.

"Jimmy is my janitor for the mansion." Amii said.

Jenna took a big breath and had to ask Amii-Chan a retarded question she ever thought of in her life:

"HOW MUCH (bleep)in' help do you have in this house anyway?" Jenna said. (A/N: I don't care what curse I use. I would never use words that are offensive to other people. The "f" word will be used. But I just replace it with "bleep")

"I have," Amii said. She pulled out a long list:

"Butler, Chauffeur, Pilot, Housekeeper, Cook, Landscaper, Gardner…" the list kept going on and on and on.

_  
"This will take the whole day. Well, better get comfortable," _Jenna thought._  
_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

-Sean's House, 9:30 pm.-

Sean was in his nice clustered room. His whole entire room was filled with chemistry sets and stuff. Sean stripped out of his clothes and into a white undershirt and blue boxers. He got into his nice, comfortable bed. He lay against the blue, soft pillow and pulled the dark blue covers. The cool breeze from the air conditioner circulated around the whole entire room. He looked at the moon and sighed. He closed his eyes…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Time to infiltrate Sean's dreams," Mariah said.

"With what?" Count Golbat said.

"Yo, Dusmentor!"

Dusmentor came out of the lab. He had a ghost like body with the head of a Dusclops came by. He was the king of dream haunting. Besides taking good thoughts of people away and make the people look at the past.

"Are you ready?" Mariah asked.

"Yes, I'm ready. Nightmare Serum!"

Black shadows came from his arms and went into the air, heading straight for Sean's room.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o

_Beep! It came from Jack's communicator. All the other rangers went to the back of the Seashore House._

"_Yeah?" Jack asked._

"_Rangers, The Snitching Trio's attacking!" Rayquaza said._

"_Got it. Let's Poke Battle!"_

"_Treecko!"_

"_Mudkip!"_

"_Abra!"_

"_Poochyena!"_

"_Pichu!"_

"_Torchic!"_

_The morphing grid activated. Their suits digitized. They ran out to battle the Snitching Trio, it's a three-headed mole or Dugtrio. _

"_Good Bye, Poke Jerks!"  
_

_He used fissure and destroyed everybody…_

Sean woke up breathing heavily. "BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!"

Sean got his wrist communicator and pressed the button. "Sean here,"

"**Sean, can you get over here. We may have found the reason why you have been sleepy," **Claydol said.

"How did you…" he was about to snap, but he stopped. "I'm on my way,"

He got dressed and teleported to Sky Pillar.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"What's Up?" Sean asked.

"Sean, have you been having dreams about the Snitching Trio?"

"Yeah." Sean said.

"Then it is true. Mariah made a nightmare,"

"Mariah did this?" Sean asked. "I'm pissed off,"

The alarm sounded. Sean went to the mystical pool. He saw the Dusmentor. He was screaming out for him.

"Blue Ranger. I challenge you to come out and face me," he said.

"What do I do? He's a ghost!" Sean said.

"Don't worry. Your Power Ranger costume has radar. It can track ghosts and other monsters with the fin on its head. Go ahead and beat this piece of shit," Claydol said.

"You got it! Mudkip!" Sean said.

Sean's uniform began to digitize around him. He became the Blue Poke Ranger.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Sean teleported to Slateport City, where he met Dusmentor.

"Mariah wants something you have," Dusmentor said.

"Oh what? My Poke Coin?" Sean asked.

"Exactly,"

He disappeared.

"Sonic Radar, activate," Sean said.

His visor turned into a scanner. A blue light was going back and forth across the helmet.

"Come on, Dusclops Idiot. Where are you?"

His night vision detected a monster. He instantly pulled out his blade blaster.

"Come on out," Sean said. "I know where you are!"

His yelling was so intense, that Jack, Mika, Jenna, Amii and Danny heard his voice.

Jack got out of his bed and saw Sean with his blade blaster.

"Sean," Jack said. "What are you doing?" he said when he pressed his communicator.

"You wouldn't believe me," Sean said. Suddenly, a gust of wind made him fall.

"SEAN!" Jack yelled. He pressed the link to the other four rangers. "Guys, you know what to do. Let's Poke Battle!"

-Amii's house-

"Treecko!"

"Abra!"

-Jenna's House-

"Pichu!"

-Mika's House-

"Poochyena!"

-Jack's House-

"Torchic!"

---

Sean came out and noticed that the Dusmentor appeared in front of them. "I see you got help,"

Jack came through. "That him?"

"Yeah. Mariah made him use his attacks to haunt me," Sean said.

"This is a warning to Mariah. Weapons, Now!"

"Not so fast. Nightmare Serum!"

A black blob came out of his arm and aimed straight for Jack. But, Sean's Fin Blaster blasted it.

"What?" Dusmentor asked.

"You have issues," Sean said. He used his Fin Blaster and aimed his Blaster towards the eye.

"NO! Not my eye," Dusmentor said.

"Yes the eye," Sean said. "Aqua Surge!"

A huge blast of water came out and destroyed his eye. "I can't see," it said.

"Now, make the blaster," Jack said.

The Poke Blaster was made using the Fin Blaster, Chu Daggers, Psy Staff, Pooch Claws, Torch Sword and Leaf Blade.

"FIRE!" Jack yelled.

Red lasers came out of the weapons and destroyed Dusmentor. Sean took a deep breath and relaxed. He was actually happy that the Dusmentor was destroyed.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Oh, crap. Not again," Mariah said.

"What?" LadySeviper asked.

"Those rangers destroyed my monster of nightmares! Wa-ha-ha!"

"It's okay," LadySeviper said.

"Uh-huh," Mariah said.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Sean, are you okay?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, I'll think I will go back to sleep," Sean said.

He went back to his house. Now, Sean can sleep for the next eight hours.

-END-

Next Episode: Salamence Part 1


	15. Salamence Part 1

**Author's Note: **After this update, don't expect me to update anymore until Friday, because I have mid terms and ever since I got well, two weeks ago, personal problems has been going around in my house, like my family getting sick.. I hope you reviewers understand… Now, next chapter!

Salamence- Part 1 

It has been two whole months since Danny, Jack, Mika, Sean, Jenna and Amii got their powers to become the Poke Rangers. Danny and Amii were a little bit quick on what they want because they started to know each other. Jenna taught Zack that showing-off is not a good thing to impress your gym teacher that you can do everything. Zack really doesn't do that much anymore ever since the gym teacher suspended him for three weeks. Ouch! Mary and Sean started to fall in love with each other. They were thinking of getting married after high school. Amii couldn't stand it! She was glad Sean wanted to get married. She just couldn't stand that he would be married to this French kissing girl. Jack and Mika were still dating. Mika liked Jack when he would get angry and he tries to destroy some building in a video game. Jack had the same expression when Mika plays golf. She would usually get a plus three on every putt. Jack started to also fall in love. But, he had responsibilities like being a Poke Ranger. They also fought a couple of monsters too. After Dusmentor, there was the Snitching Trio and the Snitchers. They used the Mega Treecko Zord to destroy the Snitching Trio and the Poke Blaster destroyed the Snitchers. Unlike the Snitching Trio, the Snitchers were three Diglett-head monsters with small feet and small hands. They were lookouts for Mariah. But what they didn't know was that Mariah was thinking of doing something funny. She knew that Saturday Night was the Halloween Party of Frights at the Seashore House. How? LadySeviper went down there and snatched the flyer that was going around Slateport Square.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Are you sure about this?" Mariah asked.

"Oh yeah. Trust me, those teenagers are going to have the "fright" of their lives," LadySeviper said.

The villains laughed, as they know that their plans were going to be a complete success.

0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Meanwhile, Danny Dragonfly was coming back to Hoenn. He visited his cousin from Johto on the SS Tidal. He was actually pretty excited to be back with his friends. Danny sat in his cabin. He took out his wrist communicator. He wasn't sure if he wanted to call Amii. He really liked her, they still were dating but, after spending the weekend with his cousin, he really needed to see Amii again. The only that was good news for him, no calls from Rayquaza, Claydol or Jack reporting trouble in Hoenn. Everything was fine all right. Everything. Suddenly, his wrist communicator started to beep. He picked it up. Now that he has Caller ID on his communicator, he knows who was calling him.

It said: JENNA WHITESTONE

"Danny here," Danny said.

"Hey, Danny. It's Jenna," Jenna said.

"How are you?" Danny asked.

"Everything's okay here," Jenna said. "You heading home yet?"

"I'm in between regions. I left Olivine City yesterday," Danny said. "I should be back in Slateport by Sunday night the latest,"

"Oh. What's Johto like?" Jenna asked.

"It's a very big region," Danny said. "Not like this one. Ever heard of Mt Silver,"

"Yeah. That's where the Silver Conference is." Jenna said.

"Yup. My cousin was the best." Danny said.

"I would so want to meet your cousin if I ever see him." Jenna said.

"You may, you never know." Danny said.

"Well, better leave you to the rest of your R and R. Later," Jenna said. She shut off the communicator. Danny shut his off and lay back on the green sofa, listening to the nice calm waves and seeing the orange glow of the sun go down into the horizon. Who knows when he will be back, it could be two days from now. But he always liked this. He liked being on a cruise ship, if he had Amii next to him, it would've been even more fun.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"So, Amii. Where's Danny?" one of the bossy teenagers asked.

"He's away. He should be back by tomorrow," Amii said.

"Maybe he won't get back. You are going to have to go out with me," the bossy teenager said. He was wearing a red shirt with army pants.

"Kenny, don't start with me," Amii said.

Suddenly, Jenna came from the hallway wearing her new Pikachu jacket. It had the numbers "25" on the jacket in black and her jacket was completely yellow.

"Hey, Amii." Jenna said.

"Another hot babe?" Kenny asked. "How many friends like that do you have?"

Mika showed up with her purple satchel around her waste.

"Hey, Amii." Mika said.

The other two teenagers that were his "friends" came up next to him. One was wearing a black shirt with red pants. The other was wearing a blue shirt with black pants.

"Joe and Geki? What do you want now?" Amii asked.

"Can we have a date to the dance?"

"WE ARE ALREADY TAKEN!" the girls said.

"By who?" Geki asked.

Suddenly, Danny appeared from the SS Tidal. "Me,"

"Me," said a voice behind Danny. It was Jack standing next to Mika and Zack was next to Jenna.

Suddenly, the big boss came. Jake Limestone. (Don't ask me why his name came from a rock) He had green hair, blue eyes and wears a black shirt with black pants.

Mary also came over with Sean next to her, carrying her books. Jake looked at Mary with a big grin. "Don't tell me you're going out with a nerd,"

"I am," Mary said. "What do you want?"

"The four of us get a date with the four of you," Jake said.

"Yup," said Joey.

"I say awesome," Geki said.

"What do you say ladies?" Kenny said.

"NO!" the boys said.

"Don't tell me the four of you will have to fight us?"

"Not just four," Jenna said. "Eight,"

"Oh, really? Let's go!" Jake said.

Jake swung a punch at Jack. Jack flipped backwards and kicked him in the face. Jake fell backwards. His face was bleeding. Next, Mika gave Jake the piece de resistance (don't know how to spell it). Mika punched him in the face then gave him the best thing he ever had, getting thrown to a locker forty-five miles an hour. He screamed for his mom.

Danny held Kenny. He had his arms around his stomach. Amii was ready.

"Show him what SING is," Danny said. (From Ms. Congeniality)

"Okay, let me show you what SING is," Amii said. She went up to him.

"Skull, Instep, Nose, Groin," Amii said. She hit him in the face, stomped her left foot on his foot. She punched his nose then used her right foot and kicked him in the groin. He was crying in pain.

"I like it when I give my friends excruciating pain," Danny said.

"Join the club," Amii said.

Zack gave Geki five full jabs in the stomach. He then kicked him in the stomach and threw him down.

"Oh, Jenna? You know what to do!"

"Bring him here!"

Zack dragged Geki into the hallway where the steps meet to go to the second floor. "Now," Zack said.

Geki stood up and noticed that Jenna gave him a big kick in the stomach, making him tremble.

Finally, Joe was getting his groin kicked by Mary. Mary wanted vengeance on what he said. "TAKE THIS, YOU BASTARD!"

Mary gave him a swift kick in the face.

Suddenly, all the students gathered around yelling, "Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight!". The Poke Rangers and their friends were beating them up when suddenly, a person wearing a suit and tie with black pants came up.

"THAT'S ENOUGH! ALL OF YOU HAVE DETENTION!"

0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

After Detention, the teenagers ran to their favorite place: The Seashore House.

"I'm surprised." Amii said.

"What?" Danny asked.

"No sooner you get back, we have detention," Amii said.

"It must be a habit," Danny said.

"Not a good one," said Amii.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Mariah looked down at Hoenn from her dark palace. She looks at all the nice, love and devotion around Hoenn. She never liked them. When Mewtwo told Mariah that Mew resurrected the Kanto Rangers, she was really pissed off. She couldn't believe that Mew and Rayquaza are on the same side. Weird though.

"The Kanto Rangers are resurrected too?" LadySeviper said. "The evil alliance is dead meat,"

"You got that right, besides I got an idea to destroy our Hoenn ones first, after they're destroyed, we can help Mewtwo destroy Kanto. I got an idea to destroy them anyway," Mariah said.

"What?" LadySeviper asked.

"Count Golbat!" Mariah yelled.

Golbat came through the lab doors. "Yes?"

"Can you make a potion to give to my Crushers?" Mariah asked.

"Yeah. What kind of potion?" Count Golbat asked.

"A potion that can make them grow stronger," Mariah said.

"You got it," Count Golbat said. He ran into the lab doors.

"I just like how we run things around here," Mariah said. She was laughing evilly.

"I just have a question," LadySeviper said. "Who are the Kanto Rangers?"

"Mewtwo said they were Max, Dante, Hoshichi, Linda, Brian and Chloe," Mariah said. "But they aren't the least of our worries right now. Right now we must destroy Jack, Mika, Sean, Jenna, Amii-Chan and Danny," Mariah said.

"They're done, my queen!" Count Golbat said, as he came out the door. "I already gave them to the Crushers,"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"You know something?" Jenna asked Jack as they were walking down the rocky road to her Aunt Edna's house.

"What?" Jack asked.

"Something's Up," Jenna said.

"How so?" Jack asked.

"Simple. I sense Mariah is doing something pretty weird. Don't know why she didn't send any more monsters to defeat us. But, something tells me this is the calm before the storm," Jenna said.

"You're right," Jack said. "We better get to Sky Pillar,"

Suddenly, the Crushers appeared. "Well, what do you know?" Jenna asked. "The Lizard brigade is here,"

"Hey, don't call us lizards, attack!" the Crusher in front said. Everybody was attacking Jenna and Jack.

Jack did a back flip and kicked him in the face. But, what he didn't know was that his face was like steel.

"OW!" Jack yelled. He grabbed Jack and threw him on the sidewalk. His back was bruised.

Jenna tried to fight these, but the Crushers were so strong, she slammed into a tree.

"OH, GREAT. WHAT NOW?" Jenna yelled.

Jack stood up carefully. "I don't know," Jack reached for his Poke Morpher. When suddenly a Crusher with his sword sliced his skin opened. Blood came out of this fleshy wound.

"Oh man," Jack said. He was lying on the ground. "Jenna, call the others," Jack yelled.

The Crusher that was attacking him had his sword aimed for his chest, ready to stab him in the heart.

To Be Continued…

Next Episode: Salamence Part 2

I posted that I would post Parts 1 and 2 together. I was really tired and decided to leave it as it is. Anyway, I hope to see you when I will see you. –YF2


	16. Salamence Part 2

DISCLAIMER: Never owned Pokemon or Power Rangers…

MY FORUM IS UP. GO TO MY PROFILE AND CHECK IT OUT! (It's just that Mimato, Psyduck and I are the only people talking on the forum)

It's now time for Part 2 of Salamence…

Salamence Part 2 

"_OH, GREAT. WHAT NOW?" Jenna yelled. _

_Jack stood up carefully. "I don't know," Jack reached for his Poke Morpher. When suddenly a Crusher with his sword sliced his skin opened. Blood came out of this fleshy wound. _

"_Oh man," Jack said. He was lying on the ground. "Jenna, call the others," Jack yelled._

_The Crusher that was attacking him had his sword aimed for his chest, ready to stab him in the heart._

Jack was lying on the ground. The pain from his wound was so excruciating, he wanted to scream. These Crushers were a lot bigger and stronger than usual. He didn't know what to do. Suddenly, a claw was in the way. Jack looked up and noticed a figure on the left side of him. He looked down and noticed the white boots with black diamonds on it.

"Go," she said.

"Got it," Jack said. He ran toward Jenna.

"Jack, you're bleeding," Jenna said.

"I know. Go help the others. I have to go to the Sky Pillar and take care of this. If they know how," said Jack. He disappeared. In the meantime Jenna looked to her left, then her right, then behind her.

"Let's Poke Battle! Pichu!"

She morphed and scratched a Crusher with her dagger. Mika, Amii, Sean and Danny were all there fighting this beast.

"We better combine our weapons," Amii said.

"Wait!" Jenna said. "I checked the manual in the Sky Pillar. The Green Ranger is **second **in command of this team,"

"Yup, it's true," said Danny. "I got an idea. You guys know how to use your special powers right?"

"Yeah," said the other four rangers.

"Well, let's use them," said Danny.

"Got it," Amii said.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Give me a couple more seconds," Claydol said.

"Ouch!" yelled Jack. His arm was wrapped up in a magic cast. It's a regular cast, except it heals your wounds within thirty seconds. When thirty seconds was up, Claydol removed the cast using his telekinetic powers. Jack was relieved his wound was healed.

"Thanks, now I got to go help them," Jack said.

"Wait!"

Jack turned around and noticed Rayquaza giving him a mean look. "If you any special powers they can reflect it back. If I were you wait here while I call the other rangers,"

Jack let out a deep sigh. "Great. How do we beat these guys?"

Suddenly, the five Poke Rangers teleported to the main room of the Sky Pillar, they still had their uniforms on. Mika took off her helmet and ran to Jack.

"You okay?" Mika asked.

"Yeah. Thanks, I was going to get pulverized," said Jack.

"What's wrong?" Mika asked.

"What made the Crushers so "invincible"?" Sean asked.

"I guess Mariah made a potion that could actually strengthen those lizard creeps," Amii said.

"Good guess and you are correct," Rayquaza said.

"Shit! Then what do we do?" asked Danny.

"There is something at the Tomb of Salamence," said Claydol.

"There is no such thing as that," Jack said. "We know Salamence is a Pokemon. We don't have the tomb on the PokeNav. Or on any map!"

"That's because the place has been kept secret since the beginning of time. There, you will find the Golden Weapons," Rayquaza said.

All the Poke Rangers looked at Rayquaza with a confused look on their faces.

"Special Weapons to destroy the Crushers," Claydol said.

"Awesome," said Jack.

"Who's going to retrieve them?" Danny said.

Rayquaza used his powers and a map appears in Jack's hands.

"This is a map to the weapons. Sean will accompany you because it's underwater,"

Rayquaza said.

"Thanks, Rayquaza!" Sean said.

"Also, I have a surprise for you Sean, if you use your Blue Power Crystal on the Mudkip Zord, you can control it underwater instead of switching it to Megazord Mode. Agreed?"

"Agreed!" Sean said.

"I guess we better get moving," Jack said. They were about to leave when the alarm started going off.

"Rangers, the Crushers are in Ever Grande. Go stop them. Sean, you and Jack get down there as fast as you can. Got It?"

"Got It!" they said as they ran off.

"Let's Poke Battle!" Mika said.

"Treecko!"

"Abra!"

"Poochyena!"

"Pichu!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The Island of Ever Grande was now getting a rude awakening by the Crushers. They began to destroy houses and kill everybody that was there. The Elite Four began using their Pokemon on the Crushers. Eventually, the Crushers began to kick the Pokemon out of their way. They had their slimy weapons aimed straight at them when suddenly they were stopped by a laser blast. They turned around and noticed the three Poke Rangers with their lasers. Danny had his Leaf Blade ready to go.

"I don't think so," the Crusher said.

"Try us!" Danny said.

"Okay," the Crusher said.

"Elite Four, Get out of Here!"

Everybody started attacking the Poke Rangers. Mika began to use her powers. She jumped up and called upon the power of Darkness. "Nightmare Claw!" A shadow aura formed around her as she weakened the Crushers, eventually she got kicked in the face. She landed on the ground hard, her morpher ran out of energy. Suddenly, purple light emanated around her. Suddenly, she went back to normal.

It was Amii's turn. "Psy Wave Extermination!"

Using her staff, she sent a wave of disturbance toward the Crushers. One of them leapt up and took her staff. The Crusher stabbed her coin, making her morph back to human form.

Danny used his Solarbeam attack, when suddenly the monster took his morpher from the socket of his belt, making him morph back. He was thrown to a tree. Jenna was the only one left. She saw the monster with the morpher. She kicked his back, making him fall, releasing the morpher.

"Mariah needs the Treecko Coin!" the Crusher said.

"Not on my watch!" Jenna said. "Danny,"

She picked up the morpher. The Crusher grabbed her leg. She started to de-morph. As she was de-morphing she through the Poke Morpher to Danny, Danny got the morpher. But, didn't realize the other Crushers were behind him.

"Oh, crap. Retreat!" Mika said. They used their communicators and teleported out of the Sky Pillar. Danny was leaving but the Crusher grabbed him and teleported to Sky Pillar.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The Mudkip Zord finally got to the Tomb of Salamence. It was in the middle of the ocean. The zord went into an underwater trench that leads them to a big cave full of light. When they arrived, they saw a big cave full of lights on either side. The chilly breeze from the oceans depths was so vulnerable. They had to stay in the zord.

"You can forget about swimming over there. It's too cold."

"Then how do we get in?" Jack asked.

"We follow the current," Sean said. "According to the map there is an underwater current that leads us to the tomb of Salamence."

"Great! Let's go,"

They followed the underwater current into another cavern. The Mudkip Zord rose up from the surface. The cave was breathable, so the rangers came out of the Mudkip Zord and ran into the cavern.

"Nice place," Jack said.

"I could live here if I wanted to," said Sean.

Suddenly, they heard roaring.

"Did you hear that?" asked Jack.

"Yeah," said Sean. "I think we should morph."

"Let's Poke Battle!" Jack yelled.

"Mudkip!"

"Torchic!"

They were running in the caverns looking for the Special Weapons. It was dark, so they couldn't see a thing. Suddenly, they saw a black box.

"That must be it!" Sean said.

Suddenly, from above a big fireball appeared. Jack looked up. His eyes grew wide.

"RUN LIKE HELL!" Jack yelled.

A big fireball roasted the sandy beach floor. Jack and Sean got up and ran toward the box when another big fireball appeared. Then from out of nowhere, a big dragon came through the wall. The water was coming through the cracks. He was Salamence, it had blue skin, red wings, designs on its head, neck and under its legs, a gray underside and a lower jaw. It also had black eyes with sharp teeth and claws. It came out with a big roar.

"Salamence is alive?" Jack asked.

"No, it's a mechanical Salamence." Sean said. "We better get the box!"

"You got it!" said Jack.

Jack and Sean were running as quickly as possible before Salamence got to them in time. Sean picked up the box with Jack close behind, they ran through the cavern and went into the Mudkip Zord. Suddenly, a fire ball hit Mudkip.

"OW!" Sean said. "We're so out of here! Blue Crystal, go!"

He used his Blue Crystal and inserted the crystal into the crystallization slot. The black eyes of the Mudkip started to glow blue. Suddenly, the Mudkip ran back to the Sky Pillar and the Salamence was relieved.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Where the hell are they?" Jenna asked.

"Yeah." Danny said.

Suddenly, two streaks of red and blue light appeared. "We're back!" the rangers said.

"Finally!" Mika said.

Sean opened up the box and saw the special weapons.

"These golden weapons can connect to your Blade Blasters. Danny, you don't have a blade blaster, so I made one for you," Claydol said.

"Oh, thanks," Danny said. His blade blaster was green, but still had the same schematics as the other blasters. He put the Special Weapons on top of the blaster.

"Let's use them on this Crusher!" Mika said.

"You wouldn't," the Crusher said.

Danny went up close to him. "This is thanks for trying to steal my Poke Morpher."

A green streak of light fried his head.

"Hey guys, those Crushers are still terrorizing Ever Grande," Amii said.

"Let's go!" Jack said.

"Let's Poke Battle!"

"Treecko!"

"Mudkip!"

"Abra!"

"Poochyena!"

"Pichu!"

"Torchic!"

They morphed and realized this lizard was big as a 100-foot story.

"Poke Zord Power!" Jack yelled.

"Treecko Zord Power!" Danny said. He played the flute.

As the zords appeared, all six of them began to form the Mega Treecko Zord.

"What are you? Crazy? Hell, you can't even destroy me with your blade blasters! Thanks to your retreat, Mariah won!"

"**Use Salamence," **Rayquaza said on the intercom.

"He almost grilled us," Sean said.

"**It was a test to see if you can get them. Now, you can use him to combine the Mega Treecko Zord and make the Ultrazord."  
**

"You got it, Salamence! I summon you!"

Salamence came flying through the ocean toward the Megazord. It roared like a wild Pokemon.

"Ultrazord, Power Up!"

The Megazord climbed on to Salamence. Salamence flew up into the sky.

"That thing can destroy us?" the Mega Crusher asked.

"I'm afraid so! We used the Special Weapons to bring Salamence on our side. Attack!" Jack said.

All six rangers pressed the buttons to activate a Hyper Beam attack. Salamence opened its mouth and out came a big laser consisting of red, black, blue, yellow, pink, green and a little bit of white from the Salamence Zord. The beam struck the Crushers and destroyed them.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Mariah looked down. She was screaming her brains off. "Goddamn it! No! No! No! No! NO!"

"Relax, my queen. We should be able to destroy them." LadySeviper said.

"If we ever do," Mariah said.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The rangers looked up and saw the Salamence Zord flying high.

"You know what I didn't realize?" Sean asked.

"What?" Jack asked.

"We didn't know Salamence was in the war,"

"Oh,"

"You know what's weird, we destroyed a massive Crusher." Jenna said.

"I wonder what's next," Danny said.

"I don't know," Mika said.

"Maybe, we'll stop Mariah. If we ever do," Amii-Chan said.

"We will. We were chosen to stop her," Jack said.

-End-

Sorry, I was going to update Friday. But, I had to get this off my brain.

Next Episode: Kanto Power Part 1


	17. Rangers From Kanto Part 1

Welcome Back! We have the first part of our crossover. DISCLAIMER: Don't own Pokemon, Power Rangers or xXMaddie FitzpatrickXx's characters from Poke Rangers: Kanto.

If you are reading this chapter, read xXMaddie FitzpatrickXx's story Poke Rangers: Kanto chapter first before reading this!

If you have been wondering why I sometimes update almost everyday, there will be more than 100 chapters in this fic. Just letting you know that.

Title Changed as well, continue…

Rangers from Kanto- Part 1

The SS Anne…

The ship blew its own horn as it was going through the rough waters of Kanto. The ship left from Vermillion City a while ago. As the sun was still shining over the horizon, six kids were in the pool area with their Pokemon. The person sitting on the bench had green hair with hazel eyes. He was wearing shiny, white trunks and white water shoes. He was petting his shiny Skarmory. His name is Max Webber. His friend that was in the warm, bubbly jacuzzi was Dante Sennex. He had white hair and dark eyes, he was wearing a black and white trunks. Next to him was his Blaziken. They were both relaxing in the jacuzzi. Another one of the kids was there with his Squirtle. His name is Brian. He had brown hair and green eyes that shine like emeralds. He was wearing blue trunks with white flowers. Two girls came from the snack bar. One was wearing a pink, bubbly bathing suit. She has long blonde hair and brown eyes. She was wearing a pink hair band on her shiny blonde hair. The other girl sitting across from her was wearing a red bathing suit. She has bright red hair down to her shoulders and her bangs had silver streaks mixed with her red hair. Their names were Chloe Willows and Linda Cruiser. The five teens were on the SS Anne because Chloe got six tickets to go to a Pokemon Concert in Slateport City. The concert was featuring Rangerz. (I know pretty lame band names. The boys went to where the girls were and they had an interesting conversation.

"Anyway, I want to see the band called Rangerz. Wonder why they are called that?" Brian asked.

Chloe picked up her pink knapsack and took out a new CD that she got a week ago. It said: Rangerz- Dangerous Times. She opened the CD case and pulled out the inside cover that read about why they were called that. She was looking for any information on how they began and then she saw the Rangerz greeting… The Poke Rangers?

"I think I know why they called the band Rangerz. Look," Chloe said.

Brian, Dante, Max, Linda, Chloe looked at the picture showing the Hoenn Poke Rangers. The picture showed the rangers on the bottom with their Poke Blaster in front of them, behind them was the Rangerz.

"Oh, cool. There are other rangers protecting the world?" Linda asked. "Awesome,"

"I understand that there is a Red, Blue, Yellow, Pink and Black Costumes, but why Green and not Silver?" Max asked.

"I don't know," Dante said.

Suddenly, the PA came on:

_Attention: All passengers heading for Slateport City, the ship will arrive in ten minutes. If you are one of them, prepare for arrival._

"Guess we better pack," said Linda.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Mariah looked using her telescope. "Day Two of no plans since Salamence came and destroyed my monster,"

"You must be really upset,"

Mariah turned and saw Black Phoenix.

"You BETTER BELIEVE IT!" she roared.

"Guys!"

Mariah turned and saw LadySeviper running through the corridors. "We have a visitor,"

"Who?"

"_Hello, Empress Mariah. Long time no see,"  
_

A genetic Pokemon appeared.

"Mewtwo! What do you want?"

"_I need help,"_

"I know,"

"What do you mean?" asked Black Phoenix.

"Ever since Mewtwo escaped, Mew has been in hiding. Apparently, he got a hand on those six Poke Coins. They were the same type of coins the Hoenn ones were made of. Apparently, the six coins were given to five teenagers, except one,"

"Why not that one?"

"Who knows?" asked Mariah. "Well, now we have two groups of rangers protecting Hoenn!"

"_Do you have an idea on what to do with them?"_

"Why yes, I do!" said Mariah. "I'm thinking of sending down Crushers to terrorize the people while you and I come up with a plan,"

"What are Crushers?"

"Unlike yours, my Crushers are my army to destroy those Poke-Geeks!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

At the Seashore House, Jack was already punching the punching bag and kicking the kicking bag behind him. The bartender, Jimmy made an addition to the seashore house. He put a roller disco to the left of the main bar area so Danny decided to look at the roller rink. Amii was reading a novel about "How to Be Better Than Your Worst Enemy or Best Friend". Jenna and Mika were too busy playing basketball and Sean was helping Jimmy with the bartending. Sean got a job here a week ago, and so far he's made good progress. The only problem is when his communicator beeps.

"You know Claydol is going back to Kanto then to Hoenn recently with a couple of packages," Jack said.

"I know," said Sean. "Every time I go there after work, Claydol says 'I'm sorry. I can't hang out and help you with the systems. I have to do something, while I'm in Kanto to run some errands please watch over'. It's annoying," said Sean.

"I know," said Jack.

Suddenly, five teens came into the Seashore House. The boys were wearing caprees and blue, black and silver t-shirts. The girls wore pink and red tank tops with short shorts. Linda walked over to Jack, who was punching and kicking the bag.

"Excuse me. What city is this?" asked Linda.

Jack stopped punching and turned to her. The red haired girl with silver streaks in her hair was waiting for an answer.

"Sl… Slateport City," Jack said.

"Cool," said Linda. She turned to her friends. "This is the right place!"

Chloe, Max, Dante and Brian were all happy. Suddenly, Jack's communicator beeped.

"Excuse me," said Jack.

"Okay," said Linda.

Jack gave Mika and Jenna the red alert. Sean heard the beeping. "Excuse me, Jimmy. I'll be back, my mom is sick and the hospital called,"

"Okay," said Jimmy.

Mika got Amii and Danny heard it from a mile away. He got off the roller blades and ran to the back with the other five. Linda gave the back a suspicious look. She gave the order to the other four to go to the back, quietly.

"What's up Rayquaza?" asked Jack.

"**Get over to the courtyard, Mariah sent down a bunch of Crushers and she is destroying everything, including the people!"**

"You got it," said Jack. "Let's Poke Battle!"

"Treecko!"

"Mudkip!"

"Abra!"

"Poochyena!"

"Pichu!"

"Torchic!"

Linda and the Kanto Rangers looked as the other rangers' uniforms digitized into thin air and teleported right away.

"Those guys are rangers? I'm not letting them have all the fun," said Linda. She pulled out the Charmander coin. "Ready?"

"Ready," the other rangers said.

"It's Poke Time!"

"Skarmory!"

"Sneasel!"

"Togepi!"

"Squirtle!"

"Charmander!"

Unlike the other rangers' costumes, this group of rangers had uniforms of red, blue, silver, black and pink. Their uniforms had a coin symbolizing the Pokemon. They also had a Pokemon like helmet. The Kanto Rangers followed the Hoenn Rangers to the courtyard.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The Hoenn Poke Rangers saw the damage. It wasn't very good. Many people were slaughtered with their Pokemon beside them. Also, the Crushers destroyed the trees, the lake, everything. Suddenly, green lizards appeared.

"Blade Blasters!" Jack yelled.

Everybody except the Kanto Rangers pulled out a red blaster from their holsters.

"Fire!"

Black, Pink, Blue, Yellow, Green and Red streams of lasers of destroy some of the Crushers.

"We should help," said Linda.

"Got it," the other rangers said.

The Red Kanto Ranger and the Red Ranger were destroying the green lizard freaks. Jack was looking at the Red Kanto Ranger.

"_WHO THE HELL IS THAT?"_

Jack jumped up so far. He pulled out his Torch Sword, he dove down, spinning, causing a tornado of fire to encase himself. "Fire Blast Tsunami!"

He hit the ground, making a big wall of fire that destroyed the Crushers. Linda looked at how Jack's technique destroyed them.

"If I only had a weapon," Linda said. Jack came up toward her since all the putties were done.

Mika and Dante were destroying several putties. Mika decided it was a perfect time to take out her Pooch Claws.

"Whoa, that's awesome!" said Dante.

"Watch, it gets better!" said Mika. She jumped towards a tree and her claws started to surround itself in a black aura.

"Shadow Slash!"

SLASH!

The Crusher was slaughtered in half. She put the claws together and started to make a purple ball.

"Shadow Ball!"

The purple ball destroyed all of the Crushers near Dante.

"Thanks. I could've done that myself," said Dante.

"Okay," said Mika.

The Crushers surrounded Chloe near the greenhouse. She started to kick and destroy the Crushers, but one of them threw her sword directly toward Chloe. Amii threw her staff and blocked the sword. The Crusher started running toward the sword, but Chloe picked it up and slaughtered the Crusher.

"Psybeam Blast!" Amii yelled. A rainbow beam destroyed all of them.

"Thanks," said Chloe. "I owe you,"

"I didn't know you could use a sword so well," said Amii.

The Crushers were kicking Brian and Sean. Sean's blade blaster flipped out of his hand. Brian quickly ran over and grabbed the blade blaster before the Crushers got to him. Sean looked and noticed that the Blue Kanto Ranger knew what he was doing. Sean used his Fin Blaster.

"Fire the Blade Blaster!" Sean yelled. _"Whoever you are."_

"Got it!" said Brian. A blue stream of light destroyed the three crushers.

"Hydro Cannon!" said Sean. A big blue blast of water destroyed the other Crushers.

"Thanks," said Brian. "I believe this is yours,"

He handed over the Blade Blaster. "Thanks," said Sean.

Danny, Max and Jenna were in a battle with the Mega Crushers.

"What the hell? Why aren't my kicks working?" Max asked.

Danny pulled out his golden weapon, now called "Pulse Blasters". He used the golden handgun and destroyed the Mega Crushers. Now, they're only Crushers left.

Jenna and Danny pulled out their daggers. Danny used his hands to charge up a white light. "Solarbeam Attack!"

Jenna jumped to the sky and used her Chu Daggers. "Zap Slash!"

She made a big 'X' of electricity. Both attacks destroyed all of the Crushers in the courtyard. Max was impressed. The Kanto and Hoenn Rangers looked at each other.

"Wow, a silver ranger," said Jenna. "Cool!"

"Yeah," said Danny.

"Who are you guys anyway?" asked Jack.

"Can we go somewhere else and de-morph?" asked Linda.

"Okay," said Danny.

They ran to the forest where no one can see them. They looked around and saw nothing in sight.

"Pokemon Return!" both rangers said.

No sooner they de-morphed, Jack noticed something. The girl that she was talking to was one of them.

"Who are you?" asked Jack.

TO BE CONTINUED…

Next Chapter: Rangers from Kanto Part 2

Please Review!


	18. Rangers From Kanto Part 2

Hey, sorry for the long wait. I was waiting for the Kanto Rangers to update that way they have a reason to find Mew. Sorry! I'll edit this chapter as soon as XXZackxMaddieXX updates.

Episode 17: Rangers From Kanto Part 2

"Who are you?" asked Jack.

"I'm Linda, Red Charmander Ranger,"

"I'm Brian, Blue Squirtle Ranger,"

"I'm Dante, Black Sneasel Ranger,"

"I'm Max, Silver Skarmory Ranger,"

"I'm Chloe, Pink Togepi Ranger. Who are you?"

Jack was the first one to speak. "I'm Jack, Red Torchic Ranger. Very nice to meet you,"

"I'm Mika, Black Poochyena Ranger. I'm pleased to make your acquaintance,"

"I'm Sean, Blue Mudkip Ranger. Honored to meet you,"

"I'm Jenna, Yellow Pichu Ranger, Enchanted to meet you,"

"I'm Danny, Green Treecko Ranger. You guys are awesome,"

"I'm Amii. Pink Abra Ranger, I'm the perfect one out of the clan and you guys are pretty good at battle. Nice to meet you.

Bac

"What brings you to Hoenn?" asked Mika.

"Oh, nothing, we were looking for Mew. When we did, we found five watches," Linda said. She showed her watch with a red wristband.

"You guys got communicators?" asked Jack.

"Oh, I thought these were watches," said Linda.

"Who's your mentor?" asked Chloe.

"Rayquaza. If you don't mind, we have to get to the Sky Pillar," said Mika.

"Can we come?" asked Brian.

"If you want to," said Sean.

The Kanto Rangers held on to the Hoenn Rangers because they didn't know how to use these and they took off to the Sky Pillar. At the Sky Pillar, Rayquaza was meditating. Suddenly, the eleven rangers appeared.

"Anyway, we have a problem rangers," said Rayquaza.

"What problem?" asked Amii.

"Look at the mystical pool," said Rayquaza.

"If only Claydol were here, where is he anyway?" asked Sean.

"I can't tell you because it's between Mew, Claydol and myself," said Rayquaza.

"Oh," said Max.

They walked to the mystical pool and noticed Mariah and a mysterious being with his henchmen next to him.

"Oh shit! Mewtwo joined alliances with Mariah," said Sean.

"Who's Mariah?" asked Chloe.

"This is very hard to explain. This is how we became Poke Rangers, Mariah escaped out of the Cave of Origin after 10,000 years and shook the world. Me, Mika, Sean, Amii, Jenna and Danny now have the power to morph," said Jack.

"Wow, and I thought our story was worse. You see, Mewtwo wants revenge on all Pokemon, called Mew a traitor and now he wants revenge. And we're here to help," said Max.

"What about the yellow ranger?" asked Sean.

"Well, we aren't really sure. We asked her, but she refused," said Linda.

Suddenly, the alarm sounded. The rangers looked and noticed a monster. It was an Exeggutor mutated monster. It had hands that started to hypnotize people. Suddenly, he threw an egg bomb at the buildings.

"What do we do?" asked Linda. "It's huge!"

"Cool, now we'll show this Exeggutor-Freak who's boss!" said Linda.

"Wait!" said Rayquaza.

"What?" asked Chloe.

"Mewtwo and Mariah sent down their army to distract you."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Mariah and Mewtwo looked at Mariah's creation, when suddenly eleven rangers appeared.

"What?" yelled Mariah.

"_Oh, no. They're here!" _said Mewtwo.

The Kanto and Hoenn Rangers moved to the grassy field outside of the city called Fortree.

"Let's get this done!" said Linda.

"Poke Rangers, Let's go!" said Jack. He pulled out his morpher. "You ready?"

"Yeah!"

"Let's Poke Battle!" yelled Jack.

"It's Poke Time!" yelled Linda.

"SKARMORY!"

"TREECKO!"

"SNEASEL!"

"POOCHYENA!"

"TOGEPI!"

"ABRA!"

"SQUIRTLE!"

"MUDKIP!"

"PICHU!"

"CHARMANDER!"

"TORCHIC!"

Their uniforms suddenly digitized.

"Poke Zord Power!" yelled Jack.

"What are those?" asked Linda.

"Look!" said Dante.

The five zords came into position.

"What about the Treecko Zord?" asked Max.

"I got it," said Danny. He played the tune to summon Treecko.

The Treecko Zord came behind the other five zords.

"Are you going up with us?" asked Jack.

"Yeah. We are so going," said Linda.

The ten rangers went into their zords.

"Whoa, nice zord!" said Linda.

"Thanks," said Jack. "Now, if you don't mind,"

He pulls out his Poke Crystal. "Power up your Poke Crystals,"

He holds the coin with his right hand and used his left hand to make the crystal. The crystal started to glow.

"Whoa," said Linda. "Pretty cool," she said inside the Torchic cockpit.

"Well, you ain't seen nothing yet," said Jack. He inserted the crystal into the slot next to him. The red phosphorescent crystal activated.

Jenna, Mika, Amii, and Sean took out their crystals. "Two, One… Power Up,"

"What do they do?" asked Brian.

"The crystals control our zords," said Sean.

"Megazord Fighting Mode!" said Jack.

The Mudkip and Poochyena connected to Torchic with the Abra and the Pichu connecting to the body, the mechanical Megazord stands up and shiny armor appears all around its body.

"I'm coming in," said Danny. He jumped to his Treecko Zord and took out the Green Poke Crystal.

"Treecko Megazord Power!"

The Treecko's arms and legs covered the Megazord with its belly in the middle and the Treecko head attached to the Torchic.

"Let's show them," said Linda. "Where's the button to kill the idiot."

BOOM!

Hypnobomber wasn't taking any chances he threw egg bombs at the rangers.

"Whoa!" yelled Brian. "What's wrong with the armor?"

"Our golden armor is at 50 percent, major damage to the left arm," said Sean.

"I think it's time we call Salamence," said Amii.

"Who's Salamence?" asked Chloe.

"Our Ultrazord," said Amii.

Suddenly, the Salamence came down from the sky. The Megazord got on and flew up toward the sky.

Hypnobomber roared. The Salamence opened its mouth, The Treecko Megazord aimed their special attacks at them.

"Your through, coconut brain! Fire!" yelled Jack.

The six streaks of red, blue, yellow, pink, black and green shot out with a combination of hyper beam aimed straight toward Hypnobomber.

"NO!" it roared. He exploded into pieces.

"You will get your revenge!" yelled Mariah. Mewtwo escaped and went back to Kanto and Mariah went back to her castle in the clouds.

"Good job," said Linda.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_Your weak monster got destroyed by eleven poke-brats!" said Mewtwo. "I really now know that humans like you are filthy and stupid!"  
_  
"Stupid? Me? WHAT ARE YOU DOING? YOU HAVE NO MONSTERS TO STOP THEM, BESIDES THEY DON'T EVEN HAVE THE TECHNOLOGY LIKE I HAVE IN MY GLORIOUS PALACE," yelled Mariah.

"_You made a very big mistake," said Mewtwo. _

Mewtwo started using his psychic powers, while Mariah used her scepter. Apparently, the blast that came from Mewtwo exploded and took off half the throne room. Mariah started to jab Mewtwo in the face, Mewtwo blocked the jab with his right hand and punched him with his left hand, knocking Mariah off balance. He used his Psybeam. Mariah screamed in pain.

_"So pitiful,"_

Mewtwo disappeared and Mariah stood on her knees.

"There is no way I'M working with that Pokemon idiot. NEVER EVER!" said Mariah. She looked at the ground that was damaged. "Black Phoenix, repair my throne room!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The Poke Rangers were dancing with the Rangerz crew. The Kanto Rangers had electric guitars and the Hoenn Rangers were singing, Amii was the lead singer because everybody was singing off key. After they were done, Jack and Mika sat down on the platform watching the moonlit sky.

"The moon looks pretty awesome tonight," said Jack.

"I agree," said Mika.

Jack sat close to Mika. They looked into each other's eyes, they started to kiss each other when suddenly they heard giggling.

"Chloe, come out," said Jack.

Chloe came out, giggling in her pink Kanto Ranger uniform. "Togepi, return!" she de-morphed and went to her friends.

"What's wrong?" asked Chloe.

"Aren't you going back with the others?" asked Jack.

"No, Amii's taking me back on her plane,"

"CHLOE! GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE, FREDDIE AND YOUR FRIENDS ARE LEAVING!" yelled Amii.

"Later," said Chloe.

The Kanto Rangers headed back to Kanto.

Next Episode: Need For Speed- Edna gets kidnapped by Mariah's new monster the Raticator.

Thank you XXMaddie FitzpatrickXX for letting me do this. Thanks for seventy reviews too!


	19. Need For Speed

I didn't like the chapter I wrote, I need to rewrite it. Anyway, back to the original episodes. This chapter introduces the Poke Cycles, you're going to love it!

Episode 18- Need For Speed

One week after the Kanto Rangers left for Kanto, the Hoenn Rangers decided to go over to Jenna's house to watch "Fast and the Furious". It was one of Jenna's favorite movies. She loved how the all of the racers use hydraulics on their cars and they go so fast. She also liked the car chases, the police chases and mostly the artillery and guns they used on them.

"This is the best movie on the planet," said Jenna.

"We know, you told us ten times earlier today," said Mika.

"I agree," said Amii. She turned to Danny. "Danny, what do you think?"

Danny was looking outside the window. The sun was shining brightly on the city of Slateport. Now, if Mariah could leave, life would be a lot easier than now.

"DANNY!" yelled Amii.

"What?" Danny asked.

"What did you think of the (bleep)ing movie?" yelled Amii.

"It's okay,"

Amii's face turned red with anger. "What do you mean it's okay? We see people racing and getting chased by the cops!"

"It's okay because I think it's pretty funny!" yelled Danny.

"JENNA, TELL YOUR FRIENDS TO STOP ARGUING. THERE GIVING ME A HEADACHE, DARLING," yelled Edna from her room upstairs.

"YES, AUNT EDNA," yelled Jenna. Jenna pulled Amii close to her face.

"You argue again one more time, I'll kick you out," said Jenna.

"Okay," said Amii.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Mariah was pacing around the throne room.

"How do I get rid of those pesky Hoenn Rangers? Mewtwo can handle those idiots in Kanto. LadySeviper was right. I have to take care of this myself!"

She was walking around the room when Scythmourai came in to the throne room. "My queen, are you okay?"

"Dandy," said Mariah. "I got it!"

"What?" said Scythmourai.

"I'll kidnap Jenna's aunt," said Mariah.

"How?"

"Oh simple, I will make the Raticator, it's a Raticate that's so big that he could go so fast up to 300 mph. Awesome, huh?"

"Okay," said Scythmourai.

"This will be fun. But, since the rangers are done watching the movie and heading into town, I'll send the Crushers to finish them off,"

"Yes, my queen," the praying mantis/humanoid said and he flew off.

Mariah smiled. She picked up her staff and sent the Crushers to destroy the Hoenn Rangers. As soon as Raticator was made, she would send the monster down to kidnap Edna.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Edna was walking to the bus stop to go to Mauville. She felt like hitting the slots. When the bus arrived, a big Raticate with fast agility comes up and swiftly grabs Edna. In the meantime, Jenna and Sean were jogging on Route 110 to Mauville City. That's what Jenna does when she has nothing to do or when Zack doesn't call. She kept running on the green grass. However, Sean was crawling on his hands and knees. He was really tired.

"Jenna," he said. "Can… we… stop?" he kept panting. He sat down on the ground, his blue shirt was covered with sweat.

"Can't keep up with me can you?" asked Jenna.

"No, I can't," said Sean.

Suddenly, the Crushers appeared.

"Please tell me you're up to fighting these guys," said Sean.

"I feel pooped. I think it's time we give ourselves an energy boost," said Jenna.

She pulled out her morpher. Sean knew what she was doing and followed suit.

"Let's Poke Battle!"

"Mudkip!"

"Pichu!"

The battle suits digitized.

"Okay, what do we do?" asked Sean.

"I got these guys on the left, you get the others on the right," said Jenna.

"Aye, aye," said Sean. "Fin Blaster!"

The Fin Blaster appeared in his right hand. He flipped to the sky and dove down.

"AQUARIAN TSUNAMI!"

He crashed into the river and a big wave drowned the crushers. Jenna noticed that and looked at Sean.

"Thanks, you made my job way easier than you think!" said Jenna. "THUNDER STRIKE!"

Sparks of lightning destroyed the Crushers.

"Pokemon Return!"

Sean and Jenna de-morphed. Next thing they realized, a big Raticate was going so fast, they saw a body there.

"HELP!"

Sean picked up his new invention that he made called the match-maker, he can pick up a voice and see who matched it and no one can fake their own voice. He recorded the voice, and suddenly there was a name listed, "EDNA WHITESTONE".

"Uh, Jenna. Edna's in trouble," said Sean.

"Who was that yelling help?" asked Jenna. Then it hit her, "Oh god, we better-,"

Sean cut her off. "Yeah. We know,"

The two teenagers teleported to Sky Pillar, meanwhile the Raticator and Edna went into Mariah's palace.

"Edna Whitestone," said Mariah.

Raticator released Edna. "So, you must be that evil woman who wants to destroy all Pokemon and take over the world!"

"Yup. I decided to kidnap you that way I can lead your niece into a trap. I can also destroy her myself!"

"What do you mean?" asked Edna.

"Well, I know something about Jenna, that you don't know," said Mariah.

"What?" asked Edna.

"She's one of those goody-goody Poke Screw-Ups," said Mariah.

"I'm glad she is one. One less thing we need around here is you," said Edna.

"You know, I had too much of your stupid, disgusting and annoying mouth! Crushers, take her to the dungeon!" yelled Mariah.

Edna was being dragged toward the dorm. "YOU WON'T GET AWAY WITH THIS!"

Mariah ignored her. She started to laugh.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

At the Sky Pillar…

"So, what you're trying to tell me is that Edna is captured?" asked Jack. "That's horrible!"

"How do we get to Mariah's castle, its way up in the clouds," asked Amii.

"I agree," said Danny. Mika nodded.

"Well, in order to do this. You need some sort of vehicle. That's why I made you guys these vehicles," said Claydol.

"We have zords. We'll all go in the Abra Zord and teleport there using the Pink Poke Crystal,"

"No zord is allowed there," said Rayquaza.

The east wing opened and there they were the six cycles. Each of them had solid color of red, blue, yellow, pink, black and green. Also, there was a head of a Pokemon on each one.

"Nice! I wonder if I could use this to race with!" said Jenna.

"Calm Down. I wonder why we need this," said Mika.

"These are your new Poke Cycles. These motorcycles can jump so high, they can jump high enough to reach Mariah's castle. There's a mound outside which you can use to jump. Also, you can use the lasers to destroy the Crushers and defenses like shields or special attack," said Rayquaza.

"Cool!" said Jenna.

"Come on guys, we have to get Edna," said Sean. "I miss her cooking,"

"Yeah. Let's do it. Let's Poke Battle!"

"Treecko!"

"Poochyena!"

"Abra!"

"Mudkip!"

"Pichu!"

"Torchic!"

They morphed and got on their bikes. They left Sky Pillar to hit the mound.

"Well, what mound was he talking about?" asked Jack.

"Look!" yelled Jenna.

The big mound on the left of them had a yellow arrow that led to Mariah's Castle.

"Wow!" said Danny. "Let's burn some rubber!"

Jack and Danny went full throttle and gone so fast, they easily flew. Claydol put the ramps on automatic that way they can jump to Mariah's castle without falling into the water. Next, Mika, Sean, and Jenna drove up there. Amii wasn't sure.

"Do I have to?" asked Amii.

She drove it so fast, she gone up higher than the others. "OH, SHIT!" she yelled.

"I guess Abra do fly!" said Jack.

"Shut Up!" yelled Amii.

She landed on the roof of Mariah's castle and went inside with her cycle, the other rangers followed her, what they didn't know was that Mariah had a silent alarm.

"Oh damn! Crushers get them!" said Mariah. "How they get in here?"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The rangers shot the Crushers with their special moves. LadySeviper used her staff on Jack. But he pressed a button which made his motorcycle burst into flames, LadySeviper fell back and winced in pain while the other five cycles ran over her.

"OW! Goddamn them rangers!"

Jenna went through the dungeon and noticed Edna out of the corner of her eye. She turned around and found her wrapped up in chains.

"Cover your eyes!"

Edna obeyed. Jenna pressed the button to destroy the bars of the prison. It was like an implosion. Jenna got off her bike and used her Chu Daggers to cut off the chains.

"Thanks, Jenna," said Edna.

Jenna stopped and turned around. "Uh, ma'am. What do you mean?"

"Um, Jenna. Don't act like you don't know me. Mariah told me about what you and your friends are doing,"

Jenna removed her helmet. "What?"

"Yeah,"

"Can you keep this a secret?"

"Yes. Darling, it's your destiny to save the world from evil. I'm pretty proud of you,"

"Come on," said Jenna.

Edna sat behind Jenna. "So, darling. What was your first monster you destroyed?"

"The Hell Driller. Hated him so much!"

No sooner all the rangers meet, they drive back down to the city of Slateport using the teleportation device.

"Thanks," said Edna.

"Anytime," said Jenna.

Suddenly, the Raticator appeared. It was now thirty stories high.

"We need-," Jack yelled. But, Jenna interrupted him. "I'll take this guy on myself. Pichu Zord Power!"

The Pichu Zord came running. Jenna leapt to the cockpit. "Okay, Mariah. It's personal,"

She stabbed the crystal into the slot.

Raticator used his tail smack attack. Pichu fell down. "Pichu, Thunderbolt!" yelled Jenna.

A flash of lightning electrocuted the Raticator. "I had enough of this. Pichu Daggers!"

Two daggers appeared in Pichu's hand.

Raticator acted viciously.

"Yeah. You're through!" said Jenna. "Electric Surge!"

Pichu crossed the two daggers and shot out a stream of electricity that destroyed Raticator.

"That's for taking my aunt,"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"I'll get you someday," said Mariah. "Just wait and see,"

-End-

Next Chapter- The Green Candle Part 1


	20. The Green Candle Part 1

You know my disclaimer…

Check out my forum. I put a C2 on this. Title Change…

Episode 19- The Green Candle Part 1 

3:00 am

He was tossing and turning under the green sheets of his bed. The bright moon was shining in the sky, showing his face. He was in nothing but green and white boxers, his head was against the pillow. His chest muscles were relaxed as he turned on his back.

Amii came into Danny's room. She saw Danny sleeping like a rock.

"Danny?"

Danny didn't listen.

"Oh, Danny," she said in a seductive voice.

Danny ignored it.

"DANIEL DRAGONFLY!" she yelled.

Danny quickly got up. "What mom?"

"This is your girlfriend. Not your mom,"

Danny looked up at Amii. "Hey, what now?"

"Oldale Town and Littleroot Town is getting "devastated","

"By who?"

"Mariah's monster 'Inferdoom'," said Amii.

"Okay…" said Danny. Danny pulled out his morpher. He closed the door and yawned, "Treecko,"

As he was morphing, Amii looked at him, shook her head and pulled out her morpher.

"Abra!"

The six rangers appeared at the place where Inferdoom was. He was with LadySeviper, and Black Phoenix.

"Jack, why are we trying to stop these freaks at three in the morning?" asked Sean.

"You know what? SHUT UP!" yelled Danny. "I'm tired even more, I went to bed an hour ago,"

Suddenly, Inferdoom appeared. "Hi Rangers,"

"Oh god. What is that?" asked Amii.

"It's a three headed Houndoom!" yelled Sean.

"Relax, maybe if you can knock it out Sean, we wouldn't have a problem," said Jenna.

"How?" Sean asked.

"WATER DESTROYS FIRE GENIUS," yelled Amii.

"Fine!" said Sean, as he pulled out his Fin Blaster.

"Fin Blaster! Aqua Surge!"

Inferdoom's one of the three heads ate the blast of water.

"What?" Sean asked. "That was the stupidest move! Drinking water from my blaster. It's supposed to disintegrate your fire, idiot!"

"Not really," said LadySeviper. "Watch what Mariah's monster can do!"

"Aqua Blast on Red Torchic Ranger!" yelled Inferdoom.

The Aqua Blast drenched Jack. Jack fell backwards and landed on a tree stump. It made him stand back a bit. A couple days ago, Claydol made a HP chart on each ranger to see what power they have left. If they have no power, the morpher signals it as a faint, making the person de-morph.

"What's wrong? You are out of gas?" Inferdoom asked. He laughed furiously.

Jack carefully stood up and used his Torch Sword. "Lava Bomb!"

A big bomb of lava went into Inferdoom's mouth.

"Now, on the Green Ranger!" A bomb hit Danny, but it was so big, he was knocked off balance. He landed on the ground in excruciating pain.

"DANNY!" yelled Amii.

"Now I must absorb his energy!" yelled Inferdoom. A big claw touched Danny's helmet. Suddenly, he starts to get some of his power. Jenna jumped up and used electric attacks from her daggers.

"OW!"

"Guys, attack him from behind!"

"Right!" yelled Jack. "Poke Blaster time!"

Danny started to instantly de-morph.

The Poke Blaster was made minus the Leaf Blade.

"Poke Blaster! Fire!"

A big blast destroyed the back of Inferdoom's body therefore destroying the monster. After, they defeated the monster, Danny fell down on the ground.

"Danny, you okay?" asked Amii.

"Yeah… I think so," said Danny.

"We have got to get you to the Sky Pillar!" said Jack.

At Mariah's palace…

"Well, what do you know, the Green Ranger is getting his powers re-charged. Speaking of power, LADYSEVIPER!"

LadySeviper came running with a green candle in her hand. "You want something?"

"Yeah, do you have the Green Candle ready?" said Mariah.

"Why, yes I do," said LadySeviper. She revealed the Green Candle to Mariah.

"Perfect, with this candle I can zap Daniel Dragonfly's Treecko Powers, I must kidnap him first that way the other five can't get to him," said Mariah, then she started to laugh.

"That would be pretty awesome!" said LadySeviper.

"Shut Up! We got work to do," said Mariah.

"Got it. What do you want me to do?"

Mariah sat down on the throne. "Nothing. I will let my Crushers take care of them. Is Danny outside where I can see him,"

LadySeviper took the telescope and looked at Hoenn. She noticed Amii with him.

"Yeah, and so is the Pink Ranger,"

Mariah has an evil twinkle in her eye. "Perfect. Get the Crushers,"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Danny and Amii were riding their bicycles on Cycling Road. They were on their way to Mauville City to the lake that they were at when Danny was released from Mariah's spell. Danny couldn't stand it. How she treated him like a pawn to kill his girlfriend and friends was unthinkable, unimaginable.

"Danny, you okay?" asked Amii.

"No, I'm not okay," said Danny. "Something tells me, Mariah is up to something,"

"So?"

Danny looked at her. "It's possible to tell,"

Suddenly, the Crushers came over and attacked the two rangers.

"Are you ready?" asked Danny.

"Yeah," said Amii.

"Let's Poke Battle!"

Suddenly, the Crusher snatched Danny's Treecko Morpher.

"I guess I'll morph without you," said Amii. She looked and saw no sign of life except the Crushers. "In the meantime, where was I? Oh, yeah. Abra!"

She morphed into the Pink Abra Ranger.

"Psy Staff, Blade Blaster!" she yelled.

Danny punched the Crusher in the face, snatched his morpher and then jumped up and kicked the Crusher behind him in the face.

"My turn! Treecko!"

Danny morphed and knocked out the other Crushers. Suddenly, some sparks out of his morpher appeared. Danny realized his powers were starting to weaken.

"What?"

He de-morphed. The Crushers picked Danny up and teleported back to Mariah's palace.

"DANNY?" yelled Amii. "Oh, no. I got to get to the Sky Pillar."

She calls for the Pink Abra Poke Cycle on her morpher. "Abra Cycle! Get over here!"

The Pink Motorcycle appeared and she took off to the Sky Pillar.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Sky Pillar…

Claydol was repairing the control consoles for the zords when suddenly Amii appeared, crashing into the mystical pool on her Poke Cycle.

"I NEED YOUR HELP!" said Amii.

"What?" asked Claydol.

"Danny's missing. We were attacked by Crushers this past afternoon when suddenly, Treecko's morpher started to fail."

Rayquaza appeared through the tube. "Amii, I heard your conversation. Check out the mystical pool."

Amii went over to the pool. In Mariah's palace there was a green candle, the wick of the candle was already ignited. Green Candle sparks came out of the wick.

"It's just a candle," said Amii.

"Not just any candle. The Green Candle, with the candle in Mariah's hand, she can strip Danny of his green ranger powers," said Rayquaza.

"Green Ranger problems?" asked Amii. "Oh, crap!"

To Be Continued…

The Green Candle Part 2

(The episode where Danny's Treecko Powers are gone. FOR THE MOMENT, he will return within ten chapters)

In the meantime, review.


	21. The Green Candle Part 2

Well, this it. Will the rangers get the Green Candle in time? Find out…

Disclaimer: If I owned Pokemon, there would be a TV show based on this fic, and I would've been an executive producer, same thing with Power Rangers.

Episode 20- The Green Candle Part 2

Sky Pillar…

"Oh crap. So it's a 'magic candle' that strips Danny of his powers," said Amii. "What happens if we don't get the candle?"

"As long as the candle is in Mariah's possession, Danny's powers will be destroyed,"

Amii sat down next to one of the consoles.

_'Why would Mariah do this? I bet its because the spell that she put on Danny when he was evil was broken, and she wants revenge by using the Green Candle to strip all of the powers coming from the Treecko Coin,"_

"Should I tell the others?" asked Amii.

"Yes," said Rayquaza. "Maybe we can think of a plan to destroy the Green Candle, or try saving Danny's powers,"

"Great," said Amii. "Abra Return!"

She de-morphed and teleported to the Seashore House in Slateport City.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Perfect," said Mariah. "You got Daniel?"

"Yes," said the Crusher. "We have him with the Green Candle next to him,"

"Great,"

She ran down the stairs to the dungeon, where she saw Danny. Next to him was the Green Candle. The Green Candle was still burning like a brushfire. His face was cold like the walls around him. Mariah smiled and walked back to the throne room of her palace. She sat down and smiled. She knew now that within the next few hours, the Green Treecko Ranger will be no more. At the dungeon, Danny woke up. He looked around and noticed the Green Candle sitting on the wall, it was spurting out green sparks and wax on the ground.

"Why is there a candle in here? Where am I?" asked Danny.

He took out his morpher and was ready to teleport when all of a sudden, the Treecko Coin sent a power surge all over his body. His own Poke Coin was electrocuting his body, he never felt this much intensity. So much intensity, it made him scream.

"AAHHHHHHHHHHH! OH CRAP!" he yelled.

He fell on the ground hard and was knocked unconscious. The pain in his body was so excruciating, that he couldn't stand up. He couldn't even open his eyes. The only thing he could do, is just lay there.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The Seashore House…

Jack, Jenna and Mika were playing basketball, while Sean was on the laptop computer. Suddenly, Amii burst through the doors, panting from running from house to here.

"Amii, you okay?" asked Sean. He had a worried look on his face.

"No, I'm NOT okay," said Amii.

"Well, what's wrong?" asked Sean. He gave the signal for the other three to get over there.

"Well, Danny and I were riding our bikes to Mauville when suddenly Mariah's army of Crushers attacked us. We morphed and kicked some Crushers but the others kidnapped Danny. So, I went to the Sky Pillar and Rayquaza said that Mariah made a green candle out of magic wax," said Amii.

"What does this candle do?" asked Jack.

"Oh simple, it will strip Danny of his powers," said Amii.

Jack, Jenna, Mika and Sean looked at Amii, like she was pulling their leg, but Amii had a serious look on her face that she wasn't kidding.

"WHAT?"

Jack snapped his fingers and said, "I say we barge into Mariah's palace and rescue Danny,"

"How?" asked Sean.

Jack started to think for a second, "I… I'm sure will think of something,"

Sean gave him a denial look, "Uh, okay,"

"_When pigs fly," _thought Jenna.

"_He better have a really good plan," _said Mika.

"_If he doesn't have one. I'll go get Danny myself. I really don't care," _thought Amii.

"_We could use the Poke Cycles and sneak in like we tried to do when we rescued Jenna's aunt. Who knows?" _thought Sean.

"_I HAVE NO PLAN!" _thought Jack.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o

"Guess who's up," asked LadySeviper.

Danny opened his eyes and found himself at a different location. It looked like the dungeon but it had electrified walls and devices.

"Where am I?" asked Danny.

"Oh, simple, the Torture Chamber. Here we get to pump prisoners like you for information and if you don't, this electrical machine will electrocute you. You will die. But, I won't have to worry about your powers either, since the energy from the Green Candle is still burning. I can't wait until your powers are gone! One less person or ranger to get rid of," said LadySeviper.

"What about the others?" asked Danny.

"Oh, we're making candles of them now. The only one that's halfway finished is the Red one. Once that's done, well you're leader is gone too,"

Danny struggled to get out of the jail but the bars were too stiff.

"YOU WILL NOT SUCCEED! I WILL MAKE SURE THAT WILL NEVER HAPPEN!"

An electric surge filled the chamber.

"YEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWW!" yelled Danny.

"Enough wise talk. Ever heard of respecting your elders. Especially somebody 10,000 years old?"

"Not if somebody's ugly as you," said Danny.

She flipped the switch, injuring Danny with more power.

"Shut up. Where's Jack?" asked LadySeviper.

"Why tell you?" asked Danny.

"Tell me or you will feel more pain and deception,"

"NO!"

She flicked the switch.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Sky Pillar…

Jack was looking at the mystical pool, bugging into Danny and LadySeviper's conversation. They didn't even know that Jack was listening.

"A Red Candle?"

"Yes, I suggest that Sean and Jenna rescue Danny at Mariah's castle. Mika and Amii will be here for back up. Jack, I know you want action, but you must stay here. If Mariah kidnaps you, she may take your Torchic Coin like she did with Danny's. We don't want you to lose your power as well. Remember, Hoenn Poke Rangers, if she can make one for Danny's power and now Jack's power, she could do the same to the four of you. Sean and Jenna good luck and may the poke power protect you," (A/N: I know a corny saying)

"But…," said Jack.

"No buts, you morph, there goes the power of Torchic," said Sean.

"Let's Poke Battle!" yelled Jenna.

"Mudkip!"

"Pichu!"

No sooner they morphed, they called on their Poke Cycles and they used their technique to fly to Mariah's palace.

"Good Luck," said Jack.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

At Mariah's palace, Jenna and Sean got off their cycles and ran inside the palace without getting caught.

"How can we get Danny without being detected?" asked Jenna.

"First, we need to get the green candle and Danny's power coin. I may have a way to get some power if it hasn't been used," said Sean. "Sonic Fin activate!"

The radar activated on his screen. The blue line was going back and forth on his visor. He saw nothing yet. They kept slipping through dorms, going through dumpsters in the hall. They even went into Mariah's room. They searched through everything when suddenly Jenna found something.

"Hey, Sean. Look what I found!" whispered Jenna.

"What?" asked Sean.

Danny's morpher was there with the Treecko Coin.

"Looks like we got the morpher, now let's get Danny," said Sean.

Suddenly, Mariah came in her dorm. "What?"

"Run!" yelled Jenna.

She ran over Mariah. "COME BACK HERE, YOU WILL POKE TWITS!"

Mariah ran toward the alarm and pressed the button, below it was the intercom. "RED ALERT! RED ALERT! POKE RANGERS ARRIVED IN MY TOWER, CRUSHERS DESTROY THEM ALL!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Danny was still there while LadySeviper heard the message. "Lucky, next time, you will **not **survive,"

LadySeviper went back up to the throne room while Jenna and Sean came downstairs.

"Guys!" said Danny. "How did you get here?"

"Hold on," said Jenna. "Chu Daggers!"

Jenna's daggers appeared in her hands.

"Fin Blaster!"

Sean's blaster appeared.

"Aqua Surge!"

"Zap Slash!"

The jail bars got destroyed.

"Thanks," said Danny. "WHAT ABOUT YOU GUYS?"

"Don't worry about it. I think you may need this," said Jenna.

Jenna gave Danny his Poke Morpher.

"Oh, thanks!" said Danny. "What about the Red Candle and the Green Candle?"

"I don't know," said Jenna. "But we need to destroy the red one and try to find out how to power up the green one,"

"I agree," said Sean. "Maybe we can put his Poke Coin on the candle, the wax that remains can give you much power, but it won't be up to full power,"

"Okay," said Danny. "Besides, the Green Candle is right here,"

Sean and Jenna noticed the Green Candle. Jenna went up to the candle. Suddenly, a green spark hit Jenna.

"YEOW!"

"You okay?" asked Sean.

"I'm… I'm fine," said Jenna. "That was intense,"

"That's what happened to me, except the Treecko Coin sent a shock wave,"

"THAT'S IT!" said Sean. "The shock wave gave you a power surge to morph until the candle runs out."

"I wish we could teleport it, but I bet Mariah put a magic spell, incase anybody tampered with it, like you, so, Let's go," said Jenna.

"Okay," said Sean. "But first, let's drench the Red Candle,"

They run up the stairs, kicked and punched Crushers and went into the room where the Red Candle was. "Aqua Surge!" yelled Sean.

The candle got drenched.

"Why?"

"That way by the time Mariah ignites it, there won't be that much affect," said Sean.

"Let's go," said Danny.

The alarm sounded at Sky Pillar.

"What now?" asked Mika.

"Rangers, look at the mystical pool!" said Rayquaza.

Everybody was looking at the mystical pool where they saw this weird wretched monster. Unlike the other monsters, this monster looked like a Machoke instead it had a sword with a big mask covering its face. He wore boots and armor. He was slicing buildings in Rustboro City.

"Rangers, the Machoke is called Macho Warrior!" said Rayquaza.

The Blue and Yellow Poke Rangers and Danny came back down at Sky Pillar.

"Okay," said Sean. "We couldn't stop the Green Candle, but we drenched the Red One,"

"In the meantime, Mariah sent down Macho!" said Amii.

Jenna looks at the monster. "Wow, that's big!"

"I say it's time to kill him!" said Sean.

"It's time to use our zords! Let's Poke Battle!" said Jack.

"Treecko!"

"Poochyena!"

"Abra!"

"Torchic!"

The rangers teleported to Rustboro City, where their monster is destroying everything in sight.

"Guys! It's going to destroy Devon Corporation!" yelled Danny. "I think we may need help!"

"You're right. We need Poke-Zord Power!" yelled Jack.

"Time for the Treecko Zord," said Danny. He pulled out his flute and the Treecko Zord arrived.

"Torchic Poke Zord!" yelled Jack.

"Poochyena Poke Zord!" called Mika.

"Mudkip Poke Zord!" called Sean.

"Pichu Poke Zord!" shouted Jenna.

"Abra Poke Zord!" yelled Amii.

The six zords remained in position.

"Activate Power Crystals!" said Jack.

The other five rangers pulled out their crystals. All six inserted them into the slot on the right hand corner of the console. All six flashed in multi-colors. "Power Crystals Activated!"

The Poke Zords went to the Macho Man.

"Try to stop me," he yelled.

"Activate Weapon Systems!" yelled Jack.

Torchic's mouth opened it's mouth, the Poochyena and Mudkip both opened their mouths and put their tails up. The tail had weapons coming out of them. However, the Pichu Zord sparked up its cheeks and the Abra started to glow blue all around.

The Treecko Zord has its tail ready to go.

"Try me," he roared.

"Flamethrower!"

"Shadow Ball!"

"Water Pulse!"

"Thunderbolt!"

"Psybeam!"

"Bullet Seed!"

"I don't think so," said Macho Man.

Suddenly all six attacks charged at him. The Macho Man stood still as all six attacks attacked him when suddenly he absorbed them.

"ALL ATTACKS REFLECTION!"

All the attacks we're reflected off! The Flamethrower hit Treecko, the Shadow Ball hit Abra, the Psybeam damaged Pichu, the Thunderbolt short-circuited Mudkip, the Bullet Seed pelted Poochyena and Water Pulse drenched Torchic.

"Whoa! Oh, man!" yelled Jack.

"Time for the Poke Tanker!" said Jack.

"Right!" said the other four rangers.

The Poochyena was the first thing to transform. It started to fall down. Its legs were folding inside the body. The Poochyena had wheels coming out of its belly. The Mudkip did the same thing. Both of the zords' tails lifted their tails and fins. Allowing the Torchic Zord to connect with the Mudkip and the Poochyena. The Pichu and Abra Zords connected Torchic. Pichu was on the right side, and Abra was on the left side.

"Let's stop this piece of crap!"

"Psybeam!" yelled Amii.

Abra's fist emanated a rainbow color light that blasted Macho's armor.

"Whoa!" he roared.

"That's it. I found the weakness. Look at it's armor, it's been broken!" said Mika.

"Yeah. I guess we can win after all," said Jenna.

Suddenly, Danny pressed the intercom. "Something tells me the Green Candle ran out of power, my powers are dropping rapidly. Can we destroy this guy now?"

"Got it, Mega Poke Treecko Zord Power!"

The Poke Tanker rose up and became the Megazord. The Treecko Zord connected to the Megazord. In the meantime, Mika called Salamence.

"Ultrazord, power up!"

"What do you mean by power up?" asked Macho.

Suddenly, the dragon Salamence appeared on the ground, the Mega Treecko Zord connected to the dragon, the dragon flew up and stood there.

"Locked on target," said Sean. The target was aimed directly for the hole in the armor.

"ALL WEAPONS FIRE!" yelled Jack.

The Salamence and the Mega Treecko Zord started firing lasers at the monster while Salamence used his Outrage that destroyed the Macho Warrior.

"Thank gosh!" said Danny. Suddenly, he felt jitterish. "Oh no, not again,"

He de-morphed. Amii looked up. "Hey, it's okay, now let's get to Sky Pillar before Mariah gets you again,"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"I'm happy the Green Candle ran out of wick. I'm angry that we couldn't get the rangers that rescued Danny and I'm also way beyond anger because the red candle got destroyed and my monster was destroyed!" yelled Mariah.

"Well, think about it for a sec," said Count Golbat, who was right behind her.

"WHAT?"

"At least the Green Ranger is no more,"

"Yeah, I suppose you're right," said Mariah. "BUT, OUT OF ALL THE BAD GUYS IN THE WORLD, I GET STUCK WITH THESE GUYS!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Back at Sky Pillar…

"Do I have any power left to morph?" asked Danny.

Rayquaza didn't look happy at all. "Not really. So, you have to give up your poke coin,"

"Great," he said.

"We could still use the zords and stuff but you may need to pick somebody,"

Danny looks at the five rangers. Apparently, he knew whom to pick without even thinking about it.

"I choose Jack, because he is a great leader,"

Danny gave Jack the coin.

"Now what do we do?" asked Amii.

"Go back to your normal lives until we need the green ranger again," said Rayquaza.

"Great," said Jack. He turned to Danny, "Thanks, man. What are you going to do now?"

"I'll guess I will stay at Slateport. I have really nowhere else to go," said Danny.

"Great," said Amii. "For a minute there, I thought you would leave the mansion,"

Danny gave Amii a really big hug. "You know I wouldn't do that,"

"I know," she said.

That's the end of the green ranger. I know it's pretty sad. He'll be back though.

Next Chapter: (I really mean it) Mariah's Island of Illusions Part 1


	22. Mariah's Island of Illusion Part 1

Here's the next chapter…

I am splitting it in two, the first part is short that way you know how the monsters bring the Poke Rangers to the Island.

Episode 21- Mariah's Island of Illusion Part 1

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Seashore House

It's been three days since Danny lost his powers to the Green Candle. The Poke Rangers however were still powerful with or without him. He was playing the rapids in the arcade game when Amii walked by. Danny hasn't talked to her in three days since he gave up his Treecko Coin to Jack. It just made her think a little bit.

"Danny?"

He heard Amii's voice, "Oh, hey,"

"What's wrong?"

Danny lost the game and got out of the chair. "Oh nothing, I haven't been my self lately ever since Mariah used the Green Candle to strip me of my powers, but otherwise I'm okay,"

"Great," said Amii. "Will you come back to Sky Pillar with me? I have to polish the cycles today, because Claydol is out in Kanto again and Rayquaza wanted me to do it. Besides, I need company."

"Any other chores?" asked Danny.

"Yeah. Polish the zords," said Amii.

"Hello, they are all underground," said Danny. "How do we get them?"

"We'll get them," said Amii.

"Something tells me you are up to something," said Danny.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"COME ON! LET'S GO!" Yelled Mariah.

"Okay," said Scythmorai. "Why do we need a crystal ball?"

A shiny blue ball appeared in his hand.

"Because the Poke Rangers will be sent to my own island by the ancient Pokemon Latios!"

"What about Latias?"

"Latias is on Rayquaza's side!" Mariah said. "BLACK PHOENIX! LADYSEVIPER! COUNT GOLBAT! Get in here,"

LadySeviper, Black Phoenix and Count Golbat arrived, and they sat down.

"It's time to summon Latios. The Pokemon of the underground world of Death," said Mariah.

"Crystal Ball, I summon thee, the Pokemon Latios of the underworld! HAHAHAHAHA!"

Latios appeared except the blue parts of his skin everything else was black. A shadowy background appeared all around the palace. "You want me?"

"Yes, I want you to send the Poke Rangers to my new island called the Illusion Island," said Mariah. "In the meantime, I have a monster to destroy Slateport and the whole entire world. It's called Unonymous. It's an Unown with a really big temper, when put together, they can make a significant amount of damage!"

"Great, in the meantime, I will make a shadowy background around Hoenn,"

--

Sky Pillar…

"Hey," said Danny. "What's wrong?"

"I sense something, Mariah may have summoned the beast Latios," said Rayquaza.

"WHAT?" asked Danny.

The alarm sounded. Danny turned around and noticed a big Unown monster destroying Fallarbor.

"What's wrong?" asked Amii as she came up from the basement.

"Look at the mystical pool," said Danny.

"Oh, god!" said Amii. "I'll morph, you call the others,"

"Abra!"

She morphed into the Pink Ranger and teleported to Fallarbor Town. Danny ran to the control console and pressed the computer button.

"Computer, open a channel link to the Red Poke Ranger," said Danny.

Just then, the computer clicked on to a link. "Jack here,"

"Listen, a big monster came down to destroy Hoenn, get down to Fallarbor. Amii already went down,"

"Let's Poke Battle!" said Jack over the intercom.

"Poochyena!"

"Mudkip!"

"Pichu!"

"Torchic!"

The Poke Rangers arrived with the Hoenn Megazord.

"Let's kick Unownymous ass!" said Jack.

"Yeah,'' they said.

Suddenly, Latios appears. "I summon thee to the Illusion world,"

Suddenly, the five Poke Rangers get out of the Megazord into the Illusion Island.

--

"Where are we?" asked Jenna.

"I don't know," said Jack. Then he noticed that he wasn't in his Poke Ranger uniform.

"Crap, we got to morph back,"

Mika got out her morpher. "Uh, we have a problem,"

Jack and Sean looked at Mika's morpher to find out that the coin was missing.

"The Poke Coins are missing!" said Amii.

"Good job Unownymous, thank you Latios, now let's wreak havoc!" said Mariah. "I hope those stupid Poke geeks don't get their Poke Coins after all I sent them to the four corners of the island!"

--

Oh my gosh! What do you know? Will the Hoenn Rangers get their coins, jump back to the Megazord and destroy Unownymous and dark Latios? Find out next chapter.

In the meantime, I have a question to ask you, it's an easy question and some of you may know this too.

Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Season 1 was based on what Super Sentai show?

Zyuranger

Dairanger

Kakuranger

Jetman

Ohranger

None of them

If you get it right, the next chapter will be dedicated to you. So if I were you, REVIEW!

I hope you guys don't criticize me for how short it is…


	23. Mariah's Island of Illusion Part 2

Hey, welcome back.

The answer to the question was: Zyuranger. You see in the first season of MMPR, the powers came from the dinosaurs, one reviewer answered Jetman. The season of Super Sentai was named Jetman because they used birds as zords and Dairanger was Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Season 2. Talks about Star Legends (Dragon, Lion, Pegasus, Griffin and the Firebird) Anyway, Thanks for participating.

This chapter will be dedicated to:

Psyduck The Funky Flaming Shiny and Bizzare

Bill Everyman

* * *

Mariah's Island of Illusion- Part 2

"We have got to find our Poke Coins and get out!" said Amii.

Sean gave her an evil look. "How do we do that, 'O perfect one?''

"Watch and learn," said Amii. "HELP! SOMEBODY HELP!"

Jack, Jenna, Mika and Sean looked at her, like she has two heads or something.

"It's not working," said Jenna.

"How would 'you' know?" asked Amii.

Suddenly, an elf came running through the forest. He has red hair, a big green shirt with pants and green shoes with bells on them.

"Here I am, the name is Cedric. What do you need? Ask and you shall receive!"

Jack looked at him for a minute, and then he decided to ask a question.

"We are looking for the Poke Coins, do you know where they are?" said Jack.

"You mean the coins that look like Pokemon?" asked Cedric.

"No, poke-dollar coins, yes the Poke Coins," said Jenna, she wasn't really actually happy with him.

"Jenna, calm down. No need to be sarcastic," said Mika. "But I would want to get into my Poochyena zord and teach Mariah a lesson he would never forget,"

"I agree," said Sean.

Cedric's eyes started to widen, "You're looking for the Poochyena Poke Coin?"

"Yeah," said Mika. "Please tell me you know where it is!"

Cedric started to jump and bounce all over the place, "Why, yes I do know where it is, follow me young girl!"

"Cool!" said Mika.

"Hold up, wait up for us," said Jack.

* * *

Mariah's palace:

"So finally, the five Poke geeks are looking for the Poke Coins, well okay, no bother. In the meantime, Latios and Unonymous, destroy the town of Slateport and all of Hoenn!"

At Slateport, Latios was flying across the sea, his mouth was open and ready to fire.

"I'm ready, you're highness,"

"ATTACK!" said Mariah, telepathically by using her scepter.

"Right. Shadow Blast!" a big black ball destroyed the Contest Hall. He also damaged the Pokemon Center and sliced off the roof of the Seashore House.

* * *

Back at the Island…

Mika was following Cedric through the Tropical Jungle, Amii was complaining every second.

"Why are my shoes so wet?" asked Amii.

"Shut Up!" said Jack.

"My hair is ruined due to the humidity!"

"Quiet," said Mika.

"I think I broke a nail!"

"Stop complaining!" said Sean and Jenna.

"But-,"

"SHUT THE HELL UP, DAMMIT!" everybody said.

"You didn't have to be so mean," said Amii.

"Will you stop acting like a spoiled rich kid?" asked Sean.

Amii stopped walking and noticed a familiar person wearing green and other stuff.

"Danny?"

Jack turned around, "I don't see him,"

"Maybe it's my imagination," said Amii. Jack looked down and noticed that she was disappearing.

"Uh, Amii, don't look but you are starting to disappear,"

"Disappear? DISAPPEAR? There must be some mistake!"

* * *

Mariah's palace…

"Oh, sweet Amii. Don't be sad, you will soon disappear and the Pink Poke Coin will be finally mine!"

* * *

The Island…

"What do I do?" asked Amii.

"Think of something you did that made you grateful," said Sean.

"I remember," said Amii.

Flashback…

_Danny was taken away and was forced to be the Green Poke Ranger. Apparently, all five of us weren't enough to defeat him. When I heard of the Sword of Darkness, I used my Psy Staff and destroyed it. (A/N: Look at Chapter 10)_

_Back to Reality:_

Suddenly, her feet started to come back and a gold coin appeared in her hand.

"Your Abra coin is back!" said Jack.

"Nice!" said Amii. "Well, I bet you a million bucks I can teleport back and maybe try to destroy Unonymous and Latios, In the meantime, you go find the coins,"

"Good Luck," said Cedric.

"Good Luck," the other four said.

"Let's Poke Battle!"

She put her coin in the morpher and opened it.

"Abra!"

* * *

She teleported out of the island, Mariah was looking at her island in the clouds and noticed a pink streak of light heading for Slateport.

"MISS PINKIE GOT HER COIN BACK!" she yelled.

* * *

Back at Slateport, Latios destroyed houses, buildings, ships, the Pokemon Center, the Poke Mart, everything.

"That's It! I need Abra Poke Zord Power!"

The Abra came from the depths of Meteor Falls and ran up to the Pink Ranger.

"You think you're Poke Zord can beat me, you are dead wrong!"

"Then fine!" Amii said. She jumped up to her zord.

"Activating Poke Crystal!" said Amii.

Her entire zord lit up in pink light. "You're dead!"

She pressed the red and blue buttons. "Psybeam!"

A big ice beam froze the tail of Latios. "What the?"

"I gave my Poke Zord an upgrade, anything is possible,"

"Shadow Blast!"

A big blast makes the Abra fall down and the pink ranger falling out on to the ground.

"Whoa!"

She retreated to Sky Pillar, she knew something had to be done.

* * *

Sky Pillar…

"Whoa, you look like you got beat up. What happened?" asked Danny.

"Who the hell is Dark Latios?" asked Amii.

"Dark Latios is a dark Pokemon that lives in the underworld. It was summoned by Mariah to send you five to the illusion island. It's a good thing you found your Poke Coin, the other four are still scattered. If they find them in time before the Latios destroys Slateport, I could give you something useful. The power of Latias. With it, you can use all four zords, the Poke Megazord, the Treecko Zord, Salamence and Latias to destroy Unonymous and Dark Latios," said Rayquaza.

* * *

In the meantime, back on the island, the rangers were walking through the desert. Jenna, weary couldn't take it anymore. She sat down on the hot desert sand.

"I had enough of this island!" she yelled.

Suddenly, her left arm started to disappear.

"Jenna, you're arm!" yelled Jack.

"Think of something positive,"

"Of course. Edna,"

FLASHBACK again…

_I remember now we used the Poke Cycles to get Edna out of Mariah's hands. Apparently, the sacrifice was my identity. Oops. Well, it wasn't our fault. I just want to get out of here._

Back to reality…

Suddenly, Jenna's coin appeared. "Sweet, let's go," she said.

* * *

Mariah's palace…

"Two coins down, three to go. Now I am going to give Mika a big rush of panic. So much panic, she couldn't forget! Ha Ha!"

She used her staff and Mika started to feel a little weird as they went over the next region, the Polar desert. The wind was blowing and whipping around each mound, the snow was coming down vigorously on them.

"I am scared, frightened! What do I do?" asked Mika.

"Stay calm. You got all of us," said Jack.

Mika's face started to disappear.

"Don't lose yourself!" said Jack. "I have faith in you, come on Mika, remember what you did! Fight Mariah's spell!"

"Oh yeah, that weird spell, forgot what it was called but it was weird," said Mika.

Flashback…

_That stupid empress put that stupid Cocoa stuff in my drink, which can get me extremely hyper. Thank gosh I was okay and back to normal_. _Then we destroyed Manectriculus. I won't forget about him ever._

Back to reality…

Suddenly, the Poochyena Poke Coin appeared.

"Well what do you know, this search for your Poke Coins are pretty awesome!" said Cedric. "I'm letting you know that it gets harder. So I guess your planet is in trouble I can sense it due to my ESP!"

"Great, we'll go! Let's Poke Battle!" said Mika.

Mika and Jenna took a deep breath as they thrust their arms out in front of them, with their hands clamped tightly on their Poke Morphers. The morpher opened with the Poke Coins of Poochyena and Pichu still inside the morpher.

"Poochyena!"

"Pichu!"

They morphed and went back to Earth while Sean and Jack find their other Poke Coins.

* * *

Back at Sky Pillar…

"You mean Mariah made an island and she sent you and the other four? Pretty weird," said Danny.

"It is weird," said Amii.

Suddenly, the black and yellow rangers appeared removing their helmets.

"You okay?" asked Jenna.

"The Abra Zord couldn't take on Latios!" said Amii.

"Maybe all three of us. You coming?" asked Mika.

"Well, I think it's weird. If this monster alone can defeat my Abra Zord, then there's a problem. Maybe, if we can all attack together,"

"That's right! Back to the Poke Battle!" said Mika.

Mika, Jenna and Amii reached for their morphers and teleported out.

"I will summon the Treecko Zord while I'm waiting, it will give us an advantage," said Danny, as he pressed one of the buttons to summon it.

"Good thinking," said Rayquaza.

* * *

Back at the Island…

Sean and Jack were starting to get really tired. Suddenly, Sean couldn't take it:

"Why don't we just give up?" asked Sean.

"We can't! We need to save the Pokemon World!" said Jack.

Sean started to have a gut feeling that it wasn't good. When suddenly, his neck started to disappear.

"Remember what you did to stop Mariah. Now I know," said Sean, to himself while Jack kept on walking.

Flashback…

_Dusmentor was a weird monster. He kept haunting me, without my Fin Blaster and everybody else, I wouldn't be able to stop this freakazoid!_

_Back to Reality…_

Suddenly, two coins appeared. The Torchic and Mudkip Coin was in Sean's hands.

"JACK! I FOUND THE COINS!"

"You did? Then why did I get sent here?" asked Jack.

* * *

At Mariah's palace…

"For my greatest threat, the Green Ranger, remember?"

Suddenly, Jack started to have a headache. He was screaming in pain! It was the worst thing that ever happened to him.

"JACK!" yelled Sean. "Oh, what do I do?"

Sean used his coin. _'I hope this works!' _"I call upon the power of Mudkip to stop Mariah's spell!"

Suddenly, Jack's headache stopped.

In Mariah's palace again, Mariah used her scepter. "Time to set that island to explode in 3…2… 1…!" Her scepter shot a big torpedo at the island.

In the meantime, Jack saw the torpedo coming through. "WE GOTTA MORPH!"

"Let's Pokebattle before we get blown up!"

"Mudkip!"

"Torchic!"

They teleported a half a second before Mariah's Island of Illusion was blown up. Mariah was smiling until she saw a blue and red streak of light.

"DAMN THEM!"

* * *

Back at the city of Slateport, the six Poke Zords were battling Latios.

"Okay, rangers. Let's Poke up!" said Jack.

"Red Poke Crystal activate!"

"Our turn!" said Mika. "Poke Crystals Activate in…"

"2…," said Sean.

"1…," said Jenna.

"Poke Up!" said the four rangers.

* * *

At Sky Pillar… "My turn," said Danny. "Green Crystal, activate,"

"You know what's so weird?" asked Danny.

"What?" asked Rayquaza.

"My Poke Crystal still has juice and I don't have my powers anymore,"

The Poke Zords made the Poke Zord tank mode, then turned into warrior mode.

"Mega Treecko Zord Power!"

The Treecko Zord connected to the Mega Pokezord.

"Salamence, come out!" said Jack.

"Danny, where's the Latias zord?"

"Latias?" asked Jack.

"You want a blaster and a sword?" asked Amii.

"**It's coming,"** said Danny.

The Latias Zord appeared from the lava pit and connected to the Pichu's hand as a blaster.

"Hoenn Ultrazord, Power Up!"

"What?" said Unownymous.

"I'm out of here," said Dark Latios.

In the meantime, the weapons destroyed the Unownymous.

"YES!" said the rangers.

"No, no, no… NOT AGAIN!" said Mariah.

-End-

* * *

Next Episode: Baseball Season (almost baseball season, that's why)

With guest star: Casey (you know that Team Electabuzz person?)

I need a couple of monsters now, I ran out again. I know what my next monster is, I made it up myself! Anyway, review!


	24. Baseball Season

Disclaimer: I am just letting you know right now, I don't own Pokemon or Casey because she's an anime character from that show! I know you know that, just telling you now!

Episode 23- Baseball Season 

At the Seashore House, Jack and Danny were looking at the flyers for the tryouts at Slateport City High School Baseball. Their teams were called the Wingulls. The prettiest team in all of Hoenn, anyway the Poke Rangers were all excited when they hear that Jenna and Jack were going to try out.

"I would do anything for baseball," said Jenna.

"I know. The best sport ever besides basketball is baseball!" said Jack.

"Cool," said Sean. "Anyway, the Electabuzz is battling Starmie on PSPN!"

The Poke Rangers and others were watching the Electabuzz play the Starmie on the television. It was the last inning, the score was tied 6-6. The Electabuzz were up at bat. The pitcher from the Starmie Team throws the ball, the batter of the Electabuzz Team hits the ball, homerun! The Electabuzz win the first game of the season!

"Wow," said Amii.

"THAT'S RIGHT. ELECTABUZZ ARE THE BEST ON THE PLANET,"

Everybody turned and noticed a girl with blue hair and wears an Electabuzz baseball uniform, next to her was her Bayleef.

"Who the hell is that?" asked Jack.

"I'm Casey, you dirt-eating pig!"

"ME, DIRT-EATING?"

"Hey, that's not right. You have an attitude problem!" said Mika.

"No I don't," said Casey.

"You know what? Why are we fighting with you? Just leave us alone!" said Mika.

* * *

At Mariah's palace… 

"Oh, Count Golbat, do you have anything awesome for me to use?"

"Why, yes. Here it is, it's called Buzz, the Electabuzz Monster. He has a big battery, which charges his energy every five minutes. The Poke Rangers can not beat this guy, because he has four arms and he doesn't get messed with,"

"Send him through the Monster Making Machine," said Mariah.

"You got it my queen," said Count Golbat.

"LadySeviper!" Mariah yelled as she was walking to the telescope. She turned her telescope to see the Mika and Danny running on the high school track.

"Let's see what happens when my crushers and you take down the powerless green freak and the black ranger!"

"You got it!" said LadySeviper.

"In the meantime, I sense another monster and he's coming this way," said Mariah.

"Who?" asked LadySeviper.

"You rang?"

Mariah and LadySeviper turned to notice a monster.

"What the hell is that?" asked LadySeviper.

"You don't remember?" asked Count Golbat. "He's Darkix,"

"Who the hell is Darkix?" asked Mariah.

"A giant Steelix monster made from fusing dark matter and steel and iron ores together. Its bigger than a normal Steelix and emits a black aura and doesn't talk just roars like hell. A little primitive but still destructive it can obliterate certain things with its breath and withstand high temperatures," said Count Golbat. "He is a great henchmen and a great warrior,"

"Send down Darkix with you," said Mariah.

"Yes, my empress," said LadySeviper.

Darkix and LadySeviper disappeared from the throne room. Mariah had a smile on her face, until she realized something.

"Count Golbat? Where the hell is Buzz?"

* * *

Slateport High School… 

Danny and Mika were taking their break, still hot and sweaty, Mika still had a lot to say, "That was fun,"

"I agree," said Danny.

Suddenly, thousands of Crushers came out to attack the teenagers.

"This day went from good to worse," said Mika.

"I agree," said Danny.

They took their fighting stances, readying to fight the Crushers. The Crushers lurched forward toward them. Danny stood on the bench and flipped forward. Next he kicked one of them in the face and did a spinning hook kick, knocking the green lizard to the ground. Mika kept flipping and kicked two of them in the face. She noticed a trash can and flipped over there without getting tackled. The Crusher leapt to attack her and Mika caught the Crusher in a trash can. After knocking off a couple of Crushers, they finally stopped.

"For a minute there… I thought… they would never… stop," said Mika.

Suddenly, LadySeviper, Darkix and a new monster appeared in front of them. The monster was wearing a big electric battery, a head of an Electabuzz combined with an Elekid, a big lightning bolt on his chest and he was wearing yellow armor to disguise his rotted, decaying skin and bones.

"The name's Buzz. My orders are to destroy the Poke Rangers and help Mariah conquer the world!"

"Oh crap," said Mika. "Get the others! I will take care of these three,"

Danny ran toward the forest where he met Casey.

"Hi, Danny," she noticed Buzz. "Oh, an Electabuzz monster, that is like so cool! GO ELECTABUZZ!"

"Casey?" Danny yelled.

"Electric Shock!"

A big shock wave damaged the trees and Casey and Danny were sent flying. It gave Mika a chance to run away and contact her friends. She pressed her button on the communicator.

"Jack?"

"**Yeah?"**

"Mariah sent down two new monsters, get over here,"

"**You got it,"**

Mika noticed Danny and Casey were gone. They must've left for safety. In the meantime, Mika pulled out her morpher and went in front of the track.

"Yo guys, looking for me?" asked Mika.

"Oh yeah, let's destroy her,"

"Darkness Beam!"

"Poison Bomb!"

"Electric Shock!"

BOOM!

Mika was sent flying in front of them. A trickle of blood was on her left cheek as she picked up her Poke Morpher. "You asked for this!" She held out her morpher in front of her and got the morpher open to reveal her gold coin sticking out. A purple beam of light was emanating from the Poke Coin.

"Poochyena!"

The Black Ranger pulled out her Blade Blaster and Pulse Blaster.

"Pulse Ranger Blaster!"

She connected her Pulse Blaster (A/N: The Pulse Blaster is the Special Weapon they found to kill the Crushers in Chapter 14) on top of her Blade Blaster. She pulled the trigger and multiple streaks of light came out of the weapon. It hurt Steelix and reflected it back towards her.

"DAMN!"

She pulled out her Pooch Claws.

"Time to scratch you,"

She ran toward LadySeviper, "Shadow Slash!"

LadySeviper jumped up and kicked her in the face. "Take this, Poison Kick!"

Jack, Sean, Jenna and Amii still not morphed came to see this.

"Need help?"

"Yeah," said Mika.

"Let's Poke Battle!" said Jack.

Jack, Sean, Jenna and Amii pulled out their morphers and the morphers lit up in red, blue, yellow and pink light.

"Abra!"

"Mudkip!"

"Pichu!"

"Torchic!"

The morphing grid activated as their battle suits appeared on them. They pulled out their weapons.

"Torch Sword!"

"Psy Staff!"

"Fin Blaster!"

"Chu Daggers!"

"Let's put them together," said Jack.

The Poke Blaster was created.

"Fire!"

The Poke Blaster destroyed part of the Darkix.

"What?" asked Jack.

Suddenly, Buzz drew his rod from his belt buckle that was strapped around his waist.

"Electric Shock Wave!"

Waves of electric came underground, and electrocuted our heroes, all except for Jenna.

"What?" asked Buzz. "Why aren't you shocked?"

"I have the same powers! I call upon the power of Pichu. Her Chu Daggers started to glow.

"You are going to regret this!" said Jenna. "Lightning Shoot!"

She threw one of her daggers and destroyed Buzz's Battery Pack, emanating an explosion.

"You did it!" said Mika.

"Thanks. Final game, Rangers- 22, Mariah-0 (Previous Adventures, get it?)

* * *

Mariah's palace… 

"I am going to get a headache. I am really!"

"Relax, my empress!" said Count Golbat.

"Shut Up, Darkix and LadySeviper failed, they came back here after being intimidated by the Poke Blaster," she said. She growled as she left the room.

* * *

Back at the Seashore House, the rangers noticed that the final team has been organized. So far three of the nine people were called up. 

"Jenna Whitestone! Come on down!"

Jenna walked with a baseball uniform, with a "25" on it, like usual.

"Jack Farrell!"

Jack walked down with the same uniform, except wearing a number "2".

"Sean Fubrizzi!"

Sean walked down with the number "15" on his back.

"And finally… Daniel Dragonfly!"

Danny came in with the number "20" on the back of his uniform. Amii, Sean and Mika walked up to them. "You look spiffy with that on," said Amii.

"Thanks. Where's Casey?"

Casey came running. "Nice uniforms. Good Luck, There is an Electabuzz game on, who wants to see it?"

Everybody except for Amii watched the game.

"I'm outta here," she said. When Danny heard that, he couldn't refuse, "Yo, Amii! Wait Up!"

Anyway, not bad huh?

The next chapters are called:

Episode 24: Slayer: Scythmourai's Brother

Episode 25: Pinkies in a Jar

Another Quiz- Reviewer who gets this right will have this chapter dedicated to them.

If you have heard of Rita's Frankenstein Monster, one of the MMPRs wore his costume after he got destroyed. Who? Was It:

Tommy

Jason

Billy

Zack

Catch ya on the flip side!


	25. Slyther: Scythmourai's Brother

Hi, sorry for the not quite long delay. Had writer's block. I know it's kind of late to say Happy St. Patrick's Day, I decided to change the title, BUT it will still have the same plot. I also realized typed in "Slayer" for the next episode by accident. It was a typo: it's Slyther. Sorry about that!

Bill Everyman, Billy dressed up as Sherlock Holmes and Psyduck, close but Zack was dressed up as the Egyptian King.

The answer to the quiz was: Tommy

Dedicated To: RubyVulpix

**TODAY ON MIGHTY MORPHIN POKE RANGERS:**

Slateport City is celebrating St Patrick's Day, when suddenly Mariah sends down Slyther. Can the Poke Rangers defeat this monster find out next on the Mighty Morphin Poke Rangers.

_(the cave of origin blows up)_

Mariah: At last I'm free. Time to destroy the world!

(at Sky Pillar)

Rayquaza: Mariah's escaped! Send over five teenagers!

(Jack, Mika, Sean, Amii and Jenna teleport to Sky Pillar. Their morphers appear on their waists and on the screen Jack's helmet appears)

Go Go Poke Rangers

(Jack on the left side, the Red Torchic on the right side)

Go, Go Poke Rangers

(Jenna on the left side, the Yellow Pichu Ranger on the right side)

Go, Go Poke Rangers

(Mika on the cast side, the Black Poochyena Ranger on the right side)

Mighty Morphin Poke Rangers

(Amii on the cast side, the Pink Abra Ranger on the ranger side)

(background music)

(Sean on the cast side, the Blue Mudkip Ranger on the ranger side)

(Rangers show their morphers and morph)

Go, Go Poke Rangers

(Danny on the cast side, the Green Treecko Ranger on the right side)

(Zack and Mary appear walking toward the Seashore House)

Go, Go Poke Rangers

(Rayquaza's appearance)

(The Treecko Zord appears)

(All the Poke Zords transform into the Poke Megazord)

Go, Go Poke Rangers, you Mighty Morphin Poke Rangers

Episode 24- Slyther: Scythmourai's brother

March 17, 2006, the time for great celebration because it's St. Patrick's day, at the Seashore House, Jimmy, Sean and Mika were helping out with the shamrock cupcakes, bringing the green dyed bagels and other stuff. Everybody was wearing green except for Mika who never liked the color but wore a yellowish-greenish shirt to the place. It was pretty awesome. At the Seashore House, the whole entire interior had green lights that twinkle when you see them. Next, the DJ Table was in the corner with the speakers on either side. Jimmy was wearing a leprechaun suit serving things to guests.

Jack and Jenna sat at one of the tables, wearing green with a tint of their ranger color.

"So, anyway, did you get your pot of gold?" said Jack, trying to make a joke.

Jenna smiled, "Very funny,"

Mika and Sean were walking through people serving cupcakes and green-dyed bagels. They stopped to visit Jenna and Jack.

"Hi, where are Amii and Danny?"

"Danny is at Mauville getting his last badge. Amii however is at her mansion, getting her 'back' washed," said Jenna.

Zack came through the doors, and sat down next to Jenna. "Hi, Jenna," he said.

"Hi Zack," she said as she laid a kiss on his lips.

Jack, Sean and Mika just awed. "Aren't they a cute couple?" asked Jack.

"Jack, Shut… Up," said Jenna.

At Mariah's palace…

Mariah stood over her palace and looks down at Slateport and Mauville seeing all the green she could see. She despised the holiday, and she hated St Patrick's Day for some unknown reason. Also, she gets pinched by her minions, LadySeviper came in to her chamber wearing green and started pinching her. Mariah stood up and she took her staff and zapped her in the butt.

"STOP WITH THE PINCHING OR I WILL MAKE YOUR LIFE A LIVING HELL!"

"Oh, I'm sorry," she said.

"Yeah right," Mariah said.

LadySeviper bowed down, "I AM REALLY!"

"Oh stop complaining you wimp,"

Mariah walked down to the monster lab when suddenly a Scyther who looks like Scythmourai started to scare her.

"WAAHH!" she yelled.

Amii's Mansion: Her Room

Amii and her Pokemon were soaking in the water in her bathroom. She stroked her hair and stretched out her arms.

"Best thing I did all day," she said. "Happy St Patrick's Day,"

All her Pokemon squealed for joy. Suddenly, Danny walked in. "Hey, Amii,"

"Hi," she said. "What's up?"

"Your communicator was beeping,"

"Oh," she said. Amii gave her a look and Danny turned around and went out of the room and shut the door.

"Yeah?"

**"Took you a long time! Can you get over here when you have a chance?" **asked Claydol.

"Why sure," said Amii. She turned her communicator off and she kept relaxing in the bubbling water with her Pokemon.

Mariah's Palace: Throne Room

Mariah stood there furious with rage. She stood up and looked at the black Scyther.

"How dare you enter Mariah Palace? You must be gone, now die!" She raised her staff.

Scythmourai came in running, "NO DON'T!"

"Why not, my henchmen?"

"He's my brother. Slyther, meet Mariah. Mariah, meet Slyther,"

"Slyther? Who invited him?" she asked.

"I did. Remember last week, oh I forgot. You were still angry when Buzz was defeated!"

"SHUT UP!" she yelled. "Of course I remember. Slyther,"

Slyther looked up.

"Can you do a task for me? Ruin the Seashore House, destroy everything in that café is that clear?"

"Yes sir," said Slyther.

"Good," she said.

At the Seashore House, Jack, Mika and Sean left for home while Jenna and Zack played basketball. The buzzer sounded and Zack, once again lost to Jenna.

"Damn!"

"Don't worry about it," she said.

Suddenly, a black Scyther appeared. "Ha ha ha ha!"

He slaughtered the table.

"Zack run out the back way," she yelled.

Zack ran out of the Seashore House.

"Like you are going to stop me," he said.

"I guess I should ask questions first. Who are you?" said Jenna.

"I'm Slyther, I am here to destroy this city, Hoenn and the world!"

Jenna ran to her backpack and pulled out her Poke Morpher.

"You got to get through me!"

"Bring it on!"

Slyther came charging forward. Jenna couldn't morph just yet, she kicked Slyther in the face, Slyther was so quick he pounced on her with a fury cutter attack, which sliced her green shirt.

"Oh, you are going to wish you have never met me!" she said. She felt the blood trickle down her body.

"Pichu!"

She morphed into the Yellow Poke Ranger. "Chu Daggers!"

Slyther started slashing her with his arms. Jenna blocked them and jumped up into the air. "Zap Slash!"

"You got to be kidding me," he said.

The Electric attack was absorbed.

"What?" she said.

Amii discussed with Danny about St Patrick's Day to Claydol because he wasn't there when the holiday was made. Danny and Amii were walking to the Seashore House when they saw sparks from the seashore house.

"Danny, get the others. I need to see what's up,"

"Abra!"

Amii transformed and ran to Jenna. "You okay?" she asked.

"I'm fine," said Jenna.

"Psy Staff! Psybeam Blast!"

A big blast of psychic energy blasted Slyther but got deflected back. "Oh…"

Jack, Mika and Sean saw the fire coming from the Seashore House.

"What's going on?" asked Jack.

"I don't know. Let's go," said Mika.

Suddenly, Sean's communicator beeped. "Yeah?"

"**Rangers, Jenna and Amii are attacking a monster in the Seashore House, you got to go help!"**

"Let's Poke Battle!"

"Poochyena!"

"Mudkip!"

"Torchic!"

The morphing grid activated as the rangers uniforms completely digitized on them.

The Red, Black and Blue Poke Rangers came and to help the others out.

"Fin Blaster!"

"Pooch Claws!"

"Torch Sword!"

Slyther stood with his claws out. "Come and get me,"

Jack decided to try something new. He put his feet together and took out his Blade Blaster.

"Sacred Flame Tornado!"

He became a tornado full of fire but Slyther didn't really care.

"Slash!"

Jack fell down and landed on his black.

"Shadow Slash!" yelled Mika. Mika slashed Slyther but it wasn't even a scratch.

"What?"

"Ice Beam!" said Sean. The Ice Beam didn't get Slyther.

"I must run, good bye!"

He disappeared.

"What the hell was that?" said Jack.

"More importantly, who?" said Sean. "Let's go to Sky Pillar,"

Mariah's Palace…

"You idiot! You could've finished him off when you had the chance!"

"Sorry empress,"

"Slyther! Sorry isn't good enough! Now get down there because I'm throwing my staff and YOU WILL GROW!"

Sky Pillar…

"What the hell happened? We used our weapons, then he just vanished," said Jack.

"Maybe Slyther has a way to destroy you using your powers, unless you work as one, it won't work,"

"Work as one," said Jack.

The alarm sounded.

"Oh great," said Sean. "Look in here,"

"That's what we need. Slyther who is now tall as a skyscraper,"

Danny saw them disappear and put the green crystal in the slot. "Time for the zords,"

The rangers jumped into their zords. Jack landed into his cockpit.

(Day of the Dumpster zord formation music)

"Log on!" said Jack.

"All right, let's do it!" said Mika.

"Systems nominal!" said Sean.

"Yes, ready to rock!" said Jenna.

"All right, let's boil this bug!" said Amii.

"Poke Rangers, power up your crystals!"

All five rangers inserted their power crystals.

"Two… One… Power Up! Poke Megazord Sequence Activate!"

(Screen splits into four screens, on the top left was the Poochyena changing into the Megazord's Legs, on the bottom there was the Mudkip and Poochyena connecting to Torchic and you see the Abra turn into the Megazord's right arm on the top right and below you see all the arms connect to Torchic)

"Poketanker, Fire!"

The Pichu's arms and Abra's arms blasted Slyther.

"Megazord: Battle Mode!"

The Megazord started to rise and silver armor appeared all over the Megazord.

"Megazord, battle ready!"

The Megazord kicked Slyther's body. Slyther caught the leg and slashed part of the armor. The Treecko Zord used bullet seed but the slash destroyed part of its chest.

"You can't beat me,"

"What did Rayquaza mean, by working as one," said Amii.

It just hit Jack. "That's it, it's time for the Ultrazord. Mega Treecko Zord Power!"

The Treecko connected to the Poke Megazord.

"Salamence, Latias Blaster Power Up!"

Salamence arrived with the Latias blaster on his body. The Mega Treecko Zord took the blaster out.

"Hoenn Ultrazord Power Up!"

(theme song)

"Fire!"

The Latias Blaster, the Salamence, and the Megazord started to charge up energy and suddenly, seven streaks of light destroyed Slyther.

"I'm sorry brother, Mariah, goodbye!"

He blew up.

"All right!"

Mariah's Palace…

"I am going to kill those rangers!" said Scythmourai. "They killed my brother and I will have my total revenge on the leader of that group and everybody else with him! I will make sure Mariah wins! Damn it, this is the worst St Patrick's Day ever!"

Seashore House

Amii, Danny and the others were cleaning up the Seashore House when suddenly Amii's email pops up on her cell.

'Dear Amii, I decided to come down here from Kanto to see how you were. I will be here in two days'

Chloe Willows

"Chloe's coming back to Hoenn?" asked Amii. "Cool!"

"Wow, great. I wonder how she's doing," said Danny.

"Cool," said Sean. "Just Chloe or Brian is coming along?"

"Just Chloe," said Amii. "Besides, I promised her on the flight that I would invite her to my spa,"

"Oh," said Jack. "Linda's hot. I like her,"

"What about me?" asked Mika.

"Uh… Uh… Uh… I like you but as a girlfriend,"

"Oh," said Mika.

Next Chapter: Pinkies In A Bottle

After That: Tricks or Treats


	26. Pink Rangers In A Bottle

Thanks so much for your reviews, makes me feel special! (j/k) Anyway, here's the next episode, featuring Chloe Willows from Poke Rangers: Kanto. Don't own her. Since this is also the twenty-fifth episode of the Poke Rangers, all the reviewers who reviewed from Day 1 of when this story was finished up to now will be up. There will be a quiz at the end. Okay?

**TODAY ON MIGHTY MORPHIN POKE RANGERS:  
**

Chloe comes back from Hoenn to visit Amii. Mariah hears about this and decides to make Mewtwo very angry, so she sends down her monster Marromenace to trap Chloe and Amii. Can the other rangers rescue them 'before' Marromenace destroys the bottle that will send the two to another dimension? Find out next on the Mighty Morphin Poke Rangers

(A/N: This is the first season theme, it's the same thing for the next two seasons, I am just going to modify it.)

_(the cave of origin blows up) _

_Mariah: At last I'm free. Time to destroy the world! _

_(at Sky Pillar) _

_Rayquaza: Mariah's escaped! Send over five teenagers! _

_(Jack, Mika, Sean, Amii and Jenna teleport to Sky Pillar. Their morphers appear on their waists and on the screen Jack's helmet appears) _

_Go Go Poke Rangers _

_(Jack on the left side, the Red Torchic on the right side) _

_Go, Go Poke Rangers _

_(Jenna on the left side, the Yellow Pichu Ranger on the right side) _

_Go, Go Poke Rangers _

_(Mika on the cast side, the Black Poochyena Ranger on the right side) _

_Mighty Morphin Poke Rangers _

_(Amii on the cast side, the Pink Abra Ranger on the ranger side) _

_(background music) _

_(Sean on the cast side, the Blue Mudkip Ranger on the ranger side) _

_(Rangers show their morphers and morph) _

_Go, Go Poke Rangers _

_(Danny on the cast side, the Green Treecko Ranger on the right side) _

_(Zack and Mary appear walking toward the Seashore House) _

_Go, Go Poke Rangers _

_(Rayquaza's appearance) _

_(The Treecko Zord appears) _

_(All the Poke Zords transform into the Poke Megazord) _

_Go, Go Poke Rangers, you Mighty Morphin Poke Rangers_

Episode 25- Pinkies In A Bottle

Amii was in her mansion trying to get everything ready for Chloe to come in. She was cleaning and cleaning and cleaning some more of the guest room with her maid, Gabrielle. Gabrielle spoke a lot of French some of the time, so Amii had to learn French in order to communicate with her.

"Où voulez-vous ceci?" asked the maid. (It means 'where do you want this' in French). She was holding tablecloth in her hand.

"Mettez la nappe dans le cabinet de stockage," said Amii. (Put the tablecloth in the storage closet)

"Oui," she said and left the room.

Amii was smiling that Chloe was coming over to her house for the weekend. They could jump in the spa and relax. Also, go to the pool with their Pokemon and play 'Marco Polo'. Ah, unlike her last visit, looking for Mew and dancing with Rangerz the band. She sighed in relief, suddenly she heard a knock on the door.

"I got it," said Amii.

She ran to the hall to get the front door. When she opened the door, a familiar face appeared.

"Chloe!" she said.

"Amii, long time no see!" said Chloe.

"Oh, come on in. Uh, Freddie!" she said as she clapped her hands.

"Yes, madam?" asked Freddie.

"Show my friend here to her quarters,"

"I would be happy too," said Freddie. She took her luggage and escorted Chloe to her room for the weekend.

Mariah's Palace…

Mariah grew vicious as she looked through her telescope. "So, that ranger brat from Kanto decided to come back for a little visit,"

"So?" asked Scythmourai.

"That gives me a great idea," said Mariah. "COUNT GOLBAT!"

"Yes my empress,"

"Make me a monster to trap Chloe and Amii and destroy the other four poke rangers,"

"You got it," he said. He vanished into thin air.

Mariah snickered and laughed vigorously. She took her staff and went into her dorm. There, she was making a jar, a magic jar.

"Perfect, if this jar is broken and everything is trapped in there they will be sent to a dimension, 'unable' to get out. Not also that, while they are in the tomb, their morphing powers will be destroyed. Ha!" she yelled.

She made the jar and went to the throne room. She finally saw the monster that Count Golbat made.

"Meet Marromenace, a monster with a club that can also carry a jar and destroy the Poke Rangers,"

"Wow, I wonder what he looks like in person. Put him through the Monster Maker Machine! NOW!"

"Yes, my queen!" he said.

He put the clay monster into the Monster Making Machine when suddenly, the horns blasted and the clay monster was being sent through the pipes of the machine and came out with a BANG!

"Hello, Mariah. It's been a long time!"

"Hi, Marromenace. Listen, I want you to do something for me. I will also send you Crushers down as well,"

Her staff started to activate and the picture of two teenagers appeared on the screen.

"This is Amii and Chloe. Two Pink Rangers which I, Mariah deliberately hate! I want you trap them!"

"Yes my queen!" he raised his bone, but Mariah stopped him with her staff.

"But, before you smack your bone on the floor and disappear, I want you to have this!"

She gave him a device. "What is it?"

"It's a morphing inhibitor. Quickly press the red button to activate it. It will stop the Pink Rangers from morphing, is that clear?"

"Why yes it is, your queen!"

"Don't lose it! After you're done, keep them in the jar. I got to modify that inhibitor. So, I will say this once and only once!"

"What's that?" he asked.

"DON'T LOSE IT!" she yelled.

"You got it my queen, got to go!"

He disappeared. Mariah decided to smile. She was happy that Pink Ranger from Kanto is going to have a rude awakening, a REALLY rude awakening.

Route 132 on some remote island…

Danny, Amii and Chloe were out surfing on their mini-cruiser. Danny and Amii told her about their adventures so far, even now.

"Wow! So Danny lost his green ranger powers? Damn! I feel bad for you!"

"Not all the power is gone," said Danny. "The power for me to morph is gone, but theirs only enough for me to activate the zord. I gave my Poke Coin to Jack a couple of weeks ago. My life has never been the same after Mariah kidnapped me and made me a Poke Ranger of her army. If it wasn't for Amii, well I wouldn't be normal like now."

"Really awesome!" said Chloe.

The rangers hit an island to relax at, when suddenly Crushers appeared and a weird monster that looks like a Marowak. But instead, it has a big bone head, a dark body, a club and a jar with a device on his belt buckle.

"Danny, take the Crushers. Me and Chloe will take Marowak freak!" said Amii.

"First of all, the name is Marromenace and there is no way you can beat me!"

"We'll see about that!"

"It's Poke Time! Togepi!"

"Let's Poke Battle! Abra!"

"Inhibitor Activate!"

Amii's morpher and Chloe's coin were glowing pink when suddenly they stopped glowing.

"WHAT?" asked Chloe.

"Let's try again," said Amii.

"Abra!"

"Togepi!"

Nothing happened.

Danny kicked one of the Crushers in the face and did a roundhouse to the other one. The Crushers decided to back off. Danny turned around and realized Amii's morpher wasn't working and Chloe's wasn't either.

"We can't morph, hand to hand combat!" said Amii.

Suddenly, Marromenace opened the jar in his hand and captured Amii and Chloe in the jar. Marromeance disappeared.

Danny teleported to Sky Pillar, leaving the boat behind untied, and was drifting into the ocean.

Sky Pillar…

"Hi," said Claydol. "Danny, my psychic powers tell me you look upset. Is something wrong,"

"I just wish I had my powers back because…"

"Because what?" asked Claydol.

Danny breathed in. "Well. Chloe came back to visit Amii and me, her and Chloe decided to go travel to an island and relax and play and the sun when the Crushers attacked us."

"What?" asked Claydol.

Suddenly, Rayquaza appeared, eavesdropping on their conversation.

"Then Mariah sends down Marromenace. Amii and Chloe tried to morph but, whatever Mariah did, Amii's morpher didn't work and Chloe's coin didn't work as well. Now they are trapped in a magical jar."

Rayquaza spoke out, "I knew it. Mariah must have made a jar, that can trap Amii and Chloe making them unable to morph. Hence the word, "The Inhibited Bottle".

"What's the Inhibited Bottle?"

"The Inhibited Bottle prevents anybody in that jar from teleporting and morphing,"

"WHAT? What do I do?"

"Simple, Claydol, open a link to the Poke Rangers!"

"You got it!"

"Poke Rangers, report to the Sky Pillar immediately, this is an emergency!"

Suddenly, streaks of black, blue, yellow and red appeared at the Sky Pillar.

"What's wrong?" asked Jack.

"Yeah, speaking of that where the hell is Amii?" asked Jenna.

"Yeah, she is never late for anything!" said Mika. "I thought she's PERFECT!"

Sean looked into the mystical pool. "Guess what?"

"What?" asked the Poke Rangers.

"I found Amii and… Chloe?"

"Mariah must've wanted revenge on us and Mewtwo," said Rayquaza.

"Why?"

"Because maybe after we defeated their plans, Mewtwo almost killed Mariah," said Rayquaza.

"How do you know?" asked Amii.

"Because I know," said Rayquaza. "I don't sense any trouble FOR NOTHING!"

"I agree," said Claydol.

"Anyway, Marromenace's bottle is very fragile, you break it you may never see Amii or Chloe again,"

Danny punched his fist at one of the consoles. "DAMN IT!"

"Relax," said Mika. "We will get her, how I don't know, but we will,"

"I wish I had my powers, I would go down there and face that creep myself!" he said. After what he said, he stormed out of Sky Pillar and took his Poke Cycle.

(A/N: I know you could only have Poke Cycles when you are in ranger form, but either way you can still use them unmorphed, I think. When you review, let me know)

"Danny, wait!" said Jenna. "Damn! He's going on a personal vendetta! Why?"

"Well, let's see, he likes Amii very much. If he lost her, he wouldn't live without her," said Mika.

"Also, remember Jenna, he came from a family that forces him to the Hoenn League. After Mariah captured Danny and Amii freed him, they made a vow to take care of each other, even if it is a life and death situation," said Jack.

"True," said Sean. "He loves her very much and he wouldn't want to see her leave. He would rather die than see his girlfriend be captured by Mariah, Mewtwo, a Sneasel or anybody (A/N: Psyduck, I had to make use Nyura as a reference, hope you don't mind)

Route 111…

According to Danny's Poke Cycle tracking system, Marromenace should be somewhere in the desert.

"Why hello," he said.

Danny put his foot on the brake. "You have some people I want! Give them to me!"

"Oh, you mean the two Prima Donnas? You won't get them,"

Danny armed his grass lasers cannons at the monster, "Don't tempt me!"

"Then fight me, use your powers! Oh, that's right according to what Mariah said, YOU HAVE NO POWERS except for your motorcycle and zords. Wow, you suck. Besides you couldn't morph anyway due to Mariah's morphing inhibitor, not also that, it stops anybody from morphing now, not just the pink rangers. Mwahahahaha!"

"Then fine," he said. "But I will stop you anyway, because there was one thing I still have,"

He pulled out a red holster and pulled out his Leaf Blade, the last thing he had besides his ranger powers.

"What?"

He got off the Poke Cycle and kicked Marromenace in the face. Next, he slashed him with his dagger. Danny was very clever and this Marowak monster needed to have his head straightened out. He kicked the inhibitor out.

"NO! DON'T DAMAGE THE INHIBITOR," He ran for it, but it was too late. Danny slashed the inhibitor, exploding into pieces. It allowed the bottle to disappear, releasing Amii and Chloe.

"AMII!" said Danny.

"DANNY!" said Amii.

He gave her a great big hug.

Jack, Jenna, Mika and Sean arrived in ranger form ready to fight this guy.

"Guys," said Danny.

"Wow, you got Chloe and Amii out," said Danny.

Jack took off his mask, since he knew nobody would be in the desert. He had to look at Danny.

"Danny, I understand you love Amii. But, Rayquaza almost had a cow. He wants to talk to you at the Sky Pillar now,"

"Got it," said Danny.

"Oh, Danny before you leave,"

Danny was on his bike, pressing the teleport button and looked at Jack.

"Don't do that again!"

Danny nodded and disappeared in a flash of green light.

"Pokemon Return!" he said.

Marromenace fell backwards faking dead, the rangers didn't notice though.

"I guess he's dead," said Jenna.

"Think again!" said Marromenace.

"Great, we're morphing again?" asked Jenna.

"Again. Let's Poke Battle!"

"Poochyena!"

"Abra!"

"Mudkip!"

"Pichu!"

"Torchic!"

The rangers attacked with their blade blasters, but the monster kicked their butts.

"Chloe, help!"

"Please!"

Chloe nodded and took out her coin. "Togepi!"

She morphed into the Togepi Ranger.

Mariah's Palace…

"That's it. Magic Scepter of Death, I want you to grow Marromenace! GROW! GROW! GROW!"

Her scepter started to activate and Marromenace grew.

"We need Poke Zord Power Now!"

"Get on my zord!" said Amii.

"I have a surprise for you!" said Chloe.

Her Togepi Zord suddenly appeared.

"Oh my! You got a zord, sweet!"

"Let's go!" said Jack.

Jack and Mika went up first, then Jenna and Sean, leaving Amii and Chloe up to their zords.

"Log on!" said Jack.

"Togepi Zord, ready to fight!" said Chloe.

"Poochyena's raring to go!"

"Mudkip here, systems nominal!"

"Pichu here, prepare to be shocked!"

"Abra here, let's kill bonehead here!"

"Poke Rangers, power up your crystals!" said Jack.

He took the Torchic Coin and changed it into a crystal and activated it.

"Four…" said Mika.

"Three…" said Amii.

"Two…" said Sean.

"One…" said Jenna.

"Power Up!" as they inserted their Poke Crystals. All five were glowing in red, purple, blue, yellow and pink.

"Powering Up Weapon Systems!" said Chloe.

Togepi started walking toward the zord. "Let's see how you like a Sweet Kiss attack!"

The Togepi kissed Marromenace. Marromenace started to fall asleep.

"Now!"

"Psychic!" said Amii.

"Water Pulse!" said Sean.

"Shadow Ball!" said Mika.

"Flamethrower!" said Jack.

"I could help, but as you can see Pichu can't destroy a ground-type like him!" said Jenna.

Apparently, their attacks didn't work.

"Poke Megazord Formation!" said Jack. "Prepare for Tank Mode!"

(Megazord Formation Theme Song)

The five rangers formed the Poke Tanker. With the Poochyena and Mudkip connected with the Torchic, the Pichu and Abra connected to the shoulders of Torchic's body armed as lasers.

"Let's show them!" said Mika.

"Activating Poke Cannons!" said Sean.

Marromeance threw his bone at the Torchic. The tanker itself was shaken. Sparks were flying from the consoles as Sean pressed the button. Suddenly, a white cannon ball came out of the cannon and hit Marromenace.

"Activate Poke Lasers!" said Jack. "Uh, how do we do that?"

"Simple, using the power of the Poke Crystals, the lasers will be activated,"

"Let's do it," said Jack.

They pressed their coins of the Poke Crystal and suddenly the eyes of each Poke Zord started firing in multi-color lights. Marromenace fell backwards trying not to die.

"Switching to Battle Mode!"

"You got it," the Poke Rangers said.

The Pichu and Abra slid down to the arm slots and the Megazord began to rise.

"MEGAZORD ACTIVATED!"

"Great," said Sean. "Let's get this freakazoid."

"I agree," said Jenna. "Hey, Chloe. Can Togepi roll up into a soccer ball?"

"I'll try," said Chloe.

The Togepi Zord rolled up into a ball, after she found a button for it.

"Mega Treecko Zord Power!"

(Mighty Morphin Poke Ranger Theme Song)

The Treecko connected to the Megazord.

"Salamence Ultrazord Power Up!"

Salamence arrived with the power of the Mega Treecko Zord.

"Salamence! Launch the Togepi Zord in the air with an Outrage!"

Salamence used Outrage on the Togepi Zord and it was spinning like crazy.

"Outrage Rollout, Togepi!" said Chloe.

The Togepi Zord knocked Marromenace down to the pits.

Mariah's Palace…

"No, darn it. Another plan of mine, destroyed. What'll I do?"

"You'll think of something," said Scythmourai. "I hope,"

"Don't say we hope, WE WILL!" said Mariah.

Sky Pillar…

All the Poke Rangers were not in their ranger form. Rayquaza was talking to Danny about what happened.

"Due to going on your personal vendetta, you would've gotten yourself killed. According to the ranger law, which has been kept like this for over 10,000 years, you must never fight for a personal gain and don't start a fight unless Mariah forces you," said Rayquaza.

"But he did attack me," said Danny.

"You threatened him. You broke the rule, but you did it to save your girlfriend and your friend from Kanto,"

"Oh," said Danny.

"I guess I can leave you off with a little warning, BUT you double-cross me again by breaking them, you will be banned from the Sky Pillar. Clear?"

"You got it," said Danny. "I'm sorry I risked my life out there," he said.

"Either way, you helped us," said Chloe. "Thanks," She gave him a kiss. Amii got furious.

"I know he's our friend, but hands off my man," said Amii.

"Okay," said Chloe.

"Hey, why don't I come to Kanto with you?" said Amii. "Never been there,"

"Before we go, I want you to show me where the coolest place to hang out," said Chloe.

"Where do you think? The Seashore House, duh!" said Amii.

-End-

Episodes Coming Up:

Episode 26- Tricked or Treated (NEED A MONSTER, RAN OUT OF IDEAS AGAIN)

Episode 27- The Cloysterizer

Episode 28- The Purr-fect Child (NEED A MONSTER)

Episode 29/30- Return of an Old Friend (I think you know what I need, another 'strong' monster)

Anyway before I ask the question, this took me 12 pages to write, and it's about 3,145 words long. Longest chapter written in this story so far. Since it's the 25th episode it's time for me to remember the reviewers who reviewed:

RubyVulpix

Kitty demon

Psyduck Ranger

xXMaddie FitzpatrickXx

Jetfan2

Fate's Dice Kyre-JMK

Bill Everyman

Zeke

Daniel the Dragonfly

Thank you for all the glorious reviews the past 25 episodes and hope that the next 25 will go along smoothly.

Here's the quiz:

What monster made the rangers go underwater in MMPR? (It's open book, so look it up if you don't know)


	27. Tricked or Treated

Hi, welcome back now let's continue with the next chapter.

TODAY ON MIGHTY MORPHIN POKE RANGERS- 

Jenna becomes a contestant on the show "Trick for Treaters". So Scythmourai decides to send down Absola to destroy Slateport City. What Jenna didn't know was that the other four rangers were trappedin Absola's whip and they were being whipped to death. Can Jenna get there before they get whipped over and over again? Find out next!

_(the cave of origin blows up) _

_Mariah: At last I'm free. Time to destroy the world! _

_(at Sky Pillar) _

_Rayquaza: Mariah's escaped! Send over five teenagers! _

_(Jack, Mika, Sean, Amii and Jenna teleport to Sky Pillar. Their morphers appear on their waists and on the screen Jack's helmet appears) _

_Go Go Poke Rangers _

_(Jack on the left side, the Red Torchic on the right side) _

_Go, Go Poke Rangers _

_(Jenna on the left side, the Yellow Pichu Ranger on the right side) _

_Go, Go Poke Rangers _

_(Mika on the cast side, the Black Poochyena Ranger on the right side) _

_Mighty Morphin Poke Rangers _

_(Amii on the cast side, the Pink Abra Ranger on the ranger side) _

_(background music) _

_(Sean on the cast side, the Blue Mudkip Ranger on the ranger side) _

_(Rangers show their morphers and morph) _

_Go, Go Poke Rangers _

_(Danny on the cast side, the Green Treecko Ranger on the right side) _

_(Zack and Mary appear walking toward the Seashore House) _

_Go, Go Poke Rangers _

_(Rayquaza's appearance) _

_(The Treecko Zord appears) _

_(All the Poke Zords transform into the Poke Megazord) _

_Go, Go Poke Rangers, you Mighty Morphin Poke Rangers_

Episode 26- Trick or Treat, Smell My Feet, Give Me Something Good To Eat

At the Seashore House…

Jenna was playing basketball. No one was there to challenge her, so she was just shooting hoops by herself. Her Pichu stood there, since the other Pokemon had to have their check-up at the Pokemon Center. Zack appears with a sensible grin on his face.

"Hey, Jenna," said Zack.

"What's up? How's life?" asked Jenna.

"Things are going excellent," said Zack.

"Guess what? I am going to be on that show," said Jenna.

"What show?" asked Zack.

"Tricks for Treaters!" said Jenna.

"Whoa, really? Great job," said Zack.

Suddenly, Amii appears and she wasn't in a good mood, she gave her an evil eye.

"I can't believe you!"

"What?" asked Jenna.

"You, YOU out of all people are going to be on that show? I sent a thousand of these babies into that mailbox, after all, I'M PERFECT!"

"I sent one million," said Jenna.

"YEAH RIGHT!" she said. "YOU DON'T HAVE OFFICE SUPPLIES THAT LEAD TO THE TOP OF THE CEILING!"

"Sean gave me a copying machine, a 'portable' copying machine, so I copied one million letters,"

"We're still friends though," said Amii.

"Yeah, even though you are jealous," said Zack.

"NO I'M NOT!" said Amii.

Mariah's Palace…

Scythmourai was covered in bed sheets as he flipped channels on the satellite television. Suddenly, he came across the Power Rangers defeating some monster called the Pumpkin Rapper. He turned off the television set, and sank into the pillows, moaning from the boredom. He should be doing something evil, something weird.

Suddenly, a light bulb appears on the top of his head.

"That's it. I know a perfect way to get the Rangers, after all I made a vow to my brother to kill them,"

He ran to the lab to look at the clay. "Since, Mariah's not here I can make a monster, but first I want to take off my blades."

He took off the blades revealing his human hands. "Okay, let's get to work!"

Seashore House…

"So, you Jenna are going to be on that show?" asked Danny. "Awesome!"

"Thanks," said Jenna. "If only someone wasn't jealous,"

Amii looked at her, then at all of the rangers. "JEALOUS? ME? NAH!"

"Yeah, you!" said Jack.

"Why? Because I'm-,"

Suddenly, the rangers cut her off, "**PERFECT**?"

"Yeah, and don't EVER use my slogan!"

Suddenly, Sean was doing something to his connection.

"Damn, I'll see you guys later, I have to do something,"

"See ya," said Danny.

* * *

Mariah's Palace…

"What are you doing?" asked LadySeviper and Count Golbat. Darkix was looking at Scythmourai making a monster.

"I made an Absol monster, freehand,"

"You didn't use my books?" asked Count Golbat.

"NO!" said Scythmourai. "I made it myself!"

"Darkix, check the telescope any rangers alone?"

"Why?" said Count Golbat

"I want the Crushers to tear them to bits,"

"Okay," said LadySeviper.

Darkix came back and nodded.

"Good, send them down! I need to keep the ranger busy while I make Absola, my coolest monster,"

* * *

Sean was typing on his laptop until suddenly, he felt breathing behind, and it wasn't human breathing.

"Damn, this isn't my day isn't it?"

He grabbed the Crusher into a headlock and threw him down. Next, he kicked one of them to the tree, shoved the laptop in his backpack and started running. The Crushers however were catching up to him, matching the course and speed of where he's going.

* * *

At Mariah's Palace…

LadySeviper was looking through the telescope. "Sean's running for his life,"

"I think it's time to send it down!" said Scythmourai. "Okay, Absola, do your thing!"

"You got it!"

Absola arrived at the Slateport Park. She was a mix between Absol and human and wore a black bandana she was also armed with a whip.

* * *

In the meantime, Jenna was winning against another person in that show. Jenna and the others were wearing halloween costumes. Suddenly, Jack's communicator beeped.

"Not now," said Jack.

"We have to get Jenna," said Amii.

"I'll tell her. Youthree go help him, according to his distress signal, he's at Slateport Park behind the building,"

"Got it," said Jack.

Jack, Mika and Amii noticed Absola out there with Sean. Sean noticed them, "ABOUT TIME!"

Absola turned around. "Your friends?"

"Yeah. In the meantime, prepare to die. Let's Poke Battle!"

"Poochyena!"

"Abra!"

"Mudkip!"

"Torchic!"

The four teenagers morphed into the Poke Rangers and began to strike Absola with their blade blasters.Jackattacked from behind, but Absola scratched his face. Mika came up andslaughtered her. Shewent backwards andtook her blade blaster, changedit to laser mode and blasted her. Same thing with Sean, he blasted her, but she was like a soldierfrom an army. Shedid a shoulder roll and shothim in the stomach. Amii howeverhad severe damage allover her body because Dark and PsychicTypes don't mix.The monster jumped up and used its whip. "Feel the power of chaos!"

A dark shock wave electrocuted the Poke Rangers. "YEOWCH!"

"I can't reach forthe weapons," said Sean.

"Where the hell is Jenna?" asked Jack.

* * *

"I can't believe this! I won a car!" said Jenna.

"Uh, Jenna?" asked Danny.

"What's wrong?" asked Jenna.

"Jack's communicator beeped while you were playing. Sean's in trouble,"

"Okay," said Jenna.

"Oh and take the Leaf Blade to form the Poke Blaster, okay?"

"Okay," said Jenna. "In the meantime, I got to help them!"

She was about to pull out her morpher, when suddenly she saw a person behind her.

"Jenna, that was great!"

"Thanks, Zack!"

She ran outside and looked all over the place. "Hmm… Pichu!"

"Chu Daggers!" she yelled.

She slashed the monster's whip and the rangers were set free.

"Thanks Jenna," said Amii.

"You're welcome, in the meantime Danny gave me his Leaf Blade. Let's do it!"

"What do you mean?" asked Absola.

"You should learn to treat my friends wisely or you will be treated with something. Come here!"

Absola came running with her whip.

"You fell for it. Rangers, Let's put them together!"

The Fin Blaster was connected with the Pooch Claws and the Chu Daggers. It was also combined with the Psy Staff and Torch Sword that were on top of each other, connected to the Fin Blaster with the Leaf Blade connecting to the Torch Sword.

"Super Poke Blaster!" said the rangers. "Ready, Aim, Fire!"

The blaster destroyed Absola. But Scythmourai had other tricks up his sleeves.

"I'm sorry, but I can still make him grow!"

He pulled Mariah's staff from the chair. "What were the words? Oh yeah, Dark Scepter of Despair! Make my Absola GROW! GROW! GROW! Right?"

Suddenly the Scepter of Despair activated making Absola grow huge.

"Pichu Zord Power!" said Jenna.

"What?" asked Jack, "I'm coming with you then,"

"Are you sure?"

"Hey, I'm the leader. My reputation. Okay?"

"Fine,"

"Torchic Poke Zord Power Now!"

Jack and Jenna leapt to their zords.

"Log on!"

"Jenna here, let's do this!"

Jack took out his Poke Coin and made a crystal.

"Alright, power up your crystals!"

"Ready to Rock!" said Jenna.

(screen image divides in two)

Jenna and Jack's crystals were glowing yellow and red as soon as they slid the crystal into the cockpit control systems.

"What are you going to do about it, Chaos Whip!"

It took Pichu's hands and swung the zord around, hitting Torchic in the face. Torchic came back up, but got hit again.

"Okay that's it, Poochyena Zord!"

"Mudkip Zord!"

"Abra Zord!"

The three zords stood together as the rangers leapt to them.

"You know the drill," said Mika.

"Power Up," said Sean, Mika and Amii.

Their crystals of black, blue and pink began to shimmer.

"Hydro Cannon!" said Sean.

A blast of the cannon just soaked her whip and the psychic attacks and dark attacks weren't much either.

"That's it! Jenna, shock Absola!" said Sean.

"Right!"

Suddenly, electricity from its cheeks went down the whip electrocuting Absola. The zords stood into position.

"Hydro Cannon!"

"Shadow Blast!"

"Shock Wave!"

"Blast Burn!"

"Psychic!"

Five beams of attacks destroyed Absola

"NO!"

She exploded into thin air.

Mariah's Palace…

Mariah woke up and looked at the explosion.

"I take one day off and YOU guys were plotting a plan against them. I should smack all of you!" yelled Mariah.

"The next time you do this, you are going to be sent into space. I don't care if you survive! Understood?"

"Well… Uh…," they all said.

"WELL?"

"Yeah, Yeah, Sure," said Scythmourai.

At the Seashore House, Jenna arrives in her new yellow Corvette.

"Hi," said Amii.

"Hey, want a ride?" asked Jenna.

"Sure," said Amii.

Amii opened the door, got on the passenger side and shut the door.

"Where are we going?"

"Lilycove. I hear designer pants are on sale 30 off,"

Jenna and Amii stopped and looked at each other. They said the two words that's so cool for girls, "SHOPPING SPREE!"

Jack, Sean and Mika waited for them. "Guys, wait up!"

Jenna stopped. "Get in or you may have to use the Poke Cycles! Now, come on!"

"Wait, let's get Danny!" said Amii.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, he's in Mauville getting his last badge!"

"Let's pick him up at the gym then!" said Jenna.

They drove off to the gym, not worrying about a thing.

Next Episode: The Cloysterizer- Mariah's plan ruins Sean's date

Okay, the answer to the quiz was the Oysterizer in the episode "An Oyster Stew". Bill Everyman, you were SO close!

Anyway, catch ya on the flipside.

Spring Break for me is a week from Monday and guess what? I may be able to update a chapter once every day (if possible).


	28. The Cloysterizer

Thanks for the reviews, really appreciate it…

TODAY ON MIGHTY MORPHIN POKE RANGERS- 

Sean wanted to get Mary something on his date, so he buys pearl earrings from a pauper. Mariah sees them and changes them into frozen earrings to freeze everybody around Mary. She also sends the Cloysterizer to take down the Rangers, will the Megazord however survive underwater? Find out next!

_(the cave of origin blows up) _

_Mariah: At last I'm free. Time to destroy the world! _

_(at Sky Pillar) _

_Rayquaza: Mariah's escaped! Send over five teenagers! _

_(Jack, Mika, Sean, Amii and Jenna teleport to Sky Pillar. Their morphers appear on their waists and on the screen Jack's helmet appears) _

_Go Go Poke Rangers _

_(Jack on the left side, the Red Torchic on the right side) _

_Go, Go Poke Rangers _

_(Jenna on the left side, the Yellow Pichu Ranger on the right side) _

_Go, Go Poke Rangers _

_(Mika on the cast side, the Black Poochyena Ranger on the right side) _

_Mighty Morphin Poke Rangers _

_(Amii on the cast side, the Pink Abra Ranger on the ranger side) _

_(background music) _

_(Sean on the cast side, the Blue Mudkip Ranger on the ranger side) _

_(Rangers show their morphers and morph) _

_Go, Go Poke Rangers _

_(Danny on the cast side, the Green Treecko Ranger on the right side) _

_(Zack and Mary appear walking toward the Seashore House) _

_Go, Go Poke Rangers _

_(Rayquaza's appearance) _

_(The Treecko Zord appears) _

_(All the Poke Zords transform into the Poke Megazord) _

_Go, Go Poke Rangers, you Mighty Morphin Poke Rangers_

Episode 27- The Cloysterizer 

At the Seashore House, Danny was showing his team the Dynamo Badge, he had to beat Wattson a second time to get that badge. Jenna and Amii were pretty excited seeing all the eight badges. The first one he got was from Sootopolis, then Mossdeep, Fortree, Lavaridge, Rustboro, Petalburg, Dewford and finally Mauville.

"Really awesome badges, Danny. I like the Mind Badge, makes me think of ESP," she said.

"Really? Cool!" said Sean.

"Awesome badges," said Jack.

Suddenly, Sean sees Mary on the roller rink.

"You know what I need to do? Take her to a French restaurant and buy her pearl earrings!"

"You know that's pretty expensive!"

"I know," said Sean. "But it's very important,"

At Mariah's palace…

Scythmourai, Mariah, and LadySeviper look in their mini telescopes, showing Sean and his friends talking about getting pearl earrings.

"So, Sean's in love. You know what I can do, right?"

"Send down the next monster?" asked Scythmourai.

SMACK!

"No," said Mariah. "Find a spell to make the earrings turn to frozen earrings. Once his girlfriend puts them on, well, they will be frozen forever. They are called the Cloyster pearls for a reason,"

"You mean stuff from a Cloyster?" asked LadySeviper.

"Yeah," said Mariah. She brought the spell book and started turning pages.

"Let's see, Gold Powers, Poison Fume Spell, Massacre Spell… geez, that's pretty funny! Uh, Mariah's old fashioned shock waves, FINALLY… Cloyster pearls."

"What do we do until then?" asked Count Golbat.

"Well, we wait for the opportune moment," said Mariah.

At the High School, Sean was about to head to the parking lot to get in his new Jeep he got from his father when he stopped by to see Mary.

"Hey Mary,"

"Hi, what's up?"

"You want to go somewhere Italian tomorrow?" asked Sean.

"Are you kidding me? I LOVE Italian food!" said Mary.

"Great, I will see you tomorrow?" asked Sean.

"Yup," she said. She kissed him on the cheek. "What time?"

"Two," said Sean.

"Great, later!" she said.

Sean jumped up. "YES!" Then he landed on the wet floor. He also slipped and fell down. Mika noticed him and helped him up.

"Where were you going again?"

"The jewelry stores in northern Hoenn to buy Mary earrings for our date at the Pedro's Italian Bistro tomorrow."

"Great," said Mika. "But don't you think getting earrings is too expensive?"

"Not really,"

"But they are,"

"Are you sure?"

Mika gave him a really mean look, "Look, I'm a girl. I know,"

"Great. Got to run to Sky Pillar. Anybody behind me,"

"No," he said.

"Thanks," said Mika.

She pressed her communicator and teleported off to Sky Pillar. In the meantime, Sean left for the jeep.

Sean went to the Baldwin jewelry store near Meteor Falls.

"Damn! Never suspected that the earrings would be still expensive, well better get to the Glass Workshop," he muttered to himself.

He was driving across the bridge on Route 114, when some person wanted his attention.

"Excuse me,"

Sean turned around and noticed the man on the ground, wearing a coat, a long beard. He was carrying earrings and jewelry accessories in his backpack.

"Do you want a pair of new earrings, I haven't worn them yet," he said.

Sean walked over to him, "Are they stolen?"

"No, they aren't stolen. I put them in a case ever since my house got evicted,"

Sean gave him a check. "Will this help? 20,000 dollars for a pair of pearl earrings,"

"Here ya go,"

He gave him the earrings and Sean gave him the check. "Thanks," said Sean.

He drove back to Slateport.

Mariah's palace…

"Yes, this is perfect!" said Mariah. "While he's sleeping, I will sneak down and put in the frozen device in there to trigger everyone at the Bistro, ha!"

2:00am

Sean was in a very deep sleep when suddenly Mariah came down from her palace. She found the blue case that contained the earrings. She put the Cloyster device in the earrings.

The next day…

Sean was wearing a black tuxedo with a blue bowtie and waited for Mary outside her house. She came out wearing a pink dress.

"Come on, Danny and Amii are already there," he said.

"Cool,"

They drove off.

In the meantime, Mariah was actually playing her cards right. She unleashed the Cloysterizer.

"Thank you for the frozen pearls," said Mariah.

"Anytime," said the monster. "I'm in the ocean if you need me, I'm on Route 124,"

At Oldale Town…

"I wonder how Sean's date is going so far?" asked Jenna.

Jack was about to say something but they were pushed into the trees. Jack turned around and noticed that they were ambushed.

"Hey guys, it's those reptilian losers again!"

The Crushers had no weapons, this time it was all hand to hand combat.

"Let's go!" said Jack.

Jack came charging forward. The Crusher swung a punch at him. He instantly ducked and gave the Crusher a head butt. Then he gave the lizard a spinning hook kick across the face knocking the Crusher down. He also kicked another one in the stomach and flipped backwards.

Mika stood on a tree stump. She gave a Crusher a mean roundhouse kick in a stomach and gave the other Crusher an elbow strike. She found a vine from a tree and swung toward the ground kicking all the Crushers in site.

Jenna punched one of them in the face, flipped and tripped the Crusher making him fall and punched the last one.

They all disappeared and their communicators beeped.

"Yeah," asked Jack.

"**Rangers, Mariah awakened the Cloysterizer. The Cloysterizer made frozen pearls that could be put in almost any kind of jewelry," **said Claydol.

"Hold on, didn't Sean buy the pearl earrings and shown them to us?" asked Jack.

"**You got to warn him!" **yelled Rayquaza.

"You got it. We got to get to that restaurant," said Jenna.

"Yeah. Mika, are we clear for teleport?"

Mika looked backwards and all around.

"No one's here,"

The rangers pressed the teleportation button on their communicators and they instantly teleported in streaks of red, black and yellow.

At the restaurant, the bully Geki was singing about beans and tripped the waiter, causing the waiter to spill Danny and Sean's food all over themselves.

"We better get cleaned up!" said Sean.

"Excuse us," said Danny.

"Let's try on those earrings," said Amii.

The earrings were glowing in blue, what they didn't know was that the earrings had a spell in them. Mary put one of them on. Amii's jaw dropped.

"Wow, that's looks cute! Now try the other one!"

Jack, Mika and Jenna arrived. "There they are!" said Mika

"MARY, DON'T PUT ON THE EARRINGS!"

But it was too late. The spell activated and everybody was frozen.

Danny and Sean came back and noticed everybody was frozen. Sean looked everywhere and noticed something. Sean never had blue pearl earrings.

"Oh man, Mariah must've put something in the earrings to make them freeze!" said Sean. "I'm going to Sky Pillar,"

"I'm coming with you," said Danny.

The communicators were pressed and they instantly disappeared in blue and green streaks of light and teleported to the Sky Pillar.

At Sky Pillar, Claydol was making some testing to other things when suddenly Sean and Danny appeared.

"Rayquaza, what's up?" asked Danny. "How can we get our friends back?"

"Well, Sean has to go down there and put him back into the ocean!" said Rayquaza.

"But Cloysterizer's a water type. It can't be forced to go in there,"

"But…" said Sean. "He can travel slowly on land. I better morph! Time for a Pokebattle!"

"Mudkip!"

He morphed into the Blue Mudkip Ranger and landed on a beach.

"Where the hell is he?" asked Sean.

"Looking for me, Blue Ranger?"

He turned around and noticed the Cloysterizer. He raised his fist and punched him in the chest.

"Now to freeze you!"

He opened up revealing his face and began to spray snow at Sean, making him freeze.

"Shit!" said Sean. "What do I do?"

Rayquaza turned to Danny. "Danny, send down your Leaf Blade, maybe he can activate your Treecko Shield,"

"Sean, I'm sending you the Treecko Ranger's shield. Good luck with it!"

Suddenly, a gold shield was on Sean's chest and covered him all around. "Thanks, Danny!"

He had the Leaf Blade in his left hand and broke through the ice with the Treecko Powers.

"What are you going to do?" asked the Cloysterizer.

"Push you over the edge!" said Sean.

He slashed the Cloysterizer, making him fall back into the sea.

"I'm going to the restaurant!" said Sean. "I'll be back, Rayquaza!"

Instead of just morphing down, he just ran into the restaurant. Mary was back with the others. Mary's ears turned blue. She took them off and put them in the jar. Mary walked out crying. In the meantime, Jack, Mika, Jenna and Amii noticed the Blue Ranger waiting for them.

"Sean, what are you doing?" asked Jenna.

"Waiting for you! We got to form Poke Megazord and send it down,"

"Down where?" asked Jack.

"Underwater," said Sean.

"Poke Megazord has never been 'underwater'!" said Amii.

"Let's Poke Battle!"

"Poochyena!"

"Abra!"

"Pichu!"

"Torchic!"

They formed the Poke Megazord and sent it underwater.

"What do you know the Poke Megazord," said the Cloysterizer.

"Let's destroy the Cloyster pearl!" said Jack.

"Electric Streak!"

An electric streak of lightning from the Pichu destroyed the Cloyster pearl.

"NO! MY PEARL! YOU DESTROYED IT!"

The Cloysterizer was mean and angry. He began to shoot an Ice Beam at it.

"I can't use my fire attacks here!" said Jack.

"I got this, Light Screen!" said Amii.

A yellow screen surrounded them and reflected the attack back at him. The Cloysterizer came out of the ocean, and lost his pearl which would weaken him even more.

"No!" he said. "I will use my water attacks to stop you!"

"Since his powers are gone below level, I don't think we need the Ultrazord," said Sean.

"We need the Poke Sword!"

The sword came into the Megazord's left hand.

"Poke Sword, charge up!"

The Poke Sword started charging up.

"Extermination Slash Attack! Hi-yah!" the rangers said.

The Megazord slashed the Cloysterizer destroying the essence of his powers.

"Yay me!" said Amii.

"Shut up, it's getting old!" said Sean.

"Who cares?" asked Amii.

Anyway, Sean was wearing a blue t-shirt and shorts, no nerdy stuff today. He also had a box of chocolates in his hand. Geki had a guitar in his hand, waiting for him.

"You ready?"

"Yeah," said Sean.

(I know I can't put music lyrics on here, but Sean and Mary sing this, so I don't think it will be counted. I don't own 'My Boo' from Usher feat. Alicia Keys, capish?)

"**_There's always that one person _**

_**that will always have your heart  
You never see it coming cause  
you're blinded from the start  
Know that you're that one for me,  
it's clear for everyone to see  
Ooh baby, you will always be my boo"**_

Mary started to get into the song and started to sing.

"_**I don't know about y'all but I  
know about us and uhh it's the only way we know how to rock"**_

Sean started to sing again.

"_**Do you remember girl, who was  
he one who gave you your first kiss  
Cause I remember girl who was the one  
who said put your lips like this  
Even before all the fame and people screaming your name  
Girl I was there and you were my baby"**_

Jenna started to give the 'aww, they are such a cute couple' look when they were singing in unison.

"_**It started when we were younger and you were mine (my boo)  
Now another brothers' taken over but its'  
still in your eyes (my boo)  
Even though we use to argue it's alright  
(it's alright girl, that's okay)  
And if we haven't seen each other in a while,   
but you will always be my boo"**_

Then, Geki ruined the song.

"NOW, LET'S ALL EAT BEANS! BEANS! BEEAAAAANNNNNNSSSSS!"

Sean looked at Geki, then back at Mary. "Happy Birthday,"

He gave her the box of chocolate.

"Oh, Sean. Thanks, I should've not walked out like that."

"Don't worry bout it," he said.

They kissed each other on the lips until suddenly Geki slipped and fell on his rear end.

"Do you think Geki will get a girl?" asked Danny.

"Not really," said Amii. "Hell, he can't even sing. Sean may be a nerd, but he can sing better than that weirdo!"

They all started bursting out in laughter.

-End-

Next Chapter:

Episode 28- The Purr-fect Child- Amii and Jenna are taking care of a rich girl except she gets into mischief. So Meowthlady uses her baby named Mouri Meowth and traps her in a ball of yarn.

Review!  
g2g, later dudes!


	29. The Purrfect Child

Again thank you for your reviews…

I'm forgot to tell you Geki, my new character in the story has green hair, red eyes and is a mean loser. Trust me, he's a bully at Slateport High. Now if anyone can make a character like Bulk, it would be appreciated…

Here's Chapter/Episode 28

TODAY ON MIGHTY MORPHIN POKE RANGERS: 

Amii and Jenna are taking care of a rich girl except she gets into mischief. So Meowthlady uses her baby named Mouri Meowth and traps her in a ball of yarn. Can the Rangers rescue the rich girl before she turns into a cat? Find out next on the Mighty Morphin Poke Rangers…

-

_(the cave of origin blows up) _

_Mariah: At last I'm free. Time to destroy the world! _

_(at Sky Pillar) _

_Rayquaza: Mariah's escaped! Send over five teenagers! _

_(Jack, Mika, Sean, Amii and Jenna teleport to Sky Pillar. Their morphers appear on their waists and on the screen Jack's helmet appears) _

_Go Go Poke Rangers _

_(Jack on the left side, the Red Torchic on the right side) _

_Go, Go Poke Rangers _

_(Jenna on the left side, the Yellow Pichu Ranger on the right side) _

_Go, Go Poke Rangers _

_(Mika on the cast side, the Black Poochyena Ranger on the right side) _

_Mighty Morphin Poke Rangers _

_(Amii on the cast side, the Pink Abra Ranger on the ranger side) _

_(background music) _

_(Sean on the cast side, the Blue Mudkip Ranger on the ranger side) _

_(Rangers show their morphers and morph) _

_Go, Go Poke Rangers _

_(Danny on the cast side, the Green Treecko Ranger on the right side) _

_(Zack and Mary appear walking toward the Seashore House) _

_Go, Go Poke Rangers _

_(Rayquaza's appearance) _

_(The Treecko Zord appears) _

_(All the Poke Zords transform into the Poke Megazord) _

_Go, Go Poke Rangers, you Mighty Morphin Poke Rangers_

Episode 28- The Purr-fect Child 

Amii and Jenna run around the school, looking for the child named Jennifer.

"Where the hell is she?" asked Amii. She asked one of the janitors that she saw on the way to the Science wing.

"Excuse me? Did you see a young girl with strawberry-blonde hair, blue eyes and wore what a preppie would wear?"

"Yeah," he said. "She was heading toward the Seashore House,"

"Thanks," said Amii. She picked up her phone and dialed Jenna. "Jenna, I know where she is,"

At the Seashore House, Jack was lifting weights while reading "How To Be A Good Leader Without Being Clumsy". Jennifer noticed him as he dropped the weights and went for a snack. Jennifer snickered and released the weights on either side. She went to back as soon as Jenna and Amii arrived. Jennifer decided to turn the showers' hot water off too.

"Hi," said Jenna.

"Oh, hi," said Jack.

"Did you see Jennifer?" asked Amii.

"Well, I don't know,"

He went back to lifting weights when suddenly, the weights fell off the bar.

"WHAT?" asked Jack. Then he noticed a little girl laughing.

"I think I found her," he said with a groan.

Jenna and Amii saw her with the hot water valve panel next to her.

"What are you doing?" asked Jenna.

"I turned off the men's shower and the women's too,"

Sean came out wearing a towel, with Mika also wearing a towel. They were both soaked from the shower. Sean turned it back on.

"Jennifer, don't touch this. You got it?"

"Okay," she said cheerfully.

Sean and Mika looked at her with a weird look in their eyes and they went to finish their showers.

Jenna and Amii walked back to the bar to get drinks.

"Why do you do this?" asked Amii.

"For attention,"

Jenna looked at her in the eye. "That is no way to get attention,"

"Well, how do I get attention?" she asked.

"Trust me, I know how," said Amii. "Follow me,"

--

Mariah's Palace…

Mariah was sitting in her chair looking at an infomercial. The infomercial

"Hello, I'm Cleo. I can show you your future, please call this hotline number (235-2354 appears on the screen)

She dials the number. "Hello Cleo, this is Mariah. I have a problem,"

"Oh I see it in the cards," said Cleo on the television. "You have many problems like the Poke Rangers. Every time you send something down, they destroy it and ruin your plans, correct?"

"Yes. Is that going to happen again?" asked Mariah.

"Depends on your perspective," said Cleo.

Mariah stood up confused, "What do you mean by perspective?"

"I say according to statistics that you will lose 51 of the time," she said.

"WHAT? 51? And what about the other 49?"

"48 say you usually win until the rangers beat you down… again and chances of you killing them is a mere 1,"

"Thank you for your help," said Mariah. She hung up the phone and ran into her room crying. Scythmourai came in with a Meowth woman. She looks like Catwoman with a couple of things, like she's really a cat and not a human.

"Thanks," said Meowthlady.

"Your welcome," said Scythomourai. He gives her a kiss.

"Still tender, just how I like it. Um, Scythmourai, I have something to say,"

"What?"

"Remember that night, when you and I had our last night together?"

"Yeah?"

"Well… I have to tell you something,"

"What?" asked Scythmourai. _'Oh god, she can't be. Oh, no she isn't…'_

"We had a baby,"

Scythmourai fainted. He knew it. He got his girlfriend pregnant.

"I knew it," said Meowthlady. "I knew if I told him, he would faint,"

Mariah came walking down the stairs. She noticed Meowthlady, "Why hello,"

"Hi, I'm Meowthlady and this is my baby Mourai Meowth,"

"Mourai Meowth?" she gasped and turned to Scythmourai. "SO THAT'S WHY YOU ARE A NITWIT, YOU (excuse me for saying this) KNOCKED UP MEOWTHLADY!"

Scythmourai got up and looked at the cute little child. The baby had two blades on its wrist, blue eyes like him and has a brown tail. "DADA!"

Scythmourai started to blush, "Oh, I LOVE my baby. He looks just like me, well 50 of me, but he is SO cute!"

Mariah walked away, "Hearing you say that makes me sick. Besides I was thinking can I make a clone from it?"

"WHY?" asked Meowthlady.

"Come with me. I need to show you something,"

Meowthlady walks into the dimension where two bars held up a silver screen.

Mariah used her staff to activate it. On the screen, was the six Poke Rangers.

"Who are they?" asked Meowthlady.

"The Poke Rangers. Every time I wreak havoc, the zords or their weapons kill them. I need to use that spell that way I can trap Amii and Jenna's little friend Jennifer."

"Go ahead. In the meantime, mmm… that guy in green is so strong."

"What about me?" asked Scythmourai.

"Well compared to you, he's chopped liver. I'm going to meet him,"

She morphs into human mode.

"What do you think?"

"You are SO goddamn hot!" he said. "Your brown hair makes me want to sniff you so bad that I would-,"

"SCYTHMOURAI!"

"What?"

Mariah looked at him. "People who are teens are reading this."

"So?"

"This isn't a rated M fic. Now get movin' before I send you down to the slammer and be tortured by the electricity field!" said Mariah as she used her spell to duplicated Mourai Meowth.

"Perfect," said Meowthlady.

"Hey, I got an idea. Lure Jack and Sean the two rangers into the mountains and ambush them as for me, I will capture Jennifer because I have something I want to unleash. The Evil Eggs. Once I hatch these, they will destroy the town of Slateport and the whole world!"

At Slateport Park…

Amii, Jennifer and Jenna were bringing Jennifer home when suddenly the six Crushers surrounded the three girls.

"Jennifer, run for your life!" said Amii.

Jennifer ran as fast as she could and the Crushers followed her. Mika ran up to the two girls.

"What's up?"

"The Crushers want Jennifer, we got to go get them before she gets captured!"

"Let's Poke Battle!" said Mika.

They looked around for any civilians (since there was no one there) and took out their morphers. They put the morphers in front of them and their morphers clicked, opening the morphers, releasing pink, purple and yellow lights from them.

"Poochyena!"

"Abra!"

"Pichu!"

The morphing grid activated as they morphed into their costumes, they teleported to Jennifer's location.

"Oh my gosh!" said Jennifer.

"All right, let's get to work!" said Jenna.

"Poke Rangers power up!" the three girl rangers said.

"Attack!" said the Crushers.

"Blade Blasters! Fire!" said Mika. They took out their blade blasters and started firing. Apparently, the Poke Rangers were getting themselves hit.

"Pulse Blasters!" said Jenna. "Combine!"

She put the Pulse Blaster on top of the Blade Blaster. She pulled the trigger and pulled the string that connected one side to the other on top of the blaster.

"Good-bye!"

Three laser blasts destroyed the Crushers.

"Nice Jenna," said Amii.

"Hello," said Scythmourai.

"What do you want?" asked Amii.

"Revenge for my brother! Mourai Meowth! Wrap Jennifer into a ball of yarn!"

Mourai Meowth used its hair and made a piece of yarn, and attached it to Jennifer. Suddenly, she was trapped into a ball of yarn.

"OH MAN!" said Mika.

"How do we… How can we get her out?" asked Amii.

"Amii, use your Psy Staff!" said Jenna.

"Okay, Psy Blast!" she said.

Rainbow-colored beams came out of the staff and blasted the yarn. Nothing happened.

"Where's Jack?" asked Mika.

Amii pressed her communicator. "Rayquaza, the girls and I need help send over Sean and Jack, now!"

Jack and Sean were in the mountains with Meowthlady. "Isn't this fun?" she asked.

Suddenly, their communicators beeped. _'Damn! There goes the plan!'_ she thought.

After they answered their communicators, Meowthlady reveals herself. "Prepare to die!"

Meowthlady started charging with a slash attack.

"You are NOTHING but a waste of time!" said Jack. "Go help the others! I got this lady!"

"Mudkip!"

"Torchic!"

Sean morphed and teleported away from the mountains while Jack attacked her with his Torch Sword.

"Salamandra Attack!"

A mist of flames came out of the Torch Sword burning Meowthlady. "Oh crap! Did you have to do that? NO, DON'T DO THAT!"

He slashed Meowthlady's chest. Before he struck again, she vanished.

"Damn!" he said. "Better help the others,"

He teleported to the four rangers location and said, "Let's burn this… baby monster into shreds!"

"No! Don't kill my baby!" he said.

They formed the Poke Blaster.

"FIRE!" yelled Jack.

The blast hit the baby, destroying it.

"It's a good thing my real child is still at the palace,"

He disappeared. Jack looked at the ball of yarn and pulled out his Torch Sword. He slashed the ball, releasing Jennifer.

"Thanks!" she said as she went to hug the Pink Ranger.

"It was nothing," she said.

Jennifer smiled. "See you later, going home,"

"Wait Jennifer," said Amii.

Jennifer stopped to turn to the pink ranger. "What?"

"How about this?"

Her Poke Cycle appeared. Amii got on and put Jennifer in front of her. "Hang on because this goes extremely fast!"

Amii drove the Poke Cycle to her house.

"Jack, is there anyone here?" asked Mika.

"Why?" asked Jack. "I don't see anybody,"

"Let's just Poke Down for now!" said Jenna.

"Pokemon Return!" yelled Jack.

Their battle suits disintegrated bringing them back into teenagers.

Mariah was furious…

"I can't believe that happened. All because of you Scythmourai,"

"Me?" he asked.

"You should've sacrificed yourself. That's what being a dad is all about!"

"Not really,"

Mariah looked at him. "Listen, I don't have a father since I was growing up as a little girl, capish?"

-End-

Next two chapters: Episode 29- Return of an Old Friend Part 1

Episode 30- Return of an Old Friend Part 2

If you look at the titles, you know what I mean. Well, got to run!


	30. Return of an Old Friend Part 1

Here's part one…

Thank you for all your reviews

Only 14 more episodes until the season finale…

Almost 120 reviews, thank you for all of your reviews.

Anyway, here's the next chappie…

TODAY ON THE POKE RANGERS… 

The rangers celebrate the Rangerz fourth month of being on stage when suddenly Tyranilord shows up and kidnaps the citizens of Slateport. Sean is under control of Mariah and steals the Leaf Blade and gives it to Meowthlady and the gang. Will the five Poke Rangers give up the Poke Coins to Meowthlady and Scythmourai or suffer while their family and friends suffer under Mariah's control? Find out on Part 1 next…

_(the cave of origin blows up) _

_Mariah: At last I'm free. Time to destroy the world! _

_(at Sky Pillar) _

_Rayquaza: Mariah's escaped! Send over five teenagers! _

_(Jack, Mika, Sean, Amii and Jenna teleport to Sky Pillar. Their morphers appear on their waists and on the screen Jack's helmet appears) _

_Go Go Poke Rangers _

_(Jack on the left side, the Red Torchic on the right side) _

_Go, Go Poke Rangers _

_(Jenna on the left side, the Yellow Pichu Ranger on the right side) _

_Go, Go Poke Rangers _

_(Mika on the cast side, the Black Poochyena Ranger on the right side) _

_Mighty Morphin Poke Rangers _

_(Amii on the cast side, the Pink Abra Ranger on the ranger side) _

_(background music) _

_(Sean on the cast side, the Blue Mudkip Ranger on the ranger side) _

_(Rangers show their morphers and morph) _

_Go, Go Poke Rangers _

_(Danny on the cast side, the Green Treecko Ranger on the right side) _

_(Zack and Mary appear walking toward the Seashore House) _

_Go, Go Poke Rangers _

_(Rayquaza's appearance) _

_(The Treecko Zord appears) _

_(All the Poke Zords transform into the Poke Megazord) _

_Go, Go Poke Rangers, you Mighty Morphin Poke Rangers_

Episode 29- Return of an Old Friend Part 1 

"I can't wait! Rangerz are coming back again!" said Amii.

"Where?" asked Danny.

Amii showed him the pink flyer showing the Rangerz concert's location. "Slateport Beach!"

"Get out!" said Jenna.

Suddenly, Geki Limestone and a new guy came along.

"Hi, Geki. What do you want?" asked Jenna.

"I have to introduce you to someone," he said.

The guy next to him was pretty bulky, wore a black shirt with a skull in the middle of it, black jeans and has red hair and brown eyes that can make you scream!

"My name is Sid. Sid Greenstone," he said. He noticed Amii with the pink flyer. He walked over to her. "Hey, sweet thing!"

Danny walked up to him. "Back away from my girlfriend!"

"You think you're man enough?" asked Sid.

"More than enough," said Danny.

Amii had to ask this stupid question, "Uh, Danny? Idiot?"

They looked at her. "Yes?" they both said.

"Is there going to be a fight? I'm sorry but I hate bloody fights, makes me puke,"

Jenna looked at her. Her eyes widened. "Oh god, don't you dare! Amii come with me, let those two beat each other up!"

Mika looked at them, "What's going on?"

"Geki's got another friend," said Jenna.

"Oh man," said Mika.

Mika, Jenna, and Amii who was trying to cover her face looked at the fight. Danny got Sid in a sleeper hold and threw him out. Geki got pissed and ran out with Sid behind him.

"That was fun," said Danny.

Amii didn't see any blood. "For a minute there, I thought it was going to be WWP Smackdown!"

Jenna looked at her, "You watch that wrestling stuff?"

"Not really. Danny does,"

Danny nodded.

Mariah's palace…

"A Rangerz concert and everybody will be there!" said Mariah.

"What are you going to do?" asked Meowthlady.

"Oh simple. I am going to use a spell to capture everybody and put them in my dark dimension,"

"Wow," said Scythmourai. "How are you going to do that?"

"Tyranilord. Count Golbat's monster,"

Suddenly, Mourai Meowth started crying.

"Excuse me, I got to change its diaper!" said Meowthlady.

Mariah put her hands on her ears. "Meowthlady, while you're at it, calm it down! It's giving me a headache!"

Count Golbat, Black Phoenix, LadySeviper and Darkix came in. "We're ready to see this in the making!" they said.

"Okay," said Mariah.

Meowthlady came back, "Let's see what happens!"

Mariah used her staff. "Tyranilord! Go to Slateport and capture EVERYBODY, ha ha!"

Fortree City…

Jack, Mika, Sean, Jenna, Amii and Danny were all sitting in the tall grass having lunch. Surrounding them were wild Tropius, wild Linoone, and wild Gloom. Amii had a bug hat around her neck while eating a tuna salad sandwich with celery inside. Jenna and Mika looked at her with a weird look. So did Jack and Sean, Danny however wasn't looking, he was just eating his lunch.

"Why are you wearing a bug hat?" asked Jenna.

Amii lifted the net over her head. "I hate bugs. Happy now?"

"It reminds me of Misty," said Sean.

Jack looked at her. "How do you know Misty?"

"Because she's my close friend. Every time she needed something, I would send it to Cerulean," said Sean.

Danny stood up. "Listen, I am going to train for the Hoenn League here. If there's any emergency…"

"We know," said Jack.

Danny left his Leaf Blade in a red holster on the ground next to their backpacks.

Slateport City…

"Where's Jack and the gang?" asked Geki. Edna looked at him.

"They went to lunch away from Slateport," said Edna.

Then, something happened. The earth was shaking… again. Except that a big mound came toward them. As soon as they reached the center of the object, lightning struck the citizens and they vanished into the unknown world.

"Perfect. Did we get the Poke Rangers?" asked Mariah.

Scythmourai looked at the Dark Dimension. "No,"

Mariah looked in her telescope. "They're in Fortree? And Danny's Leaf Blade is right there! Sean is on his laptop too. I can put Sean on a spell to take Danny's dagger and finally win! Sean, you're mine!"

She raised her staff and trapped Sean and the Leaf Dagger.

Sean looked up. "Yes my mistress?"

"Do you have the blade?"

"Yes," said Sean. He gave it to Meowthlady.

"Great, I'm done with you,"

Sean teleported back toward the five teenagers, released from the spell. Sean didn't feel so good when he came down so, he fainted and hit the river. Sean was flying through the waves. Danny was training his Sceptile, when suddenly Sean was flying down the river.

"Oh crap!"

He used the vines to swing down and swoop him up. The only problem was that the vines broke. Sean opened his eyes. "Where the hell are we?"

"I wish I had my Leaf Blade. Where is it? I gave it to you,"

"I can explain, now let's find a rock or something," he said.

Sean sat down on the beach part of Route 119.

"Talk," said Danny.

"I had the Leaf Blade in my hand, until Mariah shocked me and put me under an evil spell. The Leaf Blade was given to Meowthlady. Then, she threw me here in the middle of the river,"

"Something tells me Mariah's up to something," said Danny.

Beep-beep-beep-beep-beep-beep

Sean pressed his communicator. "Yeah?"

"Meowthlady, Scythmourai, Black Phoenix, LadySeviper and Darkix are here. We need your help!" said Jenna.

Sean and Danny teleported to their location, which was in the middle of the forest. Suddenly, Crushers appeared.

"Danny, take the Crushers," said Jack.

Suddenly, Meowthlady spoke. "Listen. P-P-Poke Rangers, surrender the five Poke Coins to Mariah,"

"For what?" asked Jenna.

"We are going to morph into yourselves and destroy Hoenn. If you want your parents, you got to give us your coin!"

"NEVER!" said Amii.

"Attack!" Scythmourai yelled. "Like my brother used to say, 'Well, then. Let's dance'"

"Excuse me," said Amii. "We need to have a **costume **change!"

"I agree. Let's Poke Battle!" said Jack.

"Poochyena!"

"Abra!"

"Mudkip!"

"Pichu!"

"Torchic!"

"POKE RANGERS, POWER UP!"

"Torch Sword!"

"Pooch Claws!"

"Chu Daggers!"

"Fin Blaster!"

"Psy Staff!"

Sean attacked Black Phoenix. He punched her with his kick. He flipped back.

"Hydro Cannon!"

A big blast of water drenched her. "Take this!" she yelled. Black Phoenix stabbed Sean's Mudkip Coin. Sean fell down and morphed back.

"I'll take that!" she said. She put the Mudkip Coin in the case. "I GOT ONE!"

Amii and Jenna were against LadySeviper and Scythmourai.

"Electric Shock!"

"Psybeam!"

They get electrocuted. "SWORD SLASH!" yelled Scythmourai. Scythmourai slashed Jenna and took her coin, making her de-morph. "That's 2 for 5,"

"Make that 3!" said LadySeviper as the Abra Coin was taken away.

Mika was fighting Meowthlady. It was claw for claw, hand-to-hand combat! Suddenly, Meowthlady did the worst thing ever!

"Thief!"

She took Mika's coin.

Darkix and the other enemies surrounded Jack.

"ROAAR! ROAR! ROAR! ROAR!" (Surrender, Red Ranger! You can't win. You're friends coins are taken away and you can't do a thing!)

"Flame Fist!"

When he leapt, LadySeviper took the Torchic Coin. Jack punched him in the face, and almost broke his fist.

"Great! We can control the world! Now, we can't stop anybody!"

Amii looked at her morpher without the coin. "Do you want to sell these?"

Mariah's Palace…

"Hi. Why are you here? I haven't summoned you,"

"We have something you are going to like!" said LadySeviper.

Black Phoenix opened the box to reveal all five Poke Coins.

"You stole the Poke Coins? WOW!" said Mariah. "Let's start Phase 2. Since the Poke Rangers are gone, more or less. HAHAHAHHAHAHAHA!" she yelled.

At the Sky Pillar…

"Great, Claydol? What do we do?" asked Sean.

"Well there is nothing you can do," said Claydol.

Jenna looked at Claydol. "Yes, there is! We can use the Poke Cycles and steal them!"

"Too risky," said Jack.

Rayquaza nodded. "I agree. But, we still have one coin left!"

"What coin?" asked Danny.

Jack pulled it out. _'Oh yeah. But, will it work?'_

To Be Continued…

You know next chapter is well DUH! Return of an Old Friend Part 2

Thanks for the reviews. I have one more thing to say before I write the next one.

Four-Month Anniversary of Poke Rangers! YAY!

Please Review!


	31. Return of an Old Friend Part 2

Part 2 begins now aka Episode 30…

Wow, 30 episodes and it has only been about three months ago… Wow, anyway, let's continue…

**LAST TIME ON THE POKE RANGERS:**

Rangerz Day at Slateport City gets disturbed by Mariah's Tyranilord which kidnaps the citizens and families and turns Sean evil. Sean gives the Leaf Blade to Black Phoenix and Meowthlady who gives up their Poke Coins. But, only one coin remains, can they find a way to energize this that way Danny can morph and get their coins back? Find out in Part 2 of Return Of An Old Friend.

_(the cave of origin blows up) _

_Mariah: At last I'm free. Time to destroy the world! _

_(at Sky Pillar) _

_Rayquaza: Mariah's escaped! Send over five teenagers! _

_(Jack, Mika, Sean, Amii and Jenna teleport to Sky Pillar. Their morphers appear on their waists and on the screen Jack's helmet appears) _

_Go Go Poke Rangers _

_(Jack on the left side, the Red Torchic on the right side) _

_Go, Go Poke Rangers _

_(Jenna on the left side, the Yellow Pichu Ranger on the right side) _

_Go, Go Poke Rangers _

_(Mika on the cast side, the Black Poochyena Ranger on the right side) _

_Mighty Morphin Poke Rangers _

_(Amii on the cast side, the Pink Abra Ranger on the ranger side) _

_(background music) _

_(Sean on the cast side, the Blue Mudkip Ranger on the ranger side) _

_(Rangers show their morphers and morph) _

_Go, Go Poke Rangers _

_(Danny on the cast side, the Green Treecko Ranger on the right side) _

_(Zack and Mary appear walking toward the Seashore House) _

_Go, Go Poke Rangers _

_(Rayquaza's appearance) _

_(The Treecko Zord appears) _

_(All the Poke Zords transform into the Poke Megazord) _

_Go, Go Poke Rangers, you Mighty Morphin Poke Rangers_

Episode 30- Return of an Old Friend- Part 2 

Jack looked at the Treecko Coin. He examined them with his eyes, wondering if it's the source to defeat Mariah.

"That could help you defeat Mariah,"

"What good it will do if Danny doesn't have his powers anymore?" asked Amii.

Claydol finally found something. "Rangers, found the citizens. Look!"

In the mystical pool, the parents were in the dark abyss being tortured by Mariah's spells.

"Oh no," said Amii.

"We have to try to get them," said Jack.

"Jack's right. We can't give up now," said Jenna.

"I just hope they're all right!" said Mika.

"What can we do?" asked Sean.

"I guess I am going to have to get my blade AND the Poke Coins," said Danny.

Mariah's palace…

"What? Why is the Treecko Coin there?"

"It is impossible to bring back the Green Ranger!" said LadySeviper.

"True," said Scythmourai.

"You're right. That Green Candle drained all of its powers," said Mariah.

Back at Sky Pillar…

"I see nobody in Slateport!" said Danny.

Danny's coin arrives in his hand.

"I guess I can still morph," he said.

"I just hope it works," said Danny.

"Are you sure? Why are we going to use Rayquaza's energy?"

"Yeah. In the meantime," said Amii. She put a cord that allowed Danny's coin to charge up.

"It's increasing back to 100!" said Jenna.

"Wow, he can morph again!" said Jack.

Suddenly, a green energy surge started flowing through his body and suddenly he turned back into the Green Ranger.

"Amii, thanks," said Danny. He teleported toward Dewford Town, where Black Phoenix using the Blue Ranger's Poke Coin was sitting there, in ranger form!

"Hello," said Danny.

"Mudkip Return!" she said. As she put the Mudkip coin back in with the Leaf Dagger, she laughed. "You got some nerve of returning back!"

"You won't get away with this,"

He noticed the Treecko Zord attacking Dewford Town.

Danny's Blade Blaster was tossing around Black Phoenix. Every shot was pummeling her. Danny flipped toward the Leaf Blade and played the tune. "Return to the Forest!" said Danny.

Treecko returned to the forest. He got the Poke Coins and took off. Black Phoenix came back and realized the coins and blade weren't there.

Mariah's Palace…

"DAMN!" said Mariah.

Scythmourai raised his blade.

"What?" asked Mariah.

"Does this mean hell is freezing over?" asked Scythmourai.

"If you don't mind, time to drain Rayquaza's power!"

She used her staff and pink laser bolts hit Sky Pillar.

Jack and the five Poke Rangers noticed Rayquaza's energy.

"NO!" said Rayquaza. He disappeared.

--

"What do we do?" asked Jenna.

"SHUT UP! I'm pacing!" said Amii.

Sean looked at his Mudkip coin and his Mudkip suddenly appeared in his mind.

'_Jeez, Sean you don't feel good. Are you okay?' asked Mudkip._

'_No. I have no idea on how to get Rayquaza back!' said Sean._

'_Maybe if you fuse your coins together, you can bring him back. It's worth a shot!'_

Sean looked up and turned toward the tube. Danny looked at him and asked him a question, "Sean, do you have an idea?"

"Yeah. What if we fuse all our coins together? We may be able to bring him back,"

"It's worth a shot," said Jack.

"I agree!" said Mika.

They all stood in a circle holding out their Poke Coins. "We call upon the Pokemon," said Jack.

"Poochyena!"

"Pichu!"

"Treecko!"

"Torchic!"

"Abra!"

"Mudkip!"

All the coins were glowing and suddenly, streams of green, black, pink, blue, yellow and red aimed at the tube. Suddenly, a figure appeared. A dragon like figure appeared. His eyes opened.

"Rangers, thank you for bringing me back!"

Suddenly, the alarm sounded. The rangers looked at the mystical pool.

"Tyranilord. Be careful, he may use a spell to control you to kill your fellow teammates or something else. Danny, stay here. I need to see if you are really okay to battle somebody!"

"You got it," said Danny.

Jack put the Torchic coin in the morpher.

"Let's Poke Battle!"

"Poochyena!"

"Abra!"

"Mudkip!"

"Pichu!"

"Torchic!"

Route 114-

"Be careful," the red ranger said.

"Where can he be?" asked Sean.

"Who knows," said Jenna.

Suddenly, he came up from underground.

"Yuck!" said Amii.

The Tyranilord made a sand tomb and spun it around them.

"Don't breath it!" said Amii.

Suddenly, the four rangers were under the spell. "Attack the Pink Ranger!"

"Blade Blaster, fire!"

She blasted the four of them. "Wake Up!"

Suddenly, Jack jumped with his Torch Sword. "Block this!"

Amii pulled out her Psy Staff. "Light Screen!"

Jack got hit and fell backwards. "Attack!"

"Zap Slash!"

"Shadow Slash!"

"Blast Burn!"

"Hydro Cannon!"

Amii knew this would happen. "MIRROR COAT!"

Suddenly, the rangers got hit with their own attacks. Jack got hit with Hydro Cannon, Mika got hit with Blast Burn, Jenna got hit with Shadow Slash, and Sean got hit with Zap Slash.

At Sky Pillar, Claydol was examining Danny. "You're ready to battle! Amii needs help!"

"I'm out of here. Let's Poke Battle!"

Danny picked up his golden morpher and held it in front of him. The morpher opened up, releasing the green light.

"Treecko!"

He morphed and slashed Tyranilord, breaking the spell.

"What the?" asked Jenna.

"What happened?" asked the four rangers.

"Thanks," said Amii.

"Don't worry about it," said Danny. "It's good to be back!"

Mariah raised her staff. "Tyranilord, GROW!"

Tyranilord grew ten times bigger.

"Poke Zord Power!"

"Treecko Zord Power!" yelled Danny.

They formed the Poke Megazord: Tank Mode.

"Activate Megazord Battle Mode!" said Jack.

The Poke Megazord rose up and began to attack.

"Water Pulse!" said Sean.

A blast of water drenched Tyranilord's face. He rose up and began to attack. The Treecko Zord blasted the Tyranilord with its Bullet Seed attack.

"Mega Treecko Zord Power!"

The Mega Treecko Zord was made.

"Latias Blaster! Poke Sword! Salamence! Arise!"

The blaster, the sword and Salamence appeared.

"Hoenn Ultrazord, Battle Ready!"

Salamence ran like crazy toward him Tyranilord stopped him, trying to flip him back.

"LOCK ON AND FIRE!"

Suddenly, the Sword, the Blaster, the zords, and Salamence destroyed the monster.

"NOT AGAIN!" said Mariah.

"What?" asked Black Phoenix. "NO, all six are back together."

--

After everybody was set free, the Poke Rangers had a fun time at the concert and decided to go to Amii's spa again.

"To the Poke Rangers, we won again!" said Jenna.

"Also, we have Danny back on the team," said Mika.

"Without him, we wouldn't have our Poke Coins,"

Suddenly, Amii's father appeared. "How's everybody?"

"Good," they all said.

"I'm glad," he said.

Danny kissed Amii on the lips passionately. It was about to get rough, so Mika said something.

"Uh, guys, people are in the room," said Mika.

"Who cares?" asked Amii.

-END-

Next Chapter: Itsy Bitsy Ariados


	32. Special Feature: Blooper Reel 1

Hi, I have this on hold, but I decided to do a blooper reel. I hope it works. Special Features Episode - Blooper Reel #1 

Set # 1- The Morphing Grid

The scene is shot when Jenna was playing basketball on the court.

Jenna was dribbling the basketball, when she suddenly tripped. "YIPE!"

Jack pulls Jenna up, "Can… Can we have another take?" asked Jenna.

This scene is shot at Sky Pillar when the rangers morph for the first time.

"Let's…" said Jack. "Oh, man. I forgot my line. Who has the script?"

Set # 2- Poke Megazord Activate

"You just can't help it because I am… I am… (bleep)! I forgot my line!" said Amii.

Jack leapt over the Torchic Zord and missed.

"What the hell? Is this costume rigged for me to jump over? CUT! CUT!" he yelled.

Scene shot in Megazord cockpit.

"Are you ready?" asked Jack.

"Yeah," said Mika.

"When you're ready, Jackie," said Sean.

"Jackie? Dude, read the script,"

Set #3- Poke Weapons Part 1 and 2

Jack looks into the camera when they shot the scene in Mossdeep City.

"Well, what do you know? I am in the middle of an island talking to you on camera. I love being a ranger. I think that Mika is hot,"

"Jack, what did you say?" asked Mika.

"Crap,"

"Damn, forgot my line," said Mariah.

"What do you mean?" asked Hell Driller.

"I forgot what I was saying. You go kill…" she started to laugh. "CUT!"

"Pooch Claws!"

"Chu Daggers!"

"Poke Blaster!"

"Psy Spear!"

"Torch Sword! CUT!"

Jack looks at Amii and Sean. "It's Fin Blaster and Psy Staff,"

"Oh," said Amii. "CUT!"

Set # 4- All Powered Up

"Torchic Zord Activate," Jack said. But, he doesn't have the crystal. "All right! Who took the Poke Crystal?"

"That was funny," said Mika.

"How the hell did you- never mind," said Jack.

Set #5- Green Problems Part 1

"I… blah… blah…" said Danny. " DAMN IT!"

Amii looked in the mirror. "Do I have make up on?"

"Yeah. But, you're rubbing it off," said Jenna.

"SHIT!" said Amii. "Why is the camera guy here! AWAY WITH YOU! SECURITY!"

FIN

Next Episode: Itsy Bitsy Ariados


	33. Itsy Bitsy Ariados

Okay, here's Chapter 31…

Only 15! 15 more episodes until the Season 1 finale!

**TODAY ON MIGHTY MORPHIN POKE RANGERS-**

Jenna and Sean run a drive in Lilycove City to save the Pokemon in the Safari Zone. Meanwhile, Mariah decides to ruin their break and send Ariadela. Can the rangers demolish that beast? Find out next!

_(the cave of origin blows up) _

_Mariah: At last I'm free. Time to destroy the world! _

_(at Sky Pillar) _

_Rayquaza: Mariah's escaped! Send over five teenagers! _

_(Jack, Mika, Sean, Amii and Jenna teleport to Sky Pillar. Their morphers appear on their waists and on the screen Jack's helmet appears) _

_Go Go Poke Rangers _

_(Jack on the left side, the Red Torchic on the right side) _

_Go, Go Poke Rangers _

_(Jenna on the left side, the Yellow Pichu Ranger on the right side) _

_Go, Go Poke Rangers _

_(Mika on the cast side, the Black Poochyena Ranger on the right side) _

_Mighty Morphin Poke Rangers _

_(Amii on the cast side, the Pink Abra Ranger on the ranger side) _

_(background music) _

_(Sean on the cast side, the Blue Mudkip Ranger on the ranger side) _

_(Rangers show their morphers and morph) _

_Go, Go Poke Rangers _

_(Danny on the cast side, the Green Treecko Ranger on the right side) _

_(Zack and Mary appear walking toward the Seashore House) _

_Go, Go Poke Rangers _

_(Rayquaza's appearance) _

_(The Treecko Zord appears) _

_(All the Poke Zords transform into the Poke Megazord) _

_Go, Go Poke Rangers, you Mighty Morphin Poke Rangers_

Episode 31- Itsy Bitsy Ariados

"Please! Save the Safari Zone!" yelled Jenna at the Pokemon Contest Hall.

It was a beautiful Saturday afternoon at Lilycove City. It was a perfect place to settle this issue. The Safari Zone was closing down all because the President of Lilycove wants to make another shopping mall and expand Lilycove. Sean was putting up flyers all over the town and other parts of the region. Jack, Mika and Amii however were in the Pokemon Contest. Danny was at the Hoenn League fighting against the Pokemon Trainers.

"I hope it works to save the Safari Zone," said Sean.

"I hope so," said Jenna.

Geki and Sid came over to their place where Jenna and Sean were posting the last flyer. He called his Zangoose and shredded the sheet of paper.

"Geki! What the hell are you doing?" asked Jenna.

"Listen, we heard that the new shopping mall would have an arcade. We will make sure you won't be able to save anything! After all, Pokemon are nothing good but for battles!"

Jenna's nerve just popped right there. She twisted Geki's arm, stomped his foot and kicked him in the stomach.

"OW! What the hell was that for?"

"Maybe you should learn to go away once and awhile and live with nature," said Jenna.

"Yeah, that should really 'work' for you,"

Sid came over to Sean and pulled his glasses off his face. "Twerp, you better back down! Oh, wait a minute you can't see!"

Sean was about to reach for his morpher, but Jenna wide-eyed him.

"Excuse me, Sid!"

Jenna and Sean were whispering quietly.

"What are you thinking?" asked Jenna.

"What?" asked Sean.

"Rule number 1: Never use your power for personal gain!" said Jenna.

"Oh yeah. I forgot. Let's just kick their ass!"

Suddenly, Sid's Cubone started destroying the flyers.

"Marshtomp! Use Muddy Water!"

Marshtomp appeared and a wave of muddy water knocked out Cubone.

"Cubone!" yelled Sid.

"This isn't over!" yelled Geki.

Geki pulled Sid by the ear and ran off out of the suburbs to the nearest town.

"I'm hungry. You?" asked Sean.

"Yeah," said Jenna. "Come on! I know the perfect place!"

* * *

"Is my monster ready?" asked Mariah.

"Soon," said Count Golbat.

"Great," she said. "I'll send the Crushers to keep them busy,"

* * *

( I put a little bit of anime in it. So technically I put in Valley Town because it was mountainous and it was a perfect place. DOESN'T MEAN I watch the show)

Jack, Danny, Mika and Amii met Jenna and Sean at Valley Town to hang out and enjoy the nice sun. They used the communicators and teleported to the mountains next to Valley Town and sat down with the Pokemon. The six teenagers looking at the beautiful sunset with a hue of pink over the sun as it begins to set.

"Isn't it nice?" asked Jenna.

"Yup," said Jack.

Suddenly, a mysterious force struck the mountains.

"What was that?" asked Jack.

About Eighteen to Twenty Crushers appeared all around them.

"We need to return the Pokemon. Unless…" said Amii.

"Combusken, Flamethrower!"

"Pichu, Shock Wave!"

"Marshtomp, Surf!"

"Umbreon! Secret Power!"

"Sceptile! Solarbeam!"

"Spot (Mika's Mightyena), use Shadow Ball! Tenshi (Mika's Pidgeot), use Aerial Ace.

The Crushers fell backwards and opened their mouths. A dangerous slime came out of their mouths and paralyzed the Pokemon.

"Combusken!" yelled Jack. "Return!"

"Marshtomp Return!" yelled Sean.

"Umbreon Return!" yelled Amii.

"Sceptile, Return!" said Danny.

"Pichu, Return!" said Jenna.

"Spot and Tenshi! Return!" said Mika.

The Crusher snickered and laughed. "What are you six going to do about us?"

"LET'S POKE BATTLE!" yelled Jack.

(New call) "POKEMORPHER BUCKLERS TRANSFORMATION!"

"Treecko!"

"Poochyena!"

"Abra!"

"Mudkip!"

"Pichu!"

"Torchic!"

The morphing grid activated as their battle suits digitized around them with their helmets on them last.

The Crushers came by slaughtering the Poke Rangers. The Rangers pulled out their Blade Blasters and blasted every single one of them.

Jenna kicked one of them in the face and the other one behind her kicked the Blade Blaster out of her hand. She pulled out her Chu Daggers and began to slaughter two of them in the chest. She jumped up in the air and powered up her daggers.

"Zap Slash!"

Shockwaves of electricity destroyed the Crushers.

The Crushers that were attacking suddenly stopped and retreated as Jenna came back down.

"Weird," said Jenna.

Suddenly, a big Ariados monster appeared with a sinister female voice.

"Why, hi!" she said.

"What do you want?" asked Amii.

"Simple! I'm Ariadela. Take a Sludge Bomb!"

A ball of sludge appeared on the ground as Jack went to touch it, it exploded. Bombs of sludge came at them and explosions appeared around the Poke Rangers. Amii stood up and used her Psy Staff.

"Psybeam Attack!"

A rainbow beam tried to push Ariadela back and she just tried to attack. Jack stood up and took out the Torch Sword.

"Salamandra Attack!"

A stream of flame came out trying to knock it out. Apparently, it didn't work.

"Babel Attack!"

Danny, Sean, and Jack were on the bottom. On top of them were Jenna and Mika and on the top was Amii with their weapons aiming at the monster. Their weapons started to glow with ranger colors.

"You lose," said Jack.

"FIRE!"

Streams of pink, blue, yellow, green, red and black light came out of their weapons turning into a white Poke Ball capturing it in its grasp. The monster was trapped inside the Poke Ball. It was wiggling around and suddenly it stopped, making it explode.

* * *

"I'm not done yet," said Mariah. "MAKE MY MONSTER GROW!"

* * *

The staff energy energized the dead monster and made it grow. Ariadela started destroying Valley Town with its purple sludge bombs.

"Poke Zord Power, now!"

The Poke Zords appeared coming from the western mountains.

"Let's go!" said Jack.

"Poochyena, ready to go!"

"Mudkip here! Systems nominal!"

"Pichu here, let's go!"

"Abra here, let's kill this spider!"

"Activate Poke Crystals!" said Jack.

"Poke Crystals Activated!" said the other rangers.

All five used their coins and made five blue, yellow, black, pink and red crystals.

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1!" said Jack. "POWER UP!"

"OH YEAH!" they said.

The five crystals activated.

The five zords formed the Poke Tank then transformed into the Poke Megazord.

"Time for the Treecko Zord!" said Danny.

As he played the Leaf Blade, the Treecko Zord appeared from the dark woods.

"Green Crystal Activate!"

The crystal shimmered in green light, as the Treecko Zord was ready to fight the monster.

"WHAT THE HELL? TWO AGAINST ONE! OKAY!"

* * *

The townspeople of Valley Town looked at the zords and the monster. They get shocked as they saw the Poke Zords battling the Ariadela.

"Holy crap! It's the Poke Rangers! Get me a camera!" said Gabby, who was the person from 'In Search of Trainers'. He got a picture of them, "Tell PPN, Front page: Poke Megazord battles Ariados-like Monster" said Gabby. His partner Ty smiled, "I'll tell them. Anyway, I called the network they want us to make this a special report,"

* * *

In the meantime, Back To The… BATTLEFIELD!

The Ariadela was kicking the Poke Megazord. It was worse for the Treecko Zord because of his type advantage.

"We need to save Danny!" said Amii.

"Activate Mega Treecko Zord Power!"

The Mega Treecko Zord was raring to go and Ariadela didn't like that at all. She knew she was going to be "destroyed"

* * *

Gabby and Ty got a glimpse of the footage. "As you can see, the Treecko connected to the Poke Mega Machines… I think that was called that. Oh, My God! A red and white orb is appearing in the middle of the Mega Machine. This could be it for Ariadela!"

"Hope you enjoyed your day because today is your last day! Prepare to die! Ready? FIRE!" yelled Jack.

The red and white Poke Ball pegged Ariadela. A big explosion appeared in Ty's camera. The Mega Treecko Zord turned to the town with its arms down.

* * *

"WE LOST? HOW?" asked Mariah.

"I don't know, it won't happen again," said Scythmourai.

"SCYTHMOURAI! THE BABY IS WHINING… again!" yelled Meowthlady.

"I'm coming!"

The baby's strident cry filled the palace and Mariah couldn't take it.

"SHUT THAT (bleep)ING BABY UP!" yelled Mariah.

* * *

The Poke Rangers transformed back to normal teenagers and relaxed as the dark sky appeared. They decided to camp out here for the night.

"You know, Danny, when is your next Pokemon League Challenge?"

"Tomorrow,"

"That's cool!" said Jack. "We can get up the following morning and teleport to see Danny battle for the Hoenn championship!"

Suddenly, their communicators beeped.

"Yeah?" asked Jack.

"**Rangers, congratulations on beating Ariadela. Due to your fight, Mariah's furious and to tell you the truth, she's not having a great time. The Mourai Meowth you destroyed was just a copy as for Mariah she wanted to send it down, but now she really wants to because the baby keeps whining. I feel a little bit sorry for her," **said Rayquaza.

"I know exactly how you feel," said Amii.

----

END

* * *

**And now a note from YankeeFan2 and Count Golbat- **

**Hello, I am YankeeFan2 and this is Count Golbat next to me. We are here to tell you that Count Golbat's monster trunk is empty and we need monsters as soon as we can. The more monsters we get, the more monsters we can use in the series. Also, the series can continue. If you have any monsters, please review them in your review.**

**Count Golbat: If any of you signed reviewers have questions, please PM the author and if he is not there, I will take the message myself!**

**YF2: Thank you, and we will see you next update

* * *

**

Next Episodes-

32- The Bellosoms of Life (May 26)

33- Egg-Xactly (June 2)

34- Brotherly Love (June 9)

35/36- Super Poke Mode (June 16 and June 17)


	34. The Bellosoms of Life! Poke Eggs Stolen!

DISCLAIMER: Don't own Power Rangers or Pokemon.

14 episodes left…

Count Golbat says thanks for the monsters.

Thank you for all the reviews. May still need more. Besides, I have two monsters next chapter and they don't go away easily. May lead to something completely different.

Anyway, enough small talk. ON WITH THE CHAPPIE!

TODAY ON POKE RANGERS- 

Amii walks with her Bellosom scout troops. When Mariah sees this, she has the perfect opportunity. So in return, she makes Megateddi to trap Amii and her friends. The girls get trapped inside Megateddi's tummy. Can Jack, Danny, Sean, Jenna and Mika rescue Amii and her girl scout troops before it is too late? Find out next…

_(the cave of origin blows up) _

_Mariah: At last I'm free. Time to destroy the world! _

_(at Sky Pillar) _

_Rayquaza: Mariah's escaped! Send over five teenagers! _

_(Jack, Mika, Sean, Amii and Jenna teleport to Sky Pillar. Their morphers appear on their waists and on the screen Jack's helmet appears) _

_Go Go Poke Rangers _

_(Jack on the left side, the Red Torchic on the right side) _

_Go, Go Poke Rangers _

_(Jenna on the left side, the Yellow Pichu Ranger on the right side) _

_Go, Go Poke Rangers _

_(Mika on the cast side, the Black Poochyena Ranger on the right side) _

_Mighty Morphin Poke Rangers _

_(Amii on the cast side, the Pink Abra Ranger on the ranger side) _

_(background music) _

_(Sean on the cast side, the Blue Mudkip Ranger on the ranger side) _

_(Rangers show their morphers and morph) _

_Go, Go Poke Rangers _

_(Danny on the cast side, the Green Treecko Ranger on the right side) _

_(Zack and Mary appear walking toward the Seashore House) _

_Go, Go Poke Rangers _

_(Rayquaza's appearance) _

_(The Treecko Zord appears) _

_(All the Poke Zords transform into the Poke Megazord)_

_(The Hoenn Ultrazord Appearance) _

_Go, Go Poke Rangers, you Mighty Morphin Poke Rangers_

Episode 32- The Bellosoms of Life

(A/N: I forgot, the rangers saved the Safari Zone after all, apparently, Jenna was all excited. Forgot that, accept forgiveness. Oh yeah, Sid and Geki get trampled by Sean)

Seashore House…

"Anyway, Amii. Where are you going?" asked Danny.

Amii smiled as she looked up at him, "Oh, nothing much. I'm going to meet the Bellosom troops and we are going on a trip!"

"A trip?"

"Well, not much a trip. Mostly, we're going to hike through the Route 119 woods,"

said Amii.

"I thought you hate hiking," said Danny.

"Hey, it's for a good cause! Don't push it!" said Amii.

Mariah's palace…

"So, that little Pink Poke Ranger is going with some little kids. I've never been on a girl scout trip in my life. Amii and her troop will have a blast! Count Golbat! Make a monster!"

She didn't hear anything.

"Count Golbat?"

"I'm coming my queen. I had to order a new shipment of monster clay,"

"Monster Clay? Well, hurry up! I am not going to stand here all day and watch some rich snob and her troop walk through the stupid forest. Reminds me of when I killed a Pokemon in the forest. I enjoyed that!" Mariah yelled.

Sky Pillar…

Sean was down on his hands and knees fixing his Poke Cycle. Apparently, he's putting in a new thing that he got from some website a couple of days ago. Claydol noticed what he was doing and he was going to ask this simple question, but he stopped and let him continue what he was doing.

In the back, Jack was looking at the monsters they have defeated from beginning to their last monster and knew that there would be more monsters in the making for them to defeat.

Jenna was fixing the control consoles of the Sky Pillar's main control console, trying to fix the alarm systems and the morphing grid. Mika was cleaning out the mystical pool because some Grimer have touched the pool from the inside. She didn't like that job at all. After about five minutes, they fixed everything inside the Sky Pillar.

"Well, we have to go see what Amii is up to in her scout troop," said Mika.

"Have a 'nice' day," said Sean.

As Jack and Jenna saw two streams blue and black light leave the Sky Pillar, Jenna noticed the map of where they found the weapons and realized that there was an egg on the right corner.

"Yo, Jack. Look what I found,"

"What? It's the Poke Weapons map. We don't need it anymore,"

"Then why does it talk about the Poke Eggs?"

"The Poke Eggs?" asked Jack.

Rayquaza appeared from the inside. "Yes, the Poke Eggs. Inside contains two Pokemon that have been hibernating the last 10,000 years. It contains cloning technology. If Mariah gets her hands on it, all will be lost. I am guessing where you and Amii found your weapons. Go and find them,"

Mariah's palace…

"Yes," said Mariah. "We're almost ready."

Suddenly, something blurry turned into her telescope and then it noticed Jack and Jenna with the map.

"What are they doing?" asked Mariah. "Telescope, Zoom In!"

The telescope zoomed in to the picture of eggs.

"The Poke Eggs!" said Mariah.

Mariah ran over to Scythmourai. "Scythmourai! Meowthlady! LadySeviper! Darkix! Black Phoenix!"

"YES?" they all yelled.

"Get down to Mossdeep City. The two brats are going for the Poke Eggs. I need them. Slyther was using them for a cloning experiment! I want them now!"

Jack and Jenna were driving their Poke Cycles to the site where the Torch Sword and the Psy Staff were once before.

"Are you sure?" asked Jenna.

"I'm positive!" said Jack.

Suddenly, the five henchmen appeared.

"We're back!" they said.

Jack and Jenna looked for anybody in sight. They pulled out their Poke Morphers.

"Let's Poke Battle!" said Jack.

"POKEMORPHER BUCKLERS TRANSFORMATION!"

"Pichu!"

"Torchic!"

"POKE RANGERS!" the two rangers yelled.

The five rangers were attacking the henchmen. Jenna began kicking Black Pheonix, and then she flipped and kicked the monster in the leg. Next, Jack punched Scythmourai and sweeped him and then tried to use his blade blaster when all of a sudden, he knocked it off with his blade.

"Aerial Ace!" he yelled.

A bladed swung forward and a rip was through his uniform as Jack fell down. Jack clicked on his communicator.

"Sean! Come in!"

Sean was watching as Amii put the troops in order when suddenly their communicators beeped. Mika and Sean looked and noticed that Amii was too occupied. They took Danny and they ran out the door and turned on their communicators.

"This is Sean," said Sean.

"**Sean! The five henchmen are here. Can Amii get her butt over?"** asked Jack.

Sean, Mika and Danny looked and noticed that Amii was a little bit busy.

"She's busy. We'll go without her,"

Amii came over and heard them, "About what?"

"Jack needs help. Something's going on!" said Mika.

"Well, the kids are almost near the campsite. I'll let the counselor take it over from there. Go on without me," said Amii.

Amii went back to the troop. Danny gave her 'the need to morph' look and the troops followed Amii through the dark thickets. Sean pulled out his Poke Morpher.

"Ready?"

"Ready!" said the other two teens.

"Let's Poke Battle!"

"POKE MORPHER BUCKLER TRANSFORMATION!"

"Treecko!"

"Poochyena!"

"Mudkip!"

The three Poke Rangers morphed and teleported to Jack's location, hoping that they weren't destroyed. In the meantime Amii was going to be in major trouble.

Mariah's palace…

"Who's that?"

He was a Teddiursa except he was bigger than size.

"Allow me to introduce to you, my greatest creation! Megateddi!"

"Ooh. Perfect, I can use that to distract Amii and she and her scouts will be captured and I can have a chance to kill her and take the Pink Abra Coin!"

Mariah looked in her telescope and noticed that the two Poke Rangers summoned the cavalry. Well, eighty-five percent of it.

"Oh, great!"

Mossdeep City…

"Aerial Ace!"

"Dark Abyss!"

"Poison Tail!"

"Pay Day!"

"ROAARA RAOARA!" (Iron Tail)

BOOM!

Jack, Jenna, Sean, Mika and Danny fell on the ground with a big OOF!

"Babel Attack! Oh, wait a minute, Amii's not here. Uh, Poke Blaster Time! Claydol, transmit the Psy Staff!"

The Poke Blaster was ready to go. The five henchmen looked and screamed. As the five lasers were destroying them, they almost were destroyed. Explosions appeared in the background, driving them away.

Jack, Jenna, Mika, Sean and Danny ran into the cave.

--

"Where are we?" asked Mika.

"Who knows," said Jack.

Jenna looked at the box next to her. She opened it and found two eggs lying in the box.

"Look what I got!" said Jenna.

Jack noticed the two Poke Eggs, one green and one orange, contained in a red box.

"Cool!" said Jack.

"It's cool you found them. TOO BAD you won't be bringing them back!"

They turned around and noticed LadySeviper. The light surrounded her making her look like a shadow coming from behind, attacking when she wants to.

"I'll take her on. Get the eggs backto the Sky Pillar!"

Jenna pulled out her Chu Daggers. "Guess who's going to die!"

"I doubt it! Ki-yah!"

She pulled out her tail and they went at it. It was a Block after Block, slice after slice, stab after stab, kick after kick, and punch after punch kind of thing. Suddenly, Jenna was blown away with the other team. Sean, who was carrying the Poke Eggs, fell out of his hand. Meowthlady used Pay Day and the rangers fall backwards. No sooner, Jenna tried to get up, yellow energy energized all over her body, changing her back into a normal teenager. LadySeviper laughed as she grabbed the box. Sean and the others morphed back into normal teenagers as well as they saw the five henchmen teleport into thin air.

"NO!" said Jenna.

In the meantime, Amii was leading her scout troop through the woods when they noticed a Teddiursa.

"I want to catch it," said one of them.

They went to touch it and suddenly it grew into a monster.

"Surprise!"

The scouts screamed and ran past the monster into the woods when suddenly he used his eyes and captured them.

"You got some nerve," said Amii.

She pulled out her Poke Buckler. She put her right hand next to her stomach and put the morpher on top of it upside-down with her left then she held it front of her and turned it right side up and it glistened in pink light.

"POKE MORPHER BUCKLER TRANSFORMATION! Abra!" she yelled.

"Who the hell are you?" he asked.

"Pink Mighty Morphin Poke Ranger!" yelled Amii.

"Fool," he chuckled. He used his laser eyes and Amii was teleported into another dimension with her scouts.

"Hey look! It's a Poke Ranger! A pink one!" said one of the scouts.

They were all yelling when suddenly she quieted them down. "Hold On! We got to find a way out!"

Sky Pillar…

Jack, Jenna, Mika, Sean and Danny look at the magical pool. They noticed a big Teddiursa.

"Who the hell is that?"

"Mariah's Megateddi. Apparently, Amii and her scouts are trapped. Apparently, she morphed before she got captured and the scouts know nothing about it. She is looking for a way out. I can upload the Psy Staff, maybe you can put a hole in it,"

"You got it," said Jack. "Let's Poke Battle!"

"POKE MORPHER BUCKLER TRANSFORMATION!"

"Treecko!"

"Poochyena!"

"Mudkip!"

"Pichu!"

"Torchic!"

The Poke Blaster was made as they faced the Megateddi.

"We're here to put a hole in you! FIRE!"

Five holes appeared in the stomach and a blue stream of energy released Amii and the scouts.

"Thanks for getting me out. Give me my staff!" said Amii.

She aimed her staff. "By the power of the Abra, I destroy you. Psychic Blast!"

A big Psychic attack destroyed the Megateddi, making it explode in flames.

Mariah's Palace…

"YOU GUYS ARE NITWITS! THE ONLY THING THAT WAS DONE RIGHT WAS GETTING THE POKE EGGS!" yelled Mariah.

"So?" asked Count Golbat.

"Now I can summon two powerful monsters. By the power vested in me, the two Poke Eggs contain the two monsters. One of them is a clone in the orange egg and in the green egg isTarbok. Those geek heads will be gone thanks to me!"

END-

Next Episode: Egg-Xactly!

The Poke Rangers meet their match.

See ya next update!


	35. EggXactly

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Power Rangers and Pokemon.

TODAY ON THE POKE RANGERS:

Slyzor, Slyther's "so-called" creation arises from the egg with Tarbok and finds out. When the rangers hear about this, Slyzor comes down and tries to destroy Sky Pillar with the help of crushers because if Mariah can destroy the source, their powers will be gone. Can the rangers defend the Sky Pillar? Find out next…

* * *

_(the cave of origin blows up) _

_Mariah: At last I'm free. Time to destroy the world! _

_(at Sky Pillar) _

_Rayquaza: Mariah's escaped! Send over five teenagers! _

_(Jack, Mika, Sean, Amii and Jenna teleport to Sky Pillar. Their morphers appear on their waists and on the screen Jack's helmet appears) _

_Go, Go Poke Rangers _

_(Jack on the left side, the Red Torchic on the right side) _

_Go, Go Poke Rangers _

_(Jenna on the left side, the Yellow Pichu Ranger on the right side) _

_Go, Go Poke Rangers _

_(Mika on the cast side, the Black Poochyena Ranger on the right side) _

_Mighty Morphin Poke Rangers _

_(Amii on the cast side, the Pink Abra Ranger on the ranger side) _

_(background music) _

_(Sean on the cast side, the Blue Mudkip Ranger on the ranger side) _

_(Rangers show their morphers and morph) _

_Go, Go Poke Rangers _

_(Danny on the cast side, the Green Treecko Ranger on the right side) _

_(Zack and Mary appear walking toward the Seashore House) _

_Go, Go Poke Rangers _

_(Rayquaza's appearance) _

_(The Treecko Zord appears) _

_(All the Poke Zords transform into the Poke Megazord)_

_(The Hoenn Ultrazord Appearance) _

_Go, Go Poke Rangers, you Mighty Morphin Poke Rangers

* * *

_

Episode 33- Egg-Xactly

* * *

Sky Pillar…

The skies were clear as the sun hit the Sky Pillar's rooftop. Inside, the Poke Rangers looked at the viewing globe to notice the two eggs. In each egg had a mega force unlike anything else.

"So, what's in those eggs?" asked Sean.

"The Poke Eggs contain two indestructible creatures. Observe the mystical pool!" said Rayquaza.

The six Poke Rangers surrounded the pool and they saw an Arbok that is black as tar. Every time she move, a pinch of tar would drop on the floor. They also noticed the ancient knights from ten thousand years ago being pummeled by an different type of acid.

"What is that?" asked Jenna.

"Not, what? Who," said Jack.

"The monster's name is Tarbok. She is fond of using her tar attacks, it looks like an acid attack from an Arbok, but it's made with tar. This was the footage from ten thousand years ago, during the great war between good and evil!"

Jack saw Tarbok's moves, how the warriors were immobilized and then suffocating them with her tail. Jenna and Amii covered their eyes as the warriors heads were about to be 'beheaded'. Danny and Mika couldn't believe that was Tarbok's main plot and Sean was totally curious about it.

"Now, did the Pokemon from the Poke Coins defeated her?" asked Jack.

"Eventually, they did," said Rayquaza. "But, they had to risk it! The legendary guardians of the Pokemon tried to defeat them but were sacrificed in that match."

"You mean, this was the last war of the great wars?" asked Sean.

"Yes," said Rayquaza.

"Oh crap," said Sean. "How can we ressurrect them?"

"I will tell you in time. In the meantime, let's get back to the story. Slyzor, Slyther's clone,"

The rangers looked at Slyzor. He has a slight bluish hue and has angry red eyes.

"Looks like Scizor," said Jack.

"Before Slyther died, cloning technology came from the tube that he made by himself and that monster's DNA is in that egg,"

"Wait a minute," said Jenna. "Slyther likes to clone people? What a weird person!"

"Anyway, his weakness is unknown. We may have to weaken him because he's a lot more stronger than Slyther and a lot more faster than Slyther too," said Rayquaza.

It was absolutely silent for three minutes, until Sean came up with an idea.

"Wait a minute! I may have something in my lab!" said Sean.

"Good thinking," said Amii.

* * *

Mariah's Palace…

Mariah looked at her newly built hanger and noticed the lizard-like planes.

"Perfect, time to destroy Rayquaza! But first things first!"

She brought the eggs to her chamber.

"Everybody, form a circle and hold hands!"

She started singing in gibberish.

"swvoelles safejgy sagntar! Latios, I summon you!"

Dark Latios appeared from the Dark Clouds.

"Dark Latios, by the power of evil I summon the two Poke Eggs. Bring them to life, my darling!"

The two Pokemon appeared in the palace. As Mariah turned around, she noticed Tarbok and Slyzor.

"Slyzor, go to Sky Pillar, use your iron pincers and destroy it and I can help you out!" said Mariah.

"What?" asked Slyzor.

"Go to Sky Pillar. Rayquaza's Poke Brats killed your creator!" Mariah said out loud. "God, why do people question my orders 30-50 percent at a time?"

"I will destroy them! I will not fail you," said Slyzor.

"Crushers, get into your Crush Planes, prepare to attack Sky Pillar!"

* * *

Sky Pillar…

"What do we do now?" asked Amii.

Suddenly, rumbling came from the Sky Pillar. The floors of the Sky Pillar began to crack. As the rangers felt the vibrations of the pillar, the alarm started to go off.

"Aye, yai, yai! Someone's breaking into the Sky Pillar! We don't have the cloaking device!" said Claydol.

"You mean you can hide in the Sky Pillar by cloak?" asked Jack.

"Yes, but due to our problem, we can't and it's busted. Sean, help Claydol fix the device and hurry we do not have much time!"

"Yup!" said Sean.

"Jenna and Danny, fight Slyzor and hold him off from the first floor,"

"Got it," said Jenna.

"The rest of you, get into the Poke Zords and combine with Salamence and destroy whatever Mariah threw at us!"

"Right! Let's Poke Battle!"

They grabbed their Poke Morphers and raised them in front of them.

"Poke Morpher Buckler Transformation!"

"Treecko!"

"Poochyena!"

"Abra!"

"Mudkip!"

"Pichu!"

"Torchic!"

"POKE RANGERS POWER UP!"

* * *

Jenna and Danny arrived at the first floor when suddenly the door popped open.

Slyzor arrived with the crusher army.

"Hello, Poke Ranger BRATS!"

Jenna and Danny pulled out their sidearm lasers.

"Let's use our Blade Blasters!" yelled Jenna.

"Okay," said Danny.

"Blade Blaster Laser Mode! FIRE!"

Slyzor absorbed the green and yellow streaks of energy.

"Blade Blaster Special Mode!"

They connected their Pulse Blasters to their Blade Blasters. "FIRE!"

"You are going to have to do better than that to stop me!"

* * *

In the meantime, the rest of them were getting demolished. The Crush Planes were really at them. Explosions appeared all over the place.

"Hoenn Ultrazord!" yelled Jack.

The Poke Zords all formed together. Jack, Amii and Mika were hiding underground trying not to get demolished.

"Rayquaza, teleport us over there! It's too crowded where we are!" yelled Mika.

Rayquaza noticed what was happening and Sean pressed the teleportation button while working on the cloaking device.

* * *

Back to Danny and Jenna's fight…

"Danny, we need the others!" said Jenna.

Danny looked at her and realized she was right. They needed the other four rangers to help them. There only hope is to distract and attempt to destroy Slyzor.

* * *

In the meantime, the Ultrazord began firing the Crush Planes, eliminating them from the field. The Sky Pillar however had to be repaired due to the damages and cracks in the building. Amii noticed something from the field. Slyzor was destroying Danny and Jenna like a helicopter destroyed them.

"Uh, we may have a problem!" said Amii. "I'm going down!"

"What?" asked Jack.

"Slyzor is using his powers to defeat our friends!" yelled Mika. "Let's go!"

Jack, Amii and Mika jumped off their Ultrazord and pulled out their weapons.

* * *

Inside the Sky Pillar's Main Chamber:

"Okay, it's done," said Sean.

"In the meantime, help your friends. Slyzor's kicking their butts!"

"Right!" said Sean.

* * *

He flew down the stairs like a race car and ran into the Poke Rangers.

"Sean!" yelled Jack. "You made it!"

Sean grimaced behind the mask. "The cloaking device is ready, but I see you got it already under control!"

"You better believe it! Now, let's see what we can do. Activate the Legendary Poke Weapons!" said Jack.

"RIGHT!"

The old weapons appeared in their hands.

(A/N: If you don't understand what I mean, go back to 'The Quest for the Poke Weapons Part 2')

Jack raised the titanium sword. A bright red light appeared all over the sword. It ran down the blade into the handle making it glow, changing the sword's color. The handle was red and the sword blade was titanium. It has the Torchic Coin on the handle.

"Torch Sword!"

Mika put out the silver claws in front of her and purple light appeared all over the claws. The claws were black with silver nails on each claw. The Poochyena Coin was on each claw.

"Pooch Claws!"

Sean pulled out what was supposed to be a big black gun. Blue light appeared all over the gun changing it into a blue gun with a fin on the top of it. The Mudkip Coin appeared on the fin.

"Fin Blaster!"

Jenna flipped her two daggers. A bright yellow light appeared on each dagger as she caught it. The Pichu Coin was on each dagger.

"Chu Daggers!"

Amii pulled out a golden scepter, which glowed in pink light. The scepter changed into a white staff with pink stripes with a blue ball on the top. The Abra coin was on the staff.

"Psy Staff!"

Danny pulled out the blade in his holster that was gold that turned green within seconds. It has the Treecko Coin on the handle and it looked like a flute.

"Leaf Blade!"

"Activate Special Attacks!" yelled Jack.

Slyzor stood with his pincers. "I have got to see this!"

"Slyzor, prepare to lose!" said Jack. "Salamandra Attack!"

A big flamethrower engulfed Slyzor and he absorbed it all. Mika put the claws together making a big ball.

"Dark Shadow Attack!"

A big ball hit Slyzor. But he absorbed all of his energy.

"Our attacks keep absorbing it!"

"Let's try this! Aqua Surge!"

A big water attack drenched Slyzor. Danny aimed his Leaf Blade at Slyzor.

"Leaf Rang!"

He threw his Leaf Blade like a boomerang. Slyzor just got a tap and it came back toward Danny.

"What?"

"You ready?" asked Jenna.

"Yeah," said Amii.

"Zap Slash!"

"Psy Wave Extermination!"

BOOM!

Slyzor laughed. "Besides the Blue Ranger's pathetic pistol. Your weapons are no match for me!"

"Poke Rangers, activate Poke Blaster!" said Jack.

"You got it!" said Danny.

"Right!" said Jenna and Mika.

"Morphin'!" said Sean and Amii.

The Fin Blaster connected to the Chu Daggers and the Pooch Claws with the Psy Staff, Torch Sword and Leaf Blade on top.

"POKE BLASTER! FIRE!"

Slyzor felt extreme pain as the explosion occurred.

"Alright!"

* * *

At the Seashore House…

"I can't believe we killed Slyther's clone," said Jack.

"Yeah. Hey, Sean. How long will it be until the Sky Pillar is repaired?" asked Danny.

"Who knows?" asked Sean. "It could take weeks!"

"Great," said Jenna. "Well, let's get to it then!"

"Yeah," said Amii.

Suddenly, Geki and Sid came inside and notuced the Poke Rangers sit at the barchairs.

"So, what are you doing?" asked Geki.

"Something that's none of your goddamn business," said Jenna. "But, I have something for you!"

She pulled out a purple cake from the oven at the bartender's oven. Jimmy chuckled when he saw it coming toward them.

"Come right here. Don't be shy!"

Geki and Sid sat down. Next thing they knew, SPLAT! Jenna threw the cake in their face.

"I like it when you wear food," said Jenna. "It's hilarious!"

The Poke Rangers burst out laughing.

* * *

In the dark ocean of Route 134, Slyzor's dead body was floating toward the beach. As it reached the beach of one of the islands he woke up with a sinister grudge.

"The Poke Rangers thought they could beat me. Well, tough luck. Better get back to Mariah!"

* * *

BLOOPERS:

"Treecko!" yelled Danny.

"Twinkies!" yelled Mika.

"TWINKIES?" yelled Amii.

"WHAT ARE YOU—CUT!" yelled Jack.

Seashore House…

"Come right here! Don't be-,"

She slid on the floor and the cake lands in her face. "DAMN!"

Sky Pillar…

"It's a Taillow! It's a Plane! Oh my! There IS a plane!" said Sean.

* * *

-END-

Next Episode: Sisterly Love (Should be up later today)

I have two quizzes. Pick one and get it right, you can make common characters for the Poke Rangers in Season 2: The Mutiny and the creation of the Evolution Zords.

Anyway, here are the quizzes.

1) Who are the good guys in Zyuranger? (Not Barza, just the six rangers)

2) The US name for Manyula just came in. What's the name?

I typed 9 pages in three days, and my fingers are sore. So peace out!


	36. Sisterly Love

Hi. Welcome Back.

Only 11 episodes left. (Miscounted the last couple of chapters)

* * *

TODAY ON POKE RANGERS:

Mariah has had it with the Poke Rangers, so she sends down Tarbok to trap Jenna in her grasp. Can the rangers rescue the Yellow Ranger before she dies of suffocation? Find out next…

* * *

_(The cave of origin blows up)_

_Mariah: At last I'm free. Time to destroy the world! _

_(at Sky Pillar) _

_Rayquaza: Mariah's escaped! Send over five teenagers! _

_(Jack, Mika, Sean, Amii and Jenna teleport to Sky Pillar. Their morphers appear on their waists and on the screen Jack's helmet appears) _

_Go, Go Poke Rangers _

_(Jack on the left side, the Red Torchic on the right side) _

_Go, Go Poke Rangers _

_(Jenna on the left side, the Yellow Pichu Ranger on the right side) _

_Go, Go Poke Rangers _

_(Mika on the cast side, the Black Poochyena Ranger on the right side) _

_Mighty Morphin Poke Rangers _

_(Amii on the cast side, the Pink Abra Ranger on the ranger side) _

_(background music) _

_(Sean on the cast side, the Blue Mudkip Ranger on the ranger side) _

_(Rangers show their morphers and morph) _

_Go, Go Poke Rangers _

_(Danny on the cast side, the Green Treecko Ranger on the right side) _

_(Zack and Mary appeared and was walking toward the Seashore House) _

_Go, Go Poke Rangers _

_(Rayquaza's appearance)_

_(The Treecko Zord appears) _

_(All the Poke Zords transform into the Poke Megazord)_

_(The Hoenn Ultrazord Appearance)_

_Go, Go Poke Rangers, you Mighty Morphin Poke Rangers

* * *

_

Episode 34- Sisterly Love

* * *

Slateport High School…

As Slateport High School was on their last day of school before exams, Jenna started to clean out her locker. Apparently, her locker was messy. There were posters of her favorite baseball players. She even had to return her uniform to the athletic office in the school. She also had papers everywhere, her books, everything. When Amii passed by, she was shocked.

"Jenna, what is up with your… your… your locker?" asked Amii.

"Oh nothing much, I was just cleaning it out before exams," said Jenna.

"Oh, we need to talk sister," said Amii.

"What?" asked Jenna.

"We should start with your shelves. They are totally… yuck!"

"Amii, they're fine," said Jenna.

"No, they aren't," said Amii.

"Yes, they are!" said Jenna.

"NO THEY AREN'T!" yelled Amii.

"YES, THEY ARE!" yelled Jenna. "HOW WOULD YOU KNOW?"

Suddenly, Danny and Sean along with other students heard their argument.

"BECAUSE I KNOW, AFTER ALL I'M PERFECT! YOU AREN'T! TOO BAD FOR YOU! HA!" yelled Amii.

Danny had to intervene. "What's going on?"

"Why don't you ask MISS PERFECT?" asked Jenna.

"I was trying to help Jenna clean and organize her locker," said Amii.

"Amii, I know you want to help, but if it's her locker, let her clean it herself," said Danny. "If you want to help, just ask! And as for you Jenna, you shouldn't just cop an attitude toward Amii. After all, you've been friends for six months. It would be a pain to just see you and her 'split' apart!"

Amii and Jenna gave dirty looks. Amii walked away while Jenna continued cleaning.

"Was it something I said?" asked Danny.

The students nodded and continued their routine. Sean walked toward Danny.

"Relax Danny, it will pass sooner or later," said Sean.

"Are you sure?" asked Danny.

"I'm positive," said Sean.

* * *

Mariah's Palace…

"So, Jenna wants to take care of things herself, eh? This gives me an idea," said Mariah.

"Here my empress," said Tarbok, as she came up from the lower chambers of the palace.

In her hand was the new staff that Mariah ordered from She grimaced and took the scepter.

"This could destroy the Poke Rangers! A-HAHAHAHAHHAHA!" yelled Mariah.

"Okay. Besides I want to trap the Yellow Ranger. It would be glorious," said Tarbok.

"Why, all means. Go and get them. But, you need a distraction," said Mariah. "I got it!"

She ran over to her chair and pressed the button to release the Crush Planes.

"Crush Planes! Destroy Slateport City! Leave no prisoners!" yelled Mariah.

* * *

Sky Pillar…

Mika and Jack were fixing the scanners of the Sky Pillar when suddenly the alarm started to go off. Jack looked at Mika and noticed that the Crush Planes started to attack the Battle Hall in Slateport.

"Danny, Sean, Jenna and Amii report to the Sky Pillar!"

In streaks of green, blue, yellow and pink they have arrived and looked into the mystical pool. The Crush Planes began to destroy Slateport City.

"We got to save the city!" said Jenna.

"Let's Poke Battle!" said Jack. "We'll activate our zords when we morph!"

They pulled out their Poke Morphers.

"POKE MORPHER BUCKLER TRANSFORMATION!"

"Treecko!"

"Poochyena!"

"Abra!"

"Mudkip!"

"Pichu!"

"Torchic!"

* * *

The six rangers morphed and called for their zords. The Torchic Zord which came from the lava of Mt Chimney, the Poochyena which came from the dark caves of Meteor Falls, the Mudkip Zord which came from the waters of Route 134, the Pichu which came from New Mauville and the Abra which was in the soft green grass of Route 117. The Treecko appeared in the Petalburg Woods. The rangers leapt to their zords without fear.

"Power up your Poke Crystals!" yelled Jack.

Jack inserted the red crystal into the slot. Mika, Amii, Sean, Jenna and Danny did the same thing.

"Two, One… Poke Zords Power Up!"

The crystals started to glow in their ranger colors.

"Activate Poke Megazord Tank Mode!"

The Poke Megazord combined into Tank Mode. The Crush Planes started firing its laser beams at the Pokemon Center. Many people were running far away as possible. Even the Pokemon tried to fight, but the lasers stunned them. Nurse Joy and the staff got out just in time to see the Pokemon Center be destroyed. Suddenly, their Chansey looked and tugged Nurse Joy.

"What?" she asked. Suddenly, she saw the Poke Megazord Tank Mode.

"THE POKE RANGERS ARE HERE! WE'RE SAVED!" she yelled.

The Crush Planes noticed the Poke Megazord. The lead Crusher pressed the intercom.

"All Crushers destroy the zords. Repeat, destroy the zords," he said.

The Crush Planes started firing.

"Fire Poke Lasers!" yelled Jack.

The five poke lasers from the eyes of the Pokemon lit up and destroyed two of the aircrafts then it destroyed four of the second group then more after that. The Treecko Zord used Bullet Seed on the planes. One of them spun out of control and landed in the trees, bursting into flames.

Tarbok looked at the damage. Houses were destroyed, and the main buildings were either demolished or damaged severely. She noticed the Poke Megazord Tank destroying the Crush Planes.

"That's were I need to go!" said Tarbok. "TAR ACID ATTACK!"

A black stain appeared on the Megazord head as it decayed through the metal, Tarbok climbed up.

"What do you want?" asked Jenna, as the hole appeared in front of her.

"Simple, you."

She was grabbed and then disappeared.

"JENNA!" yelled Amii.

The Crush Planes were gone and thanks to Amii's Recover attack, the city was repaired easily. As everybody cheered, even in the Megazord cockpit, Amii just sat back in her station and sighed. Mika who was in front of her turned around and saw the Pink Ranger stare into the distance.

"Amii? What's wrong?"

Sean and Jack turned around and noticed somebody missing.

"Where's Jenna?" asked Jack.

"Tarbok took her," said Amii. She banged on the control panel.

"What's with her?" asked Mika.

"She got into an argument with Jenna," said Sean.

"It was all my fault. I let her get captured," said Amii.

"Relax, we can handle it from here. Amii, it wasn't your fault. How could you say that?" asked Mika.

"Because… I don't know," said Amii.

"Well, be hopeful that she's still alive," said Mika. "Come on, you and I will go back to the Sky Pillar and search for her. You two keep searching from up here."

"Okay," said Jack.

As Mika and Amii teleported out, Sean and Jack sat down and did a wide-scan search.

* * *

In the meantime, Jenna was trapped de-morphed in Tarbok's tail.

"What do you want?" asked Jenna.

"Nothing. I just want to destroy you," said Tarbok.

Jenna reached for her morpher, but Tarbok laughed.

"Looking for this?"

Attached to her cobra body was the Poke Morpher covered in tar.

"Give me the morpher back!" said Jenna.

"Never. Now, here's what I have to say. I could grasp you now and kill you quickly, but I am going to take it slow Yellow Ranger, within an hour you will die. Your brain won't take anymore oxygen, because I am going to suffocate you until you feel limp," she said. Then she started to laugh as Jenna tried to break free.

* * *

In the meantime, Mika and Amii try to find the Yellow Morpher using Amii and Mika's new sensor readings. Suddenly, Amii's helmet found a lifeform and a monster lifeform in the cave.

"Let's go!" said Amii.

Mika and Amii ran into the cave.

"Okay, I can't see a darn thing with the scanner," said Mika.

"Switching into Infrared Search," said Amii.

Inside the visor a red screen appeared and she could see almost anything from inside the caves. As they continued walking, they noticed a green and yellow entity on the right side.

"We found them," said Mika.

"Yeah," said Amii. She pressed her communicator, which was under her glove.

"Claydol. Scan me and lock on to my coordinates and send Jack, Danny and Sean here ASAP," she said.

"**You got it," **said Claydol.

"Are you sure about this?" asked Mika.

"I know I'm sure," she said.

"Well, then since I'm second in command of the team, I say we attack Tarbok now," said Mika. "It's the perfect opportunity."

"Well, OKAY!" said Amii.

* * *

The tail of Tarbok was gripping Jenna's neck. The tar oozed onto her body like blood dripping down into the storm drains. She tried to get air but she got little and little of it, minute by minute.

"Five minutes left," she said.

Suddenly, the two Poke Rangers appeared.

"Amii," said Jenna. Her voice was sore, hoarse and she was trying to breathe.

"JENNA!" yelled Amii. "Take this!"

She pulled out her Psy Staff and destroyed the tar that was all over her, that released her from Tarbok. Her yellow shirt was covered in black tar with her khaki shorts as well.

"You okay?" asked Amii.

"Thanks. I'm happy you made it," said Jenna.

Amii used her Psy Staff to get the Poke Morpher out of Tarbok's tar.

Mika caught the morpher and threw it to Jenna. Jenna caught it and put the Pichu Coin inside the morpher.

"What are you going to do about it?" asked Tarbok.

"You made me really angry!" yelled Jenna.

She put the Poke Morpher in front of her, and the sides clicked open and yellow light came out of it.

"POKE MORPHER BUCKLER TRANSFORMATION!"

"Pichu!"

The yellow ranger and the other two rangers brought their weapons out on to the field.

"Prepare to be destroyed, you disgusting overgrown Arbok!"

"We'll see about that, take some tar!"

Tar came out of her mouth and the rangers were stuck on the ground with the tar on their feet. Mika struggled trying to get out with the others as well. Even their special attacks didn't work. Suddenly, the black tar connected like one drainpipe and went toward Tarbok.

Instantly, flashes of black, pink, and yellow came out of their uniforms and went streaming into the tar making Tarbok stronger.

"Instead of killing you, maybe draining your powers would work as well!"

Suddenly, sparks came from her chest. She screamed in pain and as Jenna looked she noticed the three Poke Rangers.

"We need to combine the blaster!" said Jack.

"We'll were stuck!" said Amii.

"Not a problem! Leaf Rang!" yelled Danny.

BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! The rangers were released.

"Thanks. Let's put them together!" said Jenna.

The Poke Blaster was built.

"If that destroyed Slyzor, you got to be kidding me!" said Tarbok.

"I modified it this time to destroy anything that is vulnerable to this!" said Sean.

"Yeah, so anyway, bye-bye!" said Amii. "FIRE!"

The blaster activated a power that was so much it destroyed Tarbok. But, then it resulted in a cave-in.

"We got to go!" said Jack.

"Right!" said Amii and the rest of the group.

They put their hand on their morphers and teleported out of the cave.

* * *

Mariah's Palace…

Mariah was crying over the loss of Tarbok.

"I'm going to miss her," said Mariah.

"What's wrong?" asked Slyzor.

Mariah looked up. "SLYZOR!"

Mariah gave Slyzor a big hug. "Thank gosh you're all right. The Poke Rangers destroyed Tarbok. Now, I don't know what to do,"

"Allow me to destroy them again!" said Slyzor.

"Maybe later," said Mariah.

* * *

In the meantime, Amii and Jenna were getting out of the school and they were walking up to Jenna's jeep.

"Jenna, I'm sorry. I guess I got carried away with everything," she said.

"Oh, no. You did get carried away," said Jenna.

"No I didn't!"

"Yes you did!"

"NO I DIDN'T!"

"YES YOU DID!"

"NO I- Why are we arguing about nothing?" asked Amii.

"I don't know," said Jenna. "Come on. Let's go home,"

As they driven off to Amii's mansion, the sun started to set with a background of red and pink. The two Poke Rangers were still friends, even though they could be from two different worlds.

-END-

Next Episode: The Battlelizer

Jack gets a surprise and it's only for the Red Ranger.

(A/N: If you are a Power Rangers fan, every red ranger gets a Battlelizer)


	37. The Battlizer

Hi. Welcome back. I'm trying to finish this season up before July. Anyway, here it is the next chapter.

**Only 10 episodes left…

* * *

**

Today on Poke Rangers- 

Sean installs Jack's Battlizer. The first Battlizer ever invented in the Poke Ranger saga. Anyway, Mariah sends down Slyzor to battle Jack one-on-one. Will the new test of Jack's Battlizer beat Slyzor and destroy him for good? Find out next!

* * *

_(The cave of origin blows up)_

_Mariah: At last I'm free. Time to destroy the world! _

_(at Sky Pillar) _

_Rayquaza: Mariah's escaped! Send over five teenagers! _

_(Jack, Mika, Sean, Amii and Jenna teleport to Sky Pillar. Their morphers appear on their waists and on the screen Jack's helmet appears) _

_Go, Go Poke Rangers _

_(Jack on the left side, the Red Torchic on the right side) _

_Go, Go Poke Rangers _

_(Jenna on the left side, the Yellow Pichu Ranger on the right side) _

_Go, Go Poke Rangers _

_(Mika on the cast side, the Black Poochyena Ranger on the right side) _

_Mighty Morphin Poke Rangers _

_(Amii on the cast side, the Pink Abra Ranger on the ranger side) _

_(background music) _

_(Sean on the cast side, the Blue Mudkip Ranger on the ranger side) _

_(Rangers show their morphers and morph) _

_Go, Go Poke Rangers _

_(Danny on the cast side, the Green Treecko Ranger on the right side) _

_(Zack and Mary appeared and was walking toward the Seashore House) _

_Go, Go Poke Rangers _

_(Rayquaza's appearance)_

_(The Treecko Zord appears) _

_(All the Poke Zords transform into the Poke Megazord)_

_(The Hoenn Ultrazord Appearance)_

_Go, Go Poke Rangers, you Mighty Morphin Poke Rangers

* * *

_

Episode 35- The Battlizer

* * *

Written and Directed By: YankeeFan2

* * *

Jack gave his Poke Morpher to Sean on that Saturday night and Sean has been working on it ever since. It was 3 am Sunday morning and he was up in his room making something really important in Jack's morpher than ever. Every hour, he would go to Sky Pillar. It was that time where he had to teleport back again and get more supplies when Claydol stopped him.

"What are you doing?" asked Claydol.

"I'm making something I've heard of when I saw the Power Rangers on TV," said Sean. "A Battlizer!"

"What's that?" asked Claydol.

"It's programmed for only the Red Ranger," said Sean. "Unlike the others, Jack can morph and use the battlizer to make him even stronger! So, Jack gave me his morpher so I can install some future stuff in it."

"That's great," said Claydol. "Will it work?"

"It should. When the Battlizer is activated, his morpher and everything should change. But, I need to test it on Jack first," said Sean.

* * *

Mariah's Palace…

In the lab, Slyzor was in bed thinking about the Poke Rangers.

'_I never liked the pink ranger. She was so scrawny. So incompetent, trying to be something she wasn't. Wouldn't want to challenge her. Then there is the yellow ranger, she's strong but not strong enough. I don't battle nerds, so the blue ranger is automatically out. The black ranger is too calm, and she would wait for me to strike. However, the green and red ranger amuses me. The green ranger has powers beyond imagine. But, if I take the leader of the pack, I could destroy him! And with my new battle armor inside my new gadget that Count Golbat made me, the Torchic Ranger doesn't stand a chance!'_

He got up and opened the tube, revealing his new gadget. It was a wrist gadget, like the morphers except there was numbers instead of a coin or symbol.

"Jack is going to have to be destroyed. I must defeat him in order to show how powerful I am!"

* * *

At Jack's House, the next morning…

"Here Jack, you're morpher is back!" said Sean.

"Thanks, what did you put in it?" asked Jack.

"Something that could well help you!" said Sean.

"Thanks," said Jack. "Like what?"

Sean looked out the door of his bedroom.

"No one's home," said Jack.

"It's a Battlizer. Only the red ranger gets one because he's the leader," said Sean.

"How do I activate it?" asked Jack.

"Simple. The Poke Coin now has a trigger switch. You take the coin out and yell 'Battlizer Activate', you will be a lot stronger than before!" said Sean.

"I hope it works," said Jack.

"Oh, don't worry, it will!" said Sean.

Suddenly, their communicators went off.

"What's up?" asked Jack.

"**Jack and Sean to the Sky Pillar immediately!"

* * *

Jack and Sean activated their communicators to teleport and they caught up with Amii, Jenna, Danny and Mika.**

"What's wrong?" asked Jack.

"Slyzor challenges you to a fight!" said Rayquaza.

They looked in the mystical pool and saw Slyzor's face on the screen.

"**Jack Farrell. Meet me at Route 120 in ten minutes. I must challenge you. Come alone,"**

"Okay. I'm ready. My morning is already ruined!"

He pulled out his Poke Morpher.

"POKE MORPHER BUCKLER TRANSFORMATION!"

"Torchic!"

The Red Ranger found Slyzor in Route 120's grassy edge.

* * *

"What do you want?" asked Jack.

"Simple to battle you!" said Slyzor.

He pulled out his black morpher and pressed some numbers.

"I ACTIVATE MY BATTLE ARMOR!"

He was caught in a black hurricane. Black armor appeared all over him with symbols of fire. He also covered his pincers with gloves and has boots.

"SLYZOR: WARRIOR MODE!"

"What?" asked Jack.

* * *

Sky Pillar…

"Whoa. How did he get morphing technology?" asked Jenna.

"Maybe, Count Golbat made that morpher to battle Jack!" said Amii.

In the meantime, Darkix and the other Crushers try to destroy the Safari Zone.

"We're going to… Why is he here?"

Persiankrow appeared destroying Dewford Island.

"I thought we destroyed Persiankrow," said Jenna.

"Apparently, Mariah must've revived him. Jenna and Sean, battle Persiankrow. The rest of us will have to fight the Crushers. Let's Poke Battle!" said Mika.

"POKE MORPHER BUCKLER TRANSFORMATION!"

"Treecko!"

"Poochyena!"

"Abra!"

"Mudkip!"

"Pichu!"

* * *

The Mudkip and Pichu ranger went into their zords.

"What? Well if it isn't them Poke Freaks?"

"We destroyed you five months ago, jerk!" said Sean.

"I must be really old then!" said Persiankrow.

"Will a Thunderbolt destroy you?" asked Jenna.

The Pichu electrocuted Persiankrow. Persiankrow snickered and activated it's laser beams at the Pichu.

"We need the Megazord," said Jenna.

"Don't worry. I activated the Poke Zords on automatic," said Sean.

The Megazord Warrior Mode was activated. Sean was in the middle as Jenna was working on the other four stations.

"Jenna, give me all the weapons!"

"Okay, all power on left side to weapons is on line!" said Jenna.

"Activating Poke Sword!" said Sean. "Jenna, your crystal could be useful!"

Jenna gave Sean the crystal. Sean activated the crystal and lightning came from the sword.

"You're through!" said Sean.

The sword began to strike Persiankrow. Persiankrow fell on its knees and exploded in thin air.

"Why was that monster the only one who is really pathetic?" asked Jenna.

"I don't know why," said Sean.

* * *

Safari Zone…

"ROOARRR! ROOARRR ROOAR ROARRR ROARRR!" (Crushers! Attack the Poke Rangers)

Mika and Jenna teamed up and kicked the Crushers in the chest. Then, they jumped from a tree hitting one of them. Danny however used his Leaf Blade and slaughtered each one, then kicked one of them. After that, he knocked out the other Crushers.

Darkix got pissed and started attacking with its iron tail. Danny leapt off of the ground and used its blade blaster and destroyed the Pokemon's hard shell. Amii and Mika summoned their weapons and activated their special attacks, knocking out Darkix.

"Sean, Jenna our task is finished," said Amii.

* * *

In the meantime, Jack wasn't winning. He was losing deliberately. He was punched and kicked by Slyzor. His uniform was ripped with blood gushing out of his uniform.

"How am I supposed to beat you?" asked Jack. He was in excruciating pain. So much pain, he couldn't stand up. Suddenly, something hit his mind.

'_The Battlizer'_

Next, five teleportation beams hit the battlefield. First, it was Sean and Jenna that teleported to Route 120. Then, it was Danny, Mika, and Amii watching the battle.

"Do not interfere!" he yelled.

"We weren't," said Sean. "Because I gave him a trick that he would use to defeat you! Jack, use it!"

'_Sean's right. I got to test the Battlizer!"_

He stood up and pulled the Poke Coin and raised it to the sky, releasing the trigger switch. The red sparks of energy appeared all over his body.

"Battlizer Activate!"

Suddenly, he was surrounded in fire. Red metallic armor covered his chest, head, arms and legs. Fire came out of his head with four slits. He technically looks like a knight with a sword and a shield with guns on his back. The Torchic Coin appeared on his chest, but instead of gold, it was a white Torchic with red in the background.

"Red Medieval Ranger!" said Jack.

"Whoa! I want one!" said Danny.

"Maybe when you're a red ranger. You can't use the power. It only works for the Red Ranger," said Sean. Then he turned to Jack. Jack gave him the thumbs up. Sean jumped up into the air for joy.

"All right! You show him!"

Slyzor turned to Sean. "You installed him more power! I will kill you!"

Suddenly, Slyzor was covered in fire.

"You destroy my friends, you go through me. YEE-HAW!"

Suddenly, it was all hand-to-hand combat. Then he kicked Slyzor in the chest and slaughtered him with the sword.

"I… can't… die," he said.

Suddenly, he pressed the Poke Morpher on his belt and a string of bullets came up and his guns activated.

"Stealth Mode!"

"WHAT?" Slyzor yelled with anxiety in his voice.

"FIRE!" yelled Jack.

Suddenly, bullets of fire destroyed Slyzor… for good. Jack jumped down on to the ground and smiled.

"Battlizer Deactivate!"

Suddenly, red light appeared all over his body and he turned back into the normal red ranger.

"Thanks, Sean,"

"No problem!" said Sean.

* * *

Mariah's Palace…

"NOW SLYZOR'S GONE. I WANT REVENGE!" said Mariah.

Count Golbat came in the room and Mariah gave him a spanking.

"What did I do?" asked Count Golbat.

"Your morpher was useless. I AM THE ONLY ONE WHO IS BETTER THAN MEWTWO OR ANYBODY IN THIS GALAXY. BUT I HAVE A PROBLEM. I AM WITH GOOD HENCHMEN CALLED NITWITS!"

* * *

Seashore House…

"Now, Sean," said Jack. "Will this Battlizer activate when I morph?"

"No. But, its power will last on forever," said Sean.

"I am pretty happy I am friends with all six of you. All six of you have been like family to me and I don't want to mess it up. The last six months have been treacherous, and destructive, but if we work as a team, we will be able to destroy Mariah and bring peace to Hoenn. After all, we're the first ranger team that ever came face to face with her followed by Kanto. Anyway, we have our green ranger now and I will be happy when I know that the Poke Rangers will live on forever! Hail to us!" he said as he lifted his smoothie.

"Hail to us!" the six rangers yelled.

"But I forgot something. OH CRAP, I promised Dante I would give him my yoga tape!" said Mika. "SHIT!"

"You mean the Yoga Video 3000?"

"YUP!" said Mika.

Mika ran out to her house as the rangers continued on with their conversation.

* * *

END

* * *

I am going to bed now, I have written three chapters within a day. Wow, I'm tired. Next chapter should be up soon. Before finals, I am trying to get up to Chapter 44 or 45 by June 16. I get that all done, we'll be on schedule!

* * *

Next: Super Poke Mode

The rangers feel 'stressed'.


	38. Super Poke Mode

Hi. It's me again. 

Congratulations Psyduck Ranger for the only one who actually went at it! Kudos. Your reward is a surprise. Well, anyway have a nice day!

Anyway, let's continue…

* * *

**TODAY ON POKE RANGERS:**

The Poke Rangers are tired after three battles the past few days. But, evil never gives up. So, Mariah sends down Sharpedemon to destroy them. Can the Poke Rangers defeat the Sharpedo monster? Find out next!

_(The cave of origin blows up)_

_Mariah: At last I'm free. Time to destroy the world! _

_(at Sky Pillar) _

_Rayquaza: Mariah's escaped! Send over five teenagers! _

_(Jack, Mika, Sean, Amii and Jenna teleport to Sky Pillar. Their morphers appear on their waists and on the screen Jack's helmet appears) _

_Go, Go Poke Rangers _

_(Jack on the left side, the Red Torchic on the right side) _

_Go, Go Poke Rangers _

_(Jenna on the left side, the Yellow Pichu Ranger on the right side) _

_Go, Go Poke Rangers _

_(Mika on the cast side, the Black Poochyena Ranger on the right side) _

_Mighty Morphin Poke Rangers _

_(Amii on the cast side, the Pink Abra Ranger on the ranger side) _

_(background music) _

_(Sean on the cast side, the Blue Mudkip Ranger on the ranger side) _

_(Rangers show their morphers and morph) _

_Go, Go Poke Rangers _

_(Danny on the cast side, the Green Treecko Ranger on the right side) _

_(Zack and Mary appeared and was walking toward the Seashore House) _

_Go, Go Poke Rangers _

_(Rayquaza's appearance)_

_(The Treecko Zord appears) _

_(All the Poke Zords transform into the Poke Megazord)_

_(The Hoenn Ultrazord Appearance)_

_Go, Go Poke Rangers, you Mighty Morphin Poke Rangers

* * *

_

**Episode 36- Super Poke Mode**

Written By: YankeeFan2

Directed By: Psyduck Ranger (SURPRISE!)

* * *

Jenna Whitestone woke up in her bedroom on Wednesday, wearing a yellow kimono with Pichu all over her kimono. Her hair was all over the place as she went to the bathroom. She brushed her teeth, trying to block away all the stress the last couple of days. When, she finally got around, her Poke Morpher was on her waist.

"How did my morpher get here?"

Aunt Edna came to the door. "Oh, darling!"

"Coming," she said.

When she changed her clothes, she slid down the rail and found Zack and Danny eating Aunt Edna's homemade pancakes.

"You sleep well, my dear?" asked Aunt Edna.

"Yup," she said.

"Good," said Aunt Edna.

"So, Jenna. When are we going to go see the new show?"

"What show?" asked Jenna.

"THIS!" said Zack.

Jenna looked at him with a weird look and saw the flyer of the Poke Rangers TV Show coming soon.

"Oh, they're airing the pilot episode tonight? WOW!" yelled Jenna.

"It's on at eight. So, we were thinking of going to the beach the whole day since school's out. Wanna come?" asked Zack.

"Thanks. But, someone's got to go work for a living," said Jenna.

"Okay," said Danny.

"But, I will be home at eight to watch this," said Jenna.

"Yeah," said Danny.

* * *

Mariah's Palace…

"Mariah left a while ago," said Scythmourai.

"Where to?" asked Meowthlady.

"Bed. In the meantime we got to kill these rangers," said Scythmourai.

"And how will you do that?" asked Meowthlady.

Scythmourai went into the lab to look at Count Golbat's monsters.

"Scythmourai don't! Count Golbat banned you from using his monsters remember?"

"Every rule must be destroyed," he said. He noticed a Sharpedo monster on the shelf.

"Perfect," said Scythmourai.

"Scythmourai," growled Meowthlady.

The monster was put inside the monster, as Meowthlady got furious, she screamed.

"NO!"

It was too late. The monster was sent through the pipes and then POP. The Sharpedo-like monster came out of the pipes with a huge trident and looked like a mermaid.

"I'm Sharpedemon. I am here to serve," said the monster himself.

"Great. I am sending down Crush Planes and a revival monster from the stupid thing. The rangers must be very tired since Slyzor's incident. Drowning them to death will be a first," said Meowthlady.

"Crush Planes. Destroy and conquer and remember NO prisoners!"

"Oh. I like it when you say that!" said Meowthlady.

* * *

In the meantime, Jenna was working at the Seashore House, taking orders when suddenly, glass was breaking from the outside. As Jenna ducked, glass hit everything, the people, the teenagers and the backboard of the basketball hoop.

"Not again," said Jimmy. "EVACUATE THE SEASHORE HOUSE!"

As soon as everybody left, Jenna activated her morpher.

"POKE MORPHER BUCKLER TRANSFORMATION!"

"Pichu!"

Jenna ran out of the Seashore House and jumped on the rooftop. She pulled out her Blade Blaster and started firing the planes.

"Why don't you go home to Mariah?" asked Jenna.

She caught one of them heading toward her. She jumped up and flipped toward the plane. She noticed the Crusher driving and threw him off. Jenna flew the plane up and came down on the other planes. A strident shrill came from the lasers as the lasers hit the planes, making them explode. She did a 180-degree turn and started firing the other planes that were there, making them explode in mid air. She began to destroy the other planes as well, until suddenly, the Crusher damaged one of the wings. Jenna pulled out her dagger and stabbed the Crusher. She jumped on to his plane and threw him down with the plane as the plane exploded.

She was destroying plane after plane, trying to keep her nose up. They finally retreated and she destroyed the plane by crashing it down. But, it was close because she jumped out at the same time the plane exploded.

"I'm alive!" she yelled.

Scythmourai wasn't amused. "Sharpedemon, go!"

"Right!"

He came down and tackled Jenna from afar.

"WHOA!" she yelled. She felt a rip from her uniform as she flipped backward and the cold air seeped into the wound.

"What was that for?"

"Nothing much. It's just me, Sharpedemon. Hey, Hey, Hey!"

"You sound like Fat Albert to me sharkbait!" said Jenna.

"TAKE THIS! Water Pulse!"

Water attacks came out of his mouth as Jenna got a soaking from him. Jenna stood up, trying to destroy him.

"Perfect!"

BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!

"Oh shit!" he yelled.

"That's right!" said Jack. "You okay?"

"I'm fine. Be careful of his rough skin ability!"

"Let's take this to the next level! Battlizer Activate!"

He morphed into his battlized form and began to slaughter the Pokemon Monster. The elegant Sharpedemon knew what he was doing and began to destroy him. He pulled out his fins. Jack began flying toward the trees.

"Who's next?" asked the monster.

Suddenly, Jenna started glowing. Her uniform started to turn into fur and a tail grew from her. She roared like… a Pichu. She grabbed Sharpedemon and electrocuted him. Sharpedemon disappeared.

"WHOA, WHAT HAPPENED TO ME?" asked Jenna in a very loud voice.

"I don't know. Let's get to the Sky Pillar!"

(commercial break)

(back to show)

* * *

Sky Pillar…

Rayquaza was looking at Jenna, and her new form.

"I knew that this would happen to all six of you one day. Just didn't know when," said Rayquaza.

"What? What's happening to me?" asked Jenna.

"It's your new powers. All six of you have the power of Super Poke Mode. You grow fur, a tail and can destroy the evil empress!"

"How do we activate it?" asked Jack.

"Just say 'Super Poke Mode' and you will transform!"

The alarm went off as Jack and the rangers looked in the mystical pool. They noticed Sharpedemon and a water tower.

"Please tell me he isn't going to do what I think he is going to do!" said Jack.

"Yes. Sharpedemon has a plan to destroy the water tower in Slateport, causing a major flood. Since the water has been never used for three hundred years, it could…"

"Flood almost half the region!" yelled Sean.

"We got to morph and act fast!" said Jenna.

"Back to action," said Jack.

* * *

Slateport City…

Sharpedemon was at the water tower.

"Hoenn is doomed!"

"I don't think so," said Jack.

The six rangers posed then went into a fighting stance. The Sharpedemon slaughtered them with the fin. They fell backwards on the ground.

"Super Poke Mode!"

They grew fur, tails and powerful weapons.

"Try to get us!"

"Okay. I guess I will," said the shark.

"Let's battle!" said Jack.

Suddenly, a stream of flame came out of his mouth releasing a powerful flamethrower. Danny also started glowing and yellow beam came out. Jenna used her fur to make a thunderbolt and Mika was making a Shadow Ball. Sean and Amii also used their powers as well using the elements of water and psychic. Suddenly, six powerful streams of Poke Ranger attacks knocked out Sharpedemon.

* * *

Mariah's Palace…

"No!" said Scythmourai.

Count Golbat went into the lab and noticed that his monster was missing.

"Uh, where's Sharpedemon?" asked Count Golbat. Then he noticed Scyther like footprints.

"SHIT! I'm now pissed. He didn't…"

He looked at the screen and saw an explosion.

"That mantis is dead!"

* * *

Seashore House…

"So, anyway, I was wondering what are we going to do?" asked Sean.

"Well, we have new powers, which makes us even more powerful!"

"But, why did we have fur on our battle suits?" asked Amii.

"Maybe, to show the animal side of the Poke Rangers. Ever thought of that?"

They all looked at the ceiling and there was nothing but thoughts inside their minds.

In the meantime, in the town of Dewford, a figure came up. He laughed and said,

"Yes, I'm back!"

* * *

Dun, dun, dun, dun- Well, who's the monster? And why was he cheery?

Next Chapter: SURPRISE (Can't tell you)

Anyway, another quiz:

In Power Rangers Zeo, what was the Japanese Sentai show called?

Ohranger

Carranger

Zyuranger

Megaranger

Dairanger

Kakuranger

Next chapter should be up soon!

Oh before I leave Poke Rangers: Kanto is now up! (Ch. 6) and the Poke Rangers from this story are in this one. But who?


	39. Resurrection

Psyduck and Katem92, you won. The answer was Ohranger. You guys get to invent a new weapon for the Poke Rangers. Also, for the next book in the series called **Poke Rangers: Magi Force**, you can make the new enemies. Also, you get to be put under the "Directed By…" in one of my episodes (You can find it under the episode title).

On with the episode:

Inspired by the Mighty Morphin episode, 'Mighty Morphin Mutants' even though that's not what the episode is going to be.

DISCLAIMER: Do you think I own Pokemon, Power Rangers and Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger? Guess what? YOU… THOUGHT… WRONG!

NOTE: No Today on Poke Rangers today because of the surprise of this episode.

_(The cave of origin blows up)_

_Mariah: At last I'm free. Time to destroy the world! _

_(at Sky Pillar) _

_Rayquaza: Mariah's escaped! Send over five teenagers! _

_(Jack, Mika, Sean, Amii and Jenna teleport to Sky Pillar. Their morphers appear on their waists and on the screen Jack's helmet appears) _

_Go, Go Poke Rangers _

_(Jack on the left side, the Red Torchic on the right side) _

_Go, Go Poke Rangers _

_(Jenna on the left side, the Yellow Pichu Ranger on the right side) _

_Go, Go Poke Rangers _

_(Mika on the cast side, the Black Poochyena Ranger on the right side) _

_Mighty Morphin Poke Rangers _

_(Amii on the cast side, the Pink Abra Ranger on the ranger side) _

_(background music) _

_(Sean on the cast side, the Blue Mudkip Ranger on the ranger side) _

_(Rangers show their morphers and morph) _

_Go, Go Poke Rangers _

_(Danny on the cast side, the Green Treecko Ranger on the right side) _

_(Zack and Mary appeared and was walking toward the Seashore House) _

_Go, Go Poke Rangers _

_(Rayquaza's appearance)_

_(The Treecko Zord appears) _

_(All the Poke Zords transform into the Poke Megazord)_

_(The Hoenn Ultrazord Appearance)_

_Go, Go Poke Rangers, you Mighty Morphin Poke Rangers_

Episode 37- Resurrection

Written By: YankeeFan2

Directed By: Psyduck Ranger and Katem92

Mariah's Palace…

The evil empress looked at the city of Slateport. She was in a trance, knowing that something strange is coming; like someone is coming back.

She never felt this before. The essence of the being is higher than ever. Suddenly, Scythmourai came around to notice Mariah meditating in her room. She got out of her trance and looked at him.

"I was about to send for you," said Mariah.

"What's up?" asked Scythmourai.

"I sense powerful evil. Evil that was present three months ago,"

"Three months ago?" asked Scythmourai.

"He died on St. Patrick's Day,"

Scythmourai looked through his thoughts. Suddenly, it all made sense.

"No way. It can't be!"

Suddenly, a familiar face came up.

"Slyther?"

Slateport City:

The dark clouds covered the dark night of Slateport City. Amii and Danny were talking to Chloe on HIM. (Hoenn Instant Messenger)

**PerfectGrl916- **Amii

AllBeautiful156- Chloe Champion256- Danny 

PerfectGrl916: So, Chloe when are you going to come back here?

AllBeautiful156: Soon. Me and Linda were going to come here for a week or so.

Champion256: Really? Awesome!

PerfectGrl916: Awesome g2g thunderstorm.

AllBeautiful156: See ya.

Danny and Amii got off line. No sooner she got off, lightning struck Slateport causing a blackout. The lights went off. The windows blew open as the thunder and lightning occurred.

"Darn," she said. "Oh, well."

She changed into her pink nightgown and put the Poke Morpher belt on the nightstand. She climbed under the pink silky sheets.

BOOM!

"Yipe!" she yelled.

"What's wrong?" asked Danny.

Amii noticed Danny sitting in the doorway. "Follow my voice," said Amii.

Danny found the foot of the bed using the mini-flashlight and pounced on top of her. Thunder rumbled and lightning struck as Amii gets scared out of her skin and Danny tried to calm her down.

"You know? Thunderstorms are relaxing when two people are alone," said Danny.

"How would you know?" asked Amii.

Danny kissed Amii on the lips.

"Trust me," said Danny.

"Okay, but don't break the fourth wall. Kissing and touching is one thing, stripping is another thing!"

(Yes, I put a hint of passion in here)

He kissed her passionately. The sound of thunder roared as the two of them kissed in the night. A flash of lightning exposed them as they continued to kiss. Amii stared at him, wondering what was going to happen next. He soon broke this kiss and looked at her. There was nothing but silence for about three minutes, until Danny said something.

"Want a massage?" asked Danny.

Amii nodded. Danny began to remove the tight knots in her back.

"Whoa, you are definitely stressed out. Damn, you need to relax a little more," said Danny.

"Sorry. But, ever since Mariah got released and we got our powers, I couldn't relax. I had so many things to do. And now that school is out, I don't know what to do," said Amii.

"Ever went on a Pokemon journey?" asked Danny.

Amii shook her head. "I never did because I thought it would be too dirty and disgusting for me to go."

"To tell you the truth, its kind of fun," said Danny.

Amii gave Danny an 'oh, really?' look and he continued doing his massage.

Mariah's Palace…

"Guess who's back?" asked Slyther.

"SLYTHER! I thought you died. Anyway, I have great news!" said Scythmourai.

"What?"

"I have a baby!"

"Who's the mom?"

"Meowthlady," said Scythmourai.

Scythmourai and Slyther went into his room where Meowthlady was and the baby, all snuggled up into a crib.

"So, anyway meet Mourai Meowth. Mariah made a clone two months ago but the rangers destroyed it," said Scythmourai.

"The rangers are still alive?" asked Slyther.

"Yeah," said Scythmourai.

"Well, I found something that I pulled off the Internet from a parallel dimension before I died, the heroes were called Super Sentai. I have these in storage,"

Slyther showed him five silver bucklers with gold coins, but instead of Pokemon, dinosaurs were on it.

"You mean?" asked Scythmourai.

"The rangers will meet their match!" said Slyther.

"YES! All right!"

Amii's room…

Amii cuddled up with Danny in the bed. Their morphers on their waists were shining from the moonbeams after the storm calmed down.

"Wow, you know I didn't realize this but all the morphers that me and my friends had were silver, but yours is gold. Wow," said Amii.

"Yeah," said Danny. He took out the morpher. "You know I saw the same thing on Zyuranger last night except that it was a foot print,"

"Wow. That's weird," said Amii. "Imagine if all six of us were from 10,000 years ago fighting the war against evil,"

"We are now, Amii. We are," said Danny.

Suddenly, their communicators beeped.

"Yeah? What's up?" asked Amii.

"Amii and Danny report to the Sky Pillar immediately," 

Danny and Amii left the room and teleported out. When they got there, everybody was in their night clothes. Especially Sean, who was wearing a white shirt and blue boxers with the Poke Morpher on the waist, covered with a blue robe. Jenna was wearing a yellow kimono. Jack was wearing a white shirt with red pants followed by the Poke Morpher in front. Mika was sitting down wearing a purple shirt with black silky pants and when Amii and Danny came over. Amii was wearing a pink nightgown with a pink robe that said 'PERFECT' and Danny was wearing nothing on top but green pants and the Poke Morpher.

"What's up?" asked Jack.

"Observe the mystical pool," said Rayquaza.

Jack, Mika, Sean, Danny, Jenna and Amii looked and noticed themselves, except their helmets were dinosaur like.

"That's us!" said Jack.

"Look a little bit more closely, they look like dinosaurs," said Sean.

"That's right. Apparently, Mariah's recovered henchmen recovered the Dinobucklers and will use them to destroy Hoenn,"

"Dinobucklers? Like Zyuranger Dinobucklers? How!" asked Jenna.

"Apparently, someone must've cloned the morphers," said Sean. Sean's eyes grew wide and angry.

"What?" asked Mika.

"Oh shit! Slyther's back!" said Sean. "He cloned the morphers and I bet you the zords, the battle bikes, the weapons, EVERYTHING!"

"What are you trying to say?" asked Amii.

"We're outmatched!" said Sean. "I could do something to make sure this won't happen,"

"What?" asked Jack.

"Well, their morphers are made of Gaiatron, if I'm correct, their Megazord runs on solar power. We make a solar or lunar eclipse, we could…"

"Destroy their Megazord!" said Jenna.

"Exactly!" said Sean.

"Sensors tell me that Slyther will not clone the zords until it's time," said Claydol. "But they are out there waiting at the Route 111 desert for the six of you, good luck,"

They pressed their communicators. Six streaks of ranger color light came out of their communicators and they all teleported at the same time to the desert. In the desert, LadySeviper, Meowthlady, Slyther, Scythmourai, Black Phoenix and Darkix watch them teleport.

"Now, where the hell are they?" asked Jack.

"Looking for me?"

The rangers turned to find their adversaries.

"Hi, time to destroy you!" said Slyther.

"Evil first," said Jack.

"DINO BUCKLER!"

They morphed into the Zyuranger.

"Our turn! POKE MORPHER BUCKLER TRANSFORMATION!"

"Treecko!"

"Poochyena!"

"Abra!"

"Mudkip!"

"Pichu!"

"Torchic!"

The guy in red that stood on the evil team stood up and yelled, "Tyranno Ranger, Slyther!"

"Dragon Ranger, Scythmourai!"

"Zyumammoth Ranger, LadySeviper!"

"Tricera Ranger, Meowthlady.

"Tiger Ranger, Darkix!" (He could only speak in this form)

"Ptera Ranger, Black Phoenix!"

"EVIL MARIAH RANGERS!"

"Time for our roll call!" said Jack.

"Red Torchic! Jack!"

"Green Treecko! Danny!"

"Black Poochyena! Mika!"

"Blue Mudkip! Sean!"

"Yellow Pichu! Jenna!"

"Pink Abra! Amii!"

Jack pointed his finger at Slyther, "When evil calls, we're there 24/7/365!"

"MIGHTY MORPHIN POKE RANGERS!"

"bla… bla… bla… Get em guys!" said Slyther.

It was color against color and apparently the Poke Rangers had their hands full.

"That's it! SUPER POKE MODE!" yelled Danny and the others.

"Battlizer Activate!"

They upgraded themselves and fought the evil rangers. Jack used the Torch Sword to knock down Slyther then kicked him in the helmet causing his helmet to crack. He threw his sword at Jack. Jack gets wounded in the chest. But, he jumped up and used the Salamandra attack on him. Slyther fell on the ground and changed to Slyther. Soon, the others were all getting beaten.

"That's what you get for cloning henshin devices and transforming!" said Jack. "Get the devices!"

"I don't think so!" said Slyther.

He used his lasers and smoke appeared, making their getaway.

"NO!" yelled Jack.

"Oh man!" said Danny.

"This is not good!" said Amii.

"Now they can clone their Dynocrystals," said Sean.

"What are those?" asked Jack.

"The five Dynocrystals can revive the five Dinozords and they can make the flute to summon Dragon Ceaser. We're doomed!" said Sean.

END

Next Episode: Sean's Crisis- Sean gets ambushed by Meowthlady and her new Tricera Lance and he must defeat her… alone.

Quiz time… Next one who gets it right will have this:

Written By: YankeeFan2

Directed By: (depends who gets it right)

How many zords are there in all from MMPR-PRLG?


	40. Sean's Crisis: Draining Rangers!

Hi, guys. The answer was about 68 zords. Apparently, no one won yet. Technically, I am taking a break from the quizzes. In the meantime, read the next chappie!

* * *

Only 7 more episodes left… Anybody wondering why, I am because it means the season finale. And I got it planned and the monster you will find was in the previous chapter. But which? Give you a hint: It's a blue, dragon and Mariah summoned him between episodes 19-23. First one who tells me gets to make Season 2's evil zord. Like in MMPR, Zedd had Serpenterra, well, I need a zord but it has to be treacherous and it DOESN'T have to be related to Pokemon. (You win, you get to design it)

* * *

I changed the episode as well because I want all the evil rangers killed off. But, 5 of the henchmen are still there. But, one is killed off. Who?

* * *

**TODAY ON POKE RANGERS**

The Poke Rangers meet the Mariah Rangers and this time they are out for Sean. Can the rangers finish them for good? Find out next in the second and final installment of the Mariah Rangers.

* * *

_(The cave of origin blows up)_

_Mariah: At last I'm free. Time to destroy the world! _

_(at Sky Pillar) _

_Rayquaza: Mariah's escaped! Send over five teenagers! _

_(Jack, Mika, Sean, Amii and Jenna teleport to Sky Pillar. Their morphers appear on their waists and on the screen Jack's helmet appears) _

_Go, Go Poke Rangers _

_(Jack on the left side, the Red Torchic on the right side) _

_Go, Go Poke Rangers _

_(Jenna on the left side, the Yellow Pichu Ranger on the right side) _

_Go, Go Poke Rangers _

_(Mika on the cast side, the Black Poochyena Ranger on the right side) _

_Mighty Morphin Poke Rangers _

_(Amii on the cast side, the Pink Abra Ranger on the ranger side) _

_(background music) _

_(Sean on the cast side, the Blue Mudkip Ranger on the ranger side) _

_(Rangers show their morphers and morph) _

_Go, Go Poke Rangers _

_(Danny on the cast side, the Green Treecko Ranger on the right side) _

_(Zack and Mary appeared and was walking toward the Seashore House) _

_Go, Go Poke Rangers _

_(Rayquaza's appearance)_

_(The Treecko Zord appears) _

_(All the Poke Zords transform into the Poke Megazord)_

_(The Hoenn Ultrazord Appearance)_

_Go, Go Poke Rangers, you Mighty Morphin Poke Rangers

* * *

_

Episode 38- Sean's Crisis! Destruction of the Mariah Rangers! (Part 2 of 2)

* * *

Written By: YankeeFan2

Directed By: Psyduck Ranger (didn't get it right, but you were five zords off… 68)

* * *

Mariah's Palace… 

"I guess you guys were kind of nitwitted when I heard that you were destroying the Poke Rangers with new powers. Will they be used extensively?" asked Mariah.

"You better believe it. Each ranger has powers from the dinosaurs used in that tv show. If it wasn't for Slyther we wouldn't have these bucklers,"

"Well, attack Slateport City. I also cloned the weapons from the Zyuranger archive. Use them wisely,"

Slyther laughed evilly and picked up the sword on the table with the other weapons.

"Why those Poke Rangers wouldn't stand a chance!"

* * *

Sky Pillar… 

As Sean continued typing on the laptop, Claydol kept cleaning the systems until suddenly the alarm went off. Sean quickly ran to the mystical pool and noticed the same guys destroying Slateport… again.

"I got to stop them. Tell the others to meet me there!" said Sean.

"SUPER POKE BUCKLER TRANSFORMATION!"

"Mudkip!"

The six rangers found the evil rangers destroying the Slateport Market.

"Listen, you phony rangers, just surrender your morphers and we'll be on our way," said Jack.

"Remember to stick to the plan," said Sean. "Each of us take a ranger that way we don't fight with color,"

"Attack!" yelled Jack.

It was Jenna against Scythmourai, Mika against Meowthlady, Jack against Darkix, Amii against Slyther, Danny against LadySeviper and Sean against Black Phoenix using their weapons against each other. Mika kept kicking Meowthlady until she saw Sean fighting Black Phoenix with the Fin Blaster.

"BLUE RANGER, YOU'RE MINE!"

She kicked Mika and slashed Sean with it's Power Lance she then used it as a staff and kicked him. She divided her power weapon in two and began to slash Sean. Sean first tried to knock it out, then he got pummeled by the monster.

Sean tried to get up and regain his strength, but he closed his eyes and felt nothing.

BEEP… BEEP… BEEP… BEEP…

Sean woke up to the intense beeping and tried to reoccur the thoughts that had happened. He remembered fighting Black Phoenix. Then, LadySeviper began attacking him. Knocking him out with each breath. Until, suddenly he snapped out of it and sat up. He noticed Jenna, Amii, Danny, Jack and Mika sitting around him.

"You okay?" asked Jack.

"Yeah. Just badly beaten," said Sean.

"Meowthlady really wanted to kill you. Didn't she?"

Sean nodded and climbed out. But, Amii pushed him back.

"Take it easy. We'll take it from here," said Amii.

"Are you sure?" asked Sean.

"Yeah," said Amii.

* * *

Mariah's Palace… 

"You knocked out Sean. I got to say good job on your part. But, since he's out of the way, I suggest you go after Jack next," said Mariah.

"I don't think so. Maybe, Amii, since she is weak and pitiful," said Black Pheonix.

"Nah. I want a challenge. Not 'perfect' rich snobs. Okay?"

"It will be pleasurable. HA HA HA HA!"

* * *

Sky Pillar… 

Sean rested in the recovery room in the upper deck of the Sky Pillar, reading a book until something made him think. That device! He needed it. He talked about Gaiatron when they first met him. It was a good time to use it too. He instantly teleported to his house, got his device and came back, but what he didn't know was that Jenna and Mika were sitting there as he came back down.

"Shouldn't you be resting?" asked Mika.

"I know. I'm sorry," said Sean. "But, listen! I have an idea. That device I told you about, I have it. I need to make an eclipse though in order to work it."

"Actually," said Claydol. "The Solar Eclipse is going to be in Hoenn tonight at 7:45 pm, perfect time for the Gaiatron drain!"

"Right!" said Sean. "But, we need to bring them down,"

"How?" asked Mika.

"We need to make a distraction," said Jack, as he teleported over here. Danny and Amii also arrived behind him.

"What do you mean 'distraction'?" asked Amii.

"We can use his device when the eclipse hits," said Jack.

"But it could affect even US," said Sean.

"What do you mean US?" asked Danny.

"Our morphers are just like theirs, in order to activate the device we are going to have to de-morph in order to activate and put our morphers away,"

"You mean if we don't, our powers are drained as well?" asked Danny. "Because my powers have been drained and been charging slowly if its drained again… Oh shit!"

"That's why we need to do it. Like now," said Sean. "It's 7:30! We have fifteen minutes!"

"Then, let's make a message!" said Jack.

* * *

Mariah's Palace… 

"Hmm… What's this?" asked Mariah.

"Rayquaza's contacting us," said Count Golbat.

"What do you want you divine asshole of good?" asked Mariah.

"Nothing much. Send your rangers down at exactly 7:35pm. You aren't there; I am sending mine to destroy your palace, with their Ultrazord. You have five minutes, so get moving,"

"Mariah Rangers meet them at Meteor Falls on top of it at 7:35pm. Bring your weapons with you and morph upon arrival!"

(A/N: I could say 7:45pm, but this is Poke Rangers, therefore fighting scenes must be put into the chapter)

* * *

Sky Pillar… 

"Let's Poke Battle!"

"POKE MORPHER BUCKLER TRANSFORMATION!"

"Treecko!"

"Poochyena!"

"Abra!"

"Mudkip!"

"Pichu!"

"Torchic!"

"POKE RANGERS!"

* * *

"HA HA!" said the Mariah Rangers. 

Sean looked up and noticed the eclipse taking form. _'There power should be weakening, now I need to fight them to weaken them more, then drain their energy'_

"Jack, I'll give you the signal for you know," said Sean.

Jack nodded. "Weapons, now!"

"Torch Sword!"

"Pooch Claws!"

"Fin Blaster!"

"Leaf Blade!"

"Chu Daggers!"

"Psy Staff!"

"ATTACK!"

Jack did a flying kick toward Slyther, Slyther blocked it with his sword and began to attack him with his sword and blaster.

"All right, two can play at that game!"

After a couple of minutes, the eclipse started to expand about halfway.

"I feel weak," said Slyther.

Jack finally jumped and called for his special attack.

"Sword Flames!"

Flaming darts came out of the sword and attacked him. Mika began slicing Lady Seviper's ax and punched her in the face, then with a swift kick she landed on her back. Mika smiled and kicked her over toward LadySeviper. Sean and Danny used their Special Attacks and Meowthlady landed on her bussum. Then Danny began knocking him out by putting his hand on Danny's shield, draining his power. Then kicked him square in the face. Scythmourai landed on top of Meowthlady. With only three minutes remaining, the rangers must be quick in order to destroy them. So their special attacks and special kicks destroyed Black Pheonix and Darkix, they were also in the same place, being weakened. It was time. The solar eclipse was full.

"NOW!"

"Pokemon Return!"

They quickly demorphed and hid their morphers to protect drainage.

"Good-bye, fake rangers," said Sean.

The device activated. A yellow streak of lightning came from the device and it deflected the eclipse on a twenty-degree angle and drained the Mariah Rangers, all their morphers were disintegrating as they become weakened by the power. After a minute passed, their powers were drained.

* * *

Mariah's Palace… 

"NO! Their powers!" said Mariah.

* * *

Meteor Falls… 

"THAT DEVICE!" yelled Slyther. He ran toward Sean, but what he didn't know was that there was a self-destruct sequence at the device already in progress.

"We got to go!" said Sean.

"What did you do?" asked Jack.

"I knew Slyther would take it, so I put an automatic self-destruct sequence upon arrival! The only way!"

The six rangers escaped by pressing their communicators and disappearing. Slyther touched the device, but he didn't notice it.

"I need my red ranger powers back," said Slyther.

(Inside the device…. 3…. 2… 1…. 000000)

BOOM!

"NO! Not again!" yelled Scythmourai.

* * *

Seashore House… 

"Yeah Brian?" asked Sean, as he was talking to him on the phone. "Oh, no nothing much. Just a mix-up with the rangers, they were so psychotic… Yeah, one of them died! I am happy, but the ranger powers are gone forever,"

Well, finally. I got the chapter done. Took me all week!

Next Episode: Golden Dreams. You know the P-1 Grand Prix? It's held now in Dewford. And Mariah knows how to wreck the stupid event!


	41. Golden Dreams

Hey, I am just letting you know my updates may be quicker, (depending on what I am doing I have many things to do between now and September, hmm…) so expect updates from now on!

Only 6 more episodes left…

Derik, you have won the challenge you found the monster that I'm using for the final chapter. So, you can pm me an idea for a zord that the new emperor would use to wipe out the Rangers. I don't care how perfect it is.

Anyway, here's the next chapter. I hope you enjoy…

* * *

**TODAY ON POKE RANGERS:**

**The P-1 Grand Prix is in Dewford Town today and Brawly is in it with all the other Fighting- Type Gym Leaders etc. So, Mariah decides to crash the party with Primesmashor. The monster that can destroy everything at will. How will the rangers destroy the Poke Monster and save the Grand Prix? FIND OUT NEXT!

* * *

**

_(The cave of origin blows up)_

_Mariah: At last I'm free. Time to destroy the world! _

_(at Sky Pillar) _

_Rayquaza: Mariah's escaped! Send over five teenagers! _

_(Jack, Mika, Sean, Amii and Jenna teleport to Sky Pillar. Their morphers appear on their waists and on the screen Jack's helmet appears) _

_Go, Go Poke Rangers _

_(Jack on the left side, the Red Torchic on the right side) _

_Go, Go Poke Rangers _

_(Jenna on the left side, the Yellow Pichu Ranger on the right side) _

_Go, Go Poke Rangers _

_(Mika on the cast side, the Black Poochyena Ranger on the right side) _

_Mighty Morphin Poke Rangers _

_(Amii on the cast side, the Pink Abra Ranger on the ranger side) _

_(background music) _

_(Sean on the cast side, the Blue Mudkip Ranger on the ranger side) _

_(Rangers show their morphers and morph) _

_Go, Go Poke Rangers _

_(Danny on the cast side, the Green Treecko Ranger on the right side) _

_(Zack and Mary appeared and was walking toward the Seashore House) _

_Go, Go Poke Rangers _

_(Rayquaza's appearance)_

_(The Treecko Zord appears) _

_(All the Poke Zords transform into the Poke Megazord)_

_(The Hoenn Ultrazord Appearance)_

_Go, Go Poke Rangers, you Mighty Morphin Poke Rangers

* * *

_

Episode 39- Golden Dreams

Written By: YankeeFan2

Directed By: Derik (Because you won the quiz thingy or whatever I said)

* * *

Today, Jack, Amii and Sean were hanging out at good old Dewford Island hanging out and doing what normal teenagers do. Being off duty of rangers for only about three days gave them enough time to relax, play Frisbee with their Pokemon and everything else. The bright sun was already in the high noon position just above the sky. It was clear skies and according to the weather, 98 degrees with high humidity. Perfect time to hit the beach and go in the calm waters. 

Anyway, they stopped playing Frisbee and went in the water and relaxed in the waves.

"You know, this rocks!" said Jack.

"Wow. Really? I thought the ocean was ugh… gross," said Amii.

"Amii, you got to admit it. The waves are comfortable. Besides, the sea is beautiful when the sun rises and sets in the sky," said Sean.

"Oh," said Amii.

Suddenly, a piece of paper was in the ocean. It floated toward the three teenagers. Jack picked it up. The piece of paper had a Machamp using a Karate Chop attack on Mankey, it also had a gold belt on top that said "P-1" on it.

"Oh cool. The P-1 Grand Prix," said Jack.

"What's that?" asked Sean.

Amii turned to Sean and said, "You NEVER heard of the P-1 Grand Prix?"

"No," said Sean.

"Well, that's what you get for sitting at home working on your inventions," said Amii.

"Hey!" said Sean. He looked around to see if anybody was there. Since there was nobody there, he turned around and said. "At least those inventions helped us!"

"Well, I heard Brawly, Chuck and Bruno will be in the P-1 Grand Prix," said Jack.

"Even Battle Frontier Greta. I think, does she even have a Fighting type?" asked Amii.

"A Heracross," said Sean.

"Oh, I didn't know that," said Amii.

Sean rolled his eyes. _'You think you're perfect? Then you should've looked it up!' _thought Sean.

* * *

Mariah's Palace… 

In the meantime, Mariah was looking at the flyer Jack was holding.

"So, the P-1 Grand Prix is held in Dewford this year. I guess you need a fighting Pokemon to attend. And I know just the thing!" said Mariah.

Mariah walked down to the lab of Count Golbat, making monsters.

"So, Count Golbat. Which monster should I use for my monsters?"

She began tickling the monsters that were all ready made.

"Well, maybe Primesmashor. My newest creation!"

Mariah looked at it. The Primesmashor was just clay. She needed to see it for real.

"Send it through the machine! I think it's perfect and ugly! Great for a monster!"

"I am activating the monster making machine to full power!" said Count Golbat.

He put Primesmashor on a mini-lab table and sent him through the machine.

"Activating Monster Maker!"

He pulled the lever. The horn blew on top of the machine and the monster went through the pipes. Apparently, it was blowing a lot more loudly then the other monsters.

"Oh my god! You are going to over cook my monsters, you ass!" said Mariah.

BOOM!

A Primemape monster appeared. But, unlike other Primeape monster, he had one eye open and one beat up, his fists also had horns in them with poison darts inside.

"Ooh. Perfect," said Mariah.

Suddenly, Primesmashor started to become lovey-dovey and tackled Mariah giving it a hug.

"Oh GOSH! Count Golbat, need help here! While you're at it, send the Crushers to crash the Grand Prix!"

* * *

Dewford Town's Pokemon Gym… 

"So this is where the event is being held this year!" said Danny.

"This is awesome," said Jenna.

"We even got front row seats!" said Jack.

"Yeah," said Amii.

Mika was silent and noticed Brawly and his fan club.

"OH MY GOD IT'S BRAWLY!" said Mika to Amii and Jenna.

"Cover your ears!" said Jack to Sean and Danny.

He knew what was coming next.

"AAHHHHHHHHH! AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The sound was so intense that Sean, Jack, and Danny's ears were taking about 60 percent in.

"That was fun. Right, Sean?" asked Jenna.

"What?" asked Sean.

"Are you okay?" asked Jenna.

"What?"

"I think we made all the boys deaf!" said Mika.

Amii went over to Jack.

"Jack!" said Amii.

Jack couldn't hear her.

"Oh, Jack," said Amii.

Nothing from him. Amii's eyes were red with anger.

"Oh… JaaaAAACCCCKKKKK!"

"What the (beep)?" asked Jack.

"Okay, just making sure!"

As soon as the battles started, the Crushers appeared. Danny noticed them walking into the arena.

"Yo guys," said Danny.

"What?" asked Sean. "Oh crap!"

Jack noticed this and he looked around and apparently the people were too busy with the games.

He pressed his communicator link to Sky Pillar.

"Hey, we found Crushers in the Dewford Island Gym. What do we do?"

"**If they start to attack. If you are around people fight them head on. If you are too weak to fight them, get out of sight and morph. Agreed?"**

"Agreed. Red Ranger out," said Jack.

He turned off the communicator and hoped no one heard it. Amii noticed the Crushers going into the battlefield. They heard the announcer and Jack had to do something. Amii tapped on Jack's shoulder that they should go to the announcer box above the stadium. Jack and Amii went to the announcer box.

"Excuse me. We have to say something,"

"Well, say it!"

"**ATTENTION EVERYONE! WE HAVE TWO WORDS TO SAY!"**

Amii went toward the speaker.

"**GET OUT! MARIAH'S ATTACKING THE GYM!"**

The audience screamed and ran out the door. People were bulging out of the doors and the trainers began to fight them, but their Pokemon were no match. Even the Elite Four Bruno tried his best, after Brawly and Chuck tried to hold them off with Greta next to them. They were surrounded by reptilian freaks. Suddenly, Danny climbed on to one of the wires and began to swing like a monkey on a vine and slammed into one of them. Mika began to use tai chi and punched one of them in the face. She jumped on to the interior wall of the gym and kicked the one of the other Crusher's in the face. Sean and Jenna flipped in the air and kicked the other two that was strangling Greta on the far corner. Jenna pointed the way out, but Greta refused to and helped them out by twisting one of the Crusher's wrists and flipping her. Amii began flipping backwards and did a sweep on one of the Crushers then she did a spinning hook kick on the one behind it, with a finishing attack from Bruno. Jack punched one of them in the face and did a sidekick. Then, Chuck stood in the middle and Brawly climbed on top of him and fell backwards. Jack was on top of Brawly and had his legs stretched out. They began spinning, Brawly used a head-butt on the Crushers and Jack kicked the Crushers. They got off and the ten trainers were in their fighting stance as the Crushers ran out.

"Whew. I thought they'll never leave. Thanks, guys," said Jack.

"Don't mention it. All six of you are trainers. Right?" asked Greta.

"Yeah," said Jack.

"You know, I never knew this. But, ever heard of the prophecy?" asked Greta.

"What prophecy? Because there's many," said Sean.

"Someone would pick five trainers to become the Poke Rangers and the one to become Mariah's warrior and both of them would collide to take them on. Maybe you are, THAT'S IT! YOU GUYS ARE THE POKE RANGERS!"

"US?" the trainers lied. The trainers began laughing like they were seeing someone was on a grocery cart and ran into a pole at the stoplight in a movie.

"Please. How can we? We're just ordinary teenage Pokemon trainers," said Jack.

"Yeah," said Sean.

* * *

Mariah's Palace… 

"Time to reveal your identities to the leaders of the gym. Primesmashor, knock them out and win!"

Primesmashor ran towards Mariah. But, Mariah grabbed her staff and teleported him to the gym.

* * *

Dewford Gym… 

"Well, let's clean this place-," started Jack, but he was cut off by Primesmashor.

"Oh… shit," said Mika.

"POKE RANGERS!" yelled Primesmashor. He pointed to the six teenagers.

Brawly, Bruno, Greta and Chuck looked at the six innocent teenagers.

"So are you?" asked Brawly.

"Oh yeah. Mariah knows each and every one of you also your Poke Morphers are showing from behind!" said Primesmashor.

Jack turned around and looked over his shoulder and noticed it.

"Big mouth," Jack muttered.

"Can you guys keep this a secret?" asked Mika.

"Okay," said Bruno.

"Good luck," said Greta.

They pulled out their Poke Morphers.

"POKE MORPHER BUCKLER TRANSFORMATION!"

Their Poke Morphers opened and six streams of light appeared out of all of them.

"Treecko!"

"Poochyena!"

"Abra!"

"Mudkip!"

"Pichu!"

"Torchic!"

"POKE RANGERS!"

Primesmashor came running toward them. Sean decked him, but realized that the Primesmashor was a lot stronger than usual. He got thrown away by the monsters' fist and ran into the wall. Brawly gave that 'ouch' look as he heard the vibration. He got out of the wall and ran back to fight.

Mika, Jenna and Amii went to their blade blasters.

"Blade Blaster Laser Mode!"

They turned their Blade Blaster's to lasers and began firing the monster. The monster used its fist and reflected the fire.

"Blade Blaster Sword Mode!" said Mika.

Their blasters changed to swords. They began charging at him. Sean, and Danny also brought them out and attacked him from behind.

Jack knew this wasn't going to be easy. He pulled out his titanium sword. The titanium sword turned red and he brought it to position.

"Torch Sword!"

He slashed the back of Primesmashor. Primesmashor slugged him in the face. Next, Primesmashor aimed his fist and shot his darts. Sparks flew out of the rangers' uniforms and they fell on the platform.

"Activate Poke Blaster!"

The Fin Blaster connected to the Pooch Claws and Chu Daggers with the Psy Staff, Torch Sword and Leaf Blade on top.

"Poke Blaster!"

Primesmashor was ready to take it.

"FIRE!"

All six streams of light struck Primesmashor, but he was still alive.

"What?" asked Jack. "That's it! Take it to the next level!"

Jack and his friends stood in a cordon around Primesmashor.

"SUPER POKE MODE!"

They went to their super forms.

"Okay, as for me," said Jack. "Battlizer Activate!"

The morpher opened, revealing his battlized form.

"Red Mideval Ranger!"

Primesmashor just shook his head and thought that was the worst thing he ever saw.

"Activate Special Machine Guns!"

The fire guns appeared on top of Jack. Sean, Danny, Jenna, Amii and Mika nodded ready to go.

"RELEASE SPECIAL ATTACKS!"

They attacked the Pokemon monster with all their attacks and finally he got destroyed.

"YES!" yelled Jack.

* * *

Mariah's Palace… 

"Oh, no Jack. You ARE NOT done with me yet! Primesmashor grow!"

* * *

Primesmashor started destroying the gym's roof. Primesmashor stepped over the gym walls and began darting the Pokemon Center and the villages. 

"That's it! We need Poke Zord Power Now! Torchic!"

Torchic was risen up from the depths of Mt. Chimney.

"Poochyena, let's go!" yelled Mika.

Poochyena came out of the dark woods of Route 120. The Poochyena jumped up and was running to their destination.

"Mudkip, I summon you!" said Sean.

Mudkip came from an underwater hiding spot and came up to the surface, swimming.

"Pichu! Let's zap them to a million pieces!" said Jenna.

The Pichu came out of the New Mauville base and began to use its Quick Attack to its destination.

"Abra! Let's show them that we're the perfect team to beat Primesmashor!"

Abra teleported out of Meteor Falls and was flying in pink light. The five zords were now in alignment. Jack's Torchic was out first with Poochyena in front but behind, the same thing with Mudkip but it was behind Poochyena. Abra was flying across the sky with the teleportation streak still illuminating and Pichu was the farthest away, catching up with the other zords.

(MMPR zord transformation music)

"Let's go!" said Jack. He jumped up to his zord. Mika and Sean both went up after that. Then finally, it was Amii and Jenna.

"Poke Rangers, power up your Poke Crystals!"

He closed his hands and pulled out the red crystal in front of him.

Amii, Jenna, Mika and Sean did the same thing and all four crystals appeared.

"Poke Crystals Activated!" said the other four rangers.

Jack put it into the slot. "Let's go!"

"Right!" said the other four rangers.

All the crystals started glowing, activating their zords.

"Poke Megazord Sequence, Engage!"

(Four-way split-screen. On the top left, the Abra and Pichu form into arm cannons. On the top right, was the Mudkip and Poochyena's legs forming the Torchic. On the bottom right was the Poochyena forming into one of the legs and on the bottom left was the newly formed Poke Tank)

"All right!" said Jack.

The Poke Tank began firing. Next, each attack was hitting Primesmashor. So, Primesmashor began attacking the Poke Rangers.

"That's it! Switch to Battle Mode!"

The Poke Megazord formed into battle mode as soon as the silver armor appeared around them.

"LET'S ROCK AND ROLL!"

Danny pulled out his Leaf Blade. "Treecko, let's move it!"

He played the Leaf Blade and the Treecko came out of the Petalburg Woods. He leapt to the zord and summoned the green crystal.

"Let's go!" said Danny.

The green crystal began to shimmer, as the Treecko was raring to go.

"Let's go!" said Jack.

"Right! Activating Giga Drain!"

Treecko began to drain Primesmashor of it's energy, then smacked it into oblivion with its tail. Primesmashor came out and began using his fist.

"Treecko Zord: Fighting Mode!" said Jack.

The Poochyena, Mudkip, Abra and Pichu zords combined to make the Treecko Zord Battle Mode.

"Leaf Driller!" said Jack.

The Leaf Blade turned it into a driller.

"You're through!" said Jack. "Torchic Zord, Flamethrower! Everybody, else Driller Attack!"

The Torchic burned through Primesmashor's fist and the Treecko Zord in Fighting Mode drilled the monster. But, they needed one more thing in order to destroy him.

"Okay, now I'm MAD!" yelled Jack. "I summon the power of Salamence!"

Salamence appeared with the Latias behind it.

"Let's go!" said Jack.

The Megazord combined with the Treecko. The Mega Treecko Zord climbed on to Salamence's back with the Latias blaster.

"OH SHIT!" said Primesmashor.

"Lock on and fire!"

All blasts from the zords destroyed Primesmashor… FINALLY!

* * *

Mariah's Palace… 

"Those Poke Rangers gave me a really bad case of a headache! WHY DO I NEVER WIN? GRR…"

Dewford Island…

* * *

"I guess they're suspending the P-1 Grand Prix?" asked Sean. 

"Yeah," said Brawly. "They should finish my gym in the end of the month. Hey, did you ever want to battle a gym leader?"

"Well, I battled trainers but not gym leaders. I am not going into a league just yet,"

"Well, do you want to battle tomorrow?" asked Brawly. "Besides, it was like narly when I saw you battle the Primesmashor!"

"Yeah, I wonder what Mariah has in store for us next?" asked Sean.

"Who knows," said Brawly.

* * *

Whew, another episode done. 

Next Episode: Implosions- Mariah has had it. It was time to destroy the rangers by planting an implosion device in the Megazord's hardrive.


	42. Implosions! Repair Megazord with Crystal

Hey. Just letting you know, only 5 episodes left, so people who haven't reviewed in the past. PLEASE review! Because, if you have been reading up from Episode 1 to now. Great job, proud of ya! You know what's going to happen at the end, but if you just read this new update, I suggest you go back and read it from the very beginning! Now, that that's out of the way… LET'S READ!

Today on Poke Rangers 

**Mariah decides to send a machine-like monster named Magnetix to implant a device in the Megazord's hard drive. When they use the zords, the Ultrazord gets imploded. Can Claydol and Rayquaza fix the zords before Magnetix implodes Slateport and the world? Find out next!**

_(The cave of origin blows up)_

_Mariah: At last I'm free. Time to destroy the world! _

_(at Sky Pillar) _

_Rayquaza: Mariah's escaped! Send over five teenagers! _

_(Jack, Mika, Sean, Amii and Jenna teleport to Sky Pillar. Their morphers appear on their waists and on the screen Jack's helmet appears) _

_Go, Go Poke Rangers _

_(Jack on the left side, the Red Torchic on the right side) _

_Go, Go Poke Rangers _

_(Jenna on the left side, the Yellow Pichu Ranger on the right side) _

_Go, Go Poke Rangers _

_(Mika on the cast side, the Black Poochyena Ranger on the right side) _

_Mighty Morphin Poke Rangers _

_(Amii on the cast side, the Pink Abra Ranger on the ranger side) _

_(background music) _

_(Sean on the cast side, the Blue Mudkip Ranger on the ranger side) _

_(Rangers show their morphers and morph) _

_Go, Go Poke Rangers _

_(Danny on the cast side, the Green Treecko Ranger on the right side) _

_(Zack and Mary appeared and was walking toward the Seashore House) _

_Go, Go Poke Rangers _

_(Rayquaza's appearance)_

_(The Treecko Zord appears) _

_(All the Poke Zords transform into the Poke Megazord)_

_(The Hoenn Ultrazord Appearance)_

_Go, Go Poke Rangers, you Mighty Morphin Poke Rangers_

Episode 40- Implosions

Written and Directed By: YankeeFan2

Seashore House…

At the Seashore House, the six rangers just sat back as Sean was reading the paper about a new invention: the Implosion Device Mach 3. Can destroy anything within a three-mile radius.

"This is the coolest device ever! It can destroy things three miles away! Totally awesome!"

Jack, Jenna, Mika, Amii and Danny gave him confused looks and said, "Oh really?"

"Uh… yeah!" said Sean.

Geki and Sid stopped by to see the teenagers having their conversation.

"Hello, geeks of the 23rd century," he said.

"What do you want? Maybe you should go back to your slimy disgusting place you used to call home," said Amii.

"What if we don't want to?" asked Sid.

Jenna pulls out one of the medium-small super soakers from her backpack.

"Well, then I'm not sure. Maybe a squirt!" said Jenna.

She pulled out the medium-small super soaker and squirted Sid's eye. Sid tackled Geki and Geki fell over the barchairs and the cake that Jimmy made tipped over and landed on his face. The teenagers laughed, looking at the two bullies' hilarious faces.

"You think it's funny?" asked Geki.

"Yeah. It's even hilarious when you two are in it!" said Jenna.

"We'll see to it, you…" said Geki.

"Twerps?" asked Sid.

Geki and Sid left, not caring that Geki had cake all over his face.

Mariah's Palace…

"The Implosion Device Mach 3. Perfect! I got an idea!" said Mariah. "Scythmourai! Meowthlady! LadySeviper!"

The three henchmen arrived at once.

"Yes, you're evil highness?" asked LadySeviper.

"Listen. I need your help to defeat the Poke Rangers. You know that Ultrazord they use?"

"Well, yeah," said the three henchmen.

"Well, listen up! I decided to destroy it from the inside out!"

"How the heck are you going to destroy this thing from the inside out?" asked LadySeviper.

"Scythmourai and Meowthlady. Go to Darkix and Black Pheonix. Tell them to steal six Implosion devices. As for you, LadySeviper go to the zord's hiding places. Look to see if there are anybody if they aren't inside cleaning the zords, I will give you the implosion device. You will sneak it into the cockpit and put the device behind them. So, when they combine their Megazord, I will press the time bomb and BOOM they will blow up into smithereens! Is that clear?"

LadySeviper nodded.

"In the meantime, COUNT GOLBAT!""

She walked into the monster lab. "SINCE PRIMESMASHOR DIDN'T DO ANYTHING BUT DIE, I NEED A NEW MONSTER!"

"Wha… Wha… What monster?"

"MAGNETIX!"

"Okay, Okay, Okay! Jeez!" said Count Golbat.

"I am an empress and I'm with nitwits!" said Mariah.

"I'm NOT a nitwit!" said Count Golbat.

Mariah looked at him and sparks him with her staff.

"Say that again and that spark will not be the only thing that will hurt you. NOW GET BACK TO WORK. I WANT MAGNETIX IN THIRTY SECONDS, SINCE IT'S ALREADY MADE! IF HE ISN'T HERE, I'LL DO IT MYSELF. BUT, BEFORE YOU DO THAT, SEND THE (bleep)ING CRUSHERS OUT TO PLAY!"

Slateport Park…

Jenna was driving her jeep to meet her friends. When suddenly, somebody fell on top of her car.

"WHOA!"

She noticed a reptile-humanoid monster on the car.

"Oh no you didn't!"

Sky Pillar…

"I sense something wrong," said Claydol.

He turned on the mystical pool and saw Jenna and a couple of Crushers **above **her in the trees.

Claydol rushed over to the control panel and turned on the communication system, activating Jenna's communicator.

"**What's up?"** asked Jenna.

"LOOK OUT! CRUSHERS ARE IN THE TREES!"

Jenna looked up and noticed the Crushers coming down from the trees, surrounding her in a cordon with weapons.

"Okay, you got your weapons, I got mine!" said Jenna.

She pulled out her medium-size super soaker and began squirting their bodies. Then she flipped backwards to the car and got inside.

"This is also my secret weapon!"

The car ran over many Crushers. She turned the car and ran over the second group of crushers from behind. Then a being came into the car and threw Jenna out of the car.

She laughed as Jenna tried to stand up.

"So, Jenna. How's life besides us?"

It was LadySeviper.

"Fine. But, if you weren't here it would be much better!"

She pulled out her Poke Morpher.

"POKE MORPHER BUCKLER TRANSFORMATION!"

"Pichu!"

LadySeviper and Jenna went at it. LadySeviper did a spinning hook kick as Jenna immediately dodged the attack. She gave her a jab in the face and a kick in the stomach and then switched to a spiral kick giving her a big angle between then and there.

"Yo guys, need help!"

Seashore House…

"Got it!" said Jack.

Danny, Mika, Sean, Amii and Jack went to the back room.

"Ready?"

"Ready!"

Their Poke Morphers were pulled out in front of them.

"POKE MORPHER BUCKLER TRANSFORMATION!"

"Treecko!"

"Poochyena!"

"Abra!"

"Mudkip!"

"Torchic!"

They arrived at Slateport Park. LadySeviper noticed them with Jenna.

"Let's get to work!"

"POKE RANGERS!"

LadySeviper looks into a camera and said, "They have to say it do they YankeeFan?"

Sean jumped up and did a flip in the sky causing LadySeviper to fall over and hurt herself. Mika sweeped LadySeviper again and then slashed her with LadySeviper's Poison Tail.

"All right, Blade Blaster Sword Mode!" said Jack.

All six pulled out their swords.

"ATTACK!"

All six flipped toward her and slaughtered her.

"YEOW!"

"Let's FINISH the job!" said Jack.

"Blade Blaster Laser Mode! BABEL ATTACK!"

Danny, Sean, and Jack stood at the bottom. Next, Mika and Jenna were on top of the three teenagers. Then, Amii stood on the highest point of the pyramid.

"FIRE!"

A big blast destroyed the spy. But, she disappeared when the explosion occurred and said:

'_Let's fight another day!'_

Mariah's Palace…

"Magnetix is ready to go with the implosion trigger in his hand. All the zords have an implosion device on them!" said Scythmourai.

"Great. Magnetix, I am going to make you grow to draw the rangers' out. Understand?"

"Yeah!" said Magnetix.

"Now, grow idiot grow!"

Magnetix grew to become bigger than ever. He was a humanoid monster but had a Magneton face on his head.

"Where are you Poke Rangers?"

"Eww. A Magnet monster!"

"Poke Ranger Zord Power! NOW!"

The Poke Rangers went into their zords and combined the Poke Megazord.

"Okay, goodbye!"

Jenna looked at that thing. "OH MY GOD WHAT IT IS THAT?"

"IT'S THE IMPLOSION DEVICE!" said Sean.

"We got to get out of here!" said Amii.

Danny picked up the Leaf Blade, but the five rangers ejected out of their zords.

"What was going on?" asked Danny.

"LOOK!"

Magnetix pressed the button and a shockwave knocked the rangers out of oblivion. The five zords started to implode. First the Megazord head fell onto the ground with wires sparking out of it. Then the Abra and Pichu zords were chopped off imploding into thin air. Then the chest fell off and the Poochyena and Mudkip fell over exploding.

"OH SHIT! OUR ZORDS!" said Jack.

"Good Bye Poke Rangers!"

"We got to see Rayquaza!" said Amii.

"I agree. Let's go!" said Jack.

The six rangers teleported out of the flaming town as Magnetix laughed at them.

Sky Pillar…

"Rayquaza, our zords are well… totaled,"

"So, I noticed. That's why I decided to repair them. But, all the zords have them. Even the Treecko Zord. Danny, you must summon the Treecko Zord and the Ultrazords. Remove the implosion devices from all three. Claydol, Sean and Jenna, your zords can be repairable with the proper equipment. Go to the Desert of Despair and get the white crystal of empowerment. And as for you guys, the rest of you hang out here and wait for further instructions!"

"Okay," said Jack.

Mariah's Palace…

"WE WON! WE WON! WE WON! WE WON! WE DESTROYED THEIR MEGAZORD, NOW FOR THE TREECKO ZORD TO IMPLODE WITH THE ULTRAZORDS AS WELL! OH YEAH! OH YEAH! I FEEL FINE! HAPPY HAPPY HAPPY FINE! I'M DRUNK LIKE BRITNEY SPEARS AND I DON'T CARE, OH YEAH, OH YEAH!" said Mariah.

"Maybe we shouldn't have given her the wine," said LadySeviper.

Sky Pillar…

"Where are they?" asked Jack.

"They got the crystal. It's going to take about four minutes to get from point a to point b," said Mika.

Then in a swish, Jenna and Sean arrived with the crystal.

"Now, all you got to do is summon the power!"

"CRYSTAL OF EMPOWERMENT! REVIVE OUR ZORDS!" yelled Jack.

The crystal grew bright and flew toward the zords, repairing it.

"Great!" said Jack, "We got our Megazord back!"

The alarm sounded.

"Magnetix is back. You know what to do!"

"Yeah," said Jack, "Back to battling'!"

They went back in the Megazord. This time the Treecko zord was connected to the Megazord.

"I guess I will destroy the Treecko Zord to,"

He clicked on it. Nothing happened.

"What? Impossible, must analyze,"

He froze trying to analyze what happened.

"NOW!" said Jack.

"Poke Ball Destruction!"

A Red and White Poke Ball appeared and destroyed Magnetix.

"YES!" said the rangers, "We won, oh yeah, it's our birthday!"

"Well, technically mine!"

Mika smacked her upside the head.

Mariah's Palace…

Mariah was throwing up in the bathroom and everybody could hear it.

"I feel bad for her," said Scythmourai.

"She'll even feel worse, because the Poke Rangers revived the Megazord and killed Magnetix!" said Black Phoenix.

"Oh crud!" said Scythmourai.

"We're doomed!" said LadySeviper.

Seashore House…

Jack and Jenna were playing basketball as Amii and Mika were getting their nails done, leaving Sean on his laptop and Danny at the roller rink.

"I'm exhausted," said Sean.

"So?"

Geki walked up to him.

"What?" asked Sean.

"Nothing much. Just want your laptop!"

"Hey I have something for you, look behind you!"

Geki looked behind him, and Sean spilt his smoothie on him. Geki snarled at him and gave him an evil look.

"Oops. Sorry about that," Sean said with sarcasm.

END

Next Episode: My Man Freddie- Apparently, Freddie feels unwanted, so Mariah tries to… soothe him down with a night to remember: A MONSTER FRENZY!

Have a Happy Father's Day and I will see you next update!


	43. My Man Freddie

Hey. What's up? Only 4 for more episodes! And I'm glad to see you reviewing my fics. I thank you for that!

I can't believe it. It's been a little bit over six months and we are still going smooth.

Enjoy!

* * *

**TODAY ON POKE RANGERS- **

**Freddie feels like a slave at Chii Mansion. Mariah taunts him with Sirga, a ghost monster. Can Amii rescue Freddie before Sirga takes his whole body for possession? Find out next!

* * *

**

_(The cave of origin blows up)_

_Mariah: At last I'm free. Time to destroy the world! _

_(at Sky Pillar) _

_Rayquaza: Mariah's escaped! Send over five teenagers! _

_(Jack, Mika, Sean, Amii and Jenna teleport to Sky Pillar. Their morphers appear on their waists and on the screen Jack's helmet appears) _

_Go, Go Poke Rangers _

_(Jack on the left side, the Red Torchic on the right side) _

_Go, Go Poke Rangers _

_(Jenna on the left side, the Yellow Pichu Ranger on the right side) _

_Go, Go Poke Rangers _

_(Mika on the cast side, the Black Poochyena Ranger on the right side) _

_Mighty Morphin Poke Rangers _

_(Amii on the cast side, the Pink Abra Ranger on the ranger side) _

_(background music) _

_(Sean on the cast side, the Blue Mudkip Ranger on the ranger side) _

_(Rangers show their morphers and morph) _

_Go, Go Poke Rangers _

_(Danny on the cast side, the Green Treecko Ranger on the right side) _

_(Zack and Mary appeared and was walking toward the Seashore House) _

_Go, Go Poke Rangers _

_(Rayquaza's appearance)_

_(The Treecko Zord appears) _

_(All the Poke Zords transform into the Poke Megazord)_

_(The Hoenn Ultrazord Appearance)_

_Go, Go Poke Rangers, you Mighty Morphin Poke Rangers

* * *

_

Episode 41- My Man Freddie!

Written and Directed By: YankeeFan2

* * *

As the limo pulled up toward the Chii Mansion, Freddie got out of the car and closed the door. He pressed the security lock button on his keys and walked out of the garage and into the hall. He was tired and you can tell he was having a hard day. The people that he met were pretty obvious that they were assholes, and they only cared about money and famous fortune. 

He climbed up the stairs when suddenly Amii yelled on the speaker:

"FREDDIE!"

Freddie jumped out of his skin. "Yes, Miss Amii?"

"Tell the cooks for one glass of champagne. Okay?"

"Fine," said Freddie. He pressed the intercom.

"Jeez. I'm 57 years old for god sakes. I have been serving this house ever since the master got married and now that Amii is born, and his dirty boyfriend is living at the house, it makes me wonder why!"

Amii sat down on the bed and called Jenna up to see what she was up to.

"So Jenna, want to come watch Poke Rangers: The TV Show?"

"No can do," said Jenna.

"Why, not you?" asked Amii.

"I AM WATCHING IT WITH ZACK!" yelled Jenna.

"Sorry," said Amii.

The Poke Rangers were getting hammered by the Hell Driller, the Rangers' first monster on the screen.

"You know something TV? Poke Rangers TV is one thing, fighting as one of them for real is a whole other thing!" said Amii.

Freddie came in with a champagne glass.

"Here you go," said Freddie.

"Thanks," said Amii.

Freddie walked away, when Amii noticed he was depressed.

"Freddie?"

Freddie turned around, "Yes?"

"You alright?"

Freddie nodded, "Thank you for asking that, but I am fine! I am peachy keen!"

He closed Amii's bedroom door. Amii looked at him and wondered what was going on.

* * *

Mariah's Palace… 

"Oh poor Freddie. He must hate having to be there. Hmm… What to do?"

Count Golbat came in with a ghost-like monster.

"I give you Sirga, he can possess anybody. You ask him who to control and he'll do it,"

Mariah snickered and said, "Why of course!"

Mariah pulled out her staff. "Down to the Chii Mansion you go, to and fro and you will get the butler named Freddie. Do as I say and I mean it! Or you will become a Gastly for the rest of your days! Is that clear?"

He gave the salute and teleported out of the palace and went straight toward Freddie.

* * *

Chii Mansion… 

Freddie was about to get ready for bed when suddenly, a ghost essence enters his body making him unconscious.

Amii woke up the next day and rang the bell for Freddie. She didn't get a response, so she shook harder.

"Weird," said Amii.

Amii climbed out of bed and went into Freddie's room. She noticed Freddie engulfed in a black aura.

"Yo Freddie, you okay?"

"I'm fine. Now, let me be. Go fend for yourself!"

"O… kay," said Amii.

She closed the door and thought to herself, _'This isn't Freddie. Get dressed you're going to Sky Pillar on a Poke Cycle'_

She got dressed and ran out of the mansion calling the Pink Poke Cycle. The Poke Cycle revved up and the teenager climbed on. She activated the device to open the gates and out she goes.

* * *

Mariah's Palace… 

"My plan is working effectively!" said Mariah.

Mariah went out of the telescope and then peeked back in.

"Amii could only be on a Poke Cycle for one reason. This could spoil my entire plan! CRUSHERS, SURROUND THAT BIKE AND KNOCK OFF AMII!"

* * *

Route 134… 

Driving across the sea with the cycle Amii was almost near Sky Pillar, when something grabbed her leg. She kicked it off and found a Crusher's hand on the bike.

She pressed the button and pink electron lasers shot the Crusher. She began to speed up, when suddenly the Crush Planes appear above her. Red lasers came out of the plane with blue and purple torpedoes. She was getting hit by all of them, first lasers almost injured her leg, and the torpedoes exploded in the water making her unable to see. Amii couldn't stand this. This wasn't her day. She began to pull out her Poke Morpher.

"POKE MORPHER…. Oh, who cares! Abra!"

She morphed into the Pink Ranger and began to speed up even more, now reaching to Route 133. She had to get around Pacificdalog Town before they burn it to smithereens. Now, the Crush Planes began firing torpedoes. The purple electric torpedo knocked off the Poke Cycle, sending her flying.

"I guess I got a better idea. Teleport!"

She clicked on her morpher and teleported to the Sky Pillar in a flash of bright light.

* * *

Sky Pillar… 

Amii teleported and activated the cloak.

"What's going on?" asked Claydol, as he came up from the basement.

"Something happened to my butler. First, my butler serves me then he tells me to fend for myself, and I saw a shadow around him. So, I came here by cycle until the Crush Planes almost found me and if it wasn't for the cloak, they would find me and destroy the pillar!"

"I'll contact the others," said Rayquaza.

Claydol opened the communication.

"Jack, Mika, Sean, Jenna and Danny to Sky Pillar, now!"

In a flash of red, black, blue, yellow and green, the Poke Rangers appeared.

"Observe the Mystical Pool. Sirga, the ghost monster infected Freddie's body making him feel lazy and tired,"

"Okay. What do I do?" asked Amii.

"You must use your Poke Blaster to defeat him. The only way!"

"How do we get rid of it coming from Freddie?" asked Amii.

The alarm went off.

"Never mind!" said Amii.

The six kids ran to the mystical pool and noticed Freddie sleeping on the ground and Sirga at the satellite.

"He uses the satellite, we will all be possessed!" said Sean.

"We got to go… now!" said Danny.

"Fine! Let's Poke Battle!" said Jack.

The Poke Morphers were exposed.

"POKE MOPRHER BUCKLER TRANSFORMATION!"

"Treecko!"

"Poochyena!"

"Abra!"

"Mudkip!"

"Pichu!"

"Torchic!"

At the Mossdeep Satellite, Sirga and LadySeviper were smiling.

"Perfect," she said.

Suddenly, the Poke Rangers appeared.

"I DON'T THINK SO!" said Jack.

They went into a fighting stance and a background of lightning with the Poke Ranger symbol (All five Pokemon in the coin) above them.

"Ki-yah!" said Amii.

"Sirga, finish them!"

"Gladly!"

Jack took his fist and yelled in to the sky. "Poke Weapons!"

The Poke Weapons appeared.

"POKE RANGERS!"

"AAH!" yelled Sirga as he charged through.

Jenna and Amii attacked first. Jenna jumped up in to the air and put her daggers together. Amii lowered her staff. A Psychic attack and a Lightning attack came out from their weapons. Danny, Sean and Mika slashed them and blasted them with grass, water and dark type attacks, and Jack slashed him with the sword.

"Nice! But, you are going to have to do better, SONIC WAVE!"

An explosion occurred making the rangers flip back.

"We got to think of something!" said Amii.

Jack got an idea in his mind. "Three words!"

"SUPER POKE MODE!"

They upgraded to the next level. A big Flamethrower appeared from the sword making Sirga flinch. Then Amii used her Psybeam and Sirga got confused. Then, Jenna paralyzed it with a thunderbolt. Sean used a Hydro Pump attack and Mika and Danny well they used Solarbeam and Shadow Punch.

"Let's put them together!"

"Fin Blaster!"

Fin Blaster went in the air.

"Pooch Claws!"

The Pooch Claws went on either side of the gun facing forward with the silver claws facing the enemy.

"Chu Daggers!"

The electric daggers were turned backwards. The ends of the daggers faced the opponent and connected with the Pooch Claws.

"Psy Staff!"

The Psy Staff went on top of the Fin Blaster.

"Torch Sword!"

The Torch Sword went on top of the Psy Staff.

"Leaf Blade!"

The Leaf Blade connected to the Torch Sword.

"POKE BLASTER!"

"If I blow up, you better not wish me back here!"

"WE HATE YOU! YOU POSSESSED MY BUTLER AND NO ONE INSULTS FRIENDS!"

The trigger was pulled and Sirga was destroyed. The rangers went to Freddie who was still unconscious.

"Come on. Let's bring him home," said Amii.

* * *

Mariah's Palace… 

"I HAVE A REALLY BAD HEADACHE NOW! GRR…!"

"What? I guess the monster didn't do good!" said Count Golbat.

"It did. It gave me this revival thingy!"

"What?" asked Count Golbat.

"WHAT? IT'S NOTHING!" said Mariah.

"That can revive every single monster that has been defeated!" yelled Count Golbat.

"OH SHIT!" said Mariah. "You're right. I must begin my master plan as soon as possible!"

Chii Mansion...

"Freddie, listen you're right. I can do this myself! I don't need to be an idiot!"

"I know Amii. I guess it feels upsetting to realize that you're growing up, here!"

Amii recieved a golden medallion, "Thanks!"

* * *

END

* * *

I know a little corny. Probably (Besides Part 4 of Green Problems) average episode ever written at this length.

Next Episode: Memories and Flashbacks- The rangers remember what they were like before they were Poke Rangers and how they are now.

Well, only 3 more to go after the next episode, so we're getting down to the wire. SEE YA NEXT UPDATE!


	44. Flashbacks and Memories

Hey, been a long time. Now, let's continue…

Only 3 more episodes to go!

Now, let's continue…

* * *

TODAY… 

Jack heard something hurtful from Rayquaza and Claydol so he summons the other rangers to his basement to talk about their memories and flashbacks. Can the rangers get back on their feet? Or feel hurtful for the rest of their lives?

_(The cave of origin blows up)_

_Mariah: At last I'm free. Time to destroy the world! _

_(at Sky Pillar) _

_Rayquaza: Mariah's escaped! Send over five teenagers! _

_(Jack, Mika, Sean, Amii and Jenna teleport to Sky Pillar. Their morphers appear on their waists and on the screen Jack's helmet appears) _

_Go, Go Poke Rangers _

_(Jack on the left side, the Red Torchic on the right side) _

_Go, Go Poke Rangers _

_(Jenna on the left side, the Yellow Pichu Ranger on the right side) _

_Go, Go Poke Rangers _

_(Mika on the cast side, the Black Poochyena Ranger on the right side) _

_Mighty Morphin Poke Rangers _

_(Amii on the cast side, the Pink Abra Ranger on the ranger side) _

_(background music) _

_(Sean on the cast side, the Blue Mudkip Ranger on the ranger side) _

_(Rangers show their morphers and morph) _

_Go, Go Poke Rangers _

_(Danny on the cast side, the Green Treecko Ranger on the right side) _

_(Zack and Mary appeared and was walking toward the Seashore House) _

_Go, Go Poke Rangers _

_(Rayquaza's appearance)_

_(The Treecko Zord appears) _

_(All the Poke Zords transform into the Poke Megazord)_

_(The Hoenn Ultrazord Appearance)_

_Go, Go Poke Rangers, you Mighty Morphin Poke Rangers

* * *

_

Episode 42- Flashbacks and Memories

* * *

Written and Directed By: YankeeFan2

* * *

Jack was hanging out, organizing files at the Sky Pillar. He was smiling thinking that someone was not going to pop up and surprise him. He began to realize that this thing wasn't fun. So, after an hour of organizing, he slid down the brass ladder and walked up the stairs when he heard something.

"… I don't think the rangers now should be here. Maybe, Ash or Brendan,"

"Well, they're just kids," said Claydol.

"But, the other trainers COULD HAVE beaten her," said Rayquaza.

"I don't care," said Claydol. "They're like family to us for… I don't know six months?"

Jack couldn't believe it. Rayquaza had doubts about them. Ever since they have required the ranger powers, the rangers were like family to them. Now, they heard a total lie from him. He pressed his communicator and teleported off.

As soon as he teleported, he ran into the basement and called his friends. Jenna, Mika, Amii, Danny and Sean came downstairs.

"Jack, we got your message. What's up?"

Jack turned around with an upset look, "Look, I overheard Rayquaza. And he talked about us!"

"US?" asked the rangers.

Jack nodded. He sat down on the chair next to the pool table.

"They think we're useless," said Jack.

"USELESS? I resent that," said Amii.

"Maybe it's me," said Jack.

"YOU? I DOUBT IT!" said Jenna.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Mika. 

"Remember when Jack was fighting Koffing Goblin alone? It wasn't his fault that he had to fight him alone," said Jenna.

"But, without him, we wouldn't have made the Poke Crystals," said Sean.

Jack grinned. "Maybe, you're right. But, remember when we tried to save Danny? I had no plan!"

"Hey, at least we tried to stop the Green Candle from burning!" said Jenna. "So, don't blame yourself,"

"It's MY fault," said Danny.

Amii turned around. "How is it your fault? YOU ARE PERFECT! GET IT? PERFECT! NOT IMPERFECT, PERFECT!"

"When I first came here, I nearly did some damage, Amii. Or you forgot? January 16th 2006, the Evil Green Ranger was born. But face it, I destroyed your zords, the Sky Pillar, everything! Hell, I nearly killed you and killing you would be the worst thing that ever happened to you. Not to mention what happened in March when Chloe came up and you two were stuck in a bottle, while I tried to get you out. I feel really stupid,"

"Dude, you attempted to rescue people. You put yourself out of the way to save the ones you love and I am sure Amii is proud of it. Aren't you?" asked Sean.

"Well… yeah," she said.

She was a silent for a minute or two as the five rangers gathered around her.

"Amii. Something bothering you?" asked Amii.

"Yes, it's me. IT'S MY FAULT! ALL BECAUSE I'M TRYING TO BE TOO GODDAMN PERFECT!"

"Amii," said Sean. "How many times were you in deep trouble?"

"Never," said Amii.

Sean groaned. "No, not that. I mean what happened to you a couple of times,"

"You mean like saving your boyfriend that was put under an evil spell, got captured in a jar and then got captured inside a teddy bear with scouts?" asked Amii.

"Uh… yeah!" said the five rangers.

"Amii, you have proven to us that sometimes we can not be perfect in every step of the way. There are sometimes where you have to reach that step in order to become perfect," said Mika.

"Did I really?" asked Amii.

"Yeah," said Danny.

Sean began to look down on himself. When Jack saw that face, he knew there was something up.

"Yo Sean, there a problem?"

"Uh, yeah," said Sean. "Maybe it's me,"

"How could it be you?" asked Amii.

"HELLO! OUT OF EVERYONE HERE, I HAVE THE BRAINS! I NEVER LEARNED HOW TO FIGHT! AND SOMETIMES, I WISH I NEVER HAD THE POWER!" yelled Sean.

"Um, sometimes you didn't use your noggin'," said Danny. "Trust me, you learned how to fight!"

"What do you mean?" asked Sean.

"Remember Dusmentor? Remember the Cloysterizer? You fought them all. Even with our help!" said Jenna.

"True," said Sean.

"I know I wasn't involved, but I feel like it's my fault!" said Jenna.

"No, it isn't your fault!" said Mika.

"Then, what about you?" asked Jenna.

"Not mine. We all doubt ourselves because of what happened to us in the past! We must shut the past up and toss it out of memory. Not also that, we must… move on!"

"Move On?" asked Amii. "Okay,"

"Then it's settled. But, before we settle ANYTHING, we must go to Rayquaza and give up our morphers," said Jack.

"Why?" asked Amii.

"If he doesn't think we're capable of it, then we are just going to have to quit!" said Jack.

"Well, we got to tell him about what we have heard!" said Mika.

Sean nodded along with the others as they teleported to the Sky Pillar.

* * *

Mariah's Palace…

"I hope it works," said Mariah.

"What do you mean?" asked Count Golbat.

"I got an idea!" said Mariah.

"What are you thinking?" asked Count Golbat.

"It's time for the rangers to be destroyed and this time, NO ONE STOPS ME!" said Mariah. "I will make sure of that! The FINAL SHOWDOWN IS NEAR!"

* * *

Sky Pillar…

"Hello Rayquaza?" asked Jack.

"Yes?" asked Rayquaza.

"We're here to return our morphers!" said Amii.

"Why?" asked Claydol.

"Because Jack heard you guys saying that we're useless and you can use the famous Ash Ketchum or Brendan Birch or somebody like that to save the world! So you know what? We are going to rip the morphers off our bucklers and place them on the console and take off our communicators! Then we are swimming back to Slateport!" said Amii.

She began to rip the morpher off her buckler until Rayquaza said something.

"MAYBE YOU DID NOT HEAR MY CONVERSATION ENOUGH!"

"What do you mean?" asked Mika.

"I may have said that, but you guys are fine. Honestly. I could have never had warriors like you to battle Mariah. So, you guys are fine!" said Rayquaza.

"Okay," said Amii.

"So, you are going to quit?"

"No!" said Mika. "No way!"

Mika put her Poochyena coin in the middle. Soon the rangers put their coins in the middle and they started to spark in red, black, blue, yellow, pink and green.

"POKE RANGERS!"

"We got to go, see ya later!" said Amii.

"Be careful rangers!" said Rayquaza. "Mariah is making a monster. A monster that can destroy millions! Be on your guard because the final showdown is coming up!"

--

END

--

Next Episode- My Life, My Rules- Mariah takes Amii and releases Mewtra from the Abra Coin!


	45. My Life, My Rules! Mewtra Arrives!

DISCLIAMER: I don't own anything about Pokemon or Power Rangers. The characters I own! Permission first before using them!

Only 2 more episodes left! (Which will be the 2-PART SEASON FINALE! YAYAYAYAYA!)

NOTE: I know I'm ruining the next two chapters, but oh well, the Poke Rangers are going to have to verse all the monsters from day one! So, if you have any abilities that I may have forgotten to do, you will see them in this chapter!

Time to start Episode 43:

* * *

TODAY ON POKE RANGERS:

Amii was getting a tan when she met this dude. What Amii doesn't know is that this dude is a monster named Mewtra and he's on the rampage to kill Danny? Will the rangers try to or attempt to defeat the rangers? Find out next!

* * *

_(The cave of origin blows up)_

_Mariah: At last I'm free. Time to destroy the world! _

_(at Sky Pillar) _

_Rayquaza: Mariah's escaped! Send over five teenagers! _

_(Jack, Mika, Sean, Amii and Jenna teleport to Sky Pillar. Their morphers appear on their waists and on the screen Jack's helmet appears) _

_Go, Go Poke Rangers _

_(Jack on the left side, the Red Torchic on the right side) _

_Go, Go Poke Rangers _

_(Jenna on the left side, the Yellow Pichu Ranger on the right side) _

_Go, Go Poke Rangers _

_(Mika on the cast side, the Black Poochyena Ranger on the right side) _

_Mighty Morphin Poke Rangers _

_(Amii on the cast side, the Pink Abra Ranger on the ranger side) _

_(background music) _

_(Sean on the cast side, the Blue Mudkip Ranger on the ranger side) _

_(Rangers show their morphers and morph) _

_Go, Go Poke Rangers _

_(Danny on the cast side, the Green Treecko Ranger on the right side) _

_(Zack and Mary appeared and was walking toward the Seashore House) _

_Go, Go Poke Rangers _

_(Rayquaza's appearance)_

_(The Treecko Zord appears) _

_(All the Poke Zords transform into the Poke Megazord)_

_(The Hoenn Ultrazord Appearance)_

_Go, Go Poke Rangers, you Mighty Morphin Poke Rangers

* * *

_

Episode 43- My Life My Rules

Written and Directed By: YankeeFan2

* * *

Slateport Beach…

At the beach, the six Poke Rangers were out having fun. Jack and Jenna went snorkeling. Mika, Sean and Danny were surfing with their Pokemon and as for Amii she sat down on the beach chair, read a novel that said, 'Captive Passions' (A/N: My mom has the book, I had to think of some romance novel!).

'_Maybe that would be me and Danny',_ thought Amii.

Suddenly, Geki and Sid walked by.

"Hello, Ms. Perfect," said Sid.

"Goodbye, pervert!" said Amii.

"What?" asked Sid. "You called me a pervert?"

"Well, yeah! What did you think I was going to call you? Handsome?"

Sid smiled, "Well, yeah,"

Amii threw out a Poke Ball. "Oh, Eevee. Tackle him please and send him flying!"

Eevee did what he was told and Geki ran after him.

"Thanks!"

* * *

Mariah's Palace…

Mariah sat down under the gleaming moonlight and looked at the continent of Hoenn. She turned around and walked toward the chamber.

"I must release him!" said Mariah.

"What do you mean by release?" asked Count Golbat.

"I need the Abra Coin!" said Mariah.

"Black Phoenix! I need your help! You had the powers of the Evil Mariah Ranger! I can… resurrect it!" said Mariah.

"YOU WOULD?" asked Black Phoenix. "Are you sure?"

"We're evil people, not good people. I am absolutely sure!"

Suddenly, the golden Pterodactyl coin appeared in her hand. "I'll be happy too!"

"MARIAH BUCKLER!"

She morphed into the Pink Mariah Ranger. "I feel so happy," said Black Phoenix.

She disappeared and teleported to the beach.

* * *

Slateport Beach…

Amii stretched out on to the beach chair, relaxing herself when suddenly, she felt something grab her.

Mariah's Palace…

Amii suddenly woke up, and realized she was in her uniform without the helmet.

"What? Where am I?"

"Welcome!" said Mariah.

"Mariah. What the hell do you want?"

"Nothing. Just your coin!"

"Hell, no!"

"Count Golbat, activate the device!"

Amii broke out of the chains and began to fight Mariah when suddenly, a stream of pink light, just a pinch of it was taken away and filled the tomb. Inside, the tomb a mysterious monster appeared.

"WHAT DID I DO?" asked Amii.

"Helped her," a voice said.

Amii quickly spun around and noticed the Mariah Ranger and her new zord.

"You didn't!" said Amii toward Mariah.

"I did," said Mariah. "Use the Pterodactyl and destroy the stupid city!"

"My pleasure! Also, Amii, you helped me create my own zord and the other zords as well. But, you created a beast!"

Suddenly, a monster came through the tomb. He was half-human, half-Mewtwo, with horns, tail and silver fur covering him with golden eyes.

"So, Mewtra, what do you think of your releaser?" asked Mariah.

"I feel free," said Mewtra. "I also congratulate her!"

"Great, now send the rangers down there. After all, It's My Life, and MY RULES!"

"Technically, it's your GAME of Life and it is your rules!" said Amii.

"Shut up!" said Mariah. "Mewtra take her into the Pterodactyl zord in custody!"

"You got it!"

* * *

Slateport Beach…

The rangers were ready to go, except they were missing someone.

"Oh shit!" said Jenna. "Where's Amii?"

BOOM!

"What was that?" asked Mika.

Danny noticed a Pterodactyl flying overhead. "SHIT! WATCH OUT! DUCK!"

The Pterodactyl suddenly shot lasers from its head and destroyed buildings and the Seashore House's roof was on fire. People were running like crazy back into the city.

"That's it! Let's Pokebattle!" yelled Jack.

"POKE MORPHER BUCKLER TRANSFORMATION!"

"Treecko!"

"Poochyena!"

"Mudkip!"

"Pichu!"

"Torchic!"

"POKE RANGERS!"

Their Poke Zords arrived. The rangers jumped in and began to battle.

"So," said Black Phoenix. "You think you can stop me?"

"Well, duh!" said Jack. "Mariah must've revived your powers!"

"That's right!" said Black Phoenix. "Anything you want to say, ms?"

Amii stood up inside the Pterodactyl Zord and said, "Abra Zord Power Up!"

Black Phoenix got angry and kicked Amii in the chest. But, Amii knew what she was doing. Amii crumbled the coin and threw Black Phoenix out of the zord, then she pressed the explode button and then teleported to the Abra zord.

"Thanks," said Amii.

"No problem," said Jack.

* * *

Mariah's Palace…

Mariah needed Amii more than ever. She always thought Psychics were pure enough for revenge, that's where Mewtra came in. She was thinking of teleporting him to Slateport Park and talking to her. After all, Mewtra already knows who released him.

"Mewtra! I want you to transform into a teenager and meet Amii," said Mariah. "I can't believe I am saying this, but her coin and her boyfriend's coin have so much evil inside. But, I wonder why? I want you to go spy on her and learn more about her. I want to know about her lifestyle and about the Pink Ranger's power. Then, I want you to kidnap her! Agreed?"

"Agreed!"

He used his fingers and snapped them, allowing him to teleport.

"Ha! Getting Amii may be a long shot! Activate Teenage Transformation!"

He had blonde hair with golden eyes and was wearing a red t-shirt and green army pants with black boots. He had a sly smile and was looking around for her. He knew her voice. All he had to do was wait. Suddenly, he heard her.

"I don't know Danny. It felt awful! Mariah took my powers and used them to create a monster that was so strong, so powerful, I didn't know what to do! It made me feel… feel…-,"

"Helpless?" asked Danny.

"Yeah," said Amii. "Oh man, it's a good thing you guys were there or that dinosaur would be destroying Slateport by now."

"You know what? Let's go to Sky Pillar! I am sure Rayquaza may have something on this!"

"Fine! Let's go!"

Danny and Amii clicked on their wrist communicators and disappeared into the sky. At Sky Pillar, Claydol was cleaning out the corridors when suddenly, Amii and Danny popped in.

"Rayquaza? I have a question. The monster who attacked me, do you know what it is?" asked Amii.

"Yes. That's Mewtra," said Rayquaza. "Mariah must've used you to open it up!"

"What do you mean?" asked Danny.

"Look into the mystical pool!" said Rayquaza.

The rangers noticed Mewtra and two other people attacking.

"The Pink Abra Coin sealed it away and it was supposed to be protected by the Pink Abra Ranger! I'm sorry Amii. I should've told you this sooner!"

"Don't worry about it. But, now we got to beat him! As quickly as possible!" said Amii.

Mariah's Palace…

"Well, what do you know? The Revival Gem is working!"

Suddenly, the first four monsters appeared. It was the Hell Driller, Koffing Goblin, Persiankrow and Boomdred. Next, the group revived the following monsters Dusmentor, Manectriculus, Minotauros, and Super Crusher. Mariah was excited knowing that the monsters are being revived as they speak. She was ecstatic knowing that all her monsters are popping out of the gem. Then it was Inferdoom, Macho Warrior, Dark Latios, Unonymous, Buzz, and Slyther. After that, Marromenace, the Cloysterizer and Absola. All the monsters came out after that.

All thirty-two monsters (even the henchmen) bowed at Mariah.

"Why thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Mewtra, any update on the Pink Ranger?"

"Yes, they went to the Sky Pillar!"

"Our first objective is to destroy the Sky Pillar. Now, Count Golbat, you have modified the Crush Planes?"

"Yes, they can destroy things that are unbelievable, one of them can destroy a city in seconds!"

"Great! But, our priority is to destroy the Poke Rangers as quickly as possible! The six teenagers are nothing without their zords. Since they have all their zords combined, it is possible and with Dark Latios and Mewtra, What could be a better attack scheme?"

"WE MUST FIGHT!" said Sirga.

"I agreed. We all got pummeled by them, one by one," said Slyther. "They can't stand against all 32 of us! It's impossible! Especially, with eight zords and a billion of Crushers, this will be a great thing!"

"Perfect. Tonight is our reign of terror! Prepare Crushers into Crush Planes, and my lucky monsters and henchmen. PREPARE FOR BATTLE!"

All the monsters roared and Mariah snickered. "This one thing the rangers will NEVER forget!"

**-END-

* * *

**

Next Episodes: Doomsday Part 1 and 2- Final Showdown between Mariah and the Poke Rangers

Mutiny Parts 1-3- And the rangers thought it was over. GUESS AGAIN!

NOTE FROM COUNT GOLBAT AND MYSELF:

**Hi. This is Count Golbat and YankeeFan2. Hi. After Doomsday, a new leader will come over and yell at Mariah. May even banish her out of her palace! That's not good! But, who cares. The new emperor can turn any wild Pokemon into a monster. That's where you come in. I want you to think of any wild monster that can destroy the Poke Rangers. And remember, Mariah's not going to be here AFTER Episode 46. So, please review and submit a monster! Thank you! And if you have any more additionals, but can't put them in reviews! Please pm YankeeFan2. **

**YF2: I will be on most of the time next week, so I EXPECT PMs baby! **

**Count Golbat: Have a great time reading Doomsday and hope we win!  
**

**YF2: Sure.**

**Count Golbat: Are you insulting Mariah?**

**YF2: IT'S MY STORY!**

**continues arguing**

**Well, got to go! Been fun! **


	46. Doomsday Part 1

Only 1 more episode! AAAHH!

Anyway, Part 1 of the Season Finale!

In 3… 2… 1… GO BABY GO!

* * *

**TODAY ON POKE RANGERS:**

The rangers realize that there's something up and Mariah got a full-proof plan hands down. She sent her monsters to all parts of Hoenn. What will happen? Find out on Part 1 next!

* * *

(opening teaser)

Mariah's Palace…

"Perfect," said Mariah. "The monsters are ready!"

The monsters roared.

"Monsters! Prepare for battle! HA!"

The monsters disappeared to all the parts of Hoenn and Mariah laughed knowing that the monsters will destroy them. Mewtra and Dark Latios look at the monsters defeating them.

"Why can't I go?" asked Mewtra.

"In chess, the pawns aka the minors go first, then it's you,"

"I hope so!" said Dark Latios. "Hmm…,"

* * *

_(The cave of origin blows up)_

_Mariah: At last I'm free. Time to destroy the world! _

_(at Sky Pillar) _

_Rayquaza: Mariah's escaped! Send over five teenagers! _

_(Jack, Mika, Sean, Amii and Jenna teleport to Sky Pillar. Their morphers appear on their waists and on the screen Jack's helmet appears) _

_Go, Go Poke Rangers _

_(Jack on the left side, the Red Torchic on the right side) _

_Go, Go Poke Rangers _

_(Jenna on the left side, the Yellow Pichu Ranger on the right side) _

_Go, Go Poke Rangers _

_(Mika on the cast side, the Black Poochyena Ranger on the right side) _

_Mighty Morphin Poke Rangers _

_(Amii on the cast side, the Pink Abra Ranger on the ranger side) _

_(background music) _

_(Sean on the cast side, the Blue Mudkip Ranger on the ranger side) _

_(Rangers show their morphers and morph) _

_Go, Go Poke Rangers _

_(Danny on the cast side, the Green Treecko Ranger on the right side) _

_(Zack and Mary appeared and was walking toward the Seashore House) _

_Go, Go Poke Rangers _

_(Rayquaza's appearance)_

_(The Treecko Zord appears) _

_(All the Poke Zords transform into the Poke Megazord)_

_(The Hoenn Ultrazord Appearance)_

_Go, Go Poke Rangers, you Mighty Morphin Poke Rangers

* * *

_

Episode 44- Doomsday Part 1

Written and Directed By: YankeeFan2

* * *

Amii's House…

"Guess what?"

"What?" asked Jenna.

"I realized something. Mariah's up to something,"

"Uh, Amii. Are you drinking too much tea?"

Amii got out of her chair.

"Jenna, I'm serious! Ever since my coin was used to release Mewtra, I know she's up to something,"

"Yeah," said Jenna. "We got to find out what we're up against!"

Jack, Danny, Sean, and Mika came over to the house.

"Hey," they said. Amii sat on the chair in the bedroom with a big groan. "Hi," she said.

"Hey, what's up?" asked Danny. "You're pissed aren't you?"

Amii nodded. "It was all my fault. Mariah stole my Abra coin and used it against me and Mewtra came forth, and ever since Sirga died, I saw a green gem come out of its nostril, but no one noticed and I thought to myself, 'What has Mariah been up against?' and I came out with an amazing conclusion!"

All the rangers looked at her, waiting for an answer.

"Mariah may be planning to do something,"

"You're right," said Jack. "Mariah's big concern is trying to destroy us. What would emeralds that glow consist of?"

"Lifeforce energy," said Sean.

"We got to get to the pillar," said Jack.

Suddenly, they heard some special report on Sean's Laptop.

"Hey, new headlines," said Sean.

**MONSTERS RESSURECTED**

The monsters that the Poke Rangers destroyed the last six months came over and attacked the city of Lilycove as of 9:00am today! In the southern part of Hoenn, more monsters appeared as well. Many people have been evacuated, many others have been killed, and half the city of Dewford Town's population either had been injured or dead. Where the hell are those Poke Rangers? We have the Hoenn gym leaders on the scene.

"We are trying our best," said Brawly, Dewford Gym Leader. "But, we need help from the Poke Rangers!"

Amii closed the laptop. "Wow, I can't believe she did that. Well, it's time to morph,"

"Right!" said Jack.

Jack stood in the middle with Danny next to him. Jenna and Mika were to the right of them with Sean and Amii on the opposite. They put their right hand next to their stomachs and put the morpher on top of it upside-down with their left then they held the morphers in front of them and turned them right side up and they glistened in red, blue, black, yellow, pink and green light.

"POKE MORPHER BUCKLER TRANSFORMATION!"

"Treecko!"

"Poochyena!"

"Abra!"

"Mudkip!"

"Pichu!"

"Torchic!"

"Okay, Jenna, go toward the town of Fallarbor and protect the northern part of Hoenn. Sean, go to the town of Petalburg City and help the other towns defeat the monsters in the middle part of Hoenn. Mika, go to the western part. Amii and Danny take the Fortree and Lilycove side and as for me, I got the ocean parts near Mossdeep. Rangers, ready?"

"READY!"

"Let's do it!"

The rangers split up.

* * *

Fallarbor Town…

Hell Driller, Koffing Goblin and Persiankrow were destroying towns and buildings.

The Pokemon even tried to battle them. Hell Driller used its Driller Peck, Koffing Goblin used Poison Gas and Persiankrow knocked them out with Thief and other destructive attacks.

"Yo guys, why don't you take me on!" said Jenna.

"Why, it's been a long time!" said Persiankrow. "It must've been worth it waiting to kill you for six months!"

"And it long has been!"

She pulled out her Chu Daggers.

"Chu Daggers! Activate!"

A yellow glow appeared from both her hands and she flipped over. She threw a dagger at Persiankrow. Persiankrow dodged it and kicked it off to the side. Then she used her wings, making her flip backwards. Hell Driller used its Driller and drilled her morpher. Jenna used her legs and grabbed his head and threw him out. She jumped over the ground and used her Blade Blaster.

"Blade Blaster Laser Mode!"

She turned the blade blaster into a gun and began to shoot it. Electric sparks came out of the gun. Persiankrow got a big jolt out of that! But Hell Driller learned better.

"YOU WILL DIE NOW!"

He hovered over her. Jenna grinned under her helmet and a yellow glow appeared.

"SUPER POKE MODE!"

The yellow light was so bright that Hell Driller became blind. Jenna was a lot furrier but she had tricks up her sleeve.

"If I beat you guys before, I CAN BEAT YOU AGAIN!"

She used the power of Thunder from her daggers and mega electric jolt came out, lashing out of the monster, destroying all three of them.

"All right!"

The people of Fallarbor came toward Jenna.

"How can we ever thank you?" said one of the townspeople.

Jenna sighed.

"Where are the others?" asked one of them.

"Around Hoenn, defeating the other monsters that Mariah must've sent down," said Jenna.

* * *

Fortree City…

Raticator and Boomdred began destroying the city. The Green and Pink Poke Rangers teleported over there and yelled Super Poke Mode in the process, and they landed on their feet with their weapons, ready for action.

"Well, been a long time! How bout a song?" asked Boomdred.

"AAAHHHH! DIE POKE RANGERS! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! HA HA HA!"

Danny and Amii were moving backwards. They jumped up toward Boomdred with their weapons.

"What are you going to do?"

"SOLARBEAM!"

"PSYCHIC!"

Boomdred started to limp back.

"Blade Blaster Laser Mode! Pulse Blaster Combine!" yelled Amii.

The Pulse Blaster was combined with the Blade Blaster. Amii and Danny aimed their weapons at the Boomdred.

"Take this!" said Danny. "FIRE!"

Green and Pink streams of light destroyed Boomdred. Raticator came over and attacked them.

"Poke Cycle Activate!"

The Green Poke Cycle came over through the trees with the Pink Poke Cycle next to it.

"Take this!" said Amii.

The lasers came out of the Poke Cycles and devastated the Raticator.

"Phew…" said Danny.

"Yeah," said Amii.

* * *

Mariah's Palace…

Mewtra looked at Mariah.

"You have the feelings for the pink one don't you?"

Mewtra nodded.

"Good. Then, kill Dragonfly!"

Mewtra nodded and vanished.

* * *

Fortree City…

"Next stop, Lilycove," said Amii.

"NO WAY!"

Mewtra used its golden eyes and trapped Danny.

"DANNY!"

* * *

Dark Dimension…

"Where… Where am I?" asked Danny.

"Well, my nemesis. You shouldn't be a Poke Ranger,"

"What's with you?" asked Danny.

"Nothing. Just revenge,"

Mewtwo wrestled with Danny. Mewtwo began to slash him with his claw. Scratches appeared on Danny's stomach with blood seeping out of it.

"What… What do you want with me?"

"Simple. To die!" said Mewtra.

Mewtra kicked him, removing his helmet from his face and throwing it on the floor.

Danny growled in anger and began to battle him.

* * *

Petalburg City…

Megateddi, Minotarous, Manectriculus and Dusmentor appeared around Petalburg, destroying each building. Even the gym was demolished. Norman, Petalburg Gym Leader stood ready to defend the town when suddenly, a blue streak of energy distracted Megateddi, Minotarous, Manectreiculus, and Dusmentor.

"Hello, remember me?" asked Sean.

"Well, yeah," said Manectriculus.

"I remember haunting you with my dreams of illusions!"

Sean got off his Poke Cycle. "You know something? I learned the last six months that I have become stronger!"

"You are nothing but a wise ass!" said Manectriculus.

"Try me!"

Manectriculus used a thunderbolt attack, Sean dodged it and jumped up a tree. He drew out the Blade Blaster and shot the living daylights out of Manectriculus.

"SUPER POKE MODE! SHEER COLD!"

A widefield of ice appeared freezing the monsters, knocking them out in one shot.

"That was close," said Sean.

* * *

Mossdeep City…

Jack finished the rest of the monsters with his Battlizer. The three rangers teleported to where he is.

"Uh, where's Mika?" asked Jack.

"Guys, I have a problem… Tarbok and Slyzor," 

"Fine, where's Danny?" asked Jack.

* * *

Dark Dimension…

Danny was beaten to a pulp badly. Blood was trickling down his forehead and he could barely move.

"Now, you know my power!"

Danny fell down toward Mossdeep City. Jack caught him and was really surprised at what happened.

"DANNY!" yelled Amii.

"We need to know his condition at Sky Pillar," said Sean.

"Yeah. Mika, regroup at Sky Pillar,"

* * *

Sky Pillar…

"Why aren't you fighting the last two monsters?" asked Claydol.

"Because one of the monsters attacked Danny," said Amii.

"Let me see," said Claydol. Claydol picked up a scanner and scanned Danny.

"It's a good thing you got him here. Danny was going to die if you didn't,"

"WHAT?" asked the five rangers.

"Please, Rangers, PLEASE! We have a situation in our hands! Now, that you destroyed the monsters, Mariah was waiting for this to happen. Mewtra was one of the beasts to destroy you. He sent his zords out with the help of Tarbok and Slyzor combining into a Megazord with Mewtra's zord the Megaecliptazord," said Rayquaza.

The rangers saw the left arm of a Mightyena with the torso and the legs. The right arm was a Seviper. The Mewtwo was mostly everything else with the torso and legs with the helmet. The Slyzor and Tarbok zord appeared behind them with a tar torso.

"Oh, man. We are going to have a problem! Let's do it, and hope Danny can recuperate later!"

"Right!" said the rangers.

* * *

Mt Chimney…

The Poke Megazord was formed.

"Listen! Why don't you just go home?" asked Jack.

"Because Mariah makes me stay. You are going to be sorry,"

"Whatever!" said Jack.

The Ecliptazord was controlled by Mewtra's flute in the cockpit.

"Well, goodbye Poke Rangers,"

He played the flute. He showed a demonstration. Lavaridge Town for example, a beam of Psychic blast destroyed the whole town and everybody was there. Who knew who would survive!

To Be Continued…

Next Episode: Doomsday Part 2

A/N: I need reviews BADLY! My reviews from the first chapter went from 10 to like 2 in like six months. So if you are reading and you haven't reviewed. Please review or I will feel really upset. 174 reviews with 5100+ hits. Wow.


	47. Doomsday Part 2

Welcome to the Season Finale of Poke Rangers! Hope this will be a big thing! Hope you have reviewed! Please CHECK OUT THE FORUM! I AM BEGGING YOU, PLEASE!

Blackangel2- I am really sorry. I thought since Mewtwo was "genderless" I thought I called him it. Sorry!

* * *

**LAST TIME**

Mariah sent every monster down and the rangers took care of it. Then Mewtra forms a Megazord that can destroy a whole town. Can Mariah's beast be destroyed for good? FIND OUT NEXT!

* * *

_(The cave of origin blows up)_

_Mariah: At last I'm free. Time to destroy the world! _

_(at Sky Pillar) _

_Rayquaza: Mariah's escaped! Send over five teenagers! _

_(Jack, Mika, Sean, Amii and Jenna teleport to Sky Pillar. Their morphers appear on their waists and on the screen Jack's helmet appears) _

_Go, Go Poke Rangers _

_(Jack on the left side, the Red Torchic on the right side) _

_Go, Go Poke Rangers _

_(Jenna on the left side, the Yellow Pichu Ranger on the right side) _

_Go, Go Poke Rangers _

_(Mika on the cast side, the Black Poochyena Ranger on the right side) _

_Mighty Morphin Poke Rangers _

_(Amii on the cast side, the Pink Abra Ranger on the ranger side) _

_(background music) _

_(Sean on the cast side, the Blue Mudkip Ranger on the ranger side) _

_(Rangers show their morphers and morph) _

_Go, Go Poke Rangers _

_(Danny on the cast side, the Green Treecko Ranger on the right side) _

_(Zack and Mary appeared and was walking toward the Seashore House) _

_Go, Go Poke Rangers _

_(Rayquaza's appearance)_

_(The Treecko Zord appears) _

_(All the Poke Zords transform into the Poke Megazord)_

_(The Hoenn Ultrazord Appearance)_

_Go, Go Poke Rangers, you Mighty Morphin Poke Rangers

* * *

_

**MIGHTY MORPHIN POKE RANGERS SEASON FINALE**

Episode 45- Doomsday Part 2

"I feel really sorry for all the people that died in that wreckage," said Amii.

The Ecliptazord aimed at the Poke Megazord and was about to fire until suddenly he stopped.

"Okay, we were about to be blown up into smithereens and he stopped? Why?" asked Sean.

"Okay. We're ready to die!" said Jenna.

"I can't… kill you guys," said Mewtra.

"WHA?" asked the rangers.

"I don't know why," said Mewtra. "Let's go to the Sky Pillar. It's important that we do!"

The rangers nodded in disgrace and all of them disappeared out of their zords.

* * *

Mariah's Palace…

"Sirga? Where are you?" asked Mariah.

Sirga appeared from the depths of the catacombs. "Yes?"

"My beast seemed to have well… betrayed me and I want him back. Can you see to it that you bring him back here? They are headed to Sky Pillar,"

"I will my empress," said Sirga.

Mariah smiled and sat down on the chair in her palace. "We attacked Hoenn and only 15 percent of it is gone? AHH! COUNT GOLBAT!"

"What?" asked Count Golbat.

"Tell Sirga to invade Amii's body and to turn her against the rangers. Kidnap the Abra zord and begin to attack. REPEAT THIS IS NOT A DRILL!"

* * *

Sky Pillar…

The five rangers hovered over Danny as Danny came around.

"What… happened… to… me?" asked Danny.

"You were unconscious for about three hours while we tried to fight the rest of the monsters. I am happy that YOU are okay!" said Jenna.

"Anyway, Mewtra, what do you want?" asked Amii.

Mewtra brushed his golden hair and sat down on one of the consoles.

"To tell you the truth, I am sick of Mariah. When I was locked away, she used me to bring the Abra Coin about 10,000 years ago. She locked me away, you didn't. When you released me, I felt happy to leave here, so I acted as Mariah's puppet until we met at Mt Chimney and the revenge took it over and I destroyed Lavaridge Town," said Mewtra. "I didn't mean to hurt anyone,"

"Then why did you attack me?" asked Danny.

"Same reason why I destroyed the town," said Mewtra.

Danny looked at Amii and then Mewtra. "So, there's a psychic connection between the two of you,"

"Apparently," said Amii. "I'm guessing Mewtra and I are linked to the Abra coin, the same way all of the coins are linked up to the morphing grid,"

Then it suddenly hit her. Mewtra was the key for something, but what? Destruction? Revenge or was it a secret weapon?

"I need a breather," said Amii.

Suddenly, Sirga took Amii's body by sneaking inside it. She put on her helmet and pulled out her Psy Staff.

"Hello, Red Ranger!"

Jack was pulled toward Amii.

"Amii!" said Jack. "What the hell?"

"I'm not Amii. I'm Sirga!"

Amii used her staff to destroy the morphing grid, knocking out their powers. Even hers.

"Wow, I destroyed the Morphing Grid? Oh, I need to destroy one more thing to help Mariah!"

She ran toward the zord console and began ripping and tearing everything. Jack and Mika started to attack her. Amii did a handstand and knocked both of them out. She destroyed the Poke Megazord and Treecko Zord and the Ultrazord with the pliers that was on the console and disappeared.

"Apparently, Sirga took Amii!" said Jack.

"Damn," said Mika.

Jenna noticed that Rayquaza was gone from his tube and it was nothing but a green spark inside.

"Where the heck is Rayquaza?" asked Jenna.

The rangers took a look at the tube.

"Apparently, when your friend supposedly destroyed the morphing grid, Rayquaza was destroyed!"

"WHAT?" yelled the rangers.

Suddenly, the earth shook with the controls going out of control. Their uniforms appeared and then went back every five seconds. Claydol was trying to stabilize Sky Pillar from imploding.

"Sean, fix the grid!"

Sean ran over to the morphing grid and fixed the grid with wires from his front pocket. The earthquake stopped. The rangers were all on the floor except for Claydol and Mewtra.

"Rangers, you okay?" asked Claydol.

"Ugh. My back," said Jack.

"I think I got one of those lady problems, but I'm fine!" said Mika.

"My brain is fried," said Sean.

"My legs," said Jenna. "OW!"

All five of them stood up. Rayquaza came back on.

"Wow, that was a weird trip!" said Rayquaza. "Look what I found,"

A green key appeared in Jenna's left hand.

"Mariah's Palace, there is a self-destruct button. Turn the key and get out immediately," said Rayquaza.

"What about Dark Latios?" asked Jenna.

"I'll face him," said Mewtra.

"All right! Let's do it!" said Jack. "Let's Pokebattle!"

"Treecko!"

"Poochyena!"

"Mudkip!"

"Pichu!"

"Torchic!"

They went on their Poke Cycles. Mewtra teleported there because he was "so-called" Mariah's pet and he has access to the control systems that lie beneath the palace. The rangers stopped at the balcony and got off and snuck in to the main chambers.

Mewtra caught up with the other five rangers.

"Mewtra, take Jenna and Mika to the self-destruct chamber. Sean and I will grab Amii. Okay?"

Mewtra nodded and took the two girls downstairs.

"Where would Amii be?" asked Jack.

"Probably the throne room?" asked Sean.

* * *

Throne Room…

Sirga left Amii's body and stood in front of her for Amii to regain consciousness. When she did, she immediately got up and took her fighting stance.

"Where is my…?"

"Morpher?" asked Sirga.

Amii looked up and noticed the Poke Morpher levitating.

"GIVE THAT BACK TO ME! YOU USED ME! YOU CONTROLLED MY BODY! YOU MADE ME THE FOOL TO DESTROY THE PILLAR!"

"It's not my fault. Out of all the rangers, you are the easiest to destroy!"

"Is that so?"

Jack and Sean look at Amii about to get her ass killed by Sirga.

"Fin Blaster!"

A big surge of water blinded Sirga releasing her morpher.

"Abra!"

"Thanks guys!" said Amii.

"Why I oughta…" said Sirga.

* * *

Destruct Chamber…

The rangers and Mewtra ran into the door that said. "NEED KEY TO OPEN, ONLY OPEN THE CHAMBER IN CASE OF EMERGENCY, IF KEY OPENS, THE ALARM WILL STRIKE FOR ONE MINUTE COUNTDOWN!"

"Guys, you got Amii?"

"Yeah, we do," 

"Get on your Poke Cycles. We are activating the button," said Jenna.

Jenna opened the door with the key and the alarm blared.

"Mewtra, can you teleport to the cycles?"

"Yeah, sure!"

Inner Chamber…

Danny waited outside for them and Amii came along with Jack and Sean.

"AMII!"

"DANNY!"

They ran and gave each other a big hug.

"Uh, guys," said Jenna.

"Don't mean to interrupt your affair, but Mariah's Palace is going to be destroyed and she doesn't notice, so let's leave!"

Mariah's Palace…

"Goodbye, palace!" said Mariah.

"This sucks!" said Black Phoenix.

"I started to love this palace!" said Meowthlady.

Suddenly, the lower chamber exploded and piles of debris started to collapse around the enemies as they drowned in the ocean. Smoke filled the sky and Mariah's Palace was no more.

"YES!" said Jack.

Dark Latios appeared from the sky.

"The war isn't over yet," said Dark Latios.

"Ultrazord Power Up!" said Jack.

"Ecliptazord, I summon you!" said Mewtra. He pulled out his flute and began to form the Ecliptazord (without the tar).

"Time for a Shadow Ball!" said Mewtra.

A big black ball hit Dark Latios.

"ARE YOU CRAZY?" the monster asked.

"Eclipse Cannon!"

The cannon appeared in the Ecliptazord's right hand.

"You ready?"

"Yeah!" said the rangers.

"TAKE THIS!"

Energy bursts came out from their weapons, destroying Dark Latios.

* * *

Seashore House…

Sean was reading the cool headlines. "Yo, read this!"

Mewtra in his human form, Amii, Danny, Jack, Jenna and Mika hovered over to read the big headline.

POKE RANGERS SAVE WORLD FROM EVIL ARMAGEDDON 

The six Poke Rangers and a new ally, destroyed Mariah's beast from insanity. The mayor of Slateport is grateful that now all is well forever and ever in the world of Pokemon and he thanks the Poke Rangers for their help…

"I can't believe it's over!" said Jack.

"Yeah," said Jenna.

"Wonder what will happen?" asked Sean.

Route 134 in the ocean…

Mariah and her minions were in rubble.

"This isn't fun. THIS ISN'T FUN! WAAH!" said Mariah.

Meowthlady answered Mariah's phone. "Hello?"

She heard an evil voice. The sky turned black and a guy was on. His body was made in bones covered with a cape.

"What do you want?"

"Empress Mariah! I am coming down here to take your place. You are officially fired!"

"AAH!"

--

END

--

YankeeFan2's notice… 

**Thanks for 180 awesome reviews. I am really excited! Season 1 done! Oh yeah! Now, anyone who would want to send more monsters review them today or next chapter!**

Next Episode: Mutiny Part 1- The Rangers realize that a new evil is against them and their zords are… useless!


	48. Season 2 Premiere! Mutiny Part 1

Hi. Welcome to the Season Premiere of Poke Rangers. If you have just started reading this, I suggest you go back to the pilot episode (The Early Wars) and read the rest of this stuff. The reviewers who have been with me so far, WELCOME BACK!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Pokemon, Power Rangers, and Gosei Sentai Dairanger (the next saga in the Sentai series in Japan after Zyuranger).

Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

**TODAY ON THE SERIES PREMIERE:  
**

Sean and Mewtra try to fix the zords that way they may need them next time and just in time too. On Route 134, Mariah meets Lord Dawson; the Skeleton King that conquered many planets and Pokemon World is their next target. Can Jack, Amii, Danny, Jenna, Mika and Sean defeat his clan? Find out next!

* * *

(A/N: To make it not the same, I decided to put in like an opening teaser or something like that. I hope it helps!) 

Seashore House…

Daniel Dragonfly and Amiizuka Chii (Amii for short) was rebuilding the new Seashore House after their 'devastating' attack from Mariah. It has been six days now and there was no hint of evil. Ever since their castle blew up, no monsters, no Crushers and especially no henchmen. Technically, the rangers went to the Sky Pillar to hand in their morphers but Rayquaza wanted them to keep them just incase if something was about to happen.

"You know, I bet you one million dollars, there is going to be no evil!" said Danny.

"Are you sure?" asked Amii.

"Oh yeah, I know. I'm positive. But, I felt something very weird," said Danny.

"Like what," said Amii, she knew something was up. She needed time to figure it out. "A you know what problem?"

"Yeah, something like that," said Danny.

"Relax, I bet your morpher hasn't gone off like crazy?"

"Are you sure?" asked Danny.

"Well, yeah," said Amii.

* * *

Mariah's… (A/N: Well, I can't say Palace anymore since it's destroyed) Entourage…

Mariah found the highest point of a mound and looked there seeing Danny and Amii clean up the place.

"I can't believe they beat me! Count Golbat! Make me a monster!"

"I wish I could, but the lab stuff is destroyed!" said Count Golbat.

"WHAT?"

"Yeah. And then the rangers destroyed the palace!" said LadySeviper. "I am pissed off now!"

Suddenly, thunder struck and a guy appeared. He was all bone, with red eyes and a big purple cloak with a staff.

"Dawson! Hi!"

"MARIAH! WHERE IS YOUR PALACE?"

"It's… It's been destroyed," said Mariah.

"No biggie! Palace arise!"

Mariah's used to be palace was destroyed and a tower stood there up in the clouds.

"It's a lot bigger than your palace," said Black Phoenix.

"I agree," said Scythmourai. "So Emperor of the Skeleton Empire, can we have a tour?"

"Sure, as soon as I banish your empress," said Dawson.

"WHAT? WHY?" asked Mariah.

"I have heard of the Poke Rangers and to tell you the truth, I can't believe you failed. You screwed the evil empire for the last…"

"I know: 30,000 years!" said Mariah.

"Right. You shouldn't have released yourself. Rayquaza should have imprisoned you in a tomb at the same amount of time you betrayed us!"

"So, good bye…" said Dawson.

"NO!" yelled Mariah.

* * *

_(theme song begins)_

_(Mariah's palace blows up, Dawson arrives and traps her in a mini tomb)_

_(The Crushers change to Crushbones and begin attacking the rangers)_

_(The Poke Zords explode, and their new zords appeared)_

_(Morphing Sequence)_

_Go Go Poke Rangers (the logo appears)_

_(Amii appears in the forest, with the Kadabra zord behind her)_

_Go Go Poke Rangers_

_(Sean appears on the seashore of Route 107 with the Marshtomp zord)_

_Go Go Poke Rangers_

_(Mika sits down with the Mightyena zord in the Petalburg Woods)  
_

_Mighty Morphin Poke Rangers_

_(Jenna stands up in a meadow with the Pikachu zord)_

_(background music)_

_(Danny appears in the forest of Route 119 with the Grovyle zord next to him)_

_(Jack is in the Mt Chimney region with the Combusken zord)_

_(The Poke Zords turn into the new zords)_

_Go Go Poke Rangers_

_(Sean and Mary's appearance)_

_(Geki and Sid's appearance)_

_Go Go Poke Rangers_

_(The Combusken uses its Flamethrower attack)_

_Go Go Poke Rangers  
_

_(The Evolution Megazord with the Grovyle zord)_

_You Mighty Morphin Poke Rangers

* * *

_

Mighty Morphin Poke Rangers Season 2 

Episode 46- Mutiny Part 1

* * *

Seashore House…

Jack Farrell, Sean Fubrizzi, Jenna Whitestone and Mika Alden looked at the new Seashore House. It had a dance floor, an ice cream station, three vending machines, a gym, a basketball court in the front, in the middle was the seats, tables and the computers. In the far corner was the roller rink and new swimming pool that Jimmy, the bartender put in. In the back was the restrooms and the showers, etc. And Amii built the new thing to the Seashore House, the Love Shack and Jack looked at Amii with a weird look.

"The Love Shack?" asked Jack.

"Come on! That is the coolest thing I ever thought of!" said Amii.

"So I noticed," said Jack.

"Well, it's cool! It doesn't open for another day so let's hit the waves!" said Mika.

"I could, but I can't!" said Sean.

"What!" asked Jenna.

"I need to repair the zords," said Sean.

"With Mewtra?" asked Jack.

"Yeah… With Mewtra," said Sean. "Well, got to go!"

Sean waved goodbye and was about to teleport when all of a sudden he saw gray clouds appear and lightning struck. Sean didn't realize this until he noticed something different. Lightning was white, not blue.

"Something's up," said Sean.

He pressed his communicator and teleported to the Sky Pillar, where Mewtra was waiting.

* * *

Dawson's Tower… 

"PLEASE, I BEG YOU. DON'T BANISH ME!" said Mariah.

"SHUT UP YOU ASS!" said Dawson. "CRUSHERS ARISE!"

The 20,000 Crushers that were still alive came over to where Dawson is. The Captain looked at him and said, "You called,"

"Yes, I am giving you an upgrade. I am calling you my CRUSHBONES!"

The Crushers started to reveal bones instead of lizard skin.

"MY… MY CRUSHERS!" yelled Mariah.

"Ha! You can not stop me!" said Dawson.

Mariah pulled her staff out and a pink streak with green sparks shot Dawson. Dawson grinned and used his bone staff, shocking Mariah.

"I banish you into the tomb from whence you came from!" said Dawson.

Mariah was forced back to the Cave of Origin with a heavier lock. Mariah sat there with a grudge.

"You haven't seen the last of Mariah Serpentine! Ha!" she yelled.

"Now, that that's out of the way, I want to look at the world. Which place is more vulnerable to attack?" asked Dawson.

"Well, you could start in Hoenn. Slateport City to be exact!" said Scythmourai.

"Perfect, Crushbones assemble there at once," said Dawson.

The 25 Crushbones that decided to go, nodded and disappeared. Dawson laughed, knowing that this time no one will escape.

"Oh Crushbone Leader? Check to see if Hoenn is defenseless by trashing the place!" said Dawson.

The leader nodded and disappeared. Dawson grinned, "Finally, that bitch that used to be your empress doesn't know how to conquer a planet. So, I will do it myself."

* * *

Slateport City Park… 

Amii and Danny were walking down the road back to the mansion, when Amii realized something.

"The only zord that was repaired was the Abra, acoording to what Sean said, and the other ones took quite a beating," said Amii.

"I know," said Danny.

"I am so happy that the city is going back to normal," said Amii.

Suddenly, the Crushbones arrived and Amii and Danny get the fright of their lives.

"WHO ARE YOU?" asked Amii.

The Crushbone in front told them to attack. Danny and Amii charged forward. Danny hit one of them in the legs and almost broke his leg. The Crushbone punched him in the face. Amii began doing flipbacks and did a sweep with her foot. Then the Crushbone lifted her up and threw her on her back, groaning in pain.

"We got to retreat," said Danny.

"Yeah," said Amii.

The two rangers used their communicators and teleported immediately to the Sky Pillar, which was almost repaired by Sean, Mewtra and Claydol. There, Claydol, Mewtra and Sean noticed them teleport there. From their lack of breath, something was wrong.

"What's wrong?" asked Mewtra.

"Yeah," said Claydol.

"Okay, we saw these bonehead freaks that looked like Crushers and we got our butts kicked," said Danny. "Rayquaza, anything on them?"

"Lord Dawson," said Rayquaza. "The Skeleton King has returned. Mewtra, activate the communication link to Jack, Jenna and Mika."

The three links were activated by a couple of buttons.

"We're ready!" said Mewtra.

"Jack, Jenna and Mika teleport here immediately!"

A streak of red, black and yellow appeared and the three rangers appeared.

"What's up?" asked Jack.

"Lord Dawson has returned," said Rayquaza.

"Who's Dawson?" asked Sean.

"Mariah's master," said Rayquaza.

"You mean there is somebody out there that is worse than Mariah?" asked Amii.

"Exactly," said Rayquaza.

"Lord Dawson's power is way more extreme than anyone else we have ever seen before!" said Claydol.

(commercial break)

"Why is here?" asked Sean.

"Queen Mariah has been assigned this planet to conquer it. And he heard about you and his plans. Since she has failed to do so…" Rayquaza said but Jenna intervened.

"He's come back to finish the job. His first priority is to knock us out of the way," said Mika.

"Right," said Rayquaza. "Your weapons will not be powerful to stop him. Even Jack's battlizer,"

"Okay, then what do we do?" asked Jack.

* * *

Slateport City… 

Geki and Sid were cleaning up the last remnants of the park and then looked at Jenna's jeep, parked outside the house.

"Look at that," said Geki.

"That's Jenna's ride," said Sid.

"Let's go!" said Geki.

"Uh… Geki?" said Sid. He kept pointing to the Crushbones that are after them.

"What?" asked Geki. He turned around and noticed the Crushbones with clubs.

"AAH!" they yelled. They began to run away and the Crushbones ran after them.

* * *

Sky Pillar… 

The alarm sounded and the rangers looked into the mystical pool. There, they saw Geki and Sid running away from Crushbones and Jack couldn't believe it.

"They don't even look like ordinary Crushers," said Jack.

"That's because Lord Dawson upgraded them!" said Rayquaza.

"I bet this attack was meant for us anyway," said Mika.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but we have to say those two idiots… Even if they are bullies," said Jenna.

"Right. Let's Pokebattle!" said Jack.

"POKE MORPHER BUCKLER TRANSFORMATION!"

"Treecko!"

"Poochyena!"

"Abra!"

"Mudkip!"

"Pichu!"

"Torchic!"

The Poke Rangers arrived at the park and noticed the bullies and about 24 of them running up to them with their bones.

"Okay guys. We can take them!" said Jack.

"Right!" said the rangers.

Jack and Jenna did backflips and punched one of them in the face. Jenna did a spinning hook kick and cracked the Crushbone's head then got whacked with a bone. She flew backwards into Jack's arms.

"These guys are tougher than last time," said Jenna.

"I know. But, we have to fight them anyway," said Jack.

"Yeah," said Jenna.

Geki and Sid snuck up behind a bush and looked at them. Amii was jumping from tree to tree doing flying sidekicks and then using her arm as a chopper. She kicked the other minions away and crushed the Crushbone's neck. But his body was still alive.

"What?" asked Amii.

Mika was getting her butt kicked by many of them. She began to use her Blade Blaster to see if that would do any damage, but her blaster got kicked out of the way and she hit the floor.

"Ouch," said Geki from the thicket.

Sean and Danny began fighting each one, making them trip over. Suddenly, Danny stopped and felt himself drained.

"I don't think I can take this much longer!" said Danny.

"Relax, you can still fight," said Sean.

Suddenly, one was about to punch Danny out. Sean quickly ran over and took out the spinal cord with its foot, making it disappear.

"Guys, knock out their spinal cord, they'll disappear," said Sean.

"Right!" said the other rangers.

Danny and Amii started kicking the other four of them and they ripped out the spinal cords out of all four of them. Making them all disappear.

"That was really sick!" said Amii.

"Yeah, got to agree with that," said Danny.

Sean, Mika and Jenna flipped up and used their weapons. 23 of the Crushbones started to collapse and disappear in flames.

"All right!"

Then Jack just tripped the Crushbone pulling out the spinal cord. The six met up and noticed Geki and Sid in the bushes.

"You okay?" asked Jack.

The bullies nodded.

"All right. Let's go back to the Sky Pillar," said Jack.

The rangers disappeared into thin air.

* * *

Sky Pillar… 

The rangers arrived, taking off their helmets. Mewtra, Claydol and Rayquaza looked at them.

"Rayquaza, these guys were a lot harder," said Amii.

"Way more than we expected it to be," said Jack.

"I'm actually impressed you found their weak spots so quickly," said Rayquaza.

"So I noticed," said Jenna.

* * *

Dawson's Tower… 

"You're Sirga?" asked Dawson.

"Yes, Mariah's only surviving monster," said Dawson.

"Tell me, Sirga, do you know how to destroy buildings?" asked Dawson.

"Kind of," said Sirga. "Mariah only gave me a shortage of power,"

"That's it. You will get an upgrade and be known as Sirga 2.0!" said Dawson.

Sirga was encased in black armor with a blue flute that has a static effect in there.

"Great," said Sirga. "Those rangers were so mean to me. I'll get down to Slateport and begin havoc!"

"Please do!" said Dawson.

* * *

Sky Pillar… 

The alarm sounded… again.

"What now?" asked Jack.

They noticed Sirga… with new armor on a building.

"That's Sirga in armor. With a flute!" said Jenna.

"Apparently, Sirga got an upgrade. Use your zords to battle them. Mewtra stay here, I don't want Dawson finding out that you have arrived,"

"Right," said Mewtra.

"Back to battlin'," said Jack.

* * *

Slateport City… 

"We need Poke Zord Power Now!" said Jack.

The Poke Zords have arrived, even if they aren't finished fixing them.

"I'm sorry, but your zords are useless, Paralyze Flute activate!"

The Pichu zord was paralyzed. Next, it was the Mudkip, then the Poochyena, then the Torchic zord.

"Oh man, the zords!" said Jack.

"Is this the end?" asked Sean.

* * *

To Be Continued… 

Executive Producer- YankeeFan2

**So, what do you think? Great start, eh? Please review! **


	49. Mutiny Part 2

Hey. What did you think? Now, I was wondering, would it be nice to put a MADtv parody song for the opening teaser? Let me know (because they are so funny). Anyway, next part of Mutiny…

People who have been reviewing this fic, Psyduck Ranger has finally updated the spin-off Poke Rangers Johto, he needs reviews badly. So, please review his story!

* * *

**Last time, Lord Dawson banished Mariah and made his own type of Crushers called Crushbones to attack. The rangers found their weak spots and then realize Sirga was back and this time, the Poke Zords were frozen solid. Can the rangers get out of this jam? Or will they die in misery? Find out next!

* * *

**

_(theme song begins)_

_(Mariah's palace blows up, Dawson arrives and traps her in a mini tomb)_

_(The Crushers change to Crushbones and begin attacking the rangers)_

_(The Poke Zords explode, and their new zords appeared)_

_(Morphing Sequence)_

_Go Go Poke Rangers (the logo appears)_

_(Amii appears in the forest, with the Kadabra zord behind her)_

_Go Go Poke Rangers_

_(Sean appears on the seashore of Route 107 with the Marshtomp zord)_

_Go Go Poke Rangers_

_(Mika sits down with the Mightyena zord in the Petalburg Woods)_

_Mighty Morphin Poke Rangers_

_(Jenna stands up in a meadow with the Pikachu zord)_

_(background music)_

_(Danny appears in the forest of Route 119 with the Grovyle zord next to him)_

_(Jack is in the Mt Chimney region with the Combusken zord)_

_(The Poke Zords turn into the new zords)_

_Go Go Poke Rangers_

_(Sean and Mary's appearance)_

_(Geki and Sid's appearance)_

_Go Go Poke Rangers_

_(The Combusken uses its Flamethrower attack)_

_Go Go Poke Rangers_

_(The Evolution Megazord with the Grovyle zord)_

_You Mighty Morphin Poke Rangers

* * *

_

Episode 47- Mutiny Part 2

* * *

(This talks about the new Evolution zords)

"We still have the Abra zord," said Amii. "ABRA POKE ZORD, POWER UP!"

The Abra began using Psychic on Sirga. He began to spark but it didn't affect him at all. Dawson smiled and just sat there looking at the Abra zord being pummeled by each blow.

"Wow," said Sirga. "You think you can actually destroy me? YOU WRONG!"

* * *

Dawson's Tower…

"Relax, I know exactly what to do. I will use the dark energy that I kind of absorbed from Sirga and control the Abra by my staff! Abra zord destroy them!"

The Abra zord began using Psybeam on the Poke Rangers.

"My zord is turning against me!" said Amii.

"Treecko Zord!" said Danny.

The Treecko zord came out of the bushes and began to attack the Poke zord with a Bullet Seed attack.

From above, Dawson used his staff, "Well, I can't believe it. You two should be in love like the Green and Pink Poke Ranger and work together!"

The Treecko was also put under a spell and kissed Abra on the cheek. Danny almost threw up in his helmet and Amii just screamed. The six rangers ran as the Poke zords started attacking.

* * *

Sky Pillar…

"I need to use the Ecliptazord!" said Mewtra.

Rayquaza sighed, "Go, be careful!"

Mewtra disappeared.

"Claydol, we have never expected the Skeleton King to come back. Execute Phase 2!"

"Right!"

Claydol ran over to the zord console and pressed the Phase 2 control releasing new types of zords.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Poke Rangers were getting chased by the Poke zords. Jack was screaming for his life. Until, he was cornered. He didn't know what to do.

'_I guess this is the end'_ thought Jack.

Suddenly, the sky turned black and streaks of red lightning appeared and a Poke zord appeared. Jack couldn't believe it.

"Combusken?" asked Jack.

Mika looked up in the sky and noticed the Flamethrower coming out of its mouth, burning the zords. The zords disappeared with the Combusken. Mika, Jenna, Sean, Danny and Amii looked into the sky.

"What was that?" asked Jack.

"I don't know," said Jenna.

"We got to go see Rayquaza!" said Mika.

"Yeah," said Amii.

"This is weird," said Sean.

"I agree," said Danny.

The six rangers teleported to the Sky Pillar, where Rayquaza was waiting for them, and his new surprise was waiting for him too. Mewtra was in the Ecliptazord, waiting for the attack.

"The six of you have known your Poke zords as well as you have known each other. But it's time to use the power of chi to summon the Evolution zords. Jack, you have the chi power of fire. Mika, you have the power of illusions. Sean, you have the chi power of gravity. Jenna, you have the power of time and space. Amii, you have the chi power of wind and Danny, you have the power of light and earth," said Rayquaza.

"Why do these guys carry elements and we don't?" asked Jenna.

"Oh, I did a back trace on each name and the three rangers' ancestors were brothers and they were both princes and a princess from another country. Apparently, the power of chi originated in Danny, Jack and Amii," said Claydol.

"Oh," said Mika. "What's our new zords?"

"I will show you. To the rooftop!" said Claydol.

* * *

On the rooftop…

The five zords looked into the sky and noticed the Combusken zord.

"Jack, your zord is the Combusken zord. Swift, and accurate!"

The Combusken zord appeared as an illusion.

"Jenna, the Pikachu zord, cunning and powerful!"

The Pikachu zord appeared with sparks flying from its cheeks.

"Mika, the Mightyena zord, swift, intimidating!"

The Mightyena zord appeared with a roar unlike the Poochyena.

"Sean, your Marshtomp zord will be perfect in the line against evil!"

The Marshtomp zord appeared and smiled.

"Amii, the Kadabra zord, because of your graceful power and energy!"

The Kadabra zord used its spoon to create flowers around Amii. She smiled and looked at it.

"Danny, the Grovyle, powerful and more accurate!"

Danny was excited to see his Grovyle zord in action.

"How do we get control of the new zords?" asked Jenna.

"It's imperative that we get control of the original Poke zords," said Claydol.

"Easier said than done," said Jack.

* * *

Dawson's Tower…

"So, Rayquaza. You plan to use the power of chi to stop me? HA! I don't think so!" said Dawson. "Sirga! Destroy Rustboro!"

"Right!" said Sirga.

Sky Pillar…

Sean sat down on the floor. He had to think of what he had to do first.

"Well, I got an idea," said Sean.

"What?" asked Jack.

"I could make one of those sonar devices that could stop the signal from Sirga's flute to stop the Abra zord and Treecko zord, but…"

"But what?" asked Danny.

"I need to go to my lab and finish it," said Sean.

"Okay," said Rayquaza. "Excellent idea,"

"Okay," said Sean. He was about to click his morpher to teleport when Mika stopped him.

"I'm coming too," said Mika. "You may need it,"

"Thanks," said Sean.

The two rangers teleported off together in streaks of blue and black light, and Jack just looked at his fists noticing a flame coming out of them.

"Whoa, how did you do that," asked Amii.

"I don't know, try it," said Jack.

Amii used her hands and a mini-tornado came out. "Whoa!" said Amii. "Awesome!"

Danny was next. The flowerpot was filled with soil, but no plant. He snapped his fingers and two red roses popped up.

Jenna closed her eyes and time stopped. Everybody except the rangers and Rayquaza was frozen solid.

"Whoa!" said Jenna. She snapped her fingers and the place went back to normal. "These chi powers are awesome!"

"Yeah," said Jack.

The alarm sounded and the rangers looked at the mystical pool. They noticed Sirga again with the flute and the Abra and Treecko zord doing the rest.

"We got to go Rayquaza," said Jack.

"I agree," said Amii.

"Yeah," said Jenna.

"Let's go," said Danny.

"Good luck Rangers," said Rayquaza.

"Tell Mewtra!" said Jack.

* * *

Rustboro City…

People were running again from the two zords. This time the rangers were really pissed. The Ecliptazord's saber, the Shadow Sword was ready to go. Mewtra was ready with the Eclipse cannon as well.

"Abra, Metronome! Treecko, Solarbeam!"

Abra shot out a random attack, like a Flamethrower and a Solarbeam.

"Yo, asshole!" said Jack.

"What?" asked Sirga.

"Take the power of fire!"

Suddenly, the area turned black. Jack's helmet started to be engulfed in flames. And flames came out of his hand. Sirga fell backwards, hitting himself.

"We need to upgrade!" said Danny.

"SUPER POKE MODE!"

* * *

Sean's lab…

Sean and Mika were working on the signal device when all of a sudden Rayquaza called them.

"Sean, any progress?"

"It's coming along. Slowly, but it's coming along. I should have it done in about 20 minutes," said Sean.

"Quickly, the zords have struck again and Mewtra is trying to hold them!"

"Got it," said Mika.

* * *

Slateport City…

"OW!" said Sirga. "You must've gained something,"

"The power of Chi," said Jack.

"Power of Time, Freeze! Sirga!" yelled Jenna.

Sirga stood frozen stiff.

"Thunderbolt!"

A spark of lightning hit Sirga. A ball of electric covered him and stopped.

"Unfreeze!"

BOOM! BOOM!

"Aah!" yelled Sirga.

"Power of Earth, strangle him!" said Danny.

The vines around Danny went toward Sirga, tangling him up.

"Now, it's your turn!" said Danny.

"Right! Power of Wind! Give him a 'breeze'," said Amii.

A blow of wind knocked out Sirga. Sirga was released and the flute was already played. The zords attacked the rangers.

"Rayquaza, we need the new zords," said Jack.

The five evolution zords stood in the desert, almost complete.

"Apparently, they're finished, but the signal blocker must be completed!"

"Oh, man," said Danny. "Our power will not be able to stop the zords!"

* * *

To Be Continued…

You know the next episode, part 3.

* * *

**YankeeFan2-**

**This isn't a monster notice. This is a note about the movie. I wrote the movie back in February and I decided to let it take place until Season 2. (Like now), so only three more episodes until the movie gets updated. You want to read the first three scenes of the movie? Go on to my profile. You will find it. I also wrote a Power Rangers fic on a Road Trip, which I think you should look at as well. Well, this is YankeeFan2 signing off.**

Remember, next episode, the birth of evolution!


	50. Mutiny Part 3

The last installment of Mutiny. Please review! Psyduck's Poke Rangers Johto needs reviews too! He has updated Chapter 29-32. PLEASE!

Psyduck Ranger- I'm sure you know that Chi is going to be used a lot in this season. Techincally, the Evolution zords gave them more advanced powers.

Let's start the chapter!

The rangers fell on the dirt hard after getting hit by the zords powers again. The Ecliptazord used its sword, but the Treecko blocked it with its tail. Mewtra tried everything. He even used the Eclipse Cannon. Which apparently, got controlled by the Abra zord and was knocked down from the blast.

"WHOA!" said Jack.

"MEWTRA!" yelled Amii.

Mewtra ejected and fell down.

"I never expected my zord to be knocked down. Better return the zords,"

Using his telepathy, the Ecliptazord disappeared.

_(Mariah's palace blows up, Dawson arrives and traps her in a mini tomb)_

_(The Crushers change to Crushbones and begin attacking the rangers)_

_(The Poke Zords explode, and their new zords appeared)_

_(Morphing Sequence)_

_Go Go Poke Rangers (the logo appears)_

_(Amii appears in the forest, with the Kadabra zord behind her)_

_Go Go Poke Rangers_

_(Sean appears on the seashore of Route 107 with the Marshtomp zord)_

_Go Go Poke Rangers_

_(Mika sits down with the Mightyena zord in the Petalburg Woods)_

_Mighty Morphin Poke Rangers_

_(Jenna stands up in a meadow with the Pikachu zord)_

_(background music)_

_(Danny appears in the forest of Route 119 with the Grovyle zord next to him)_

_(Jack is in the Mt Chimney region with the Combusken zord)_

_(The Poke Zords turn into the new zords)_

_Go Go Poke Rangers_

_(Sean and Mary's appearance)_

_(Geki and Sid's appearance)_

_Go Go Poke Rangers_

_(The Combusken uses its Flamethrower attack)_

_Go Go Poke Rangers_

_(The Evolution Megazord with the Grovyle zord)_

_You Mighty Morphin Poke Rangers_

Episode 48- Mutiny Part 3

Sean's lab…

The signal blocker was finally complete. Mika and Sean were happy clams as they completed it. Mika and Sean was about to teleport when they realized the Poke Rangers were being attacked in Rustboro.

"Let's Pokebattle!"

"POKE MORPHER BUCKLER TRANSFORMATION!"

"Poochyena!"

"Mudkip!"

Rustboro City…

"We got the signal blocker!" said Sean.

"Great! Activate," said Jack.

"Okay," he said.

He pressed the button. Nothing happened.

"What?" asked Sean.

Sirga arrived. "Oh no, your invention is going down the tubes,"

"Jack, you guys fix this stupid blocker. I got this!" said Mika.

"Mika, wait!"

"Activate the Chi Power of Illusion!"

The place went black and there are two doors. Sirga and Mika were in the dimension. Mika with a content smile and Sirga with an angry look that could actually make you say 'RUN'.

"So, Sirga, what are you going to choose? One door leads to freedom, the other one explodes in your face! What are you going to choose?"

"Come on, Sirga, pick!" said Mika.

"I choose… THIS!" said Sirga.

"Oh, well," said Mika. "WRONG DOOR!"

BOOM!

Back in Rustboro City…

"Yes, I got the signal blocker! Ready to go!" said Sean. "I can't believe I did that!"

"I know," said Danny. He gave him a noogie on the head. Mika came out of her dimension.

"Okay, are we ready?" asked Jenna.

"Yeah," said Sean. "Activate Sonar Blocker!"

The Abra zord stopped attacking and the zords were unfrozen.

Dawson's Tower…

"That's it!" said Dawson. He stretched his left hand out revealing a big skull bomb. "Take this, Sirga!"

The bomb arrived in Sirga's hand.

"Yes, this is awesome, I love this device!"

Sean looked at the bomb. "Please tell me he is not going to grow huge!"

Sirga activated the bomb, and an explosion took place making him grow huge. He smiled as he walked destroying cars, buildings and everything.

"Uh, should we use the zords?" asked Sean.

"RETURN THEM TO THE HIDING PLACES BEFORE DAWSON DESTROYS THEM!" said Mewtra.

"Zords return!" said the rangers.

The zords disappeared into their hiding places and the rangers retreated. Dawson was happy, but angry that now the zords were back in their places. People were running away as Sirga came up and tried to destroy everything.

Sky Pillar…

The rangers retreated to the Sky Pillar, where Claydol was waiting for them.

"Quickly, you must summon your zords now, in order to do this we must activate the power of evolution, are you ready Claydol?" asked Rayquaza.

"Ready!" said Claydol.

"Activate Evolution zords!" said Rayquaza.

The button was pressed. Claydol looked at the rangers.

"Your zords are now activated!" said Claydol.

"Right!" said Jack. "Back to the battle!"

Rustboro City..,

"Yo Sirga!" said Sean.

"What?" asked Sirga.

"We have a surprise for you!" said Jenna.

"Oh what? Your Poke Zords?"

"Kind of," said Mika.

"We need Evolution zord power now!" said the rangers.

A streak of thunder lit the sky as the rangers summon their zords.

"Treecko, Grovyle Evolution Zord Power!" yelled Danny.

The Treecko was hit by a streak of green light and turned into Grovyle.

"Poochyena, Mightyena Evolution Zord Power!" yelled Mika.

The Poochyena was hit by a streak of black light and changed into Mightyena.

"Abra, Kadabra Evolution Zord Power!" yelled Amii.

The Abra was hit by a streak of pink light and turned into Kadabra.

"Mudkip, Marshtomp Evolution Zord Power!" yelled Sean.

The Mudkip was hit by a streak of blue light and turned into Marshtomp.

"Pichu, Pikachu Evolution Zord Power!" yelled Jenna.

Pichu was hit by a yellow streak of light and changed into Pikachu.

Torchic, Combusken Evolution Zord Power!" yelled Jack.

The Torchic was hit by a red light and changed into Combusken. The six rangers leapt to their zords and began attacking him.

"Activate the Poke Palace!" said Jack.

"Right!" said the other rangers. "Where is the button?"

They finally found it when they saw the palace button next to their crystals.

The Marshtomp began to form the base of the palace with the Poochyena on top. The Grovyle went between with the leaves of its arms spiking out with the Pikachu and Kadabra on each side. Combusken released a Kendo Stick from its hands and landed on top of the palace. The Kendo Stick ignited in fire as it spun around with the flames around it.

"Flame Wheel!" said Jack.

The flame stick burned Sirga. Sirga fell on top of the buildings. The people were cheering at the new zords that the rangers were piloting. The palace was levitating and began to shoot lasers like the Poke Tanker except it had a lot more power.

"Yeow!"

"Enough of this! Activate the Megazord!" said Jack.

"Right!" said the rangers.

"Evolution Megazord engage!"

The palace was taken apart. The Mightyena and Marshtomp folded into the legs, the Grovyle became the armor and helmet, and the Pikachu and the Kadabra formed the arms. The Combusken jumped to the Mightyena and Marshtomp, the legs connected easily, the Kadabra and Pikachu easily slipped into the Combusken's hands, with the Grovyle covering up its chest, back and head.

"Poke Evolution Megazord, Power Up!"

The Evolution Megazord was ready to go.

"Your new zords will not be able to stop me! Shadow Sword!"

BOOM!

"WHOA!" The rangers almost fell out of the zords.

"I got an idea, let's try the Evolution Saber!" said Sean.

"How do we get that?" asked Jack.

"The sword is like on the Megazord's waist!" said Sean.

"Right, Evolution Saber!" yelled the rangers.

The Evolution Megazord pulled out its saber. The sword began to have sparks come out of it.

"Sean, charge the saber!"

Sean did so. The Evolution Saber began to have electricity flying out of it.

"Whoa," said Sirga.

"Thunderbolt!" yelled Jenna.

She pressed the button and the sword shot out electricity from the Pikachu arm releasing a devastating shock from the blast. Sirga fell down and realized that this Megazord had a lot more power than the last one.

"Okay, ready rangers?" asked Jack.

"Ready!" said the rangers.

The saber was about to strike the final blow.

"Evolution Megazord Slash!"

The background behind them changed to a waterfall with the saber charging up. The Megazord began to slash Sirga with electricity building up from the energy, destroying Sirga and the evil spirit.

Dawson's Tower…

"NO!" yelled Dawson, "I can't believe it! I, the Skeleton King, lost to six teenagers who don't even know how to fight!"

"We've been trying for six months," said LadySeviper. "It didn't help!"

"How are you going to make the monsters?" asked Black Phoenix.

"Simple. I know now what to do," said Dawson.

Seashore House…

The rangers saw their battle on TV and were really excited that the place has been back to normal. Jack and Jenna relaxed as they sit back and read the sports articles.

"I'm glad, the rangers are back with the new zords. You know we have never been up there?" asked Geki.

"Shut up!" said Jenna. She put a pie in Geki's face and continued reading.

**The End-**

Finally, it took me like a week to write this up. This would've been more than 10 pages long for this three-parter. Anyway, thanks!

Next Episode- Trading Relatives: Dawson's stupid staff switches Jenna and Edna.

Anyway, I am glad that I have almost reached review #200.

Before I leave, Starfighter364 has decided to make a Poke Rangers story based on Orre and it's up now. So, please review and send him monsters.


	51. Trading Relatives: Dawson's Style

Time for the next original episode and thank you all for 200+ reviews, you guys are awesome. Anyway, here's the next chapter. Enjoy!

After a week or two of figuring out what to update, I finally got an idea. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

**TODAY ON POKE RANGERS**

Edna and Jenna started to have arguments. When Dawson here's about this, he makes the monster called Shedswitcher and switches both Jenna and Edna. Can the rangers defeat Shedswitcher and switch the bodies back to normal? Find out next on the Mighty Morphin Poke Rangers!

* * *

Jenna's House…

Jenna climbed down the stairs when Edna called her for something.

"You called?" asked Jenna.

"Yeah, uh, you didn't clean up the living room like I asked," said Edna.

"I know, but I was busy," said Jenna.

"What were you doing that was so busy?" asked Edna.

"Hanging out with my friends?" asked Jenna.

"Hanging out with friends? That's the lamest excuse I have ever heard. Jenna Whitestone, you will clean the room until it is spick and span and that's final," said Edna. "No friends for a week,"

"No friends! What is this? A prison?" asked Jenna.

"Well, that's your consequence," said Edna.

Then, they started to fight. When Jenna couldn't take it anymore, she left the house and ran to the Seashore House.

* * *

_(Mariah's palace blows up, Dawson arrives and traps her in a mini tomb)_

_(The Crushers change to Crushbones and begin attacking the rangers)_

_(The Poke Zords explode, and their new zords appeared)_

_(Morphing Sequence)_

_Go Go Poke Rangers (the logo appears)_

_(Amii appears in the forest, with the Kadabra zord behind her)_

_Go Go Poke Rangers_

_(Sean appears on the seashore of Route 107 with the Marshtomp zord)_

_Go Go Poke Rangers_

_(Mika sits down with the Mightyena zord in the Petalburg Woods)_

_Mighty Morphin Poke Rangers_

_(Jenna stands up in a meadow with the Pikachu zord)_

_(background music)_

_(Danny appears in the forest of Route 119 with the Grovyle zord next to him)_

_(Jack is in the Mt Chimney region with the Combusken zord)_

_(The Poke Zords turn into the new zords)_

_Go Go Poke Rangers_

_(Sean and Mary's appearance)_

_(Geki and Sid's appearance)_

_Go Go Poke Rangers_

_(The Combusken uses its Flamethrower attack)_

_Go Go Poke Rangers_

_(The Evolution Megazord with the Grovyle zord)_

You Mighty Morphin Poke Rangers

* * *

Episode 49- Trading Relatives: Dawson's Style

* * *

Dawson's Tower…

"Poor Jenna, that Yellow Ranger feels lonely because her ranger friends can't come over. Ha!" yelled Dawson.

"Maybe we should make a monster that can switch Jenna and Edna," said LadySeviper.

"You're right," said Dawson. "Activate the Infrared scanner for a wild Pokemon,"

The Infrared scanner was activated and the map of Hoenn was directly in front of Dawson and the henchmen, then it turned to Route 116 were they saw wild Shedinja.

"Ooh. Shedinja, love it!" said Dawson.

He pulls out the bone. "Take this! I kidnap you!"

A blue streak of lightning appeared and Shedinja was taken into the palace.

"Shedinja, I change you into the Shedswitcher!"

The Shedinja started to grow legs and had yellow eyes with the Shedinja body but it had a laser gun that said "Switcher Version 2.0" on it.

"I'm here and ready to go!" said Shedswitcher.

Dawson looked into his red eyes at Hoenn and saw Jenna and Mika walking into the park.

"Send the Crushbones," said Dawson.

* * *

Seashore House…

"Wow, Edna must be really upset that you can't see us for a week," said Mika.

"I know. But, I don't get it. Why is she so harsh on me?" asked Jenna. "She doesn't know how my life has been. She knows if I have to save the world, I HAVE TO SAVE THE WORLD! She doesn't get it!"

Next thing she knew, a lightning bolt struck in front of them and the Crushbones surrounded the two rangers.

"Dawson's up to something," said Jenna.

"So I noticed," said Mika.

Jenna and Mika began to use the trees to try or attempt to take out the spine of the Crushbones. The Crushbone took Jenna by the leg and slammed it down.

Jenna kicked him in the face and turned him around. Then, she broke the spine making him disappear. Mika was kicking them each time. She pulled the head out of one of them and started smacking the spines out of each Crushbone, knocking them all out.

Edna arrived at the scene, "Jenna, you're still grounded."

"Listen. I got into an ambush! Okay?" asked Jenna.

"Lose the attitude! Besides if something should appear wrong, you're still grounded and the others will handle it for you!"

Edna knew how to push the right buttons. Jenna got really angry at her.

"You don't know how it's like to be a Poke Ranger," whispered Jenna.

"You don't know how it's like to be a responsible young adult," said Edna.

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah, really!" said Edna.

They continued fighting and then Shedswitcher appeared.

"Ha ha! Perfect, just set this to one minute and presto!"

He disappeared and the laser activated switching the both of them.

"Why am I in your body?" asked Jenna, or Edna.

"I can't believe this!" said Edna/Jenna. She looked at the black hair and the glasses.

"I am so… so… small," said Jenna.

Mika ran over to them.

"I found something that was really weird," said Mika.

Jenna and Edna looked and noticed a laser gun that said 'Switcher Version 2.0'.

"Our bodies! We're switched!" said Jenna. (Or Edna)

"IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!" yelled Edna. (You know what I mean)

"How about we just go to Sky Pillar and figure this whole thing out?" asked Mika.

"Fine. But, you're still grounded," said Jenna.

"What?" asked Edna. "Come on!"

* * *

Sky Pillar…

Jack, Amii, Sean and Danny couldn't believe it. Edna and Jenna turned away from each other.

"I'm sure I can recalibrate the Switcher laser and switch you guys back into your regular form!" said Sean.

"Okay," said Edna.

The alarm sounded.

"Shedswitcher's back and this time he's smashing people and switching their bodies as well. Sean, you must work quickly!"

"Oh, it's just one switch!" said Sean.

Sean switched the dial from switch to reverse. He pulled the trigger and an instant power surge came out, switching the people.

"Yay, I'm back!" said Jenna.

"Yes," said Edna.

"Anyway, rangers, good luck!" said Rayquaza.

"Let's go!" asked Sean.

"Let's Pokebattle!" said Jack.

"Treecko!"

"Poochyena!"

"Abra!"

"Mudkip!"

"Pichu!"

"Torchic!"

"POKE RANGERS!"

Shedswitcher began destroying the buildings using the switcher. "HA HA! This is what you get! Fear the power of Dawson!"

BOOM! The building next to the school collapsed. Then, it began to destroy using his eyes.

"YO SHEDSWITCHER!"

Shedswitcher turned around. "Oh shit!"

"Vine Power!" yelled Danny.

The vines stuck out, strapping the monster.

"Power of Gravity!" said Sean.

Shedswitcher started to levatate.

"Oh man!" said Shedswitcher.

"Power of Phantasm Illusion!"

A target appeared in front of him.

"Go ahead, shoot it!" said Mika.

The trigger was pulled and the green laser blast was shot.

"Freeze!" said Jenna. "Now guys!"

"Chi Fire Power!" yelled Jack.

A stream of flame appeared from his hands.

"Chi Wind Power!" yelled Amii.

A tornado appeared and the stream of flame mixed together.

"Now unfreeze!"

The green blast was reflected back with the addition of a fire tornado.

"Let's put em together!" said Jack.

The Poke Blaster was built.

"Poke Blaster!" yelled the rangers. "FIRE!"

Shedswitcher blew up. Sean knew something was going to happen.

"He's not done yet," said Sean.

"YOU'RE RIGHT!" yelled Dawson. He pulled out a bomb, "Bomb, go!"

The bomb went to the carcass of the Shedswitcher.

BOOM!

Shedswitcher began to grow as big as a building. "Ha! This is going to be fun!"

"Evolution Zord Power!" yelled Jack.

The spark of lightning appears above them.

"Treecko, Grovyle Evolution Zord Power!"

"Poochyena, Mightyena Evolution Zord Power!"

"Abra, Kadabra Evolution Zord Power!"

"Mudkip, Marshtomp Evolution Zord Power!"

"Pichu, Pikachu Evolution Zord Power!"

"Torchic, Combusken Evolution Zord Power!"

The zords arrived and the rangers jumped in.

"Poke Palace!" yelled the rangers.

The palace was formed with the Combusken on top. The Combusken had a kendo stick in its hand and fire coming out of it.

"Flame Wheel!"

The fire from the stick slashed the Shedswitcher. Shedswitcher used the gun and a streak of laser aimed at the palace.

"This isn't working. Evolution Megazord!"

The Evolution Megazord was formed. The Evolution Megazord used Pikachu's arm and blast of lightning shot through it. Shedinja quickly dodged it and used Solarbeam. Next, the Megazord used its Evolution Saber.

"Good Bye, Samurai Fire Slash!"

A stream of fire appeared around the sword. The background went from trees to fire and the samurai sword destroyed Shedswticher. The wild Shedinja who was there, went back to being a Shedinja.

* * *

Dawson's Tower…

"I COULD KILL ALL OF YOU! YOU MADE ME DECIDE ON A BUG THAT REALLY DIDN'T DO THAT MUCH DAMAGE. HOW DARE YOU!"

"But, my lord, we didn't know!" said Black Phoenix.

* * *

Seashore House…

"So, how long are you grounded for?" asked Danny.

"Well, to tell you the truth, Edna didn't want the same thing to happen to her again so she didn't ground me at all," said Jenna.

"Great," said Sean.

Geki and Sid walked over.

"How's superstar doing?" asked Geki, referring to Jenna.

"What do you want?" asked Jenna.

"Nothing, just want to make your life miserable!"

Jenna smirked and decided to be funny. "LOOK, MISTY'S IN THE SEASHORE HOUSE!"

"Where?" asked Geki.

"Time Freeze!" said Jenna.

Geki and Sid were frozen solid. Mika quickly grabbed the water and spilled it all over the place.

"Time Unfreeze!" said Jenna. She pushed both of them and they both slipped on the floor.

The six rangers laughed and they ran off.

* * *

**A/N: What do you think huh? Pretty great start, eh?**

**Next Episode: Save our Souls- Dawson decides to make the children's lives around Hoenn a living nightmare.**

**Then, it's Independence Day Gets Ruined- Dawson ruins the fourth of July. **

**If you guys haven't reviewed the Poke Rangers Movie, now would be a REALLY great time, because I am going to update it after NEXT chapter.**

See ya next update!


	52. Save Our Souls

Hey. I hope your 4th of July was great. Mine was really excellent. Anyway, continue soon.

**Oh and before I go on, please read Psyduck Ranger's fic "Poke Rangers Johto"? If you haven't read it, check my C2 "Poke Rangers Generations". There are all the stories of recent Poke Rangers stories updated and Poke Rangers stories about to be finished or updated. If I were you, check it out! If you want to be a part of my staff, let me know, I'll send the invite. Anyway, next episode.**

* * *

**TODAY ON POKE RANGERS:** Jack's cousin, Matt comes from Kanto for the weekend and Dawson decides to use Drazop to take Matt's soul and places it for power. Soon, kids become the target. Can the six rangers defeat the powerful Drazop? Find out next! 

A/N: Long Opening before the main course. Hope you are happy clams! Jack's house…

"So, Matt. What brings you here from Kanto?" asked Jack.

"Oh, vacation and going to the Hoenn league," said Matt.

"Wow, uh I know a friend that traveled through Hoenn. Now he's in the league for competition against all the other trainers!" said Jack.

"Really?" asked Matt.

"Yeah," said Jack.

Jack went into the bedroom with Matt behind him and Jack dived into his bed and just relaxed for a second. His wristwatch communicator was shining brightly with a red hue as the sun passed through the windows. Matt just sat on the couch and turned on the TV. Matt and Jack were almost like twin brothers, the red hair and the same eye color, but he usually wears more green and white than red. Jack went to his secret drawer and pulled out the polisher. He also pulled out his pokeballs and began polishing them.

Dawson's Tower…

Dawson began to mop around as the TV stations were watching "Mighty Morphin Poke Rangers" and he just turned it off. Dawson clenched his fists and hit the side of his chair. LadySeviper and Black Phoenix were wondering what's up with him. Scythmourai and Meowthlady were teaching Mourai Meowth how to say mama and dada, and Darkix and Count Golbat were playing cards. Dawson looked down at his tower and began to use his vision and there they saw Jack and Matt hanging out in his bedroom watching TV. "So, you guys think you can stop me?" asked Dawson.

"I can use your cousin, red ranger as bait for my new monster!"

In the wilderness near Fortree City, a group of Drowzee was sleeping in the forest. Dawson used his bone staff and kidnapped one of them.

Dawson laughed and thought to himself, _'Jack, you are going to wish you have never met me!'

* * *

__(Mariah's palace blows up, Dawson arrives and traps her in a mini tomb)_

_(The Crushers change to Crushbones and begin attacking the rangers)_

_(The Poke Zords explode, and their new zords appeared)_

_(Morphing Sequence)_

_Go Go Poke Rangers (the logo appears)_

_(Amii appears in the forest, with the Kadabra zord behind her)_

_Go Go Poke Rangers_

_(Sean appears on the seashore of Route 107 with the Marshtomp zord)_

_Go Go Poke Rangers_

_(Mika sits down with the Mightyena zord in the Petalburg Woods)_

_Mighty Morphin Poke Rangers_

_(Jenna stands up in a meadow with the Pikachu zord)_

_(background music)_

_(Danny appears in the forest of Route 119 with the Grovyle zord next to him)_

_(Jack is in the Mt Chimney region with the Combusken zord)_

_(The Poke Zords turn into the new zords)_

_Go Go Poke Rangers_

_(Sean and Mary's appearance)_

_(Geki and Sid's appearance)_

_Go Go Poke Rangers_

_(The Combusken uses its Flamethrower attack)_

_Go Go Poke Rangers_

_(The Evolution Megazord with the Grovyle zord)_

_You Mighty Morphin Poke Rangers_

* * *

Episode 50- Save Our Souls

* * *

Dawson used his bone staff and created a new monster named Drazop. He is a Drowzee monster, he has a golden eye on his left eye. He carried a golden container in his left hand: The golden container of souls. Dawson snickered and pretended not to laugh. 

"Perfect! Drazop, my new monster!" said Dawson.

"Yes, my master!" said Drazop.

"Go to the town of Slateport at night. There you will meet the red ranger's cousin, Matt. Take his soul and steal others in the night!"

Drazop nodded.

* * *

Some person's house at like 2:00am… 

The family was sleeping peacefully, and no one was in sight. The little boy was sleeping in his cute little green pajamas and the moon was watching over him when suddenly, Drazop appeared. The boy felt a thud and climbed out of bed. He went to go to the bathroom and all of a sudden, Drazop was there. He yelled for help, but Drazop opened the container and pushed it toward his body. Green glow started to illuminate the boy. The boy's body went limp and his soul was inside the container. Drazop laughed and disappeared. Jack's House… Jack woke up and heard the same thud. He pulled out a baseball bat and heard footsteps coming up. He also saw a green glow appearing from the base of the door. Jack pulled out his Poke Morpher just to be safe and hid it in his pants pocket. He got back into bed and turned to the wall. Drazop appeared and looked inside. He found his victim, lying on the couch. He used his gold container. Matt woke up and kicked him out of the way. Thousands of magazines came crashing down from the shelves. Jack woke up and saw Drazop struggling to get up. Matt ran out of the house.

"I guess you are my next victim," said Drazop.

"Not from where I'm standing. But, first, let me change into something different!"

He pulled out his Poke Morpher in his right hand. His left hand fingers are together next to his waist. The Poke Morpher was placed in his right hand and he stretched it out in front of him and turned it around, the morpher was right side up and it clicked open, red light from coming out of the morpher and circling around him.

"Torchic!"

The Red Ranger brought him out of the house on to the Farrell's front yard. Matt couldn't believe his eyes about what he was seeing. Jack began to use several punches and then kicks to defeat them. Drazop used its hypnotic powers. Jack dodged them easily. Jack pulled out his morpher.

"Battlizer Activate!"

Jack began using his Torch Sword as a crossbow. He pulled the sword trigger, releasing a blast of flames that engulfed Drazop. Drazop fell down and nearly got himself destroyed.

* * *

Mika's House… 

She heard a couple of things from the next couple of houses. Mika woke up and looked at the windows.

"Oh my god!" said Mika.

"Poochyena!"

* * *

Farrell's front yard… 

"You are so pathetic. You must be the only ranger here to defeat me! I guess no one is here to stop me as well!"

Suddenly, a black figure kicked Drazop.

"SUPER POKE MODE!"

Mika arrived with her Pooch Claws. She turned around and used her claws. The slash knocked Drazop out.

"You think you can stop me?" asked Drazop.

"Oh guys, we need your help!" said Jack from his communicator.

"What help? I thought there was only two of you!" said Drazop.

"WRONG!"

Drazop turned around. The four Poke Rangers in Super Poke Mode with their Leaf Blade, Fin Blaster, Chu Daggers and Psy Staff.

"Oh MAN!" said Drazop. He shot a green bomb in the sky and everybody's soul was being taken away. Even Matt was struggling.

"Matt!" said Jack. "Claydol, teleport him!" he said from his communicator.

Matt was suddenly whisked away in white light. The rangers retreated to the Sky Pillar before they were taken away as well.

* * *

Dawson's Tower… 

"Drazop, why didn't you get the Poke Rangers?" asked Dawson.

"I don't know," said Drazop. "They retreated! But, I got every single soul in Slateport City!"

"Yes! Now go to the next town and take everyone's soul the way you did it before!" said Dawson.

* * *

Sky Pillar… 

"Why didn't you tell me you are a Poke Ranger?" asked Matt.

"I was sworn to secrecy," said Jack.

All the rangers' helmets were off and they were just in their uniforms. Jack looked at the mystical pool.

"Rayquaza, is there a way to get the souls back before he becomes powerful?"

"That's the problem!" said Rayquaza. "Each soul is an ounce of power if he takes Pokemon and human souls from each region…"

"There goes the planet, he'll be one strong Drowzee," said Jenna.

Jenna and Jack looked into the mystical pool to see Mauville City become motionless.

"I got an idea," said Jack.

"What?" asked Sean.

"Jenna can use Time Freeze and we can get the chi back!"

"Oh yeah," said Amii.

"Back to battlin'. Matt, who knows where he is so come with us, but stay behind," said Jack.

"Right!" said Matt.

* * *

Mossdeep City… 

"Perfect!" said Drazop, "Now, I can use my powers to use on the whole entire world!"

"I don't think so!" yelled Jack.

Drazop came over to them and was about to take their souls when Jenna appeared.

"TIME FREEZE!"

Time stopped and Jenna got the gold container and changed it from suck to blow.

"UNFREEZE!"

Drazop began to weaken and all the souls were released back to the proper bodies.

"Give me that container!"

"I don't think so," said Jack. "Let's put them together!"

They formed the Poke Blaster.

"Good bye, sleepy!" said Jenna.

Drazop tried to run, but the rangers pulled the trigger. Drazop exploded into a million pieces.

* * *

Dawson's Tower… 

"We're not done! Dawson Bomb! Go!" yelled Dawson.

The bomb went directly into Meteor Falls.

BOOM!

* * *

Mossdeep City… 

"I'm back and better than ever!" bellowed Drazop as he destroyed part of the Battle Tent.

"Okay, we need Evolution zord power now!" yelled Jack.

(Spark of lightning goes through the sky)

"Treecko, Grovyle Evolution Zord Power!"

"Poochyena, Mightyena Evolution Zord Power!"

"Abra, Kadabra Evolution Zord Power!"

"Mudkip, Marshtomp Evolution Zord Power!"

"Pichu, Pikachu Evolution Zord Power!"

"Torchic, Combusken Evolution Zord Power!"

The rangers leapt to their zords and action music appears in the background. The zords shot their special attacks at Drazop. Drazop then used its eyes and shot a Psybeam at them. Sparks were flying from the rangers' consoles. Drazop laughed and began kicking the Combusken zord. The Combusken zord used a Slash attack on Drazop, but got pummeled by another Psybeam.

"Aah! That's it time for the Megazord!"

The zords combined to make the Evolution Megazord. Sean pressed the button for a Mega Kick. The Evolution Megazord kicked Drazop and Drazop flew into a cliff. Rocks were tumbling down. Drazop used its psychic power and the rocks hit the Megazord.

"Evolution Saber!"

The Saber destroyed each rock and charged at Drazop. Drazop tried to run but the saber sliced him up very well. He fell down and exploded to death.

* * *

Dawson's Tower… 

"Curse you," said Dawson. "I can't believe it. Another loss…"

"Relax, there's next time. As usual," said Meowthlady.

Seashore House…

"So Matt, what did you think of the zords?" asked Sean.

"They were great, wish I was in there though," said Matt.

"Well, don't tell your aunt and uncle that you know," said Jack.

"Okay," said Matt.

Jack and Matt shook hands and took off back to Jack's house. Jenna and the others caught up with them in the jeep and they decided to take a ride back to the house instead of walking.

--

END

--

**Next is a chapter special: Another Blooper Reel (but longer from Episodes 7-17)**

**I have a couple of things to say before I go:**

**First, the next episode is called Brother's Keeper not Independence Day Gets Ruined. I may use that later.**

**Second, the movie is delayed for the next couple of weeks. Also, the same thing goes with the episodes because of personal reasons.**

**Finally, I remember my reviewers who encourage to me to update this fic.**

**RubyVulpix**

**Kittydemon**

**Person**

**Zeke**

**Blackangel2**

**Brendan Aurabolt**

**Psyduck Ranger**

**Daniel the Dragonfly**

**Bill Everyman**

**xXMaddieFitzpatrickXx**

**AriNekoGomu**

**Derik**

**Starfighter364**

**Kyre Alder**

**See ya next update!**


	53. Special Feature: Blooper Reel 2

**Hey. Welcome to the next Blooper Reel. Hope you like it. Enjoy!**

**Special Feature- Blooper Reel 2**

This is from Episode 7 (Green Problems Part 2) to Episode 17 (Rangers From Kanto Part 2).

Episode 7- Green Problems Part 2 

This blooper is a real funny one. Danny accidentally uses the wrong attack. Watch.

"Flamethrower Attack!"

"CUT!" yelled the director.

"What I do?" asked Danny.

"Simple," said the director. "The script said Solarbeam, NOT FLAMETHROWER!"

"OH!" yelled Danny. "I am really sorry, I didn't know,"

Danny walks backwards and accidentally trips over a tree trunk, making him fall on the ground.

"OW," he said weakily.

"Recall the…" said Jack. "The, um, Machine!"

"Machine?" asked Sean. "It says MEGAZORD, Right there, idiot!"

"Where?" asked Jack.

Sean pulls out the Episode 8 script from the archives. "THERE!"

"OH!" yelled Jack.

Episode 8- Green Problems Part 3 

"I summon the… plane? Is that a plane?" asked Danny.

A Team Aqua hovercraft flies over the vicinity.

"Weird," said Jack.

Episode 9- Green Problems Part 4 

Instead of giga drain special effects, the Treecko Zord spat out seeds like a machine gun.

"SHIT!" said Jack. "Who the hell put that in there?"

Mariah snickered. "Just joking!"

Sky Pillar…

"Oh my! Rayquaza's the Green Ranger!" said Jenna.

"It's Danny," said YankeeFan2. "DANNY!"

"Relax," said Mika.

Episode 10- Green Problems Part 5 

"I got to ride on a Dragonair?" asked Jack. "You got to be kidding me!"

He grabs a rope, ties it to a tree and starts swinging.

"I'm Tarzan!"

He does the Tarzan cry and flies off into the trees.

"AAH!"

"That's funny," said Amii.

Jack comes back with a sprained ankle. "MY ANKLE!"

"Oh, that's even MORE hilarious!" said Amii.

Episode 11- The Sound of Boomdred 

"COWABUNGA!" yelled Boomdred. He struck the first chord and nothing happened. Suddenly, the boom box blew up in his face.

"WHO THE HELL PUT AN EXPLOSIVE DEVICE IN THIS BOX? I WANT TO KNOW WHO!"

The Crusher snickered.

SMACK!

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DID THAT TO ME, YOU FAT ASS, YOU (bleep) (bleep) (bleep)

A/N: Due to technical difficulties, the blooper in this episode is over due to really violent cursing.

Episode 12- Sugar Rush 

"YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY!" yelled Mika.

"Is that the spell or that's how she is?" asked Danny.

"I CAN'T STOP JUMPING, I FEEL SO HAPPY, IT FEELS LIKE I'M ON ECSTACY!"

"Excuse Me!" yelled YankeeFan2. "Don't say drugs in here, kids love the show!"

"SCREW DA SHOW, I FEEL HAPPY, PEACHY KEEN!" yelled Mika.

YankeeFan2 looks to his reviewers.

"I am really sorry. I never expected her to have this side,"

Episode 13- Haunted 

"Oh… Oh my gosh! It's… a," said Sean.

"A Dusclops?" asked Jack.

"Yeah," said Sean. "Where's Dusmentor?"

Dusmentor is hiking in the woods. "Why me?"

Episode 14/15- Salamence 

"Jack, you're in ketchup!" said Jenna.

"Fake blood, you idiot!" said Jack.

"That is so not fake blood!" said Jenna.

Salamence appeared and began to do a drinking game with the other zords.

"Oh gosh!" said Jack.

Episode 16/17- Rangers From Kanto "So, Jack," said Linda. "Hoenn's a great place," 

Jack spins Linda around toward him.

"I know,"

Linda started to burst out with laughter. She tripped on the concrete and fell on the floor, still laughing.

"It's Morphine Time!" yelled Linda.

"Morphine?" asked Jack.

"Sorry, I forgot my line,"

"It's Poke Time!" yelled Jack.

"Jack, relax. Besides I think you two are a great couple," said Jenna.

Jack and Linda looked at each other and said not a word.

FIN

A/N: So anyway, my personal reasons have finally slowed down, so I decided to update. My relatives want me to leave, so I better get off! Lata days!


	54. Brother's Keeper

Hey. I needed to update this before I really go away…

Oh, Drazop isn't the Drowzee monster from last episode, it was called the Soul Killer, mixed up characters when I wrote the last chapter. I submitted the chapter at like 3:00pm. So, technically I was thinking of doing an Orre crossover next episode. What do you think? Also, because Starfighter364's Poke Rangers: Orre story is up. HE REALLY NEEDS THE REVIEWS, AND PLEASE SEND MONSTERS BY PM (Not to me, to him)

Oh, and this is the last warning for Psyduck Ranger's Poke Rangers Johto fic. Not to be angry at anybody, but how hard is it to push the purple review button on the bottom of the screen? Not that hard isn't it? Well, please do it! The Red Johto Ranger has a new power, please read it!

* * *

**TODAY ON THE POKE RANGERS:**

Sirpe comes in for a surprise for revenge: Sirga's death. Can the rangers defeat them? Find out next!

* * *

"So you think we are going to get out of this?" asked Jenna.

"What do you mean? We're hiking through the woods," said Jack.

"Yeah, we know that, Sherlock," said Jenna.

"Yeah, remember though I'm…" said Amii.

"We know, perfect," said Sean.

The rangers were hiking through the woods of the Safari Zone and decided to stop for a breather, well except for Danny who was raring to go.

"Aren't you… going… to take… a rest?" asked Jack.

"No… I'm not going to," said Danny. "I have been walking around Hoenn!" said Danny.

"Yeah, right!" said Jack.

* * *

Dawson's Tower… 

Dawson looked at the telescope.

"You know, Sirga's brother may be a really great idea," said Dawson. "I should call him,"

"Are you sure?" asked Scythmourai.

"I'm positive," said Dawson. "Besides, I have to tell him about Sirga's death,"

* * *

_(Mariah's palace blows up, Dawson arrives and traps her in a mini tomb)_

_(The Crushers change to Crushbones and begin attacking the rangers)_

_(The Poke Zords explode, and their new zords appeared)_

_(Morphing Sequence)_

_Go Go Poke Rangers (the logo appears)_

_(Amii appears in the forest, with the Kadabra zord behind her)_

_Go Go Poke Rangers_

_(Sean appears on the seashore of Route 107 with the Marshtomp zord)_

_Go Go Poke Rangers_

_(Mika sits down with the Mightyena zord in the Petalburg Woods)_

_Mighty Morphin Poke Rangers_

_(Jenna stands up in a meadow with the Pikachu zord)_

_(background music)_

_(Danny appears in the forest of Route 119 with the Grovyle zord next to him)_

_(Jack is in the Mt Chimney region with the Combusken zord)_

_(The Poke Zords turn into the new zords)_

_Go Go Poke Rangers_

_(Sean and Mary's appearance)_

_(Geki and Sid's appearance)_

_Go Go Poke Rangers_

_(The Combusken uses its Flamethrower attack)_

_Go Go Poke Rangers_

_(The Evolution Megazord with the Grovyle zord)_

_You Mighty Morphin Poke Rangers

* * *

_

Episode 51- Brother's Keeper

* * *

Jack, Jenna, Mika, Amii, Sean and Danny sat down on the grass, watching the moon look down on them. The trees were glistening with light from the moonbeams. Jack sighed and just relaxed his mind on the dark log. He has been figuring out what happened the last seven months. It was the middle of July anyway. He was going to be a junior in high school in about six weeks. So, what was he going to do? He was thinking of starting the Hoenn League but what about the other rangers? Who would lead them? But, he had to stay here. He felt it was obligation and opportunity to stay. He even thought of the ranger team from Kanto. Linda, who could tell was really hot but tried to hide it from Mika and the rest of the gang. And who knows how many regions of rangers there could be.

Anyway, he grabbed his bag and opened them. He found his morpher in the bag with a strap attached to it. He strapped it around his waist with the front of the buckler facing in front of him and walked away from the group and teleported to the Sky Pillar.

* * *

Dawson's Tower…

"I am really sorry that Sirga was destroyed," said Dawson.

"I know. But, I will have revenge," said Sirpe.

Sirpe and Dawson walked to his room. Dawson pulled a picture from his drawer and gave it to him.

"Do you know who these are?" asked Sirpe.

"Yeah, the Poke Rangers. Sirga told me about them. They destroyed Mariah's palace and lost the war, or from what the alliance said, the Dumpster War," said Sirpe.

"Well, Sirpe. Now is your chance to help me destroy them in the war of Mutiny," said Dawson.

"RIGHT!" said Sirpe.

"Besides, I am sending down Crushbones to ruin the rangers' camping," said Dawson. "Relax and make yourself at home, I'll send for you later," said Dawson.

Sirpe nodded and headed back into his room.

Dawson snickered, "I should call Kagniz if this fails. Crushbones, make a device in the middle of the Safari Zone to make a massive explosion! If the rangers interfere, snap their necks!"

The Crushbones nodded and disappeared. Dawson smiled and said, "I love my life," said Dawson.

"Oh, shut it," said Scythmourai.

Dawson pulled out his staff.

* * *

Safari Zone…

The Crushbones arrived at the middle of Safari Zone. Jenna opened her eyes and crept toward the place when suddenly, she stepped on a tree branch and cracked. Crepetation filled the sky and Jenna stopped. The Crushbones began to look around and noticed a yellow light-colored shirt.

"THERE! A Poke Ranger!" yelled one of them.

Jenna freaked out. She was surrounded by six of them. She activated her wrist communicator.

"Guys, guys," said Jenna.

The communicator was broken.

"I guess I have no choice, time for a Pokebattle!"

"Pichu!"

* * *

Sky Pillar…

"Jack, your fire chi has been improving. I'm impressed," said Rayquaza.

"Thank you," said Jack.

Suddenly, the alarm started to ring.

"What the hell?" asked Jack.

"The Crushers surrounded Jenna. I'll call the others," said Rayquaza.

"Catch up with you later," said Mewtra.

"Right!" said Jack.

"Torchic!"

* * *

Jenna's Power of Time allowed her to kick them all. But, what she didn't know that it was limited. Suddenly, she was pulled down.

"Oh, crap," said Jenna.

"Chi Fire Power!"

A blast of fire destroyed the Crushers.

"JACK!" yelled Jenna.

"Hey," said Jack.

"Thanks,"

"You're welcome. Now let's get back to the others."

* * *

Dawson's Tower…

"NOW I'M MAD!" yelled Dawson. "Sirpe, please go down there!"

"Right!" said Sirpe.

* * *

Campsite…

"Dawson wanted to destroy the Safari Zone?" asked Danny.

"Yeah, and he could do that too with the device installed in the middle of the field," said Jenna.

"Why Yellow Ranger, I'm impressed!"

The six rangers turned around to noticed something like Sirga.

"Who are you?"

"Sirpe. Sirga's OLDER brother!"

"Oh shit!" said Amii.

"Let's Pokebattle!"

"POKEMON TENSHIN! POKE MORPHER BUCKLER!" (j/k)

"Treecko!"

"Poochyena!"

"Abra!"

"Mudkip!"

"Pichu!"

"Torchic!"

"POKE RANGERS!"

"Power of Chi! We summon you!" said Jack.

"SHIT! A ROLL CALL!" said Sirpe.

"Red Ranger. Heaven Fire Star!"

"Black Ranger. Heaven Illusion Star!"

"Blue Ranger. Heaven Gravity Star!"

"Yellow Ranger. Heaven Time Star!"

"Pink Ranger. Heaven Wind Star!"

"Green Ranger. Heaven Earth Star!"

"We summon the power of the seven stars and seas. MIGHTY MORPHIN POKE RANGERS!"

Sirpe was speechless.

"Boring," he said.

He pulled out a sword with a ghost look to it.

"TORTURE SWORD! FIRE!"

The Torture Sword sent the rangers flying.

"Wow, you are easy!" said Sirpe.

"Blade Blasters!" yelled the rangers.

"Laser Mode! Stream!" said Jack.

The sidearms turned into lasers.

"FIRE!" said Jack.

Six blasts of light went through Sirpe.

"Wow, I think I am going to flip!" said Sirpe.

"You wanna try swords?" asked Sean.

"Let's not and say we did," said Jenna.

Suddenly, a shadow sword appeared and Sirpe was hit.

"MEWTRA!" yelled Amii.

"Hey, been a long time!" said Mewtra.

"So, you think you can take me?" asked Sirpe.

"SUPER POKE MODE!" the five rangers yelled.

"Battlizer Activate!" yelled Jack.

They morphed into their modes and were ready to go.

"Try me!" said Sirpe.

Jack clenched his fist and began to activate his machine guns.

"Mideval Flame Guns!"

"Solarbeam!"

"Shadow Ball!"

"Thunder!"

"Hydro Pump!"

"Psychic!"

"Shadow Slash!"

Sirpe fell over.

* * *

Dawson's Tower…

"We are NOT done yet, Dawson Bomb, GO!" said Dawson.

* * *

Safari Zone…

"BOOM!"

"I'm back and better than ever!" yelled Sirpe.

"Evolution Zord Power!"

"Treecko, Grovyle Evolution Zord Power!"

"Poochyena, Mightyena Evolution Zord Power!"

"Abra, Kadabra Evolution Zord Power!"

"Mudkip, Marshtomp Evolution Zord Power!"

"Pichu, Pikachu Evolution Zord Power!"

"Torchic, Combusken Evolution Zord Power!"

The Evolution Zords formed into the Evolution Megazord.

"EVOLUTION MEGAZORD POWER UP!"

The Megazord was ready for a smackdown. Mewtra pulled out the flute in his holster.

"I summon the Ecliptazord!"

The Seviper, Mightyena and Mewtwo zords formed to make the Ecliptazord.

"All right!" said Mewtra. "You ready?"

"Yeah!" said the rangers.

"Salamence Ultrazord!" said Jack.

The Evolution Megazord combined with the Ultrazord.

"FIRE!"

A blast of red, blue, yellow, green, pink, black, white and aquamarine shot out, making Sirpe fall down to it's knees.

"Eclipse Cannon!"

The Cannon was ready to go.

"FIRE!"

The Eclipse Cannon shot a black aura knocking it out of its misery. Sirpe, then disappeared.

"Didn't Sirga die like that or retreated?"

"He died, like that!" said Jack.

"I wonder why," said Mewtra.

"Well, all we know is that we got to have our fun… for now," said Jack.

* * *

Dawson's Tower…

"Why don't you get out there?" asked Dawson.

"Like I'M going to go out there! You serious?"

"No, I am actually being nice. NO YOU DUNCE!" said Dawson.

Sirpe went back into his quarters. Dawson clenched his fists.

"This is why Mariah's help was lame, because they can't FOLLOW ORDERS!"

Suddenly, a voice boomed.

"Dawson, need my assistance?"

--

END

--

Next Episode- Ranger from Orre Part 1

A/N: I forgot to tell you, Mewtra is back. I had him on Shore Leave. So, now he's back and will reply to any review because... well, in my book he's special and the coolest ally to the Poke Rangers.


	55. A Ranger from Orre Part 1

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Pokemon or Power Rangers. Also, I don't own Poke Rangers: Orre's ranger. So, you will have to ask Starfighter364 if you want to use him.**

**What I claim are the characters in THIS story and no one else (well except the Orre Ranger, that's Starfighter364's chatacter)**

**Anyway, here it goes:

* * *

**

**TODAY ON POKE RANGERS:  
**

Kaginz, the demon that is in a war with Orre decided to stop to see Dawson. Meanwhile, the rangers are fighting Drazop (The real thing this time). Can the rangers defeat them? Find out next!

"So Dawson, I thought Mariah lived here," said Kaginz as he looked down from his tower.

"Correction, Mariah "used" to live here," said Dawson.

"Cool. I sent a monster by the way to defeat the rangers," said Kaginz.

"Who?" asked Dawson.

"Drazop!"

It was half Dragonite, and half Salamence and it flew to the tower.

Slateport City…

A 16-year old kid got off the SS Tidal. He looked like he was looking for something.

"I hope the Poke Rangers are in this reason. That's what Ho-Oh said'

* * *

_(Mariah's palace blows up, Dawson arrives and traps her in a mini tomb)_

_(The Crushers change to Crushbones and begin attacking the rangers)_

_(The Poke Zords explode, and their new zords appeared)_

_(Morphing Sequence)_

_Go Go Poke Rangers (the logo appears)_

_(Amii appears in the forest, with the Kadabra zord behind her)_

_Go Go Poke Rangers_

_(Sean appears on the seashore of Route 107 with the Marshtomp zord)_

_Go Go Poke Rangers_

_(Mika sits down with the Mightyena zord in the Petalburg Woods)_

_Mighty Morphin Poke Rangers_

_(Jenna stands up in a meadow with the Pikachu zord)_

_(background music)_

_(Danny appears in the forest of Route 119 with the Grovyle zord next to him)_

_(Jack is in the Mt Chimney region with the Combusken zord)_

_(The Poke Zords turn into the new zords)_

_Go Go Poke Rangers_

_(Sean and Mary's appearance)_

_(Geki and Sid's appearance)_

_Go Go Poke Rangers_

_(The Combusken uses its Flamethrower attack)_

_Go Go Poke Rangers_

_(The Evolution Megazord with the Grovyle zord)_

_You Mighty Morphin Poke Rangers

* * *

_

Episode 52- A Ranger From Orre Part 1 

"Come on Jenna!" yelled Jack from the sideline of the basketball court. She was dribbling the ball from edge to edge making a clean shot. She did a lay up and it went in. The final score was 72-68.

"Yeah!" said the rangers.

Jenna smiled and walked toward her friends, but first turned to her opponent.

"If I were you, work on your skill," said Jenna.

"Really?" asked the guy.

"Yeah," said Jenna. "You're new here?"

"Oh, I'm here on vacation. I'm Anthony," he said. "I'll come back later,"

Anthony left and she turned to her friends.

"You could enter the WHBA one day," said Jack. (A/N: Get it, WNBA?)

"Great," said Jenna. Then she noticed Danny and Amii were missing.

"Where's the lovebirds?" asked Jenna.

"WHERE ELSE? The park!" said Sean.

* * *

Slateport Park…

Anthony turned on his ranger detector he got from Ho-Oh and began to search for them in the park. Suddenly, a pink and green blip was shown on the screen. He felt a thud and noticed his Twilight Morpher fell onto the floor. He quickly snatched it and put it in his backpack.

"I hope that's them," said Anthony.

* * *

Dawson's Tower…

"WHY I OUGHTA-," said Kaginz. "Where's Drazop?"

"He's on his way," said Dawson. "Why?"

"It's the Twilight Ranger. The ranger from the Orre Rangers!"

"That's 7," said Dawson.

"NOT really," said LadySeviper. "12, you forgot about Kanto!"

"12 rangers? 12 RANGERS!" yelled Dawson. "Oh, I am MAD, M-A-D, MAD!"

Dawson went downstairs with Kaginz behind him.

"Was it something I said?" asked LadySeviper.

* * *

Slateport City…

"Hey, do you know where I can find the-," his voice was cut off by Drazop's appearance.

"Hey!" said Drazop.

"What do you want?" asked Anthony.

"To destroy you and the other rangers!" said Drazop.

"Twilight Power!"

Anthony had a suit that was half Black and half White going diagonally, except for the helmet, which the bottom half was Black and the top was White, with Mewtwo ears.

"Twilight Ranger!"

"Why, I got to say, you aren't that awesome!" said Drazop.

"Espeon and Umbreon Blasters!" yelled Anthony. "FIRE!"

Seashore House...

Jack's communicator beeped and the six rangers ran to the back.

"Yeah?"

"Someone is striking some ranger. Get over there!"

"Right! Let's Pokebattle!"

They pulled out their morphers.

"POKEMON TENSHIN!"

They put the morpher in their right hand on the left palm and thrusted it forward.

"POKE BUCKLER!"

They flipped the morphers and they clicked open.

"Treecko!"

"Poochyena!"

"Abra!"

"Mudkip!"

"Pichu!"

"Torchic!"

* * *

"YEOW!" said Drazop. "You aren't that fun-,"

Suddnely, he was being blown away.

"WHAT?" yelled Anthony.

The six rangers stood in front of him.

"What? Who are you?" asked Anthony.

"Red Ranger. Heaven Fire Star!"

"Black Ranger. Heaven Illusion Star!"

"Blue Ranger. Heaven Gravity Star!"

"Yellow Ranger. Heaven Time Star!"

"Pink Ranger. Heaven Wind Star!"

"Green Ranger. Heaven Earth Star!"

They raised their hands in the sky.

"Shining in the heavens are the seven stars!"

They started to pose, "Mighty Morphin' Poke Rangers!"

"WHOA!" said Anthony.

"I agree," said Drazop.

"Babel Attack!"

The six rangers made a pyramid and pulled the trigger releasing a lot of energy that made Drazop fall.

"DRAZOP, YOU'RE FINISHED, PHOENIX BOW!"

A bow appeared in his hand and an arrow was like a Phoenix.

"You're done!" said Anthony.

Drazop fell and blew up.

* * *

Dawson's Tower…

"GROW!" said Dawson.

"I'm going down there!" said Kaginz.

BOOM!

Drazop and Kaginz both grew ten times bigger.

"Ready?" said Jack.

"Ready," said the other rangers.

"Evolution zord power!"

"Treecko, Grovyle Evolution zord Power!"

"Poochyena, Mightyena Evolution zord Power!"

"Abra, Kadabra Evolution zord Power!"

"Mudkip, Marshtomp Evolution zord Power!"

"Pichu, Pikachu Evolution zord Power!"

"Torchic, Combusken Evolution zord Power!"

The Torchic zord was hit by a red spark and fiery background appeared as it turned to Combusken.

The six zords have arrived from the sky. The Marshtomp, Mightyena, Pikachu and Abra zord folded into legs and arms one by arm as the Combusken flew in. Thunder and lightning arrived from the sky. The Combusken was connected to the Marshtomp and Mightyena zords. The Pikachu and Kadabra turned into arms and the Grovyle zord was the armor.

"Let's rock and roll!"

"Umbreon zord, Power Up!" yelled Anthony.

The Umbreon zord arrived from Orre.

To Be Continued…

* * *

Next Chapter: A Ranger From Orre Part 2

Now, I have a question for you? And it's open web. What's the Japanese name for the mecha (zords) in Thunder Megazord in MMPR? And to tie What's the Japanese name for the Dinozords in MMPR and the Japanese name for the Megazord?

See ya next update!


	56. A Ranger from Orre Part 2

A/N: Thank you for all of your reviews. I was going to update on July 15, but as you can see I couldn't because my Floppy Disk couldn't open the file and it said that it was unable to find the file, which meant I lost the original good draft. So, if you see me get into a bad mood with the author's notes. Note that it is only my other ego (the don't mess with me kind of ego), okay? I'm usually not like that, but let's just get to the answers to the quiz. The answer to the quiz was Shogozyus for Dinozords, Kiden Juu for Thunderzords, Daizyujinn is Megazord and Dairenou is Thunder Megazord.

Anyway, on with the chappie. I would like to announce that Psyduck Rangers' Poke Rangers Johto has reached 100+ reviews. So, if you would want to see why, go ahead. In the meantime, people who haven't read and reviewed my movie, I'm in progress of writing Chapter 6 right now. There are 9 chapters. So if you're interested, please read my chapters and review them. I also have other announcements, (I know… groan) anyway the Johto Crossover is 2 chapters away after this. And after that a new ranger is coming in about 5 chapters. So, this season is going to be pretty interesting, so if I were you, please keep a watch out for it. Apparently, this ranger will replace one of them for the moment, but the ranger that will be replaced will be back in a certain amount of time.

A/N: People's monsters that have been submitted have been put on hold but will be used for the next chapters. Again, new monsters must be submitted to me or pm'ed by me. I have an episode list already planned out for Season 2, so I could use them for each one (up to Episode 74 then we have a problem)

Okay, now I'm done.

* * *

**Last time, the rangers met Anthony, the ranger from Orre and Kaginz introduced himself to Dawson. Now, can the rangers send Kaginz back to the castle or will they have to be sent back to the graveyard? Find out next.

* * *

**

As soon as the Umbreon zord came by, the Espeon and Mewtwo zord arrived as well. The Ho-Oh zord also came. The Umbreon connected to the Mewtwo's right side and the Espeon connected to Mewtwo's left side. The Ho-Oh zord was the armor.

"Orre Megazord Power Up!"

The Evolution Megazord looked at the Orre Megazord using its sword coming out of Umbreon's mouth.

"Whoa baby!" said Jack.

"Orre Megazord Slash!"

The Megazord slaughtered Drazop. He was damaged heavily and disappeared with Kaginz, but before he did that, he made a device that made both Megazords fall to the ground and the rangers ejecting out of them, retreating except for one. One of them turned back into a Pokemon.

"Hey, Ho-Oh,"

"_Hello, Anthony," _said Ho-Oh.

"Ho-Oh? As in the legendary Ho-Oh?" asked Sean.

* * *

_(Mariah's palace blows up, Dawson arrives and traps her in a mini tomb)_

_(The Crushers change to Crushbones and begin attacking the rangers)_

_(The Poke Zords explode, and their new zords appeared)_

_(Morphing Sequence)_

_Go Go Poke Rangers (the logo appears)_

_(Amii appears in the forest, with the Kadabra zord behind her)_

_Go Go Poke Rangers_

_(Sean appears on the seashore of Route 107 with the Marshtomp zord)_

_Go Go Poke Rangers_

_(Mika sits down with the Mightyena zord in the Petalburg Woods)_

_Mighty Morphin Poke Rangers_

_(Jenna stands up in a meadow with the Pikachu zord)_

_(background music)_

_(Danny appears in the forest of Route 119 with the Grovyle zord next to him)_

_(Jack is in the Mt Chimney region with the Combusken zord)_

_(The Poke Zords turn into the new zords)_

_Go Go Poke Rangers_

_(Sean and Mary's appearance)_

_(Geki and Sid's appearance)_

_Go Go Poke Rangers_

_(The Combusken uses its Flamethrower attack)_

_Go Go Poke Rangers_

_(The Evolution Megazord with the Grovyle zord)_

_You Mighty Morphin Poke Rangers_

* * *

Episode 53- A Ranger From Orre Part 2

* * *

Sky Pillar…

"Who is this?" asked Rayquaza.

"Anthony. Twilight Ranger of the Poke Rangers Orre,"

"Orre?" asked Rayquaza. "Well, that means that-,"

"_That's right!" _

A legendary phoenix that was said to be called the Rainbow Pokemon, flew overhead toward Rayquaza's tube.

"Ho-Oh, it has been a long time,"

"Yes. It has," 

Jack was frozen. Amazed by the sight that was directly before him.

"I can't believe that his mentor is a Ho-Oh," said Sean. "Right, Jack?"

"Huh? Oh yeah! Yeah!" said Jack.

"Well, anyway, it's great to see you all," said Anthony.

"Jack Farrell. Red Ranger,"

"Mika Alden. Black Ranger,"

"Sean Fubrizzi. Blue Ranger,"

"Jenna Whitestone. Yellow Ranger,"

"Amiizuka "Perfect" Chii. Pink Ranger, but call me Amii or Amii-Chan,"

"Danny Dragonfly. Green Ranger,"

* * *

Seashore House… 

"So, Sean, you know about morphers?" asked Anthony.

"Yeah," said Sean. "I want to know about the twilight morpher, I only need one of them,"

Anthony took out one of them.

"Thanks. I need to analyze this, in the meantime go explore!" said Sean.

As Sean left for home to analyze, a monster-like Typhlosion followed him. No sooner he got to his house he attacked him. Sean hit the concrete and looked at the opponent.

"Hey. Hand over the morpher!"

"NEVER!" said Sean.

He pulled out his Poke Morpher, and from what he saw no one's there.

"POKEMON TENSHIN. POKE BUCKLER!"

"Mudkip!"

"So, you are a Poke Ranger too, eh?"

"Yeah. Super Poke Mode!"

"Fin Blaster!"

Typhlosion Commando started shooting him with his flame blaster. Sean dodged it and used the Fin Blaster.

"Wall of Water Descend!"

The wall of water drenched Typhlosion and he fell on the concrete. Typhlosion then summoned the Horlics.

"Oh, man. I didn't expect this to happen! Guys, we have a problem, bring Anthony,"

Suddenly, Typhlosion Commando decked him in the face, causing Sean to de-morph and his Poke Morpher out of his hand. Typhlosion Commando picked up the coin and began to laugh.

"This is going to be a reward for Kaginz, I defeated a ranger from another region and I am going to use the power coin as a prize. To defeat Orre!"

"I DON'T THINK SO!"

Typhlosion Commando turned around to see the other six rangers.

"I have the coin, come and stop me!"

"Get him," said Sean. "Here, Anthony catch!"

Anthony looked and saw the morpher coming toward him. He strapped the morpher on.

"Horlics, after them!"

The Horlics were killed, like usual. Sean jumped on the tree and grabbed the coin. Typhlosion began to use Flamethrower and it didn't work since he used the power of Gravity to levitate the Flamethrower back at him.

* * *

Dawson's Tower… 

"I didn't want an attack! Oh well! Crushbones get to the Horlics' location." Said Dawson.

Slateport City…

The Crushbones came out of the grass to attack the Poke Rangers.

"You may need this," said Jack.

"Thanks," said Sean.

"Ready?"

"Ready!"

"Let's Pokebattle!"

"Pokemon Tenshin! Poke Buckler!"

"Treecko!"

"Poochyena!"

"Abra!"

"Mudkip!"

"Pichu!"

"Torchic!"

The morphing grid activated, each of them was wearing diamond patterned boots and gloves and diamond pattern chest in multi-colors, with unique helmets.

"Twilight Power!"

Anthony was enclosed in a diagonal white and black uniform with the helmet containing Mewtwo ears.

"Red Torchic Ranger. Heaven Fire Star!"

"Black Poochyena Ranger. Heaven Illusion Star!"

"Blue Mudkip Ranger. Heaven Gravity Star!"

"Yellow Pichu Ranger. Heaven Time Star!"

"Pink Abra Ranger. Heaven Wind Star!"

"Green Treecko Ranger. Heaven Earth Star!"

"Mighty Morphin Poke Rangers!"

"Twilight Ranger! Poke Rangers: Orre!"

Typhlosion Commando was furious. "ATTACK!"

The Horlics and Crushbones were attacking them. The rangers used their chi powers one by one. Especially Anthony, who was using his form change and speed attacks.

"I think it's time for the next level. Super Poke Mode!" the five rangers yelled.

"Battlizer Activate!" said Jack and Anthony.

"Form Change! Speed Mode!"

"Stealth Mode!" said Jack.

"FIRE!"

Typhlosion Commando was getting slashed quickly and being shot at the same time. Suddenly, Typhlosion Commando fell down, and disappeared.

"Whoa!"

* * *

Dawson's Tower… 

"Good job! WE FAILED!" yelled Dawson.

"Sorry," said Kaginz.

"Get back to Orre. You pathetic demon!" said Dawson.

"Fine!" said Kaginz.

* * *

The sun started to set as the rangers departed. 

"Well, it has been fun. I'll give you a ring when I come back," said Anthony.

"Okay," said Jenna.

"Have fun," said Sean.

"Oh I will!" said Anthony.

He clicked on the teleportation device, teleporting him out of Hoenn in silver light.

"Will we see him again?" asked Jack.

"It's possible," said Mika.

-END-

Next Episode- Cardnapped


	57. Cardnapped!

Hi. Thank you for the reviews… 

Johto Crossover is on its way. But after a cardnapped episode and a romance episode.

Thank you for almost 240 reviews, I really appreciate it.

* * *

**TODAY ON POKE RANGERS:**

A card shop opened in Slateport City and Jack loves the store. So Dawson makes the Charizardinator and traps the rangers in cards. Can the rangers get out of this mess or die trying? Find out next.

* * *

**opening teaser**

"So, I was wondering, maybe we should go to the card shop," said Sean.

"What card shop?" asked Danny.

"This, dummy!" said Jack.

A picture of a card shop was in the paper.

"And I thought I was the dumb one," said Jack.

Jack got hit in the head with Sean's laptop, which made a light crack in the bottom.

* * *

_(Mariah's palace blows up, Dawson arrives and traps her in a mini tomb)_

_(The Crushers change to Crushbones and begin attacking the rangers)_

_(The Poke Zords explode, and their new zords appeared)_

_(Morphing Sequence)_

_Go Go Poke Rangers (the logo appears)_

_(Amii appears in the forest, with the Kadabra zord behind her)_

_Go Go Poke Rangers_

_(Sean appears on the seashore of Route 107 with the Marshtomp zord)_

_Go Go Poke Rangers_

_(Mika sits down with the Mightyena zord in the Petalburg Woods)_

_Mighty Morphin Poke Rangers_

_(Jenna stands up in a meadow with the Pikachu zord)_

_(background music)_

_(Danny appears in the forest of Route 119 with the Grovyle zord next to him)_

_(Jack is in the Mt Chimney region with the Combusken zord)_

_(The Poke Zords turn into the new zords)_

_Go Go Poke Rangers_

_(Sean and Mary's appearance)_

_(Geki and Sid's appearance)_

_Go Go Poke Rangers_

_(The Combusken uses its Flamethrower attack)_

_Go Go Poke Rangers_

_(The Evolution Megazord with the Grovyle zord)_

_You Mighty Morphin Poke Rangers

* * *

_

Episode 54- Cardnapped

* * *

The Card Shop was next to the big port of the SS Tidal. The six teens looked at the new card store and decided to take a look inside. Aisles of trading cards were from the front to the back and Jack and the rangers couldn't get enough of it.

"I LOVE THIS STORE!" said Mika.

"Me too," said Jenna.

Geki and Sid ran around the card store buying all the cards in the aisle.

"Geki, what are you doing?" asked Jenna.

"Simple it said 30 of these for a buck!" said Geki.

"Uh, read it closely," said Jenna.

Geki noticed it was switched, the price said that it was 1 for 30 dollars.

"Oh shit!" said Geki. "I'm Geki Limestone, I'm a price dyslexic,"

"Whatever," said Jenna.

Geki was going to the back to put the stuff away until he ran into the garbage disposal and a bunch of cards were on the floor, each of them spilling into the disposal with Geki's butt trapped in the garbage. The clerk was angry and pulled him out of the garbage.

"Guess who's working for three weeks to clean this up?" asked the clerk.

"Me?" asked Geki.

Sid burst out laughing after he heard Geki was going to work. The clerk looked at him.

"Sorry," said Sid.

"If you think you're going to laugh and leave him working, you're wrong, you are working with him,"

"WHAT?" asked Sid.

The rangers ran to the register, paid the cards and laughed on the way out, but was pursued by the clerk that heard them laughing.

* * *

Dawson's Tower…

Dawson was pleased when he captured a Charizard.

"Now, I turn you into Charizardinator!"

Charizard turned into a monster with scars with gold eyes instead of black. He is also armed with a shield and sword with a trading card case inside his holster with white blank cards.

"Charizard, the Card Captor at your service Dawson!"

"Great!"

Lord Dawson started to scan the rangers.

"Perfect, Jack's alone playing game boy, time for him to lose his responsibility!"

The spark of lightining hit Jack as he walked toward the Seashore House with his Game Boy in his hand.

Seashore House…

Jack was playing Mighty Morphin Poke Rangers on his Game Boy Advance when Sean stopped him.

"Dude, we have to go," said Sean.

"Give me a minute!" said Jack.

The rangers ditched Jack and went to the park.

Dawson's Tower…

"Send Charizardinator, LadySeviper!" said Dawson.

"It'll be my pleasure," said LadySeviper.

* * *

Slateport Park…

"Jack is… starting to get to me!" said Mika.

"I know," said Sean. "He thinks the game is life!"

"He must've forgotten to be responsible, I wonder, maybe Dawson's behind this," said Danny.

"Who knows?" asked Amii.

"Poke Rangers!"

The rangers turned around and noticed Charizardinator.

"Get Jack," said Mika.

Seashore House…

Jack's communicator started to go off.

"Oh man," said Jack.

He saved the game and walked to the back.

"Yeah?"

"Jack, monster alert!" said Danny.

"I'm on my way!" said Jack.

* * *

Slateport Park…

"Missed me," asked Jack.

"No," said the rangers.

"Oh cool, who wants to play tag?" asked Jack.

"No thanks, but let's play kill the rangers!" said Charizardinator.

"JACK, YOU'RE THE LEADER DO SOMETHING!"

Jack pulled out his Poke Morpher and began to dance with it with the morpher open and ready to activate.

"Never mind," said Mika. "Ready?"

"Ready!" said the rangers.

"POKEMON TENSHIN! POKE BUCKLER!"

"Treecko!"

"Poochyena!"

"Abra!"

"Mudkip!"

"Pichu!"

"Torchic!"

They were going to do the roll call, but Jack was in his own world.

"Skip him," said Jenna.

"Black Poochyena Ranger. Heaven Illusion Star!"

"Blue Mudkip Ranger. Heaven Gravity Star!"

"Yellow Pichu Ranger. Heaven Time Star!"

"Pink Abra Ranger. Heaven Wind Star!"

"Green Treecko Ranger. Heaven Earth Star!"

Everybody except Jack pulled out their weapons.

"You think you can stop me! I'm a Card Captor! Card Capture!" he said and he threw a card at Jack.

"JACK!" yelled Mika.

Jack was enclosed in a card that said "Red Torchic Ranger" on it.

"Poke Blaster!"

The rangers aimed at Charizardinator.

"FIRE!"

A blast of energy just made Charizardinator angry and he captured Amii, Sean, Jenna and Mika.

"Guys!" yelled Danny.

He collected the cards, and Danny was the next target.

"Come back here, card capture!"

Instead of getting Danny, he got a tree. Danny laughed and looked at him.

"Have a nice day!" said Danny. Green light surrounded him, teleporting off toward the Sky Pillar.

* * *

Dawson's Tower…

"I hope Danny doesn't do what I think he will do. But, who cares? I'm winning!" said Dawson. "Charizardinator, grow and trap everybody!"

* * *

Sky Pillar…

The five cards were placed on the table and Danny without wearing the hlmet just stood there and waited for further instructions. He couldn't believe it. His friends are trapped in trading cards. Suddenly, Rayquaza popped through.

"Danny, you must distract Chairzardinator while I revive the others," said Rayquaza.

"Right!" said Danny.

"Treecko, Grovyle Evolution zord power!"

Danny jumeped into his Grovyle zord.

"So, Green Ranger, you think you can beat me?" asked Charizardinator. He pulled out his sword.

"I most certainly can, LEAF BLADE!" said Danny.

A big slash slaughtered Charizardinator, but he powered the sword up to use Flamethrower. Danny's Grovyle was hit badly and launched a solarbeam attack, but Charizard missed the attack and used his sword throw.

* * *

Sky Pillar…

"Finally," said Claydol.

A red spakr appeared and Jack was released from the spell and card trick.

"Whoa! What happened to me?" asked Jack.

"You and your friends have been trapped in cards and Danny is getting burned badly!" said Mewtra.

"What do you mean by--?"

Jack cut himself off when he saw Danny getting demolished.

"You better go before Danny is a roasted Treecko," said Claydol.

"POKEMON TENSHIN. POKE BUCKLER!"

"Torchic!"

* * *

"I'm coming Danny!" yelled Jack.

"Well if it isn't the red ranger!" said Charizardinator.

"Red Torchic Ranger, Heaven Fire Star!"

"Who cares? You are going to die anyway," said Charizardinator.

"I need Evolution zord power!" said Jack.

"Torchic, Combusken Evolution zord Power!"

Jack leapt to his zord and kicked Charizardinator.

"Need help?" asked Jack.

"Thanks," said Danny.

Charizard began to fly.

"I can't believe you returned to your senses. Besides, prepare to face the evil of Lord Dawson!"

The monster was lifting Combusken. Combusken shot a fire ball at Charizardinator, making the monster release him.

* * *

Sky Pillar…

The other four rangers returned to normal.

"Where's Jack and Danny?" asked Amii.

The rangers noticed the two zords fighting Charizardinator and being pummeled by the blow of both Megazords.

"Let's Pokebattle!" said Mika.

"Poochyena!"

"Abra!"

"Mudkip!"

"Pichu!"

They called on their zords.

"Poochyena, Mightyena Evolution zord power!"

"Abra, Kadabra Evolution zord power!"

"Mudkip, Marshtomp Evolution zord power!"

"Pichu, Pikachu Evolution zord power!"

Charizardinator began to use Wing Attack at the rangers, making the zords fall to the ground.

"We're not done yet," said Jack.

Suddenly, the zords appeared.

"I'll take on all of you," said Charizardinator.

"Okay," said Jack.

"Rangers, I am sending you Chi orbs for an upgrade, besides your attacks you have now chi power attacks!"

The orbs were inserted.

"Psychic Whirlwind!"

A whirlwind of psychic energy hit Charizardinator.

"Time for the lift of water!" said Sean.

A wave of water crashed on Charizardinator.

"This is for beating up my friends!" said Jenna.

A thunderbolt shocked Charizardinator.

"Now, for a big surprise!" said Mika.

The Mightyena zord made a green fog around the monster and the zord impersonated Dawson. Dawson slashed Charizardinator and began to cry out in pain as it was hit by the vines of Grovyle.

"I think it's time for the Evolution Megazord. Ready?"

"Definitely!"

They formed the Evolution Megazord and they pulled out the saber.

"Evolution Megazord Saber Slash!"

The monster blew up and the rangers cheered.

Dawson's Tower…

"Another plan wasted. Now, what do I do?" asked Dawson.

"Who knows?" asked LadySeviper.

* * *

Slateport City…

"All right! Another victory for us!" said Jack.

Suddenly, the clerk came running after them.

"YOU WILL WORK FOR ME, AFTER ALL YOU WERE LAUGHING AT THE TWO TEENAGERS!"

"Uh, what do we do?" asked Jenna.

"RUN!" said Jack.

The rangers ran to Jenna's jeep and drove out of the city before the clerk got to them.

* * *

Executive Producer:

YankeeFan2

Executive In Charge of Production:

YankeeFan2

© 2006 YankeeFan2 productions

Note that I don't own Pokemon or Power Rangers.

* * *

Next Episodes:

Episode 55- Mewtra's Crush

Episode 56/57- Rangers From Johto

Episode 58/59- Silver Light

* * *

Anyway, here's a quiz for you. First 5 Winners will be able to make the red, black, pink, green and silver ninjazords. Each Poke Ninjazord must have an ability, for example endurance AND an MMPR Season 3 storyline. So, here's the question.

A/N: Note, this is the EASIEST question out of the whole entire thing, here goes…

Like Dino Thunder's "Super Dino Mode" and SPD's "SWAT MODE" what was the call for Mystic Force's Legendary Rangers? (If you have seen Dark Wish, you may know the call)


	58. Mewtra's Romance! LadyGardevoir's Death

A/N: I will accept these answers: Legendary Source, Mystic Force; Galwit Mysto Neramax; or Legendary Force (I think that was a guess or the reviewer couldn't think of the words and just put those two). Anyway, AriNekoGomu, Psyduck Ranger, Derik, person and RubyVulpix, you get to make the Poke Ninjazords. Katem92, you were a little bit late, but you get to submit a storyline because no one leaves empty handed.

Here are the requirements:

Yellow and Blue are taken, so you have only green, pink, red, black or silver left. Next, each one of the zords must have a special ability, for example endurance, super speed, great accuracy, etc. Also, you get to make a Mighty Morphin Poke Rangers Season 3 storyline from Episodes 96-127 (128-131 is something special, Episodes 116-117 are new zords or the Shogun zords to be exact, but not like the Power Rangers or Kakuranger)

Also, after this episode, we have the JOHTO CROSSOVER! (cheers from the audience) Also, congratulations to Psyduck Ranger, Season 1 of the Johto saga is completed! (another cheer from the audience)

Yeah, anyway, why am I blabbing to you about the chapters? Yo, idiot in the first row, roll tape!

* * *

This chapter/episode has been approved by YankeeFan2. Certificate No. 55.

This is Rated T for violence, mild cursing and slight content.

* * *

**TODAY ON POKE RANGERS:**

Mewtra feels upset when he out of all the rangers doesn't have a date. Lady Gardevoir decides to pop in to destroy the rangers, but falls for Mewtra at the same time. Will she join the rangers or face evil? Find out next…

It was a normal Saturday at the Seashore House with Mewtra, Amii and Danny. They sat at one of the outside tables and saw the girls surfing on their surfboards. Even Danny liked the view of the girls surfing. Amii got frustrated and smacked him upside the head.

"DAMN! THAT HURT!" yelled Danny.

"Why does every male teenager have to be so… uh, never mind," said Amii.

"What do you mean?" asked Mewtra.

"Sometimes, when a guy meets a girl, the guy starts to fall… in a I like you kind of way," said Amii.

"Yeah," said Mewtra.

"Mewtra, there are plenty of fish in the sea," said Danny.

Mewtra looked confused.

"In other words, there is someone out there for everyone," said Amii.

"Oh," he said as he walked away.

"I think he really needs someone," said Danny.

* * *

_(Mariah's palace blows up, Dawson arrives and traps her in a mini tomb)_

_(The Crushers change to Crushbones and begin attacking the rangers)_

_(The Poke Zords explode, and their new zords appeared)_

_(Morphing Sequence)_

_Go Go Poke Rangers (the logo appears)_

_(Amii appears in the forest, with the Kadabra zord behind her)_

_Go Go Poke Rangers_

_(Sean appears on the seashore of Route 107 with the Marshtomp zord)_

_Go Go Poke Rangers_

_(Mika sits down with the Mightyena zord in the Petalburg Woods)_

_Mighty Morphin Poke Rangers_

_(Jenna stands up in a meadow with the Pikachu zord)_

_(background music)_

_(Danny appears in the forest of Route 119 with the Grovyle zord next to him)_

_(Jack is in the Mt Chimney region with the Combusken zord)_

_(The Poke Zords turn into the new zords)_

_Go Go Poke Rangers_

_(Sean and Mary's appearance)_

_(Geki and Sid's appearance)_

_Go Go Poke Rangers_

_(The Combusken uses its Flamethrower attack)_

_Go Go Poke Rangers_

_(The Evolution Megazord with the Grovyle zord)_

You Mighty Morphin Poke Rangers

* * *

Episode 55- Mewtra's Romance

* * *

Dawson's Tower…

"We tried freezing the zords?" asked Dawson.

"Did that," said LadySeviper. "Failed,"

"Take away the green ranger powers?"

"Tried. We passed, then we failed after a month."

"Make a monster for Mewtra to fall in love?" asked Dawson.

"No, but it's worth a shot," said LadySeviper.

Dawson activated the Infrared scanner, and noticed a Gardevoir.

"Ooh, perfect!" yelled Dawson.

"Relax Dawson, remember me?"

"Oh shit!" said Dawson.

She was half-human, half Gardevoir with the same eyes as a regular Gardevoir and a same dress like clothing and was also wearing a heart-shaped locket. She was also carring a psy staff in her hand.

"Lady Gardevoir, I thought you were-," said Dawson.

"Dead?" asked Lady Gardevoir. "Yeah, right!"

Dawson and Black Phoenix looked at her. Dawson turned to LadySeviper.

"Go spy on Mewtra please," said Dawson.

"Right,"

She ran off and Dawson, Lady Gardevoir and Black Phoenix decided to have tea and crumpets.

* * *

Sky Pillar…

Jack, Mika and Jenna were talking about Mewtra's problem.

"I feel sorry for Mewtra. We should do something," said Jenna.

Jack chuckled.

"Who are we going to call? Lowered Expectations?" asked Jack. Suddenly, he began to mock Mewtra. "Hi, I'm a Mewtwo looking for a female Pokemon for me!"

"You know Jack, unlike you, Mewtra has one hell of a life story to tell. You don't so if I were you, shut up before I make your life story a miserable life story," said Mika.

"I do so have a great life story. At 16 I became a Poke Ranger and now I have a life," said Jack. "I have a great girlfriend and also the leader of the Poke Ranger team!"

Mika rolled her eyes.

"Whatever," said Jenna.

The alarm sounded and the three rangers looked into the mystical pool to see Lady Gardevoir destroying trees.

"Mewtra, my love. Where art thou?"

"Contact the others. Let's go!" said Jack.

"Let's Pokebattle!"

"Poochyena!"

"Pichu!"

"Torchic!"

The six rangers appeared and saw the monster named Lady Gardevoir.

"Oh my! The Poke Rangers!"

"What do you want with Mewtra?" asked Mika.

"Simple, to bring him back to evil by asking using love, but first you must be exterminated! Psy Staff!" yelled Lady Gardevoir.

BOOM!

"WHOA!" the rangers yelled as they fell backwards.

Mewtra came running towards them, concerned about what happened.

"Rangers! Are you okay?"

"Ha! Those ranger brats are useless to me!" said Lady Gardevoir.

"What do you want?" asked Mewtra. "Lady Gardevoir you are nothing but a mean jerk. I did remember that you did that to me 10,000 years ago. It won't happen again. Shadow Sword!"

Lady Gardevoir snickered and began to fight Mewtra. They began attacking each other and the rangers sat there, ready to fight, but Mewtra gave them the signal to butt out. Mewtra jumped up and stabbed Lady Gardevoir. The rangers ran toward Mewtra as Lady Gardevoir's emotions were raised beyond the breaking point of going insane. Suddenly, she got one of Dawson's skulls and activated the item making her explode to grow ten times bigger.

"YAY ME!" said Lady Gardevoir.

"Time for the zords," said Jack as the rangers pulled out their coins. The coins turned into orbs and raised them to the sky.

"Evolution Zord Power!"

"Treecko, Grovyle Evolution zord Power!"

"Poochyena, Mightyena Evolution zord Power!"

"Abra, Kadabra Evolution zord Power!"

"Mudkip, Marshtomp Evolution zord Power!"

"Pichu, Pikachu Evolution zord Power!"

"Torchic, Combusken Evolution zord Power!"

(background music from the original theme song)

"Evolution Megazord Power Up!"

(background music keeps playing)

The Evolution Megazord was formed and they stood next to Mewtra's Ecliptazord.

"Psy Staff Attack!" said Lady Gardevoir.

Two beams hit the zords with so much intensity, that the Ecliptazord crushed the Evolution Megazord, with Mika inside squished to the wall, with Amii, Jack, Danny, Sean and Jenna on top of her.

"Sorry," said Jack.

"Don't…. mention it," said Mika.

The Megazord got back on its feet and Lady Gardevoir snickered.

"Evolution Saber!" yelled the rangers.

"Shadow Saber!"

Both swords hit Lady Gardevoir, but didn't do damage.

"You thought you could stop me? DIE!" yelled Lady Gardevoir.

A pink psychic blast hit both Megazords as they fell backwards. The rangers and Mewtra fell out of their zords.

"Ha ha for you. I will be back,"

"We have to get to the Sky Pillar," said Jack.

* * *

Sky Pillar…

The six rangers stood there figuring out what to do.

"Okay, we tried killing her with our Chi Power. Then, we did something else and I guess it didn't damage her," said Jack.

"Her locket," said Mewtra.

The rangers turned around to notice that Mewtra was hiding something from the six of them.

"Mewtra, do you know something that we don't know?" asked Jack.

"Her locket prevents any attack to hit her," said Mewtra.

"Then we must destroy it," said Sean. "How I don't know,"

"We could get into the tower," said Amii.

The rangers looked at her like she was crazy. But, from Amii's voice she knew she wasn't kidding.

"I'm serious," she said as she tried to untangle her hair from her Poke Ranger helmet.

"Fine. Let's go," said Jack.

"JACK! We need a plan!" said Danny. "I got one easily. Let's lure Lady Gardevoir here to battle, Mewtra will sneak up on her grab the locket. We combine our weapons and bam she's history!"

"Okay," said Jack. "Back to battle!"

Lady Gardevoir arrived in Fortree City.

"So, are you here to kill me?"

"Damn straight!" said Amii. "ATTACK! Babel Attack!"

They activated their blade blasters and stood up in a pyramid formation and blasted the living daylights out of her.

"That didn't even hurt!" said Lady Gardevoir.

"Sword Mode," said Jack. "ATTACK!"

Lady Gardevoir pulled out her staff and began blasting them, the five rangers fell back, except for Amii, who jumped up and kicked in her in the face, making her lean back. She pulled out her staff as well and began attacking. She kicked Lady Gardevoir in the face and flipped backwards, then she jumped over her, but before she could kick she was hit with the psy staff.

Suddenly, something took Lady Gardevoir's locket.

"MY LOCKET!" said Lady Gardevoir.

Suddenly, Mewtra appeared from the open. "You betrayed me too many times, time for you to suffer,"

"WHAT?"

"You heard him, let's put them together!" said Jack.

The Poke Blaster was formed and it was aimed DIRECTLY at Lady Gardevoir.

"FIRE!"

A golden blast destroyed her, and a megaton explosion appeared that almost knocked the trees down.

* * *

Dawson's Tower…

"That girl… was lovely," said Dawson. "What are we going to do!"

"For once, stop sniveling!"

He turned around to notice a Sneasel, and a couple of creatures behind her.

"Nyura!" yelled Dawson.

---

END

---

Based on "Gosei Sentai Dairanger" and "MMPR Season 2" which I never owned in the first place.

© 2006 YankeeFan2 productions.

Next Episode: Rangers from Johto Part 1

* * *

Anyway, another quiz:

Now, in Power Rangers Season 1, they got their Megazord in the first episode, in Zyuranger when do they get their Megazord or Daizyujinn? Winners can make a MMPR Season 3 storyline.

Catch ya on the flip side.


	59. Rangers From Johto Part 1

Thank you for the reviews. I really appreciate it. Derik, you were close, but not close enough. Daizyujin appeared in Episode 6. The zords' first appearance was Episode 3.

For people who want to see Zyuranger's episodes and compare it to the original Mighty Morphin go onyoutubeand search for zyuranger and other sentai shows if you're interested. Anyway, to the chapter:

* * *

**Today on Poke Rangers**

Jack and the gang meet a monster from 100 years in the future and Nyura and Dawson team up to battle them. Can the rangers finally defeat the monster or will they need help?

Find out next!

* * *

Slateport City… 

Sean and Jenna were sitting at the house watching the movie, _"Animal Crackers" _starring the Marx Brothers.

"You know I can't believe they are living in a mansion singing some pretty weird song," said Jenna. "Pass the popcorn!"

Sean passed Jenna the popcorn and suddenly the doorbell rang.

"Excuse me," said Sean. He went to the door and Jack and the gang came over.

"Hey Mary," said Sean.

"Hey sweetie. What're you watching?" asked Mary.

"Oh simple, it's called _Animal Crackers _starring the Marx Brothers," said Sean.

"I always love classic movies, you know? Let me sit down for once!" said Mary.

Sean moved over with Jenna on the far end of the couch with Sean in the middle. Mika and Jack sat on the ends of the couch with Amii and Danny on the floor and Zack, well he was standing behind the couch watching the movie.

"Do they always break out into song?" asked Amii.

"Yeah," said Sean. He picked up the DVD remote and turned it off.

"You know what? I got an idea, let's go watch 'Pimp My Bride'," said Jenna.

"Great idea," said Amii. "Need to see who needs a makeover!"

The gang saw a 25-year old woman, with zits all over the place and she was so raggedy that her skin was soft and old. The gang nearly puked.

"That woman needs a makeover definitely!" said Jack.

* * *

Dawson's Tower… 

"Nyura, what brings you here?" asked Dawson.

"Where's Mariah?" asked Nyura.

"Mariah's palace ceased to exist!" said Dawson. "It was blown up by the Poke Rangers and now she's in her tomb, for good!"

"Well, emperor. I want payback!" yelled Nyura.

"How much payback?" asked Dawson.

"Payback," said Nyura.

* * *

_(Mariah's palace blows up, Dawson arrives and traps her in a mini tomb)_

_(The Crushers change to Crushbones and begin attacking the rangers)_

_(The Poke Zords explode, and their new zords appeared)_

_(Morphing Sequence)_

_Go Go Poke Rangers (the logo appears)_

_(Amii appears in the forest, with the Kadabra zord behind her)_

_Go Go Poke Rangers_

_(Sean appears on the seashore of Route 107 with the Marshtomp zord)_

_Go Go Poke Rangers_

_(Mika sits down with the Mightyena zord in the Petalburg Woods)_

_Mighty Morphin Poke Rangers_

_(Jenna stands up in a meadow with the Pikachu zord)_

_(background music)_

_(Danny appears in the forest of Route 119 with the Grovyle zord next to him)_

_(Jack is in the Mt Chimney region with the Combusken zord)_

_(The Poke Zords turn into the new zords)_

_Go Go Poke Rangers_

_(Sean and Mary's appearance)_

_(Geki and Sid's appearance)_

_Go Go Poke Rangers_

_(The Combusken uses its Flamethrower attack)_

_Go Go Poke Rangers_

_(The Evolution Megazord with the Grovyle zord)_

_You Mighty Morphin Poke Rangers

* * *

_

Episode 56- Rangers From Johto Part 1

* * *

Slateport City… 

The gang finished watching "Pimp My Bride" and ordered Pizza from the Pizza Shack outside of Mauville City. Then they were watching a music video of the Poke Rangers by Rangerz. Amii and Danny were looking at how they were impersonating the rangers and they shook their heads. Zack and Mary went to get the other stuff and the six rangers talked quietly without them hearing them.

"They got another thing coming to them," said Danny.

"Hey, they're a good band you know," said Jack.

"I know. But, they haven't seen our battles, the only one they saw was six months ago with Mariah's Boomdred," said Danny.

"Yeah, and as a reward we get to play in the concert," said Amii. "We had to lie and say we had to go get our ears checked. That was the worst lie ever."

* * *

Sky Pillar… 

Rayquaza, Claydol and Mewtra were all working at the computer systems when suddenly, a green glowing Pokemon came in with a Mechanical Mr. Mime behind him.

"Celebi! Miborg! How great it is to see you," said Claydol.

"Same thing to you Claydol," said Miborg.

"Anyway, Rayquaza we are here to talk about Nyura. Nyura is how could you say, here in this region in this time zone and we need your rangers to stop him."

"What about your rangers?" asked Rayquaza.

"We need to teleport them here, they don't know that we've arrived here to talk to you," said Miborg.

"Fine," said Rayquaza.

In the meantime, the alarm sounded.

"I sense trouble in Lilycove City. I will ask the rangers immediately to stop them," said Rayquaza.

"Activating communicator links," said Claydol.

* * *

Slateport City, Sean's House… 

"See ya," said Sean. The five rangers were about to leave when suddenly their communicators beeped.

"Are Zack and Mary gone?" asked Sean.

"Yeah, and your parents are already in bed," said Jack. "What's up?"

"Rangers, there are six monsters attacking Lilycove City. Go now and may the Power protect you," said Rayquaza.

"Let's go!" said Jack.

They teleported to Lilycove City and saw the six monsters in front of them destroying the Contest Hall, the Pokemon Center and the department store. One of them had the basic form of a man, covered in grey scales. It had purple wings, which had their own pair of hands, giving it two pairs. Its face exactly matched that of an Aerodactyl. The beast noticed the six of them, looking at the city.

"This is really awkward," said Jenna.

"Yeah," said Jack.

"Surprise!" the beast yelled. "Ancient Power!"

The blast took out almost part of the city. Jack stood up to notice the five other monsters behind them. The first one who was the Aerodactyl came first.

"I'm Dark Dactyle," said the beast.

There was another monster that resembles a bumblebee.

"I'm Bolterbee,"

The monster itself was a normal, upright Seviper, with icicles forming arms and legs, that were protruding from the entire of its body.

"Iceviper, ready to kill!"

There was another monster that was part Tauros, part Granbull, and part Grandmother.

"I'm Granny Bull,"

Then, there was a monster that has a Carvanha for a head, a muscle man body, and a flute that he can't play!

"Flutist Carvanha. Ready to rock!"

The final monster was from the rangers fought in the past. It was a goblin with a Koffing head.

"Remember me? I'm the KOFFING GOBLIN!"

The six rangers stood in a circle, surrounded by monsters.

"I guess it's time to show them," said Jack. "Let's Pokebattle!"

"Treecko!"

"Poochyena!"

"Abra!"

"Mudkip!"

"Pichu!"

"Torchic!"

"Mighty Morphin Poke Rangers!"

"SUPER POKE MODE!" yelled the rangers.

"Attack guys," said Jack.

"None of your attacks can stop us! Prepare for a Hyper Beam!" said Dark Dactyle.

Jack and the gang took out their blade blasters.

"Babel Attack!"

They formed a Pyramid and pointed their Poke Blasters upwards on the bottom, the middle pointed it sideways and the top person pointed it down.

"FIRE!"

A Poke Ball appeared damaging Dark Dactyle and the Koffing Goblin.

"Pulse Blasters!" said Jack. "Combine! FIRE!" The Pulse Blaster slid on top of the Blade Blaster.

They pulled the slingshot and ten shots of laser hit each one of the monsters.

A/N: The Pulse Blasters were the golden special weapons to defeat the Mega Crushers in Season 1. They were found in Salamence's cave.

"ATTACK!" yelled Dark Dactyle.

All six used Hyper Beam, destroying buildings, and homes. The rangers fly into each other.

"You thought you would destroy us with that? You got another thing coming to you!" said Dark Dactyle.

"Well, we're not dead yet!" said Jack. "So bring it!"

* * *

Sky Pillar… 

Rayquaza, Claydol, Mewtra, Miborg and Celebi saw the destruction of Lilycove.

"I'm going to help," said Mewtra.

"Okay, and Mewtra, while you're at it, bring this to them!" said Claydol.

A big cannon with a dragon appeared on it.

"Thanks!" said Mewtra.

* * *

Lilycove City… 

The rangers were being weakened by the monsters attacks. Mewtra came by to the scene with the cannon in hand.

"What's this?" asked Jack.

"The Kiryoku Poke Blaster! You need your chi in order to activate it!"

"I need your orbs!" said Jack.

The six orbs appeared into the slot. The cannon began to charge up, aiming at the six monsters.

"Ready!" said Amii and Danny.

"Aim!" said Mika and Sean.

"Fire!" said Jack and Jenna.

A six-color energy blast hit all six monsters at the same time.

"That can also work with the Poke Blaster!" said Mewtra.

"Thanks!" said Jack.

The Poke Blaster was made and combined to the top part of the cannon.

"FIRE!"

A red energy blast combined with the six-color energy blast hit all six of them.

* * *

Dawson's Tower… 

"You ready for the best part?" asked Dawson.

"You KNOW I am!" said Nyura.

They had the Ice Staff and the Dawson Bomb put together.

"GROW MY MONSTERS!" said Nyura.

"Koffing Goblin! Grow!" said Dawson.

The Ice Staff froze the five monsters of Nyura's and they grew ten times bigger and the Dawson Bomb exploded making the Koffing Goblin grow.

"Oh shit!" said Jack.

To Be Continued…

* * *

A/N: I know kind of short, but left you off with a cliffhanger. I need a Pink Ninjazord from the reviewer who answered the quiz correctly in Episode 54. So, The Crazy Bizzaro Arineko, I need a Pink Ninjazord since it's the only one left. Okay, and I need storylines as well from the people who got it correct from last chapter. The ones who I need an MMPR Season 3 storyline is from person, Ruby Vulpix I'll use the Gadrak monster and your storyline for Season 3, so you don't need to submit one. Psyduck Ranger, you already submitted one so you don't need to do that. Person, The Crazy Bizzaro Arineko, and katem92, I need one from you. You guys can send me them whenever you can, but before the season finale, because that's when I make my episode list for Season 3. And the first four are Ninja Quest Parts 1-4. 

Catch you on the flip side!


	60. Rangers From Johto Part 2

**Hey, time for Part 2… But, first new announcements!**

**By the power vested in me, (j/k) I have decided to make the first annual Poke Ranger Awards. Nominations will be open on December 10th and that's all I'm going to tell you. The second thing is to the reviewers, there's a season after MMPR. People know this as Zeo but it's really Overtech Overdrive based on the Sentai series Choriki Sentai Ohranger.**

**Second of all, Neo Access! Are you interested in seeing a Poke Rangers Wild Force/ Gaoranger kind of thing? Then check out Psyduck Ranger's Poke Rangers Johto The Movie: A Neo Beginning to find out. New zords, new costumes and the best part new morphing devices! (Cell phones, duh!) It's officially COMPLETE! **

**Also, did you ever check out Maddie Fitzpatrick's Kanto Rangers? She rewrote Poke Rangers Kanto. Check it out as well.**

**And check out Starfighter364's Poke Rangers Orre.**

**All Poke Rangers stories are on the C2 Poke Rangers Generations! So, if I were you check it out!**

**Roll Tape!

* * *

**

"Okay," said Jack. "What do we do now?"

"You're telling me?" asked Sean.

"I guess we can summon the zords," said Mewtra.

"It's not a guess. It's a must!" said Jenna.

Mewtra played his flute toward the sky and the three zords formed the Ecliptazord.

"Evolution Zords Power Up!"

Their coins turned into orbs and they raised them to the sky releasing a six-color multi wave to the zords.

* * *

_(Mariah's palace blows up, Dawson arrives and traps her in a mini tomb)_

_(The Crushers change to Crushbones and begin attacking the rangers)_

_(The Poke Zords explode, and their new zords appeared)_

_(Morphing Sequence)_

_Go Go Poke Rangers (the logo appears)_

_(Amii appears in the forest, with the Kadabra zord behind her)_

_Go Go Poke Rangers_

_(Sean appears on the seashore of Route 107 with the Marshtomp zord)_

_Go Go Poke Rangers_

_(Mika sits down with the Mightyena zord in the Petalburg Woods)_

_Mighty Morphin Poke Rangers_

_(Jenna stands up in a meadow with the Pikachu zord)_

_(background music)_

_(Danny appears in the forest of Route 119 with the Grovyle zord next to him)_

_(Jack is in the Mt Chimney region with the Combusken zord)_

_(The Poke Zords turn into the new zords)_

_Go Go Poke Rangers_

_(Sean and Mary's appearance)_

_(Geki and Sid's appearance)_

_Go Go Poke Rangers_

_(The Combusken uses its Flamethrower attack)_

_Go Go Poke Rangers_

_(The Evolution Megazord with the Grovyle zord)_

_You Mighty Morphin Poke Rangers_

* * *

Episode 57- Rangers From Johto Part 2

* * *

The six Poke zords were hit with lightning and became the Evolution zords. 

"Let's go!" said Jack.

"Right!" said the rangers.

A/N: And now for something completely different. I forgot to mention last chapter, when I mean resurrected monsters, I didn't mean monsters that were made, I mean monsters that were dead REVIVED! I chose random monsters from most of Johto and mine because I thought they were kind of awesome and would be pretty cool.

The rangers pull out their blade blasters and a long streak of light hit the zords and it turned into a rope. The rangers lift their legs and pull themselves automatically to the zords standing on top of them.

"WHOA! New zords, WE WILL CRUSH THEM!" yelled Koffing Goblin.

"Grovyle, give them a Frenzy Plant!"

A big wave of vines wrapped Koffing Goblin and the other monsters. Dark Dactyle fired a hyper beam at the vines and was free to leave.

"GUYS!" yelled Danny.

"Power of Gravity! Make Dark Dactyle fall into the ocean!" said Sean.

The Marshtomp's eyes lit up making the monster fall into the ocean. "OH SHIT!" yelled the monster. He fell into the ocean, being swept away by the fish.

"Time for a Time Jolt!" said Jenna.

An electric blast hit the Dark Dactyle, making her electrocute easily.

"Hey, what about us?" asked Bolterbee.

"Time to show you a FLAMETHROWER!" yelled Jack.

A Flamethrower hit Bolterbee and Flutist Carvanha. Granny Bull and Iceviper wrestled with the zord. The Iceviper struck him with a slash attack and Granny Bull threw Jack's zord over the edge.

"Psychic WIND Blast!"

"Shadow ILLUSION Attack!"

A pink and purple wave of attacks hit them.

"I think it's time to combine!" said Amii.

"RIGHT! Activate Evolution Megazord!" yelled Jack.

* * *

Sky Pillar… 

Six teens teleported to the sky pillar. The person in the middle had jet black hair and dark eyes, and was wearing a black shirt with a red sweat-jacket tied around his waist, blue jeans, and black shoes.

"Eddie, great to see you," said Rayquaza.

"Nice to see you again," said Eddie.

"Who are these?" asked Claydol. "I forgot,"

A/N: Why I said they saw each other again. It was a flashback from Poke Rangers JohtoxMighty Morphin. Psyduck, let me know if there are any other spoilers.

"Eddie Barinholtz, Red Typhlosion Ranger!"

The girl in the back had short, golden-blonde hair, and sparkling eyes, and was wearing a pink tank top and light tan caprees.

"Anna Danime, Pink Espeon Ranger!"

The guy next to the other girl was black with black hair, had light brown eyes and was wearing a blue shirt with a white vest underneath and blue jogging shorts.

"Greg Simpson. Blue Feraligatr Ranger!"

The girl next to Greg had pink hair with a blonde streak tied into a pony tail, she wore a yellow t-shirt with black short shorts. She also has white tennis shoes.

"Sabrina Mason. Yellow Ampharos Ranger!"

The guy next to Anna had dark, reddish-brown hair, and similar eyes, and was wearing a black t-shirt with a leaf symbol on it, a pair of odd jeans, and a pair of steel-toe boots to match.

"Kurtis Firefly. Green Meganium Ranger!"

The final one next to Eddie had messy black hair, had a white shirt with red stripes down the sides and blue shorts.

"Kris Douglas. White Dragonite Ranger!"

"Poke Rangers Johto!"

"We need your help anyway," said Claydol. "Your friends that protect this region are in trouble. Please help them!"

"RIGHT!" said Eddie. "Ready?"

"READY!" said the rangers.

Their morphers were on the wrists each one with a fire, water, psychic, grass and electric symbol on it. Kris' was a red and blue morpher with a couple of buttons.

"Morph! I Choose You!"

Each ranger morphed into one of the Johto Rangers. The original five had their zord's head on the left of their chest and a symbol that represented a GS Ball reading "PRS" on. Their belts were gold and their boots and gloves were white (except for Kris, it's blue and red). The girls also had skirts in addition to their uniforms.

"White Dragonite Power!"

"Green Meganium Power!"

"Yellow Ampharos Power!"

"Blue Feraligatr Power!"

"Pink Espeon Power!"

"Red Typhlosion Power!"

"POKE RANGERS: JOHTO!"

* * *

Lilycove City… 

The six Johto Rangers noticed the Evolution zords taking severe damage from the other six monsters. However the Ecliptazord was trying to destroy them with the Eclipse Cannon.

"I guess they have new powers since last time," said Sabrina.

"Well, it was a good thing I cloned the Espeon zord to help us out," said Greg.

Anna turned toward him. "YOU CLONED MY ZORD?"

"We need all three megazords in order to help them!" said Kurtis. "Now let's do it!"

"Johto Zords! Eon Zords Power Up!" said the rangers.

"Battlizer Activate!" yelled Eddie.

Eddie had armor covering almost his entire body. The armor had a volcanic design. His morpher changed from a fire type symbol to a volcano symbol.

"Meteor Zord Power Up!" yelled Eddie.

The six Poke Balls spilled out the Typhlosion, Feraligatr, Meganium, Ampharos, Espeon and Dragonite. The other six appeared releasing Flareon, Vaporeon, another Espeon, Umbreon, Kecleon and Jolteon. Finally, a Meteor came down from space and Eddie jumped on it ready to activate the Meteor Megazord.

"Greg, you, me and Anna will take the Johto Megazord. The others take the Eon Megazord!"

"RIGHT!" said the other rangers.

"Hey guys!" said Jenna. "Look!"

"Eddie! Guys!" said Jack.

"Better late than never!" said Mika.

"Let's just shut these guys down, you with me?" asked Eddie.

"Yeah!" said Jack. "Evolution Megazord!"

"Johto Dragon Megazord activate!" yelled Kris.

"Eon Megazord activate!" yelled Sabrina.

"Meteor Megazord, now!" yelled Eddie.

A/N: Johto Megazord Scenes from Poke Rangers Johto. I DON'T OWN THE ZORDS, so don't sue me! Psyduck, some of this may contain spoilers.

The arms and legs of the Typhlosion retracted. The Meganium's neck and body separated, and the legs folded as well, and it joined the Typhlosion below it, and the neck and head became the Megazord's right arm. Ampharos' body moved up towards its neck and it connected to be the Megazord's left arm. Feraligatr split and shaped itself into legs, and connected to the Meganium. Espeon then split and became armor, with its underside covering the chest, bearing the GS ball like symbol of the team.

"Johto Megazord, activate!" yelled Greg, Anna and Kris.

The Dragonite Zords legs separated first, and folded so that part of them fit under the Megazords legs, with the rest of it going either in front or round the back of them. The arms them separated, with the hands coming off and attaching to the Megazords hands, and cannons were revealed which were placed on the Megazords shoulders. The torso and tail of the Dragonite Zord fit over the Megazord like a leather jacket.

"Johto Dragon Megazord!"

A spark of lighting hit behind the zord as it took its fighting position.

"Time for the Eon Megazord!" said Sabrina.

The Kecleon's legs and body shrank into the head, which grew. The other Espeon and Umbreon heads shot off, revealing hands, and their legs moved to the ends, where the heads now were, and connected. They then connected to either side of the Kecleon head. The Vaporeon and Jolteon's legs slid to the end of their bodies, and their heads joined to the underside of the Kecleon. Flareon's head and legs were absorbed into the fur, which merged with the tail, and slid apart to reveal a new Megazord head.

"Eon Megazord, Ready!"

"Meteor Megazord, Activate!" yelled Eddie.

The legs appeared from the back of the zord. Arms came out of the Meteor and the head came out of it as it landed onto Earth.

"Evolution Megazord!" yelled the rangers.

A/N: I'm trying to make this Megazord scene act like the Thunder Megazord formation in MMPR.

As the Combusken was sliding on the ground, the Marshtomp and Mightyena folded into legs, the Grovyle opened the pink plating with the green helmet with the leaf behind it and the Kadabra and Pikachu folded into arms. The Combusken jumped up and landed into the Mightyena and Marshtomp with the Grovyle armor covering his torso, back and arms and had Kadabra and Pikachu armor. It was armed with a big titanium blade on the left side of the Megazord and finally the helmet covered the face of the Combusken. The screen moves to the pink part of Grovyle's body, where the Rangers are inside the main room.

"Let's rock and roll!"

"WHOA!" said the Johto Rangers.

The Koffing Goblin, Bolterbee and Granny Bull emitted a Hyper Beam at the Evolution Megazord, Johto Megazord and Eon Megazord. The Meteor zord and the Ecliptazord punched Dark Dactyle, Flutist Carvanha and Iceviper.

"Eclipse Cannon!"

A big black cannon appeared on the right side of the Ecliptazord.

"FIRE!"

A big blast destroyed the Koffing Goblin. He blew up to a million pieces.

A/N: He's the easiest monster out of the whole entire series. It was also the second monster of this book.

"Johto Master Megazord!"

The Typhlosion became the armor, the Feraligatr became the legs and the Meganium and Ampharos became the arms for armor with the other Espeon watching from below. The Mil-Tank arrived as the Johto Master Megazord landed in front of them. Eddie and the Meteor Megazord jumped on as well.

A/N: Hope you don't mind, Psyduck, but I wanted to make the Mil-Tank for two instead of one.

"Johto Master Ultrazord!"

Jack pressed the intercom. "We may need a bigger zord to take these down!"

"Sending the Salamence, Latias and the new Latios and the great Kyogre zord!"

A/N: Kyogre is like Tor, the shuttlezord.

Kyogre and Salamence combined, but Kyogre was on top with Salamence on the bottom. The Latias and Latios combined to make a Cannon.

"Hoenn Evolution Ultrazord!"

The Evolution Megazord combined.

"FIRE ALL!" yelled all 12 rangers.

A long stream of ruby, sapphire and emerald light hits the five monsters and a gold, silver and crystal stream of energy also hits them, making a chain reaction destroying all five monsters.

"YES!" yelled the rangers.

* * *

Dawson's Tower… 

"I think it's time we kill them face to face!" yelled Dawson.

"Right. Krowa, Sudos, Manuyla, SKETCH!" yelled Nyura. "To Lilycove we go!"

"LadySeviper, Black Phoenix, Darkix, Scythmourai, Meowthlady!" yelled Dawson.

A/N: Been a long time since I used those guys.

* * *

The twelve rangers hopped down from their Megazords. They de-morph while jumping out. 

"You must've advanced your powers," said Greg.

"Yeah you looked really awesome with the new Megazord," said Eddie.

"It came from the original zords," said Jack. "Instead of calling on them, we just take out our coins and change them into orbs. We also have new powers. The power of Chi. My chi power is fire,"

"Mine's Illusions," said Mika.

"I can change the flow of water by gravity," said Sean.

"I can shock enemies by the power of time," said Jenna.

"I have the chi power of wind," said Amii.

"I have the chi power of anything to do with plants," said Danny.

"Cool," said Kris.

Suddenly, the twelve rangers saw the Johto enemies and the Hoenn enemies.

"Been a long time," said Kris. "I think we should morph, like now!"

"Ready?" asked Eddie.

"Ready?" asked Jack.

"Ready!" their teams replied.

"Morph! I Choose You!"

"White Dragonite Power!"

"Green Meganium Power!"

"Yellow Ampharos Power!"

"Blue Feraligatr Power!"

"Pink Espeon Power!"

"Red Typhlosion Power!"

"POKE RANGERS: JOHTO!"

Behind them, there was the outline in different colors of their zords. (In their ranger color)

"Let's Pokebattle!"

They opened their Poke Bucklers.

"Treecko!"

"Poochyena!"

"Abra!"

"Mudkip!"

"Pichu!"

"Torchic!"

Nyura stood there wide-eyed. "So, what's next?"

"Their roll call," said Scythmourai.

"This isn't good," said Krowa as she scratched herself. (She's a Murkrow-like monster by the way)

"What roll call, their roll call I thought was Red Torchic Ranger, bla bla bla!" said Sudos. (A Sudowoodo Warrior for Nyura's team)

"They lengthened a bit!" said LadySeviper.

"Red Torchic Ranger. Heaven Fire Star!"

"Black Poochyena Ranger. Heaven Illusion Star!"

"Blue Mudkip Ranger. Heaven Gravity Star!"

"Yellow Pichu Ranger. Heaven Time Star!"

"Pink Abra Ranger. Heaven Wind Star!"

"Green Treecko Ranger. Heaven Earth Star!"

Jack raised his hand to the stars.

"We call upon the power of the seven stars of heaven!" yelled Jack. "We will not forgive evil!"

"MIGHTY MORPHIN POKE RANGERS!"

Their Poke Coins appear behind them.

"That was way too long!" said Nyura. "ATTACK THEM!"

"This episode is way too long," said LadySeviper. (A/N: Just kidding)

LadySeviper and Sudos went toward Greg and Sean. They flip over and the two of them landed in the ocean.

"SUPER POKE MODE!" said Sean. Fur and armor appeared all over him.

"Johto Evolution! NOW!" said Greg. Silver armor appeared all over his body with the symbol of water appeared on the chest.

"Ready?" asked Sean.

Greg pulled out his Wave Blade. "Yeah, Tsuper Tsunami Striker!"

A blast of water hit LadySeviper and Sudos.

"Okay, take them away," said Greg.

"Water Pulse!" yelled Sean.

A/N: Something new happens to the Hoenn Rangers, watch.

Suddenly, he began to glow. He was engulfed in blue light and his Fin Blaster was longer than usual.

"GRAVITATION DEVASTATION!"

The Tsunami Striker combined with Sean's chi and the two enemies were sent flying.

"Bon voyage!" said Sean.

"Definitely!" said Greg.

The other rangers did the same thing. Except they were in different battles. Sabrina and Jenna were facing Krowa and Meowthlady. Meowthlady slashed Jenna in the chest while Krowa pecked very hard. Mika jumped up and knocked them over.

"Pooch Claws!" said Mika.

"That's it!" yelled Jenna. "Chu Daggers!"

"Thunder Stunner!" yelled Sabrina.

"ILLUSION SHADOW SLASH!"

Krowa and Meowthlady were sent into another dimension by Mika. In front of Mika were three doors. One led them out the other two were devastation.

"Okay, you have two doors that can kill you. One that can lead you out of there. Pick one," said Mika.

"Let's open all three," said Krowa.

"Okay," said Meowthlady.

BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!

Meowthlady and Krowa were hurt badly by the blast.

"Time Zap!" said Jenna. An electric attack stopped the two monsters.

"Thunder Punch!" said Jenna and Sabrina.

"Shadow Punch!"

All three of them hit the two henchmen.

Kris, Kurtis and Danny were being hit by Darkix and Crushbones. Danny flipped over down on to the ground.

"Guys, get out of the way!"

The two got off them.

"Vine Trap!"

The vines from underground crushed the Crushbones and Darkix was the only one left.

"Solarbeam!"

"Hyper Beam!"

BOOM!

Darkix fell down, unconscious.

Amii and Anna were facing Black Phoenix and Scythmourai. Anna jumped up and aimed her foot at Black Phoenix.

"Psy-KICK!" yelled Anna.

Black Phoenix fell backwards. Scythmourai was the only left. "Come on Amii, scared of me?"

"No, I'm waiting for the wind!" said Amii.

The wind suddenly came from the west and Scythmourai looked at her.

"Okay, if you have the power of wind…" then it hit him. "Oh (bleep)!" said Scythmourai.

"PSYCHIC BLOW!"

From the power of her staff, a pink powerful psychic attack hit Scythmourai.

Jack and Eddie were now facing Manyula.

"Flamethrower!" yelled Jack.

"Forest Fire Double Attack!"

With the power of the two swords, Manyula fell down. All the rangers reunited against Nyura and Dawson.

"Surrender?" asked Kris.

"I'm sorry. We don't LOVE to surrender. I rather die!" said Nyura.

"Figures. Weapons!" said Jack.

"Torch Sword!"

"Pooch Claws!"

"Fin Blaster!"

"Chu Daggers!"

"Psy Staff!"

"Leaf Blade!"

"Cinder Saber!"

"Vine Whip!"

"Wave Blade!"

"Thunder Stunner!"

"Psychic Shooter!"

"Wing Blades!"

Eddie turned to Jack. "You ready?"

Jack nodded. "Battlizer, Stealth Mode!"

"Battlizer, Meteor Mode!"

"Fire Blasters!" yelled Jack as guns of flames incinerated Nyura's face. Nyura and Dawson were running around from the fire.

"Okay, let's try this! Meteor Mash!"

He turned into steel and hit Dawson. Dawson, Nyura and the cronies appeared behind them.

"This is why you don't mess with the Evil Alliance. Skull Staff!"

"Ice Staff!"

A blast of ice and skulls attacked the rangers. Explosions appeared all over the place.

Jack stood with the Torch Sword. "Rangers, combine Poke Blaster!"

"Johto Rangers, combine Poke Cannon!" said Eddie.

A/N: Another scene from Johto and from the original

The Wave Blade connected to the underside of the Psychic Shooter, which the Thunder Stunner was placed on top of. The Vine Whip was wrapped round the handle of the Cinder Sabre, which was placed on top of the half-formed cannon, and finally the Wing Blades connected to the both sides of the Psychic Shooter.

"Poke Cannon, Ready!"

The Fin Blaster was in the middle first with the Chu Daggers pointed backwards with the dagger facing them was on either side of the blaster. The same thing with the Pooch Claws, except it was next to the daggers. The Psy Staff was on top of the Fin Blaster with the Leaf Blade under the Fin Blaster and the Torch Sword on top.

A/N: The Leaf Blade used to be on top of the Torch Sword, but I changed it. Either way it works.

"Poke Blaster! Ready!"

"FIRE!"

A thin beam of energy from each weapon of the Poke Cannon made a big massive sphere followed by a six stream energy attack of green, black, blue, yellow, pink and red. It hit all of them and a massive explosion.

* * *

Dawson's Tower… 

"Oh man," said Dawson. He looked at Nyura. "I really don't want to kick you out. But I have to!"

"Why?" asked Nyura.

"When I'm with you, I start to have feelings and that's when I lose!"

"We're going back to where we were, and if I were you, go away, stay away, eat dirt and DIE!" said Nyura. "People, to the Ice Palace! NOW!"

LadySeviper looked at Dawson and the other henchmen gave him that as well.

"Why did you do that?" asked LadySeviper.

"I wanted to!" said Dawson. "Besides, we have a new plan!"

* * *

Slateport Beach… 

"Eddie, it was great seeing you again and I hope we do meet again," said Jack.

"Same thing here," said Eddie.

Sean gave Greg his communicator number. "Just call if you want to hang out,"

"Will do,"

Miborg activated the teleportation device.

"BYE!" the Johto Rangers yelled and they disappeared. Along with Miborg and Celebi.

"Finally, Dawson and Nyura got a taste of their own medicine," said Jack.

"Yeah," said Jenna.

"I just hope that we can defeat the next monster that comes are way," said Mika.

"Yeah," said Amii.

"Let's go," said Danny. "Besides, I heard there's a new all new Poke Rangers Episode!"

Danny and the other rangers teleported to Amii's mansion to celebrate their victory.

---END---

Directed By: YankeeFan2 and Psyduck Ranger

Written By: YankeeFan2

Executive In Charge of Production: YankeeFan2

Based on the Sentai show, "Gosei Sentai Dairanger" and MMPR Season 2, I don't own the shows.

© 2006 YankeeFan2 Productions Inc. Production No. 0057

--- END CREDITS---

* * *

Next Episode: Silver Light Part 1 

Okay, I got to say this crossover is more than23 pages long and it's about more than 5000 words. I got to thank Psyduck Ranger, he's been there for me supporting me with this crossover and to tell you the truth, I got to thank everybody else. So much, that I got to say, you are the greatest readers ever. Anyway, here's the quiz: I gave you hints in the text when it came to their roll call, that may lead to next chapter. What did the rangers mean by seven stars? This is like one of those critical questions, but people may know about this already so. Why are there seven stars? I will give multiple choice:

A. Rayquaza

B. A New Ranger

C. Dawson

D. Nyura and her cronies puking after their battle in Hoenn.

See ya next update!


	61. Silver Light Part 1

Hey, welcome back. Finally, with two crossovers out of the way, we can get back to the original story.

CORRECTION: Kurtis' last name is Dragonfly not Firefly.

Today on Poke Rangers… 

Dawson decides to use the monster Lucruk and take Danny and Amii on a wild ride. But, a mysterious ranger came by to take him on. Is he an ally to the rangers or is he an enemy to them? Find out next!

The Pizza Shack in Mauville City…

Danny and Amii sat down as usual next to the window in the Pizza Shack. There, they ordered half- Pepperoni and half ham and pineapple and ordered two sodas.

"You know ever since the Hoenn League, you have been well, talkative. Is everything okay?" asked Amii.

"Yeah. I'm fine," said Danny. "I'm just wondering, what's my future going to be?"

Amii looked at him with a wide-eyed with open ears, "Uh, what?"

"You know I was thinking of settling down, having kids and well, you know the usual," said Danny.

"The usual?" asked Amii.

"Yeah," said Danny. "I just want to well you know forget my past."

"Well, it's your choice. I mean, I'm not stopping you okay?"

"Fine with me," said Danny.

In the bushes next to them, a ranger was wearing silver and had two steel wings on either side of his waist in their holsters with a golden belt on them. He had a black shield to cover the front and back and had a Swellow coin emblem on the front of his chest. He also had the Pokemon Helmet of a Swellow.

'_So, you're my parents when you were teenagers' _the guy thought in his mind.

* * *

_(Mariah's palace blows up, Dawson arrives and traps her in a mini tomb)_

_(The Crushers change to Crushbones and begin attacking the rangers)_

_(The Poke Zords explode, and their new zords appeared)_

_(Morphing Sequence)_

_Go Go Poke Rangers (the logo appears)_

_(Amii appears in the forest, with the Kadabra zord behind her)_

_Go Go Poke Rangers_

_(Sean appears on the seashore of Route 107 with the Marshtomp zord)_

_Go Go Poke Rangers_

_(Mika sits down with the Mightyena zord in the Petalburg Woods)_

_Mighty Morphin Poke Rangers_

_(Jenna stands up in a meadow with the Pikachu zord)_

_(background music)_

_(Danny appears in the forest of Route 119 with the Grovyle zord next to him)_

_(Jack is in the Mt Chimney region with the Combusken zord)_

_(The Poke Zords turn into the new zords)_

_Go Go Poke Rangers_

_(Sean and Mary's appearance)_

_(Geki and Sid's appearance)_

_Go Go Poke Rangers_

_(The Combusken uses its Flamethrower attack)_

_Go Go Poke Rangers_

_(The Evolution Megazord with the Grovyle zord)_

_You Mighty Morphin Poke Rangers

* * *

_

Episode 58- Silver Light Part 1

* * *

Dawson's Tower…

"I got to cook up something important," said Dawson. "Let's see maybe a monster from the future, or a new region in the future or something!"

A/N: By the way this monster is from a Pokemon in Diamond/Pearl. (The 4th Generation)

"Ooh, yes, a Lucario! Perfect!" said Dawson. "Lucruk, I summon you!"

The monster was a Lucario like monster. He had steel plated armor on his chest and black, sapphire colors on his body instead of black and green eyes with the spikes down to his legs.

"Lucruk is here! My mind is on the prize! To kill the Silver Swellow Ranger!"

"What ranger? You mean ANOTHER ONE? FROM THE FUTURE!" yelled Dawson.

"Yes!" said Lucruk.

"Damnit!" said Dawson. "Find him… NOW! Crushbones follow that Steel/Fighting type monster!"

The Crushbones and Lucruk disappeared in an instant.

"I will make sure the rangers don't know who he is,"

Sky Pillar…

The Silver Ranger teleported to Sky Pillar and Claydol, Rayquaza and Mewtra all stared at him.

"Who are you?" asked Rayquaza.

"Silver Swellow Ranger," said the person. "I'm here because my ancestors used to be here. They used to be the original Poke Rangers to protect Mariah from her tomb. They were Amii and Daniel?"

"Danny?" asked Mewtra.

"Amii?" asked Claydol.

"They're my parents," said the ranger. "I'm Derik Dragonfly. I plan to keep my identity a secret until we finished what we're doing,"

"What's that?" asked Rayquaza.

"My powers are only temporary. I need someone to help me make my powers permanent. I heard about the sky pillar many years ago," said Derik. "Unfortunately, I thought it was a myth. I guess its still here,"

"Okay, Derik. We'll help you. Claydol, Mewtra to the hidden chamber!"

Mewtra and Claydol pressed a button and a white light appeared in the back of the room.

"Okay, Derik. We will help you, come with us!" said Claydol. "Turning off all electrical systems in the Sky Pillar, also turning off the green light that way it looks like a regular tower with no one inside. Only ones that are on is the Emergency. We got to go because you know how badly I can't see!"

"Right! See ya there," said Rayquaza. The emerald dragon disappeared in the tube, making it nothing but just a black tube. The systems were off line except for the morphing grid which the systems were still blinking and the towers of the Sky Pillar that made a green light every five seconds disappeared. The Sky Pillar's control systems were black and dark and how it was supposed to be. The chamber was closed as well.

* * *

Cave of Origin…

Geki and Sid were watching the mysterious tomb.

"I wonder who's in here?" asked Sid. He knocked on the door. "Hello?"

Inside…

Mariah woke up. "Who the hell wants me? I'm serving my 30,000 year punishment all because I lost the war against the Poke Rangers!"

Geki came with a jackhammer and started jiggling the lock, suddenly the lock was open and they were trapped deep into her dimension with the lock back locking them inside.

"You shouldn't have use the jack hammer!" yelled Sid.

Dawson's Tower…

"Now, Lucruk, are you ready?"

"Ready!" said the monster. "I can't find the ranger. He must've disappeared,"

"Who cares? We're here to destroy Hoenn! NOT kill Silver Swellow!" yelled Dawson.

Sky Pillar…

Sean and Jenna tripped over the step.

"Why are the lights not on? Where's Rayquaza?" asked Jenna.

"Must've gone fishing," said Sean. He noticed that it was dark in the room and he used the power of his morpher to find the light button.

"Here we go," said Sean.

The green light came on. And the floor lights came on in the Pillar.

"Whoa!" said Jenna. "Every system must've been turned off. I wonder why…"

"Yeah, I wonder why too," said Sean.

Suddenly, Amii, Mika, Danny and Jack arrived.

"Why is every system of the pillar off?" asked Amii. "The Morphing Grid is an exception."

"Three words. I… Don't… Know!" said Sean.

Something shook the Sky Pillar, and the rangers fell backwards. Sean turned on the mystical pool to see a Lucario monster destroying the city.

"We got to get to work," said Danny.

"Right. Let's Pokebattle!" yelled Jack.

"Treecko!"

"Poochyena!"

"Abra!"

"Mudkip!"

"Pichu!"

"Torchic!"

Slateport City…

"Yo Poke Rangers, I have a surprise for you!"

As you can tell Lucruk already grew twenty-times bigger than he was before.

"Who the hell are you?" asked Lucruk.

(dairanger music when they morph and do their roll call in episode 1. Anyone who wants to know what the music sounds like can ask me. I have the site address. ONLY, if you are really interested)

"Red Torchic Ranger. Heaven Fire Star!"

"Black Poochyena Ranger. Heaven Phantasm Star!"

"Blue Mudkip Ranger. Heaven Gravity Star!"

"Yellow Pichu Ranger. Heaven Time Star!"

"Pink Abra Ranger. Heaven Wind Star!"

"Green Treecko Ranger. Heaven Earth Star!"

"Shining in the heavens are the seven stars!" yelled Jack.

"MIGHTY MORPHIN POKE RANGERS!"

"I didn't know there were six more to be destroyed!"

"Evolution Zord Power!" yelled Danny.

"Treecko, Grovyle Evolution zord Power!"

"Poochyena, Mightyena Evolution zord Power!"

"Abra, Kadabra Evolution zord Power!"

"Mudkip, Marshtomp Evolution zord Power!"

"Pichu, Pikachu Evolution zord Power!"

"Torchic, Combusken Evolution zord Power!"

The rangers formed the Evolution Megazord and began to destroy Lucruk.

"Gravity of Water!" yelled Sean.

A Tsunami hit Luckruk. "You die! Dynamic Mash!"

A big blow in the face, damaged the armor in the Grovyle zord with the Megazord's left arm partially open.

"I'm going to find out what is happening at the pillar. You guys hold him off!" said Sean.

"Fine," said Jack.

Sean fell into the Sky Pillar. He got up, removed his helmet and turned the lights on.

"Claydol? Rayquaza? Mewtra? There's a good reason about why you left!"

Suddenly, he accidentally pressed a trigger in the floor that released the white light in the chamber. Sean turned off the lights in the pillar and took his helmet with him. He went into the light, suddenly he fell through the trap door and landed in a vent. Suddenly, he heard the voices:

"Claydol, are you sure the zord you're making will power up Derik's morphing power?"

"Yes, I'm positive. It's almost complete!"

Sean crept closer to notice two morphers. Both of them had wristbands.

"No way! Another Poke Ranger?" asked Sean.

Suddenly, he fell through the vent. He landed in a mechanical dungeon where Rayquaza was diagonally behind him, six tubes of energy and a guy with brown spiky hair and dark blue eyes wearing a white shirt with army jeans was sitting down.

"SEAN!" yelled Claydol. "I insist you leave,"

"How about I don't and you tell me why you deserted the six of us like that?"

To Be Continued…

* * *

Executive Producer: YankeeFan2

Directed By: YankeeFan2

Teleplay and Story by YankeeFan2

Based on the Japanese Sentai show "Gosei Sentai Dairanger" and Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, which YF2 doesn't own.

(c) 2006 YankeeFan2 Productions

From YF2 Entertainment

END CREDITS

* * *

A/N: Another cliffhanger, you know what the next episode is going to be. Anyway, please read the other fics but FIRST review! Could that be the hideout for Season 4? The world may never know. 


	62. Silver Light Part 2

Time for Part 2. Anyway thanks for the reviews! Here we go…

* * *

**Last Time: **Derik Dragonfly, a ranger from the future goes to the Sky Pillar to get a zord, and his powers recharged and the rangers have to fend for themselves. Sean spies on the new ranger and accidentally falls through. Can Claydol explain what's going on or does Sean have to assume something? Find out next!

* * *

"So, Claydol. What's going on?" asked Sean.

"Well, why are you here? I want to know you're story?"

"Well," said Sean.

"Come on!" said Mewtra.

"We don't have all day to argue. We must get Derik's powers operational. Sean, you can tell why you're here when we're working," said Rayquaza.

"Right!" said Sean.

Derik stood there with a blank look on his face. "So, you are?"

"Sean Fubrizzi. Blue Mighty Morphin Mudkip Ranger," said Sean.

"So, Fubrizzi, do you think you can get my powers back?" asked Derik.

"Positive," said Sean.

Claydol and Mewtra now were pissed.

"Why are you here?" asked Mewtra.

"The rangers have been attacked by a 4th Generation Pokemon, Lucruk," said Sean.

"Lucruk? Like a Lucario?" asked Claydol.

Sean nodded.

"Mewtra, go help them!" said Rayquaza.

"I should go," said Derik.

"Hold on, were about done!" said Claydol. "Sean, I need you to not tell anybody. Here's the CD in order for you to work the Sky Pillar. Now, go,"

"Before I go," said Sean. "I MUST know why you're in the hidden chamber."

Derik looked at Sean with a straight face, "Danny and Amii, your friends are my parents."

"WHAT?" asked Sean.

* * *

In the meantime…

The Evolution Megazord was getting hit hard by Lucruk's power punches and power kicks. Each blow knocks the Megazord down to destruction. Their systems were on fire.

"Oh man, what do we do?" asked Mika.

"I say we retreat before our zords become scrap metal!" said Danny.

"Silver Beam!"

A blast of metal hit the Megazord about to destroy them…

* * *

_(Mariah's palace blows up, Dawson arrives and traps her in a mini tomb)_

_(The Crushers change to Crushbones and begin attacking the rangers)_

_(The Poke Zords explode, and their new zords appeared)_

_(Morphing Sequence)_

_Go Go Poke Rangers (the logo appears)_

_(Amii appears in the forest, with the Kadabra zord behind her)_

_Go Go Poke Rangers_

_(Sean appears on the seashore of Route 107 with the Marshtomp zord)_

_Go Go Poke Rangers_

_(Mika sits down with the Mightyena zord in the Petalburg Woods)_

_Mighty Morphin Poke Rangers_

_(Jenna stands up in a meadow with the Pikachu zord)_

_(background music)_

_(Danny appears in the forest of Route 119 with the Grovyle zord next to him)_

_(Jack is in the Mt Chimney region with the Combusken zord)_

_(The Poke Zords turn into the new zords)_

_Go Go Poke Rangers_

_(Sean and Mary's appearance)_

_(Geki and Sid's appearance)_

_Go Go Poke Rangers_

_(The Combusken uses its Flamethrower attack)_

_Go Go Poke Rangers_

_(The Evolution Megazord with the Grovyle zord)_

_You Mighty Morphin Poke Rangers

* * *

_

Episode 59- Silver Light Part 2

* * *

Sean finally came with Mewtra in the Ecliptazord. Sean jumped over to notice that the Megazord disappeared, except for the Combusken.

"What happened?" asked Sean.

"Why don't you tell the monster?" asked Sean.

"We must retreat rangers. I'll see you later Sean," said Mewtra.

* * *

Dawson's Tower…

Dawson saw the battle and he pounded his fist to the rail. "YES! The rangers have retreated. Lucruk, prepare for phase two!"

"Got it, Dawson!" yelled Lucruk.

"Today's my lucky day. The end of the Poke Rangers and now it's Johto next! As soon as Hoenn is exterminated!" yelled Dawson.

* * *

Sean's Lab…

"Okay, can you tell us what happened?" asked Jack.

"Well, there's another ranger. From the future," said Sean.

"And?" asked Jenna.

"He's the son of Danny and Amii," said Sean.

Danny and Amii looked at each other and then looked at Sean. "What?"

"It's true," said Amii.

"Then," said Jack. "Wouldn't he have a chi power?"

"I've been analyzing it here. His chi power is… Metal," said Sean.

A/N: I made a mistake in the Chi before it was Metal, I put Water but I decided to change it to Metal because he's the Silver ranger, etc.

"As in?" asked Mika.

"He can change anything to Metal, melt metal or well mostly do everything with metal," said Sean.

"Oh," said Jenna.

* * *

Cave of Origin…

The tomb door was open and Mariah came out. Even without her scepter, Geki and Sid followed her.

"Alas, I'm free," said Mariah. "Thanks to you, now are you going to work for me?"

"Maybe," said Geki.

"MAYBE! It's either a yes or a no?" asked Mariah.

* * *

Sky Pillar…

"Contact the rangers, we're ready," said Rayquaza.

"Right," said Claydol.

* * *

Sean's Lab…

Their communicators began to beep.

"Remember, they don't know that you know, so keep it a surprise,"

"Right," said Jack. He pressed the communicator.

"Poke Rangers. Report to Sky Pillar,"

"Right," said Jack.

* * *

Sky Pillar…

The lights of the pillar were still off. Rayquaza from the tube was surprised to see them with Claydol and Mewtra.

"Why are the lights off?" asked Amii.

"It was time to tell you that the last three hours were remarkable. We have a new ranger to our team. Making seven in all. I introduce you the Silver Swellow Ranger!"

The rangers noticed the Silver Ranger coming down from the sky. The Sky Pillar systems were back online and the Silver Ranger came down.

"Swellow Return!"

A white light engulfed him as he digitized out of his uniform.

"I'm Derik Dragonfly, the son of Danny and Amii!"

"I'm Daniel Dragonfly," said Danny.

"I'm Amiizuka Chii. But, call me Amii," said Amii.

"You know me already," said Sean.

"I'm Jenna Whitestone," said Jenna.

"Mika Alden," said Mika.

"Jack Farrell," said Jack.

"Now that's settled. Let's celebrate!" said Rayquaza.

Suddenly, the alarm was ringing.

"Maybe not, I sense dangerous problems. Your zords were damaged heavily into battle!" said Rayquaza.

"I'll repair them," said Sean. "But I need help,"

"I'll go," said Mika.

"Same here," said Jenna.

"Okay, Claydol will help you as well. Second, go to Sootopolis City, Mariah accidentally escaped and has Geki and Sid as hostage. Amii, Danny and Jack you will go down there,"

"Right," said Danny.

"As for you Derik, try your new Swellow zord, to battle Lucruk in Route 119. Good luck and may the power protect you!"

"Derik, will you do the honors?" asked Jack.

"Let's Pokebattle!" yelled Derik.

"Silver Light! I will fight! Silver Swellow Ranger!" He put the two wrist morphers together. Next they formed a grid with the Silver Ranger costume forming from the feet up to the head.

"Treecko!"

"Abra!"

"Torchic!"

Sootopolis City…

"I guess the Crushers are here as well," said Jack.

The lizard creep Crushers stood in formation.

"I thought they were all changed," said Amii.

"Well, bad things will always happen to you," said Mariah.

"Well, let me tell you something, we can knock them out easily," said Jack.

"ATTACK!" yelled Mariah.

The rangers put their hands together. "CHI POWER ENGAGE!"

"FLAME BLITZ!"

"PSYCHIC BLOW!"

"SMASH DOWN!"

Suddenly, a crack in the earth sent Danny's Crushers in the core. The Psychic Blast blew Crushers into the air, and the other Crushers blew up into pieces and that hit Mariah as well. Geki and Sid looked at them as they began to attack.

* * *

Route 119…

"Finally, my nemesis. How can you stop me now?"

"Swellow Zord, Power Up!"

A Swellow came out of the sky with jets going to full extreme. Derik jumped up into his zord.

"Swellow Zord, Aerial Ace!"

Swellow turned into a white beam striking Lucruk. Lucruk startled and began to punch it in the face. Swellow flew around and came back with its silver laser eyes called 'Hyper Beam'.

"Okay, ready for transformation. Swellow turn into the Warrior Mode!"

Swellow's wings folded and turned into arms. The legs stretched out into a Megazord legs with the Swellow's head turning into a human head with a feather that turned to metal as a sword. The Silver Swellow coin/logo appeared behind him in blue streaks of light.

"Let's get him," said Derik.

The Swellow Battle zord began punching the living daylights out of Lucruk.

* * *

Sky Pillar…

"Sean, the zords are repaired?" asked Jenna.

"Yeah, but just the four zords. I wish we can battle Lucruk now, but we need Grovyle and Combusken to be repaired,"

"Derik agreed that the Swellow zord can combine with the Kadabra, Pikachu, Marshtomp and Mightyena zords. I also have placed a combination for the Grovyle and Combusken zord only. And you can combine all seven zords into one as well. Go help Derik!"

"Let's Pokebattle!" said Mika.

"Poochyena!"

"Mudkip!"

"Pichu!"

The four zords came to Swellow's location.

"What's going on?" asked Derik.

"We're here to help you. Activating Mega Swellowzord!" said Sean.

The Marshtomp combined to the left leg of the Swellow with the Mightyena on the opposite leg. The Pikachu became the right arm and the Kadabra hooked up to the left arm with the spoon spiking through. Derik was in the middle of the cockpit, with Mika in the back next to the wall with Sean on the opposite side, and Jenna was on the right side of Derik.

"Let's go!" said Jenna. "Spoon Dart Engage!"

Kadabra's spoon charged up, releasing a pink dart destroying Lucruk.

"Swellow Slash!"

The Swellow sword was thrown as a dagger, stabbing Lucruk making him fall to a big explosion.

"Great," said Derik. "All right!"

* * *

Dawson's Tower…

"My greatest plan, ruined!" yelled Dawson.

"Relax," said LadySeviper. "We'll get another plan soon."

"I hope," said Dawson.

* * *

Sootopolis City…

Mariah was being pushed by the seven rangers into her tomb.

"NO! Not seven rangers. I hate you all!" said Mariah.

The townspeople were scared of her and was afraid they would attack so they sent out her Pokemon.

"Guys, I got a better idea!" said Jenna.

"Like what?" asked Mariah.

"Stop time itself," said Jenna.

"You don't have that power," said Mariah.

Jenna rolled her eyes. "TIME FREEZE!"

Mariah was frozen stiff and she was carried back into her tomb. And this time, Derik put a bigger lock on the tomb.

"TIME UNFREEZE!"

* * *

Dimension in Tomb…

Mariah closed her mouth when she realized that she was back… again to where she started/

"DAMN THEM POKE RANGERS!" yelled Mariah.

* * *

Seashore House…

"So Derik, you want to move into my place?" asked Amii.

"Yeah, sure," said Derik.

"Great," said Amii. "Besides we'll just say that your Danny's cousin,"

"Cool," said Danny.

Geki and Sid came by.

"So, we met Mariah and we…"

Suddenly, they tripped over Derik's chair and Derik, Geki and Sid fell on the floor.

"They'll never learn," said Jack.

* * *

--END—

Based on "Gosei Sentai Dairanger" and MMPR Season 2 which YF2 does not own.

Directed by YankeeFan2

Story and Teleplay by YankeeFan2

Poke Rangers Entertainment Co.

Executive In Charge of Production, YankeeFan2

© 2006 YankeeFan2 Productions Inc.

* * *

Next Episode: A Storm Is Brewin'

Catch ya on the flipside.


	63. A Storm Is A Brewin'

Hi. Yes, I'm back and ready to write. So, I hope you review. I'm near 300 reviews! We are about halfway through the series. I think...

* * *

**Today on Poke Rangers:**

Sean's weather machine gives Dawson to make one of his own. Can Sean trash this monster to save the world? Or will they die in drought?

* * *

Seashore House…

Sean was sitting on a barchair polishing up the new weather machine.

"Hey, Fubrizz, what's up?" asked Derik.

"Nothing much, just finishing up my weather machine. It can control the weather easily hands down,"

"Really?" asked Derik. "Cool,"

"Hey," said Danny from behind. "How's my friend and son doing?"

"Fine, Danny, let's test this out to see what this baby can do," said Sean.

The three rangers went outside as Sean placed the machine on the beach. Sean also had a remote control in his hand. He pressed the red button and turned the dial.

"There will be thunderstorms today," said Sean.

Suddenly, clouds covered up the clear sky and a major thunderstorm appeared, striking the water.

"How about we go back to clear skies?" asked Danny.

"Okay," said Sean.

He turned the dial back to where it was and the sun appeared as the clouds went away.

"Great," said Derik. "I love this invention!"

* * *

Dawson's Tower…

Dawson snickered as they saw Sean pick up the machine and walk back.

"You have given me a new idea to defeat you," he said.

* * *

A/N: I decided to do a Dairanger opening. Here it is:

Mighty Morphin Poke Rangers

_(The Combusken zord falls from the sun. It breathes flames all over the ground. He lands and begins to run)_

_It's A Heavenly Transformation_

_(Combusken Roars)_

_It's Chi Power!_

_(Combusken uses Flamethrower)_

_Dance Swords, Roar Fists_

_(Amii's appearance with the Kadabra on the other side)_

_Combusken Ranger, Mightyena Ranger_

_(Sean's appearance with the Marshtomp on the right side)_

_Marshtomp, Pikachu, Kadabra Ranger_

_(Mika's appearance with the Mightyena on the left side)_

_Kiryoku Tenshin! _

_(Jenna's appearance with the Pikachu on the right side)_

_Change at will!_

_I wished you to cease crying and smiling._

_(Jack's appearance with the Combusken on the left side)_

_Kiryoku Tenshin!_

_Change at will!  
_

_(Danny's appearance with the Grovyle zord on the right side)_

_Burn deep within, crimson flames_

_(Derik's appearance with the Swellow zord on the left side)_

_Mighty Morphin! Mighty Morphin!_

_(The rangers transform into the Poke Rangers)_

_Poke Rangers_

_(The Swellow zord appears with the Walrein Shuttlezord)_

_Poke Rangers! _

_(All the zords attack)_

_(The rangers use their Poke Blaster and their logo appears)

* * *

_

Episode 60- A Storm Is A Brewin'

At the Seashore House, Sean wrapped up his weather machine in a cardboard box and was about to leave until he met Geki and Sid. Sean passed through them and moved on until they heard.

"Come back, geek. I want to know your invent-," said Sid. He cut himself off and didn't realize that Sean was gone.

"Where did he go?" asked Geki.

* * *

Dawson's Tower…

"Ooh. Yay a monster!" he said. He looked at the Castform. "If Sean can make a machine to control a weather. Why not a monster?"

Castform disappeared and appeared at the tower and was transformed into Storminationifyer. He was a Castform that had the skins of Sunny Day, Rain Dance and Hail all into one being.

A/N: I know a weird name.

"Storminationifyer. At your service!" he said.

"Storminationifyer. Can I call you Stormy?"

"Why?"

"Your name is long, anyway, I need you to control the weather around Hoenn. I want clear skies in Fortree and Lilycove. The oceans having wild hurricanes and a drought near Rustboro. Got it?"

"Right!" he said.

"Attack the Blue Ranger when you're done!" said Dawson.

"Right!" he said.

* * *

Route 117…

Sean got off the Poke Cycle and put it somewhere in the trees and sat down. He then saw the water levels going down. The sun was more intense than it was before.

"Something's not right," he said.

Suddenly, he felt a ball crash down beside him.

"Blue Ranger!"

"Who the hell are you?" asked Sean.

"I'm Storminationifyer and I'm here to destroy Hoenn by weather!" yelled the monster. "Weather Ball!"

Sean dodged the weather ball and jumped up toward the trees and took out his morpher. Storminationifyer's eyes lit up bright red and shot the branch were Sean was standing on. Sean activated the morpher and yelled "Mudkip!"

Sean kicked him in the face. Stormy (A/N: I'm calling him that now, too long a name) was hit hard in the face. Stormy used an Ice Beam attack from his mouth, making Sean flip out of the way.

"How are you going to stop me?"

Sean pulled out his Blade Blaster.

"Blade Blaster, laser mode, machine gun pistol! FIRE!"

Fifteen mini laser bolts hit Stormy. Sean jumped up and changed the Blade Blaster from a laser to a sword.

"Blade Blaster Sword Mode!"

He struck Stormy down. However, the monster didn't give up. He used his hands to create a big thunderstorm. Suddenly, lightning struck next to Sean. He flipped over as explosions appeared next to him.

"So, you think you can stop me?" asked Stormy.

Sean pressed his communicator. "Rayquaza, please tell me you are seeing this?"

* * *

Sky Pillar…

Rayquaza looked at the mystical pool to notice the monster attacking.

"I do Sean. I'm sending Derik, and I hopefully can contact the others."

* * *

Route 117…

Sean began to use his Poke Cycle on him. He blasted lasers at Stormy until suddenly he used a mean thunder attack, which sent Sean flying off, and his Poke Cycle and weather machine back to the pillar. Sean got up and pulled out his Fin Blaster.

"Water Pulse!"

A blast of water hit Stormy. Stormy blocked it and used the same attack.

"Not so strong after all, now are you?" he asked.

Suddenly, twelve shots appeared from the back. Derik arrived, helping Sean up to his feet.

"You okay?" asked Derik.

"Yeah," said Sean.

Derik pulled out his own weapon. "Steel Wings!"

The Steel Wings were two silver type wings that were put together and can be used as a blaster, staff or sword.

"What the?"

Derik pulled the trigger and a silver beam came out of the weapon hitting him. Derik separated the wings into two and went at it. Sean aimed his Fin Blaster at the sunny part of Stormy.

"Good bye Sunny days! Surf's up!"

A big wave came out of the blaster and hit Stormy's sunny side. Suddenly, the other five rangers appeared.

"What? Who the hell are you?"

"Red Torchic Ranger! Heaven Fire Star!"

"Black Poochyena Ranger! Heaven Illusion Star!"

"Blue Mudkip Ranger. Heaven Gravity Star!"

"Yellow Pichu Ranger. Heaven Time Star!"

"Pink Abra Ranger. Heaven Wind Star!"

"Green Treecko Ranger. Heaven Earth Star!"

"Silver Swellow Ranger. Heaven Metal Star!"

Jack put his hand up to the sky. "Shining in the heavens are the seven stars!"

"Mighty Morphin Poke Rangers!"

"Let's combine guys!" said Jack.

The Poke Blaster was set up as usual but the Steel Wings were on either side of the Fin Blaster.

"Poke Blaster, ready!"

"FIRE!" said Jack.

A silver wave of energy hit Stormy.

"Let's blast the weather brat again!" said Jack.

"Right! Activate Kiryoku Poke Cannon!" said Derik.

"Stage 1," said Amii and Jenna.

"Stage 2," said Sean and Mika.

"Stage 3," said Jack and Danny.

The cannon appeared and they all put their orbs in.

"FIRE!" yelled Derik.

A golden wave of energy made Stormy burst into flames.

Dawson's Tower…

"I'm not going to stand for this!" yelled Dawson. "Dawson Bomb, enlarge!"

BOOM!

Stormy grew ten times bigger than usual. "Yeah, baby!"

Suddenly, Crushbones appeared.

"Derik, you and I will take on weather brat. The rest can attack the Crushbones. Ready?"

"Ready!" said Derik, "Swellow Evolution zord power up!"

The Swellow appeared from the underground area of Route 115.

"Torchic, Combusken Evolution zord power!"

The Torchic was struck by a red streak of light and turned into Combusken.

"Combusken, ready!" said Jack. He put the red orb into the Poke Crystal slot.

"Swellow, ready!" said Derik. He put the clear orb into the Poke Crystal slot as well.

Swellow and Combusken began using the basic attacks. Which didn't stop Stormy. He used then Rain Dance and a Thunder attack on the two. Jenna began to finish up when she noticed the two zords being hit by water and thunder.

"JACK!" yelled Jenna.

"We need to help, we can't just sit here!" said Mika. "Evolution zord power!"

"Treecko, Grovyle Evolution zord power!"

"Poochyena, Mightyena Evolution zord power!"

"Abra, Kadabra Evolution zord power!"

"Mudkip, Marshtomp Evolution zord power!"

"Pichu, Pikachu Evolution zord power!"

The Seven Evolution zords stood in formation.

"Evolution Megazord: Flight Mode!" yelled Jack.

The Swellow's body opened up, the Grovyle turned into armor, the Pikachu and Kadabra turned into arms and Mightyena and Marshtomp became the legs. Combusken jumped up and jumped into Mightyena and Marshtomp with Kadabra and Pikachu joining up. This time Swellow hooked on to Combusken's torso with the Grovyle zord as the armor for the rest of everything. Jack stood in the middle of the cockpit, with Derik on the left side and Danny on the right side. Next to Danny were Jenna and Mika with Amii and Sean next to Derik. The cockpit looked like Dairenou from Dairanger with a twist, it was a gold background surrounding them, not blue.

"Swellow Evolution Megazord Power Up!"

Lightning struck the ground behind them.

"Oh my god!" said Stormy. "Icy Wind!"

The Megazord sprouted wings and flew.

"Steel Mode!" said Derik.

The Megazord turned into metal and hit Stormy. Stormy began to attack using all of the weather techniques.

"Speed Ace!" yelled the rangers.

The Evolution Megazord disappeared and punched Stormy in the back. Stormy flew into the rocks.

"Evolution Saber!"

The saber was taken out.

"OMEGA SLASH!" yelled the rangers.

The Evolution Megazord began to charge up the sword. In the background, there were seven zords behind them. Stormy erupted in flames.

* * *

Dawson's Tower…

"Not again!" yelled Dawson.

"This is getting old," said LadySeviper.

"I should have something come up in my mind. Really soon," said Dawson.

* * *

Slateport City…

"So whatever happened to the machine?" asked Jenna.

"I don't know," said Sean. "I left it in the Sky Pillar."

"Well, at least Dawson didn't steal it," said Jack.

Geki and Sid came by. "You know, we should find out who they really are!"

"Yes, the Poke Rangers will be identified before they know it and we will shout it to all the people,"

"How can they?" asked Sean.

"What?" asked Derik.

"Find out our identities?"

"Who knows," said Jack. "I really don't care. But, we're sworn to secrecy."

"I agree," said Amii.

"Yeah," said Mika.

"Where's Danny?" asked Jenna.

"Danny's training again," said Mika.

Jenna gave her a puzzled look. "Okay."

"Finally, I get the last word in the episode," said Danny.

The rangers looked at him and threw soda in his face.

"MEAN TRICK," said Jack.

---END---

* * *

Next Episode: A Reely Great Fish Story

I'm not updating for three weeks because it's called the last three weeks of Madness before school. I will be away as well, so I'll be writing the chapters. Any one got an idea for a fish monster? Let me know, so bye for now!


	64. A Reel Great Fish Story

A/N: Hey, welcome back. I have 16 chapters planned out for now. You have read on the profile that also updates will begin to slow down. Also, we are near review No. 300! (crowd applauses) So, if you haven't reviewed any chapters of this story to get to that mark. Please do. By the time October comes, this story will be up to Episode 87 or 89. So, if I were you please review, if you can.

Also, there is a crossover coming up. It's a Super Sentai/Poke Ranger crossover, but don't get discouraged, there's a reason why. I'm already writing Episode 67, I just need to type it up on the computer. (I have 4 episodes already written)

Also, CastBios of the Poke Rangers are on my profile, so you can check it out! Thanks and have a great day! And for people who have school in a couple of days, good luck at whatever grade you're in. (That was random)

Roll tape!

----

Today on Poke Rangers:

Jack's fishing trip ends up being fish frenzy. Dawson makes four monsters and one of them puts an evil spell on the male rangers. Can Mika lead the girls to rescuing the guys or suffer in misery? Can the rangers defeat four monsters in all? Find out next!

---

Dewford Island Docks…

Jack continued walking on the edge of the docks with a fishing pole in the left hand and bait in his right hand. The best part is that no one will call him. All is quiet the last two weeks and so far, no calls from Rayquaza. It was some sort of miracle. He sat on the edge of the nearest pier and he cast off on his pole.

'_Finally, alone time' _thought Jack.

---

Dawson's Tower…

Dawson who was minding his own business decided to be nosy and notice Jack at the pier. He smiled as he looked in the infrared scope.

'_Perfect' _thought Dawson.

"Hey, Dawson,"

Dawson noticed Black Phoenix and LadySeviper having lunch.

"Any ideas on how to beat the Poke Rangers now?" asked Black Phoenix.

"Yes. Fish!" he said.

"Fish?" asked LadySeviper.

Dawson turned to see fishes in the sea. He saw a Sharpedo, a Gyarados, a Goldeen, a Feebas and a Magikarp.

"Okay, beasts of the sea. You're kidnapped! Ha ha!" yelled Dawson.

His eyes zapped the sea monsters in the big tanks in the lab.

---

_(Mariah's palace blows up, Dawson arrives and traps her in a mini tomb)_

_(The Crushers change to Crushbones and begin attacking the rangers)_

_(The Poke Zords explode, and their new zords appeared)_

_(Morphing Sequence)_

_Go Go Poke Rangers (the logo appears)_

_(Amii's appearance with the Kadabra on the other side)_

_Go Go Poke Rangers_

_(Sean's appearance with the Marshtomp on the right side)_

_Go Go Poke Rangers_

_(Mika's appearance with the Mightyena on the left side)_

_Mighty Morphin Poke Rangers_

_(Jenna's appearance with the Pikachu on the right side)_

_(background music)_

_(Jack's appearance with the Combusken on the left side)_

_(Danny's appearance with the Grovyle zord on the right side)_

_(Derik's appearance with the Swellow zord on the left side)_

_(The Poke Zords turn into the new zords)_

_Go Go Poke Rangers_

_(Sean and Mary's appearance)_

_(Geki and Sid's appearance)_

_Go Go Poke Rangers_

_(The Combusken uses its Flamethrower attack)_

_Go Go Poke Rangers_

_(The Swellow Megazord)_

_You Mighty Morphin Poke Rangers_

_----_

Episode 61- A Reel Great Fish Story

Slateport High School…

Derik, Danny, Sean, Amii, Jenna and Mika walked into the High School. They were going back in September and they needed to check their lockers.

"I can't believe we're here… again," said Amii.

"I know. But we'll be juniors!" said Jenna. "Remember the date. January 11th!"

"January 11th?" asked Danny.

Jenna opened her locker. "That's when the Poke Rangers were born and they had their victory against Mariah,"

Amii opened up her locker. "Oh my god, it's been that long?"

"Who's Mariah?" asked Derik.

"The evil empress who erupted from the Cave of Origin before Dawson appeared and trapped her back in the same place," said Mika. "I wish she was dead, either way."

"What do you mean?" asked Derik.

"Okay, she put Danny in a spell to attack us, she put me on hyper mode, she sent the rangers but Danny to the Island of Illusions, she made her own rangers and then she made Mewtra destroy Lavaridge Town with one slash, destroying or injuring everybody in that town. So, you see why I am really pissed off!" said Mika.

"Remember, she put me in a bad dream," said Sean.

"And she trapped me in a jar and then she trapped me in Megateddi's belly and then after that she made me revive Mewtra, and he was evil at first by the way!" said Amii.

"She kidnapped my aunt," said Jenna.

"Don't forget what happened to Jack when he had to find the Poke Crystals to power up your zords," said Danny.

"Um, correction, we sent the crystals to Jack," said Jenna.

"Sorry, its been eight months too long," said Danny.

"In the meantime, I promised I would meet Jack at Dewford Island," said Mika.

"Cool. See ya," said Derik.

Mika nodded and ran off to meet Geki and Sid.

"Hey, Geki! Hi, Sid! Later days!" yelled Mika.

"What's up with her?" asked Sid.

"I know what you mean," said Geki.

----

Dawson's Tower…

Dawson looked at the fish tank to see Goldeen, Magikarp, Feebas, Gyarados and Sharpedo were in the tank. Dawson snickered as he combined Magikarp and Feebas. The small monster had a Feebas eyes, and a Magikarp's body. The other monster was a half Goldeen, half mermaid monster. Her half human body is white and orange. She has lips like a Goldeen and a horn on a her forehead with white and orange hair down to her shoulders with fins on her arms. The Sharpedo monster had a sword and had blue armor with a robotic bottom to attach Sharpedo. He has a sword in one hand, and a mace in the other. The final one was a Gyarados. He was half merman, half Gyarados. He also had fiery red scales, a Gyarados head, and he was hot headed with a tail in the back. He also has orange eyes instead of the purple.

"I'm Ocaptipo!" said the Magikarp/Feebas monster.

"Goldsiren, at your service," said the Goldeen monster.

"Sharpedo Soldier, READY!" yelled the Sharpedo monster.

"My alias name is Rados, but my real name is Gyaradosa. Ready to fight!" said the Gyarados monster.

"Excellent," said Dawson. "Goldsiren, go down to Dewford Island and control this person!"

"Right!" said Goldsiren. "I'm on it!"

Dewford Island Docks…

It's been an hour and so far no fish Pokemon. Suddenly, Goldsiren appeared from where Jack was sitting.

"Hey sweetie!" said Goldsiren.

"Who the? Whoa baby!" yelled Jack.

"That's right. How much temptation do you want? You can't resist my charms!"

Jack's self control went overboard as she began to sing her song.

"I want temptation," he said.

"Then I want you to destroy the Poke Rangers," said Goldsiren.

"Poke Rangers… must be destroyed," said Jack.

Mika got off Moonstream and returned the Dragon Pokemon into her Pokeball. Suddenly, Jack appeared in her face.

"Jack?" asked Mika.

"Black Ranger must be terminated!" said Jack.

"What?" asked Mika.

"Oh, Jack. KILL HER!" yelled Goldsiren.

"Why, my mermaid. I will be happy too!"

Mika used the spinning hook kick to Jack's face and flipped up on to a higher platform. Goldsiren's eyes began to glow blue and shot the bottom of Mika's feet. Mika fell into the water. She treaded water for a minute and then a crushing wave made her even more soaked.

"I'm Ocaptipo. I hope you love the water!"

Mika's coin tossed into an orb making her disappear.

"Where is she?" asked Goldsiren.

"Look!" said Jack.

Mika leapt up so high, you could barely see her. She put the coin in her morpher.

"Poochyena!"

The silver buckler opened up engulfing Mika in purple light. Ocaptipo was hit from afar.

"Why don't you use your powers?" asked Goldsiren.

"Torchic!" he yelled as he pulled out the morpher.

Mika and Jack were fighting on the pier.

"Jack, don't make me!" yelled Mika.

"I'll see you in hell," yelled Jack. "Torch Sword!"

"Pooch Claws!" yelled Mika.

---

Slateport High School…

The communicators began beeping from the five teenagers.

'_No, not again' _thought Derik. "This is Derik," he said from the communicator.

"Rangers, Jack and Mika are fighting. Get to Dewford ASAP!" said Mewtra.

"Right," said Danny. "Derik, anybody?"

Derik looked around and saw nobody in the corridors. "We're safe,"

"Let's Pokebattle!" yelled Danny.

"Silver Light! I will fight! Silver Swellow Ranger!"

"Treecko!"

"Abra!"

"Mudkip!"

"Pichu!"

---

Dewford Island…

"Jack! Mika!" yelled Amii from afar.

She ran toward Mika and the others.

"Amii. Thank gosh you're here!" said Mika.

"What's going on?" asked Amii.

"Jack's under a spell. BY A MERMAID!" yelled Mika.

"What?" asked Jenna. "Hell, no!"

"Hell, yeah!" yelled Goldsiren.

She began to sing to Sean, Danny and Derik.

"Derik! Danny! Sean!" yelled Mika.

"You can't save the guys," said Jack. "Battlizer, now!"

"We need the Kiryoku Cannon!" said Jenna. "Stage 1!"

"Stage 2!" said Mika.

"Stage 3!" said Amii.

The orbs were placed in the cannon.

"Locked on target!" yelled Jenna.

"Stealth Mode! Fire!" yelled Jack.

"Cannon FIRE!"

Goldsiren smirked. "Barrier!"

The attack reflected back at them. Jenna and the others fell backwards. Suddenly, Sharpedo Soldier, Gyaradosa appeared. They continued laughing.

"Wow, eight against three. Slim odds," said Gyaradosa.

"Yeah," said Sharpedo Soldier. "Let's eliminate the girls now!"

Suddenly, Mika, Jenna and Amii pressed their morphers and teleported off back to the Sky Pillar.

---

Sky Pillar…

"Okay, these sea monsters appeared and one of them took control of the male rangers. What do we do?" asked Jenna.

"There may be a way to stop them," said Rayquaza. "Jenna, you can stop time to give the guys the antidote that can stop the spell then destroy the monsters!"

---

One hour later…

Amii, Jenna and Mika were waiting for Claydol to finish the job.

"Okay, it's finished!" said Claydol. Claydol gave them a vial of black liquid.

"Okay," said Jenna. "Back to Battlin'"

---

Dewford Island…

"Yo Goldsiren," said Mika.

"What?" she asked.

"We're here for our friends. Give them to us NOW!" yelled Amii.

"NO!" she said. "Boys, attack!"

Jack, Sean, Danny and Derik appeared.

"Time Freeze!" said Jenna.

Mika removed their helmets and duplicated the vial into four bottles and opened up their mouths using their jaw. Next, they inserted the antidote in their mouth down the stomach. They threw the vials on the grass.

"Unfreeze!" said Jenna.

The four male rangers fell onto their knees.

"What happened?" asked Jack. He then realized something. He turned around. "YOU FOUR!"

"Babel Attack!" yelled Danny.

The six rangers formed a pyramid and aimed their blade blasters at the monsters.

"Fire!" yelled Jack.

A Pokeball hit Ocaptipo destroying the monster. Sharpedo Soldier used its Tidal Wave on the seven rangers.

"Poke Weapons!" yelled Jack. "Torch Sword!"

"Psy Staff!"

"Pooch Claws!"

"Fin Blaster!"

"Chu Daggers!"

"Steel Wings!"

"Leaf Blade!"

"Put them together!" said Jack.

The weapons formed the Poke Blaster.

"Poke Blaster ready!" said Jack.

"Oh shit!" said Sharpedo Soldier.

"FIRE!"

The Sharpedo Soldier was hit with an orange glow leaving Gyaradosa and Goldsiren left.

"Kiryoku Poke Cannon!" yelled Jenna.

The cannon was placed in the middle as the seven orbs were placed inside.

"This is what you get messing with men," said Jenna. "Fire the cannon!"

A ruby, sapphire, and emerald energy blast hit Goldsiren. Goldsiren erupted in flames. Suddenly, Gyaradosa found a skull on the ground.

"Oh no, not again!" said Danny.

"Skull of Empowerment! NOW!" yelled Gyaradosa.

BOOM! Gyaradosa appeared 100 feet higher than usual.

"What's wrong? Scared of little old me? HYPER BEAM!"

An orange blast of energy missed the rangers and hit the roof of the Pokemon center.

"Evolution zord Power!"

The seven zords combined into the Evolution Megazord.

"Ready!" said the rangers.

Gyaradosa began using Dragon Rage. A huge blow of flames hit the Megazord. The Evolution Megazord stood up and use d Blast Burn. But, did no affect on Gyaradosa. The Evolution Megazord began to fly as they used Aerial Ace on Gyaradosa. Gyaradosa fell and was about to make his last move.

"Iron Tail!"

"Evolution Saber!" said Jack.

The Megazord pulled out the saber from the belt and began to charge up.

"Evolution Saber Slash!"

The sword stabbed Gyaradosa's heart as he erupted in flames.

---

Dawson's Tower…

"Another plan in flames," yelled Dawson.

LadySeviper sighed. "That's WHY you don't ask FISH to do your job!"

---

Route 108…

Jack and Mika were on Moonstream heading home.

"I am so happy that's over," said Jack. "I feel even more content."

"How?" asked Mika.

"I don't have to listen to a singing mermaid," said Jack.

"I can even sing better than a mermaid," said Mika.

Jack and Mika looked at each other and kissed each other on the lips as their ride takes them back home…

---

Executive Producer YankeeFan2

Based on "Gosei Sentai Dairanger" and MMPR Season 2 which YF2 doesn't own

YankeeFan2 entertainment

© 2006 YankeeFan2 Productions


	65. Dawson's Company

A/N: Thank you for all your reviews. I really appreciate it. Anyway, Chapter 62 is coming up after these important messages that may catch your attention.

Announcement #1- The 1ST Annual Poke Ranger Awards are coming up December 10th. Please check the forum or the authors for more information. (ALL AUTHORS WHO ARE WRITING POKE RANGERS, PLANNING POKE RANGERS OR REVAMPING POKE RANGERS MUST HAVE THIS UP FIRST THING BEFORE THE MAIN STORY PLEASE ON YOUR NEXT UPDATE, THANK YOU) Authors must have final submissions in by December 10th. Nominations are November 10th. So, please update and catch up to your goal as soon as you can.

Announcement #2- Neo Access! Team Rocket planned something and four zords are awakened. Please go to Poke Rangers Neo created by Psyduck Ranger and read the episodes from the first chapter. You don't need to read Poke Rangers Johto to read this. He only has 20 reviews, so please read his story. Make mutants too, thank you!

(If you loved Power Rangers Wild Force, this is similar)

Announcement #3- Prepare for Ninja! Beginning in Episode 91 of MMPR, the rangers will have a new enemy following two enemies you have already read about. Also, new rangers from a different planet will meet our heroes in Episode 107.

Announcement #4- If you are curious about the Poke Rangers and want to read the spin-offs check our C2: Poke Rangers Generations for more information.

A/N: Quiz at end of chapter!

That's done, now let's start Episode 62…

Today on Poke Rangers:

Dawson puts the continent of Hoenn under his spell to watch his TV show 'Dawson's Company'. When the seven rangers get back from their vacation, Amii sneaks inside the studio, but gets ambushed by Eevee-Mera. Can the rangers cancel Dawson's show and destroy Eevee-Mera to release the spell on the show? Find out NEXT!

In Cianwood City, the seven rangers are at the surfing contest.

"It's a good thing we're here to watch this contest, I'm getting a great tan!" said Amii.

"Well some of us AREN'T. I'm a lobster!" yelled Mika, who was really struggling and burning to a crisp.

"Ouch," said Jack. "Lucky me."

"You're one to talk," said Jenna. "Look at your neck!"

Jack's neck was redder and darker than Mika's. He touched the red spot on his neck.

"OW, HOT!"

Mika turned around. "Don't worry, he's sensitive when it comes to pain!"

The girls giggled and then began to laugh.

Dawson's Tower…

Dawson looked at the Poke Rangers and then went to Hoenn. He smiled, knowing that a scheme was coming up into place.

"Since those rangers are watching the competition. I got a plan! I am going to hypnotize Hoenn in order for everyone to see me. I'm making a TV show and I want everyone to love ME!" said Dawson.

"What's it called?" asked LadySeviper.

"Dawson's Company!" yelled Dawson.

_(Mariah's palace blows up, Dawson arrives and traps her in a mini tomb)_

_(The Crushers change to Crushbones and begin attacking the rangers)_

_(The Poke Zords explode, and their new zords appeared)_

_(Morphing Sequence)_

_Go Go Poke Rangers (the logo appears)_

_(Amii's appearance with the Kadabra on the other side)_

_Go Go Poke Rangers_

_(Sean's appearance with the Marshtomp on the right side)_

_Go Go Poke Rangers_

_(Mika's appearance with the Mightyena on the left side)_

_Mighty Morphin Poke Rangers_

_(Jenna's appearance with the Pikachu on the right side)_

_(background music)_

_(Jack's appearance with the Combusken on the left side)_

_(Danny's appearance with the Grovyle zord on the right side)_

_(Derik's appearance with the Swellow zord on the left side)_

_(The Poke Zords turn into the new zords)_

_Go Go Poke Rangers_

_(Sean and Mary's appearance)_

_(Geki and Sid's appearance)_

_Go Go Poke Rangers_

_(The Combusken uses its Flamethrower attack)_

_Go Go Poke Rangers_

_(The Swellow Megazord)_

_You Mighty Morphin Poke Rangers_

Episode 62- Dawson's Company

Dawson's Tower…

Count Golbat finally finished the laser, but just in time. Dawson was getting furious waiting for him.

"Are you done?" asked Dawson.

"It's finished," said Count Golbat.

"Goodie, Goodie! Now take this to Hoenn!"

Suddenly, an enormous cloud struck each city with blue lightning bolts. All the people were hit with lightning and they all ran home to watch his show. The camera was lit up as Dawson and the henchmen arrive at the studio.

"Is this thing on?" asked Dawson.

Sky Pillar…

"Rayquaza!" yelled Mewtra. "No one is in any city today. They're all home."

"Something's up. Mystical Pool Activate!"

The screen showed Dawson sleeping in a bathtub.

"Oh dear," said Claydol. "What do we do?"

"Send the rangers," said Rayquaza. "Are they in Hoenn?"

Mewtra shook his head. "No, they're in Johto watching a surf competition. Also, they're on vacation."

"Well, I'm sorry. But, they're vacation must come to an end. Activate communication link!" said Rayquaza.

Cianwood Island…

As the final ceremony was commencing, the seven rangers look toward the sky and saw a TV commercial on a big screen.

"Hi. This is Emperor Dawson. Watch me in Dawson's Company!"

"Oh man," said Amii. "Dawson and his own-,"

_deet-deet-deet-deet-deet-deet_

Their communicators went off. Jack and the others ran to the farthest point in Cianwood.

"If you get this message, Hoenn is in trouble. Your vacation is ruined, sorry, but please get back here," said Mewtra.

"Damn," said Jack. "To the Pillar!"

Jack and the others pressed on their communicators and seven rays of light covered them and swept them off to the Sky Pillar.

Sky Pillar…

The seven rays of light hit here, materializing the seven rangers.

"Rayquaza, what's wrong?" asked Jack.

"Look at the mystical pool!" said Rayquaza.

The rangers looked to notice Dawson and the henchmen in the TV show.

"Oh god, they look bad on TV," said Mika.

"We should wait," said Derik.

Amii rejected this. "Oh, no. Dawson ruined my vacation, besides Danny, there were sexy guys showing off on the waves doing tricks. Second, he crashed my vacation. So, I'm going to crash his show. Excuse me, I'm getting the Poke Cycle!"

She rode off into Slateport City.

"Did she say the same thing twice?" asked Derik.

"I don't know but she is serious," said Danny.

Dawson's Studio…

"Well, it's settled. You're living with us," said LadySeviper.

"How did you convince him?" asked Dawson.

"I told him that you were gay," said LadySeviper.

Amii was in the backstage studio. She didn't realize that there would be tight security. The Eevee monster with flame like hands, a psychic tail, yellow and blue fur on top and black skinned monster came toward her.

"Busted," he said.

Amii used her left hand to open the buckler on her belt. She held it on top of her right hand and pushed her buckler in front of her twisting it. That way her right hand was on the bottom and her left hand was on the top.

"Abra!"

She morphed into the Pink Poke Ranger.

"Pink Abra Ranger. Heaven Wind Star!"

"Crushbones, rip her apart!" said Eevee-Mera.

Amii jumped up in the air. "Super Poke Mode!"

"Psychic Blow!"

A pink blast wiped out the Crushbones on her left. She began to do backflips and do and do a new attack.

"Psychic Tornado!"

A pink blast of wind blew the Crushbones. Eevee-Mera was left alone.

"All Elements Strike At Once!"

A blast of rainbow element attacks hit Amii in the face.

"Psy Staff. Psychic Wave Extermination!"

"Jolt Pin Missile!" yelled Eevee-Mera.

Electric spikes hit Amii. She fell on the ground and de-morphed. Suddenly, a really strong, powerful Hyper Beam attack from the sky attacked Eevee-Mera. Amii looked up in the air to notice Derik come out of his plane.

"Silver Light! I will fight! Silver Swellow Ranger!"

He morphed and did a side kick toward the face.

"Derik!" yelled Amii.

"You okay?" asked Derik.

"Yeah!"

The other rangers met Amii as well. "Let's Pokebattle!"

"Treecko!"

"Poochyena!"

"Abra!"

"Mudkip!"

"Pichu!"

"Torchic!"

They digitized into the Poke Rangers.

"Guys!" said Mika. "If we can defeat the monster, maybe the spell would be broken!"

"Right!" said Jack. "Combine Poke Blaster!"

The Poke Blaster was formed.

"Ready!" yelled Jenna.

"Fire!" yelled Jack.

The blast hit Eevee-Mera, but it didn't do that much effect.

"Kiryoku Poke Cannon!"

A mega cannon that appeared from the sky was ready to go.

"Ready!" said Amii as all seven orbs were inside.

"Locked on," said Derik.

"Fire!" said Jack.

Eevee-Mera bursted into flames and all the people were released from the spell. The seven rangers crashed into the studio.

"Poke Rangers!" yelled Dawson.

"Eevee-Mera's gone. Now LEAVE!" yelled Amii.

"First I bomb the place and make Eevee-Mera grow!"

He threw the bomb into the monster. Suddenly, the monster grew ten times bigger than the usual size.

"Evolution zord power!"

"Swellow Zord Power Up!"

"Treecko, Grovyle Evolution Zord Power!"

"Poochyena, Mightyena Evolution Zord Power!"

"Abra, Kadabra Evolution Zord Power!"

"Mudkip, Marshtomp Evolution Zord Power!"

"Pichu, Pikachu Evolution Zord Power!"

"Torchic, Combusken Evolution Zord Power!"

The five zords connected to the Swellow zord. Combusken took out its kendo stick, ready to fight.

"Let's do this!" said Derik from the cockpit. Derik, Danny, and Amii were in the front while Sean, Mika and Jenna were in the back.

"Swellow Feather Rang!" yelled Derik.

The Swellow Feather slashed Eevee-Mera. Eevee-Mera got up and used the attacks.

"ALL ELEMENTS STRIKE!"

All elements hit Combusken, very badly.

"Jack, ready?" asked Derik.

"Ready, Flame Wheel!"

A blast of flames torched the back of the monster.

"Psybeam Assault!"

A Psybeam attack slaughtered the monster, as it burst into flames then blowing up into bits. Everybody in Hoenn cheered and went back to doing their business and Dawson's show was canceled.

Dawson's Tower…

"It was great with fame!" yelled Dawson.

"Aww… Really sorry. We'll get them next time!" said LadySeviper.

"If there is a next time," yelled Dawson. "Now, leave!"

Misetu Town Movie Theater…

For celebrating their next victory, Amii and the gang decided to go see a movie at the drive-in. The seven rangers saw a race driver in the driver's seat with a blindfold covering his head as he drove through a house. Amii shook her head, realizing this is a weird movie.

"WHEN'S THE NEXT ONE?" yelled Amii.

"SHUT UP AND WATCH!" yelled the people.

--END—

© 2006 YankeeFan2 productions

Based on Gosei Sentai Dairanger and MMPR Season 2 which YF2 does not own…

A/N: QUIZ! I decided to change the Overtech Overdrive Stortylines. Person who gets both questions right submits two storylines.

Question 1: In the last part of the episode, what movie was based on that last part that just came out into theaters?

Question 2: In Poke Rangers Neo, how many zords have been already uncovered/awakened?

See ya next update! And I decided to let characters reply like Psyduck's. So Dawson will reply to your reviews. Thank you!


	66. Revenge Of The Monsters

A/N: I forgot to let Dawson reply. I will let him reply in this chapter. Anyway, here are the answers!

1. Talladega Nights: The Ballad of Ricky Bobby (I'm embarrassed. I really thought I could feel it)

2. There were 17 zords in all, but only 11 were awakened.

Reviewers who got one of the two answers right get to submit a storyline:

Psyduck Ranger (already submitted)

Starfighter364

person

Derik (already submitted)

Reviews who got both answers correct get to submit TWO storylines:

RubyVulpix

Oh, and before I go, ever heard of Sonora Rangers? It's a made-up region RP made by one of the authors, Teh Crazy Bizzaro Arineko. Anyway, her first two chapters are up! I could give you a summary, but that would just ruin everything. Lol.

Anyway, time for Episode 63!

Today on Poke Rangers:

Derik's Fright Fest on Gona Island leads Jack to fight five monsters. Can the rangers rescue Jack and defeat them? Find out next on Season 2, Episode 19 of Mighty Morphin Poke Rangers!

Gona Island…

Derik and the gang were at Fright Fest on the pier of Gona Island. Derik decided to own the abandoned island and make it a theme park, and yes he runs the theme park, thanks to Amii, her father and well Freddie, her butler. Thanks to Derik, he gave Amii, Jenna, Mika, Sean, Danny and Jack free passes for unlimited use. Even Mewtra, who can actually fit in with the people, got one. The seven rangers and Mewtra walked onto the robot simulator called "Poke Rangers Fury". The Poke Zords were the robots and they even made a Taillow zord to make it look like Derik was one of the original rangers. Jack climbed onto Torchic and noticed it was like the original zord when he had it the first time. The Red Torchic Coin painted on the wall. There were control systems on each side and the red crystal as a joystick as well with movement controls.

"Whoo-hoo!" said Jack. "How do we get on? I want to be assistant manager!"

"You start of as janitor!" said Derik. "Because you got to start from the bottom and work your way to the top. Anyway, you enter your name and then do you know how you activated your zords?"

"Yeah," said Jack. One hand on one switch, the other hand on the other switch all systems come online.

"Correct!" said Derik.

"Great, let's get ready to go!" said Jack.

The simulators kicked on. Jack pressed the left trigger and right trigger.

"Ready!"

Mika and Sean pressed the same buttons.

"Systems operational!"

Jenna and Amii followed suite.

"Just like the good old days," said Jenna.

"Definitely," said Amii.

Danny and Derik jumped into theirs.

"Ready!" said Danny.

"Let's battle!" said Derik. "Remember, we're battling ourselves in a simulation!"

Suddenly, the began to battle. Jack began punching the Treecko in the face.

"Remember, my Bullet Seed?" asked Danny.

Suddenly, Jack's armor went down to 99.

"Yeah, remember my Torchic Burning Fury?" asked Jack.

"You never had that," said Danny.

Suddenly, Torchic rose up on the simulator screen and a big flamethrower attack made Danny's Treecko's armor vulnerable.

"I never used it," said Jack.

"Oh," said Danny. "What about my Treecko Rockets!"

"What?" asked Jack.

Treecko's rockets hit Torchic.

"WHOA!" yelled Jack.

Taillow came in for a little surprise.

"Bombs away!"

A red rocket drilled Torchic, eliminating him from the game. Suddenly, Jack fell on the floor and felt woozy.

"By the way, if you have motion sickness when it comes to your chair vibrating you shouldn't be on the ride," said Derik.

"Now you tell me," he said.

Dawson's Tower…

Dawson smiled as he saw Jack in the simulator. He was laughing hysterically as he tripped down the stairs.

"I'm fine!" he said. "Today's my lucky day! I will revive five monsters to destroy the rangers! One should be ready.

Blue aura surrounded the statue near the zord ride, ready to zap one of them in for a great ride. The ride called REVENGE OF THE MONSTERS!

_(Mariah's palace blows up, Dawson arrives and traps her in a mini tomb)_

_(The Crushers change to Crushbones and begin attacking the rangers)_

_(The Poke Zords explode, and their new zords appeared)_

_(Morphing Sequence)_

_Go Go Poke Rangers (the logo appears)_

_(Amii's appearance with the Kadabra on the other side)_

_Go Go Poke Rangers_

_(Sean's appearance with the Marshtomp on the right side)_

_Go Go Poke Rangers_

_(Mika's appearance with the Mightyena on the left side)_

_Mighty Morphin Poke Rangers_

_(Jenna's appearance with the Pikachu on the right side)_

_(background music)_

_(Jack's appearance with the Combusken on the left side)_

_(Danny's appearance with the Grovyle zord on the right side)_

_(Derik's appearance with the Swellow zord on the left side)_

_(The Poke Zords turn into the new zords)_

_Go Go Poke Rangers_

_(Sean and Mary's appearance)_

_(Geki and Sid's appearance)_

_Go Go Poke Rangers_

_(The Combusken uses its Flamethrower attack)_

_Go Go Poke Rangers_

_(The Swellow Megazord)_

_You Mighty Morphin Poke Rangers_

Episode 63- Revenge of the Monsters

Gona Island…

After the Poke Zord Simulator, Derik and Danny went down Flash Mountain. It was a ride that goes down so fast, the ride would be finished in thirty seconds. Everybody was having a great time, well except for Jack who was throwing up every five minutes.

Jack's cousin Matt came up again to see how he's doing.

"Jack, you okay?" asked Matt.

"Not good," Jack groaned.

Jenna, Amii and Mika laughed their butts off… again.

"He looks so… so…," said Jenna.

"Pale?" asked Amii.

"Guys, I'm seriously not feeling well," he said.

Dawson's Tower…

Sirga arrived, happy as a clam.

"Welcome back. How was the afterlife?" asked Dawson.

"Not fun," said Sirga. "What's up?"

"I need you to trigger the glowing statue and capture Jack in a different dimension, now!" yelled Dawson.

"Oh goodie!" said Sirga. He walked to the balcony and his eyes began to glow on the statue.

The lightning hit the statue and Jack who was the only one near it began to take him into another dimension.

Gona Island…

Mika, Jenna, Amii and Sean noticed that Jack wasn't here.

"Where is he?" asked Mika.

"I don't know," said Amii. "He was right there one minute ago."

"Let's split up and find him," said Sean. "He's probably somewhere."

As they split up, Sean noticed the glowing statue.

"Cool," he said.

While the others were searching around for Jack, Jack woke up to another dimension. It was purple and really foggy. He wondered where he was. This place wasn't familiar to him. Or was it? He began to walk through the purple fog. It was so thick, he couldn't see. Suddenly, he heard something and a big booming voice.

"Red Ranger, it's been way too long!"

He turned around to notice Sirga's older brother Sirpe.

"Oh crap! Not you!" said Jack.

"Oh yeah, I'm back. Prepare to die!" said Sirpe.

He reached for his morpher and realized that it was missing.

"Looking for this?"

A Drowzee-like monster appeared.

"Soul Killer!"

Soul Killer had the silver buckler with the Torchic coin in the middle in his left hand.

"I guess you were looking for this?" asked Soul Killer.

"I can't believe you," said Jack.

"Hey, handsome," a voice yelled.

Jack turned around to notice the mermaid with the Manectric Pokemon.

"Oh crap, didn't you just die recently?" asked Jack.

"Why, Red Ranger, I was resurrected… from the dead," said Goldsiren.

"Yeah!" said Manectriculus. "If it wasn't for Sirga, we wouldn't be alive!"

"Sirga?" asked Jack.

Suddenly, a ghost appeared out of thin air.

"Do you REALLY think you could stop me? First, you use the Ultrazord. Then, when I froze your original zords, your new zords stepped in and killed me. Do you really think you, the Heavenly Fire Star will stop all five of us?"

Jack began to use his fist.

"Flame Blast!"

It hit Sirga and then it went back toward him. The five monster surrounded him.

Gona Island…

Derik and Danny caught up with the four other rangers with Matt.

"Where's Jack?" asked Danny.

"We looked EVERYWHERE! No signs of anything," said Jenna.

"I even tried tapping through him on his communicator through my phone. Nothing," said Matt.

"Well, let's look one more time," said Jenna. "Matt, we'll meet in four hours."

Matt nodded.

"We'll go," said Mika. "Let's go Danny, Derik!"

Sean and Amii then looked at each other.

"I noticed a glowing statue," said Sean.

"Great, good for-," said Amii, she cut off her sentence when everything came into place.

"What?" asked Sean.

"One word," said Amii.

"WHAT?" yelled Sean.

"Someone you know, lives in the palace would do this," said Amii.

"Mariah?" asked Sean.

"Almost," said Amii.

"DAWSON!" yelled Sean.

Amii nodded. "We got to teleport there, now!"

Sean and Amii ran into the trees. They pressed their communicators and they were swept off in pink and blue light.

Sky Pillar…

Mewtra, Claydol and Rayquaza were all talking about certain features when Sean and Amii materialized from the teleportation beams.

"What's up?" asked Claydol.

"Jack's missing," said Sean.

"We think Dawson's up to this scene," said Amii.

"Indeed he is," said Rayquaza. "Observe the Mystical Pool."

The mystical pool revealed Jack running toward the fog.

"JACK!" yelled Sean.

"Is there a way to get there?" asked Amii.

"Yes. The glowing statue that Sean observed," said Claydol.

Sean looked at Claydol for a minute.

"I'm Psychic. I can read minds," he said.

"Oh, yeah. I forgot," said Sean.

"Coordinates are set for you teleport. You must grab Jack and seal the statue trapping Sirga and the monsters in the dimension for good. You ready?" asked Mewtra.

"More than ready!" said Sean.

"Let's Pokebattle!" yelled Amii.

"Abra!"

"Mudkip!"

In the fog dimension, the two rangers saw Jack getting his butt kicked by Goldsiren.

"Boy, am I glad to see you," said Jack.

Goldsiren turned to them and had an evil smile from ear to ear. "Ha. You can't stop us,"

"We will try," said Amii. "Ha!"

She jumped in the air and did back flips in the air.

"Psychic Blow!"

The Pink Kadabra like chi in the background appeared as the wind from her hands blew Goldsiren down to the floor.

"Why don't you die? SOUL SNATCHER!" yelled Soul Killer.

A green laser from his eyes hit Sean. Sean got up and jumped toward the sky.

"Gravity Tsunami Pull!"

A blue Marshtomp appeared as Soul Killer was lifted up and pulled toward Sean. Sean grabbed Jack's morpher and smiled.

"I'll take this! Hydro Cannon!"

A huge cannon of water hit Soul Killer as he fell on the ground.

"JACK! You're morpher!" said Sean.

The morpher levitated to Jack. Jack put the morpher in his right hand.

"Let's Pokebattle!"

"Torchic!"

The three rangers stood on one side with the monsters on the other.

"Red Torchic Ranger. Heaven Fire Star!"

"Blue Mudkip Ranger. Heaven Gravity Star!"

"Pink Abra Ranger. Heaven Wind Star!"

"Mighty Morphin Poke Rangers!"

The five monsters began to surround him.

"Your weapons can't stop us!" said Sirpe. "Not even the Poke Blaster!"

"But what about the Poke Cannon?" asked Amii.

"What?" asked Sirga.

"Kiryoku Poke Cannon!" yelled Jack.

The mega-cannon appeared and they put their chi inside.

"Locked on!" said Sean.

"Ready," said Amii.

"Fire ALL!" yelled Jack.

A red blast hit the monsters and the rangers teleported out to the park. Suddenly, a blue light came out as Sean used his Blade Blaster to melt the statue.

Dawson's Tower…

Dawson however wasn't going to give up. He sent a skull bomb toward Goldsiren. Goldsiren opened up the bomb, releasing the explosive fumes, making her grow huge!

Gona Island…

"I'm big again!" said Goldsiren. "Just kidding, I never ever used this!"

"Duh," said Amii.

Derik, Danny, Mika and Jenna's eyes widened as Goldsiren appeared and began to crash trees.

"They are so not going to destroy my theme park!" yelled Derik.

Mika looked at her teammates. "Let's Pokebattle!"

"Silver Light! I will fight Silver Swellow Ranger!"

The morphers activated a grid surrounding Derik as he transformed into the Silver Swellow Ranger.

"Treecko!"

"Poochyena!"

"Pichu!"

The silver and gold morphers opened up shining in purple, green and yellow light.

"Evolution zord power!" yelled Jack.

The six Poke zords transformed into their second stage zords. Swellow however came from behind.

"Activate Evolution Assault Formation!" yelled Jack.

The Marshtomp folded its legs and arms, becoming the base. The Mightyena and Grovyle zords connected to Marshtomp's body and then the Kadabra and Pichu created the second part of the Formation making it a secondary weapon in the back. The Swellow formed to make a turret with Combusken sitting down in the middle. The engines were on full blast.

"Chi Blast!"

Rainbow colored bullets impaled Goldsiren all over the place. Then, Combusken pulled out his kendo stick.

"Chi Slash!"

The kendo stick hit Goldsiren.

"Water Pulse!"

The Evolution Assault Team missed the attack. Suddenly, Jack put his hands together on the buttons.

"Evolution Megazord, now!"

The zords began to glow creating the Evolution Megazord.

"Evolution Saber, now!"

They pulled out the sword and began charging the sword. Goldsiren was scared to death as the Evolution Saber slaughtered the legendary mermaid.

Dawson's Tower…

"Oh, I can't wait to battle the Poke Rangers again. As soon as I come up with something," said Dawson.

Darkix grumbled.

"Don't say that to me!" he said. "It's never going to work next time. Mariah must have you in your brains!"

"Whatever," said LadySeviper. "Whoopie,"

Gona Island…

Jack, Jenna, Mika, Sean, Danny, Derik and Matt ran back to the zord ride and began to fight again and stayed until closing.

"I'm not seasick anymore. I guess that fight took it out of me," said Jack.

"I saw the battle. That was cool!" said Matt.

Jack shrugged. "Yeah,"

"Well, let's go," said Mika. "I want to watch another episode of the Poke Rangers. It's a new episode,"

"Party at the mansion!" said Amii.

So, the eight teenagers, with Matt holding on to Jack teleported out of the island to Amii's mansion in Slateport City, where they would party and watch the new episode.

END

© 2006 YankeeFan2 productions

Based on Gosei Sentai Dairanger and MMPR Season 2, which YankeeFan2 does not own.

A/N: Next quiz is another Overtech Overdrive Storyline.

How many seasons was Super Sentai on? (Hint: Started in 1976)

What were the seasons? (You need to use a search engine for that)

What was the Sentai of Power Rangers: Mystic Force based off of?

Three storylines, if you get ALL THREE RIGHT!


	67. Paparazzi Problems

Thanks for the reviews. And thanks for all the authors who posted the awards thing to let everyone know.

Anyway, I have been trying to update this chapter, but due to having my hands full on everything, I never had a chance, so let's get this chapter up and out of the way, and I should have Chapters 65-68 done in two weeks, with the addition of Chapter 69 and then we get into Episode 70 and so on. So, please be patient. I'm really sorry. The movie will be up soon, I have horrible writer's block for the movie.

Also, warrior writer won the quiz, so he wins the three storylines! (Applause)

Also, three months to go, if you haven't updated now or started yet, NOW is a good time to do so! Thanks!

**Today on Poke Rangers:  
**

Amii gets a modeling job. Dawson decides to freeze the Poke Rangers, using the Camera Pokemon monster, Freezel who freezes people instead of taking a picture. Can Derik save Amii before she gets frozen? Find out next on the Poke Rangers…

Amii's Mansion…

Today, the Poke Rangers were at Amii's mansion on the outskirts of Slateport City.

"So, Amii, what's the good news," said Jenna, who was waiting with bated breath to see what Amii has to say.

"An interviewer from that clothing store commercial Penny's is coming over to see if I'm able to become a model!" she said.

Jack, who wasn't really interested heard what she said, "Interesting,"

Freddie came up from the main hall.

"Ms. Amii, the interviewers from Penny's are here so your friends have to leave," said Freddie.

"Thanks!" said Amii. "Derik and Danny please get out of my room. The rest of you, see you later!"

The six rangers left, leaving Amii sitting on the beautiful pink sheets of her full-size bed.

Danny's Room…

Derik and Danny were in Danny's room talking about Amii.

"So, Dad, why does Mom want this job so badly?" asked Derik.

"To tell you the truth, Derik, I don't know," said Danny. "She never told me either."

Derik nodded and went downstairs while Danny sat on the bed and turned on the sports channel.

A/N: I wasn't satisfied with the theme song opening from last chapter, so I decided to use the extended version of the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers theme, but instead of the song from the series, this is from _Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Movie_

_(Background electric guitar music)_

_(The five rangers noticed the five morphers on them)_

_(Jack turns into the Red Ranger illusion)_

_(Mika turns into the Black Ranger illusion)_

_(Sean turns into the Blue Ranger illusion) _

_(Jenna turns into the Yellow Ranger illusion)_

_(Amii turns into the Pink Ranger illusion)_

_(The rangers looked at the mystical pool, seeing the Poke Megazord)_

A/N: Now the original theme song starts!

_(Mariah was released from her tomb)  
_

_(The five rangers began fighting the Crushers)_

_(Danny gets released from Mariah's spell and joins the team)_

_(Derik arrives, defeating Lucruk)_

_(Red Ranger poses)_

_(Black Ranger poses)_

_(Blue Ranger poses)_

_(Yellow Ranger poses)_

_(Pink Ranger poses)_

_(Green Ranger poses)  
_

_(Silver Ranger poses)_

_Jack: Mighty Morphin_

_Rangers: POKE RANGERS!_

_(logo appears)_

_They got a power and a force that you never seen before_

_(Poke Rangers on their Poke Cycles)_

_(The Poke Blaster was formed, firing)_

They got the ability to morph to even up the score 

_(Amii's appearance with the Kadabra on the other side)_

_No one can ever take them down_

_(Sean's appearance with the Marshtomp on the right side)_

_Their power lies on their side! _

_(Mika's appearance with the Mightyena on the left side)_

_Go Go Poke Rangers_

_(Jenna's appearance with the Pikachu on the right side)_

_Go Go Poke Rangers_

_(Jack's appearance with the Combusken on the left side)_

_Go Go Poke Rangers_

_(Danny's appearance with the Grovyle zord on the right side)_

_Mighty Morphin Poke Rangers_

_(Derik's appearance with the Swellow zord on the left side)_

_(background music)_

They know the fate of the world is lying in their hands 

_(Mary and Zack's appearance next to the Pizza Shack)_

_They know they only use their weapons for defense_

_(Geki and Sid's appearance next to the Seashore House)_

_No one can ever take them down_

_(Mewtra's appearance with Claydol and Rayquaza) _A/N: Yes, I put Mewtra and the gang in the opening credits.

_Their power lies on their side! _

_(Their crystals turned into orbs and called on their zords)_

_Go Go Poke Rangers_

_(The Evolution Megazord formation)_

_Go Go Poke Rangers_

_(The Mega Swellowzord formation)_

_Go Go Poke Rangers_

_(The Walrein Shuttlezord appears with Salamence making the Hoenn Ultimate Master zord)_

_(created by YankeeFan2 appears on the screen)_

_You Mighty Morphin Poke Rangers_

_(logo appears)_

A/N: I never expected the theme song to be over two pages.

Episode 64- Paparazzi Problems

Amii's Mansion…

Amii went into her desk drawer and picked up her glamour photos and gave them to the interviewer as well as her other pictures.

"So, Ms. Amiizuka Chii, why do you want this job?" asked the interviewer.

"I need it to take care of my responsibilities. I may be rich, but I need to learn to become more responsible, I mean what happens when I move out of here? Got to learn to fend for yourself once in a while, you know?" said Amii.

"Thank you and that's a wrap, you're hired. Penny's at 10 tomorrow," said the interviewer.

Amii smiled, "YES!"

Danny's room…

Danny was lying on the bed watching the sports channel. Suddenly, his communicator beeped with the familiar tune.

"This is Danny," he said.

"I got the job!" yelled Amii.

Dawson's Tower…

Dawson was looking at his ideas with the henchmen at their board meeting.

"Did we try switching places?" asked Dawson.

"Failed," said LadySeviper.

"Did we trap the rangers into cards?"

"Failed," said Black Phoenix.

"Did we use romance to kill Mariah's beast Mewtra?"

"Failed," said Meowthlady.

"Did we try using a 4th generation Pokemon?"

"Failed," said Scythmourai, angrily.

Now, the henchmen were getting annoyed.

"Did we try using weather to attack them?" asked Dawson.

Darkix roared.

"Oh, and did we try reviving monsters and well you know send them into another dimension?"

"NO!" yelled Count Golbat.

"Did we try freezing them with a monster and a camera?"

They shook their heads.

"Brilliant idea for me!" said Dawson. He went to the balcony and the infrared scope activated.

"Where can I find Sneasel?" asked Dawson. "Oh, there. Shoal Cave!"

A Sneasel was skating through the ice in the cave. Dawson grabbed his skull staff and zapped him to the tower. Sneasel tried to attack Dawson, but Dawson changed him into Freezel. He was a blue Sneasel instead of black and wore a camera that can freeze people into solid ice.

"What is it?" asked Freezel.

"I need you to freeze the Poke Rangers, please?" asked Dawson.

"Fine, who?" asked Freezel.

"Jenna first,"

"Great,"

Volley Town…

Jenna got out of her jeep and walked to the Pokemon Center. She healed her Pokemon and drove to the mountains when suddenly a big explosion occurred next to Jenna. She fell out to notice Freezel.

"Say Cheese!"

Jenna dodged the attack and flew up in the air. "Pichu!"

"Yellow Pichu Ranger. Heaven Time Star!"

"Freeze Gun!" yelled Freezel.

A light blue gun hit Jenna in the legs.

"No! I can't move!"

Freezel laughed.

"Super Poke Mode!" yelled Jenna. "Shock Wave!"

Freezel was electrocuted. Jenna then used her hands "Time shock!"

"Freeze!" yelled Freezel.

The electrobolt froze. Freezel picked it up and moved it to Jenna. She caught it.

"What?"

"Unfreeze!"

BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!

Jenna fell on the ground. She couldn't get up because the electric bolt gave so much effect on her.

"Smile!"

Jenna turned into a frozen statue.

Slateport City….

Jack and Mika were sitting down on the beach with soda that looks like Coca-Cola.

"I wonder if Amii got the job," said Jack.

Mika nodded in response. "I wonder."

Suddenly, a blast of cold air came from behind.

"Victims! Two for freezing!" yelled Freezel.

Jack and Mika got up from their sitting positions to notice Freezel with his camera.

"Holy mother of Freedonia," said Jack. (A/N: I made it up)

Freezel laughed and said, "Would you like a picture?"

"Get a life, freeze face," said Mika.

They reached for their morphers when suddenly they were hit by frozen air from the camera.

"Morphing will so not protect you," said Freezel.

Matt came along to notice those two freezing and Freezel running.

"What the hell did you do to my friends?" he yelled.

"The same thing I will do to you while I run. Freeze!"

Matt was also frozen with the other three rangers. Freezel smiled and put the camera strap around his neck.

"Three down. Four to go,"

Sky Pillar…

Derik Dragonfly was polishing the Swellow Zord in the underground zord bay. All the zords are there and then they all go out in different places and arrive where the situation occurs. Anyway, he was in the cockpit.

"Whew, I'm finished," he said. He sank back in his chair and began to take it out for a spin.

"Okay, Claydol. I'm ready to go!" he said.

"Opening portal," said Claydol.

A white portal opened in front of him. Derik pressed the engine button. The zord was launched toward the northern part of Hoenn. (Route 114, Meteor Falls). Derik did a 360 degree in the sky.

"This is fun!" he yelled. "Woo-hoo!"

Pizza Shack, Mauville City…

"I can't believe it. So, why are we bringing pizzas all the way to the mansion?" asked Sean.

Danny and Sean drove their Poke Cycles all the way to Slateport City and went toward the front gate. A breeze filled their nostrils as a monster appeared in front of them.

"Pizza? For me? You shouldn't have been that thoughtful of me!" said Freezel.

"First off, it's for a party and we're not throwing you one," said Sean.

"Yeah, so get lost!" said Danny. "You're not invited!"

Danny and Sean looked at Freezel.

"I guess I will have to freeze you!"

They were frozen from the camera.

"You lose!" he said.

Route 114…

The Swellow Zord flew up like a fighter jet and began launching fake explosive rockets as targets. The intercom was buzzing on the console.

"Derik! Get to Penny's. NOW!"

"Right," said Derik. "Why?"

"Dawson sent a monster to freeze you and the others. Hurry!"

Derik put the steel blades in as joysticks.

"Swellowzord, hyperdrive 7, now!"

The Swellow Zord gone into warp drive.

Penny's…

"Oh, I love this job!" said Amii. She was wearing a black leotard with pink flowers.

Suddenly, a very chilly breeze flew over them and Freezel came knocking the background of the modeling stage.

"Another one?" asked Amii.

The cameramen stood in front of her.

"Run!"

Amii ran toward the backstage and grabbed her communicator from the desk. She pressed the intercom.

"Jack? Mika? Sean? Jenna? Danny?"

Nothing but static appeared on her communicator.

"Damn," said Amii.

Suddenly, a silver beam came down next to Amii.

"Derik!" whispered Amii.

"Hey mom. All the other rangers are frozen!" said Derik.

Amii shrugged. "Well, any ideas?"

Derik noticed the camera around his neck.

"We got to destroy that camera," said Derik.

Amii pressed her communicator. "Claydol, track the morphing energy on Jack, Mika, Sean, Jenna and Danny and teleport them here, now!"

"In process of doing so," said Claydol.

"Phase 1 done!" said Amii.

"What's Phase 2?" asked Derik.

"Grab the camera!"

Derik began to look for anything to grab the camera. Amii got a pot to knock Freezel, but Derik pulled out a taser, stunner like keychain.

"Finally, the last two rangers!"

Suddenly, his attacked missed them and hit the mansion next to the store.

Amii became enraged with anger. She clenched her fists.

"You owe me 10,000 pokedollars! NOW!"

"I don't have it!"

She pressed the stunner, knocking out Freezel. Derik grabbed the camera and broke it into two. The five rangers appeared, as teenagers. Freezel came up from the ground, his mouth was spitting out concrete.

"You die now!"

Amii took out her morpher and turned as she was about to morph, the morpher open.

Derik connected the two Pokenizers together. The five rangers followed Amii's morpher clicked open.

"You ready?"

"Ready!"

"Let's Pokebattle!"

Seven multicolor lights appeared forming a beam of energy surrounding them.

"Silver Light! I will fight! Silver Swellow Ranger!"

"Treecko!"

"Poochyena!"

"Abra!"

"Mudkip!"

"Pichu!"

"Torchic!"

The seven rangers appeared in the air, and stood in formation.

"Red Torchic Ranger! Heaven Fire Star!"

"Black Poochyena Ranger! Heaven Illusion Star!"

"Blue Mudkip Ranger. Heaven Gravity Star!"

"Yellow Pichu Ranger. Heaven Time Star!"

"Pink Abra Ranger. Heaven Wind Star!"

"Green Treecko Ranger. Heaven Earth Star!"

"Silver Swellow Ranger. Heaven Metal Star!"

Jack put his hand up to the sky. "Shining in the heavens are the seven stars!"

"Mighty Morphin Poke Rangers!"

Freezel grinned to pull out a black gun. "Freeze Gun!"

An ice beam came out of the gun. Jack jumped up and put his hands together.

"Heat Waves!"

A wave of flame melted Freezel's attack and bruned Freezel. Jack came down, still standing with Sean and Danny next to each other. Jenna and Mika jumped and landed on them with Amii on top.

"Ready! Babel Attack!"

Freezel was hit with a huge white Poke Ball from their lasers.

"Poke Blaster, ready!" yelled Jack, as he put the weapons together and aimed at the creature.

Freezel was crawling on the ground like a gmuy.

"Kiryoku Poke Cannon!" yelled Mika.

The cannon came down from the sky and connected with the Poke Blaster. All seven rangers put their chi in and aimed at the legendary Freezel.

"Battlizer, Stealth Mode!"

Jack activated the battlizer.

"You lose!" said Amii, with a smile.

"FIRE ALL!"

All weapons merged to be a ruby, sapphire and emerald blast rocket and sent Freezel to the death.

Dawson's Tower…

Dawson banged his wrist on the table.

"This is the worst idea I ever made!" he yelled. "Board meeting!"

The henchmen left to their dorms. Just before they did that, they said, "HELL NO!"

Dawson then went to his room and closed the door before he gets the feeling that this time he may have problems that he has to fix if he wanted to stop him again.

Slateport City…

As for the rangers, well, they went to Penny's to see Amii on the front cover. Everybody was impressed, even Danny who was drooling next to the catalogs.

"Great pics," said Jenna.

"When's your next issue?" asked Danny.

"You're drooling, Danny," said Derik.

Everybody was grossed out as they entered or left the store. Amii used a napkin to wipe his mouth filled with saliva.

"Why me?" asked Amii. "Danny, never drool in public!"

A/N: Well, took me along time. 13 pages! Anyway, it took me about three weeks to finish. Anyway, now that this chapter' s out of the way. A four-parter will be coming up next chapter. Part 1 of 4 soon. But, next a special feature. It's a sketch of a talk show, and since Jackass Two is coming out, I was thinking of doing a Jackass sketch, with a mix of a Talk Show Sketch. No Ranger will be harmed in this sketch, this is just for fun! Derik will reply to your reviews. Bye!


	68. Special Feature: Poke Rangers Jackass

A/N: Welcome to Special Feature 3: Poke Rangers Jackass. I'm letting you know, you hate sexual humor, content and crap like that, wait until I update Episode 65, but if you want to see this, go ahead. I'm not insane, but this is a really funny thing that just popped up. Also, I don't think Jackass is funny, and if you have opinions on it, I don't care, if you like it you do, I'm not going in a debate about it. Roll chapter…

Special Feature 3: Poke Rangers Jackass

(logo appears)

Amii walks into the camera.

"OW! Damn it, watch where you point it! Oh, we're on? Hello, people! Welcome to the show! Today, me and my friends are going to do some things we saw in theaters and we ignore the don't try this at home. Because, come on we fought bad guys and we don't care if we get hurt. Anyway, this is JACKASS!"

(opera music plays, the title plays in the background, the seven rangers walk toward the hill)

"Anyway, this is Jack, Derik, Sean, Mika, and Jenna!"

The five rangers wave to the camera. Amii then goes to Danny.

"And this is Danny, my boyfriend. Even though I'm stronger than him, I love him. Power to the women!"

Danny rolls his eyes. "This is a weird thing that we're doing!"

Amii picks up a garbage can and walks it over. She then goes to the camera.

"Okay, I will be put in this green garbage can and Danny will push the can down the hill with me inside it," said Amii.

Amii jumps into the can. Danny picks the can up and puts it at the top of the hill.

"I'M READY!" she yelled.

"This is for saying how weak I am when I'm not!" yelled Danny.

He kicked the garbage can, the garbage can started rolling, with her screaming in the background and she hit a tree. Amii climbed out and began to puke. She looked up into the camera.

"I SURVIVED!" she yelled. "YAY ME!"

She steps in the puke. "EW!"

Amii then brought a firecracker case.

"I'm going to make Danny dance in his pants by using this! It's called 'Setting My Boyfriend on Fire!'. Sean, fuse!"

Sean gave Amii the fuse. Amii lit it and ran to Danny. Suddenly, Jack screamed.

"FIRECRACKER!"

Danny and Amii began to fight over it. Amii knew it would blow up any second. She ran off and Danny chased after her. Suddenly, Danny threw it and landed down Amii's jeans. Suddenly, the firecrackers burst into flames. The rangers laugh.

"OW! IT BURNS! IT BURNS! IT BURNS! OH MY HELP ME! OH MY GOSH! AAHH! HELP ME! PLEASE!"

She began to do a dance with the fire crackers popping inside her pants.

"OH MY (bleep) IS ON FIRE!" yelled Amii. (I think you know what I mean)

Amii did the stop drop and roll technique, when the fire crackers stopped. She lay down on the grass.

"That was… that was the worst thing I did!" she said. "I hope I don't have 3rd degree burns."

Anyway, Amii did her personal things and came back out.

"Okay, now I will run to the porter potty and knock it over!" she yelled.

The porter potty was on the top of the hill next to the picnic tables. Amii ran up the hill, acting crazy and then Danny closed the door on her as the porter potty closed and fell. The rangers tilted the porter potty and it was about to head down the hill.

"This is for the hell of it!" said Danny. The rangers pushed the porter potty down the hill. Amii was screaming as she landed next to the tree. She came out with toilet paper around her.

"I was going to the bathroom and they had to tilt me over!" said Amii.

Danny chuckled as he looked in the porter potty. "You really had to go!"

Amii became enraged and began to chase Danny. The seven rangers then crowded around the picnic bench.

"Welcome to my pie-eating contest. It's called Amii wins. Person who can eat the most pies in 15 minutes wins. No idiot better eat my pie! 1234 Go!"

They were all being monsters eating the pie. Derik and Jenna threw pies at Amii, then it became a food fight. Suddenly, Danny squished one in Amii's face.

"DANNY!"

She brought her Psy Staff with her as she chased him. "I can't believe you!"

She tripped him and put the pie on his head.

"Wear that as a hat!"

They tilted the bench upward and Amii climbed on it.

"Woo-hoo!"

She landed in pie. The seven rangers with pie on their face looked at the camera.

"Okay, thank you for reading this. If you feel unlucky you will have to go put yourself in a garbage can! Okay? Thank you, goodbye!"

Geki and Sid came by with food. "Want a party?"

Amii threw a pie in his face and put firecrackers in his pants. Geki then did a dance.

"OW! OH HOT! HOT! HOT! HOT! OH MY GOSH! AAH!"

(a shack in the desert appears as Amii says)

"Guests of this sketch get to stay in my great-great-great-great-great-great-great (keeps on saying great) great grandparent's house!"

A/N: I was laughing so hard when I wrote this, I couldn't breathe. Anyway, the original chapter will be updated soon.


	69. Danny's Journey Part 1

Today, the four part episode and maybe a promo for my next episode, if possible.

Also, one more thing! There is a Super Sentai Crossover Next Chapter that ties into the four parter. So, make sure you watch, I mean read.

The Super Sentai team will be Choriki Sentai Ohranger. (Power Rangers Zeo)

I am so happy right now, here's the reason why. I checked which is a video website and the best part is they have Denji Sentai Megaranger Episodes 1 to 3. And Denji Sentai Megaranger is what I will be using for Poke Rangers In Space! But, that doesn't mean it will be Power Ranger like, you may have to read the rest and find out.

**Today on Poke Rangers:**

Mega Aggron was made to kill the Poke Rangers. However, can they defeat him or will they fall down in agony? Find out on Part 1…

(opening)

Seashore House…

Danny, Jenna, Mika, and Amii were playing trash, which is a really awesome card game. As soon as the game was set, each player has ten cards. They have to flip the card and place it the required slot, if they pick up a jack or a queen, it was a trash card and kings were wild cards. Then, it goes to the next player. If the player wins a round, they start out with nine, then eight, then so on. And they can only win if the person goes from being dealt ten cards to one. Each time the player wins, the harder it gets. Especially, with four people.

A/N: Well, there are 52 cards in a bicycle card deck and the only logical maximum amount of players for this game is 4.

It was the next game, and so far, Jenna was down to eight cards, Mika was down to six cards, Danny was down to two and Amii was down to one. It was Amii's turn.

"Yay me," she said. She flipped the card and it was a king.

"Luck of the draw. I win! Let's play again!"

The rangers groaned. Danny, who was shuffling the cards, put them into a box. Jenna got up.

"Who's up for basketball?"

Mika and Danny nodded. Amii shook her head and they continued on their way. Amii sat back on the chair, and then she looked at her watch.

"I'm late for work," said Amii.

_(Background electric guitar music)_

_(The five rangers noticed the five morphers on them)_

_(Jack turns into the Red Ranger illusion)_

_(Mika turns into the Black Ranger illusion)_

_(Sean turns into the Blue Ranger illusion) _

_(Jenna turns into the Yellow Ranger illusion)_

_(Amii turns into the Pink Ranger illusion)_

_(The rangers looked at the mystical pool, seeing the Poke Megazord)_

_(Mariah was released from her tomb)_

_(The five rangers began fighting the Crushers)_

_(Danny gets released from Mariah's spell and joins the team)_

_(Derik arrives, defeating Lucruk)_

_(Red Ranger poses)_

_(Black Ranger poses)_

_(Blue Ranger poses)_

_(Yellow Ranger poses)_

_(Pink Ranger poses)_

_(Green Ranger poses)_

_(Silver Ranger poses)_

_Jack: Mighty Morphin_

_Rangers: POKE RANGERS!_

_(logo appears)_

_They got a power and a force that you never seen before_

_(Poke Rangers on their Poke Cycles)_

_(The Poke Blaster was formed, firing)_

_They got the ability to morph to even up the score _

_(Amii's appearance with the Kadabra on the other side)_

_No one can ever take them down_

_(Sean's appearance with the Marshtomp on the right side)_

_Their power lies on their side! _

_(Mika's appearance with the Mightyena on the left side)_

_Go Go Poke Rangers_

_(Jenna's appearance with the Pikachu on the right side)_

_Go Go Poke Rangers_

_(Jack's appearance with the Combusken on the left side)_

_Go Go Poke Rangers_

_(Danny's appearance with the Grovyle zord on the right side)_

_Mighty Morphin Poke Rangers_

_(Derik's appearance with the Swellow zord on the left side)_

_(background music)_

_They know the fate of the world is lying in their hands _

_(Mary and Zack's appearance next to the Pizza Shack)_

_They know they only use their weapons for defense_

_(Geki and Sid's appearance next to the Seashore House)_

_No one can ever take them down_

_(Mewtra's appearance with Claydol and Rayquaza) _

_Their power lies on their side! _

_(Their crystals turned into orbs and called on their zords)_

_Go Go Poke Rangers_

_(The Evolution Megazord formation)_

_Go Go Poke Rangers_

_(The Mega Swellowzord formation)_

_Go Go Poke Rangers_

_(The Walrein Shuttlezord appears with Salamence making the Hoenn Ultimate Master zord)_

_(created by YankeeFan2 appears on the screen)_

_You Mighty Morphin Poke Rangers_

_(logo appears)_

Episode 65- Danny's Journey- Part 1

Amii was running to Penny's, grabbing her clothes, ready for action.

"I'm sorry I'm late, I didn't realize the time," she said.

"Don't worry," said the photographer. "Now, let's do it."

Dawson's Tower…

Dawson, the angry skeleton king walked around the room, thinking of schemes to destroy the rangers. They were the number one target on Dawson's hit list before he strikes the whole entire continent and the world with his powerful ways of using the power of the Skeleton Empire. Suddenly, it hit him. He should of thought of this before. Make a monster and make a diversion for an attack or to keep the rangers busy. He used his staff to capture an Aggron from Victory Road and while he makes the monster, he summoned the Crushbones.

"This is one day the rangers won't forget. Phase 1: Wear them down in progress!" yelled Dawson.

Route 112…

The rangers were walking up the mountains for recreation and because they felt like it. Jack was panting like crazy after hours of walking up a big mountain. They all sat down and took a rest. The cold air surrounded them. They heard cracks and footsteps from below.

"Is it just me or we're being watched?" asked Sean.

Jenna thought Sean was kidding, but she saw a white bone like foot behind that rock.

"I don't think Sean was kidding," said Jenna. "Sean, you can use gravity, use it,"

"Okay," he said.

The rocks started lifting and the Crushbones were revealed.

"Leave it to Dawson and his corny ideas," said Jack.

Their were about twenty-one crushbones, the seven rangers split up trying to fight the three Crushbones.

"What do we do if we have a problem like so?" asked Sean.

"First, we send out our Pokemon, if that doesn't work, hand to hand combat," said Jack. "Go Combusken!"

"Go Swellow!"

"Go Elekid!"

"Go Umbreon!"

"Go Moonstream!" (Mika's Dragonair)

"Go Marshtomp!"

"Go Sceptile!"

The seven Pokemon were released.

"Pokemon, attack!" yelled Jack. "Sky Uppercut!"

"Wing Attack!" yelled Derik.

"Thunderbolt!" yelled Jenna.

"Faint Attack!" yelled Amii.

"Mooonstream, use Dragon Rage!" yelled Mika.

"Marshtomp, use Surf!" yelled Sean.

"Sceptile, use Leaf Blade!" yelled Danny.

All the Pokemon began to fight the Crushbones. But, for some reason, they were outnumbered.

"I guess we go to plan B," said Jack. "Fighting Stances! ATTACK!"

Jack and the gang then began to fight the Crushbones. He started out with a flip and a kick toward one of their faces. He jumped up in the air and landed on the other Crushbone's face, snapping their necks. He kicked one of them in the face and one behind him. He then used a big branch and pushed himself to kick all the other ones in his way. The Crushbones were smashed into a million pieces.

Jenna climbed up on a tree and punched one of them in the face. She then did a tornado kick toward the foot of one of them, tripping into the other one, and then the next one after that. They were falling like domino pieces. She then did a sidekick toward the neck of the last one attacking her. He fell down, snapping into a million pieces. She smiled and was extremely content.

Sean began to lift one of the rocks with his hands. The Crushbones behind him trying to climb were broken. He sighed and then he heard a roar. A mega blue Crusher with bones came down on the ground. He was one of the Mega Crushbones. He wrestled Sean on the ledge. Sean began to punch him with his fist, but the hand caught him. The Mega Crushbone cracked his knuckles. Sean then used his mind to release his hand. He floated up and kicked him in the chest making him fall down to the bottom of the ledge.

Amii jumped on top of a rock and put her hands together and a pink cloud was formed. She threw it toward the Crushbones. A huge tornado took them all and threw them out of misery, breaking them into a million pieces. Amii then kicked one of them in the face, using the power of martial arts. She then took out her morpher and used it like a brass knuckle.

"Buckler Knuckler!"

She then punched one of them in the face with the morpher. The Crushbones' face was cracked in the head.

"HA! That's what you get for being stupid!" yelled Amii.

Mika also did the same thing, but kicked one of them in the face, then crushed one of them behind her with the buckler. She did the same maneuver for each Crushbone. Suddenly, two of them began to squish Mika. Mika disappeared. The Crushbones look for her when suddenly, she falls down and lands on their heads and kicks each one of them. She then, pulls out her Blade Blaster from her coin.

"DANCE!" she yelled. A purple streak of light hit the floor. Then it was like a machine gun.

Danny couldn't believe it. He and Derik were against the rest of them. Derik pressed a couple of buttons.

"Hello, Tomorrow Catalog? Send me a machine gun!" he said.

A/N: I thought this was weird but I heard someone wanted machine guns in this episode, so I'm letting Danny and Derik use them.

Two machine guns digitized in their hands.

"Does this have ammunition?" asked Danny.

"It's infinite!" said Derik. "Here, each cartridge contains 30 rounds. Now let's shoot them!"

They began shooting their brains out. The Crushbones were getting shot every second, a bullet in the skull, then a bullet in the stomach, the spinal cord everywhere. A Crushbone grabbed Derik and was about to punch Derik in the face, when suddenly; the Crushbone felt the bullets hit him.

"DDIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEE!" yelled Derik. The machine gun finally stopped. He reloaded a different cartridge.

The rest of them ran away, scared. Derik and Danny's guns had smoke coming out of the gun.

"Not bad Danny," said Derik.

"You weren't too bad yourself," said Danny.

The rangers ran up to them.

"How did you get these M-16 automatic rifles?" asked Amii.

"Tomorrow Catalog," he said.

Amii looked at his phone. "Oh."

Suddenly, a monster appeared.

"Hello!" he yelled.

He has mega armor from the back to the front and he is an Aggron by the way, but ten times bigger.

"HENSHIN DA!" yelled Jack. (TRANSFORMATION TIME in Japanese)

"Right!" yelled the rangers.

"KIRYOKU TENSHIN!"

"Pokenizer!" yelled Derik.

"Poke Buckler!" yelled the rest.

The rangers transformed and called on their zords.

"Evolution Megazord Now!" yelled Jack.

Excluding Combusken, the other zords transformed to parts of the Megazord. Combusken jumped into the Mightyena and Marshtomp zord with the other parts of the zord combined together.

"Ready to rock!" yelled the rangers.

The Evolution Megazord stood ready for action.

Derik launched an orb from the ammunition behind him. A red orb appeared on Grovyle's body.

"Fire Attack!"

A big flamethrower was launched from the Megazord. Mega Aggron dodged it.

"Blast Burn!" he yelled.

A mega blast of flame hit the Megazord. The Megazord began to tilt.

"Damage Report!" yelled Jack.

"Megazord Weapons Offline, Shields down to 60 percent, Power Cells down to 40 percent, and the Right Stabilizers offline!" said Mika.

Jack looked at Sean and Jenna. "Can you repair the power cells?"

Jenna and Sean were repairing them as fast as they can.

"I doubt if we can bring back power to the shields," said Sean.

Jenna then snapped her fingers, "What about the Evolution Saber? We need the power now!"

The Evolution Saber was pulled out and the sun from the sky charged the sword.

"Weapons are back online, but the shields are still stable at 60," said Mika. "Power Cells increasing and Right Stabilizers back on!"

The Megazord stood straight up. Derik then activated the five chi orbs.

"What are you doing?" asked Jack.

"A Chi Blast!" said Derik.

"Oh," said Jack. "CHI BLAST!"

A Red, Silver, Green, Blue, Black, Yellow and Pink color like rocket hit Mega Aggron.

"Try this! Strongest Type Attacks! ATTACK!"

The Megazord was hit with the strongest attacks from Pokemon types.

"CHI SLASH!" yelled Jack.

The Megazord slashed Mega Aggron, but it revived itself.

"I have tricks too," said Mega Aggron.

He pulled out a drill.

"Driller, destroy the armor!"

Suddenly, the driller drilled the Megazord's armor, separating back into the seven zords. The rangers fell down to the ground and demorphed.

"Please tell me that monster is going to be hard to destroy," said Sean.

"I know," said Jack.

"What are we going to do?" asked Mika.

To Be Continued…

Now, I need to ask you a question. For the end of this fic, do you want me to make a final episode ending? Let me know in your review.

Also, Poke Rangers Mystic Force by katem92 is rewritten, please send in your rangers or monsters as soon as possible.


	70. Danny's Journey Part 2

Time for Part 2 of 4…

I forgot to mention this since two chapters ago, thank you for 300+ reviews.

Oh, when I mean final episode ending, I forgot to mention a final episode theme song ending! (sorry if I didn't explain)

Well, roll chapter!

**DISCLAIMER: All the rangers from Choriki Sentai Ohranger and other things from it aren't mine. Thank you very much for seeing this disclaimer. And if you assume I do own it, well, you will make an ass out of you and me. :D**

Last time on Mighty Morphin… 

The rangers were having a peaceful time. Dawson however ruins it with Mega Aggron and they realize that the Megazord wasn't effective. What will happen next? Well, that's what you need to see next!

Route 112…

The zords go back to their hiding places and Mega Aggron retreated. Mika looked at Jack with concern, knowing that there is going to be a problem: a **really BIG** problem. Jack also gave the same glance as Mika, knowing something stupid will happen.

"Well, what do we do?" asked Mika.

"Let's get to the Pillar," said Jack.

The seven rangers pressed on their communicators. The seven rangers digitized in seven multi-color lights.

Sky Pillar…

The seven rangers materialized to the Sky Pillar. Rayquaza looked concerned.

Mewtra, who finally got the Ecliptazord repaired noticed that the rangers were in a fight. They had scars and blood from falling from the zords coming down from their cheeks and mouth. Jack wiped his mouth with a tissue and began to talk to Rayquaza.

"Uh, Rayquaza, we need to find a weakness to destroy Mega Aggron!" said Jack.

"Okay," said Rayquaza. "There is none."

"What?" yelled Sean. "How do we defeat this guy then?"

"How much power does your zords have?" asked Claydol.

"Next to nothing," said Sean.

"You serious?" asked Amii with a serious question.

"Shit!" said Derik. "What do we do?"

_(Background electric guitar music)_

_(The five rangers noticed the five morphers on them)_

_(Jack turns into the Red Ranger illusion)_

_(Mika turns into the Black Ranger illusion)_

_(Sean turns into the Blue Ranger illusion) _

_(Jenna turns into the Yellow Ranger illusion)_

_(Amii turns into the Pink Ranger illusion)_

_(The rangers looked at the mystical pool, seeing the Poke Megazord)_

_(Mariah was released from her tomb)_

_(The five rangers began fighting the Crushers)_

_(Danny gets released from Mariah's spell and joins the team)_

_(Derik arrives, defeating Lucruk)_

_(Red Ranger poses)_

_(Black Ranger poses)_

_(Blue Ranger poses)_

_(Yellow Ranger poses)_

_(Pink Ranger poses)_

_(Green Ranger poses)_

_(Silver Ranger poses)_

_Jack: Mighty Morphin_

_Rangers: POKE RANGERS!_

_(logo appears)_

_They got a power and a force that you never seen before_

_(Poke Rangers on their Poke Cycles)_

_(The Poke Blaster was formed, firing)_

_They got the ability to morph to even up the score _

_(Amii's appearance with the Kadabra on the other side)_

_No one can ever take them down_

_(Sean's appearance with the Marshtomp on the right side)_

_Their power lies on their side! _

_(Mika's appearance with the Mightyena on the left side)_

_Go Go Poke Rangers_

_(Jenna's appearance with the Pikachu on the right side)_

_Go Go Poke Rangers_

_(Jack's appearance with the Combusken on the left side)_

_Go Go Poke Rangers_

_(Danny's appearance with the Grovyle zord on the right side)_

_Mighty Morphin Poke Rangers_

_(Derik's appearance with the Swellow zord on the left side)_

_(background music)_

_They know the fate of the world is lying in their hands _

_(Mary and Zack's appearance next to the Pizza Shack)_

_They know they only use their weapons for defense_

_(Geki and Sid's appearance next to the Seashore House)_

_No one can ever take them down_

_(Mewtra's appearance with Claydol and Rayquaza) _

_Their power lies on their side! _

_(Their crystals turned into orbs and called on their zords)_

_Go Go Poke Rangers_

_(The Evolution Megazord formation)_

_Go Go Poke Rangers_

_(The Mega Swellowzord formation)_

_Go Go Poke Rangers_

_(The Walrein Shuttlezord appears with Salamence making the Hoenn Ultimate Master zord)_

_(created by YankeeFan2 appears on the screen)_

_You Mighty Morphin Poke Rangers_

_(logo appears)_

Episode 66: Danny's Journey Part 2

Rayquaza turned the mystical pool on. The rangers saw a planet similar to theirs but different it showed five rangers with different uniforms. The visors were a star, a rectangle, a triangle, a double bar, and a circle.

"There's a way, you must go to Earth 1999 in Japan. You got to find the UAOH base, there you will find Choriki Sentai Ohranger's admiral Miura," said Rayquaza.

"Who is Miura?" asked Amii.

"Miura is the one who put the five pieces together of the pyramid to give the UA officers the power to morph to protect Baranoia from changing the world into machines," said Rayquaza. "Danny, I volunteer you,"

Danny nodded. "Why am I going there?"

"You must find the legendary dragon Rayquaza, like me, but it's emerald. You must take it Danny. It will drain the energy out of Mega Aggron," said Rayquaza. "And it will give you another weapon for all of you: The Poke Dairenken. You throw this and it can slice up a lot of things and they are a lot powerful when you use them with the blade blasters. Danny, you ready?"

Danny nodded. Claydol pressed the button. "Teleporting Now!"

Danny digitized in green light.

---Earth, Japan 1999---

A/N: It was supposed to be 1995 but it took place in 1999 in Tokyo.

Five adults were playing on the beach. Each wearing a different colored bathing suit. The men were wearing red, green and blue bathing suits and the girls were wearing two-piece yellow and pink bathing suits.

However for Danny, he wasn't wearing one, as he was plummeting through the sky into the ocean. The guy in green looked up as a green light hit the ocean. The five adults went into the ocean, and found Danny, knocked out cold from being pummeled from one dimension to another.

"Is he alive?" asked the girl in the pink bathing suit.

"I don't know," said the guy in green.

Danny opened is eyes and was about to get up until the guy in the blue bathing suit pressed his hand against his chest.

"Easy," he said.

"Okay, please tell me exactly where I am," said Danny.

"Tokyo, Japan, 1999," said the guy in red.

"Okay, Rayquaza sent me to the right place," said Danny. "Listen, I'm looking for Miura? UAOH?"

The five adults looked at him like he had two heads.

"Miura? Never heard of him," said the guy in green.

"Okay? Choriki Sentai Ohranger?" asked Danny.

They shook their heads. Danny then noticed a business card out of the yellow ranger's backpack that said UAOH. He went over and grabbed it.

"Okay, how do you know Miura?" asked the guy in red.

"Simple, I'm a Poke Ranger. You know Pokemon?" asked Danny.

"WHAT?" asked the girl in yellow.

Danny sighed and took out the Treecko Coin. "This is a Pokemon!"

The rangers then got it.

"Well, it's nice to see you. I'm Gorou, OhRed," said the guy in red.

"Shouhei, OhGreen," said the guy in green.

"Yuuji, OhBlue," said the other guy in blue.

"Juri, OhYellow," said the other girl in yellow.

"Momo, OhPink," said the other girl in pink, "You are?"

"Danny Dragonfly," he said.

Suddenly, a squadron of fighters came coming down from the sky and they didn't look like air force fighters. They began firing blue lights at them. Danny and the others dodged it. Next, machine like creatures appeared.

'_That's what I need now. Machine like creatures',_ Danny said in his mind.

"Barro Hei!" yelled Gorou.

A/N: Barro Hei are Cogs from Power Rangers Zeo for people who wanted to know.

"Surrender the Green Treecko Ranger," he yelled.

"No way," said Shouhei.

Gorou took a step forward. "Let's go!"

The other four rangers nodded. They took out their Power Braces (Zeonizers).

"Choriki Henshin!" they yelled.

They put the braces together. The golden piece opened with the crystal on top of the light. Suddenly, a flash of a green light appeared and there they were. Danny couldn't believe it. He never saw rangers like these… ever.

"OhRed!"

"OhGreen!"

"OhBlue!"

"OhYellow!"

"OhPink!"

"Choriki Sentai Ohranger!"

The rangers morphed into the same type of uniform that Danny wore, but different. They had a white and golden pattern above the uniforms and each of the helmets had a star, a rectangle, a triangle, a double-bar, and a oval as their visor.

"King Blasters, Fire!"

They pulled out their blasters and fought the Barro Hei. Danny then decided to join the battle. He took out his golden Poke Morpher with the Treecko coin.

"Treecko!"

The Ohrangers noticed Danny's uniform. It was like Jack's uniform but it was green with a twist. He has a golden shield around his chest.

"Green Treecko Ranger, Heaven Earth Star!"

The Barro Hei activated his laser eyes. He hit Danny in the chest. Danny began to fly backwards. He stood on his feet and pulled out his new weapon.

"Poke Dairenken!"

He used it as a frisbee and began hitting the Barro Hei. Then he used his Blade Blaster.

"Blade Blaster Laser Mode! Tri-Power!"

Three lasers hit the Barro Hei.

Sky Pillar/Pokemon World 2006…

The alarm was ringing even louder than before. The five rangers watched the mystical pool. Sean shook his head. He couldn't repair the zords.

"What's wrong?" asked Claydol. "Oh great, Mega Aggron is back to being huge!"

"The worst part is… the zords aren't repaired!" said Sean.

Mewtra arrived from the scene. "I will battle the Mega monster,"

Amii, concerned, look at Mewtra. "You could get yourself killed!"

"It's a risk I got to take," he said. He teleported off and called the zords to combine together with his flute.

Fallarbor Town…

Mega Aggron noticed the Ecliptazord coming down from the sky with the Shadow Saber.

"What?" asked Mega Aggron. "Another Megazord to crash!"

"Please leave now," said Mewtra. "Shadow Saber, ready!"

The Shadow Saber began to charge up power.

"I am telling you only one more time, leave now!" said Mewtra.

Mega Aggron put his foot down.

"Okay," said Mewtra. "See you in hell!"

Mewtra began to strike…

Back in Japan, 1999…

The rangers went to the UAOH base to talk to Miura, the commander of the base. Miura looked at what happened in the year 2006 in their dimension. The Ohrangers were astonished at what Danny and the six rangers have been through.

"Wow, you guys have been through a lot more than we have!" said Yuuji.

"Uh, thanks," said Danny, he began to chuckle.

"All those mecha. Wow," said Juri.

Danny looked at Miura. "We need to talk, I'm looking for a zord like the Poke Zords but it looks exactly like my mentor."

"You mean? The Emerald Dragon?" asked Miura.

Danny nodded.

Fallarbor Town…

The Shadow Saber only did a little bit of damage.

"All Elements Strike At Once!" said Mega Aggron.

A blast of attacks damaged the Ecliptazord.

"Shadow Cannon!" said Mewtra.

The cannon shot a purple blast at the monster. The monster reflected it back and hit Mewtra with twice as much power.

Mewtra fell out of his zord and the zords retreated.

"Even Mariah's beast couldn't stop me, I'm invincible!" he yelled. "Explosion laser!"

A laser came from his eyes and destroyed the roof of the Contest Hall.

"Damn," said Mewtra.

Sky Pillar…

"Now, we're defenseless," said Mewtra.

"The only thing we have left is Salamence and the Latias/Latios turret," said Sean.

"We must all believe that Danny will get the dragon, I guess we will have to wait for him. In the meantime, Sean keep repairing the zords. If the zords aren't repaired soon, your powers will be gone and the worst part is, now your powers are weakening now as we speak. Soon, there will be nothing left." said Rayquaza.

Sean nodded.

Jack and the others looked at the mystical pool and saw Mega Aggron destroy the Contest Hall, with everyone inside. Jack clenched his fists, Mika was shocked, Derik shook his head, Jenna folded her hands together and Amii had her hands together praying for hope.

**To Be Continued…**

A/N: Wow, I guess the Poke Rangers have their hands full. They are now defenseless without the zords and the worst part is their powers are being drained without them. Why? Because, the morphing grid ties in with the zords. If the zords are gone, their goes the rangers. Stay tuned for Part 3!


	71. Danny's Journey Part 3

Part 3 of 4 coming up…

I just wanted to thank RubyVulpix for sending in her characters for the storylines she submitted. But, it's for the Overtech Overdrive storylines that I just put in. Warrior Writer, your storylines are also sent to the OO, because there is no room for the MMPR storylines.

There will be a quiz at the end. I only need 22 storylines. So, winner next chapter will get a chance to win a storyline. And to make sure I get a lot of storylines, I will try to make it easy on you as possible. Okay?

Psyduck, you are right about the dragon being in Dairanger, but I wanted to do something different.

**Last time on Mighty Morphin:**

Danny arrives in the year 1999 and meets the Ohrangers, and realizes they got into an ambush. Mewtra's Ecliptazord was defeated severely and now the rangers realize that the rangers powers are decreasing rapidly, including Danny! Can Sean repair the zords before they lose power and can Danny find out the whereabouts of the zord without getting killed? Find out next!

Sky Pillar…

"Finally!" said Sean.

The other five rangers looked at him as he finishes the Swellow zord. But, their morphers began to glow.

"Morphing Grid powers out," said Claydol.

"Put all power to the morphing grid on emergency. I'm nearly finished with Derik's zord," said Sean. Suddenly, the beeping appeared, "Okay, the zord is finished. I should do Danny's next."

"Why him?" asked Derik.

"Your father is in another dimension, seven years back in time. I don't want him to also lose power. Do you want him to get the Rayquaza zord?"

"Yeah?" asked Derik.

"Then, either make yourself useful or back off!" said Sean.

Derik nodded and began to help out Sean. Amii looked behind her and then to the mystical pool.

'Danny, please be careful' 

---Japan 1999---

Danny, Miura and the Ohrangers sat around at the table at the base, having refreshments.

"So, you are looking for the Emerald Dragon?" asked Miura.

Danny nodded. "Yes sir."

Shouhei chuckled, "I can't believe you are going to find a dragon. I want to here your adventures,"

"Really?" he asked.

"Yeah!" said Yuuji.

"Sit down and get comfortable," said Danny. He then began to tell the whole story of the Poke Rangers.

A/N: Well, Danny could say everything, but I will show clips from past chapters to tell it. There's over 65 chapters in this story. It's best if I take parts out instead of taking them out from every chapter. Anyway, we'll continue after the theme song.

_(Background electric guitar music)_

_(The five rangers noticed the five morphers on them)_

_(Jack turns into the Red Ranger illusion)_

_(Mika turns into the Black Ranger illusion)_

_(Sean turns into the Blue Ranger illusion) _

_(Jenna turns into the Yellow Ranger illusion)_

_(Amii turns into the Pink Ranger illusion)_

_(The rangers looked at the mystical pool, seeing the Poke Megazord)_

_(Mariah was released from her tomb)_

_(The five rangers began fighting the Crushers)_

_(Danny gets released from Mariah's spell and joins the team)_

_(Derik arrives, defeating Lucruk)_

_(Red Ranger poses)_

_(Black Ranger poses)_

_(Blue Ranger poses)_

_(Yellow Ranger poses)_

_(Pink Ranger poses)_

_(Green Ranger poses)_

_(Silver Ranger poses)_

_Jack: Mighty Morphin_

_Rangers: POKE RANGERS!_

_(logo appears)_

_They got a power and a force that you never seen before_

_(Poke Rangers on their Poke Cycles)_

_(The Poke Blaster was formed, firing)_

_They got the ability to morph to even up the score _

_(Amii's appearance with the Kadabra on the other side)_

_No one can ever take them down_

_(Sean's appearance with the Marshtomp on the right side)_

_Their power lies on their side! _

_(Mika's appearance with the Mightyena on the left side)_

_Go Go Poke Rangers_

_(Jenna's appearance with the Pikachu on the right side)_

_Go Go Poke Rangers_

_(Jack's appearance with the Combusken on the left side)_

_Go Go Poke Rangers_

_(Danny's appearance with the Grovyle zord on the right side)_

_Mighty Morphin Poke Rangers_

_(Derik's appearance with the Swellow zord on the left side)_

_(background music)_

_They know the fate of the world is lying in their hands _

_(Mary and Zack's appearance next to the Pizza Shack)_

_They know they only use their weapons for defense_

_(Geki and Sid's appearance next to the Seashore House)_

_No one can ever take them down_

_(Mewtra's appearance with Claydol and Rayquaza) _

_Their power lies on their side! _

_(Their crystals turned into orbs and called on their zords)_

_Go Go Poke Rangers_

_(The Evolution Megazord formation)_

_Go Go Poke Rangers_

_(The Mega Swellowzord formation)_

_Go Go Poke Rangers_

_(The Walrein Shuttlezord appears with Salamence making the Hoenn Ultimate Master zord)_

_(created by YankeeFan2 appears on the screen)_

_You Mighty Morphin Poke Rangers_

_(logo appears)_

Episode 67: Danny's Journey Part 3

_(Amii-Chan was using her shield to stop Danny's Leaf Blade and Sword of Darkness. The other rangers came by to see what happened. Amii started to flip toward him with a kick toward his gold armor. He fell back and lost his grip on the Sword of Darkness as it flew into the sand._

"_Amii!" Jack said._

_Amii turned to him. "What?"_

"_Use your Psy Staff and destroy the Sword of Darkness, quickly!"_

"_You got it, Psy Staff, I summon you!" Amii said._

_Something pink appeared in her left hand. She aimed her staff at the Sword._

"_You wouldn't!" Danny said. He ran toward her, but Jack pinned him on the __ground with the help of Jenna, Mika and Sean._

"_Mariah, you're Green Ranger is no more!" Amii said. _

_"Psychic Blast!"_

_A blast of pink energy destroyed the Sword of Darkness. Danny went back to normal as he morphed back to human form._

"_What happened to me? What have I done?" Danny asked._

_The Pink Ranger looked up to him. "This is sort of crazy, but can you come back to the Sky Pillar with us?"_

_Danny nodded, then it just him. "You're voice sounds familiar.")  
_

---

"That's when I was released from Mariah's spell," said Danny.

The Ohrangers all eyed at him, who were really interested.

"What happened after that?" asked Gorou.

"Well, after that I won a couple of battles. Then, Mariah drained my powers with a Green Candle," said Danny.

---

_("I'm happy the Green Candle ran out of wick. I'm angry that we couldn't get the rangers that rescued Danny and I'm also way beyond anger because the red candle got destroyed and my monster was destroyed!" yelled Mariah. _

_Well, think about it for a sec," said Count Golbat, who was right behind her. _

_"WHAT?" _

_"At least the Green Ranger is no more,")_

---

Juri gasped, "That was horrible!"

"How did you get your powers back?" asked Momo.

"With the help of Rayquaza," said Danny.

---

_("What? Why is the Treecko Coin there?"_

"_It is impossible to bring back the Green Ranger!" said LadySeviper._

"_True," said Scythmourai._

"_You're right. That Green Candle drained all of its powers," said Mariah._

_Back at Sky Pillar…_

"_I see nobody in Slateport!" said Danny._ _Danny's coin arrives in his hand. _

_"I guess I can still morph," he said, "I just hope it works."_

"_Are you sure? Why are we going to use Rayquaza's energy?"_

"_Yeah. In the meantime," said Amii. She put a cord that allowed Danny's coin to charge up._

"_It's increasing back to 100!" said Jenna._ "_Wow, he can morph again!" said Jack.)_

"Wow, so you have been through a lot more!" said Yuuji.

Suddenly, Miura looked into the computer to notice something weird.

"Ohrangers! Danny!" yelled Miura. "There's a Skeleton monster with lizard-like creatures that are bones!"

Danny gasped. "Oh no!"

They ran up to the computer to notice them.

"Is that Mariah?" asked Yuuji.

"No. Lord Dawson. You see after Mariah's palace was destroyed, Dawson took the palace remains as his own and trapped Mariah back where she came from. He froze our original zords, or Mecha as you guys call it. Then, Rayquaza transformed them. Trust me, we got into a lot more jams than when we faced Mariah and trust me it wasn't fun!" said Danny. "I nearly died, and so did all my friends. Anyway, he's here to stop me,"

"And also to find the Emerald Dragon," said Miura. "You see the Emerald Dragon is at the mountains, right next to Tokyo. Get that mecha out of there before Dawson can!"

"I hope so!" said Danny. "Ready?"

Gorou and the other rangers nodded. "Ready!"

"Treecko!"

"Choriki Henshin!"

Sky Pillar…

Rayquaza's eyes opened. "Danny's in big trouble!"

Sean looked at him and then the mystical pool.

"Dawson's trying to get that zord!" said Derik. "Rayquaza, can you make an exception for one more to go?"

"Fine," said Rayquaza. "But take your zord, I need you to get the dragon and run!"

"Is my morpher operational?" asked Derik.

Sean pressed a couple of buttons.

"Yeah, you're ready to go!" said Sean.

"Silver Light! I will fight! Silver Swellow Ranger! Swellow Zord Power Up!"

The Swellow Zord launched itself out of the bay and into space.

Japan 1999…

"Who the hell are you five?" asked Dawson.

"Choriki Sentai Ohranger!" yelled Gorou. "You will not get that zord or whatever it is you call it!"

"Try me!" he yelled. His eyes lit up, causing the Ohrangers to fall down.

"Yeah, I'm more superior!"

Suddenly, a red laser was shot from above and Dawson flipped over.

"WHAT THE HELL?"

Danny looked up. "Derik?"

Gorou ran toward Danny who couldn't believe his eyes.

"You know him?" asked Gorou.

"He's the Silver Poke Ranger," said Danny.

"SILVER?" asked the Ohrangers.

Danny, who wasn't impressed, looked at Derik. "What are you doing here?" asked Danny.

"Rayquaza, wanted me to say if you want to find that zord, you better do it now, and watch your hp on your visor," said Derik.

"Why?" asked Danny.

"The zords that were damaged devastated the morphing grid severely. Without the Grovyle zord, your powers will be gone for good," said Derik.

Suddenly, a machine like king, and Barro Hei appeared.

"Bacchus-Wrath!" yelled Momo.

"Ohranger! New Rangers! If you want to get the dragon, you must defeat me. I will use it to destroy Earth! Baranoia will rule!"

A/N: Bacchus-Wrath- King Mondo

Dawson turned toward Bacchus-Wrath, "Who do you think you are?"

"I'm Bacchus-Wrath, leader of Baranoia! I will destroy anyone who gets in my way!"

Dawson growled angrily and took out his staff.

"I'm Lord Dawson of the Skeleton Empire. That zord or whatever you call it belongs to me. You are going to have to kill me! Crushbones, get them!"

The Crushbones began running toward Bacchus-Wrath.

"Barro Hei. ATTACK!" yelled Bacchus-Wrath.

The Ohrangers and the two Poke Rangers looked at each other. Danny shook his head and turned to Gorou.

"Where's the dragon?" asked Danny.

Gorou pointed to the top of the mountain.

"You can use my mecha to get there! Sky Phoenix arise!"

Derik shook his head. "No need. Swellow zord's ready to go! Let's go Danny!"

Danny pulled on Derik. "Gorou can find out where the zord is," said Danny. "We may need him."

The Sky Phoenix (Zeo Zord V) came from above. Gorou jumped up in the air, digitizing in red light. A streak of red light hit the zord as Gorou entered the cockpit. Danny and Derik jumped into the Swellow zord. They began to fly in the air as the rest of Gorou's team took on the enemies.

Bacchus-Wrath noticed them flying toward the mountain.

"Fighters! Destroy them!" Bacchus-Wrath.

The brown fighters fired blue lights at the Swellow zord.

"Time for a Hyper Beam!" said Derik. He pressed a gold button. Swellow's tail rose up to find a big gun coming out. A big orange laser destroyed two of the fighters. The fighters continued flying through the air. They ejected their boosters following Gorou, who was pretty far.

Sky Pillar…

"Finally, all the zords are repaired!" said Sean.

The alarm rang. The rangers noticed Mega Aggron left the town of Oldale Town to ruins.

"We got to stop him now!" said Jack.

Sean then noticed something in the analyzer. "I know why he's strong. Every town or something he destroys gives him more power, we need the Rayquaza zord. I suggest we stay here. Besides, we can't fly without the Swellow zord."

Jack then looked at Sean. "Hell no! I am not going to last a day here watching the world die! I'm going there!"

"Same thing," said Mika. "This time this monster drew the line,"

"I agree," said Jenna. "Slateport may be next, let's go!"

"I know I should say no because I don't want dirt all over me, but, we are going to fight," said Amii.

Sean rolled his eyes, "Claydol, send ALL of the zords."

"Let's Pokebattle!" said Jack.

As they clicked their morphers, nothing happened. And the morphing grid of the original five rangers blew up.

"What?" asked Amii.

To Be Continued…

© 2006 YankeeFan2 productions.

Based on "Gosei Sentai Dairanger" and MMPR Season 2 which YF2 does not own.

HA! I left you off with a cliffhanger. Oh yeah! Anyway, quiz!

If the Emerald Dragon is the Rayquaza zord, what is the Zedd's dragon's zord name? This is a freebie, reviewers. And I'm reminding you that Poke Rangers Orre has been updated and katem92 changed her mind and now she's doing Ninja Storm! Remember, to submit your votes on December 10th for the annual Poke Ranger awards. Nominations in November…


	72. Danny's Journey Part 4

Time for the final part! The one you have all been waiting for!

**Last time on Mighty Morphin'**

Danny tells about his life being a Poke Ranger. Derik comes in to warn Danny about the power drain and then the Baranoia King and Dawson began to fight. Mega Aggron attacked more than half of Hoenn. Will Danny FINALLY get that Dragon before Mega Aggron's destruction may lead to the destruction of the Hoenn Region? Find out next!

A/N: The answer to the quiz was Serpenterra. So, if you got it right, send me a storyline.

Sky Pillar…

Jack punched Sean in the face. Sean fell back on the console. Blood came out of his mouth. He got up and wiped his mouth with his sleeve.

"What was that for?" he yelled.

"You said the morphing grid would be operational!" he yelled.

"Well, maybe if you gave me a chance to flip the switch. We would have!" he yelled. He punched Jack in the same exact spot.

Jack got up and began to charge at Sean. Mika ran up to them and pushed them aside.

"Out of my way, Mika," he said.

"You guys are fighting for nothing! This is getting nowhere!" she yelled.

Rayquaza nodded. "Mika's right. You guys are fighting each other for no reason. It can be repaired according to the systems, the repair will be only about a minute."

"And that minute may be a waste because all of Hoenn will be destroyed!" yelled Jack.

Sean fixed the couple of repairs and pressed the button to activate all the zords in the zord bay and the morphers to activate.

"Are you happy? The morphing grid is activated!" said Sean.

"Let's Pokebattle!" said Jack.

"Poochyena!"

"Abra!"

"Mudkip!"

"Pichu!"

"Torchic!"

The Evolution Megazord combined with the Salamence zord and the Latioas turret.

"Let's kick ass!" said Jack.

"With only five of us, it's going to be tricky," said Jenna.

Japan, 1999…

The three zords arrived at the mountain. They landed their zords/mecha and jumped off. No sooner they begin to run, the fighters begin to attack.

"Derik, Gorou how about attacking the fighters? I'll get the dragon!" said Danny.

Danny begins to run in the cave opening. The fighters attack the cave, trapping Danny inside.

_(Background electric guitar music)_

_(The five rangers noticed the five morphers on them)_

_(Jack turns into the Red Ranger illusion)_

_(Mika turns into the Black Ranger illusion)_

_(Sean turns into the Blue Ranger illusion) _

_(Jenna turns into the Yellow Ranger illusion)_

_(Amii turns into the Pink Ranger illusion)_

_(The rangers looked at the mystical pool, seeing the Poke Megazord)_

_(Mariah was released from her tomb)_

_(The five rangers began fighting the Crushers)_

_(Danny gets released from Mariah's spell and joins the team)_

_(Derik arrives, defeating Lucruk)_

_(Red Ranger poses)_

_(Black Ranger poses)_

_(Blue Ranger poses)_

_(Yellow Ranger poses)_

_(Pink Ranger poses)_

_(Green Ranger poses)_

_(Silver Ranger poses)_

_Jack: Mighty Morphin_

_Rangers: POKE RANGERS!_

_(logo appears)_

_They got a power and a force that you never seen before_

_(Poke Rangers on their Poke Cycles)_

_(The Poke Blaster was formed, firing)_

_They got the ability to morph to even up the score _

_(Amii's appearance with the Kadabra on the other side)_

_No one can ever take them down_

_(Sean's appearance with the Marshtomp on the right side)_

_Their power lies on their side! _

_(Mika's appearance with the Mightyena on the left side)_

_Go Go Poke Rangers_

_(Jenna's appearance with the Pikachu on the right side)_

_Go Go Poke Rangers_

_(Jack's appearance with the Combusken on the left side)_

_Go Go Poke Rangers_

_(Danny's appearance with the Grovyle zord on the right side)_

_Mighty Morphin Poke Rangers_

_(Derik's appearance with the Swellow zord on the left side)_

_(background music)_

_They know the fate of the world is lying in their hands _

_(Mary and Zack's appearance next to the Pizza Shack)_

_They know they only use their weapons for defense_

_(Geki and Sid's appearance next to the Seashore House)_

_No one can ever take them down_

_(Mewtra's appearance with Claydol and Rayquaza) _

_Their power lies on their side! _

_(Their crystals turned into orbs and called on their zords)_

_Go Go Poke Rangers_

_(The Evolution Megazord formation)_

_Go Go Poke Rangers_

_(The Mega Swellowzord formation)_

_Go Go Poke Rangers_

_(The Walrein Shuttlezord appears, with Salamence and the Rayquaza zord making the Hoenn Ultimate Master zord)_

_(created by YankeeFan2 appears on the screen)_

_You Mighty Morphin Poke Rangers_

_(logo appears)_

Episode 68: Danny's Journey Part 4

Fallarbor Town…

The Evolution Hoenn Ultrazord aimed at Mega Aggron. A big blast of thunder hit Mega Aggron. Then he deflected them back. Sparks were flying out of the zords.

Jack stood up as he noticed that half the systems were on fire. He got the fire extinguisher.

A/N: Note to all authors who have Megazords, without these things, your Megazord could burn from the inside out. Remember, with every Megazord there is a core, if it's damaged and can't be ejected, the Megazord blows up into a million pieces with all the zords destroyed.

"Armor down to 70 percent," said Mika, as Jack used the fire extinguisher.

"Okay, time for a Evolution Punch!" yelled Jack.

The Megazord began to punch Mega Aggron's armor.

"Transfer all power to weapons," said Jack.

"Transferring," said Amii.

Jack pressed a button.

"Evolution Shock Wave!" said Jack.

Jenna pressed a couple of buttons.

"Armed and ready," said Jenna.

"Sean, fire," said Jack.

Sean did so. A big seven-colored electric bolt hit Mega Aggron. Mega Aggron fell down on the ground, struggling to get back up.

"So much for him," said Jack.

"Yeah," said Jenna.

Mega Aggron got back up and opened up his mouth. A powerful Hyper Beam was released, damaging the Megazord. Salamence flew up and used Dragon Rage.

"So, you plan to defeat me, eh? DIE!"

Salamence dodged the couple of Hyper Beams and then began to light up. He shot the enormous monster and threw him backwards, hitting a tree.

"So, your not as strong as you think!" said Jack.

Mega Aggron stood up and shook his head.

"Poke Rangers. I have a surprise. All energy reflection!"

A mega big shock wave and double edge attack hit the Megazord. The Megazord fell down.

"Hull Integrity at 10, Weapons are partially operational," said Mika.

"Transfer all energy to armor. Claydol, we need more energy," said Jack.

"**Transferring energy," **said Claydol on the intercom.

Mika looked at the power levels.

"They are rising only a little bit," said Mika.

Japan, 1999…

Danny was stuck in the cave. He couldn't see a thing through his visor.

"Activate Night Vision Scanner!" said Danny.

The inside of his visor turned green. He began to get through easier without a problem. Suddenly, he heard a blast from above. The cave shook. Danny ran for it. The Barro Hei were on to him.

"Where the hell are you?" asked Danny. "Derik! Get that fighter! He's blowing the cave up!"

Since he was so high, he had nothing but static coming from his communicator. Suddenly, he noticed a green light coming from the edge of the room. He ran toward the light.

He was in a cave with a hole above him. A green dragon with yellow designs all over it stood above him. He has the black eyes and the claws with a little bit of red on some spots.

"No way!" said Danny. "I found the zord!"

Suddenly, groups of Barro Hei appeared.

"You will not get that zord," one of them said.

Danny put his hand on the floor. "Vine Wrap!"

The groups of Barro Hei were wrapped in vines. Danny jumped into Rayquaza. He climbed inside. This was really awesome. He was going to use a dragon-type zord. Even though, they have Salamence, Rayquaza was even better. He sat down and began to use the thrusters. He used Hyper Beam and flew out of the cave. Derik noticed the Rayquaza zord flying.

"If we need to get home, let's go!" said Danny.

"Right," said Derik. "Gorou, Ohrangers thanks!"

"You're welcome, now go save your world!" said Gorou.

The two zords drifted off. Dawson looked at the zords flying away.

"NO!" yelled Dawson. "I got to go! I hope you're happy Bara-whatever. Crushbones to Hoenn!"

Fallarbor Town…

"What are we going to do?" asked Sean.

Suddenly, the sky turned black, so black you couldn't see your toes. Jack looked around and then saw lightning strike from the air. A green light aimed near them. A green dragon with a silver bird came flying down. Jack was relieved. The Swellow zord attached to the Megazord. Derik jumped inside and couldn't believe what happened.

"What happened?" asked Derik.

"We had problems, but now, we can destroy that monster!" said Jack.

A/N: I forgot I had a Kyogre zord, check Episode 58. I put Walrein instead of Kyogre by accident.

"I'm sending the new finished Groudon zord. Now, Danny, press the button on the far left, this will combine all 12 zords to make the Hoenn Master Megazord!" said Rayquaza.

Danny pressed the button and out came a spirit.

_"By the power of Hoenn, Evolution Megazord, Salamence zord, Latios zord, Latias zord, Kyogre zord, Groudon zord and Rayquaza zord, combine!"_

The Evolution Megazord disassembled itself. The Rayquaza zord flew in the air. As they were about to transform, Dawson and the others went to see what happened.

"WHAT?" yelled Dawson.

The Rayquaza zord was floating.

"Activating Phase 1," said Danny.

The Rayquaza zord roared as the head flips into a human head. The arms went behind as the legs as well also moved behind. The head shot off. The long body turned into legs as the body was exposed. The arms shot off. The dragon's head was tilted down as the body. It went in with the arms and legs. The human head appeared from the neck.

"Phase 1 complete," said Danny.

Jack pressed a couple of buttons. "Executing Phase 2,"

The Pikachu shrunk its arms and legs. The Kadabra combined with the Pikachu to make the left arm. The Mightyena folded its legs and then lifted it's tail up to combine with the Marshtomp zord to make the right arm. The Swellow zord and Salamence zord attached to the back expanding the wings. The Combusken and Grovyle zord combined to make the left leg with the Groudon and Kyogre combining to make the right leg. The Latias made the armor.

"Hoenn Master Megazord complete!"

The rangers look around at their new cockpit. On the upper level was Jack in the middle, Sean in the far left and Danny on the far right. On the bottom were Jenna at the left, Derik in the middle next to Mika and Amii at the far right.

"This so totally rocks!" said Amii. "Let's get them!"

Mega Aggron looked at the Megazord. All 12 zords were combined together.

"NO WAY!" yelled Dawson. "Mega Aggron, destroy the Master Megazord!"

"All elements strike at once!" yelled Mega Aggron. The buildings around Fallarbor gave Mega Aggron an energy boost as they all crumbled down to the depths.

"Activate Power Drain," said Jack.

"Giga Drain engage!" said Sean.

The Element powers that Mega Aggron got were transferred also with the other powers that he used before the Megazord was destroyed and before Danny retrieved the Rayquaza zord.

"What?" yelled Mega Aggron. "I have no power!"

"Hoenn Saber!" yelled Jack.

The Saber had an emerald blade with a ruby and sapphire handle.

"HOENN ELEMENTS STRIKE AT ONCE!" yelled the rangers.

The Saber slaughtered Mega Aggron, destroying him into a million pieces. Dawson then shot lightning as he grew.

"Rangers, this is a warning. Your Master Megazord will not stand. I will make sure of it!"

He disappeared.

Seashore House…

"At least this place wasn't destroyed," said Sean. He noticed the Megazord on TV.

"Oh my god! Look!" said Sean. He got up and over the counter to raise the volume.

"_Mega Aggron was finally destroyed after a legendary zord named Rayquaza came by. All of their zords formed together to make a bigger Megazord and they finally defeated them again. Thank you Poke Rangers."_

Jenna sighed, "At least were back to being normal teens."

Jack nodded. "Yeah, maybe,"

Amii and Mika sat down on the barchairs with Danny and Derik next to them as they begin their next conversation.

---END---

A/N: For a minute, I thought I would well you know tremble a little bit at the end, but I made it! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this as much as I do.

© 2006 YankeeFan2 productions

Based on "Gosei Sentai Dairanger" and MMPR Season 2 which YF2 does not own.


	73. Operation: Kill the Dittoganger

A/N: FINALLY almost to Episode 70. For a minute there, I thought we would not be able to make it, but we're here! Anyway, it's time for the next chapter. Sorry that I didn't update this weekend, I was "occupied". I have over 10,000 hits on this story. A lot of people have been reading! I'm sure by the time this story ends I may have 400 reviews or 450. But, that's an estimate.

21 episodes left until the end of Season 2… (Just giving you a heads up)

I should stop talking, but I have to say it. Between Episodes 77-80, some of you know, some of you don't know, so I am going to make it clear to you. You may get it right, just don't answer me.

Here's the hint! Someone from the 1st season comes back. Who?

* * *

**Today on Poke Rangers:**

Dawson's Dittoganger decides to frame Danny by transforming into the Green Ranger himself. The others don't believe that Danny was innocent, so he decided to fight himself. Can Danny prove to the rangers that he can be trusted? Can the rangers also see that it wasn't Danny? Find out next on the Poke Rangers…

* * *

Seashore House…

It was late at night at the Seashore House. The moon was already at its peak. The last couple of nights, it was cold, like around the sixties. Danny was cleaning up the Seashore House. He already told Amii, Derik and her parents that he was working late. Besides, Jenna told him to lock up. After all, Sara, the new manager was coming tomorrow to look at the splendid job.

Danny turned on the stereo. Smooth music came out of the radio as he cleaned off the tables with a washcloth. He put the chairs up of each table. He put the basketballs in the basketball court on the racks. He cleaned the bar counter and put all the cups and stuff in size order. According to what Danny said, the manager was an organizational freak. His opinion was that the manager was obsessive.

When he meant obsessive, he meant OCB: Obsessive Compulsive Behavior. He finally finished going through the roller rink, cleaning up the rest of the crap. He turned off the stereo. The clock on the top read 1:30 am. He had school in seven hours. He had to go home. He finished what was left. He turned off the lights and locked the front door. He got out the back door and locked the back door. He got on the Poke Cycle and drove home.

What he didn't see was that an entity was behind the trees. The streetlight revealed his identity. The Green Poke Ranger stood on the telephone pole, laughing as Danny was driving home.

* * *

_(Background electric guitar music)_

_(The five rangers noticed the five morphers on them)_

_(Jack turns into the Red Ranger illusion)_

_(Mika turns into the Black Ranger illusion)_

_(Sean turns into the Blue Ranger illusion) _

_(Jenna turns into the Yellow Ranger illusion)_

_(Amii turns into the Pink Ranger illusion)_

_(The rangers looked at the mystical pool, seeing the Poke Megazord)_

_(Mariah was released from her tomb)_

_(The five rangers began fighting the Crushers)_

_(Danny gets released from Mariah's spell and joins the team)_

_(Derik arrives, defeating Lucruk)_

_(Red Ranger poses)_

_(Black Ranger poses)_

_(Blue Ranger poses)_

_(Yellow Ranger poses)_

_(Pink Ranger poses)_

_(Green Ranger poses)_

_(Silver Ranger poses)_

_Jack: Mighty Morphin_

_Rangers: POKE RANGERS!_

_(logo appears)_

_They got a power and a force that you never seen before_

_(Poke Rangers on their Poke Cycles)_

_(The Poke Blaster was formed, firing)_

_They got the ability to morph to even up the score _

_(Amii's appearance with the Kadabra on the other side)_

_No one can ever take them down_

_(Sean's appearance with the Marshtomp on the right side)_

_Their power lies on their side! _

_(Mika's appearance with the Mightyena on the left side)_

_Go Go Poke Rangers_

_(Jenna's appearance with the Pikachu on the right side)_

_Go Go Poke Rangers_

_(Jack's appearance with the Combusken on the left side)_

_Go Go Poke Rangers_

_(Danny's appearance with the Grovyle zord on the right side)_

_Mighty Morphin Poke Rangers_

_(Derik's appearance with the Swellow zord on the left side)_

_(background music)_

_They know the fate of the world is lying in their hands _

_(Mary and Zack's appearance next to the Pizza Shack)_

_They know they only use their weapons for defense_

_(Geki and Sid's appearance next to the Seashore House)_

_No one can ever take them down_

_(Mewtra's appearance with Claydol and Rayquaza) _

_Their power lies on their side! _

_(Their crystals turned into orbs and called on their zords)_

_Go Go Poke Rangers_

_(The Evolution Megazord formation)_

_Go Go Poke Rangers_

_(The Mega Swellowzord formation)_

_Go Go Poke Rangers_

_(The Walrein Shuttlezord appears, with Salamence and the Rayquaza zord making the Hoenn Ultimate Master zord)_

_(created by YankeeFan2 appears on the screen)_

_You Mighty Morphin Poke Rangers_

_(logo appears)

* * *

_

Episode 69- Operation: Kill the Dittoganger

**Monster Created By: Blackangel2**

**Written and Directed By: YankeeFan2 (YF2 Green Racer)

* * *

**

Dawson's Tower…

The evil Skeleton King looked outside the balcony of the throne room. He saw Danny driving to the mansion and the Green Ranger following him.

"Perfect. I will make Danny Dragonfly's alter ego a success in my plans. The other Poke Rangers won't be able to trust him. It's so funny, it's a perfect idea," said Dawson.

His monster was the Dittoganger. A Ditto he caught in the Underground Passage. It was one of his most ingenious ideas he ever made. He was really excited.

"Those rangers are going to have to give up their trust to Danny," he yelled.

LadySeviper, who instantly heard him holler, went up to him.

"What is it?" asked LadySeviper.

Dawson turned around. "Sorry, did I wake you?"

The humanoid-snake monster nodded, "I'll go back to bed."

Dawson turned around and pressed a couple of buttons. He turned off the lights and closed his red piercing eyes. He needed to sleep.

* * *

Slateport High…

Danny came in late to his first period class, which was chemistry. His teacher glared at him like an Arbok about to take its bite.

"Danny, why are you late?"

"Please excuse me," he said. "I overslept."

The teacher nodded. "Get a pass and come back."

Five minutes later, Danny came back without a pass.

"Daniel, I told you to come with a pass. Now, where is it?" she asked.

Danny gave a wicked attitude. "What you talkin' about woman?"

The teacher put her hand on her hips. "Excuse me, Daniel?"

"You heard me," he said.

"You have detention after school today," he said.

Jack was in his class as he sat in the far corner. While the teacher was lecturing, Dittoganger changed into another student. Danny walked inside and gave the teacher a pass and then shook her head.

"Didn't you just come in?" asked the teacher.

"Yes, five minutes ago," said Danny.

"Was that an attitude? Like the one you gave me about a minute ago?"

"What?" asked Danny.

"Speak to me after class," she said.

The bell rang for everyone to go to his or her second period classes. Danny however, waited for the teacher to say something.

"Listen, Danny. I understand if you overslept and you aren't like yourself. But, don't take it out on your teachers and family. You know better than that," she said.

"I know ma'am," he said.

The teacher nodded. "Well, you have detention after school. For being late and having a dirty mouth. Go to your next class."

Jack waited outside when Danny came outside of the door. Danny and Jack walked up the stairs to the second period class, which was Hoenn history.

"What is up with you?" asked Jack.

"I don't know," said Danny. "I went to the office, got a pass and came back."

Jack stopped walking and turned to Danny. "I'm starting to get suspicious."

Danny raised an eyebrow, "What?"

"Yeah," he said. "You're not that Danny I know."

He walked ahead of him.

* * *

Dawson's Tower…

Dawson cheered with glee. "Oh my yes!"

He went to LadySeviper and Count Golbat. "A complete success!"

"Great!" said Count Golbat. "What's next?"

"You'll see," said Dawson.

* * *

Slateport High…

Danny sat there playing with his morpher in the far back. Suddenly, he heard a blast coming from the wing next to where he was. He got up, but the teacher made him sit down. He heard his communicator beep. He had to let the communicator ring as it picked up the voice message.

* * *

Slateport City…

The Green Ranger began using his Leaf Blade destroying buildings and other stuff with the Crushbones helping him. Jack and Jenna were the only ones in the scene.

"Is that Danny?" asked Jenna.

"I knew something was suspicious. Traitor!" said Jack.

Jenna was shocked. How could he be a traitor? They ran up to the Green Ranger.

"Let's Pokebattle!"

"Pichu!"

"Torchic!"

The rangers began attacking the Crushbones. Jack and Jenna were exchanging kicks and punches. They knocked out the Crushbones. Jack activated his Battlizer while Jenna activated Super Poke Mode.

"Prepare to die!" said Jack.

"Try me," he said. Suddenly, he disappeared.

* * *

Sky Pillar…

The two rangers clicked their morphers and teleported to the Sky Pillar with all five rangers there, about to begin their meeting. Danny was in the middle while all the other rangers surrounded him.

"Danny, talk," Jack said. "Traitor."

"I was in detention," said Danny. "You can't prove that."

Sean nodded and began to click on his morphing signature. "Then why has your morpher been used at least once an hour ago?"

"What?" asked Danny.

Rayquaza shook his head. "Danny, I'm sorry. You lied to your friends, you lied to me, Claydol and Mewtra, and mostly you lied to yourself. Therefore, the Treecko morpher is now given to me. Please leave,"

When Danny pressed the button, Amii stopped him.

"Go to the mansion and pack up. You leave by tonight. Don't ever come back," she said.

Danny nodded. He pressed the communicator and teleported off.

"Who will take the Green Ranger powers?" asked Mewtra.

"Good question," said Rayquaza.

* * *

Slateport Park…

Danny began setting off. He was kicked out of his happy life. He has to go back to his home in Ever Grande. He had no choice. He began to take his step out of Slateport City. Suddenly, the Green Ranger appeared.

"Well, Danny. It's been too long," he said.

"My alter ego," he said.

He began to fight with a sidekick. The Green Ranger then did a counter attack and hit Danny in the face. Danny fell backwards. He got up from the grass. Green Ranger pushed him into a tree. He used his hands and vines came out from the trees.

* * *

Sky Pillar…

The alarm was going off the walls. The six rangers noticed the Green Ranger.

"Danny? Again? Isn't his morpher here?" asked Jack.

Rayquaza nodded. "Claydol, check for Green Ranger. Who is it really?"

Claydol pressed a couple of buttons. They noticed a pink image.

"A Dittoganger," said Mewtra. "That monster can frame anybody!"

Jack widened his eyes. "Oh my gosh, we were so wrong. Danny needs us! Let's Pokebattle!"

"Silver Light! I will fight! Silver Swellow Ranger!"

"Poochyena!"

"Abra!"

"Mudkip!"

"Pichu!"

"Torchic!"

* * *

The rangers teleported to the park. Danny was surprised as his morpher appeared in his hand.

"Treecko!"

The seven rangers came together. Jack looked at Danny.

"Look, we're sorry," said Jack.

"We didn't mean to assume about what happened," said Mika.

"Great!" said Danny, "Now, let's finish the job! Kiryoku Poke Cannon!"

The big huge dragon-like cannon appeared above them. All seven rangers activated their chi and aimed at the monster. The Dittoganger resumed form back to it's Ditto like monster shape.

"What?" he yelled.

"Ready," said Danny.

"FIRE!" yelled Jack.

A golden blast of energy made Dittoganger implode. The rangers jumped for victory as the Dittoganger was completely in flames.

* * *

Dawson's Tower…

"What?" asked Dawson. "Impossible! Poke Rangers, you will so die next time!"

* * *

Seashore House…

The blonde haired manager named Sara was watching as teens came in to greet her. The seven rangers sat there at the wall next to the roller rink and smiled. They knew that Danny is telling the truth and everything was falling back into place.

"So, Danny," said Jack. "What happens next?"

"Who knows," said Danny.

Jenna nodded. "Maybe, we need to relax!"

The rangers all agreed and said, "Definitely,"

--END---

Executive Producer- YankeeFan2 

Based on Gosei Sentai Dairanger (1993-94) and MMPR Season 2 which YF2 doesn't own…

© 2006 YankeeFan2 productions

A/N: Well, anyway, here's a quiz? You know there is a Mika in Super Sentai? Here's the question? Winner gets two Overtech Overdrive Storylines.

1. What Super Sentai series is Mika in?

2. What was the ranger designation (I just don't want the color)

Later, and Danny will reply to your reviews :D


	74. Makicho Man Part 1

A/N: I just realized after writing the last chapter, Starfighter364 reminded me that Mewtra was supposed to turn on them. Whoops!

Anyway, here comes the next chapter. This is another crossover, this time with all the rangers from Orre!

The quiz was answered. Mika was in Choudensi Bioman in 1984 for only ten episodes, and then was replaced by a woman named Jun. The ranger designation was Yellow Four. Katem92 (I need another one because I already have something planned for the opening, but thanks for the suggestion) and RubyVulpix can submit Overtech storylines. I only need about 20 for Overtech.

ANNOUCEMENT AGAIN: There is a new spin-off coming. Poke Rangers Lost Galaxy. Check out the forum for details!

Since, Golden Pikachu is in this crossover, _translated speech of Pikachu or other Pokemon.

* * *

_

Deep In The Forest of Route 119…

An entity that was tall as a human walked through the branches. The rain kept hitting the monster. The thunder boomed out of nowhere. Branches fell on top of him as he walked by. The Wild Pokemon hid. Some of them began to run for their lives. This monster was really "unique".

He couldn't talk for once, because a Mightyena ripped his vocal cords out, a couple of years ago. His life well started very easily. A Jynx raised him, and he liked her very much as a mom. Everything was going well, until a Pokemon attacked her and killed her two years later.

Now, in 2006, he still roamed around, trying to find a place where he can call home.

* * *

Dawson's Tower… 

Dawson was typing up a report to send to the Dark Empire, that the Poke Rangers once again beat another monster, the Dittoganger when suddenly, he heard his Motorola cell phone ring.

Motarola ring, ring, ring! Motarola ring, ring, ring!

He took out the phone to notice the word "Kaginz" on the Caller ID.

"Kaginz?" asked Dawson. "Hello? What do you want?"

Dawson's eyes widened after what he heard. "Oh, thanks."

Dawson pressed a button. "Henchmen, come here."

LadySeviper, Count Golbat, Mourai Meowth, Meowthlady, Scythmourai, and Black Phoenix arrived at the scene.

"We have a problem," said Dawson.

"Let me guess? We're hunting for someone?" asked LadySeviper.

Dawson nodded. "With Kaginz… again."

* * *

_(Background electric guitar music)_

_(The five rangers noticed the five morphers on them)_

_(Jack turns into the Red Ranger illusion)_

_(Mika turns into the Black Ranger illusion)_

_(Sean turns into the Blue Ranger illusion) _

_(Jenna turns into the Yellow Ranger illusion)_

_(Amii turns into the Pink Ranger illusion)_

_(The rangers looked at the mystical pool, seeing the Poke Megazord)_

_(Mariah was released from her tomb)_

_(The five rangers began fighting the Crushers)_

_(Danny gets released from Mariah's spell and joins the team)_

_(Derik arrives, defeating Lucruk)_

_(Red Ranger poses)_

_(Black Ranger poses)_

_(Blue Ranger poses)_

_(Yellow Ranger poses)_

_(Pink Ranger poses)_

_(Green Ranger poses)_

_(Silver Ranger poses)_

_Jack: Mighty Morphin_

_Rangers: POKE RANGERS!_

_(logo appears)_

_They got a power and a force that you never seen before_

_(Poke Rangers on their Poke Cycles)_

_(The Poke Blaster was formed, firing)_

_They got the ability to morph to even up the score _

_(Amii's appearance with the Kadabra on the other side)_

_No one can ever take them down_

_(Sean's appearance with the Marshtomp on the right side)_

_Their power lies on their side! _

_(Mika's appearance with the Mightyena on the left side)_

_Go Go Poke Rangers_

_(Jenna's appearance with the Pikachu on the right side)_

_Go Go Poke Rangers_

_(Jack's appearance with the Combusken on the left side)_

_Go Go Poke Rangers_

_(Danny's appearance with the Grovyle zord on the right side)_

_Mighty Morphin Poke Rangers_

_(Derik's appearance with the Swellow zord on the left side)_

_(background music)_

_They know the fate of the world is lying in their hands _

_(Mary and Zack's appearance next to the Pizza Shack)_

_They know they only use their weapons for defense_

_(Geki and Sid's appearance next to the Seashore House)_

_No one can ever take them down_

_(Mewtra's appearance with Claydol and Rayquaza) _

_Their power lies on their side! _

_(Their crystals turned into orbs and called on their zords)_

_Go Go Poke Rangers_

_(The Evolution Megazord formation)_

_Go Go Poke Rangers_

_(The Mega Swellowzord formation)_

_Go Go Poke Rangers_

_(The Walrein Shuttlezord appears, with Salamence and the Rayquaza zord making the Hoenn Ultimate Master zord)_

_(created by YankeeFan2 appears on the screen)_

_You Mighty Morphin Poke Rangers_

_(logo appears)

* * *

_

Episode 70: Makicho Man Part 1 

Orre Rangers Created By: Starfighter364 (don't own PRO)

Monster Created By: EkaSwede

Written and Directed By: YankeeFan2

* * *

Sky Pillar… 

Mewtra, Danny, Jenna, and Claydol were playing poker. And again, Jenna won the money.

"It must be my luck," said Jenna.

Suddenly, a teleportation beam came down from the sky, smacking the poker table. It was light blue with silver. When the entity materialized, the rangers were excited.

"Anthony?" asked Danny. "Hey!"

Anthony and Danny shook hands. Next, a golden beam appeared. A Pikachu walked up toward Jenna.

"Pikachu? Oh my gosh!" she said.

_'How have you been?'_ asked Pikachu.

Anthony nodded. "He wanted to know how you were?"

"Great," she said. "We got to get Jack and the others!"

Anthony nodded. "Please, we must discuss something very important,"

* * *

Dawson's Tower… 

Dark Gold Ranger, Shadow Ranger, Kaginz and Typhlosion Commando came at Dawson's front gate. Dawson, reluctantly let them in and closed the gate. The henchmen looked at them with the Horlics also behind them. LadySeviper closed her eyes thinking about the last time this event happened. Their plans were ruined!

"Kaginz, welcome back!" Dawson said. "I am really impressed with the new ranger you have!"

"Meet the Shadow Ranger and the Dark Gold Ranger," said Kaginz. "Isn't he… well, great?"

The Shadow Ranger and Dark Gold Ranger looked at Dawson with gleaming eyes.

"Oh my god!" he yelled. "They're awesome! I can't believe it!"

The henchmen from both sides fainted.

* * *

Sky Pillar… 

Jack, Amii, Derik, Sean and Mika heard about what happened and teleported there on site.

"So, anyway, there's a Machop-like monster that's tall as a human somewhere on this planet?" asked Sean.

"Yeah, from the Under's control base, the source is somewhere right here in Hoenn," said Anthony.

"Great," said Jack.

Rayquaza nodded. "This is going to get complicated. Anthony, you and Jack investigate something at Route 119. I sense trouble."

Jack and Anthony both nodded and teleported off.

* * *

Route 119… 

Jack and Anthony then arrived at the rainforest route. Jack pulled out the monster analyzer, which is also a tracking device. He used it around himself and then noticed a red blimps and mega green blimp on the radar screen.

"What's up?" asked Anthony.

"Follow me," said Jack.

The two rangers ran through the forest. They were getting closer to find what was going on. Suddenly, they ran into LadySeviper and the Shadow Ranger.

"So," said Shadow Ranger. "Shouldn't you be defending Orre?"

Anthony and Jack both nodded.

"Ready?" asked Jack.

"Ready," said Anthony.

"Torchic!"

"Twilight Power!"

The morphers both activated. Jack's body was digitized into a red uniform with diamonds all over the chest, gloves, and boots. He then had a white belt strapped around him with the morpher in front and a Torchic-like helmet last.

Unlike, Anthony, his uniform suddenly digitized. It was black on bottom and white on top diagonally. He then had a Mewtwo helmet cover himself.

The two rangers then decided to use their blasters.

"Blade Blaster, laser mode!"

"Espeon, Umbreon blasters fire!"

A red beam shot out of the blade blaster and two golden beams shot out of the Espeon and Umbreon blasters. The Shadow Ranger fell over with LadySeviper on top. Then, it was hand-to-hand combat. Jack was fighting the Shadow Ranger who was a lot more power then usual. He jumped up.

"Poke Dairenken!" he yelled.

He threw the Frisbee like dagger at Shadow Ranger.

"Shadow Blade!" he yelled.

He knocked the Frisbee like weapon into Jack. Jack fell backwards but flipped upward to balance himself. His coin turned into an orb and he put his right hand on the orb.

"By the power of Chi, I use the power of fire!"

A big flash of fire hit Shadow Ranger. Jack took out his Torch Sword and then began to attack.

* * *

Sky Pillar… 

"Guys, we have company," said Mika.

Pikachu and the rangers looked at the mystical pool.

"Let's Pokebattle!" said Mika.

"Silver Light! I will fight! Silver Swellow Ranger!"

"Treecko!"

"Poochyena!"

"Abra!"

"Mudkip!"

"Pichu!"

_"Golden Force!"_

The five rangers changed with multi-colored diamond suits and had the Pokemon helmets. Danny had a gold shield protecting himself. As for Derik, he had silver all around him with golden braces on his arms and legs with black stripes and had a black armor shield with a Swellow and then had the Silver Swellow helmet. Pikachu then had a gold suit with golden ears.

"Let's go!" said Mika.

"Right!" said Sean.

Pikachu turned to Rayquaza. "Rayquaza, I need you to send the other rangers."

"Others?" asked Amii.

"You thought me and Anthony were the only ones, boy you are out of it! Let's go!"

Route 119…

Jack and Anthony were flipped upside down again after another attack.

"Twilight Ranger! Red Ranger! You two are pitiful," he said.

Suddenly, he felt excruciating pain. The entity reappeared. "

"What?" asked Shadow Ranger.

"Looking for me?" asked Mika.

The other six rangers appeared. They helped out Anthony and Jack.

"Well, what do you know," he said. "All nine rangers, presented and accounted for."

Suddenly, the Dark Gold Ranger appeared.

"Sarina!" yelled Pikachu.

The Dark Gold Ranger and the other henchmen soon appeared.

"You're going to have to well… uh, go home," she said.

Suddenly, they heard blasters out of nowhere hit them. The nine rangers turned around. They noticed a ranger like the Orre rangers but she also has a Mew like helmet carrying a Mew Staff. Her uniform was pink from the top down. The next ranger had emerald and has a Grovyle like helmet carrying Grovyle Blasters. The next one was also wearing black and had Dragonite wings attached to his back and had the Dragonite helmet carrying a Dragon Sword.

"What?" asked Jack.

"Couldn't be," said Mika.

"Donald! Christina! Sakura!" said Anthony.

The Orre rangers then noticed the evil people.

"Who are you anyway?" asked Dark Gold Ranger.

The twelve rangers stood in a line formation.

"Pink Mew Ranger!"

"Emerald Grovyle Ranger!"

"Golden Pikachu Ranger!"

"Twilight Ranger!"

The rangers put their hands up to the sky and a black background appears around them, lightning strikes as the Ho-Oh appears.

"Protecting people and Pokemon alike from the Shadows!"

"Poke Rangers Orre!"

Donald then did a pose and then aimed his sword.

"Black Dragonite Ranger! Wanderer of Orre!"

"Red Torchic Ranger. Heaven Fire Star!"

"Black Poochyena Ranger. Heaven Phantasm Star!"

"Blue Mudkip Ranger. Heaven Gravity Star!"

"Green Treecko Ranger. Heaven Earth Star!"

"Silver Swellow Ranger. Heaven Metal Star!"

"Yellow Pichu Ranger. Heaven Time Star!"

"Pink Abra Ranger. Heaven Wind Star!"

Jack then also raised his hand to the sky. "In the heavens shining are the seven stars!"

"Mighty Morphin Poke Rangers!"

As each ranger did a stance, a blue background appeared and the seven ranger coins/symbols appeared above them.

"Let's fight!" said Sean.

Suddenly, they heard a loud roar from the background.

"What?" asked Amii. "What's that?"

"Who cares?" said Shadow Ranger. "Attack!"

To Be Continued…

A/N: Intense. Anyway, replying to your reviews today is... Mika


	75. Makicho Man Part 2

Okay, thanks for the reviews. 6 more chapters until, dun-dun-dun. The big surprise! Only 19 more episodes until season finale.

Next, this chapter, I was mistaken by Starfighter, ALL the Orre Rangers will be here, so technically if you are interested in Poke Rangers Orre, this is a chapter you would really, REALLY want to read!

Anyway, I counted the Orre Rangers and there are 11. This chapter is going to be long, about 4000 or more words. This crossover could be longer than the Johto crossover. Anyway, here it is, the next chapter.

There will be a quiz this chapter. There are 8 Overtech Overdrive storylines left. So, if you want your storyline to be here, answer the question.

* * *

**Last Time:**

Anthony and Pikachu meet the Hoenn Rangers to tell them about a legendary beast, well beasts that were invading the region. Anthony and Jack began to investigate when suddenly Dark Gold Ranger, Shadow Ranger, and the other henchmen begin to join the party. More of the Orre Rangers arrived to fight them. Can they stop them? Find out next!

* * *

Route 119…

The Poke Rangers took their fighting stances with the other enemies about to fight when they heard the loud roar.

"Amii, can you track it?" asked Jack.

"I'll try," she said. "Power of Chi, Vibration Scan,"

She then felt a louder vibration then ever before.

"I think it's coming this way," she said.

The other rangers got ready to fight. The entity came out from the woods. It was a Machop-like monster.

"Makicho?" asked Anthony.

"What?" asked Jack. "Him?"

He began to mouth something and looked at Dark Gold Ranger.

"He says that you are going to die, so I think it's best if you just surrender."

"No way," said Jack. "Weapons, everybody!"

Suddenly, they noticed other teleportation beams. One ranger was in brown, the other was the reverse colors of Anthony's suit, the next was wearing blue and then there was red one, then there was one wearing a platinum like suit, another ranger wearing silver and another ranger with a crystal like suit with Pokemon-like helmets.

"What? Other Orre rangers?" asked Mika.

"Brown Eevee Ranger!"

"Crystal Suicune Ranger!"

"Platinum Skarmory Ranger!"

"Silver Lugia Ranger!"

"Sapphire Croconaw Ranger!"

"Ruby Charmeleon Ranger!"

"We are the other Orre Rangers!" said the Crystal one.

The rangers looked at each other and then looked at the other six.

Makicho growled and began to attack. The six rangers pulled out their blade blasters.

"Battle Pyramid!"

Jack, Sean and Danny stood on the bottom. Jenna and Mika stood on top of them with Amii on the top. They pointed their blade blasters at Makicho.

"FIRE!" yelled Jack.

A Pokeball like beam shot out of their blasters, hitting the monster. The Brown Ranger then pulled out a set of blasters.

"Eevee Rifle!"

A three laser shot blast came out of the rifle and shot Makicho. Makicho got angry and began to use his attacks. The Brown Ranger was flying through a tree and then landed on the dirt. The Crystal Ranger ran up to him as he pulled himself up.

"Mark, you okay?"

"I'm fine," he said. "Let's go Sarah."

Sarah pulled out her weapon.

"Water Gun! FIRE!"

A big blast of water hit Makicho. Makicho brushed it off and was about to hit Sarah. Sarah pulled out her Ice Shield and deflected the attack. Amii and Jenna jumped in the air.

"Time Shock!" she yelled as she threw her daggers.

"Psychic Blow!" Amii yelled as she used her staff.

Jenna then began to hit Makicho in the chest. He punched her. Jenna threw herself backwards and was saved by the Sapphire Ranger.

"You okay?"

"Yeah," she said.

Makicho growled. "You can't stop me!"

Jack and Anthony knew what to do.

"Battlizers!"

"Warrior Mode!"

"Stealth Mode!"

They aimed their lasers at the Makicho. "FIRE!"

Makicho was hit hard. Makicho pulled Amii in his grasp and began to run.

"Amii!" yelled Danny. "Vine Trap!"

Makicho's leg was trapped in the thorns. Makicho then growled angrily as it broke the vines.

"Yo… bett… tr… agn'… Poke… R…gers!" (remember he sounds badly due to the vocal cords)

Danny then dropped the blade, soon the enemies also ran away.

"Crap," he said.

* * *

_(Background electric guitar music)_

_(The five rangers noticed the five morphers on them)_

_(Jack turns into the Red Ranger illusion)_

_(Mika turns into the Black Ranger illusion)_

_(Sean turns into the Blue Ranger illusion) _

_(Jenna turns into the Yellow Ranger illusion)_

_(Amii turns into the Pink Ranger illusion)_

_(The rangers looked at the mystical pool, seeing the Poke Megazord)_

_(Mariah was released from her tomb)_

_(The five rangers began fighting the Crushers)_

_(Danny gets released from Mariah's spell and joins the team)_

_(Derik arrives, defeating Lucruk)_

_(Red Ranger poses)_

_(Black Ranger poses)_

_(Blue Ranger poses)_

_(Yellow Ranger poses)_

_(Pink Ranger poses)_

_(Green Ranger poses)_

_(Silver Ranger poses)_

_Jack: Mighty Morphin_

_Rangers: POKE RANGERS!_

_(logo appears)_

_They got a power and a force that you never seen before_

_(Poke Rangers on their Poke Cycles)_

_(The Poke Blaster was formed, firing)_

_They got the ability to morph to even up the score _

_(Amii's appearance with the Kadabra on the other side)_

_No one can ever take them down_

_(Sean's appearance with the Marshtomp on the right side)_

_Their power lies on their side! _

_(Mika's appearance with the Mightyena on the left side)_

_Go Go Poke Rangers_

_(Jenna's appearance with the Pikachu on the right side)_

_Go Go Poke Rangers_

_(Jack's appearance with the Combusken on the left side)_

_Go Go Poke Rangers_

_(Danny's appearance with the Grovyle zord on the right side)_

_Mighty Morphin Poke Rangers_

_(Derik's appearance with the Swellow zord on the left side)_

_(background music)_

_They know the fate of the world is lying in their hands _

_(Mary and Zack's appearance next to the Pizza Shack)_

_They know they only use their weapons for defense_

_(Geki and Sid's appearance next to the Seashore House)_

_No one can ever take them down_

_(Mewtra's appearance with Claydol and Rayquaza) _

_Their power lies on their side! _

_(Their crystals turned into orbs and called on their zords)_

_Go Go Poke Rangers_

_(The Evolution Megazord formation)_

_Go Go Poke Rangers_

_(The Mega Swellowzord formation)_

_Go Go Poke Rangers_

_(The Kyogre, Groudon, Latios and Latias zords appear, with Salamence and the Rayquaza zord making the Hoenn Ultimate Master zord)_

_(created by YankeeFan2 appears on the screen)_

_You Mighty Morphin Poke Rangers_

_(logo appears)

* * *

_

A/N: I FINALLY changed the last part of the theme song, not the lyrics, the scene.

Episode 71- Makicho Man Part 2 

Monster Made By: EkaSwede

Poke Rangers Orre made by: Starfighter364

Directed/Written By: YankeeFan2

* * *

Slateport City…

Sarah brushed her blonde hair as she continued to walk down with Jenna next to her. Sarah pulled her light blue shirt down as she continued to walk with them.

"So, Amii's your friend? Right?" she asked.

Jenna nodded. "Yeah, she saved my life once."

"Once?" asked Sarah.

Jenna nodded. "It was before Dawson came along and it was when Mariah was attacking the region."

Suddenly, their communicator beeped. Jenna nodded and turned to her communicator.

"Yeah?" asked Jenna.

"**Jenna, report to the Sky Pillar," **said Claydol.

"On our way," she said.

Jenna and Sarah ran to a nearby back lot and pressed the button and teleported to the Sky Pillar.

* * *

Sky Pillar…

The two rangers digitized in the pillar. They noticed the other rangers there. One was wearing carpenter pants, a black shirt and has golden hair with green eyes and wears a necklace that was 10 karat gold.

"I'm Mark Sanders, Brown Eevee Ranger!"

Jenna then looked at Sarah as she opened up her brown eyes a little and brushed her blonde hair and she was wearing a light blue t-shirt and a skirt.

"I'm Sarah. Crystal Suicune Ranger!"

The little girl looked just like Anthony, but she was wearing a pink shirt with a black skirt.

"I'm Christina. Pink Mew Ranger!"

The man wearing a Cipher outfit took off his helmet. His brown hair stood up and his dark eyes looked at the seven rangers.

"I'm Skrub. Platinum Skarmory Ranger!"

The other little girl was wearing a white t-shirt, has blue hair and was wearing black pants.

"I'm Jovi. Silver Lugia Ranger!"

The guy next to Jovi was wearing black all over.

"I'm Donald. Black Dragonite Ranger and the Wanderer of Orre!"

The girl next to them was wearing an emerald t-shirt and was wearing black short-shorts.

"I'm Sakura. I'm from the future and I'm the Emerald Grovyle Ranger!"

She turned to Derik, "Hello!"

Derik then began to well, drool. Anthony then slapped Sakura in the back of the head.

"Sakura, no flirting," he said.

The next person looked like Anthony but younger and wore silver pants and black shirt.

"I may look like Anthony. But, I'm really Mewtwo, Reverse Twilight Ranger!"

The next person had brunette hair down to her shoulders, aqua blue eyes, slim and looked like she worked out a lot. There wasn't a Pokemon belt, which means she didn't have Pokemon and was wearing a red shirt with white sleeves with a lotus flower on them, where the chest pocket should be. She wears a skirt just above her knees.

"I'm Ruby Martinez. The Ruby Charmeleon Ranger!"

The next person was Anthony's best friend wearing a dark blue collared shirt and black pants with a laser in his holster.

"I'm Josh. I'm the Sapphire Croconaw Ranger!"

Then Anthony looked at Derik. "As you know I'm the Twilight Ranger and Pikachu is the Golden Pikachu Ranger."

Anthony then noticed Derik again. "I don't know you."

Derik smiled. "I'm Derik Dragonfly. I'm also from the future. I am the Silver Swellow Ranger."

Danny was after him. "To people who don't know me, I'm Danny Dragonfly. Green Treecko Ranger."

Jenna then smiled and said, "I'm Jenna Whitestone. The Yellow Pichu Ranger,"

Sean then walked up to them. "I'm Sean Fubrizzi. The Blue Mudkip Ranger."

Mika nodded. "I'm Mika Alden. I'm the Black Poochyena Ranger."

Jack then looked at the Orre team. "I'm Jack Farrell. The Red Torchic Ranger and leader."

Christina then noticed one missing.

"Aren't you missing a person?"

Jack nodded. "Amiizuka Chii, or Amii. She's the Pink Abra Ranger."

Rayquaza nodded. "Rangers, we must act quickly in order to find Amii. Therefore we must combine Ranger teams!"

"Got it," said Jack.

* * *

Dawson's Tower…

Dawson and Kaginz looked at what they got. Amii was unmorphed and strapped to the wall. She opened her eyes and noticed where she was and there was Makicho looking at her.

"WHAT?" asked Amii. "Back off!"

(You're a girl?), he tried to say.

Amii then looked at him and then noticed the vocal cords ripped out.

"Gross," she said. "I guess you can't talk, right?"

Makicho nodded. Amii then gave him a look. She looked at where she was. How was she going to get out of here? Makicho then walked away. Amii sighed as she felt the cold wall touch her pink jacket. Where are those rangers?

Suddenly, a familiar face came in as well.

"Remember me?"

"Drazop!" yelled Amii. "What the hell do you want?"

"I am here to kill you. Thank you for trying to destroy me, but you tried and this time you have failed!"

* * *

Sky Pillar…

Mark and Sean finally found Amii.

"How are we going to get her?" asked Sean.

Mika snapped her fingers. "I got it!"

She ran out of the Sky Pillar.

"Mika!" yelled Christina. "Darn!"

Mika climbed on her Poke Cycle and snuck into the tower. She used the power of phantasm to become invisible. She ran through corridors. There were millions. How was she going to get to Amii? She then used the power of illusion to find her. A vision showed her a map. A pink blip was right next to her with two big black dots in the middle. She traveled through the wall and found Amii and Makicho… with Drazop? Mika then unlocked the chains from Amii. Amii looked at the chains unlocking her and then noticed a figure. She remained quiet. Drazop and Makicho left. Amii then turned invisible.

"How did you find me?" she whispered.

"Common sense," said Mika.

They got on the Poke Cycle and went down to the pillar.

* * *

Sky Pillar…

The other rangers waited for the two rangers come down from the tower. Mika and Amii climbed up the stairs.

"Don't do it again," said Jenna.

"I know," said Mika. "But, I thought becoming invisible would help."

Next, the alarm was ringing and the eighteen rangers looked down to see what was going on. It was TC (Typhlosion Commando) and LadySeviper with Shadow Ranger and Dark Gold Ranger. Next, was also Viper and then there was Black Phoenix destroying the forest of Route 104.

"We got to get there," said Ruby.

"Then, let's move it!" said Jack.

The eighteen rangers were then teleported to the location. The enemies looked up to find out who it was.

"Let's go," said Jenna.

"Ready?" asked Anthony.

The rangers activated their morphers, each with a different color. "Ready!"

"Evolution Power Transform!"

"Reverse Twilight Transformation!"

"Crystal Force!"

"Orre Force Platinum!"

"Silver Force!"

"Orre Force Pink!"

"Emerald Power!"

"Ruby Power!"

"_Golden Force!"_

"Twilight Power!"

"Black Dragonite Power!"

"HA!" they all shouted.

The morphers activated. They began to transform into multi-colored costumes with the Pokemon-like helmets digitizing on their heads.

"Brown Eevee Ranger!"

"Reverse Twilight Ranger!"

"Crystal Suicune Ranger!"

"Platinum Skarmory Ranger!"

"Silver Lugia Ranger!"

"Pink Mew Ranger!"

"Emerald Grovyle Ranger!"

"Ruby Charmeleon Ranger!"

"Golden Pikachu Ranger!"

"Sapphire Croconaw Ranger!"

"Twilight Ranger!"

They raised their hands to the sky and then did a pose.

"We defend people and Pokemon alike from the shadows. Poke Rangers Orre!"

A black background appeared with their Pokemon above them with multi-colored lights.

"Black Dragonite Ranger. Wanderer of Orre!"

The Hoenn Rangers activated their morphers. Derik then activated his Pokenizers while the other rangers used the power of their bucklers.

"Silver Light! I will fight! Silver Swellow Ranger!"

"Treecko!"

"Poochyena!"

"Abra!"

"Mudkip!"

"Pichu!"

"Torchic!"

They also transformed into multi-colored suits with diamond patterns except for the Silver Ranger. The Silver Ranger had a black shield over him while the Green Ranger had a gold shield.

"Red Torchic Ranger. Heaven Fire Star!"

"Black Poochyena Ranger. Heaven Phantasm Star!"

"Blue Mudkip Ranger. Heaven Gravity Star!"

"Green Treecko Ranger. Heaven Earth Star!"

"Silver Swellow Ranger. Heaven Metal Star!"

"Yellow Pichu Ranger. Heaven Time Star!"

"Pink Abra Ranger. Heaven Wind Star!"

Jack then also raised his hand to the sky. "In the heavens shining are the seven stars!"

"Mighty Morphin Poke Rangers!"

As each ranger did a stance, a blue background appeared and the seven ranger coins/symbols appeared above them.

The enemies began to bring out their weapons. 

"Shadow Blade!"

"Pika Spear!"

The good guys also pulled out their weapons. Each one shining in different colors.

A/N: A very long list of weapons!

"Eevee Rifle!"

"Water Gun!"

"Espeon Blaster! Umbreon Blaster!"

"Rhydon Drill!"

"Mew Staff!"

"Lugia Lasers!"

"Emerald Sword!"

"Pyro Lance!"

"Aqua Blade!"

"Pika Lance!"

"Phoenix Bow!"

"Dragon Sword!"

"Steel Wings!"

"Leaf Blade!"

"Pooch Claws!"

"Psy Staff!"

"Fin Blaster!"

"Chu Daggers!"

"Torch Sword!"

A/N: I divided the rangers up by color, some of them aren't close to that color, so I just put them in there randomly.

The enemies then decided to attack. Black Phoenix started off with an attack from the staff. Amii and Christina nodded and blocked the attack. Then they kicked her feet down on the ground. Amii held out her staff.

"Tornado Whisker!"

A big pink whirlwind blew Black Phoenix into the trees. Christina used her Mew Staff and used Psybeam. Black Phoenix spat on the ground as she fell toward the nice piece of… dirt.

Pikachu, Jenna and Mark were then fighting the LadySeviper using the Pika Lance, Chu Daggers and the Evolution Rifle: Saber Mode. The lady spy began to use her tail. The rangers fell backwards.

"Zap Slash!"

Jenna charged forward hitting her in the face. Mark charged the rifle to overcharge, a big orange blast from his rifle hit LadySeviper in the chest. Then the Pika Lance emanated an electric spark.

"I never realized we were THAT awesome," said Jenna.

"Me too," said Mark.

"Don't forget me," said Pikachu.

Sakura and Danny flipped over the Dark Gold Ranger. Danny used a sidekick toward the face and Sakura then used her legs and kicked the ranger in the chest.

"Leaf Slash!" yelled Danny.

A slash came from the blade. Then Sakura jumped up in front of him.

"Make that two!" she yelled.

Green glowing slashes came from her daggers, making Dark Gold Ranger fall.

"Grovyle Blaster! Fire!"

A green blast hit the ranger. Danny and Sakura gave each other the high fives.

"Not bad," said Danny.

"You weren't so bad yourself," she said.

Next, Josh, Sean and Sarah kicked Drazop in the stomach. Josh impaled Drazop with the blade. Sean and Sarah aimed their attacks at Drazop. Water Pulse came from them hitting Drazop in the face, and then there was the Ice Beam which froze Drazop.

"All right," said Sean.

Donald, Mika and Skrub were attacking TC. Donald used his Shadow Sword to slash the monster. Mika jumped up and used her Pooch Claws.

"Claw attack!"

A big black slash hit TC.

"Is that all? Where's your power of illusion?"

"Okay," she said.

She turned into a green streak of light and went through him.

"That hurt!" he yelled.

"Skrub, you know what to do!"

His Rhydon Drill then drilled TC. TC went away to go wander himself.

The Silver Rangers then jumped up and kicked and punched all the Crushbones and Horlics.

"Metallic Wing!"

He smacked one of those guys with the Steel Wing.

"Lugia Laser Blitz!"

Silver lights of each laser hit the Crushbones and the Horlics with intensity. Derik attached the steel wings to each hand and then began to fly. He slaughtered mostly every single Crushbone and Horlic.

Finally, the Reverse Twilight and Twilight Ranger helped out the Ruby and Red Ranger battle Makicho.

"Makicho, prepare to lose!"

Makicho began to use his specials, when suddenly Mewtwo and Anthony used their morphers.

"Speed Change!"

A big whirlwind surrounded Makicho. Jack and Ruby jumped in the air and used fire attacks from their weapons, making a flaming tornado.

"We need to combine the weapons, now!" said Jack.

A/N: Starfighter, you can use these weapons to help you during the next couple of episodes in your series.

Anthony held his Phoenix Bow straight out in front of him, with the Twilight Sword on top and the Espeon and Umbreon Blasters to the side, Pikachu had the Pika Lance on the Bottom and the Ho-oh Shield on top of the Twilight Sword.

"Orre Cannon!"

Mewtwo also held out the Phoenix Bow, with the Twilight Sword on top and the Espeon and Umbreon Blasters to the side, Skrub put the Rhydon drill and combined with Jovi's Lugia lasers. One on each side and connected to the bow. The Aqua Blade then was on the bottom of the drill with the Rock Shield on top.

"Orre Force Cannon!"

The Mew Staff then was in the middle with the top sticking out with the two Grovyle Blasters on the side with an Emerald Sword on top. The Pyro Lance split into two and then connected on either side with the Ruby Blaster on the bottom. The Eevee Rifle then connected with the bottom part.

"Orre Future Cannon!"

Black Dragonite pulled out his sword and changed to a gun ready to fire. The Hoenn Rangers already combined their Poke Blaster.

"Poke Blaster, ready!"

The Twilight Ranger then used the sword from the Twilight on the cannon.

"Sibling Oath!"

A big energy wave came toward him, with the battlizer. Jack also used the Battlizer to stop this guy.

"Stealth mode, ready!"

"FIRE!"

A rainbow energy blast hit all the henchmen, the monsters and enemies.

* * *

Dawson's Tower…

"Time to grow!" he yelled.

Drazop and Makicho grew to enormous levels. Then, the worst part was that XD001 decided to come in for the ride.

"Poke Zords now!" said Anthony.

"Eevee Zord Power!"

"Suicune Zord Power!"

"Skarmory Zord Power!"

"Mew Zord Power! Jigglypuff Zord Power!"

"Plusle, Minun, Silver Lugia Zord Power!"

"Grovyle Zord Power!"

"Charmeleon Zord Power!"

"Croconaw Zord Power!"

"Golden Pikachu Zord Power!"

"Espeon, Umbreon, Mewtwo zord Power!"

"Mewtwo zord power!"

The Hoenn Rangers picked up their orbs. "Evolution Zord Power!"

"Swellowzord Power!"

"Treecko, Grovyle Evolution zord Power!"

"Poochyena, Mightyena Evolution zord Power!"

"Abra, Kadabra Evolution zord Power!"

"Mudkip, Marshtomp Evolution zord Power!"

"Pichu, Pikachu Evolution zord Power!"

"Torchic, Combusken Evolution zord Power!"

All the rangers went into their zords. The Combusken zord decided to run first. XD001 began attacking. Combusken jumped into the air.

"Evolution Megazord Power, now!"

The Combusken flew high. The Marshtomp became the right leg, the Mightyena became the left leg, the Swellow then split itself with the wings attached, the Grovyle opened up to become the armor and then the Pikachu and Kadabra became the arms. The Combusken slid into the Mightyena and Marshtomp. The Pikachu and Kadabra formed the arms. The Grovyle then covered the top and sides with the helmet on top. Then for the finishing touch, the Swellowzord opened up and covered the Grovyle with wings in the back with a Swellow helmet combined.

"Evolution Megazord ready!"

The Umbreon connected to the right arm and then Espeon on the left arm. Then Deoxys came in to become the armor.

"Orre Megazord!"

The Golden Pikachu and Eevee transformed using the power of Evolution. Eevee turned into Vaporeon and Golden Pikachu turned into Golden Raichu.

"Vaporeon zord ready,"

"Golden Raichu zord ready,"

The other Mewtwo zord then combined with the Mew zord combined. Mewtwo had armor coming all around him with Mew inside. The zord turned pink with Mew's ears as the helmet.

"Omega Psychic Megazord,"

Then, the Gold Ho-Oh transformed with Silver Lugia to make the Ancient Guardians Megazord.

Finally, the Rhydon turned itself into legs. The Croconaw shrunk his legs and his arms and hooked on to Rhydon. The Plusle and Minun zords become the arms with Skarmory on the back with Jigglypuff as the armor.

"Orre Force Megazord."

The other two zords, the Charmeleon and Grovyle waited for the attack. The Evolution Megazord began to fight XD001. His Shadow Blast made the Megazord fall on their knees. They pulled out the Evolution Saber.

"Seven Star Slash!"

A big slash hit XD001. But, XD001 transformed into a zord. The Megazords kept fighting them all, even the regular zords, but they were no use.

"Crap!" said Sakura. "We're being beaten by these guys! What now?"

Anthony then pressed the intercom. "Any ideas?"

"Yeah, use the Eevee and Pikachu as the carriers. I am going to use the weapon."

"What weapon?" asked Josh from the intercom.

"Rayquaza zord, come on down!"

The sky turned black. The legendary Rayquaza zord circled around the zords scanning them and then turned to the Evolution Megazord.

'_Hoenn Master Megazord. Commence!'_

A/N: I put Groudon and Kyogre on one leg and Latias and Latios on another leg.

The Rayquaza turned into warrior mode and all the zords combined to make arms, legs and armor.

"Hoenn Master Megazord, ready!"

The Vaporeon and Raichu turned back and carried the Orre Megazord and the Orre Force Megazord.

"Power Drain, now!" yelled Jack.

The power began to weaken on all the monsters.

"Hoenn Extermination!" yelled the Hoenn Rangers.

"Volt Tackle Slash!"

"Evolution Tackle Slash!"

"Psychic Beam Exterminate!"

"Guardian Strike!"

"Solarbeam!"

"Flamethrower!"

All the attacks came at all three people. Makicho ran away with XD001 behind him and Drazop was hit hard, and then it exploded into flames, but instead he flew up with the others.

* * *

Dawson's Tower…

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" yelled Dawson.

"NOT MY FAULT THAT HE WAS HERE!" said Kaginz. "Anyway, I'm out of here. All monsters to Orre!"

Dawson put a hole in the wall with his hand.

"Next time Poke Rangers, you will not see the last of me!"

* * *

Slateport Beach…

The eighteen rangers gathered together.

"Well, it was sure nice working with you," said Jenna. "Thanks."

"You know, you should stop by once in a while, ever had Starbucks Pokemon Coffee?" asked Sarah.

"No," said Jenna.

"Then you got to come by to Orre and say hey," she said.

Anthony and Mewtwo looked at Jack. Jack smiled.

"I guess we'll see each other again," said Mewtwo.

"Yeah," said Jack.

"We need to go back to protect Orre. Good luck in protecting the land of Hoenn," said Anthony.

"Same here," said Jack.

The Hoenn Rangers waved goodbye as the rangers from the other world teleported.

"That was awesome. Last one to the Seashore House is a rotten Exeggcute!" said Jack.

So, the Hoenn Rangers saved the day with the help of the Orre Rangers. Thank you both!

END

© 2006 YankeeFan2 productions

Based on "Gosei Sentai Dairanger" and MMPR Season 2 which YF2 don't own.

QUIZ:

How many episodes until the Ninja Poke zords?

This is over 21 pages long. About 5000 words for Part 1 and Part 2 together. I broke the record! 21 pages of writing! Woo-hoo! So, I hope you had a good time reading it. Well, see ya.


	76. Beware Werehyena

Hey, I haven't updated the last three or four days was because I was at Six Flags: Great Adventure. If you guys never heard of it, it was a theme park in Jackson, New Jersey. Six Flags is all over the US. Anyway, I decided to base the episode on this. Since I am going to use Derik's theme park for the episode, I am going to be more detailed. So…

As you can see, besides the announcements, my chapters are starting to get longer. First it was 1600 words per chapter, now its like 2500.

Also, this story is on another C2!!!!!! I forgot what it was, but I will let you know.

First, nominations are in a month. Therefore, here is how nominations work.

Go to my forum and look at the nominee categories

Read ALL of the Poke Ranger stories and choose who you think is the best

Submit them to me. I need at least four per category.

If you haven't read any of the stories and just read this one, well please read the others.

Deadline: November 10th.

Sometime during November, I will tell you how voting works when it comes to the awards.

Also, I have answers to my reviews for anonymous only. (Signed ones will be replied by momentarily)

**RubyVulpix- **thanks for the reviews. It was awesome.

**Person- **Thanks for reviewing, but the reason why you saw Good as Gold and the Silver Ranger was because there is a Gold Ranger. It's having it's own movie!

Speaking of movies, I forgot about the MMPR movie! If you are waiting for the movie to update, I am REALLY sorry! I will have it updated ASAP.

Anyway, on with the chappie!

* * *

**Today on Poke Rangers:**

Fright Fest at Derik's park gets crashed by Werehyena, can all seven rangers defeat the legendary werewolf monster? Find out!

A/N: Just in time for Halloween.

Hoenn Park: Extreme Adventure…

Fright Fest arrives here at Hoenn Park. Especially, when instead of Pokemon like rides, you get instead rides like Turbo, a roller coaster that goes eighty-one miles per hour. So, Jack, Jenna, Mika, Derik, Danny, Amii, Sean, Zack and Mary decided to go on Turbo. The biggest ride ever.

"Wow," said Jack. "This is going to be so fun!"

"I can't wait!" said Jenna.

They arrived in the part where they had to split into two lines. The left side was for the front row and the right was all the other rows. Jenna, Jack, Zack, and Mika took the front and the others took the back. They used their VIPs that Derik had to reissue. Jenna, Jack, Mika and Zack were in the seats waiting for the ride to start. Danny, Derik, Amii and Sean were in the second row with Mary in the last row with Geki, Sid and Matt who came by to visit Jack… again.

"I can't wait!" said Jenna.

"This sucks!" said Geki. "Let's go!"

Suddenly, the safety bars came up and over their legs.

"This is SO exciting!" yelled Amii.

An announcement came from behind them.

"WELCOME TO TURBO. PLEASE SECURE ALL LOOSE ITEMS AND PREPARE TO DISEMBARK ON A BIG RIDE! LET'S GO!"

The ride suddenly began to go into motion. The greenish-black carts began to go down and then to turn left on the blue and yellow tracks and then up the ramp. Jenna couldn't believe it. She was seeing mostly half the park as the ride was going very high. Jack couldn't believe it either as they were getting to the very edge of the top. They were two hundred feet above the ground. Next, there was a big drop. Amii began to scream so loud, she sounded like a three-year-old girl. Danny then began to close his eyes as they began to rise again. Then, they went down and then turned to the right. The ride rose again. Their feet were hanging off the ground. Then the ride again rose but turned into a spiral. Mika was almost pushed off her seat. The ride was going so fast, the G-Force was nearly making all of their faces grin from ear to ear. Geki and Sid were so happy that the ride was going more than the average speed. Suddenly, they went a couple to a couple of ups and downs and finally landed back to the starting position. Everyone got off the seats and ran to the exit.

"Wasn't that fun?" asked Matt.

Jack and Jenna were smiling about it. But, Amii and Sean were puking over the edge. Mika however was really dizzy.

"That was great. Can we go on again?"

"No," said Derik. "Next ride is El Tigre!"

"What's El Tigre supposed to be?" asked Sean, who was confused. _'I should've called Greg to come along!'_

A/N: Not that Greg's in the story Psyduck, just a random thought I put in.

"The fastest roller coaster. Can go up to 200 mph!" said Derik.

"Great! Let's go!" said Jack.

Sean and Amii looked at each other. "At least this time, we won't puke from the big drop!"

"This one is bigger!" she said.

Sean gasped. "What?"

Dawson's Tower…

Dawson watched from above as they noticed the twelve teenagers walk to the next area of Extreme Adventure.

"Extreme Adventure? That's what Derik FINALLY called his theme park?" asked Dawson.

LadySeviper and Black Phoenix were playing cards from the stone table.

"So? How did they do?" asked Black Phoenix.

"Amii screamed like a baby!" said Dawson. "Damn her. Well, I may have gotten an idea!"

"What?" asked LadySeviper.

"Time to give Extreme Adventure a big 'fright'!" said Dawson. He laughed cruelly as he began to search for a Pokemon to capture for a monster.

* * *

_(Background electric guitar music)_

_(The five rangers noticed the five morphers on them)_

_(Jack turns into the Red Ranger illusion)_

_(Mika turns into the Black Ranger illusion)_

_(Sean turns into the Blue Ranger illusion) _

_(Jenna turns into the Yellow Ranger illusion)_

_(Amii turns into the Pink Ranger illusion)_

_(The rangers looked at the mystical pool, seeing the Poke Megazord)_

_(Mariah was released from her tomb)_

_(The five rangers began fighting the Crushers)_

_(Danny gets released from Mariah's spell and joins the team)_

_(Derik arrives, defeating Lucruk)_

_(Red Ranger poses)_

_(Black Ranger poses)_

_(Blue Ranger poses)_

_(Yellow Ranger poses)_

_(Pink Ranger poses)_

_(Green Ranger poses)_

_(Silver Ranger poses)_

_Jack: Mighty Morphin_

_Rangers: POKE RANGERS!_

_(logo appears)_

_They got a power and a force that you never seen before_

_(Poke Rangers on their Poke Cycles)_

_(The Poke Blaster was formed, firing)_

_They got the ability to morph to even up the score _

_(Amii's appearance with the Kadabra on the other side)_

_No one can ever take them down_

_(Sean's appearance with the Marshtomp on the right side)_

_Their power lies on their side! _

_(Mika's appearance with the Mightyena on the left side)_

_Go Go Poke Rangers_

_(Jenna's appearance with the Pikachu on the right side)_

_Go Go Poke Rangers_

_(Jack's appearance with the Combusken on the left side)_

_Go Go Poke Rangers_

_(Danny's appearance with the Grovyle zord on the right side)_

_Mighty Morphin Poke Rangers_

_(Derik's appearance with the Swellow zord on the left side)_

_(background music)_

_They know the fate of the world is lying in their hands _

_(Mary and Zack's appearance next to the Pizza Shack)_

_They know they only use their weapons for defense_

_(Geki and Sid's appearance next to the Seashore House)_

_No one can ever take them down_

_(Mewtra's appearance with Claydol and Rayquaza) _

_Their power lies on their side! _

_(Their crystals turned into orbs and called on their zords)_

_Go Go Poke Rangers_

_(The Evolution Megazord formation)_

_Go Go Poke Rangers_

_(The Mega Swellowzord formation)_

_Go Go Poke Rangers_

_(The Kyogre, Groudon, Latios and Latias zords appear, with Salamence and the Rayquaza zord making the Hoenn Ultimate Master zord)_

_(created by YankeeFan2 appears on the screen)_

_You Mighty Morphin Poke Rangers_

_(logo appears)

* * *

_

A/N: If you don't like werewolves, go to another chapter in my story or wait for another update.

Episode 72: Beware Werehyena

Monster Created By: RubyVulpix

Written and Directed By: YankeeFan2

El Tigre: the fastest roller coaster ever in this region. The twelve teens decided to take a spin. So, Matt and Derik were in the back, in front was Geki and Sid, then Sean and Mary, Jenna and Zack, Amii and Danny and Jack and Mika in the middle. They began to look at the beautiful stars in the sky when suddenly, the security bar crushed their legs and they began to go up the ramp. This time they were going up at five hundred feet. Which was pretty high for a person who has a fear of heights. Suddenly, the ride began to go on a steady drop. Amii again once screamed her head off as the ride then came up turned around and did a rise and then a short down hill and then a mega drop from the top down at quick speeds. Jack then was beginning to yell faster while Mika puked in the side. It was really a great experience. When they got off Mika drank water and sat for five minutes while the other rangers began to look at the next ride, which had four loop the loops: The Great Hoenn Scream Rocket Machine.

The teens got on the ride. The shoulder bars came over them. The material was so thick; you could actually bang your head on either one of the bars hard. So, they went down like Turbo, but instead it went up the ramp. Amii couldn't believe it four loops are coming. She was going to have the time of her life. Suddenly, they began to go down in a curve. Jack's head hit one side of the shoulder bar and then hit another side of the shoulder bar. Then, they were on the loop. Amii quickly bent over as they went upside down. After that, there was another and then another one and then finally they rose up and quickly got to the top and then finally got on another loop the loop and did barrel rolls all the way back to the place they started from. Amii was having a thrill of a lifetime. They got off the theme park and continued to the legendary Vypra, a theme park ride where your feet hang.

"This is so fun!" yelled Jenna as they continued to walk further into the park.

"Interesting," said Jack. "I can't believe we had to convince the principal to send the junior class to the park."

"Great! To Vypra!"

They all went to Vypra. They all sat down in the seats. They're feet had no platform under it. The green and yellow tracks were there, but it was so dark, they kept the lights out.

"Are they insane?" asked Mika. "I can't believe this!"

"I know," said Jack.

The ride went from zero to one hundred in four seconds. The ride suddenly went into loops. Jack felt like he was going to throw up his lunch. Then, they went up the ramp and went on the huge drop, screaming like little kids. When, they got off, all of them felt really nauseous.

"Crap," said Jack. "I feel… nauseous!"

He fainted.

* * *

Dawson's Tower…

Dawson noticed a Mightyena running around on the island.

"Perfect, time to make Werehyena!" he yelled.

Mightyena transformed into Werehyena. He was wearing a brown vest, green pants and has purple eyes with a brown hat and carried claws.

"Werehyena here, time to scare people!"

* * *

The Poke Rangers then went to the best place on the planet. The biggest ride ever: The Rayquaza king. The tallest ride in the world. The seven rangers went on the ride. The ride was going so fast, that they were going on an actual Rayquaza. They were going up the body. After a few minutes, they were so high, that they actually saw the whole island.

"What's next?" asked Jack.

"We drop 25 stories!" said Derik.

"Oh," he said.

The ride flew down so fast at unbelievable speed that Jack couldn't take it. Next, the ride stopped for no reason. Jack, and the guys waited and then they continued back to the beginning.

"Jack?" asked Jenna. "That was weird."

"Interesting," said Jack. "Something's fishy, we should check the park."

"Again?" asked Jenna. "Okay,"

"Got it," said Derik and the others.

Jenna was walking when she heard screaming. Zack was being attacked by Crushbones.

"Zack!" she yelled.

"Jenna!"

'_What am I going to do?' _she asked herself. She then jumped up in the air.

'_Here goes nothing!' _she thought to herself. "Pichu!"

Jenna transformed and kicked one of them in the face. She then kicked the other one behind her and punched the other one in the chest. Zack rose up to his feet and couldn't believe his eyes.

'_Jenna?' _He thought.

Jenna punched the other one in the face.

"Blade Blaster!"

She slashed the Crushbone and then kicked the other person and slashed them. Zack's jaw dropped. Next, an entity swept her and she ran into the trees.

"Jenna!" yelled Zack.

Werehyena appeared using his black claws.

"Why Pichu Ranger? Why so… tired? All because you got… hit by my claw?" asked Werehyena.

"Listen, you asshole. I'm not going to let a werewolf come and destroy the world by darkness!" she yelled. "Super Poke Mode!"

Werehyena shot out a big black ball at Jenna. Jenna dodged it and then pushed Werehyena into a tree and then wrapped her arms around him.

"What are you doing?" asked Werehyena.

"Static Electricity!" she yelled.

Blue lightning surrounded Werehyena. Jenna then threw her daggers toward him.

"Time Shock!"

The two daggers got his clothes and started shocking him. The other rangers then arose to the situation.

"He's not dead yet," said Jenna. "I tried everything!"

Jack nodded. "Battlizer, Stealth Mode!"

The guns aimed at Werehyena.

"Fire Pellets!"

Five mega pellets hit Werehyena. But, Werehyena seemed to flinch.

"Let's try the Poke Blaster," said Sean.

The Poke Blaster aimed at Werehyena.

"FIRE!" yelled Jack.

A red energy blast hit Werehyena from the face. Then, he fell down.

"I… will… not… be… defeated! The… moonlight… will… strengthen me!" he yelled.

Jack nodded. He waved his friends toward the center.

"Okay, he just told us where his power is coming from!" said Jack.

"I say we make stormy clouds to cover up the power of the moon!" said Sean.

"How?" asked Amii.

"Simple, using the power of our chi, Amii, we can make the clouds turn into a bigger cloud. Like a storm would be approaching," said Sean. "You ready?"

"Ready!" said Amii.

Amii and Sean raised their hands. Blue and pink lights began to glow from their bodies. The clouds gathered to cover the moon. Werehyena then began to weaken.

"Kiryoku Poke Cannon, ready!" yelled Jack.

The black cannon appeared in front of them. "Ready!" they said.

"Phase 1: Locking Chi!" said Sean.

All the chi powers were in the cannon.

"Phase 2: Aiming at monster!" said Jack.

"FIRE!" yelled Derik.

A golden blast destroyed Werehyena, exploding the monster into flames.

Dawson's Tower…

"This battle was unfortunate," said Dawson. "But don't worry Poke Rangers, I will come up with something to destroy your powers!"

He ran back to the living room of the palace to watch TV.

Derik's Park…

The park was locked up and the Junior Class left. The only people in the dark were the Poke Rangers and Zack and the others.

"So," said Mary. "I can't believe you guys are the rangers!"

"I know," said Jack. "But, remember to keep this a secret. But, who revealed our identity?"

Jack turned to Jenna. Soon everybody turned to her.

"Why are you looking at me?" she asked.

They gave her the look. Jenna rolled her eyes and began to say it.

"All right, I admit it. Yes I did!"

---END---

* * *

A/N: Now, I never did this before, but unlike giving you the episode name, I will tell you what happens.

YF2: Task 73

(Sean rolls his eyes)

Mika: What's the matter?

Sean: Mary's away and I can't go to the junior dance.

Dawson: It's your job to take care of them.

Madame Jo: I will be happy to.

YF2: Find out in Task/Episode 73: The Junior Year Blues!

© 2006 YankeeFan2 productions

Based on Gosei Sentai Dairanger and MMPR Season 2, which YF2 doesn't own.

YankeeFan2 entertainment

Poke Ranger Enterprises Inc.

* * *

A/N: Hope you liked the chappie! Quiz time!

What is my favorite sentai show? Multiple choice! (Can choose more than one)

A) Kousoku Sentai Turboranger

B) Choriki Sentai Ohranger

C) Ninja Sentai Kakuranger

D) Taiyou Sentai Sun Vulcan

See ya!


	77. The Junior Year Blues

A/N: I finally got the movie completed. Anyway, I hope you guys loved it. Anyway, here's the next chapter. I also haven't updated last week because I had Homecoming!

Only 17 episodes until the season finale!

I HAVE AN ANNOUCEMENT: I counted how many days until nominations, people who are wanting to write new spinoffs have exactly until Veteran's Day, which is November 10th. Anything after that date, I will not look at and nominate. That means you have 26 days to go!

Also, I meant Hayride not dance. That's in "War of the Homecoming Queen" which will be there soon.

Oh, a message from Dawson:

Hello puny mortals who are reading this fiction by the person who made this ten months ago. I need to talk to you about something. I only have one more monster after this, so please send in at least 11 for Episodes 79-90. Thank you!

That is all…

* * *

**Today on Poke Rangers:**

Mary leaves for vacation while Sean suffers to find someone to go with for the October Hayride. Dawson, who hears about this makes Madame Jo, a Jynx monster, can the rangers stop them? Find out next!

* * *

Slateport High… 

It was ninth period. Location of Sean's place: Where else? Chemistry class, learning about matter, but he knows everything about it, because he's a science nerd. He knows exactly what he's doing. He was writing notes from the teacher after learning that matter comes from all different types of water. The teacher was about to speak when suddenly, there was a loud blaring beep three times every five seconds.

"Fire Drill, everyone let's go!"

Everyone was outside. Sean found Mary outside near the courtyard with all her egotistical friends. Sean waved high and her friends left.

"So, you are going to the Hayride right?"

"HAYRIDE?" asked Mary. "Sean, I can't!"

Sean cocked an eyebrow. "Well, why not?"

"Because, I'm going on a vacation!"

Sean's face went from confused to upset in five seconds.

* * *

Dawson's Tower… 

Dawson looked down at the viewing globe to notice Sean in a bad mood. Dawson laughed.

"So, Sean's LOVER can't get to the hayride!" said Dawson. "Poor Blue Ranger, well I know exactly how to make his life even more miserable!"

* * *

_(Background electric guitar music)_

_(The five rangers noticed the five morphers on them)_

_(Jack turns into the Red Ranger illusion)_

_(Mika turns into the Black Ranger illusion)_

_(Sean turns into the Blue Ranger illusion) _

_(Jenna turns into the Yellow Ranger illusion)_

_(Amii turns into the Pink Ranger illusion)_

_(The rangers looked at the mystical pool, seeing the Poke Megazord)_

_(Mariah was released from her tomb)_

_(The five rangers began fighting the Crushers)_

_(Danny gets released from Mariah's spell and joins the team)_

_(Derik arrives, defeating Lucruk)_

_(Red Ranger poses)_

_(Black Ranger poses)_

_(Blue Ranger poses)_

_(Yellow Ranger poses)_

_(Pink Ranger poses)_

_(Green Ranger poses)_

_(Silver Ranger poses)_

_Jack: Mighty Morphin_

_Rangers: POKE RANGERS!_

_(logo appears)_

_They got a power and a force that you never seen before_

_(Poke Rangers on their Poke Cycles)_

_(The Poke Blaster was formed, firing)_

_They got the ability to morph to even up the score _

_(Amii's appearance with the Kadabra on the other side)_

_No one can ever take them down_

_(Sean's appearance with the Marshtomp on the right side)_

_Their power lies on their side! _

_(Mika's appearance with the Mightyena on the left side)_

_Go Go Poke Rangers_

_(Jenna's appearance with the Pikachu on the right side)_

_Go Go Poke Rangers_

_(Jack's appearance with the Combusken on the left side)_

_Go Go Poke Rangers_

_(Danny's appearance with the Grovyle zord on the right side)_

_Mighty Morphin Poke Rangers_

_(Derik's appearance with the Swellow zord on the left side)_

_(background music)_

_They know the fate of the world is lying in their hands _

_(Mary and Zack's appearance next to the Pizza Shack)_

_They know they only use their weapons for defense_

_(Geki and Sid's appearance next to the Seashore House)_

_No one can ever take them down_

_(Mewtra's appearance with Claydol and Rayquaza) _

_Their power lies on their side! _

_(Their crystals turned into orbs and called on their zords)_

_Go Go Poke Rangers_

_(The Evolution Megazord formation)_

_Go Go Poke Rangers_

_(The Mega Swellowzord formation)_

_Go Go Poke Rangers_

_(The Kyogre, Groudon, Latios and Latias zords appear, with Salamence and the Rayquaza zord making the Hoenn Ultimate Master zord)_

_(created by YankeeFan2 appears on the screen)_

_You Mighty Morphin Poke Rangers_

_(logo appears)

* * *

_

Episode 73- The Junior Year Blues

Monster Created, Written, and Directed By: YankeeFan2

* * *

Seashore House… 

Mika and Sean went to work and began to clean the dishes. Mika looked at Sean like something was wrong with him.

"Sean, this isn't like you!" said Mika.

"I know," said Sean, as he cleaned the dishes. Suddenly, he dropped one of them. It made a shattering noise. Sean grabbed a broom and cleaned the plate shards and threw them in the garbage.

"Well, something tells me that you won't talk about it!" said Mika.

Sean nodded. "True."

'_Okay time to lay down the law!' _thought Mika.

Mika stopped cleaning and pulled Sean toward the back of the room by the ear.

"Okay, now what's going on with you?" asked Mika.

Sean rolled his eyes.

"Mika, Mary is not coming to the Hayride!"

"What?" asked Mika.

"She's going on vacation. They're going on a cruise to Cinnabar Island this Saturday," said Sean.

Mika gasped. "Oh, but still go!"

Sean groaned. "Why should I? It wouldn't be fun! You and Jack will suck face!"

"That's because Jack is a great boyfriend with no decency what so ever when it comes to relationship!" said Mika.

"I think you mean common sense," said Sean.

"Whatever," said Mika, "You should go anyway."

Sean said nothing and went back to his job.

* * *

Dawson's Tower… 

"A HA!" yelled Dawson. "Madame Jo! It's been long!"

Madame Jo was a Jynx Pokemon with a golden diamond on the top of her head and a golden suit.

"I control the earth, sea, and sky. All people must come to me! Seas raging be controlled by me!" said Madame Jo.

"I summon you to kidnap Sean at Mauville Lake by 1:00 pm," said Dawson. "Make sure lover boy Sean doesn't know. Take care of it!"

Madame Jo nodded. "Got it!"

Dawson laughed and yelled out loud. "BLUE RANGER, YOU WILL FINALLY HAVE YOUR DEMISE!"

* * *

Mauville Lake… 

Mary was walking around the rim of the lake. She sat on the grass and pulled out a sunflower that was sitting there.

'_Boy, Sean was pissed at me. I don't know what to say to him!'_

Suddenly, Madame Jo arrived at the scene.

"Who are you?" asked Mary.

"You are a Poke Ranger!" said Madame Jo.

"ME? A Poke Ranger?" asked Mary. "No, my boyfriend is though you asshole!"

Madame Jo used her golden crystal and growled angry with the teenage girl.

"Do you think I can possibly believe you? NEVER! LOVELY KISS KIDNAP!"

Mary fell asleep and was transported into the crystal of Madame Jo. She disappeared and the only thing that was left was Mary's necklace.

Meanwhile, Sean went and noticed Mary not there.

"MARY!" yelled Sean. Then he noticed a white pearl necklace shining on the rock. He then noticed two big footprints and Mary's footprints. Sean was about to press his communicator to teleport when suddenly the Crushbones came down from the skies.

Sean kicked one in the face and jumped on the other's head. He then kicked and punched again and again. Sean was then pushed to a tree by one of them. He jumped up toward the branches and put his hands together.

"As you wish!" said Sean.

Suddenly, a wave of water from the lake washed them away. He pressed his communicator and teleported to the Sky Pillar.

* * *

Sky Pillar… 

Sean immediately digitized into the Sky Pillar.

"Rayquaza? Something's wrong! Mary's been kidnapped!" said Sean.

"I am well aware of that, the other rangers are coming!"

Suddenly, six streaks of light came down and they digitized into Jack, Mika, Jenna, Danny, Amii and Derik.

"What's going on?" asked Mika.

"Look at the mystical pool! Madame Jo, a vicious monster kidnapped Mary in another dimension!"

Jack shook his head. "Another one of Dawson's annoying tricks!"

"Well, let's go!" said Sean.

"Let's Pokebattle!" said Jack.

"Silver Light! I Will Fight Silver Swellow Ranger!"

"Treecko!"

"Poochyena!"

"Abra!"

"Mudkip!"

"Pichu!"

"Torchic!"

The seven rangers found Madame Jo on Route 114.

"POKE RANGERS!"

Madame Jo opened up her golden crystal. She sent all of the rangers inside.

The dark cold dimension was really unique. There was a bunch of rocks and all of the other crap. Suddenly, Mary noticed them, especially the ranger in blue.

"Sean!"

Sean and Mary embraced each other.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah!"

Suddenly, laser blasts came from behind them. Madame Jo came by.

"Time to die!"

"Blade Blasters!" said Jack.

Six streaks of light shot Madame Jo, but all of the lasers went through them. Jack and the others were hit hard. Mary squirmed as Madame Jo continued her onslaught. Sean was breathing hard to think about what he was going to do next. Then it just hit him! Using the power of the rangers!

"Guys, I got an idea. Use your Poke Orbs to get me out to battle her personally!"

Jack and the others nodded.

"Combusken!"

"Grovyle!"

"Marshtomp!"

"Mightyena!"

"Swellow!"

"Pikachu!"

"Kadabra!"

The coins lit up. Sean digitized in blue light and teleported back to the outside dimension to battle Madame Jo.

* * *

"Madame Jo! Prepare to die! Fin Blaster!" 

A kick was made in the shin. Madame Jo then double slapped him.

"Water Pulse!"

A blast of water hit Madame Jo.

"Freezing Hurricane!"

He then transformed into a whirlwind and kicked Madame Jo in the chest, making her fall.

* * *

Sky Pillar… 

Claydol looked at the monster analyzer and found something. Something about how to destroy her powers and dimensions.

"I got it!" said Claydol. "Sean, you got to destroy the golden crystal to release everybody and her powers!"

* * *

Route 114… 

Sean jumped toward the rocks.

"Blade Blaster, Laser Mode! FIRE!"

A blue beam hit the golden crystal, which melted into nothing. Next, seven multicolor lights appeared next to him.

"Thanks, Sean!" said Mary.

Sean nodded. "Now take cover!"

Madame Jo snickered.

"You won't fight me!"

"We will, we need the Poke Cannon!" said Sean.

The cannon appeared in front of them.

"Chi Deposits ready!" said Amii

Seven chi orbs were placed inside. Mika pulled the trigger then pushed it.

"Target set!" yelled Jack.

"Ready!" said Jenna, as she put the dragon connector on top.

"FIRE!" yelled Sean.

A golden blast came from the cannon and hit the monster. Next, a white orb came from the sky, making it grow.

"We're not done yet!" said Madame Jo.

Jack and the others got their orbs, blade blasters and for Derik, the wing blades and raised them up in the sky.

"Evolution zords!" yelled the rangers.

The evolution zords combined to become the Evolution Megazord. The Megazord began to punch Madame Jo. Madame Jo ducked and kicked it in the shin and slammed it down. There was a little bit of rumbling.

"Armor down to 60!" yelled Mika. "Weapons are offline!"

Jack nodded. "Rayquaza zord! We summon you!"

The sky turned black as the Rayquaza came through. Jack came into the Rayquaza zord.

"Rayquaza, warrior mode!"

Rayquaza turned into the warrior mode.

"Hoenn Master Megazord, enable!"

The Master Megazord of Hoenn just stood there. Madame Jo was waiting for it's next move as it was terrified of the Megazord.

"Master Megazord! FIRE ALL!" yelled the rangers.

Ruby, Sapphire, and Emerald lights hit Madame Jo, making her another defeated monster. Mary from below couldn't believe it.

'_My hero!' _she thought.

* * *

Dawson's Tower… 

"OH, THIS IS SO NOT GOOD!" yelled Dawson.

"What?" asked LadySeviper as she came down from her room.

"The rangers won again!" said Dawson.

"Poor baby!" said LadySeviper.

Dawson growled.

* * *

Slateport City… 

Bags were packed as the rangers and others of the class were going on the hayride. Sean was on the edge of the cart. Jack who sat beside him tapped him in the arm.

"Relax, I'm sure she's having a great time!"

Sean nodded. "I'm sure she is too,"

Suddenly, Mary ran over and climbed on the hay wagon.

"Hello!"

Sean's mouth dropped. "I thought you weren't coming!"

"My mom kind of understands!" said Mary.

Sean nodded. "Okay. Well, all nine of us are here, let's go!"

"What do you mean by nine?" asked Jenna in the back.

"Zack," said Sean.

Jenna nodded as she held Zack's hand. The ride started. Sean and Mary lay back to see the bright stars. The stars of tomorrow…

---END---

* * *

© 2006 YankeeFan2 productions 

Don't own Gosei Sentai Dairanger or Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Season 2

Anyway, another quiz.

How many Pokemon are there now in all? From Red to Pearl! You can do an approximate estimate! If the answer is exact or in that range, you win a storyline for the season and remember I only have 8 left, if I get 9, one goes directly to Turbo. If you get the exact answer, you can make one for Overtech or one for Turbo!

Reward: Storyline for Overtech

* * *

YF2: Task 74 

Amii: Where am I?

Jackie: Welcome to 1932. Time of the gangsters!

Dawson: Yes, with Amii out of the picture, I can attack!

YF2: Find out on Episode 74- Amii in 1932 part 1!


	78. Amii In 1932 Part 1

A/N: I took the PSATs, and boy my brain is fried, but I will still update this chapter. So, let's continue!

Did I forget to mention we are near Episode 75, already?

Also, Psyduck Ranger, blackangle2, RubyVulpix, Starfighter364, you all won an Overtech Overdrive Storyline or a Turbo Storyline, your choice!

NOTE: The Poke Ranger Awards have been postponed do to personal issues. Check my profile to find out when I will nominate. I also put the awards in January. That way, if you have plans between now and then, you don't need to worry. I just need to put it on the forum and we're ready to go!

A/N: This has reference to the Great Depression time period. So, I will try to make this episode the best I can.

* * *

**Today on Poke Rangers:**

Dawson launches a time dimensional portal in Amii's mirror, which sends Amii into 1932. There, she was known as 'boss' of a territory in northern Slateport. Can Amii find out why she is here before bad things happen? Can the other rangers get Amii out of time before its too late?

* * *

Amii's Bedroom…

The sunrays gleamed on the bright cheeks of the Pink Ranger as she was snuggled in pink silky sheets. Purple pillows surrounded her with the letter 'A' attached in a nice pink color. It was so bright, that it gave a pink glow at Amii's face. It was a beautiful Saturday afternoon. It was a great time for teenagers to sleep in. The clock read 11:30 pm as she heard the roaring waves from Slateport Harbor.

Her eyes slowly awakened to the morning light. She got out of the pink covers and went to her vanity across from her bedroom. She pulled out a hairbrush and began to slowly brush her hair. She noticed her stereo remote at the edge of her desk. She pressed the button. Sweet, soft music began to fill her mind.

* * *

Dawson's Tower…

As Dawson was listening to heavy metal music in his bedroom, he noticed something on his agenda list for that day.

"Okay, I babysat Mourai Meowth, I did this, did that," said Dawson. "I guess I can have fun!"

He slammed the door to the throne room and looked at his telescope.

"Amii, dear Amii, oh my god!" said Dawson. "She's listening to that awful pop music, makes my ears go numb!"

Amii put on her pink jacket and straightened out her jeans. She put her Poke Morpher in the front, but backwards to make it look like a belt buckle. She put the Abra coin in the back pants pocket. She grabbed her golden necklace and put on her wrist communicator.

"I wonder what I am going to do," said Dawson. "I never sent them to another time period. I need to look at the file cabinet!"

Little did Amii know, that she was going to get a rude awakening.

* * *

_(Background electric guitar music) _

_(The five rangers noticed the five morphers on them)_

_(Jack turns into the Red Ranger illusion)_

_(Mika turns into the Black Ranger illusion)_

_(Sean turns into the Blue Ranger illusion) _

_(Jenna turns into the Yellow Ranger illusion)_

_(Amii turns into the Pink Ranger illusion)_

_(The rangers looked at the mystical pool, seeing the Poke Megazord)_

_(Mariah was released from her tomb)_

_(The five rangers began fighting the Crushers)_

_(Danny gets released from Mariah's spell and joins the team)_

_(Derik arrives, defeating Lucruk)_

_(Red Ranger poses)_

_(Black Ranger poses)_

_(Blue Ranger poses)_

_(Yellow Ranger poses)_

_(Pink Ranger poses)_

_(Green Ranger poses)_

_(Silver Ranger poses)_

_Jack: Mighty Morphin_

_Rangers: POKE RANGERS!_

_(logo appears)_

_They got a power and a force that you never seen before_

_(Poke Rangers on their Poke Cycles)_

_(The Poke Blaster was formed, firing)_

_They got the ability to morph to even up the score _

_(Amii's appearance with the Kadabra on the other side)_

_No one can ever take them down_

_(Sean's appearance with the Marshtomp on the right side)_

_Their power lies on their side! _

_(Mika's appearance with the Mightyena on the left side)_

_Go Go Poke Rangers_

_(Jenna's appearance with the Pikachu on the right side)_

_Go Go Poke Rangers_

_(Jack's appearance with the Combusken on the left side)_

_Go Go Poke Rangers_

_(Danny's appearance with the Grovyle zord on the right side)_

_Mighty Morphin Poke Rangers_

_(Derik's appearance with the Swellow zord on the left side)_

_(background music)_

_They know the fate of the world is lying in their hands _

_(Mary and Zack's appearance next to the Pizza Shack)_

_They know they only use their weapons for defense_

_(Geki and Sid's appearance next to the Seashore House)_

_No one can ever take them down_

_(Mewtra's appearance with Claydol and Rayquaza) _

_Their power lies on their side! _

_(Their crystals turned into orbs and called on their zords)_

_Go Go Poke Rangers_

_(The Evolution Megazord formation)_

_Go Go Poke Rangers_

_(The Mega Swellowzord formation)_

_Go Go Poke Rangers_

_(The Kyogre, Groudon, Latios and Latias zords appear, with Salamence and the Rayquaza zord making the Hoenn Ultimate Master zord)_

_(created by YankeeFan2 appears on the screen)_

_You Mighty Morphin Poke Rangers_

_(logo appears)

* * *

_

Episode 74- Amii in 1932

Written and Directed By YankeeFan2

* * *

Dawson's Tower…

Dawson looked at Mariah's forbidden cabinet. He was looking for something he would use to trap Amii.

A/N: Well, think about it. The file cabinet is the only thing that survived from the explosion. Sometimes, villains need a file cabinet.

He looked at all the schemes Mariah already filed for display. There was one in particular he couldn't find.

"Damn, Mariah. You haven't done it. I guess I will have to do that myself!" said Dawson.

He got back to the throne room. Count Golbat bowed to him.

"What is it Count?" asked Dawson.

"I have an idea," said Count Golbat. "Can we just send Amii to a different time period?"

Dawson's head rose up. His gleaming red eyes stared at Count Golbat.

"EXACTLY!" yelled Dawson. "Okay, Amii, now go!"

His staff appeared and a blue lightning streak appeared.

"When Amii leaves, they will be short one ranger! My weekend is going to be great!"

* * *

Amii's Mansion…

Amii grabbed her purse from the dresser and was about to leave to meet her friends. Suddenly, she was grabbed by the mirror and was sent into another dimension.

* * *

Amii's Mansion 1932…

Amii's eyes lit up and realized this wasn't her room, but looked exactly like her room. The closets and curtains were all traditional. Instead of her stereo, there was a classic juke box. She then noticed an antique alarm clock on her dresser.

"Weird," said Amii.

She walked downstairs and noticed that the carpet was red and not pink. She went out of the house to notice people wearing different clothing.

"Strange," said Amii.

Amii then realized what happened. She noticed people in old clothing with rakes and other farming material. She went to one of the farmers, who was planting seeds in the farm.

"Excuse me, do you know where I am?" asked Amii.

Suddenly, the man that looked up at her looks exactly like someone she knew. He had the brownish-reddish hair color, green eyes, and was wearing a green checkered shirt with blue jeans and was wearing a straw hat.

"Marie, have you gone to smell them flowers again? This is Slateport City!"

'_DANNY?' _thought Amii.

"Um, sorry, sir," said Amii.

"Call me Mark," he said.

"Okay, Mark. Thanks," said Amii. "Keep farming."

"Okey-dokey," said Mark, who was continued planting.

Amii walked out of the mansion property and continued walking toward the middle of town. She noticed a newspaper stand. She picked it up to find an exact date.

"1932?" yelled Amii. "(bleep)!"

* * *

Slateport City, 2006…

Danny, Mika, Sean, Jack, Jenna, Derik and Mewtra were all waiting for Amii outside the mansion.

"I don't know what's going on, but I have a sixth sense that Amii is not here," said Jack.

"I agree," said Mewtra. "This is unlike Amii to be not in this house."

"Well, let's go," said Mika.

They went into the mansion doors. The teens and Mewtra split up going in either direction. There were no signs of any one else. Mewtra went into Amii's room. He noticed the bed was made, her cell phone on the dresser that she left by accident. He found nothing. Then, something caught his eye. He walked toward the mirror to notice black and white scenes of Slateport City and Amii was there, looking to find a way to get back home.

Danny came in Amii's room to notice Mewtra staring at Amii's mirror.

"Whoa!" said Danny. "When the hell was this?"

"According to what I read from your history, this looks like the Great Depression," said Mewtra.

"I have heard about it, but I never saw it until now," said Danny. Then he noticed Amii walking toward the old Seashore House.

"AMII?" yelled Danny.

Danny and Mewtra ran down the stairs. The seven teens (including Mewtra) sat there and began to discuss what happened.

"So far, nothing happened," said Jack.

"I agree," said Jenna.

"That's because me and Mewtra found observations and we have only one conclusion," said Danny.

Sean looked at him. "Well? What?"

"Amii is in the Great Depression period circa 1929-1941?" asked Danny.

The rangers looked at Danny.

"It's true," said Danny.

Jack looked around to see where Freddie or the others are.

"Don't worry, they're in the basement having their meeting," said Danny.

Jack nodded. "Let's go!"

The rangers pressed their communicators and materialized to Sky Pillar…

* * *

Slateport City, 1932…

The Seashore House was like a bar. Even though prohibition ended, it sounded weird. Suddenly, the music stopped and the people looked at her.

"Hi," she said.

She walked down the steps and sat on a bar chair. The bartender looked at her. He straightened his black suit.

"Hello, boss, what can I get for you?"

Amii looked at him.

"Whiskey, half glass."

A man who was older than Amii sat down next to her. He was wearing a black cloak and was covering his face with his hat.

"Shouldn't you be back at Northern Slateport?" he asked.

Amii looked at him with gleaming eyes. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"I would go back before you get burned," he said.

Amii then whispered in his ear, "I can go when I want to, you have no right!"

He then drew out a pistol and aimed it at her.

"Leave please," he said.

Amii nodded. She got off of the bar chair and then she quickly kicked the pistol out of the way. She used the whiskey glass and it shattered on the back of his neck, knocking him out. She then looked at the bartender.

"Send him the bill," she said.

The bartender nodded as she shut the door.

* * *

Sky Pillar 2006…

"What the heck is going on?" asked Jack.

Rayquaza nodded. "Amii was sent into 1932 and then met Mark, Danny's ancestor."

"My ancestor?" asked Danny.

"Yes," said Rayquaza. "Amii was known as Boss Marie Marwah of the Northern Slateport territory,"

"You mean gangsters?" asked Jenna.

"Prohibition is in effect?" asked Jack.

"It's 1932 Jack, they banned prohibition," said Sean.

"Oh," said Jack.

"Well, what do we do?" asked Jenna.

"Just sit and wait," said Rayquaza.

* * *

Dawson's Tower…

"Time to kill the Pink Ranger right there and now. The time portal is open!" said Dawson. He growled in excitement as he looked at Black Phoenix.

"Black Phoenix, you will take down Amii, capish?" asked Dawson.

Black Phoenix nodded and said, "Yes, my master!"

* * *

Slateport City, 1932…

Amii was walking to Northern Slateport, getting away from the people that calls her 'Boss Marie'. She couldn't believe it. Her ancestor is a gangster boss from the 1930s. The weird part was that her mom and dad didn't tell her about it. Suddenly, a golden staff suddenly hit beside her.

"So, Amii. It's been long," said Black Phoenix.

Black Phoenix began to laugh candidly as she began to strike. Amii jumped out of the way. She put her hands together.

"Psychic Blow!"

A pink tornado came out from nowhere and hit Black Phoenix, making her spin out of her way into her doom.

"You can do better than that!" said Black Phoenix.

Amii took out her morpher from her waist and faced it up toward her face. The Abra coin face up was in the morpher. She then used her right hand and put the morpher on her left hand. She thrusted herself in front of her and turned it upside down, with the left hand on top, the right hand holding the morpher on the bottom.

"Abra!"

The Poke Morpher opened up, releasing a pink electronic beam from the morpher.

"Pink Ranger. Heaven Wind Star!"

Black Phoenix then jumped on her. She fell backwards as intensity flew through her veins. She then hit Black Phoenix with her knee and was released.

"Super Poke Mode!"

Black Phoenix hit part of a building.

"You think your tactics are going to hurt me?" asked Black Phoenix.

"Yes," said Amii. "Prepare to lose!"

She pulled out her pink orb. A Kadabra was forming from the orb.

"Mystical Wave!"

A bluish-pinkish wave hit Black Phoenix.

"Why I oughta-,"

Suddenly, gunshots rang out, impaling Black Phoenix. She fell down to the dirt and noticed a person running with a machine gun like the gangsters used in that period.

"Leave the boss alone, or I am going to burn ya!" he said.

"How do you know she's boss?" asked Black Phoenix.

"Because her helmet or whatever it is fell off her head,"

Amii looked at the man and then noticed her helmet fell off.

"CRAP!"

She picked it up. Black Phoenix snarled.

"Pink Ranger. You are going to regret ever facing me!"

She disappeared. Amii breathed a great sigh of relief and turned around.

"Thanks," said Amii. She turned around to notice a man with red hair, red eyes and was wearing a red tuxedo suit and a black hat.

"You can call me one-shot Shanks," he said.

"One shot?" asked Amii.

To Be Continued

* * *

A/N: I know this is getting really exciting. Hope to see you next update!

© 2006 YankeeFan2 productions

Based on Gosei Sentai Dairanger and MMPR Season 2 which YF2 doesn't own.

YF2: Task 75

Shanks: We got to get the bad boys out of town.

Mark: How do we do that?

Jack: What the heck? Another zord?

(A purple two-headed dragon comes out of the sky)

* * *

YF2: Find out on Task 75- Amii in 1932 Part 2

DISCLAIMER: Don't own MMPR, Gosei Sentai Dairanger. Dairanger belongs to Toei Entertainment with PR going to Disney.

10/26/06


	79. Amii In 1932 Part 2

A/N: I know that you are dying with bated breath, but here comes Episode 75.

Sorry, I couldn't update the chapters. I had problems with internet accessibility.

Is it just me? Or am I almost up to 400 reviews?

This is Episode 75, so all the reviewers that posted since Episode 1 will be remembered!!!!

* * *

**Last Time:  
**

Amii was sent into the year 1932, where she was represented as boss. There, Black Phoenix attacked her and was saved by One-Shot Shanks. What will happen now? Find out next!

* * *

Slateport City 1932…

"I will kill you later, Pink Ranger!" said Black Phoenix.

Amii's uniform disappeared. One-Shot Shanks helped her up.

"Thanks," said Amii.

"No problem," said One-Shot Shanks.

Amii walked with One-Shot Shanks as they continued walking through the beautiful meadow of the mansion.

"So, Shanks," said Amii. "Why are you here?"

"Simple," said Shanks. "I'm your right hand man!"

"Really?" asked Amii. "I'm sorry, I kind of forgot."

Shanks stopped and looked at her, "How did you learn to do that stuff?"

Amii chuckled, and said, "Hey, that's my way of fighting. I learned by a couple of friends of mine."

Shanks held Amii's hand. "I guess so. Marie, I got to say, you were really great out there."

"Really?" asked Amii.

Shanks nodded.

Amii then realized he was about to kiss her when suddenly she put her finger softly on his lips.

"Not now," said Amii.

* * *

Dawson's Tower…

Dawson ran downstairs to see the progress with the new zord that Count Golbat made.

"CG is it done?" yelled Dawson.

"It is completed," said Count Golbat.

"YES!" said Dawson. "I will now show these Poke Brats EXACTLY who they are messing with!"

* * *

Sky Pillar 2006…

Jack looked to notice his ancestor about to kiss Amii.

"Oh not fun!" said Jack.

"What?" asked Danny as he came over.

"One-Shot Shanks was about to smooch Amii!" said Jack.

Danny gave Jack a dead arm and shook his head. "The worst part is, it's that he's YOUR ancestor!"

"At least my ancestor is not a FARMER!" yelled Jack.

Danny punched him in the face.

"Whoa, guys," said Sean. "Stop!"

"Stay out of this," said Jack.

Suddenly, Jack and Danny got into a wrestling match. Mewtra couldn't stand it. He looked at Jenna.

"Time Freeze!"

Danny and Jack were about to collide. Sean then pulled them apart.

"Unfreeze!"

Jack and Danny then began to charge. Mika used her purple/black orb.

"Illusion Barrier!"

A black barrier hit both of them. Derik looked at them and shook his head.

"What?" yelled Jack.

"You guys are acting like five year olds!" said Derik. "NOW SHUT UP!"

"Hell, no!" said Jack.

"You're fighting something that was already set in stone," said Mika.

Jack and Danny looked at her.

"According to the bio, Mark died of a car accident, but got married and One Shot Shanks was supposed to marry Marie but instead died to protect her from a gangster attack!" said Mika.

"Okay," said Jack. "What about the others?"

"Sarah Alden also died to protect Marie, with April Whitestone, and Mario Fubrizzi."

The three rangers looked at each other.

"Amii may get into a bloodbath," said Claydol.

* * *

_(Background electric guitar music) _

_(The five rangers noticed the five morphers on them)_

_(Jack turns into the Red Ranger illusion)_

_(Mika turns into the Black Ranger illusion)_

_(Sean turns into the Blue Ranger illusion) _

_(Jenna turns into the Yellow Ranger illusion)_

_(Amii turns into the Pink Ranger illusion)_

_(The rangers looked at the mystical pool, seeing the Poke Megazord)_

_(Mariah was released from her tomb)_

_(The five rangers began fighting the Crushers)_

_(Danny gets released from Mariah's spell and joins the team)_

_(Derik arrives, defeating Lucruk)_

_(Red Ranger poses)_

_(Black Ranger poses)_

_(Blue Ranger poses)_

_(Yellow Ranger poses)_

_(Pink Ranger poses)_

_(Green Ranger poses)_

_(Silver Ranger poses)_

_Jack: Mighty Morphin_

_Rangers: POKE RANGERS!_

_(logo appears)_

_They got a power and a force that you never seen before_

_(Poke Rangers on their Poke Cycles)_

_(The Poke Blaster was formed, firing)_

_They got the ability to morph to even up the score _

_(Amii's appearance with the Kadabra on the other side)_

_No one can ever take them down_

_(Sean's appearance with the Marshtomp on the right side)_

_Their power lies on their side! _

_(Mika's appearance with the Mightyena on the left side)_

_Go Go Poke Rangers_

_(Jenna's appearance with the Pikachu on the right side)_

_Go Go Poke Rangers_

_(Jack's appearance with the Combusken on the left side)_

_Go Go Poke Rangers_

_(Danny's appearance with the Grovyle zord on the right side)_

_Mighty Morphin Poke Rangers_

_(Derik's appearance with the Swellow zord on the left side)_

_(background music)_

_They know the fate of the world is lying in their hands _

_(Mary and Zack's appearance next to the Pizza Shack)_

_They know they only use their weapons for defense_

_(Geki and Sid's appearance next to the Seashore House)_

_No one can ever take them down_

_(Mewtra's appearance with Claydol and Rayquaza) _

_Their power lies on their side! _

_(Their crystals turned into orbs and called on their zords)_

_Go Go Poke Rangers_

_(The Evolution Megazord formation)_

_Go Go Poke Rangers_

_(The Mega Swellowzord formation)_

_Go Go Poke Rangers_

_(The Kyogre, Groudon, Latios and Latias zords appear, with Salamence and the Rayquaza zord making the Hoenn Ultimate Master zord)_

_(created by YankeeFan2 appears on the screen)_

_You Mighty Morphin Poke Rangers_

_(logo appears)

* * *

_

Episode 75- Amii in 1932 Part 2

Written and Directed By: YankeeFan2

* * *

Meadow Near Mansion, 1932…

Amii and Shanks were continuing to walk to Amii's mansion when suddenly, they heard gunshots.

"Get down," he said.

A blaze of bullets cut the grass. They crawled to the nearest rock as the bullets kept flying. Shanks used his machine gun. A blitz of bullets came out of his gun.

The guys dodged it. Amii pulled out her blade blaster and set it to laser mode. She aimed for the rock they were hiding. A pink stream of light blew up the rock. The enemies ran for their lives. Amii jumped up and shot them in the back and killed them.

"Nice shot," said Shanks.

"Thanks," said Amii.

Suddenly, a voice was heard in the distance.

"Shanks, Boss!"

Shanks turned around to notice two girls and two guys run over. The other guy was wearing blue and all the gangster outfits and the other two were like flappers from the 1920s.

"Marie, you okay?" asked Mark.

"Yeah," said Amii.

Suddenly, Shanks pushed Amii out of the way.

"Away from my girl, sweet pea," said Shanks as he spat on the ground.

"Listen, I'm responsible for her. I work for her at the mansion."

"I doubt it," said Shanks. "You're looking for trouble."

"Oh please," said the girl in yellow. "Men or women that interfere with us deserve to die slowly."

"Shut it April," said Mark. "Besides, you and Sarah look like a bunch of w-,"

Amii held Mark's mouth shut.

"Stop," said Amii.

* * *

Dawson's Tower…

Dawson climbed in Dark Terror's cockpit with the other henchmen seat-belted in.

"Well, let's see what Dark Terror!" yelled Dawson. "Launch the zord!"

A/N: I am now calling Dark Rayquaza, Dark Terror.

The hangar opened up and a purple glow came out from the inside as the legendary Dark Terror zord flew into the atmosphere.

"Set course for Slateport City. Ahead ½ impulse power LadySeviper!"

"Yes, my lord," said LadySeviper, "Setting to ½ impulse."

Dawson turned to Darkix.

"Darkix, activate the weapons!"

Darkix pressed a couple of buttons and on the screen above Dawson, they showed the weapons increasing.

"YES! Aim the weapon at Route 111!"

The desert had a town inside and the target was locked.

"FIRE THE HYPER BOMB!"

A white bomb like structure hit the town. People were screaming for their lives.

* * *

Sky Pillar…

The alarm of the pillar was going off like a fire alarm when they noticed what was going on.

"What do we do?" asked Jack.

"You must go and use your power of Chi to combine the Evolution Megazord. Mewtra, I need you to find Amii, and teleport her home!"

"Right!" said Mewtra.

Jack nodded. The other rangers grabbed their Poke Morphers.

"Ready?" asked Jack.

"Ready!" yelled the others.

"Silver Light! I Shall Fight Silver Swellow Ranger!"

The white Pokenizer flipped open revealing a green light.

"Treecko!"

"Poochyena!"

"Mudkip!"

"Pichu!"

"Torchic!"

Jack's morpher turned with the right hand on the bottom holding the morpher with the left hand on top. A red beam came out of the morpher. In a four way split screen, on the right hand corner was Mika and Danny on the top released the green and black/purple light from their morphers. (Mika on the left, Danny on the right) Jenna and Sean on the bottom released blue and yellow light from their morphers.

The rangers pulled out their blade blasters and orbs.

"Poke Shouhai!" (Poke Zords transform to Evolution zords now!)

In a six way split screen, the six zords evolved.

"Poke Palace Engage!" said Jack.

They combined the Poke Palace. Terror zord noticed the flying zord like assault team coming toward them.

"So, the palace decided to come for an assault! Activate Hyper Beams!"

On the port side of Dark Terror zord, an orange beam from the zord hit the palace.

"WHOA!" yelled the rangers that were all in the cockpit.

"Sean, what is that?"

"It's a zord!" said Sean. "And guess who is inside…"

"Dawson?" asked Jenna.

"Good guess," he said.

"Aim a flamethrower!" yelled Jack.

Flames engorged the outer shielding of the zord. Nothing happened.

"Damn!" said Jack. "What do we do now?"

"This ship needs to be drained. But without Amii, we can't do anything," said Sean. "Remember the Rayquaza zord and the others must work with the Seven Powers of Chi which is Amii!"

* * *

1932 Route 110…

The six teens/gangsters looked at the other people.

"Why don't you just leave?" asked the man.

"You are in our territory, you deserve to die!" said April. "Let's kill them!"

Suddenly, the guy aimed his machine gun at Amii.

"Die boss!"

Suddenly, One Shot Shanks dived for the bullet and it hit him in the chest. The others also surrounded her as they all died. Amii got pissed and brought out her blade blaster.

"Revenge!" said Amii.

A big pink rocket shot, blew up the gangsters. Amii sighed and snuck down to notice One-Shot Shanks covered in blood.

"One-Shot," said Amii. "Oh man."

"I'm… fine," said One Shot. He coughed up blood. "Just… remember… I… love… you."

He suddenly closed his eyes and died. Amii couldn't believe it. This is how it ended. Suddenly, Mewtra arrived waiting for Amii.

"How did you find me?" asked Amii.

"Talk later. The others are in big trouble. NOW!"

"Abra!" yelled Amii.

* * *

The Pink Ranger jumped in.

"Okay, guys I'm back," said Amii.

Danny held her hand and asked her, "What happened?"

"I'll explain later," said Amii. "Let's go!"

"Hoenn Master Megazord!"

The Megazord combined itself to battle.

"Let's go! Power Drain!" yelled Jack.

A green absorption light hit Dark Terror as the rangers gained power, he lost power.

"Dawson, we have no power to the shields!"

"Damn you!" yelled Dawson. "Retreat!"

Dark Terror left. The rangers jumped for joy as the world was saved again.

* * *

Dawson's Tower…

Dawson growled and kicked the wastebasket.

"I don't know how Amii got back there, but I will find out!" yelled Dawson, "That was the best scheme ever made and now well thrown away!"

* * *

Slateport City...

Amii sunk down in the beach chair, reading a novel. She still had something on her mind. One Shot Shanks was Jack's ancestor. He was nice, kind and sweet. But Jack however is the total opposite, well except for the kindness part. He has that soft side in a teenager. Jack noticed her reading and sat down.

"You met One Shot?" asked Jack.

"Yeah," said Amii.

"You know, if it wasn't for him, you wouldn't be here," said Jack.

Amii nodded. "I know."

Danny climbed over and sat down next to Amii with a deck of cards.

"Who wants to play Poker?" asked Danny, with the other rangers piling in.

"Let's go," said Amii.

THE END…

* * *

FINALLY! HERE IT IS! THE REVIEWERS WHO REVIEWED!

RubyVulpix

xXMaddie FitzpatrickXx

Psyduck Ranger

Starfighter364

Brendan Aurabolt

Daniel the Dragonfly

Kittydemon

EkaSwede

Blackangle2

Bubblescam24

SinOfWrath

Derik's New Leaf

person

Thank you! There are 13 reviewers that posted reviews. I thank you all! If you want to be on the 100th episode list and you aren't on. REVIEW NOW!

* * *

YF2: Task 76

Mary: I will be homecoming queen

Amii: Not if I get to it first

Dawson: I will make sure no one becomes homecoming queen!

YF2: Find out on Task 76: War of the Homecoming Queen!

* * *

10/28/06 


	80. The Battle for Homecoming Queen Title

A/N: Okay, it's all down hill from here after Episode 79. The season finale isn't as big as the first one. But, I may need to watch Dairanger Episode 47 to see if I can come up with more ideas. (Thanks to YOUTUBE!!!!)

But, don't fret. We only have 14 more episodes before I have to come up with a season finale.

One more episode to go until, well listen to this and maybe you can get the answer, just don't review it, I want you to think about this…

She was quarantined for a while, and now she's back… to get someone.

Anyway, to the next chapter:

* * *

**Today on Poke Rangers:  
**

Amii and Mary's homecoming dance is this Saturday. Amii gets jealous and tries to prevent Mary from becoming homecoming queen. Dawson wants to crash the party so he sends Solstone, a meteorite monster to trap Amii in his spell. Can Mewtra save Amii before Solstone makes Slateport High a target for Dawson's next attack? Find out next!

* * *

Slateport High…

Jack, Jenna, Mika, Sean, Danny, Derik and Amii were all walking to their 5th period class, which was gym class. They walked into the gymnasium to notice a pink sign above the basketball hoops attached to the brick walls.

"Homecoming Dance is this Saturday?" asked Danny.

Amii looked at the sign. Her eyes grew with big happiness of joy.

"WOW! OH MY GOD!" she yelled. "I CAN'T WAIT! I WILL BE HOMECOMING QUEEN THIS YEAR!"

Suddenly, Mary walked by and looked at Amii.

"You? Homecoming Queen? HA HA HA HA HA!" she said. She then began to laugh. She walked over to Sean, kissed him and said, "Hope I win!"

Amii's face turned red with anger. "I CAN'T WAIT TO KILL YOUR GIRLFRIEND!" yelled Amii.

"What?" asked Sean.

"Shut Up! Let's get to class!" said Amii.

Jenna and Mika looked at each other. Jack, Danny, and Derik were furious.

"This isn't good!" said Jenna.

* * *

Dawson's Tower…

"Well, Homecoming! Perfect!" said Dawson.

He began laughing when suddenly he heard crying from the background. He went to check on someone. It was Mourai Meowth again.

"I know it's your birthday. How old are you?"

Mourai Meowth lifted a finger.

"One, well congratulations! Oh, it's too bad Meowthlady and Scythmourai are on their honeymoon."

* * *

_(Background electric guitar music) _

_(The five rangers noticed the five morphers on them)_

_(Jack turns into the Red Ranger illusion)_

_(Mika turns into the Black Ranger illusion)_

_(Sean turns into the Blue Ranger illusion) _

_(Jenna turns into the Yellow Ranger illusion)_

_(Amii turns into the Pink Ranger illusion)_

_(The rangers looked at the mystical pool, seeing the Poke Megazord)_

_(Mariah was released from her tomb)_

_(The five rangers began fighting the Crushers)_

_(Danny gets released from Mariah's spell and joins the team)_

_(Derik arrives, defeating Lucruk)_

_(Red Ranger poses)_

_(Black Ranger poses)_

_(Blue Ranger poses)_

_(Yellow Ranger poses)_

_(Pink Ranger poses)_

_(Green Ranger poses)_

_(Silver Ranger poses)_

_Jack: Mighty Morphin_

_Rangers: POKE RANGERS!_

_(logo appears)_

_They got a power and a force that you never seen before_

_(Poke Rangers on their Poke Cycles)_

_(The Poke Blaster was formed, firing)_

_They got the ability to morph to even up the score _

_(Amii's appearance with the Kadabra on the other side)_

_No one can ever take them down_

_(Sean's appearance with the Marshtomp on the right side)_

_Their power lies on their side! _

_(Mika's appearance with the Mightyena on the left side)_

_Go Go Poke Rangers_

_(Jenna's appearance with the Pikachu on the right side)_

_Go Go Poke Rangers_

_(Jack's appearance with the Combusken on the left side)_

_Go Go Poke Rangers_

_(Danny's appearance with the Grovyle zord on the right side)_

_Mighty Morphin Poke Rangers_

_(Derik's appearance with the Swellow zord on the left side)_

_(background music)_

_They know the fate of the world is lying in their hands _

_(Mary and Zack's appearance next to the Pizza Shack)_

_They know they only use their weapons for defense_

_(Geki and Sid's appearance next to the Seashore House)_

_No one can ever take them down_

_(Mewtra's appearance with Claydol and Rayquaza) _

_Their power lies on their side! _

_(Their crystals turned into orbs and called on their zords)_

_Go Go Poke Rangers_

_(The Evolution Megazord formation)_

_Go Go Poke Rangers_

_(The Mega Swellowzord formation)_

_Go Go Poke Rangers_

_(The Kyogre, Groudon, Latios and Latias zords appear, with Salamence and the Rayquaza zord making the Hoenn Ultimate Master zord)_

_(created by YankeeFan2 appears on the screen)_

_You Mighty Morphin Poke Rangers_

_(logo appears)

* * *

_

Episode 76- War of the Homecoming Queen

Monster Created By: YankeeFan2

Directed and Written By: YankeeFan2

* * *

Everyone was running on the track in sixty degree weather, when suddenly Amii caught up with Mary.

"So rich bitch, if I were you, don't even think about becoming homecoming queen. You aren't on the cheerleading squad, you are just spoiled. That's why you aren't going to be homecoming queen!"

Amii then pushed her off the track. "Not if I become it first! It's war!"

Amii and Mary instead of ran, sprinted forward.

"I will show you who's better!" yelled Mary.

"Not if I get there first, freak!" yelled Amii.

Mika and Jenna just looked at them as they continued to sprint around the track.

"What is wrong with those two?" asked Jenna.

"You're telling me?" asked Mika.

Suddenly, Amii gets so close to Mary, she tripped and fell on top of her. Jenna and Mika ran across the grass to check on them.

"You two okay?" asked Jenna.

"I… want… to… be… homecoming… oh, never mind," said Amii.

* * *

Dawson's Tower, the day of Homecoming…

Solstone, a meteorite like creature stepped down from the balcony to Dawson's throne room. Dawson snickered as he knew that this monster can ruin the night skies with terror and torture.

"Solstone, it's been long!" said Dawson.

"I know. It's been six-thousand years," said Solstone.

Dawson smiled. "Well, the kids are out of school. And since its Saturday Night, the rangers won't have a chance!"

Solstone snickered, "Okay, I guess I am crashing the high school gym."

"But first, capture Amii!" he said. "She's on her Poke Cycle!"

"Got it," said Solstone.

* * *

Route 117…

Amii was driving on her Poke Cycle with the new homecoming dress she bought from Prom Magazine. Suddenly, a meteor mash attack hit her cycle. She heard sinister snicker from above her. Solstone, twice his size stood below her.

"Hello, Amii!"

Amii pulled out her Poke Buckler.

"Abra!"

"Pink Abra Ranger. Heaven Wind Star!"

She pulled out of her blade blaster and Chi Orb. A picture of the Kadabra was shown shining in the sky.

"Poke Shouhai! Kadabra Power Now!"

The pink orb began to glow. It shot out a pink lightning bolt from the sky and the Kadabra zord appeared. She grabbed her blade blaster and she used the laser as a hook and she felt herself pulling up toward the cockpit.

"Let's go!" said Amii.

Amii used the joysticks to move around the Kadabra zord. The Kadabra zord had a twisted spoon appear in its left hand.

"Psychic!"

Psychic energy hit Solstone. Solstone snickered as he tackled the Kadabra zord.

"Time to be captured!"

A green glow surrounded the zord, making the Kadabra zord disappear.

* * *

Sky Pillar…

"Time to check to see if all zords are working properly," said Claydol, as he gave the clipboard to Mewtra.

"Okay," he said.

"Salamence Zord?" asked Claydol.

"Operational," said Mewtra.

"Latios Zord?"

"Operational."

They kept checking zord after zord, until they get to the original five zords.

"Kadabra zord?"

"Not here," said Mewtra. Then it hit him, "NOT HERE?"

He pressed a couple of buttons to notice the Kadabra zord wasn't in Pokemon World.

"HE'S NOT HERE!" yelled Mewtra.

Rayquaza nodded, "Teleport the others immediately."

Suddenly, Jack, Mika, Sean, Jenna, Danny and Derik came together.

"Poke Rangers. We have a problem. Amii isn't here."

Jenna nodded, "Well, I found her Poke Cycle."

"Teleport it here."

Suddenly, the Poke Cycle teleported here. It had nobody on it. But, there was a white dress in the back. Mika picked it up to notice where it came from.

"Apparently, she always buys something rich! She got this from the prom store in Verdanturf Town!"

Jack cocked his eyes toward the dress, "Oh, Amii said she had to get her homecoming dress."

Claydol and Mewtra looked at him, like Jack had two heads.

"It's a dance we have in school."

Mewtra nodded. "Okay, I got it!"

He picked up a tape from the archives.

"What's this?" asked Jack.

"Today's battle," said Mewtra. "Playing on the mystical pool."

The mystical pool was shown. The Kadabra zord kept fighting a monster. The monster tackled Kadabra and was captured.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT MONSTER?" yelled Jack.

"I know that monster," said Rayquaza. "He's Solstone. Dawson's monster that can capture people all because he hated dances."

Jack nodded. "Do you think we should go?"

"Negative!" said Rayquaza. "You may also be embedded by him."

* * *

Dimension…

Amii awoke in a cold sweat. She lifted her helmet off her head and looked at where she was. She was in a dimension with pink and purple hues.

"Where am I?" asked Amii.

"_You are in my world," he said. "Now, tonight. I will destroy Slateport High School. I will make sure this planet has no homecoming or any dance!"_

"Who said you were going to destroy the school?" asked Amii.

"Dawson, my pretty," he said.

Amii didn't leave the zord. She knew if she left, she wouldn't find her way back. She stayed here, took out a magazine she had in her drawer of the cockpit and began reading.

* * *

Sky Pillar…

Rayquaza was in meditation and everybody else was downstairs trying their homecoming stuff. All except for Mewtra, who was looking at the video, he decided to go himself to rescue him. He was going to attack tonight. He felt it. He went to the secret room, which is also his bedroom, took out his sword and his flute and went to the main room when suddenly Claydol stopped him in his tracks.

"Mewtra, hi!" said Claydol.

"Hey," he said.

"Where are you going?" asked Claydol.

"I'm going to the dance. I have a sharp feeling that there will be a problem," he said.

He walked off into the darkness, and teleported off toward the dance.

* * *

Slateport High…

The Rangerz songs were playing for hours and hours with multiple other singers and bands. The Rangerz song, "Go, Go Poke Rangers" was playing in the background. Jack and Mika were doing the electric slide while the others were all doing the dance of horror, which looked like Michael Jackson's "Thriller" dance.

"So, where's Amii?" asked Mary.

"She has been captured," said Sean.

"Another monster. Great. More for me! I will be homecoming queen!" said Mary.

Suddenly, part of the roof fell on top of the DJ. The high school students ran out of the cafeteria, except for the other six rangers.

"Poke Rangers. I'm here to crash your Homecoming!"

The others got into a fighting stance. "Let's kick ass!" yelled Danny.

Jack nodded. They all ran toward the monster. Jack jumped toward the monster and tried to kick him in the shin, the worst part was that he almost broke his foot due to his armor. Mika and Jenna climbed up on the basketball hoop. Jenna did a flying kick toward Solstone. Solstone fell backwards. Suddenly, his eyes began to glow. A powerful laser hit them. The rangers fell on their back. The students noticed what was going on. Jack who stood up ran towards him. He grabbed a glass of soda and knocked him on the ground. The others then began to attack. But, Solstone shot them again. When the explosion occurred, it was a perfect opportunity before the other students found out who they were.

"POKE BUCKLER!"

A/N: That call is only for ICE (In Case of Emergency)

"Red Torchic Ranger. Heaven Fire Star!"

"Black Poochyena Ranger. Heaven Phantasm Star!"

"Blue Mudkip Ranger. Heaven Gravity Star!"

"Yellow Pichu Ranger. Heaven Time Star!"

"Green Treecko Ranger. Heaven Earth Star!"

"Silver Swellow Ranger. Heaven Metal Star!"

Suddenly, a big slash appeared behind him.

"Mewtra!" said Jack.

Mewtra nodded. "Shadow Blaster!"

A laser beam damaged Solstone. Solstone then felt a green light coming from above. Then a pink light appeared in front of them.

"Amii! You okay?" asked Jack.

"Yeah."

"What the?" asked Soltstone.

"Pink Abra Ranger. Heaven Wind Star!"

They pulled out their chi and then the stars hit their beams, making them glow.

"Shining In the Heavens are the Seven Stars!" yelled Jack.

"MIGHTY MORPHIN POKE RANGERS!"

Jack activated his battlizer.

"Battlizer, Stealth Mode! FIRE!"

A huge attack of flame pellets damaged Solstone.

"Poke Blaster, ready!"

The Poke Blaster was formed. They aimed at Solstone, who was quivering in fear.

"FIRE!"

A multi-colored blast hit Solstone, making him explode. Next, a skull bomb was released from the sky, releasing an explosion. It damaged half the gym. Solstone grew really huge from the ground.

"I'm back!"

The rangers pulled out their orbs and yelled, "Poke Shouhai!"

"Ecliptazord Transform!" yelled Mewtra.

The Combusken waited for the Swellowzord to transform into the Mega Swellowzord.

"What?" asked Solstone.

"You shouldn't ruin parties!" yelled Jack. "Blaze Kick!"

He hit Solstone in the face. Solstone lost a quarter of his energy.

"Eclipse Cannon!" yelled Mewtra.

A huge shadow bomb hit Solstone.

"Shadow Beam!" yelled Mewtra. A black blast shot Solstone from his sword.

Derik and the others activated their control systems.

"Six Star Punch!"

The Pikachu and Kadabra zords were released. Pink and yellow sparks out from the zords hitting the monster, destroying him. The citizens cheered with glee as the two megazords and the Combusken zord gave each other high fives.

* * *

Dawson's Tower…

"Imbeciles! Assholes! Idiots! How could this HAPPEN?" yelled Dawson.

Meowthlady walked into the throne room carrying their bags. "We're back!"

Dawson snarled at him. "You should've been here!"

"Hey, at least we were here to see Mourai Meowth!" yelled Scythmourai.

"Mortals!" yelled Dawson.

Scythmourai looked at Meowthlady and she gave them an "I don't know" look at him.

* * *

Slateport High…

"I was pretty excited that all the people were safe. Especially, the six teenagers that were saved by the Poke Rangers. Sadly, the gym has to be repaired. But, I got the results. And the results are that Mary Silverstein won the homecoming queen title!"

Mary smiled and looked at the class. Amii looked at her and shook her head. Mary then noticed Amii's face. She walked to the main office.

"Excuse me, this is Mary. I am really excited that I won, but I shouldn't have. It should have gone to Amii," she said.

Amii looked at the PA system.

"She worked very hard to try to become Homecoming Queen. I mean we know how bad or spoiled we think she might be, but on the inside, when I met her friends. She was an okay person. We shouldn't have ignored her, so Amii Chii, you won homecoming title!"

Amii smiled. The other classmates turned to her as they all gave her an applause.

---END---

* * *

© 2006 YankeeFan2 productions

Based on Gosei Sentai Dairanger and MMPR Season 2 which YF2 doesn't own.

YF2: Task 77

???: Dawson's on vacation. So, I'm taking over.

Count Golbat: Oh, my god!

Jack: No way, It can't be!

Mika: NO!

Jenna: GET OUT!

Sean: PLEASE NO!

Amii: OH CRUD!

Danny: I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!

Derik: And we thought Dawson was bad enough.

YF2: Find out on Task 77: The Bitch Is Back Part 1

* * *

I just wanted to say that Sonora Rangers Revamped has been updated. A new set of weapons has been found. But, for who? Please read! She's a great author and she needs some feedback. Three weapons have been revealed and obtained. The best part is, the Blue Ranger's the leader! YES! So, please read that story! Oh and review mine.

I'm just letting you know, there's a blockbuster kind of thing in Poke Rangers Neo. It's called Poke Rangers: Forever Red. And Jack is in it!!! It hasn't been on yet. But, read the Johto series and the Neo series, oh and the others as well. Thank you and have a great night!

The reason why it's called the Bitch is Back is because someone you know is coming back! The best part it's just in time for Halloween!


	81. The Bitch Is Back Part 1

A/N: Now to see if your prediction is right! For the people that just gave me in the review the answer, I wanted you guys to not tell me. But, you guys easily found out without a problem. So, I will come up with something special. Like, if you want to make the Turbo Rangers. They will appear in Episode 11 and 12 of Turbo.

I need you to do me a favor, ever heard of Ninja Sentai Kakuranger: the theme song? Go to youtube and type "ninja" "sentai" "kakuranger" "shogun". Interesting song, even though it is in Japanese, the song is still cool! 

Some of you know this, but Season 3 of the Hoenn series (MMPR) will be based on Power Rangers Season 3, Alien Rangers and the series that this season came from. Japan 1994: Ninja Sentai Kakuranger.

Anyway, Part 1 of 3 now…

* * *

**Today on Poke Rangers:**

Mariah returns from the Cave to get back at Dawson. But, since the rangers are on vacation, will they sense trouble? Find out on Part 1!

* * *

Slateport City… 

Jack busted through the doors of his house, with his friends who just arrived. He had a couple of plane tickets and was wearing a red hat and a couple of tickets were in his hand. Amii went up to him and was very curious.

"What's going on?" asked Amii.

"Well, since I thought that we needed a break from saving the world, I thought we would go to Sonora to see this Elite Four battle," said Jack.

"Are you serious?" asked Jenna.

"Yeah," said Jack.

The Poke Rangers looked at him with glances of puzzlement. After all, they have never heard of Sonora before.

"Oh, come on! You are going to love it!" said Jack. "We get to stay for a week!"

The Poke Rangers were still not amused by his offer. Jack rolled his eyes and said, "We can bring Mary, Zack, and Matt!"

"How?" asked Amii. "Matt is in Dewford Town!"

Jack snickered. "Simple, we pick him up!"

The rangers again were still NOT amused by what he said.

"No parents are coming!" he said.

The rangers then smiled. "OKAY!"

* * *

Cave of Origin… 

The black tomb that was in the cave was quiet. The only sound you could possibly hear is echoes of dark type Pokemon talking to each other. Suddenly, a dark creaking sound appeared from the tomb. The tomb roof suddenly cracked open. A woman came out, but instead of her original attire. She had a golden mask, brown hair, and was wearing black instead of blue. Her sapphire eyes aimed at the cave opening. She smiled and began to take her first step into civilization. She looked outside and noticed that things didn't change. She snickered and took out her old staff. A purple lightning bolt came from her staff as she disappeared into the darkness. A laugh echoed across the sky. Someone was coming back and this time she wasn't happy!

* * *

_(Background electric guitar music) _

_(The five rangers noticed the five morphers on them)_

_(Jack turns into the Red Ranger illusion)_

_(Mika turns into the Black Ranger illusion)_

_(Sean turns into the Blue Ranger illusion) _

_(Jenna turns into the Yellow Ranger illusion)_

_(Amii turns into the Pink Ranger illusion)_

_(The rangers looked at the mystical pool, seeing the Poke Megazord)_

_(Mariah was released from her tomb)_

_(The five rangers began fighting the Crushers)_

_(Danny gets released from Mariah's spell and joins the team)_

_(Derik arrives, defeating Lucruk)_

_(Red Ranger poses)_

_(Black Ranger poses)_

_(Blue Ranger poses)_

_(Yellow Ranger poses)_

_(Pink Ranger poses)_

_(Green Ranger poses)_

_(Silver Ranger poses)_

_Jack: Mighty Morphin_

_Rangers: POKE RANGERS!_

_(logo appears)_

_They got a power and a force that you never seen before_

_(Poke Rangers on their Poke Cycles)_

_(The Poke Blaster was formed, firing)_

_They got the ability to morph to even up the score _

_(Amii's appearance with the Kadabra on the other side)_

_No one can ever take them down_

_(Sean's appearance with the Marshtomp on the right side)_

_Their power lies on their side! _

_(Mika's appearance with the Mightyena on the left side)_

_Go Go Poke Rangers_

_(Jenna's appearance with the Pikachu on the right side)_

_Go Go Poke Rangers_

_(Jack's appearance with the Combusken on the left side)_

_Go Go Poke Rangers_

_(Danny's appearance with the Grovyle zord on the right side)_

_Mighty Morphin Poke Rangers_

_(Derik's appearance with the Swellow zord on the left side)_

_(background music)_

_They know the fate of the world is lying in their hands _

_(Mary and Zack's appearance next to the Pizza Shack)_

_They know they only use their weapons for defense_

_(Geki and Sid's appearance next to the Seashore House)_

_No one can ever take them down_

_(Mewtra's appearance with Claydol and Rayquaza) _

_Their power lies on their side! _

_(Their crystals turned into orbs and called on their zords)_

_Go Go Poke Rangers_

_(The Evolution Megazord formation)_

_Go Go Poke Rangers_

_(The Mega Swellowzord formation)_

_Go Go Poke Rangers_

_(The Kyogre, Groudon, Latios and Latias zords appear, with Salamence and the Rayquaza zord making the Hoenn Ultimate Master zord)_

_(created by YankeeFan2 appears on the screen)_

_You Mighty Morphin Poke Rangers_

_(logo appears)

* * *

_

Episode 77- The Bitch Is Back Part 1

Written and Directed By: YankeeFan2

Dawson's Tower…

Dawson had a meeting with all the other henchmen. Scythmourai, Meowthlady, LadySeviper, Black Phoenix, Count Golbat and Darkix were all waiting in the conference room. Dawson walked in with a happy smile and closed the door.

"Dawson, sir. What's up?" asked Scythmourai.

"Two things. One, today is inspection day. I know, you might think I am checking here. But, I am giving it an F because so far the Poke Rangers have been doing is ruining our plans for world domination! I am checking to look at the other planets for check-up and progress! Second, I sense dark energy coming this way, try to prevent this from happening!" he yelled. "In the meantime, before you leave, I looked at Mariah's report when you used a monster to take on the rangers for vengeance, Scythmourai. If I found out, you used one of my skull balls or my Poke Snatcher to make monsters, I will certainly decapitate you and send you to your doom. You understand me?"

"Yes," said Scythmourai

"Dismissed!" yelled Dawson.

Dawson snickered as he saw the henchmen leave for their duties. He grabbed his bag and left the tower.

* * *

Count Golbat's lab… 

Count Golbat was working in his lab. He sighed and went to look at his defeated monsters.

"Oh, if only Mariah was here. I remember when I made the Hell Driller, how happy she was when she saw how it pummeled the original Poke Megazord. Now, I wonder where she is."

Suddenly, the purple lightning bolt hit the tower and went to straight to Count Golbat's lab. He turned around to notice a woman. She took off the mask to reveal herself.

"Hey Count, it's been long!" she said.

"MARIAH?" asked Count Golbat. "How did you? When did you?"

"No time for chat. Where the hell is Dawson? I want to mess with him!" she yelled.

"Well," said Count Golbat. "He's away!"

Mariah looked at him strangely. "Away? AWAY? SHIT! HOW LONG AGO?"

"Like five minutes ago," said Count Golbat.

"Great!" she yelled. "Anyway, how are the Poke Rangers?"

"Well, remember when you blew up almost all the zords and the Abra was left standing?" asked Count Golbat.

"Go on," said Mariah.

"Well, after you left, Sirga appeared in a new form and paralyzed the zords except for Abra and Treecko, they were taken over!"

"GO ON!" said Mariah.

"Well, the spell was broken and Dawson destroyed them!"

"GO ON! GETTING EXCITING!" said Mariah.

"And Rayquaza saved them in time to make the new zords!"

"WHAT?" yelled Mariah.

"Yep," said Count Golbat.

He turned on the TV to see the six-way splitscreen. Count Golbat began to explain.

"These are the Evolution Zords. Made from the chi powers of fire, illusion, gravity, time, wind and earth, they combined to make the Evolution Megazord. With the help of Derik, the kid from the future, they combined zords to make the Evolution Megazord Flight Mode and the Mega Swellowzord. Then there was the Rayquaza, Groudon and Kyogre zords to make the Hoenn Master Zord!" he said.

"So, I was gone for more than four months, and so far, YOU GUYS SCREWED UP?" yelled Mariah.

"Pretty much, yeah," said Count Golbat.

"I need to think of something, but do the rangers know I am gone?" asked Mariah.

"Do they know? They are ecstatic!" said Count Golbat.

Suddenly, LadySeviper came inside to notice Mariah and Count Golbat.

"Mariah? You're back!" she said.

"Now, is not a good time. We got to get those rangers. Dawson isn't the only one with tricks up his sleeve!"

* * *

Hi City… 

The teenagers looked in awe at the beautiful city of Hi City.

"Beautiful," said Jack.

"Convenient," said Mika.

"Love it!" said Jenna.

"Agreeable," said Amii. "LET'S CHECK IN!"

She ran to the Hi City Hotel next to the volcano. Suddenly, she ran into a girl with a ruby gem that came out of her pants pocket.

"Watch it," she said.

"Sorry," said Amii.

The other rangers looked at her.

"Yeah, this will be one interesting vacation!" she said.

* * *

Sky Pillar… 

Rayquaza, and Mewtra woke up immediately. The alarm began to go off. Claydol blitzed by to see what was wrong.

"Uh, I think we have a problem," said Claydol. He then looked at the picture.

"OH SHIT!" he said. "Please tell me it isn't true!"

"What?" asked Rayquaza.

"Mariah's back," said Claydol.

"Call the rangers. This is a serious problem we must correct!"

* * *

Hi City… 

Sean and the others met the Elite Four. The Elite Four Aly, Nick, Mel, KT and Ashley were all smiling as they began to talk about battles and other stuff. Next, their communicator beeped.

A/N: You need to read Sonora Rangers Revamped if you want to know what's going on.

"Excuse us," said Jack.

Aly smiled, "No problem."

Jack turned to the other six and they went to the edge of the city. Jack looked to see if anyone was there and they stepped onto Route 202 and pressed their communicators.

"This is Jack, go ahead," he said.

"**Rangers, I have extremely terrible news for you," **said Rayquaza.

"What?" asked Jenna.

"**Well, the good news is it's that Dawson went for inspection. So, no worry. But, then Mariah showed up and well, she's there," **said Rayquaza.

"Thanks," said Jack. He switched it off. He looked at Jenna, who was really surprised.

Amii, Sean, Danny, Derik and Mika looked at each other.

"She's back?" asked Sean, "How?"

"That tomb!" said Jack. "It must've cracked!"

Amii shook her head. "Now, we have more problems! Mariah is back and Dawson won't be happy!"

Mika nodded, "This vacation turned into a living nightmare!"

"I agree," said Derik, "But what did she do to you?"

"I'm glad you asked," said Sean. "Guys, let's tell him!"

"She put me on an evil spell and made me her green ranger," said Danny.

"She put Cocoa De La Hyper in my drink, and I went loopy," said Mika.

"She trapped me inside Megateddi's body with Girl Scout troops," said Amii.

"Well, then she used Dusmentor and trapped me in her spell," said Sean.

"Made her own rangers, and also trapped my Aunt Edna," said Jenna.

"Also, sent Slyther's clone Slyzor to attack me!" said Jack.

Derik's jaw dropped in surprise. He couldn't believe what he heard. Boy did he hear interesting stories.

"And when did she begin the reign of terror?" asked Derik.

"About nine months ago," said Jenna.

"Wow!" said Derik. "I guess I get to meet her."

"Oh, you will," said Sean.

* * *

Dawson's Tower… 

Mariah looked at the throne room. She noticed that Dawson was away. It was perfect for her. She sat on the throne room, just in time for Dawson to come in.

"MARIAH!" he yelled.

"That's right!" said Mariah. "The bitch is back!"

End of Part 1…

©2006 YankeeFan2 productions

Based on Gosei Sentai Dairanger and MMPR Season 2, which YF2 doesn't own.

* * *

YF2: Task 78 

Dawson: What are you doing here?

Mariah: I got a plan that may trap the Poke Rangers in peril.

Jack: How do we get out of here?

Mika: I don't know.

YF2: Find out on Task 78: The Bitch Is Back Part 2!

* * *

CLIFFHANGER! HA! HA! Well, just letting you know that Starfighter364, Psyduck Ranger, SinOfWrath and RubyVulpix can make the Poke Rangers Turbo characters for the series. I may use the lost Kanto Rangers and use them for In Space. That way they don't go to waste. I know it's a little early. 

That's all I am saying! Thank you, later! Oh, I am near Review #400!


	82. The Bitch Is Back Part 2

A/N: Time for Part 2!!!!

NOTE: Mild content in beginning, nothing serious

* * *

**Last Time…**

Mariah returns from the tomb and meets Dawson. Can the rangers find out what is going on? Find out next!

* * *

Dawson's Tower…

"What is this? You should be back in your tomb!" said Dawson.

"Well, you can forget it," said Mariah. "If I were you, make room in your room. I am staying you (bleep)ing bitch!"

"Do you want me to destroy you?" asked Dawson.

Mariah looked at Dawson. He looked at her, "Well, what?"

"How about this? I seduce you, we get married, and we kill the rangers. How many schemes have been ruined because of them?"

Dawson began to sweat. "30…. 31 times?"

"Wow, and you haven't exactly got to the nitty gritty," said Mariah.

"Maybe, if you could well, tell me what happened during that last battle!" he said.

Mariah wrapped her arms around Dawson's neck.

"I will be happy too," she said.

* * *

Sky Pillar…

The rangers teleported to the Sky Pillar and went to the main room.

"Okay, what's going on?" asked Jack.

Mewtra looked at the mystical pool and turned it off.

"Apparently, Dawson and Mariah seem to get along pretty well," said Mewtra.

"Like boyfriend-girlfriend wise?" asked Amii. "GROSS!"

Mewtra shook his head. "No!"

The others were terrified that this was happening.

"Well, you mean husband and wife?" asked Mika.

Rayquaza nodded. "Yes, Mika,"

Mika looked at the others. "We have a serious problem. You know what that would mean?"

Jenna looked at her with puzzlement.

"Simple, she is going to be marrying the Skeleton King!" said Mika.

Amii, who wasn't satisfied, collapsed into Danny's arms.

* * *

_(Background electric guitar music) _

_(The five rangers noticed the five morphers on them)_

_(Jack turns into the Red Ranger illusion)_

_(Mika turns into the Black Ranger illusion)_

_(Sean turns into the Blue Ranger illusion) _

_(Jenna turns into the Yellow Ranger illusion)_

_(Amii turns into the Pink Ranger illusion)_

_(The rangers looked at the mystical pool, seeing the Poke Megazord)_

_(Mariah was released from her tomb)_

_(The five rangers began fighting the Crushers)_

_(Danny gets released from Mariah's spell and joins the team)_

_(Derik arrives, defeating Lucruk)_

_(Red Ranger poses)_

_(Black Ranger poses)_

_(Blue Ranger poses)_

_(Yellow Ranger poses)_

_(Pink Ranger poses)_

_(Green Ranger poses)_

_(Silver Ranger poses)_

_Jack: Mighty Morphin_

_Rangers: POKE RANGERS!_

_(logo appears)_

_They got a power and a force that you never seen before_

_(Poke Rangers on their Poke Cycles)_

_(The Poke Blaster was formed, firing)_

_They got the ability to morph to even up the score _

_(Amii's appearance with the Kadabra on the other side)_

_No one can ever take them down_

_(Sean's appearance with the Marshtomp on the right side)_

_Their power lies on their side! _

_(Mika's appearance with the Mightyena on the left side)_

_Go Go Poke Rangers_

_(Jenna's appearance with the Pikachu on the right side)_

_Go Go Poke Rangers_

_(Jack's appearance with the Combusken on the left side)_

_Go Go Poke Rangers_

_(Danny's appearance with the Grovyle zord on the right side)_

_Mighty Morphin Poke Rangers_

_(Derik's appearance with the Swellow zord on the left side)_

_(background music)_

_They know the fate of the world is lying in their hands _

_(Mary and Zack's appearance next to the Pizza Shack)_

_They know they only use their weapons for defense_

_(Geki and Sid's appearance next to the Seashore House)_

_No one can ever take them down_

_(Mewtra's appearance with Claydol and Rayquaza) _

_Their power lies on their side! _

_(Their crystals turned into orbs and called on their zords)_

_Go Go Poke Rangers_

_(The Evolution Megazord formation)_

_Go Go Poke Rangers_

_(The Mega Swellowzord formation)_

_Go Go Poke Rangers_

_(The Kyogre, Groudon, Latios and Latias zords appear, with Salamence and the Rayquaza zord making the Hoenn Ultimate Master zord)_

_(created by YankeeFan2 appears on the screen)_

_You Mighty Morphin Poke Rangers_

_(logo appears)

* * *

_

Episode 78- The Bitch Is Back Part 2

Written and Directed By: YankeeFan2

* * *

Hi City…

Danny and Amii went into their room. They took off their shoes and sat on the queen-size bed. The sun already set. Amii dressed into her pink nightgown. Danny wore nothing on top but green silky pants on the bottom with no socks on either of their feet. Amii and Danny were wrapped closely in the bed sheets. The lights were off. Their eyes adjusted to the darkness. The window was wide open, letting the breeze fly through the room. Danny noticed that Amii was very quiet for the past hour. Her eyes still awake.

"Amii-Chan, what's wrong?" asked Danny.

"Nothing, Danny. Just worried," she said. He had his elbow on the bed and put his head on the hand with his other hand caressing Amii's back.

"Like what?"

She turned around toward him. "I guess, what I am trying to say is, when Mariah was released, it was a nightmare. When, Dawson arrived, it was worse. Now it's a living nightmare!"

Danny caressed Amii's hair and kissed it.

"It's going to be okay," he said. "Trust me, if we can beat both of them one at a time. We can try to beat them together at the same time!"

"I hope so," said Amii.

Danny sighed. "Besides, I will make sure nothing will happen to you!"

* * *

Dawson's Tower…

Dawson and Mariah were covered up in sheets.

"Okay, I gave you what you wanted. What now?"

"Okay, we get married and we capture the rangers and torture them with the wedding! Then, we kill them and they won't be able to teleport or morph!" said Mariah.

"How are we going to get the wedding material?" asked Dawson.

"Dawson, I will think of something," said Mariah. She turned around. "I may bring one of my monsters back to lure the rangers!"

* * *

Hi City…

Jack and Mika were wrapped up in blankets. Jack was wearing a red t-shirt and blue pants while Mika was wearing a black shirt with white high shorts. They were having another conversation just like Danny's.

"You know, sometimes these things make you think!" said Jack.

"How long has it been since she was away?" asked Mika.

"She was gone since June," said Jack.

Mika looked at her. "And we have done nothing!"

Jack shushed her up. "We accomplished a lot of things when she was gone! Now we got to put them to the test,"

"How?" asked Mika, who was very intrigued with what he said.

"We got to stop the wedding!" said Jack.

Mika looked at him with trustful eyes and sunk back into the covers.

"Okay, whatever you say," she said. Her eyes were closed as she snuggled in the comfy sheets.

Suddenly, their communicators went off. Mika grabbed hers from her jaw to find out it was Sean calling her and Jack had Danny on his.

"WE WANT SLEEP!"

The other four rangers materialized into Jack's room.

"We need to talk," said Jenna.

After they talked about the problem, the rangers began to make suggestions about what they should do next.

"We should have went to find out where the heck Mariah was that way we can stop this wedding!" said Mika.

"But how?" asked Sean, "We need to have a lead of some sort. You know, a clue."

Jenna's eyes lit up as she heard what was going on. She looked at Amii and she eyed her back.

"Me and Amii have gotten an excellent idea!" she said.

Jack looked at her with a weird face, "Oh crap, what?"

Amii snickered. "Mika, me and Jenna are going to go undercover!"

* * *

Dawson's Tower…

Slyther was brought back from the dead with the lost revival gem of Sirga that Mariah had. He got up from his chair and looked at Scythmourai and the other henchmen as he came out from the revival tubes.

"Mariah? Hi!" he said, he then looked at Dawson, "Who are you?"

Dawson nodded. "I'm the Skeleton King leader Dawson. Me and Mariah are getting married!"

The henchmen fainted.

"Don't worry. I will also get us wedding gifts!" said Dawson. "The Poke Rangers!"

The henchmen and Crushbones clapped. Dawson turned to Slyther.

"And you're getting them!" he said.

"Hell, no!" said Slyther.

"Hell, yeah!" yelled Mariah.

Slyther nodded and he disappered to Slateport City.

* * *

Hi City…

The seven rangers all agreed with Jenna's idea when suddenly, a communicator interrupted the whole thing.

"Yeah?" asked Jack.

"**Slyther's back. Get him!" **said Mewtra, **"I'll meet you there at Slateport!"  
**

"Forget the plan, we got to move. Let's Pokebattle!" he yelled.

"Silver Light! I will fight! Silver Swellow Ranger!" yelled Derik.

The others pulled out their Poke Morphers, "Poke Buckler!"

"Treecko!"

"Poochyena!"

"Abra!"

"Mudkip!"

"Pichu!"

"Torchic!"

"POKE RANGERS POWER UP!"

* * *

Slateport City…

Slyther looked at Slateport and snickered.

"It's been a very long time!" he said.

"Yeah, and now you will have to suffer!"

Slyther turned around to notice the Poke Rangers in Super Poke Mode.

"Poke Rangers, how marvelous!" he said. "I guess it's been… long!"

"Like six months too long!" said Sean, "Let's get him!"

Sean and Jenna jumped up in the air. Slyther grabbed both of them by the leg and made them fall.

"So, what are you going to do about it?" asked Slyther.

Sean and Jenna both stood up and nodded as the others came around them.

"CHI POWER NOW!"

"Fire Attack!" yelled Jack.

The Torchic Coin lit up as a stream of flames hit Slyther.

"Illusion Attack!" yelled Mika.

The Poochyena Coin activated when she acted like Dawson and slashed him.

"Gravity Attack!" said Sean.

The Mudkip coin activated when suddenly, a huge wave hit him.

"Time Blaze!" said Jenna.

The Pichu coin lit up when suddenly, he was frozen in time.

"Wind Attack!" yelled Amii.

The Abra coin lit up as a pink whirlwind whisked Slyther away, but Danny had a trick up his sleeve.

"Earth Vine Snatch!"

A green vine came up from the ground and snagged Slyther with Derik's final jest.

"Meteor Punch!"

A metallic punch hit Slyther in the chest. Slyther was released from the vines, injured badly. Dawson sent down a skull bomb.

"What's this?" asked Slyther.

"Crap," said Sean.

Suddenly, he grew ten times huge.

"I'm back!" he said.

The rangers took out their orbs.

"Poke Shouhai! Transform!"

The zords formed the Mega Swellowzord with Combusken at the end with a stick. The Ecliptazord came up just in time to fight Slyther.

"Let's show them!" yelled Jack. "Kendo Flame!"

The kendo stick smeared the legendary monster.

"Eclipse Cannon! Shadow Blast!" yelled Mewtra.

A purple blast from the cannon shot out from the Ecliptazord. Suddenly, the seven zords disappeared. The seven rangers fall into another dimension. But, it wasn't another dimension. They were at a celebration. A wedding celebration!

To Be Continued…

* * *

© 2006 YankeeFan2 productions

Based on Gosei Sentai Dairanger and MMPR Season 2 which YF2 don't own.

* * *

YF2: Task 79

Mariah: My wedding is ruined because of you seven!

Jack: I will make sure that your bodies will be burned by the power of chi!

Slyther: I like this!

YF2: Find out on Task 79- The Bitch Is Back Part 3


	83. The Bitch Is Back Part 3

A/N: I thank everyone who reviewed Part 1 and Part 2! Now, it's time for the last installment! SinOfWrath, I am waiting for you to submit the Red Turbo Ranger.

* * *

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Nyura, Kaginz, Orre Rangers and the Sonora Rangers. I own my storylines. If you copy this, I will report you for plagiarism. 

Only 11 episodes left until the season finale…

Jack: Okay, can you continue, I hate being trapped in the tower.

Amii: And we need to help Mewtra. SO START!

Mika: Relax, Amii!

Amii: NO, I WILL NOT!

Danny: She's on sugar.

Derik: We're waiting!

(all of the rangers tried to quiet Amii's mouth)

Amii: Where the hell is he? Oh well, let's do it! And you will be replying to me! YAY ME!

* * *

**Last Time…**

Dawson and Mariah are engaged. Slyther is revived and now the rangers are now captured in Mariah's wedding! What will happen next? Find out on Part 3 of the Bitch Is Back!

NOTE: This shouldn't be a crossover, but it kind of is. May contain spoilers for Sonora. This will be the LAST crossover for the season. I will make sure of it, I already have six monsters I'm using for the next chapters.

* * *

The cold air swept through Dawson's Tower as the rangers were trapped in fetters. The rangers felt something amiss that this was going to be a really bad problem. Jack looked at his friends as they were behind the organs. They were all sleeping peacefully. He looked at the tower. The tower was decorated with black roses and thorns. He couldn't believe it. His helmet was on the spear next to him. Perspiration started to break out in his face. His heart was pumping fast. He started to have butterflies in his stomach. He was going to be ripped apart. He knew he was going to die. Out of all the situations he was in, this was kind of the worst. He felt really stupid just going after Slyther. He should've known it was a trap. And now, since they are chained to the wall, Mewtra is fighting. Slyther may have almost defeated him. What could he do? The chains were tighter than ever, he felt his wrists bleeding from the terrible sharpness. His hands and legs went numb. He rolled his eyes. It was time. 

The organ began to sound. Nyura, Manyula and Kaginz sat down with other Horlics, Armens, Crushers and Crushbones at the wedding as the song continued to play.

"This is pointless," said Nyura, "Why should Mariah marry him?"

"Because she loves him?" asked Manyula.

Nyura shook her head, "Men are pointless."

The other rangers woke up to hear the bride song. Mariah, wearing a black dress walked down the idea with Dawson next to her. Dawson looked at her with a smile. Count Golbat looked at them peacefully. The song was still playing. He turned around to look at Scythmourai, who was still playing. Count Golbat did everything in his power to stop him and then with one big voice.

"STOP PLAYING!"

The music stopped. He turned around with a big grin. Count Golbat rolled his eyes and looked at them.

"Dearly evil people, we are gathered here today to bring these people together in evil matrimony. Anybody, who doesn't think they shouldn't be together, please say so now or forever shut up!"

"I DO!"

Count Golbat turned to Jack and looked at him straight in the eye. He flew toward him. He smiled at Count Golbat.

"Why?"

Jack smiled and said, "You are bringing 'Bitch' and 'Bonehead' together in matrimony! That is ghastly and it's really creepy!"

A/N: That line cracks me up!

Count Golbat nodded, "Okay."

Suddenly, Dawson looked at him and gave him the evil eye. Count Golbat turned to Jack.

"Keep your opinion to yourself. No warrior of good has the right to say anything!"

He flew down to the altar. He picked up the Evil Book of Darkness and began to say the vows.

"Lord Dawson of the Skeleton Empire, will you take Queen Mariah of the Dark Empire, as your beloved wife and take care of her in sickness and health?"

"I do," said Dawson. "Now, get to it quickly! I want the Poke Rangers to be destroyed as my wedding gift!"

Count Golbat growled, "Fine, master, Mariah, same question!"

"I do!" yelled Mariah.

Meowthlady took the rings and placed it on both their ring fingers.

"As of this time, I pronounce you as man and wife, you may kiss!"

They kissed and the rangers closed their eyes.

"GREAT!" said Dawson, as he raised his bone staff to the sky, "Time to fry some rangers!"

The rangers began to close their eyes. They knew it was time to die. Suddenly, someone broke the chamber.

"Hold it!"

Jack turned around to notice a girl wearing a pink shirt and a black skirt. Her medium brown hair with blonde highlights swept across her face as she kept it straight. Her eyes lit up to the Red Ranger.

"Aly?" asked Jack.

She smiled, "You okay?"

Suddenly, the other four other people arrived. The first girl has strawberry blonde hair with green eyes. She wears jeans and a double polo shirt. The second girl has reddish brown hair and green blue eyes. She was wearing a hoodie and jeans. The third girl has dusty brown hair and blue-gray eyes. She was wearing a red screen tee and jeans. The fourth member was a boy. He has black hair with coppery highlights with green-grayish eyes scanning the area. He was wearing black jeans and a little bit of green on his shirt.

"KT, how did you get here?" asked Aly.

The strawberry blonde hair girl, named KT smiled and said, "Jirachi sent us!"

The boy with copper highlights looked at the seven rangers chained in fetters.

"Aly, I remember seeing these guys," he said.

Ashley, the reddish brown haired girl slapped the guy in the shoulder, "Nick, they are the people that won tickets to the Elite Four Convention in Sonora!"

Dawson growled and jumped up from his feet. Nyura and Kaginz climbed up with Mariah in front.

"You teens shouldn't be here!"

The five teens looked at the four evil masters and their soldiers. The seven rangers shook their heads. There was nothing they could do.

* * *

_(Background electric guitar music) _

_(The five rangers noticed the five morphers on them)_

_(Jack turns into the Red Ranger illusion)_

_(Mika turns into the Black Ranger illusion)_

_(Sean turns into the Blue Ranger illusion) _

_(Jenna turns into the Yellow Ranger illusion)_

_(Amii turns into the Pink Ranger illusion)_

_(The rangers looked at the mystical pool, seeing the Poke Megazord)_

_(Mariah was released from her tomb)_

_(The five rangers began fighting the Crushers)_

_(Danny gets released from Mariah's spell and joins the team)_

_(Derik arrives, defeating Lucruk)_

_(Red Ranger poses)_

_(Black Ranger poses)_

_(Blue Ranger poses)_

_(Yellow Ranger poses)_

_(Pink Ranger poses)_

_(Green Ranger poses)_

_(Silver Ranger poses)_

_Jack: Mighty Morphin_

_Rangers: POKE RANGERS!_

_(logo appears)_

_They got a power and a force that you never seen before_

_(Poke Rangers on their Poke Cycles)_

_(The Poke Blaster was formed, firing)_

_They got the ability to morph to even up the score _

_(Amii's appearance with the Kadabra on the other side)_

_No one can ever take them down_

_(Sean's appearance with the Marshtomp on the right side)_

_Their power lies on their side! _

_(Mika's appearance with the Mightyena on the left side)_

_Go Go Poke Rangers_

_(Jenna's appearance with the Pikachu on the right side)_

_Go Go Poke Rangers_

_(Jack's appearance with the Combusken on the left side)_

_Go Go Poke Rangers_

_(Danny's appearance with the Grovyle zord on the right side)_

_Mighty Morphin Poke Rangers_

_(Derik's appearance with the Swellow zord on the left side)_

_(background music)_

_They know the fate of the world is lying in their hands _

_(Mary and Zack's appearance next to the Pizza Shack)_

_They know they only use their weapons for defense_

_(Geki and Sid's appearance next to the Seashore House)_

_No one can ever take them down_

_(Mewtra's appearance with Claydol and Rayquaza) _

_Their power lies on their side! _

_(Dawson and Mariah's appearance on the screen)_

_Go Go Poke Rangers_

_(The Evolution Megazord formation)_

_Go Go Poke Rangers_

_(The Mega Swellowzord formation)_

_Go Go Poke Rangers_

_(The Kyogre, Groudon, Latios and Latias zords appear, with Salamence and the Rayquaza zord making the Hoenn Ultimate Master zord)_

_(created by YankeeFan2 appears on the screen)_

_You Mighty Morphin Poke Rangers_

_(logo appears)

* * *

_

Episode 79- The Bitch Is Back Part 3

Sonora Rangers made by SinOfWrath

Nyura made by Psyduck Ranger

Kaginz made by Starfighter364

Orre Rangers made by Starfighter 364

Written and Directed By YankeeFan2

* * *

Nyura, who was extremely pissed that the wedding had to stop because of those five teenagers, was beyond belief. Kaginz knew something was up, but he wasn't sure. He pulled out a sword.

"Horlics, attack!"

Nyura took out her Ice Staff, "Armens, show them!"

Mariah and Dawson nodded.

"Crushbones, rip them apart!" yelled Dawson.

Aly kicked a Horlic in the face and punched a Crushbone in the face. She kicked the Armen below her as she did backflips up high. But, the Crushbone smacked her beside the wall. She kicked him and then fell down.

Nick jumped up with a sidekick and pummeled a Crushbone. Nick decked an Armen and then smacked his head on the Horlic. He jumped up and then kicked one of either three warriors in either category. Then Kaginz pushed him back toward the wall and kicked his leg. Nick yelped as he fell on top of Aly.

KT and Mel were surrounded by Mariah and Dawson.

"You want to talk?" asked Mel.

"No," said Mariah, "You ruined my wedding day and my day to kill the Poke Rangers of Hoenn! I don't know how you got here, but I will kick your ass!"

Mariah went to tackle Mel, but Mel kicked her in the face. She then held the doorknob and broke one of Dawson's teeth by slamming him in the face with the door. KT kicked Dawson in the chest and then stabbed him with the bone staff.

Ashley was punching and kicking Nyura, using self-defense. Nyura used her ice staff. She dodged it and kicked Nyura. Mariah and Dawson's henchmen, Mariah, Dawson, Kaginz and Nyura used their special attacks. The teens felt a horrible pain come through. The teens stood up. Aly stood in the middle with Nick on the far left side, then it was Ashley, Aly was in the middle, next to her was KT and then Mel. They pulled out their gems.

"Sonora Rangers, power up! HA!" the yelled.

The Ruby, Sapphire, Onyx, Topaz, and Amethyst gems glowed. The light was so intense, that the Elite Four of Sonora transformed into the Poke Rangers Sonora. The blue rangers costume had white diamonds on the side of the arms and legs with a Carvanha head. The others had just black and yellow stripes with a helmet of a Duskull, Gulpin, Electrike, and Numel.

"Blue Carvanha Ranger!"

"Black Duskull Ranger!"

"Red Numel Ranger!"

"Purple Gulpin Ranger!"

"Yellow Electrike Ranger!"

"Sonora Rangers!"

Suddenly, a blast from the window came from above and three other rangers appeared. One in black and white, one in black and one in green. Anthony, the Twilight Ranger, costumed in black and white looked at Dawson and Mariah.

"Emerald Ranger!"

"Twilight Ranger!"

"Poke Rangers Orre!"

"Black Dragonite Ranger, wanderer of Orre!"

"Hey, we're here to crash the party," said Donald, the one in black.

"Well, if I were you don't," said Mariah.

"Why not?" asked Sakura, the girl wearing Emerald.

"Sonora Rangers and you guys, you try anything and the Hoenn Rangers will get it!" she yelled.

"WHAT?" asked Anthony. He turned to Aly.

"I don't know who this girl is but I want to know why she wants to defeat us so badly," said Aly.

"I'm sure Jirachi or Ho-Oh may remind you who I am. My name is Queen Mariah, queen of the dark fortress. If I heard correctly, the Orre Rangers already introduced themselves to Dawson. Anyway, back to me! I fought Rayquaza in the war! By the way, first let me put the rangers down here for a second!"

The original rangers started flying and then were chained to the walls again, but on the floor.

"What do you want?" asked Jack.

"Quiet you!" said Mariah, "Rayquaza and I had to make an agreement. The fate of the universe was decided by a coin toss. The six poke coins you rangers saw on those bucklers were from 10 millennia ago. I lost and only the Treecko coin was mine. When I was released from the Cave of Origin, I was on a roll until Jack, Mika, Sean, Jenna and Amii had to ruin everything. I congratulate you for that!"

Amii smirked, "That's our job!"

"Shut the (bleep) up!" she yelled. "Anyway, after I tried to stop them from getting the Poke Weapons and the Poke Crystals. I made Danny become my Green Ranger and I should have killed him when I had the chance. Amii took my coin from me and guess what? I want it back!" she said.

She pulled out her staff and aimed it at Danny.

"Say goodbye!" she yelled.

Suddenly, Sakura pulled out her Leaf Blades and slashed Mariah.

"No way!" said Sakura, "You are going to have to kill us!"

"Yeah," said Anthony, "Kaginz, Mariah, Dawson, whoever the heck you two are. GIVE IT UP! Just face it, we won! Go back to where you belong."

"You lost," said Aly.

"Just face it, you are facing 15 of us and there are only five of you and twenty soldiers of each," said Donald.

The rangers nodded. "Let's do it!"

KT pulled out her Electrike handle like sword with a lightning shard coming out of it. Donald pulled out a black sword that can also be useful for a gun and then there was Anthony with his Twilight Sword. Mel appeared with Nub Daggers and Sakura had her Leaf Blade in check.

"Let's free these guys," said Anthony.

All seven rangers were released.

"I got an idea," said Jack. "Excuse us!"

Dawson, Mariah, Kaginz, Nyura and Manyula looked at them like they were crazy and they had five heads.

"Donald, Aly, Nick, Sean, Sakura and Aly use your weapons to blow up the chandelier. Besides, it could blow up the ceremony. Then, we run. Besides fighting here for no reason was stupid. You guys came to rescue us. So, it's logical that we run our asses out of here!" whispered Jack.

Amii, Aly, Nick, Sean, Donald, and Sakura pulled out their weapons.

"Psy Staff!"

"Fin Blaster!"

"Skull Blaster!"

"Dragon Sword: Blaster Mode!"

"Vanha Gun!"

"Emerald Blaster!"

The triggers were pulled and the chandelier crashed. Dawson and the others got furious as the rangers teleported out of the scene as quickly as they could possibly can.

"DAMN IT!" yelled Dawson. "All five of us have to do something!"

Nyura shook her head, "No!"

Manyula shook his head, "Hell, no!"

Kaginz shook his head, "The last time I helped you, it was utter chaos! NO!"

* * *

Sky Pillar… 

The Orre Rangers had to get back after a call was sent by Ho-Oh to come as quickly as they can possibly can. The rangers said good bye and teleported off.

In the meantime, Jirachi's spirit, Rayquaza, and Claydol noticed that Mewtra was taking heavy damage. The 12 rangers, in costume stood next to the mystical pool.

A/N: Jirachi is stuck in a tube like Rayquaza, he had to come as a hologram.

"MEWTRA!" yelled Jack.

Jirachi nodded, "Listen, I know Reisa is attacking Sonora. You got to leave them and come!"

Aly turned to Jirachi, "But, Jirachi!"

"I'm sorry," said Jirachi. "But, we have to go now!"

Aly got upset and sighed, "Damn, okay! Good luck!"

The five Sonora rangers and Jirachi's spirit teleported out of the Sky Pillar back to Sonora, while the rangers stay here. Rayquaza looked at them. Jack looked at what Rayquaza was trying to do, then it just hit him.

"Oh, we have to help Mewtra. Poke Shouhai!"

* * *

The Evolution Megazord smashed Slyther. Slyther rolled over and climbed up. 

"Let's do it!" said Jenna.

The rangers activated the Chi Orbs. "Evolution Saber, Power Up!"

The Evolution Saber was charged up, charged for action.

"Shadow Saber!" yelled Mewtra, "Shadow Slash!"

The Ecliptazord slashed Slyther. Slyther fell backwards.

"7 Star Evolution Slash!" yelled the rangers.

The rangers activated the electric saber and stabbed Slyther. The seven multicolored lights came out of Slyther's body as Slyther turned to steel and then erupted into millions of pieces.

* * *

The Tower of Spirits… 

Aly saw the whole battle. Aly nodded and looked at Jirachi.

"Jirachi, is there a reason why?"

Jirachi nodded, "You guys haven't faced a monster strong as this. You need more experience!"

Nick nodded, "We could've helped!"

"Hey, at least Hoenn is safe and Sonora is in one piece. Come on, let's visit the rangers!"

* * *

Hi City… 

The Sonora Rangers arrived at the Hot Springs with the Hoenn Rangers.

"Thanks," said Jack.

"You're welcome," said Aly.

"Can we sit down?" asked Mel.

The seven rangers made room as the five other rangers sat down. Nick, who was really enthusiastic about the Hoenn Rangers, looked at them.

"So, how well do you know those two?" asked Nick.

"Let's start from the beginning," said Jack.

Jack and the others began to tell the story of how the Hoenn legacy and the original Poke Rangers.

* * *

END 

© 2006 YankeeFan2 productions

Based on Gosei Sentai Dairanger, Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger, and Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. I don't own them!

* * *

YF2: Task 80 

Amii: This is weird. I hate violinists on my birthday.

Dawson: Send Raifreak to deal with this freak.

RaiFreak: Time to die! Let's crash!

Mewtra: Leave them alone!

YF2: Find out on Task 80: Birthday Bashing!

* * *

Quiz time: 

What are the Sonora Rangers weapons? For the person who can answer the three from the Sonora story get to submit one storyline. For the person who knows the answer to all five get to have two storylines in either Turbo or In Space.

Bonus: Who knows the Ohranger henshin/transform? If you need hints, let me know. I already gave you one. Look at the question. Person who gets this correctly answered gets to make my Police Ranger for Turbo. And if you are an author who wrote a spinoff, you can do a spin-off on my stories. (MMPR, PROO, PRT, or PRiS, okay)

If this chapter was confusing, I'm very sorry. I added and deleted, then added again. So, don't flame me bad thoughts and comments. Oh, and Amii will reply!

See ya!


	84. Birthday Bashing

The quiz answer was Vanha Gun, Skull Blaster, Trike Sword, Gulp Absorber, and the Nub Daggers.

The bonus was Choriki Henshin. RubyVulpix, you get to win to make the Police Poke Turbo Ranger.

After, this 10 more until the end of Season 2. 20 more until the 100th episode!

To the story!

* * *

NOTE: I won't be able to update for a couple days due to a huge biology exam I'm taking on Monday. It's all on 'ecology'. How fun is that for me? (NOT REALLY) And since I'm going away tomorrow, I am writing Episodes 81-84 in my book. I don't own Denjiman in reference to the soundtrack.

* * *

Amii's Mansion… 

All the violinists gathered over to Amii's mansion. Her father sat in his chair, humming as the Denshi Sentai Denjiman song was playing. Amii looked at him and shut off the CD player.

"Why are the violinists playing? It's my party!" said Amii.

"Just relax!" said Amii's father, "What's wrong with playing Denshi Sentai Denjiman?"

"No. I meant… why are the violinists here?"

"Because, your 16 years old. It's time for you to listen to some classy music for once," said her father.

Amii shook her head and ran upstairs, cursing in her mind.

* * *

Dawson's Tower… 

Mariah and Dawson looked at Amii walking up the stairs.

"So, turning the big 16?" asked Mariah, "Perfect! Let's use clay monsters!"

Dawson growled. Mariah looked at him, "What's wrong?"

Dawson scoffed and laughed as he patted Mariah's back, "There's just one problem: Clay monsters are gone. The clay stuff you use blew with the palace!"

Mariah groaned, "NO!"

Dawson smiled and said, "Don't worry. Besides, I know just who to use! I will make sure they will lose!"

* * *

Amii's Mansion… 

"NO! NO! NO!" she yelled in her pillow.

Suddenly, someone was knocking.

"Yeah," said Amii.

Danny walked inside and looked at her with an upset look.

"Hey, what's wrong?" asked Danny.

"This party isn't going well," said Amii.

Suddenly, she heard screaming from downstairs.

"Let's check this out!" said Amii.

* * *

_(Background electric guitar music) _

_(The five rangers noticed the five morphers on them)_

_(Jack turns into the Red Ranger illusion)_

_(Mika turns into the Black Ranger illusion)_

_(Sean turns into the Blue Ranger illusion) _

_(Jenna turns into the Yellow Ranger illusion)_

_(Amii turns into the Pink Ranger illusion)_

_(The rangers looked at the mystical pool, seeing the Poke Megazord)_

_(Mariah was released from her tomb)_

_(The five rangers began fighting the Crushers)_

_(Danny gets released from Mariah's spell and joins the team)_

_(Derik arrives, defeating Lucruk)_

_(Red Ranger poses)_

_(Black Ranger poses)_

_(Blue Ranger poses)_

_(Yellow Ranger poses)_

_(Pink Ranger poses)_

_(Green Ranger poses)_

_(Silver Ranger poses)_

_Jack: Mighty Morphin_

_Rangers: POKE RANGERS!_

_(logo appears)_

_They got a power and a force that you never seen before_

_(Poke Rangers on their Poke Cycles)_

_(The Poke Blaster was formed, firing)_

_They got the ability to morph to even up the score _

_(Amii's appearance with the Kadabra on the other side)_

_No one can ever take them down_

_(Sean's appearance with the Marshtomp on the right side)_

_Their power lies on their side! _

_(Mika's appearance with the Mightyena on the left side)_

_Go Go Poke Rangers_

_(Jenna's appearance with the Pikachu on the right side)_

_Go Go Poke Rangers_

_(Jack's appearance with the Combusken on the left side)_

_Go Go Poke Rangers_

_(Danny's appearance with the Grovyle zord on the right side)_

_Mighty Morphin Poke Rangers_

_(Derik's appearance with the Swellow zord on the left side)_

_(background music)_

_They know the fate of the world is lying in their hands _

_(Mary and Zack's appearance next to the Pizza Shack)_

_They know they only use their weapons for defense_

_(Geki and Sid's appearance next to the Seashore House)_

_No one can ever take them down_

_(Mewtra's appearance with Claydol and Rayquaza) _

_Their power lies on their side! _

_(Dawson and Mariah's appearance on the screen)_

_Go Go Poke Rangers_

_(The Evolution Megazord formation)_

_Go Go Poke Rangers_

_(The Mega Swellowzord formation)_

_Go Go Poke Rangers_

_(The Kyogre, Groudon, Latios and Latias zords appear, with Salamence and the Rayquaza zord making the Hoenn Ultimate Master zord)_

_(created by YankeeFan2 appears on the screen)_

_You Mighty Morphin Poke Rangers_

_(logo appears)

* * *

_

Episode 80- Birthday Bashing!  
Monster Created By: RubyVulpix

Written and Directed By: YankeeFan2

* * *

Amii and Danny hustled down the stairs to notice Crushbones attacking her party. Everybody left and the Crushbones began eating the food.

"This is NOT my day!" yelled Amii.

Amii found a pie from the table and threw it at the Crushbones' face. She kneed him in the groin and threw him to the wall. She kicked one of them in the face and threw the same one into the wall.

Derik came down the stairs with looks of concern.

"What the hell is going on?" asked Derik.

"DERIK! MORPH! GET THE OTHERS NOW!" yelled Amii. "DO SOMETHING!"

Derik nodded. He ran back to the hall and looked either way of wandering eyes. He flickered his wrists to reveal to silver bracelets. He put the Pokenizers together.

"Silver light! I will fight! Silver Swellow Ranger!"

He transformed into the Silver Ranger and pulled out his wing blades. He fought using his kicks and punches. He put the wing blades together to make it look like a wing staff. He blocked one Crushbone and kicked the other in the face. He blocked out the others and then sliced the inner ribs of the Crushbones, making him collapse into nothingness.

"Metallic Break!"

His hand turned into metal and broke the Crushbones arm. Then he kneed him in the face and kicked him in the chest. Suddenly, four lasers of energy and a black shadow punch came from behind him. Jack, Jenna, Mika, Sean and Mewtra were in ranger form. Amii and Danny looked at them.

"Should we morph the abridged version or the regular way?" asked Danny.

"Time to do the ICE!" said Amii.

"What?" asked Danny.

"The abridged version. We only say the two words 'In Case of Emergency!' yelled Amii.

"Oh," said Danny.

They took out their morphers.

"Poke Buckler!"

The two rangers of pink and green came together with the others.

"Leave my party or die!" yelled Amii.

The leader of them shook his head and pulled out a gun. The trigger was pulled. A blast came out of it. The rangers dodged it and it hit the window.

"Time for the Poke Blaster!"

The Poke Blaster was formed with Jack holding the trigger. Jenna and Amii both held the dagger triggers and Sean and Mika held the claw triggers. Danny and Derik both lifted the Poke Blaster and aimed it at the Crushbone leader.

A/N: I decided to add multi-triggers instead of one big trigger. When pressed, the opponent goes kaboom!

"Ready," said Jack, "FIRE ALL!"

The seven colored streams of light turned into one big stream wiping the Crushbone.

* * *

An hour later… 

The party went back to its normal standards. The violinists left so Amii hired Mary as a DJ to help her out with the party. Mewtra who was back in alias looked at Amii and walked over to her.

"Here," said Mewtra. "Happy birthday."

Amii noticed that Mewtra had a green box in his hand.

"Thanks," she said.

She opened the box to notice a golden locket.

"LadyGardevoir's locket?" asked Amii.

"Yeah, I picked it up after she blew up," said Mewtra.

"Oh," said Amii, "You're the best!"

She opened the locket to find a picture of Amii and Mewtra standing behind the Sky Pillar.

"How did you?" asked Amii.

"Remember that picture after Mariah's palace was destroyed?" asked Mewtra.

"Yeah," said Amii, "That was five months ago."

"I took that picture because you're one of my friends," said Mewtra.

"Thanks," said Amii.

Suddenly, Jack and Mika came in with the microphones.

"Okay, without any further to do, we will have the spotlight dance! Amii and Danny come on up!"

Danny and Amii stood on either side waiting for the music to play.

* * *

Dawson's Tower… 

Mariah looked at Dawson with angry eyes as she saw what was in there.

"Raifreak? You are going to call a monster named Raifreak?" asked Mariah.

"Yeah," said Dawson, "It's fun! Besides, it's time for a birthday bashing, sweetie!"

Mariah rolled her eyes. "Crap, well go ahead!"

Raifreak was born as Dawson created the terror in the wild Raichu. It was now a black Raichu with yellow eyes and golden cheeks. It has a red tail and had daggers like the Yellow Poke Ranger. He also was armed with an yellowish-gold like machine gun.

"Raifreak here, at your service!"

"Raifreak, crash Amii's party and make sure you destroy her whole mansion. Understand?"

"With pleasure," he said.

Raifreak disappeared and went down to the planet surface to attack the mansion.

* * *

Amii's Mansion… 

Amii and Danny were doing the ballroom dance around the dance floor.

"This is pretty awkward concerning that the people are seeing us as we dance in the main hall," said Amii.

Danny smirked, "I know what you mean."

Suddenly, a crack formed from the rooftop. Raifreak came down from the roof with a machine gun.

"Hello, guys! Let's party!" he yelled.

Danny and Amii ran off with the other five rangers.

"Silver light! I will fight! Silver Swellow Ranger!"

"Treecko!"

"Poochyena!"

"Abra!"

"Mudkip!"

"Pichu!"

"Torchic!"

"POKE RANGERS, POWER UP!"

Raifreak smiled and shot the tables with electric bolts of high voltage. Amii and Jenna jumped up and kicked Raifreak. Raifreak pushed them over the table and landed face first on the wall. Jenna got to her feet and pulled out the red blaster on her waist.

"Try me!" yelled Raifreak.

"Blade Blaster, Sword Mode!" yelled Jenna.

The blaster turned into a sword. Raifreak punched Jenna in the face. Jenna jumped up after the blow. The monster used his tail. Jenna blocked it with the blade blaster and sliced Raifreak. Raifreak kicked her in the face. Amii jumped up with her blade blaster and stabbed Raifreak. Raifreak screamed in pain and threw a dagger in Amii's face. Amii screamed out loud in pain.

"Psy Staff!"

Her staff aimed at Raifreak. A rainbow beam came out of the staff. Raifreak fell backwards and broke a window as it flew out of the mansion. The seven rangers meet Raifreak.

"Weapons," said Jack, "Torch Sword!"

"Chu Daggers!"

"Pooch Claws!"

"Fin Blaster!"

"Leaf Blade!"

"Steel Wings!"

Raifreak nodded and said, "You can't beat me!"

"Let's put them together!"

The Poke Blaster was formed.

"Fire!" yelled Jack.

A golden energy wave hit Raifreak in the chest. He fell back and exploded in flames. Next, a skull bomb was placed in the explosion. Raifreak enlarged ten times its size.

"Time to party!" yelled Raifreak.

The rangers pulled out their chi orbs and yelled, "Evolution Zords, power up!"

The Evolution zords came to the rescue. The zords transformed into the Evolution Megazord.

"Let's do this!" yelled Jack.

Raifreak jumped up and kicked the Megazord in the face. The rangers fell backwards. The Evolution Megazord got up.

"Electric Shock!" yelled Jenna.

An electric wave came out of the Megazord's head, electrocuting Raifreak. Raifreak pulled out his electric machine gun. An electric bolt came out of the gun, shooting them.

"Let's give them something!" said Amii, "Even though Mewtra isn't here!"

The rangers looked at her and then went back into battle. The Ecliptazord came just in time to battle.

"Let's do this! Shadow Saber!" yelled Mewtra.

"Evolution Saber!"

The swords were pulled out.

"Shadow Slash!" yelled Mewtra.

"Seven Star Slash!" yelled the rangers.

Both swords crashed into Raifreak's body, making the monster explode.

* * *

Dawson's Tower… 

"NO!" yelled Dawson, "Not right!"

Mariah screamed her head off and slapped the skull king.

"You see? You see why I told you to get my clay monsters? YOURS ARE PATHETIC! I AM NEVER LISTENING TO YOU AGAIN!" yelled Mariah.

* * *

Mauville Lake… 

Amii smiled as she was walking through the forest. She was looking at the lakeside. She was told to come by here. Tonight, the dark night was clear and beautiful. The note also said to come in her bathing suit, which she did. She sat on the dock, waiting until she noticed a cave. The sign said, 'GO HERE'. Amii chuckled and walked into the warm cave. There was a massive huge fire in the middle with a nice rug laid out with pillows and food. She noticed that there was a note left on the pillow.

"Amii- Look behind you."

Amii turned around to notice Danny with flowers, his wrist communicator and the best part, a box full of chocolates.

"Happy Birthday."

Amii smiled as he sat down next to her with all the food.

"I'm sorry that your birthday didn't well… you know," said Danny.

"Don't worry about it," said Amii, "It's not the end of the world."

Danny smiled. Amii then pushed him onto the rug.

"No, we're not taking off anything," she said.

He kissed her on top of her for forehead. He used his foot to grab the basket next to him and he put the basket between them.

"Want some music?" asked Danny.

Soft music filled the cave. The fire was still burning as they began to eat the remains from the party.

"Danny," said Amii, "Ever since I met you, I felt this feeling inside. I think I know what it means."

Danny looked at Amii with confusion.

"Before I met you, I felt empty, there was a hole inside my heart that was so deep, it was pretty deep, I was so reluctant and so well mean, that I was selfish for my own needs. But, you came along and now eleven months later, I began to feel a gradual change in my heart. I think I'm falling in love with you," she said.

Danny nodded, "I feel the same way. I was forced to go on a journey because the Dragonflys won all the Hoenn Championship Leagues, except for me. They threw me out of my house. Now, I feel closer here. When I met you, I kind of was reluctant and rude. Now, I have friends and a son in the future with you. I'm starting to fall for you too," he said.

Amii nodded and blushed, "Thanks," she said. She took out what's left of her cake and sliced the cake in two. She then found a wine bottle in the basket.

A/N: There is no law saying that you can't drink until your 21.

She poured the glass and said, "A toast that I made new friends and a new love."

"I agree," said Danny.

The glasses touched and they kissed each other. Suddenly, they heard rustling and noticed a shadow figure in red. It was visible.

"Jack, get in here," said Danny.

Jack nodded and walked through, "That was perfect."

"How much did you hear?" asked Amii.

"The whole thing," said Jack and so did Mika.

Mika came out of the woods and into the cave, "You guys are perfect together."

Sean, Jenna and Derik arrived as well, "Are we invited?" asked Derik.

"Well, it was just going to be us," said Amii, "But, why not?"

She threw the cake back into the basket, "Last one into the lake is putting out the fire for tonight!"

---END---

© 2006 YankeeFan2 productions

Based on Gosei Sentai Dairanger, Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger and Mighty Morphin Power Rangers.

* * *

QUIZ: At the end of each sentai ending, what does the triangle with the Japanese writing mean (HINT, HINT: It's not used in Power Rangers, but the same company gives the footage from Super Sentai to the series and it's a four letter word.)

* * *

YF2: Task 81 

Derik: What the heck? The Sword of Light?

Rayquaza: Yes, it's the only way to generate power for the Megazord.

Dawson: I must not let Rayquaza's Silver Ranger get that Sword!

YF2: Join us in Task 81: The Sword of Light!

* * *

I have monsters for Episodes 81, 82, 83, 84, 89/90. I need monsters for episodes 85-88 please. Thank you! Danny is replying! 


	85. The Sword of Light

A/N: Thank you for all your reviews. We are almost up to 400 reviews. But, if you haven't reviewed between Chapters 1-80, well, please take a look at the review page to see what episodes you didn't review.

My motto: **More reviews mean More updates**

There are only 9 more episodes until the season finale. And, since we are near the finale. I will tell you what's up. The next season is all about the power of the Ninja. Therefore, the season will be based on Ninja Sentai Kakuranger. But, I'm sure you are all pretty aware.

The answer which no one got was Toei Entertainment.

To the story!

Jack: Finally!

YF2: (Puts muzzle on Jack)

* * *

**Today on Poke Rangers: **

Dark Terror terrorizes the region of Hoenn again. A mystical weapon called the Sword of Light is the only way to get rid of Dark Terror. But can Derik get the sword before Dawson gets the sword? Find out on Episode 81 next!

* * *

Slateport High…

Derik was running to his sixth period class, Trigonometry. He just got out of gym and he was only thirty seconds later after the bell. He ran up to the math wing, which was on the third floor of the school. He was never late for Trigonometry class except once.

He ran into class to notice that his math teacher, Mr. Solicitee was really angry with him.

"Derik, this is your second time coming to class late. I will see you after class," he said.

Derik nodded and sat down in a chair, ready to take notes on rational expressions. After school, he walked to the math office.

"You asked for me?" asked Derik.

"Yeah, Derik," said Mr. Solicitee.

Derik walked in and sat down.

"Derik, you have never been late to class before. Why?" asked.

Derik sighed, "My locker keeps jamming."

The math teacher nodded and just looked at him, "What class do you go to before here?"

"Every other day I have Chemistry or gym," said Derik.

"I see," said Mr. Solicitee, "Well, this is your last chance. Don't be late tomorrow."

Derik nodded.

* * *

Dawson's Tower…

"Oh my," said Dawson. "I got an idea."

Mariah looked at him, "What?"

"I'm going to put Hoenn in darkness and attack Slateport and the other cities after. Time to use Dark Terror!" yelled Dawson, "HA!"

* * *

_(Background electric guitar music) _

_(The five rangers noticed the five morphers on them)_

_(Jack turns into the Red Ranger illusion)_

_(Mika turns into the Black Ranger illusion)_

_(Sean turns into the Blue Ranger illusion) _

_(Jenna turns into the Yellow Ranger illusion)_

_(Amii turns into the Pink Ranger illusion)_

_(The rangers looked at the mystical pool, seeing the Poke Megazord)_

_(Mariah was released from her tomb)_

_(The five rangers began fighting the Crushers)_

_(Danny gets released from Mariah's spell and joins the team)_

_(Derik arrives, defeating Lucruk)_

_(Red Ranger poses)_

_(Black Ranger poses)_

_(Blue Ranger poses)_

_(Yellow Ranger poses)_

_(Pink Ranger poses)_

_(Green Ranger poses)_

_(Silver Ranger poses)_

_Jack: Mighty Morphin_

_Rangers: POKE RANGERS!_

_(logo appears)_

_They got a power and a force that you never seen before_

_(Poke Rangers on their Poke Cycles)_

_(The Poke Blaster was formed, firing)_

_They got the ability to morph to even up the score _

_(Amii's appearance with the Kadabra on the other side)_

_No one can ever take them down_

_(Sean's appearance with the Marshtomp on the right side)_

_Their power lies on their side! _

_(Mika's appearance with the Mightyena on the left side)_

_Go Go Poke Rangers_

_(Jenna's appearance with the Pikachu on the right side)_

_Go Go Poke Rangers_

_(Jack's appearance with the Combusken on the left side)_

_Go Go Poke Rangers_

_(Danny's appearance with the Grovyle zord on the right side)_

_Mighty Morphin Poke Rangers_

_(Derik's appearance with the Swellow zord on the left side)_

_(background music)_

_They know the fate of the world is lying in their hands _

_(Mary and Zack's appearance next to the Pizza Shack)_

_They know they only use their weapons for defense_

_(Geki and Sid's appearance next to the Seashore House)_

_No one can ever take them down_

_(Mewtra's appearance with Claydol and Rayquaza) _

_Their power lies on their side! _

_(Dawson and Mariah's appearance on the screen)_

_Go Go Poke Rangers_

_(The Evolution Megazord formation)_

_Go Go Poke Rangers_

_(The Mega Swellowzord formation)_

_Go Go Poke Rangers_

_(The Kyogre, Groudon, Latios and Latias zords appear, with Salamence and the Rayquaza zord making the Hoenn Ultimate Master zord)_

_(created by YankeeFan2 appears on the screen)_

_You Mighty Morphin Poke Rangers_

_(logo appears)

* * *

_

Episode 81- The Sword of Light

Written and Directed By YankeeFan2

* * *

Seashore House…

The Poke Rangers sat at the table next to the bar chairs, doing homework and discussing what they were doing this weekend.

"So, anyway, I was going to this concert in Mossdeep City. Who's coming?" asked Mika.

The other six rangers smiled and raised their hands. Sara came over with a couple of smoothies.

"Here you go. On the house," she said.

"Thanks," said Derik, he turned around to Mika, "What concert?"

"Rangerz," said Mika.

The rangers were all surprised. Suddenly, the sky turned black in three seconds. The seven rangers looked at the sky.

"No way," said Jack.

"Weird," said Jenna.

Suddenly, their communicators were all beeping. The rangers went to the back behind the bar. He pressed his communicator.

"What's up?" asked Jack.

"**Dark Terror's attacking," **said Rayquaza.

Jack nodded. They went outside to notice fire and brimstone coming out of his mouth.

"Let's go!" yelled Jack.

The teens looked to notice everybody was evacuating. The rangers went behind the Seashore House and took out their morphers.

"Let's go! Poke Morphers ready!" yelled Jack.

"Ready," said the others.

"Silver light! I will fight! Silver Swellow Ranger!"

"Treecko!"

"Poochyena!"

"Abra!"

"Mudkip!"

"Pichu!"

"Torchic!"

"POKE RANGERS, POWER UP!"

The rangers pulled out their coins and turned it into Poke Crystals. Derik took his crystal like part and turned it into an orb. They transformed into orbs. The orbs began to glow into the sky.

"Poke Shouhai!" yelled the rangers.

"Swellow Evolution zord power up!"

"Treecko, Grovyle Evolution zord power!"

"Poochyena, Mightyena Evolution zord power!"

"Abra, Kadabra Evolution zord power!"

"Mudkip, Marshtomp Evolution zord power!"

"Pichu, Pikachu Evolution zord power!"

"Torchic, Combusken Evolution zord power!"

The rangers teleported to their zords.

"Evolution Megazord!"

The seven zords transformed into the Evolution Megazord. The head of the Megazord's eyes lit up. Dark Terror flew down shooting red flames. Sparks came out of the Evolution Megazord. The Evolution Megazord hit the ground.

"Right stabilizers off!" said Mika.

"Armor down to 90 percent," said Amii.

"Power down to 70 percent. Decreasing rapidly," said Danny.

"Weapons down to 98 percent. Stabilized," said Jack.

"Evolution Saber!" yelled Jack.

The Evolution Saber charged up as the golden sword of thunder aimed at Dark Terror.

"We have 80 percent of power, stabilized for the moment," said Danny.

"Activate the chest armor, fire anything!" said Jack.

"Right," said Jenna, "Solarbeam!"

The green light from the torso of the Megazord formed and a huge beam of sunlight hit Dark Terror. Dark Terror fell and stood up again. The dragon punched the Evolution Megazord to its knees. The Megazord fell.

"Time for the secret weapon," said Jack. He pressed a couple of buttons.

"Seven Star Slash!" yelled the rangers.

The sword slashed Dark Terror and there was no result of destruction.

"What? Time for the Rayquaza zord!" said Jack. "Activate-,"

Suddenly, Sean punched the button to retreat.

"We should come up with a better plan."

Jack groaned, "All right!"

* * *

Inside Dark Terror…

"Yeah!" said Dawson. "That's how we get them!"

"Right," said Mariah, "We will squash Hoenn and the world!"

* * *

Sky Pillar…

Jenna looked at Slateport City from the news cast.

"Where are the Poke Rangers? Reporters say that the legendary team retreated after a battle with a Rayquaza like monster. The monster is now heading toward the Meteor Falls region. If you live in either Fallarbor or Rustboro, evacuate immediately!"

Jack turned to Rayquaza.

"Rayquaza, why couldn't we make the Hoenn master zord?" asked Jack.

"Sensors told me you need a different source to defeat Dark Terror," said Rayquaza.

"What artifact?" asked Sean.

"The Sword of Light. The light energy can give the zords more power!" said Claydol.

Derik nodded, "Where is the Sword of Light?"

"The Cave of Light," said Mewtra, "One of you must retrieve the sword in order to defeat Dark Terror. It's located in Izabe Island."

"I'll go," said Derik.

"Are you sure?" asked Danny.

Derik nodded.

"Okay," said Rayquaza.

(commercial break- logo appears with Derik using the Steel Wings)

* * *

(back to show- logo shows with the Swellow zord in the background)

Derik grabbed his helmet and got on the Poke Cycle, which turned into a flyer. The hangar opened. A silver beam shot out as it flew into the air.

* * *

Dawson's Tower…

LadySeviper came in running like an animal.

"Mariah! Dawson! Derik's trying to get the Sword of Light!" yelled LadySeviper.

Black Phoenix broke her glass, "Shit!"

Dawson grabbed his staff, "I can't let Derik get it!"

* * *

The Cave of Light…

Derik was walking into the inner sanctum. Where the hell was that sword? He walked through all the corridors and it all leads him going in circles. Suddenly, Derik noticed a wall switch. He pressed the wall and the door opened. A sparkle came down next to him. An old metallic sword was on the table. He grabbed the sword. White light came out of it, like stained glass.

"All right," said Derik.

"You got to get past me if you want to get out of here alive!" yelled Dawson.

Derik kicked Dawson in the stomach. Dawson flinched and smacked him with his staff. The helmet flew off. Blood began to drip from his mouth. He wiped the blood and took his Steel Wings and turned them into a staff. Dawson's fiery eyes hit Derik. Derik hit the wall. Suddenly, the Sword of Light dropped on the floor. It began to go to him. The sword turned into a crossbow. The blade flung off and hit Dawson. He began to disappear. Derik grabbed the sword and teleported back to the Pillar.

* * *

Dawson's Tower…

Dawson came running to the throne room with blood coming out of his chest.

"Mariah," yelled Dawson.

Mariah noticed Dawson and the wound.

"DAWSON! WHAT HAPPENED?" asked Mariah.

"That ass took the sword!" yelled Dawson, "Dark Terror, time to use Extermination Powers!"

* * *

Sky Pillar…

Derik got back to the pillar just in time. The alarm began to sound and vibrations occurred near by. The mystical pool showed Pacificdalog Town being pummled by Dark Terror. Pokemon began to fight, but so far, no damage.

"I got an idea on how to use the sword," said Derik, "I remember reading about this before. I just needed to remember where the sword was. So, let's go and fight!"

* * *

Pacificdalog Town…

The Evolution Megazord arrived with the Sword of Light in the cockpit.

"How do we use this?" asked Jenna.

"Simple. We transfer the Evolution Saber's energy into this Sword of Light. We can use this sword as a crossbow and then stab him!" said Derik.

"Okay," said Jack.

The Evolution Saber transformed into the Sword of Light. It was silver and glowing with wings of an angel.

"Sword of Light, Crossbow Mode!"

The Sword of Light turned into a crossbow and aimed at Dark Terror.

"FIRE!" yelled Derik.

The blade sprung off the handle piercing Dark Terror in his heart. He fell in the ocean and splashes came out of the ocean.

* * *

Dawson's Tower…

"NO! NO! NO! This can't be! My zord gone!" yelled Dawson.

"Damn you! Poke Rangers!" yelled Mariah.

* * *

Seashore House…

Derik and the others went back to doing homework and drinking smoothies.

"I'm so glad that's over," said Jenna, "Cheers to Derik, who found the sword!"

They all tapped glasses and began to sip their smoothies.

"I couldn't believe it! I thought I was going to die," said Derik.

"Well, now the Sword of Light is in your arsenal," said Amii.

"Yeah, you're right," said Derik. He raised his glass and said, "In the heavens shining are the seven stars!"

"Mighty Morphin Poke Rangers!" yelled the rangers.

-END-

© 2006 YankeeFan2 productions

Based on Gosei Sentai Dairanger, Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger and Mighty Morphin Power Rangers which I don't own.

YF2: Task 82

Derik: Oh my god! That weapon is burning the atmosphere.

Dawson: In a matter of hours, Hoenn will be out of air!

YF2: Find out on Task 82: Hyperactive!

Dairanger © 1993 Toei Entertainment (don't own like I said)

Zyuranger © 1992 Toei Entertainment (don't own like I said)

See ya next update! Mariah's replying!


	86. Hyperactive

A/N: Thank you for your reviews! Hallelujah! 391! Can we get 9 more reviews? We'll find out sooner or later. Anyway, before you read, here are some announcements:

ANNOUCEMENT 1: There will be a question at end of chapter.

ANNOUCEMENT 2: Since, the original movie was such a blast, Mighty Morphin Poke Rangers 2: Revenge of Mewtra, is coming out on December 27th.

ANNOUCEMENT 3: Poke Rangers SPD has been released with Poke Rangers: Angels. (I think its sweet). Unfortunately, no one is using Kanto. The author moved from Kanto to the Shinou region (or whatever the American's name is called. I always forget those things) Also, please read Sonora Rangers Revamped, it's Poke Rangers in an RP made by SinOfWrath. Check C2, "Poke Rangers Generations". So far, three weapons have been revealed!

ANNOUCEMENT 4: Season 3 will have a total of 13 rangers, you will find out sooner or later.

ANNOUCEMENT 5: Poke Rangers World! It's a two-part Mighty Morphin episode. ALL RANGERS ARE INVITED TO FIGHT WITH THESE GUYS! If you are an author of a Poke Rangers series and you want to send the characters, you may. I am only using the 1st set. (Johto, Mighty Morphin, Orre, Sonora, SPD, Lost Galaxy, Angels). So, please send their arsenal, etc to me!

ANNOUCEMENT 6: 8 more episodes left until season finale!

* * *

I think that's enough announcements. Time to start this bloody chapter.

**Today on Poke Rangers!**

A new weapon has been guarded by LadySeviper and the Crushbones. Can the rangers shut down the weapon before it burns the atmosphere? Find out on Episode 82!

* * *

Outside of Granite Cave…

A weapon was locked in the chamber. It was an Armageddon weapon device. It was a laser that can destroy the streamer. Anyway, the Armageddon weapon began to power up. An electric wave of enormous proportions came from the Streamer. An evil laugh can be heard for miles as they entered the cave. When they reached the cave, Dawson was still laughing and Mariah decided to give him a big slap upside the head. Dawson understood and got back to what they were doing. LadySeviper and Crushbones began to surround the laser as it kept firing into the atmosphere.

"YES!" yelled Dawson, "You know what this means?"

"Yes," said Mariah, "In three hours, Hoenn and the world will run out of air! HA!"

* * *

_(Background electric guitar music) _

_(The five rangers noticed the five morphers on them)_

_(Jack turns into the Red Ranger illusion)_

_(Mika turns into the Black Ranger illusion)_

_(Sean turns into the Blue Ranger illusion) _

_(Jenna turns into the Yellow Ranger illusion)_

_(Amii turns into the Pink Ranger illusion)_

_(The rangers looked at the mystical pool, seeing the Poke Megazord)_

_(Mariah was released from her tomb)_

_(The five rangers began fighting the Crushers)_

_(Danny gets released from Mariah's spell and joins the team)_

_(Derik arrives, defeating Lucruk)_

_(Red Ranger poses)_

_(Black Ranger poses)_

_(Blue Ranger poses)_

_(Yellow Ranger poses)_

_(Pink Ranger poses)_

_(Green Ranger poses)_

_(Silver Ranger poses)_

_Jack: Mighty Morphin_

_Rangers: POKE RANGERS!_

_(logo appears)_

_They got a power and a force that you never seen before_

_(Poke Rangers on their Poke Cycles)_

_(The Poke Blaster was formed, firing)_

_They got the ability to morph to even up the score _

_(Amii's appearance with the Kadabra on the other side)_

_No one can ever take them down_

_(Sean's appearance with the Marshtomp on the right side)_

_Their power lies on their side! _

_(Mika's appearance with the Mightyena on the left side)_

_Go Go Poke Rangers_

_(Jenna's appearance with the Pikachu on the right side)_

_Go Go Poke Rangers_

_(Jack's appearance with the Combusken on the left side)_

_Go Go Poke Rangers_

_(Danny's appearance with the Grovyle zord on the right side)_

_Mighty Morphin Poke Rangers_

_(Derik's appearance with the Swellow zord on the left side)_

_(background music)_

_They know the fate of the world is lying in their hands _

_(Mary and Zack's appearance next to the Pizza Shack)_

_They know they only use their weapons for defense_

_(Geki and Sid's appearance next to the Seashore House)_

_No one can ever take them down_

_(Mewtra's appearance with Claydol and Rayquaza) _

_Their power lies on their side! _

_(Dawson and Mariah's appearance on the screen)_

_Go Go Poke Rangers_

_(The Evolution Megazord formation)_

_Go Go Poke Rangers_

_(The Mega Swellowzord formation)_

_Go Go Poke Rangers_

_(The Kyogre, Groudon, Latios and Latias zords appear, with Salamence and the Rayquaza zord making the Hoenn Ultimate Master zord)_

_(created by YankeeFan2 appears on the screen)_

_You Mighty Morphin Poke Rangers_

_(logo appears)

* * *

_

Episode 82- Hyperactive!

Written and Directed By YankeeFan2

* * *

Seashore House…

Derik, Danny, Jack, Amii, and Mika were watching Sean and Jenna's battle. Apparently, it was good for Sean, but bad for Jenna.

"Marshtomp, Mud Shot!"

A brown stream of mud made her Jolteon faint.

"Jolteon is unable to battle. The winner is Sean!" yelled the judge.

Jenna returned Jolteon and smiled, "Great match," said Jenna.

Sean smiled, "Anyway, I say we go to Dewford and we party!"

The rangers agreed. They got on a boat and headed for Dewford Island wearing swimwear.

* * *

Dewford Island…

Next to the Granite Cave, the rangers were in their bathing suits playing in the beach with their Pokemon. In the bushes, a pair of binoculars spied on the Poke Rangers. They snickered and talked to LadySeviper.

"Spy, the Poke Rangers are near our location!"

"**Poke Rangers? GET RID OF THEM! THE LAST THING I NEED TO SEE IS THOSE MEDDLING BRATS! NOW, GET THEM!" **yelled LadySeviper.

The rangers played volleyball in the hot sand. Derik suddenly smacked that ball with a spike, and suddenly, a Crushbone caught the ball. Jack and the others got in their fighting stances.

"Who wants to play ball?" asked Jack.

The Crushbones tackled the rangers. Jack thrust his fist into the Crushbone's face. Jack jumped from his position and used a sidekick. Jenna pegged one of them in the back and kicked one of them in the groin area. Mika helped Jenna by doing a team sidekick. The Crushbones broke into a million pieces. Sean and Danny began to use the net as a trap. They wrapped it around the Crushbones and kicked them in the face. Their skulls were cracked and they fell down. Derik and Amii kicked the Crushbones. One of them fell into the sea drowning, and the others smashed into the cave walls. The seven rangers came back to regroup.

"This isn't right. Something's amiss," said Mika.

Out of the corner of her eye, a yellow energy beam was soaring and there was fire coming out. The atmosphere was starting to burn.

"Wow," said Jack, "Look at the atmosphere. Why is it burning?"

"I don't know," said Sean. Suddenly, their communicators began to beep.

"**Poke Rangers to the Sky Pillar, urgent call!" **said Rayquaza.

The rangers nodded and they teleported to the Sky Pillar.

* * *

Sky Pillar…

"Well, what's up?" asked Jack.

"Something's amiss," said Rayquaza.

Sean turned to Claydol, "Claydol, please scan for Dewford Island. We have seen a HUGE problem!"

Claydol blinked and turned to the console. He looked at the map of Dewford to notice a yellow blimp.

"OH MY!" yelled Claydol, "There's a huge weapon firing at the atmosphere!"

"What is it?" asked Jack

"It's a weapon that cannot be stopped. It must be destroyed by a specific type of power, like the Sword of Light!" said Rayquaza.

"How many hours do we have until the atmosphere burns the whole planet?" asked Jenna.

"You have three hours! But you only have ten minutes due to not noticing it until now," said Claydol.

"Let's Poke Battle!" yelled Jack.

"Silver Light! I will fight! Silver Swellow Ranger!"

"Treecko!"

"Poochyena!"

"Abra!"

"Mudkip!"

"Pichu!"

"Torchic!"

* * *

Granite Cave…

LadySeviper and the Crushbones were looking at the burning atmosphere. They all were joyful seeing the atmosphere burning. She was happy as a clam.

The Poke Rangers snuck in to the laser's sanctum. Derik pulled out the Sword of Light and aimed at the laser. The sword turned into a crossbow. He was about to pull the trigger when suddenly, a laser like shot occurred. The rangers turned around to see the newlyweds named Mariah and Dawson with LadySeviper and Crushbones.

"Ha! Poke Rangers! This is revenge for destroying my zord! Time to take your air!" yelled Dawson.

"You will not destroy that laser! Attack!"

The Crushbones began to run toward the rangers. Derik nodded and the rangers took out their blade blasters.

"Super Poke Mode!"

Their armored fur appeared all around them. They began to charge. Derik went to the middle with the sword in front of them.

"Time to Blitz!" said Derik.

"What?" asked Jack.

"My special attack!" said Derik.

"Oh!" said Jack, "Well, let's do it!"

"AEROBLAST POWER!"

The seven rangers transformed into one beam of light. The Crushbones were burnt. Their remains were on the ground. LadySeviper then fell backwards by the force. The attack hit Mariah and Dawson. They rolled around in pain.

"Time for the Poke Blaster!" yelled Jack.

The Poke Blaster was set to fire.

Mariah and Dawson were shocked and ran toward them with their weapons, "NO!"

"FIRE!"

The blaster shot through the laser. A big hole was in it. The reactor was severely damaged. The explosion was going to occur. Jack and the others nodded.

"Poke Cycles!"

The seven colored like cycles arrived. They hopped on and drove off. They got out of the cave and suddenly the cave blew up. The rangers did a leap of faith and hit the dirt. They transformed back into teenagers.

"Mission Accomplished!" said Derik.

The atmosphere began to repair itself. Dawson and Mariah came out of the cave to notice the seven teenagers.

"Listen, assholes who are trying to save the world. We have many schemes and we are not going to let you destroy our plans for domination!" yelled Dawson.

"Oh and one thing, you will die!" said Mariah.

Jack raised his hand, "You know how many times you have tried to achieve your goal? About 80 times! You failed! Admit it! Go home!"

"We'll just keep trying!" said Dawson.

"And you'll keep failing!" said Jenna.

Dawson and Mariah began to leave. Mariah and Dawson looked at them one last time and Mariah said, "You may have won the last 70-80 battles. But, you haven't won yet. What you did eleven months ago, made us declare war on you! You are not through with us just yet. We will stay and fight until our fingers bleed!"

They disappeared. Jack and the others smiled and gave each other high fives.

---END---

* * *

© 2006 YankeeFan2 productions

Based on Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger, Gosei Sentai Dairanger and MMPR! Don't own them!

Here's my question:

What are the Zyuranger weapons? You win this, you win a Turbo storyline.

* * *

YF2: Task 83

Jack: The Space Adventure, you are writing something from Pokemon Trek: The Original Series?

Dawson: Time to trap Jack, Amii and Derik in Amii's book!

Vigorous: I will never tell you about the whereabouts of your friends!

YF2: Find out on Task 83: Storybook Poke Rangers

Black Phoenix will reply!


	87. Storybook Poke Rangers

Time to start Episode 83! The answer was Ryuggekien, Mothbreaker, Tricera Lance, Dragon Dagger, Saber Daggers, Ptera Arrows. So, RubyVulpix, you can make a storyline.

Anyway, I got a total of four to five reviews last chapter and people were asking me how do you update so fast? So, here's my answer. I really do go to school, and I don't stay home. In the beginning, I was sick so that's why 10 chapters were updated in five days. Um, if I am also in a mood to write. I can type the next couple of chapters and post them that day or the next day. Also, during school I'm part of the yearbook staff and a marine/ecology club so that's another reason why I don't update every day. Sometimes, when I want to write, I stop because one, I may be too lazy or two I am just tired. That's my reply!

And only 7 episodes remain.

* * *

**Today on Poke Rangers:**

Amii's Creative Writing notebook sends her, Jack and Derik to the USS Slateport. In the meantime, Danny and the others try to rescue them but realize that it was a trap. Can the rangers defeat Vigorous and rescue the others? Find out next!

NOTE: I don't own Star Trek, and yes I love that show! But, Star Wars beats all of the Sci-Fi shows.

* * *

Slateport High…

It was after school. The rangers sat in the library hanging out, doing homework, and listening to the comfortable music playing out in the hall. Amii took out a green notebook in her backpack and opened up to her last sentence and began to write. Jack instantly snatched the notebook in her hands and began to look at what she wrote. Jack was interested when suddenly Amii took it away.

"What the hell is that story called?" asked Jack.

"Poke Trek! I made it up!" said Amii.

"Poke Trek?" asked Derik, "Interesting."

"I just hope its good enough!" said Amii.

"It will be," said Jack, "Don't mention it!"

Dawson's Tower…

Dawson left again for inspection, so Mariah was left in charge once again. She noticed Amii's notebook and put the infrared scanner that Dawson would use back in its spot.

"LadySeviper! Set up my Scope of Evil!" yelled Mariah.

The scope was set next to Dawson's scanner. She noticed Amii's book that she was writing in.

"Time for power, time to see, the book come alive, right to me!" said Mariah.

The blue spark from the scope hit and the book began to glow.

* * *

_(Background electric guitar music) _

_(The five rangers noticed the five morphers on them)_

_(Jack turns into the Red Ranger illusion)_

_(Mika turns into the Black Ranger illusion)_

_(Sean turns into the Blue Ranger illusion) _

_(Jenna turns into the Yellow Ranger illusion)_

_(Amii turns into the Pink Ranger illusion)_

_(The rangers looked at the mystical pool, seeing the Poke Megazord)_

_(Mariah was released from her tomb)_

_(The five rangers began fighting the Crushers)_

_(Danny gets released from Mariah's spell and joins the team)_

_(Derik arrives, defeating Lucruk)_

_(Red Ranger poses)_

_(Black Ranger poses)_

_(Blue Ranger poses)_

_(Yellow Ranger poses)_

_(Pink Ranger poses)_

_(Green Ranger poses)_

_(Silver Ranger poses)_

_Jack: Mighty Morphin_

_Rangers: POKE RANGERS!_

_(logo appears)_

_They got a power and a force that you never seen before_

_(Poke Rangers on their Poke Cycles)_

_(The Poke Blaster was formed, firing)_

_They got the ability to morph to even up the score _

_(Amii's appearance with the Kadabra on the other side)_

_No one can ever take them down_

_(Sean's appearance with the Marshtomp on the right side)_

_Their power lies on their side! _

_(Mika's appearance with the Mightyena on the left side)_

_Go Go Poke Rangers_

_(Jenna's appearance with the Pikachu on the right side)_

_Go Go Poke Rangers_

_(Jack's appearance with the Combusken on the left side)_

_Go Go Poke Rangers_

_(Danny's appearance with the Grovyle zord on the right side)_

_Mighty Morphin Poke Rangers_

_(Derik's appearance with the Swellow zord on the left side)_

_(background music)_

_They know the fate of the world is lying in their hands _

_(Mary and Zack's appearance next to the Pizza Shack)_

_They know they only use their weapons for defense_

_(Geki and Sid's appearance next to the Seashore House)_

_No one can ever take them down_

_(Mewtra's appearance with Claydol and Rayquaza) _

_Their power lies on their side! _

_(Dawson and Mariah's appearance on the screen)_

_Go Go Poke Rangers_

_(The Evolution Megazord formation)_

_Go Go Poke Rangers_

_(The Mega Swellowzord formation)_

_Go Go Poke Rangers_

_(The Kyogre, Groudon, Latios and Latias zords appear, with Salamence and the Rayquaza zord making the Hoenn Ultimate Master zord)_

_(created by YankeeFan2 appears on the screen)_

_You Mighty Morphin Poke Rangers_

_(logo appears)

* * *

_

Episode 83- Storybook Poke Rangers

Monster Created By: RubyVulpix

Written and Directed By: YankeeFan2

* * *

Slateport High…

The book began to glow. Emerald colors formed the outside. Amii, Jack, and Derik suddenly was whisked away and trapped in the book.

Sean and Danny came into the library. The backpacks were placed under the tables and the only thing that was on the table was Amii's notebook.

"Where are they?" asked Danny.

* * *

USS Slateport…

Location: Transporter Room

Six pads on the bottom with a red carpet placed around them. Metallic green walls surrounded the back of the transporter room. Three golden beams came out of the top. The figures turned into real people. The beam stopped and three people came in.

"Where the hell are we?" asked Jack.

Suddenly, a man with blonde hair, green eyes came forward wearing a red shirt and black pants.

"Captain Mart of Slateport, welcome back!"

Jack turned toward Amii and Amii gave him the look.

"Thanks, carry on," he said.

"Aye sir," said the guy.

Jack and the others looked at their clothing. Jack was wearing gold on top and black on bottom. Derik was wearing blue on top and black on bottom and Amii was wearing red with a red skirt on the bottom with black heeled shoes. They walked to a red door. They didn't see handles when they stepped, the door slid to the wall, like an automatic door, they noticed that they stepped into a corridor. People looked at them and gave them salutations. Jack looked at the place and turned to Derik.

"What the heck is this?" asked Jack.

"I don't know. But, this looks like a corridor, and I don't know where we just came from," said Derik.

Amii coughed and the others turned, "Guys, the sign is right here!"

The sign said, **"TRANSPORTER ROOM"**.

"We must be on a ship," said Jack.

Amii nodded, "This is the starship Slateport, it's a Federation Battle Cruiser."

"Battle Cruiser?" asked Jack.

"This ship is built for defensive purposes beyond our understanding," said Derik.

Suddenly, a whistling sound appeared.

"**Captain Mart, to the bridge!" **yelled the intercom.

Jack was looking for a source when he noticed a red box on the wall. He pressed the white button.

"I'm on my way," said Jack.

He pressed the button to turn of the intercom and turned to Amii.

"How do I get to the bridge?" asked Jack.

"Simple, an elevator," said Amii, "Or a Turboshaft because this ship is HUGE!"

The three rangers went into all the corridors to notice there was a sign that said "TURBOSHAFT 1".

"How many turboshafts are there?" asked Jack.

"Eight," said Amii.

"Oh," said Jack.

They went into the turboshaft.

* * *

Slateport High…

Danny, Sean, Jenna and Mika looked for clues of where they could possibly be. Jenna was looking around outside on the track to see if there was any sign of life. Next, she heard a big roar.

"What the hell?" asked Jenna.

Dawson's Tower…

Mariah smiled and looked at Black Phoenix and LadySeviper, "Time to ambush Jenna! You two go down and get that SOB or I will make sure you never live!"

The henchmen nodded and disappeared. Mariah looked in her scope, "It's been a long time since I ambushed the Yellow Pichu Ranger!"

* * *

Slateport City…

A white beast came out of nowhere. It was a Vigoroth like monster, with a dagger and a chain. Jenna was ambushed. She got into her fighting stance and she looked at the monster. The monster whipped Jenna with the chain. The chain was wrapped tightly on Jenna's neck. He then began to use the dagger. He threw it. Jenna pulled the chain and made the Vigoroth lose his chain. The dagger was caught in Jenna's right hand at the same time. Jenna kicked the Vigoroth monster in the face. She pulled out her Poke Buckler as she flipped in the air.

"Pichu!"

She transformed and used the tree and came at the monster.

"Poke Dairenken!"

The frisbee like blade slaughtered the Vigoroth's body. Suddenly, LadySeviper and Black Phoenix appeared. They used their tail and staffs and shot out twenty shots from their weapons. Jenna fell backwards.

"Nice work, Vigorous," said LadySeviper.

Jenna pulled out her red like blade pistol.

"Blade Blaster, Laser Mode! Widespread!"

The Blade Blaster turned into a pistol and a yellow widespread attack damaged the henchmen.

"You can not stop me!" yelled Vigorous.

"Oh, we'll see! Super Poke Mode! Sword of Light!" yelled Jenna.

A/N: Derik isn't the only one who is allowed to use it. All of them can!"

She pulled out her chi orb and used it. The yellow energy was transferred into the Sword of Light.

"THUNDER!"

A mega thunderbolt damaged Vigorous. Sean, Danny and Mika appear in ranger form.

"About time," said Jenna, "Mika, you can do the honors."

"Thanks," said Mika. Her purple like orb began to glow with the others began glowing as well. They take out their blade blasters.

"SHADOW RAVE!" yelled Mika.

All the rangers become one black shadow and they slashed the monsters. So far, there was minor damage.

"Oh man, we need the others," said Sean. He reached for his communicator on his wrist.

"Claydol, any contact?"

"**I can't get them!" **said Claydol.

* * *

USS Slateport…

Jack, Derik, and Amii were on the bridge. In the middle was the captain's chair. In front was the helm and weapons station. On the walls were Damage Report, Ship Status, Engineering, Science and Communications. Amii was known as Lieutenant Lafayette, the communications officer and Derik, who was known as the science officer, named Commander Benson. As for Captain Mart a.k.a. Jack, he sat in the captain's chair. The viewscreen showed a big green ship.

"What ship is that?" asked Jack.

Derik looked at the scanner, "Sir, it's a Klingon Bird of Prey."

"Bird of Prey?" asked Amii, "Captain!"

"Yeah," said Jack. He ran over to them.

"Since you're captain and this is my story, take precautions!"

Jack gave Amii a weird look. Amii rolled her eyes and said, "Defenses! Shields, Laser Beams, Torpedoes! DUH!"

Jack nodded and said, "In other words?"

"RED ALERT, ASS!" whispered Amii.

"OH!" said Jack.

The weapons officer dressed in yellow with green eyes looked at him, "What should we do sir?"

Jack sat in his chair, "Address the ship, anybody!"

Amii nodded and activated the button, "Intercraft hailing frequency open."

"Attention all personnel. Red alert, raise all shields and arm laser banks and torpedoes!" said Jack.

The button next to him was a red button. He pressed it. The bridge lights turned from white to red and the alarm was so loud, that Jack jumped out of his seat. Suddenly, the bird of prey began to glow. A red spot came out from the head.

"It's ready to fire," said Derik.

The red bolt came out. It hit the shields. Jack fell off the chair and landed on the floor.

"Damage report!" said Jack.

"They found a way to get to our shields. Hull damage on Decks 21-24," said the weapons officer.

"Lock laser beams and torpedoes and fire!" said Jack.

Two torpedoes and lasers came out at the same time. Then another attack came from the bird of prey and it hit the hull that connects the saucer and the engineering decks.

"Life Support, down to 90 percent," said Amii. "Damage in hull on Deck 12, sections 3 through 5."

Derik looked at Jack, "There might be a way," said Derik, "Maybe if I could look up the registry number, I could hack in their systems to lower their shields."

"Make it quick, goddamn it! FIRE THE LASERS AGAIN!" yelled Jack.

The lasers hit part of the shields, and then the ship hit back with more force.

"I FOUND IT!" yelled Derik.

"About time," said Amii. "Fire on Deck 20!"

"Send the fire team," said Jack. He turned to Derik, "Well, do it!"

Derik got to the weapons station and pressed 1-4-6-7-4 on the pad and the shields went down.

"Target their reactor," said Derik.

"What?" asked Jack.

"Trust me," said Derik.

"Fire!" said Jack.

A torpedo was launched in the air and the Bird of Prey exploded. The bridge cheered. Jack, Derik and Amii smiled. The ship then finally reached a bluish-greenish planet with pink highlights.

"About time, we are near Markus II," said Derik.

"Standard Orbit!" said Jack.

The ship went on standard orbit. Jack, Derik and Amii entered the transporter chamber to begin their next assignment. When the beams activated they transported back into the real world.

* * *

Slateport High…

"Wonder what happened?" asked Jack. Suddenly, they heard a beep from their communicators.

"Yeah?" asked Jack.

"**WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU? VIGOROUS IS ATTACKING AND I AM SO NOT GOING TO BE VIGOROTH MONSTER FOOD! NOW MOVE!" **yelled Danny.

"Silver Light! I will fight! Silver Swellow Ranger!"

"Poke Buckler!"

They transported down to the area. Vigorous snickered and looked at them.

"What happened?" asked Mika.

"We were trapped in Amii's notebook and now it's time to show you what we can do! Super Poke Mode!"

The Sword of Light was in Jack's left hand. He then touched his coin and yelled, "Battlizer! Stealth Mode!"

The Battlizer transformed Jack. They all ran toward the monster in a formation.

"BLAST BURN STRIKE!"

The rangers turned into big balls of fire and destroyed Vigorous. LadySeviper and Black Phoenix weren't pleased.

"We'll show you!" yelled LadySeviper. She took out a skull bomb and found another one in her bag. She threw one in the fire pressing the button and then pressed the buttons on LadySeviper and Black Phoenix.

"Well," said Black Phoenix, as she pulled out a black device, "You die!"

She pressed it. The bombs explode and all three monsters grew bigger.

"What ya going to do about it?" yelled Vigorous.

The rangers take out their chi orbs with the blade blasters.

"Poke Shouhai! Evolution Zord Power!"

The zords came through. The rangers jumped to their zords.

"Silver Orb!" yelled Derik, "Swellow, warrior mode!"

"Activate Chi Orbs, and insert! Evolution Megazord! Rayquaza zord come forth!"

The eight zords transformed into three. The Evolution Megazord without the Swellow, the Swellow zord: Fighting Mode and the Rayquaza zord: Battle mode.

"Let's do it!" yelled Jack.

The Megazord punched LadySeviper and then kicked her in the chest. The Swellow zord took on Vigorous. The Swellow zord fell on its chest.

"This isn't working!" yelled Derik, "Jack, let's give these three a taste of our power!"

"Right!" said Jack. "Hoenn Master Megazord!"

The Hoenn Master Megazord came into existance with the Sword of Light as a crossbow. Ruby, Sapphire and Emerald lights came in, making them flow.

"Crossbow Power! Seven Star Fire Power!"

The blade sprung. It hit Vigorous and stabbed in the heart. Then Rayquaza took LadySeviper's energy.

"Hoenn Blast!"

The beam came out and instead of LadySeviper taking it, Black Phoenix took it and they were knocked out.

"Poke Rangers, you will pay!" they yelled.

The Hoenn Master Megazord disappeared and the rangers transformed into normal teenagers.

"Wow, I love this!" said Jack, "I wonder what will happen next?"

* * *

Dawson's Tower…

"I will destroy you!" yelled Mariah, "THIS ISN'T OVER!"

Dawson watched her from afar and stepped on the platform, "Next time, you do that and double-cross me, I will make a new tomb and I am getting a divorce from you!"

"Nyura's right," said Mariah, "Men are pointless!"

"WHAT?" yelled Dawson.

"Nothing," said Mariah.

* * *

Amii's Mansion…

Amii began to sleep comfortably when suddenly she heard a body slam.

"DANNY!" yelled Amii.

"Sorry, I need to talk to you. Let's go downstairs!"

Amii nodded. She got her pink robe and walked downstairs with him and made tea. They sat at the kitchen.

"How was it like to be in your own story?" asked Danny.

"It was interesting," said Amii.

---END---

* * *

© 2006 YankeeFan2 productions

Based on Gosei Sentai Dairanger and Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger with MMPR Season 2, which I don't own!

* * *

YF2: Task/Episode 84

Mariah: I am sick of that food. Do something!

Dawson: Oh, Megaring!

Jack: You are not ruining this league dinner!

YF2: Find out in Task 84: Fighting For Food

* * *

A/N: Please review! I only need 5 more to reach review 400. Please review! YF2! 


	88. Fighting For Food

A/N: Thank you for 400+ reviews!

We only have… 6 episodes left until the Season Finale and we only have 47 episodes left until Poke Rangers: Overtech Overdrive! There will be a promo in Season 3! And I have decided to place the second movie between Episode 95 and 96. The movie is called: **_Mighty Morphin Poke Rangers 2: Mewtra's Revenge._ **Here's the promo now:

YF2: The rangers have been through everything. They got new powers, they kick evil's butt, but they faced nothing like this.

Jack: There's a new ranger, he's not under a spell and we can't defeat it.

(scenes of him attacking)

Mariah: Your friends don't matter to you. Your job is to destroy them!

????: Yes, my queen.

YF2: Mighty Morphin Poke Rangers 2: Mewtra's Revenge. Sometime around December. Rated T for language, a little bit of gore and light language.

Please read Poke Rangers SPD, katem92 updated! Interesting chapter, please read it!

To the chappie:

**Today on Poke Rangers:**

Danny's rival Lucas has a dinner party for Lucas' victory in the Hoenn League. Mariah however is sick and wants Dawson to do something. He sends Megaring to trash the food place apart. Can the seven rangers show this bear who's boss? Find out next!

A/N: Reminds me of black bears breaking down doors to eat food out of a person's refrigerator. Scary...

* * *

Ever Grande City…

The Poke Rangers were at the Hoenn League field looking at the food. Yes, there is a party today in Ever Grande City, looking at the new league champ.

"That would've been mine," said Danny.

"What?" asked Jenna, "What do you mean?"

"I beat the Elite Four, but lost to the champion. He beat the champion with flying colors. He's my rival ever since I left this city," he said with envy.

"Calm down," said Amii, "Geez, what is wrong with you?"

Danny looked at the guy. He was wearing a blue shirt, black jeans and was smiling like any celebrity would. Danny saw the word 'asshole' imprinted on the champ's face.

"Relax," said Amii, "Remember, I'm perfect and so are you!"

Danny snickered, "Thanks."

Amii and Danny continued walking toward the site where the league champion was pronouncing his speech. The champ noticed Danny in the audience and said, "Danny, the trainer in second place, get up here!"

Danny walked up and shook the champs' hand.

"So, Lucas. What's up?" asked Danny.

"Nothing much, in the meantime, say something!"

Danny walked up to the podium and began to talk.

"Yes, I did come in second place in the Hoenn League. I know, it was really interesting to here it. But, today we should celebrate Lucas' anniversary with a party. So, caterers bring the food, DJ, play the music and let's party!"

* * *

Dawson's Tower…

Mariah was in bed with a temperature in her mouth and bucket next to her bed. She has the stomach virus. She began having it yesterday. She was bored and began to use her Mariah scope to see what's going on down there. She saw all of the food.

"Oh god," said Mariah. She puked in the bucket and pressed the button.

"Dawson, my hubby, can you get here?"

Dawson came running down the stairs and fell on the floor as he entered the room.

"The rangers are at this dinner party for a champion of some sort. I don't care who's there. Kill anybody and get rid of the food!"

"Don't worry," said Dawson, "I already know who to use for this! Oh, Megaring?"

Megaring came inside. He was brown with green eyes and had a ring like an Ursaring. It was a stuffed animal like Megateddi except he had sharper claws and a big mouth.

"Oh yes," said Dawson, "Megaring will go and eat all the food that's there!"

"RIGHT!" yelled Megaring.

* * *

_(Background electric guitar music) _

_(The five rangers noticed the five morphers on them)_

_(Jack turns into the Red Ranger illusion)_

_(Mika turns into the Black Ranger illusion)_

_(Sean turns into the Blue Ranger illusion) _

_(Jenna turns into the Yellow Ranger illusion)_

_(Amii turns into the Pink Ranger illusion)_

_(The rangers looked at the mystical pool, seeing the Poke Megazord)_

_(Mariah was released from her tomb)_

_(The five rangers began fighting the Crushers)_

_(Danny gets released from Mariah's spell and joins the team)_

_(Derik arrives, defeating Lucruk)_

_(Red Ranger poses)_

_(Black Ranger poses)_

_(Blue Ranger poses)_

_(Yellow Ranger poses)_

_(Pink Ranger poses)_

_(Green Ranger poses)_

_(Silver Ranger poses)_

_Jack: Mighty Morphin_

_Rangers: POKE RANGERS!_

_(logo appears)_

_They got a power and a force that you never seen before_

_(Poke Rangers on their Poke Cycles)_

_(The Poke Blaster was formed, firing)_

_They got the ability to morph to even up the score _

_(Amii's appearance with the Kadabra on the other side)_

_No one can ever take them down_

_(Sean's appearance with the Marshtomp on the right side)_

_Their power lies on their side! _

_(Mika's appearance with the Mightyena on the left side)_

_Go Go Poke Rangers_

_(Jenna's appearance with the Pikachu on the right side)_

_Go Go Poke Rangers_

_(Jack's appearance with the Combusken on the left side)_

_Go Go Poke Rangers_

_(Danny's appearance with the Grovyle zord on the right side)_

_Mighty Morphin Poke Rangers_

_(Derik's appearance with the Swellow zord on the left side)_

_(background music)_

_They know the fate of the world is lying in their hands _

_(Mary and Zack's appearance next to the Pizza Shack)_

_They know they only use their weapons for defense_

_(Geki and Sid's appearance next to the Seashore House)_

_No one can ever take them down_

_(Mewtra's appearance with Claydol and Rayquaza) _

_Their power lies on their side! _

_(Dawson and Mariah's appearance on the screen)_

_Go Go Poke Rangers_

_(The Evolution Megazord formation)_

_Go Go Poke Rangers_

_(The Mega Swellowzord formation)_

_Go Go Poke Rangers_

_(The Kyogre, Groudon, Latios and Latias zords appear, with Salamence and the Rayquaza zord making the Hoenn Ultimate Master zord)_

_(created by YankeeFan2 appears on the screen)_

_You Mighty Morphin Poke Rangers_

_(logo appears)_

* * *

Episode 84- Fighting For Food

Monster Created By: RubyVulpix

Written and Created By: YankeeFan2

* * *

Ever Grande City…

Danny and the others were all eating at the dinner party. Jack, Mika, Sean, Derik, Jenna, Amii and Mewtra noticed that there was a big conflict between Danny and Lucas. Everybody noticed it. Derik shook his head as he knew that Danny was not like this at all. Lucas snickered and threw a pie in Danny's face. Danny looked at Lucas as he began to laugh.

"So, how is it like to be a loser?" asked Lucas.

Danny got out of his chair and began to throw a pizza at him, but Amii stopped him.

"Danny, please why can't you guys be friends?"

"Amii, if you know what's good for you. Please leave me alone for the moment," said Danny.

Amii backed off and then Danny threw the other pie in his rival's face. Lucas wiped it off and yelled the two words that everybody loved.

"FOOD FIGHT!" he yelled.

Everybody began throwing food at each other, even the Hoenn League Elite Four. Spaghetti noodles, chicken, pork ramen, all of the food was being thrown. They were all animals, even Danny was acting like an idiot when he was throwing them. He was splattered with all the food as he threw all of the food. The rangers went under the table and all of the food was thrown. Next, whistles were blown from Officer Jenny.

"I can't believe this!" she yelled. "Everybody will clean this mess up and Lucas, you will lead it!"

Danny went under the table with his friends and wiped off his face with the tablecloth.

"Why the hell did you do that?" asked Jack.

"Long story," said Danny.

Suddenly, their communicators beeped. Danny activated the wristwatch.

"Danny here," said Danny.

"**Guys, be careful. I sense powerful energy coming at your location!" **said Claydol.

"Got it," said Danny.

Jack gave the signal to get out of the tables and run. They begin to sprint. Lucas looked at Danny with anger. He face turned red.

"Where the hell are you going?" asked Lucas.

"Important business!" yelled Danny.

Lucas shook his head as he was cleaning up the tablecloth.

* * *

Victory Road…

They were in the cave looking for clues. Sean pulled out his chi orb which made him visualize where he is with gravity.

"How funny? There's an entity coming in this direction!" said Sean.

ROAR!

Megaring fell down and landed on his feet.

"Me hungry!" yelled Megaring.

"Zoink!" yelled Mika.

"Let's Pokebattle!" said Jack.

"Silver Light! I Will Fight! Silver Swellow Ranger!"

"Treecko!"

"Poochyena!"

"Abra!"

"Mudkip!"

"Pichu!"

"Torchic!"

"Mighty Morphin Poke Rangers!"

Megaring then charged at them with his sharp claws. Jenna was flung backwards into a rock.

"Okay, you want to defeat us that easily! You got it!" she yelled. She jumped in the air and pulled out her weapons.

"Spark Throw!"

Her Chu Daggers were thrown and Megaring ate her daggers.

"CRAP!" yelled Jenna.

Mika and Danny kicked Megaring in the face.

"Leaf Blade!"

"Pooch Claws!"

They began to strike when suddenly Mika's hands were being eaten. The claws were swallowed with the leaf blade. Sean then used the fin blaster.

"Fin Blaster! FIRE!"

A wave of water hit Megaring. But Megaring punched Sean in the face and ate the Fin Blaster. Next, he felt two attacks.

"Steel Wing throw!" yelled Derik.

"Psybeam!"

Suddenly, he ate the Steel Wings and then kicked Amii and ate the Psy Staff. Jack jumped in the air.

"Torch Sword!"

The Torch Sword was also eaten by Megaring.

"Our weapons!" yelled Derik.

"Kiryoku Poke Cannon!" yelled Sean.

The cannon arrived, "Ready!"

Megaring began to charge at them.

"FIRE!"

A golden megaton blast pierced Megaring. Megaring got back and broke the cannon into pieces and ate the cannon. Derik and Jack knew what was next if this didn't happen.

"Sword of Light! Super Poke Mode!" yelled Jack.

The rangers charged in formation with Jack in the lead.

"Blast Burn Tsunami!"

They became one and pierced Megaring. Megaring grabbed the sword however and ate that as well.

"Crap! Half our arsenal has been eaten!" said Derik.

"We got to retreat," said Amii.

Jack nodded. The rangers transported out of Victory Road.

Dawson's Tower…

"Yes! Now, Megaring, go and eat the dinner party!" said Dawson.

The monster smiled and ran off.

"I am a genius! Those weapons are gone!"

(commercial break, showing Danny Dragonfly)

* * *

(commercial end, showing the Green Treecko Ranger)

Sky Pillar…

"That bear took our weapons and ate them!" said Danny.

"It's a good thing I wasn't there," said Mewtra, "Besides, I was there cleaning the mess!"

Danny looked down on the floor, "Speaking of mess, we got to get back!"

The rangers nodded with Danny. Danny was about to teleport out of here when Amii stopped him.

"Not so fast," said Amii.

"Now would be a very good time to tell me about Lucas," she said.

Jack and the others turned to face Danny. Mewtra sat on the console, waiting for him to spill the beans.

"This asshole, thought I was a loser. He said out of all the Dragonflys, I was the worst. He always beat me in battle. It was just upsetting," said Danny.

Amii looked at him and then just gave him the reality check, "So? That was why you threw the pie at Lucas? Was to get back at him?"

"Yeah," said Danny.

"Danny, you DON'T do that! EVER!" yelled Jack.

"I should've won! It was right there and he had to take it away!" yelled Danny.

"Well, then you know what?" asked Mika, she stepped forward, "Yeah, we know he's a sore winner, but you are being a sore loser because of it! You are making yourself less than what you already have become!"

The alarm began to sound. The rangers then noticed the food being eaten by Megaring and taking off.

"It happened a moment ago," said Rayquaza.

* * *

Ever Grande City…

The rangers ran to notice all the food has been eaten.

"Weird," said Sean. Then, he noticed something in the bowl. He ran to it and noticed that there were only jalapeño peppers in the bowl with other spicy like foods.

"Megaring, didn't eat the peppers," said Sean.

"I wonder," said Danny.

Suddenly, Lucas arrived with his fists clenched.

"Where the hell were you?" asked Lucas.

Danny looked at him, "Lucas, it's none of your goddamn business. Now leave me the (bleep) alone!"

"Why?" asked Lucas, "To make fun of you? Loser?"

Sean looked at Danny and shook his head. Danny ran to his friends and began to whisper.

"If we can make the food using peppers, he will puke his living brains out and the weapons will come back," said Danny.

"Interesting, but how?" asked Jack.

"Amii's 'perfect' chef," said Danny.

Suddenly, Lucas kicked him in the leg.

"Why aren't you talking to me?" asked Lucas.

Amii looked at him and walked toward him.

"Because nobody's talking to you," said Amii, "UNDERSTAND?"

Lucas nodded and ran back to what he was doing. In the meantime, Amii made a big supply of all the remnants of food and sliced the peppers in the middle.

"Okay, forget the chef. We can use this! The food lover's entrée," said Amii.

"Are you sure?" asked Jack.

"Oh yes," said Amii.

Suddenly, their communicators began to beep.

"Yeah?" asked Jack.

"**Megaring struck again! This time in Sootopolis!"**

Jack nodded and they morphed into their costumes. Then, they teleported to Sootopolis where Megaring was eating at the café of the Pokemon Center. He then ran out to notice the Poke Rangers. The people were happy that they were saved.

"So, Megaring, here's your dish!" said Amii.

Suddenly, Megaring began to eat all of it. Megaring was so happy, that yellow stuff came out of his mouth. The weapons came out as well as the Sword of Light and the pieces of the cannon, they all turned into one piece.

"Let's do this!" said Jack, "Poke Blaster!"

The Poke Blaster was formed.

"FIRE!"

The Poke Blaster shot Megaring in the face. Megaring fell backwards in pain.

"Kiryoku Poke Cannon!" yelled Derik.

The majestic cannon was charged up and ready to fire.

"FIRE!" yelled the rangers.

The golden bolt then pierced Megaring's stuffy stomach even more. Danny took out the sword.

"Super Poke Mode!"

They transformed into their armor and ran towards Megaring.

"SOLARBEAM!"

They turned into a green beam and destroyed Megaring. Megaring fell backwards and exploded.

* * *

Dawson's Tower…

"Mariah's not going to be happy," said Dawson.

"Again, Men are pointless. I should've used my own creations!" yelled Mariah.

Dawson and Mariah begin to bicker the whole night at the party.

Seashore House…

The rangers were having their smoothies when suddenly Lucas came in through the front door. The seven rangers looked at him as he came to sit next to them.

"Sorry," said Lucas.

"Don't mention it. I was being the same way," said Danny.

Lucas nodded and gave Danny a high five.

"So, Dragonfly, what kind of smoothies do they serve?" asked Lucas.

* * *

---END---

© 2006 YankeeFan2 productions

Based on Gosei Sentai Dairanger and MMPR Season 2. DON'T OWN THEM!

* * *

YF2: Task 85

Jenna: Where's Liz?

Pupent: Sing, you are my puppet, sing!

Liz: (sings)

Rangers: Crap! OW!

YF2: Find out on Task 85, Sing, My Prisoner! Control the People!

* * *

Now, 6 more to go! 


	89. Sing, My Prisoner! Control The People!

Thank you for the reviews. The reason why this chapter is up so quickly was because when I was trying to update the previous episode, there were technical difficulties. Here's the next chapter!

Only 5 more to go! We're getting close to the end of the season!

* * *

**Today on Poke Rangers:  
**

Liz Marcatelli, Jenna's friend was here to sing for Slateport Idol. So, Mariah and Dawson decide to capture Liz and make her voice a spell to bring all the people under Pupent's control. Can the rangers defeat Pupent before he controls the whole planet? Find out next!

* * *

Seashore House…

Jenna walked in the teen paradise with her friend. Her friend was brushing her golden blonde hair and her green eyes were like emeralds. Her light toned skin brightened as the sun heated it up. Jenna looked at Sara, who was making vanilla cream smoothies with cherries on top.

"Thanks," said Jenna.

"You're welcome," said Sara.

The girl straightened her yellow shirt and her blue shorts.

"So, you are doing Slateport Idol? Never heard of it!" said Jenna.

"It's been going around in the Slateport Music Department. I got in!" said Liz.

Jenna smiled with excitement and was really ecstatic.

"Oh my, well, congratulations!" said Jenna.

Geki and Sid, the little runts that cause trouble entered the door and walked down to sit next to Jenna and Liz who was sitting down drinking their smoothies. Geki, who was really excited, tapped Liz in the stomach.

"So, sugar lips. Heard you got into Slateport Idol!" said Geki, "Want to go on a date?"

Liz snickered, "Sorry, I'm not your type!"

Sid rolled his eyes, "Why?"

"It's simple. You guys kind of really pissed us off many times. You're not our type and you are not funny!" said Jenna.

"That's it! You're going down," said Geki.

Geki then leapt toward Liz, when suddenly, Liz fell backwards and hit the ground, Geki did a graceful fall and hit the bar table and slid forward and landed on the stairs. Jack walked in and stepped on Geki.

"Whoops," said Jack.

"OW!" he yelled.

Sid ran over to Geki and they ran out of the Seashore House.

"Heard that Liz was going to Slateport Idol, decided to congratulate you," said Jack.

"Thanks," said Liz.

Dawson's Tower…

Dawson and Mariah looked at each other as they noticed Liz and Jenna talking about Slateport Idol with Jack drinking smoothies.

"So, red and yellow are happy that their friend is going to a singing contest!" said Mariah, "Gives me a great scheme!"

"What?" asked Dawson.

Mariah laughed and said, "You'll see!"

* * *

_(Background electric guitar music) _

_(The five rangers noticed the five morphers on them)_

_(Jack turns into the Red Ranger illusion)_

_(Mika turns into the Black Ranger illusion)_

_(Sean turns into the Blue Ranger illusion) _

_(Jenna turns into the Yellow Ranger illusion)_

_(Amii turns into the Pink Ranger illusion)_

_(The rangers looked at the mystical pool, seeing the Poke Megazord)_

_(Mariah was released from her tomb)_

_(The five rangers began fighting the Crushers)_

_(Danny gets released from Mariah's spell and joins the team)_

_(Derik arrives, defeating Lucruk)_

_(Red Ranger poses)_

_(Black Ranger poses)_

_(Blue Ranger poses)_

_(Yellow Ranger poses)_

_(Pink Ranger poses)_

_(Green Ranger poses)_

_(Silver Ranger poses)_

_Jack: Mighty Morphin_

_Rangers: POKE RANGERS!_

_(logo appears)_

_They got a power and a force that you never seen before_

_(Poke Rangers on their Poke Cycles)_

_(The Poke Blaster was formed, firing)_

_They got the ability to morph to even up the score _

_(Amii's appearance with the Kadabra on the other side)_

_No one can ever take them down_

_(Sean's appearance with the Marshtomp on the right side)_

_Their power lies on their side! _

_(Mika's appearance with the Mightyena on the left side)_

_Go Go Poke Rangers_

_(Jenna's appearance with the Pikachu on the right side)_

_Go Go Poke Rangers_

_(Jack's appearance with the Combusken on the left side)_

_Go Go Poke Rangers_

_(Danny's appearance with the Grovyle zord on the right side)_

_Mighty Morphin Poke Rangers_

_(Derik's appearance with the Swellow zord on the left side)_

_(background music)_

_They know the fate of the world is lying in their hands _

_(Mary and Zack's appearance next to the Pizza Shack)_

_They know they only use their weapons for defense_

_(Geki and Sid's appearance next to the Seashore House)_

_No one can ever take them down_

_(Mewtra's appearance with Claydol and Rayquaza) _

_Their power lies on their side! _

_(Dawson and Mariah's appearance on the screen)_

_Go Go Poke Rangers_

_(The Evolution Megazord formation)_

_Go Go Poke Rangers_

_(The Mega Swellowzord formation)_

_Go Go Poke Rangers_

_(The Kyogre, Groudon, Latios and Latias zords appear, with Salamence and the Rayquaza zord making the Hoenn Ultimate Master zord)_

_(created by YankeeFan2 appears on the screen)_

_You Mighty Morphin Poke Rangers_

_(logo appears)_

* * *

Episode 85- Sing, My Prisoner! Control The People!

Monster Created By: Starfighter364

Written and Directed By: YankeeFan2

* * *

"So, what is it?" asked Dawson. Mariah then couldn't take it anymore after 5 questions of, "What is it?"

"I am making a monster!" said Mariah, "A puppet monster!"

Mariah looked at her burnt clay to notice a Kadabra like monster on the table. It hasn't been used. Dawson smiled and looked at her.

"It's been a while since we used those, go ahead!" he said, rolling his eyes.

Mariah looked at Dawson with agreement and said, "Are you sure?"

"Yes," said Dawson.

Mariah pressed the Count Golbat button to come out of his coffin. He flung out and hit the wall.

"OW!" he yelled.

Mariah walked to him with the clay monster, "Is your monster making machine operational?"

"Uh, yeah!" said Count Golbat.

"Make Pupent, now!"

The monster was on the conveyor belt and was going into the brown like structure. The monster was in and the door was closed. Count Golbat pulled the lever and the monster was sent through the pipes. Suddenly, a big boom appeared at the other end and there was Pupent. Pupent was a Kadabra monster with his spoon and red eyes instead of the normal black. He had a speaker in his spoon.

Dawson nodded, "Perfect. I think we can pull this off with a little ease!"

"Are you sure?" asked Mariah.

"Yes!" said Dawson, "Come on! It's a perfect plan! Now, all we need is to capture Jenna and her friend and make them our slaves. We will put a spell on them. When they sing, Pupent and myself will control the rangers and the whole city! We will not fail!"

"You? What about me?" asked Mariah with an angry tone.

"You do nothing!" said Dawson.

SMACK! Mariah imprinted a big black mark on Dawson's face. Dawson smiled and walked away. Dawson walked to Pupent.

"Pupent, I got an idea. Crushbones, attack!"

* * *

Route 103…

Jenna and Liz were walking to Oldale Town. Liz was so ecstatic to hear that the Slateport Idol contest would be easy. Jenna knew that Liz was a professional singer since grammar school. Jack caught up with them after swimming toward them and telling them that they ditched him, once again.

"So, Jack, what do you do?"

Jack nodded, "Well, I work at the Pizza Shack in Mauville City. I have a girlfriend named Mika and well, I do a lot of things. You see, I am a P-"

Jenna covered his mouth, he knew what he was going to say.

"A Poke Ranger?" asked Liz.

"He's just kidding," said Jenna, "Remember? No one believed him in the third grade because he thought he saw a ghost in the hallway?"

Jack rolled his eyes and continued walking when suddenly, Crushbones came and terrorized them. Suddenly, the Crushbones kidnapped Liz and Jenna. Then the others came to knock out Jack. Jack saw this out of the corner of his eye and jumped in the air with his Poke Buckler.

"Torchic!"

He morphed in midair and landed on the balcony. He kicked the Crushbones in the face and jumped on one of them and sliced him off with his Torch Sword. He fell backwards.

"Forgot all about this! Thunder Pulse Blaster!"

He put the golden weapon that looked like a slingshot and connected the two together, pushing the end of the slingshot up. He pulled the string and released a golden pulse. It hit one of them and then it hit more and more.

"Battlizer! Stealth Mode!"

He transformed with the red suit of armor and the machine gun to go with the armor. He then noticed something on his morpher.

"I guess Sean upgraded my battlizer! Okay, flame mode!"

He then began to feel flames coming from his armor from the morpher. He charged at them with the machine gun. It spurted many bullets, burning the Crushbones' faces. He jumped up in the air and shot others. Bullet after bullet, each bone foot soldier was melting, crumbling, turning back into the silicon they whence came from. The others ran off. Jack breathing hard, landed on a tree trunk.

"Torchic Return!"

He morphed and went back to a normal teenager. He climbed up and noticed that Jenna and Liz weren't there.

"JENNA? LIZ?" he asked, "Where the hell are they?"

He began to run as he noticed Danny and Amii making out by the lake.

"DANNY! AMII!" he yelled.

Danny looked at Jack, "Can it wait?"

"Jenna's in trouble!"

Amii rolled her eyes and grabbed her purse. She brushed her hair and sprayed perfume.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Long story!" said Jack.

Dawson's Tower…

Pupent snickered as the two girls were now under his control.

"The spell of control is in," said the monster, "I have them under my control physically!"

Dawson smiled and patted Pupent on the head, "GREAT!"

He turned to the two controlled teenagers, like something was going to happen to them. He smiled and decided to put Jenna and Liz on the field.

"Go to Verdanturf and control by your singing!"

They disappeared into the darkness.

* * *

Verdanturf Town…

Jenna and Liz ran like animals to the middle of town. The people looked at them like they were psychopaths. Suddenly, Jenna and Liz began to sing. Green rays came out of them and the town was put under control with Pokemon also under their control. After five minutes, the teenagers stopped and ran toward the next town, which was Rustboro City.

* * *

Seashore House…

Derik, Mika and Sean were waiting for the other three. Jack, Danny and Amii decided to teleport there instead of running there. So, in three streaks of red, green and pink light, they arrived.

"What's wrong?" asked Derik.

"Jenna and her new friend, Liz has been captured," said Jack.

"What?" asked Mika.

"The girl that was going to be on Slateport Idol?" asked Sean.

"Yes," said Jack.

Suddenly, their communicators beeped. Jack clicked on it, "Yeah?"

"**There's a weird disturbance in Verdanturf Town. Check it out!" **said Rayquaza, **"And where's Jenna?"**

"Captured," said Jack.

"**Oh, I see," **he said, **"Jenna and Liz are taken control by Pupent, a mind control monster. I see he already controlled Verdanturf and Rustboro with Liz and Jenna's song. Pupent, Jenna and Liz are heading directly toward Slateport. Like NOW! Hurry!"**

"Let's Poke Battle!" yelled Jack.

Derik was about to morph, when suddenly people looked at them strangely and walked off, "Anyway…" said Derik.

"Silver Light! I will fight! Silver Swellow Ranger!"

"Treecko!"

"Poochyena!"

"Abra!"

"Mudkip!"

"Torchic!"

* * *

Slateport Border…

The six rangers looked at Pupent.

"Pupent, let them go," said Jack.

"Never," he said. His eyes turned green and lasers came out of his eyes. The rangers dodge it.

"Jenna, defeat them!"

Jenna was then pulled by strings from Pupent's fingers in ranger form. She pulled out her Chu Daggers.

"Poke Rangers… must die!" she yelled.

She charged forward. She stabbed the rangers with her daggers. Amii dodged it and kicked one of them out into the sky. Then she activates her Psy Staff to dodge Jenna's attacks. Jenna jumped and kicked her in the face. Amii fell backwards and she kicked her in the chest.

"Blade Blaster, fire!"

She fired at Jenna. Jenna dodged it and shocked Amii.

"OW!" yelled Amii.

Amii rolled over. A hole was ripped in the suit below the chest. Blood began to seep out. She covered it up, exaggerating in pain.

"That was stupid and not cool!"

Pupent smiled and said, "Well, Pink Ranger. I'm glad that you said that, I am going to control you next!"

Suddenly, strings appeared. Amii used her Lai Lai Crystal.

"Wind Power!"

The wind broke the strings. Pupent began to growl in anger.

"My strings!" he yelled.

Amii then noticed that the sun was shining on Jenna's head and there was another one. Liz! She was attacking the others. It was all a distraction. Suddenly, the six rangers except Amii all stood against her.

"Pink Ranger DIE!" yelled Liz.

The rangers attacked by using the Sword of Light.

"OH SHIT!" yelled Amii.

They began to charge. Amii activated her Super Poke Mode.

"AEROBLAST!" yelled Derik.

They became one light and attacked. Amii was about to use Barrier, but it was too late. The blast stunned her and she fell. The rangers laugh as they see the pink ranger on the ground. She suddenly got up. Her visor was taken off her blood seeped from her left cheek. She growled in anger.

"I know your weakness!" she yelled. She de-morphed instantly, due to her lack of energy.

"Well, I'll destroy you later, Pink Ranger!" yelled Pupent.

Amii was breathing very hard. She used her communicator and transported to Sky Pillar.

* * *

Sky Pillar…

"I can't believe that happened," said Rayquaza, "You're lucky you are still alive!"

"I know," said Amii, "I know, but it wasn't luck!"

Amii groaned as she sat on one of the consoles with a handkerchief, wiping the blood, "It was mettle that brought me through!"

Mewtra nodded, "How are you going to get the rangers back to normal?"

Amii nodded, "I know how, before I suddenly got injured, I noticed strings from the sunlight. If I can damage those strings, it could work!"

Rayquaza and Claydol both nodded and said, "Use the Poke Dairenken. That can chop the strings off!"

Amii nodded, "Okay!"

The Poke Dairenken was in her hand. Claydol pressed a couple of buttons.

"Your Poke Ranger suit has been recharged and healed!"

"Okay," said Amii, "Location of Pupent!"

Claydol pressed a couple of buttons and looked at Pupent's location.

"Pupent is in Lavaridge Town. They already took half the Hoenn Region!"

Amii nodded and took out her Poke Morpher. She pushed it in front of her with the right hand holding it, with the left hand touching it on the bottom.

"Abra!"

She turned it around making the right hand go on the bottom, holding the morpher with the left hand on top and pink light came out of the morpher.

* * *

Lavaridge Town…

Pupent smiled as all the people were looking at him. Flannery looked at him with dismay.

"Listen creep, I can't wait for the Poke Rangers to get you!" said Flannery.

"Okay," said Pupent.

The Poke Rangers arrived with their weapons, chopping down stuff and using attacks on the Pokemon.

She then began to count, "Where's the Pink one?"

"The Pink one's dead trying to stop me, now listen up Lavaridge! Be Controlled or Die!"

The people began to bow down.

"Okay, Liz sing!" he yelled.

Liz appeared with a string attached. She began to sing a beautiful tune. Suddenly, green light came out and all the people were in a trance.

"YES!" said Pupent.

Suddenly, sparks appeared from the strings. The strings were chopped off. Liz went back to normal with the people. Liz looked around with the people to notice the Pink Ranger and her Psy Staff. She kicked the rangers in the face and chopped the strings. They went back to normal as well.

"What?" asked Jack, "What happened? Liz sang and we all fell!"

"I was captured instead," said Jenna.

"No time for that," said Amii, "Look!"

Pupent looked at Amii, "Who are you looking at?"

"You, asshole!" yelled Amii, "Let's do it!"

"Red Torchic Ranger. Heaven Fire Star!" yelled Jack. A black background appeared showing the picture of Torchic in red light.

"Black Poochyena Ranger! Heaven Phantasm Star!" yelled Mika. A Poochyena appeared behind her in the black background, and the Poochyena had purple light instead of black.

"Blue Mudkip Ranger! Heaven Gravity Star!" yelled Sean. A Mudkip appeared behind him in the black background in blue light.

"Yellow Pichu Ranger! Heaven Time Star!" yelled Jenna. A Pichu appeared behind her in yellow light surrounded by a black background.

"Pink Abra Ranger! Heaven Wind Star!" yelled Amii. An Abra appeared behind her in pink light surrounded by a black background.

"Green Treecko Ranger! Heaven Earth Star!" yelled Danny. A Treecko appeared behind him in green light surrounded by a black background.

"Silver Swellow Ranger! Heaven Metal Star!" yelled Derik. A Swellow appeared in white light with a silver background.

"Shining in the heavens are the seven stars!" yelled Jack, as they raised their hands to the sky.

"MIGHTY MORPHIN POKE RANGERS!" yelled the rangers.

Pupent shrieked in horror. The rangers combined their weapons.

"Poke Blaster, ready!" yelled Jack.

Suddenly, the Sword of Light was on the blaster.

"This will make sure that the creature dies and it doesn't grow!" said Derik, "It's only 80 percent effective!"

"Okay," said Jack, "FIRE!"

The Sword of Light was like a dagger as it was thrown into Pupent's heart, destroying him. The rangers cheered. When suddenly, a bomb exploded and he grew bigger.

"Okay, 50 percent," said Derik.

"We need Evolution zord power now!" yelled Jack.

The Evolution zords came charging through. The rangers jumped into their zords as they combined to make the Hoenn Masterzord.

"Let's do it!" yelled Jack.

Pupent began using his spoon. Rainbow colored streams of light hit the Masterzord. The Masterzord then takes out the Sword of Light and crosses it with the Evolution Saber. The Hoenn Saber was charged up with the ruby, sapphire, and emerald streams of energy.

"DRAIN ENERGY!" yelled Jack.

Suddenly, the Masterzord began draining Pupent's energy down to empty and with one thrust he was gone for good.

* * *

Dawson's Tower…

"I have a headache thanks to you!" yelled Dawson, "I'm never using clay monsters again! That's final!"

"I have a headache!" yelled Mariah, "This was a pointless plan!"

* * *

Seashore House…

Liz and the rangers sat at the Seashore House one day and read about the news. They heard about the Poke Rangers saving Hoenn from a mind-controlling monster. Jack closed the papers and noticed an envelope that was addressed to Liz.

"I believe this is for you!" said Jack.

Liz opened it up and the letter was from Slateport Idol.

"Oh my! I have to go now!"

Liz left. The rangers look at her.

"Good luck!" said Jenna.

An hour later…

Liz walked in and saw the rangers doing homework and noticed Liz.

"How did it go?" asked Amii.

"I WON!" yelled Liz, "I'm going to beat the singers for Hoenn Idol now!"

---END---

* * *

© 2006 YankeeFan2 productions

Based on Gosei Sentai Dairanger and MMPR Season 2 which I don't own.

* * *

YF2: Task 86

Dawson: I got to make sure that this works! Raticator attack!

Edna: Oh, my! Not again

Jenna: I must prove to this rat menace that I am no pushover!

Sean: Wait, Jenna, I think we should-

Jenna: My decision is already made up! I am going to rescue Edna and slaughter that rat for the third time.

YF2: Find out on Task 86: The Test of Endurance: Jenna vs Raticator

* * *

I won't be able to update this weekend. I will be away for Thanksgiving. So, have a Happy Thanksgiving!

QUIZ: Amii is making up a group called the Punishment Sisters from all of the Poke Ranger stories, there are only going to be four, including her and they are all pink! Who could they be? Guess correctly and you win a Turbo storyline!


	90. The Test of Endurance

A/N: Thank you for the reviews. It was worth it. Anyway, I will speed this up because I am in a hotel typing this and the best part is, Internet access is FREE! So, anyway, here goes!

NOTE: I don't own Wal-Mart.

* * *

**Today on Poke Rangers:**

Edna gets captured and this time Jenna must face Raticator II alone. Can she defeat this monster all by herself? FIND OUT NEXT!

* * *

Slateport City…

It was a normal day in Slateport City. Everybody was minding their own business, walking around, and doing their Christmas shopping. Especially, Jenna and Edna, who always loved to do Christmas shopping. They ran to a Wal-Mart supermarket. Many Nintendo DS's were being taken from the shelves. Edna and Jenna were about to leave and realize that they could get that for a Christmas gift. So, Jenna and Edna pushed the people out of the way and took the Nintendo DS. The last box on the shelf was already taken and the people got angry. So the mob followed Jenna and Edna. The two girls were running like crazy and they checked out and ran for the door when suddenly, someone stepped on Jenna, making the bag fly out of her hands. Edna began to catch the bag. Suddenly, a teenager took it and ran for the door. Jenna ran after him with Edna limping behind. She noticed that he was on his motorcycle. Edna caught up with Jenna and she was out of breath.

"What the hell are we going to do?" asked Edna.

"Just leave it to me," said Jenna, "Poke Cycle!"

She got on and the engine went so fast, it went up to 90 to 100 mph. The motorcycle was in sight. She stepped harder on the gas. She activated the grappling hooks. The motorcycle fell over. The bag flew and Jenna jumped over to grab it. The rider got up, straightened his black leather jacket and brushed off his white shirt and jeans. He took off his hat and sunglasses. His brown hair, with blonde streaks was shining due to the sun's glare with emerald eyes staring at Jenna.

"I want those gifts back," he said.

"You do? Well, you got to get me first!"

The rider charged at her. Jenna flipped toward the cycle. She stepped on the gas and the bag was in front of her. She drove off.

"Darn you!" he yelled.

* * *

_(Background electric guitar music) _

_(The five rangers noticed the five morphers on them)_

_(Jack turns into the Red Ranger illusion)_

_(Mika turns into the Black Ranger illusion)_

_(Sean turns into the Blue Ranger illusion) _

_(Jenna turns into the Yellow Ranger illusion)_

_(Amii turns into the Pink Ranger illusion)_

_(The rangers looked at the mystical pool, seeing the Poke Megazord)_

_(Mariah was released from her tomb)_

_(The five rangers began fighting the Crushers)_

_(Danny gets released from Mariah's spell and joins the team)_

_(Derik arrives, defeating Lucruk)_

_(Red Ranger poses)_

_(Black Ranger poses)_

_(Blue Ranger poses)_

_(Yellow Ranger poses)_

_(Pink Ranger poses)_

_(Green Ranger poses)_

_(Silver Ranger poses)_

_Jack: Mighty Morphin_

_Rangers: POKE RANGERS!_

_(logo appears)_

_They got a power and a force that you never seen before_

_(Poke Rangers on their Poke Cycles)_

_(The Poke Blaster was formed, firing)_

_They got the ability to morph to even up the score _

_(Amii's appearance with the Kadabra on the other side)_

_No one can ever take them down_

_(Sean's appearance with the Marshtomp on the right side)_

_Their power lies on their side! _

_(Mika's appearance with the Mightyena on the left side)_

_Go Go Poke Rangers_

_(Jenna's appearance with the Pikachu on the right side)_

_Go Go Poke Rangers_

_(Jack's appearance with the Combusken on the left side)_

_Go Go Poke Rangers_

_(Danny's appearance with the Grovyle zord on the right side)_

_Mighty Morphin Poke Rangers_

_(Derik's appearance with the Swellow zord on the left side)_

_(background music)_

_They know the fate of the world is lying in their hands _

_(Mary and Zack's appearance next to the Pizza Shack)_

_They know they only use their weapons for defense_

_(Geki and Sid's appearance next to the Seashore House)_

_No one can ever take them down_

_(Mewtra's appearance with Claydol and Rayquaza) _

_Their power lies on their side! _

_(Dawson and Mariah's appearance on the screen)_

_Go Go Poke Rangers_

_(The Evolution Megazord formation)_

_Go Go Poke Rangers_

_(The Mega Swellowzord formation)_

_Go Go Poke Rangers_

_(The Kyogre, Groudon, Latios and Latias zords appear, with Salamence and the Rayquaza zord making the Hoenn Ultimate Master zord)_

_(created by YankeeFan2 appears on the screen)_

_You Mighty Morphin Poke Rangers_

_(logo appears)

* * *

_

Episode 86- The Test of Endurance: Jenna vs the Raticator

Written and Directed By: YankeeFan2

* * *

Jenna's House…

Edna and Jenna were sitting in the living room, drinking hot tea. The moon lit up the couches. Edna nodded to herself.

"Well, thanks for getting the gifts," said Edna.

Jenna nodded as she drank the last of her hot tea, "No sweat. In the meantime, I have school tomorrow, so love you, good night!"

"Okay, darling," she said.

When Jenna went upstairs, Edna picked up a picture. It was a picture of her mother.

"Katie, if you were only here to see your daughter grow," said Edna. She put the picture on her desk and went upstairs.

* * *

Dawson's Tower…

Dawson captured a Raticate and threw the rat in the tube. He smiled as he pressed the button. A dark rat with golden streaks of fur and sharper teeth and quick legs appeared. Dawson snickered.

"Ha!" said Dawson, "Hello."

Mariah walked toward the lab to notice a Raticate monster.

"What the hell is that?" asked Mariah.

"Raticator II," said Dawson.

Mariah rolled her eyes. Dawson blinked for a second and looked at him like he had two heads.

"What?" asked Dawson.

"Boring plan. I think you are going to kidnap Jenna's aunt. Right?" asked Mariah.

"That's right! That's HALF the plan!" yelled Dawson, "This Raticator is new! I'm going to make sure that Jenna will fight him. She will not be successful!"

Mariah rolled her eyes and said, "We're fucked!"

* * *

Jenna's House, 4:30 am…

Jenna was sound asleep in her bed with the picture of her parents and Edna sitting on her nightstand. The room was like any a room that any normal teenager would sleep in. It had multicolor lights going from all directions. It had a stereo in the back and a plasma screen TV. Suddenly, under the door, there was a green light. There was squealing in the next room, then there was complete silence.

* * *

Jenna's House 7:30 am…

Jenna walked downstairs to the kitchen. She noticed that there was a note. She picked it up and began to read it:

"Jenna, I'll be at work early. I won't be home until late, so take the house keys. Love ya- Edna."

Jenna nodded and took the Jeep car keys, her Poke Buckler, and her purse and walked outside and closed the front door.

* * *

That Afternoon…

Jenna, Jack, Sean, Amii, Danny, and Derik piled into Jenna's jeep and drove on the highway to the Mauville Outlet. She played the music from Rangerz, "I Won't Back Down". Derik sat in the far back, listening to his own CD player and he was doing his homework and repairing his mecha, thanks to Claydol's software. Suddenly, he heard the car stop.

"Derik, let's go," said Amii.

"Okay," said Derik.

Suddenly, when Derik gets out, his communicator begins to beep.

"Derik here," said Derik.

"Get here immediately!" said Claydol.

Amii, Danny, Sean, Mika, Jenna and Jack looked speechless when they heard Claydol's reluctant call. They instantly transported to the Sky Pillar without hesitation.

* * *

Sky Pillar…

"What now?" asked Mika.

"Jenna, you know that note you got from your aunt?" asked Claydol.

"Yes," said Jenna, "Why?"

Claydol picked up the note from the fax machine, "There was a back to the note. It's a ransom note. It was sent by that skull brain himself!"

Jenna read the note:

Yellow Ranger-

Meet me near the Weather Institute in one hour. If you want to see Edna again, you better be here!

-Dawson

Jack looked at this note, "Screw this, I am so not letting you go alone. Poke Rangers, let's go!"

Jenna shook her head, "NO!"

Jack looked at Jenna with concern and yelled, "Jenna, you are not going alone! It could be a trap!"

"I am whether you like it or not! I can fight you know!" said Jenna.

"I think we should-" said Sean, but Jenna cut him off. She activated the coordinates.

"I already made up my mind!" said Jena.

She transported to the Weather Institute, leaving the rangers to watch this battle alone.

* * *

Weather Institute…

Jenna looked around waiting for Raticator II. She was already in ranger form.

"Where is he?" asked Jenna.

Raticator II ran toward Jenna.

"Yellow Ranger! Grr… What a surprise! I never expected to meet you!"

Jenna clenched her fists, "Save it! Where's Edna? NOW!"

"Simple," said Raticator II, "Not here. You must defeat me to ensure your aunt's safety!"

Jenna snickered and got into a fighting stance, "Fine with me!"

Raticator II jumped in the air and slammed Jenna in the face. She wrestled with the rat. He bit Jenna's neck. She yelped out in pain as she was thrown toward the tree. Jenna took out her Chu Daggers and threw them at Raticator II. He rolled over and kicked Jenna square in the stomach. Jenna fell backwards and fell on the grass.

"You're weak! You will fail now!"

Jenna was breathing hard with her Pulse Blaster in her hand.

"Then how come I know your weakness? With this, I can pinpoint out where your weakness is. So, correction… I PASS!"

She used the special weapon and with a yellow jolt, Raticator II's eyes became inflamed and he blew up in flames. Jenna smiled and got on her knees, due to her fatigue. Edna appeared, she was in fetters, well except her legs.

"Thanks for rescuing me, again!"

* * *

Dawson's Tower…

"Time to use my skull bomb!" yelled Dawson. He tried to find it but couldn't find the bombs.

"Oh crap, I ran out! DAMN YOU YELLOW RANGER!"

* * *

Slateport City….

Edna and Jenna were driving back and talking.

"Jenna, I thank you," said Edna.

"Don't worry about it," said Jenna.

Suddenly, Jack stuck his thumb up. Jenna opened the door and Jack got in the back seat.

"I should've let you fight. I was wrong. Sorry," said Jack.

Jenna's eyes widened and then went back to normal, "Well, it was personal. And I knew Raticator's weakness thanks to the Pulse Blaster!"

Jack nodded, "I know, you told everybody today!"

He noticed a white magazine with the Red Ranger on the cover.

"Ooh, I'm famous!"

---END---

* * *

© 2006 YankeeFan2 productions

Based on Gosei Sentai Dairanger and MMPR Season 2 which I don't own.

YF2: Task 87

Danny: They're lovely aren't they?

Mariah: Once, they bloom, kaboom!

Danny: Mewtra, the flower's a bomb!

YF2: Find out on Task 87: Petals of Doom

* * *

A/N: Thanks, the answer was Anna, Jackie, Amii, and Christina. Great job, Starfighter364, and Psyduck Ranger. You get to give me two storylines for Turbo.

Got to go! See ya!


	91. Petals of Doom

A/N: Thank you for the glorious reviews! I am so happy! Today, I signed on, I had a total of 110 emails! It was a lot.

Anyway, I need to say something. The last 86 episodes were great without you guys reviewing. I thank all of you. So, here's my next chapter to show you my appreciation. Oh, and to get this done. Only 4 more to go! After this, 3 more!

* * *

**Today on Poke Rangers:  
**

Flowers are blooming in Lori's garden. But, Mariah and Dawson decide to make sure that when the flowers bloom, they will blow into a million pieces. Can Danny save the Sky Pillar? Find out next.

* * *

Route 123 Garden, Time: 1:30am…

A black entity appeared in the sky. The entity shot out a red laser from the sky and aimed it at the garden of flowers. The beam disappeared and ran off. A young boy watched from below. He rubbed his eyes and thought it was a dream. He went back to sleep.

* * *

Dawson's Tower…

"Okay, honey. We're ready!" said Dawson.

Dawson slammed his hand on the throne room chair.

"Time to show these humans who they are messing with!" said Dawson.

"What were the particles there for?" asked Mariah.

"To blow up the flowers," said Dawson.

Darkix and Black Phoenix looked at Dawson with puzzled looks. Dawson and Mariah snickered and began to laugh like hyenas.

"Let the fun begin!" said Dawson.

Lori's Garden…

A young girl looks at the flowers, when she heard a familiar voice. She could tell by how he steps and how he walks.

"They're lovely aren't they?"

She turned around to notice Danny chuckling.

"Green Ranger!"

Danny's expression went from chuckle to curious with three seconds, "Huh? How the hell do you know me?"

Suddenly, the girl dashed through the garden. Danny sprinted through as well. The girl went to the gate and locked the door. Danny looked to find a way. He then decided to not find it. He put his hands together and closed his eyes. There was an underground ditch being made. He went in and the chi power of earth made him dig through the fence. He came out and jumped in front of the girl.

"Can you hold on for a second?"

Suddenly, she pulled out a tail staff and pushed him in the flowers. Danny then did a swift kick after realizing who she was. She then decided to use her eyes. Sludge began to leak on the grass. The grass finally exploded making him fall on to one of them. A boy walked to notice Danny lying on the flowers. He growled and he was about to punch Danny. Danny quickly got away and ran after her.

"Vandal!" he yelled.

Danny then began to sprint faster.

"Wait! I know who you are!" he yelled.

The girl turned around and changed into LadySeviper.

"Treecko!"

He transformed and began to pose, "Green Treecko Ranger, Heaven Earth Star!"

She flipped and kicked Danny in the face. Danny did the splits and dodged the attack. Then, he jumped and did a roundhouse kick. LadySeviper was kicked in the face with both his feet. She stabbed him with the poison tail. She began to dash for the gardens. Danny chased after her. He was running so fast, he almost got run over by a car. He gets to the final bend, preparing to attack. Suddenly, he saw LadySeviper with Black Phoenix. She threw a bomb at him and it blew up. Danny flew sky high and landed on the grass. The enemies laugh and leave.

"Crap!" he yelled.

* * *

_(Background electric guitar music) _

_(The five rangers noticed the five morphers on them)_

_(Jack turns into the Red Ranger illusion)_

_(Mika turns into the Black Ranger illusion)_

_(Sean turns into the Blue Ranger illusion) _

_(Jenna turns into the Yellow Ranger illusion)_

_(Amii turns into the Pink Ranger illusion)_

_(The rangers looked at the mystical pool, seeing the Poke Megazord)_

_(Mariah was released from her tomb)_

_(The five rangers began fighting the Crushers)_

_(Danny gets released from Mariah's spell and joins the team)_

_(Derik arrives, defeating Lucruk)_

_(Red Ranger poses)_

_(Black Ranger poses)_

_(Blue Ranger poses)_

_(Yellow Ranger poses)_

_(Pink Ranger poses)_

_(Green Ranger poses)_

_(Silver Ranger poses)_

_Jack: Mighty Morphin_

_Rangers: POKE RANGERS!_

_(logo appears)_

_They got a power and a force that you never seen before_

_(Poke Rangers on their Poke Cycles)_

_(The Poke Blaster was formed, firing)_

_They got the ability to morph to even up the score _

_(Amii's appearance with the Kadabra on the other side)_

_No one can ever take them down_

_(Sean's appearance with the Marshtomp on the right side)_

_Their power lies on their side! _

_(Mika's appearance with the Mightyena on the left side)_

_Go Go Poke Rangers_

_(Jenna's appearance with the Pikachu on the right side)_

_Go Go Poke Rangers_

_(Jack's appearance with the Combusken on the left side)_

_Go Go Poke Rangers_

_(Danny's appearance with the Grovyle zord on the right side)_

_Mighty Morphin Poke Rangers_

_(Derik's appearance with the Swellow zord on the left side)_

_(background music)_

_They know the fate of the world is lying in their hands _

_(Mary and Zack's appearance next to the Pizza Shack)_

_They know they only use their weapons for defense_

_(Geki and Sid's appearance next to the Seashore House)_

_No one can ever take them down_

_(Mewtra's appearance with Claydol and Rayquaza) _

_Their power lies on their side! _

_(Dawson and Mariah's appearance on the screen)_

_Go Go Poke Rangers_

_(The Evolution Megazord formation)_

_Go Go Poke Rangers_

_(The Mega Swellowzord formation)_

_Go Go Poke Rangers_

_(The Kyogre, Groudon, Latios and Latias zords appear, with Salamence and the Rayquaza zord making the Hoenn Ultimate Master zord)_

_(created by YankeeFan2 appears on the screen)_

_You Mighty Morphin Poke Rangers_

_(logo appears)

* * *

_

Episode 87- Petals of Doom

Monster Created By: YankeeFan2

Written and Directed By: YankeeFan2

* * *

Lori's Garden…

Danny, who regretted about what happened, walked back to the garden to apologize about what happened.

"Hey, kid. I'd like to apologize," said Danny. His right hand was scratching the back of his head.

"Why did you do that? You ruined everything!"

He ran toward the greenhouse. Danny was about to chase after him when heard a girl with reddish-brown hair and was wearing a pink shirt with green pants.

"It's your fault. Why did you have to fight in our garden?" she asked.

The girl that has the nametag, "Lori" on it looked at him and continued repairing the damage by planting the seeds.

"Look, I am really sorry," said Danny.

"Well, these are very valuable. My father made these!" said Lori.

"Your father?" asked Danny.

"My father worked so hard planting these flowers. These pinkish-white flowers are really rare and they have the sweetest scent. When we were young, he would always come up with planting the rarest kind, but we needed the most special soil. When he found them, he got sick. Now, my brother Sammy and I are now taking care of this garden. When they bloomed, he felt so happy. He died the next day. That's why I love these flowers. They remind me of my dad. So, are you proud of what you have done?"

Danny walked up to an almost dead plant. He used a pot to put this almost dead plant in. He buried it with soil for the flower to stay alive. In the meantime, he went to the Sky Pillar to report what happened.

* * *

Sky Pillar…

"Danny, do you know why she's doing this?" asked Sean.

"I don't know. I am not sure what she's up to!" said Danny.

Jack got down from the console, "Well, let's get answers!"

Danny nodded, "Okay, I'll be there in a minute!"

Jack and the others activated their communicators. The rangers then digitized and teleported to investigate while Danny went to Mewtra for a favor.

"Mewtra, I am here for a favor!" said Danny.

"What?" asked Mewtra.

In Danny's hands was a flower pot that he got from the garden, but never showed his friends.

"Oh, cute that's a rare flower!" said Mewtra, "Looks like it's dead."

"It almost died," said Danny, "It's my fault and since I can't take care of it because I have to investigate. Please, take care of it. Try to save it!"

"Don't worry, Danny. You're plant is safe with me!"

Mewtra put it next to the alarm system, "I'll put my green thumb to work!"

* * *

Lilycove City…

A group of girls had flower pots full of the rare flowers and the customers came and went. Lori and Sammy were really happy this was all going well. Black Phoenix and LadySeviper smile and they bring the black button to detonate the flowers.

"Goodbye, Hoenn! Time for all the flowers that bloom to blow!"

Suddenly, an explosion appeared from the pots destroying them and blowing up the tables. Suddenly, explosions appeared all over Lilycove. Windows were broken, some houses collapsed. In Lori's garden the whole field blew up in flames.

"YES!" yelled LadySeviper.

Suddenly, the rangers came and began to attack. The Crushbones surrounded the broken pots and plants.

"Mika, Jenna, Amii, get these people to safety!" said Jack.

"Okay," said the girls.

"Crushbones, attack!" yelled Black Phoenix.

The kicking and punching commenced. Jack and Derik did spinning hook kicks toward the Crushbone heads. Jenna used the palm punch maneuver and jumped and kicked the Crushbones. Mika punched one in the face and kicked one on either side in the stomach. Sean did a roundhouse kick to one of them and this time he punched the skeletal like monster next to him. Amii took out her Blade Blaster. Pink streams of light hit the Crushbones. Danny beheaded the Crushbones with his Leaf Dagger. After his group of Crushbones were destroyed, he noticed a white label that said, "Lori's Plants!"

"LORI!" yelled Danny, "Guys, I'll be right back!"

* * *

Lori's Garden…

Danny, who morphed out of ranger form ran to the garden. He couldn't believe it. Lori and Sammy began to cry after they saw all the plants go up in flames.

"Crap, I'm too late!" said Danny.

Sammy turned around to notice Danny. He kicked him in the place where the sun doesn't shine and he began to squirm in pain.

"HA!" he yelled, "Are you happy now?"

Lori looked at Sammy and smacked him upside the head.

"Sammy, he's a friend," she said.

Sammy looked at Danny with curious eyes, "You are?"

Danny nodded with a smile, "I love flowers! I will kill anybody who is responsible for this!"

He looked at Danny, "I noticed a red light surrounding the garden."

Danny nodded, "Okay, thanks!"

Danny ran out of the garden and it just hit him. Only one flower didn't explode and it was sitting somewhere where he didn't notice it would be. He activated his communicator.

"Mewtra! The flower's a bomb!"

* * *

Lilycove City…

Jack and Sean heard what happened, "BOMB?"

Black Phoenix laughed and said, "Oh, a bomb? How funny! I guess the Sky Pillar will go bye-bye!"

Sean activated his communicator while the Poke Blaster was being made, "Danny, the Sky Pillar system is being fixed so you got to find a way to get there! If I were you call for your zord and summon yourself to the base, then go in like you would normally except you don't teleport. Because the teleportation is off too!"

* * *

Route 119…

"Okay," said Danny. He pulled out his Green Lai Lai Crystal.

"Treecko, Grovyle Evolution Zord Power!"

The Grovyle zord rose from the base of the trees. He jumped up in the air and rode Grovyle and then got into the cockpit.

"Grovyle, get me to the Pillar as near as you can possibly can!"

Dawson's Tower…

Dawson was happy to hear that the Sky Pillar bomb is going to blow off any minute. Something then just happened as he heard LadySeviper's voice.

"What is it?" asked Dawson.

"**Danny left to save the Sky Pillar!"**

"Thanks!" said Dawson.

He turned to the balcony and got his staff from the chair and took a Roselia from Route 117 and turned her into something bad. It was a black instead of green with purple flowers and golden eyes.

"Thorn! Ambush Danny! NOW!" he yelled.

* * *

Route 131…

Danny was beamed down from the head of the Grovyle zord and then was about to hit the ocean. He summoned his Poke Cycle and it turned into a speedboat. He got up from the boat and the cycle disappeared. He ran into the cave and got out to get to the pillar. It was only four miles away. Suddenly, he heard a voice.

"Dark Leaf!"

Danny then felt leaves surrounding him. Suddenly, BOOM!

(commercial break)

Danny was flying and he hit the ground. Blood came out of his mouth as he felt the contact with the ground. He got up and continued running. Suddenly, he felt beams hit either side of him. He jumped to the other side. Each time, the ground exploded and then exploded again. Suddenly, the other rangers came to help out.

"Jack, kill that Roselia monster!" said Danny, "I need to get to the Pillar!"

"QUICKLY!" said Jack.

Danny ran so quick he got to the door of the Sky Pillar, "Claydol, guys! Over here!"

* * *

Sky Pillar…

Rayquaza noticed Danny running up here, "What's wrong?"

"**Mewtra has a flower that could explode any moment. Is it in bloom?" **asked Danny.

Mewtra looked at the flower and turned to the intercom, "Yes!"

* * *

Route 131, outside of pillar…

"GET RID OF IT!" yelled Danny, "Meet me by the front entrance!"

Danny got there out of breath and Mewtra arrived with the flower.

"Here," said Mewtra, "Hurry!"

Danny threw it into the sky and suddenly, the flower pot and the flower blew up. Danny nodded and ran back to meet his friends. Thorn, LadySeviper, and Black Phoenix arrived.

"Danny!" said Amii.

"You evil assholes! Flowers are a thing of beauty! But, you use them for destruction, you will never understand, flowers are peaceful! They meant no harm to you! Now you will pay!"

"Treecko!"

He morphed into the Green Treecko Ranger. The other six climb to where Danny was and began to do their role call.

"Red Torchic Ranger. Heaven Fire Star!"

"Black Poochyena Ranger. Heaven Phantasm Star!"

"Blue Mudkip Ranger. Heaven Gravity Star!"

"Green Treecko Ranger. Heaven Earth Star!"

"Silver Swellow Ranger. Heaven Metal Star!"

"Yellow Pichu Ranger. Heaven Time Star!"

"Pink Abra Ranger. Heaven Wind Star!"

Jack then also raised his hand to the sky. "In the heavens shining are the seven stars!"

"Mighty Morphin Poke Rangers!"

As each ranger did a stance, a blue background appeared and the seven ranger coins/symbols appeared above them. LadySeviper nodded at Black Phoenix to begin the attack.

"Attack!"

The Crushbones began to attack. Jack and Amii punched both of them and kicked them in the face. Jenna, Sean and Derik punched and threw them toward either ends of the cliff like structures. Jenna's eyes began to glow and she put her hands together.

"Time Freeze!"

An electrical time clock appeared and the Crushbones were frozen. Next was Sean's turn. His helmet lit up and his hands were put together.

"Gravitation Wave!"

The Crushbones were lifted in the air and they were stopped in time. Derik then used his hands and his helmet lit up and a big metal beam came out of his hand.

"Metallic Breakage!"

The Crushbones were broken and they were all metallic pieces. The rangers then attack Thorn, but Thorn punched them out of the way. Jack then decided to blow this guy up from the outside in.

"Okay, guys! We must fight as one! Kiryoku Poke Cannon!"

The cannon arrived from the sky. The rangers held it. The black trigger has been released. The dragon part has been attached as the targeting scanner and the big chi orbs were put in the cannon as fuel.

"FIRE!" yelled Jack.

The trigger was pulled and Thorn was destroyed. Suddenly, Mariah came from above.

"It's not over yet, Skull Bomb, make him grow!"

BOOM! Thorn grew to enormous proportions. Jack shook his head and took out the Lai Lai Crystals.

"Poke Shouhai! Evolution zords power up!" the rangers called out.

The zords arrived from their hiding places. The rangers jumped up into their zords and pushed the orbs into the slot. The zords came forward and transformed into the Evolution Megazord.

"Evolution Megazord, power up!"

Thorn took out a purple thorn and shot the Megazord's chest. It fell down and then went back up. Suddenly, the flowers were strapped around the Megazord. The Megazord was being drained by this monster.

"Let's get this done, now!" said Jack, "Evolution Saber!"

The saber was pulled and the saber was being charged by the solar rays, ready to kill Thorn.

"Sword of Light, combine!" yelled Sean.

The Sword of Light and the saber combined.

"Seven Star Slash Illumination, NOW!" yelled the rangers.

Thorn was slaughtered and exploded into thin air. LadySeviper, who was freaking out, left with Black Phoenix and Mariah not so far behind.

"I'll get you!" she yelled. The evil people disappeared.

* * *

Lori's Garden…

Danny was cleaning up the flowers and mess and they made new flowers for them to grow. Danny put the flowers out of the green house and put them outside for display.

"They should be fine now!"

Amii shook her head and said, "I can't believe it! I never knew you liked flowers!"

Danny looked at her as she and her friends were walking to meet him.

"Danny, I got to say, you are a riot!" said Jack.

"Really?" asked Danny.

"Yeah, I didn't know you love flowers!" said Jenna.

Sammy and Lori came from the greenhouse, "Okay, Danny. We're done. Can we join you guys for dinner?"

"Why, sure," said Danny. Suddenly, he sneezed. The rangers, Lori and Sammy all laugh with Danny as they leave the garden and head out to Fortree's café in Jenna's jeep.

---END---

* * *

© 2006 YankeeFan2 productions

Based on Gosei Sentai Dairanger and MMPR Season 2 which I don't own

11/27/06

* * *

YF2: Task 88

Hirlani: Time for revenge! I will make sure those two lovers are broken up forever!

Danny: It's all your fault!

Amii: My fault? Who the hell do you think you are blaming?

YF2: Find out on Task 88: The Break-Up Spell.

That's all we have! 3 more to go!

QUIZ: Who are the characters of Gosei Sentai Dairanger (Rangers only)

Got to go!


	92. The Break Up Spell

A/N: Thank you for the reviews. I really appreciate it! Anyway, part 1 of the Season Finale is coming up after this! FINALLY! I forgot how long it took me, like six months for me? I don't know.

Anyway, congrats to katem92 who won the quiz, the answers were Ryou (Dragon Ranger), Daigo (Lion Ranger), Shouji (Pegasus Ranger), Kazu (Kirin Ranger), and Rin (Houou Ranger). Not to mention Kou, who was the Fang Ranger but he didn't appear until Episode 17.

Also, this is the last original episode of the second season. After this, only two more episodes to go! (Hallelujah chorus sings, YF2 tells them to stop after five seconds of singing)

A/N: This took me a long time for me to plan, but I hope it was worth it.

Anyway, without further to do, I am going to start this chapter.

* * *

**Today on Poke Rangers:**

Hirlani, Sirpe and Sirga's sister arrives in Hoenn. To do only one thing, cause break-ups. The rangers break up, but the worst part is can they work together without killing each other? Well, you might as well stay tuned and read this episode. Like, now…

* * *

HMC (Hoenn Movie Corporation) in Rustboro City…

Jack, Mika, Sean, Jenna, Amii, Danny, Derik, Mary, and Zack were all sitting down in their chairs with popcorn and soda watching the latest feature, "James Bluff in the movie 'From Johto With Love'. Danny and Amii were sitting at the farthest corner, away from the others. Danny had his left arm around Amii as they ate the popcorn while the trailers were premiering. Mika's head was on Jack's shoulder as the movie was playing. Sean and Mary were sitting back with the feet touching the row's chair in front of them. Derik sat there while Jenna and Zack were literally whispering during the whole movie about her whole life story.

The movie began, each person was totally locked in to the movie. The rangers however were whispering when suddenly they heard the gunshot coming from the movie. Amii jumped out of her seat, and yelled, "DANNY, PROTECT ME!"

Suddenly, a guy sat behind and her and said, "Shut up, girl!"

Amii sat down and looked at the guy with a mean look. The guy backed away and watched the movie. Danny then looked at Amii with a convenient smile and they begin to watch the rest of the movie.

* * *

Dawson's Tower…

Dawson watched the movie scene and the worst part is, he never liked relationships.

"God, I hate relationships!"

Suddenly, a Haunter like monster arrived, "Hello, I'm Hirlani. Is Dawson here?"

* * *

_(Background electric guitar music) _

_(The five rangers noticed the five morphers on them)_

_(Jack turns into the Red Ranger illusion)_

_(Mika turns into the Black Ranger illusion)_

_(Sean turns into the Blue Ranger illusion) _

_(Jenna turns into the Yellow Ranger illusion)_

_(Amii turns into the Pink Ranger illusion)_

_(The rangers looked at the mystical pool, seeing the Poke Megazord)_

_(Mariah was released from her tomb)_

_(The five rangers began fighting the Crushers)_

_(Danny gets released from Mariah's spell and joins the team)_

_(Derik arrives, defeating Lucruk)_

_(Red Ranger poses)_

_(Black Ranger poses)_

_(Blue Ranger poses)_

_(Yellow Ranger poses)_

_(Pink Ranger poses)_

_(Green Ranger poses)_

_(Silver Ranger poses)_

_Jack: Mighty Morphin_

_Rangers: POKE RANGERS!_

_(logo appears)_

_They got a power and a force that you never seen before_

_(Poke Rangers on their Poke Cycles)_

_(The Poke Blaster was formed, firing)_

_They got the ability to morph to even up the score _

_(Amii's appearance with the Kadabra on the other side)_

_No one can ever take them down_

_(Sean's appearance with the Marshtomp on the right side)_

_Their power lies on their side! _

_(Mika's appearance with the Mightyena on the left side)_

_Go Go Poke Rangers_

_(Jenna's appearance with the Pikachu on the right side)_

_Go Go Poke Rangers_

_(Jack's appearance with the Combusken on the left side)_

_Go Go Poke Rangers_

_(Danny's appearance with the Grovyle zord on the right side)_

_Mighty Morphin Poke Rangers_

_(Derik's appearance with the Swellow zord on the left side)_

_(background music)_

_They know the fate of the world is lying in their hands _

_(Mary and Zack's appearance next to the Pizza Shack)_

_They know they only use their weapons for defense_

_(Geki and Sid's appearance next to the Seashore House)_

_No one can ever take them down_

_(Mewtra's appearance with Claydol and Rayquaza) _

_Their power lies on their side! _

_(Dawson and Mariah's appearance on the screen)_

_Go Go Poke Rangers_

_(The Evolution Megazord formation)_

_Go Go Poke Rangers_

_(The Mega Swellowzord formation)_

_Go Go Poke Rangers_

_(The Kyogre, Groudon, Latios and Latias zords appear, with Salamence and the Rayquaza zord making the Hoenn Ultimate Master zord)_

_(created by YankeeFan2 appears on the screen)_

_You Mighty Morphin Poke Rangers_

_(logo appears)

* * *

_

Episode 88- The Break-Up Spell

Monster Created By Starfighter364

Written and Directed by YankeeFan2

* * *

Dawson's Tower… 

Dawson looked at Hirlani with curious thoughts, "You are looking at him!"

Mariah who was coming down the stairs noticed Hirlani and never really realized who she was. Hirlani was wearing her battle armor, which was a golden battle suit and was armed with a golden bow with shadow like arrows, packed in a bag with a heart with a black line, showing the breakage of someone's heart. She noticed Mariah and Dawson's skull like ring.

"So, you got married," said Hirlani.

"What are you doing here?" asked Dawson.

"Sirpe told me all about this," said Hirlani, "Sirga did too. By the way, where the heck are they?"

Dawson stood up and gave her the worst news ever. It was something that she doesn't want to hear.

"Sirpe's whereabouts are unknown. Your brother, Sirga however was destroyed by the Poke Rangers?"

"What Rangers?"

"Mighty Morphin'!" yelled Dawson.

Hirlani closed her eyes for a second, "Mighty Morphin' did you say?"

"Yes!" he said.

Hirlani shook her head and looked at the region of Hoenn, "Then again, Sirga did tell me about those brats you were talking about. They blew up Mariah's palace, and the worst part is that the rangers still exist. In other words, Sirpe came to attack the rangers. I am guessing he's at Orre. But, then again, I want revenge! And I am going to make sure those rangers die. Relationships there will be broken!"

Dawson nodded and said, "I agree with you. Definitely! One hundred percent agreeable! But, how do you plan to destroy their relationships!"

"Oh, simple," said Hirlani, "My shadow arrows contain a spell. A spell caused by only one thing, breaking hearts! I can turn love into hate with a single stab!"

Dawson nodded and he noticed from the telescope, that the rangers left the theater and left for their homes.

"Speaking of relationships, those seven rangers and their 'goody-goody' friends must be destroyed!" said Dawson, "Hirlani, go ahead. Make their lives a living hell?"

Mariah looked at him, "What do you mean Dawson?"

"Mariah, it's time to show these pathetic rangers who they really are. I won't kill them. They will kill each other! After all, they really are brats, who do nothing but ruin our plans, but they are really nothing!"

Mariah looked at Dawson, "That was harsh!"

"While Hirlani attacks, I must have all the henchmen come to me now!"

Conference Room, Dawson's Tower…

Dawson, Mariah, Count Golbat, Meowthlady, Scythmourai, Darkix, LadySeviper and Black Phoenix sat down in the room. Dawson began his speech.

"I think it's time we take appropriate action! These rangers have gone too far! So, here is my master plan!" he yelled.

Dawson activated the remote, "I am going to Sky Pillar and I am going to capture Rayquaza. Rayquaza will be in a containment tube. I will put a dangerous spell on him that way he can attack the rangers!"

Black Phoenix looked at Dawson and asked, "How is that going to happen?"

LadySeviper smiled, "Hmm… Remember that I went there before. If no one can see me, I can deactivate the sensors in the Sky Pillar database. After that, anybody can come in undetected."

Mariah smiled and said, "I should've thought of that last time!"

"Yeah, but you decided to wreck Hoenn by using destroyed monsters! That was pointless!" said Dawson, "And the worst part is, that I have to listen to you, complain about your life!"

"Henchmen, here is my equation when it comes to male knuckleheads! Men equals Pointless! The End!"

LadySeviper rolled her eyes and said, "Can we get back on topic?"

Dawson nodded, "He forgot that he left something here. You see his friend died in that battle. He has dark energy inside him as well. The Darkness Monster! That monster is contained in his battle suit! If Mariah can transform him back to human form. I will put the dark costume on him! And since the darkness inside of him is so powerful…"

Mariah nodded and said, "HE CAN WIPE OUT POKEMON WORLD FOREVER! HE WILL DESTROY HOENN, THEN ORRE, THEN THE REGION AFTER THE NEXT! NO ONE WILL BE SAFE!"

* * *

Slateport City…

Hirlani was in the trees watching Amii and Danny walk home. She giggled as she took out an arrow.

"Good bye, relationship!"

The arrow split into two and the two stabbed them in the hearts. Danny and Amii's eyes began to glow purple as they began to look at each other.

"DANNY, GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME!" she yelled.

"WHAT DID I DO?" he asked.

"IT'S NOT RIGHT TO DO WHAT YOU DID TO ME! YOU PUNK, JERK!" she yelled.

"I THOUGHT WE HAD SOMETHING! I HAD NO RIGHT TO BE INSULTED!" he yelled.

Amii gasped, "Are you dumping me?"

Danny nodded, "Pretty much, yeah!"

Amii nodded and began to tear, "Well, get your things and get the (bleep) out of here! And bring Derik too!"

Derik looked at them like they were insane as he was in front of them. Danny growled and looked at her, "Come on Derik, we're going back to Ever Grande!"

* * *

Slateport City, West…

Jenna, Zack, Sean, and Mary were all walking together. Hirlani giggled and shot an arrow, which split into four, they were damaging their bodies. Suddenly, they began to fight.

"I can't believe this! I have grease on these pants, good job geek!" said Mary.

"What the hell do you mean?" asked Sean, "What the hell is your problem?"

"I don't date geeks like you! I am leaving!" yelled Mary, "Heartbreaker!"

Zack and Jenna then began to fight each other.

"Why did I even listen to you?" asked Jenna, "Why don't we go out?"

"I thought we were the perfect couple!" said Zack.

"Well, guess what? I'm leaving!" said Jenna.

* * *

Slateport City, East…

Mika and Jack were walking back to Mika's house, talking about tomorrow when suddenly, Hirlani arrived in their front yard.

"Jack!" yelled Mika.

Jack turned around.

"Why hi! It's great to see you! I'm Hirlani!" she said, "Time for you to break-up!"

Suddenly, the arrows hit them and they began arguing.

"How dare you walk me home? What are you a rapist?" asked Mika.

"Me? You are seducing me into your house! I'm going home! Talk to you later!" he said.

* * *

Sky Pillar…

Mewtra, and Claydol sat down on the steps and looked at each other, "We might as well turn in."

Mewtra nodded, "Yeah. In the meantime, I am going back to my cave! See ya tomorrow!"

They both left the Sky Pillar. Claydol went into hibernation while Mewtra teleported and Rayquaza was in meditation mode. Suddenly, LadySeviper appeared and pressed the button to turn off the alarms and then pulled out the alarm system. She snickered and disappeared. Five minutes later, Dawson came here. Rayquaza woke up to notice him.

"What do you want?" asked Rayquaza.

"I am teleporting you to my tower. We have some things we must… discuss!" he said.

Rayquaza and Dawson were both teleported to Dawson's tower to discuss this matter, and Rayquaza won't know what hit him.

* * *

Sky Pillar, next morning…

Sean arrived there and decided to walk to the Poke Cycles and clean them up, after all, it was the first thing he would do, on his to do list anyway. He felt really pissed and kicked the console. He ignored the pain throbbing in his foot and walked down the stairs to the Poke Cycles to clean them up and realized that Derik was there, cleaning his.

"Shit, what the hell are you doing here?" asked Sean.

"Cleaning my Poke Cycle!" said Derik, "And I'm going to the Swellow zord for another flight after this."

Sean nodded, "Well, I don't know what happened. Mary was sweet, now she's an ass! She called me a geek. Wonder why?"

Derik nodded, "Well, it's either her period or something must've caused you and Mary to break-up. Same thing happened to Amii and Danny. I live with him in his house in Ever Grande now."

"Same thing happened to Jenna and Zack as well," said Sean, "Something's fishy."

Jack and Mika arrived at the same time and looked at each other, and then turn their heads away. Jenna arrived not caring with Danny behind her and then Amii who was so angry sat with pink bunny slippers instead of shoes.

"Why the hell are you here?" asked Danny.

"Simple, I'm a Poke Ranger, just like you, smart ass!" said Amii.

Derik nodded and when the fighting between all six of them started. Finally, with one outburst, Derik yelled with a strong voice, "SHUT UP!"

Derik walked back outside and went up the steps back to the main room. He then opened up the zord bay room and the Swellow zord took off. He flew far away from them as possible.

* * *

Meteor Falls…

He landed there and walked outside and sat on the ledge, chipping rocks off. He sent out his Swellow to keep him company.

"I'm happy that you are still here to keep me company," said Derik.

"SWELL! SWELLOW!" he yelled, he looked at the Swellow zord.

"I know isn't that awesome?" asked Derik.

Swellow nodded. Derik smiled and then he felt a teleportation rush coming from behind him. Derik turned to notice Amii sitting there behind him.

"Hey," said Amii.

Derik nodded and waved, "Hey."

Amii walked up and sat next to him, "What's up? You haven't been fighting. So what the hell is up with you?"

Derik looked at him, "Well, mom, Amii, whatever… I was about to ask the same question!"

Amii nodded, "Seriously?"

"Seriously," said Derik.

"Then, why aren't you arguing with me?" asked Amii.

"I don't know," said Derik.

Suddenly, Amii felt something biting her, "Ow. Something's attacking my back. Can you well scratch it?"

Derik scratched her back a couple of times and suddenly, he noticed a red something from her skin.

"You got a tattoo?" asked Derik.

"Hell no, why you ask?" asked Amii.

"There's a red heart with a crack in the middle on your lower back!" said Derik.

"What?" asked Amii.

Derik nodded, "It all make sense now. We got to get to the pillar!"

"Why?" asked Amii.

"Something made you break-up with Danny and ruin your relationship with the others. Dawson's up to something!"

Amii looked at him like he had two heads, "I need to check with the others!"

He returned Swellow to his Pokemon belt and they went back into the portal toward the zord bay.

* * *

Sky Pillar…

Jenna, Jack, Mika, Sean and Danny lifted their shirts to find the same thing, red hearts with a crack in the middle.

"I knew it!" said Derik.

"What does that supposed to mean?" asked Jenna.

"I am going to find out who got that symbol stitched in your back," said Derik.

Derik found it on the monster analyzer. "Hirlani, ghost of hate. Can break-up any relationship with arrows! Must be destroyed to release spell!"

"You liar," said Jack.

Derik looked at Jack with his piercing eyes and turned around to finish what he was doing.

"I don't know what you are going to do, but I am going down there to fight this ghost!"

Derik took out his silver Pokenizers and put them together.

"Silver Light! I will fight! Silver Swellow Ranger!"

* * *

Lavaridge Town…

People were at war with each other as they threw fire, coal, rocks, anything they could find at each other. Hirlani laughed as she looked at what she done. When suddenly, she heard a spark. She turned around to notice Derik with a Steel Wing and turned them into daggers.

"So, who are you?" asked Hirlani.

"Silver Swellow Ranger! Heaven Metal Star!" said Derik.

Hirlani snickered and she pulled out an arrow. She released the arrow. Derik rolled to the side. He came up to the sky and used the Steel Wings on his back. Suddenly, his helmet lit up.

"Metal Slash!"

Hirlani fell backwards as she felt the sparks flying from her armor. Hirlani came back up and she began to use her ghost powers.

"Shadow Ball of Darkness!"

Derik fell backwards as he felt the explosion lifted him up in the air. He began to fall flat on his face.

"OW!" yelled Derik.

Hirlani laughed, "You aren't going to defeat me that easily. I will have my revenge on my brother, Sirga. You will die!"

* * *

Sky Pillar…

Sean got the mystical pool up and running and they noticed that Derik was getting hurt badly. Amii couldn't believe it. There was a monster that was around after all! Amii walked down the steps. Amii noticed that the others threw their morphers down here. She picked them up and walked it to them. Danny looked at her and gave her a really big rip-off.

"You know what? We don't need these. Let future boy destroy this monster!"

Mika noticed the monster. She noticed that when she was with Jack at her house.

"So, that's Hirlani!" said Mika, "Oh, well let the Silver Ranger ass kill that monster. After all, we aren't rangers anymore!"

Amii threw the morphers on the floor and pegged Mika's morpher at Mika to give her a wake up call.

"Listen, I don't care what you say. We are still rangers. We may not be friends anymore. Doesn't mean we can still be a team," said Amii. She picked up her morpher and took out the Abra coin.

"Why are you going to help him?" asked Danny.

"He's a team member and… well, I'm his mother in the future so get used to it!" she yelled.

"Abra!"

* * *

Lavaridge Town…

Derik fell down with his staff. Hirlani smiled and yelled, "You're Steel Wing Staff won't kill me!"

Suddenly, a rainbow beam out of nowhere shot Hirlani's armor. It fell off to show her true form. A shadow-like Haunter monster standing right in front of them, ready to strike.

"So, it's the one I infected with!" said Hirlani.

"What do you mean?" asked Amii, as she aimed her Psy Staff.

"Wow, I decided to use my shadow arrows to destroy the relationships of you and your boyfriend Danny. I thought it was fun as well. Each hour, you broke up relationships with also you're son from the future, and your friends. Wasn't that brilliant?"

"Yeah!" said Amii, "Too bad we are going to have to blow up your plan! Super Poke Mode!"

The two rangers were in metallic armor and Amii pulled out the Sword of Light. They began to charge up at Hirlani.

"Psychic Tornado!"

The pink tornado made Hirlani fly into the air and land on the ground.

"Remember, I am a ghost!" said Hirlani.

"And you're half poison," said Derik, "Look at your hands! Sludge is coming out of them!"

Danny and the others arrived in ranger form, watching them from behind.

"Kiryoku Poke Cannon!" yelled Amii.

The black cannon arrived and landed on the ground. Amii and Derik grabbed it. Derik set it to hold. He attached the golden dragon to the black cannon and put the targeting scanner online. Amii put the Chi Orbs in the Chi Cannon. The cannon aimed at the arm of Hirlani.

"Ready!" said Amii.

Hirlani tried to teleport, but her hand was bleeding and couldn't work to use it.

"Crap!" said Hirlani.

"FIRE!" yelled the two.

The golden blast appeared and inside there was seven colored lights that bombed Hirlani. Hirlani fell down and exploded into a million pieces. The rangers then finally felt something off their backs.

"Whoa, what happened?" asked Amii.

"It's a long story," said Derik.

Suddenly, a big explosion appeared next to them and Hirlani grew bigger in size.

"It's that monster again!" said Jack, "Without the battle armor!"

Derik shook his head, "Now is not a good time to be talking about female warrior armor. Ready?"

"READY!" yelled the rangers.

Jack pulled out his orb, "Evolution Megazord power, now!"

The Evolution Zords arrived. Jack and the others jumped up into their zords. He put the chi orb into the slot.

"Combusken zord, ready!"

"Mightyena zord, ready!"

"Marshtomp zord, ready!"

"Pikachu zord, ready!"

"Kadabra zord, ready!"

"Grovyle zord, ready!"

"Swellow zord, ready!"

The rangers pressed their buttons and they all transformed to the Evolution Megazord.

"Evolution Megazord, ready!"

The Megazord stood ready. The Megazord moved its legs and punched Hirlani's body. It went right through.

"Psychic Wave!" said Amii.

Suddenly, a pink tornado came out from the arm and it hit Hirlani. Hirlani had a lot poison coming from her mouth.

"Shadow Blitz!"

She charged and hit the Megazord a couple of times. The Megazord fell on the ground. Jack got the Megazord back up and began to fight Hirlani.

"Evolution Saber, now!" said Jack.

The saber was pulled out of its holster and began to charge. The saber then began to slice Hirlani's ghost body. No physical damage, but it electrocuted Hirlani's body. She exploded in flames.

"Yeah!" said the rangers.

* * *

Sky Pillar…

The rangers got back to the pillar and noticed Claydol and Mewtra were they're waiting for them. Jack was really curious about what was going on and they began to talk.

"Hirlani, got away. She went back to Orre with Sirpe. Apparently, we have even bad news!"

Amii looked at Claydol, "What's wrong?"

"Rayquaza's not here," said Claydol, "I think he went somewhere else!"

Amii and the others look at each other and at Claydol.

* * *

Dawson's Tower…

Dawson nodded as they put Rayquaza in human form.

"What was the meaning of this?" asked Rayquaza.

"Simple, Rayquaza, it's time to wear the suit!" yelled Dawson.

Rayquaza cocked an eyebrow and noticed a black like suit with golden stripes, a horn, with red eyes.

"No!" said Rayquaza.

"Rayquaza, you are already dying because you were in that tube. It's either you get in this suit and save yourself or die, because you aren't going back into that inter dimensional tube and you won't be the green dragon you were!"

Rayquaza got up and brushed off his black warrior suit. The Crushbones pushed him into the suit. The suit grabbed Rayquaza by the neck, making him change into a monster. His red eyes began to glow and his golden sword was pulled out.

"Ha, good bye Hoenn,"

---END---

* * *

© 2006 YankeeFan2 productions

Based on Gosei Sentai Dairanger and MMPR Season 2 which I don't own.

A/N: Cliffhanger! It's time for the big finale! Episode 89 will come up as soon shortly! Here's an episode preview.

* * *

YF2: Task 89

Darkness Monster: I will revive every monster that has been destroyed and I will make sure the rangers die for good!

Mewtra: We need to see what's going on.

Jack: Yeah

Dawson: You have 5 hours to surrender Hoenn. If you don't reply, we will destroy you!

YF2: Find out on Task 89: Heaven Is Shining Part 1

Only 2 to go! REVIEW!


	93. Heaven Is Shining Part 1

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! It's time to start Episode 89! And this time, there will be no turning back! And apparently, I have time on my hands so I have a chance to write another chappie!

* * *

**Last Time on Poke Rangers:**Rayquaza was released from his tube, to only realize he was being deceived. He became the Darkness Monster. How the hell can the rangers fight this monster? 

Well, find out next!

* * *

Sky Pillar…

"What do you mean?" asked Jenna.

Claydol and Mewtra looked at each other as they drew a total blank. The rangers looked at that empty tube. There was nothing. The green light wasn't glowing. It looked like a green tube with gel. While the rangers began assuming of where they might be, Sean and Mika sat down with the others as they began brainstorming where Rayquaza could be.

"I thought Rayquaza can never get out of his tube," said Sean.

"Maybe he's like the wizard of Oz," said Mika.

"Doubt it," said Sean.

Suddenly, he noticed something sparking from the alarms.

"Who the hell tapped into the alarm system?" asked Sean.

* * *

Dawson's Tower…

Dawson snickered as he noticed that the Darkness Monster aka Rayquaza was there in the midst of all that happened.

"Well, listen!" said Dawson, "I know how you can get stronger! The Poke Morphers!"

"The Morphers?" asked the Darkness Monster.

Mariah and Dawson nodded, "We need you to go into war with the rangers. When all the monsters are destroyed, we will be happy to kill them. But, we need to bring back the STRONGEST monsters you can find! You with me?"

DM (abbreviating now) nodded, "Let's do it!"

Dawson and Mariah began to laugh. Laughter filled the castle as they began Dawson's master plan…

* * *

_(Background electric guitar music) _

_(The five rangers noticed the five morphers on them)_

_(Jack turns into the Red Ranger illusion)_

_(Mika turns into the Black Ranger illusion)_

_(Sean turns into the Blue Ranger illusion) _

_(Jenna turns into the Yellow Ranger illusion)_

_(Amii turns into the Pink Ranger illusion)_

_(The rangers looked at the mystical pool, seeing the Poke Megazord)_

_(Mariah was released from her tomb)_

_(The five rangers began fighting the Crushers)_

_(Danny gets released from Mariah's spell and joins the team)_

_(Derik arrives, defeating Lucruk)_

_(Red Ranger poses)_

_(Black Ranger poses)_

_(Blue Ranger poses)_

_(Yellow Ranger poses)_

_(Pink Ranger poses)_

_(Green Ranger poses)_

_(Silver Ranger poses)_

_Jack: Mighty Morphin_

_Rangers: POKE RANGERS!_

_(logo appears)_

_They got a power and a force that you never seen before_

_(Poke Rangers on their Poke Cycles)_

_(The Poke Blaster was formed, firing)_

_They got the ability to morph to even up the score _

_(Amii's appearance with the Kadabra on the other side)_

_No one can ever take them down_

_(Sean's appearance with the Marshtomp on the right side)_

_Their power lies on their side! _

_(Mika's appearance with the Mightyena on the left side)_

_Go Go Poke Rangers_

_(Jenna's appearance with the Pikachu on the right side)_

_Go Go Poke Rangers_

_(Jack's appearance with the Combusken on the left side)_

_Go Go Poke Rangers_

_(Danny's appearance with the Grovyle zord on the right side)_

_Mighty Morphin Poke Rangers_

_(Derik's appearance with the Swellow zord on the left side)_

_(background music)_

_They know the fate of the world is lying in their hands _

_(Mary and Zack's appearance next to the Pizza Shack)_

_They know they only use their weapons for defense_

_(Geki and Sid's appearance next to the Seashore House)_

_No one can ever take them down_

_(Mewtra's appearance with Claydol and Rayquaza) _

_Their power lies on their side! _

_(Dawson and Mariah's appearance on the screen)_

_Go Go Poke Rangers_

_(The Evolution Megazord formation)_

_Go Go Poke Rangers_

_(The Mega Swellowzord formation)_

_Go Go Poke Rangers_

_(The Kyogre, Groudon, Latios and Latias zords appear, with Salamence and the Rayquaza zord making the Hoenn Ultimate Master zord)_

_(created by YankeeFan2 appears on the screen)_

_You Mighty Morphin Poke Rangers_

_(logo appears)

* * *

_

**Mighty Morphin Poke Rangers Season 2 Finale (1/2)**

Episode 89- Heaven Is Shining Part 1

Written and Directed by YankeeFan2

* * *

Dawson's Tower…

DM, Dawson and Mariah looked down at the balcony and smiled, knowing that the war will begin any minute. DM sent out a black beam and it began to cover the region of Hoenn. The darkness covered the skies of Hoenn and other parts of the world. Dawson smiled as he knew that the region of Hoenn and the world will fall down to its knees and this time the other people that were trying to going to destroy the regions will be no match.

"Give me that microphone! I am going to set it around Hoenn!" said Dawson.

* * *

Slateport City…

The city people were walking to their jobs, when they just finished having their lunch when suddenly, there was a big voice booming in the background.

"Hello, puny idiots of Hoenn. This is Lord Dawson. You have five hours to surrender this region or you might as well die!" said Dawson, "Just to make you consider, the entire region will be in darkness within a couple of seconds, so don't come crying when your life is in danger, because to tell you the truth, I could care less! Now, you have five hours! And if the Poke Rangers interfere, they will be destroyed!"

* * *

Sky Pillar…

Jack, Mika, Jenna, Amii, Danny, Derik, and Sean were all looking at the tape and noticed Dawson arrived and zapped Rayquaza out of the tube.

"What did he do?" asked Sean.

"I don't know, I thought he can't get out!" said Jenna.

Jenna and Sean looked at each other and then suddenly, the alarm was ringing like crazy. The rangers noticed what they found. Mega-Aggron was there, including Solstone, and Tarbok. They were attacking the whole region according to their sensors. Sean pressed a couple of buttons to find out the location of the three so called "resurrected" monsters. Three dots appeared in Hoenn. There was one in the east, one in the south, and the other in the west.

"Okay," said Sean, "Since they're attacking again, we might as well split up."

Mewtra just came in as he heard the news, "What's going on?"

"It's simple," said Jack, "The sky is black and there are three monsters that were resurrected!"

"Fine, I think it's best we investigate as well on why Rayquaza is not here," said Mewtra.

"That would be also a good idea," said Jack, "Let's Pokebattle!"

"Silver Light! I will fight! Silver Swellow Ranger!"

"Treecko!"

"Poochyena!"

"Abra!"

"Mudkip!"

"Pichu!"

"Torchic!"

"Okay, here's the plan," said Jack, "Me and Mewtra will take the north, because there is something there that's abnormal. Jenna and Amii, you will take on Tarbok. Mika and Sean, take down Solstone and as for Danny and Derik, you will take Mega Aggron. Once everyone is done meet me and Mewtra near Fallarbor! Got it?"

The rangers nodded. Claydol blinked his eyes as he saw the rangers teleport out of the Sky Pillar.

"Good luck, Poke Rangers!"

* * *

Slateport City…

Mega Aggron was destroying the city with his tail. Windows were broken, and many people were running for their lives. Some were even crippled. Danny and Derik ran toward Mega Aggron.

"Hey, long time, no see!" said Mega Aggron, "I can't wait to destroy you!"

Danny and Derik looked at each other and then looked at Mega Aggron.

"We have gained more experience since the last time we met!" said Derik.

"I want to see you try," said Mega Aggron.

The rangers went at it. Derik began to use a roundhouse kick when suddenly, Mega Aggron stopped it. Derik shook his head and then used his other foot, but this time, it was metallic. He pierced Mega Aggron's armor. He flipped backwards and landed on his feet. Danny and Derik nodded at each other. They both raised their hands and put them together in a prayer position. Their helmets lit up.

"Underground Frenzy!"

"Metal Transform!"

Mega Aggron began to get covered up in tight metal that Mega Aggron couldn't break and suddenly, the vines wrapped around him. Suddenly, he began to revive himself.

"Quickly, Derik!" yelled Danny.

"Metal Crush!" said Derik.

Suddenly, Mega Aggron began to be crushed by Derik's metallic crushing method. The titanium armor around him suddenly crushed on to his body, breaking into his internal organs, making him explode into a million pieces. Derik and Danny nodded and gave each other a high five.

"Let's get to Jack and Mewtra," said Danny.

"Right," said Derik.

* * *

Lilycove City…

Tarbok was infesting the city with sludge. Some of the sludge began to melt on the houses, after fifteen seconds, it melted to nothing. Tarbok snickered as she began to do more damage when suddenly, she smelled something horrible. She smelled teenagers. Suddenly, Jenna and Amii arrived with their weapons.

"Yo freak! It's been long!" said Jenna.

Tarbok grinned and clenched her teeth, "You're right. It was too long, like five months ago!"

She used her tail. The rangers get hit and fell backwards. Amii and Jenna jump up and kick her. Tarbok fell a little. Suddenly, she began to use sludge on them.

"Take my acidic sludge!"

The sludge came toward them. Jenna took instant action as she used her hands and put them in a prayer position. Her helmet lit up as she began to use her chi element.

"Time Shock!"

An electric attack stopped the sludge. Tarbok was shocked as she saw her sludge in mid air.

"You have improved," said Tarbok, "You won't stop me, it's going on your body anyway!"

She spat more acidic sludge towards them. Amii began to use her hands and put them as well into prayer position. Her helmet began to brighten as she put her hands together, ready to make a tornado.

"Psychic Blow!"

A pink tornado sent all the sludge flying toward Tarbok. Tarbok fell backwards and began to absorb the sludge.

"Electric Shocker!"

Jenna formed an 'X' with a dagger and an electric wave. It was shocking every muscle in Tarbok's body. She fell down and went up in flames.

"They were harder the first time," said Jenna.

"No duh," said Amii, "Let's get to Jack!"

* * *

Rustboro City…

Solstone laughed as the Devon Corporation collapsed into nothing but rubble. He began to float and was about to fly and destroy the gym when suddenly, he met Sean and Mika with their weapons ready. Solstone laughed as he began to use rock type attacks. The roads began to have holes in them. Sean jumped up into the air and kicked him in the face. But, he was knocked back down. Mika kicked Solstone and used her Pooch Claws to destroy him.

"Let's just make this easier! Time to use Chi!" said Mika.

Her helmet lit up and she began to use her hands.

"Shadow Train!"

A train hit Solstone in the eyes. Solstone was beginning to fake out when suddenly, Sean's helmet began to glow.

"Wave Gravity!"

A wave of water hit Solstone in the back. He began to explode into rubble.

"I hope that's the last of him," said Mika.

"Tell me about it," said Sean.

* * *

Fallarbor Town…

Mewtra, and the other rangers met up with Jack. They ran across Route 113 and noticed the disturbance. There was a white dot that was there. The rangers looked at each other.

"How are we going to destroy something that big?" asked Jack.

"You won't."

DM arrived and he pulled out a sword. He then revealed his true identity. A man was dressed in that suit.

"Who the hell are you?" asked Jack.

Sean rolled his eyes, "WAKE UP! IT'S RAYQUAZA!"

Jack looked at the man, "Rayquaza?"

Rayquaza nodded, "That's right."

Mewtra looked at him and noticed that he was lying to what side he was on the whole time.

"You traitor! How dare you turn against on your friends?"

"So?" asked Rayquaza, "You did the same thing."

"I will not hear this kind of talk!" yelled Mewtra, "Shadow Blast!"

Rayquaza absorbed the attack and laughed. Suddenly, he released a bomb from his hand. A mega explosion occurred. The rangers flew up into the sky and fell down. They de-morphed and fell down on the ground, knocked out. Mewtra was also knocked out due to the extreme force from the blast. Rayquaza smiled as he grabbed their morphers and teleported off.

Jack's eyes slowly opened up. His mouth was covered in blood with also bloody fingers and gashes on his knee with a bruise on his back. The others had blood and gashes all over their bodies. He couldn't move. He felt the cold and total numbness of his body. He felt lightheaded and weird, like he was about to pass out. The other rangers moved a little bit. Fifteen minutes have passed and they could finally move. Mewtra was already up and in pain.

"We got to get back to the Sky Pillar," said Jack.

They were about to press their communicators when suddenly they noticed Derik.

"Where's your Pokenizers?" asked Danny.

"They're stolen!" said Derik.

Suddenly, the rangers check their back pockets. Their morphers have been taken with their Lai Lai Crystals.

* * *

Dawson's Tower…

The Lai Lai Crystals were on the panel with their morphers with DM. Dawson smiled and began to hook it up to the DM.

"Guess what? It's time for you to increase your power!" said Dawson, "Those rangers will be powerless forever!"

To Be Continued…

* * *

© 2006 YankeeFan2 productions

Based on Gosei Sentai Dairanger and MMPR Season 2 which I don't own.

YF2: Task 90

DM: These morphers aren't working

Dawson: Oh, I got an idea

Jack: We got to destroy him, look at these (points at inhibitors)

Sean: In an hour, he's going to blow the region

YF2: Find out on Task 90! Part 2 of the Season Finale

Thank you for the reviews, anyway, this is the last question of the season.

How many episodes were in Gosei Sentai Dairanger? Black wasn't used in that series, so what color did they replace it with?


	94. Heaven Is Shining Part 2

A/N: Thank you for the reviews! A lot of people came back reviewing that didn't review a lot in the past. I thank you! Anyway, it's time for the second part of the SEASON FINALE!

**There will be a special feature after this! It's called the promo of the Season 3, and no it won't start in a new fic. It is continuing on from this episode. There will be also a spoof called GTA: the game show starring the Poke Rangers! Trust me you will love it! **

**Thank you for your reviews! The grand total is 400+reviews for this season. Also, the grand total is 3000+ hits.**

**I have another announcement that I have to make, courtesy of Psyduck Ranger (thank you!) Me, Psyduck, Tomoyo, SinOfWrath, Starfighter decided to write a story called Poke Rangers: Dimension Warriors. All five of us (for now, we may ask the other authors to join) Please review that story! It is really awesome, I read it. **

**Okay, I am done bickering. To the story!

* * *

**

**Last Time on Poke Rangers:  
**

Rayquaza aka the Darkness Monster shrouds the whole world with darkness and instead of reviving every monster; the rangers had to fight the strongest monsters. Rayquaza steals the morphers that way he can power himself up. Can the rangers defeat the Darkness Monster using the power of the seven stars? Find out next!

* * *

Route 113…

Jenna and the others were all circling around Sean's laptop after twenty minutes of finding a signal to notice the Crushbones were gathering all the people and making them slaves on the news. Sean couldn't believe this. Jack looked at it silently, while Mika closed her eyes. Jenna bowed her head down, and couldn't believe what was happening with Amii sobbing. Danny held her and Derik just looked at the screen. Mewtra couldn't believe this was happening.

Jack couldn't believe this and looked at the sky.

"I can't believe this is happening!" he yelled.

"Calm down," said Mika, who was looking at him, "I know it's hard that our powers were taken away. It doesn't mean you have to go in an outburst!"

Jenna looked at Mika, "We tried. But, we failed!"

Mika couldn't believe what Jenna said. Jenna ran off with the others running off as well. Sean noticed something from the sky as he was walking to a place to hide.

"An inhibitor?" asked Sean.

* * *

Dawson's Tower….

The morphers were ready to release their energy to DM (Rayquaza) in the main chamber.

"Count Golbat! Activate the energy release!"

Count Golbat pulled the lever and nothing happened.

"Nothing happened!" yelled Dawson, "I want to know what's up!"

Suddenly, Mariah walked in and Dawson stopped her.

"Mariah, how do I release the morphing energy and inject it to Rayquaza?" asked Dawson.

Mariah yawned, "Honey, you are going to have to destroy them first!"

Dawson flipped over the table and all of the morphers and crystals went on the floor. His eyes were glowing red with anger.

"FIND THEM! NOW!" yelled Dawson.

What he didn't notice that one of the Lai Lai Crystals escaped and headed straight toward Mt Chimney.

* * *

_(Background electric guitar music) _

_(The five rangers noticed the five morphers on them)_

_(Jack turns into the Red Ranger illusion)_

_(Mika turns into the Black Ranger illusion)_

_(Sean turns into the Blue Ranger illusion) _

_(Jenna turns into the Yellow Ranger illusion)_

_(Amii turns into the Pink Ranger illusion)_

_(The rangers looked at the mystical pool, seeing the Poke Megazord)_

_(Mariah was released from her tomb)_

_(The five rangers began fighting the Crushers)_

_(Danny gets released from Mariah's spell and joins the team)_

_(Derik arrives, defeating Lucruk)_

_(Red Ranger poses)_

_(Black Ranger poses)_

_(Blue Ranger poses)_

_(Yellow Ranger poses)_

_(Pink Ranger poses)_

_(Green Ranger poses)_

_(Silver Ranger poses)_

_Jack: Mighty Morphin_

_Rangers: POKE RANGERS!_

_(logo appears)_

_They got a power and a force that you never seen before_

_(Poke Rangers on their Poke Cycles)_

_(The Poke Blaster was formed, firing)_

_They got the ability to morph to even up the score _

_(Amii's appearance with the Kadabra on the other side)_

_No one can ever take them down_

_(Sean's appearance with the Marshtomp on the right side)_

_Their power lies on their side! _

_(Mika's appearance with the Mightyena on the left side)_

_Go Go Poke Rangers_

_(Jenna's appearance with the Pikachu on the right side)_

_Go Go Poke Rangers_

_(Jack's appearance with the Combusken on the left side)_

_Go Go Poke Rangers_

_(Danny's appearance with the Grovyle zord on the right side)_

_Mighty Morphin Poke Rangers_

_(Derik's appearance with the Swellow zord on the left side)_

_(background music)_

_They know the fate of the world is lying in their hands _

_(Mary and Zack's appearance next to the Pizza Shack)_

_They know they only use their weapons for defense_

_(Geki and Sid's appearance next to the Seashore House)_

_No one can ever take them down_

_(Mewtra's appearance with Claydol and Rayquaza) _

_Their power lies on their side! _

_(Dawson and Mariah's appearance on the screen)_

_Go Go Poke Rangers_

_(The Evolution Megazord formation)_

_Go Go Poke Rangers_

_(The Mega Swellowzord formation)_

_Go Go Poke Rangers_

_(The Kyogre, Groudon, Latios and Latias zords appear, with Salamence and the Rayquaza zord making the Hoenn Ultimate Master zord)_

_(created by YankeeFan2 appears on the screen)_

_You Mighty Morphin Poke Rangers_

_(logo appears)

* * *

_

**MIGHTY MORPHIN' SEASON 2 FINALE**

Episode 90- Heaven Is Shining Part 2

Written and Directed By YankeeFan2

* * *

Mt. Chimney…

Danny took off his shirt and decided to train himself. He took a piece of his shirt and tied it around his back. He jumped up and kicked the cliff wall. He then punched the wall and began to flip up toward the sky. He was breathing heavily and he walked toward the lava. He buttoned his shirt and suddenly, something green came out of the sky. Danny picked it up. His Lai Lai Crystal was absorbed in his hand.

"_How did this crystal escape?" _he thought.

He then noticed the other six crystals spewing off into all parts of Hoenn. Danny nodded and he noticed the pink one nearby.

"Danny?" asked Amii.

"Yeah?" asked Danny.

Amii looked at the crystal, "We can't give up!"

Danny nodded and walked through Jagged Pass. One of the spikes were still standing. He stopped to notice this and he and Amii nodded. They ran toward the end near Amii.

"What's with these spikes?"

Suddenly, explosions appeared. Danny and Amii fell off the ledge. LadySeviper nodded and the Crushbones arrived.

"Get them!" she yelled.

Danny kicked the Crushbones in the face. He did a handstand and jumped up into the air. Roots came out from below, trapping the Crushbones. Some were whipped and some were broken due to the harsh speed of the roots. He kicked LadySeviper in the face and jumped on the Crushbones back. Suddenly, Amii makes a tornado. A pink tornado makes the Crushbones fall off the ledge. LadySeviper fell down.

"I thought your Lai Lai Crystals were taken!" said LadySeviper.

Danny and Amii raised their right hands and they began to glow green and pink.

"It has been already absorbed!" said Danny.

LadySeviper began to run away from Danny. Danny and Amii looked at that spike. It turned into a spear and it stuck out like a _Star Trek _transporter inhibitor.

"Wonder why that's there?" asked Amii.

"We got to regroup," said Danny, "Let's get to the Sky Pillar. Mewtra should be somewhere around here. I think I saw him teleport on my way to Mt. Chimney."

Suddenly, Danny's communicator began to sound. He clicked on his communicator.

"Yes," said Danny.

"**This is Mewtra. Claydol wants you here ASAP!"**

"I'm on my way," said Danny. He looked at Amii.

"Ready?" asked Danny.

Amii nodded. They activated their communicators and began to materialize in pink and green light.

* * *

Hidden In Cave…

Derik and Sean were there, waiting for any signs of trouble.

"Weird," said Derik, "This is all coming down because of me."

"It wasn't your fault! We didn't know Rayquaza would come and turn on us," said Sean.

Suddenly, a white and blue light came from above. They arrived in Sean and Derik's palm and they began to absorb their crystals.

"Weird," said Sean.

Suddenly, he heard something from below.

"POKE RANGERS, GET DOWN HERE AT ONCE!"

They turned to notice Darkix with an iron tail like staff in his left hand. The two rangers notice this and began to run away from Darkix. He pointed his staff at the cliff. Silver sparks came from his staff and the ledge the rangers were running on collapsed. Suddenly, Sean's body began to glow blue and he quickly grabbed Derik's arm. They floated down as the rubble fell on the ground. Smoke and dirt flew out as the ledge smacked into the ground. Derik and Sean jumped down as they got to a reasonable height. Darkix growled and began to fight him. He kicked Sean in the stomach. Sean shrunk his laptop and put it in his pocket as he was punching Darkix in the face. Suddenly, Derik hardened Darkix's legs.

"What the hell?" asked Darkix.

"How can he talk? He's not supposed to talk!" said Sean.

Derik shrugged. The two male rangers ran off and Darkix growled. Suddenly, their communicators beeped.

"Something's up," said Derik.

"Let's go," said Sean.

* * *

Fiery Path…

Mika and Jenna were sitting in the hot cave, meditating on what's happening.

"They're looking for us. I can tell," said Jenna.

Mika nodded, "I know. Jenna, remember, we can defeat this guy! We will send Rayquaza back to normal. I don't think Rayquaza would turn against us. Dawson must've done something to put Rayquaza like this."

Jenna nodded. Suddenly, she saw streaks of purple and yellow light. Their orbs were absorbed into their bodies.

"Weird," said Jenna, "How did they get there?"

"I was about to ask you the same question," said Mika.

Suddenly, they heard sparks next to Jenna. They dodged it and they heard consecutive laughing. Jenna woke up to notice Black Phoenix with a big smile.

"Well, it's a good thing! Dawson reported that the Lai Lai Crystals have been released to you and have already been absorbed in your bodies! Prepare to die! I'm taking no prisoners! I must kill you to release the morphing energy to the monster!"

Black Phoenix charged forward with her staff. Mika and Jenna jumped up and flipped over her. She then began to charge in with her shadowy eyes. A black beam shot out of her staff. Mika and Jenna fell backwards and hit the ground. Black Phoenix then began to use it again. It was released and the wall exploded. Black Phoenix smiled as she knew that the two rangers were killed, when suddenly she saw nothing.

"Where did they go?" asked Black Phoenix.

* * *

Route 112…

Jenna and Mika got out of there alive, panting like hyenas.

"That was close!" said Jenna.

"Definitely," said Mika. Suddenly, her communicator beeped.

"Let's go," said Jenna.

Sky Pillar…

Mewtra, Claydol finally met up with Sean, Amii, Jenna, Mika, Danny and Derik. The rangers then noticed a box that was there. Mewtra opened it up to reveal a black string.

"So, Mewtra, what's going on?" asked Sean.

"There may be a way to defeat the darkness monster that is infesting Rayquaza's body," said Mewtra.

"What?" asked Danny.

"The Seven Star Seal," said Claydol, "With this, you can get the Darkness Monster by destroying him by this seal. But, there's a risk!"

"What risk?" asked Jenna.

"There is a high risk that Rayquaza may lose his life for good," said Claydol, "He's dying as you may know, because he's not in the tube."

"But, we need Jack," said Mika.

Suddenly, they heard footsteps from below. They turned around to notice Jack with a black leather jacket over his shirt.

"Well?" asked Jack.

(commercial break)

* * *

Dawson's Tower…

The morphers began to materialize away when suddenly Dawson noticed this. He couldn't believe it.

"NO! The morphers, they escaped!"

"How?" asked Mariah.

"I don't know," said Dawson.

Rayquaza nodded and walked up to him.

"Lord Dawson, the Poke Rangers are alive and well. They are outside of where I last saw them."

Lord Dawson looked in his telescope to notice the seven morphers heading north.

"Get them and kill them!" he yelled, "Time to activate the inhibitors. Time to destroy everything in sight!"

* * *

Route 113…

Jack and the others arrived to wait for the Darkness Monster when suddenly, they heard the sound of the earth moving at unpredictable speeds. They saw the purple lines heading all over the place. The ground began to explode. The rangers began flying in the air again and this time, they landed on the ground. Blood again came out of their mouth, nose and their foreheads. They noticed the Darkness Monster standing right at their fingertips.

"Poke Rangers! Surrender the power of chi to me!" he yelled.

Jack and the others looked at each other and looked at him, "Never!" he said.

The Darkness Monster began to use its attacks and the rangers fell backwards again. Dirt also came on their faces as well. Jack couldn't stand it anymore. He clenched his fist.

"Let's show this monster who we really are! Ready?" asked Jack.

"Ready," said the others.

Jack began the role call.

"Red Torchic Ranger. Heaven Fire Star, Jack Farrell!"

"Black Poochyena Ranger. Heaven Phantasm Star, Mika Alden!"

"Blue Mudkip Ranger. Heaven Gravity Star, Sean Fubrizzi!"

"Green Treecko Ranger. Heaven Earth Star, Danny Dragonfly!"

"Silver Swellow Ranger. Heaven Metal Star, Derik Dragonfly!"

"Yellow Pichu Ranger. Heaven Time Star, Jenna Whitestone!"

"Pink Abra Ranger. Heaven Wind Star, Amii Chii!"

Jack then also raised his hand to the sky. "In the heavens shining are the seven stars!"

"Mighty Morphin Poke Rangers!"

The Darkness Monster laughed up a storm and couldn't breathe due to all the posing.

"How can you fight without your powers?" asked DM.

Suddenly, the morphers arrived and each ranger caught it with their hands. Jack quickly pulled out the box and he put the string through his morpher. He then pulled the string so far, he gave it to Mika, the string latched on to each morpher and Derik tied his morphers together and held it with his hands. The Darkness Monster tried to get out, but he was surrounded by a force field, trying to get out.

"No, say it isn't so!"

"Time to rescue you, Rayquaza!" said Jack. "Power of Fire!"

"Phantasm!"

"Gravity!"

"Earth!"

"Metal!"

"Time!"

"Wind!"

The morphers began to glow and connected with the force field and a white light came from below. The Darkness Monster was scared and was about to use his special attack.

"We summon the Seven Star Seal! Seal the Evil NOW!" yelled the rangers.

The white light became brighter. The Darkness Monster yelled as the bright light took away the power of evil. The rangers began to feel the force of this and suddenly, the beam stopped. The rangers fell on the floor as the beams tired them out. The force field was lowered. Jack noticed that the sky cleared up and Rayquaza, the green dragon was lying unconscious on the ground. Sean couldn't believe this was happening. The others soon followed. Then, they began to sob after what happened. Their mentor died all because of the darkness that took over him. Suddenly, their morphers released a charge of light. His yellow eyes opened up and the dragon was released.

"Thank you!" said Rayquaza, "But, I'm dying. I need to… be back in my tube!"

Jack nodded and switched his communicator on, "Claydol, one to put in tube, seven to teleport!"

The seven teenagers and Rayquaza teleported from the battlefield and they were transferred to the Sky Pillar.

* * *

Sky Pillar…

Jack and the others looked up at Rayquaza. He was extremely happy that they were all safe.

"Thanks to you guys, the world is safe from my alter ego," said Rayquaza.

"No problem. But how did the crystals and morphers find us?" asked Jack.

Rayquaza grinned and said, "It was because of your skill that you're crystals found you! You thought you had to give up! But, the crystal energy that has absorbed your body gave you a lot of energy to not give up! So, if I were you, please fight on! Dawson and Mariah may have a scheme that could be more complex. They see you now as a threat. But, with your power of chi, you will be able to beat them!"

The rangers nodded. They checked the clock and it read 8:01 pm.

"We got to get home," said Jack.

--END---

* * *

© 2006 YankeeFan2 productions

Based on Gosei Sentai Dairanger and MMPR Season 2 which YF2 doesn't own. (That will change at Episode 91)

Next, there will be a special feature. And this is what will happen on the next season.

**YF2: Task 91**

**Mewtra: I'm having strange dreams lately, don't know why.**

**Mariah: Slyther, you look great in battle armor.**

**Jack: I don't think the Megazord can take much more of this!**

**YF2: Find out on Task 91! Shinobi Quest Part 1**

**This ends the based on Dairanger, next it will be based on 1994's Ninja Sentai Kakuranger. Anyway, thanks for the reviews! The quiz was correct, so I will think of something to give you as an award. It was 50 episodes, with green instead of black. (katem92, Psyduck, Alpha Blade) So, I hope you stick around for Season 3! See ya! **


	95. Season 3 Premiere! Shinobi Quest Part 1

A/N: Welcome to the third season of Poke Rangers! YEAH! Unlike the last two seasons, it was 45 episodes per season, there will be 40 episodes this season. This is the last season in this story and it will continue on to a new story called **_Poke Rangers: Overtech Overdrive_**, based on Choriki Sentai Ohranger and Power Rangers Zeo. Anyway, more stuff will be revealed, but for now, read!

* * *

**Today on Poke Rangers:  
**While the rangers celebrate having lunch, a houseguest visits Scythmourai. And this time, he has new powers! Find out next!

* * *

Mewtra's Cave…

Mewtra was tossing and turning in his bed. He began to dream of something really horrific. He grunted as he began to dream…

* * *

In Dream, 10,000 years ago…

He was standing in a road that looked like what he could try to remember ten thousand years ago. Suddenly, he heard crying. He ran further down the road to notice a baby in a bundle crying. He noticed people walking around looking at the baby and running over, like no one was paying attention to him. He noticed a people walking on the road. He stopped them.

"Excuse me, this baby's crying. Is there something wrong?"

The people ignore him and walked on. Mewtra shook his head and walked toward the baby. He held the baby up and the hood of the bundle fell backwards. Mewtra's eyes shrank in fear and did the loudest blood-curdling scream.

* * *

Mewtra's Cave…

He woke up, breathing heavily. He climbed out of bed and walked toward the mirror. He was covered in sweat. He was build average and his torso and back were full of scars.

"Weird," he said.

* * *

Theme song sung to Kakuranger

_Jack: Mighty Morphin_

_Rangers: POKE RANGERS_

_(The ninja coins glow)_

_Poke Rangers, Ninja Rangers!_

_(The seven rangers are in ninja uniforms)_

_Time to fight again, Poke Rangers_

_(They transform to Poke Rangers)_

_We will show no mercy to evil_

_(Jack on the right side with the Quilava zord on the left)_

_Using the power of Shinobi_

_(Derik on the right side with the Furret zord on the left)_

_We will fight and destroy Poke Rangers_

_(Amii on the right side with the Cherimu zord on the left)_

_Secretly_

_(Sean on the right side with the Starmie zord on the left)_

_We will show the hidden powers of ninja_

_(Jenna on the right side with the Electabuzz zord on the left)_

_Hidden_

_(Mika on the right side with the Absol zord on the left)_

_To brighten up the world_

_(Danny on the right side with the Tropius zord on the left)_

_Invisible_

_(Mewtra and Edna's appearance)_

_To all intruders_

_(Rayquaza and Claydol's appearance)_

_We destroy evil and we hide from people_

_(Mary, Zack, Geki, and Sid's appearance)_

_Nan Nanja Nan Nanja Nan Nanja_

_(Mariah and Dawson's appearance)_

_Ninja Rangers, power up!_

_(The Ninja Poke Megazord appears)  
_

_Mighty Morphin Ninja Rangers_

_(Characters created by, Psyduck Ranger, blackangle2, RubyVulpix, kittydemon, Alpha Blade, o0Tomoyo Daidouji0o, and YankeeFan2. Created by: YankeeFan2.)_

_Mighty Morphin Poke Rangers_

_(The seven rangers disappear and the logo appears)

* * *

_

**MIGHTY MORPHIN' SEASON 3 PREMIERE**

**Episode 91- Shinobi Quest Part 1**

**Written by YankeeFan2**

**Directed by YankeeFan2**

**NOTE: Attire Change! Check my profile!

* * *

**

Slateport Beach…

The rangers were celebrating their second huge victory. It's been one week since they last fought Dawson. And where the hell can they be celebrating? Why, where else at the beach playing volleyball. The rangers were battling kids from Fortree City. It was Slateport's serve. Sean served it and it went over the net. One of the kids on the other side hit it back. Danny jumped up and spiked the ball, giving Slateport a point. It was Sean's serve again. He hit it again and this time they scored another point. However, Sean then heard lightning and he missed to hit the ball over the next to score a third point in a row. He noticed a green streak of light heading east. Suddenly, Derik ran up to him.

"Fubreze, what's up with you? You look like you have seen a ghost!" said Derik.

Sean shook his head, "Nothing. I must've gone in a stupor. Let's continue."

* * *

Dawson's Tower…

Dawson and Mariah were eating lunch while thinking of what they can do next. Mariah put down her fork and sighed.

"What's wrong?" asked Dawson.

Mariah sighed, "If we want Hoenn dominated. We need to get rid of those pests!"

Dawson nodded, "We know that! But, as you can see, my monsters have been destroyed and so have yours! We have no monsters to fight them!"

Suddenly, they heard a big roar come from the end of the tower. The two royal enemies went to see what was wrong. Suddenly, they noticed a black Scyther, wearing a ninja suit. His eyes looked at the tower and he took out a shuriken and sliced the wall as Scythmourai walked by.

"Whoa!" he said, "A ninja!"

The Scyther revealed his mask.

"Slyther!" yelled Scythmourai.

Slyther smiled and hugged Scythmourai, "What's happenin'? Ever since I died, in the afterlife, I realized how to come back. So, I trained to become a shinobi!"

"A Shinobi? As in a ninja?" asked Scythmourai.

Slyther nodded, "So, anyway, having trouble with those six-colored brats?"

"Make that seven," said Mariah.

"Seven?" asked Slyther, "Well, I can help!"

Dawson looked at him straight in the face, "How are you going to?"

Slyther nodded and smiled. He stood up and did a trick. Copies were made of him.

"My doppelganger technique!" said Slyther, "Now, watch as I destroy them with my own power!"

He pulled out shurikens and became invisible. Then he destroyed his doppelgangers.

"Wow!" said Scythmourai.

Slyther nodded and he took out his sword. "This can be useful to defeat the rangers! With the help of monster-like partners!"

The three monsters arrived wearing ninja suits. One was in blue and it looked like a Magmar and the other one was in red and it looked like an Electabuzz. The other one in yellow was a Pinsir like monster.

"My ninja partners, Magmix, Elekix, and Pinsix!" said Slyther, "We are known as the Dark Ninja Brothers!"

Mariah and Dawson looked at each other and looked at them, "YOU GUYS LOOK AWESOME!"

Slyther nodded and said, "Yeah, yeah, whatever. Anyway, I brought you a wedding present. I know that you guys ran out of Skull Bombs, so I stole your staffs and I modified them!"

The bone staff and the dark scepter were given to the emperor and the empress.

"Put your staffs together and a mega lightning bolt will occur to grow your monsters! I have other gifts as well, but that will be revealed in time! In the meantime, we will be happy to destroy the Poke Rangers. I have a plan, and all you need is my help!"

Mariah nodded, but Dawson pulled her ear.

"Do you think we can trust him?" whispered Dawson.

"He's Scythmourai's brother. He killed the rangers before. Or at least attempted to," said Mariah.

Dawson looked at Slyther, "When you're ready!"

"Okay, me and my ninja freaks will go around town. They don't know we are coming. We'll be secretive! After all, we are now elite shinobi!" said Slyther. He turned to Elekix, Pinsix, and Magmix. He masked himself and put his golden sword behind his back. He armed his party with shurikens and their swords.

"Ninja Brothers! Let's wreak havoc! To Slateport we go!" said Slyther.

"Right!" they yelled.

Slyther took a smoke bomb and gave a wink to Scythmourai. He threw it and they disappeared.

"Cool," said Scythmourai, "My brother… a ninja!"

* * *

Seashore House…

The seven rangers were having lunch with Mewtra, all because Mewtra had to tell them something really important.

"Mewtra, what's wrong? This isn't like you and you're tired," said Amii.

Mewtra looked at Amii and the others, "I had a weird nightmare last night. I saw a baby that looked just like me!"

Jack, Jenna, Mika, Danny, Sean, and Derik looked at Amii and then looked at Mewtra.

"Weird," said Jack.

"I know," said Mewtra, "Maybe, I was left there alone? I don't know."

Sean looked at Mewtra and said, "Maybe your memory is coming back."

Mewtra nodded, "Yeah that is a possibility."

Suddenly, they heard screaming from outside. The rangers and Mewtra ran outside to notice that the Slateport Market has been slashed by invisible people. People ran like crazy with their babies. The rangers looked around to see what was going on. Suddenly, explosions appeared. They fell backwards. Suddenly, they noticed four streaks of light. They were wearing black, blue, red, and yellow suits.

Derik and the others looked at Jack and looked at the ninja people.

"Who the heck are you?" asked Derik.

"Dark Ninja Black!"

"Dark Ninja Red!"

"Dark Ninja Yellow!"

"Dark Ninja Blue!"

"We destroy anyone that's good! We are known as the Dark Ninja Brothers!"

"Ninja?" asked Jenna.

"Time to morph," said Jack.

Mewtra took out his Shadow Saber.

**NOTE: This is the last time you will read this!**

"Let's Pokebattle!" said Jack.

The rangers pulled out their morphers and began to transform.

"Silver Light! I Will Fight! Silver Swellow Ranger!"

"Treecko!"

"Poochyena!"

"Abra!"

"Mudkip!"

"Pichu!"

"Torchic!"

Suddenly, they noticed that Slyther aka Dark Ninja Black. He grew enormous! The townspeople ran for their lives. Jack and the others notice that the Red, Yellow and Blue Dark Ninjas left.

"Weird, something's fishy!" said Jack, "Ready?"

"Ready!" yelled the rangers.

They pulled out their Blade Blasters, "Poke Shouhai!"

Combusken, Pikachu, Marshtomp, Grovyle, Swellow, Kadabra and Mightyena came charging through. The rangers leapt to their zords.

"Let's do it!" said Jack, "Mega Swellowzord, activate!"

The Mega Swellowzord arrived with Combusken and his kendo stick.

"What the hell?" asked DNBlack.

"Time to show you who you are messing with!" said Derik.

"Not fair, two to one? I guess they ditched me," said DNBlack.

He pulled out his sword. He began to use his sword on the Mega Swellowzord. Sparks came out of the Mega Swellowzord. The Combusken comes out with the kendo stick. He slaughtered the Young Fowl zord. He fell down. The Combusken attacks the DNBlack. He disappeared. The rangers looked at each other in each zord. Suddenly, sparks came out of both zords. Jack's console was fried.

"Okay, not a good plan. Transform to the Evolution Megazord!"

The Evolution Megazord was formed. DNBlack then used his shurikens. The sword was pulled out and it blocked the shuriken. The saber activated and wind came out, blowing DNBlack away. His mask was off.

"Slyther?" asked Danny.

"Crap!" said Slyther, "Anyway, time for the sword!"

He took out his saber, "Ninja Sword, Dark Beam!"

The Evolution Megazord fell down. Jack activated the Sky Pillar button.

"Claydol, we are taking a huge beating!"

* * *

Sky Pillar…

Rayquaza wondered about what's going on.

"What's going on?" asked Rayquaza.

"Slyther became a ninja and I guess that the rangers are battling him and so far they have 45 of their armor left!" said Claydol.

"Give them energy as quickly as possible! How's Mewtra?" asked Rayquaza.

"He's been well, beaten to death by the other three!" said Claydol.

Claydol and Rayquaza looked at each other, "Well, let's see what happens. Give them energy!"

* * *

Slateport Market…

The Evolution Megazord activated a Solarbeam attack. Slyther blocked it and it was sent back. The Megazord fell down again. The chest armor was cracked.

"Crap!" yelled Mika, "We're losing energy!"

"**Rangers, be careful! The power core is at dangerous levels!"**

Suddenly, a mega lightning bolt occurred and the three other ninjas arrived.

"Oh shit!" said Jack.

Mewtra from below noticed what's going on, "It's a trap!" he yelled.

* * *

Sky Pillar…

Rayquaza shook his head, "Claydol! Be careful!"

"I can't do it!" said Claydol. Then he groaned, "I'll press the power transfer button!"

Suddenly, the Sky Pillar consoles blew up.

"What the hell is going on?" asked Rayquaza.

"The Power Level is on overload! It's a trap!" said Claydol.

"Oh no! The Evolution Megazord will blow up!" said Rayquaza.

* * *

Slateport Market…

The Megazord was in critical condition. Suddenly, Slyther looked at the Megazord in the eye and said, "Kill them! Finish them off, now! Time to activate our special!"

The ninjas surrounded the Megazord.

"Ninja Seal!"

Suddenly, a black force field came over the Megazord and suddenly, the Megazord had sparks flying out of its systems. The consoles and everything was destroyed. The Megazord was still standing. The rangers fell off the Megazord. The rangers suddenly hit the ground. The seven rangers de-morphed. Jack and the others looked at each other.

"What's going on?" asked Jack.

"Why are we not in ranger form?" asked Sean.

Suddenly, there was an explosion. The rangers fell backwards. The Evolution Saber fell out of the handle and it aimed for the rangers. The rangers dodged it and ran off. Mewtra and the rangers caught up as they saw what happened. The head of the Megazord fell off and hit the ground. The Pikachu and Kadabra arms were literally ripped off the Megazord and fell on the ground. The torso of the Megazord then began to fall. The Marshtomp and Mightyena zords also fell off. Amii ran off into the site, when suddenly, Danny and Mewtra held her back. Suddenly, the zords exploded into millions of pieces…

To Be Continued…

* * *

© 2006 YankeeFan2 productions

Based on Ninja Sentai Kakuranger and MMPR Season 3 which I don't own.

* * *

A/N: CLIFFHANGER! See ya!

YF2: Task 92

Derik: Oh, no! Not now!

Jack: Darn!

Slyther: Thanks to me, they're gone!

Rayquaza: I know where you can get new powers.

YF2: Find out on Task 92: Shinobi Quest Part 2

See ya!


	96. Shinobi Quest Part 2

A/N: Thank you for your reviews! This chapter is extremely long, so please read and review! I could really appreciate it. Thanks for 451 reviews! Now, to the new chapter. Part 2 of 4! 3 episodes until Movie Premiere.

* * *

**Last Time:**

Slyther returns with a couple of ninjas to surprise Scythmourai, Mariah and Dawson. They decide to wreak havoc on the city and the rangers call on their zords to help them. But, their Evolution zords were useless and now that they are destroyed. Is Hoenn ready to surrender? Find out next!

* * *

Slateport Market…

The rangers looked at the junk that was there. The zords that were once living were now dead. Flames burned the Mightyena and Marshtomp legs of the Megazord. The rangers noticed that also the Megazord's head has been ripped off. The arms were burning and the torso, is now gone. Derik shook his head.

"What a mess," said Jack.

Mika nodded, "Yeah."

She felt something weird, like she never had felt before.

"Hey guys, do you feel like you are losing energy?" asked Mika.

The others nodded and they checked their morphers. Their morphers were now nothing but artifacts. Derik's wrist morphers were completely "decayed" from the explosion.

"Our powers are gone, for good," said Amii.

Danny looked at Sean for any advice on what's going on. He then clenched his fists. His eyes were red with anger as he saw his golden buckler rusted with the Treecko Coin black as coal.

"If it wasn't for Jack, we wouldn't be in this mess," said Danny, as he turned to Jack in anguish.

"HEY! Watch it!" said Jack.

Mika then pulled them apart as they began to slaughter each other.

"We'll argue later. Sean, can our powers be fixed?"

"They're not repairable," said Sean.

Amii knelt down on the concrete. Tears dripped from her eyes as she couldn't believe what Sean said. She went up to Sean and grabbed him by the neck.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN'T REPAIR THEM? THEY WERE ALWAYS THERE WHEN WE NEEDED THEM AND NOW YOU ARE SAYING THEY ARE UNREPAIRABLE?" yelled Amii, with enrage in her voice. Sean was speechless and didn't know what to say. Suddenly, she slapped him.

"They were like family and now they're… they're gone!" she said.

Danny and the others looked at each other as Amii began to break down into tears. Mika, who was trying to keep a cool head on this situation, knelt down next to Amii.

"Relax, there has to be a way to get our ranger powers back and if it doesn't happen, we can get new ones! I am sure Rayquaza has many allies that can give all seven us new powers," said Mika.

Sean and the others just looked at the minor explosions. They walked away as the zords burned down to nothingness.

"What are we going to do now?" asked Jenna, "Our morphers are now destroyed. They are nothing now but artifacts."

Sean nodded, "We can't teleport to the Sky Pillar since our destruction of our morphers and zords destroyed the Hoenn Morphin' Grid. We need to get to the Sky Pillar. And I know what to do…"

Jack looked at Sean, "Freddie?"

Amii shook his head, "No, you idiot! Remember, Sean's Birthday a couple of months ago? He got a speed boat! And he has a license to drive one!"

Jack nodded and said, "Poke Rangers, well, now ex-Poke Rangers, let's get there now!"

Sean nodded and suddenly it just hit him, "Wait! Route 132-134 has an ocean current! How the hell are you going to get there?"

"Simple!" said Jack, "We go around the Ocean Current!"

Sean and Mika looked at each other and continued on. Suddenly, they noticed that Mewtra wasn't there.

"Mewtra must've gone back! I wonder…" said Amii.

* * *

Dawson's Tower…

Loud music played in the background. The villains were doing the conga as the finally won their victory against the Poke Rangers. Mariah smiled in glee as she accidentally kicked Slyther in the leg.

"Sorry!" said Mariah, she turned to Dawson, "We won! The Evolution Megazord is no more! It's time for our take over and we will use the Ninja Brothers!"

"That's right!" said Magmix.

"We will show Hoenn and the world…," said Eleckix.

"That we will win!" said Pinsix.

"We are known as..," said Slyther.

"THE DARK NINJA BROTHERS!" yelled the ninjas.

Dawson and Mariah broke up the conga line and turned off the music.

"Now, we must begin Phase 2 of our master plan! Destroy Slateport City and the world!"

* * *

_Jack: Mighty Morphin_

_Rangers: POKE RANGERS_

_(The ninja coins glow)_

_Poke Rangers, Ninja Rangers!_

_(The seven rangers are in ninja uniforms)_

_Time to fight again, Poke Rangers_

_(They transform to Poke Rangers)_

_We will show no mercy to evil_

_(Jack on the right side with the Quilava zord on the left)_

_Using the power of Shinobi_

_(Derik on the right side with the Furret zord on the left)_

_We will fight and destroy Poke Rangers_

_(Amii on the right side with the Cherimu zord on the left)_

_Secretly_

_(Sean on the right side with the Starmie zord on the left)_

_We will show the hidden powers of ninja_

_(Jenna on the right side with the Electabuzz zord on the left)_

_Hidden_

_(Mika on the right side with the Absol zord on the left)_

_To brighten up the world_

_(Danny on the right side with the Tropius zord on the left)_

_Invisible_

_(Mewtra and Edna's appearance)_

_To all intruders_

_(Rayquaza and Claydol's appearance)_

_We destroy evil and we hide from people_

_(Mary, Zack, Geki, and Sid's appearance)_

_Nan Nanja Nan Nanja Nan Nanja_

_(Mariah and Dawson's appearance)_

_Ninja Rangers, power up!_

_(The Ninja Poke Megazord appears)_

_Mighty Morphin Ninja Rangers_

_(Characters created by, Psyduck Ranger, blackangle2, RubyVulpix, kittydemon, Alpha Blade, o0Tomoyo Daidouji0o, and YankeeFan2. Created by: YankeeFan2.)_

_Mighty Morphin Poke Rangers_

_(The seven rangers disappear and the logo appears)

* * *

_

**Episode 92- Shinobi Quest Part 2**

**Written by YankeeFan2**

**Directed by YankeeFan2

* * *

**

Mewtra's Cave…

Mewtra felt so tired that night, he went back to sleep again. This time he was having a different dream. He felt like he was 7 years old. He was walking with food in his hand as he saw five human barbarian kids pick on him. He suddenly felt himself fall. He then felt excruciating pain. He felt beat up and bruised. Suddenly, he tried to get up after an hour. His right side of his mouth was bleeding, and there was a huge bruise on the left part of his head and his arm was broken. He picked up the food and went home. When he got home, his friend who spoke human named Kadab (Kadabra's nickname) looked at Mewtra as he collapsed. He began to get herbs when he heard a sound. He noticed a woman wearing priestess clothes.

"Who are you?" asked Kadab.

"I saw blood and I guess someone's injured!" she said.

She ran to Mewtra and put her hands on him. Suddenly, his wounds began to heal. Mewtra opened his eyes and looked at him.

"Who are you?" asked Mewtra.

"I'm Asuka," the girl said.

Suddenly, he passed out again. He woke up and realized it was a dream again. He climbed out of bed and walked into the bathroom once again.

"I got to stop having these dreams," he said.

Sky Pillar…

Sean's jaw dropped as he saw the consoles. They were ripped and they were on fire.

"Holy shit!" said Sean, "This will take centuries to repair!"

Jenna looked at Sean, "Just hook them up!"

Sean shook her head and said, "How can I? The wires are fried!"

Claydol, who couldn't believe it just sighed, "Sean's right!"

"We don't have centuries!" said Amii.

"What about the zords?" asked Mika.

"The zords are well good as gone," said Rayquaza.

Jenna looked at the ground and looked at Rayquaza, "We got to do something!"

Danny looked at them and then at his broken morpher and then looked at Rayquaza.

"Where did our powers come from? I mean like the Poke Coins?" asked Danny.

"Your Poke Coins have come from a man name Nimpo, a ninja like sorcerer who uses the power of good shinobi," said Rayquaza.

Claydol looked at Rayquaza and asked, "What about the map that came with the Poke Coins?"

"Oh, yeah!" said Rayquaza, "Nimpo made seven alternate coins just in case something went wrong with these. The map leads you to the Desert of Disaster. There is a secret temple that will lead you to Nimpo. We need the Shinobi Grid in order to fight Mariah and Dawson and whatever Slyther's team is."

A map appeared in Sean's hand. Sean snickered as he looked at the rangers. He began to look at the map.

"But, you must be alert. If that evil-like couple finds out WHAT you are up to, they will hunt you down," said Rayquaza.

Claydol made a teleporter-like module in the middle of where they were standing. The rangers stood in a circle and put their hands in the air. Suddenly, the teleporter began to glow and energy went from place to place.

"Good luck Poke Rangers. Please be careful. Remember, may the power of Pokemon protect you!"

Suddenly, they digitized and got out of the Sky Pillar into the Desert of Disaster. Claydol and Rayquaza looked at each other. They look at each other and hope that the rangers get their new powers.

* * *

Dawson's Tower…

Slyther brought a couple of eggs and gave them to Mariah and Dawson.

"Mariah! For your wedding present. These are a lot stronger than your… Crushbones!"

Suddenly, the eggs broke out and there were many Fearow-like creatures with head bands on them with a belt and all the ninja artillery.

"Fearjas?" asked Mariah.

"Yes!" said Slyther.

Dawson then looked at the scope and then noticed that the rangers were in a different place. He knocked the scope off the stand.

"What's wrong?" asked Slyther.

"Those rangers went to the Desert of Disaster!" said Dawson.

"Desert of Disaster?" asked Mariah.

Slyther and the ninjas gasped and said, "Oh, no!"

Dawson and Mariah looked at him.

"There's a person that made a second set of Poke Coins. His name is Nimpo. He's the sorcerer of good Shinobi. If they find the temple, they will become the Shinobi Poke Rangers and that is what we don't want!"

Dawson growled and banged his hand on the wall, "That is the last thing I need… Ninja! Fearjas! Destroy the rangers and rip them from limb to limb until they are nothing but bone!"

* * *

Desert of Disaster…

There were dead bodies everywhere as the rangers followed the map of Nimpo. They never realized that they would be in the place where well dead organisms were.

"Weird place," said Jenna.

"I agree," said Jack.

"Yeah," said Derik.

"Tell me about it!" said Sean.

"Cool, but scary," said Amii.

"Again, we are here to look for Nimpo. Not look at dead bodies!" said Mika.

"Duh," said Danny.

They found two huge boulders and a small crack. There were more directions after it when suddenly a huge wind blows the map away and burns the map into nothing.

"We're lost," said Jack.

Suddenly, they heard screeching from above and noticed the Fearow-like birds.

"What the hell are you?" asked Sean.

"We are Fearjas! Time to show you evil Shinobi! Explosive Shuriken fire!"

Suddenly, the rangers went flying into the dirt. Jack rolled over and saw that the Fearjas came swooping down at them. The rangers got into fighting stances. Jack stood ready. He punched one in the face. He kicked the other in the face. Suddenly, one of them used the doppelganger technique.

"Shuriken!"

Suddenly, Jack felt a shuriken in his back. He fell on the ground as the doppelgangers disappeared. He took out the shuriken and threw one at the Fearja. The Fearja then dodged it and kicked Jack in the face. Jack fell backwards and kicked one of them in the face. Jack then fell backwards. Danny held him and suddenly, there were more explosions. Danny kicked one in the face and then tried to push them out of the way but got pecked in the head. He fell backwards. The Fearjas came over and pecked the living daylights out of him. Derik jumped on one of them, trying to get rid of them from pecking Danny when suddenly, he was slammed into the cliff like mountain. He tried kicking the Fearja out of the way but it began using Drill Peck at him. Derik grabbed his head and it drilled the mountain. His beak was stuck as Derik slipped out of his grasp and fell on the dirt. Amii kicked one in the face and punched the other by using her purse. She jumped in the air and began to kick. Suddenly, the Fearja suddenly used super speed. Amii fell on the ground. Sean, Jenna and Mika were all being pushed and collided by these bird-like ninjas. Sean kicked one in the face while Jenna did a spinning-hook kick. Mika fell down and kicked them in the chest. She was about to reach her morpher when it just hit her.

"Oh, my morpher's destroyed, I forgot!" she said.

* * *

Dawson's Tower…

The seven rangers were surrounded by the army of Fearjas. Dawson laughed as he looked at the scope. Mariah and Slyther looked at him like something good was happening to the rangers.

"They're getting their asses kicked by Fearow-like monsters!" said Dawson.

"Finally," said Mariah.

Slyther looked at the place where the rangers were. He snickered. The rangers were going to die for sure. They have no powers to get away with. So, they have no choice but to die.

* * *

Desert of Disaster…

The seven rangers were trapped between two mound-like mountains. The Fearja in the front began to use their swords.

"Prepare to die, Poke Rangers!" yelled the Fearja.

Sean was sweating and panting, trying to find a way to get out of their situation. Suddenly, he noticed a big trail that led up to two big mound-like structures that were narrow enough for a person and not for a mutant. He had to think of a diversion. It was the only way for his friends to get away before they become road kill.

"Hey guys, it's Lord Dawson!"

The Fearjas turned around and the rangers ran up toward the trail. They followed Sean up the hill toward the crack of where the entrance is. One of them looked and noticed the rangers were getting away. Suddenly, they noticed that the Fearjas were coming up as well. One of them flew to intercept them. When they got to that entrance, the Fearja stopped him.

"Try getting passed me!" he yelled. The rangers kicked him in the chest. The Fearja began to fall. The rangers ran toward the opening. The Fearjas try to get in the crack but it was too thin. Derik, Sean, Mika, Danny, Jack, Amii and Jenna were running for their lives with bated breath as they entered the cave.

"Weird," said Jack, "Dead end."

It was just only a small cave and no way out except the way they came. It was dark and they couldn't find anything.

"Great Sean," said Amii, "We are dead meat!"

As the rangers were arguing, Derik was looking at the wall and maybe doing an Indiana Jones trick. He searched the wall for an opening when suddenly he felt something deep. He then stepped inside the magical portal. When they stopped arguing they noticed that Derik has been missing.

"Where's Derik?" asked Danny.

"I don't know," said Jenna.

"Maybe, he went toward the Fearjas?" asked Amii.

"Then we could have seen him leave. Unless…," said Sean.

Sean was looking at the wall in front of him and began to feel for an entrance. He then felt something grab him.

"I found it. We got to go here."

The rangers stepped through the portal one by one as they continued on their Shinobi Quest.

* * *

To Be Conitnued…

© 2006 YankeeFan2 productions

Based on Ninja Sentai Kakuranger and MMPR Season 3

* * *

A/N: Ha! We'll I am leaving you here! Anyway…

YF2: Task 93

Jack: Are you really Nimpo.

Nimpo: The one and only

Dawson: Ninja Brothers! You know what to do!

YF2: Find out on Task 93! Shinobi Quest Part 3

* * *

A/N: Quiz! What were the first zords in Ninja Sentai Kakuranger? Shoguns or Ninja zords? 


	97. Shinobi Quest Part 3

A/N: I am guessing you guys were shocked with Part 2. Thank you for reviewing, you are the greatest. Now it's time to continue on to Part 3!

* * *

Derik's Whereabouts…

Derik walked into another cave and continued on. It was so quiet, yet it was cold. He turned around to notice if anybody was watching him. Apparently, no one was, so he continued. Suddenly, he noticed an enormous door. It was bigger than a house door and it had a golden symbol in the middle with the letter N.

* * *

"Weird," said Derik.

Suddenly, the door opened and a mysterious red light appeared…

_Jack: Mighty Morphin_

_Rangers: POKE RANGERS_

_(The ninja coins glow)_

_Poke Rangers, Ninja Rangers!_

_(The seven rangers are in ninja uniforms)_

_Time to fight again, Poke Rangers_

_(They transform to Poke Rangers)_

_We will show no mercy to evil_

_(Jack on the right side with the Quilava zord on the left)_

_Using the power of Shinobi_

_(Derik on the right side with the Furret zord on the left)_

_We will fight and destroy Poke Rangers_

_(Amii on the right side with the Cherimu zord on the left)_

_Secretly_

_(Sean on the right side with the Starmie zord on the left)_

_We will show the hidden powers of ninja_

_(Jenna on the right side with the Electabuzz zord on the left)_

_Hidden_

_(Mika on the right side with the Absol zord on the left)_

_To brighten up the world_

_(Danny on the right side with the Tropius zord on the left)_

_Invisible_

_(Mewtra and Edna's appearance)_

_To all intruders_

_(Rayquaza and Claydol's appearance)_

_We destroy evil and we hide from people_

_(Mary, Zack, Geki, and Sid's appearance)_

_Nan Nanja Nan Nanja Nan Nanja_

_(Mariah and Dawson's appearance)_

_Ninja Rangers, power up!_

_(The Ninja Poke Megazord appears)_

_Mighty Morphin Ninja Rangers_

_(Characters created by, Psyduck Ranger, blackangle2, RubyVulpix, kittydemon, Alpha Blade, o0Hikari0o, and YankeeFan2. Created by: YankeeFan2.)_

_Mighty Morphin Poke Rangers_

_(The seven rangers disappear and the logo appears)

* * *

_

**Episode 93- Shinobi Quest Part 3**

**Written by YankeeFan2**

**Directed by YankeeFan2

* * *

**

Wherever the Rangers were…

There were plants and trees everywhere with a huge waterfall. The rangers walked in from where they entered from and walked into the place. Flowers were everywhere, blooming with their beautiful scent. Soft music filled the air as the rangers looked at where they were. It was so beautiful and it was weird that they were here.

"I guess this is it," said Jack.

"Can we just find Derik?" asked Sean.

Suddenly, they noticed a wooden sign up on top of the stairs. It was wooden sign and it had Pokemon carved in the wood. The rangers look up to notice a Quilava, a Starmie, an Electabuzz, an Absol, a Tropius, a Furret and a Cherimu pointing to the right.

"Weird," said Amii.

"I agree," said Jack.

The rangers continued on until they found another cave. This time it was darker and a lot weirder than last one. Mika looked at Jenna and they were both speechless. Danny and Amii continued on with the others. Jack and Sean were both curious about what leads to that cave. They walked in and noticed that this cave continued on. The rangers walk for no more than a minute and suddenly, a big hole appeared. The rangers fell into it and noticed that they were stuck in a pit. Jenna climbed up and helped the others as they continued finding Derik. It began to become colder and the temperature was decreasing rapidly as they continued through more obstacles. They were nearly poisoned by the darts that was shot. They were nearly stabbed by two knives and the funniest part was when they ran like idiots when the boulder was released. The boulder kept rolling and rolling. The rangers screamed like they were two-year olds. Suddenly, the rangers fell in another hole and there was no ground underneath. It was a bottomless pit. Suddenly, they landed in another place.

"What a ride," said Jenna.

Amii looked up and noticed her nails were scratched.

"SHIT! MY NAILS! THEY'RE BROKEN!" yelled Amii.

"Relax," said Mika.

Suddenly, they noticed a huge door carved with a letter N. The door opened up. The rangers looked at each other and went through the doors.

* * *

The Temple…

Derik sat down waiting for any help when he noticed the doors opened and familiar faces walked by.

"Jack! Danny! Amii! Sean! Jenna! Mika! Over here!"

They ran through the smoke and found Derik sitting down.

"Where are we?" asked Amii.

"Nimpo's Temple," said Derik.

Suddenly, a voice was heard throughout the temple.

"_Excuse me, who are you?"

* * *

Dawson's Tower…_

The Ninja Brothers come to Dawson's chambers. Mariah was sleeping peacefully. Dawson opened his eyes and put on his purple robe and bone staff.

"Ninja Brothers, while I sleep, make Hoenn fall! Destroy Sootopolis City!"

The Ninja Brothers nodded. Slyther looked at the Ninja Brothers as they did a diamond shape formation.

"Ninja Brothers, to Sootopolis!"

Suddenly, a bomb exploded and they disappeared. Mariah woke up in rage and slammed Dawson to the pillow.

"Why did you have to make them stay? They already damaged my carpet!" said Mariah.

* * *

Mewtra's Cave…

Mewtra began to fall asleep. This time he felt a really sharp pain. It was the war between Good and Evil. The war between Mariah and Rayquaza. He was destroying the humans with his Ecliptazord and destroying the Poke Megazord as well. He jumped out and began slicing all of the Pokemon and humans. Next, he was thrown on the ground. The seven people surrounded them. One of them removed her hood to reveal herself.

"Asuka? WHY?"

Asuka began to drop a tear, "I'm sorry."

"Seven Star Seal!"

Suddenly, Mewtra felt extreme energy come from below as he was trapped in his cave. Asuka knelt down on the cold dirt and sobbed.

"Please Mewtra. Please forgive me!"

He suddenly jumped out of bed. He couldn't believe it! The rangers that was there was their ancestors. He was sealed away by the seven-pointed star 10,000 years ago. He had to go away after all he had no choice. He grabbed his Shadow Saber and his robe like shirt and went out. He wrote a note and left it on the side of the cave as he continued to walk.

"Why didn't Claydol tell me that I was sealed by THEM! Well, they are going to wish they have never met me!"

* * *

Nimpo's Temple…

"_HELLO! I AM NIMPO, GUARDIAN OF THE GOOD SHINOBI! NOW, PLEASE FOLLOW MY VOICE!"_

The rangers heard what he said and they followed him to an urn. Sean picked it up and chuckled.

"You're Nimpo? You look puny!"

"Puny is not the word! Now, I am released!"

Suddenly, Nimpo arrived with his saber. He looked like the Battle Fever Robo but the miniature size. Instead of the Battle Fever colors, he had blue all over with red eyes instead of yellow.

"How dare you come here? What is your wish?"

Jack stepped in front and looked at Nimpo.

"Nimpo, we need new powers. We were trying to defeat the Dark Ninja Brothers and well, we need powers!"

"NO!" said Nimpo.

"What?" asked Amii.

"Go do your own business somewhere else," said Nimpo.

Jenna rolled her eyes and began to walk to the gate. The rangers turned around to notice that Jenna was about to open the gate and walk out of the room.

"Jenna, where are you going?" asked Jack.

"Isn't it obvious? We came here for nothing! Apparently, this big asshole lied about what we were told by Rayquaza."

Jack looked at Jenna and then Nimpo. He nodded. He knew Jenna was right. Nimpo was just a fake.

"Let's go," said Jack.

"And we thought you were the one that invented the Poke Coins," said Amii.

No sooner, they began to leave, the door closed shut. Mika and Danny turned around in a fighting stance.

"You're going to keep us here for eternity while Hoenn is being destroyed aren't you?" asked Danny.

Nimpo shook his head, "Listen. If you believe that your heart is ready to accept the power of ninja, I will give you the powers that you seek. Come with me."

The rangers looked at each other and went toward the room where Nimpo was. Outside in a different area, there were seven swords. Each one had a silver, green, black, red, blue, yellow and pink handle as the blades were stuck in the dirt.

"Rangers, listen to me very carefully. Pull out the swords at the same time and something magical will happen," said Nimpo.

The rangers looked at each other and then at Nimpo.

"Well, you are going to have to trust me!"

The rangers held the swords and they pull out the exact same time. Suddenly, lightning struck the sky. Multi-colored lights appeared around them and then engulfed their whole body. Suddenly, the rangers looked at each other. The guys had black suits with either a red, green, blue or silver belt. Jack also has a red headband tied behind his head and there was a circle on it. Danny had the same thing but green with a diamond symbol. Derik has the silver version of the head band with a symbol of a hexagon. Sean's headband was the blue version of what the others have except he has a square. The girls however had the white ninja suits with pink, yellow and black belts. Mika's headband was the black version like the others with a pentagon symbol. Jenna's headband was the yellow version of the others and had a symbol of a triangle and finally Amii's headband was pink with an arrowhead symbol. The rangers looked at each other and noticed that they had a sword holster. They put the swords in and noticed they had shurikens on the left side.

"Congratulations! You seven rangers have attempted to don the suits of Shinobi! This way if you please, I have also a surprise for you!" said Nimpo.

The rangers followed Nimpo to notice a room with seven golden like devices. They looked like palm pilots. They were all gold and they had a black part with a latch to hook on to a person.

"Take these Ninja Changers!" said Nimpo.

The rangers take their Ninja Changers.

"Is there a password?" asked Jack.

"Yes, Super Change, Ninja Change!" said Nimpo, "They are also able turn into your original morphers and morph into the Poke Rangers you once were."

Sean nodded and looked at him, "Master Nimpo, what's next?"

"Follow me as well. You will have to look at what I have given you! Your zords!"

The rangers followed him into the place they once were and noticed the waterfall separated and there was not six, but seven zords were there. The red ranger's zord came up first. Jack was surrounded by red light as Nimpo began to explain.

"Ninja Red, Jack! You will take the Quilava Ninja Zord!"

Suddenly, Derik was imprisoned in Silver light as the next zord appeared.

"Ninja Silver, Derik! You will take the Furret Ninja Zord!"

Next it was Amii. She was surrounded in pink light as a small zord came by.

"Ninja Pink, Amiizuka! You will take the Cherimu Ninja Zord!"

Sean was next. He was surrounded in blue light as the next zord came toward him.

"Ninja Blue, Sean! You will take the Starmie Ninja Zord!"

Then it was Jenna, who was shimmering in yellow light as another zord appeared.

"Ninja Yellow, Jenna! You will take the Electabuzz Ninja Zord!"

Next, it was Danny. He was surrounded in green light as a mega huge zord came toward the center and met with the others.

"Ninja Green, Danny! You will take the Tropius Ninja Zord!"

Finally, it was Mika. She was surrounded in black light as another zord came toward her.

"And finally, Ninja Black, Mika! You will take the Absol Ninja Zord!"

The rangers look at their new zords as they disappear and their ninja suits as well disappear. The rangers stand where they were with their Ninja Changers still glowing.

"Okay, you have achieved your powers! But, we have a problem!"

"What?" asked Jenna.

"The Ninja Brothers began their stealthy approach on Hoenn!"

Sean looked at Nimpo with rage, "We gotta stop them!"

"BUT… Those Fearow birds are trying to access the temple!" said Nimpo.

"We will take care of those vultures first!" said Jack.

* * *

Desert of Disaster…

The Fearjas tried using Drill Peck on the mounds of where they were and nothing happened.

"DAMN IT!" yelled the Fearja.

"HEY UGLY!"

They turned around to notice the seven rangers were standing in a fighting stance.

"I guess we are going to have to beat you once again!" said the Fearja.

"What a joke! Let's go!" yelled Jack.

They pulled out their Changers. They raised their hands and put them in a prayer position with the changer enclosed in between.

"Super Change!" yelled Jack.

They struck the morphers out in front of them, "Ninja Change!"

Lights from their Ninja Changers occurred and they began to be engulfed in many lights. Suddenly, they had masks over their faces with their ninja suits. They pulled out their ninja swords.

"WHAT?" yelled one of them.

* * *

Sky Pillar…

Claydol couldn't believe it. They noticed the rangers and their new shinobi suits.

"Interesting!" said Claydol, "Rayquaza, you got to see this!"

Rayquaza appeared in his tube to notice the rangers in their ninja suits.

"Interesting," said Rayquaza, "They got their powers back!"

Suddenly, the Sky Pillar began to go online. There was a beep in the communication system. Claydol walked up to it and tapped the button.

"Yes?" asked Claydol.

"**This is Nimpo. You now have a new morphing grid called the Shinobi Grid. For now it just links with the Sky Pillar, the rangers and me and the Ninja Zords! Talk to you later!"

* * *

**

Desert of Disaster…

Danny kicked one in the face and punched one in the stomach. He kicked the other Fearja behind him. Suddenly, the Fearja began to use his shuriken. Danny threw off his ninja suit and disappeared.

"Where the hell did he go?"

Suddenly, they felt sparks coming down from their backs. Danny began slicing them away with his sword. He kicked one in the leg, making him kneel down. Next, he pummeled one in the chest. He snickered as he completed his job.

"YEAH! WOO-HOO!" said Danny.

Mika was running across the desert with the Fearjas flying above her. She stopped and used her powers. She went underground. The Fearjas circle around to found out where she was suddenly, she came from beneath them and threw the shurikens all over their chests.

"Oh no!" said one of them.

Mika knelt down and used her fingers, "Shadow Bomb!"

Suddenly, the Fearjas felt the attacks as they fell down. She smiled and looked at Jack and Amii who needed the help.

Jack and Amii kicked them in the groin area and punched the others. Jack did a roundhouse kicked to the cheek while Amii did a tornado kick to the chest. Suddenly, one of them came down. They used their powers and they ran like a car. The Fearja dodged it and flew toward Amii. Amii then dodged it quickly and was engulfed in pink light. The Fearja fell on the floor.

"YEAH BABY!"

Suddenly, Jack kicked one of them in the chest. Suddenly, he slipped and fell. He then used his ninjitsu and put his hands together.

"Flame Burst!"

The Fearjas were then burned so much, they were bone. The bones fell down and landed on the dirt.

Sean, Jenna, and Derik really needed the help. They were surrounded by all of the Fearjas. Jack, Amii, Danny and Mika arrived.

"Ninja Swords!" yelled Jack.

They took out their golden swords. Suddenly, a black sky appeared above them as they put their swords together and put them into the sky.

"Ninja Lightning Strike!"

A lightning bolt struck the zords which went through the ninja suits and they were shocking the Fearjas. The Fearjas ran away back to Dawson's Tower. Nimpo had sunglasses on his face as he saw the Fearjas run away. He jumped down and landed next to the rangers.

"Nice, thank you! Your zords have now been put in the Sky Pillar zord bay! You are now able to call on your zords and activate your ranger powers! Are you ready?" asked Nimpo.

"Ready!" said Jack.

They took out their Ninja Changers and pressed the button below it. They turned into their original morphers.

"LET'S POKE BATTLE!" they yelled.

"SILVER LIGHT! STEEL POWER!"

"GRASS POWER!"

"DARK POWER!"

"PSYCHIC POWER!"

"WATER POWER!"

"ELECTRIC POWER!"

"FIRE POWER!"

They morphed into their original costumes like before but instead they have the ninja coins instead.

"Red Quilava Ninja!" yelled Jack.

"Pink Cherimu Ninja!" yelled Amii.

"Silver Furret Ninja!" yelled Derik.

"Blue Starmie Ninja!" yelled Sean.

"Yellow Electabuzz Ninja!" yelled Jenna.

"Green Tropius Ninja!" yelled Danny.

"Black Absol Ninja!" yelled Mika.

They raised their hands to the sky and pulled out their blade blasters.

"We kill evil and hide from people! Mighty Morphin Poke Rangers, Ninja Is Here!"

Nimpo smiled and said, "Good luck on your adventures to fight those ass holes! See ya!"

Nimpo disappeared and the rangers went back to Pokemon World. But what they didn't know was there was an electric egg about to hatch into something powerful.

* * *

To Be Continued…

© 2006 YankeeFan2 productions

Based on Ninja Sentai Kakuranger and MMPR Season 3 which I DON'T OWN

YF2: Task 94

Zapper: I will destroy the Ninja Temple!

Slyther: SHIT! We are getting destroyed!

Nimpo: Rangers, I need your help!

YF2: Find out on Task 94: Shinobi Quest Part 4 (FINALLY!)

* * *

A/N: Thank you for your patience. It took me almost four days to finish this chapter. Because I had a concert last Saturday and everything with this and that, it was just grateful. Thank you for reading this story! I will write Episode 94 as soon as I can, maybe after I finish my homework. Thank you Hikari, Alpha Blade, and the others who answered it. The ones I didn't list here, I will pm you because well, I forgot who got the answers correct. Any questions, PM me or ask me in your review. Got to go! 


	98. Shinobi Quest Part 4

A/N: Hey, been a long time. How are you guys? I know that you have been waiting with bated breath to see this next and final installment of the season premiere. Now, there is going to be an original episode and a comedy sketch (with the help of Psyduck Ranger) then the movie. HA! Why am I telling you this? That way, you know what's coming up and besides you are going to like it. Anyway, please read Episode 94.

* * *

**Last time…**

**Dawson and Mariah snickered as the Fearjas forced the rangers to go into a hiding place which led nowhere. Or so they thought, the rangers found the ninja temple and received their hidden powers. Can the rangers defeat the Dark Ninja Brothers? And what egg will hatch? FIND OUT NEXT!

* * *

**

Dawson's Tower…

The dark castle that was located in the sky of Hoenn was peering down at Hoenn. The moonbeams hit the tower, blanketing the tower with moonlight. The air was cold and dry as Lord Dawson looked down at the city of Fortree as Slyther, Magsix, Elecsix, and Pinsix were destroying the homes, and buildings and the most important building of all that they were attempting to destroy: The Fortree City Gym. He noticed the Gym Leader Winona using her flying type Pokemon to defeat the Dark Ninja Brothers. He grinned as he saw damage to the gym. Huge cracks were carved in the battlefield. The gym was in flames with the other buildings exploding into nothing. Clouds gathered in the sky and a big lightning bolt struck the northeastern part of Hoenn. Rain gathered as he saw the dead Pokemon on the filthy ground. He smiled because the rangers are now destroyed. They can do whatever they want to destroy Hoenn. His wife looked at the sky with a surprised look. Seven streaks of light in colors of red, black, blue, green, yellow, pink and silver was flying down toward Fortree.

"They're back?" asked Mariah.

"Oh, shit!" said Dawson.

A/N: Thank you youtube! I found the **REAL** lyrics to Ninja Sentai Kakuranger! There are minor changes but it is still a good song! To listen to the tune, search for "kakuranger" on youtube and select the stereo opening to see the real intro to Ninja Sentai Kakuranger.

* * *

_Jack: Mighty Morphin_

_Rangers: POKE RANGERS_

_(The ninja coins glow)_

_Poke Rangers, Ninja Rangers!_

_(The seven rangers are in ninja uniforms)_

_The bridge of lighting_

_(They transform to Poke Rangers)_

_The diamond adventure lies in happiness_

_(Jack on the right side with the Quilava zord on the left)_

_The mystery of Ninja is right here (made that up myself)_

_(Derik on the right side with the Furret zord on the left)_

_Show and connect, Poke Rangers_

_(Amii on the right side with the Cherimu zord on the left)_

_The sufficient character_

_(Sean on the right side with the Starmie zord on the left)_

_Twilights with the other eight_

_(Jenna on the right side with the Electabuzz zord on the left)_

_Sign Language and Wind_

_(Mika on the right side with the Absol zord on the left)_

_Are pieces among them_

_(Danny on the right side with the Tropius zord on the left)_

_Hide!_

_(Mewtra and Edna's appearance)_

_The two will intervene with the others!_

_(Rayquaza and Claydol's appearance)_

_So that the black hole will vanish in one stroke_

_(Mary, Zack, Geki, and Sid's appearance)_

_That's a… Nan Nanja Nanja Nanja_

_(Mariah and Dawson's appearance)_

_Nin Ninja Ninja Ninja!_

_(The Ninja Poke Megazord appears)_

_Mighty Morphin Ninja Rangers_

_(Characters created by, Psyduck Ranger, blackangle2, RubyVulpix, kittydemon, Alpha Blade, o0Hikari0o, and YankeeFan2. Created by: YankeeFan2.)_

_Mighty Morphin Poke Rangers_

_(The seven rangers disappear and the logo appears)

* * *

_

**Episode 94- Shinobi Quest Part 4**

**Monster Created By YankeeFan2**

**Written and Directed By YankeeFan2

* * *

**

Fortree City…

Seven streaks of light hit the city. The lights disappeared and the rangers materialized right there in the city. They notice that the damage was already done. The Fortree City Gym was burned to nothing. The rangers noticed rumbling from the gym stairs. Winona was on Skarmory as she flew away. The gym collapsed. She noticed the rangers and swooped down. She stopped in front of them and she had a bone to pick with the leader, big time.

"Where the hell were you?" asked Winona.

'We had to get new powers. Our old ones were destroyed," said Jack.

Winona rolled her eyes, "Well, rangers. Powers or not, Lilycove was undergoing the devastation that this city has gone through! And they have grown to enormous sizes!"

Derik nodded, "I guess it's time to take out the hardware!"

The rangers took out their coins from their belts.

"We need Ninja Poke Zord power, now!"

"Ninja Quilava!"

"Ninja Cherimu!"

"Ninja Furret!"

"Ninja Starmie!"

"Ninja Electabuzz!"

"Ninja Absol!"

"Ninja Tropius!"

They threw their coins to the sky and seven mechanical Pokemon appeared. The rangers jumped into their cockpits. Unlike their Evolution zords, their cockpit was black with a door that has two red arrows pointing at each other with a crack dividing the door in two. Jack was in his chair as he was pushed forward. The doors opened and he arrived at his controls. It has multicolored buttons and the light above him turned on. The same thing happened to the others as they all logged in.

"Let's defeat these ninjas and go home!" said Jack.

Pinsix slammed on to Quilava and was wringing his neck like someone being choked. Jack fell off the chair and landed on the floor. He got up and sat back. He noticed a green button.

"Flame Wheel!"

Flames came out of Quilava's back and Pinsix landed on the ground. He rolled around to notice the Electabuzz zord above him. Jenna snickered as Electabuzz's antennae began to spark.

"Looking for me?" asked Jenna.

Pinsix nodded, "Well, you will die, like your Pikachu zord!"

"THUNDER!" yelled Jenna.

Huge bolts from the sky shocked the living daylights out of that ninja. He got fried and disappeared in yellow light.

Magsix was attacking the Starmie zord and the Absol zord using his shurikens. The Starmie zord stood ready to battle the ninja brother.

"Rapid Spin!" yelled Sean.

Starmie rolled around Magsix, making a big tornado. Magsix snickered and began to use his jujitsu on the tornado. A flame emerged and grew stronger within the tornado, trying to escape. Sean pressed a button in the Starmie zord to release water surrounding the cyclone. The fire turned to steam instantly. There was nothing but darkness. Suddenly, red eyes appeared. A purple stream of light hit Magsix as the Absol turned around to see Magsix faint.

"Yeah, what!" she yelled.

Elekix was fighting the Cherimu, Furret and Tropius zords. He struck them with a huge jolt of lightning. The Tropius took defensive maneuvers as he uses his leaves to deflect his attack. Danny sat in his chair with a smile as the electric attacks were sent back toward him. He absorbed them and charged at the zord.

"Time for a Razor Leaf!"

The Tropius Zord released a couple of leaves and sliced Elekix. Elekix tried to escape when suddenly, the Furret zord arrived. Derik looked at him with a serious face.

"This is for destroying my Swellow Zord! Furret Dopplegangers!"

Suddenly, the Furret zord cloned itself and there was about thirty Furret zords surrounding Elekix. Elekix used a lightning storm. All the Furrets then used Mud Sport to stop the attack.

"Okay, time for a Headbutt!"

The thirty Furrets used Headbutt on Elekix. He fell on his back and noticed a Cherimu flying over his head. He then noticed pink rose petals coming down from the zord and suddenly, they all used Psychic. Elekix was damaged badly. Slyther looked at the seven new zords and snickered.

"So, you think you can destroy me with the power of your new zords? LET'S SEE HOW YOU DIE WITH THIS!"

Suddenly, he released his golden sword and a big electric wave hit the zords. The Quilava zord stood ready, with flames coming out of his back.

"Time to kill the ninja! Activate Zord Shurikens! I think…" said Jack, looking for it.

Jack pulled out a red shuriken with a golden circle on it. He inserted the shuriken on the right side of his console. A big black lever appeared that said, "Press this to activate Megazord mode."

"Got it," said Mika as she inserted the black shuriken with a pentagon on it.

"Right," said Sean as he inserted the blue shuriken with a square on the star.

"Great," said Derik. He inserted the silver shuriken with a hexagon on it.

"Let's show him who we are," said Jenna. She inserted the yellow shuriken with a square on it.

"Time to die!" said Danny. He inserted the green shuriken with a diamond on it.

"Let's do it!" said Amii. She inserted the pink shuriken with an arrowhead on it.

The eyes of each zord began to glow and a black background appeared. Slyther looked at them like they were no threat. He snickered as he began to use his sword as a weapon.

"Come on you assholes, I'm ready… OH CRAP!" he yelled.

He noticed a background of a great zord behind him in stone.

"Poke Ninja Megazord," said Jack as he reached for the lever.

"NOW!" yelled the rangers.

(Gong rings in the background)

Lightning struck from the sky. The Tropius zord disappeared in green light. The Tropius zord shrunk its neck back into its body. The arms and the legs shrunk as the bottom half of Tropius went down and then to the sides. They turned around to become the legs of the Megazord. The Starmie and Quilava zord was next. They disappeared into red and blue light. The Quilava zord's head went down into its body. It connected to the back of Starmie. The Electabuzz zord and Absol zord disappeared in yellow and blackish-grayish light. The Electabuzz zord shrunk its arms and legs with the tail coming up from behind. The back opened to hide the tail, making the left arm of the Megazord. The Absol zord shrunk its arms and legs as well with the tail shrinking into its body. The head descended into its body, making the right arm. The Furret zord and the Cherimu zord disappeared in silver and pink light. The Furret zord made a belt as the waist of the Megazord with Furret's head in the middle and finally the Cherimu zord became the head. All of the parts formed together into one. A ninja like mask covered the Cherimu zord with all the other parts as well. Golden and black armor covered the Megazord. Mysterious gloves connected to the Electabuzz and the Absol and the boots digitized on the feet of Tropius. Suddenly, the black sky turned to normal and Slyther looked at it.

"You turned to stone? OH MY GOD!" he said, laughing without a care.

Suddenly, the stone statue of the Megazord began to crack open, and in white light they appeared.

"_I, the Ninja God, have been awakened to defeat evil!"_

Slyther screamed, "The Megazord? Has own voice? I am going to… NO!"

The rangers were in the main cockpit. Jenna, Mika, Sean, and Derik were on top while Jack, Danny and Amii were below.

"Let's kick ass!"

The Ninja Megazord jumped up and kicked Slyther in the face with a Mega Kick. Slyther used his gold sword and began to slice the Megazord. But, the Megazord blocked it. The Megazord gave a right hook to the chest. Then, there was a left hook to the chest. Slyther began to use his electric attack from his sword. It shocked everything in his system.

"_Rangers, use the button to jump in the air. The Starmie will become a helicopter, and you will be able to float. Finally, use the finisher: The Ninja Fist Strike!"_

"Let's do it," said Jack.

The Megazord jumped in the air. The Starmie zord acted like a helicopter as it flew toward Slyther. Slyther began shooting electricity from his sword. The Megazord jumped up and down and did all the ninja streak moves to dodge the attack. Suddenly, the Megazord swooped down. The Megazord began to glow.

"Ninja Fist Strike!" yelled the rangers.

The gloves punched Slyther. Slyther fell down and exploded into nothing. Suddenly, a black stream of light went to Dawson's Tower.

"_You tried this time, but next time you won't be so lucky!"

* * *

_

Dawson's Tower…

He watched the Ninja Megazord disappear and the rangers transform back into regular teenagers. He smacked the balcony with his skeletal fist and cursed at himself. Why did he ever agree with these guys? Slyther almost died and so did the other ninja brothers. But, Mariah would always say his brain was smaller than his skull. He looked at Mariah. She was watching a yellow egg beginning to hatch. Suddenly, the egg exploded and a monster appeared. It was a monster with a Charizard head, a Golem body with Zapdos wings. She forgot who the monster is and turned to Slyther, who was damaged from the attack.

"That's Zapgolezard! A monster I saved for a long time!" said Slyther. He looked at Dawson and said, "I have another idea."

Dawson snickered and said, "I don't want to hear it!"

Mariah turned to him, "Well, you died many times. What's your plan?"

Slyther looked at her because she said something completely random and then went back on topic.

"Since this monster is in the Desert of Disaster it can fly over the place the Fearjas couldn't get into and destroy the temple easily! If you want to destroy the rangers and make them powerless, you must destroy the source!"

Mariah looked at him with a great smile and said, "How about we make him grow and destroy the temple from the outside?"

Slyther nodded, "Even better!"

He used the golden electric sword.

"By the power of supernatural darkness, make Zapgolezard grow!"

An electric strike hit Zapgolezard, making him grow.

"DESTROY THE TEMPLE!"

* * *

Sky Pillar…

The rangers finally furbished the main controls of the Sky Pillar. The controls were operational once again thanks to the Shinobi Grid. Sean sighed in relief to tell the rangers that their old weapons were recovered, except for the zords. Suddenly, the alarm rang. The rangers looked at each other while Sean was scanning for it.

"Nothing in Hoenn," said Sean.

"Sean, you forgot about the satellite!" said Claydol.

"Oh, this will take five minutes," said Sean.

* * *

Desert of Disaster…

Zapgolezard shocked the cave with electricity. Suddenly, white light appeared from the cave to reveal Nimpo with a samurai sword in his hand.

"Who dares enter the temple of Ninja?" yelled Nimpo.

"Zapgolezard! I will destroy anyone who gets in my way! I will destroy the ninja powers and strip the rangers for good!"

"Fat chance!" said Nimpo, "I am Ninja Fuehrer Nimpo. You have no right to be here! LEAVE!"

Suddenly, Zapgolezard used an electric attack. Nimpo deflected it. Nimpo then used his ninja streak and sliced him in the back using the samurai sword. A ghost general popped out of the cave with concern.

"God Poke Ninja! Get the rangers and get here soon!"

* * *

Sky Pillar…

The alarm was still ringing.

"Crap, we need a new satellite. Unless it's a test!" said Sean.

"_It's not a test!"_

The Ninja Megazord popped out and floated toward Rayquaza.

"Ninja Poke General! Nice to meet you," said Rayquaza.

"_Rayquaza, I am glad that I served to help the rangers fight their foes, but in the meantime, Poke Rangers, you must defeat Zapgolezard, a dark ninja monster. If Nimpo or the temple falls, you will lose all of your powers, and you will lose the zords, Nimpo and your old powers from the past. We must get to the Desert of Disaster now! Use your Ninja Changers and yell 'Super Change, Ranger Change' to morph into ranger mode. DO IT! I will transfer my energy in the zord bay. Please help Nimpo!"_

Jack nodded, "I was going to retire for the night, but again duty calls. Ready?"

"Ready," said the rangers.

"SUPER CHANGE, RANGER CHANGE!"

The circles on their Ninja Changes opened to reveal their symbols and then they glowed in multicolored light to their Poke Morphers and Derik's Pokenizer transforming them to Poke Rangers.

"Silver Light! I walk through the night! Silver Ninja Furret Ranger!" (A/N: Alpha Blade sent it to me)

"GRASS POWER!"

"DARK POWER!"

"PSYCHIC POWER!"

"WATER POWER!"

"ELECTRIC POWER!"

"FIRE POWER!"

* * *

Desert of Disaster…

The Zapgolezard used Flamethrower. Nimpo fell down and climbed up to realize that he was in a Fire Spin.

"You have made my day go from bad to worse! NIMPO POWER! WARRIOR MODE!"

Gold, blue and ruby armor appeared around him. He took out a golden samurai sword that could crush his enemies with one strike. Suddenly, he heard engines. He turned around to notice the Poke Rangers on their cycles. The rangers got off and ran toward Nimpo. They took out their shurikens.

"Ninja Zord Transformation!" yelled the rangers. They used the power of the ninjas and transformed into the Ninja Poke Zords and then used their powers to transform to the Ninja Poke Megazord.

"Ninja Poke General! Use your final strike!" said Nimpo.

"What?" asked Zapgolezard.

The Ninja Poke Megazord flew and then punched Zapgolezard in the chest. Nimpo used his golden samurai sword and struck Zapgolezard. The monster blew up and a white light appeared in the sky releasing a spirit, the spirit exploded into nothingness.

"Great job, rangers!" said Nimpo.

* * *

Dawson's Tower…

Mariah and Dawson kicked Slyther and the Ninja Brothers.

"You idiotic ass! I can't believe we lost to the Poke Rangers again. ALL BECAUSE OF YOU AND YOUR BUDDIES!" yelled Dawson.

"YOU ARE NOW KICKED OUT OF THE TOWER! YOU WILL LIVE NEXT TO US, IN A SHACK!" yelled Mariah.

The Ninja Brothers quivered in fear.

* * *

Jack's House…

Jack walked into his bedroom with a towel covering his waist. His hair was wet from the shower. He lay down on the bed and turned on the radio with his ninja powers. He rolled his eyes as he looked at the stars. Suddenly, a ghost like figure appeared from above.

"_Ninja Red! How are you?"_

The figure of the Ninja Poke Megazord appeared.

"Ninja Poke General! What's up?" asked Jack.

"_I came to tell you that you are a great leader when it comes to saving the world. I must say, I saw how you fought in the past, first using your regular tactics, and then using the chi power of fire. Now, the fire ninja is inside you. Remember to call on me if anything goes wrong, oh and to keep you company. We are now allies!"  
_

Jack nodded as the Ninja General disappeared. He got dressed and slid into the covers watching TV, thinking about what he said. What could be out there for the rangers and himself? Well, there's only one answer… STAY TUNED!

---END---

* * *

© 2006 YankeeFan2 productions

Ninja Megazord design by YankeeFan2

Based on Toei's 1994 series, "Ninja Sentai Kakuranger and Saban/Disney's Season 3 of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers which I don't own.

© 2006 Poke Rangers Corporations Ltd.

YF2: Task 95 and just in time for Christmas!

Jack: Merry Christmas!

Jenna: Oh please, what the?

Dawson: You know what to do, take the presents!

Mewtra: I got to leave

YF2: Find out on Task 95: White Christmas

* * *

A/N: Thank you for your reviews. While you are at it please make monsters, this time:

Monsters consiting of three Pokemon! (I need one for next episode)

THANK YOU!


	99. How Dawson Stole Christmas

A/N: Hi, welcome to the Christmas Episode of MMPR. Yay! I hope you enjoy! And a happy holiday to you!

* * *

**Today on Poke Rangers…**

**The rangers are spending time together at the Seashore House, ready to have a Christmas bash. Dawson decides to become Grinchy and steals all of the presents in Slateport. When Jack finally wakes up, he finds out that all of the presents were gone. Can the rangers stop this next monster? Find out next!

* * *

Jack's house… **

He was wrapping Mika's present in purple wrapping paper. Jingle Bell Rock was playing in the background. He put all his other presents aside and took out his Poke Morpher that was inside to put the new Quilava coin that he got a couple of days back. He got to the next present, which was for Mewtra. It was a picture of the Poke Rangers and Mewtra sitting at Sky Pillar, well obviously doing nothing but looking at the camera. He chuckled and put the picture in a frame and wrapped it up in black wrapping paper. He put all of the presents he was giving to his friends into a red bag that looked like Santa's bag. He turned off the stereo and put on the Poke Nintendo Gamecube when suddenly, a ghost figure appeared.

"_Hello, Merry Christmas!"_

Jack fell forward to realize the Ninja General was standing there next to him.

"Don't DO that again!"

"_I'm sorry. But I like to do that to people. Anyway, I am here to say hi and I hope you have great tidings of great joy."_

"Thanks," said Jack.

He disappeared.

"Why is he around me?"

* * *

Dawson's Tower… 

He looked at Jack and his friends with presents.

"I hate presents," he yelled.

"Why did Christmas start in the first place?" asked Mariah.

"Bah Humbug!" yelled Dawson.

Suddenly, Slyther came from next door and brought a bag.

"Merry Christmas!" said Slyther.

Dawson in disgust said, "Merry Yuckmas!"

He took the bag and opened it to find three glass tubes, a huge beaker and more than three-hundred Pokemon DNA on a rack.

"Ooh. Yeah. Maybe, I can work on my scheme," said Dawson.

* * *

_Jack: Mighty Morphin_

_Rangers: POKE RANGERS_

_(The ninja coins glow)_

_Poke Rangers, Ninja Rangers!_

_(The seven rangers are in ninja uniforms)_

_The bridge of lighting_

_(They transform to Poke Rangers)_

_The diamond adventure lies in happiness_

_(Jack on the right side with the Quilava zord on the left)_

_The mystery of Ninja is right here (made that up myself)_

_(Derik on the right side with the Furret zord on the left)_

_Show and connect, Poke Rangers_

_(Amii on the right side with the Cherimu zord on the left)_

_The sufficient character_

_(Sean on the right side with the Starmie zord on the left)_

_Twilights with the other eight_

_(Jenna on the right side with the Electabuzz zord on the left)_

_Sign Language and Wind_

_(Mika on the right side with the Absol zord on the left)_

_Are pieces among them_

_(Danny on the right side with the Tropius zord on the left)_

_Hide!_

_(Mewtra and Edna's appearance)_

_The two will intervene with the others!_

_(Rayquaza and Claydol's appearance)_

_So that the black hole will vanish in one stroke_

_(Mary, Zack, Geki, and Sid's appearance)_

_That's a… Nan Nanja Nanja Nanja_

_(Mariah and Dawson's appearance)_

_Nin Ninja Ninja Ninja!_

_(The Ninja Poke Megazord appears)_

_Mighty Morphin Ninja Rangers_

_(Characters created by, Psyduck Ranger, blackangle2, RubyVulpix, kittydemon, Alpha Blade, o0Hikari0o, and YankeeFan2. Created by: YankeeFan2.)_

_Mighty Morphin Poke Rangers_

_(The seven rangers disappear and the logo appears)

* * *

_

**Episode 95- How Dawson Stole Christmas, and other Holidays**

**Written By- YankeeFan2**

**Directed By- YankeeFan2 **

**Monster Created By- YankeeFan2

* * *

**

Seashore House…

"Happy Holidays!" said Sara, as Jack walked by helping the others out with party decorations.

Jack nodded as he dropped off his gifts at the nearest table. He went to the back to pull out decorations to decorate the Seashore House. He walked outside and plugged in the lights. The lights were working, but they have been changed from time to time. He grabbed a ladder from the outside and climbed on the ladder to hang the lights on the roof. Then, he had to go back down after forgetting the staple gun to make sure the lights 'attach' to the roof. He jumped down and suddenly, the ladder fell on him. He then felt a click and sharp pain in his butt.

"OW! OW! OW! OW! Damn these lights!" said Jack.

He got up again and without any more complaining, Jack hung up the lights. He swung the plug toward an orange extension cord that was lying in the sand. He walked toward the door and opened it. He noticed that Mika and Jenna arrived with the cake and the best part, they heard the song called, 'The 12 pains of Christmas'. Geki and Sid pranced in for no reason and began to sing the song. Jenna told them to sit and relax while they got things settled. Amii walked in with Stantler with a red nose on it.

"Isn't this guy cute?" asked Amii.

"Yeah," said Geki, "Not!"

"Well, I got to tell you something, this is my beautiful Rudolph. I press this trigger and the Stantler's nose lights up. How cool is that?"

"Lovely," said Sid with a sarcastic tone.

"Hey! Why the hell did you say that?" asked Amii.

"Because I was… Smoking on the dock of the bay, watching my time roll away. I was smoking on the dock of the bay getting high!" said Sid.

Amii rolled her eyes and plugged the Stantler into the outlet next to the basketball court. She couldn't believe he said something completely random.

* * *

Dawson's Tower… 

"Dawson, what now?" asked Mariah.

"It's pretty simple. LadySeviper, spy on the Seashore House. And as for the Fearjas, ambush Derik, Sean and Danny!"

* * *

Slateport City… 

Derik, Danny and Sean were walking toward the Seashore House with food and presents in their hand. Suddenly, a big spark appeared and the Fearow ninjas struck once again. The rangers had their hands up. One of the Fearjas attacked Danny. Danny held it back and punched him with his right hand in the stomach.

"Ready?" asked Danny.

Sean looked at the city to notice no one was watching or nearby.

"Ready," said the rangers.

They pulled out their ninja changers.

"Super Change, Ninja Change!"

The three rangers transformed into ninjas. They pulled out their shurikens.

"Shuriken strike!" said Derik.

He threw the stars at three Fearja on the left of him and sliced the fourth one with his sword. He kicked the other one in the chest.

"Metal Explosion!"

Suddenly, the Fearjas felt a big explosion. They fell down and hit the dirt. Derik flipped over and was ambushed by more. He quickly used ninja streak. He jumped up and kicked one of those bird-faced monsters.

Sean was walking across the water near the docks. Since the Fearjas are ninja like creatures, they followed him across the water. Sean began to run across the water to get greater distance away from the bird ninjas.

"Don't run. We have got you surrounded!"

Sean turned around and put his hands in prayer position, "And water is my element! Tidal Wave!"

A huge wave crashed down on the Fearjas.

"You suck," said Sean.

Danny did backflips toward the trees. He jumped toward a branch and hung on to it. He swung and kicked one of the bird-like monsters. He pressed on one of the trees. A big branch shot out of the tree and hit the rest of the bird like monsters.

Suddenly, he noticed another Fearja coming toward him. He then threw off the ninja suit.

"Where the hell did he go?" asked the Fearja that was about to attack.

Suddenly, a huge ninja appeared behind him.

"Yo ugly, I am right here!" said Danny.

He then disappeared again. The Fearja looked all around and couldn't find him when suddenly he felt excruciating pain from behind. Danny had his ninja sword in his right hand as the Fearja fell. He regrouped with his friends and turned back into regular teenagers.

"That was… exhilarating!" said Danny, "But, I wonder why they were there?"

Suddenly, they noticed that there was something amiss when they were fighting.

"Where's the food?" asked Danny.

"How would I know?" asked Sean.

"I think it was a distraction," said Derik.

* * *

Seashore House… 

Mewtra was walking along down the steps to get inside when he noticed LadySeviper walking toward him.

"Well, if it isn't the Mewtwo-human hybrid himself," said LadySeviper, "Want to come on our side?"

"I am here to give presents to my friends. What the hell do you want?"

LadySeviper stood quiet for a moment and then began to speak, "You know that conversation we had a couple of months ago?"

Mewtra suddenly had flashbacks of this conversation.

(_flashback- deleted scene from Episode 55)_

_Sitting on a cliff somewhere was Mewtra playing his flute and behind a boulder, LadySeviper spying on him like Dawson told her to when he stopped playing his flute and put his flute on his holster while throwing a rock by using his mind saying, "You do know that it's rude to spy on people don't you?"_

_Tthe rock hit her head. Then he sliced the boulder in half with the shadow sword and pointed it at her neck._

_"They'll never accept you," she said._

_"Who?" he asked._

_"The rangers," she said._

_"So what's your point?" he asked._

_"Your half monster too remember, the last I checked you were evil and almost killed the pink ranger's boyfri--" said LadySeviper, but Mewtra cut him off._

_"SHUT UP!" he roared eyes glowing red._

She was scared but, then smirking she said, "So there is still some evil in you."

He growled a bit then sheathed his sword and helped her up.

_"Huh?" puzzled she looked at him._

_"Don't take it the wrong idea. It's against chivalry to harm women," he said turning his back on her._

_"Well ain't that just noble of you," she said crossing her arms, "Since you aren't going to kill me I might as well say--" she began to say, but Mewtra cut her off._

_**'Don't talk, i'm using telepathy so that no one can overhear us' he said.**_

_'Damn he's good' she thought._

_'Thanks' he said smirking in thoughts._

_'Hey that was private!' she yelled._

_'Anyway, LadyGardevoir is here' said LadySeviper._

_'Who?' he asked._

_5 hours later_

_'oh no not her' he said looking more pail than usual._

_'yup so how--' said LadySeviper, but again was interrupted._

_'I have to go' he said._

_"I might as well as bye" she said._

_"Whatever," he said then he teleported to help the rangers._

_(end flashback)_

"So?" asked Mewtra.

"Well, aren't they going to accept you? Or are you going to go to my side and continue with our plan to destroy these rangers and destroy all life on Earth?" asked LadySeviper.

Mewtra looked down at himself and then looked at LadySeviper.

"I will speak to you later," said Mewtra, "I'm still thinking it over."

Mewtra walked inside and then heard her thoughts.

"_Whatever. I should go back and spy on the rangers, after all, the Blue, Green and Silver ranger's presents and food are stolen!"_

Mewtra turned around and went back to decorating the place.

* * *

Dawson's Tower… 

Dawson had his chemistry table set with his four-hundred and ninety types of Pokemon DNA.

"Okay, what's next? Oh, the instruction booklet! Where the hell is it?

The instructions were printed in bold:

**1. Put one Pokemon DNA in each test tube**

**2. Put the three test-tubes in Count Golbat's new chamber I made for him.**

**3. There's a brown lever to create monster! PULL IT DOWN!**

**4. After you pull the lever, the door will close and a monster will appear**

**P.S. To make him grow, your staff and Mariah's staff have been upgraded. If you put them together, they will grow. See ya! Slyther!**

Dawson looked at his flashbacks. His monsters were good but not good enough. Maybe he needed a mix of all three. He took out an Articuno, a Delibird, and a Sneasel tube and poured it into all three. He took the tubes and wrapped around **  
**with DNA tape and put them in the case. Suddenly, he went to the chamber and put them in together. He pulled the lever. Suddenly, the door closed and smoke came out. The door opened up to reveal a Delibird body with an Articuno head and wings with a Santa hat on top with Sneasel claws and he has a bag.

"I'm Arteaselibird!" said the monster.

"Perfect! Start stealing presents! I already started, but I need you to steal some and get back here. I am going to make a happy holiday into an upsetting holiday!"

* * *

Christmas Early Morning… 

Arteaseliblird walked into the Seashore House and grabbed all of the presents. He snuck down each chimney and grabbed each present, while all the people slept with happy dreams. He stole the meat, and the Christmas dinners and even the Christmas trees. He stole the candle holders and the decorations and stole the holiday CDs. He took the Christmas plates one by one and threw them in the bag of the stolen holiday stuff. He grabbed his back and snickered as Hoenn began to bicker.

* * *

That Morning… 

Jack woke up at about five thirty. He was so excited that no sooner he walked out the door, he noticed that all of the decorations were missing. He looked at the stairs to notice not a thing was there in the house. He walked down the stairs to notice that the whole house, the kitchen and the living room was stripped to nothing.

"Holy -, Oh never mind!" said Jack, "Must be a dream."

He went back to sleep.

One hour later…

He woke up and went downstairs to notice that nothing was there.

"Okay, now I know something's wrong!" said Jack.

"_Jack!"_

The Ninja General appeared to him.

"_I tried to get the others, but they were all asleep."_

"Well, Christmas is my favorite holiday. I like to be here first and ready to open the presents," said Jack, "But as you can see, nothing is here!"

"_Well, you are right. If I were you, go to the Sky Pillar. I sense that a monster has attacked each house in Hoenn and stole the presents. You better get down to the bottom of this soon!  
_

Jack looked down and went to get dressed.

_(commercial break, Jack with a Ninja Changer, switches to Ninja Changer glowing)

* * *

_

_(commercial break, going back to show, Jack slices the screen with a Torch Sword, and the Ninja Poke Megazord is shown)_

Sky Pillar…

Jack teleported down from his house and ran toward the consoles to track down this monster. Rayquaza got up and looked at Jack in his usual attire.

"Jack, why the hell are you up at this time? Shouldn't you be home?"

"My home has been robbed. And so has everybody else in this city, well region!" said Jack.

"I see," said Rayquaza, "Well, if you look in the mystical pool and monster analyzer you will find out that it is Arteaseliblird who robbed the houses. I will attempt to send the others. You must go battle him. He's in Rustboro stealing as we speak."

"Right," said Jack. He pulled out his Ninja Changer.

"SUPER CHANGE, RANGER CHANGE!"

His Ninja Changer began to glow into the Poke Morpher.

"Fire Power!"

* * *

Rustboro City… 

Arteaselibird snickered as he ran toward the next house when suddenly he felt something go past him. Jack arrived with his Torch Sword.

"Who the hell are you?" asked Arteaselibird.

"Red Quilava Ninja!"

He took out his Blade Blaster and chopped off his bag.

"You are going to pay for it!" said the ice monster, "Powder Freeze!"

Jack dodged the attack and made a circle from the blade blaster.

A/N: This is Jack's attack that can do pretty good damage.

"The Blazing Circle of Death!"

He slashed Arteaselibird and fell down. He fell down and began to take out a big bomb.

"Say hi and good bye!"

Suddenly, the big present began to glow and then it exploded in his hands. Jack flipped up and hit the ground. Arteaselibird laughed and said, "You will die, puny ranger!"

* * *

Jenna's House…

Jenna woke up to find out her communicator was going off. She opened her eyes to reveal it was Rayquaza.

"Hello? And if this is just a greeting, call my cell," said Jenna.

"**Jenna, Happy Holidays! Jack is trying to stop this monster from stealing presents. Can you attempt to help him in Rustboro? I have been trying to contact the others!"**

Jenna groaned and said, "I'm on my way!"

She got dressed and took out her ninja changer. She groaned and said, "Super Change, Ranger Change!"

Her Ninja Changer turned into a Poke Morpher.

"Electric Power!"

* * *

Rustboro City… 

Jack was kneeling down, breathing harshly as Arteaselibird began to strike when suddenly he felt pain from his back and a little shock at most. Jenna ran toward him and took out her Blade Blaster.

"Oh crap, not another one of those special attacks!"

She used the attack in a form of a triangle.

"Electric Spark Time Shock Slash!" she yelled.

The monster fell down again. Soon, the other rangers joined up with Jack and Jenna.

"We got Rayquaza's message," said Amii.

"Well, let's put these guys together! It's time for the three combo strike!" said Jack.

"What?" asked Arteaselibird.

The rangers formed the Poke Blaster.

"FIRE!"

Arteaselibird fell and hit the dirt badly and rolled down the street.

"Kiryoku Poke Cannon," said Jack.

The cannon arrived and the rangers did the finishing touches.

"Seven Star Blast!" said Jack, "Now!"

Seven beams hit the Sneasel, Articuno and Delibird hybrid monster as it lay on the ground.

"And now for our final combo," said Jack, "Blade Blasters, Sword Mode!"

The rangers turned their Blade Blasters into swords and put them together. A yellow wave of electricity struck the weapons as clouds began to gather.

"Ninja Wave!"

They threw their weapons down and red, silver, blue, green, black, yellow and pink light shocked the living daylights out of Arteaselibird.

* * *

Dawson's Tower… 

"I can't let him die just yet!" said Dawson. He grabbed Mariah's staff and put them together.

"BY THE POWER OF DARK NINJA, MAKE ARTEASELIBIRD GROW!" yelled Dawson.

* * *

Rustboro City... 

A blue bolt of lightning hit the dead corpse and Arteaselibird grew enormously. The people of Rustboro, who were sad with tears were now frightened with terror.

"Ha! I can't wait to get my presents and stomp you seven out of existence!"

Jack took out his Quilava shuriken and said, "Well, we have our own tricks! Ninja Poke Zords, you are summoned, NOW!"

The rangers threw their shuriken and the seven zords appeared. The rangers jumped into their zords and formed the Ninja Poke Megazord. The stone statue cracked to reveal the Megazord in its true form.

"Ninja Poke Megazord, battle ready!" said the rangers.

Arteaselibird pulled out glowing orbs and said, "Take this!"

The orbs hit the Megazord and landed on the ground. Suddenly, multi-explosions appeared. It made the Megazord fell on the dirt. The Megazord got up and gave him a left hook.

"We got to find a way to get rid of him. We need to get a weak spot," said Sean.

"Maybe that hat," said Amii.

The rangers looked at her in disbelief.

"Hey, it's worth a shot! Leaf Kick!"

The Megazord's left leg grown green and it hit Arteaselibird and it fell on the ground. The Santa hat fell on the ground and exploded. Arteaselibird screamed and realized that she was about to melt due to the sun's rays.

"I'm melting!"

"Let's blow this ice monster into nothingness!"

The Starmie zord activated and the fists began to glow. They hit the Ice type monster and destroy it. The Megazord went back to its normal position.

* * *

Dawson's Tower… 

"Boo-hoo! Why me? Those rangers? NO! NO! MY CHRISTMAS! MY HOLIDAY IS RUINED! WAAH! At least I have the food and the presents!"

Suddenly, a green streak of light stole the presents and went back to Hoenn.

"Never mind," said Dawson.

* * *

Mewtra's Cave… 

After the rangers celebrated, had dinner and most importantly opened their presents. They went toward Mewtra's Cave.

"Oh, Mewtra?" asked Jack.

"Mewtra?" asked Jenna.

Amii went to his bedroom to notice that he wasn't in the bed and a picture with glass was broken. She picked it up and noticed that there was the rangers and him in the frame.

"Crud," said Amii.

**TO BE CONTINUED IN MIGHTY MORPHIN II: MEWTRA'S REVENGE…

* * *

**

---END---

© 2006 YankeeFan2 productions

Based on Ninja Sentai Kakuranger and Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Season 3.

YF2: (after movie) Task 96

Dawson: I decided to make a clone of the White Mewtwo Ranger

Mewtra: That's not me! I tell you!

Jack: Are you on our side or not?

YF2: Find out on Task 96- Which Side Are You On?

Next, there is a comedy sketch then the movie. I may have it up after Christmas. So, have a Happy Holiday (whichever one you celebrate) and have a Happy New Year (if I don't see you)


	100. Special Feature: The Girls Give Money

A/N: Hey, I hope you liked the movie. Now its time for a comedy sketch. Featuring the Poke Ranger Girls in Amii's Show: Giving Away Moolah!

Amii Gives Away Money To Help Lives… Well Some! 

Backstage in Amii's dressing room…

While her suit was getting ready, Amii was putting on perfume while Jenna and Mika did her make up. After five minutes, Jack walked into the room.

"It's showtime!" he said.

Amii got out of her chair and pushed Jenna and Mika toward the wall and they landed on the floor.

"Come on ladies!" she said.

She walked out toward the stage when some man bumped in to her.

"DON'T TOUCH ME ASSHOLE!"

She punched the person in the face. Mika and Jenna looked at her as they continued toward the stage. Everybody who was there got up and did wolf whistles, cheers, applauses and suddenly the best thing since sliced bread fireworks came from the bottom of the floor. Smoke appeared and the fire alarm rang. The water stopped the new fire and the audience still cheered.

"Thank you, please sit down," said Mika.

They kept clapping and Jenna was happy.

"Thank you! Sit down!" said Jenna.

The clapping stopped and Amii walked toward them.

"I feel great!" she said.

The audience was still standing.

"For the final time, SIT… DOWN!" she yelled.

The audience sat down. Amii, Jenna and Mika sat in their respective spots.

"You know our plan to help people in need? Well guess what? They are on the show today!" said Mika.

"We are going to help them have wonderful lives," said Jenna.

"But, I will have a better life," said Amii.

Jenna slapped Amii upside the head and walked back to her seat. Amii groaned in pain.

"Do you know our Poke Rangers Fund? We are going to send them to the Poke Rangers themselves to help other people!"

The audience was clapping so loud, that Amii couldn't take it.

"SHUT UP!"

The clapping instantly came to a stop.

"Thank you!" said Amii.

She ran toward the people and said, "I will give seventy-five percent of my life to help these people in need with hard cold cash which is right under my bra!"

Mika and Jenna looked at each other and then at Amii they were both giving disgusting looks at her.

"That is gross Amii!" said Mika.

"What is more important me or people?" asked Amii.

"People?" asked Mika.

"No, ME!" said Amii.

Jenna shook her head and turned to the audience with beautiful consideration.

"Well, to our first letter," said Jenna.

_Amii- This is LadySeviper. I am not here to threaten you in any way. I need money for my new house that I bought. I need to get away from evil for vacation and I need well money. Please Amii, help me!_

Jenna looked at the letter with surprising looks and turned to Amii and then the audience.

"LadySeviper, please… come!"

LadySeviper smiled and looked at the audience while the audience booed her all the way to her seat.

"Okay, Mariah's servant. What do you want?" asked Jenna.

"I saw your show and decided to sign up. I need a vacation from those… assholes!" she said with tears coming out of her eyes.

Mika, Jenna and Amii looked at each other.

"We might as well give her the money," said Amii.

She then took out a block of Pokedollars.

"1,000! 2,000! 3,000! Count with me!" said Amii.

"4,000! 5,000! 6,000! 7,000! 8,000! 9,000! 10,000!"

"10,000 pokedollars!" said Amii.

LadySeviper smiled, shook hands with Amii and went toward the backstage to leave.

"That was… interesting. Next, we have another letter. Oh, who cares. Come on down!" said Amii.

A girl walked down and was wearing a black leisure suit and has green eyes and black hair down to her shoulders.

"I am Jun! I was married to a man and he kicked me and my two kids out on the street to an apartment building! But, I have faith!"

Amii looked at her and said, "You're faith in?"

"My faith in Asureus!" said Jun.

"NOT THE ANSWER I AM LOOKING FOR! LEAVE!" yelled Amii.

Jun ran home crying. Next was Mary as she came down the steps to meet Amii.

"Hi! I-,"

"Mary, I am not in the mood and I am not feeling any sympathy for you! LEAVE!" said Amii.

Mary kicked Amii in the shin and stormed out of the stage.

"Make a line!" said Amii.

The people began to go towards Amii to see if Amii can give away money.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Okay! Yes!"

Then, there were uglier people.

"NO! NO! NO! HELL, NO!" FK NO! LEAVE! GODDAMN IT NO!"

Suddenly, Danny arrived with firecrackers and put them down Amii's pants. Suddenly, she was dancing up a storm and money was flying all over the place.

"Not again! Not my ass! Danny I am going to kill you!"

Money began to spurt out from her pants. People ran to the stage and grabbed the money.

"Her butt is an ATM Machine!" said Danny.

Suddenly, out of nowhere water came from the sprinklers and she began to faint as her clothes are now soaking wet. The six rangers laughed as they all appeared on stage grabbing her money. Soon, everybody else was happy and Amii decided to give them a piece of her mind.

"Not fair! I am right! You guys know that everybody loves me!"

Suddenly, a man said in the audience.

"You're a bitch! You're a bitch!"

Amii grabbed a pipe and ran for the man when suddenly the screen turned into a red circle with a slash with a TV on it.

"There's nothing wrong with your screen, Amii is in a bad mood. Due to technical difficulties, the screen will be like this until she calms down. Guests of her show get to stay in the Slateport Beach Slaughter House! Thank You!"

A/N: HA! Just for kicks! Anyway, I will update the movie tomorrow. Please read the previous chapters! Also, if you want me to make more comedy sketches. Please, let me know. Or Amii will have your head (j/k).


	101. What Side Are You On?

A/N: Hey, I hope you had fun reading the movie. Well, time to get back to the story and see what happens to the seven, well now eight rangers. Also, I am just letting you know, that there could be a shipping (Mewtra/LadySeviper). Can anybody help me out to figure out what this shipping could be?

On January 11, 2006, Mighty Morphin Poke Rangers began. It was a great hit. 10 days later Psyduck Ranger, made the spin-off Poke Rangers Johto and it was a great success that it's now up to its second season Poke Rangers Neo. Soon, other spin-offs popped up and now it's popular on this site. The one that started it all! Happy Birthday, Poke Rangers!

Oh, one more thing!

**YOU CAN VOTE FOR WHO YOU WANT TO VOTE FOR IN THE POKE RANGERS AWARDS TODAY! LIST WILL BE ON AT THE END OF THE CHAPTER!

* * *

**

**Today on Poke Rangers:  
**

Mewtra can't decide on what will happen to him. In the meantime, Dawson, who was ecstatic about the whole fiasco between Mewtra and the rangers, he makes a clone of him to destroy the rangers. Will Mewtra help the rangers or sit there as they get demolished? Find out next!

* * *

Slateport Beach…

The humid night was shining over Hoenn. There was a crescent moon in the sky. The moonlight beamed down on to the sandy beach. Mewtra watched the waves crash down on to the shore, thinking about what will happen to him. After all that has happened, between now and what happened earlier that day. He sat down on the beach. His white shirt was blowing from the warm winds. What should he do? The rangers said they were sorry. But, he attacked them. Why? But, then again he had his own personal reasons why. But, what really shocked him was LadySeviper. He got a kiss for no reason. The kiss was tender and sweet. Mewtra felt a wave of ecstasy as he felt the kiss.

No way, he couldn't be. He could be possibly in love with LadySeviper. But, is it true? He can't! No way in hell can he think that. He heard a voice from behind.

"Hey," she said.

He turned around to notice LadySeviper.

"Hey, again," he said, "What's going on?"

LadySeviper sat down on the sand with him as they watch the waves crash down.

"Nothing. I needed to get away from that tower in the sky," she said.

Mewtra nodded and looked up to see white lightning come from the cloud west from them.

"I'm guessing Dawson isn't excited," said Mewtra.

"No, he isn't. After you turned on him and killed Gardrak, he's still in a bad mood," said LadySeviper.

"Oh," said Mewtra. He clenched his hands. Sand particles were collected. He turned toward LadySeviper.

Mewtra stood up from the sand and brushed off his black jeans.

"I better go. I need to furbish my cave back to normal," said Mewtra.

He began to take his first step when suddenly LadySeviper tapped him on the shoulder.

"May I help?" asked LadySeviper.

Mewtra looked at her and nodded, "I just need to lock the Sky Pillar doors. Don't want the rangers to find out."

"Okay," said LadySeviper.

* * *

Amii's Mansion…

Amii and Danny were sitting on Amii's bed eating pork ramen and watching 'Months Of Our Lives', a soap opera that was on for more than 40 years. As Danny watched the show, Amii began to tear up.

"You're the baby's father, damn it! YOU'RE! THE! BABY'S! FATHER!" said Amii, while pulling a tissue from the box.

"Relax, Amii. How long have you been watching this?" asked Danny.

"Ever since I was ten," said Amii, sniffling.

Suddenly, Derik went in the room.

"Do you knock?" asked Danny.

"Sorry. I am hearing Amii crying from my bedroom!" said Derik, "And I'm on the phone!"

"With who?" asked Danny.

Derik's cheeks began to glow bright red, "Nobody really!"

He closed Amii's door. Danny turned to Amii who was again crying her brains out.

"Oh, yeah. He's talking to a girl!" said Danny. He noticed Amii in tears once again.

"NO! DON'T DENY IT! THE DNA TEST HAS BEEN PROVEN! YOU ARE THE BABY'S FATHER!" said Amii, "DON'T LEAVE YOUR GIRLFRIEND!"

Danny turned off the TV.

"You need to relax. "Months of Our Lives" isn't a great show to watch. Especially, if you watched it for six years!"

"Yes it is!" said Amii, "Now give me the remote!"

Danny looked at her and said, "Do you want your ass to go on fire again?"

Amii smacked him across the face and pulled down his pants. She took out a pair of firecrackers and lit them on fire.

"My balls! OUCH! OUCH! OUCH! MY ASS!" yelled Danny.

"NOW YOU KNOW HOW I FEEL!" said Amii. She turned to the camera, "Happy Birthday Poke Rangers!"

* * *

_(logo of Mighty Morphin Poke Rangers appears)_

_Jack: Mighty Morphin_

_Rangers: POKE RANGERS_

_(trumpet fanfare, shows the rangers)_

**_YF2: Happy 1st Anniversary! _**

_(The ninja coins glow)_

_Poke Rangers, Ninja Rangers!_

_(The eight teens transform into the Poke Rangers)_

_The bridge of lighting_

_(Jack on the right side with the Quilava zord on the left)_

_The diamond adventure lies in happiness_

_(Mewtra on the right side with the White Mewtwo zord on the left)_

_The mystery of Ninja is right here _

_(Derik on the right side with the Furret zord on the left)_

_Show and connect, Poke Rangers_

_(Amii on the right side with the Cherimu zord on the left)_

_The sufficient character_

_(Sean on the right side with the Starmie zord on the left)_

_Twilights with the other eight_

_(Jenna on the right side with the Electabuzz zord on the left)_

_Sign Language and Wind_

_(Mika on the right side with the Absol zord on the left)_

_Are pieces among them_

_(Danny on the right side with the Tropius zord on the left)_

_Hide!_

_(Edna's appearance)_

_The two will intervene with the others!_

_(Rayquaza and Claydol's appearance)_

_So that the black hole will vanish in one stroke_

_(Mary, Zack, Geki, and Sid's appearance)_

_That's a… Nan Nanja Nanja Nanja_

_(Mariah and Dawson's appearance)_

_Nin Ninja Ninja Ninja!_

_(The Ninja Poke Megazord appears)_

_Mighty Morphin Ninja Rangers_

_(Characters created by, Psyduck Ranger, blackangle2, RubyVulpix, kittydemon, Alpha Blade, o0Hikari0o, and YankeeFan2. Created by: YankeeFan2.)_

_(The Omega Psy Phoenix appears and connects with the Ninja Poke Megazord)_

_Mighty Morphin Poke Rangers_

_(The eight rangers disappear and the logo appears)

* * *

_

**Episode 96- What Side Are You On? Mewtra's Fate!  
Written and Directed By- YankeeFan2

* * *

**

Mewtra's Cave…

Mewtra's place was trashed. LadySeviper couldn't believe it. Mewtra went to the door that led to the Sky Pillar and locked it. He turned to LadySeviper as he put the table in his kitchen back up and put the vase that he got from Amii on top. He turned on the sink, which was next to him and put the water in the vase. LadySeviper put the bed back together in his room and cleaned up the glass of the pictures that were broken. Suddenly, a whistle came from her wrist.

"Yes?" asked LadySeviper.

"**Conference Meeting at the tower," **said Black Phoenix on the intercom.

"I'm on my way," said LadySeviper. She finished up the bedroom and walked toward Mewtra who finished the kitchen and was cleaning up the living room.

"Hey, listen. Evil calls," said LadySeviper, "See ya."

She disappeared toward the tower. Mewtra nodded and unlocked the door to the Sky Pillar.

"Boy, that was exhausting," said Mewtra.

Claydol looked up from the console and turned around, "Mewtra. What's up?"

Mewtra sighed, "Oh nothing."

"You know I'm a psychic. You're in love," said Claydol.

"True," said Mewtra.

"_But, why can't I find out who it is. You are blocking my thought patterns,"_ thought Claydol.

"_I don't want you to know," _thought Mewtra.

Dawson's Tower…

In the conference room, LadySeviper walked in to notice everyone seated at the table.

"Sorry," she said.

She sat down in the black chair and turned toward Dawson.

"Listen Up! I have found a way to make Mewtra even more sorry. I turn back his word against the rangers. You see I found remnants of Mewtra's morphing technology. Using Carbon 104, I made it into a liquid. Count Golbat, I need you to make a clone of this now! Darkix, Scythmourai, Slyther, Black Phoenix, Meowthlady and LadySeviper, I need you to come up with a distraction to defeat the Poke Rangers, and make sure that Mewtra never comes back. You will make sure that he will never stay alive!" said Dawson.

The henchmen nodded.

"Mariah, you and I however will 'relax' while they do what they need to do!" said Dawson, "I need a break!"

Mariah scoffed, "Tell me about it."

The next morning…

Slyther went toward the lab to notice the White Ranger. He turned to Count Golbat with puzzlement.

"Is this?" asked Slyther, "Him?"

"Yes," said Count Golbat.

"Great," said Slyther.

The other henchmen walked forward.

"We are going to have to take on these Poke Brats," said Slyther.

"How the hell are we going to do that?" asked Meowthlady, "They have the power of chi and ninja!"

"With the White Ranger and a monster, it will have the same attacks as Mewtra. So, their ninja powers will be useless!"

* * *

Lilycove City…

Everybody was going to his or her job on a beautiful Friday morning. Jenna was on her Poke Cycle and put it in a place someplace hidden, that way no one found out that the Yellow Ranger is there. She walked toward the Lilycove Mall. Her yellow purse was in her hand with her cell phone in her pants pocket. Suddenly, she heard screaming. The White Ranger arrived and began slicing buildings and blowing up buildings. Jenna ran toward her Poke Cycle and looked to find any signs of human and Pokemon life. She pulled out her ninja changer.

"Super Change, Ninja Change!"

She transformed into a ninja in white and put the yellow mask that was on her neck on her face. She grabbed the Poke Cycle and rode into the city.

The White Ranger laughed as he wiped out the Trainer's Pokemon. The trainer screamed for his life.

"That's what you get for trying to stop me. Huh?"

He turned around to notice the yellow Poke Cycle stopping and Jenna in a yellow streak kicking him in the face. The White Ranger fell backwards.

"Mewtra, I thought you stopped having revenge on us! We were so wrong!"

"Why Yellow Ninja, I guess I have no choice but to well, destroy you!"

Jenna took out her Ninja Sword as the White Ranger took out his shadow sword. It was a one-on-one battle. Jenna sliced through the White Ranger's chest and kicked him vigorously in the stomach. The White Ranger began pummeling Jenna with blows. But, she was quick on her feet. She dashed through each attack using ninja streak. She kicked the White Ranger in the face making him fall on the ground.

While the fighting began, Derik was scaling up the hill on his new Slateport Jetta to notice that Jenna is in a situation.

"Better late than never!" said Derik.

He got his ninja changer out.

"Super Change! Ninja Change!"

He turned into a black ninja and put the silver mask on him. He took out his ninja sword and aimed at the White Ranger.

"Ninja Streak Slash!"

He dashed toward the White Ranger and slashed him.

"What?"

"Silver Ninja!" said Derik.

"You…" said the White Ranger.

Jenna turned toward Derik, "You ready?" she asked.

"Yeah," said Derik.

"SUPER CHANGE! RANGER CHANGE!"

"Silver Light! Metal Power!"

"Electric Power!"

The two ninjas transformed into rangers.

"Silver Furret Ninja!"

"Yellow Electabuzz Ninja!"

"MIGHTY MORPHIN POKE RANGERS, revealed!"

The White Ranger chuckled.

"I want to see how you can defeat-"

His voice was cut off when he felt pain from behind. Someone was wearing the same thing as him.

"YOU!" the White Ranger yelled.

He turned around to notice Mewtra with Kuto.

"Leave these guys alone," said Mewtra.

"Why Mewtra, NO!" he said.

He shot fire bombs at the two rangers. An explosion occurred making the rangers fall on their rear ends. They squirmed in pain as they tried to get up. Suddenly, multi-color beams came on the left of them revealing the other four rangers.

"We got Rayquaza's message," said Jack.

Jack noticed that there were two white rangers.

"Which one is which?" asked Jack.

Mika nodded, "I am already confused."

_(white ranger uses Kuto to make his special attack, and the eight rangers appear, going to commercials)

* * *

_

_(Mewtra shows up with Kuto and the White Mewtwo zord appears, going to show)_

The White Ranger nodded and looked at the other seven rangers.

"I will see you guys later," he said as he disappeared.

The rangers looked at Mewtra and pressed their morphers with Mewtra.

"Pokemon Return!" the rangers whispered.

They went back into teenagers and ran toward Mewtra with anger. Jenna looked at him with angry emotions that just crawled up her skin and began to give Mewtra wrath.

"HOW DARE YOU ATTACK THIS CITY?" she yelled.

Mewtra looked at Jenna with confusion, "But, I didn't!"

Jenna grabbed her Poke Cycle and got on it, "Yeah, right!"

The other rangers looked at him. How could they be so stupid? He attacked the city alright. There was no question about it. Except for Mewtra, they climbed in Derik's Jetta and they went back home. Mewtra looked down on the dirty ground. A tear formed from his eye. He couldn't believe this. He never did anything wrong. He reached for his wrist morpher and teleported in white light toward the Sky Pillar for answers.

* * *

Dawson's Tower…

Dawson got up from bed and smiled at his henchmen. He looked at Jenna going down with her Poke Cycle on Route 120 with the others behind.

"YES!" said Dawson, "Mewtra's now betrayed by the rangers! I like it when my plan works full proof. Now to activate Phase 2, we capture the rangers in the dark dimension! I need a monster to send them into this dimension."

He turned toward his chemical box. He used Espeon DNA, Ninetales DNA, and Manectric DNA. He sent the DNA through the machine like usual and out came a monster it had an Espeon head with a Ninetales body in purple with electric waves coming out from the head of a Manectric that was attached to Espeon.

"My name is Manesptales! I am known as your capturer and hunter!"

"Great!" said Dawson, "Capture the seven rangers in the dark dimension. Hurry up!"

Manesptales nodded and disappeared in the shadows.

"White Ranger," said Dawson as he pressed the intercom, "Take down Mewtra."

* * *

Route 120…

The rangers got out of their car and walked toward Jenna who was sitting on the cycle.

"I can't believe this. How could he?" asked Jenna, "Traitor!"

"Relax," said Amii, "I guess he's one of our enemies now. I knew Mewtra still had evil in him."

"We shouldn't have apologized," said Jack.

Danny turned around to notice a monster.

"Uh, guys. We got company!"

They turned around to notice Manesptales with a growling voice in her purr.

"I am here to capture you, in my dimension!"

The rangers were beamed toward the red dot above Espeon. The rangers landed in a dark area with clouds on the bottom.

"Whoa," said Derik.

"Crap!" said Amii, "We're trapped again!"

Suddenly, they heard screaming in the distance. Jack turned around to notice a silver being come from behind flying toward them, and knocking them over.

"Get out of the way!" said Jack.

The rangers dove for the ground as the entity flew over them.

* * *

Sky Pillar…

Mewtra looked at Rayquaza with concern to see if he had any answers.

"The White Ranger is a clone," he said.

"What the hell?" asked Mewtra.

"I know," said Rayquaza, "But, you must defeat him to save your friends. Maybe, you can get their friendship and loyalty back."

"Sure," said Mewtra, "If they do believe that I am not the White Ranger they think I am."

Claydol rolled his eyes, "Trust us."

Mewtra nodded and flipped out his morpher.

"Super Change, Ranger Change!"

His morpher activated.

"Ancient Light! White Might!"

Mewtra transformed into the White Ranger. He pressed his morpher and teleported to Slateport City, waiting for the White Ranger clone.

* * *

Slateport Park…

Mewtra looked around trying to find him.

"All right, where are you freak?" asked Mewtra.

"Over here."

Mewtra turned around to notice the White Ranger with his sword. He slashed Mewtra. Mewtra fell backwards and rolled down the hill. He took out Kuto.

"Kuto, what do I do?"

'_Tell me to use Psybeam!'_

"Then, do it!" said Mewtra.

Kuto's eyes lit up and a rainbow like beam came out of his eyes, damaging the White Ranger.

"Nothing can beat the original!" yelled Mewtra as he ran toward him. He jumped up and turned Kuto around making an Octagon like shape.

"Light Smasher!"

He smashed the White Ranger. He fell down and exploded in flames. He was breathing heavily. Suddenly, a pink laser came from the left. Manesptales lunged forward and attacked Mewtra. Manesptales shocked Mewtra from his electronic waves. He kicked him off and stabbed him with Kuto.

'_I sense life forms in there.'_

"What?" asked Mewtra.

He heard seven screams inside the monster.

"The rangers," said Mewtra.

Kuto aimed for it's red crystal using Psybeam. The red crystal shattered and seven colors came out of the crystal.

"SUPER CHANGE, RANGER CHANGE!"

The seven rangers appeared and jumped next to Mewtra.

"You saved us?" asked Jack, "Why?"

"That White Ranger was a clone," said Mewtra.

The rangers rolled their eyes and turned around to notice Manesptales isn't ready to go down just yet. Blue lightning struck from the sky making him grow to enormous proportions. Suddenly, the eight rangers received white scrolls with colors of red, black, blue, yellow, green, white, silver and pink.

"Did I forget to mention. Instead of the shurikens, you can now use these scrolls?" asked Mewtra.

"Thanks," said Jack, "Poke Ninja Scrolls, Reveal! Ninja Quilava!"

He opened the scroll and fire came from below him. He disappeared into the Red Quilava zord. The others appeared to do the same thing, but with different zords.

"Mewtwo!"

"Furret!"

"Cherimu!"

"Starmie!"

"Electabuzz!"

"Tropius!"

"Absol!"

The rangers transformed and began to take on the four-legged Poke Monster. The Quilava zord launched a Flamethrower from its mouth. Next, the Electabuzz shot a beam of electricity at the monster. Then it was Starmie, who shot a Bubblebeam. They all did good hits but they weren't great enough to defeat the Manesptales.

"Ninja Poke General!"

"Omega Psy Phoenix!"

In a two-way split screen, both zords were formed. The Omega Psy Phoenix shot out a Psybeam and then launched a Sky Attack at the Manesptales. Jack who was sitting in the cockpit decided to punch it with the Absol fist. Manesptales fell forward.

"Let's do it!" said Mewtra, "Sky Attack!"

The Phoenix began to go on fire. Manesptales fell down on the ground.

"Okay, Jack. Finish them," said Mewtra.

"Right, let's kick ass! Ninja Supercharge!"

The Starmie began to spin and the Megazord charged at them. They began to glow in white light and the rangers pierced Manesptales. Manesptales fell backwards and exploded into flames. A white beam came out of the monster.

"_I WILL GET MY REVENGE! POKE RANGERS, YOU WILL DIE!"_

The white beam exploded.

* * *

Dawson's Tower…

"NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!" yelled Dawson.

Mariah looked at him with a very strange look.

"Don't you see? Another plan failed!" said Dawson.

* * *

Seashore House…

Mewtra, Jack, Mika, Sean, Jenna, Amii, Danny and Derik sat at the bar. Sara who was their bartender gave them a couple of drinks.

"Who might you be?" she asked, pointing to Mewtra.

"I'm… I'm Ben. Ben Mastro," said Mewtra.

A/N: He needs an alias.

"Nice to meet you, Ben," said Sara.

When Sara left Amii turned around and gave Mewtra a look.

"BEN?" whispered Amii.

"It's original," said Mewtra.

Geki and Sid walked in and were with the other bullies. Suddenly, Geki slipped and fell on the floor. The other bullies sat around the rangers.

"Yo, this is our turf," said Geki.

Jack turned around and kicked Geki in the knees. Geki screamed like a girl as he felt the excruciating pain.

"Wow, Geki. You need to learn," said Amii.

---END---

* * *

© 2007 YankeeFan2 productions

Based on Ninja Sentai Kakuranger and MMPR Season 3 and I don't own it.

* * *

YF2: Task 97

Mewtra: I…

Dawson: I can't let those two be together.

Jack: MEWTRA, WATCH OUT!

YF2: Find out on Task 97: Heartaches

* * *

**NOW, FOR THE NOMINATIONS**

**1. Best Male Ranger  
- Danny (MMPR)  
- Derik (MMPR)  
- Ritchie (PRN)  
- Ash (PRE)  
- Anthony (PRO)  
LIMIT: 1 vote per author **

2. Best Female Ranger  
- Alyia (MMPR)  
- Rei (PRN)  
- Amii (MMPR)  
- Erynn (PRE)  
- Anna (PRJ/N)  
LIMIT: 1 vote per author

3. Best Supporting Ranger  
- Jenna (MMPR)  
- Mika (MMPR)  
- Sabrina (PRJ)  
- Rei (PRN)  
- Pikachu (PRO)  
- Donald (PRO)  
- Brooke (PRDW)  
LIMIT: 2 votes per author

4. Best Intelligent Ranger  
- Sean (MMPR)  
- Greg (PRJ/N)  
LIMIT: 1 vote per author

5. Best Ranger With Comedy  
- Kurtis (PRJ/N)  
- Jack (PRDW)  
- Danny (MMPR)  
LIMIT: 1 vote per author

6. Best Movie  
- Mighty Morphin Poke Rangers II: Mewtra's Revenge  
- Mighty Morphin Poke Rangers: The Movie  
- Poke Rangers Johto The Movie: A Neo Beginning  
LIMIT: 1 vote per author

7. Best Leader  
- Jack (MMPR)  
- Eddie (PRJ)  
- Kris (PRN)  
- Anthony (PRO)  
- Aliya (PRA)  
- Frank (PRDW)  
LIMIT: 2 votes per author

8. Best Megazord Ever Made In Poke Ranger History  
- Poke Megazord (MMPR1)  
- Ecliptazord (MMPR1)  
- Evolution Megazord (MMPR2)  
- Ninja Poke Megazord (MMPR3)  
- Ninja Poke Greatzord (MMPR3)  
- Johto Megazord (PRJ)  
- Eon Megazord (PRJ)  
- Neo Megazord (PRN)  
- Rocket Megazord (PRN)  
- Mega Insectazord (PRN)  
- Pika Orre Megazord (PRO)  
- Angels Megazord (PRA)  
- Dimension Megazord (PRDW)  
LIMIT: 3 votes per author

9. Best Goof  
- Geki (MMPR)  
- Donny (PRJ/N)  
- Carl (PRJ/N)  
- Sid (MMPR)  
- Jigglypuff (PRDW)  
- Clefairy (PRDW)  
LIMIT: 2 votes per author

10. Best Evil Villain  
- Mariah (MMPR1)  
- Dawson (MMPR2)  
- Giovanni (PRN)  
- Kaginz (PRO)  
- Madison (PRA)  
- Tentor Fog (PRE)  
- Nyura (PRJ)  
- Tina Rage (PRDW)  
LIMIT: 2 votes per author

11. Best Evil General  
- Sudos (PRJ)  
- James (PRN)  
- Fooztor (PRE)  
- Scythmourai (MMPR1)  
- LadySeviper (MMPR3)  
LIMIT: 1 vote per author

12. Best Mentor.  
- Yuki (PRA)  
- Rayquaza (MMPR1)  
- Claydol (MMPR2)

**- Celebi (PRJ)  
- Miborg (PRN)  
- Ho-Oh (PRO)  
LIMIT: 1 vote per author **

13. Best Morphing Sequence  
- Poke Buckler Morph of, "Let's Pokebattle!" (MMPR)  
- Morph, I Choose You! (PRJ)  
- Dimension Warriors, Transform! (PRDW)  
- Angels Transformation, Make Up! (PRA)  
LIMIT: 1 vote per author

14. Best Personality  
- Sara (MMPR)  
- Jimmy (PRN)

LIMIT: 1 vote per author

15. Best Supporting Non-Ranger  
- Mary (MMPR1)  
- Whitney (PRJ)  
- Kyle (PRN)  
- Lawrence (PRA)  
LIMIT: 1 vote per author

16. And the biggest prize for the authors:  
Best Poke Rangers Fan Fic (for the year)  
- Mighty Morphin Poke Rangers  
- Poke Rangers Elem  
- Poke Rangers Johto  
- Poke Rangers Neo  
- Poke Rangers Angels  
- Poke Rangers Orre  
- Poke Rangers Dimension Warriors  
LIMIT: 2 votes per author.

**VOTING BEGINS NOW UNTIL FEBRUARY 5th! WE WILL NOT ACCEPT LATE VOTES. **

**Authors, paste this into your fic as well. **

**REVIEW, PLEASE! **


	102. Heartaches

A/N: Thanks for the reviews, and the votes. People who didn't vote yet, should vote before February 5th. To all anonymous reviewers and members. Anonymous reviewers must submit me their votes in their reviews. The Signed Members must either review me the votes or pm me the votes. I will take the rest!

* * *

**Today on the Poke Rangers:  
**

While Sean goes after two robbers, Mewtra's love life is in peril when Dawson sends down Ekarborkia to seduce Mewtra. When LadySeviper notices what's going on, she gets pissed off and now has to fight with this monster can Mewtra see the light and defeat the snake monster? Find out next!

**After 1 year, my character Sean will write his diary of becoming a Poke Ranger. May the Power protect you!

* * *

**

Seashore House…

It was 12:00am at the Seashore House, and no one was there. The lights were off and a person entered the bar. He turned on the lights of the bartender area and put the chair on the bartender side and sat on it. He turned off the lights and the laptop was open. He made a drink and sat down on a bar chair drinking a blueberry smoothie. He opened up his laptop and began to write his diary about the Poke Rangers Adventures. The Adventures that he had since last January will be on here. He began to type his thoughts into the laptop.

* * *

A/N: Jenna sings the theme song for Season 3. She also sings the ending, which I made up at the end of the season. I also decided to write a chapter at the end that will show Jack, Danny and Jenna. The three rangers will sing the openings.

Jack- Season 1- Lyrics from Zyuranger

Danny- Season 2- Lyrics from Dairanger

Jenna- Season 3- Lyrics from here (Kakuranger)

_**Jack: Mighty Morphin**_

_**Rangers: POKE RANGERS!**_

_(The ninja coins glow)_

_**Poke Rangers, Ninja Rangers!**_

_(The eight teens transform into the Poke Rangers)_

_**The bridge of lighting**_

_(Jack on the right side with the Quilava zord on the left)_

_**The diamond adventure lies in happiness**_

_(Mewtra on the right side with the White Mewtwo zord on the left)_

_**The mystery of Ninja is right here **_

_(Derik on the right side with the Furret zord on the left)_

_**Show and connect, Poke Rangers**_

_(Amii on the right side with the Cherimu zord on the left)_

_**The sufficient character**_

_(Sean on the right side with the Starmie zord on the left)_

_**Twilights with the other eight**_

_(Jenna on the right side with the Electabuzz zord on the left)_

_**Sign Language and Wind**_

_(Mika on the right side with the Absol zord on the left)_

_**Are pieces among them**_

_(Danny on the right side with the Tropius zord on the left)_

_**Hide!**_

_(Edna's appearance)_

_**The two will intervene with the others!**_

_(Rayquaza and Claydol's appearance)_

_**So that the black hole will vanish in one stroke**_

_(Mary, Zack, Geki, and Sid's appearance)_

_**That's a… Nan Nanja Nanja Nanja**_

_(Mariah and Dawson's appearance)_

_**Nin Ninja Ninja Ninja!**_

_(The Ninja Poke Megazord appears)_

_**Mighty Morphin Ninja Rangers**_

_(Characters created by, Psyduck Ranger, blackangle2, RubyVulpix, kittydemon, Alpha Blade, o0Hikari0o, and YankeeFan2. Created by: YankeeFan2.)_

_(The Omega Psy Phoenix appears and connects with the Ninja Poke Megazord)_

_**Mighty Morphin Poke Rangers**_

_(The eight rangers disappear and the logo appears)

* * *

_

**Episode 97- Heartaches! The Seductive Ekaboria! Scared Criminals! **

**Monster Created By- Blackangle2**

**Written and Directed By- YankeeFan2

* * *

**

_Hi, yes this is Sean Fubrizzi. I decided to write a diary of what happened: My Life as a Poke Ranger. I know pretty darn weird. How can a nerd, like me decide to become a Poke Ranger? Well, it all started in Slateport City. The Queen Mariah, well I shouldn't say Queen because she's empress and married the emperor of the Skeleton Empire came out of her tomb and began destroying the whole entire world with her sonic waves. Well, Mika, Amii, Jack, Jenna and myself gained the five Poke Coins we needed to become Poke Rangers. Along the way, we met a couple of allies. We met the Kanto Rangers, who are now retired after realizing that Mewtwo left forever. We also met Danny, a resident from Ever Grande. He was taken over by Mariah. Mariah decided to put our friend on a spell to become the Green Ranger. Apparently, we got him to join our side after we broke the spell. Then we had many successful battles. But, when Doomsday came, Mewtra was released. Apparently, he decided to join our side to get revenge on Mariah. We blew up her palace. _

_But it didn't last… Lord Dawson, leader of the Skeleton Empire came forth and trapped Mariah. He froze our zords with ease. But, thanks to Claydol and Rayquaza, we had the Evolution Zords. With the power of chi, we stopped Dawson temporarily. But, there was another catch once again. Mariah woke up from her dreamy sleep. And boy was she in a bad mood. So much that the evil duo made Rayquaza turn into a dark chi warrior. We had to use the seven stars and zap Rayquaza's evil side. Well, without Derik, the Silver Ranger from the future, we couldn't have defeated Dawson. We also met more rangers. We met the Sonora Rangers, we met the Orre Rangers and the Johto Rangers. Greg Simpson, the Blue Johto Ranger and I became friends. How cool is that? Even though we are 100 years apart and I also made friends with Aly and Josh._

_BUT AGAIN, the worst thing happened. Our Evolution zords were destroyed, and our powers were gone. But, thanks to Nimpo, we got the Ninja Poke Zords and we use the power of Ninja and our old combination attacks. Mewtra became White Ranger after turning over to Mariah's side and then turning back to ours. But, then again I noticed that he himself hasn't been himself lately. I mean he's not a traitor. I think he's in love with someone. But, I don't think it's someone here. I asked him over and over. He said I wouldn't understand. This isn't like him…_

He stopped typing just in time to hear rumbling from the back door. The back door was broken and the cold air flew in. Sean quickly saved and closed the laptop. The lights came on to hear a couple of punks from above.

"Wow, I can't believe this," a voice said.

"Time to show this bitch that we mean business," said another voice.

'_Not while I'm here. Super Change, Ninja Change!'_

Sean pressed a switch on his brown box and turned into the Blue Ninja. He used his shuriken to turn off the lights. The voices trembled in fear.

"What's going on?" asked one of them.

Sean without saying a word, jumped in the middle of them. One of them turned on the lights to notice Sean wearing a black ninja suit with blue on the helmet and a blue belt surrounding it.

"NINJA!" the man yelled. He was wearing a black leather jacket. He looked like a gangster with the black jeans. He carried a machete and has jet-black hair. The other person behind him was wearing a green army jacket with a red shirt and black pants carrying a pistol. His blue eyes scanned the area as he brushed his greenish hair, "Let's burn him!"

Sean quickly threw out his shurikens toward his ankle. The man in green squirmed as his gun was thrown out of his hand and on the floor. The man with the machete was being used. He flipped in the air and took out his own saber. He blocked the machete with his sword and ripped open his jacket with another swift move. They were about to go at him when suddenly, Sean aimed at them with his sword and it was glowing blue.

"Just face it! You can't face a ninja! So, why don't you leave before I use water jujitsu?" asked Sean.

The men ran for their lives. Sean smiled and got out of his suit. He turned toward the back door and began to fix the hinges.

* * *

Slateport High…

Sean arrived late to school on a wonderful Friday morning. His first class was honors physics. He got transferred from chemistry after passing an honors entrance exam. He ran in school with his new blue sweatshirt over his attire. He walked in and said hi with a pink slip. The teacher looked at him. Usually, Sean was a quiet person. He sat in his seat with a smile. Suddenly, one of his Pokemon was released. His Marshtomp arrived and he gave Sean a hug.

The teacher wasn't pleased, "Sean, put Marshtomp away. No Pokemon are allowed in this school."

Sean groaned and put Marshtomp away. Suddenly, he noticed someone that he knew walk through the door. He carried a white binder with a couple of pens and Sean couldn't believe it. He was Mewtra as he walked through the classroom to show him his late pass.

"Nice to meet you, uh…" the teacher said.

"Rob," he said.

"Okay, Rob," said the teacher.

Mewtra aka Rob walked and sat in the empty seat behind Sean. Sean looked at him and looked at the teacher.

"Time to talk about Pokemon Aerodynamics," said the teacher.

'_I am in love with LadySeviper right now! Wish she was here!' _thought Mewtra.

* * *

Dawson's Tower…

Dawson and Mariah were watching a TV show. A rich woman was in her boat saying she wants this to a man with a Pokemon that does carpentry. Apparently, she fell off the boat and was stranded. Mariah laughed as she kicked the mattress with her legs. Dawson snickered and got out of the sheets. He walked out to notice LadySeviper in human form. She had her hair dyed purple and she has brown eyes with a purple shirt and black shorts with a black bag. She had pierced ears and her skin was tan.

"Where are you going?" asked Dawson.

"I am going to spy on the rangers," said LadySeviper, "I'll be back at dinner. See ya!"

Dawson looked at her when she vanished, "Why me? You know what? I am really bored right now!"

He looked at his DNA tray. He used an eyedropper. Instead of a tri-hybrid monster, he wants to make a di-monster. And what DNA are we using? Ekans and Arbok! He put purple dna in the test tube. He threw it in the monster chamber and a monster appeared. She was purple and was wearing a black leotard, with purple hair and red eyes with a mouth that has sweet poisonous saliva. She had golden bracelets on her wrists and ankles. She was like a dancer with a purple hoodish Arbok thingy on her neck with a tail pointing out.

"I'm Ekaborkia, the snake dancer!" she said.

"Ekaborkia," said Dawson.

* * *

Slateport High…

LadySeviper walked in the halls during 9th period, the last period before everyone jumped and left for the weekend. She was late and couldn't find her way to her Chemistry class. Suddenly, she bumped into a person. It was Jack Farrell. She began to step back but she had to stay cool. She was in the school to study the rangers. She wasn't allowed to start a fight. Suddenly, she noticed a purplish monster wearing a white suit and black sunglass with a suntan wearing the same gold braces. She could smell that the girl was a monster. Suddenly, the bell rang and everybody ran toward his or her locker. LadySeviper noticed Mewtra coming from upstairs with Sean behind him. She was about to walk toward them when she noticed that lady walking through and looking at Mewtra.

"Why hello," she said.

Mewtra nodded, "Hey."

Sean turned toward Mewtra, and began to say his alias, "So, Rob. What's her name?"

Mewtra began to speak, but the lady cut him off.

"I'm Linda. I just moved here," she said.

"Where?" asked Mewtra.

"Uh… Fallarbor Town?"

Mewtra nodded, "I came from Mossdeep City."

"Oh how sweet," said the lady, "We'll I will talk to you later, sweetums!"

She kissed him and walked by. LadySeviper began to curse in her mind.

'_Hell no! Mewtra's mine! Dawson, why the hell did you do this? If you are trying to destroy Mewtra by seducing him, you're doing a good job. She's a monster. She's a poison-type just like me. I am not done just yet!'_

She walked out of school and turned back in her human form. Mewtra and Sean were walking out to hear their communicators flashing. Sean and Mewtra dashed for a secret place.

"Go ahead," said Sean.

"**Fearjas and Elecsix are attacking at the Mauville Game Corner. Get their quick!" **said Claydol.

Sean and Mewtra nodded and pulled out their changers. Jack, Jenna, Mika, Danny, Amii and Derik heard the same message and ran toward them.

"What's going on?" asked Jenna.

"No time to talk. We got to get to Mauville Game Corner," said Sean.

"Super Change, Ninja Change!"

They dashed through the city in multi-color light and ran directly into Route 110. LadySeviper looked at them and disappeared toward the tower.

* * *

Mauville City…

The two guys that was going to trash the Seashore House,were robbing the game corner and were cornered by Fearjas and Ninja Elecsix.

"We are here to rip you apart!" said Elecsix.

"Not if we can help it!" said Jenna, from above.

"RANGER CHANGE!"

The rangers transformed into the Poke Rangers quickly and quietly as they could possibly can. They turned toward Elecsix.

"Let's kick ass," said Jack, "Blade Blasters, Sword Mode!"

Blade Blasters were armed and ready to slice. The Fearjas flew toward them. The rangers slashed each one. Danny was taking down his adversaries from behind. He used his feet to kick them in the chest. He used a spinning hook kick and smacked the bird's face. Jenna flipped over and over again and jumped on Mika's shoulder. Jenna used a sidekick attack and hit Elecsix. Jack helped with his Torch Sword. Amii used her Psy Staff and confused the Fearjas. Sean, Derik and Mewtra used their weapons and slashed the Fearjas, protecting the two idiots that robbed the Mauville Game Corner. The two guys ran with the money.

"I'll be back," said Sean.

He ran after them.

_(Sean appears with his ninja changer, revealing the Blue Ninja, going to commercials)

* * *

_

_(Sean uses his Fin Blaster and the Ninja Greatzord is revealed, going back to show)_

Sean used his Fin Blaster on a tree branch that was nearby and the tree branch fell in front of them.

"Give me the money," said Sean.

"Or what?" asked the man, "We can slice you up good Poke Ranger!"

"Do you want to see my other personal side? Or are you going to run?"

The guys began to attack him. Sean had no choice. He turned into the ninja.

"It's the ninja again! RUN!" yelled the guy with the machete. He dropped the money and ran toward the trees with the other man. Sean picked up the bag.

"Moron," he said.

* * *

Mauville City…

Sean got back to notice that Elecsix was about to go down by the others. Jack gave Sean the Torch Sword.

"Battlizer, Fire Ninja!"

He turned into the fire ninja while the rangers combined to make the blaster. Also, the Kiryoku Poke Cannon was here as well. Derik and Mewtra held the cannon while the rangers held the blaster.

"FIRE STORM!"

A big wave of fire hit Elecsix.

"Fire!"

The Poke Blaster was fired.

"Kiryoku Shoot!"

A seven star beam hit Elecsix. Elecsix fell and exploded, but grew to enormous proportions.

The rangers took out their scrolls.

"Ninja Poke Zords, we summon you!"

They unrolled the scrolls and they rose up to the sky. The majestic Poke Zords appeared. They entered the cockpits and combined zords to become the Ninja Poke Megazord. Then the Omega Psy Phoenix combined with them, making the Ninja Poke Greatzord. Elecsix tried to shock them but the Greatzord flew in the air and began to charge at Elecsix.

"Time to destroy Slyther's ninja. Ninja Shocker! Big Blow!"

Elecsix took the punches and exploded. A white beam came out of it.

"_Poke Rangers! Wait till I get my hands on you!"

* * *

_

Slateport City…

In the meantime, Mewtra was walking on the sandy beach to notice Linda intercepting him.

"Hey, Rob!" she said.

"Linda. What's up?" asked Mewtra.

Linda felt Mewtra's cheek and smiled, "Let's go to a different place!"

"HELL NO!"

Linda turned around to notice LadySeviper with her poison tail sword.

"I'm LadySeviper, spy of Dawson," she said.

"And I am Ekarbokia!" she yelled.

"I should have known," she said.

Mewtra was startled and began to run when suddenly, Ekarbokia used her tongue. He fell on the dirt and coughed. Ekarbokia smacked LadySeviper with her tail. LadySeviper used her poison sword and slashed Ekarbokia with it. Ekarbokia used Sludge and shot LadySeviper. LadySeviper fell down on the ground. She was covered in acid. Ekarbokia turned toward Mewtra. Mewtra got into a fighting stance.

"Yuck," said Mewtra, "You were a snake the whole time?"

"Time to meet your lover!" said Ekarbokia.

"Forget it," said Mewtra, "Super Change, Ranger Change!"

"Ancient Light, White Might!"

Mewtra took out Kuto.

"_Who the hell is she?" _he asked.

"You're telling me? Can you do the honors of destroying this snake monster once and for all?"

Ekarboria shook her head, "Oh no!"

* * *

Dawson's Tower…

Dawson knew his plan wasn't going to work. He decided to take his staff. Mariah was summoned with her staff to find out what was going on.

"What's going on?" asked Mariah.

"My scheme is falling down. Time to step it up to the next level! Are you ready?" asked Dawson.

"Ready," said Mariah.

"BY THE POWER OF DARK NINJA, MAKE EKABORKIA GROW!"

* * *

Slateport Beach…

A blue bolt of lightning hit Ekarbokia, making her grow ten times taller.

"Wow!" she said.

Mewtra took out his scroll.

"White Mewtwo zord, Power Up!"

He floated toward the sky as the scroll released a white Japanese symbol. He landed when the Mewtwo's head appeared and then the rest of body appeared. He jumped in and put Kuto in the slot. Ekarbokia shot out Sludge that was very acidic. Quickly, Mewtra pressed a button and a barrier appeared, blocking the acidic attacks. He moved toward Ekarbokia and used Mega Kick. Ekarbokia fell down on the sand and got back up. Ekarbokia smacked him with her tail and made him fall. Mewtra's zord got up and began to use Psybeam. It was a great hit toward the mouth, because she was about to use Sludge on him again. She felt her Sludge melt.

"No!" she yelled.

Down below, the other rangers came down to help Mewtra, but they pretty much know he is going to win.

"Now, it's time to show you who you are facing! Omega Psy Phoenix!" said Mewtra.

The White Mewtwo zord turned into the Omega Psy Phoenix.

"Sky Attack Slash!" said Mewtra.

Ekarborkia quivered and said, "Please, please. I don't want to die!"

"Too bad," said Mewtra.

The Omega Psy Phoenix turned into a firebird and slashed Ekarbokia. Ekarbokia, fell forward and exploded. A white light came out of her.

"_I know you were playing hard to get, good bye and I hope we meet each other again!"_

The white light exploded in the sky. The Omega Psy Phoenix roared in victory as it disappeared back into the scroll. Mewtra leapt down and morphed back. The rangers came toward him.

"That was awesome," said Jack.

"Thanks," said Mewtra.

He turned to notice LadySeviper disappeared.

"What's wrong?" asked Jack.

"Oh, nothing," said Mewtra.

"Hey, let's go to the Pizza Shack in Mauville," said Jenna.

The rangers agreed and went to Jenna's house to get her jeep.

"I'm driving," said Mewtra.

"Do you know how to drive?" asked Jenna.

"I don't know. I am guessing the thinner pedal is the gas pedal," said Mewtra.

"Yeah. Don't go-," said Jenna.

It was too late. Mewtra pushed the gas pedal and the Jeep almost threw Jack and Jenna out of the car. He was going so fast, that Mewtra had to stop the car.

"I'll drive," said Jenna.

The End…

* * *

© 2007 YankeeFan2 productions

**Based on Ninja Sentai Kakuranger and MMPR Season 3 which I don't own

* * *

**

YF2: Task 98

Edna: Honey, I have a secret that I must tell you, I know you haven't heard of it. But, I know the real truth about your parent's death.

Gardrak: I got to make sure Jenna dies, and so does her aunt.

(Jenna flew into the sky and landed on the dirt, transforming out of her ranger suit)

Gardrak: Jenna Whitestone, good bye!

YF2: Find out on Task 98: Legend of the North Wind.

* * *

**Now, for a really great quiz for you. This shouldn't be easy, unless you watch Kakuranger or read about it. Where did Ninja Black come from? Without him, he wouldn't have gotten the Shogun scrolls. HINT: Look up Episode 3's title on Wikipedia. **

**OH AND PEOPLE WHO DIDN'T VOTE YET, VOTE NOW! VOTING LIST IS ON LAST CHAPTER! **


	103. The Legend Of The North Wind

A/N: Thank you for your reviews. But is it just me or my reviews are going back down? Must be that time of month… Well, anyway, it's time to continue on with this story because I am 2 you heard me 2 episodes away from Episode 100. Psyduck Ranger won the quiz. The answer was Ninja Black aka Jiraya. He came from LA, congrats. So, let's continue and without any interruptions.

Oh, I forgot. Katem92 (Hikari Ketchum) has a new story called Poke Rangers Mystic Force. Check it out, please.

* * *

**Today on Poke Rangers:**

Jenna and her friends learn Edna's secret and the truth about her parents. In the meantime Gardrak gets revived for revenge and attempts to destroy Jenna. Can Edna help Jenna? Will Gardrak die? Find out next!

* * *

Slateport High Gym…

_6th Period on Sean's Laptop. 01-25-07_

_What I learned from my adventures was that rangers never keep secrets. But sometimes, they have to be. Sometimes, it could be for personal reasons and sometimes it can help you stay out of harm's way and can help your friends stay out of harm's way. Even though sometimes, secrets can lead you into trouble if you are really close to a person that you know. _

Sean finished typing and saved his diary entry on his documents. He closed the laptop just in time for the bell to ring. He walked up the stairs and outside to notice something unusual. A Salamence like monster arrived at the school yard. It was even familiar due to the Salamence wings.

"Gardrak," whispered Sean to himself. He ran toward the monster. Gardrak heard footsteps and turned around.

"You know, the school for the corpse monsters that we as in the rangers have destroyed is up in the sky, like out of this planet!" said Sean.

"Blue Ninja, it's been too long!"

* * *

_**Jack: Mighty Morphin**_

_**Rangers: POKE RANGERS!**_

_(The ninja coins glow)_

_**Poke Rangers, Ninja Rangers!**_

_(The eight teens transform into the Poke Rangers)_

_**The bridge of lighting**_

_(Jack on the right side with the Quilava zord on the left)_

_**The diamond adventure lies in happiness**_

_(Mewtra on the right side with the White Mewtwo zord on the left)_

_**The mystery of Ninja is right here **_

_(Derik on the right side with the Furret zord on the left)_

_**Show and connect, Poke Rangers**_

_(Amii on the right side with the Cherimu zord on the left)_

_**The sufficient character**_

_(Sean on the right side with the Starmie zord on the left)_

_**Twilights with the other eight**_

_(Jenna on the right side with the Electabuzz zord on the left)_

_**Sign Language and Wind**_

_(Mika on the right side with the Absol zord on the left)_

_**Are pieces among them**_

_(Danny on the right side with the Tropius zord on the left)_

_**Hide!**_

_(Edna's appearance)_

_**The two will intervene with the others!**_

_(Rayquaza and Claydol's appearance)_

_**So that the black hole will vanish in one stroke**_

_(Mary, Zack, Geki, and Sid's appearance)_

_**That's a… Nan Nanja Nanja Nanja**_

_(Mariah and Dawson's appearance)_

_**Nin Ninja Ninja Ninja!**_

_(The Ninja Poke Megazord appears)_

_**Mighty Morphin Ninja Rangers**_

_(Characters created by, Psyduck Ranger, blackangle2, RubyVulpix, kittydemon, Alpha Blade, o0Hikari0o, and YankeeFan2. Created by: YankeeFan2.)_

_(The Omega Psy Phoenix appears and connects with the Ninja Poke Megazord)_

_**Mighty Morphin Poke Rangers**_

_(The eight rangers disappear and the logo appears)

* * *

_

**Episode 98- The Legend of The North Wind**

**Written and Directed By- Master YankeeFan2

* * *

**

Sean began to pull out his Ninja Changer, but the people came running forward with cameras.

"Oh shit, the press," said Sean to himself.

Gardrak used his laser eyes on the press. The people flipped and fell on the cement face first. Sean also flipped and fell. Blood appeared on Sean's hand. He kicked Gardrak in the shin and got off the pavement. He jumped up and did a leaping sidekick. Sean pushed him so far, he needed to bide time. He took one of his Pokeballs.

"Marshtomp, use Water Pulse!" said Sean.

Marshtomp used Water Pulse on Gardrak. No effect.

"That was… refreshing," said Gardrak.

Before he could do anymore damage, Sean returned Marshtomp. Sean kicked Gardrak in the stomach, but he decked Sean with a right hook. As the fighting continued, Jenna and Mika walked out of class to notice Sean fighting Gardrak again.

Mika rolled her eyes, "Why me?"

They pulled out their Ninja Changers.

"Ready?" asked Mika.

"Ready," said Jenna.

"Super Change, Ranger Change!"

"Dark Power!"

"Electric Power!"

The two rangers transform and ran toward the scene. Sean was on the ground with Gardrak's foot on top of his stomach. The people and students that just came out of lunch watch as this as Sean's final moments of living was coming to an end. Suddenly, Gardrak heard a girlish voice.

"Blade Blasters, Laser Mode. FIRE!"

Gardrak took the hit and it felt like someone stabbing him with a knife. Jenna and Mika ran with their Blade Blasters and aimed at the monster.

"Listen you beast, let him go!" said Mika.

Gardrak used his laser eyes. The two rangers dodged the attack and Jenna flipped out the blade on the blade blaster.

"Blade Blaster, Sword Mode!"

Jenna and Mika slaughtered Gardrak, giving Sean the perfect opportunity to get away. Sean ran past the rangers and decided to head toward a place to morph. He pulled out his ninja changer.

"Super Change, Ranger Change!"

"Water Power!"

Sean ran back to the battlefield to notice that the two rangers were already in peril. Gardrak looked up to notice him, walking toward him and preparing to strike.

"It's about time," said Jenna.

Sean pulled out his Fin Blaster and made a square out of it. He used his Blade Blaster to hit Gardrak with his special.

"Hydro Cannon!"

The blast of water went through the square and the blast of water hit Gardrak. Then the square of water turned to ice and it smacked the monster in the face, causing him to fall. He ran toward the schoolyard and into town. The three rangers got back to class, just in time. The principal caught the people in the schoolyard. In the meantime, not far from the school a shadowy figure was in the forest.

"Interesting," she said.

She left the schoolyard and disappeared.

* * *

Jenna's House…

Jenna walked in the house and dropped her backpack on one of the chairs in the living room. Aunt Edna wasn't home so she could relax. She walked toward the stairs but caught something out of the corner of her eye. A silver lever stuck out of the bookcase. Jenna removed some of the books to loosen the lever and pulled it all the way down. The bookcase moved to the left revealing a secret passageway. Jenna turned around but realized that Edna won't be home till late. She walked into the hole. The darkness covered her as she walked through. After five minutes, she was trapped. A dead end appeared between her and whatever lies beyond that point. She tried to search for any buttons that could unlock this wall. She felt something move with her left hand and the door opened.

There was computers that looked like they came from the late 1980s. There was a typewriter and a huge window that was dark. She looked at the glass and turned on the lights to notice a black Sharpedo. It could be a hangar of some sort but Jenna wasn't going to draw conclusions. She turned to notice three wrist bracelets. An Entei, A Raikou and a Suicune bracelet was concealed. She noticed a picture. She noticed Edna was there wearing a navy uniform and there was the other two people. She could tell the lady was in the army and the man was wearing a helmet from the air force. She looked at the picture and then the name of their team.

"Poke Rangers: Solar Wind Force," said Jenna as she put the picture down, "I wonder…"

She walked back toward the living room of her home. She kept wondering what was going on. Was Edna Whitestone really a ranger? Or was it all supernatural? She kept having these questions in her mind as she kept going toward the living room. Suddenly, she heard a rush of sound from her living room. Like a teleportation beam. She then heard someone's voice that was familiar.

"Jenna!"

It was Derik. Who else would it be? She got back to the living room and closed the passageway. She turned around to notice Derik, with his eyes looking at her with suspicion.

"Derik," said Jenna, "Hi."

"What's in there?" asked Derik.

Jenna groaned as she sat down on the steps, "You don't want to know. You might think I'm crazy."

Derik chuckled, "After all we've been through, I can believe anything! Just say it!"

She began to speak and the other six rangers teleported here.

"What's up?" asked Mewtra.

"Jenna has something to say," said Derik, "Don't you?"

"Uh, yeah," said Jenna, "I don't think we were the first Poke Rangers!"

"WHAT?" asked Jack.

"What do you mean? There was only us, besides the other rangers but that came in later," said Mika.

"I'll explain," said Jenna. She walked toward the bookcase and pulled the lever. The bookcase slid to the left, revealing the secret passage. The rangers couldn't believe it.

"We better sprint," said Jenna.

"Why not morph?" asked Mewtra.

"Because we don't need to use them. Remember, Rayquaza's rule? Don't use power for personal reasons? Well, this is personal for me. So, I don't care what you say, but I'm sticking to my guns. Let's sprint!"

The rangers sprinted through the dark passage. But, what they didn't know was that a person was about to enter her front door.

The rangers got to this base and looked at the old fashioned base. Jack's eyes widened as he saw the Solar Sharpedo in its place.

"Holy Mother of Asureus!" said Jack, "How big is that zord?"

"It could be a zord carrier," said Mewtra.

Sean nodded and turned around to notice a familiar face.

"Hi, Darlings!"

Jenna's face went from serious to guilty. She turned around to notice Edna wasn't in a good mood.

"Oh, sugar honey iced tea," said Jenna.

_(Jenna uses her Ninja Changer, to show the eight ninjas saying that they'll be back, the logo of MMPR appears)

* * *

_

_(Jenna in the Yellow Ranger suit uses Chu Daggers and the Poke Ninja Zords with the Omega Psy Phoenix appears, back to show)_

"Hi," said Jenna.

"You found out. Didn't you?" asked Edna.

"Uh, yeah," said Jenna.

Edna nodded, "Rangers, time to tell you of the one group of rangers that fought before you. They are known as the Poke Rangers Solar Wind Force!"

She pressed a couple buttons. A projector appeared showing three people. One was wearing red, then yellow, and then there was blue. They all have a logo of the sun attached to the left side with a white scarf around them. One had a helmet of an Entei, the other had a helmet of a Raikou and the one had a Suicune helmet. The Sun Vulcan opening theme played.

"There was only the three of us against Gardrak's army. Johnny, Red Entei and there was Kate, Yellow Raikou and then there was me Blue Suicune. Well, we thought we defeated Gardrak. But, that last battle was so upsetting," said Edna.

"What happened?" asked Sean.

"Well," said Edna, "Johnny and Kate got married and had a baby. But, Gardrak knew of this and destroyed them. Kate's final wish was to keep that baby away from harm."

Jenna listened and then it hit her, "I was that baby!"

Tears began to form from her eyes, and then she began to sob.

"I know Jenna, I should've told you sooner. But, it was a good thing I kept a low profile. If Gardrak didn't escape this planet, he would've killed you," said Edna, "I was only doing this to protect you!"

Jenna continued sobbing, "I never had a chance to say good bye to them. But, then again how would I remember 16 years ago? I never saw them."

"Well, now you can get revenge on him," said Jack.

Jenna nodded while sniffling. Edna smiled and said, "That's my brother's daughter."

Suddenly, their communicators began beeping.

"Jack here," said Jack.

"Rangers, apparently, we need your help now more than ever!" said Claydol, "Gardrak's attacking with Black Phoenix!"

Jenna nodded and intervened, "We're on our way."

Edna quickly ran toward the bracelets and took out the blue Suicune bracelet.

"Super Change, Ranger Change!" said the eight rangers.

"Ancient Light! White Might!"

"In the shadow of the night! I will always fight! In the shining night! Silver Ninja Furret Ranger! Metal Power!"

"Grass Power!"

"Dark Power!"

"Psychic Power!"

"Water Power!"

"Electric Power!"

"Fire Power!"

"Ancient Suicune!"

Her Suicune brace began to glow as she flipped in the air. She transformed in blue cloth with a white scarf around her. Her helmet looks like a Suicune with the emblem right below the opaque mask. She had white gloves and boots with blue V's on them.

"Where are they?" asked Jack.

"Gardrak is attacking Crossgate Town," said Claydol.

The rangers teleported in nine multi-colored streaks of light and landed toward Crossgate Town. They noticed Gardrak destroying the Pokering festival.

* * *

"Yo ugly," said Jenna.

Black Phoenix came from behind.

"Oh, and I thought the corpse never had a sidekick," said Danny.

"Save it, Green Ranger!" said Black Phoenix, "Gardrak, destroy them!"

Gardrak came running forward.

"Weapons," said Jack.

The eight rangers pulled out their weapons. Suddenly, Claydol's voice appeared.

"**Rangers, unlike Super Poke Mode, I upgraded it. Call for Super Ninja mode and you will have upgraded modifications!"**

"Super Ninja Mode!" said Sean.

Sean was wearing blue metallic armor with his Fin Blaster that was also metallic.

"Tidal Wave!"

The trigger was pulled and a huge blast of water crashed down on Black Phoenix and Gardrak. Gardrak fell down while Black Phoenix got damage, but it wasn't enough to keep her from being crippled. Amii was next, this time wearing pink metallic armor and carried her Psy Staff which was also metallic.

"Psychic Bomb!"

A bomb hit Black Phoenix and it exploded. A pink Psywave appeared in the sky and psychic rain hit the general. Mika transformed with black armor and with her Pooch Claws becoming blackish and more deadly.

"Shadow Blast!"

A purple energy beam shot Black Phoenix. She was almost crippled. Derik finally gave her the last blow. He transformed into silver armor and his steel wings were attached as a staff.

"Steel Shocker!"

His Steel Wings began to glow and it shocked Black Phoenix. She escaped immediately leaving Gardrak in the game.

Mewtra activated his armor, revealing white armor around him with Kuto in his new armor like weapon.

"Hyper Beam!"

An orange glow shot Gardrak. Unlike other Hyper Beams, this one was more powerful.

Jack and Danny then also transformed. Jack wore metallic red armor and Danny wore green metallic armor. Their weapons concealed in armor, were ready to give this monster its lesson.

"Magical Leaf!"

A cluster of green leaves slaughtered Gardrak.

"Wildfire Tsunami!"

Flames came out of the sword burning Gardrak.

Jenna was about to transform when suddenly Edna threw her a yellow bow with black ends.

"Use it," said Edna.

Jenna nodded and transformed wearing yellow metallic armor.

'_For my mom and dad,' _said Jenna.

The Thunder Bow was now more metallic and she looked at Edna, "Freeze him!"

Edna nodded, "Okay darling, Aurora Staff! Ice Beam!"

A light blue staff with purple down the sides shot an Ice Beam at the feet. Gardrak couldn't move.

Jenna was up in the sky and aimed the Thunder Bow.

"Thunder Bolt!"

An electric arrow stabbed Gardrak.

"Let's fight together," said Jack.

The rangers put their weapons together and put the Thunder Bow under it.

"Poke Blaster: Stealth Mode!"

The arrow was placed in the Fin Blaster.

"FIRE!"

A yellow arrow shot Gardrak making him explode.

"That's right rangers," said Edna.

* * *

Dawson's Tower…

Black Phoenix was healing herself with the other henchmen behind her. Slyther looked at her like she was dying.

"Are you okay?" asked Slyther.

"Damn them Poke Rangers," said Black Phoenix, "Super Ninja Mode, die!"

* * *

Slateport Cemetery…

Jenna looked down at her parents gravestones. She gave them a flower and sniffled.

"Okay, guys," said Jenna, "Mom, dad. I avenged your death. I will miss you and I love you very much."

She turned around and walked toward the cemetery door just to notice Jack outside the cemetery gate.

"Do you still feel upset?" asked Jack.

"I'll get over it," said Jenna.

She turned on the ignition and they drove back into the city…

* * *

A/N: I hope you love that chapter. Edna will appear from time to time, as a guest star to help the Poke Rangers fight their monsters. Now, here's a question for you: In the sentai series, which ranger first used a bow for the series. Person who gets this right, gets to come up with an In Space storyline. Also, this is a prediction since I am letting Derik stay for Overtech Overdrive, what color could he possibly be? There will be an In Space storyline for the person who gets it right.

See ya later.

* * *

© 2007 YankeeFan2 productions

Based on Ninja Sentai Kakuranger and MMPR Season 3 which I don't own.

* * *

YF2: Task 99

Mika: MY CAR!

Krabby Cab: I am the Krabby Cab. Oh well, I guess your gone.

Jack: We need new cycles

YF2: Find out on Task 99: Mika's Masquerade!


	104. Mika's Masquerade! The New Motorcycles

A/N: Hey, thanks for the reviews. I must say I got two people who won a quiz again. Sorry that I didn't update Saturday, I had my birthday, my Senior All County Concert, and now I am exhausted. So, I typed this the day before. Thank you for reading this.

First, Hikari Ketchum, you won even though I thought Yellow Four had the first bow to be used I forgot it was Shinmei Akira the Blue Ranger from Himitsu Sentai Goranger. The worst part is, I am writing the Reawakening of that story and it's already 5 chapters in. You win an In Space storyline.

Second, Psyduck Ranger, won again. Derik will go from silver to blue in Overtech Overdrive. You win an In Space storyline.

Finally, about that Poke Rangers Show, it will be a parody like That 70s Show. I am not promising anything, but it should be up by… May or June, if possible.

NOTE: I don't own Mazda.

To the chappie!

* * *

**Today on Mighty Morphin Poke Rangers…**

Mika and Zack are on a search for Jenna. Dawson decides to turn Mika's new Mazda RX-7 into the Krabby Cab: The monster that breaks for nobody. The rangers try to pursue but their cycles are too slow. Can they get an upgrade? Find out next.

A/N: One more thing, this is the last time you will see "Today on Mighty Morphin Poke Rangers…" It will only be used for two part or three part episodes.

* * *

**_Jack: Mighty Morphin_**

_**Rangers: POKE RANGERS!**_

_(The ninja coins glow)_

_**Poke Rangers, Ninja Rangers!**_

_(The eight teens transform into the Poke Rangers)_

_**The bridge of lighting**_

_(Jack on the right side with the Quilava zord on the left)_

_**The diamond adventure lies in happiness**_

_(Mewtra on the right side with the White Mewtwo zord on the left)_

_**The mystery of Ninja is right here **_

_(Derik on the right side with the Furret zord on the left)_

_**Show and connect, Poke Rangers**_

_(Amii on the right side with the Cherimu zord on the left)_

_**The sufficient character**_

_(Sean on the right side with the Starmie zord on the left)_

_**Twilights with the other eight**_

_(Jenna on the right side with the Electabuzz zord on the left)_

_**Sign Language and Wind**_

_(Mika on the right side with the Absol zord on the left)_

_**Are pieces among them**_

_(Danny on the right side with the Tropius zord on the left)_

_**Hide!**_

_(Edna's appearance)_

_**The two will intervene with the others!**_

_(Rayquaza and Claydol's appearance)_

_**So that the black hole will vanish in one stroke**_

_(Mary, Zack, Geki, and Sid's appearance)_

_**That's a… Nan Nanja Nanja Nanja**_

_(Mariah and Dawson's appearance)_

_**Nin Ninja Ninja Ninja!**_

_(The Ninja Poke Megazord appears)_

_**Mighty Morphin Ninja Rangers**_

_(Characters created by, Psyduck Ranger, blackangle2, RubyVulpix, kittydemon, Alpha Blade, o0Hikari0o, and YankeeFan2. Created by: YankeeFan2.)_

_(The Omega Psy Phoenix appears and connects with the Ninja Poke Megazord)_

_**Mighty Morphin Poke Rangers**_

(The eight rangers disappear and the logo appears)

* * *

**Episode 99- Mika's Masquerade**

**Monster Created By- Me**

**Written and Directed By- Me

* * *

**

Seashore House…

Mika walked into the Seashore House, with her purple bag with a Poochyena on it. She went down the steps and there was a mat. She put her stuff down and looked at her classmates.

"Guess what? Class will start in five minutes," said Mika.

Jenna ran down the steps just to meet Mika.

"Mika, if Zack wonders where I gone off to, tell him I am in Fallarbor Town for a Basketball Competition. Okay?"

"Okay," said Mika.

Mika jumped up over the rail and sat next to Geki, who was drinking a smoothie and reading a pink pamphlet.

"Hey, Geki," said Mika.

Geki turned to her, "Well, if it isn't Mika Alden?"

Mika chuckled, "Very funny."

Sara came from the back of the Seashore House.

"Hi, Mika. Want anything?" asked Sara.

"No thanks. I am just here… On my 17th birthday, with nothing to do," said Mika.

"Well, where's your friends?" asked Sara.

"They had things to do. Jack is training with Combusken and his party; Jenna is at a Basketball Competition; Sean is meeting his father that just came back from the Air Force; Derik is well at Johto, seeing a swimsuit competition and Amii and Danny needed time alone. Mewtra is… well, with Sean. Mary is at dance and Zack is unknown!"

Zack walked down through the glass doors, "Hey, Mika. Nice car."

"Thanks," said Mika.

"You know where Jenna is?" asked Zack.

"Basketball Competition. The game starts in an hour. Wanna come?"

"Sure," said Zack.

Zack and Mika got in the car and drove in the middle of the city.

* * *

Dawson's Tower…

"I feel so bored," said Dawson.

"Once again, another boring day for us!" said Mariah.

Dawson turned to Mariah with a huge grin, "Don't bet on it."

"You are an ass you know that?" asked Mariah. She grabbed her staff and pointed it downward toward the balcony. Her telescope digitized and stuck almost to the edge of the rail. She immediately ran toward the telescope to look at Slateport City. She growled as she was looking for the Poke Rangers. She noticed Mika and Zack in her new car as they headed up toward the desert.

"So, Mika and Zack are driving toward Fallarbor eh? Well, it's time for something I like to call 'The Monster Laser'!" said Mariah.

She walked into the lab with Dawson behind her, with a puzzled look that looked like she was psycho. Mariah opened the closet to reveal a huge rocket launcher. She took a missile from the top drawer and poured Krabby DNA.

"But, Mariah! Are you sure this will work?" asked Dawson.

"Yes," said Mariah, "How many times have I steered you wrong?"

"Many," said Dawson.

Mariah aimed her laser at the road where Mika and Zack were driving. She shot a blue laser. The laser came down from the sky and shocked the ground. The car was copied and appeared in front of them with a mix of Krabby. It was yellow and black with a taxi sign on top. Mika stopped the car and jumped out of the car and got into a fighting stance.

"Who are you?" asked Mika.

"The Krabby Cab," said the monster.

"Yuck, a crab monster," said Zack.

The monster laughed, "Thanks for the compliment. Now to capture you two into my dimension!"

A purple beam grabbed them from the headlights and trapped them in the underbelly. He kept driving toward the city of Slateport City.

* * *

Slateport Park…

Combusken chopped a piece of bark with his hand.

"Come on, more Karate Chop!" said Jack.

Suddenly, he heard honking from behind. The Krabby Cab came down from the north with a honk so loud, it blew leaves off the trees.

"What the heck is going on?" asked Jack, "Combusken, return!"

Combusken returned to his Pokeball. He pulled out his golden changer.

"Super Change, Ranger Change! Fire Power!"

He got on his Poke Cycle and the high-speed chase began. He drove through the town catching up to the Krabby Cab. The Krabby Cab snickered and shot a blast of engine gas. Jack's cycle slowed down as the Krabby Cab snickered as Mika and Zack were captured.

Jack activated his communicator, "Rayquaza, I need the others pronto!"

"The others are on their way," said Rayquaza.

Jack put the pedal to the metal as the Krabby Cab drove through the tunnel near Slateport Museum.

"Pull Over!" said Jack, "Or I have to shoot!"

The Krabby Cab wasn't going to give up. Suddenly, Sean, Jenna and Derik surrounded them.

"Fire the Krabby Cab!" yelled Jack.

The four cycles shot energy blasts at the Krabby Cab. The Krabby Cab wasn't affected by it.

"Ha, losers! You can't beat me! I am the Krabby Cab!"

Suddenly, the other three cycles appeared. Mewtra tried to slice the inner stomach of the Krabby Cab.

"Won't work, White Ninja!" said Mewtra.

The Pink energy blasts hit Krabby Cab's face.

"Come on!" said Krabby Cab.

Inside the Krabby Cab, Mika and Zack were being tossed around as the Krabby Cab kept spinning around. Zack nearly threw up as the cab kept going faster and faster.

"I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE!" yelled Zack.

"We will be okay," said Mika, "Now, let's do yoga!"

Zack looked at her with a weird look and screamed for his life.

"Remember, I break for nobody!" said the Krabby Cab.

The Krabby Cab left a Smokescreen attack and the thick smoke consumed the rangers as the cab left toward the town of Littleroot.

* * *

Sky Pillar…

The seven rangers teleported and looked at Rayquaza with advice of what they were going to do next.

"What are we going to do now? Where's Mika?" asked Jack.

"Well, first, Mika and Zack were captured trying to look for Jenna!" said Mika.

"What?" asked Jenna.

"Now, she's in the Krabby Cab. A monster that can go to unpredictable speeds at an inconsiderable rate," said Rayquaza.

"This is going to be tough," said Mewtra, "We need to find a way to get those two out of there without destroying them."

"How?" asked Jack, "We can not even lay a scratch on them."

"Well, that means we are going to have to get something faster," said Amii.

Jenna turned to Amii with a sophisticated look of despair.

"Like what?" asked Jenna.

Danny shrugged and began to speak.

"A new set of cycles," said Danny.

Jenna nodded, and then a light bulb hit her head.

"I… know what to do," she said.

(Mika uses her Ninja Changer, changing into the Black Ranger, showing commercial begins)

* * *

_(The Black Ranger uses her Pooch Claws, showing that it's the back to the show)_

While the Krabby Cab drove on Route 103, Mika and Zack were inside figuring out what to do.

"Okay, Mika, what are we doing?" asked Zack.

Mika was doing yoga as Zack kept complaining.

"Mika?" asked Zack.

Mika snapped out of it and turned to Zack, "Huh?"

"Do you know what to do?" asked Zack.

"Yes," said Mika, "We may have to stop him from the inside out."

Zack looked at her with a look of abstruse, "How are we going to do that?"

"Every car has a way of being short-circuited," said Mika.

"Oh," said Zack, "But what if it's electric?"

"Same thing," she said.

* * *

Dawson's Tower…

Dawson and Mariah walked down the hall to notice LadySeviper walking toward the opposite direction.

"Mariah, your plan is going well," said LadySeviper.

"Thanks," said Mariah, "See, I TOLD YOU!"

Dawson grumbled, "You had to pick sides didn't you?"

* * *

Sky Pillar…

"I'm so glad you called," said Edna as she walked by with Claydol.

"I have decided to help Edna and give you guys a present. I have new vehicles that I can give you to go faster than the Krabby Cab does. They are called the Sharpedo Cycles, you are going to love these. They are better than the original Poke Cycles," said Claydol.

Suddenly, eight motorcycles appeared. Each one was painted red, black, blue, white, green, yellow, pink or silver. They had golden eyes with shiny handles. The seven rangers walked up to the cycles. Mewtra touched the White Sharpedo Cycle.

"Wow, incredible," said Mewtra.

"These are your new Sharpedo Cycles. They were made from the leftover components of the Solar Sharpedo. The Sharpedo Cycles will go from 0-400 mph in three seconds. They will go a lot faster than your old cycles so be careful when driving them," said Edna.

"Also, I put in elemental attacks from the Pokemon Attacks archive. If you find yourself in trouble," said Claydol.

Jack nodded.

Derik turned to them, "We got a cab to catch!"

"Right," said Jack, "Let's go!"

They clicked on their morphers and teleported with their cycles.

* * *

Route 102…

The seven rangers drove on their cycles and headed for Petalburg City.

"He's heading straight for Petalburg," said Jack.

"Okay, these babies aren't that bad," said Amii.

"Let's show this baka who he thinks we are," said Danny.

"Right," said Jenna.

"That cab better have insurance," said Sean.

The rangers put on the gas and they went from normal speed to turbo speed. One after one, they kept driving on the dirt road through the forest. Thank gosh there were no people around. They noticed the Krabby Cab from behind. He turned around to notice seven cycles surround him.

"Crap!" said the Krabby Cab.

"Thunderbolt!" said Jenna.

An electric attack shocked Krabby Cab.

Mika and Zack felt the jolt from the outside.

"It's the guys," said Mika. She noticed red and blue wires from the bottom.

"I wonder if you can you those to stop the Krabby Cab," said Zack.

Suddenly, they fell over as the Poke Rangers that were tackled the cab.

"Pull Over!" said Jack, with his hand waving in the air.

"Hell no," said the Krabby Cab.

He pressed a button on the console and a big stream of flame hit the tailpipe.

"Good choice!" said the Krabby Cab.

He set land mines on the ground and made a smokescreen attack. The smoke was so thick that the rangers couldn't see. Suddenly, the land mines exploded and they flipped over and landed on the ground. The Krabby Cab stopped in front of them.

"You seem to believe that you can't stop me. Very well, I guess I will destroy you and your friends," said the Krabby Cab.

Suddenly, a blue lightning bolt appeared from the sky and the Krabby Cab grew to enormous proportions.

"This will suck without Mika," said Jenna.

"Well Megazord or not, we're going in," said Jack.

They pull out their ninja scrolls.

"Ninja Poke Zords, arise!"

The zords appeared from their scroll. The rangers entered their scrolls into their respective slots.

"Ready to fight," said Jack.

"Ready!" said the others.

The Mewtwo Zord began to use Hyper Beam on the Krabby Cab. The Krabby Cab went right through and ran over the zord. Mewtra fell off the chair as the Mewtwo Zord fell toward his left.

"I'm fine," said Mewtra, "Activate Omega Psy Phoenix!"

The White Mewtwo Zord turned into the Omega Psy Phoenix and shot the cab monster with another Hyper Beam. The Cab got electrocuted. In the meantime, Claydol put the Absol zord in autopilot and combined with the others.

"Okay," said Jack, "For Mika, Lightning Hook!"

The Ninja Megazord's right fist punched the radiator.

"Dark Hook!"

The Ninja Megazord's left fist puched the headlight.

His left headlight crack and broke into a million pieces. Inside, Mika and Zack got up to notice a big hole.

"An escape route," said Mika, "Let's go!"

The two teenagers jumped out of the cab and landed on the dirt. The Krabby Cab noticed this and couldn't believe this happened.

"No!" said Krabby Cab.

Jack turned to notice Mika and Zack.

"Go, take cover!" said Mika.

Zack nodded and ran toward the nearest tree.

"Super Change, Ranger Change! Dark Power!"

She morphed and jumped into the cockpit and joined the others.

"Miss me?" asked Mika.

She slid the scroll in her main console to activate it.

"Nope," said Jack as he moved the joystick.

The Krabby Cab looked at them with an angry look.

"How dare you? Black Ranger, you're friends are gone for good and so are you!"

Mika looked at the rangers, "I think it's time we combine and destroy! Who's with me?"

"WE ARE!" yelled the others, "GENERAL COMBINATION!"

The Omega Psy Phoenix connected with the Ninja Poke Megazord.

"Ninja Greatzord ready," said Jenna.

The Krabby Cab began to run away as fast as he could but it didn't.

"Sky Attack Finisher!" said the rangers.

The Greatzord slaughtered the Krabby Cab. The Krabby Cab felt a white light coming from below, emanating his death. He blew up and his spirit occurred from below and began to rise.

"_I may break for nobody, But, I will kill everybody!"_

The spirit blew up. Zack looked at the Ninja Greatzord with awe. The Greatzord transformed into the eight zords and then transformed back into the eight teenagers.

"Zack!" said Jenna.

She ran toward him and gave him a really big hug.

"I'm so glad you're alright!" said Jenna.

"Thank Mika," said Zack.

Zack turned to her with ease, "Oh, and Happy Birthday!"

Amii turned around, "I forgot you are now 17! Wow, I am such an idiot!"

"Yeah, you are," said Mika, "Just kidding!"

* * *

Dawson's Tower…

Dawson threw his staff on the floor and began to yell at Mariah.

"I HAVE A HEADACHE NOW, I AM NEVER LISTENING TO YOU AGAIN. ONCE AGAIN, YOUR WAY OF DESTROYING THE POKE RANGERS ARE WORTHLESS!" said Dawson.

"AND YOU'RE POINTLESS!" yelled Mariah.

LadySeviper walked away with Black Phoenix, "You know I hate Spouse Fights?" she asked.

"Yeah. Dawson never wins at that either," said Black Phoenix.

Mika's House…

Mika walked into her garage to notice the other seven rangers with her.

"Hey, we were wondering if you want to go to the drive-in at Lavaridge," said Jack.

"Okay," said Mika, "But… I want to race you!"

The rangers got their new Sharpedo Cycles.

"Last one there is a rotten Exeggcute and they're buying the movie tickets and the refreshments!" said Mika.

The rangers drove toward Lavaridge Town with their new cycles.

---END---

* * *

**© 2007 YankeeFan2 productions**

**Based on Ninja Sentai Kakuranger and MMPR Season 3, which I don't own.**

**YF2: Task 100 (triple-digits! Yes!)**

**Derik: Where in the world are we?  
**

**Computer: Welcome, you are on the Federation Starship Enterprise!**

**Puss N' Boots: I will be happy to help you fight these worthless enemies.**

**Dawson: This starship will destroy these rangers and their ship and the other movie characters that plan to stop me.**

**YF2: Find out on Task 100: Space: The Epic Movie**

**A/N: It just hit me, after 100 episodes, I have another 31 until the end. Wow! I am almost there. If this all goes well, I should have this fic done by the end of May. If not, middle of June. I need monsters for Episodes 101-131 please. They can really be useful. Please review and if you haven't reviewed, no need to be shy, just review. I am 9 away from the big 500. While you're here, read Goranger: The Reawakening Episodes 1-5, give XXHikari KetchumXX, a review for Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger: The Reawakening, and o0Hikari0o for Gou Gou Sentai Boukenger: The Reawakening.**

**I have a quick quiz for you, and since I decided to change the Overtech Overdrive Weapons, except the Flame Sword and the Electric Chains(it's been already planned for the New Red Ranger and Yellow Ranger of that season to have these, if I were you guess who's red and yellow, if you didn't go on the forum, it will be challenging). How many episodes did Kakuranger air? I will accept a range. For example, 5-12, you know what I mean. I will also accept an exact. You will be able to make a weapon Also, if you get this one, you get to make another weapon. What was the first sentai crossover? And I don't mean the modern crossover. Everyone who's a sentai fan/PR fan may know this. Anyway, I am done blabbing. I will see ya later! **

**Jack: Now it's time...**

**Sean: For the results...**

**Jenna: Of the...**

**Amii: Poke Rangers Awards!**

**Danny: You stole my line!**

**Derik: Danny, please**

**Mewtra: Ignore these seven rangers (other seven growl at him) Anyway, here's the results:**

**Best Male Ranger: Derik Dragonfly (MMPR Seasons 2 and 3)**

**Best Female Ranger: Rei Danime (PRN)**

**Best Supporting Ranger: Donald (PRO)**

**Best Intelligent Ranger: Sean (MMPR Seasons 1, 2 and 3)**

**Best Ranger With Comedy: Kurtis (PRJ) and Jack (PRDW)**

**Best Mentor: Rayquaza (MMPR Season 1)**

**Best Evil Villian: Mariah (MMPR Season 1)**

**Best Evil General: LadySeviper (MMPR Season 3)**

**Best Non-Supporting Ranger: Whitney (PRN)**

**Best Goof: Jigglypuff (PRDW)**

**Best Morphing Sequence: Dimension Warriors, Transform (PRDW)**

**Best Megazord Formation: Dimension Megazord (PRDW), Mega Insectazord (PRN)**

**Best Personality: Sara (MMPR Season 3)**

**Best Movie: Poke Rangers Johto: A Neo Beginning**

**Best Leader: Eddie Barinholtz (PRJ)**

**Jack: And Fianlly, the two winners of the Best Poke Rangers Fanfic Are:**

**Master YankeeFan2- Mighty Morphin Poke Rangers with a total of 99 episodes and 3 seasons**

**Psyduck Ranger- Poke Rangers Neo, Season 2 of the Johto series.**

**Amii: Thank you. Oh and next chapter is our 100th episode spectacular. WITH A PROMO FOR THE 4TH SEASON OF POKE RANGERS OF HOENN.**

ALL RANGERS: LATER!


	105. Space: The Epic Frontier

A/N: Thank you for your marvelous reviews, I liked them very much.

- I HAVE A SNOW DAY TODAY! WHICH MEANS I UPDATE THIS CHAPTER TODAY!  
- Also, I know Valentine's Day is yesterday, but apparently, the special will be up between Saturday and Tuesday.

Anyway,

The promo has arrived!

* * *

**© 2007 YankeeFan2 productions**

**Based on Choriki Sentai Ohranger and Power Rangers Zeo.**

**YF2: You have seen the MMPR defeated Mariah, you have seen them defeat Dawson and Master Anubis. But, you have never seen anything like this.**

**_(Cue Choriki Sentai Ohranger Music, Sky Pillar explodes)_**

_**Jack: What are we going to do now?**_

_**Baronaw: Your powers won't be powerful enough to stop me!  
**_

_**(New rangers appear)**_

_**(Ohranger Final Episode Ending Music Occurs)**_

_**(Overtech Megazord Appears)**_

_**YF2: Meet the new rangers as they team up to battle the malicious Machine Fortress. Coming in May. Rated T for language, violence, and crude humor. **_

_**Danny: We are the only ones strong enough to beat machines like you! Poke Rangers!  
**_

_**Rangers: Overtech Overdrive!

* * *

**_

To the fic!

**_Jack: Mighty Morphin_**

_**Rangers: POKE RANGERS!**_

**_YF2: The 100th episode!_**

_(The original five rangers appear)_

_**Poke Rangers, Ninja Rangers!**_

_(The eight rangers reveal themselves)_

_**The bridge of lighting**_

_(Jack on the right side with the Quilava zord on the left, the Combusken zord on the below it and the Torchic zord on top all on the left side)_

_**The diamond adventure lies in happiness**_

_(Mewtra on the right side with the White Mewtwo zord on the left and the Ecliptazords below the Mewtwo zord all on the left side)_

_**The mystery of Ninja is right here **_

_(Derik on the right side with the Furret zord on the left and the Swellow zord below it on the left side)_

_**Show and connect, Poke Rangers**_

_(Amii on the right side with the Cherimu zord on the left with the Abra zord on the top and the Kadabra zord below)_

_**The sufficient character**_

_(Sean on the right side with the Mudkip above, the Marshtomp below and the Starmie zord in the middle, on the left)_

_**Twilights with the other eight**_

_(Jenna on the right side with the Pichu zord above, the Pikachu zord below and the Electabuzz zord in the middle on the left)_

_**Sign Language and Wind**_

_(Mika on the right side with the Poochyena above, the Mightyena below and the Absol zord in the middle on the left)_

_**Are pieces among them**_

_(Danny on the right side with the Tropius zord on the left)_

_**Hide!**_

_(Edna's appearance)_

_**The two will intervene with the others!**_

_(Rayquaza and Claydol's appearance)_

_**So that the black hole will vanish in one stroke**_

_(Mary, Zack, Geki, and Sid's appearance)_

_(Background Music appears)_

_(The Poke Zords transform into the Poke Megazord)_

_(The Treecko Zord arrives to form with the Ultrazord)_

_(The Evolution Zords combine to make the Evolution Megazord)_

_(Footage from the last 100 episodes appear)_

_(The original morphing sequence appears from the 1st episode: Mudkip! Abra! Poochyena! Pichu! Torchic!)_

_**That's a… Nan Nanja Nan Ninja Nanja**_

_(Mariah and Dawson's appearance)_

_**Nin Ninja Ninja Ninja!**_

_(The Ninja Poke Megazord appears)_

_**Mighty Morphin Ninja Rangers**_

_(Characters created by, Psyduck Ranger, blackangle2, RubyVulpix, kittydemon, Alpha Blade, o0Hikari0o, and YankeeFan2. Created by: YankeeFan2.)_

_(Based on **Kyoryuu Sentai Zyuranger (1992-1993),** **Gosei Sentai Dairanger (1993-1994), and Ninja Sentai Kakuranger (1994-1995)** with help from **Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (1993-1996)** which I never owned and never will)_

_(The Omega Psy Phoenix appears and connects with the Ninja Poke Megazord)_

_**Mighty Morphin Poke Rangers**_

_(The eight rangers disappear and the logo appears)_

A/N: Note that all the characters from Shrek, and other movies aren't mine. Not even Star Trek or Star Wars is mine. Not even Epic Movie is mine.

* * *

Slateport City… 

The waves were ebbing and flowing as the Seashore House was having a party. The Poke Rangers walked to the beach and relaxed as the February air hits the city. It was mild cold. The rangers were wearing windbreakers.

"You know, I think it's time my Goldstorm got fresh air, come on out," said Mika.

The Rapidash came out of her Pokeball.

"That's my beautiful Rapidash!" said Mika.

Sean sat down on one of the beach chairs and stretched his legs toward the edge. He put the seat back by releasing both clips of the head of the chair, leaning down like a bed. He put on his sunglasses as he felt the sun brighten his skin.

"Wow, I guess Sean's relaxed," said Derik.

"At this rate, he could burn at any second," said Jack.

"Probably," said Mewtra.

In the meantime, the rangers noticed a man walking in shortsleeves with promos.

"Star Trek: The Pokemon Movie Edition! Get your tickets now!" said the guy.

"Oh yeah. Let's go!" said Jenna.

Sean rolled off the bed, "Pokemon Star Trek? I'M IN!"

The eight rangers went over to the man.

"We'll take eight tickets to see the movie!" said Jack.

Dawson's Tower…

In Mariah's scope, the rangers got their movie tickets. She turned to Dawson.

"Hey Dawson, the rangers are going to see a movie!" said Mariah.

"Well, we know what to do," said Dawson, "We will make this movie a dimension. I am going to use the laser gun and teleport the rangers into the movie and so will we and this time, we will destroy them. Count Golbat, my scientist anything on that movie?"

"Well, they are playing the Wrath of Mon!" said Count Golbat, "The Enterprise gets attacked by the Reliant!"

"Ooh ah, this will be awesome!" said Dawson, "Ha! Prepare yourselves! Tonight! We will make this movie turn into an **epic **movie!"

* * *

Episode 100- Space: The Epic Frontier

**Storyline Made By: Who else? Me!  
**

**Characters Suggested From Movies By: Various Authors**

**Written and Directed By: ME! ME! And ME!

* * *

**

Slateport Theatre…

Everybody was there watching the new flick. The eight rangers sat down on the red chairs in the fifth row toward the screen.

"Popcorn," said Jack.

"Got it," said Mika.

Jack ate some popcorn and drank soda. Amii and Danny were sucking face in the screen with Derik on his cell phone.

"I know Sakura, this will be the greatest movie I will ever see!" said Derik.

Mewtra, Sean and Jenna were looking at the movie plot on Sean's laptop.

"This is a movie?" asked Mewtra.

"Yeah, they made seven more prior to this. The best movies ever," said Sean.

"I hated it though when Captain Logic died of radiation poisoning," said Jenna.

"Where did you hear that?" asked Sean as he turned to him.

Jenna looked at him and said nothing. Derik hung up the phone and shut it off due to the dimming of the lights. Jack and Mika couldn't wait. In the meantime, there were many previews of **Click, Pirates of the Carribbean 3, Shrek the Third, James Bond and the Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace. **Also there was **Spider Man 3, Fantastic Four 2 and the X-Men. **

"I love all of these movies," said Sean.

"I say we see all of them," yelled Mewtra.

"Um, Rob," whispered Jack, "You can't talk in the theatre. It's rude!"

"Sorry," said Mewtra. He sat down on the red chair and opened up the sour Skipples.

The movie appeared. The movie scene started out with a shuttle coming from the planet Earth.

Dawson's Tower…

Dawson, Darkix, Mariah, Black Phoenix, LadySeviper, Meowthlady, Scythmourai, Count Golbat and Mourai Meowth brought their gear with them.

"Okay, do we have a map of the ship?" asked Dawson.

"Yes," said Darkix.

"Did you put on the front gate, the sign that said Leave?" asked Mariah.

"Yes," said LadySeviper, "I even brought the Fearjas and just incase your Monster DNA potions!"

"Great, activate the epic movie portal," said Dawson.

The evil people did cheers that was just wrong and activated the portal. They all disappeared to the movie theatre.

* * *

Slateport Theatre… 

The rangers were eating their food when suddenly, Dawson's gang appeared.

"Dawson!" said Jack.

The rangers jumped to their feet and the people started to go back. Jack, Mika, Sean, Mewtra, Danny, Amii, Derik and Jenna began to climb back a seat and walk into the aisle. His friends behind them, Geki and Sid were getting the chills.

"Rangers, you will come with me now!" said Dawson.

"Uh, no! I don't even know who you are," said Amii, trying to lie her way of saying that she is a Poke Ranger, "We refuse anyway!"

Suddenly, the blue lightning streak caught the eight rangers into the movie of their demise.

Geki and Sid screamed for their lives as the evil and the teenagers were in the movie.

"Weird!" yelled Geki.

"Yeah," said Sid.

* * *

The rangers were then teleported to a shuttlebay. Jack looked at himself. All of them wore black pants with red uniforms. Jack noticed that Mika and he were wearing a white turtleneck under the red shirt. Danny, Mewtra and Jenna were wearing golden turtlenecks and Sean was wearing a green turtleneck under his shirt. Amii and Derik were both wearing light blue under the red shirts. 

"Interesting," said Jack.

"CAPTAIN!"

He turned around to notice a man with a red and white shirt with black pants.

"Yeoman Sarga, reporting for duty, sir!"

The rangers looked at Jack and he looked at the rangers. Mika gave him the hint and turned around.

"Yeoman, what's up?"

"Come to the bridge," said the yeoman.

The rangers nodded and they walked into this elevator. It was black with green lights.

"Bridge," said Jack.

Suddenly, the elevator began to go so fast, that Jack and the other seven rangers fell on the floor, screaming as the elevator went 100 mph. Suddenly, the elevator made an immediate stop. The door opened and the rangers fell out of the door and on the floor.

"Weird ride," said Sean.

"Hey, at least it was a fast ride," said Jack, "Stations."

Amii turned to Jack, "Uh, Jack. Step into my office," she said.

She walked toward the captain's chair where Jack assumed he was going to sit.

"We aren't officers of a space fleet!" said Amii.

"Well, it's either we do this or we don't get out of this dimension," said Jack.

"How do you know if we are?" asked Amii.

"Because I know goddamn it!" said Jack.

Amii walked toward the communications post and sat down on the white chair leaning on the black console. The black console had many blue buttons with green glowing buttons and a black screen with red and blue wavelengths of frequency. Danny and Derik walked down the steps toward the helm and navigation station. Danny took the helm while Derik was navigating. Jenna went to the Tactical Station and as for Sean looking at his medical piece that was attached to his uniform, he went to the sick bay with Mewtra behind him, going to engineering. Mika sat in the Science station.

* * *

Dawson's Gang… 

While the rangers got to their stations, Dawson and his goonies teleported here to the USS Reliant of the United Federation of Planets. The blue lights that were above them were really awkward as they walked across the deck. Suddenly, they noticed a man in a Starfleet uniform.

"Freeze!" yelled Dawson.

He turned around, "Who are you?"

"I'm Lord Dawson and I'm taking this ship as my own for the taking!" said Dawson.

Dawson shot him with his staff, making the officer turn to dust. He walked until he couldn't find another passage. His cronies got in. There were so many, they were squished in the dark turboshaft.

"The Control Room?" asked Dawson.

"Bridge," said Mariah.

Suddenly, like the Enterprise, the Reliant's turbolift's began to go so fast, they almost puked on each other. The doors flew open and Dawson's army flew out. The Captain turned around.

"Who… Who are you?" asked the captain.

"Lord Dawson. Ask your Transporter Chief to teleport you guys to that planet down below," said Dawson, "I'm taking this piece of scrap metal to destroy the Enterprise!"

"But… But I will get in trouble. It's a violation to attack other ships!" said the captain.

"THAT'S THE RISK I AM GOING TO TAKE! NOW CALL!" yelled Dawson.

The captain pressed the intercom, "All personnel, prepare to beam down on the surface."

Dawson used his staff and zapped the Reliant's personnel to the surface of the dusty desert.

"Send this to Starfleet, I am Lord Dawson. The Reliant Crew Is Gone. I am going to destroy Starfleet and destroy the world!" said Dawson.

* * *

On the Enterprise… 

With the Enterprise docked, Amii was figuring out how to use these controls when suddenly a beep appeared in her ear. She took out her microphone receiver thingy and heard a signal.

"Captain, found a distress signal!" said Amii.

"On screen," said Jack.

The main viewer in front of them showed a huge skull.

"Rangers, I am coming for you. You better run! This ship is armed for battle. You will die! I have a full army of Crushers, Crushbones and the Fearjas with the generals at their stations, you will surrender to me. Jack Farrell!"

Jack turned to Amii as the message was cut off.

"Mika, location of ship?"

"About an hour and a half before their weapons come to point-blank range," said Mika, "But then again, I don't know how to use 23rd century technology."

Jack turned to Danny, "Danny, activate thrusters, keep them at station keeping! Derik, set coordinates to intercept the Reliant! We must recruit people!"

"How?" asked Danny.

Derik rolled his eyes and tapped the black accelerator on the console.

"Oh," said Danny.

Danny pulled it up toward the one-quarter line. He pressed a red button.

"Thrusters are at station keeping," said Danny.

Suddenly, the exterior lights kicked on with the navigational deflector glowing in blue light.

"Thrusters ahead," said Jack.

Danny pressed the button and the ship began to maneuver from space dock. However, the ship began to go toward the interior of the space dock. The people began to run away from the windows as the ship curved toward the windows.

"Uh, Danny, you want to go straight!" said Derik, "You are going 30 degrees to port!"

Danny looked at the ship console. The ship on the aerial view was turning to the right.

"What do I do?" asked Danny.

"Just type in on the left 30 degrees to starboard," said Jack, "Jeez, living in the 23rd century isn't that difficult!"

Danny was about to when suddenly, the port of the ship began to shear. The screeching sound was so intense that Danny pressed the button to turn 30 degrees to starboard, heading directly for the space doors. Amii rolled her eyes and banged her head on the console. She turned toward the console and pressed a blue button.

"This is the Enterprise, request permission to open space doors," said Amii.

"**_This is Starfleet Command, request confirmed!" _**said the general.

The space doors began to open and the ship slowly went through.

"Derik, set course to Coruscant, Danny, warp 6. I am going to my quarters," said Jack.

Jack walked into the dark turbolift again.

"Uh, computer? Where's the captain's quarters?"

"Deck 5," said the computer.

"Deck 5," said Jack.

Suddenly, the turbolift went fast, but not as fast. Suddenly, the door opened and he didn't fly out, he was pushed out.

"Got to get used to that," he said.

He walked in the deck to notice there were brown cushions that supported the ship with a silver line in the middle with a black bar inside. He walked toward a red door that said Captain's quarters. The doors slid open to notice a computer, a coffee table and a couch with a bed next to the meeting room. The meeting room wasn't as huge but it was huge for the senior staff to walk in. He sat down on the couch to notice that Sean walked in behind him.

"Nice place," said Sean, "Care for a drink?"

"We can't have beer here. I'm not 18 yet," said Jack.

"It's the 23rd Century, we're out of Federation Space," said Sean, "Besides I was thinking of trying this blue stuff."

Jack grabbed the clear bottle with blue. There was a label on top of it.

"Romulan Ale, 2254," said Jack, "Must be still good."

He went to his drawer to get two glasses. He poured the ale in the glasses and the two guys began to have a sip of that great stuff.

"Oh, this tastes good," said Sean.

"Oh yeah," said Jack.

Suddenly, a door opened to show Mewtra walking toward them with Mika behind him.

"Is that what I heard about in Engineering?" asked Mewtra.

"What?" asked Jack.

"Romulan Ale," said Mika, "I need to try it."

She took two glasses from the open drawer and gave one to Mewtra. They helped themselves.

"So, what's on the agenda?" asked Mika.

"We're going to Coruscant because I need the Jedi Republic," said Jack.

"Jedi Republic?" asked Sean.

"Yeah," said Jack.

Mika looked at him for a second.

"I wonder if we have our morphing devices?" asked Mika.

She reached into her pocket to notice a golden device.

"Question answered," said Mika.

Jack nodded, "Anyway, Dawson wants a war. We're going to give him one alright!"

* * *

_(Jack shows up with his Ninja Changer, changing into the red ranger. Poke Rangers shown, commercial break)_

**YF2: Hi. Welcome to Poke Rangers Central. Today is the 100th episode. I am really sorry to say that Mighty Morphin is celebrating its third and last season. But, remember that we have episodes that I thought were memorable.**

**Well, Episodes 1 and 2, Day of the Tomb has to be remembered because this is where the Poke Rangers Corporation began. Episode 6-10 was a great event because Daniel Dragonfly became the 6th ranger and combined forces. Then there was a sad moment in Episode 20, where Danny has to give up his powers due to the Green Candle. It was all quiet for 10 episodes until Danny came back in Episode 30. After that it was quiet until Mewtra was resurrected in Episode 43. He joined the rangers in Episode 45 to blow up Mariah's palace. Then there was Dawson, oh god in Episode 46, his monster Sirga froze the Hoenn Zords, but I decided to give them a power boost. The Evolution Zords and I decided to use the basis from Dairanger, which I never owned and I will never own it and give rangers the power of chi. That's where the calling, "Kiryoku Henshin" came from. I decided to let Jack, Mewtra, Amii, Danny and Derik be of ancient descent. That's why they have chi powers of Fire, Darkness, Wind, Metal and Earth. After that it was all quiet until Episode 91, where the zord died, but with help from Kakuranger Episode 1, I Nimpo gave them ninja powers by the eight swords. In Episode 94, the Ninja General was created. In Episode 96, and the movie, Mewtra became the White Ranger and piloted a general known as the Psy Phoenix. **

**And now we are up to here. What will happen? Well, new zords will appear to the rangers soon and a group of rangers will appear as well. Hmm… Well, if you want to find out what happens, find out. Let's make the next 30 episodes run smooth. Thanks.**

_(The Red Ranger uses his Torch Sword, showing the Ninja General. Back to show!)

* * *

_

On the Reliant…

Dawson sat on the chair watching the viewscreen as he noticed a ship passing by.

"What ship is that?" asked Dawson, turning to Mariah.

"I'm guessing the Enterprise," said Mariah.

"Yeah! Let's do it! Battle Alert!" said Dawson.

The lights turned red and everybody ran to their posts as the alarm went off.

"Activate lasers!" said Dawson.

"Phasers charged and activated!" said LadySeviper.

"Shields Up!" said Dawson.

The shield began to rise around the Reliant and then the shield turned invisible.

* * *

On the Enterprise… 

Mika looked at the ship coming toward them. It said Reliant on it.

"Jack, incoming ship!" said Mika, "Bearing 004 mark 3!"

The viewer switched to the Reliant heading straight toward them.

"Yellow Alert," said Jack.

The shields were up and the lights turned yellow. Jack looked at the viewing screen as the ship was about to attack. Jack turned to Amii with a look.

"Stand down," said Amii, after noticing that Jack wanted her to tell the ship to stop.

* * *

Reliant… 

Black Phoenix turned to Dawson, "They want us to stand down."

"Give them this. LadySeviper, shoot the living daylights on the Enterprise!"

"Phasers locked on to the navigational plate. Firing phasers!" said LadySeviper.

A green blast came from one of the turrets of the Miranda-Class Starship as it shot the Enterprise. The shield protected the navigational deflector. The lights on the Enterprise turn from yellow to red.

Enterprise…

"We might as well evade," said Jack.

Derik turned to Jack, "The Miranda Class ship has many turrets. We may have to fight it until it's heavily damaged."

Jack turned to Jenna, "Lock torpedoes on target!"

Jenna activated the black lever and a silver joystick appeared. She locked the target at the bridge of the ship.

"Locked and firing!" said Jenna.

A red torpedo came out of the torpedo bay and shot the bridge of the Reliant. There was a blue electromagnetic shield appeared like when the Reliant shot the Enterprise.

"I'm guessing his shields are up," said Derik.

"Keep attacking," said Jack, "Fire anything."

Phasers and torpedoes were shot. The shields kept being affected until one shield was broken. It glowed on the Reliant's right side and then it disintegrated. Jack looked at Mika.

"Their starboard shields are gone," said Mika. She noticed a shield combination button on the button.

"I got an idea," said Mika, "We can lower Dawson's defenses easily."

"How?" asked Jack.

Mika pressed a pink button and there were prefix codes of the ships.

"Bide me some time, keep shooting," said Mika.

They kept shooting the starboard side. There were three black blotches with fire coming out of them. Mika found the code and turned to the others.

"I found it!" said Mika, "Sending prefix code to Dawson. He's in for a big surprise!"

* * *

Reliant… 

The code was transmitted. Dawson picked it up.

"Ooh. Thanks rangers, shield armor. Activate this code, 16309!" said Dawson.

Suddenly, the code was entered and their shields dropped.

"Whoops, that was the power down defense code!" said Scythmourai.

"Crap!" said Mariah.

Suddenly, the ship was shaking and the wires fell from the ceiling.

"Maximum warp!" said Dawson.

The Reliant went passed them toward the starbase.

"Whew. To Coruscant!" said Jack.

An hour later, they arrived.

"Standard orbit," said Jack.

The ship was on standard orbit. Jack and Mika decided to beam down with Sean already in the transporter room. They beamed down to the Jedi Republic. A man wearing a white jedi uniform stood up and activated his purple light saber.

"Don't shoot!" said Jack, "We come in peace!"

"What is it that you want?" asked the man.

"We need the jedi to come with us in an epic battle," said Jack.

"Who the hell are you?" asked the man.

"Jack Farrell. Captain of Enterprise!"

The man rubbed his bald head and shook his hand.

"Mace Windu," he said.

"Great," said Jack.

"Your help will not be wasted. I heard of your problem. The Skeleton King trapped you here. Don't ask me how I know. The force tells me so. You need to gather a team of epic characters. I will send you jedi to help you. Give us an hour to get you your comrades."

Suddenly, the door opened to notice a small creature wearing a brown jacket.

"Windu, this is who?"

"Yoda, this is Captain Jack Farrell of the Enterprise!"

"Oh ranger, are you to destroy Dawson. Yes?" asked Yoda.

"Uh, yeah," said Jack.

Mika turned to Windu and Yoda, "We would really need appreciate it!"

Windu and Yoda nodded, "Fine," said Yoda, "You will be sent Jedi!"

"Okay," said Jack. He turned on his wrist communicator.

"Amii, tell quarter people to make quarter assignments for the Jedi! And tell the transporter three to beam up!"

The three rangers beamed up and waited for all the Jedi to teleport to the Enterprise. The Enterprise left Coruscant and headed for their next destination: Earth. They walked out in normal teenage clothing.

"Where the heck is that man?" asked that girl with red hair with a white stripe.

She turned around to notice that there were three people walking toward the school.

"Hey, have you seen Wolfie?" asked the woman.

"No," said Jack, "Excuse us."

They walked toward a sign that said 'Xavier Institute'.

"Xavier Institute?" asked Mika.

Suddenly, a man in a wheelchair looked at them.

"You must be new. Welcome to Xavier Institute. I'm Professor Xavier!" said the professor.

"I'm…" said Jack. But, he was cut off when suddenly, Professor Xavier read his mind.

"This is serious, follow me!" said the professor.

A couple of minutes later, they ran through the metallic hallway into the X-Men base. There were four people and they all wore black with a letter X on the right side. But, the man's face on the left of the professor looked like he was a wolf. Next was a woman with white hair then there was a guy with brown hair but has red glasses to cover himself and there was a woman with red hair down to her shoulders.

"These are the X-Men, Cyclops, the one with the red glasses. The person next to him is Storm, the white haired lady that can make storm clouds. The wolf man is Wolverine. And the girl with red hair is Jean Grey. X-Men. These are the Mighty Morphin' Poke Rangers. The Rangers that are attempting to save their planet from the evil Skeleton Empire and the Darkness Empire. Correct?" asked Xavier.

Sean nodded, "True."

"We need to defeat Dawson now. Can you help?" asked Mika.

"Why certainly," said Xavier.

Jack nodded and flipped his communicator.

"Jack to Enterprise, 7 to beam up!"

The rangers and the X-Men teleported to the Enterprise. But, the rangers had to go back down to the carribbean to pick up a weird pirate and his crew. Jack, Mika and Sean ran into a pirate that was wearing a red bandana and was wearing a pirate outfit.

"Who are you?" asked Jack.

"I'm Captain Jack Sparrow," he said, "What do you think of my ship?"

The rangers turned around to notice that the ship was acutally a canoe.

"Um, it's perfect," said Sean.

"Jack Sparrow of Pirates of the Carribbean, we need to defeat this skeleton monster in space. Can you help?"

"Why certainly!" said JS, but suddenly he walked backwards and landed in the water.

"Help! I can't swim!" he yelled.

Mika turned to her friends, "I thought Pirates could swim!"

* * *

Reliant... 

A cat, an ogre and a donkey were all chained to the walls. Dawson walked inside and laughed his heart out.

"Wow, I captured Fairy tale monsters, and I forced the CIS and the new Empire to come together to destroy the Poke Rangers. You're bait!" said Dawson.

"I'm not a fairy tale monster," said the cat in a loud voice, but then went back into a small voice, "I'm a cat!"

"A cat screams and doesn't talk and a cat certainly doesn't walk on two legs!"

Suddenly, the ship shook and eight beams of light came from behind.

"Rangers!"

Jack smashed Dawson's skull and morphed into a ninja.

"Stay Still. Ninja Sword!"

He slaughtered the fetters and the ogre was impressed.

"Thanks. Now can I go to my swamp?" asked the ogre.

"You mean our swamp?" said the donkey.

"Donkey, shut up!" said the ogre, "I'm Shrek, this is Donkey and this cat right there is..."

Amii turned around to notice the cat kissing her hand, "Puss N' Boots!"

Danny and Jack looked at each other. This isn't good at all.

"Aww... I love it!" said Amii.

Jack turned to Amii and tapped her, giving her the signal to stay on task.

"Anyway, I want to go home. We got to get to the ship!"

The rangers and the guys teleported to the ship. Just in time for one word... Not peace, not love, but war. The Reliant shot the Navigational Deflector and shot the Torpedo Bay. A huge fire appeared in the life support system between the saucer and the hull. Jack got there just in time to fire back with full phaser power. Apparently, Dawson's shields were permenantly down. The phaser attacks shot the middle part of the ship that held the warp engines and the turrets together. The middle part was gone with fire burning down its edges to the warp engines.

"Oh no, I'm not going down that easily. Activate the secret weapon!" said Dawson.

Jack noticed that the bridge was glowing.

"Uh, does a starfleet vessel have that kind of thing?" asked Jack.

A green laser came out and it went through their shields. Many Crushers, Crushbones and Fearjas appeared with Dawson and Mariah.

"Kill them!" said Dawson.

"Characters to bridge!" said Jack.

Mewtra, and Sean walked up to the bridge and met up with the other six.

"Ready?" asked Jack.

"READY!" said the rangers.

"Super Change, Ranger Change!"

Instead of the original morphing call, their changers turned into their morphers and began to glow making them wear the same shiny suits. The X-Men arrived just in time to show these guys whose boss.

"Bring it bitches," said Wolverine. His hands had sharp claw-like fingers coming from his knuckles. He charged at the Crushers and slaughtered them. Cyclops handled some of the Crushbones by using his glasses. His glasses shot a red laser from it. Shooting them in the necks making them explode. Storm and Jean were teaming up defeating the Crushers that came toward them.

Suddenly, Puss N' Boots walked toward Mariah with a sad look.

"Aww... Poor Baby!"

She began to touch him when suddenly, she was scratched with his sword.

"SHIT!" she yelled.

The cat scratched the living daylights out of her. Shrek crushed Darkix's neck so hard, that he couldn't breathe. He fell down and landed. Donkey kicked LadySeviper and Black Phoenix, making them land on the consoles. Scythmourai, Meowthlady and Mourai Meowth were pushed back and were attacked by the Jedi Republic.

"Grr... That's it. I have had it with you Poke Rangers!" said Dawson.

The rangers looked at each other when suddenly a shot rang from the turbolift and it hit Dawson's arm.

"Hello mates," said Jack Sparrow.

Suddenly, two other people showed up behind him. A man with brown hair and was carrying a sword. He wore a white shirt with blue pants. Then a girl showed up wearing a golden wedding gown and she has brown hair with blonde hilights.

"Welcome to space, mates!" said Jack S. He shot one of the Crushers.

"Let's do this!" said Jack.

Dawson shook his head, "Oh, boys. Time to party!"

The lizard like creatures and fish men like soldiers appeared. Suddenly, black foot soldiers arrived.

"Crud, Davy Jones' crew!" said Sean.

"Plus the Orcs," said Derik.

"And the Zolders from Earth's 1975 Goranger series," said Mewtra.

"That's right!" said Dawson.

"It's time to show him. It's been a long time since we did this. Let's give it to them!" said Jack.

He turned to the epic characters, "You heard of us. Now to show you what we can do!"

The characters nodded.

"Poke Rangers, Babel Attack!"

The rangers stood in a pyramid formation. Jack, Danny, Sean and Derik were on the bottom. Mewtra, Mika and Jenna appeared on top of them with Amii on the top. They aimed their Blade Blasters at the first half of Crushers. A crimson Poke Ball appeared and they were knocked out. Suddenly, they split up and gave the Orcs the word sayonara.

"Ultra Poke Blaster!" said Jack.

The blaster was formed with Kuto on top of the Leaf Blade.

"Fire!"

Their ninja zords appeared from behind and a golden energy blast came out making the Orgs blow up. It made a big hole in the bridge. Then it was with Davy Jones' crew.

"Let's get them! Super Ninja Mode!" said Jack.

"What's that?" asked Mika.

Suddenly, they began to grow the original fur from Poke Mode but their weapons and armor were metallic.

"Okay, time for destruction!"

Suddenly, the crew went after them.

"Blast Burn!"

Jack's attackers exploded from the flames that came from the ground. Danny jumped up and got away from his attackers.

"You will die," said one of them.

"Okay, shell face. Frenzy Plant!"

They fell on the floor after roots came from the floor and crushed them.

"Losers," he said.

More came toward them with Dawson's army. The Jedi were fighting them off, but it wasn't enough. Suddenly, the lights were off and no one can see a thing. It was so dark, one of the Jedi killed one of their own.

"Infrared mode!" said Sean.

The screen turned red to notice the Crushbones and the Orcs were next to them trying to kill them.

"Okay, I found them!" said Sean.

"Great," said Jack, "Let's use our powers!"

"Shadow Fire!"

"Shadow Drain!"

"Shadow Chill!"

"Shadow Bolt!"

"Shadow Blast!"

"Shadow End!"

"Shadow Break!"

"Shadow Storm!"

In eight multicolor attacks the enemies were shot down. Now for the generals to be destroyed.

"Kiryoku Poke Cannon!" said Jack.

The cannon arrived. The lights suddenly came back on and the Meowthlady and Mourai Meowth quivered in fear. The trigger was pulled and Scythmourai took the blow making the family fall out of the ship. Suddenly, Black Phoenix quivered with LadySeviper.

"It's all Dawson's fault," said LadySeviper.

"Why are you following his plan?" asked Mewtra, "Oh well, I gotta obliterate you. Hope to god you don't die. Love ya!"

Suddenly, the cannon shot Black Phoenix, Darkix, Count Golbat and LadySeviper. The Pirates and the other characters beat up Mariah and Dawson.

"No!" said Mariah.

The rangers began to use their Ninja Sabers. They put them together.

"Freezing Laser!"

A rainbow shot the two gruesome evil villains. The rangers once again destroyed another scheme. Suddenly, they were transported back to the theatre.

Slateport Theatre...

"We're back!" said Jack.

"Finally," said Mika, "I want to go home. I am exhausted."

"Great. Did I mention to tell you it's almost Valentine's Day?" asked Jenna.

"WHAT?" yelled Sean, "CRAP! I got to go shopping before the chocolate shop closes! See ya!"

The rangers looked at him and chuckled.

"You know, it's a good thing no one else saw the movie," said Jack.

Suddenly, interviewers arrived as they got out of the theatre.

"Are you really the Poke Rangers?" asked one of them.

"No," said Jenna, "We were trapped. But, we decided to become them. We aren't really."

The Interviewers nodded and went to another place.

"That was TOO close," whispered Amii.

続けられるため! (To be continued)

Based on Ninja Sentai Kakuranger and MMPR Season 3. Never owned it.

I don't own any movie or TV show.

**YF2: Task 101**

**Derik: Mmm… Love at first sight!**

**Mewtra: Saw her first**

**Derik: Uh, not your type.**

**Mewtra: Excuse me?**

**YF2: Find out on Task 101: Love For Sale.**

**A/N: Thanks for reading. This chapter will be sometime soon. See ya! Also, a new chapter of Poke Rangers Neo has been updated. Chapter 30: Love and Team Rocket. Please review mine and Psyduck's. **


	106. Love For Sale

A/N: Thanks for the reviews. Only 1 more until 500 reviews! Any reviews, now will be a good time. Anyway, the countdown begins. Only 29 more episodes until the end of the Mighty Morphin' series and only 9 more episodes until a new squad of rangers help the Mighty Morphin'.

**To the chappie!

* * *

**

_**Jack: Mighty Morphin **_

_**Rangers: POKE RANGERS!**_

_(The ninja coins glow)_

_**Poke Rangers, Ninja Rangers!**_

_(The eight teens transform into the Poke Rangers)_

_(Based on the Japanese show, "Ninja Sentai Kakuranger" which I don't own)_

**_The bridge of lighting you must cross_**

_(Jack on the right side with the Quilava zord on the left)_

_**The diamond adventure lies in happiness**_

_(Mewtra on the right side with the White Mewtwo zord on the left)_

_**The mystery of Ninja is right here **_

_(Derik on the right side with the Furret zord on the left)_

_**Show and connect, Poke Rangers**_

_(Amii on the right side with the Cherimu zord on the left)_

_**The sufficient character**_

_(Sean on the right side with the Starmie zord on the left)_

_**Twilights with the other eight**_

_(Jenna on the right side with the Electabuzz zord on the left)_

_**Sign Language and Wind**_

_(Mika on the right side with the Absol zord on the left)_

_**Are pieces among them**_

_(Danny on the right side with the Tropius zord on the left)_

_**Hide!**_

_(Edna's appearance)_

_**The two will intervene with the others!**_

_(Rayquaza and Claydol's appearance)_

_**So that the black hole will vanish in one stroke**_

_(Mary, Zack, Geki, and Sid's appearance)_

_**That's a… Nan Nanja Nanja Nanja**_

_(Mariah and Dawson's appearance)_

_**Nin Ninja Ninja Ninja!**_

_(The Ninja Poke Megazord appears)_

_**Mighty Morphin Ninja Rangers**_

_(Characters created by, Psyduck Ranger, blackangle2, RubyVulpix, kittydemon, Alpha Blade, o0Hikari0o, and YankeeFan2. Created by: YankeeFan2.)_

_(The Omega Psy Phoenix appears and connects with the Ninja Poke Megazord)_

_(The Two Generals appear on either side with a mysterious general in the middle)_

_**Mighty Morphin Poke Rangers**_

_(The eight rangers disappear and the logo appears)

* * *

_

Slateport City…

_From Sean's Journal-_

_Valentine's Day, the best holiday in February. Well, if you're a girl. If you're a girl, you would usually expect chocolate, roses, dancing, walking on the boardwalk at night, and kissing. If you are very intimate with each other, it could go further. And if you're a guy, like me, there's only one thing we hate about Valentine's Day. Four words: Shopping for your girlfriend. _

Sean walked to the Seashore House to begin his shift. He noticed that the whole entire place was decorated with red hearts and pink lights all over the place.

"What's going on?" asked Sean.

Sara walked toward him and said, "Well, Sean. We are having a Valentine's Day Dance tonight. Remember?"

Sean nodded, "Oh yeah. I forgot!"

Mewtra and Derik arrived to say hi to Sara.

"Hey Sara, what's kickin'?" asked Derik.

"Why, hi Derik, hi Rob!" said Sara.

"Hi," said Derik.

"Hi," said Mewtra, "You're having a Valentine's Day Dance I see?"

Sara nodded, "Yes we are. Bring your dates!"

Derik nodded and took out his cell phone, "Sakura, hi."

He began to talk with her for hours and then Mewtra nodded to himself. Let's see if the Snake monster herself wants to come.

* * *

Dawson's Tower…

LadySeviper woke up with a grudge. She walked down the stairs to notice a pink flyer from the castle door. She picked it up and saw it.

"Ooh. I should go," said LadySeviper.

She turned around to notice Dawson behind her.

"My lord. What's going on?" asked LadySeviper.

Dawson shook his head, "Give me the flyer!"

LadySeviper gave him the flyer.

"Oh, I'm guessing you're going with the White Ninja to this occasion?" asked Dawson.

LadySeviper walked up the stairs while Dawson followed her.

"Why shouldn't I? Even though we are on the opposite forces, we still get along. So what? He's a traitor. Boo hoo. I like him!" she said keeping a cool head.

Dawson stopped her by pulling her arm.

"You just gave me an idea, that I hope you will love for the rest of your life. I am going to make sure that you and Mewtra never see each other. By making a monster that I can use with my own loveable techniques, I am going to make your love life worthless!" said Dawson.

"You mean you are going to put a spell on Mewtra?" asked LadySeviper.

"And Derik too. Since I heard that Sakura is coming along for this dance, she won't be happy and I will blame it all on that red idiot who thinks he can rule the whole world!" said Dawson. He began to sing his song, "Love For Sale!"

* * *

**Episode 101- Love For Sale**

**Monster Created By: Me**

**Directed By: Me

* * *

**

Dawson's Tower…

He walked to the lab and took out his chemistry set. He mixed Luvdisc DNA with Jynx DNA and a little bit of Smoochum DNA into one test tube. He put the test tube in a holder. He pressed a button and it was poured in the machine. He pulled the brown lever and smoke came from above, and a monster appeared. It has a Jynx body with Smoochum hair and a Luvdisc purse.

"I'm known as Luver! I will make any man or a boy teenager be seduced by my power."

"Seduction?" asked Dawson, "Perfect!"

"Just make me pick two to seduce and destroy and you will have your wish!" said Luver.

"My Luvdisc monster, here is who I want you to rid! Seduce the White Ranger and the Silver Ranger," said Dawson.

Meowthlady walked in with a smile, "May I help?"

Dawson looked at her for a minute and smiled, "Why of course you can!"

Meowthlady snickered and went to Luver, "Nice doin' business with you, Luver!"

* * *

Slateport City…

Sakura was walking toward the Seashore House when suddenly, a silver car came next to her.

"Derik, nice car!" said Sakura.

"Hop in," said Derik.

Sakura jumped in the front seat and Derik went past the city limits and into the forest.

"So, Derik, how's life treating you? Been a while," said Sakura.

"Oh yeah, tell me about it," said Derik, "Ever since you left, things have been awkward."

"Tell me. I would really like to know," said Sakura.

Danny turned to her, "Well, it all started when-," suddenly his communicator began beeping. He stopped the car and parked it in a secret place.

"This is Derik," said Derik.

"**The rangers were yelling at you, but you missed them. They are back in Slateport to battle a Luvdisc monster. If I were you get back to the city!" **said Claydol.

"Okay," said Derik.

"I'm going," said Sakura.

* * *

Slateport City…

Derik and Sakura, fully morphed ran toward the others. Jack and the others were fighting a bunch of Fearjas.

"Emerald Sword!" yelled Sakura.

Luver turned around, "Okay, try to fight me!"

She ran forward and slashed the living lights of Luver.

"Ow, that hurt!" she yelled.

"Oh, this will hurt even more, Grovyle Blasters!" yelled Sakura.

She blasted Luver.

"Oh, what am I doing again?" she yelled after she recovered from the pain, "Oh yeah!"

Pink light surrounded the two rangers. Mewtra and Derik fell to their knees and Luver turned into a beautiful girl with strawberry blonde hair, with greenish eyes. She was wearing a blue shirt with black silky pants. The Fearjas retreated and the rangers went to check on Derik and Mewtra. They stood up and went to that girl.

"Hey, honeybuns," said Mewtra.

"Hey, baby. What's your name?" asked Derik.

Sakura's jaw instantly dropped beneath her helmet, "What the?"

"I'm… mm… Maureen," she said.

"Maureen?" asked the rangers.

Derik nodded and began to take her hand when suddenly Mewtra pushed him out of the way, "Back off Silver, she's mine!"

"I saw her first," said Derik.

"NO WAY!" said Mewtra.

"WAY!"

Then, the argument began, starting with Derik.

"I SAW HER!"

"NO YOU DIDN'T!"

"YES I DID!"

"NO YOU DIDN'T!"

"YES I DID!"

"NO I DID!"

"YES YOU DID!"

"Gotcha! White 1, Silver 0!" said Mewtra. He held her by the arm, "Why don't we go and have a 'date'?"

"Why certainly," said Maureen aka Luver.

* * *

Dawson's Tower…

Mariah was in the bathtub scrubbing and singing songs that were horrible and off-key. She was watching on Universal TV, Kagaku Sentai Dynaman. Suddenly, she heard the shower curtain to notice Dawson jumping in.

"Why are you watching Sentai from 1983?" asked Dawson.

"Because I want to know how to destroy the Poke Rangers. Maybe, if we have our own robo or Megazord," said Mariah.

"We don't need any! I still have some of the Crush Planes!" said Dawson.

Mariah looked at him, "No we don't. When you trapped me back in that wretched tomb, you threw half my arsenal into space!"

"Okay, maybe I did do that," said Dawson, "But, come on. My bride! At least we aren't like that couple from Johto! Where did you also thing that a skeleton person like me is pointless?"

"Nyura," said Mariah.

"Oh," said Dawson. He began to cuddle up with her when suddenly he heard tapping from the curtain.

"What?" asked Dawson.

"You're plan is going on as planned!" said LadySeviper.

"Thank you," said Dawson.

"What plan?" asked Mariah.

"I uh… Turn to Channel A," said Dawson.

Mariah reached for the remote from the table above her and flipped the channel to notice Mewtra and Luver in the female version.

"That is so unoriginal. It would've been great like last year," said Mariah.

* * *

Route 118…

Mewtra and Maureen were walking across the lake edge.

"This is the best day ever," said Maureen, "Thanks."

"Any time," said Mewtra.

They began to kiss when suddenly, he was pushed out of the way.

"Derik!" he yelled.

"Leave her alone!" said Derik.

* * *

_(Derik activates his ninja changer and turns into the Silver Ranger, commercial break)_

**A/N: Poke Rangers Neo Chapter 31 up. There were six rangers, now there are 12!**

_(The Silver Ranger uses its Wing Blades and the Furret Zord is their with the other zords combining into the Ninja General, to show)

* * *

_

Sky Pillar…

Sakura sat on the ledge to look at the sunset that's occurring in the west. The waves of Route 131 were fast like the rapids. Each wave crashed on one another. She sighed as she threw a rock toward the ocean. LadySeviper appeared right behind her.

"Emerald Ranger," she said.

Sakura turned around about to get into a fighting position when suddenly, she noticed that LadySeviper put her hand out in front.

"I don't want to fight. I know exactly how you feel," she said.

Sakura nodded and turned back to her position.

"Why are you here?" asked Sakura.

"Well, thought I tell you right now or never. One, I'm going out with Mewtra and two, you may see me at the dance tonight," said LadySeviper.

"Why are you telling me this?" asked Sakura.

"That way you don't get surprised and morph," she said.

Sakura snickered, "I could possibly do that."

LadySeviper giggled as she took out a white bag.

"Popcorn?" she asked.

"You eat popcorn? Villains never eat that stuff though," she said.

"We don't. Snatched it from Mewtra's cabinet," said LadySeviper.

"Oh," said Sakura.

She turned around to her, "I know you're an enemy. But, why don't we team up and try to get rid of that monster. That dance is in three hours and I am not going to just go in a dress for nothing. What do you say?"

"Okay," said LadySeviper.

Sakura turned on her Emerald Morpher and found Derik's signature next to Mewtra.

"Perfect, right where I want them!" she said.

"What are we going to do?" asked LadySeviper.

"It's simple. We are going to look more 'sexier' than Maureen," said Sakura.

"How?" asked LadySeviper.

"Come with me!" she said.

They went to the mansion where Amii was and told her the situation. Even though Amii wasn't happy that an evil villain is visiting her mansion, she accepted anyway. She got them to go through the maids and the barbers in her mansion. LadySeviper transformed into a human to begin this makeover.

"What do you think?" asked Amii.

Sakura and LadySeviper opened their eyes as they noticed that their hair was wavier than before with earrings and they were wearing spandex with black netting.

"That will certainly get Derik and Mewtra!" said Sakura.

Amii took out two leather jackets from her drawer.

"Be careful, and wear this that way you don't embarrass any other guy or get thrown in the slammer. Capish?" asked Amii.

"Capash!" said the girls.

* * *

Route 118…

Derik, now breathing heavily was on the floor with Mewtra. Punching and kicking each other. Derik felt happier that he is actually fighting a person. He was enjoying it. Mewtra kept getting pounded until suddenly he threw him in the lake. He wiped the blood off from his face. He kicked Derik in the face, making Derik fly into the lake. Derik grabbed Mewtra's ankle and threw him in. Now it was a fight to the death. He decked Derik in the face. A tooth popped out of his mouth and his face was dirty with blood coming out of his forehead and mouth. Suddenly, he heard a wolf whistle. Maureen and the boys turned around to notice Sakura and LadySeviper.

"Felicia," said Mewtra, "I got a girl already."

"Sakura, I have Maureen. Go!"

Suddenly, Sakura and LadySeviper took off the leather jackets. Derik then suddenly noticed them dancing. His heart began to beat faster. Sakura came toward them and kissed him on the lips full hard. She pushed him on the ground.

"I never saw you like this," he said.

"Forget her. She's a monster," she said.

She began to neck him when Maureen felt furious as LadySeviper did the same thing to her.

"NO! I WON'T LET THIS HAPPEN! I WON'T! I WON'T! I WON'T!" she yelled.

She turned into a monster. The boys snapped out of the love spell and turned toward Luver.

"Luver! How dare you put us on a spell!" said Derik.

"It was the only way to get rid of you and Sakura, and LadySeviper shouldn't be having relationships with rangers! She should know better!" she yelled.

"You know, you just made me mad," said Mewtra, "YOU WANTED ME TO SELL MY OWN LIFE TO YOU? BECAUSE OF LOVE?"

Luver began to run, but tripped on a branch.

"You made us love you," said Derik, "You don't know love is. Now, you'll pay!"

LadySeviper turned back into her original form. Sakura ran past them.

"You need to rest, you guys are well… crippled for the moment," said Sakura.

She activated her Emerald Morpher, "Emerald Power!"

Mewtra and Derik nodded at each other and turned to Sakura and LadySeviper, "I think it's best if we help!"

"SUPER CHANGE, RANGER CHANGE!"

"Ancient Light, White Might!"

"In the night! I will always fight! Metal Power!"

The two rangers kicked Luver. LadySeviper slashed her with his tail.

"Finish them!" said LadySeviper.

Sakura took out her Emerald Sword.

"Emerald Sword!"

The sword began to glow green.

"Leaf Blade!"

She slashed Luver in the chest.

The other rangers arrived.

"Allow us," said Mewtra.

"Okay," said Jack.

"Kuto," he yelled as he took out his dagger. His helmet began to glow.

"Darkness Beam!"

"_You got it," _said Kuto. Kuto's sword shot a white laser from its dagger. Luver was electrocuted and landed in the water. She shot an Ice Beam at the White Ranger. Suddenly, LadySeviper pushed him and took the attack. Derik nodded and took out his Steel Wings. His helmet began to glow.

"Chi Power of Metal!"

"Not again," said Luver.

"Oh yes, again! Metallic Beam!"

A silver beam came from his Steel Wings causing Luver to explode.

"I better go before Dawson finds out. I will see you guys later," said LadySeviper.

* * *

Dawson's Tower…

Dawson and Mariah were eating strawberries in the tub and turned on Channel A to notice Luver wasn't there.

"Where's Luver?" asked Dawson. He noticed the body in smoke.

"Oh, no!" said Mariah, "Get out of the tub!"

"Why?" asked Dawson.

"Just get out," said Mariah.

"But-," he said but it was cut off by Mariah's rage.

"GET OUT!" she yelled. She kicked him out of the tub and Dawson wrapped in a tower headed toward the floor.

"My spine," he croaked in pain.

"Pointless," mumbled Mariah, "Why did I even marry him?"

* * *

Seashore House…

Derik was waiting for Sakura in a new shiny silver outfit with a black tie. He wore brown shoes and was wearing a silver watch. Everybody else was dancing even LadySeviper who turned in disguise, danced with Mewtra. Everyone apparently was a happy camper. He heard the door open. He never saw her use that much mascara in his life. She wore emerald earrings and was wearing a beautiful emerald dress. She walked up to her with her emerald painted fingernails.

"Care to dance?" asked Sakura.

"Okay," he said.

He danced the night away as the songs were playing. Rangerz came in for a special appearance on their new CD, "Rangerz: Hidden", starting with their new song, "The Divine Wind".

After the dance, Sakura and Derik walked on the boardwalk, "I got to say, that was fun," she said.

"Yeah, too bad you got to go back though," said Derik.

"True. But, I'm so exhausted. I'd rather spend the night with you," she said.

"Makes sense to me," he said, "I know a spa in Slateport that could help you relieve tension before tomorrow."

She turned toward him and kissed him, "Amii's Spa?"

"Exactly. Those two will not know what hit them!"

When they got there, they noticed Amii and Danny kissing in the hot tub.

"Uh, excuse me?" asked Derik.

"What?" asked Amii as she broke the kiss and she pulled her bubbly purple bathing suit up.

"Can you make room for one more couple?" asked Derik.

Suddenly, the rest of the rangers and their dates decided to go in the hot tub.

"Fine," said Amii.

So, Sakura and Derik are finally back together. Mewtra and LadySeviper are finally back together. What can happen now? Well, you better find out next time on Mighty Morphin Poke Rangers.

続けられるため!

* * *

**YF2: Task 102**

**???: You killed my father! Green Ranger, you are a murderer! **

**Danny: I was sworn to protect life, not destroy it.**

**Amii: Danny, you protected life, it was a Mechanical Human. **

**Mariah: My plan is going perfectly.**

**YF2: Find out on Task 102: Danny: The Murderer. (Used to be Remember Me)

* * *

**

A/N: I need monsters that can last a whole entire chapter. If you can get me a monster that can last for at least two whole chapters that are extremely strong, they could be in two part episodes. Anyway, Happy Belated Valentine's Day.

**2/18/07 10:40 pm EDT **


	107. Danny: The Murderer

A/N: Thank you guys for your great reviews! Even though 3 reviewed last chapter! I got to say thanks. Okay, next chapter. Psyduck, I will send you the next chapter to proofread, because something tells me next chapter, I might forget what I am going to write and rush through it. Also, there was a typo from last chapter, this is Scythmourai's plan and Mariah's plan, but Scythmourai is the real culprit behind this scheme! What scheme? Well, you are going to have to read the fic and find out, please review and remember to review Poke Rangers: Elements written by Jetfan2. And there is a new chapter of Neo. Episode 33- You Are What You Wear.

* * *

_**Jack: Mighty Morphin **_

_**Rangers: POKE RANGERS!**_

_(The ninja coins glow)_

_**Poke Rangers, Ninja Rangers!**_

_(The eight teens transform into the Poke Rangers)_

_(Based on the Japanese show, "Ninja Sentai Kakuranger" which I don't own)_

_**The bridge of lighting you must cross**_

_(Jack on the right side with the Quilava zord on the left)_

_**The diamond adventure lies in happiness**_

_(Mewtra on the right side with the White Mewtwo zord on the left)_

_**The mystery of Ninja is right here **_

_(Derik on the right side with the Furret zord on the left)_

_**Show and connect, Poke Rangers**_

_(Amii on the right side with the Cherimu zord on the left)_

_**The sufficient character**_

_(Sean on the right side with the Starmie zord on the left)_

_**Twilights with the other eight**_

_(Jenna on the right side with the Electabuzz zord on the left)_

_**Sign Language and Wind**_

_(Mika on the right side with the Absol zord on the left)_

_**Are pieces among them**_

_(Danny on the right side with the Tropius zord on the left)_

_**Hide!**_

_(Edna's appearance)_

_**The two will intervene with the others!**_

_(Rayquaza and Claydol's appearance)_

_**So that the black hole will vanish in one stroke**_

_(Mary, Zack, Geki, and Sid's appearance)_

_**That's a… Nan Nanja Nanja Nanja**_

_(Mariah and Dawson's appearance)_

_**Nin Ninja Ninja Ninja!**_

_(The Ninja Poke Megazord appears)_

_**Mighty Morphin Ninja Rangers**_

_(Characters created by, Psyduck Ranger, blackangle2, RubyVulpix, kittydemon, Alpha Blade, o0Hikari0o, and YankeeFan2. Created by: YankeeFan2.)_

_(The Omega Psy Phoenix appears and connects with the Ninja Poke Megazord)_

_(The Two Generals appear on either side with a mysterious general in the middle)_

_**Mighty Morphin Poke Rangers**_

_(The eight rangers disappear and the logo appears)_

_**Jack: Mighty Morphin **_

_**Rangers: POKE RANGERS!**_

_(The ninja coins glow)_

_**Poke Rangers, Ninja Rangers!**_

_(The eight teens transform into the Poke Rangers)_

_(Based on the Japanese show, "Ninja Sentai Kakuranger" which I don't own)_

_**The bridge of lighting you must cross**_

_(Jack on the right side with the Quilava zord on the left)_

_**The diamond adventure lies in happiness**_

_(Mewtra on the right side with the White Mewtwo zord on the left)_

_**The mystery of Ninja is right here **_

_(Derik on the right side with the Furret zord on the left)_

_**Show and connect, Poke Rangers**_

_(Amii on the right side with the Cherimu zord on the left)_

_**The sufficient character**_

_(Sean on the right side with the Starmie zord on the left)_

_**Twilights with the other eight**_

_(Jenna on the right side with the Electabuzz zord on the left)_

_**Sign Language and Wind**_

_(Mika on the right side with the Absol zord on the left)_

_**Are pieces among them**_

_(Danny on the right side with the Tropius zord on the left)_

_**Hide!**_

_(Edna's appearance)_

_**The two will intervene with the others!**_

_(Rayquaza and Claydol's appearance)_

_**So that the black hole will vanish in one stroke**_

_(Mary, Zack, Geki, and Sid's appearance)_

_**That's a… Nan Nanja Nanja Nanja**_

_(Mariah and Dawson's appearance)_

_**Nin Ninja Ninja Ninja!**_

_(The Ninja Poke Megazord appears)_

_**Mighty Morphin Ninja Rangers**_

_(Characters created by, Psyduck Ranger, blackangle2, RubyVulpix, kittydemon, Alpha Blade, o0Hikari0o, and YankeeFan2. Created by: YankeeFan2.)_

_(The Omega Psy Phoenix appears and connects with the Ninja Poke Megazord)_

_(The Two Generals appear on either side with a mysterious general in the middle)_

_**Mighty Morphin Poke Rangers**_

(The eight rangers disappear and the logo appears)

* * *

Slateport Park…

The episode opens up to an early afternoon at Slateport Park. The skies were clear with the sun above the horizon heading west. A flock of Wingull and some Pelliper flew above the skies as little kids were playing soccer in the park. The only thing that could be heard was little kids yelling in excitement and the pounding of the soccer ball. However, one of them, who looked like he was about ten years old, has brown eyes with green hair and wore blue jeans. He was also wearing a white shirt.

"Look what I found!" he said.

The kids looked up to notice a balloon floating in the sky. The kids were so excited, they went toward higher ground. They abandoned the game and ran toward the cliff to see the balloon head toward the city. A sound of an engine came from below. The engine stopped and he got out of the vehicle.

"Ben, what the hell are you doing? Get down from there, you're going to hurt yourself!"

Ben turned around to notice a man wearing a police officer suit.

"Dad, you got to see this!"

The officer got up there to notice a balloon.

"Oh, a gigantic balloon! How lovely!" he said.

* * *

Seashore House…

Mewtra was continuing to sip his drink, one sip at a time when suddenly Geki and Sid ran through the doors.

"Guys! A gigantic balloon is floating towards Slateport City!" yelled Geki.

The crowd looked at him and began to laugh. No one ever believed those two. Sara, who was cleaning dishes, turned on the news to notice that Geki and Sid were right! A balloon was heading toward the shipyard building. Everybody ran out of the Seashore House and looked at the sky to notice a purple balloon.

"It's so huge, yet I hope it doesn't kill me," said Geki.

"Oh come on, it's so rubbery and soft," said Sid, "Come on, balloons don't just kill you! Come on, what's the worst that can happen?"

Suddenly, the balloon hit the building of Slateport Shipyard and the Shipyard exploded. The building collapsed from the top down. All the sailors that survived ran out of the piers as flames from the building blew up their ships. At Slateport Park, the kids ran down from the cliff in fear with the police officer.

"This is terrible!" said the officer himself.

* * *

**Episode 102- Danny: The Murderer**

**Storyline By: Me**

**Directed By: Yankee Blaze

* * *

**

Sky Pillar…

Mewtra decided to instantly teleport from the Seashore House to Sky Pillar. He needed to talk to Rayquaza and Claydol about what just happened when the shipyard exploded.

"Guys, did you see what I saw?" asked Mewtra.

Rayquaza looked at him with confusion, "What happened?"

"Well, there was a gigantic balloon and it hit the Slateport Pier's main office and when the balloon hit, it exploded!" said Mewtra.

"That sounds like a plan from evil," said Rayquaza, "I will contact the others to notify me if something happens. In the meantime, use the Omega Psy Phoenix and investigate on where they are making these balloons!"

"Got it," said Mewtra.

Somewhere In Slateport, there was a warehouse. Underground, there was a monster making more balloons. Warehouse personnel were captured and a general of the empire stood there. No, it's not LadySeviper's plan. It is Scythmourai's plan.

"This plan's going to be the best plan ever," said Scythmourai, "Where the hell is that monster?"

A Scyther like monster arrived. He had Donphan's Tusks that came out of his nose, and he has a shell of a Lapras.

"Oh, Scyphanas. About time!" said Scythmourai.

Suddenly, Slyther flew down from the stairs and landed where Scythmourai was.

"Bro, I just saw the Sky Phoenix fly from the pillar. Heading this way," said Slyther, "And you are making another balloon from the machine!"

Scyphanas stopped the balloon making process and activated the smoke button. Smoke came out from the warehouse chimney as the Sky Phoenix went by.

"That's weird," said Mewtra, "Nothing here Rayquaza, going back to Pillar!"

* * *

Dawson's Tower…

As the general flew back to the Sky Pillar and Scythmourai began to contact Mariah.

"Empress, Mewtra left the vicinity. What should I do?" asked the general.

"Well, what do you think smart one?" asked Mariah, "Continue with your balloon bomb making. I am taking a bath! Leave!"

She changed the channel to show the aerial view of Slateport City. Dawson slipped in once again to hang out with his wife.

"How's the balloon bomb plan going?" asked Dawson.

"It's working. The first one destroyed the Shipyard!" she said.

"Well, are more being created?" asked Dawson.

"Why yes. They're being made right in the central complex and this time, I'm killing the people!" said Mariah.

"Well, not if they are in the air," said Dawson. He rolled his eyes but Mariah pulled him down.

"That's where you are wrong," said Mariah. A Fearja decided to be a guinea pig and hold the balloon. When Slyther presses the button, the balloon will explode anybody and then the balloons that were already bought will be destroyed! YAY ME!"

"Boo," muffled Dawson as he put his head in the water. Suddenly, an alarm came from the channel and it was Scythmourai again. Mariah turned on the channel and turned on the speaker.

"What do you want now?" asked Mariah.

"A police officer is in the area. Our cover is blown!" said Scythmourai.

"Well, don't just sit there. Get Slyther to use his ninja powers and throw him in the jail with the other personnel!" said Mariah, "I'm getting out!"

Slateport Factory, the outside of it…

The police officer drove toward the factory to notice a red balloon coming from the factory.

"So, that's where-,"

His voice was cut off when Slyther trapped him and teleported him into the jail. He looked at Scythmourai with agony.

"Is it ready?" asked Slyther.

"Uh-huh!" said Scythmourai, "I already made mecha-clones. Thanks to these worthless humans. Give me the police officer!"

Slyther teleported in the jail, grabbed the police officer and got out. He threw him into this metallic tube with a mechanical body next to him. Scythmourai flipped the switch that was next to the balloon bomb maker. A blue beam appeared in the tube and scanned the officer's body. The data was then transmitted into the mechanical body transforming it into a clone of the officer. The officer was forced out of the tube and back in the jail. The clones were ready to battle.

Suddenly, Slyther saw this on the radar screen.

"A Poke Ranger is heading toward here and there's a boy that looks just like the officer!"

"Get him," said Scythmourai, "Mechanical Humans, destroy Green Ninja!"

* * *

Slateport Park…

Danny was driving on his Sharpedo Cycle, trying to get used to it when suddenly, he noticed Ben, the ten-year old kid. He was sitting on a hill. Danny stopped the cycle and went up the hill.

"What's wrong? Why are you so alone?" asked Danny.

"Well, my dad isn't here!" he said.

Danny gave him the look of confusion, but Ben began to explain everything.

"My dad is a police officer. He usually solves cases and arrests people who rob banks, and he also solves abuse cases as well. He's sometimes never around to talk to me," he said.

Danny nodded and looked at him, "Come on, we'll find him!"

Danny and the kid got on the Sharpedo Cycle and began to start his engine. Suddenly, he noticed the personnel surrounding him.

"Do you mind? I'm a bit busy!" said Danny.

Suddenly, the first mecha-human punched Danny. Danny dodged it and took the kid toward the cliff. The mecha-humans followed him. He threw one of them down and chopped the mecha-human in the neck, knocking him out. One of them took out a phaser and pulled the trigger.

"Get out!" said Danny.

Ben immediately ran down the hill and Danny instantly morphed before the explosion hit.

"Grass Power!"

He morphed and threw the Mecha-Human in the water. He noticed that the Mecha-Human began to explode from the water.

"Yes!" said Danny, "You are all mechanical humans. You deserve to die right now!"

"Blade Blaster, Laser Mode!"

A green laser beam came from the Blade Blaster shooting one of them. The Mechanical Human began to melt.

Slateport Factory Underground…

"Ben!" yelled the officer.

Scythmourai turned around to him, "The child belongs to you?"

"Yeah!" said the officer.

"Now, I know what to do. Time to play with Green's emotions!" said Scythmourai to himself, "Send the mecha-cop!"

* * *

Slateport Park…

The cop came out of the bushes and pushed Danny toward the edge of the cliff. Danny took out his Blade Blaster and shot his arm. Electric sparks came out of it.

"Oh, another Mecha-Human!" said Danny.

He kicked the Mecha-Human cop. Ben went toward the battle. He clenched his fists as he began to tear.

"DAD!"

"Ninja Sword!" yelled Danny.

His Ninja Sword appeared in his hand and it began to glow green.

"Ninja Ground Attack!"

Green smoke came from the ground with the strike of his sword as the cop flew into the ocean and exploded. Ben couldn't believe this! His own father was killed. He turned to Danny with sad emotions coming from his eyes and heart.

"Green Ranger. How could you?" asked Ben.

"He's a mecha-human!" said Danny.

"You killed my father!" he said.

"No I didn't! He was a mechanical human!" said Danny, trying to get through his head.

"LIAR! MURDERER!" yelled Ben.

Danny dropped the sword and dropped on to his hands and knees.

"Did I really kill the boy's father?" asked Danny.

* * *

Slateport Factory…

As the personnel slept on the floor, the police officer couldn't believe this as he watched this all on TV.

"You idiot!" said the cop, "You can't control human emotions like this. Especially, for a teenager who protected my son from harm!"

Scythmourai looked at him, "Well, with him out of the way, I can start Phase 2! So, shut up!"

A/N: Well, the cop, the monster and Scythmourai saw the whole entire battle. So, the cop knows that Danny is obviously the Green Ranger.

* * *

Sky Pillar…

Danny slumped on the floor of the Sky Pillar as Claydol began to talk to him. The other rangers looked at him with concern.

"Danny, if there were mechanical people, you destroyed a mecha-human!" said Claydol, "Understand?"

Immediately, Amii took a step closer, "Oh, Danny. It was the right thing to do!"

Danny, was so confused, he lashed out at Amii, "WELL, THEN RIDDLE ME THIS! HOW WOULD I KNOW IF HE WAS A MECHA-HUMAN?"

Amii didn't have an answer and turned to Sean, "Sean, talk to him."

Sean walked up to him, "Danny, he was threatening your life. You had no choice in the matter!"

Danny's emotions were so intense that he jumped up from the ground and lashed out on Sean too.

"But Sean, don't you see? We are supposed to protect life and not destroy it in any shape or form!"

He punched one of the consoles. The console shook a little bit.

"I have failed my mission to protect the world from evil and the worst part is I have killed the boy's father!" said Danny.

Suddenly, his eyes began to tear.

* * *

Slateport Warehouse…

Scythmourai growled as he looked at his new set of balloons. Meowthlady was there, with the Fearja that had a balloon attached to it and a couple of Fearjas behind them. There was also Black Phoenix, who was in disguise like Meowthlady.

"Listen. Phase 2 begins now! Within five minutes, the balloons will explode. My best plan ever!"

* * *

Slateport Market…

Black Phoenix, Meowthlady and even the Fearjas disguised themselves as humans selling balloons to little kids.

"Here, take one," said Black Phoenix as she gave one to a little girl.

"How much is it?" she asked.

"Oh, it's all for free!" said Black Phoenix.

As soon as all of them were handed out, Meowthlady began her plan.

"Fearja, take the balloon!"

The Fearow creature took the balloon and ran in town. Meowthlady took out a black device with a red button.

"Good bye, Slateport City!" she said as she pressed the button.

Suddenly, a couple of explosions could be heard all over the place. Meowthlady saw one of the buildings explode and fall into the ocean. Scythmourai laughed as he came from the warehouse, with Scyphanas behind him.

"Okay," said Meowthlady, "I love your plans. It worked. Look at the damage!"

Scythmourai nodded as he looked at the city, well what was left of it.

"This was better than the exploding flowers plan!" said Scythmourai.

* * *

Sky Pillar…

The alarm sounded and the rangers hurried to the mystical pool, except for Danny.

"Rangers, explosions occurred at the city of Slateport. Scythmourai and their new monster are behind this somehow and they are heading toward the park. Intercept them!" said Rayquaza.

"Great," said Jack, "Let's investigate!"

"Right!" said the others.

"Except for me," mumbled Danny.

Jack turned around and pulled Danny by the neck of his shirt, "Listen Danny, you keep this up, you will affect the rest of the team. You won't be fully functional as a Poke Ranger. You understand?"

Danny looked at him for a minute before he could say anything. Was he really right? Well, he doesn't have to trust him. But, he really has to trust him now, or they won't be able to stop Scythmourai's plan.

"I understand!"

Slateport Park…

Scythmourai, and the monster were running together back to the warehouse when they suddenly heard eight voices from ahead. They stopped to notice the Poke Rangers beginning to pose from left to right.

"Blue Starmie!"

"Pink Cherrim!"

"Silver Furret!"

"Red Quilava!"

"Green Tropius!"

"White Mewtwo!"

"Yellow Electabuzz!"

"Black Absol!"

Scythmourai couldn't believe this, once again they were cornered.

"Oh no, not gonna happen," he said. He took out an egg, "I'm not going down without a fight! Fearjas, I choose you! Destroy the Poke Rangers!"

A couple of eggs that looked like Poke Balls came out and the Fearjas were released and attacked the rangers.

Jack walked up the tree and leapt on a small branch. He landed on them, sitting on them. As they tried to leave, Jack kept them down.

"You guys are pretty retarded to come after me! Blaze Burner!" said Jack.

The Fearjas were being roasted as Jack released flames from his body. The Fearjas got out and ran to their Eggs.

Amii grabbed one of them and rolled down the hill with it. She noticed that she was heading toward a cliff. She stopped, but the Fearja rolled down the hill and landed in the water. She then noticed the others coming with new weapons.

"What?" asked Amii.

They were carrying black phasers known as Fear Blasters.

"Fear Blasters fire!" yelled one of them.

Blue, Yellow and Red lasers shot Amii, making her fall off the edge of the cliff. But, she levitated in the sky.

"You guys forgot I was Psychic, didn't you? Psychic!"

The Fearjas that tried to fly at her began to float. Amii took them and threw them in the ocean.

"Oh, well," she said.

Jenna jumped over the bench and kicked the bench toward them. The Fearjas jumped up and used Wing Attack. They all headed straight toward Jenna.

"Oh Asureus, Shock Wave!"

She took out her Blade Blaster and the electric waves electrocuted every single Fearow monster. The Fearjas fell down on the grass.

Derik, Mewtra and Mika surrounded each other with three Fearjas ready to attack.

"Okay, assume special attack Alpha Delta Niner!" said Mika.

"What?" asked Derik.

Mika rolled her eyes, "Super Ninja Mode!"

"Shadow Blast!"

"Shadow End!"

"Shadow Storm!"

A couple of Fearjas blew away and landed in the trees, some of them flew out of the city and landed either in the ocean or landed in a different area. However, Sean and Danny jumped and slaughtered more of these. In the trees, Scythmourai snickered and pressed a button from the black device he had in his left hand. A couple of Mecha-Humans arose. When Danny turned, he began to sweat.

"Oh no. Not again," he said. He quivered as he saw the first one going towards him. Without hesitation, Danny threw him on the floor and began to punch but he couldn't.

"I can't do this. After what happened to the boy's father, I can't!" he said.

Scyphanas came behind Scythmourai with a laser.

"Aim it at plant boy," said Scythmourai.

The trigger was pulled and a blue energy blast formed from the laser and hit Danny. Danny was hit hard in the back. He squirmed as he hit the ground. He tried to get up, but his injuries were minor.

"Ha!" yelled Scythmourai. His monster and mecha-clones vanished in green light with himself also disappearing. Jack and the others ran over to check on Danny who was severely hurt at the time.

"Danny, are you okay?" asked Mewtra.

"I… don't know. I feel so… numb!" said Danny.

Jack and Mewtra picked him up with out hesitation and looked at his teammates, "Let's get to the Pillar!" said Jack.

_(commercial break, Danny shows Ninja Changer revealing him to turn into the Green Ranger)_

**NEW EPISODE OF POKE RANGERS NEO! EPISODE 33: YOU ARE WHAT YOU WEAR**

_(commercial break ends, shows the Ninja Poke Zords)

* * *

_

Sky Pillar…

Danny sat down on the cold floor next to the Tropius zord, when he heard the door open from above.

"Danny?" asked Jack, "Danny?"

Danny turned around to notice Jack with his arms folded across his chest.

"Danny, you almost got yourself killed. What did I say before?"

Danny rolled his eyes, "If I am going to be like this, that it could destroy the team?"

"BINGO!" said Jack.

Danny turned to him and ran off outside.

"Where do you think you are going?" yelled Jack.

"I am going to clear my name!" said Danny.

He closed the door.

"There's the old Danny," said Jack. He turned around and walked upstairs toward the main room.

"How is he?" asked Amii.

"He's going back to clear his name," said Jack, "I hope he doesn't do anything that could put his life on the line!"

Slateport Factory…

Now morphed into a ninja, Danny began to walk in the halls. He quickly went to the back door. He knocked out a couple of Fearjas on the way to the cell. He noticed that there were gas pipes around here. If this gas explodes, everybody would go down, even him. He jumped up each stair and heard voices.

"Leaf Slash!"

He slaughtered the pavement to notice the prisoners.

"Green Ranger!"

He heard the voice and it came from Scythmourai.

"Everyone out!" he yelled, "Scythmourai! You and your brother will pay for this!"

He used his special powers and blew up the balloon bomb machine. Flames shot out from the machine. Danny got out just before Scythmourai released his special attack. He got out with the rest of the people when suddenly, sparks came from behind. Slyther snickered as he began to fight him.

"You aren't getting away that easily!"

Suddenly, something hit him, like a shuriken. Danny turned to notice the other seven rangers coming towards him.

"Danny!" yelled Jack.

He ran down from the hill to meet up with him.

"Are you okay?" asked Jack.

"You're just in time for the party!" said Danny, "I found out where they are making the balloons!"

He turned to the officer, "Officer, please get them there to a safe place! Okay?"

"Sure, thanks!" he said.

He ran with the others toward the nearest bushes.

"Okay, Ninjas! Let's transform!" said Jack, "I mean… morph!"

"Right!" said the others, "SUPER CHANGE, RANGER CHANGE!"

The Ninja Changers turned into their morphing devices and they transformed. Scythmourai, Slyther and Scyphanas looked at them as they flipped toward the hill near Slateport Park.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" asked Scyphanas.

"Red Quilava!"

"Pink Cherimm!"

"Silver Furret!"

"White Mewtwo!"

"Blue Starmie!"

"Yellow Electabuzz!"

"Black Absol!"

"Green Tropius!"

"We kill evil and hide from people!" said Jack, "Mighty Morphin'!"

"Poké Rangers!" yelled the rangers.

"NINJA IS HERE!"

A black background appeared before them and eight stars in multi colors came from behind them shining them from above.

"Useless!" said Scythmourai, "Fearjas!"

(cue Kakuranger Theme song)

The rangers flipped over them and kicked them. Jack took out his Torch Sword.

"Torch Sword, Blaze Burn!"

He struck the ground and flames came out of it, leading paths of flame toward the Fearjas. The Fearjas fell down and they looked like burned chickens, ready to be eaten.

Derik jumped up in the air and used his Steel Wings.

"Silver Ranger Diving Attack!"

He dove toward them with his arms spread apart. The Steel Wings slaughtered the Fearjas. He flipped and went backwards and hit them in the face. He jumped down from the position and the Fearjas fainted.

Mewtra swung on a telephone pole and kicked the Fearja in the face that was coming toward him. He kicked one of the birds straight in the face. He took out Kuto.

"Kuto, Hyper Beam!"

Kuto's eyes shot an orange beam, blowing the Fearjas from where they were to oblivion.

Jenna and Mika jumped over Slyther. Mika kicked Slyther in the chest while Jenna did a karate chop toward the neck.

"Chu Dagger, Spark Throw!"

The dagger shocked Slyther in the chest.

"Claw Slash!"

Mika slashed Slyther in the face, and he fell down. He began to run away, but Jenna had a beautiful present for her.

"Yo, Slyther! Thunder Bow!"

She aimed her electric bow at the ninja and pulled an arrow from her blaster. He was hit and he ran around in terror. Sean continued to help defeating the Fearjas with the help of Amii and Danny. After they were defeated, Scythmourai screamed for his life.

"You wouldn't would you?" asked Scythmourai.

"Let's combine!" said Jack.

The weapons combined to make the Poke Blaster with the Thunder Bow.

"Poke Blaster: Master Mode!"

An arrow appeared and all of the ranger powers were converted in that arrow. It was then put in the nozzle of the gun. Jack aimed the arrow at him.

"Fire!"

A white light came from the gun, releasing the arrow. Scythmourai took major damage and flipped toward the ground.

"Curse you, Poké Rangers!" he yelled.

The rangers turned around to notice that they needed to defeat Scyphanas, who was running around in the park.

"You can't scare me! Activate Hide!"

He began to disappear. The rangers begin to look for him. It was quiet. Too quiet. The rangers then heard a sound from the sky, a blizzard attack struck them down.

"Danny, use the Scope that was programmed!" said Sean.

"Right, Green Scope!"

He saw a black entity coming from his right.

"I found him, transferring this to Jack!"

Jack noticed where he was attacking.

"Okay, he's coming 20 degrees to the left!"

He took out his Blade Blaster and struck him down. Scyphanas fell down and hit his face.

"Please, don't kill me!" said the monster.

"Super Ninja Mode! Sword of Light!" said Danny.

The Sword of Light appeared in his hand. All eight of them ran toward the monster. They all glowed in white light and struck the monster down. The monster exploded and his carcass was on the floor.

"Yes," said Jack. Suddenly, he heard rustling.

"Oh, no!" said Scythmourai, "You're not going to win that easily! Dawson, make him grow!"

A blue lightning bolt from above made Scyphanas grow to an extraordinary level. The rangers took out their scrolls.

"Ninja Poke Zords, arise and combine!"

They arrived and all eight zords combined as one. Scyphanas began to use his Ice Beam attack on the Greatzord. The Greatzord fell down on the ground.

"Okay," said Amii, "You want to play that way, OKAY! You have pissed off the wrong girl!"

"I say we finish him off!" said Jack, "Sword of Light!"

The Sword of Light turned into a crossbow.

"Saber Release!"

The blade came out of the hilt and stabbed Scyphanas, making him explode.

* * *

Slateport Park…

Danny, still morphed found Ben and his father.

"Thanks for saving me," said the officer.

"No problem," said Danny.

Ben looked at him with regret, "Listen, I'm sorry. From now on, you're my favorite!"

Danny snickered, "I hope the Red Ranger didn't hear it!"

So, Danny's name was cleared and everything went back to normal? What will happen now that the rangers fought another monster? Well, you better find out next!

続けられるため!

* * *

**Yankee Blaze: Episode 103**

**Pink Sonora Ranger: I am going to wreak havoc on the Hoenn Rangers.**

**Dawson: It better work**

**Pink Sonora Ranger: It will.**

**Amii: I think it's time this pink ranger learns her lesson.**

**Claydol: How?**

**Amii: Time to call in the Pink Ladies! **

**Claydol: Huh?  
**

**Amii: The Pink Rangers from the other regions!  
**

**Yankee Blaze: Mighty Morphin Poké Rangers 103: The Punishment Sisters

* * *

**

A/N: Time for a quiz. Okay?

There's only one Neo Zord that was from Season 1 of the Johto Series, what zord is it? If I were you, read Neo, and find out, or check the forum.


	108. The Punishment Sisters

A/N: Thank you for your wonderful reviews! I saw a tremendous increase in Episode 102 and I thank you all. Anyway, next chapter!

**JACK: We have a surprise for you guys!  
JENNA: Yeah**

**SEAN: Episode 110**

**DANNY: Is A Special**

**AMII: IN THE MEANTIME, READ MY EPISODE.

* * *

**

_**Jack: Mighty Morphin **_

_**Rangers: POKE RANGERS!**_

_(The ninja coins glow)_

_**Poke Rangers, Ninja Rangers!**_

_(The eight teens transform into the Poke Rangers)_

_(Based on the Japanese show, "Ninja Sentai Kakuranger" which I don't own)_

_**The bridge of lighting you must cross**_

_(Jack on the right side with the Quilava zord on the left)_

_**The diamond adventure lies in happiness**_

_(Mewtra on the right side with the White Mewtwo zord on the left)_

_**The mystery of Ninja is right here **_

_(Derik on the right side with the Furret zord on the left)_

_**Show and connect, Poke Rangers**_

_(Amii on the right side with the Cherimu zord on the left)_

_**The sufficient character**_

_(Sean on the right side with the Starmie zord on the left)_

_**Twilights with the other eight**_

_(Jenna on the right side with the Electabuzz zord on the left)_

_**Sign Language and Wind**_

_(Mika on the right side with the Absol zord on the left)_

_**Are pieces among them**_

_(Danny on the right side with the Tropius zord on the left)_

_**Hide!**_

_(Edna's appearance)_

_**The two will intervene with the others!**_

_(Rayquaza and Claydol's appearance)_

_**So that the black hole will vanish in one stroke**_

_(Mary, Zack, Geki, and Sid's appearance)_

_**That's a… Nan Nanja Nanja Nanja**_

_(Mariah and Dawson's appearance)_

_**Nin Ninja Ninja Ninja!**_

_(The Ninja Poke Megazord appears)_

_**Mighty Morphin Ninja Rangers**_

_(Characters created by, Psyduck Ranger, blackangle2, RubyVulpix, kittydemon, Alpha Blade, o0Hikari0o, and YankeeFan2. Created by: YankeeFan2.)_

_(The Omega Psy Phoenix appears and connects with the Ninja Poke Megazord)_

_(The Two Generals appear on either side with a mysterious general in the middle)_

_**Mighty Morphin Poke Rangers**_

_(The eight rangers disappear and the logo appears)

* * *

_

Sonora Region… September 20, 2006

The Pink Sonora Ranger looked downward from Reisa's Tower. She was planning to do something very evil. She wanted to destroy the Sonora Rangers. They were the seven rangers that wanted to destroy everything. She didn't want that to happen. She got away from the balcony and walked to her room to notice that Mariah was there with a smile.

"Reisa, told me about you. Aren't you the one that-," she said.

"Tried to destroy the Hoenn Rangers. Yes!" she said.

Karen, the Pink Sonora Ranger laughed, "How could I be of assistance?"

"Well, I need you to destroy the Hoenn Ninja Rangers," she said.

"Ninja Rangers?" asked Karen, "COME ON!"

"Seriously!" yelled Mariah, "I am from 2007! I really need you!"

"Then I want proof! NOW!" yelled Karen.

Mariah activated her scepter and the two evil villains were going into a slipstream that was unknown to them. Suddenly, they dropped into Dawson's Tower in 2007.

"Do you now believe me?" yelled Mariah.

Karen couldn't believe it, "Okay, fine. We're here!"

* * *

**Episode 103- The Punishment Sisters**

**Written By- Yankee Blaze**

**Directed By- Yankee Blaze**

**Guest Stars-**

**Jackie- Poke Rangers Angels**

**Christina- Poke Rangers Orre**

**Anna- Poke Rangers Johto**

**Karen- Sonora Rangers**

**ALL CHARACTERS THAT HAVE BEEN LISTED DO NOT BELONG TO ME AND WILL NOT BELONG TO ME IN ANY WHICH WAY OR FORM. I WAS ALLOWED PERMISSION TO USE THESE. IF YOU WANT TO USE THEM, DON'T ASK ME, ASK THE AUTHORS.

* * *

**

Seashore House…

Karen arrived immediately to Slateport City. Mariah's intelligible mind told her to go to the Seashore House and boy was she right. Lucky for her, Karen was wearing her usual attire. It was a short-sleeved shirt and a clean pair of shorts. She noticed Amii doing her nails on the table. She was brushing her brown hair, with her brown eyes scanning her, wondering what will happen next. Suddenly, the door opened and she turned around to notice a teenager wearing a green shirt with red stripes, with a jean jacket and red stripes that covered the shirt. His white sneakers were so clean that the green spots on them were sparkling.

"Hey Amii!" he said.

"Danny, what's up? Did you get that yet?"

"What did you want me to get?" he asked.

"I wanted you to get me a flute! That was the thing I wanted you to get!" said Amii.

She began polishing her shoes before going to her bag full of makeup. He sat down next to her and rolled his eyes.

Karen smirked, "They act like a couple. I guess they are. Wow."

Suddenly, a woman in a black cloak turned to her and gave her a letter.

"Who the hell are you?" she asked.

"Mariah's servant!" she said.

Karen, who really didn't care at the time, opened the letter to open a huge piece of paper. It was going to be a long letter.

_Dear Karen, aka Evil Pink Sonora Ranger-_

_Now that you are in 2007, it's time for you to listen and listen well. The Eight Hoenn Rangers must be swept off the Earth. I have a plan for you. Phase 1, you will attack Slateport City with your greatest attacks. The Hoenn Rangers will come. I want you to trap them one by one. After all eight are gone, you will be rewarded by me and you will go back to 2006. Okay? Good luck._

_Mariah, but who really wrote this is her husband, Dawson._

Karen got up from her table and walked outside. Danny and Amii looked up and began to notice something was wrong.

"I sense a red flag going up!" said Danny.

"Agreed," said Amii.

Amii and Danny walked out just in time. They walked into the middle of the town to notice that she was destroying the city with her blade blaster. It looked like Amii's suit but it the white diamonds, boots, belt, gloves and her blade blaster were all black.

"Hey," she said.

"Who the hell do you think you are trying to destroy this city?" asked Amii, "NOW!"

"I'm the Pink Sonora Ranger, the evil one!" she said.

"Oh, I remember you," said Danny, "You were on the news before trying to beat the other Sonora Rangers!"

Amii and Danny quickly took out their Ninja Changers.

"SUPER CHANGE!"

"Green Tropius Ninja!"

"Pink Cherrim Ninja!"

Karen snickered, "Oh, gosh!"

Amii pulled out her Blade Blaster and shot her in the face.

"Ooh. Just like mine but we have different modes!"

"Huh?" asked Amii.

"Blade Blaster, Broadsword Mode!" she yelled.

The Blade Blaster was now a double-edge hilted sword.

"Huh?" asked Amii.

She flung a Psybeam from her sword and the two rangers flipped and fell on the pavement.

"Okay," said Danny, "Let's do it!"

"Blade Blaster, Psychic Slash!" she yelled.

An arrowhead appeared in front of her. She slashed the arrowhead and sent the symbol toward Karen. Karen, smart enough used the Broadsword Blaster and reflected the special attack at Danny. Danny fell backwards and hit the ground.

"Leaf Blade! Leaf Slash!"

He slashed Karen in the chest and kicked the Broadsword out of her hand. Suddenly, she couldn't take it anymore. She was now wearing pink metallic armor.

"Time for some genjitsu!" she yelled.

"Genjitsu?" asked Danny.

"Illusions!" said Amii.

She appeared in ghost form and slashed the two rangers with the Broadsword.

"Wow," said Amii, "She's… strong!"

"Yeah," said Danny, "Let's give her a taste of our medicine!"

"Right!"

They both activated their helmets.

"Frenzy Plant capture!" yelled Danny.

Karen tried slashing it back and forth, but was suddenly captured by the vines and roots from the trees.

"What?" she yelled.

"Psychic Blow!" yelled Amii.

She was blown back and hit a tree, but just before she hit it, she disappeared.

"What?" they yelled.

BOOM!

"Clef Staff!" she yelled, "Metronome!"

A crystal like beam began to glow.

"CRYSTAL BEAM!"

A beam came out of her staff and the ground exploded, making the two rangers fall and hit the ground again. She laughed until suddenly, a dagger was thrown behind her.

"Who threw this?" she yelled.

Jenna and Mika ran up to her, "Amii! Danny!"

"Jenna!" yelled Danny.

"Mika!" yelled Amii.

Mika and Jenna jumped up and kicked Karen in the chest. Karen fell backwards and landed on the pavement.

"Four against me this will be exciting!" she yelled.

Suddenly, four more other people arrived from nowhere.

"Make that eight," said Sean, as he materialized.

"Oh no," said Karen, "You could try to beat me, but like the Sonora Rangers, you are no better than me! Prepare to die!"

"Broadsword mode!" she yelled, "Psychic Blast!"

The others transformed to Super Ninja Mode. Amii took out the Sword of Light and gave it to Mika.

"You're a dark time use it, quickly!" yelled Amii.

"Right!" said Mika, "Eightfold Charge!"

The eight rangers ran forward and they all began to glow, they went through Karen, trying to destroy her when suddenly she reflected it with a light screen attack. Karen quickly took out the brown bag and a blue Poke Ball appeared in her hand.

"What's with the Poke Ball?" asked Mewtra. He took out Kuto.

"You'll find out, Psychic Hold!" she yelled.

Mewtra was frozen.

"MEWTRA!" yelled Amii.

Karen threw the Poke Ball, causing Mewtra to be captured.

"HA!" yelled Karen, "Psychic Blitz!"

She threw two at Jack and Mika causing them to be captured. Derik, Danny and Jenna were also captured by the Poke Ball. Sean shot her with his Fin Blaster but another Poke Ball caught him. Amii was there all alone.

"You're gone!" she yelled.

"Psychic Shooter, FIRE!"

A purple beam shot Karen. Karen fell backwards and ran off, "They just keep coming! Who cares? I got seven rangers!"

Amii just lay on her stomach trying to get up. She then felt someone pick her up with one hand. It couldn't be! She was wearing a pink spandex uniform like hers. It had "PRS" on the left with an Espeon on the right. She had a Shooter Sword on the right of her holster and she had her pink laser gun known as the Psychic Shooter. Her helmet was pink with gold around the mask.

"Anna?" asked Amii.

"Yeah," she said.

"Oh… my… god," said Amii, "We need to get to the Pillar!"

"Why?" asked Anna.

"Two reasons, how could you get here? Especially when Celebi is still regaining energy!" she said, "Oh and to track down my friends!"

"Okay," said Anna with a look of puzzlement under her helmet.

They both teleported to the Sky Power in the same color: pink.

* * *

_(Amii uses her Ninja Changer, summoning her Cherimm zord) _

**A COUPLE OF ANNOUCEMENTS THAT I AM TOO LAZY TO PUT ON BEFORE THE CHAPTER, SO BEAR WITH ME! NOTE THAT I AM SHOWING YOU WHAT'S GOING ON IN MY FICS BECAUSE SO FAR, NO ONE HAS UPDATED! OH AND THIS IS THE LAST TIME I AM DOING THIS! WHY AM I WRITING IN CAPITALS? I AM JUST TOO LAZY.**

Goranger Episode 7- The Poison Bomb Scheme. The Goranger has heard of a new Lektor. Can the rangers get the Lektor before Poison Witch Mask uses them to create poison bombs? Find out.

Also, a new episode of Road Trip!

And, Psyduck Ranger has a Poké Rangers Neo (Johto Season 2) comedy special. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!

_(The Pink Ranger uses her Psy Staff, showing the commercials coming to an end)

* * *

_

Sky Pillar…

Anna still remembered the Sky Pillar. The green circular area, the black control panels, and the black cauldron called the Mystical Pool. They both demorphed, revealing her wearing a pink shirt, the same tan caprees with white shoes. Her hair was still golden blonde and her eyes were blue.

"Anna Danime is here!" said Amii.

Rayquaza opened his eyes, "How the heck did you get here?"

"Well, it's a long story," said Anna.

* * *

Anna's Story…

_Goldenrod City 2106…_

_Eddie and Greg were once again arguing because they failed the first time. Kurtis, Sabrina, Anna and Kris just sat there while they argued. Anna walked into the zord bay, because she was too tired to listen to all of this crap! She got on the Espeon zord and took the zord out for a ride and noticed a secret button that she didn't notice. She pressed it and landed here in Slateport City 2007.

* * *

_

"So, that's my story," said Anna.

Amii looked at her silently and nodded, "Okay. A little bit awkward, and not understandable. But, It's a good thing you are here because I need your help!"

"What happened?" asked Anna.

"Well, I think it's best if you heard it from the mystical pool," she said.

She activated it to look into the past. Karen, the Pink Sonora Ranger captured the other rangers and once again dashed off from Anna's attack.

"You mean, I attacked a ranger?" asked Anna, "Whoops."

"Uh, Anna, she's evil," said Amii.

Anna nodded, "Okay. What are we going to do?"

Amii nodded, "Well, if we ask other rangers to help us. It's not going to work. We have to assemble all the Pink Rangers!"

"There are only 4! You, me, Orre, and… Kanto. Right?"

"Right," said Anna, "Too bad I can't get Chloe."

"I know," said Rayquaza, "But, I know someone who does in Kanto. The Poke Rangers Angels. Three spies that transform to fight the terrors of Kanto!"

"And the other?" asked Anna.

"Poké Rangers Orre!" said Amii, "Christina, the Pink Mew Ranger! She helped us out when Mariah and Dawson got married."

"DAWSON AND MARIAH GOT MARRIED?" yelled Anna.

"I thought you knew from Celebi!" said Amii.

"We heard of Mariah and Dawson. But, he hasn't told us they were 'together'," said Anna.

"Well, they did," said Amii.

"Well, you better head to Kanto to get one of the rangers now!" said Rayquaza.

"Okay," said Amii and Anna.

* * *

Kanto Region, Celadon City…

Jackie Stewart, the blonde with green eyes was at the perfume store, working her magical tricks. Her blue morpher was on her left wrist as he began talking to this girl.

"Hi, what do you think of this?" she asked.

She sprayed stuff on the girl's hand, "What scent is that? It smells so… awfully beautiful!"

"Summer Breeze," she said.

The woman loved it and paid for it. She left with happiness. Jackie smiled, straightening out her pink t-shirt and pulled up her tight white leather pants. She noticed two other girls both wearing pink. Amii began to ask her a question.

"Excuse me. We are looking for a Jackie Stewart, do you know who she is?" asked Amii.

"Me," said Jackie, "Why?"

"You have been drafted," said Anna.

"For what?" asked Jackie.

"I will brief you shortly. We already went to your boss. He's kind of nice!" said Amii.

"You talked to Touya? How did you get there?" she asked.

"Teleported," she said, "Now come on! Next, stop is Orre!" she said.

Amii, Anna and Jackie quickly activated their morphers and went to Orre and it was a great thing they were taking Christina because Anthony's sister was getting on Anthony's nerves.

* * *

"No!" yelled Anthony, "Me and my friends are going to see this movie. It's rated R!"

"OH COME ON!" she yelled.

Suddenly, three streaks of pink light appeared behind her. Christina turned around to notice Amii with a smile.

"Amii!" she yelled. She hugged Amii because well, she now thinks Amii is her idol.

"That's Christina?" asked Anna.

"Christina? SOMEONE TELL ME WHAT IS GOING ON?" yelled Jackie, "WHY IS A 10 YEAR OLD GIRL AND A 20 YEAR OLD SPY LIKE ME DOING HERE IN THE MIDDLE OF ORRE? WHY ARE WE DRAFTED?"

Anthony stood up and his arms crossed his chest, "What's going on?"

Amii nodded, "The Mighty Morphin' Poke Rangers have been… captured by the Pink Sonora Ranger."

"I thought she was good," asked Anthony.

"I think she came from the past. So, for revenge, I needed all the pink rangers that I could possibly find," said Amii.

"Great, I'm going," said Anthony but Amii turned around, "HELL NO!" she said.

"I could but we can handle this problem ourselves!" said Amii.

"I'll be fine Anthony, I have these three on my back," said Christina.

"Yeah," said Jackie, "I will be happy to help. Even though I think the other girls will think I'm crazy doing this alone, but, go figure."

"Great," said Amii, "To the Sky Pillar. We have to track this ranger!"

They activated their morphers and teleported to Hoenn.

* * *

Sky Pillar…

Amii, Anna, Christina and Jackie were working on the consoles trying to track down the culprit who captured Mewtra, Danny, Derik, Sean, Jenna, Mika and Jack.

"So, you have been a ranger for how long?" asked Jackie.

"One year, two months," said Amii.

"Wow," said Christina, "You must really know how to fight!"

"Yeah," said Amii.

Christina nodded, "Speaking of fighting, how's the Kadabra zord?"

"Kadabra?" asked Amii, "Oh gosh!"

Anna and Jackie looked at her, "Nothing happened to it, right?" asked Anna.

"Uh, it got destroyed. But, now I have Cherimm and I am now a ninja!" said Amii.

"How cool!" said Christina.

* * *

Cave of Origin…

The rangers were all turned into mini Squirtles. Karen laughed as Jack, the red Squirtle squeaked his brains out.

"Do I have to do this to you?"

She took out glue and a popsicle stick and glued Jack to it.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" he squeaked.

"You keep complaining, you will die!" she yelled.

Jenna looked at Mewtra, "Can you telepathically tell Rayquaza what's going on?"

Mewtra nodded, "I'll try. He began using telepathy.

* * *

Sky Pillar…

Rayquaza's eyes lit up as he heard his voice.

"I found them. They are in the Cave of Origin!" he yelled.

Anna nodded, "Let's go!"

Christina pulled her back, "Wait! If we go, we must go in style!"

There were white t-shirts and white pants on the table next to them. There were also headbands. One was yellow, one was blue, one was red and one was pink. Anna, took the blue one, Jackie took the yellow one, Christina, took the pink one and Amii took the red one.

"Okay," said Amii, "Let's kick ass!"

The four rangers teleported to the Cave of Origin.

"Come on out!" yelled Anna, "We are here to surrender!"

Karen smiled, "Come on rangers, you will see your new cell mates!"

When Karen arrived, she noticed that the others weren't here.

"What the?" asked Karen, but she got stunned by firecrackers. She turned to notice four people dressed in white. The rangers transformed back into teenagers and noticed four people in white shirts. One wore a red headband, the other one wore a blue headband, the next one wore a yellow headband and the other wore pink.

"Amii!" yelled Danny, "Oh my gosh!"

"Christina?" asked Jenna.

"ANNA!" said Greg.

Jackie looked at the girls, "They don't know me do they?"

The other girls shook their head and pointed at Karen.

"Who do you girls think you are?"

Christina began to pose first, "I may be scrawny, but I am powerful! Pink Power of Orre!"

Jackie was next, "I may be a spy, and I go boy crazy, but I am known as a ranger! Pink Power of Kanto!"

Next, it was Anna, "I'm the smart one! Pink Ranger of Johto!"

Then, it was Amii. "I'm the perfect one! Pink Ranger of Hoenn!"

"Together we are known as the Punishment Sisters! DIE NOW!"

They snapped their fingers and the Pink Sonora Ranger flipped and landed on the ground.

"Let's morph!" said Anna.

"Okay," said Amii.

"Morph, I Choose You!"

She put her morpher on her wrist and the morpher glowed. Her spandex suit was sparkling. It revealed a golden belt strapped across her waist with her Shooter Sword in her holster. She has a pink spandex suit with PRS on the left and an Espeon on the right. Her helmet appeared and it was pink with a gold surrounding the black visor.

"Pink Espeon Power!"

It was Christina's turn. She had a pink morpher on her wrist that was a shaped like a Mew.

"Orre Force Pink!"

She pressed her Pink Mew Morpher and she was wearing the same spandex uniform like Anna. It was pink with white designs and her helmet looked like a Mew.

"Pink Mew Ranger!"

Jackie was next she took out her blue Angels morpher.

"Angels Transformation! Make Up!"

She transformed into a ranger in spandex with their logo on the right side. She also had a white scarf wrapped around her neck with a helmet that looked like a Beautifly.

"Pink Beautifly Ranger Power!"

Amii's ninja changer turned into her original Poké Morpher.

"Psychic Power!"

An Abra helmet digitized on her head and her uniform automatically digitized. It was spandex and it looked just like Karen's, but it has white where there was black.

"Ninja Pink!"

"Let's do it!" said Amii, "Psy Staff!"

Anna took out a pink laser pistol, "Psychic Shooter!"

Christina took out a staff with a Mew's head on top instead of an Abra's head, "Mew Staff!"

Jackie took out a silver bow, "Silver Bow!"

"FIGHT!" yelled Amii.

_(Cue Bioman theme song without the singer singing it) _

The four pink rangers jumped down. Karen wasn't giving up without a fight.

"Clef Staff!"

Christina and Amii shot her with a Psybeam attack while Anna shot her with a Psywave attack. Karen smiled as she quickly activated Mirror Coat from her Clef Staff. The pink rangers fell down. Well, except for Jackie.

"I'm a Psychic. I can destroy anyone with my special attacks!" she yelled.

"I know, Silver Arrow! Fire!"

A silver arrow shot Karen, making her fall down.

"Remember, Beautifly is a bug type! I thought you knew that!" she said.

Suddenly, their weapons began to glow.

"Rangers," said Mewtra, "Combine your weapons!"

"LISTEN! WE CAN'T! THEY ARE DIFFERENT WEAPONS! THEY'RE IMPOSSIBLE!" yelled Amii.

"Trust me," said Mewtra.

"According to what I read, it did work," said Anna.

The Mew Staff shortened to become the handle while the Psy Staff connected on top of it. The Psychic Shooter attached to it in front and it was held by the Silver Bow.

"Punishment Blaster, ready!" they yelled.

"You wouldn't dare!" yelled Karen.

"FIRE!" yelled Amii.

A pink energy blast came from the blaster and destroyed Karen. She got up and groaned.

"I am going back to the past! Rangers! Punishment Sisters! I hope you die!"

She disappeared. The other rangers met them and were really excited that they were okay. Suddenly, the Beautifly zord, the Espeon zord and the Mew zord arrived as the sun was about to set.

"Listen, we need to meet again. It was nice seeing you," said Jackie.

She got on the Beautifly zord and headed to Kanto.

"Hey! Christina, thanks," said Danny.

"Any time," said Christina. She hopped on the Mew zord and continued toward Orre. It was only Anna.

"Anna," said Amii.

"Amii," said Anna.

"I hope we see each other again," said Amii.

"I hope so too," said Anna.

"You know what's funny? No zord battle," said Amii.

"Funny. Maybe she was too chicken!" said Anna.

"Probably," said Amii, "You better run!"

Anna nodded and walked to her Espeon zord heading back to Johto, 99 years to the future. Jack and Jenna looked at her with admiration.

"So, Punishment Sister of Hoenn thanks!" said Jack.

Jack was kicked in the face by Amii, "Sarcasm will get you nowhere. Now who's with me? Let's eat at the Pizza Shack! I am tired!"

Dawson's Tower…

Mariah looked at Dawson with an excuse.

"I can explain?" asked Mariah.

"I have learned my lesson. DO NOT EVER ASK MY WIFE TO GO TO THE PAST AND GET A RANGER! ESPECIALLY PINK TO DESTROY HOENN!" yelled Dawson.

Now, that the rangers have finally defeated Sonora, what will happen next? Well, you are going to have to find out!

続けられるため!

* * *

I don't own the Kakuranger ending, I thought it would be great to use from now until the end.

_(The logo appears)_

_(The Fearjas dance, Kakuranger ending plays)_

_The black hole has vanished! All hail the Poke Rangers!  
_

_(The monsters from the past dance)_

_The black hole has been struck! All pay homage!_

_(Dawson dances and almost falls off the balcony, rapper appears)_

_Dawson and his gang will be destroyed by the multi-color gang_

_Jenna sings: Because we are more superior! Ooh-hoo!  
_

_(Jack and the others transform and get on their Sharpedo Cycles, hearing about the party)_

_The rangers kick butt because they really don't give up!_

_(Fearjas and monsters keep dancing)_

_Jenna sings: We give up, the world is doomed as we speak! NINJA! Evil must die!_

_(The Fearjas run away immediately)_

_Chorus: The black hole has vanished! All hail the Poke Rangers!_

_(Monsters keep running)_

_The black hole has been struck! All pay homage!_

_(The 8 rangers arrive with only one Fearja remaining, the Toei symbol appears on the screen with YF2's logo.)_

_Ninja Rangers Attack!

* * *

_

© 2007 YankeeFan2 productions

**Ninja Squadron Hidden Ranger (Ninja Sentai Kakuranger) is from Toei © 1994-1995. Don't own it.**

A/N: You have heard it! The first Poké Rangers ending, like the openings, I hope authors write the ending songs as well.

**YF2: Episode 104**

**Amii: The kids. They're all sick. Any reasons why?**

**Meowthlady: Purrfect! **

**Amii: I feel so sick.**

**Danny: AMII!**

**YF2: Find out on Episode 104: The Pink Ranger Virus**

A/N: Oh another quiz. This counts for one Goranger storyline and one In Space storyline. How many sentai powers are there? This includes the new sentai too. You better have a good source otherwise, don't answer the question. It's more than 74 that's for sure.


	109. The Female Warrior's Flaming Oath

A/N: Thanks for your reviews. Really thanks. So, please read my next chapter and note Amii is not being replaced, and she forgot to tell you that the title name was changed from the Pink Ranger Virus to "The Oath of the Girl Warriors".

* * *

_**Jack: Mighty Morphin **_

_**Rangers: POKE RANGERS!**_

_(The ninja coins glow)_

_**Poke Rangers, Ninja Rangers!**_

_(The eight teens transform into the Poke Rangers)_

_(Based on the Japanese show, "Ninja Sentai Kakuranger" which I don't own)_

_**The bridge of lighting you must cross**_

_(Jack on the right side with the Quilava zord on the left)_

_**The diamond adventure lies in happiness**_

_(Mewtra on the right side with the White Mewtwo zord on the left)_

_**The mystery of Ninja is right here **_

_(Derik on the right side with the Furret zord on the left)_

_**Show and connect, Poke Rangers**_

_(Amii on the right side with the Cherimu zord on the left)_

_**The sufficient character**_

_(Sean on the right side with the Starmie zord on the left)_

_**Twilights with the other eight**_

_(Jenna on the right side with the Electabuzz zord on the left)_

_**Sign Language and Wind**_

_(Mika on the right side with the Absol zord on the left)_

_**Are pieces among them**_

_(Danny on the right side with the Tropius zord on the left)_

_**Hide!**_

_(Edna's appearance)_

_**The two will intervene with the others!**_

_(Rayquaza and Claydol's appearance)_

_**So that the black hole will vanish in one stroke**_

_(Mary, Zack, Geki, and Sid's appearance)_

_**That's a… Nan Nanja Nanja Nanja**_

_(Mariah and Dawson's appearance)_

_**Nin Ninja Ninja Ninja!**_

_(The Ninja Poke Megazord appears)_

_**Mighty Morphin Ninja Rangers**_

_(Characters created by, Psyduck Ranger, blackangle2, RubyVulpix, kittydemon, Alpha Blade, o0Hikari0o, and YankeeFan2. Created by: YankeeFan2.)_

_(The Omega Psy Phoenix appears and connects with the Ninja Poke Megazord)_

_(The Two Generals appear on either side with a mysterious general in the middle)_

_**Mighty Morphin Poke Rangers**_

_(The eight rangers disappear and the logo appears)

* * *

_

Slateport High Baseball…

Danny Dragonfly, Jack Farrell and Derik Dragonfly were getting ready to go out for baseball practice.

"It's really funny that we are still training for baseball this year. Again," said Jack.

"I think the coach loves us," said Danny.

"You think?" asked Derik.

Sean and Mewtra walked in with Mewtra's new uniform. It was white with black stripes with the number '23'.

"Oh, great, well, we better get out there and play baseball! Let's go!" said Sean.

Danny nodded and walked outside with them. It just in time, the temperature was 72 degrees. It was perfect baseball weather. Mewtra was playing left field, getting ready for practice when suddenly he felt something weird.

"_I sense a monster. But what?" _asked Mewtra to himself, not noticing the ball flying towards his head.

"ROB!" yelled Sean, "Get it!"

Mewtra quickly captured the ball with his glove and his whole team sighed with relief. It was time for a ten minute break and Sean rushed up to him.

"What's going on?" asked Sean.

"I sense a monster coming this direction," said Mewtra, "But, I don't know where!"

Jack nodded and looked around noticing their teammates releasing their Pokémon when suddenly an entity that was right in front of them had a silver pistol. Jack grabbed Mewtra and the others and ran just before it happened. A green gas filled the baseball field, causing the other players and their Pokémon to choke and suffocate. The rangers kept running until they were clear of the poison gas.

"What the heck was that?" asked Jack.

"I think it's one of Dawson's plans. He did it this time," said Sean, just in time to hear their communicators activate.

"Yeah Rayquaza?" asked Jack.

"An epidemic occurrence appeared right near you. Get the others and investigate," said Rayquaza.

"Right," said Jack.

The four male rangers got the other three female rangers and they both ran to the hospital which was right next to the Pokémon Center. There, they disguised themselves as nurses and doctors and helped the people that were sick. Amii watched as she noticed a nurse take care of one of the team members from baseball.

"Hmm… What would we do without Nurse Joy and other doctors?" thought Amii.

* * *

**Episode 104- The Female Warrior's Flaming Oath**

**Written By- Yankee Blaze**

**Directed By- Yankee Blaze

* * *

**

One of the nurses walked toward one of the patients. She wasn't like the others. There was a Meowth tail dragging across the floor. She took out her stethoscope and put it at the teenage boy's chest. She smiled and walked outside toward the check out desk.

"Lillian, I'm going up to the roof for a second. I'll be back," she said.

"Okay," said Lillian, who was really another person in disguise. She snuck upstairs and heard her.

"Dawson, your plan was glorious!" she said. Lillian noticed a tail on the floor. She walked toward the nurse.

"Stop Meowthlady!" said Lillian.

The nurse revealed herself as Meowthlady while Lillian revealed herself as Jenna.

"Jenna! Wow, it's been a long time. Too bad you will die!"

Amii came from behind to notice Meowthlady in a nurse costume, but she didn't know that because she had her hat on and the mask was off. She ran toward Amii.

"Amii, grab her. We got to question her!" yelled Jenna.

Meowthlady pushed Amii away and jumped from the roof. Amii ran downstairs while Jenna took a leap of faith to the ground. The other rangers ran toward her as she tried to catch her breath. Amii came just in time for Fearjas and Meowthlady to arrive. There was also another monster. He was a Carvanha and Koffing monster. He was purple with green and blue with a mouth full of green slime.

"Quickly, let's morph!" said Jack.

"Right!" said the others.

"SUPER CHANGE, RANGER CHANGE!"

"Ancient Light, White Might!"

"In the night, I will always fight! Silver light! Metal Power!"

"Grass Power!"

"Dark Power!"

"Psychic Power!"

"Water Power!"

"Electric Power!"

"Fire Power!"

They morphed and posed. The rangers fought the Fearjas with their Blade Blasters. Strike after strike, blow after blow all of them came down. When they got to the monster and Meowthlady, she smiled.

"You know what to do," said Meowthlady.

The monster known as the Poisoned Piranha shot a green gas bullet, making the rangers fall on their knees.

"Rangers, Dawson and Mariah already have a plan ready to destroy you. So, you might as well surrender. You have 24 hours to rescue Slateport City. Other wise, they're mutants forever! HA!"

They disappeared.

* * *

Dawson's Tower…

Count Golbat was working on the vile. There was green ooze coming out of it. It contained toxic gas that could poison people, making their DNA alter to become mutants. The same thing with the Pokémon, but it would be a lot worse. They would die from it.

"Perfect," said Meowthlady.

"I hope you've planned well, because it will not last," said Scythmourai.

"What the hell does that suppose to me?" asked Meowthlady.

"Guys, relax. We made enough for the Poisoned Piranha. All we got to do now is make him grow mega size and increase this epidemic!" said Dawson.

"Right!" said Meowthlady.

"Mariah, prepare to make this monster mega size!" said Dawson.

"Okay, my hubby!" said Mariah.

* * *

Sky Pillar…

Claydol walked toward them, "I was right! The mutant virus has spread and it's killing Pokémon as we speak. We don't save them, the whole city will perish!"

Amii walked toward the mystical pool.

"I should've grabbed Meowthlady when I had the chance," said Jenna.

_(flashback)_

_Amii came from behind to notice Meowthlady in a nurse costume, but she didn't know that because she had her hat on and the mask was off. She ran toward Amii._

"_Amii, grab her. We got to question her!" yelled Jenna._

_Meowthlady pushed Amii away and jumped from the roof._

_(end flashback)_

Danny looked at her with a solemn look, "Don't worry. We'll get them!"

Suddenly, the mystical pool began to bubble as they saw the Poisoned Piranha, mega size.

"Apparently, this Carvanha won't give up," said Jack, "Claydol, deploy the scrolls. Let's go team!"

"RIGHT!" yelled the others.

* * *

The Ninja General and the Omega Psy Phoenix was formed. They landed on the ground, ready for battle.

"Let's go," said Jack, "Absol Fist!"

The Absol fist hit the Piranha monster. No damage occurred.

"Darn," said Mika, "No damage. Apparently, the outer hull is surrounded by a poisonous gas field.

"Well," said Mewtra on the intercom, "I will try a Psybeam, see what happens!"

The Psybeam attack hit the Poisonous field around the Poisoned Piranha, little damage occurred.

"Okay poison shield down to 93 percent and holding," said Mika.

The Poisoned Piranha released a Sludge Bomb attack on both Megazords, all four bombs attached to both the Ninja General and the Psy Phoenix. The Poisoned Piranha clapped his fins and explosions occurred all over both Megazords.

"Armor down to 15 percent! Right stabilizer's off line!" said Mika.

They noticed the Omega Psy Phoenix down on the ground, with fire coming out.

"Mewtra, are you okay?" asked Jenna.

Shaken, but not destroyed!" said Mewtra, "Armor is gone! Hull Integrity down to 68 percent. Weapons are offline and so are stabilizers. I can not turn back into the Mewtwo zord, so I am retreating for repairs!"

The Omega Psy Phoenix began to glow white and then it disappeared. The Ninja General swung a couple more times when suddenly, bombs attacked causing the Megazord to fall down.

"Okay, Armor down to 0 percent, hull integrity is critical. We will not survive another hit!" said Mika.

Suddenly, all power in her system blew up, causing the damage control to be offline. Mika fell out of her chair, as the systems went on fire. She quickly grabbed the fire extinguisher in the back and extinguished it.

"We're retreating," said Jack, "Amii set course for-,"

But, they noticed that Amii wasn't in the chair.

"Where… is… she?" he asked.

"I DON'T KNOW!" said Sean, "We'll track her down when we get to the pillar.

The Ninja General disappeared.

* * *

Lilycove Lighthouse…

Amii sat down playing with her Eevee. Even though she was happy to play with her Pokémon, she was ultimately depressed. Suddenly, she heard the rushing sounds of two beams from behind her.

"Amii, where were you?"

It was Mika and Jenna who came up from behind.

"We need to talk," said Jenna.

Amii nodded, "Eevee, return!"

The brown Eevee Pokémon returned to her Pokeball.

"What's up?" asked Amii.

"Rayquaza wanted me to tell you that the epidemic of this disease has spread through half the city and Dewford Town. Thousands of Pokémon are dying, and some of the humans are almost mutated," said Mika.

"Thanks to **you**," said Jenna.

"Me? What did I do?" asked Amii.

Jenna didn't have the patience for this. She calmed down and began to speak, "Why didn't you stop that nurse? Did you know it was Meowthlady?"

Amii looked at her, "What?"

She looked astonished. She didn't realize that was Meowthlady from the beginning.

"You didn't know," said Mika.

Amii nodded, "Okay. I knew it was her, but the reason I didn't fight her was… was because I have a soft spot for nurses."

"WHAT?" yelled Jenna, "Why?"

"When I was seven, I had a kidney infection. It was so severe, I almost died. The nurse who I can't seem to remember got me better. I got a new kidney and now ever since, I feel happy. That's why whenever I see nurses in a hospital, I smile. I smile knowing that they are doing their job. Same thing with Nurse Joy when it came to Pokémon matters."

Jenna looked at her with an upsetting reason, "That was your reason? Because of what happened nine years ago?"

Amii nodded.

"THAT WAS CERTAINLY NO EXCUSE. THANKS TO YOU, WE HAVE 18 HOURS BEFORE THE DISEASE NOT JUST SPREADS HERE, BUT ALL OVER THE WORLD!" yelled Jenna.

Amii looked down with tears coming out of her eyes. She ran off toward the dock, Jenna ran after her, but Mika stopped her.

"You've done enough damage, I'll talk to her," said Mika.

Amii kept running when suddenly she ran into the Poisoned Piranha.

"You!" yelled Amii.

"Yes, me," he said. He sprayed the green stuff all over Amii. Amii screamed, coughing her brains out when suddenly, she fell on the dirt. The Piranha disappeared and Mika ran up to catch up to her followed by Jenna.

"Amii! AMII!" yelled Mika.

Mika turned to Jenna, "Quickly, tell Claydol to set up a bed in the Sky Pillar. QUICKLY!"

_(Amii uses the Ninja Changer, showing the rangers, commercial break)

* * *

_

_(The Pink Ranger uses her Psy Staff, end of commercials)_

Sky Pillar…

The medical room was built by Sean and Derik. It was silver with a blue lights surrounding it and eight beds, one for each ranger. In the new medical room, Amii woke up. Her hands were greenish purplish. She tried to get up but a hand pushed her down.

"You need to rest."

"Jenna," said Amii, "Oh man. What did that disgusting fish do to me?"

"He infected you. You have the symptoms of the mutant virus. It's spreading rapidly all over your body. Since Mika and I already touched you, we have it too. We have 18 hours now before we turn into mutants."

Amii rolled her eyes, "Great, I'm never going to look beautiful now."

Suddenly, Danny ran toward them, "Guys, the monster's attacking the city! You're coming?"

"Well, since we have a minor case, we'll go," said Jenna.

Amii tried to get up but Jenna pushed her down, "Except you! You inhaled so much of that toxic gas."

Amii sat down and watched the two generals once again battle the Poisoned Piranha.

"They'll be too busy. I might as well go," said Amii. She teleported out of the bed and ran into the main streets. Her body will weaken each second she walked. She ran to notice the generals fight him.

"Let's go," said Jack, "Electabuzz Punch!"

The shock did minor damage. He kicked them in the face with the Tropius leg.

"Sludge Bomb Blast!" yelled the Piranha.

Sean activated an orange button on his console, "Counterattack Alpha!"

The Counter reflected back toward him rapidly. Down below, Meowthlady and Scythmourai cried happily with joy when they saw this.

"Show those Megazords who you are!" yelled Meowthlady.

"No ranger will stop us! Did you hear me? Nobody!" yelled Scythmourai.

Amii continued through the city. The epidemic spread all over her face. She started to have green dots all over her face.

"I got to find it," she yelled, "I do not have much time!"

She ran toward the alley where she noticed two Taillow being healed.

"What the heck?" asked Amii.

She ran toward them and looked, they were all better.

"Fly, run!" she said.

The Taillow ran away to leave behind a huge branch with a lot of leaves.

"Of course, this plant wasn't affected like all the others. The toxic virus was supposed to destroy all life. But, this must have the immunity I need to save not just the whole region, but me as well. I got to get back to the Pillar!" she said to herself.

* * *

Sky Pillar…

Amii ran into the Pillar with a huge branch of leaves.

"AMII!" yelled Claydol, "I was looking for you!"

"Claydol, I found the antidote. Hurry, before I--," and she couldn't finish her sentence. She passed out on the floor.

"Amii," said Claydol.

"You better hurry on that antidote!" said Rayquaza.

"On it!" said Claydol.

Claydol began making schematics on the leaf.

* * *

Slateport City…

The Ninja General and Psy Phoenix were being hit hard. Mika and Jenna then began to feel dizzy.

"We better get to the Pillar before we pass out," said Mika.

"Go," said Jack, "We'll handle it. Mewtra combine!"

The Greatzord was formed ready to take the monster down.

* * *

Sky Pillar…

Mika and Jenna nearly fell on the floor, still breathing.

"You okay?" asked Claydol.

"We caught the virus," said Jenna, "It's still... spreading."

Mika looked at Amii who passed out already.

"Amii… stay strong," she said.

Claydol poured the antidote in the three glasses and gave it to them.

"Drink it before you pass out like Amii," he said as he gave some to Amii. All three began to glow as the virus came out of their bodies. Jenna and Mika felt normal as they got up from the floor, helping Amii.

"What happened?" asked Amii, "It worked! I'm all better!"

"We better go!" said Jenna, "The Greatzord's taking a beating!"

Amii took some of the leaf plant stuff and put them in a test tube and sealed it with a cork.

"I may know a way to defeat the virus!" said Amii.

Amii was about to teleport when suddenly Mika gave her something. Mewtra's flute was in her hand and gave it to Amii.

"Mewtra was worried too," said Mika.

"Great," said Amii.

* * *

Slateport City…

The Greatzord fell on the ground and the head of the zord hit the building.

"Crud, we're going to die!" said Jack. Suddenly, he heard the sound of Mewtra's flute.

"My flute!" said Mewtra, he activated the sensors. Amii, Mika and Jenna were there on the cargo boxes.

Meowthlady turned around and noticed the three rangers with Mewtra's flute.

"MEOWTHLADY! HOW DARE YOU KILL INNOCENT KIDS AND OTHER CIVILIANS TO DESTROY THE CITY! YOU WILL PAY! PSYCHIC POWER!"

"Dark Power!"

"Electric Power!"

The three rangers jumped down from the cargo boxes. Amii struck Mewtra's flute next to her Blade Blaster.

"You will pay dearly!" yelled Amii.

"Attack!" yelled Meowthlady.

The Fearjas appeared and began to attack. Mika flipped over the Fearjas and pulled out her Blade Blaster. She slaughtered them left and right, causing each Fearja to fall to her power. She kicked each one left and right. She took out her Pooch Claws and slashed them. Each one was slaughtered. Her claws began to glow as a pentagon appeared in front of her.

"Faint Attack Crash!"

She shot the ground making the Fearjas blow up and fly into the sky.

Amii gave them a tornado kick. She did the splits and tripped them with her Psy Staff. She punched one Fearja in the face and used a Psychic attack, wiping the rest away.

"Thunder Bow!"

Jenna electrocuted the Fearjas each with her bow. She aimed for Meowthlady. Meowthlady was stabbed in the chest and she got electrocuted, but Scythmourai did the same thing. But, it was even harsher.

"Poké Rangers. We will get you for this! Don't forget it!"

They ran off. The Greatzord however was still in trouble.

"I got an idea. Let's get in the Greatzord's weapons bay!" said Amii.

The Sword of Light was there and it was ready to be used. Amii inserted the antidote inside the sword.

"This sword will launch like usual, and when it shoots the field around it, it will not also destroy the monster, but the antidote will explode around the world, making everyone better!"

"Right!" said Mika.

They activated the Sword of Light and got back to the cockpit.

"Why is the Sword of Light in the Megazord's hand?" asked Derik.

"Watch," said Amii, "Sword of Light, Crossbow Mode. Destroy Poisoned Piranha!"

The Sword of Light stabbed the monster and he exploded into a million pieces, the shower spread around the world for five seconds and then it stopped. Life was back to normal.

Amii and Jenna were watching the people being healed with admiration. They cheered for the Greatzord as it disappeared.

* * *

Slateport High…

Amii watched from the trees as the rangers played their baseball game. Jack slid into home just before the ball was caught by the catcher. The Slateport Starmie team won the game. Danny and the others made Jack bodysurf through the crowd as the other trainers cheered. He noticed Amii watching from the bleachers.

"Hey, sport!" said Danny, "What's up?"

"Nothing much, you must feel great!" said Amii.

"Yeah, we finally won a game!" said Danny.

Danny and Amii watched as the rangers kept cheering on for Jack. The other team, the Sootopolis Wailmers went home. Mika and Jenna came up toward Amii in the bleachers. They both learned that the oath of a ranger is to not also protect the city, but to protect the innocent.

* * *

続けられるため!

A/N: I changed the lyrics. These are from Battle Fever J. But, I changed one line. The line was supposed to say five warriors because during that time there were five warriors, Battle Japan, Battle Cossack (Russia), Battle France, Battle Kenya and Miss America. And this is one of my favorite sentai, ranger series because this was when the Battle Fever Robo came into play. So, I hope you love this ending. It's been sung by MoJo. I forgot the title of this song but go to youtube and search for "Battle Fever J ending". Trust me, this is one of my favorite songs. It took me a long time to find the lyrics to this.

_(The Poké Rangers use their scrolls)_

As lightning strikes

_(The zords arrive)_

Eight heroes arrive

_(A monster arrives, the Ninja Greatzord is formed)_

After crossing

_(The Ninja Greatzord takes out the Sword of Light)_

The seven seas

_(The Ninja Greatzord begins to fight) _

With unspeakable rage

_(The Ninja Greatzord wrestles the monster, taking it down)_

In their hearts

_(The Ninja Greatzord uses its Sword and slaughters the beast, an explosion occurs)_

They have left their smiles behind

_(The eight rangers reveal themselves and prepare to fight)_

Dash through the jungles of hell

_(They use their morphers and morph)_

Finish it with your iron fist

_(They pose and begin to fight)_

You and I, yes, both you and I

_(The Poké Rangers formed their blaster and destroyed the Fearjas)_

Have staked our future

_(The camera zooms in on the rangers, heading toward the sun, one by one by Rapidash)_

Let's go! We're a team solid as steel

_(Cue electric guitar, the Poké Rangers ride off into the sunset, while its playing, the Toei symbol appears with YankeeFan2 below it)

* * *

_

**NOTE: I don't own the song or Toei. Wish I did…**

**© 2007 Yankee Blaze Productions**

**Ninja Squadron Hidden Ranger (Ninja Sentai Kakuranger) is by Toei © 1994-1995 and will not be owned by anyone, not even me.

* * *

**

_(Cue Kakuranger Theme)_

**YF2: Episode 105**

**Jenna's talents of using the Thunder Bow was discovered by the captain of the Hoenn Olympics. And since she went to train with them, she was discovering a device with the rangers that the rangers thought was deadly. Apparently, now that Slyther and his Ninja Students have new armor, what will happen? Will Jenna stay or will Jenna leave? Find out on:  
**

**Episode 105: Jenna's Choice**

A/N: Now, I have another question:

What was the first transforming robot in sentai history? If I were you check the super sentai websites.

A- Battle Fever J

B- Denjiman

C- Sun Vulcan

D- Goranger

If you win, you can give me a storyline for Goranger and Poké Rangers In Space, aka the sixth season of the Hoenn series. **Please review and try the quiz.**


	110. Jenna's Choice

**A/N: Thank you for your reviews! Unfortunately, the answer to the quiz was Denshi Sentai Denjiman, too bad no one answered it. You could have tried! I will have a quiz next chapter and you can win a Himitsu Sentai Goranger: The Reawakening storyline, and Poké Rangers In Space storyline. Here's the quiz question, so I hope you answer this.**

**How many Poké Rangers zords are there in all? It doesn't include just me, it's also Psyduck's, CWA's, Starfighter's, Phantom's, and CCAP's. You can guess or approximate. I will put this as well at the end of the chapter, that way you won't forget.

* * *

**

Anyway to the chapter…

_**Jack: Mighty Morphin **_

_**Rangers: POKE RANGERS!**_

_(The ninja coins glow)_

_**Poke Rangers, Ninja Rangers!**_

_(The eight teens transform into the Poke Rangers)_

_(Based on the Japanese show, "Ninja Sentai Kakuranger" which I don't own)_

_**The bridge of lighting you must cross**_

_(Jack on the right side with the Quilava zord on the left)_

_**The diamond adventure lies in happiness**_

_(Mewtra on the right side with the White Mewtwo zord on the left)_

_**The mystery of Ninja is right here **_

_(Derik on the right side with the Furret zord on the left)_

_**Show and connect, Poke Rangers**_

_(Amii on the right side with the Cherimu zord on the left)_

_**The sufficient character**_

_(Sean on the right side with the Starmie zord on the left)_

_**Twilights with the other eight**_

_(Jenna on the right side with the Electabuzz zord on the left)_

_**Sign Language and Wind**_

_(Mika on the right side with the Absol zord on the left)_

_**Are pieces among them**_

_(Danny on the right side with the Tropius zord on the left)_

_**Hide!**_

_(Edna's appearance)_

_**The two will intervene with the others!**_

_(Rayquaza and Claydol's appearance)_

_**So that the black hole will vanish in one stroke**_

_(Mary, Zack, Geki, and Sid's appearance)_

_**That's a… Nan Nanja Nanja Nanja**_

_(Mariah and Dawson's appearance)_

_**Nin Ninja Ninja Ninja!**_

_(The Ninja Poke Megazord appears)_

_**Mighty Morphin Ninja Rangers**_

_(Characters created by, Psyduck Ranger, blackangle2, RubyVulpix, kittydemon, Alpha Blade, o0Hikari0o, and YankeeFan2. Created by: YankeeFan2.)_

_(The Omega Psy Phoenix appears and connects with the Ninja Poke Megazord)_

_(The Two Generals appear on either side with a mysterious general in the middle)_

Mighty Morphin Poke Rangers

* * *

Dawson's Tower…

"I have a plan to not only destroy the rangers, but take over the whole world!" said Mariah.

"Let's hear it," said Dawson.

"At the Slateport Museum, the device called the NGD-355 is one of the navy's old bombs that they didn't use due to the devastation it caused when it was experimented in the war of 1942. I used a formula and gave it to Darkix and Black Phoenix and the best part is that they have now a power boost!"

"This better work. In the meantime ask Count Golbat to make a monster!"

* * *

Route 112…

Seven people are dressed in green aiming with their bows. Their Pokemon cheer them on as they try to hit the bulls-eye. It happened to each one, they were close. The captain watched as they saw them each throwing their arrows toward each other, one after the other. He was happy until he noticed a space empty. Where in the world was Jenna Whitestone?

"Mike!" yelled the captain as he brushed his brown hair. The guy named Mike was wearing a green uniform and has bluish hair and green eyes.

"What's up?" asked Mike.

"Have you seen Whitestone?" he asked.

Mike shrugged, "I haven't seen her since last week. Where could she be?"

* * *

**Episode 105- Jenna's Choice**

**Written and Directed By- Yankee Blaze

* * *

**

Slateport Museum…

The Poke Rangers were discovering a device that could charge up and explode at any moment. If it is used in the wrong hands, all could be lost. Derik walked toward Jack with concern.

"How do you know that's radioactive?" asked Derik.

"Claydol could tell by telekinetic waves. I don't know how to explain it any further than that," said Jack.

Suddenly, a hole broke through the room. Everybody screamed and left.

"BLACK PHOENIX! DARKIX!" the rangers yelled.

"Why rangers, please do say hi to us as we destroy each and every one of you!" said Darkix.

Jack kicked him in the face, but he didn't flinch. Jack fell backwards crying out in pain.

"OW!" yelled Jack.

Darkix threw him at the exhibit, making him break through the glass. Mewtra used his psychic powers from his brain but it didn't do that much damage or anything. He then was smacked around by the wonderful, beautiful Black Phoenix who made him instantly fall.

Jenna used her Thunder Bow without the thunder arrows. It only dented their armor.

"Crud," said Jenna, "What now?"

"RUN!" yelled Jack.

The rangers ran out of the museum and into Route 110 when suddenly they noticed Fearjas surrounded them.

"I guess we have no choice," said Jack, "Ready?"

"READY!" yelled the others.

"SUPER CHANGE, RANGER CHANGE!"

"Ancient Light, White Might!"

"In the night I will always fight! Metal Power!"

"Grass Power!"

"Dark Power!"

"Psychic Power!"

"Water Power!"

"Electric Power!"

"Fire Power!"

"We are known as the Mighty Morphin Poké Rangers! NINJA IS HERE!"

Jack and the others were surrounded, he got the best idea ever.

"Shinobi Dengeki! NOW!" said Jack. (Ninja Blitzkrieg)

The eight rangers became electrons and shocked every single Fearja and appeared back in the middle. The Fearjas fell down and exploded into a million pieces. Soon, Black Phoenix appeared. Derik held her off by her Steel Wings. He flew her into the air, trying to make sure she falls by electricity.

"Jenna, use the bow!"

Jenna used the Thunder Bow, "Electron Arrow!"

The arrow shot Derik in the stomach. Suddenly, it electrocuted both of them. But, Black Phoenix survived the attack as she landed on her feet.

"DERIK!" she said.

Sparks came out of Derik's costume as he fell on his knees and landed on his side. His whole ranger uniform disappeared.

"Ha!" said Black Phoenix, "And I thought you would know how to aim already. Come on Darkix, we're done!"

Derik started bleeding from his stomach.

"Derik!" yelled Danny.

When they heard Danny, the other six rangers went toward Danny and immediately without hesitation, teleported to the underground medical bay in the Sky Pillar. There, Derik was stripped of his t-shirt and started healing his wound immediately.

"How is he doing?" asked Amii.

"Well, whoever shot that arrow, he was very lucky! It almost hit one of his internal organs!" yelled Claydol.

Everybody sighed and Jenna who turned to look at her teammates at the time, decided to look away and walk up the stairs and out of the Sky Pillar.

Derik looked at her as he left.

"Are you okay?" asked Amii.

"Jenna shot me by accident. She… shouldn't be so guilty," said Derik.

"Wait a minute. She had a bow?" asked Jack.

"Uh yeah, plus the Daggers!" said Mika.

"Oh, sorry. I forgot about that," said Jack.

"Excuse me," said Sean, "Jenna didn't come with us on an assignment last time and we came alright. What's going on?"

"I want to know," said Mewtra, "She kept bringing her Thunder Bow with her every where she went with regular arrows!"

"Maybe we should ask an alternative source," said Derik as he got up.

Amii put her hand on his shoulder, "You better stay."

Derik put his head on the pillow again as the six rangers left.

* * *

Edna's House…

Edna who was working at her old Ranger base underground heard the cave open up.

"Why darlings! Why the long faces?" asked Edna.

"Well, Aunt Edna. What was with the Thunder Bow you gave to her?" asked Mika.

"Jenna didn't tell you did she?" asked Edna.

"No, she didn't," said Sean.

Edna got up and began to speak.

"Her mother was in the Olympics. She won the Silver Medal many years back before the Poke Rangers were formed. So, Jenna wanted to take that dream. That's why you often see her with the Thunder Bow with black rubber to cover it that way she can keep her identity secret," she said.

"Oh," said Jack, "I never realized Jenna had that kind of idea."

"Guys, if she goes to the Olympics, who's going to replace her?" asked Amii.

Then the room fell silent.

* * *

Outside on Route 111…

Jenna kept shooting the trees.

'_I shot Derik. I almost murdered a man that came from the future. You know why? I feel so stressed out, I hesitated to shoot. It was my fault. I knew that becoming a ranger, there was going to be risks. But, almost killing one of your teammates WASN'T on the job description.'_

When she was about to take another shot, Mike one of her team members watched from behind the tree.

"So, you think you are now better than us?"

"Mike!" said Jenna.

"Yeah, just because that bow was your mom's doesn't mean you're better than all of us!" he yelled.

"Back off," said Jenna.

"Listen," said Mike, "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?"

He held her like a rag doll, shaking her.

"Mike, I'll be back later. But, for now, LEAVE ME ALONE DAMN IT!"

_(Jenna uses her Ninja Changer, glows and the Poke Rangers appear, showing a commercial break)

* * *

_

_(Yellow Ranger throws Chu Daggers and the Ninja Megazord and Psy Phoenix are there)_

Jenna ran off and when Mike was about to go after her, Derik stopped in front of him.

"Who the hell are you?" asked Mike.

"You don't need to know," said Derik.

"Then step aside," said Mike, "JENNA!"

When he tried to walk, Derik stopped him, "Can we talk about this?"

Suddenly, as Mike began to use his arrow. Derik jumped up and over. He threw his bow and they both rolled around the dirt, heading down the hill toward the flat area. Mike was about to punch him in the stomach when he noticed a bandage wrapped around his stomach.

"You got shot by someone's bow didn't you?" asked Mike.

"Yes," he said, "Listen. She has a duty to perform, which I'm not allowed to speak of in public! Now, leave her be. You can't force her to make her own decisions."

Suddenly, his wrist communicator was beeping, "Now if you'll excuse me, I have business to attend to!"

* * *

Slateport Park…

"What happened?" asked Derik, now morphed.

"We are being attacked by Super Darkix and Super Black Phoenix!" said Amii.

"Steel Wings!" said Derik. He jumped up.

"Soaring Cut!"

He slashed Darkix in the face. Sparks were flying from his chest, making him fall. He turned around and slaughtered Black Phoenix in the chest.

"Our power is gone! Retreat!" yelled Darkix in the roar voice.

Derik grumbled to himself as he walked back to Sky Pillar.

* * *

In the middle of the desert, Jenna was walking toward home when suddenly a couple of bullets were shot near her. Black Phoenix and Darkix were here.

"We are here to destroy you!" yelled Black Phoenix.

"Fat chance!" said Jenna.

She ran up the cliff and continued running. Suddenly, she was suddenly bombarded by Black Phoenix's staff missiles. Mike ran up to her, wondering what was going on and he couldn't believe it. He saw her as a ninja.

"Electric Shurikens!" yelled Jenna. She electrocuted each one of them with her shurikens. No effect.

"Electron Saber!"

She split her saber into two and both began to glow yellow. She slashed each one with both her sabers. The evil villains fell backwards.

"Guess what ninja?" asked Black Phoenix.

"You're gone!" said Darkix in Darkix language.

They both popped right back up and began charging energies together.

"SUPER VILLIAN DEADLY DESTRUCTION ATTACK!" yelled Black Phoenix.

Seven blue streams of energy appeared as they pointed at Jenna. The formation blew up with her inside it. Jenna flew out of the destruction and landed on the dirt, unconscious. Mike without hesitation, used one of his arrows and shot Darkix in the butt.

"So, the civilian wants to die too hey?" asked Black Phoenix.

They launched the same seven streams at him. The explosion lifted Mike into the air landing on top of Jenna.

"Wow," said Black Phoenix, "You guys should…"

Suddenly, their legs were frozen.

"Blue Suicune!" yelled Black Phoenix.

"That's right!" said Edna in ranger form, "Leave my niece and her teammate alone!"

"No! With the power of this device in our bodies, we can cause massive harm to the whole entire world!" they said, "Even if they get help, it will not work!"

The two of them disappeared into the darkness. Edna slipped down the hill to wake up Jenna.

"Jenna, Jenna?" asked Edna.

Mike woke up to notice another ranger.

"Huh?" asked Mike.

"What happened to her?" asked Edna.

"I saw her morph into ninja and then those two henchmen uses an electron stream that was split into seven, causing her to be knocked unconscious," said Mike, "And then I helped and the same thing happened to me."

Jenna woke up and tried to get up.

"Don't move," said Edna, "You were hurt badly!"

"We got to find that source of where they are getting the energy and destroy it!" said Jenna.

"Not in this condition," said Edna.

Edna wrapped her arm in bandaging tape.

"You are now," she said.

Jenna turned to Mike, "That was why I couldn't tell you because I was sworn… to secrecy."

Mike nodded, "And it must be kept secret too."

Jenna got up and asked where they went.

"Do you know where they went?" asked Jenna.

"I think they headed toward Mt. Chimney. I think there was a mechanical Ariados with that BOMB formula!"

"Great," said Jenna.

The three people ran toward Mt. Chimney to notice an Ariados carrying that stuff. A red energy beam gave the two henchmen and their Fearjas new strength. Jenna had to think of something quickly. She took out an electric arrow and aimed it at the formula that's being used. She released the arrow, making it explode. Darkix turned around toward her in anguish as she walked out toward them.

"As long as my legs are kickin', you will not harm this planet!" yelled Jenna.

Suddenly, the other seven rangers arrived.

"We still feel strong," said one of the Fearjas. Suddenly, they felt weak again.

"It was only for five seconds," said Jenna.

Jack turned to her, "Jenna, now would be a good time to morph."

"Right! SUPER CHANGE!"

She morphed into the Yellow Ranger without hesitation.

"Red Quilava!"

"Pink Cherimm!"

"Silver Furret!"

"White Mewtwo!"

"Blue Starmie!"

"Yellow Electabuzz!"

"Black Absol!"

"Green Tropius!"

"We kill evil and hide from people!" said Jack, "Mighty Morphin'!"

"Poké Rangers!" yelled the rangers.

"NINJA IS HERE!"

They flipped over the Fearjas and slaughtered them with their Blade Blasters one by one. Jack jumped up and took out his Torch Sword.

"Torch Sword, Flamethrower!"

His sword released a Flamethrower attack at the Fearjas burning them into smithereens only leaving the two villains.

"I'll do it," said Jenna, "Sword of Light!"

The sword appeared and they all morphed into Super Ninja Mode. All eight combined together as one and destroyed the villains, who retreated after the damage.

"We did it!" said Jenna.

"WHAT ABOUT ME?"

They turned to the monster known as Bug Rockette, "You have destroyed Dawson's plan for the last time!"

Jack and the others took out the scrolls.

"Ninja Zords, Greatzord formation!"

All eight went in their zords and then they transformed together to the Ninja Great General. The Greatzord kicked Bug Rockette in the leg.

"Cherimm Beam!"

A pink beam from the top of the head shot Bug Rockette in the face.

"That hurt!" said the monster.

"You want to get hurt? Okay!" said Jenna.

"Let's do it," said Jack, "Double Punch Finish!"

The Electabuzz and Absol fists began to glow as they headed toward the stomach destroying the monster and making it explode into a million pieces.

* * *

Dawson's Tower…

"This made no sense at all," said Dawson, "I am never letting use a plan that deals with explosions. It worked but it didn't!"

"But hubby, I have more," said Mariah.

"NO! I have one now, and this will have to deal with the rangers zords (HINT!)

* * *

Route 111…

"MIKE!" yelled Jenna, "MIKE WHERE ARE YOU?"

In the distance, toward the sunset, Mike found one of Jenna's electron arrows and aimed it toward the sky. It blew up saying, "I wish you luck!" Jack looked at her with a grin of admiration.

"I guess you're staying," said Jack.

"Yeah, maybe when I graduate and I decide to begin my journey, maybe I will," said Jenna.

続けられるため!- To Be Continued

* * *

_(The Poké Rangers use their scrolls)_

As lightning strikes

_(The zords arrive)_

Eight heroes arrive

_(A monster arrives, the Ninja Greatzord is formed)_

After crossing

_(The Ninja Greatzord takes out the Sword of Light)_

The seven seas

_(The Ninja Greatzord begins to fight) _

With unspeakable rage

_(The Ninja Greatzord wrestles the monster, taking it down)_

In their hearts

_(The Ninja Greatzord uses its Sword and slaughters the beast, an explosion occurs)_

They have left their smiles behind

_(The eight rangers reveal themselves and prepare to fight)_

Dash through the jungles of hell

_(They use their morphers and morph)_

Finish it with your iron fist

_(They pose and begin to fight)_

You and I, yes, both you and I

_(The Poké Rangers formed their blaster and destroyed the Fearjas)_

Have staked our future

_(The camera zooms in on the rangers, heading toward the sun, one by one by Rapidash)_

Let's go! We're a team solid as steel

_(Cue electric guitar, the Poké Rangers ride off into the sunset, while its playing, the Toei symbol appears with YankeeFan2 below it)_

_(cue Kakuranger theme)

* * *

_

**YF2: Dawson's plan goes brilliant when Mewtra's zord gets taken away by LadySeviper's brother. But, the only thing is that this strong monster is ripping the Ninja Megazord apart? What will happen? MIGHTY MORPHIN POKE RANGERS Episode 106- Changing of the Zords Part 1**

**Here's the quiz question that way you won't forget:**

**How many Poké Rangers zords are there in all? It doesn't include just me, it's also Psyduck's, CWA's, Starfighter's, Phantom's, and CCAP's. You can guess or approximate.**

**I probably will have something like this in my mind tomorrow, I may be inspired to write the next chapter**


	111. Changing of the Zords Part 1

**A/N: Thank you RubyVulpix. You are the only one that was near the limit. The answer was somewhere between 100-120. So, congrats and you can submit to me a Goranger storyline and an In Space storyline.**

**Anyway, next chapter. And read carefully, because there is once again someone in Mewtra's past that's going to wreak havoc.

* * *

**

_**Jack: Mighty Morphin **_

_**Rangers: POKE RANGERS!**_

_(The ninja coins glow)_

_**Poke Rangers, Ninja Rangers!**_

_(The eight teens transform into the Poke Rangers)_

_(Based on the Japanese show, "Ninja Sentai Kakuranger" which I don't own)_

_**The bridge of lighting you must cross**_

_(Jack on the right side with the Quilava zord on the left)_

_**The diamond adventure lies in happiness**_

_(Mewtra on the right side with the White Mewtwo zord on the left)_

_**The mystery of Ninja is right here **_

_(Derik on the right side with the Furret zord on the left)_

_**Show and connect, Poke Rangers**_

_(Amii on the right side with the Cherimu zord on the left)_

_**The sufficient character**_

_(Sean on the right side with the Starmie zord on the left)_

_**Twilights with the other eight**_

_(Jenna on the right side with the Electabuzz zord on the left)_

_**Sign Language and Wind**_

_(Mika on the right side with the Absol zord on the left)_

_**Are pieces among them**_

_(Danny on the right side with the Tropius zord on the left)_

_**Hide!**_

_(Edna's appearance)_

_**The two will intervene with the others!**_

_(Rayquaza and Claydol's appearance)_

_**So that the black hole will vanish in one stroke**_

_(Mary, Zack, Geki, and Sid's appearance)_

_**That's a… Nan Nanja Nanja Nanja**_

_(Mariah and Dawson's appearance)_

_**Nin Ninja Ninja Ninja!**_

_(The Ninja Poke Megazord appears)_

_**Mighty Morphin Ninja Rangers**_

_(Characters created by, Psyduck Ranger, blackangle2, RubyVulpix, kittydemon, Alpha Blade, o0Hikari0o, and YankeeFan2. Created by: YankeeFan2.)_

_(The Omega Psy Phoenix appears and connects with the Ninja Poke Megazord)_

_(The Two Generals appear on either side with a mysterious general in the middle)_

Mighty Morphin Poke Rangers

* * *

Dawson's Tower…

The Skeleton King walked around his throne room. He could feel a presence. A presence stronger than anything he had heard before. He was known as LadyGardevoir's twin brother: Erladein. He saw a blue spark come down from the sky to reveal Erladein. He had a red valentine sword in his hand. He has legs that were so masculine, that he has thick feet. He has green blades on his arms that could extend at least five inches. He was half human, half Erlade with green gladiator armor. His hair looks like a helmet that covered his left eye and two small horns on his head with the same red eyes as Erlade.

"Dawson," he yelled, "Where are you?"

"Erladein. I'm right here," said Dawson.

Dawson was grabbed by him and positioned his blade at his neck.

"Where's my sister?" asked Erladein.

Dawson laughed out loud, "Mewtra killed her like ten months ago."

Erladein, who really wanted to snap Dawson's neck decided to throw him on the floor in pain.

"I'm going to kill you, Mewtra. DAMN YOU!"

* * *

Mewtra's Cave…

Mewtra woke up when the sun was about to rise up from the oceans of Hoenn. He wore his white robe as he climbed out of the bed to get ready. Suddenly, he noticed a white spirit like monster arrive behind him.

'_Mewtra, something's wrong!' _thought LadyGardevoir.

"Huh?" asked Mewtra.

* * *

**Episode 106- Changing of the Zords Part 1**

**Written By- Yankee Blaze**

**Directed By- Yankee Blaze

* * *

**

Amii's Mansion…

Amii walked down to notice Danny and Derik playing on her DDR version 3.0. She grumbled as she walked toward them.

"Why are you on DDR?" she asked.

"Because it's fun," said Derik, "Get on! You know that there are 8 of these dance pads!"

Amii rolled her eyes as she stepped on the pads next to Derik. She pressed a song and she began to dance with them. It was a competition with a level of extreme difficulty. Danny began jumping up and down, then sliding to the left sliding to the right. Pressing his foot either left, right, down or up. He did the splits and slapped his hands on the opposite ends. He rolled over and jumped up and punched it like a man. The score kept saying, "Average, Good, Good, MISS, MISS, Good."

Derik was doing a decent job, after all this is his fifth time doing DDR. He jumped and hung on to the rail behind him. He moved his feet like an animal. He had so much dexterity in his legs, neither Amii nor Danny could believe it, but suddenly he tripped and fell and the score kept saying, "PERFECT! PERFECT! Good! Average! BAD! MISS!"

He was out and so was Danny however Amii finished and her scores were, "PERFECT!"

"Ha, I win! YAY ME!" she said. She clapped vigorously and climbed off the dance pad.

"Don't mess with the DDR master," she said.

Suddenly, Jack, Jenna, Sean and Mika entered the house, "Anyone want to play DDR?" asked Sean.

They were at it again. This time it was against Mika, Jenna, and Amii. Amii kept dancing like an imbecile while the others acted like idiots. They all used the smutty dance maneuver and Amii hated that so much, she would notice and it would piss her off, which suddenly she missed another step. She kept trying but the level went from normal speed to extremely fast. She couldn't move as her score went from a perfect two trillion to a big fat zero. She fell flat on her face as Jenna and Mika both laughed.

"That was good," said Jenna.

"Tell me about it!" said Mika.

They kept dancing until suddenly Mika tripped and fell.

"Ha, I win. FINALLY!" she said.

"Okay, who wants to go to the Pizza Shack? My treat," said Danny.

The others got in Danny's new Lamborghini and they drove out of Slateport City into the Mauville area.

* * *

Mewtra's Cave…

"What seems to be the problem?" asked Mewtra.

"_Well, bad news number 1, Erladein, my twin brother is back!"_

Mewtra groaned, "Not good."

"_Number 2, he's out to get you!"_

"_And?" asked Mewtra._

"I think he knows about the other shogun!" yelled LadyGardevoir.

"_Shogun?" asked Mewtra._

"Yes, there's a third general. Combined, all three will become the Ninja Ultrazord!"

Dawson's Tower…

Erladein and Dawson were sitting in the conference room. Dawson was drinking hard liquor and looking at the monster.

"So, you are battling the Poke Rangers?" asked Erladein.

"We have been fighting for over a year now," said Dawson.

"Wow, what do you know?" asked Erladein, "How many Megazords have been used?"

Dawson looked at him, "You are an expert at this? Well, so far they had seven but two of them died."

"Due to what?" asked Erladein.

"The Dark Ninja Brothers," said Dawson.

"Wow," said Erladein, "Because I have heard there are three General Megazords. Two have already been awakened."

"What do you mean?" asked Dawson.

Erladein grinned, knowing that he never learned about the third general, "The two original ones, the Omega Psy Phoenix, who took form of the White Mewtwo Ninjazord and the Ninja General Megazord consisting of the Furret, Tropius, Electabuzz, Absol, Starmie, Cherimm, and Quilava."

"Go on," said Dawson.

"Well, there is another general," said Erladein, "The Poké Shogun Megazord!"

"WHAT?" yelled Dawson.

Erladein began to discuss this matter, "The Ninja Poké Zords are the beast forms of the original zords. There are 7 scrolls hardened in Ruby, Emerald, Topaz, Sapphire, Pearl, Amethyst, and Diamond. When the gemstones crack, the scroll will be revealed and seven warriors will pop out. Combined they make the Shogun Megazord. The White Mewtwo Zord when it becomes the Omega Psy Phoenix, it will help with the other Megazord. Making the Shogun Phoenix Megazord. Combined with the Ninja Megazord, it becomes the Ninja Ultrazord."

Dawson nodded, "So, I get it. You plan to make Mewtra prisoner here. You plan to defeat him. Right?"

Erladein nodded, "And while I take the Phoenix for a ride here, you can hide it somewhere in the continent of Hoenn."

"Ah, excellenté!" said Dawson, "Yo ganaré!"

Erladein looked at him for a couple of seconds. He could only describe Dawson in two words: evil and weird.

_(Mewtra with Mewtwo Morpher, rangers appear)

* * *

_

_(Mewtra in White Ranger costume, Psy Phoenix has been shown)_

"What should we do?" asked Erladein.

"Well, we should give warning signs," said Dawson.

He climbed up from his seat and walked to the balcony with Erladein by his side. Mariah was smoking, trying cigarettes she found last year. Dawson grabbed them and threw them in the sea.

"Why?" asked Mariah.

"I am not kissing any ash tray," said Dawson, "Besides, you want lung cancer?"

He took Mariah's staff, "Anyway, I need your help. You know the earthquake you summoned when you once were resurrected from your grave?"

"Yeah, that was so cool! Why?" asked Mariah.

"Because I think it's time we give Hoenn a warning attack!" said Dawson.

Mariah got up with her staff, "How about we both do it together? Or all of our henchmen can help us!"

"Let's do it!" said Dawson, "HENCHMEN, bring your sticks!"

The henchmen brought their so-called blue Battle Sticks. They looked like the ones in Battle Fever J. Slyther and the Ninja Brothers with the edition of Erladein, brought Electro Sticks and combined them to make a boomerang.

"Time to wreak havoc!"

A blue wave came from Dawson's staff.

"Whoo-hoo!"

A red wave came from Mariah's scepter.

"Battle Stick Formation!"

They formed it into like a rocket launcher. A green beam came from the power of the Henchmen.

The Electro Sticks summoned an electric slash heading toward Hoenn.

"Just like January 11, 2006!" said Mariah.

* * *

Mauville City, Pizza Shack…

Sean was feeding his Pokemon when sudddenly, once again something appeared underground. No, not a monster and no not a Dugtrio, but… an earthquake.

"Not again," said Sean.

Marshtomp began freaking out as he ducked for cover with the others running in fear. Sean without hesitation returned his Pokemon and ran toward the others when suddenly he fell in the cracks of the ground. He noticed there was a lava pit coming straight toward him.

"SUPER CHANGE, RANGER CHANGE!"

The crack in the ground was glowing as he jumped out from the crack and landed on the ground. He demorphed and ran toward the Pizza Shack to notice that Mewtra was running toward them.

"Something's happening," said Mewtra.

"Like what?" asked Sean.

"Like I could explain it to you," said Mewtra, "We got to get the others! This is Mariah and Dawson's plan!"

Suddenly, he noticed Erladein come out from the sky.

"Erladein!" yelled Mewtra.

"Well, what do you know?" asked Erladein.

Mewtra and Sean ran toward him. Erladein used his swords to launch and attack. Sean and Mewtra dodged the explosions as the earthquake. They jumped over him and kicked him. Sean kicked him in the face but was slaughtered in the stomach with Mewtra helping him. Erladein then kicked off Mewtra and when he began to stab him, Sean threw shurikens at him. It caused electronic sparks from his back. He

"This isn't working," said Sean as he held his shirt with blood seeping out of it.

"Well, I guess we are going to plan B!" said Mewtra, "Ready?"

"READY!"

"Super Change, Ninja Change!"

Their Ninja Changers began emanating white and blue light and they morphed into black ninjas with white and blue scarves. They took out their Ninja Sabers and slaughtered Erladein. Erladein launched an attack. Sean activated his super speed, making Erladein confused. Erladein shot part of the Mauville Gym as the gym roof was in pieces. Wattson got out just in time to notice the two ninjas fighting them again.

"Poke Rangers. Go get them!" he yelled, "I think."

Derik ran over to them, who saw what was going on, "Not my day!"

He went behind the building, "Super Change!"

His morpher began to emanate silver light and he morphed into a black ninja with a silver scarf and a silver belt that was strapped around his waist. He shot the monster with shurikens, causing destruction to the monster.

"Silver!" yelled Sean.

"Hey blue," said Derik, "White."

"What the heck?" asked Erladein, "There's more of you?"

Derik, Sean and Mewtra all nodded as they took out their morphers.

"Ancient Light, White Might!"

"Silver Light, In the night, I will always fight! Metal Power!"

"Water Power!"

The three powerful morphing devices transformed them into Poke Rangers.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" yelled Erladein.

Suddenly, five others came dressed in red, black, yellow, pink and green.

"Red Quilava Ninja!"

"White Mewtwo Ninja!"

"Silver Furret Ninja!"

"Pink Cherimm Ninja!"

"Blue Starmie Ninja!"

"Yellow Electabuzz Ninja!"

"Green Tropius Ninja!"

"Black Absol Ninja!"

"We kill evil, and hide from people. Mighty Morphin Poke Rangers is here!"

Jack and the rangers sent out their weapons and attacked him. Erladein grabbed each one of them and threw them on the floor and aimed for Mewtra. Mewtra used Kuto and a white symbol appeared.

"White Light Crash Attack!"

SMASH! Erladein was crushed by his attack, but he didn't get destroyed.

"Kiryoku Poké Cannon! Ready!"

The black cannon was aimed at him and the trigger was released, releasing seven beams, making him fall into the crevice.

* * *

Dawson's Tower…

"Time for the staffs!" said Dawson.

A blue and red streak of lightning struck Erladein. The blue one made Erladein and the red one made Erladein stronger.

* * *

"Time to battle. Ninja Poke Zords arise!" said Jack.

The scrolls released them as the rangers popped into their respective zords.

"Ninja Megazord!"

The Ninja Megazord was formed followed by the Omega Psy Phoenix.

"Come on!" he yelled.

The rangers punched him with a left hook and kicked him. Erladein pushed them on the floor and used his sword. His red sword slashed the Starmie in front.

"Front armor down!" yelled Mika.

"Ice beam!" said Jack, "Now!"

An Ice Beam hit him, didn't phase him, he turned it over, causing Mewtra's zord to be ripped apart. Suddenly, the Mewtwo zord appeared and left the Ninja Megazord with Mewtra inside.

"What the?" asked Mewtra.

Suddenly, Erladein slaughtered the controls and command codes and knocked out Mewtra. Erladein smiled as he took the Psy Phoenix to the sky. The rangers watch this as they noticed that the Poke Rangers were now incomplete without the eighth ranger.

To Be Continued…

**A/N: I felt lazy to write the ending theme, so here's what happens next!**

**Next episode, the rangers learn of their new zords. Can Mewtra get back and help their friends? Can the rangers get their Shogun Scrolls in time? Well, find out on Mighty Morphin Poke Rangers! Episode 107- Part 2 of the two parter. And while you're at it Chapter 10 of Poke Rangers Orre is here with guest stars, the Angels.**

**Please review!**


	112. Changing of the Zords Part 2

**A/N: Thank you for your reviews! Now, read part 2 of this final saga. Oh, and the Omega Psy Phoenix won't be back until somewhere between 112 and 115. So, I hope to get some updates done by tomorrow and probably through out the week.**

**Attention, I changed Episode 110 to a special. The Poke Rangers are going to be funny in skits as we go through sentai/Power Rangers/Poke Rangers history. It's so funny, I'm putting Derik in Delphine's White Ranger Costume!

* * *

**

_**Jack: Mighty Morphin **_

_**Rangers: POKE RANGERS!**_

_(The ninja coins glow)_

_**Poke Rangers, Ninja Rangers!**_

_(The eight teens transform into the Poke Rangers)_

_(The Ninja Poke Megazord appears with the Omega Psy Phoenix with the words saying, "Based on the Japanese show, "Ninja Sentai Kakuranger" which I don't own")_

_**The bridge of lighting you must cross**_

_(Jack on the right side with the Quilava zord on the left)_

_**The diamond adventure lies in happiness**_

_(Mewtra on the right side with the White Mewtwo zord on the left)_

_**The mystery of Ninja is right here **_

_(Derik on the right side with the Furret zord on the left)_

_**Show and connect, Poke Rangers**_

_(Amii on the right side with the Cherimu zord on the left)_

_**The sufficient character**_

_(Sean on the right side with the Starmie zord on the left)_

_**Twilights with the other eight**_

_(Jenna on the right side with the Electabuzz zord on the left)_

_**Sign Language and Wind**_

_(Mika on the right side with the Absol zord on the left)_

_**Are pieces among them**_

_(Danny on the right side with the Tropius zord on the left)_

_**Hide!**_

_(Edna's appearance)_

_**The two will intervene with the others!**_

_(Rayquaza and Claydol's appearance)_

_**So that the black hole will vanish in one stroke**_

_(Mary, Zack, Geki, and Sid's appearance)_

_**That's a… Nan Nanja Nanja Nanja**_

_(Mariah and Dawson's appearance)_

_**Nin Ninja Ninja Ninja!**_

_(The Shogun Poke Megazord appears)_

_**Mighty Morphin Ninja Rangers**_

_(Characters created by, Daniel the Dragonfly, Psyduck Ranger, blackangle2, RubyVulpix, kittydemon, Alpha Blade, and Cassie Chan Astro Pink, and YankeeFan2. Created by: YankeeFan2.)_

_(The Omega Psy Phoenix appears and connects with the Ninja Poke Megazord)_

_(The Two Generals appear on either side with a mysterious general in the middle)_

_Mighty Morphin Poke Rangers

* * *

_

Last time, on Mighty Morphin Poke Rangers, Erladein planned to destroy Mewtra. He told Dawson about the prophecy of the Shogun Poke Zords. They were one of the most powerful zords ever made. But, Dawson had a plan to capture Mewtra and hide the Psy Phoenix. Now, as you can see, the Poke Rangers are now incomplete. They now have only the Ninja Megazord. And there is one less ranger to help out, if he can get back in time.

* * *

Danny slammed on the console as some of the consoles went haywire.

"Damn it. Mewtra's gone!" said Danny.

Jack turned around, "Calm down, Danny."

"What does that idiot want with Mewtra anyway?" asked Amii.

"You know every time something mysterious is in our path, Mewtra has something to do with it. Remember the time we saw his past? Boy, that was devastating!"

"Well, what are we going to do?" asked Jenna.

"We better go," said Jack.

The Megazord disappeared back into the rangers' seven scrolls. They quickly ran toward the Sky Pillar, hoping for answers.

* * *

Meanwhile in Dawson's Tower, things aren't going as well as Mewtra hoped to be. He was strapped in chains and was locked in a steel corridor. He was chained to the ground. And it was inhibited, which meant he couldn't teleport out of here if he wanted to. He was stuck wondering what will happen to him. Erladein has his zord and he may use it for evil purposes. Rayquaza and Nimpo both trusted him and where did it end up, where else? Right here!

The door opened with a squeal from the hinges. Erladein unlocked his chains and locked the door on the cell. Mewtra quickly looked backwards and forwards and noticed fire surrounding them.

"Welcome to my arena," said Erladein. He took out his swords.

"After what you did to LadyGardevoir, you shall perish!"

"Dream on," said Mewtra.

They both went at it, both colliding at each other…

* * *

Sky Pillar…

Rayquaza looked at them with confusion, "Are you trying to tell me that Mewtra is now captured by Erladein?"

"Yes," said Sean.

"And without the Psy Phoenix, we can't use the Greatzord. Dawson's monsters will be… UNSTOPPABLE!" said Derik.

"Well, I guess Rayquaza never told you about the Shogun Zords!" said Claydol.

Rayquaza turned to him and shook his head.

"Uh… whoops?" asked Claydol.

* * *

**Episode 107- Changing of the Zords Part 2**

**Written By Yankee Blaze**

**Directed By Yankee Blaze

* * *

**

Dawson's Tower…

Erladein swung his sword with extreme force. Mewtra's reflexes were so fast, that he caught the sword and kicked him in the face. He swung his fist at Erladein. Erladein fell backwards. His fingers almost near the stream of fire. Erladein took out his swords and a pink beam of energy struck Mewtra, making him fall on the cold pavement. He turned around to notice fire coming out from the pavement. Erladein slashed him, with blood spurting from his wounds. He threw Mewtra in the fire, where Mewtra immediately morphed, or at least tried to.

"Mewtra, you can't escape and you can't morph into your ranger form!"

Mewtra grumbled, "I may be a ranger and I know I can't morph. But, I AM ALSO A TRUE NINJA!"

He took out his shurikens and threw four of them at Erladein. Erladein screamed in horror as he fell down. He went to strike him when suddenly, he was engulfed in smoke. He felt one of his swords being taken away. He turned around and Mewtra started slashing Erladein with his sword. He slashed and slashed and slashed until he couldn't fight anymore.

Erladein began to glow green and shocked Mewtra, making Mewtra land on the cold concrete floor.

"Give up!" he said.

"Why should I?" asked Mewtra.

He was shaking like a man who just got his arm ripped off. He grabbed his sword and put it in the fire. His blades were now on fire with sparks coming from the blades.

"I hope you are ready to die," said Mewtra.

"I am always ready," he said.

* * *

Nimpo teleported down from his tomb to talk about what Claydol accidentally said.

"So, Nimpo. Tell us about the Shoguns," said Danny.

"The Seven Shogun Zords are one of the best zords in Ninja history. The Ninjazords are equivalent to them, but unlike the Poke Zords, these zords were warriors. Each one had a head that resembled that Pokemon and their bodies were strong. Each zord was a different color like yours. Together, they combine to become the Shogun General or Shogun Poke Megazord. But, since the White Mewtwo zord is not here, it could combine to make the Shogun Greatzord. Combined with the other Ninjazords will be known as the Ninja Ultrazord. This powerful force will destroy any opposing force that will destroy them!" said Nimpo.

"Well, we would really need them. How are we going to get them?" asked Jack.

Nimpo nodded, "That's where you come in."

Jack looked at him with a weird look.

"You see, across the region, there are seven scrolls; small with a colorful ribbon that is wrapped around the scroll. The only way to call for the Shoguns is say, your ninja pokemon, then the word shogun and they will appear from the scrolls! Understood?" asked Nimpo.

The Poke Rangers looked at each other and then turned to Claydol.

"Claydol, set the coordinates to the Shogun Scrolls," said Rayquaza.

"Right!" said Claydol.

Claydol punched the coordinates into the main console.

"Good luck," said Claydol.

The seven rangers were then teleported in multi color beams of light and were transferred all over the region of Hoenn.

"I hope they get back all right," said Claydol.

"I hope so too," said Rayquaza.

"Be careful, my students," said Nimpo.

* * *

Dawson's Tower…

"Today is not my day," said Dawson as he got up from his seat.

"What do you mean?" asked Mariah.

"The rangers are on the search for their zords," said Dawson.

Suddenly, Slyther and the Dark Ninja Brothers arrived.

"Allow us to seek and destroy them!"

"Why certainly, that can be arranged," said Dawson.

* * *

Over by the Shoal Cave, Sean was teleported at the underwater source. He teleported their, with no morphing suit and jumped into the water with the help of Marshtomp to dive to the sea. He noticed a blue square on the wall imprinted in the wall. He took out his Ninja Changer before he drowned and activated it. Suddenly, the door opened and Marshtomp and Sean swam through the cave. When they got there, Sean was panting and noticed a blue scroll with a sapphire case around it. When he got up there, shurikens appeared behind him, causing expolsions.

"You are not getting that scroll!"

It was Magsix. Sean turned to the red dark ninja. He threw the flames as Sean quickly grabbed the scroll. Magsix quickly ran toward him as he was about to leave and began to emit fire from his fist.

"Marshtomp, Muddy Water!"

A brown wave of water appeared from Marshtomp as Magsix was swept away. Marshtomp and Sean quickly left the tomb and ran out just to see Magsix grow.

"You won't stop me!" he yelled.

"Starmie Shogun!" yelled Sean.

Out from the scroll, a warrior appeared. He wore a Starmie like helmet with golden eyes. He was covered in blue metallic armor with a square in the middle.

"Oh my!" said Sean.

Magsix screamed as the Blue Shogun zord slashed Magsix with his blades that were like stainless steel. Magsix quickly disappeared before any more damage was done. He turned to Sean and nodded.

"_You must've met Starmie. Correct?"_

Sean nodded, "Yes. I need your help. My friends need your help. We need a new Megazord to stop Dawson and Mariah!"

'_I will be happy to do so! Get on!'_

He bent over reaching for Sean and his Marshtomp. They both got picked up by him and they were transferred into the Square to see his new cockpit. It was metallic sapphire with controls all over the place with a chair in the middle in fornt of where the two joysticks are. He looked above him to notice two coins and a sapphire crystal. The one on the left was a Mudkip and the other was a Starmie. The sapphire crystal was the glowing Marshtomp.

"Interesting," said Sean, "Can we go?"

"Sure. Remember to call me," he said.

Sean and Marshtomp were transported down from the cockpit and the Shogun zord itself appeared in the scroll.

"Interesting," said Sean.

* * *

While Sean was getting back to the Sky Pillar, Derik was transported to the Valley of Steel.

"Where can I find a Furret Shogun?" he asked himself. He looked up at his Swellow.

"Find anything?"

"Swellow!" it said and shook his head.

"Darn," said Derik. Suddenly, he tripped over a bomb. And the bomb was huge. He noticed Scythmourai in a green ninja suit.

"You know, Slyther's better than you," said Derik.

"Shut up!" he yelled, "DIE!"

Derik immediately pulled out his Blade Blaster. It was silver with black tips on either side. He sliced Scythmourai. He then threw a smoke pellet and ran away. He returned Swellow and ran to a small crevice. He found a hexagon engraved on the ground.

"Weird," he said. Suddenly, his Ninja Changer fell out of his pocket and it began to glow. Then, the hole opened and Derik fell in the dirt. In the light was a scroll with a silver bow wrapped around it. He got the scroll and quickly ran back. He then saw Scythmourai big as the bridge.

"Try and get me first!" he yelled.

Suddenly, his scroll was released and a warrior appeared wearing a Furret like helmet with silver armor and a hexagon in the middle.

'_Leave the Chi Power of Metal alone. Mega Punch!'_

A huge punch struck Scythmourai, making him disappear in the distance. Derik quivered as he saw the zord disappear into his scroll.

"Wow," said Derik.

* * *

In the midst of Route 119, Danny hiked up the road to find the Tropius Shogun Zord when suddenly the same thing happened. A monster arrived known as Black Phoenix.

"You will not succeed!" said Black Phoenix.

"Wanna bet?" asked Danny.

Danny threw Black Phoenix in the ocean and then suddenly found a diamond in the middle of the tall grass. He took out his Ninja Changer to reveal a scroll coming from the ground. It was green wrapped in emerald. When he got this, he had problems when Black Phoenix grew. His scroll began to glow and his Shogun zord appeared. It had a Tropius head with green armor around his arms and legs and a Diamond on the front.

"No!" said Black Phoenix.

The Green Shogun launched a Solarbeam attack at the enemy, making Black Phoenix cower and leave.

"Thanks," he said.

The Green Shogun materialized and teleported into Danny's scroll.

_(The Poke Rangers use their Ninja Changers, the rangers appear commercial break)

* * *

_

_(The Shogun Zords appear, back to commercial)_

Jenna was teleported to New Mauville, where the Yellow Electabuzz Shogun was supposed to be located.

"I hope Claydol isn't kidding around," said Jenna as she walked toward the end where she saw a large triangle.

"That's the same triangle on my ninja headband. Could it be?"

She used her Ninja Changer and a room appeared. She ran toward the inside and grabbed the yellow scroll with a Topaz ribbon around it. She walked up the stairs to notice Meowthlady sleeping.

"Wow, she's trying to stop me and she's sleeping on the job. Ha!"

She teleported back to the pillar just before Meowthlady woke up. When she did, she noticed a yellow streak move away from her.

"No!" yelled Meowthlady.

* * *

Dawson's Tower…

Mewtra knelt down as he panted from using his fire techniques at him.

"Give up?"

"Like I'm going to!" he yelled.

Mewtra defended himself and suddenly pushed him in the fire. Erladein began to burn in flames.

"No!" he yelled.

He suddenly saw Mewtra begin to glow. He morphed into the White Ranger without the morpher.

"Impossible!" yelled Erladein as he climbed out all burnt.

"You tried to destroy my friends and me. It won't happen!"

He pulled out Kuto and he nodded as he shot a white laser at Erladein.

* * *

Somewhere in Meteor Falls…

Amii was walking through the cave to find an arrowhead. It was her symbol in order to find the Pink Shogun Zord. Unfortunately, she did but she had to battle a Dragon Tamer. After getting info about an arrowhead, she found it.

"I hope this works," she said.

She opened the door with her morpher and she walked in to grab her Pearl ribbon that was tied to the pink scroll. When she walked out she fell in the river and she fell down the waterfall.

"How sweet," he said.

He shocked Amii that way she could die instantly. After that he disappeared.

Five minutes later, she woke up in her cockit. It was metallic pearlish-pink.

"Huh?" asked Amii.

She was in the Shogun. It was a Cherimm like head on top with pink armor on the arms and legs and in the middle was the arrowhead.

"Wow," said Amii, "Thanks."

The Pink Shogun nodded swiftly and she teleported her back to the pillar where there the shogun herself was in her scroll.

* * *

Mika was teleported to Route 120 to find hers, and she found it. It was a pentagon engraved in the Scorched Slab. She walked in to notice that she was trapped. Apparently, Pinsix captured her.

"Give up?" he asked.

"Never!" she yelled.

She couldn't see a thing. She walked up to grab a roll or something and suddenly it began to glow. An Absol warrior appeared. She wore black on the arms and legs with a pentagon in the middle.

"Oh my!" said Pinsix.

'_I can feel fear. You fear me.'_

Pinsix nearly wet his pants as he disappeared to Dawson's Tower. Mika was picked up and went inside. She was then teleported to the Sky Pillar.

* * *

Dawson's Tower…

Erladein couldn't take it anymore.

"That's it. Let's go to Mt. Chimney!" he roared.

Erladien used his swords and they teleported to Mt. Chimney, where the battle continued. And that was where the last Shogun was. When Jack found the last shogun he noticed Mewtra.

"Mewtra!" he yelled.

Mewtra was sent flying back towards him.

"Erladein!" yelled Jack.

Erladein looked at him as he noticed all of his friends has arrived.

"Guys," said Mewtra.

"You had no right to take him," said Jack.

Sean nodded, "We are the eight ninjas that will punish you!"

"And we will do it!" said Jenna.

"We're not making any threats," said Danny.

"We're making promises!" said Amii.

"Exactly," said Derik.

"Let's do it!" said Jack.

"SUPER CHANGE!"

They morphed into the other seven rangers and ran to help Mewtra. A blue lightning bolt hit Erladein and he grew enormously.

"Let's do it!" said Jack.

Mewtra nodded, "There's only seven?"

"We'll explain later," said Sean, "In the meantime, stay here."

"Shogun zords, power up!"

"Quilava!"

A warrior with red armor and a circle appeared with a Quilava's head. Jack entered the circle and began to fight.

"Cherimm!"

Amii entered inside the arrowhead and posed with her zord.

"Starmie!"

Sean entered inside the square and followed suit.

"Furret!"

Derik entered through the hexagon and he posed and was ready to fight.

"Electabuzz!"

Jenna's Shogun appeared from her scroll. A warrior appeared with the head of an Electabuzz, with yellow armor on the arms and legs with a triangle in the middle. She entered through and was ready to fight.

"Absol!"

Mika entered through the Pentagon and landed in the cockpit.

"Tropius!"

Danny entered as well through the diamond and landed in the cockpit.

Erladein slaughtered the Red Shogun with his sword. But, lucky for Jack, he used his Torch Sword. He slaughtered Erladein as it landed in the pool of lava. Amii activated her Psy Staff and the Pink Shogun zord shot him with her psychic powers. Sean launched the Blue Shogun to use Water Pulse from his Fin Blaster. The result was that he was drenched from the gun. Jenna threw one of her huge Chu Daggers and electrocuted him with the help of Derik's Steel Blades. Danny slaughtered him finally with his Leaf Dagger.

"Oh no!" he yelled. He threw them together and launched a devastating attack. The Shogun zords fell on the ground. Jack quickly turned to the others.

"Okay, Megazord time! Ready?"

"Ready!" said the others.

"SHOGUN POKE MEGAZORD!"

The appearance of the Shogun Megazord appeared behind him. First it was Jack and Derik. The Red Shogun folded in his legs and arms and the Silver Shogun did the same thing. The Furret and Quilava Shogun came together with a golden symbol of a Pokeball appeared in the middle. Next it was Amii. She attached to the back and the Cherimm head shrunk, making the back of the Megazord. Then it was Sean and Danny. They both turned into the arms of the Megazord. Then finally, it was Mika and Jenna becoming the legs of the Megazord.

All parts formed together as one. They disappeared and suddenly a huge temple appeared behind Erladein. He turned to notice that the rangers didn't mess. The temple broke apart with the head of the Megazord. White spikes came out of it with a helmet on top of them.

"Shogun Poke Megazord, ready!"

Erladein tried to slaughter them but the Megazord released a powerful beam. Erladein was severely hurt as it fell on the ground.

"I wonder what will happen if I press this?" asked Sean.

Suddenly, from the left arm of the Megazord a flaming sword appeared, causing Erladein to burn.

"Awesome," said Mewtra.

"Let's finish this! Flame Slash!" yelled Jack.

The sword of fire was unleashed, making Erladein explode into flames.

* * *

Dawson's Tower…

"I shouldn't have done that," said Dawson.

He noticed up in the sky five colored lights heading toward this planet.

"That's weird…"

* * *

Sky Pillar…

The other rangers were all at the Sky Pillar smiling over their greatest victory.

"Congratulations on using the Shogun Zords!" said Rayquaza.

"Now, all three generals are awakened," said Nimpo.

Mewtra turned to Rayquaza with a question.

"Will I get the Mewtwo zord back?" asked Mewtra.

"I don't know. We will have to wait and see," said Rayquaza.

**TBC…**

**Next episode, five rangers come from the planet Rara Von to help the rangers fight. Their new enemy arrived here, his name: Anubis. Find out on MMPR Episode 108- Rara Rangers From Rara Von Part 1**


	113. Ninja Rangers From Rara Von Part 1

**A/N: My next installment in the series, please read and review or I will get really angry. just kidding..**

**_Jack: Mighty Morphin _**

**_Rangers: POKE RANGERS!_**

_(The ninja coins glow)_

**_Poke Rangers, Ninja Rangers!_**

_(The eight teens transform into the Poke Rangers)_

_(The Ninja Poke Megazord appears with the Omega Psy Phoenix with the words saying, "Based on the Japanese show, "Ninja Sentai Kakuranger" which I don't own")_

**_The bridge of lighting you must cross_**

_(Jack on the right side with the Quilava zord on the left)_

**_The diamond adventure lies in happiness_**

_(Mewtra on the right side with the White Mewtwo zord on the left)_

**_The mystery of Ninja is right here _**

_(Derik on the right side with the Furret zord on the left)_

**_Show and connect, Poke Rangers_**

_(Amii on the right side with the Cherimu zord on the left)_

**_The sufficient character_**

_(Sean on the right side with the Starmie zord on the left)_

**_Twilights with the other eight_**

_(Jenna on the right side with the Electabuzz zord on the left)_

**_Sign Language and Wind_**

_(Mika on the right side with the Absol zord on the left)_

**_Are pieces among them_**

_(Danny on the right side with the Tropius zord on the left)_

**_Hide!_**

_(Edna's appearance)_

**_The two will intervene with the others!_**

_(Rayquaza and Claydol's appearance)_

**_So that the black hole will vanish in one stroke_**

_(Mary, Zack, Geki, and Sid's appearance)_

**_That's a… Nan Nanja Nanja Nanja_**

_(Mariah and Dawson's appearance)_

**_Nin Ninja Ninja Ninja!_**

_(The Shogun Poke Megazord appears)_

**_Mighty Morphin Ninja Rangers_**

_(Characters created by, Daniel the Dragonfly, Psyduck Ranger, blackangle2, RubyVulpix, kittydemon, Alpha Blade, and Cassie Chan Astro Pink, and YankeeFan2. Created by: YankeeFan2.)_

_(The Omega Psy Phoenix appears and connects with the Ninja Poke Megazord)_

_(The Two Generals appear on either side with a mysterious general in the middle)_

_Mighty Morphin Poke Rangers_

Episode 108: Rara Rangers From Rara Von Part 1 

On the far edge of the galaxy, there was a planet called Rara Von. Rara Von was a planet of peace and beauty like the Athenians in Ancient Greece. It was peaceful, no war, no murder. But, they had a great enemy. His name was Master Anubis of the Ancient Dark Empire. He was resurrected some years ago and was destroying the planet using his new and improved Wulf Warriors. Five beings called Rarians went to the temple of Chakra and received new powers beyond belief. They became rangers of their own planet.

One ordinary day, Master Anubis decided to relax and sit on the cold throne of his pyramid like edged palace. He needed a vacation. His plans were getting slaughtered by a bunch of Rarians.

"I need a vacation," he said, "Where can I go?"

He pressed a red button and a laptop appeared, "I guess I may just go to Earth, and visit my loveable daughter, Mariah!"

He pressed a green button and the pyramid began to vibrate. Rockets appeared as they pushed the pyramid toward Earth. In the meantime, five Rarians in black cloaks came up to the palace of Chakra.

"Chakra, our loveable creator. We sense terrible peril on another planet," said one of them.

"I know Aliesan. Anubis has a daughter named Mariah attacking the planet called Earth, you must go and protect the land of Hoenn," said Chakra.

"Right, we will do so. We will help the needy," they said.

The people that donned black cloaks used their energy and teleported toward Earth.

In the meantime in the Seashore House, Sean typed on his laptop.

_The last couple of days have been boring. We had more power of defeating Dawson's next monster. However, Mewtra and I still had to fix some glitches into the Shogun Database. I was JEALOUS! Mary went to Tangelo Island! For Vacation, damn her! _

He finished his last sentence and saved his work. He closed his laptop and shoved it in his black backpack. He grabbed his backpack and swung his backpack around him. He waved good bye to Sara and walked out of the Seashore House.

He sighed with boredom as he sat on the dock of Slateport, "Just another dull day. Oh well, I got to fix that glitch anyway," he said to himself.

He threw his Pokeball in the water. Marshtomp was released. Sean climbed on top of him.

"Surf to the Sky Pillar," he said.

Marshtomp nodded and began to swim toward the Pillar. However, someone followed him in the waters… in secrecy.

Dawson's Tower…

Dawson sat down and looked at the planet. He growled as he looked at Mariah, "The last couple of days have been dull. Did you make a monster for us to use?"

"Why?" asked Mariah.

"Mariah, I want to destroy Hoenn! I am not going to let the region lay there and rot!" said Dawson.

"Now, Dawson. The reason why I didn't want to was because, someone you hate is coming to visit," he said, "You may have seen him in the past as the greatest conqueror of all time!"

Dawson looked at her with a big look of concern.

"Is it who I think it is?" asked Dawson.

"Uh," said Mariah, "Yeah!"

"Are you insane, woman? I am not letting that Egyptian bakayo in here!" he yelled.

Suddenly, a huge pyramid from the sky destroyed the top floor of Dawson's Tower.

"Forget it," said Dawson, "He's here!"

Master Anubis broke part of the roof, and a staircase came down. He walked down the stairs laughing away as he saw Dawson, outraged and Mariah with a clean smile.

"DADDY!" yelled Mariah.

She hugged Anubis and kissed him, "I missed you!"

"I know sweetie! I know!" he said, and then he gasped as he turned to Dawson, "Why is he here?"

"Well, that can be explained!" said Mariah, " Dawson asked me to marry him and I did!"

Master Anubis nodded and looked around, "Where's your palace?"

Mariah sighed, "The Poke Rangers destroyed it!"

Master Anubis pushed her to Dawson, "Did I hear you say Rangers?"

"Yeah," said Mariah, "Here's my story! After being resurrected, Rayquaza created eight heroes to become the Poke Rangers. Now, they have defeated us over 107 times!"

"My daughter lost?" asked Master Anubis, "Now, I am mad!"

"What are you going to do?" asked Mariah.

"Well, first, I should have said this sooner, but I am rebuilding your palace. It will be adjacent with Dawson's. From now on, this place will be known as the Dark Fortress!"

"Woo-hoo!" said Mariah.

Sky Pillar…

Once again, the lights were off at the Sky Pillar. Sean knew it! Claydol forgot to push the button down to start up everything. He eventually did, by pressing a red button next to the metallic tube. The Sky Pillar lit up to its original state, but it was a different color. There was the green tube, and the black floor with green lights. There was this time three pipes of light on each side, two with ruby, two with blue and two with green. The back had a star background with lights around the consoles. He decided to make the Sky Pillar look snappy. Well, not really snappy, more spiffy. Sean activated the Shogun Megazord database and the Ninja Megazord database. He then noticed something. The Shogun Megazord was there for a reason. And he found out why. He noticed a decrease in the Sky Pillar's main computer core that could possibly lower all systems. He didn't notice it in the past until now. He just read the power readings from February 2007 to March 2007 to see a dramatic decrease in the power. But, the sensors in the Pillar console must have been offline, because they didn't alert Claydol or Rayquaza. And if the old zords were there, the computer grid's power would increase. He groaned as he picked up a toolbox that was under the main console and went to the zord bay.

"Why me? Before I was a ranger, I just had fun on the computer. Reading news stories and creating my own inventions. Now, I still am… for the good will of my team. If only there was one person like me that could actually like to do this stuff. It would be sort of fun," he said to himself, "I should have went to the Orange Islands with Mary."

Sean climbed up into the Shogun Megazord's cockpit. He began to fiddle around with the systems.

"This is where I activate my karaoke player and slide in this CD and play rock and roll while I fix and refit the Megazords."

He activated his console and put the CD in. Rock music began to play as he went to the systems and began to look at the glitches. Suddenly, he heard humming from below, like a turbo elevator. A man in a black cloak appeared. Sean turned around and gasped.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

The blue glove covered his mouth as he was grabbed by the man in the black cloak. Sean resisted. He kicked him in the shoe and took off his black cloak, revealing a ranger?

"What the?" asked Sean.

He had fins on the arms of his uniform. There was a golden black sword strapped to the back of his uniform. He had a white and blue laser on the right shoulder with a golden strip belt around him. He wore blue gloves with a gold stripe around it. It was also the same thing with his boots. He wore a blue helmet. The black visor was a rectangle with a gold plate above his head with the square above it. Just like his.

"You better have a good explanation!" said Sean.

"I am known as the guardian of water! Rara Von Blue!"

"Oh really," said Sean, "Well, give me a minute. I must… change!"

He took out his Ninja Changer which turned into his Poke Morpher. His Starmie coin was inside the morpher as he began to morph.

"Water Power!"

He morphed into his uniform.

"Blue Starmie Ninja!" said Sean.

The Blue Rara Von Ranger thought he was an enemy and began to attack with his sword. The sword quickly struck Sean the first time. On the second time, Sean stopped it and used his foot to trip him down. The Blue Ranger began to use his sword, but Sean quickly reached for his Blade Blaster.

"Blade Blaster, Laser Mode!"

A blue beam shot Rara Von Blue. Rara Von Blue took out his fins. He held them in his hands as he went to kill Sean. Sean bashed his helmet into his and threw him toward the other side.

"Finmerang!" he yelled.

He threw his fins. It knocked Sean back to the start-up button and the Shogun Megazord began to launch its combination sequence as it headed toward Slateport City.

"Now you've done it!" said Sean.

He tried pressing stop, but there was a glitch there.

"I hope you are darn happy!" yelled Sean.

"Well, you shouldn't be destroying Earth!" he yelled.

"Excuse me? I was sent by Rayquaza to defend this planet. Anyone who despises him and life on this planet is an enemy!"

Suddenly, the Blue Rara Von Ranger looked at him, "Rayquaza? Of Hoenn?"

"No duh!" said Sean.

The Blue Rara Von Ranger nodded as he took a seat, "I am so sorry. I must've misunderstood you! Rara Von of the Water! Power Down!"

He demorphed. He wore a blue shiny karate uniform with black sandals. His hands were dark purple with his head that was purple with a hint of black polka dots on his nose, cheek and head. He had black wrist morphers on both his wrists. Sean also demorphed and straightened his new jean jacket.

"Who are you?" asked Sean.

"I am Jameral of Rara Von. I thought my squad was the only team fighting evil!" he said.

"Well, you aren't now are ya? I am Sean Fubrizzi. Blue Mighty Morphin' Poke Ranger," he said.

Jameral nodded. He noticed that they landed in Slateport City. Sean pressed the leave button and they left back to the zord bay. Jameral noticed the electric sparks from the console.

"I see you have problems with your systems," said Jameral, "God, I hate doing fixing Megazord systems. Like our teams General Megazord."

Sean looked at him, "You are an expert at systems? Great!"

Jameral nodded as he helped him finish the control systems.

Slateport City…

Amii and Mewtra looked in the sky the last five minutes. They thought they saw something huge.

"Please tell me Sean accidentally launched the Shogun General," said Amii.

"Probably," said Mewtra.

Suddenly, Sean and Jameral, wrapped in a black cloak came toward them.

"Sean, who's that?" asked Amii.

"Yeah, Sean, who's who?" asked Jameral.

"Guys, we have encountered an alien species!" said Sean.

"Yeah, Dawson," said Mewtra.

"No! HIM!" whispered Sean, pointing to Jameral.

"Who are you?" asked Amii.

Sean, Jameral, Amii and Mewtra walked into the outskirts when suddenly four others arrived. One came in a formation of fire, one came by air, the other by a fierce strike of lightning and one from the shadows. They all wore black cloaks.

"Who are they?" asked Amii.

Sean looked at Jameral, "Your friends?"

Jameral nodded, "And my teammates!"

Mewtra walked up to Sean with a question of intelligence, "What the hell is going on?"

Sean looked at Mewtra, then at Jameral and then at the people in four cloaks.

"I want to know," said Sean.

So, Sean met the Blue Rara Von Ranger. How will Amii and Mewtra react to this? Are the four cloaked people really like Jameral, a ranger? Well, you are going to have to find out in:

**Episode 109- Part 2 of the Rara Rangers From Rara Von **

A/N: Did I forget to mention I wanted to change the Sky Pillar I tiny bit? I couldn't stand letting it be green. Even though Rayquaza represents Emerald, I wanted to put a little bit of Ruby and Sapphire in there too. So, Jameral will reply to your reviews. And I hope you get this quiz right. Winner wins an In Space storyline and Goranger storyline. PROMO ALERT: A new story by another is coming soon, a story called **_Poke Rangers: Beast Force_**. Being Released? Soon. When: Don't Know.

Also, **_Poke Rangers Overtech Overdrive_** is coming in the last week of July or June.

**Which Power Rangers/Super Sentai team had the similar uniform as the Rara Von team? **

You don't know the answer then you will have to look it up! Or try to break your brain to find the answer! Talk later!

Yankee Blaze.


	114. Ninja Rangers From Rara Von Part 2

A/N: You know what? I am going to make it a three part episode. That what I was going to do originally, the last chapter wasn't great because I decided to wing it. If you don't know what that means, it means I wrote whatever came to mind without even planning it. And what ever happened, well happened. So, I hope you don't mind if I continue.

* * *

_**Jack: Mighty Morphin **_

_**Rangers: POKE RANGERS!**_

_(The ninja coins glow)_

_**Poke Rangers, Ninja Rangers!**_

_(The eight teens transform into the Poke Rangers)_

_(The Ninja Poke Megazord appears with the Omega Psy Phoenix with the words saying, "Based on the Japanese show, "Ninja Sentai Kakuranger" which I don't own")_

_**The bridge of lighting you must cross**_

_(Jack on the right side with the Quilava zord on the left)_

_**The diamond adventure lies in happiness**_

_(Mewtra on the right side with the White Mewtwo zord on the left)_

_**The mystery of Ninja is right here **_

_(Derik on the right side with the Furret zord on the left)_

_**Show and connect, Poke Rangers**_

_(Amii on the right side with the Cherimu zord on the left)_

_**The sufficient character**_

_(Sean on the right side with the Starmie zord on the left)_

_**Twilights with the other eight**_

_(Jenna on the right side with the Electabuzz zord on the left)_

_**Sign Language and Wind**_

_(Mika on the right side with the Absol zord on the left)_

_**Are pieces among them**_

_(Danny on the right side with the Tropius zord on the left)_

_**Hide!**_

_(Edna's appearance)_

_**The two will intervene with the others!**_

_(Rayquaza and Claydol's appearance)_

_**So that the black hole will vanish in one stroke**_

_(Mary, Zack, Geki, and Sid's appearance)_

_**That's a… Nan Nanja Nanja Nanja**_

_(Mariah and Dawson's appearance)_

_**Nin Ninja Ninja Ninja!**_

_(The Shogun Poke Megazord appears)_

_**Mighty Morphin Ninja Rangers**_

_(Characters created by, Daniel the Dragonfly, Psyduck Ranger, blackangle2, RubyVulpix, kittydemon, Alpha Blade, and Cassie Chan Astro Pink, and YankeeFan2. Created by: YankeeFan2.)_

_(The Omega Psy Phoenix appears and connects with the Ninja Poke Megazord)_

_(The Two Generals appear on either side with a mysterious general in the middle)_

Mighty Morphin Poke Rangers

* * *

**Episode 109- Ninja Rangers From Rara Von Part 2

* * *

**

Mewtra and Amii looked at Sean and Jameral, who was still under the black cloak.

"Sean, this better be good," said Amii, "Who are you?"

Sean looked at the four others. One of them stepped out and pulled Jameral toward him.

"What the hell were you thinking?" asked the one in a girl voice.

"I am sorry Madiesan. But, I kind of followed this guy to their zord bay and we got into a fight and… he knew who I was!"

SMACK! A hand came from her white gloves, accidentally removing the black cloak. She wore a white costume similar to Jameral's but, her visor looked like an arrowhead pointing down with a gold plate above her visor with a golden arrowhead with the same armed weapons, but she wore a skirt and it was the white version of the blue ranger costume. Except instead of fins, she had feathers on her back.

"Okay, unless you are one of Dawson's freaks you better leave," said Mewtra.

"Yeah," said Amii.

"Lord Dawson?" asked Madiesan.

"Yeah," said Jameral, "I'm guessing you are Poke Rangers too, eh?"

Amii and Mewtra looked at each other and nodded. Then, it hit them. How did he know? They looked at each other and turned to Sean.

"SEAN!" they yelled.

"Sorry," asked Sean.

Amii groaned, "Sorry, guys. We were supposed to keep our identities secret."

"Same thing," said Madiesan, "I am Madiesan. The White Ranger of Rara Von, and I am the leader of this team!"

"No you aren't!" the guy in next to her said in the cloak. He took it off to reveal a guy in red wearing the same thing, but the helmet was a rectangle with rounded edges. The top part was covered with a golden plate with a circle edged in the middle. He had a spear on his back next to his ninja sword.

"Guys, this is my little brother, Aliesan. He can be quite… random," said Madiesan.

Aliesan looked at her, "What? No I am not!"

While they argued, Amii and Sean looked at each other. Amii got Mewtra to come over to where they were and they began to gossip, "You know, he sounds just like Jack when he says like 'Scuba Diving Badger'," said Amii. The three teenagers burst out laughing as they heard Aliesan and Madiesan.

"Ali, you may be the youngest, but you can't lead! You're mind isn't disciplined like mine! That's why you are in second-in-command idiot!" said Madiesan.

"Jameral, bro. What do you think?" asked Aliesan.

"Since, I am the logical one on this team, Madiesan's right. I can feel your inner power. Your brain isn't focused on defeating Anubis fully. No wonder the temple of Chakra made Madiesan the leader!"

Amii went in there and looked at Madiesan, "I know where we can talk! We can go to the Sky Pillar!"

Mewtra and Sean looked at Amii.

"What?" asked Amii.

"You better tell Rayquaza we're bringing guests," said Sean.

"I know. I'm perfect," said Amii.

"You've known her for almost a year. What do you think?" whispered Sean in Mewtra's ear.

"She's says she's perfect. Not always," he said.

"Okay, they're ready. But, they aren't really happy that they are coming," said Amii.

"Well, we are going to have to risk it," said Mewtra, "Are the others on their way?"

"They're waiting!" said Amii.

The three rangers used their communicators and three beams of pink, white and blue digitized them, causing them to teleport to the Sky Pillar. The Rara Von Rangers looked at Jameral, who was finding out where it was using his mind.

"I found it," said Jameral.

"Right," said Madiesan, "Rangers, let's go!"

They put their hands together in prayer position, causing streaks of red, white, blue, yellow and black to form. They digitized in those beams and followed the rangers to the pillar.

* * *

Dawson's Tower…

"Great, those blasted rangers are here," said Anubis.

"What?" asked Dawson, "They look like ninjas!"

"They are," said Anubis, "Well, I got a plan!"

"What?" asked Mariah.

"I am going to make a monster using my own energy and the power of the 4th generation. I need those rangers and some sort of **crystal **to power up. Does your rangers have Megazords?" asked Anubis.

"Yeah," said Dawson, "Three. We took the Mewtwo zord though."

"GREAT!" said Anubis, "Forget the monster! I will use the Mewtwo zord. I will use it to grab the Ninja Megazord."

"And?" asked Dawson.

"Ask your henchmen to pilot them and use the general to destroy Hoenn, Orre, Johto, Elem, Sonora, Kanto, Sinnoh, etc. And since they have seen the rangers defeat your monsters using the Phoenix and Ninja Megazord combination, it will be a blast to see some places fall. I will start with the Ever Grande City Elite Four base. Then, go around the world!" said Anubis.

"Great," said Dawson, "Here's the device to summon the Mewtwo zord. Who will control it?"

Black Phoenix raised her hand as she walked in, "I will use the Mewtwo zord to blast those thirteen rangers into smithereens!"

* * *

Sky Pillar…

Jack walked around the new Sky Pillar in awe, "So, That's why the Sky Pillar was out of commission."

"Wow," said Danny, "Sean did a great job on it!"

"Yeah," said Jenna.

Rayquaza nodded.

The other three rangers appeared followed by the other original five rangers. They threw their black cloaks. They all looked just like Jameral, except Madiesan. She had golden blonde hair down the back.

"Oh we met fish headed people," said Jack.

"Listen, we are not FISH HEADS!" yelled Aliesan.

Jack and Aliesan growled at each other. Suddenly, Madiesan pulled Aliesan away while Mika pulled Jack by the collar of his shirt.

"Sorry, Jack can get vicious sometimes," said Mika.

"Yeah, right. Swedish Hit-," he began to say, but Mika smacked him upside the head.

"What did I say about that?" asked Mika.

"It's offensive," said Jack.

"Right!" yelled Mika.

Amii, Danny and Derik looked at them in disgust as they turned to notice them.

"So, who are you?" asked Danny.

"And what are you?" asked Derik.

"Red Rara Von, Aliesan!"

"You say Rara Von then the color moron! Rara Von White, Madiesan!"

"Rara Von Blue, Jameral!"

"Rara Von Yellow, Kakusen!"

"Rara Von Black, Darmon!"

"Who are you?" asked Aliesan.

"I'm Jack, Mighty Morphin' Red," he said shaking Aliesan's hand.

"I'm Mika, Mighty Morphin' Black," she said, as she shook Darmon's hand, "Nice to meet your acquaintance."

"I'm Sean, Mighty Morphin' Blue. Do you have internet access?" he asked.

Jameral looked him like he had to heads. Sean looked at him and then smacked himself in the face.

"Forget I said that question," said Sean.

"I'm Jenna, Mighty Morphin' Yellow," said Jenna, "And I must say Kakusen, you are definitely the quiet one out of all of them."

Kakusen grinned, "I am the quietest person on the team."

"I'm Mewtra, Mighty Morphin' White," said Mewtra, shaking Madiesan's hand, "I must say, it's really awesome that you came here."

"Why thanks, Mewtra," said Madiesan, "And call me Maddie. I hate being called Madiesan."

Amii shook her hand with great exaltation, "I should've introduced myself earlier. My name is Amii, Mighty Morphin' Pink!"

Danny nodded at Darmon as he shook his hand, "Danny, Mighty Morphin' Green."

Darmon nodded, "Nice to meet you."

And last, there was Derik who shook Aliesan's hand, "I'm Derik, Mighty Morphin' Silver!"

Aliesan nodded and smiled with exaltation, "Okay, let's party."

"No," said Madiesan.

"But…," said Aliesan.

"What's going on?" asked Jack.

"Well, you have a new threat that just entered your world. You will need our help in order to destroy him. He's related to, someone you know as an enemy. Someone you have been fighting a long time to destroy, someone that was sealed in the tomb of darkness in the Cave of Origin until 2006, when she escaped. You may know her as… Mariah," said Madiesan.

Jack, Jenna and Mika looked at each other. Derik was confused and so was Danny, and Amii was too vain to listen and decided to take care of her nail tips on her fingers. Mewtra looked at them like they should go to the mental hospital. But, Sean knew what they meant.

"You mean… Mariah has parents?" asked Sean.

Amii and the others stopped acting confused and looked at Sean, "What do you mean?"

"Someone related to Mariah, it could be her mother, her father. Anyone of her family," said Sean.

"Sean is right," said Jameral, "His name is Anubis. Master Anubis. He planned to destroy the world using his ancient powers of Egyptian power. But, we used our power of Chakra, but we heard about his stay here, so… we came to help."

Jack shook his head. They fought Dawson and Mariah. He definitely kill Dawson himself.

"Just FYI, we don't need you!" said Jack.

Aliesan looked at him like he had two heads.

"Seriously, we don't need you. We have our powers of ninja. We can take all three of them on!"

"But Jack," said Amii.

"Don't start," said Jack, "We have been fighting for almost a year now. We have no choice but to destroy Dawson and Mariah. And we will defeat Anubis too. You five can just go back to Rara Von. I'm sure you guys can solve the problems over there!"

Sean looked at him as the rangers went away, except Jameral.

"Jameral, leave," said Jack.

Jameral turned to him and grabbed him by the neck.

"I… wish… to… stay," said Jameral.

Jack began to cough, "Okay, sorry… can you… put me back down now?"

* * *

Dawson's Tower…

Anubis woke up from his slumber as he heard the Rara Von Rangers leave the force field of his mind. It was time.

"_Wulf Warriors,"_ he said in thought speak, _"Kill the fish idiots and kill any human ranger there!"_

He was released from his grip and turned to Rayquaza.

"Jack, you just don't get it?" asked Rayquaza.

Jack looked at him like he was psycho, "Huh?"

"Let's see… If the Rara Von Rangers say they need help defeating them, they need help!" said Rayquaza.

Jack rolled his eyes, "I don't understand. You're not making any sense."

Rayquaza nodded, "Sorry, boy the last statement was random. Um, the Rara Von Rangers have experienced this before on Rara Von. They were really hard to defeat the forces of Anubis, especially when he sent his greatest warrior. I forgot his name though. But, he could be summoned at any time!"

Jack looked down at the floor as Rayquaza continued.

"I know that you guys solved problems by yourselves. But, in any ranger battle, some people need help. Mariah was easy, Dawson was tough. Together, they were a tougher. But, Master Anubis isn't as easy. He's really difficult. He can read your moves, and destroy you. You know what would happen if you tried to destroy him? His scepter will read your mind and then kill you on the first strike. Jack, for the sake of the team, and for the sake of this god forsaken planet, I think it's best if you go apologize and tell them that we really need their help. Before, they leave. Otherwise, I'm making Jameral bring you there!" said Rayquaza.

* * *

Sky Pillar Exterior…

Aliesan, Madiesan, Kakusen and Darmon were walking out toward the Sky Pillar's exterior doors. They exited out of the western gate and walked toward down toward the sea where they could teleport. Aliesan stopped to look at the Sky Pillar. He turned around to notice his sister behind him.

"Aliesan, I think Jack's right. We can solve our own problems," he said.

"Besides," said Darmon. He spat at the ground, "We don't need him anyway."

"But, Darmon," said Kakusen, "We do! How are we going to defeat him?"

"There will be another way," asked Madiesan.

Suddenly, out of the sky fifty armored black wolves were dressed in gold armor.

"Crap," said Darmon.

Jack came running out of the Sky Pillar and looked at these gold armor wolves.

"Uh, guys. I wasn't thinking. Usually, we would fight and solve our own problems. I should have not said that and I'm sorry?" asked Jack.

Madiesan nodded, "Can we forgive you later? Wulf Warriors are here!"

Jack looked at the ugly wolves. They were drooling from their teeth, waiting for their dinner.

"Ooh. A human! Perfect! This was what Anubis wanted. A couple of fish headed freaks and a bloody human for free!" said the leader, "Attack!"

The Rara Von Rangers nodded at each other as they took out two morphers. One was black and gold and it was firmly held on the right wrist. On the left wrist was a black device with a silver ring on the end. It was white with colors of red, white, blue, yellow and black. They pulled out the rings and a key appeared with the ring on top of it.

"Rara Von Ranger Power!"

The silver ring went into the black morpher on their right wrist and they began to glow red, white, yellow and black. They transformed into the Rara Von Rangers and pulled out their sabers that they have from behind. Kakusen's uniform was yellow with the same design as Madiesan, but the helmet was yellow with a black triangle as a visor with a gold plate above his head with a triangle in the middle. He also had electricity come out of his boots and gloves. Darmon's uniform was black and had the same design as well. He had a black pentagon with a gold plate with a pentagon edged in. Jack immediately followed suit and took out his golden ninja changer he pressed a black button and it turned into the Poke Morpher he had: It was a silver buckler with the Quilava coin inside.

"Fire Power!"

The morpher clicked open releasing red energy from the coin, changing him into the Red Ninja Poke Ranger.

* * *

Sky Pillar Interior…

The alarm went off and Jameral was out of his meditation stage. He turned to notice that his fellow rangers and Jack were being attacked by Wulf Warriors.

"Not good," said Mewtra, "What should we do Rayquaza?"

"Go help your friends," said Rayquaza.

Jameral nodded and his morphers appeared. A silver key popped out like the other Rara Von Rangers.

"Blue Rara Von Ranger Power!"

The key activated inside his gold-plated morpher. He began to glow blue and changed into the Blue Rara Von Ranger. Mika nodded as their Poke Morphers, Derik's Pokenizers and Mewtra's morpher appeared.

"Ready?" yelled Mika.

"Ready, SUPER CHANGE RANGER CHANGE!"

"Ancient Light, White Might!"

"In the night, I will always fight, Silver Light Metal Power!"

"Grass Power!"

"Dark Power!"

"Psychic Power!"

"Water Power!"

"Electric Power!"

* * *

The eight rangers joined up with the other five, with no symptoms of worriness.

"Who are you?" asked the Wulf Warriors.

"Rara Von Red!"

"Rara Von White!"

"Rara Von Blue!"

"Rara Von Yellow!"

"Rara Von Black!"

They pointed to them with anger in their eyes, "Power of elements as one. Rara Von Rangers of Rara Von!"

"Red Quilava Ninja!"

"Pink Cherimm Ninja!"

"White Mewtwo Ninja!"

"Blue Starmie Ninja!"

"Silver Furret Ninja!"

"Green Tropius Ninja!"

"Yellow Electabuzz Ninja!"

"Black Absol Ninja!"

"We kill evil and hide from people. MIGHTY MORPHIN' POKE RANGERS!"

"Kill them," yelled the Wulf Warrior.

The Rara Von Rangers looked at the Hoenn Rangers. They pulled out their ninja sabers while the other rangers brought out their Blade Blasters. They slashed each Wulf Warrior. The Wulf Warriors were hard to defeat for the Hoenn Rangers. They're armor replicated back. They threw the Hoenn Rangers back. Jack grumbled and used his laser.

"Let's combine weapons, using our special technique!" said Jack.

They agreed as they turned their blade blasters to laser mode. Jack, Sean, Danny stood on the bottom, while Jenna and Mika stood on top of them with Amii on top.

"Babel Attack!"

A Poke Ball appeared in front of them as a golden beam struck them down. Nothing happened.

"Let's use the Poke Blaster!" said Jack.

They combined their weapons and shot the Wulf Warriors, no effect. The Kiryoku Poke Cannon came down and Mewtra, and Derik held it with Amii and Danny to hold the sides.

"Ninja Battlizer!" yelled Jack.

He activated his armor. He took out his sword and aimed for them.

"FIRE ALL!" yelled Jack, " Flamenado!"

They all used their attacks, and it wasn't enough to defeat them. The Rara Von Rangers however had the advantage over them, striking them down.

"Let's combine!" said Madiesan.

They put their swords in the sky, and a thunderbolt struck the sky and struck the Wulf Warriors, destroying them.

"Oh my," said Mewtra.

Jack looked at Madiesan, "I'm sorry. We really needed the help. Thanks."

Madiesan nodded, "There's nothing to be sorry about."

Suddenly, the Mewtwo zord appeared in phoenix mode, striking them down.

"My own zord?" asked Mewtra.

"Let's go!" said Jack, "Shogun zords, activate! Ninja zords, activate!"

The two general Megazords were formed. The Rara Von Rangers traveled into the Ninja Megazord while the original rangers got in the Shogun Megazord.

"Okay, whoever's in there, you won't be able to stop us! Hand it over!" said Mewtra.

"Not a chance," the voice said over the intercom.

Jack jumped up and looked at the Phoenix's cockpit, "Black Phoenix?"

"None other," she said, "Now to take the Ninja Megazord. Activating override codes!"

Sean tried to override it, but Black Phoenix was one step ahead of her.

"Oh, no!" said Black Phoenix.

The white Phoenix slashed the Shogun Megazord, causing the Megazord to split into the seven shoguns. The Ninja Megazord attached to the Phoenix. Black Phoenix came in and electrocuted them. She turned to the Shogun zords, and used its special attack. The Shoguns fell down with severe damage. The rangers fell out and demorphed as the Ninja Greatzord swept into the tower.

**To Be Continued…

* * *

**

**Episode 110- What will happen to the Rara Von Rangers? What is Anubis's plan? And what "crystal" is he referring to? Well, you will find out on Episode 110: Ninja Rangers From Rara Von Part 3!**

A/N: If you know what the crystal is, I will let you make a ranger for Beast Force, Season 8.

**Quiz Question: 2 Poke Rangers In Space storylines for you as well if you get these RIGHT! **

**1. Which sentai team was the only one who had rings to transform?**

**2. What comic corporation kind of help Toei create the Super Sentai series? **

**Hint for that one: Spider Man was made from this corporation. **


	115. Ninja Rangers From Rara Von Part 3

A/N: Congratulations, RubyVulpix and Alpha Blade for getting them right. The answer was Denjiman and Marvel Comics. Anyway, please read the next chapter.

* * *

Jack: Mighty Morphin 

_**Rangers: POKE RANGERS!**_

_(The ninja coins glow)_

_**Poke Rangers, Ninja Rangers!**_

_(The eight teens transform into the Poke Rangers)_

_(The Ninja Poke Megazord appears with the Omega Psy Phoenix with the words saying, "Based on the Japanese show, "Ninja Sentai Kakuranger" which I don't own")_

_**The bridge of lighting you must cross**_

_(Jack on the right side with the Quilava zord on the left)_

_**The diamond adventure lies in happiness**_

_(Mewtra on the right side with the White Mewtwo zord on the left)_

_**The mystery of Ninja is right here **_

_(Derik on the right side with the Furret zord on the left)_

_**Show and connect, Poke Rangers**_

_(Amii on the right side with the Cherimu zord on the left)_

_**The sufficient character**_

_(Sean on the right side with the Starmie zord on the left)_

_**Twilights with the other eight**_

_(Jenna on the right side with the Electabuzz zord on the left)_

_**Sign Language and Wind**_

_(Mika on the right side with the Absol zord on the left)_

_**Are pieces among them**_

_(Danny on the right side with the Tropius zord on the left)_

_**Hide!**_

_(Edna's appearance)_

_**The two will intervene with the others!**_

_(Rayquaza and Claydol's appearance)_

_**So that the black hole will vanish in one stroke**_

_(Mary, Zack, Geki, and Sid's appearance)_

_**That's a… Nan Nanja Nanja Nanja**_

_(Mariah and Dawson's appearance)_

_**Nin Ninja Ninja Ninja!**_

_(The Shogun Poke Megazord appears)_

_**Mighty Morphin Ninja Rangers**_

_(Characters created by, Daniel the Dragonfly, Psyduck Ranger, blackangle2, RubyVulpix, kittydemon, Alpha Blade, and Cassie Chan Astro Pink, and YankeeFan2. Created by: YankeeFan2.)_

_(The Omega Psy Phoenix appears and connects with the Ninja Poke Megazord)_

_(The Two Generals appear on either side with a mysterious general in the middle)_

Mighty Morphin Poke Rangers

* * *

**Episode 110- Ninja Rangers From Rara Von Part 3**

Unknown Cave…

The Ninja Megazord was in chains with the Rara Von Rangers not in ranger form, sleeping on the ground. The door opened up, and a strident sound could be heard throughout the cave. Dawson, Mariah, and Anubis walked in to notice them, sleeping like babies.

"Wow, that plan actually worked!" said Mariah, "What do you need now?"

"Simple," said Anubis, "I need two more things. The Shogun Megazord, and the crystal!"

"What?" asked Dawson, who was ultimately confused about what Anubis was talking about.

"You'll see," said Anubis as he laughed manically.

* * *

Sky Pillar…

"This is wrong, just totally wrong!" said Claydol, whimpering at the consoles.

"What's wrong? What happened?" asked Rayquaza.

The eight rangers teleported to the Sky Pillar and took off their helmets.

"Rayquaza, the Rara Von Rangers were captured!" said Jack.

Rayquaza nodded, "And let me guess the Ninja General is captured too?"

"Uh, yeah?" asked Sean.

"Great, that means Anubis is about to activate his master plan," said Rayquaza.

The other rangers fell silent and then it hit them. What was the master plan?

"Behold the mystical pool. Learn about the secrets of the Overtech Crystal!" said Claydol.

The rangers turned to the pool. A hologram of a white crystal rose out of the pool and was shining brightly.

"10,000 years ago, in the battle of good and evil, this crystal restored all peace in the world prior to Mariah's capture. This crystal can be divided into five parts. These five parts are the sub-crystals that can bring peace and purity to the entire world. If Anubis gets his hands on that crystal, he wouldn't be able to. Because only a person with goodness in his or her heart can use it."

"That's why the Rara Von Rangers were captured!" said Sean.

"Exactly," said Rayquaza, "But, in the meantime, please go back to your normal lives. We will search for the crystal here."

* * *

Route 110…

Sean and Derik were driving toward the Pizza Shack in beautiful eighty-degree weather. It was so humid, but it was worth it. The two Poke Rangers needed down time. Derik was thinking in his mind about what was going on and what will happen in the future.

"You know," said Derik, "If Anubis obtains that crystal, he could start World War III!"

Sean looked at him. He looked surprised when he heard Derik's response, "Let's hope to Arceus it doesn't happen!"

Derik nodded and turned to the road, the road was flat. Even though, they could have went over the bike route since nobody was there, but the last thing Derik needs is to be pulled over and arrested for running over a tri-athlete. After getting across the bridge and into the northern part of Route 110, the rangers arrived in Mauville City, where they are going to hang out at the Pizza Shack. There, they finally sat down in the restaurant. A waitress arrived to them, wearing a yellow shirt, a white skirt with go-go boots with wheels on the bottom. Her hair was dark brown, tied into a ponytail with blue eyes. Her face had pink blemishes with glitter all over her cheeks. She skated toward them with a paper and pen.

"Welcome to the Pizza Shack, any drinks?" she asked.

"Two Root Beer floats with cherries on top!" said Sean.

"You got it," said the waitress, "My name is Mercedes. If you have any problems, ask me!"

Derik and Sean looked at each other.

"Sean, are you okay?" asked Derik.

"She's so… hot," said Sean.

"Uh, don't you have a girlfriend?" asked Derik.

"She had to break up with me. She moved to the Orange Islands," said Sean.

"Oh," said Derik, "So, now you are free?"

"Uh, yeah," said Sean.

Mercedes came back with their drinks.

"Okay, now are you ready to-", but her voice was cut off. She heard screams from the exterior of the Seashore House.

"What's that?" asked Derik.

"Let's check it out!" said Sean.

They got up and talked to Mercedes.

"Can we order later? Something just came up! Here's the money for the drinks!" said Sean.

"Okay," said Mercedes.

The two rangers fled the Pizza Shack, to notice a Wulf Warrior monster. He wore gold armor with mega huge metallic claws.

"Oh crap!" said Derik.

"I am Wulfertron, ready to kill anyone in my way. Anubis will make sure the world dies. I am also here to find the Overtech Crystal!" he said.

"Not on our watch," said Sean, "Ready?"

"Ready!" said Derik.

"SUPER CHANGE!"

They were donned in their shiny suits, ready to fight.

"Blade Blasters, Laser Mode!" they yelled.

The Blasters were shot, but Wulfertron shot the lasers back at them.

"You know, I heard of Rara Von Rangers, but you Poké Rangers are easy to kill. I will be surprised if you guys even survive my attacks!"

Sean and Derik turned their blasters into swords and attacked. Wulfertron didn't feel a thing, because he threw them. He threw them so far, that they the two rangers hit a tree, causing other trees to fall down in the area.

"Ha!" yelled Wulfertron.

The other rangers came down toward them, wondering what happened.

"Rayquaza told us what was going on. Are you okay?" asked Jack.

"I feel a little bit shaken. But, NOT stirred!" said Sean, being helped by Danny and Jack.

"Okay, release the Rarians! Now!" yelled Jack.

"Not, if you hand over the crystal!" yelled Wulfertron.

"Why give you the crystal? The Overtech Crystal is supposed to be used for good! Not destruction!" yelled Amii.

"Not on my watch. Charge Beacon!" he yelled.

An electric beam shot the ground, causing minor explosions. Everybody flew to the ground and they suddenly transformed out of their uniforms.

"Let's go," said Jack.

Wulfertron wasn't about to let them run. He was not going to let them live as long as he followed them. He wanted his prey…

_(The Rara Von use their special attack and the rangers are shown)

* * *

_

_(Sean jumps up with his Fin Blaster, Shogun Zords appear)_

The eight rangers ran through the Valley of Steel. Wulfertron was following them, but he needed to destroy them. He was hungry. Hungry to destroy them, so he pushed a button on his hand. Rockets appeared from behind and he was launched in the air. Wulfertron used his laser eyes, causing explosions behind the rangers. Many more appeared on the sides. The rangers were running for their lives as explosions occurred. He pulled out a black device and pushed a red button, and the rocket was launched, causing an explosion. The rangers fell on the dirt, and apparently one flew so fast, that he fell in the river.

"Danny!" yelled Amii.

Danny was knocked unconscious as he was drifting toward the end of his doom. Or so he thought.

Dawson's Tower…

"Finally," said Anubis, "We are winning!"

"Yay," said Mariah.

"It's about time!" said Dawson.

"Now, to find the crystal," said Anubis, "I sense that one of those wretched humans is very… close."

"How close?" asked Dawson.

"Close," said Anubis.

* * *

Valley of Steel…

Danny was being dragged forward by the water flow of the river. Rocks and other boulders that were in his way were pushing him. He was going at unpredictable speeds. There was no way he could get out of this current. The rushing river suddenly became calm, but it was five feet away from… the waterfall. Danny felt himself falling down to his death, but a swirling vortex from below grabbed Danny.

'_Daniel, you awake?' _

Danny opened up his eyes to notice he was in a cave.

"Yeah? Who's calling me?" asked Danny.

He turned to notice glowing a white crystal.

"No way," said Danny.

'_It's true. What you see is the Overtech Crystal. I knew two sets of groups would come and find me. It was only a matter of time. But, you risked your life to come get this crystal."_

"Um, I was running away from Anubis's monster and I fell in the water, and now I'm here," said Danny.

'_Maybe… it was destiny," _said the voice inside the crystal, _"I also sense that you have another group of rangers that you need to rescue. Correct?"_

"Yeah," said Danny.

'_Well, I am going to let Anubis grab me. But, I won't let him receive the power. So, I am giving you one part of the crystal to make sure Anubis doesn't capture me," _said the crystal.

Out from the crystal, a red subcrystal was pulled out. The subcrystal was star-shaped. It floated toward Danny. He grabbed the crystal with his right hand.

"_May the power protect you," _said the crystal and the crystal vanished.

Danny suddenly was lifted up to the sky with the original crystal. He appeared where his friends were as Wulfertron was attacking them.

"Wulfertron, I have the crystal!" said Danny, waving the crystal in the air.

Wulfertron turned and began to get Danny, but he pointed to him.

"You want the crystal? It's yours," said Danny.

Jack's face went from optimistic to surprising. He couldn't believe it. Wulfertron laughed as he took the crystal.

"You know, if I only had the crystal earlier, you wouldn't be in this condition. How hard is it give up a crystal? You're doomed anyway!" said Wulfertron, "Good day!"

Wulfertron suddenly vanished into thin air. Jack got up, without caring about where he was bleeding and pulled Danny towards him.

"NOW, WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO? " yelled Jack, "HOENN IS DOOMED DUE TO YOUR MISTAKE? HE'S GOT THE CRYSTAL! THE COMPLETE-"

He noticed that Danny took out a piece of the crystal and pointed it at Jack.

"The plan was full proof. I have part of the crystal! Anubis can't activate it without this!" said Danny.

"So, there are five parts to this crazy crystal?" asked Derik.

"Yeah," said Danny, "You didn't hear Rayquaza's lecture did you?"

Derik shrugged, "I kind of dozed off."

Jack nodded, "How are we going to get the crystal? Also, Mewtra's zord and our ninja zords back?"

"Simple," said Danny, "We infiltrate! Well, only me!"

"How?" asked Derik.

"I am going to use this sub crystal and see if I can teleport to rescue them. It's risky but I'm doing it anyway," said Danny.

The crystal began to energize with so much energy, that Danny teleported to the tower.

* * *

Dawson's Tower…

"Yay, we got the crystal. Rara Von Rangers are gone! And so are the others!" said Anubis.

Suddenly, something red teleported up from the surface and no it wasn't an alien that could try to enslave the species.

"Danny!" yelled Mariah.

Aliesan woke up and turned around, "Danny! What's going on?"

"I'm rescuing you!" said Danny as he looked up to Dawson, Mariah and Anubis, "Don't mess with the Poke Rangers!"

The rangers teleported back to the surface and Dawson was enraged, "I should've kept them chained. Where's the crystal?"

Dawson grabbed it from Anubis, "You can't use it!"

"Why not?" asked Anubis.

"One piece is missing!" yelled Dawson.

Anubis turned around and began to bark, "WULFERTRON! KILL THE RANGERS! ALL OF THEM! I WANT THAT SUBCRYSTAL BACK PRONTO!"

Back at the Valley of Steel, Wulfertron appeared, mega-size.

"I guess we need to summon our zords," said Jack.

"And I think it's time that we summon our own," said Aliesan.

Amii turned to them, "What?"

They took out their golden shurikens and threw them to the sky.

"Rara Von Battleborgs! Power Up!"

The battleborgs arrived. Each one was humanoid with colors of red, white, blue, black and yellow. They also had the symbols of each element on their chests. Their helmets looked like army helmets with green spots on their helmets. The Rara Von Rangers teleported toward their zords and began to fight. The other rangers took out their mini scrolls and stood in a line.

"Poke Shogun Megazord Power!"

The rangers transformed into the Shogun Zords, with the exception of Mewtra. And the Shogun Zords transformed into the Shogun Poke Megazord. Mewtra jumped into the cockpit and helped the other seven rangers to activate this Megazord.

Wulfertron grabbed his staff and out of the scepter came a large claw, which grabbed the Megazord's hand and threw it down. The Shogun Megazord suffered damage, but it wasn't that bad. The Red Battleborg helped them out using his sword. The Red Battleborg slashed Wulfertron. Wulfertron fell backwards and landed in the mountains. The White Battleborg took out a bow that was white with golden arrows. Wulfertron felt the huge pain coming from it. The Shogun Megazord's eyes began to glow green and it electrocuted Wulfertron.

"Time to get rid of him!" said Madiesan, "Battle Pyramid!"

"Right," said the other Rara Von Rangers.

The Red Battleborg, Yellow Battleborg, and Black Battleborg stood on the bottom while the White Battleborg, and Blue Battleborg arrived on top. The pyramid began to spin causing Wulfertron to be damaged easily. The Shogun Megazord's right arm started to ignite a flame to come out of his hand. The Megazord's sword began to rise in the air as the Shogun Temple appeared behind them.

"Shogun Strike!" they yelled.

The sword was struck with the attack of the pyramid. Wulfertron screamed as he exploded into flames.

"Yes!" both groups of rangers yelled.

* * *

Dawson's Tower…

"There was no reason to fail!" yelled Anubis, "Now, my master plan is ruined!"

"I thought you had another one?" asked Dawson.

"Shut it. Don't tell the readers that I have another plan! Heh!" he yelled.

* * *

Sky Pillar…

"Thank you," said Jack, "For everything."

"Anytime, Jack," said Aliesan, "We actually plan to stay."

The rangers looked at each other and turned to the Rara Von Rangers. Jameral nodded in response to their looks.

"We would like to see your planet a little more closely," said Jameral.

"Why sure," said Sean, "But you're going to have to blend in."

"WHAT?" yelled the Rara Von Rangers.

* * *

**TBC…**

**FINALLY, it took me a while. Anyway, Aliesan and Danny will reply to your reviews today. I looked at my calendar, but at this rate, I won't be able to update until… June. Which means Overtech Overdrive will be in July. I am so behind with this fic, it's not even funny. Anyway, here's what happens next. **

**Episode 111- Anubis sends his next monster to grab Aliesan… to convince them to join his side… or die. Can Jack find Aliesan and turn him back, before his squad and their rangers join forces to destroy the world? Find out on MIGHTY MORPHIN POKE RANGERS!  
**

**Episode 111- Awakened By Terror **

**20 more to go! We're halfway through!**


	116. Awakened By Terror! Mind Control!

A/N: Thank you for the reviews, now to get this episode done. Episode 111: Awakened By Terror. Jack will reply to your reviews!

* * *

Jack: Mighty Morphin

_**Rangers: POKE RANGERS!**_

_(The ninja coins glow)_

_**Poke Rangers, Ninja Rangers!**_

_(The eight teens transform into the Poke Rangers)_

_(The Ninja Poke Megazord appears with the Omega Psy Phoenix with the words saying, "Based on the Japanese show, "Ninja Sentai Kakuranger" which I don't own")_

_**The bridge of lighting you must cross**_

_(Jack on the right side with the Quilava zord on the left)_

_**The diamond adventure lies in happiness**_

_(Mewtra on the right side with the White Mewtwo zord on the left)_

_**The mystery of Ninja is right here **_

_(Derik on the right side with the Furret zord on the left)_

_**Show and connect, Poke Rangers**_

_(Amii on the right side with the Cherimu zord on the left)_

_**The sufficient character**_

_(Sean on the right side with the Starmie zord on the left)_

_**Twilights with the other eight**_

_(Jenna on the right side with the Electabuzz zord on the left)_

_**Sign Language and Wind**_

_(Mika on the right side with the Absol zord on the left)_

_**Are pieces among them**_

_(Danny on the right side with the Tropius zord on the left)_

_**Hide!**_

_(Edna's appearance)_

_**The two will intervene with the others!**_

_(Rayquaza and Claydol's appearance)_

_**So that the black hole will vanish in one stroke**_

_(Mary, Zack, Geki, and Sid's appearance)_

_**That's a… Nan Nanja Nanja Nanja**_

_(Mariah and Dawson's appearance)_

_**Nin Ninja Ninja Ninja!**_

_(The Shogun Poke Megazord appears)_

_(Rara Von Rangers shown, attacking)_

_**Mighty Morphin Ninja Rangers**_

_(Characters created by, Daniel the Dragonfly, Psyduck Ranger, blackangle2, RubyVulpix, kittydemon, Alpha Blade, and Cassie Chan Astro Pink, and YankeeFan2. Created by: YankeeFan2.)_

_(The Omega Psy Phoenix appears and connects with the Ninja Poke Megazord, same thing with the Shogun Megazord)_

_(All three generals appeared)_

Mighty Morphin Poke Rangers

* * *

Lilycove City…

It was a normal day at Lilycove City. The trees emanated a beautiful scent, causing all life to be FULL of life. In the meantime, however, Aliesan and Jack were getting along quite well since the first time they met each other. They sat on the beach, looking at the waves. Aliesan finally learned how to go undercover. He wore a red t-shirt with white shorts and black shoes. He changed into human, thanks to Sean's beautiful and good as new machine that can make aliens turn to humans. He has jet-black hair with blue streaks and grayish-greenish eyes. Aliesan turned to Jack with a look of curiosity.

"So, Jack?" asked Aliesan.

"Yeah," asked Jack.

"What will happen to you after you beat Mariah, Dawson and Anubis?" asked Aliesan.

Jack sighed deeply, "To tell you the truth, my friend. I honestly don't know."

* * *

Dawson's Tower…

"Well, what do we do now? We have two generals, and four-fifths of the Overtech Crystal," said Scythmourai.

"Well, what do you suggest we do?" asked Meowthlady, "We can't just well you know, steal it back!"

Mariah nodded, "My question is why Danny got the middle part of the crystal. It's only for the hands of good!"

"What do you mean?" asked Dawson.

"Hello," said Mariah, "Remember?

"Well, you noticed that Jack hasn't been well, trustworthy with him?" asked Dawson.

"That's because he turned evil!" yelled Mariah, "How about this? We need the Rara Von Rangers back!"

"How?" asked Anubis.

"Well, since red is always the leader, on my opinion, he could convince them!" said Mariah.

"What about his sister, the white one? She's the leader!" said Anubis.

"Oh screw her! But, it can actually work, all we need to do is make sure she gets convinced by her brother," said Mariah, "Just watch and learn from the queen that first threatened this region!"

**Episode 111- Awakened By Terror **

**Written By Yankee Blaze

* * *

**

Slateport City…

Madiesan walked out the Seashore House with Amii and Mika. She wore a white skirt with a black t-shirt with white heels. She has blue hair like Amii with hazel eyes and she carried a white purse.

"We're getting a manicure?" asked Madiesan, "What's that?"

"Where people paint and clean your nails!" said Amii.

"They paint nails too?" asked Madiesan.

"Well, if you want to," said Mika.

"Okay," said Madiesan.

They walked to a building that is pink. It's pink with flowers and a huge nail on top.

"Welcome to Hot Tips!" said Amii.

Madiesan couldn't believe it. It was not just a place for manicures. It was a **BEAUTY SHOP. **Hot Tips had a fashion salon, a place for manicures and a place for wonderful pedicures. They even have a tanning salon! Amii and Mika went toward the girl wearing a black top and a tiny black skirt.

"Hi, we are here for a manicure," said Amii.

"Why, you shouldn't have!" said the girl.

Amii and the girl laughed as she pressed the button.

"$130.89" she said.

Amii nodded and took out a silver card with white numbers.

"Charge It!" said Amii.

Madiesan looked at her and then at Mika and Amii, "What the heck?"

"What you haven't heard about the Master Ball Card commercial? Price for going for manicures?" asked Amii.

"Priceless," said Mika.

"There's only one card for great satifaction!" said Amii, "THE MASTER BALL CARD!"

Madiesan looked at Amii strangely.

"Never mind, you don't get it," said Amii.

The girl led her to a woman who was going to give them the greatest manicure ever.

"Are you ready?"

"Yeah," said Madiesan.

"Let's get gorgeous!" said Mika.

"Time to look perfect!" said Amii.

* * *

Fallarbor Stadium…

Kakusen who was now wearing a yellow t-shirt with black jeans and has blonde hair with spikes looked at Jenna as she made her next basketball shot. The ball missed a couple of inches away from the hoop. She screamed and turned toward Kakusen.

"I guess this game is intense huh?" asked Kakusen.

"Yeah," said Jenna, "Oh god yeah!"

Kakusen nodded and turned to her, "What do you like to do besides go and shoot hoops?"

"Hang out with my aunt. She's also a ranger, but she retired," said Jenna.

Kakusen nodded, "In the meantime, we got to go to Lilycove. I promised Madiesan that I would check up on Aliesan."

"Why?" asked Jenna.

"Aliesan could do something weird," said Kakusen.

* * *

Lilycove City…

Jack and Aliesan looked at the sunset. They heard a couple of screams and cries from behind. A ghost type monster appeared in front of them. It was a Misdreavus with Gengar legs and Haunter arms. It even has gas from a Gastly surrounding it.

"I'm Demon Drivus. Sent to capture the Red Rara Von Ranger!"

"Why do you need me?" asked Aliesan.

"Simple! I am here to capture you," said Demon Drivus.

Jack stood in front of Aliesan. He clenched his fists and pointed to the ghost monster.

"You got to kill me first."

"Okay," said Demon Drivus.

Aliesan and Jack looked at each other and took out their morphing devices.

"Fire Power!"

"Red Rara Von Ranger Power!"

Aliesan and Jack activated their morphers and posed after they morphed.

"Prepare to die," said Demon Drivus, "Wulf Warriors!"

The Wulf Warriors teleported to the surface with swords ready to go.

"Let's go," said Jack, "Blade Blaster, Laser Mode!"

Aliesan took out a white blaster with a black handle, "Rara Laser!"

They pulled the triggers and some of the Wulf Warriors fell down. Jack turned his Blade Blaster in to a sword while Aliesan took out his Ninja Saber. Jack jumped on one of the Wulf Warriors and slaughtered them with his sword. Aliesan jumped up on top of him and his ninja blade started to glow.

"Ninja Strike, Eruption!"

He hit the ground with his sword, and all the remaining Wulf Warriors exploded from the intense power of the ground that was above the boiling point of water. Demon Drivus also had a taste of the attack, but it was only a tickle to him.

"No way," said Demon Drivus, "Mind Control!"

It headed straight for Aliesan when suddenly someone took the blow. He became evil and turned to Aliesan.

"Jack?" asked Aliesan.

Aliesan stood up as Jack pulled his ankle and made him trip.

"Jack!" yelled Aliesan.

Jenna and Kakusen ran toward Lilycove City, stopping at what she just saw. Jenna shook her head and turned to Kakusen.

"What's with Jack?" asked Jenna.

Suddenly, she heard laughing from behind and noticed that Demon Drivus was right in front of her as she disappeared into the sky.

"I think something's up," said Jenna, "Jack wouldn't hurt anybody."

"Unless…" said Kakusen, "He's controlled. We got to help Aliesan, and see if we can knock Jack back into his senses."

"Right!" said Jenna.

"Yellow Rara Von Ranger Power!"

"Electric Power!"

The two rangers quickly grabbed Jack as he swung his sword at Aliesan. Jack shrugged them off. He slashed Kakusen and as he struck Jenna, Jenna blocked him with her Chu Daggers. Jenna kicked Jack in the stomach.

"What's with you?" asked Jenna.

"I… want… to destroy the planet!" said Jack, "And I would be really appreciated if you help!"

"Sorry," said Jenna, "Charge Beam!"

Jenna activated her daggers and a large electric beam hit Jack. Jack felt so much pain that he collapsed.

"Great," said Jenna.

"You didn't kill him did you?" asked Kakusen.

"No, I paralyzed him. Let's get our butts to the Sky Pillar," said Jenna.

Aliesan and Kakusen nodded as they grabbed Jack's body back to the Sky Pillar.

* * *

Sky Pillar…

Jack was captured and was on the bed with restraints. Mik, Kakusen, Aliesan, Jenna, Amii and Madiesan looked at Rayquaza to talk about this.

"What's with Jack?" asked Amii.

"Uh, from the signs. He's fine," said Rayquaza, "Jenna, why would you attack Jack?"

"Because, he attacked Aliesan," said Jenna.

Kakusen nodded, "It's true."

Aliesan nodded, "Yeah, you see… this monster appeared. It was after me, but Jack took the blow and… now he attacked me. If it wasn't for Jenna and Kakusen, I wouldn't be here right now."

The alarm sounded and Amii slammed her hand on the desk.

"I just got my nails painted," she said.

Mewtra got out of his cave and ran to the mystical pool, "What? NO WAY!"

The Omega Psy Phoenix was destroying the city.

"Apparently, Dawson wasn't going to wait for anybody," said Aliesan.

"There's even more danger!" said Rayquaza, "Where the hell is Claydol?"

Claydol came up and turned around to notice Demon Drivus.

"Call the other rangers," said Rayquaza, "Sean, Derik, Mewtra, Amii, Jenna, Mika and Danny go kill Demon Drivus. I could let Jack out, but he would probably destroy this place. As for you Rara Von Rangers, you can use the Shogun Megazord. Once you get the Omega Psy Phoenix back, Mewtra will retrieve the zord."

Amii nodded and then saw a red light surround Jack as he disappeared.

"Where's Jack?" yelled Amii.

"I guess he… is with Demon Drivus?" asked Jenna.

"You destroy Demon Drivus, you can release Jack," said Rayquaza.

Amii nodded, "Let's Pokebattle! It's been a while since we have used it!"

"Ancient Light, White Might!"

"Dark Power!"

"Psychic Power!"

"Electric Power!"

"Rara Von Ranger Power!"

* * *

Slateport City…

The Shogun Zords combined to make the Shogun Megazord. The Shogun Megazord looked at the Psy Phoenix.

"Let's attack!" said Aliesan.

Darmon and Jameral came out of their tubes and turned to them, "Sorry we're late."

"Let's go!" said Aliesan.

The rangers used their electron beams at the Omega Psy Phoenix. The Phoenix launched a psybeam at the Shogun Megazord.

"Do we have to slab this person?" asked Madiesan.

"Mewtra has to have this zord returned. I think this zord and this Megazord can combine," said Jameral, "I think so."

* * *

Slateport Beach…

Demon Drivus attacked the Seashore House with his hands, destroying all the windows with Jack setting the place on fire. The seven rangers arise as Demon Drivus thought they would.

"Why rangers!" yelled Demon Drivus, "I never realized you would come back!"

She revealed Jack with a mask on his face.

"Jack, destroy the Poke Rangers!"

Amii and the others turned backwards. They took out their weapons, but then Jack activated his battlizer.

"Hyper Blaze!"

The rangers were engulfed in flames as they felt the intense heat.

"I got an idea, maybe we can use the Sword of Light!" said Mewtra.

"Good thinking Mewtra," said Sean, "Let's use it!"

Mewtra held the Sword of Light in his hand. It turned into a crossbow and combined their weapons into the Poke Blaster with the Sword of Light on the top of the blaster.

"Fire!" yelled Mewtra.

The blaster went through Misdreavus.

"Crud!" said Amii. Then she turned to Jack's mask, "Mewtra, how about we use the cannon?"

"Okay," said Mewtra, "KIRYOKU POKE CANNON!"

The cannon aimed toward Jack's mask. Amii grabbed his helmet and absorbed the red crystal from his helmet. The other rangers took out their Chi crystals and gave it to Amii. They all turned into orbs. Amii quickly put them in one by one. The cannon started to glow. The cannon began to charge power. Mewtra inserted the Sword of Light in the cannon, causing power to charge from all places.

"Sword of Light, charge up the cannon!" said Mewtra.

A white beam appeared in the canister.

"FIRE!" they yelled.

Jack felt so much intensity that the mask was still attached to him, but he was back to human form. Jack pulled off the mask. Blood surrounded his face as Demon Drivus felt his power get weakened.

"Ha!" yelled Jack.

Demon Drivus began to fold his hands into prayer position. Suddenly, he grew bigger than ever. The Shogun Megazord teleported to where they were and Mewtra still saw the Psy Phoenix.

"I'm going to my zord," said Mewtra. He began to materialize in a flash of white light toward the cockpit. He landed to notice Meowthlady on the controls.

"No!" yelled Meowthlady.

Mewtra threw her out of the cockpit. Meowthlady landed on her two feet and growled.

"Dawson is going to kill me!" she yelled. She disappeared into the darkness. In the meantime, Demon Drivus couldn't be destroyed by the Shogun Saber.

"Crap," said Jameral, "What does this button do?"

Sean turned around and Jameral pressed it.

"WAIT! We don't know what it…"

Suddenly, the Omega Psy Phoenix flew toward the Shogun Megazord. The arms broke apart from the Megazord. The Psy Phoenix attached to the back with the wings folded to Demon Drivus. The Shogun Zord arms reattached.

"Wow," said Mewtra, "Psycho Blast!"

The Shogun Megazord launched a powerful beam that destroyed Demon Drivus to a pile of scrap metal.

After the battle, the Rara Von Rangers shook hands with the others.

"It's time for us to return home," said Jameral.

"We have learned a lot about your planet," said Kakusen.

The rangers nodded.

"I hope to see you soon," said Jack.

"Exactly," said Madiesan, and she gave him a wink.

The Rara Von Rangers began to use their powerful aura and began to leave for Rara Von.

"I'm going to miss them," said Amii.

"But, guess what? We got Mewtra's zord back!" said Derik.

"We now need the Ninja Zords," said Jack, "And then things go back to normal."

_So, the Rara Von Rangers left for Rara Von. But, what will happen now? Will they get their zords back? Gotta find out next time._

**Next Episode, Anubis captures Nimpo but the rangers realize they are heading into a trap on Episode 112- Master Anubis and the Metallic Armor Part 1**


	117. Officer Jenny: An Apparition

A/N: Sorry for the lack of updates, I had **SEVERE** writer's block, and now it's fine, so, let's continue…

Oh, and I decided not to do the Metallic Armor series, okay? Or One Eyed Jack!

**I NEED YOUR HELP. NOW'S THE LAST MINUTE TO MAKE ANY LAST-MINUTE MONSTERS FOR EPISODES 113-130. AFTER 17 MONSTERS HAVE BEEN SUBMITTED BY REVIEW OR PRIVATE MESSAGES, YOU BETTER HAVE MACHINE MONSTERS READY TO GO, BECAUSE TRUST ME, AFTER EPISODE 131, IT GOES DIRECTLY TO OVERTECH OVERDRIVE, WHERE I NEED MACHINE MONSTERS. Thanks! **

* * *

_Jack: Mighty Morphin_

_**Rangers: POKE RANGERS!**_

****

_(The ninja coins glow)_

_**Poke Rangers, Ninja Rangers!**_

****

_(The eight teens transform into the Poke Rangers)_

_(The Ninja Poke Megazord appears with the Omega Psy Phoenix with the words saying, "Based on the Japanese show, "Ninja Sentai Kakuranger" which I don't own")_

_**The bridge of lighting you must cross**_

****

_(Jack on the right side with the Quilava zord on t__he left)_

_**The diamond adventure lies in happiness**_

****

_(Mewtra on the right side with the White Mewtwo zord on the left)_

_**The mystery of Ninja is right here **_

****

_(Derik on the right side with the Furret zord on the left)_

_**Show and connect, Poke Rangers**_

****

_(Amii on the right side with the Cherimu zord on the left)_

_**The sufficient character**_

****

_(Sean on the right side with the Sta__rmie zord on the left)_

_**Twilights with the other eight**_

****

_(Jenna on the right side with the Electabuzz zord on the left)_

_**Sign Language and Wind**_

****

_(Mika on the right side with the Absol zord on the left)_

_**Are pieces among them**_

****

_(Danny on the right side with the Tropius zord on the left)_

_**Hide!**_

****

_(Edna's appearance)_

_**The two will intervene with the others!**_

****

_(Rayquaza and Claydol's appearance)_

_**So that the black hole will vanish in one stroke**_

****

_(Mary, Zack, Geki, and Sid's appearance)_

_**That's a… Nan Nanja Nanja Nanja**_

****

_(Mariah and Dawson's appearance)_

_**Nin Ninja Ninja Ninja!**_

****

_(The Shogun Poke Megazord appears)_

_(Rara Von Rangers shown, attacking)_

_**Mighty Morphin Ninja Rangers**_

****

_(Characters created by, Daniel the Dragonfly, Psyduck Ranger, blackangle2, RubyVulpix, kittydemon, Alpha Blade, and Cassie Chan Astro Pink, and YankeeFan2. Created by: YankeeFan2.)_

_(The Omega Psy Phoenix appears and connects with the Ninja Poke Megazord, same thing with the Shogun Megazord)_

_(All three generals appeared)_

* * *

Jenna and Sean were eating dinner at the Seashore House, because it was the first time the Seashore House accepted food on the menu. Jenna began eating, until a question hit her mind, "What will happen now in the future?"

"What do you mean?" asked Sean.

"We're seniors next year. That means PROM!" yelled Jenna.

"Oh yeah," said Sean, "Didn't we have one this past year?"

"Yeah, but we didn't go to it. The Rara Von Rangers were here that day," said Jenna, still eating some spaghetti and meatballs from her plate.

"I see what you mean," said Sean, eating sushi, "So, what now?"

Jenna shook her head, "Well, we might as well see where my boyfriend is."

Sean paid the bill and the two rangers walked out of the Seashore House. Little did they know that Master Anubis had a plan for them and one of those rangers were going to be 'imprisoned'. Yes, imprisoned by one of Mariah's monsters. Now, Anubis wanted to see how Mariah's monsters were made, so he got the tour of how it was done. And now, he wanted to see what happened.

Jenna walked over across the street until suddenly, Officer Jenny arrived blowing her whistle.

"Excuse me," she said, "You're under arrest!"

"Under arrest?" asked Jenna, "For what?"

"You are the leader of Team Magma. Correct?" asked Jenny.

"Uh, no. That's Maxie," said Jenna, _'Where did I come up with a name like that?'_

Jenna dashed with Sean behind her. Officer Jenny kept screaming their names.

"COME ON! STOP! YOU TWO ARE UNDER ARREST!"

**Episode 112- The Driftblim Apparition**

People began to run away from the two teenagers as the teenagers were running away, from MANY Officer Jenny's.

"Do you have a Pokemon that knows Smokescreen?" asked Sean.

Jenna looked at him, "Uh, no?"

"Crap," said Sean, "We're doomed!"

Mewtra was walking out of the Card Shop to notice that Sean and Jenna were running in the city.

"What the hell happened to them?" asked Mewtra, suddenly the Officer Jenny turned toward him.

"You are part of Team Magma, you shall be arrested," said the girl. Mewtra went into a fighting stance right then and there.

"You got to fight me first," said Mewtra.

Officer Jenny was ready to fight as she put her hands up, when the punch was released, the Officer disappeared.

"What?" asked Mewtra.

* * *

Dawson's Tower…

"Oh my god, the rangers fell for our trap!" said Mariah.

"What?" asked Dawson.

Mariah turned to him and laughed hysterically, "My Apparition monster known as the Drifter was great! Wasn't it dad?"

"Oh yeah," said Anubis, "With that you can capture those pests!"

"Yeah," snickered Mariah, "Those pests are going to wish they haven't meddled into our plans."

Anubis suddenly heard a message from the palace in Rara Von, "Anubis, we need help! The Rara Von Rangers have taken over your pyramid!"

Anubis nodded, "I'm on it."

Dawson's eyes gleamed, "You need my help?"

"Yes," said Anubis, "And Mariah's too."

"For what?" asked Mariah, looking not as happy as usual, "You want me to help you, then certainly."

Mariah turned to LadySeviper, "I leave you in charge to make sure this plan works."

LadySeviper was cleaning her ears as she walked through the throne room, "What?"

"YOU'RE IN CHARGE DAMN IT!" yelled Mariah.

"Got it," said LadySeviper.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sean and Jenna were running across the bridge of Cycling Road with the officers behind them. Suddenly, one appeared behind Jenna, and Jenna was captured.

"SEAN!" screamed Jenna.

"JENNA!" yelled Sean, he yelled as he ran for his life. When he was clear, he teleported to Jack's house, where Jack, Danny, Amii, Mewtra, Mika and Derik were expecting them. Sean landed and he ran toward his friends.

"Officer Jenny took Jenna!" said Sean.

"And you couldn't stop them?" asked Amii.

"Well, I was going to…" said Sean.

"SEAN!" screamed everybody.

"Guys, I think we could bail her out," said Sean.

"How?" asked Mika.

"Trust me," said Sean.

At the Slateport Police Department, Sean looked at the building for any sign of Jenna in the windows, and there was no one guarding the place. He turned to his friends, who were smiling away as he saw this.

"Perfect," said Sean, "I think she's here."

Inside, Jenna was watching the wall when suddenly, Officer Jenny appeared.

"What do you want?" asked Jenna.

Officer Jenny suddenly turned into a Driftblim monster with a body like a trashcan floating toward her.

"Oh man," said Jenna, she began to reach for her morpher, but she was consumed in Drifter's garbage can.

"Where am I?" asked Jenna, "Let me go, now!"

Drifter laughed as she screamed for help. He turned to see the other rangers thinking of a plan to get her.

"Oh man," said Drifter, hiding away.

Jack turned to his friends and smiled, "Guys. I'll wait here at night. You guys turn as ninjas and try to bail Jenna out."

"What if it's a trap?" asked Amii.

"I will go to Rayquaza. Besides, you guys have morphing trackers. Just in case I can't find you," said Jack.

* * *

Later…

The moon was shining on the police station as the six rangers turned into ninjas. They noticed a guard outside.

"Danny," whispered Amii, pointing to the guard.

Danny nodded and turned to the officer. He knocked him out as he fell on the platform and rolled on the concrete. Mika took out a rope and shot the rope to a jail cell window. She tugged to make it strong and she climbed on the rope to the jail cell with the others behind her. Sean threw a wax crayon up in the air and gave it to Mika. She drew on the cell and the jail cell window was melted open. The rangers got in with ease.

Mika turned to the jail cell and noticed that Jenna's shoes were here.

"Hey, guys. I found Jenna's shoes," said Mika.

"Weird," said Sean.

"I think this is a trap," said Derik.

"I agree. Let's stay together," said Mika.

Mika led the way with the rangers behind her, suddenly Fearjas arrived and the Officer arrived. She turned into the Drifter.

"Wow, she carries a garbage can, how funny!" said Amii, "NOT!"

"Let's go," said Mika, "SUPER CHANGE, RANGER CHANGE!"

"Ancient Light, White Might!"

"In the night, I will always fight! Metal Power!"

"Grass Power!"

"Dark Power!"

"Psychic Power!"

"Water Power!"

The rangers transformed and took out their weapons, little did they know they were going to be kidnapped. No sooner they began to fight, Drifter took them away.

"Eww, it smells like rotten eggs," said Mika.

Suddenly, they fell from the garbage can to the dungeon of some palace where they were tied up with a certain someone.

"Jenna," said Mika, "Is that your hand?"

Jenna nodded in the darkness, "Yeah, and look what I found."

Sean was tied up next to her and they both looked to notice the Ninja Megazord trapped in a cage.

"We can use that as our ticket out of here," said Sean.

Suddenly, Drifter came up from the darkness, "Enjoy it, while it lasts! Especially with this crystal in my hand."

A crystal appeared in her hand and she snickered. Sean knew what it was with the shapes on top.

"The Overtech Crystal," said Sean.

Drifter nodded, "Yeah. Cool huh? Now, I have the power to control the Megazord to destroy Slateport!"

The Poke Rangers looked at each other, where the hell is Jack when you need him? Well, he's still at the station, waiting for them.

* * *

He looked at his watch, it was 1:30 am and he had to go to bed, "Where are they? They're probably captured," said Jack. Suddenly, he saw some sparks fly in the clouds.

"Probably, there at the palace," said Jack. He raised his hands in the sky and formed a prayer positional pose, transforming him into a Pidgey, heading up into the sky toward the palace. He flew into the dungeon and turned into a ninja warrior.

He walked toward them, as Drifter was asleep. He tapped them on the shoulder, and each one of them woke up with a groans of tiredness and exhaustion. He looked at them with a smile across his face.

"Missed me?" asked Jack.

"Jack, get us out," snickered Mika, "NOW!"

"Okay, god, do you have an attitude!" said Jack, as he was untying them, little did he know that the monster from behind was ready to give him a quick tap on the shoulder. He turned around to notice the ghostly garbage can monster.

"So, what do you think you're doing, idiot?" asked Drifter.

Jack threw a ninja star at him and revealed himself wearing his Poke Ranger uniform. He slaughtered the others and each one of them morphed.

"We slab evil and hide from people! Mighty Morphin Poke Rangers!" yelled the rangers.

Drifter fell into the city and the rangers followed. Jack jumped down from the city skyscraper and took out his Torch Sword.

"Torch Sword, Flaming Tornado!"

Drifter felt the flames burn his garbage can. The Drifter turned into a bike and he was riding away. Sean suddenly jumped over the bike and looked at him.

"Water Ninjitsu! Illusion Train!"

He turned into the Magnet Train and he ran Drifter over. Drifter felt drenched as Sean jumped out of his illusion. Derik, Mewtra, Mika and Jenna jumped over the monster with Amii and Danny.

"Okay, time for a huge explosion! Kiryoku Poke Cannon!" said Mika.

The eight rangers grabbed the cannon and the crystals they had turned into balls. Sean and Jack put their blade blasters into the back and locked it in.

"CANNON FIRE!" yelled Jack.

Eight rockets shot out of the cannon causing the Drifter to be destroyed, but suddenly LadySeviper ran toward the scene.

"Not on my watch!" said LadySeviper, "Electronic Wave!"

She put Mariah's laser to the sky and a green laser caused a thunderstorm and suddenly a blue lightning bolt caused Drifter to grow bigger.

"Shoguns arise!" yelled the rangers.

"Mewtwo zord, arise!" said Mewtra.

The zords arrived and the rangers got in, forming the Shogun Greatzord.

"Final Attack: Mega Beams!"

An Ice Beam, a Charge Beam, a Flash Cannon, a Psybeam, a Flamethrower, a Solar Beam, a Shadow Blast, and a Psychic attack came out of the zords, but it didn't work, as it was non-effective by one of those attacks.

"How are we going to stop it?" asked Mika.

Jenna nodded and then turned to the sky.

"Mewtra, can I use your zord for a second?" asked Jenna.

"Why?" asked Mewtra, and then it hit him, "Yeah, sure."

"What?" asked Jack.

"I am going to get the Ninja Megazord," said Jenna, "And the Overtech Crystal!"

Jenna detached the Shogun Greatzord and the Mewtwo zord turned into the Omega Psy Phoenix, flying back to the palace. Inside, she jumped off and grabbed the crystal that was on the floor. It was very funny, that no one was guarding it. Until, she went into the Megazord cockpit. She destroyed half the dungeon and the henchmen walked down the stairs to see this, as the Omega Phoenix combined with the Ninja Megazord.

"Shit," said Black Phoenix.

The three generals were now standing in front of Drifter.

"Oh great," said Drifter.

"Super Tri Attack!" yelled the rangers.

The Psy Phoenix activated a Blizzard Attack, the Ninja Megazord activated a Fire Blast and the Shogun Megazord used a Thunder Attack and Drifter was no more.

* * *

Dawson's Tower…

LadySeviper turned to Black Phoenix, "Not good."

"What?" asked the henchmen.

"Yeah, what happened?"

It was Mariah, and she was in a good mood… Well, until now.

"You mean my apparition was destroyed?" yelled Mariah.

"Not to mention that the Overtech Crystal is stolen and so is the Ninja Megazord!" said Black Phoenix.

"WHAT? I NEED TO TELL DAWSON AND DAD! YOU ASSHOLES! YOU DECIDED TO MAKE MY LIFE MISERABLE BY TELLING ME THAT ANUBIS'S PLANS HAVE BEEN DESTROYED? TWITS!" screamed Mariah, "Ahh!"

The Poke Rangers were at the Sky Pillar and Rayquaza was pleased.

"Finally," said Rayquaza, "Now, we can use these to revive the Poke Megazord, Ecliptazord and the Evolution Megazord. Activate the star crystal."

Danny took out the star crystal and shoved it in the middle. Suddenly, the beams from their powers activated from the sky and shot the ground. The rangers ran out of the Sky Pillar to see two Megazords and the other three with them.

"Wow," said Mika.

"We finally got all of our arsenal back," said Jack.

"Imagine that," said Mewtra, "But my powers aren't back to normal. Oh well."

"We'll think of something," said Claydol.

The eight rangers looked at their majestic zords, knowing that now, the real war for the fate of Hoenn, begins…

* * *

A/N: I hope that makes up for everything. So, please review, and I know it's crappy, but deal with it! Next chapter, well Danny meets a girl with ESP and the rangers have noticed something weird, so here's the next chapter's title!

**Episode 113- The ESP Girl's Prayer**

**OH! AND BEFORE YOU REVIEW! I HAVE A BONE TO PICK WITH REVIEWERS! (THIS IS AN ADVERTISEMENT OF THE SITE, SO MEMBERS THAT ALREADY KNOW AND REGISTERED GO AND REVIEW) WE HAVE A NEW SITE CALLED POKE RANGERS ONLINE! IT'S A PLACE WHERE YOU CAN FIND MMPR, Johto, Neo, Angels, Orre, Elem, Sonora, AND WE CAN TALK ABOUT ANYTHING! WE NEED NEW MEMBERS AND WITH ONLY 9 MEMBERS, IT'S KIND OF LIKE DEAD, SO WE NEED MORE MEMBERS IF WE PLAN TO BE ACTIVE. I SUGGEST YOU TELL OTHERS THIS TOO AND PLEASE REGISTER! THE LINK IS ON THE HOMEPAGE OF MY PROFILE. Now, please do this oh help me, and review too. **

I'm also here to advertise a new story in the Power Rangers archive, **_It's Morphin' Time_**, which is similar to this, so please review and also read my new story in the Pokemon archive, **_Bug Fighters_**, which is based on Juukou B-Fighter and the Big Bad Beetleborgs. So, read and review.


	118. The ESP Girl's Prayer

A/N: As you can see, I put up an episode list on the forum. And I know it's near the end, so if you see any faults, well that will be answered within the end. Now, that you know. Hoenn will have a war. A war that is more intense than the ones you have read in Johto, Neo and other regional Poke Rangers stories. Even though this is Part 3 of the war of good and evil, we are finally getting to the NITTY GRITTY! The end of the series, and the countdown will begin at Episode 120.

And, here's a promo! It took me a while to see which Pokemon could be a zord in the next season. I kept changing them until now, this is the real deal!

* * *

**Yankee Blaze: You have seen adventures so unbearable, and you thought the Poke Rangers of Hoenn is here forever. Well, let's see! There are many rangers, are you thinking MMPR? Well, guess what? YOU THOUGHT WRONG!**

_(Explosions of the Sky Pillar appears)_

_(Rangers appear powerless)_

_(Hoenn turns to a lava area with oceans of power. Two catastrophic forces appear)_

_(Mighty Morphin Poke Rangers logo explodes and a black screen appears)_

**Yankee Blaze: In the next 17 episodes, see what happens when these rangers fight a war that is unbearable and that will lead into this…**

_(A statue of a Bayleef, resembling Petalburg City is shown in green, next to it a statue of an Elekible, resembling Mauville City is shown in yellow, on the other side, a statue of a Jynx, resembling Mossdeep City is shown on the left, followed by a Swampert on the far right, resembling Sootopolis in blue and in the middle a Moltres, resembling Lavaridge Town in red. Their beams combine together to reveal an ancient pyramid)_

* * *

Okay, I'm done blabbing…

_Jack: Mighty Morphin_

_**Rangers: POKE RANGERS!**_

_(The ninja coins glow)_

_**Poke Rangers, Ninja Rangers!**_

_(The eight teens transform into the Poke Rangers)_

_(The Ninja Poke Megazord appears with the Omega Psy Phoenix with the words saying, "Based on the Japanese show, "Ninja Sentai Kakuranger" which I don't own")_

_**The bridge of lighting you must cross**_

_(Jack on the right side with the Quilava zord on t__he left)_

_**The diamond adventure lies in happiness**_

_(Mewtra on the right side with the White Mewtwo zord on the left)_

_**The mystery of Ninja is right here **_

_(Derik on the right side with the Furret zord on the left)_

_**Show and connect, Poke Rangers**_

_(Amii on the right side with the Cherimu zord on the left)_

_**The sufficient character**_

_(Sean on the right side with the Sta__rmie zord on the left)_

_**Twilights with the other eight**_

_(Jenna on the right side with the Electabuzz zord on the left)_

_**Sign Language and Wind**_

_(Mika on the right side with the Absol zord on the left)_

_**Are pieces among them**_

_(Danny on the right side with the Tropius zord on the left)_

_**Hide!**_

_(Edna's appearance)_

_**The two will intervene with the others!**_

_(Rayquaza and Claydol's appearance)_

_**So that the black hole will vanish in one stroke**_

_(Mary, Zack, Geki, and Sid's appearance)_

_**That's a… Nan Nanja Nanja Nanja**_

_(Mariah and Dawson's appearance)_

_**Nin Ninja Ninja Ninja!**_

_(The Shogun Poke Megazord appears)_

_(Rara Von Rangers shown, attacking)_

_**Mighty Morphin Ninja Rangers**_

_(Characters created by, Daniel the Dragonfly, Psyduck Ranger, blackangle2, RubyVulpix, kittydemon, Alpha Blade, and Cassie Chan Astro Pink, and YankeeFan2. Created by: YankeeFan2.)_

_(The Omega Psy Phoenix appears and connects with the Ninja Poke Megazord, same thing with the Shogun Megazord)_

_(All three generals appeared)_

* * *

On the island of Izabe, a little girl and her mother were walking toward town hall to buy new clothes. The little girl, by the name of Sarah brushed her blonde hair as she saw something. And no, I don't mean looked at the sky. She has a purple stone tried around her neck, like a necklace and she saw a huge monster, and she couldn't point it out, but it was going to attack the city. She put it in her purple purse and ran toward her mom.

"Mommy! We got to go, a monster's going to attack," she screamed.

"Now, Sarah," she said, "What did I say about making up stories?"

"I'm not kidding," said Sarah, she turned to meet another group of people, "You guys should leave, a monster's going to attack!"

"I doubt it," the woman said, "You have a vivid imagination!"

A couple of kids came toward her, "Hey look. It's the girl that should be sent to a psych ward! INSANE! INSANE! INSANE!"

The girl tried to reason, but one of the kids broke her necklace and threw it on the floor. Sarah began to cry as they also threw dirt on her red dress. Suddenly, the kids ran away as they saw Mewtra heading toward her.

"Hey, what's up?" asked Mewtra, giving her the purple gemstone.

Sarah took the gemstone and snapped it back on, "Someone is coming soon to attack this village, and its huge! The monster is over there!"

"A monster, eh?" asked Mewtra, "Don't worry, I believe you!"

"About time someone believed me," said Sarah.

* * *

From the help of a little girl named Sarah, the rangers head toward Izabe Island with the Shogun Megazord, while the other zords are being checked out after being not used for the past couple of months. The White Mewtwo zord was still used to help them. The White Mewtwo zord turned into the Phoenix, where he noticed a huge "monster".

"Oh my, there is a monster," said Mewtra.

Jenna turned toward her radar, "Mewtra's statement confirmed."

Jack nodded as the Megazord landed. The monster turned around. It was a huge metallic Blaziken with huge wings like a Charizard and huge arms like a Typhlosion with a huge sword that looks like a flame.

"Okay," said Mewtra, "Firing Psybeams!"

The Psybeam shot the monster, and it shot a hole on the side of the armor.

"Okay, Shogun Megazord Saber!" said Jack.

The Shogun Sword of Fire came out of its left hand and it began to swing, "Inferno Slash!"

The saber began to strike, but it wasn't affected.

"What?" yelled Mika.

"I thought fire can demolish steel?" asked Mewtra.

"Well, not if the armor is made of a special alloy to prevent itself from being slaughtered by fire!" said Sean, "That's my guess."

* * *

Dawson's Tower…

"Well, isn't this nice. Too bad Anubis had to go back to Rara Von," said Dawson, "This monster known as The Metallic Flame is very good. Any attack that the rangers use will be worthless!" said Dawson.

"Interesting," said Slyther, "Can't wait to see what happens! Why is there a hole in the armor?"

"Mewtra shot it down, well it was tiny. That's what I mean by worthless!" said Dawson.

* * *

The Greatzord was formed and the wings began to shoot eight attacks from its feathers. Nothing happened, as the only thing it made were little holes.

"Ha!" he yelled.

Suddenly, the Greatzord fell on to the mountain, which broke and landed in the town. People began to scream, except for Sarah who was watching this battle.

"Be careful," said Sarah.

Suddenly, the sword of the Metallic Flame Monster slaughtered a little bit more and suddenly the rangers screamed as the Megazord fell down.

"NO!" yelled Sarah.

Suddenly, her purple gem began to glow and the Metallic Flame Monster's sword was stuck to the ground.

"All right," said Jack.

* * *

Suddenly, from the sky Dawson's electronic waves hit the Shogun Megazord as it was about to slaughter the Metallic Flame Monster.

"That was weird," said Dawson. Suddenly, Slyther and the other enemies turned toward Dawson.

"What was that disturbance?" asked Mariah.

"We think it's coming from the island, no power emerged from any of the Hoenn Zords," said Count Golbat.

"You better find out," said Dawson, "They pushed the wrong buttons whoever's down there."

* * *

In the meantime, Sarah was walking on the island when suddenly Mewtra ran up to her.

"Hey, are you okay?" asked Mewtra.

"I'm fine," said Sarah, "Just worried about you."

"Me?" asked Mewtra.

"I sense that you will be destroyed," said Sarah.

"How could you know such a thing?" asked Mewtra.

"Because I know," smiled Sarah.

"Well, trust me. Don't worry about me. I'm a lot tougher than you think. Nothing's going to stop me," said Mewtra, "You bet your life on it!"

Sarah smiled as she went away from him. She then noticed something from her purple gem stone.

_Mewtra was walking toward an abandoned warehouse on Izabe Island. He got off his motorcycle and walked to find something when suddenly… KABOOM!_

"AHH!" screamed Sarah.

Mewtra heard her call and ran to her. He literally jumped over her and asked what happened.

"What happened?" asked Mewtra.

"I saw you at the abandoned warehouse and you were blown up!" said Sarah.

Mewtra looked at the gemstone and turned to the warehouse and then back at her, "You sure?"

Sarah nodded with tears streaming down her face, "I wish you haven't have seen that," said Mewtra.

* * *

Later at the Sky Pillar…

Rayquaza, Claydol, Jack, Mika, Sean, Mewtra, Danny, Derik, Amii and Jenna were watching the videos of the Shogun Megazord. Since their inner ninja can talk to Nimpo, the Ninja Megazord, the Omega Psy Phoenix and the Shogun Megazord, the rangers and the four spirits saw what happened.

'_It was interesting how I still survived!' _said the Shogun Megazord.

"That could be the Star Gem of the Purple Star Planet, which is ten-thousand light years away," said Rayquaza.

"Light years away?" asked Sean, "How did it get here?"

Jenna turned around, "Ooh and it had a pinkish glow!"

Mika turned to her and tapped her, "That was my line."

"The Star Gem has been on the planet for thousands of years, until Dawson destroyed it. The gem was split across the whole world. A person with this gem can sense what will happen to them."

"So, what you're trying to say, Rayquaza is that someone may have one here?" asked Amii.

"Probably," said Rayquaza.

"Mewtra, did the girl you talked to you have the gem?" asked Danny.

"Yeah," said Mewtra, "I think she does!"

* * *

Dawson's Tower…

After Count Golbat did some tests on where did the location came from, he went over to the loyal king and queen.

"Master and Queen, I found out that a little girl has the jewel!" said Count Golbat.

"What?" asked Dawson.

Mariah got up there, and pressed Dawson's shoulder, "I'll do it honey. Out of my way, bat brain!"

Mariah walked into their bedroom and went to her closet. She took out a blue dress with a red hat and took out a shot.

"Ooh, this botox shot is going to look great. I look like an old hag!" said Mariah.

* * *

On the Island…

Mariah was walking with her purse and she looked she came from the Peace Conference. She noticed Sarah, staring at the warehouse.

"Hello, are you Sarah?" asked Mariah in a girlish voice.

Sarah nodded, "Yeah?"

"You won a new Pokemon! Come on!" said Mariah.

"What?" asked Sarah, "Excuse me!"

She began to pray and suddenly, she opened them with her eyes.

"MARIAH!" she screamed.

Mariah revealed herself and captured Sarah. Sarah took out one of her Pokeballs, but she didn't have a chance to release it. As the Pokeball rolled toward the other side of the town, her mom picked it up and noticed that she was being taken.

"SARAH!" screamed her mom as the car doors closed. (Yes, Mariah can drive!) Mariah stepped on the gas and ran through someone's house as she had Sarah in her grasp. Mewtra teleported from the Sky Pillar, and no person noticed that he was there. He heard more screaming and he ran toward her mother, who was actually in pain.

"What happened?" asked Mewtra.

"They took Sarah," she said.

Mewtra looked at the car driving away, "Sarah…"

* * *

_(He cuts the screen again and ALL of the zords appear)_

Mewtra morphed and got on his Sharpedo Cycle and followed her car toward a mining area on Izabe Island. Mariah jumped out of the car with Sarah. LadySeviper and Scythmourai aimed a gun at her forehead.

"The Poke Rangers will come to destroy you," said Sarah.

"Speaking of being destroyed, I have to kill you. I have no choice, give me the pendant!" yelled Mariah.

Mariah literally almost ripped Sarah's neck by taking the necklace. She screamed out loud when suddenly LadySeviper tapped on Mariah, "Look!"

Mariah turned around and she couldn't believe it. Mewtra was running toward them, and he wasn't morphed too.

"White Ranger!" yelled Mariah.

Sarah turned around to notice it was Mewtra.

"Oh man, it's that teenager!" said Sarah, as she was muffled by one of the Fearjas that just arrived.

"Into the abandoned warehouse!" yelled Mariah, dragging Sarah.

Mewtra climbed up on a couple of rocks and then climbed a small cliff to get up there.

"I'll find you!" said Mewtra, "Just you wait!"

As Mewtra walked, he began to hear what Sarah said earlier:

'_I saw you at the abandoned warehouse and you were blown up!' _said Sarah in her mind.

Mewtra climbed up another rock and headed toward the warehouse. When suddenly, he saw a huge rocket launcher in the window, and LadySeviper was about to pull the trigger.

"Do something right," said Mariah, "Fire!"

LadySeviper sighed and pulled the trigger. An explosion occurred.

"Yes, the White Ranger's dead. D-E-A-D! DEAD!" screamed Mariah, "Scythmourai, find the body!"

Scythmourai ran out of the warehouse and into the smoke when suddenly he felt pain. Mewtra came out and had a knife in his pocket.

"Miss me?" asked Mewtra.

"How the hell did you survive? I thought this cannon was heatseeking!" said Mariah, until she realized that LadySeviper pressed it to Unguided. Mariah screamed as she, LadySeviper, and Scythmourai ran toward them with Sarah tied up. Mewtra jumped up and slashed the ropes as he flipped toward them, freeing Sarah. Mariah began to scream as she ran toward him when suddenly she was shot by seven blade blasters. Mewtra turned around to notice seven people wearing multi-colored uniforms. Mewtra turned to Sarah.

"Sarah, go! Take cover!" said Mewtra.

Sarah nodded and ran toward the bushes. Mewtra pointed to Mariah.

"Mariah, if it wasn't for Sarah, you **WOULD **have killed me. But, I'm here, and you plan to destroy her? Wow, I guess after ten thousand years, you've gone loonier than before. Now, you'll pay and so will your henchmen, the Fearjas and whatever monster you have left. ANCIENT LIGHT, WHITE MIGHT!"

His morpher activated and he turned into the White Ranger and he flipped to where his other friends were.

"Red…"

"Black…"

"Green…"

"Blue…"

"Yellow…"

"Pink…"

"Silver…"

"White…"

"We cut evil and hide from people," said Jack.

"MIGHTY MORPHIN' POKE RANGERS!"

Mariah sneered as she used her staff, "Attack!"

(Cue: Ninja Sentai Kakuranger Opening Theme without the singer)

Scythmourai ran over to them and Jack blocked his attack with the Fearjas coming from around. Jack used a spinning-hook kick on one of them. He ran and kicked the next Fearja and used the sidekick on the other. He chopped one in the gut and punched the bird in the face.

The girls did a handstand and the heads of the Fearjas were trapped by their legs. They threw them on the other side.

Derik began to block Scythmourai's blades on the hills of where they were. He carried him over on top of the bridges where there five humongous waterfalls. On top, Jack and Mewtra were facing LadySeviper and Scythmourai. They kicked both of them, but none of them flinched.

Sean and Derik were running away from a couple of Fearjas, but they took them down just the same. As for Danny, he got this down pat, knocking out more Fearjas and a lot more power using his Leaf Dagger.

Jenna, Mika, and Amii were facing Mariah with their attacks. But, their power was so weak against her, that Mariah was still smiling. Until, Amii slashed her with her blade blaster.

"Ow," she said smiling.

"Why are you smiling?" asked Amii.

"I just took botox, twit!" said Mariah.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Before you continue reading, here is the definition for the people who have never heard of BOTOX! BOTOX- A shot with a certain chemical to make people look younger. Yes, I made Mariah an old hag! **

Danny kept flipping over until all the Fearjas tripped on their own feet and finally it was time to battle Scythmourai. Scythmourai jumped up and kicked Jack and then, he went invisible.

"Where did he go?" asked Amii.

"Signal Beam!" yelled Scythmourai.

A huge multi-colored beam shot the ground and then the rangers turned to notice a huge problem. Yes, they were getting shot in every direction.

"Danny, use the scope!" said Sean, "The one integrated in your helmet."

"It only works to see people who are not people! You have to use psychic!" said Danny.

"Maybe, our attacks!" said Mewtra, toward Amii.

Amii and Mewtra began to scan, "Hypnosis!"

Red beams scanned for the location. Suddenly, a huge black figure appeared under the rock.

"I see him!" said Amii.

Scythmourai roared as he was invisible. Amii could see where he was easily.

"Psy Staff! Psycho Cut!"

The cut slaughtered Scythmourai, "Flame Warrior, launch!"

The Metallic Warrior of Flame came back again and this time, he was destroying a cliff that caused the rangers to fall back.

"Claydol, is the Shogun Megazord repaired?" asked Jack.

"I'm still running tests to repair it and the others too. You're going to have to use the original Hoenn Zords," said Claydol.

**A/N: If you guys remembered, I RESSURECTED the original zords with the Overtech Crystal! **

"Oh man," said Amii.

"Crap," said Derik, "I guess Mewtra and I are sitting out, huh?"

"Well, until your zords get repaired and back to normal," smiled Mika, "Let's call!"

"Hoenn Zords, let's go!" said Jack.

The original Torchic, Mudkip, Poochyena, Pichu, Abra and Treecko arrived from the docking bay. The rangers jumped into them as Derik and Mewtra watched. Jack jumped into the cockpit.

"Okay, let's see if I can activate the crystal," said Jack, "Oh, it comes from my coin. My Torchic Coin, which I don't have! I'm going to have to use the Quilava coin!"

The red crystal appeared in his hand, "Oh, it works!" said Jack, "Torchic, Power Up!"

The Torchic activated its eyes and Jack jumped for joy. The other rangers activated their crystals and the formation of the Hoenn Megazord began.

The Poochyena was the first thing to transform. It started to fall down. Its legs were folding inside the body. The Poochyena had wheels coming out of its belly. The Mudkip did the same thing. Both of the zords' tails lifted their tails and fins, allowing the Torchic Zord to connect with the Mudkip and the Poochyena. The Pichu and Abra Zords connected Torchic. Pichu was on the right side, and Abra was on the left side.

"Activate, Hoenn Megazord: Tank Mode! Gosh, it's been a long time!" said Jack.

"Definitely," said Mika, "I don't remember which control is which!"

"Well, I found the button to go to Battle Mode! Hee.. YAY ME!" said Amii.

"Okay…" said Sean, "Firing Cannons, whoops!"

The cannons made tiny holes in the armor.

"Well, we'll go to Battle Mode!" said Jack.

Suddenly, the Poochyena and Mudkip turned to feet, their bodies were the legs. White armor appeared on the Torchic's chest and head. The Abra was covered by armor and the Pichu was also covered by armor with golden fist protecting their heads. The Mudkip and Poochyena also were covered up with the same armor. Some on the feet, and there were some on the legs.

"Treecko Zord, Combine!" said Danny.

The Treecko broke apart into separate pieces. The arms covered the Abra and Pichu. The legs covered Poochyena and Mudkip. The tail of Treecko turned to a Gold Saber. The armor around the Megazord regenerated into pure gold.

"Mega Treecko Zord, Power Up!" the rangers said.

Suddenly, the metallic monster opened its head and a huge flamethrower came out of it.

"Crap!" said Jack, "He's going to be hard to defeat!"

Suddenly, the Silver Swellow appeared from the air.

"Need help?" asked Derik with the Omega Psy Phoenix behind him.

"Yeah," said Mewtra.

"Thanks," said Jack.

Swellow's wings folded and turned into arms. The legs stretched out into a Megazord legs with the Swellow's head turning into a human head with a feather that turned to metal as a sword. The Silver Swellow coin/logo appeared behind him in blue streaks of light.

"Swellow Battle Zord ready!" said Derik.

The zords began to battle him.

"Hey, Mewtra. He's still launching attacks at us!" said Jack, "Is it possible if we blow up where the weapon is, we can weaken its defense?"

"Probably," said Mewtra, "Charge Beam!"

An electric beam exploded the nozzle of the Flamethrower. The Hoenn Megazord was released from its slumber and the Warrior was weakened.

The Swellow Battle zord took out a silver feather that looked like a dagger while the Hoenn Megazord took out two blades.

"Swellow Slash!" yelled Derik.

"Mega Crush!" yelled the rangers.

"Fire Beams!" yelled Mewtra.

All attacks destroyed the armor and the mechanism that exploded made the robotic monster fall down and explode into thin air.

Dawson's Tower…

"The old Megazords have been resurrected? Oh! NOW THIS IS THE LAST STRAW!" yelled Dawson, "HENCHMEN!"

* * *

The henchmen and Mariah looked at him as his eyes were filled with rage, "This time, the rangers have pulled my last nerve. I came to take over the world. Mariah came to take over the world and what do we see, six teenagers, a teenager from the future and another teenager who came from being HALF-MEWTWO! NOW, LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING, IT'S TIME FOR SOMETHING WE LIKE TO CALL WAR! WE HAVE BEEN FIGHTING THIS WAR FOR OVER A YEAR AND A HALF, AND I WILL NOT, YES, NOT FAIL! THOSE RANGERS ARE GOING DOWN, AND IF I HAVE TO BLOW UP THEIR SKY PILLAR TO DO IT, I WILL DO IT AND I WILL SLAB RAYQUAZA AND BURY CLAYDOL. IT'S TIME! My henchmen, you have failed and yet you seem to be my family, you want to fight and help us take over. So, are you up for it? Are you ready to fight for death?"

The henchmen nodded.

"Okay, WAR STARTS HERE!" yelled Dawson.

* * *

**A/N: Whoo, that was intense. So, I hope you liked this episode. And I hope you read the next one, coming soon. Anyway…**

**Next time, Mewtra has an OLD FRIEND? **

**Find out on Episode 114: Friends Not Forever**

**Oh, and please register to our forum! Bye! Website is on my profile: Poke Rangers Online FOR LIFE! (my friend wrote it)**


	119. Friends Forever Part 1

A/N: Hello, I'm back to the top of the list with my updates, and sorry it took me a while, I was at war with a person that tried to destroy the Poke Rangers Corporation forum. Here's my next chapter! I made this a two-part episode too. And like Psyduck (if you don't mind…) Look out for a certain number at the beginning of each episode after the theme song! And while, I'm watching Pokemon: The First Movie, so I'm getting emotional while writing this.

* * *

_Jack: Mighty Morphin_

_**Rangers: POKE RANGERS!**_

_(The ninja coins glow)_

_**Poke Rangers, Ninja Rangers!**_

_(The eight teens transform into the Poke Rangers)_

_(The Ninja Poke Megazord appears with the Omega Psy Phoenix with the words saying, "Based on the Japanese show, "Ninja Sentai Kakuranger" which I don't own")_

_**The bridge of lighting you must cross**_

_(Jack on the right side with the Quilava zord on the left)_

_**The diamond adventure lies in happiness**_

_(Mewtra on the right side with the White Mewtwo zord on the left)_

_**The mystery of Ninja is right here **_

_(Derik on the right side with the Furret zord on the left)_

_**Show and connect, Poke Rangers**_

_(Amii on the right side with the Cherimu zord on the left)_

_**The sufficient character**_

_(Sean on the right side with the Starmie zord on the left)_

_**Twilights with the other eight**_

_(Jenna on the right side with the Electabuzz zord on the left)_

_**Sign Language and Wind**_

_(Mika on the right side with the Absol zord on the left)_

_**Are pieces among them**_

_(Danny on the right side with the Tropius zord on the left)_

_**Hide!**_

_(Edna's appearance)_

_**The two will intervene with the others!**_

_(Rayquaza and Claydol's appearance)_

_**So that the black hole will vanish in one stroke**_

_(Mary, Zack, Geki, and Sid's appearance)_

_**That's a… Nan Nanja Nanja Nanja**_

_(Mariah and Dawson's appearance)_

_**Nin Ninja Ninja Ninja!**_

_(The Shogun Poke Megazord appears)_

_(Rara Von Rangers shown, attacking)_

_**Mighty Morphin Ninja Rangers**_

_(Characters created by, Daniel the Dragonfly, Psyduck Ranger, blackangle2, RubyVulpix, kittydemon, Alpha Blade, and Mimi Tachikawa-Sincerity, and YankeeFan2. Created by: YankeeFan2.)_

_(All Megazords appear)_

_(The Eight Rangers are shown posing)_

_**Mighty Morphin Poke Rangers**_

**_Sixteen to go... before the end_**

**Chapter 114: Friends Forever Part 1**

* * *

At the city of Slateport, Jenna, Sean, Jack, Mika, Amii, Danny, Derik and Mewtra were all at the high school. It was still open and no one was around, even though Sean was allowed to go in. They had to make next years cover of the yearbook. Due to all the fighting, they forgot about it and over one-hundred people have asked for a yearbook that costs seventy-five dollars. Anyway, Sean thought of a Poke Rangers theme. He used the concepts of computer graphics to make the Ninja Megazord on the front with the Mewtwo zord in the middle and the Shogun Megazord next to him. Suddenly, he printed out the cover and put it in a folder. 

"Finally," he said as he logged of the school computer, "Everybody grab an envelope!"

The rangers grabbed an envelope which had certain pages of the yearbook inside.

"What do we do with these?" asked Jack.

"We put them in a mega envelope, which is at my house and I send it to the printing press in Sinnoh. There, they make the yearbooks and it gets shipped back to Slateport. They should come around August of this year and we can sell them in September," said Sean.

"I got to say, that must be a great deal," said Jenna.

"Oh yeah," said Mewtra. Suddenly, he felt a huge surge of pain from his brain as he knelt down.

"Mewtra!" yelled the rangers.

"Are you okay?" asked Amii, kneeling down.

Mewtra shook his head, "No. I don't think so. Something's going to happen. I know it."

The rangers turned to each other and turned to Mewtra who looked at Amii.

"Something tells me something's going to happen and it's coming from the sky and heading down here as we speak in this room," said Mewtra.

The rangers turned to each other, astonished at what he said. What could he mean by that?

* * *

Dawson's Tower… 

Dawson was looking down at the sky as he was making more Crushers, renovating old monsters and looking at Mariah. Mariah was there, slumped, depressed. She looked so depressed, that it reminded Dawson of that wretched Sneasel, Nyura.

"Why, honey. What's wrong? This isn't like you know you know that right?" asked Dawson.

"I know. I'm suffering from sibling withdrawal," said Mariah.

"You have a brother?" asked Dawson.

"Yes, from Anubis's first wife," said Mariah, "Boy, was she wacko!"

Suddenly, they heard someone crash into them again. Dawson threw his staff on the floor.

"Oh shit! This isn't good!" said Dawson.

Suddenly, the door barged open and her father came back with a present behind him.

"Hi, my daughter, guess what?" asked Anubis.

"Can I ever say hi? How are you?" asked Mariah.

"Yeah, yeah. We'll get to that later! I have a surprise for you!" said Anubis.

"Well, give it to her!" yelled Dawson.

Anubis turned to the side to reveal a monster. He was a Lucario monster and he wore a vest that had the colors of Lucario's torso, waist and the spike coming out of his chest. He wore trainer gloves, and wore orange pants.

"Well, Lucaru: The Tricky Assassin!" said Mariah.

"Hello sis," said Lucaru, with a smile, "I'm here to help. So, what is it?"

"Uh, the Poke Rangers are here, if you know who they are," said Mariah.

"Well, I have a master plan. We were thinking of capturing the Overtech Crystal. The Crystal that the rangers took when the Rara Von Rangers were here, we can use Anubis's power to power up the monster, we just need a little bit of help from him!" said Lucaru.

"When will this happen?" asked Mariah.

"In time baby, in time," said Lucaru, "Anyway, I plan to take a tour of Hoenn for a quick visit before I… destroy it."

* * *

Lucaru left toward the main city and began to walk around in Slateport City. He was walking casually as many people look at him. People were screaming and running to their homes. 

"What? I'm just taking one last look! You can run, but either way you will get destroyed!" said Lucaru.

* * *

Slateport Harbor… 

The envelopes were sent on the S.S. Tidal to Sinnoh and boy were the rangers happy that they were going to be sent soon.

"Well, finally we can relax and at least have some fun!" said Derik.

Little did they know was that they heard the familiar ring tone in their communicators. The rangers went to a corner that was unnoticeable to the public. Jack pressed the communicator to activate the device.

"What's going on?" asked Jack.

"There's a monster in the city. And let's just say he's not attacking for some godly unknown reason," said Rayquaza.

Amii decided to chime in and began to chat, "Then what do we do?"

"Simple, we must find out and investigate who this monster is. Hurry," said Rayquaza.

"Right," said Jack, "Let's Pokebattle!"

"Ancient Light, White Might!"

"In the night, I will always fight, Metal Power!"

"Grass Power!"

"Dark Power!"

"Psychic Power!"

"Water Power!"

"Electric Power!"

"Fire Power!"

The Poke Rangers ran toward the main city. There they noticed Lucaru who saw them as well.

"Well, it's nice to finally meet the rangers of this continent. I am mad that you made my sister become the laughing stock of this whole entire palace!" yelled Lucaru.

Jack looked at him with confusion, "What?"

"Oh no, shut up, Red Ranger. You see, after one-hundred times, the Empire of Evil has been laughing at Mariah, as you guys continued to prevail. And this time, since Anubis is here again, and with no rangers from the outside world to help you, you're finished!" said Lucaru.

"What about them?" asked Mewtra.

"Do to my tricks and Anubis's monster, we have captured them. What I can only tell you is that it is a mystery of where to find them. So, here's what I want! The Overtech Crystal!" said Lucaru.

Mewtra got out of the way and looked at him, "Listen, the Overtech Crystal is the only way Hoenn was constructed, you use that power, you will destroy everything! We are here to protect this place. I have to say, you will lose this match, Lucaru."

Jack turned to him, "White Ranger, you know him? He didn't even introduce himself!"

"Long story," said Mewtra.

Lucaru took out a huge sword that looked like a Lucario's head with the dog ears that looked like statues as they twisted all the way to the top.

"Weird," said Mewtra.

"I'm scared," said Amii.

"Like I'm going to strike you!" said Lucaru.

The rangers walked toward him, but he used his sword and an electronic wave came out of it. The rangers (in slow-motion) flew up in the sky and flipped toward the road. They fell down as explosions occurred from behind. Mewtra, ignoring Jack's yelling to stand down took out Kuto and jumped up. He began to attack Lucaru. Lucaru slashed him down and kicked him with his leg.

"Psybeam Strike!" yelled Mewtra.

Lucaru was struck, but no scratch was made on him.

"What?" asked Mewtra.

"You didn't think a Psychic attack was going to destroy me? Remember, I'm half steel!" said Lucaru.

"Oh, really," said Jack, "Torch Sword, Flame Blitz!"

Lucaru was scorched, but it wasn't good for Jack. He struck him down.

"Rangers, combine weapons!" yelled Jack.

The rangers combined into the Poke Blaster.

"Poke Blaster: Master Mode!"

The rangers aimed their blaster at Lucaru.

"Are you insane?" asked Lucaru.

"No," said Jack, "Fire!"

The blaster emanated a blast of power. Lucaru closed his eyes as explosions occurred around him.

"All right," said the rangers.

Lucaru looked at them like they were crazy, "People. Come on! You got to do better than that!"

"No way," said Jack, "Kiryoku Poke Cannon Power!"

The black dark cannon arrived. Amii took out the right side and a huge hole appeared.

"Pink Shard!"

"Black Shard!"

"Blue Shard!"

"Yellow Shard!"

"Red Shard!"

"White Shard!"

"Silver Shard!"

"Green Shard!"

The cannon powered up. The opening of the cannon began to light up. Lucaru wasn't impressed as Jack and Sean put their Blade Blasters in the cannon, charging the back cannon. Not to mention, that there was a huge trigger that struck out between them. Jack gripped his hand on to it and turned to Jenna.

"Is target locked?" asked Jack.

"Target locked," said Jenna.

"Kiryoku Poke Cannon, Fire!" yelled Jack.

The trigger was pulled and a huge blast occurred. The eight shards combined into one and Lucaru was hit.

"Your Kiryoku power cannot destroy me," said Lucaru.

"Sword of Light," said Derik.

He slashed Lucaru from the head down. Lucaru laughed as he slashed Derik in the chest.

"That's it! I might as well finish you off you weaklings. After all, you lost to the strongest monster you have ever seen. Aura Sphere!" yelled Lucaru.

Mewtra looked at them, "You better run."

Jack turned to him, "Why?"

"Just do it!"

Jack nodded in response as he saw a huge purple sphere heading directly toward them. The sphere was released and a mega explosion occurred. The rangers demorphed as they were hit by the explosion. They fell backwards and landed at the Slateport Museum. They broke through the glass, causing cuts to appear with blood seeping out on all of them. Lucaru laughed as he disappeared. Jack woke up to notice Mewtra there, and he was in a worse condition then the others.

"Mewtra? MEWTRA!" yelled Jack.

Mewtra wasn't responding. Jack checked for a pulse. There was a pulse, but he was knocked unconscious.

"Mewtra," said Jack.

"Hey, what's going on?"

A voice was heard as he heard footsteps. Jack instantly used his communicator. He activated their communicators to teleport to the Sky Pillar. In an instant, they were zapped there and teleported directly toward the Pillar's medical bay.

* * *

Sky Pillar… 

Claydol was looking at them, putting bandages on them, with the help of Jack.

"What happened to you? You guys look like you were in a fight for the final battle!" said Claydol.

"I think this is Phase One," said Jack, "Ever heard of the Tricky Assassin?"

"Yeah, Lucaru!" said Claydol, "He came?"

"You know him?" asked Jack.

"Mewtra was friends with him," said Claydol.

"What? Excuse me? Did I hear that they were friends?" asked Jack.

"Yeah," said Claydol.

"Wow," said Jack, "I never knew that. That's why he wasn't defending himself, taking the hits, telling us to run before we really got the hit!"

"Well, there is a secret that you may have to tell the rangers when they get up."

"What?" asked Jack.

"Lucaru is Mariah's half brother," Claydol said with a cold voice.

Jack's eyes instantly widened as he heard what he heard from Claydol.

* * *

Dawson's Tower… 

Anubis grinned as he heard of Lucaru's conquest.

"Well, what do you think?" asked Lucaru.

"I got to say, with your Aura Sphere, you gave those rangers a good blasting off…" said Mariah.

Lucaru smiled and patted Mariah on the back, "Thanks, sis."

"Watch it, brother. Sit!" yelled Mariah.

Lucaru sat down and looked at her sadly.

"Shut up!" said Mariah, "Damn."

Suddenly, Count Golbat smiled in consideration, "I have finally found a way to revive Dark Terror!"

"EXCELLENT!" said Dawson, "Dark Terror would help destroy the world!"

* * *

Jack was sleeping on the bed, waiting for at least their team to get up. Suddenly, the rangers groaned as they woke up. 

"Jack?" asked Derik.

"Hey," said Mika.

Jack woke up and looked at them, "Hi. Claydol wanted me to tell you something."

The rangers turned to Mewtra, "What about Mewtra?"

"Mewtra knows… ever since he was here," said Jack.

"What?" asked Danny.

"Lucaru is Mariah's brother. That is why we have white bandages strapped to our bodies!" said Jack.

"You're serious?" asked Danny.

Jack nodded.

"Oh man," said Amii, "Well, what's up with Mewtra?"

"Mewtra has been unconscious for at least the same time as you guys have been. He's been out for at least two hours the most," said Jack.

"Well, what now?" asked Sean.

Claydol finally came back with the results from the medical scanner.

"Okay, I got the results. Jack, you were right. Due to the blow, Mewtra…" said Claydol.

There was a moment of silence. They began to get nervous as their hearts began to pump faster. They began to break a sweat as the tension was so tight, Claydol looked at it carefully that way she didn't make a mistake.

"What is it?" asked Jack.

"Mewtra has gone into a coma," said Claydol.

The rangers turned to each other and turned to Mewtra.

"Oh man," said Jack.

Suddenly, the alarm was blaring out an attack.

"Dark Terror's back!" yelled Claydol.

"I thought it was destroyed!" said Amii.

"I guess not. Claydol, activate all the Megazords," said Jack.

"Derik, and Sean, I want you to take the Evolution Megazord. Jenna and Amii, take the Hoenn Megazord. Mika, take the Ninja Megazord, Danny take the Legendary Hoenn Megazord. As for me, I will take the Shogun Megazord. Any objections?"

The rangers couldn't say a thing. They all agreed.

"Mighty Morphin', let's go!" said Jack.

* * *

_Will Mewtra snap out of a coma? Can the rangers defeat Lucaru? And can they stop Dark Terror for the second time? Find out next time on Episode 115, the conclusion of this two-parter! _

A/N: Now, you wonder why the Rara Von Rangers are kidnapped? Well, I have a monster that I made that Anubis used on their planet. They drained their energy and I use an element to make things disastrous. It will be used later when another character dies. Yes, as you can see this is happening. The final battle is going to begin sooner than you think. Review soon…


	120. Friends Forever Part 2

A/N: Hi, I'm back with another update, and I hope someone gets emotional, that way I don't have to feel the guilt and the sorrow, etc. Now, should there be a replacement? Need to know by like soon before the end of the series comes to a close. Okay? Note, I was thinking of using Geki or Sid, one of the two funny bullies, but I wasn't sure if I wanted to…

* * *

_Jack: Mighty Morphin_

_**Rangers: POKE RANGERS!**_

_(The ninja coins glow)_

_**Poke Rangers, Ninja Rangers!**_

_(The eight teens transform into the Poke Rangers)_

_(The Ninja Poke Megazord appears with the Omega Psy Phoenix with the words saying, "Based on the Japanese show, "Ninja Sentai Kakuranger" which I don't own")_

_**The bridge of lighting you must cross**_

_(Jack on the right side with the Quilava zord on the left)_

_**The diamond adventure lies in happiness**_

_(Mewtra on the right side with the White Mewtwo zord on the left)_

_**The mystery of Ninja is right here **_

_(Derik on the right side with the Furret zord on the left)_

_**Show and connect, Poke Rangers**_

_(Amii on the right side with the Cherimu zord on the left)_

_**The sufficient character**_

_(Sean on the right side with the Starmie zord on the left)_

_**Twilights with the other eight**_

_(Jenna on the right side with the Electabuzz zord on the left)_

_**Sign Language and Wind**_

_(Mika on the right side with the Absol zord on the left)_

_**Are pieces among them**_

_(Danny on the right side with the Tropius zord on the left)_

_**Hide!**_

_(Edna's appearance)_

_**The two will intervene with the others!**_

_(Rayquaza and Claydol's appearance)_

_**So that the black hole will vanish in one stroke**_

_(Mary, Zack, Geki, and Sid's appearance)_

_**That's a… Nan Nanja Nanja Nanja**_

_(Mariah and Dawson's appearance)_

_**Nin Ninja Ninja Ninja!**_

_(The Shogun Poke Megazord appears)_

_(Rara Von Rangers shown, attacking)_

_**Mighty Morphin Ninja Rangers**_

_(Characters created by, Daniel the Dragonfly, Psyduck Ranger, blackangle2, RubyVulpix, kittydemon, Alpha Blade, and Mimi Tachikawa-Sincerity, and YankeeFan2. Created by: YankeeFan2.)_

_(All Megazords appear)_

_(The Eight Rangers are shown posing)_

* * *

_**Fifteen to go…**_

**Chapter 115- Friends Forever Part 2**

**_For people that never heard of Dark Terror, here's a history lesson. Dark Terror was invented by Count Golbat that way Dawson could unleash Darkness upon the world. Dark Terror is a purple Rayquaza with red eyes instead of the original yellow. His attack Dark Pulse, which was never mentioned destroyed, demolished cities in the past. Luckily, the zords from Season 2 drained its power and destroyed the zord. Now, when they had the Overtech Crystal in Season 3, this was never mentioned too. Count Golbat absorbed at least 10 percent of the power to make a revival crystal. Therefore, with the revival crystal, it summoned Dark Terror back from the grave… _**

* * *

In the Sky Pillar, the seven rangers were in the zords, heading out toward Hoenn. The Megazords were already combined by the automation system, and they just had to be released. All five Megazords arrived at the city of Slateport where Dark Terror was making its appearance. 

"You think five robots will be able to stop me?" Dawson yelled from inside.

"Yeah," said Amii from inside the Hoenn Megazord, "Jenna! Lock on lasers to its head!"

"Okay," said Jenna, pressing a couple of buttons, "Target locked!"

"Hoenn Beam!" yelled Amii, pressing a button on Sean's console, then went back to her spot.

A rainbow blast of energy came out of the head of the Megazord and it hit Lucaru.

"Come on!" he yelled.

Amii went into Jack's console and pressed the Poke Sword. The Sword flew down and she went to her console to charge it up.

"Excuse me, you have no right to come down and slaughter me moron!" said Dawson.

"Ready?" asked Jenna.

"Yeah," said Amii, sitting in Jack's spot.

"Poke Megazord, Super Legend Thunder Cut!"

The sword slaughtered Dark Terror. Dark Terror only took minimal damage.

"Uh, anything else we could do?" asked Jenna.

"Sean, it's your turn!" said Amii.

In the Evolution Megazord, Sean and Derik looked at each other, "Evolution Saber!"

The Evolution Saber was pulled out and charged by the seven kiryoku. The rangers turned to notice Dark Terror ready to fire on the Hoenn Megazord.

"Seven Star Slash!" yelled Sean.

The electric slash of Dark Terror caused him to fall. Suddenly, the Hoenn Legendary Megazord began to drain its energy. The energy was being drained little by little this time, unlike last time where they had all the energy. Dark Terror whacked off Danny and the Ninja and Shogun Megazord began to take place.

"Okay," said Mika, "Any ideas on how we can from here?"

"Well, if you activate the Mewtwo zord into Phoenix mode, and combine it, you can use the two punch technique," said Jack.

"Oh yeah, Mewtwo zord, transform!" said Mika.

The Mewtwo zord transformed into the Phoenix and combined with the Ninja Megazord. They flew toward Dark Terror. The fists pounded Dark Terror's body.

"Come on!" yelled Dawson.

Suddenly, the Shogun Megazord used its Fire Sword. The Fire Sword didn't do that much damage after he struck. The Phoenix connected to the Shogun Megazord. Eight beams came out of it. Nothing happened.

"Wow, you're attacks are worthless, now it's my turn! Dark Pulse!" he yelled.

The sky turned black and a huge black beam came out of Dark Terror's mouth and a huge blue shockwave appeared with the black beam behind it. The beam blew the Megazords full force. The Hoenn Megazord flew up and fell down on the docks while buildings were being destroyed by the force of this wave. The Evolution Megazord was sent flying toward Slateport High's track. The Ninja Megazord was sent flying to the Shogun Megazord and they both fell down as the Legendary Megazord tried to absorb its power. But, it was too much. The shock wave destroyed most of Slateport City and hit some of Littleroot Town and Oldale Town and Pacificdalog Town was almost wiped off the map. Dark Terror laughed as he disappeared.

"What are we going to do now?" asked Mika, "These zords are… damaged."

"Heavily. We better regroup," said Jack, "Something tells me Dark Terror is a LOT stronger than last time."

The rangers regrouped at the Sky Pillar when they saw a familiar face.

"Hello, twits!" she hissed.

"What is it LadySeviper?" asked Jenna.

"I came to check on Mewtra," said LadySeviper.

"Uh, what?" asked Amii.

"Claydol said it was okay. I didn't do anything. I swear," she said.

"I highly doubt it," said Jack.

"Seriously," said Rayquaza from above.

The rangers stood down, "Rayquaza, did you see that battle?" asked Sean.

"Yeah," said Rayquaza, "You got your butt handed to them."

"Well, how come he is so strong?" asked Jack.

"Probably, the Overtech Crystal," muttered LadySeviper. Jack turned around to hear what she said.

"Nothing," she said.

"What did you do?" asked Jack.

"Okay, when Dawson had the crystal, Golbat took 10 percent out of the sub-crystals to make sure Dark Terror was not vulnerable to an attack like last time. The only way to get it back is if you bring the whole crystal to gain it back. Or, you can destroy the revival crystal that Golbat made and transfer its energy back to the crystal," said LadySeviper.

"Well, anyway. That's easier said than done," said Amii.

"But risky," said Jenna, "Someone has to bring the crystal here."

Mika turned to Claydol with concern, "How's Mewtra?"

"Mewtra's signs are growing faint by the minute. Rangers, I have bad news," said Claydol.

The rangers and LadySeviper looked at him, "Huh?"

"You may need someone to replace Mewtra," said Claydol.

"What do you mean?" asked Jack.

There was pure silence. No one believed what Claydol said. Could it be true?

"He's dying," said Claydol.

Everybody gasped and went downstairs. Mewtra was there, sweating. His hands were cold, but he could speak.

"My friends… I guess… you know," he said.

"Yeah," said Amii, "We know."

"I saw… what happened… and there's... a secret to the White Mewtwo zord," he said.

He was breathing heavily and was coughing roughly as the rangers held him down, making him relax.

"You see… there's a… warrior mode to it. Combined with… the Sword of Light… it could destroy not also Lucaru, but Dark Terror," said Mewtra.

"Please Mewtra, no!" said Amii. Tears began to stream on her face as she held Mewtra's hand, "Don't."

"I want you… to find a replacement," he said, "Without the White Ranger… you seven are finished."

Suddenly, light occurred from the roof and the rangers looked up to notice his original three zords.

"Guys, I'm sorry… I never wanted to do harm!" he said.

The zords shook their heads and split apart, causing Mewtra to feel pain.

"Mewtra," said Amii.

Mewtra looked down at his friends, "Stay strong…" he said.

Suddenly, he turned back to his normal self, before the potion, before he was human. His half Mewtwo, half human body was there. His eyes were closed. The rangers started to burst out into tears, seeing this happen.

"Oh, I knew this would happen," said Claydol.

"No… it can't end this way," said Mika.

"Mewtra," said Amii, "Please… come back. This… can't happen. We need you."

The rangers turn to Claydol as they removed his morpher.

"You guys will need to find a replacement in order to finish this war," said Claydol, "In the meantime, now that you know, Lucaru and Dark Terror are back."

"But," said Jack, "What about…"

"We'll have a memorial when you get back. In the meantime, go!" said Claydol, "LadySeviper, you too."

The rangers left for their zords while LadySeviper went back to Dawson's Tower.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Dawson's Tower… 

"I hope your plan works," said Mariah, who wasn't amused.

"Hey, LadySeviper's in tears," said Black Phoenix.

"How bad?" asked Mariah.

"Uh, she's not coming out of her room," she said.

Mariah and Black Phoenix went up into her room.

"LadySeviper, what's going on?" asked Mariah.

"Uh, do you want to know the real… reason why I…?" asked LadySeviper, sniffling.

"What?" asked Mariah.

"Wanted to go to the Sky Pillar?" asked LadySeviper.

"Why?" asked Mariah, "If you-,"

"No! Not that!" said LadySeviper, "You will have one less ranger to worry about."

Mariah's eyes widened, "What? Who's dying?"

"Mewtra," she said as the name escaped from her lips.

"Oh my god! Tell Dawson when he's done doing what he's doing to come here! PARTY! P-A-R-T-Y! PARTY! PARTY! PARTY! PARTY!"

* * *

The White Mewtwo zord arrived on automatic. 

"Okay," said Jack, "I'm going to activate warrior mode. I was wondering why that button was never pressed."

The White Mewtwo zord began to have armor with fire on its chest, arms, and legs with a sword.

Lucaru snickered, "Wow, it's a Mewtwo with armor. How lovely."

"Ready," said Amii in the Megazord.

"Let's knock him down," said Jenna.

"Okay," said Sean.

The White Mewtwo zord attacked Lucaru. Lucaru punched it out of the way.

"I wish Mewtra didn't die," said Sean.

Mewtra woke up when Claydol turned around, "You're not dead yet!"

"I'm still… weak," said Mewtra, "My friends need my help… one… last… time."

Claydol gave him the white Mewtwo morpher.

"Ancient Light, White Might!"

The White Ranger transformed and went out to the Mewtwo zord.

"We thought you were dead!" said Amii.

"You need my help! And I don't care if I have to put my life on the line for it. I plan to help you save the world," said Mewtra, "Lucaru, you may have been my friend. But, you have betrayed me. Sword of Light!"

The Sword of Light appeared.

"Rangers, I need your energy… now!"

Eight beams aimed for the sword, making it glow and it was shiny and sharper than ever.

"Good bye Lucaru," said Mewtra.

The sword slaughtered Lucaru causing devastation, "Just kidding."

He exploded into flames. In the meantime Dark Terror escaped.

"I can't believe it," said Mewtra.

Back at the Sky Pillar, the rangers were all celebrating. However, Mewtra got weaker and weaker. Suddenly, he collapsed.

"Mewtra!" yelled the rangers.

"Guys… I think my time is up," he said.

"Claydol," said Jack, "How bad is he?"

"He's near death," said Claydol.

The rangers turned around to notice Mewtra's skin becoming colder than usual.

"Mewtra, please! Don't die, we need you Mewtra!" said Amii, holding her grip on Mewtra's arm.

"Amii…"

Amii was looking down, tears coming out of her eyes.

"Mika…"

Mika nodded with a tear.

"Jenna…"

Jenna groaned as she nodded to her name, seeing him die was not one of her things to do.

"Jack…"

Jack never cried that much in his life.

"Danny…"

Danny held on to Mewtra's palm and gripped it tightly, trying not to sob.

"Sean…"

Sean looked at him with tears coming down, "I'm going to miss you."

"I know… and Derik,"

Derik never saw a half human, half Pokemon fight for evil and now that he's dying, Derik began to sob.

"I am forever… in… your…. debt," said Mewtra.

"No, we owe you more than we can ever imagine," said Mika.

"We owe you a lot. You saved our lives!" said Amii.

"More than once," said Jenna.

"And even though we had misunderstandings," said Jack.

"We still trusted each other," said Danny.

"You took one for the team," said Sean.

"We're pretty much even," said Derik.

Mewtra looked at Danny, "Take off the morpher on my wrist!"

Danny removed the morpher.

"I want you rangers to find a replacement… as soon as you can… I may die but I know… Mariah and Dawson… they… they… they… are not going to wait… they will strike with their power… this was similar to the same war ten-thousand years ago… since I'm telepathic… I may appear in your dreams and visions… warning you about what's to come… Even though I was only resurrected for one year, I must say… we have a bond… and I hope it continues… goodbye…"

At that time, he had his last breath. His eyes were closed and this time, when we thought he was dead earlier, he is now dead for good.

* * *

Outside the Sky Pillar… 

Jack and Sean made a grave. Jack dug in the dirt while Sean was carving out the tombstone. Amii bought a huge coffin for Mewtra. Shortly, Rayquaza, Claydol and the rangers were done as the night sky appeared.

"Rangers, we are gathered here today to say goodbye to an old friend we cherished. Even though we thought he was evil at first, we realized he was good in heart and he never did anything wrong. He showed us that our connection between him and us are stronger when we work together to make a better future. And… we pray to Arceus to keep him safe. Mewtra's power was exactly what we needed to fight and now he's gone. Any thoughts?" asked Jack.

"When Mewtra was released, I felt so guilty when I realized that Mariah made me resurrect a terrible force. Little did I know I would be-friend him and now he was a ranger," said Amii.

"Exactly," said Sean.

"Agreed," said Jenna.

"And we thought that was evil ever since he got the White Mewtwo morpher, we were wrong. Dead wrong," said Mika.

There was silence. The only thing they saw was the ocean crash on to the beach. Amii took out what was left: his flute. She began to play a tune she heard of while Danny, Derik, Sean and Jack lowered the coffin into the ditch. Jenna and Mika began to bury him. There was a torch that was made by Amii to give to Jack. When she was done, she gave Jack the torch. Jack stuck it in the ground and turned into a ninja. He launched a fire shuriken at the torch, causing fire to arise. He transformed back and took out the torch. He put the torch next to Mewtra's grave. As they left, thunderstorm clouds gathered and the rain began to pour. The tombstone read:

**Rob aka Mewtra **

**Born: Prehistory**

**Died: July 6, 2007**

**Wonderful Ranger**

**Wonderful Friend**

May Mewtra rest in peace…

* * *

A/N: I know it's sad to kill of a character. But, rangers can't win every time. And many people know that. The next chapters however will be more intense. 

Coming Up on the War:

Chapter 116-118 Metallic Rangers Part 1-3

Will the Metallic Armor save the rangers from Anubis's power drain? Can they rescue the Rara Von Rangers? Find out!


	121. Metallic Rangers Part 1

A/N: Here's my next chapter, enjoy! I'm putting all my stories on hold until this one is done. This is one is TOP priority. I plan to have this done by the end of July, if not, the middle of August.

NOTE: I'm doing this off the top of my head. This is where I wish I saw Kakuranger Episodes 42-44. Because this three-parter is pretty much what it is on.

* * *

_Jack: Mighty Morphin_

_**Rangers: POKE RANGERS!**_

_(The ninja coins glow)_

_**Poke Rangers, Ninja Rangers!**_

_(The eight teens transform into the Poke Rangers)_

_(The Ninja Poke Megazord appears with the Omega Psy Phoenix with the words saying, "Based on the Japanese show, "Ninja Sentai Kakuranger" which I don't own")_

_**The bridge of lighting you must cross**_

_(Jack on the right side with the Quilava zord on the left)_

_**The diamond adventure lies in happiness**_

_(Mewtra on the right side with the White Mewtwo zord on the left)_

_**The mystery of Ninja is right here **_

_(Derik on the right side with the Furret zord on the left)_

_**Show and connect, Poke Rangers**_

_(Amii on the right side with the Cherimu zord on the left)_

_**The sufficient character**_

_(Sean on the right side with the Starmie zord on the left)_

_**Twilights with the other eight**_

_(Jenna on the right side with the Electabuzz zord on the left)_

_**Sign Language and Wind**_

_(Mika on the right side with the Absol zord on the left)_

_**Are pieces among them**_

_(Danny on the right side with the Tropius zord on the left)_

_**Hide!**_

_(Edna's appearance)_

_**The two will intervene with the others!**_

_(Rayquaza and Claydol's appearance)_

_**So that the black hole will vanish in one stroke**_

_(Mary, Zack, Geki, and Sid's appearance)_

_**That's a… Nan Nanja Nanja Nanja**_

_(Mariah and Dawson's appearance)_

_**Nin Ninja Ninja Ninja!**_

_(The Shogun Poke Megazord appears)_

_(Rangers use Metallic Armor)_

_**Mighty Morphin Ninja Rangers**_

_(Characters created by, Daniel the Dragonfly, Psyduck Ranger, blackangle2, RubyVulpix, kittydemon, Alpha Blade, and Mimi Tachikawa-Sincerity, and YankeeFan2. Created by: YankeeFan2.)_

_(All Megazords appear)_

_(The Eight Rangers are shown posing)_

_**Mighty Morphin Poke Rangers**_

* * *

**Chapter 116: Metallic Rangers Part 1**

After Mewtra's death, the rangers decided to be alone the rest of the night, still thinking of what happened to their old White Ranger. Jack was in his room writing in his diary. Inside he wrote:

_I still can't believe it happened. One of our own has fallen for a great cause and I watch as he lays there dead._

It made him feel upset, and now it will haunt him for the rest of his life. It was already one in the morning and he had to get to bed. Tomorrow, he has to go to the Seashore House. He needs to find a person that can replace his fallen comrade. Mewtra was definitely right. They need an eighth ranger or they will cease to exist.

* * *

At Dawson's Tower, however, Mariah and Dawson were having a party.

"Even though my half brother is gone, I got to say we are one great alliance," said Mariah.

"Yeah, why are we partying?" asked Dawson.

"Did I forget to mention? Mewtra died! The rangers went down from eight to seven!" yelled Mariah.

"Oh my gosh! Yes! Whoopee! All right! We're victorious after all, even though the scheme kind of died. But, Dark Terror is still here!"

Little did they know that Anubis arrived at their palace! He walked toward them and cleared his throat.

"What are you doing here?" asked Dawson.

"I have something to show you," said Anubis.

He activated a button to reveal the Rara Von Rangers, being weakened.

"Oh my, there weak," said Dawson, "Why are there only four?"

"The red one escaped. But, hopefully we can capture the eight-," said Anubis, but was cut off.

"Seven," said Mariah.

"Seven. Whoa, Seven, a ranger died?" he asked.

"Yes," said Dawson.

"How fun," said Anubis, "Oh well, one less ranger means no difference. Especially when yours truly has an idea that could probably defeat the Poke Rangers of Hoenn for good, and trust me, you will like it."

"This plan must better be more efficient than the Overtech Crystal plot," said Dawson.

"Oh trust me, you won't be discouraged at all," said Anubis.

Dawson mocked him and went to his bedroom.

* * *

At the Seashore House, Jack and Jenna were typing up their summer reports.

"I can't believe the school is making us write an autobiography!" the Yellow Ranger complained.

"Oh, I agree. I don't want to write a 20 page report on something I have never heard of in my life," said Jack, "Thank Arceus we're seniors next year and after this, I could finally go on a journey."

In the meantime, a person in a black cloak was outside.

"Time to go civilian," he said. He transformed into his civilian clothing and walked toward the entrance. Jenna looked up as he entered. Her mouth dropped.

"Jack, guess who's here?" asked Jenna.

"Geki and Sid?" asked Jack.

"No," said Jenna.

Jack turned around to notice two morphers and he was wearing red like before.

"Aliesan, hey!" said Jack.

"Hey Red, what's up?" he asked.

"Um, please sit. Relax," said Jack, "What brings you here?"

"Uh, Anubis captured the Rara Von Rangers and I was the only one who escaped. If I know him, he should be up, sitting in the throne room with a huge plan of weakening you," said Aliesan, "Anyway, I sense a little bit of depression."

"Typing summer reports, that's depressing," said Jenna.

"No, I sense a huge… HUGE problem," said Aliesan.

"Well, we better show you," said Jack.

Jack got out of his seat and Aliesan and Jenna followed him to the Sky Pillar.

* * *

Outside, Aliesan noticed a grave, "What? Who died?"

Aliesan walked over to the grave and noticed that the torch was still burning after last night with a huge tombstone.

"Mewtra's dead?" asked Aliesan.

"Yeah, he died yesterday. Saved our lives," said Jack.

"Why didn't you…?" asked Aliesan.

"You guys were at war," said Jenna, "I mean since you are the only people sophisticated to fight Anubis. We didn't want you to arrive here while there was a huge problem at the planet."

"But, now we have to get back to the Seashore House," said Jack.

* * *

Geki and Sid were at the Seashore House, looking at Jack and Jenna's report. Geki was writing it down snickering.

"Jack and Jenna should learn that we're too lazy to write our own reports. Let's just write them down and sell it for…"

Suddenly, he felt tapping. He turned around to notice Jack smiling waving hi.

"Hello, Geki. The asshole of our school," said Jack.

"What?" asked Geki.

"Leave!" said Jack.

"But…" said Geki.

"Leave," Jack hissed.

Jenna turned to Sid, "You too."

Geki and Sid nodded, "Okay, but we got what we want anyway. Your reports!"

Aliesan grabbed them by the collar. Sara, who was working there was surprised that he had the willpower to grab to people in the air by the collar. Jenna ripped the pieces of paper from both of them. She turned to Jenna, "Sara, my friend, do you have the Shredder?"

A black box appeared.

"What are you going to do?" asked Geki.

"Just a simple… shred," said Jenna.

(Slow-motion)

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" yelled Geki.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" yelled Sid.

Jenna put the papers in the shredder. The noise was so loud that the paper was being shredded one after the other.

(Normal)

"Crap!" yelled Geki.

"You can release them," said Jenna.

Aliesan dropped Geki and Sid. Geki and Sid whimpered no fair.

"Delibird, give them a Present," said Jack, throwing the Pokeball.

Delibird squealed and gave them colorful orbs. Aliesan looked at him, "Delibird?"

"Watch," said Jack.

Suddenly, the presents exploded in their faces. Jenna and Jack looked at each other and laughed, while Aliesan looked at them with a weird look and laughed vigorously after realizing what happened.

"Delibird, return!" said Jack.

Jack smiled as he shut down his laptop, "Let's see what the others are up to today."

* * *

Anubis's Tower…

Anubis's tower was an upside down golden pyramid that stood on top floating in the sky. He was in the lab. As you can see, no henchmen helped him, well Darkix and Count Golbat wanted to see.

"Ah… here it is," said Anubis, "Meet my monster!"

It was a purple jelly like monster that looked like a Grimer, but humanoid.

"Say hello to… Blubba!" said Anubis.

"Blubba?" asked Count Golbat.

"Yeah, and now it's time to show these rangers whose boss! Send down the Wulf Warriors, I have a huge idea."

Back in Slateport Park, Jack, Jenna and Aliesan were on their way to Amii's mansion when suddenly the huge Wulf Warriors attacked.

"I think it's time we morph!" said Jack.

"Good idea," said Jenna.

"I agree," said Aliesan.

"Electric Power!"

"Fire Power!"

"Red Rara Von Ranger Power!"

The Wulf Warriors began to attack and so did the rangers. Jack kicked one of them, but the warrior blocked it and grabbed him by the neck and shook him like a doll.

"Torch Sword, Flame Slash!"

He slashed the warrior in two. He jumped up but the warriors grabbed him and beat him up like bullies beating up a little kid for some unknown reason.

"These are a lot stronger," said Jenna, "Ow!"

Jenna fell backwards, trying to stab the Wulf Warriors with her daggers. It didn't make much difference.

"Okay," said Aliesan, "Guys, you will be blinded!"

"What?" asked Jack.

"What do you mean?" asked Jenna.

"Metallic Armor! Ruby Metallic Rara Von Ranger!"

Instead of his uniform being red, his helmet had the ruby color while his whole entire body was metallic red.

"Metallic Beams!"

A huge electron shock wave of beams slaughtered the Wulf Warriors. Jack and Jenna looked in awe as Aliesan's power was great.

"Whoa," said Jack, "How did you? Where did you?"

"Our master gave it to us. It was the only way to make sure Blubba didn't get our powers," said Aliesan.

"Blubba?" asked Jack.

"Yeah, he's here now. You will need this technology. Let's find your friends," said Aliesan.

"Anybody here?" said Jenna, looking around.

"Nope," said Jack, "Quilava, Torchic, Return!"

"Pikachu, Electabuzz Return!" said Jenna.

"Red Rara Von Ranger Power Down," said Aliesan.

In an instant their ranger uniforms disappeared on them. The rangers kept running toward her house.

"You know this would be a great time to use the motorcycles," said Jenna.

"I got an idea," said Aliesan, "Shark Rider!"

A red motorcycle arrived that looked like theirs, but it was different. There were two other motorcycles with side cars on either side. Jenna took the Yellow one, and Jack unfortunately took the Blue one, while Aliesan took the red.

"Let's go," said Aliesan.

"Okay," said Jack and Jenna.

They sped off into the distance. In the meantime Amii, Danny, Sean, Mika and Derik watched as they saw three Shark like motorcycles.

"It's Aliesan!" said Sean.

"The Rara Von Rangers are back? Hmm…" said Mika.

Back at the Sky Pillar, the rangers were meeting with Rayquaza.

"I was about to contact you. Rangers, I sense that Anubis has decided to unleash a vicious plot while your enemies decided to… party," said Rayquaza, "Look in the mystical pool!"

The rangers turned to the mystical pool to notice the Grimer monster.

"Who's he?" asked Amii.

"His name is Blubba. He plans to absorb the Overtech Crystal. Luckily for us, we still have it here, but the ten percent of that power from Dark Terror has to return," said Rayquaza.

"What are you saying?" asked Jenna.

"We have to have one-hundred percent of the Overtech Crystal back. I plan to make a dimension rift in the space-time continuum. You seven rangers must break the Overtech Crystal into the five subcrystals and send them through the portal. The portal will make sure these crystals are safe until something catastrophic will happen. Now, that you have seen that the Wulf Warriors have improved powers. Aliesan's master gave me the technology and now you have something called Metallic Armor. I forgot to mention that Blubba can also absorb your powers. Only use this in case of emergency!" said Rayquaza.

The alarm rang and the rangers turned to notice that Wulf Warriors are attacking Lavaridge Town.

"Quickly, rangers," said Rayquaza.

"Let's Pokebattle!" yelled Jack.

"In the night, I will always fight! Metal Power!"

"Grass Power!"

"Dark Power!"

"Psychic Power!"

"Water Power!"

"Electric Power!"

"Fire Power!"

"Red Rara Von Ranger Power!"

* * *

The rangers headed toward Lavaridge Town. The Wulf Warriors jumped up and attacked.

"Weapons," said Jack.

The rangers used their weapons to their advantage. But, the Wulf Warriors took out their guns.

"Say goodbye!" they yelled as the pink blasters began to absorb their energy.

"What was that?" asked Jenna, who just fell.

"Nimpo! We need you!" said Jack.

The samurai/ninja warrior arrived with his sword.

* * *

Dawson's Tower…

"Nimpo's here, eh? I might as well capture him. I'm returning Wulf Warriors, Blubba, get Nimpo!" said Anubis.

* * *

Back at Lavaridge Town…

Suddenly, Blubba arrived and he suddenly grabbed on to Nimpo.

"What the-?" asked Nimpo.

"NIMPO!" yelled the rangers.

Suddenly, purple beams of energy came from his chest and Blubba began to pump energy. Anubis arrived and wrapped him around in chains.

"You'll pay for this!" yelled Jack.

"Blubba, absorb their powers!" said Anubis, "Wulf Warriors, return with me!"

People watched as they saw this new monster attack.

"I think it's time," said Aliesan.

"Yeah, let's do it!" said Jack.

"Okay," said the others as they jumped to the sky.

"Metallic Armor, Power Up!"

"Ruby Metallic Rara Von Ranger!"

"Ruby Metallic Quilava Ninja Ranger!"

"Topaz Metallic Electabuzz Ninja Ranger!"

"Sapphire Metallic Starmie Ninja Ranger!"

"Diamond Metallic Cherimm Ninja Ranger!"

"Onyx Metallic Absol Ninja Ranger!"

"Emerald Metallic Tropius Ninja Ranger!"

"Titanium Metallic Furret Ninja Ranger!"

"Let's go!" yelled the rangers, "Metallic Beams!"

The beams literally eliminated Blubba. He was blinded by the light as the Poke Rangers powers were so powerful that he fell on the ground. The people were so excited, that they even brought Flannery in front to see.

"Thanks," said Flannery, "Poke Rangers, I love you!"

Anubis was up in the sky and laughed at the Gym Leader and the townspeople.

"You love their attack on my Blubba, well honey, you'll love this when Blubba becomes super-sized. Power of Darkness, make Blubba grow!" he yelled.

Thunder clouds formed and three blue lightning bolts struck Blubba's corpse. Blubba grew to be as tall as the Mossdeep Space Center. The rangers dodged his foot. Aliesan was picked up by Blubba, and he threw him to Anubis.

"I guess you are back down to seven! Have fun!" said Anubis.

The rangers turned to each other, "Shogun Megazord Power!"

The seven shoguns arrived from the Sky Pillar. The seven shoguns transformed into the Shogun Megazord.

"Okay, let's kill Blubba," said Derik.

The Shogun Megazord punched Blubba. Blubba smacked him down to the ground.

"Prepare to die," said Blubba, "Absorption Power!"

Blubba touched either side of the Shogun Megazord. He absorbed its energy banks. A ripple of greenish energy was filling up his body. He laughed as he smashed the Megazord down.

"Okay, we need to think of a plan, or otherwise we're going down!" said Jack.

* * *

Back at Anubis's Tower…

Aliesan was in chains while his other friends were weak. Even his sister, the leader was drained from the power.

"What did I get myself into this time?" asked Aliesan.

He saw the Shogun Megazord being battered by his attack.

"Oh man," he said. His voice swallowed tightly.

"They're finished," said Anubis, "HA!"

Nimpo was pushed down below him, "Ow, what are you doing? I feel so weak!"

"I'm taking your power Nimpo!" he said. He drained all of his energy until he felt so weak, he couldn't stand up. He put his energy in the tomb as like the other four Rara Von energies, when he tried to get Aliesan's, he got electrocuted.

"Metallic Armor," said Aliesan.

"I'll find a way to get rid of this armor!" yelled Anubis, "Your friends may have survived Wulfertron's attack, but Blubba will drain their Megazord energy and I will drain their power! You should consider yourself… lucky."

* * *

**To Be Contnued…**

A/N: Sorry, I got so carried away with this chapter, I almost went into the next one. Yes, I left you off there for now… Please review! And I should have Part 2 up shortly!


	122. Metallic Rangers Part 2

A/N: This is getting to the good part. Trust me, you will like what happens. Anyway, here's my next promo:

**OH, AND POKE RANGERS WORLD IS AROUND THE CORNER, YOU HAVE 8 EPISODES. YES, COUNT THEM 8 TO SUBMIT LAST MINUTE RANGERS TO THIS WORLD WAR. YOU DON'T SUBMIT THEM IN TIME, CAN'T USE THEM. **

**Chapter 13- Dimension Warriors written by me. When Frank gets a new car, little did he know Tina Rage wants it for herself, can the Red Growlithe Ranger defeat the Rapidash monster? Find out on:  
**

**Poke Rangers Dimension Warriors Chapter 13- The Fast and the Furious**

Jack: Last Time on Mighty Morphin' Poke Rangers

Jenna: We met Aliesan, the Red Rara Von Ranger

Sean: Aliesan told Jenna and Jack that the others are captured by Anubis by a monster called Blubba. Anubis's plan was swift as he planned to use Nimpo, the guardian of the ninja temple.

Amii: We all got pretty metallic suits called Metallic Armor to prevent us from being absorbed by Blubba.

Mika: Now, that we are in the Shogun Megazord, we were attacking Blubba.

Danny: But, we are so far unsuccessful.

Derik: You might as well watch what's happening in Part 2, like now!

_Jack: Mighty Morphin_

_**Rangers: POKE RANGERS!**_

_(The ninja coins glow)_

_**Poke Rangers, Ninja Rangers!**_

_(The eight teens transform into the Poke Rangers)_

_(The Ninja Poke Megazord appears with the Omega Psy Phoenix with the words saying, "Based on the Japanese show, "Ninja Sentai Kakuranger" which I don't own")_

_**The bridge of lighting you must cross**_

_(Jack on the right side with the Quilava zord on the left)_

_**The diamond adventure lies in happiness**_

_(Mewtra on the right side with the White Mewtwo zord on the left)_

_**The mystery of Ninja is right here **_

_(Derik on the right side with the Furret zord on the left)_

_**Show and connect, Poke Rangers**_

_(Amii on the right side with the Cherimu zord on the left)_

_**The sufficient character**_

_(Sean on the right side with the Starmie zord on the left)_

_**Twilights with the other eight**_

_(Jenna on the right side with the Electabuzz zord on the left)_

_**Sign Language and Wind**_

_(Mika on the right side with the Absol zord on the left)_

_**Are pieces among them**_

_(Danny on the right side with the Tropius zord on the left)_

_**Hide!**_

_(Edna's appearance)_

_**The two will intervene with the others!**_

_(Rayquaza and Claydol's appearance)_

_**So that the black hole will vanish in one stroke**_

_(Mary, Zack, Geki, and Sid's appearance)_

_**That's a… Nan Nanja Nanja Nanja**_

_(Mariah and Dawson's appearance)_

_**Nin Ninja Ninja Ninja!**_

_(The Shogun Poke Megazord appears)_

_(Rangers use Metallic Armor)_

_**Mighty Morphin Ninja Rangers**_

_(Characters created by, Daniel the Dragonfly, Psyduck Ranger, blackangle2, RubyVulpix, kittydemon, Alpha Blade, and Mimi Tachikawa-Sincerity, and YankeeFan2. Created by: YankeeFan2.)_

_(All Megazords appear)_

_(The Eight Rangers are shown posing)_

_**Mighty Morphin Poke Rangers**_

* * *

**Chapter 117- Metallic Rangers Part 2**

Blubba jumped up and destroyed the Pokemon Center of Lavaridge Town. People were screaming as they ran away from the rubble. Nurse Joy turned to Flannery with panic in her voice.

"Flannery, we're screwed! What do we do?" asked Nurse Joy.

"Get a grip," said Flannery, turning to the Megazord, "Let's go Poke Rangers. Show that ugly face who's boss!"

Blubba shot them again with a huge Energy Seed. The Shogun Megazord fell down and hit part of Jagged Pass.

"The Power Cells of this Shogun Megazord are down to eighty-seven percent," said Mika.

Sean rolled his eyes, "Well, I am going to check the Ninja Megazord. I already have sent the Mewtwo zord to come help us out."

He pressed a couple of buttons while the rangers began to talk about the Ninja Megazord.

"Since both are linked, I hope the Ninja Megazord is not weakened. Otherwise, we may need to go to the Evolution Megazord and if not, then well the Hoenn Megazord," he said pressing a couple of buttons, "Yes! Guys, the Ninja Megazord is operational. I'm sending it down!"

"Great job," said Jack, "When the Ninja Megazord appears, then we will have to abandon the Shogun Megazord."

"Right," said the others.

"I will set this to auto recharge and return," said Sean, "Should take at least an hour, if not two."

* * *

Dawson's Tower…

Anubis was laughing his brains away as he tried to figure out what to do in Golbat's lab. Count Golbat looked at him, "What are you doing? Why are you in my lab, sir?"

Do you know how to get rid of Metallic Armor?" asked Anubis.

Count Golbat shook his head. This was the first time he heard of this, "What is Metallic Armor?"

"Metallic Armor is Rarian Technology. It was transferred to Hoenn and now these rangers have it. I want it taken away!" said Anubis.

Count Golbat shook his head, "Sir, with all due respect, I should call you a moron. What do you mean by that? What does it do?"

"It means the rangers are protected against mega attacks, LIKE TODAY!" yelled Anubis, "LIKE NOW!"

"Well, if you have the Overtech Crystal…" said Count Golbat.

"Where is it?" yelled Anubis.

"Safe within Sky Pillar," said Count Golbat.

"You mean the Legendary Palace?" said Anubis.

"Yeah, why?" asked Count Golbat.

"The prophecy says if the Sky Pillar was destroyed, a dramatic occurrence will appear. Two catastrophic Pokemon, Groudon and Kyogre will appear and destroy the world. The only way to stop them is the Overtech Crystal to bring peace. But, without it… the rangers will also be powerless. Once the Sky Pillar is destroyed, so are their powers and all the zords will be ours for the taking!" yelled Anubis.

"Well, I still have the revival crystal, it was made from here. This is 10 percent, the other 90 is at the pillar," said Count Golbat, "If you…"

"Yes, I need it you moron, in the meantime, tell Mariah if it's okay to send down two henchmen to the Sky Pillar. I am going to give my Blubba extra juice!" said Anubis.

"You need me for what?"

Mariah came down the stairs in a happy tone.

"I need you to send two of your officers to the Pillar to grab the crystal. I would be really happy. I sense it is in the Morphin' Grid under the Pillar," said Anubis.

"How do you know about the Grid?" asked Mariah, "Is that the key to their power?"

"I think that's what it's called. Besides, all power has to have a source. The coins of the rangers entwine in the grid, with the Overtech Crystal unprotected, we can grab it and go," said Anubis.

* * *

Back at Lavaridge Town…

The Ninja Megazord and the Mewtwo Warrior Zord arrived while the Shogun stayed behind, getting charged by the Sky Pillar.

"Okay," said Sean, "Let's do it!"

"Right," said Amii.

"DARK PUNCH!"

The Absol fist swung and punched Blubba. Blubba fell backwards, and didn't feel a thing. Suddenly, Claydol's intercom activated.

"The Shogun Megazord is charged and ready!"

The Megazords and the Warrior Zord stood together.

"Uh-oh," said Blubba.

The Starmie began to rotate and the Megazord tipped to its stomach as it flew toward it. He jabbed the Electabuzz fist and then the Absol fist. Blubba fell backwards and landed on his side. Suddenly, the White Mewtwo Warrior Zord slaughtered Blubba and then suddenly the Shogun Fire Sword slaughtered, making the monster explode.

"All right," said Amii, "Huh?"

The people began to cheer.

In the Sky Pillar, Scythmourai and LadySeviper teleported down to the Morphin' Grid in the Sky Pillar going through stealthily. Little did they know that a Spinarak camera was watching the henchmen. They grabbed the crystal and quickly left.

* * *

Anubis's Tower…

Aliesan was the only one in ranger form tied to the chain, "Oh no!"

LadySeviper and Scythmourai gave him the crystal, "Here!" they said.

"Great!" said Anubis, "The revival crystal, Golbat!"

"But…" said Count Golbat, "Dark Terror's Power will be…"

"He can deal with it," said Anubis, grabbing the crystal and destroying it. The energy was about to leave when suddenly the crystal absorbed its energy back.

"The crystal's power will now ABSORB your powers!" yelled Anubis, "Starting with you, Red and Nimpo."

When Nimpo heard his name, he woke up, "Now, hold it. You will not get away with this…"

"But, I already have, Blubba must evolve!" yelled Anubis.

Aliesan began to feel weak as he was stripped of his ranger powers and so was Nimpo. Nimpo was still there, he just felt weak.

* * *

The energy was transferred to Blubba. The monster now had Nimpo's arms and legs with a red helmet on top that represented Aliesan.

"Hey, it's reborn," said Sean.

"What?" asked Jenna, "Oh god!"

Nimpo and Aliesan were on the mountain top with Anubis, "I dare you to attack Blubba!"

"Okay, Fire Sword, Shogun!" yelled Jack.

The sword slashed the red helmet, three times. Suddenly, Aliesan felt slits open his skin and blood was dripping out of his body.

"Guys, Aliesan's hurt!" yelled Amii.

"How?" asked Jack, "He's up there."

"No, no! I think I know why, every time we attack Aliesan, we will hurt Aliesan, we damage Nimpo, Nimpo gets hurt," said Amii.

"Huh?" asked the rangers.

"Look," said Amii, "The red parts resemble Aliesan's power, the blue gloves and boots and the samurai helmet next to the red helmet is Nimpo. We attack either part of that, they get hurt up there."

"They must be bonded," said Sean.

"How, maybe the Overtech…," said Mika, "Derik, did you forget to lock it up?"

"What?" asked Derik, then it hit him, "OH, SHIT!"

"Don't worry. We'll get it back," said Jack.

Suddenly, Blubba took out Aliesan's Ninja Saber. It turned into fire, and suddenly went so fast, that the Megazords disappeared. The rangers fell down and hit the dirt. Then, suddenly the Metallic Armor turned off. Blubba arrived and began to absorb their energy. The people began to look distraught as the rangers were injured badly.

"Prepare to die," said Blubba.

"Before he absorbs again, we need to turn back on the Metallic Armor and release the power of light," said Sean.

"Agreed, ready guys?" asked Jack.

"Ready!" yelled the rangers.

"METALLIC ARMOR, POWER UP!"

The armor digitized on them.

"Okay," said Blubba, "Die!"

The rangers took a little bit of energy. But, it didn't affect them.

"Okay, are we ready?" asked Jack.

"Yeah!" said the rangers.

"Seven, six, five, four, three, two, one! Metallic Armor Flash!"

The sunlight blinded Blubba. Blubba began to scream as he felt a huge surge of light blind him causing him to disappear.

"Okay, let's get to Rayquaza," said Jack.

The rangers teleported to the Sky Pillar while Aliesan and Nimpo were captured, back at Anubis's Tower.

* * *

Sky Pillar…

The rangers looked at Rayquaza, "Well, Anubis has the crystal, by accident," said Jack.

"Understandable," said Rayquaza, "Well, we can work that to our advantage!"

"What?" asked Amii, "How?"

"Well, we need a plan," said Rayquaza.

"And fast," said Sean, "Who knows how long it's going to take for Anubis to destroy the world."

"Well, if we can only send him through a dimension vortex," said Jenna.

"That's it!" said Sean, "We'll open two portals. One for Blubba and one for the subcrystals!"

The rangers nodded in agreement.

"But, my power can only make room for one!" said Rayquaza.

"Who said you were going to make another one? I can make one easily," said Sean, "If I had the right tools."

"Well, you better get working because Blubba's back!" yelled Jack.

The rangers turned to the mystical to notice that Blubba was at the Space Center. He used his Ninja Saber and destroyed the shuttles, causing a huge explosion. A huge portion of Mossdeep City began to fall down and land in the water.

"Sean, hurry up with that portal," said Jack.

And as he said that, the sky turned black, giving Blubba extreme amounts of power.

Anubis's Tower...

Anubis laughed vigorously, "Those rangers are FINISHED!"

"No, they won't be," said Nimpo.

"Watch as your ninja students die before me and Hoenn bows before my power!"

**To Be Continued…**


	123. Metallic Rangers Part 3

A/N: Time for Part 3 and get this done! People were asking me the last couple of days about the new replacement for Mewtra, trust me. I have the character made. The name was just on the forum.

* * *

Let's just pray to Arceus, God or whatever that I have a storyline for it next chapter. 

Jack: Last time:

Jenna: The Shogun Megazord was unsuccessful trying to kill it. So, we sent the Ninja Megazord to help us with the Mewtwo Warrior Mode.

Sean: In the Sky Pillar, LadySeviper and Scythmourai were caught on Spinarak camera stealing the Overtech Crystal.

Amii: We eventually defeated Blubba, but…

Mika: Blubba came back with enhancements!

Danny: Every time we struck, Aliesan bleeds or Nimpo gets hit.

Derik: Now that we scared the monster away, what do we do now?

All: Only time will tell, unless you read this episode now!

* * *

_Jack: Mighty Morphin_

_**Rangers: POKE RANGERS!**_

_(The ninja coins glow)_

_**Poke Rangers, Ninja Rangers!**_

_(The eight teens transform into the Poke Rangers)_

_(The Ninja Poke Megazord appears with the Omega Psy Phoenix with the words saying, "Based on the Japanese show, "Ninja Sentai Kakuranger" which I don't own")_

_**The bridge of lighting you must cross**_

_(Jack on the right side with the Quilava zord on the left)_

_**The diamond adventure lies in happiness**_

_(Mewtra on the right side with the White Mewtwo zord on the left)_

_**The mystery of Ninja is right here **_

_(Derik on the right side with the Furret zord on the left)_

_**Show and connect, Poke Rangers**_

_(Amii on the right side with the Cherimu zord on the left)_

_**The sufficient character**_

_(Sean on the right side with the Starmie zord on the left)_

_**Twilights with the other eight**_

_(Jenna on the right side with the Electabuzz zord on the left)_

_**Sign Language and Wind**_

_(Mika on the right side with the Absol zord on the left)_

_**Are pieces among them**_

_(Danny on the right side with the Tropius zord on the left)_

_**Hide!**_

_(Edna's appearance)_

_**The two will intervene with the others!**_

_(Rayquaza and Claydol's appearance)_

_**So that the black hole will vanish in one stroke**_

_(Mary, Zack, Geki, and Sid's appearance)_

_**That's a… Nan Nanja Nanja Nanja**_

_(Mariah and Dawson's appearance)_

_**Nin Ninja Ninja Ninja!**_

_(The Shogun Poke Megazord appears)_

_(Rangers use Metallic Armor)_

_**Mighty Morphin Ninja Rangers**_

_(Characters created by, Daniel the Dragonfly, Psyduck Ranger, blackangle2, RubyVulpix, kittydemon, Alpha Blade, and Mimi Tachikawa-Sincerity, and YankeeFan2. Created by: YankeeFan2.)_

_(All Megazords appear)_

_(The Eight Rangers are shown posing)_

_**Mighty Morphin Poke Rangers**_

**12**

* * *

**Chapter 118: Metallic Rangers Part 3**

The rangers watch in surprise as part of Mossdeep falls into the ocean. They hope that no one died in that accident. The rangers turn to Sean, who was halfway done making the portal. Amii walked over to him.

"You need help?" asked Amii.

"Sure," said Sean, "I need you to open the panel that I can activate the power source while I screw on something important!"

Amii knelt down to the device. It was black with a satellite on top. She opened it to reveal a keypad.

"Is this it?" asked Amii.

Sean nodded as he sat down.

"Guys!" yelled Jenna, "Blubba gained more power!"

Jack turned around in awe as he now sees not also Aliesan's and Nimpo's helmet, but the other Rara Von Ranger helmets and powers as well. He began to use Jameral's Finmerang on the rest of the city. Mossdeep City was pretty much destroyed due to his power. He looked a hundred miles away and shot the Lilycove Department Store.

"He has long range distance attacks?" asked Jack.

"The attacks must be very long depending on height," said Amii, helping Sean, "What did he destroy?"

Sean looked at the screen as was shocked, "Uh, Amii? He demolished the Department Store."

"What? My clothes come from that place!" said Amii.

"Get back to work!" said Sean, angrily.

"Oh yeah, sorry," said Amii, "Sean, it's ready."

"Okay," said Sean as Amii got up. He pressed the keypad and activated the satellite.

"Okay, the satellite is ready to make a dimension rift," said Sean as he saw now Lilycove City in ruins.

"And we better hurry," said Sean, "It will attack Fortree and Mauville next!"

The rangers nodded as they began to teleport, but suddenly Jack didn't go.

"Rayquaza, I am going to Anubis's Palace," said Jack.

"Jack, this is really weird, why aren't you," said Claydol, "you know, go with the others?"

"It just hit me," said Jack, "You need the Overtech Crystal. And maybe if I hurt Anubis and destroy his spell of darkness and links between the Rara Von Rangers and Nimpo, then I could get the crystal back here, and the others could finally finish of this Grimer like monster."

"It's a huge risk," said Rayquaza, "But, since you have been in this sticky situation before, I will allow you to go and save the Rarians and Nimpo. Good luck and the coordinates are set."

"Wait a minute," said Claydol, "Look at the Mystical Pool. Apparently, Anubis is moving his palace toward Route 119. I'm teleporting you near the Weather Institute. Good Luck!"

"Okay," said Jack, "Back to action!"

Jack teleported down to the middle of the forest and boy was there a loud roar of thunder.

In the meantime on Route 120, the three generals stood around Blubba.

"I have a lot more power now, if I were you surrender!" he yelled.

"No way," said Sean, "Where's Jack, Claydol?"

"Uh, rangers, I hate to break it to you, but Jack went to Route 119 to get Anubis. His Pyramid landed near you," said Claydol.

Mika was astonished, "IS HE?"

"No, he just arrived. He has to be very careful. A lot of Wulf Warriors are guarding the place. And since there is now darkness in the sky once again, Metallic Armor is useless!" said Claydol.

"Oh, thank god," said Mika.

Suddenly, the Shogun Megazord felt a discharge of power.

"Crap!" yelled Sean, "The Megazord is having a loss of power."

"So's the Mewtwo zord," said Mika.

"Ninja Megazord feels it too," said Amii, "I hope Jack can go into that palace and destroy that link because with two cities almost destroyed, well Mossdeep is destroyed but is able to be rebuilt, I'm scared now that if we can't stop him here, he may destroy Slateport and destroy Hoenn then Johto, which is closer to here!"

"Oh man, I hope we can save the continent," said Danny.

"We have to," said Sean, "You saw what happened."

Suddenly, Blubba used his arms and suddenly grew out a third arm causing the three generals to disappear and the Poke Rangers were now captured in his hands.

Anubis's Tower…

"My lord, look who's arrived," said Blubba over the screen. In six streams, the rangers arrived.

"Oh my god!" said Anubis, "Finally! Time to strip!"

Derik nodded, "Mika, tell them!"

"Let's do it!" said Mika.

"Right," said the rangers.

"METALLIC ARMOR, POWER UP!"

"Overtech Crystal," said Anubis, "Strip them of not also their Poke Coins, but their Metallic Armor!"

The rangers then felt a dangerous power coming from the crystal, causing the rangers to demorph and fall back into teenagers. The Wulf Warriors held them close as Anubis absorbed their morphers.

"Perfect upgrade," he said, "Wait a minute. Where's Red?"

Sean looked at him with a stupid look, "Red? We used to have a Red Ranger. He moved… to the Orange Islands."

"Liar!" he yelled.

"True," said Sean.

"Liar!" yelled Anubis, "Blubba, slash Sean's wrist."

Blubba has now all the helmets on the head but Jack's with all the wrists together in one hand and all the legs together on each hand with armor of different rangers. He slashed Sean's left wrist.

Suddenly, Sean began to feel pain as he saw his wrist being cut open by Blubba. Jenna watched in agony as she turned to him.

"You're disgusting!" said Jenna.

"It's my job to gross you out!" yelled Anubis, "Blubba, slash Jenna's ankle."

"Now, come on!" yelled Jenna, "Huh?"

Suddenly a line opened up in her ankle as blood seeped out of it.

"Oh god, I can't put pressure on it to stop the bleeding!" said Jenna.

"Nor can I," said Sean.

"How long do we have?" asked Jenna.

"Jack has an hour to rescue us, otherwise we'll lose so much blood, we won't exist," said Sean.

"What's wrong?" asked Amii, "Oh my god! Blood, you guys!"

"We know, Amii," said Sean.

"I know that I am bleeding, and I can't stand the pain," said Jenna.

"Excuse me, while I puke," yelled Amii.

"You too?" asked Anubis.

"Uh… please no!" said Amii.

Danny suddenly raised his hand, "Please, spare her."

Anubis laughed, "What?"

"Spare her," said Danny, "Beat me up instead."

Amii turned to her boyfriend, "Danny. What? Why?"

"Because I rather sacrifice myself than let you take what Sean and Jenna are going through," he yelled.

"So, be it," said Anubis, "But, guess what, you will die quickly."

Danny suddenly felt a lot of blows from Anubis. Amii closed her eyes and couldn't stand to watch this. Suddenly, Anubis stopped punching and turned to her.

"Do you want your neck to be cut open?" he asked.

"No," she said.

"Then watch!" he said.

Danny was bruised with blood coming out of his mouth. Sean and Jenna looked at each other and looked at Danny. He was a brave soldier to be doing this and as for Derik and Mika, they never saw Amii go into tears for five minutes straight as he was being pummeled and pummeled by his attacks. He was finally finished and Danny was relieved now. His hair was a mess with blood coming from his nose, his mouth down his t-shirt.

Meanwhile, outside, Jack was unmorphed with his Torch Sword in hand.

"It's time to give Anubis a lesson about pain," he said.

He dashed for the entrance. He entered the pyramid where little did he know, there were traps. He jumped over some of the poisonous ones. He dodged knives and arrows until he finally got there. He looked at his team, three of them are bleeding badly.

"Jack," said Sean.

"Jack," said Aliesan, still weak from battle.

"Jack," said Anubis.

"Finally, the leader has finally come up to show his face in battle," he said.

"And… so?" asked Jack.

"I will be here to kick your ever lasting ass," he said.

Jack was going to morph, but he would feel weak.

"Listen, I am not going to morph," he said.

"What? I need your power, if not I will take it by force!" he yelled.

"How about a deal?" asked Jack, "I win, my friends and the Rara Von Rangers and Nimpo are free. If you win, kill me and take my power."

"Okay, so what does that mean?" he asked.

"What's wrong Anubis? Do you fear death?" asked Jack.

Anubis went to his chair and took out a titanium sword with a black handle.

"In fact, I don't know," he said.

"Well, you know what they say. People who don't fear death die by the sword. So, let's go," he said.

"Alright, but just to let you know, I will not stand for this. Hiyah!" he yelled.

He struck him down, but Jack blocked it. He kicked Anubis toward the wall. Anubis and Jack started the swordfight with a bang. Jack slaughtered Anubis with his Torch Sword, but he wasn't gone just yet. Anubis literally tried to behead Jack, but quickly he bent backwards and kicked his sword out of the way. Blood was coming down by his chin as he finally struck him down. Suddenly, a huge explosion appeared in his chest.

"My bond!" yelled Anubis, "Not fair."

"Yes, once again I have proven to be victorious," said Jack, releasing his friends.

Anubis turned to the screen that he sees all of the battles to notice the darkness spell broke apart.

"NO! MY SPELL BROKEN! MY POWER HAS BEEN WEAKENED!" yelled Anubis.

Jack untied his friends and released the Rara Von Rangers and Nimpo.

"I guess you lose," said Jack, taking the Overtech Crystal with him, "Good Riddance!"

The rangers ran out of the palace with the crystal in hand, "Now to capture Blubba!"

Blubba arrived weak and upset as he tried to make it to the palace. Jack raised the Overtech Crystal as a cage was made to prevent Blubba from escaping. They teleported to the roof of the Sky Pillar with the crystal in hand.

"Okay Rayquaza," said Jack, "We're ready."

"Okay," said Rayquaza, "The dimension portal is open."

"So are the others, there are five mini dimensions," said Sean.

"Okay," said Jameral, the Blue Rara Von Ranger, "But, before you five cut it, we must wear the armor!"

"Yeah," said Madiesan, the White Rara Von Ranger said, "Let's do it!"

"Okay," said Jack, "Ready!"

"METALLIC ARMOR, POWER UP!"

Jack held the crystal and threw it in the air. It came down as he slaughtered the crystal in five pieces. A star, a rectangle, a triangle, a double-bar and a circle subcrystal was broken apart.

"Jenna, Amii, Derik, Danny, take a piece," said Jack.

The five rangers suddenly took the pieces.

"Okay, throw them in," said Sean, "And I will close them."

The five rangers threw the pieces in the dimension portals.

"Time to throw Blubba in a dimension too," said Kakusen.

The rangers pushed Blubba into Rayquaza's portal. The rangers demorphed and looked at the original rangers.

"Listen," said Aliesan, "Thanks for rescuing my friends."

"Don't mention it," said Amii, "See you soon."

The Rara Von Rangers teleported in multi colored beams to Rara Von.

"Well, who wants to relax?" asked Jack.

"I need to get my wrists healed," said Sean.

"Same thing with my ankles," said Jenna.

**End of the Three Parter!**

A/N: God, that was a really weird chapter I have written. But, hey, the Overtech Crystal is in different dimensions and so… is Blubba. Blubba won't return though. So, anyway now we have 12 more episodes to go!

See you soon!


	124. Accidents Happen

A/N: Okay, this is the episode I call "Accidents Happen".

**WARNINGS:**

**ONE- MAKE SURE YOU HAVE PLENTY OF TIME ON YOUR HANDS. THIS CHAPTER IS EXTREMELY LONG. AND MAKE SURE YOU UNDERSTAND THAT THIS IS SUPPOSED TO BE A TWO-PARTER SQUEEZED INTO ONE. **

**TWO- NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE THE SAME THING. EXCEPT: BRING TISSUES! CHARACTER DEATH NEXT CHAPTER! **

* * *

It was a normal day at the Ancient Relics Museum near Mauville City. There, an archaeologist stood there with his girlfriend. He has brown hair, black eyes and wore a white t-shirt with silver shorts carrying a backpack with a pick inside. He also carried his only Pokemon: Golem. His girlfriend was wearing a pink shirt with black shorts and white shoes. She also carried a pick, but she was a geologist at the best. They both stood there, awaiting orders. The Ancient Relics Museum was huge with ancient artifacts from Hoenn. They are hired to go on these excursions and come back with artifacts. Anyway, they were in the curator's office. The office looked like the office of a Prime Minister or a President. But, the curator came in with a happy smile.

"Hi Max Steele, Colleen Parker," he said.

"Hello," said Max, shaking hands with him.

"Hello," said Colleen, taking her seat.

"I need you to go on an excursion in the high seas," said the curator, "And it won't be easy."

He took out two maps, but it looked like the same.

"What is this?" asked Max.

"This is a map to get to this tower which is on Route 131 of Hoenn. Near Pacificdalog Town. Your job is to find any artifacts that are there, and don't lose it! Because, this is the only thing we have!" he said.

"We'll do our best," said Colleen.

The two archaeologists head down the road to Route 111. Colleen turned to Max with a solemn look.

"Max, I have a question," said Colleen.

"Well, what is it?" asked Max.

"How are we going to get to the tower?" he asked.

"I don't know," said Max.

Anyway, at Dawson's Tower, Dawson looked through the staff to notice the two archaeologists with a map.

"Ooh, how fun!" said Dawson.

"What?" asked Mariah.

"The map looks familiar," said Dawson, "Maybe it could help us. They're on Route 111. Send down Black Phoenix and Scythmourai! Oh, and Fearjas with enhancements!"

"Okay," said Mariah.

A/N: If you do not know what the tower is on Route 131, you have problems.

* * *

_(The eight rangers go on their motorcycles as explosions appear. Jack appears, then Mika, then Sean, then Amii, then Jenna, then Danny, then Derik and finally Max)  
_

_(Rangers pose and their Ninja Changers and Poke Morphers appear)_

_Jack: Mighty Morphin_

_**Rangers: POKE RANGERS!**_

_(The ninja coins glow)_

_**Poke Rangers, Ninja Rangers!**_

_(The eight teens transform into the Poke Rangers)_

_(The Ninja Poke Megazord appears with the Omega Psy Phoenix with the words saying, "Based on the Japanese show, "Ninja Sentai Kakuranger" which I don't own")_

_**The bridge of lighting you must cross**_

_(Jack on the right side with the Quilava zord on the left)_

_**The diamond adventure lies in happiness**_

_(Mewtra on the right side with the White Mewtwo zord on the left)_

_**The mystery of Ninja is right here **_

_(Derik on the right side with the Furret zord on the left)_

_**Show and connect, Poke Rangers**_

_(Amii on the right side with the Cherimu zord on the left)_

_**The sufficient character**_

_(Sean on the right side with the Starmie zord on the left)_

_**Twilights with the other eight**_

_(Jenna on the right side with the Electabuzz zord on the left)_

_**Sign Language and Wind**_

_(Mika on the right side with the Absol zord on the left)_

_**Are pieces among them**_

_(Danny on the right side with the Tropius zord on the left)_

_**Hide!**_

_(Edna's appearance)_

_**The two will intervene with the others!**_

_(Rayquaza and Claydol's appearance)_

_**So that the black hole will vanish in one stroke**_

_(Mary, Zack, Geki, and Sid's appearance)_

_**That's a… Nan Nanja Nanja Nanja**_

_(Mariah and Dawson's appearance)_

_**Nin Ninja Ninja Ninja!**_

_(The Shogun Poke Megazord appears)_

_(Rangers use Metallic Armor)_

_**Mighty Morphin Ninja Rangers**_

_(Characters created by, Daniel the Dragonfly, Psyduck Ranger, blackangle2, RubyVulpix, kittydemon, Alpha Blade, and Mimi Tachikawa-Sincerity, and YankeeFan2. Created by: YankeeFan2.)_

_(All Megazords appear)_

_(The Eight Rangers are shown posing)_

_**Mighty Morphin Poke Rangers**_

**11**

Almost to the big one-zero!

* * *

**Chapter 119: Accidents Happen (Don't They? LOL!)**

An explosion occurred in Route 111. Max and Colleen began to run when suddenly something grabbed her. She screamed for Max.

"MAX!" screamed Colleen as Black Phoenix took her.

"Colleen!" yelled Max.

Suddenly, Scythmourai arrived.

"Well, if it isn't the archaeologist! Hand over the map," said Scythmourai.

"No!" yelled Max.

Suddenly, the Fearjas arrived. They activated their armor, which was a black chest with guns built-in. They began to fire, Max literally dodged them as sparks appeared. He rolled down the hill and ran east of Mauville into Route 118,and the Fearjas began to follow.

* * *

In the meantime, our heroes were nearly down Route 118, having a picnic.

"Well, isn't it nice?" asked Amii, "There's Sean with his new speedboat!"

"Amii," said Danny, with exaggeration, "Just cook the burgers."

Sean parked the speedboat and turned to his friends as they hear a minor explosion.

"What the heck was that?" asked Derik.

"I don't know. Let's check it out," said Jack.

The rangers transformed into ninjas and quickly dashed to the site. There, they stopped at a bridge and began to notice a man with a map in his backpack fainted, surrounded by Fearjas and Scythmourai.

"So, Scythmourai," said Jack, "Having fun?"

"Who invited you?" asked Scythmourai.

"WE DID!" yelled Amii.

"Fearjas, shoot them down!" he yelled.

The Fearjas shot their machine guns causing the rangers to fall.

"Okay, let's go!" said Jack.

"All right! Let's Pokebattle!" they said.

"In the night! I will always fight! Metal Power!"

"Grass Power!"

"Dark Power!"

"Psychic Power!"

"Water Power!"

"Electric Power!"

"Fire Power!"

The rangers transformed.

"GO!"

They flipped over the bridge and as they did that, they began to activate their armor.

"Metallic Armor, Power Up!"

Jack jumped down and slashed their armor. He threw one of them one the floor. He took out his Torch Sword and burned the birds with one slash.

Mika kicked the Fearjas down and threw them into the water. She literally flashed her armor and the Fearjas were blinded by light. They were so blind and yet so cross-eyed.

Sean used his Fin Blaster and pumped water inside. He drenched them with water. Suddenly, they began to use the machine gun turrets. The vests imploded causing the Fearjas to fall on the floor.

Jenna jumped up and shocked them with her Chu Daggers. She kicked both of the Fearjas in the face, causing both of them to fall into the bridge.

Amii was being shot by the Fearjas. Suddenly, they began to shoot when she activated her special attack.

"Mirror Coat!"

The machine gun bullets deflected and destroyed the Fearjas armor.

"Pink Flash!"

She flashed them causing them to go blind and fall into the river.

Derik and Danny jumped across trees and shocked them with ninja shurikens. They jumped up and attacked them. The Fearjas were no match for them, even with new enhancements. Scythmourai was mad as he used his sickle attacks.

"Poke Blaster, ready!" said Jack.

Scythmourai was pissed as he tried to rub, "My device to teleport, I forgot it!"

"Oh well," said Amii.

"You need to die," said Jenna, "Sorry!"

Sean turned to her, "On second thought, you get no sympathy from yours truly. Good bye!"

"Fire!" they yelled.

Scythmourai felt the electric blast hit him. He quickly ran away. The rangers put the blaster away to check on Max, who still fainted. The rangers demorphed as he came around.

"Hey, dude. You okay?"

Max opened his eyes to notice Jack hovering him, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, thanks. Whoever… saved me, what happened?"

"Well," Amii said out of curiosity, "We would like to know."

"Know what?" asked Max.

"Why did those creeps attack you?" he asked.

Max took out half the map and gave it to them, "This. My girlfriend has the other half and she was taken by some weird woman."

Jack looked at him and nodded, "Can we give borrow this and give it back?"

"Uh, no. I am not supposed to lose it," said Max.

"I know, but we really need to see what this is," Amii said, "It's really important that someone we know knows this."

"Like who?" asked Max.

"The Poke Rangers," said Derik.

The rangers were almost shocked at what he said.

"Okay," said Max, "But, I want it back in ten minutes. I'll wait right here."

"Okay," said Jack.

The rangers went back into the city. Danny smacked Derik upside the head, "You're very lucky," he said.

Jack stopped walking, "We need to get to the Pillar and warn Rayquaza. Let's go."

The rangers pressed on their communicators, causing them to teleport to the Sky Pillar.

* * *

In the meantime, in an unknown place, Colleen was in a cage, screaming for dear life.

"HELP, LET ME OUT!" she screamed, "MY MAP!"

Black Phoenix and Slyther smiled at each other as they turned to Scythmourai who was damaged.

"Where's the other half?" he asked.

"I almost had it! The Poke Rangers showed up and they almost killed me!" he said.

Slyther patted them on the back, "It's okay bro… WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?"

"Slyther, calm down," said Black Phoenix, "At least with half the map, we can at least get to some areas."

"Good point," said Slyther.

* * *

Back at the Sky Pillar, the rangers turned to Rayquaza with a map.

"Rayquaza, take a look at this map, it looks… like a tower of some sort," said Jack.

"Okay, put it up in the mystical pool," said Rayquaza.

The rangers activated the mystical pool and put the map as a holographic projection.

"Oh… my… god!" yelled Rayquaza, "This place… is… here!"

Amii turned to the projection and then turned to Rayquaza, "What?"

"This was a map made by a historian many years ago. Once was a descendant of a tribe after the attacks of Mariah. We tried to find it, but we never found out where it was until now. But, it broke in half, unfortunately," said Rayquaza.

"If they get this half, Dawson can come in here," said Danny.

"Someone would discover the base," said Derik.

"And if they find the base, they would probably destroy it too," said Jack.

"We HAVE to get the other half," said Amii.

"Well, I got an idea, but we would need to make a copy," said Jenna.

Sean nodded and took out a mini-scanner in his pocket. He pulled the trigger and a blue beam copied the map and made a duplicate. He edged a big line from the roof up.

"Okay, let's give THIS one in my hand to Max," said Jenna, "Dawson and Mariah will never find out that this is a fake."

The rangers nodded and agreed with Jenna's plan. The rangers teleported back to the place where they met Mark. The six rangers hid and Jack was the only one visible. He walked to Mark and gave him a fake map.

"This is the map," he said.

"Thanks. What are they after? Why my map?" asked Max.

"You'll understand," said Jack, "Trust me!"

The rangers finally revealed themselves from the bushes as they all walked together. Little did they know that a mega explosion occur next to them, causing the rangers and Max to fall flat on their faces.

"What the?" asked Amii.

Suddenly, except the Dark Ninja Brothers, Scythmourai, Black Phoenix, LadySeviper, Darkix, Meowthlady arrived with their weapons.

"Hand over the map," yelled LadySeviper, "Or I will destroy you."

"Fat chance," said Jack.

LadySeviper took out her tail and turned it into a blaster, "Suite yourself, Sludge Bomb!"

A bomb of sludge hit the ground causing the rangers and Max to fall backwards. Suddenly, they did a team combination. Meowthlady took out a her golden coin shurikens, Black Phoenix took out her staff. Scythmourai's sickles began to glow and Darkix opened his mouth.

"Sludge Bomb!"

"Pay Day!" yelled Meowthlady.

"Electric Sickle," yelled Scythmourai.

"ROAR!" yelled Darkix. (Translation: Flamethrower)

"Charge Beam," yelled Black Phoenix.

Suddenly, explosions occurred around the rangers and Max as he dropped the map.

"My map!" yelled Max.

As he ran toward it, Scythmourai kicked him out of the way, "You're coming with me."

Jack and the others tried to get there, but sooner than they thought, they got bombed. Scythmourai grabbed Max by the neck, "He will certainly be useful. Let's go!"

They immediately teleported toward Dawson's Tower. In the meantime, the rangers were talking about what now.

"Okay, so what do we do?" asked Jack.

"Well," said Jenna, wiping off the blood from her mouth, "We… can make it look fake. We can put this to camoflauge mode and make a tower like this, but without the features."

"How?" asked Sean.

"We need the Megazords to do this. In the meantime, I put a coffin inside the tower before Sean drew that huge line to show it. We need to make a dimension rift, like here, but it won't lead them to a control center. It will lead them back to where they came from," said Jenna, "And Sean, you're the decoy!"

"You've got to be kidding me," said Sean.

"I wish I was… but I am not!" yelled Jenna, "And Danny and Amii will help you. Mika, Jack and Derik, I need you in the Megazords so we can build the Pillar."

"Right," said Mika and Derik.

"I thought I was leader," said Jack.

"Yeah, well I thought of the plan," said Jenna, "Sorry."

* * *

Later that day, like four hours later…

The evil henchmen were on Max's speedboat. He laughed as he read the map.

"There's the map of the three rocks on Route 130. This starts Route 131," said Meowthlady.

"Excellent," said Scythmourai.

"Oh man," said Max.

"Shut up," said Scythmourai, smacking him with his sickle.

The Shogun, Hoenn, Ninja and Evolution Megazords were finishing the tower.

"Uh, perfect," said Claydol, turning around to notice the henchmen were closing in.

"Rangers, retreat. And I need to get in my hiding position," said Claydol, disappearing.

The boat stopped. Max knew what he was doing. He pulled out the fake map and looked at it. The henchmen were buying it. He knew that the Sky Pillar was cloaked and on the other side. He had to create a diversion.

"Yo, what's that?" asked Max.

"Where? Huh?" asked Scythmourai as he turned around. Suddenly, he heard a splash.

"Where is he?" asked Black Phoenix.

"We got to find him," said Scythmourai, but Black Phoenix raised an arm, "Don't worry. We have the map. To the tower!"

As the evil henchmen left, Max snickered as used his backpack to swim to the Sky Pillar. Claydol smiled as he reappeared and the henchmen left.

"Okay, rangers, back to the Pillar," said Claydol, "Rayquaza, deactivate the camoflauge."

The Sky Pillar turned back to its original state. Max looked at the tower, it was bigger than what the fake one was. How did he know it was fake? Well, it was just copied and Sean wrote the fake lines in blue ink and the real map was in black ink. Weird, huh?

He landed on the beach, soaked. He walked toward the cave entrance. He walked up the stairs to the outside to notice that the Pillar was close.

Inside, the alarm was going off.

"What's going on?" asked Jenna.

"Someone is coming up near the Pillar, activating the mystical pool," said Claydol.

The rangers turned to notice a man, stumbling to get to the Pillar.

"Oh my, isn't that the guy we met earlier?" asked Jack.

"Yeah," said Mika, "Why is he here?"

"I want answers. Now," said Jack, walking down the stairs.

He walked down the stairs to the entrance, where Max was about to walk in.

"You! What are you doing here? You gave me the wrong map!" he yelled.

"I know," said Jack, "Long story, let's go!"

"Is this fake too?" he asked.

"Nope," said Jack, walking into the force field. Max looked in awe as he saw systems, a pool and Rayquaza staring at him.

"Max Steele," said Rayquaza.

"How… do you know my name?" asked Max.

"I am a warrior that knows all. I sense you are good at heart. I think it's time we introduced you to the Poké Rangers," said Rayquaza.

"Poké Rangers?" asked Max.

"Jack Farrell. I'm the leader of the team, Red Torchic and Ninja Quilava Ranger."

"Mika Alden. Second in command of the team, Black Poochyena and Ninja Absol Ranger."

"Jenna Whitestone. I'm fourth in command of the team, I'm the Yellow Pichu and Ninja Electabuzz Ranger."

"I'm Derik Dragonfly. I'm from the future and seventh ranger of the team. I'm the Silver Swellow and Ninja Furret Ranger."

"Great," said Max, "But, isn't there a Blue, Pink, Green and… White?"

"Well, yeah. They're doing that scheme I came up with," said Jenna, "Ha!"

"Speaking of that, what are they doing?" asked Jack.

* * *

Back at the fake tower, Amii and Danny dashed to the coffin to put Sean in.

"They're coming," said Amii.

Danny closed the case on Sean and sealed it up with Amii's Psychic powers.

"Will he break out?" asked Amii.

"Yeah, the coffin is plastic. All he has to do is morph, break out of it and swim back to base!"

Amii and Danny hid in a spot as Scythmourai, Black Phoenix and Meowthlady with a couple of Fearjas saw the coffin. Amii and Danny watch as they watch.

"Why does this look like a trap? The Sky Pillar is never made out of a piece of paper.

Scythmourai slit open the paper, "Yeah, well look, it's a bridge, maybe that's their hideout."

"They're falling for it," said Danny quietly.

The bridge was only held up by sewing thread. The henchmen grabbed the coffin and went to the bridge. One step caused the bridge to fall with the henchmen on it. Amii laughed as the rangers got to the speedboat. The Fearjas were thrown off as Danny drove the boat toward Sean's location. Sean, morphed, swam up to the speedboat and got in and powered down.

"You tricked us!" said Meowthlady, "I HATE water!"

"Set Pillar to camo," said Sean, "Quickly."

Danny smiled, "You will never find out about our base!"

"Yeah," said Amii.

"We caught you red handed," said Sean, "Let's get back to base."

The rangers nodded as they headed back to the Sky Pillar with a good mood. They arrived back in here to notice Max. Amii gasped as she saw that he arrived, wet.

"You're back! And your soaked, here let me get you dried up!" said Amii.

The rangers looked at Amii and Danny as they teleported back to the mansion and as they talked they came back with fresh clean towels.

"Here," said Amii, "I haven't introduced myself by the way, I'm Amii. Last in command of the team, I am their fashion designer. I'm the Pink Abra and Ninja Cherimm Ranger!"

"I am Daniel Dragonfly. You heard of me. I came in third in the Hoenn League. I was going to Sinnoh, but Mariah trapped me and made me evil. Luckily, the others saved me. I'm the Green Treecko Ranger, and the Ninja Tropius Ranger."

"Finally, I'm Sean Fubrizzi. Technician of the team and fifth in command, I maintain the Sky Pillar with the help of Claydol. I am the Blue Mudkip Ranger and the Ninja Starmie Ranger."

"Okay," said Max, getting dried off by one of Amii's towels, "Where's White?"

"Our White Ranger Mewtra is dead," said Jack, "He was a great warrior. And we were trying to find replacements we could think of. We couldn't find any."

"Well, I'll do it," said Max.

"WHAT?" yelled the rangers, "REALLY!"

"Yeah! You guys need an eighth ranger! And I will be more than happy to help!" said Max.

"Okay," said Rayquaza, "Very well. We will give you the morpher on three basic conditions. One, never use the power for personal gain. Two, never get into a battle until the evil forces you and finally, keep your identity secret. No one may know you are a Poké Ranger!"

Claydol gave the White Mewtwo Morpher to Max and Sean put on his white communicator.

"Keep that with you at all times. The Sky Pillar may need you for something important," said Sean.

Suddenly, the alarm rang. The rangers turned to the desert to notice Max's girlfriend chained to the wall with Mariah, Dawson and the henchmen with Fearjas, Crushbones and Crushers. Also, the Dark Ninja Brothers watched from a far.

"Colleen!" yelled Max.

"You know her?" asked Jack.

"My girlfriend!" said Max.

"To access your powers, Max, yell 'Ancient Light, White Might' and you will transform," said Rayquaza, "Be careful!"

"Let's Pokebattle!" yelled Jack.

"Ancient Light, White Might!"

"In the night! I will always fight! Metal Power!"

"Grass Power!"

"Dark Power!"

"Psychic Power!"

"Water Power!"

"Electric Power!"

"Fire Power!"

* * *

The rangers got on their Sharpedo Cycles and Max was impressed with this new energy.

"Oh my! This is awesome!" said Max.

"It gets better from here, to the desert," said Jack.

The rangers drove across Mauville City into the desert. Mariah and Dawson turned and shrieked as they saw what they saw.

"Why is there a White Ranger in our midst?" asked Mariah.

The lasers were fired. Explosions occurred and the rangers got out of the motorcycles.

"Mariah, Dawson! I guess you know," said Jack.

"Yeah, we did. We were just asking questions," said Dawson.

"Release the girl at once," yelled Max.

"No!" yelled Mariah, "Time for a battle. Battle Poses!"

The Crushers first posed at the rangers, then the Crushbones then the Fearjas.

"Slyther!"

"Magsix!"

"Elecsix!"

"Pinsix!"

Suddenly, two other ninjas arrived. One in pink and one in green. She was a Jynx monster with black gloves and boots and she had a HUGE head, the other one was a Mr. Mime monster.

"Jynxsix!"

"Mimesix!"

"We are known as the Dark Ninja Brothers!"

Suddenly, the henchmen stepped forward.

"LadySeviper!"

"Black Phoenix!"

"Scythmourai!"

"Count Golbat!"

"Meowthlady!"

"ROAR!" (Darkix)

"We are the Henchmen of the Skeledark Empire!" they yelled.

"Let's show these two newbie Dark Ninjas, and the Skeledark Empire who they are facing with!" said Jack.

"Red Torchic, Quilava Ninja Ranger!"

"White Mewtwo Ranger!"

"Pink Abra, Cherim Ninja Ranger!"

"Blue Mudkip, Starmie Ninja Ranger!"

"Yellow Pichu, Electabuzz Ninja Ranger!"

"Green Treecko, Tropius Ninja Ranger!"

"Black Poochyena, Absol Ninja Ranger!"

"We cut evil and hide from people!" said Jack.

"MIGHTY MORPHIN POKE RANGERS!" the rangers yelled.

And as they did the final pose, explosions of their ranger colors appeared.

"Attack!" yelled Mariah.

"Dark Ninja Brothers, go!" said Slyther.

The eight rangers jumped off the cliff of where they posed. Max jumped up on the Crushers and used Kuto: Mewtra's old sword. He slaughtered the Crushers and jumped up in the air. He kicked one of them and slaughtered them down with ease. He went up to Colleen and slaughtered the chains.

"Go, get cover!" said Max.

Derik jumped up and slaughtered Mimesix. Mimesix jumped up and slashed him.

"Even though I'm new, I will fight!" he yelled.

"Oh really," said Derik, "Then you need to learn, Flash Cannon!"

Mimesix felt intense pain as he hit the wall. The Crushbones came down toward him. He took out his Steel Wings and they began to glow.

"Steel Wing!" he yelled as he slaughtered them while flying. Mimesix also felt it as he was clipped by the wing.

Danny jumped up and slashed the Crushbones with his Leaf Blade. His chest armor began to glow.

"Solarbeam!"

A white beam threw the Crushbones back toward the cliff wall. Amii used her Psy Staff on Jynxsix while the Fearjas were being burned by Max.

"What the hell?" asked Amii.

"Jynxsix, Ice Punch!" she yelled.

"Mirror Coat!" yelled Amii.

Jynxsix fell backwards.

"Metronome, Flamethrower!" yelled Amii.

Jynxsix began to feel the harsh burns as she ran for her life.

Jenna got Elecsix to settle down. She took out her Chu Daggers.

"Chu Daggers, Blade Blaster, Laser Mode!"

"Charge Beam!" yelled Jenna.

Three electron beams shot the Fearjas that weren't the target and then it hit Elecsix.

Sean battled Pinsix. As he used Clamp, he dug harder into Sean's uniform.

"Metallic Armor! Blue Sapphire Metallic Ranger!"

Suddenly his horns were broken.

"Aqua Jet!"

He jumped up and smashed Pinsix in the face. Mika jumped up next to Slyther. He tried to use his ninja stars but she was too fast.

"Stupid Metallic Armor!" he yelled.

"Sucker Punch!" yelled Mika as she slugged him across the face and then the other.

Jack was now ready to finish the guy off.

"Ninja Battlizer!"

He was armored and ready, "FIRE!"

Magsix fell down. The henchmen and the grunts left with Mariah and Dawson. The Dark Ninja Brothers were now caught, and they used so much power, they couldn't escape.

"Let's transform!" yelled Jack.

"Metallic Armor, Power Up!"

Max's uniform was shiny white with the Mewtwo helmet that is also shiny.

"White Pearl Metallic Ranger!"

Suddenly, the rangers took out their weapons, "Weapons, Metallic Transform!"

Their weapons had shinier features as they combined weapons.

"Master Metallic Poke Blaster!" yelled the rangers.

"We die in honor of Dawson," said Slyther.

"FIRE!" yelled Jack.

A quantum bomb came out of the Fin Blaster and suddenly a huge explosion occurred as the Dark Ninja Brothers finally was destroyed.

"All right," said Max.

"Pokemon return!" yelled the rangers.

Colleen got up and she turned to Max, not knowing his secret.

"Max!" yelled Colleen.

"Colleen!" yelled Max as they hugged.

* * *

Dawson's Tower…

They got back bad and angry as usual, "What can happen now?" asked Scythmourai, "My brother's destroyed again."

"Oh well," said Meowthlady, "I better check on the baby."

Meowthlady walked down the stairs to talk to the baby. In the meantime Count Golbat smiled as he walked out of the room, "My lord, it's finished!"

"What's finished?" asked Dawson.

"I found the location of not also the real Sky Pillar, but… do you want to get back at them?" asked Count Golbat.

"What kind of stupid question is that?" yelled Dawson.

"Well, I have three words to say: It's Demolition Time," said Count Golbat.

* * *

A/N: Decided to destroy the Dark Ninja Brothers, so everyone's gone but Slyther. He will come back later next season. This was longer than I expected. This is more than 4000 words. But, anyway, I FINALLY got this chapter done and out of the way. In a couple of days, expect another update. It took me so long because I was reading Psyduck's Poke Ranger's Neo's final two chapters, and it left me hanging for Season 3 (I give Neo Two Thumbs Up!). I also was reading a new Poke Rangers story which I think you guys may enjoy. Anyway, now we have 10 to go and… I know this will sound awkward, but I don't know how to start it! Anyway, I will write the season opener for Overtech Overdrive and maybe I could come up with something, who knows.

Since this is Max's first time as a ranger, he will reply to your reviews! So, if you are a member, sign on to your account and review if you want to talk to Max.

Next Chapter, starts the huge downfall and something catastrophic. Here's my quiz:

If you have been paying attention, remember when Anubis said that he was the link to something catastrophic? Remember, if peace is taken away, you get war. Rayquaza is the peacekeeper. What will it be? Is it:

A) A catastrophic war between two super powered Pokemon

B) Darkness covers the world

C) Anubis makes a satellite

D) An alien comes and destroys the world

Winner makes an Overtech Overdrive Monster and a new common character.


	125. It's Demolition Time

A/N: Hi, now that you are here, I think it's time I give you a huge sparkling… what do English teachers call it?

**PLOT TWIST! HA!**

**REMEMBER WHEN I SAID BRING THE TISSUES? IF YOU DIDN'T LAST TIME, THEN I AM REALLY SORRY! HE DOESN'T DIE BY HONOR, THIS CHARACTER WAS… MURDERED! **

* * *

Dawson walked downstairs to Count Golbat's lab. Count Golbat smiled as he showed him his new bomb. It was black with blue lines around the bomb. Dawson couldn't believe it. 

"What is this?" asked Dawson.

"Simple, it's called a Quantum Bomb. It's weak because if it's strong, we would go along with the planet. Once put inside Dark Terror, you can release the bomb on to the Sky Pillar and simply destroy something in a three-hundred mile radius, which means Slateport City and Pacificdalog Town are the two targets with also Sootopolis up and a couple of explosions near Lilycove. Anyone there will be blown away into the ocean, and anyone at least ten miles away from the bomb will be vaporized by the attack! The closer you are, the more damage you get."

"Interesting," said Dawson, "But first, I need to eliminate someone. He's been there, and got the rangers out of these traps. He will make sure it will happen and the best part is after he's gone we can watch the world go into oblivion as the creatures from land and sea and a land of darkness strike down the city."

"Mewtra's dead. That was it," said Mariah.

"No, honey," said Dawson.

"What?" yelled Mariah, "Then who?"

"Well, let's see. He's green, stopped the catastrophic attacks in 2003 and 2005 known for his keen intelligence with the Morphin' Grid. Mariah, you fought him. You turned him into a dragon."

"Does that mean?" asked Mariah.

"Yes," said Dawson.

"No!" yelled Mariah.

"YES!" yelled Dawson.

"You are going to kill Rayquaza?" asked Mariah.

"Yeah, and after he's gone, I will blow up everything! The Sky Pillar will be vulnerable to an attack! The fortress of the rangers, zords and weapons will be destroyed!" said Dawson.

"And everyone that will try to conquer the world will be know you as emperor of the Alliance of Evil!" said Mariah.

"You too, Mariah, you too," he said with a cunning grin.

* * *

_(The eight rangers go on their motorcycles as explosions appear. Jack appears, then Mika, then Sean, then Amii, then Jenna, then Danny, then Derik and finally Max)  
_

_(Rangers pose and their Ninja Changers and Poke Morphers appear)_

_Jack: Mighty Morphin_

_**Rangers: POKE RANGERS!**_

_(The ninja coins glow)_

_**Poke Rangers, Ninja Rangers!**_

_(The eight teens transform into the Poke Rangers)_

_(The Ninja Poke Megazord appears with the Omega Psy Phoenix with the words saying, "Based on the Japanese show, "Ninja Sentai Kakuranger" which I don't own")_

_**The bridge of lighting you must cross**_

_(Jack on the right side with the Quilava zord on the left)_

_**The diamond adventure lies in happiness**_

_(Max on the right side with the White Mewtwo zord on the left)_

_**The mystery of Ninja is right here **_

_(Derik on the right side with the Furret zord on the left)_

_**Show and connect, Poke Rangers**_

_(Amii on the right side with the Cherimu zord on the left)_

_**The sufficient character**_

_(Sean on the right side with the Starmie zord on the left)_

_**Twilights with the other eight**_

_(Jenna on the right side with the Electabuzz zord on the left)_

_**Sign Language and Wind**_

_(Mika on the right side with the Absol zord on the left)_

_**Are pieces among them**_

_(Danny on the right side with the Tropius zord on the left)_

_**Hide!**_

_(Edna's appearance)_

_**The two will intervene with the others!**_

_(Rayquaza and Claydol's appearance)_

_**So that the black hole will vanish in one stroke**_

_(Mary, Zack, Geki, and Sid's appearance)_

_**That's a… Nan Nanja Nanja Nanja**_

_(Mariah and Dawson's appearance)_

_**Nin Ninja Ninja Ninja!**_

_(The Shogun Poke Megazord appears)_

_(Rangers use Metallic Armor)_

_**Mighty Morphin Ninja Rangers**_

_(Characters created by, Daniel the Dragonfly, Psyduck Ranger, blackangle2, RubyVulpix, kittydemon, Alpha Blade, and Mimi Tachikawa-Sincerity, and YankeeFan2. Created by: YankeeFan2.)_

_(All Megazords appear)_

**_Mighty Morphin' Poke Rangers!_**

_(The Eight Rangers are shown posing)_

* * *

**10**

The Downfall Starts Now

* * *

**Chapter 120: It's Demolition Time**

Meteor Falls…

Claydol, Sean and Max were in the waterfalls of Meteor Falls going into a secret cave.

"Why are we here?" asked Sean.

"Just showing you my favorite place to be if something depressing happens to me," said Max.

The cave was small, but it was big enough for a person as tall as Max to go through. Sean followed him through the hollow cave.

"There will be a slight drop!" said Max, as he slid down.

Sean slipped and went down the slide. Claydol just floated down since he can't be controlled by gravity. He felt the waves of the waterfall splash on him as he finally landed in the dirt. He looked up to notice a huge room, bigger than the Sky Pillar.

"A person can live in here. Like living in an apartment," said Sean, "Like a Secret Base."

"Well," said Claydol, "If we give it some work, probably just for the three of us…"

"Or another Command Center," said Sean.

"Huh?" asked Claydol.

"What will happen if the Pillar is vulnerable to attack? We could use some help!" said Sean.

"Sean's got a point there," said Max, smiling.

"Yeah, I guess it could possibly work, on one condition!" said Claydol.

"What?" asked Max.

"Do not make me go through the waterfall again, I'm soaked and you know I'm half ground and half psychic. I'm weak against water," said Claydol.

"True," said Sean, "Here's a rain net to cover you!" said Sean.

"It helps," said Claydol, "Well, Sean. If you think a new base will help, okay. Just make the blue prints."

"I got to say," said Max, "It was a good choice to make this a great Command Center."

"You think?" asked Sean.

"I don't think. I know," said Max.

Suddenly, they heard a scream coming down the hill. It was Jenna soaked in her clothes.

"How did I get up here? Where's Pichu?" yelled Jenna.

Pichu slid down the slide and ran into Jenna's arms.

"Jenna, how did you?" asked Sean.

"I teleported to your coordinates and I released Pichu, Pichu noticed a cave, so when I fell in, he followed me and we are right here!" said Jenna, "What blueprints were you talking about?"

Sean looked at Max and turned to Jenna, "Jenna, suppose what would happen if the Sky Pillar was destroyed and we were the only ones who survived?"

Jenna turned to the ground and then to Max, "To tell you the truth. I do not know. I think it's great that we build a base here."

"Then it's great because we do need your help. This will be here just in case the original base gets demolished," said Claydol.

"Great, you better get back to the Pillar. Jenna, Max let's go make the consoles. I have the materials in my basement," said Sean.

"Okay," said Jenna, "Come on, Pichu."

Pichu smiled at Claydol as it curled up in Jenna's arms, "It likes you."

"Oh, please," said Claydol.

* * *

In the meantime in the Sky Pillar, Scythmourai arrived. No one was there. 

"Okay," said LadySeviper, "Press that button!"

It was a huge a small device. It began to use a laser. It made a huge hole in the tube. The plasma began to leak.

"Ha!" yelled LadySeviper, "The rangers are finished!"

Scythmourai nodded as they left. Suddenly, as soon as the eight rangers get to the Pillar, the alarm begins to blare out. Claydol rushes to the panel.

"What's wrong with Rayquaza?" asked Jack.

"Something's going on behind Rayquaza's tube," said Claydol.

"I'll check it out," said Sean, hustling over the controls down to the tube. He noticed a huge laser being fired.

"Blade Blaster, fire!"

He used his morpher to take out the blaster. The laser exploded into thin air. He then noticed plasma leaking out and a huge hole that was no more than a foot began to leak. He walked up to the main control.

"Um, Claydol. I have a question," said Sean.

"Okay, I will answer it to the best of my ability," said Claydol.

"What would happen if the plasma is gone in Rayquaza's tube?" asked Sean.

"He would die. And we would die because the plasma is poisonous! And all the systems will be inoperable. Even the Morphin' Grid," said Claydol.

The alarms kept blaring and suddenly Claydol slammed on the keys with his psychic techniques and stopped the alarm.

"Well, is it away to get new glass?" asked Sean.

Claydol shook his head, "Why?"

"Because there was a laser," said Sean.

"And…" groaned Rayquaza.

"You're dying Rayquaza," said Sean, trying not to cry, "Someone planned this very well to murder you!"

"I can't believe this!" yelled Jack, "And I won't. You're insane!"

"Then how come there is a huge, HUGE hole in the back of the tube!" said Sean.

Jack hustled back with the others.

"Man," said Max, "Look!"

"Does this mean what I think it means?" asked Sean.

"Yes," said Claydol, "You, Jenna, and Max must build the new base and quickly."

"New base?" asked Danny, "Where?"

"Meteor Falls," said Jenna.

"Why didn't you tell us this?" asked Amii.

"I was going to… and we were thinking of doing it. Well, now we have no choice! But, before we die of this gas, we have to move every single thing to Meteor Falls and fast! Otherwise, we'll pass out and who knows what will happen?" said Sean.

"Right," said Amii, "Let's move out!"

"Okay," said Jack, "But, how are we going to take out these systems? And the pool is pretty much there to stay!"

"Um, yeah. That's why I told my dad about it," said Sean, "He knows I am a ranger and he will do everything can if we knew we were in peril. But, now is not the time to talk about the sergeant of the army. We got to move!"

* * *

Dawson's Tower… 

Scythmourai and LadySeviper came back with a smirk on their faces.

"How did it go?" asked Mariah.

"It was… a SUCCESS!" screamed LadySeviper, slapping Scythmourai's.

"I'm glad," said Dawson, "It is only a matter of time before Rayquaza dies!"

* * *

Meteor Falls… 

Sean got out his briefcase and got two large metallic poles. He put one on the one side and one on the other. He hooked them up with a wire to the control panel he installed. It was not battery operated or plugged in. He made it to last forever, that way no power could be installed. He installed them and suddenly blue lights were on.

"Whoa," said Derik, entering the cavern, "Is that the start of it?"

"Yeah," said Sean, "Anyway, did you find a place for the zord bay?"

"Yeah, under you," said Derik, "We're putting them in now."

"Okay," said Sean, setting up the control panels that were the size like the Sky Pillar. He inserted the black panels inside. It was had a silver border around each console. He activated the buttons and a white light appeared on all of them with the systems running.

"What about the alarm system?" asked Amii going through the water with her umbrella and putting it away, as usual.

"Keep it there, I made new ones," said Sean. He attached a red and orange alarm to the back wall and to the front wall next to the middle. He pressed the alarm button.

It was a quiet beep, but it wasn't as loud as the Sky Pillar.

"Why isn't it louder?" asked Amii.

"Do you want to go deaf?" asked Sean, "Besides, the reason why Max found it and I found it was because we will be in hiding and away from the twosome that already killed Rayquaza."

Sean activated the white circle of light in the middle, "A place for a new mentor."

Jack and Danny got up the stairs, sweating from the ground, "Whoa, this place is coming together. Here are the spheres in the back. What do you want me to do?" asked Danny.

He noticed nine big capsules next to the hole they came in, "I want you to hang up our ranger costumes. They're just fake statues and fake weapons. Once that is done, I will activate this button to give our base a little bit of light. And it's now time for the Mega Plasma Screen TV, like our mystical pool."

It was a metallic screen that was attached to the wall. Mika came outside and put the camera on the top of Meteor Falls and wired it down to the hole, where Sean hooked it up to. He used the clicker and it showed areas of Hoenn.

"Interesting," said Jack, "Give me the clicker."

"Why?" asked Sean.

Suddenly, he turned on PMTV Hits (Get it MTV? Music Television in USA? LOL.)

* * *

Back at Sky Pillar, Rayquaza felt even weaker as the plasma began to lower itself. Max watched as it got lower. 

"Even though I… am dying… I just want you to know… I never wanted this to happen to you the day after… you got your powers," said Rayquaza, "This… was unexpected."

"I know," said Max.

"I thank… you and Sean… for renovating our base… to Meteor Falls," said Rayquaza, coughing.

"I thank you for making me become a Poke Ranger. Without these powers, I would be an archaeologist. I came from nothing and then I met Colleen, and the others. Now, I know I have something to live for. I am even more than happy to be who I am today and even though you will die, you will always be like a father to me. Even if we haven't met you as long as the others have," said Max, "I got to get back with the renovations."

"Take care. When my power is almost gone, get back here," said Rayquaza, "I have final… words."

Max activated his wrist watch and teleported to Meteor Falls, continuing to help the rangers finish their new Command Center.

* * *

Dawson's Tower… 

"I am so happy," said Dawson, "Where are the rangers?"

"I don't know," said Mariah, looking in her microscope, "To tell you the truth, one left the Pillar, the other seven are…"

"What?" asked Dawson.

"Hidden," said Mariah, "Like we can't find them."

"I can't believe this!" said Dawson, "CLAYDOL!"

"Huh?" asked Mariah.

"He told the rangers everything and now they are renovating! Fearjas get to the Sky Pillar and investigate on what is left! And I will find out where they are putting the new base."

The Fearjas nodded as they escaped.

* * *

Sergeant Fubrizzi came down to look at this place, "I must say son, you've out done yourself big time!" 

"Thanks, dad," said Sean.

Suddenly, the alarm began to beep. Jack was watching a music video when suddenly Sean pressed 1000 on the clicker.

"Sean!" said Jack.

"Look behind you!" said Sean, "We aren't even done with finishing up!"

He checked the radar. There was a red blimp on the island of Route 131. He pressed it to notice a couple of Fearjas entering the Pillar.

"Crap, there's some stuff at the Pillar!" yelled Jack.

"I'll teleport them here, the Morphin' Grid is the only thing left!" said Claydol.

The Morphin' Grid appeared down below the zord bay, "They could come to shatter Rayquaza's tube. Me and Fubrizzi will continue to finish this place up. Go save Rayquaza, well what's left of him," said Claydol.

"Let's Pokebattle!" yelled Jack.

"Ancient Light, White Might!"

"In the night! I will always fight! Metal Power!"

"Grass Power!"

"Dark Power!"

"Psychic Power!"

"Water Power!"

"Electric Power!"

"Fire Power!"

The rangers barged into the Sky Pillar to notice nothing was there anymore but the pool itself. The Fearjas screamed as they armed themselves.

"I guess it's time we give these guys shining armor power!" said Sean.

"Right," said Jack, "Let's go!"

Sean and Max jumped up first, next it was Amii and Jenna, then Mika and Derik, then finally Jack and Danny.

"Metallic Armor, Power Up!"

"Metallic Flash!" yelled the rangers.

The Fearjas screamed as they flew away. They noticed that Rayquaza started to get weaker! It was done to one-quarter of the tank.

"Rangers," yelled Rayquaza, "Thank you… but now… I'm finished!"

"What?" asked Jack.

"Jack… you were brave… I saw you fight monsters that you took on alone… even with help. I am happy I made you leader and I am sure the prince of the Torchic Tribe will be proud of you," said Rayquaza, turning to Sean, "Sean… when you came by… you were a kid that was curious, now you are a technician of the Sky Pillar," he said, "I'm glad to call… you my helper… the knight of Mudkip will be proud to hear that someone is taking over."

Turning to Jenna and Mika, "You two… are supportive… even if you rank differs. Mika… you turn to positive things when we have problems. Jenna… you strive to help your friends… even in… certain situations. Knights of Pichu and Poochyena will look down on you in a happy way. Good luck to you!"

Turning to Amii and Danny, "The princess and prince of Abra and the Treecko tribe, I thank you. All of your hard work… even if you have a son in the end. Derik, I am here to say good luck trying to get home."

Derik nodded with ease and then turned to Max.

"Max… you were crazy coming here… but you have a brave heart. A heart brave and strong like a warrior, I hope to tell Mewtra that someone took your place. He's alive in heaven where the ancient tribes are watching below," said Rayquaza, "My power is almost gone… Tell Claydol I said 'good bye'!"

Suddenly, Rayquaza fell down and the glass shattered.

"NO!" yelled the rangers.

Suddenly, a huge roar occurred from above. The rangers turned around to notice a huge bomb has arrived in Dark Terror's hands.

"We have got to go warn them!" said Sean.

"How?" asked Amii, "What is that?"

"That is the Quantum Bomb. It can destroy anything within a hundred mile radius. Could destroy Slateport, Sootopolis and even the town below," said Sean.

The rangers nodded in response.

"I'll go to Pacificdalog Town."

Sean teleported to the town and everyone turned to what he had to say.

"Listen, look up! Dark Terror dropped a quantum bomb on the Sky Pillar, it will destroy everything get out of here!" yelled Sean.

The fisherman, Nurse Joy, Officer Jenny and the hikers looked as they saw the object beeping, ready to explode.

"What will it also attack?" asked Jenny.

"Slateport City and Sootopolis," said Sean.

"Okay, people you heard the ranger. Move! Move! Get out of here! All meet at Ever Grande City, hurry!" screamed Jenny.

Everyone got on their boats and hurried off quickly into Route 131 heading east.

Slateport City…

Geki and Sid and his gang were eating muffins when suddenly they heard Officer Jenny.

"THIS IS NOT A DRILL! A BOMB HAS BEEN PLACED ON TOP OF THE PILLAR! IT WILL EXPLODE AND DESTROY ANYTHING! WE ARE PART OF THAT TARGET! EVACUATE AT ONCE!"

Geki turned to Sid, "MOMMY!"

They screamed as they got into a convertible heading north and away from Mauville. The town of Sootopolis was safe, when they activated their force field.

"Okay," said Sean, "We got to get to Meteor Falls."

The rangers turned to the Pillar to see it is now dark.

"Good bye, Rayquaza," said Amii sniffling in her helmet.

The rangers clicked on their morphers and teleported to Meteor Falls. Dark Terror left the scene and Count Golbat was away.

"Detonate!" yelled Dawson.

Count Golbat pressed the button. The bomb exploded in a blue blast. The Sky Pillar came crumbling down to nothing as a huge shock wave destroyed Pacificdalog Town. It was wiped off the map! The wave was deflected by Sootopolis City as it headed straight for Lilycove City. At Meteor Falls, the rangers watched as what used to be their home was now destroyed. Most of Slateport City was destroyed with Mauville gone down in ruins.

"Now, what do we do?" asked Jack.

Suddenly, their suits began glowing and they became powerless.

"Does that answer your question?" asked Mika.

"Well, we got to get our powers back!" said Jenna.

"According to the readout," said Sergeant Fubrizzi, "The Morphin' Grid has been shot due to the explosion and Rayquaza's death."

"We need a power source!" said Jenna.

"Where?" asked Amii.

"I think I know what to do," said Sean, "We have to go get the crystals."

"Poke Crystals?" asked Danny, "We have them."

"No, the Overtech Subcrystals," said Sean, "It's our only source of power and I can locate where each one is."

"Hurry, for our sake," said Mika. Suddenly, they heard rumbling from below. A huge earthquake appeared outside.

Sean turned to the Weather Channel to notice a huge Weather Report.

"Apparently, due to the mega explosion of the Sky Pillar today, we have seen major tornados, volcanic attacks in Mt. Chimney, and earthquakes. We will bring you more when we come back," said the anchorman.

Sean turned to the rangers, "We gotta move!"

Meanwhile, two catastrophic forces awakened and now they are on the move… to destroy Hoenn and the world while Mariah and Dawson watch.

* * *

A/N: May Rayquaza rest in peace. That was my final character death for the series. And now that Groudon and Kyogre are back, the Poké Rangers are going to be going on the Overtech Quest. The quest for the subcrystals to tap into their powers! And it will be one of those sentai crossovers also Power Ranger crossovers too. So, watch out! 

Here's who is up on the lineup:

121- Jenna Whitestone (Circle)

Dimension: Super Sentai

Year: 1989 (Turboranger)

122- Amii Chii (Double-Bar)

Dimension: Power Rangers

Year: 1993 (MMPR)

123- Derik Dragonfly (Triangle)

Dimension: Super Sentai

Year: 2000 (Timeranger)

124- Jack Farrell (Rectangle)

Dimension: Power Rangers

Year: 2006 (Mystic Force)

125- Danny Dragonfly (Star)

Dimension: Super Sentai

Year: 2006 (Boukenger)

126- Payback Time!


	126. Overtech Quest Part 1: Jenna's Journey

A/N: Time to start Part 1: Jenna's Journey! And just to let you know, I have prewritten Chapter 1 of Overtech Overdrive. Pretty much, everything is going as planned, well 'for now'. I hope to have this done by the end of July. Also, on and off I will be writing Overtech Overdrive Chapter 2. That way I can have season premiere out and ready to write the next 48 episodes. I could tell you what is going on, but I am swearing myself to secrecy. And I forgot to thank you guys for 500+ reviews, enjoyed reading some of them.

**Kousoku Sentai Turboranger (C) 1989-1990 by Toei. I don't own it! **

* * *

Dawson's Tower…

The explosion was exciting him as he sat there on his chair in the throne room.

"Well, now what do we do?" asked Mariah.

"We wait until the world is destroyed, my wife," said Dawson, "Now that they're powerless, we can finally gather up an army!"

"To do what?" asked Mariah.

"To take over the world!" said Dawson.

"Actually, since the rangers are powerless and they didn't know just yet, it would be a perfect opportunity TO attack!" said Mariah.

She brought a jar that contained black energy.

"What is that?" yelled Dawson.

"Mewtra's NEGATIVE energy," said Mariah, "The rangers are finished and now they will be permanently."

* * *

_(The eight rangers go on their motorcycles as explosions appear. Jack appears, then Mika, then Sean, then Amii, then Jenna, then Danny, then Derik and finally Max)  
_

_(Rangers pose and their Ninja Changers and Poke Morphers appear)_

_Jack: Mighty Morphin_

_**Rangers: POKE RANGERS!**_

_(The ninja coins glow)_

_**Poke Rangers, Ninja Rangers!**_

_(The eight teens transform into the Poke Rangers)_

_(The Ninja Poke Megazord appears with the Omega Psy Phoenix with the words saying, "Based on the Japanese show, "Ninja Sentai Kakuranger" which I don't own")_

_**The bridge of lighting you must cross**_

_(Jack on the right side with the Quilava zord on the left)_

_**The diamond adventure lies in happiness**_

_(Max on the right side with the White Mewtwo zord on the left)_

_**The mystery of Ninja is right here **_

_(Derik on the right side with the Furret zord on the left)_

_**Show and connect, Poke Rangers**_

_(Amii on the right side with the Cherimu zord on the left)_

_**The sufficient character**_

_(Sean on the right side with the Starmie zord on the left)_

_**Twilights with the other eight**_

_(Jenna on the right side with the Electabuzz zord on the left)_

_**Sign Language and Wind**_

_(Mika on the right side with the Absol zord on the left)_

_**Are pieces among them**_

_(Danny on the right side with the Tropius zord on the left)_

_**Hide!**_

_(Edna's appearance)_

_**The two will intervene with the others!**_

_(Rayquaza and Claydol's appearance)_

_**So that the black hole will vanish in one stroke**_

_(Mary, Zack, Geki, and Sid's appearance)_

_**That's a… Nan Nanja Nanja Nanja**_

_(Mariah and Dawson's appearance)_

_**Nin Ninja Ninja Ninja!**_

_(The Shogun Poke Megazord appears)_

_(Rangers use Metallic Armor)_

_**Mighty Morphin Ninja Rangers**_

_(Characters created by, Daniel the Dragonfly, Psyduck Ranger, blackangle2, RubyVulpix, kittydemon, Alpha Blade, and Mimi Tachikawa-Sincerity, and YankeeFan2. Created by: YankeeFan2.)_

_(All Megazords appear)_

_(The Eight Rangers are shown posing)_

_**Mighty Morphin Poke Rangers**_

**9**

* * *

Meteor Falls…

The Mighty Morphin' Poke Rangers sat down on the platform behind their suits in capsules wondering what were they going to do? First, the Sky Pillar explodes with Rayquaza's body and now if not most of it, their entire hometown has been devastated by not also the bomb, but a huge flood and the city above them is burning from volcanoes.

"I never expected this to come," said Amii.

Jenna turned over as she shed a tear.

"The Poke Rangers are as good as dead," she said.

"No, don't say that!" said Jenna, "There is a way to save the world! We just got to do it in a different way!"

"Well, let's see if we can morph," said Jack.

"Well," said Sean going up to them, "The Morphin' Grid is on partial power only."

"Does that mean?" asked Derik.

"Yeah, a lot of things! And since except Johto, every other region like Orre, is linked with our Morphin' Grid. Our grid is the main 'computer'. Once that is gone, so will everything else!"

"Okay," said Jenna.

Suddenly, the alarm began to blare as the rangers began to look at the monster that was attacking the city of Petalburg.

"Looks like Mewtra," said Jack.

"More like Trewma," said Claydol, "The anti-existence of what he used to be. Good luck."

"Let's Pokebattle!" said Jack.

"Ancient Light, White Might!"

"In the night, I will always fight! Metal Power!"

"Grass Power!"

"Dark Power!"

"Psychic Power!"

"Water Power!"

"Electric Power!"

"Fire Power!"

A monster with black fur and red eyes that looked like Mewtra arrived at the city of Petalburg. He was however more Mewtwo than human. He carried a sword which was about five feet from the tip of the blade down to the handle. He turned to notice the Poke Rangers. He laughed as the rangers posed for battle.

"You have some nerve of coming here," said Sean.

"Why, Sean. I never expected you to be so ruthless!" said Trewma, "Remember, I can defeat you with your eyes closed."

The rangers ran toward him to fight. Trewma jumped up and used his fist to create a dark energy orb. It was sent down on top of them as the rangers flew out and landed on the floor.

"I don't know what that was, but I think it's time to take it up a notch," said Jack.

"No, Jack!" yelled Sean, but he was too late.

"Metallic Armor… YEOW!"

Suddenly, the eight rangers felt electron pulses that were so powerful that their powers made them demorph back into teenagers.

"Powerless again, I see," he said.

"I thought you said the Morphin' Grid was at full power," said Jack.

"I said partial, we need to get back to Meteor Falls," said Sean.

The rangers tried to teleport, but also their communicators weren't working.

"I guess we're running," said Mika.

The rangers literally ran to Route 104, taking all the shortcuts to get to Meteor Falls.

After twelve hours of running, and breaks in between, the rangers finally arrived. Sean walked inside the waterfall cave and fell through with a couple of other people.

"Are you okay?" asked Claydol, "What happened?"

"Um," said Sean, "Let me check the grid."

The rangers turned to Claydol with looks of despair as Sean came out with more bad news.

"Uh, due to the Metallic Armor incident, the Morphin' Grid is well… offline. Zords are offline, Weapons are offline, Teleportation is offline, heck even the vehicles are offline," said Sean.

"In other words, we're stuck," said Jack.

"Exactly," said Sean, "The only thing we have is communication. That's it!"

"We need another power source," said Amii.

Sean nodded as he suddenly took out his dimensional device, "If only I could get the crystals back."

"That's it!" said Claydol, "Rangers, I got an idea!"

"What?" asked Jack.

"Sean, where did you send the crystals?" asked Claydol.

Sean looked at Claydol and then to the screen, "It's possible that I may have sent them to different dimensions. Lucky for me, I have put the coordinates in them, just in case something like this would happen."

"Okay," said Jenna, "That means one of us has to go to the dimension of the crystal, whichever one it is and find it. I'll go!"

"Jenna, are you sure?" asked Claydol.

"I will do anything to make sure Hoenn is not a piece of molten rock. Not to mention, that I don't Mariah, Trewma and her cronies here. I want to help Sean, send me to the first crystal!" said Jenna.

"Okay," said Sean, "Well, lucky for me. I know where the first crystal is. You will be able to get there, but the only way to get back is if you find the crystal."

"Jenna," said Jack as she turned around, "Good luck."

"Thanks," said Jenna, "Catch ya on the flipside!"

A purple dimension hole opened as a yellow beam swept her up as she landed into a different dimension.

* * *

Tokyo, 1989…

She literally landed in a meadow field. She looked up to notice bleachers. To her, it must've been a huge field. She turned to notice a scoreboard, two soccer fields with a track around it.

"Someone wake me up and tell me this is not a dream," said Jenna to herself as she stood up. As she started walking she heard someone yell, "Heads up!"

She turned to notice a baseball. She caught it with her hand and smiled as she turned to notice people wearing white uniforms with black shoes and some of them were wearing gloves. She threw the baseball back as she continued to walk toward the hill.

* * *

Meteor Falls…

Sean used the clicker and pressed the channel D-01. The picture showed Jenna walking up a hill past a huge building.

"That way we know what's going on," said Sean.

* * *

Tokyo, 1989…

She got up to the point of where the main entrance was when suddenly she bumped into another girl.

"Oh, sorry," said Jenna.

"Don't worry about it," she said.

She wore a black uniform with a white collared shirt under neath with a white belt. She was wearing a red skirt with pink sneakers. She also wore a pink nylon jacket, carrying books in her hand. She has black hair, brown eyes, and from the looks, Jenna knew she was in Japan.

"So, who are you? Are you new here?" she asked.

"Uh," said Jenna, "I was on vacation, I kind of got lost. Jenna Whitestone."

"Oh, okay. I'm Morikawa Haruna. Just call me Haruna. Nice to meet you Jenna," she said.

"Okay," said Jenna, _'I know that, genius.'_

"Haruna!"

Haruna turned to notice four guys wearing black pants, black suits with a white collared shirt underneath. They all had black hair, brown eyes. But one wore a red jacket over his uniform, with a weird hairstyle. The other guy next to him wore a black leather jacket over his uniform with hairstyle that is a lot slicker. The next person wore a blue nylon jacket with a simple smile and a simple hairstyle and the other guy wore a yellow sweatshirt over his uniform with a cap over his head.

"Jenna, these are my friends: Riki, Daichi, Youhei and Shunsuke."

"Nice to meet you! Both of you!" said Jenna.

"Well, it's very nice meeting you," said Daichi, "Uh, Haruna, we have to go."

"Oh, okay," said Haruna, "See ya, Jenna. Have fun on your vacation!"

Jenna nodded, "Okay. See ya!"

Jenna turned around and headed up to another hill, "Now to find that crystal."

Meanwhile, somewhere underground, the Violent Demon Tribe watched as our Yellow Ranger was in search to find the Overtech Crystal. He was blue with squid like parts all over his face with a jacket, hissing.

"I have noticed her for a while now. She came down in a yellow beam. She is not from this world," said General Emperor Ragorn.

"Well," said the girl wearing silver and black, "I think I, Princess Jarmin, should find out what is going on."

She pulled her brown hair back and put her purple flowers on top of her head.

"Okay," said Ragorn, "Bring some Wulsars with you!"

Outside on the surface world, Jenna was walking down the hill to notice the city of Tokyo. But, suddenly she was ambushed by black skinned creatures wearing white cloths and carrying staffs that have skulls on top. She got into a fighting stance and then turned to notice Princess Jarmin.

"Who are you?" asked Jenna.

"I am Jarmin. I'm one of the henchmen of the Hundred Violent Demon Tribes!"

"Demon Tribe?" asked Jenna.

"Yes," said Jarmin, "Ragorn wants you to pay a visit."

"No way, Jarmin!" a voice called out.

Jarmin grumbled to notice the five seniors in front of Jenna.

"Turboranger! What are you doing here?" asked Jarmin.

"What do you want with her?" asked Riki, anxious enough to fight her.

"Attack!" said Jarmin.

The Wulsars began attack position.

"Let's go!" said Riki.

"All right!" said the others.

They took out what looked like a mini turbine on one wrist and a communicator on the other.

"TURBORANGER!" (FYI, That is their morph call in the series)

They activated the turbine morphers and they transformed into red, blue, black, yellow or pink uniforms with a huge T on their chests. They had helmets that looked like a racecar, truck, jeep, buggy and a wagon.

"High Speed Taskforce Turboranger!"

"Whoa!" said Jenna.

Jenna jumped up and ran away from the scene as the rangers kept fighting. Jenna jumped up and kicked the Wulsar coming from behind.

"I got to find that crystal," said Jenna to herself.

After the Turboranger finished off the Wulsars, they turned around to notice Jenna running away.

"Jenna," yelled Youhei, "Damn it! She's gone!"

"I guess it's a good thing she did leave," said Shunsuke.

Everyone started to laugh as Jenna kept continuing on and on to search for the crystal.

An hour later, a thunderstorm was approaching. Jenna rolled her eyes, "Great. I'll be drenched. Sean, where the hell is the map?"

Suddenly, she heard the sound of a huge car pulling up. She turned to notice it was a blue Jeep and it was huge.

"What the hell?" asked Jenna.

"I've been looking for you. Dr. Dazai wants to talk to you. So unless you want to get yourself lost again, you better get in here!" said Youhei.

Jenna reluctantly jumped into the huge zord and Youhei drove toward the Turbo Builder, the place where all the 'zords' were taken.

"So," said Jenna, "This is weird I have never seen a zord like this before."

"A zord?" asked Youhei, "Never heard of them."

"Oh, I mean, well, huge vehicles like these," said Jenna.

He finally got into the Turbo Builder. He took her to their base which was an office building. Riki, Daichi, Shunsuke and Haruna watched as Youhei came with Jenna. A fairy looked at her and turned to Dr. Dazai, who wore a blue lab coat and a black shirt with black pants and black shoes.

"I'm guessing you're Dr. Dazai," said Jenna.

"Yes," said Dr. Dazai, "And this is Seelon. The only fairy left in existence."

The fairy smiled and turned to Dr. Dazai.

"I for one know that you are not here on vacation," said Youhei.

"So, why are you here? It all makes sense to me. You came from another planet!" said Daichi.

"More like another dimension," said Jenna.

"What?" yelled the Turborangers.

"Okay, I come from the year 2007. Pokemon Earth to be exact and I am here to get the subcrystal. It is part of a crystal that has powers far beyond your powers to be exact," said Jenna.

"What do you mean?" asked Youhei, "You are a sentai warrior aren't you?"

Jenna smiled, "I'm Jenna Whitestone. I'm the Yellow Mighty Morphin' Poke Ranger!"

"Poke Ranger?" asked Haruna, "You mean you are fighting for the same purpose?"

"Yeah," said Jenna.

Dr. Dazai smiled, "Well, I came across something in my lab. Last night, something was glowing outside. I went with Seelon to pick it up. I think it may look like your crystal."

"You mean?" asked Jenna.

Dr. Dazai picked up a brown box and gave it to Jenna. Jenna opened it up to notice a crystal. It was circular with an oval on top going down.

"This is it," said Jenna, picking it up. Suddenly, a pink surge of energy went through her, "I guess it likes me or something."

"Wow," said Riki, "So much power. How many more of these do you need to find?"

"Four more," said Jenna.

Suddenly, Seelon screamed as the alarm went off, "Dr. Dazai! A huge demon is attacking the city!"

"Do you want to get into the action?" asked Youhei, "You can witness us fight another demon front and center."

"Okay," said Jenna.

"Let's go!" said Riki.

"TURBORANGER!"

The rangers and Jenna were dragged into the Turbo Builder. Five cars came out, a red racecar, a black truck, a white wagon with a pink stripe, the blue jeep and a yellow buggy.

"Okay, let's go! Turbo Fusion!" said Riki.

The racecar, the truck, and the wagon floated in the air as the jeep and the buggy were going at a steadily pace. The back of the truck went underneath the truck as it began to continue floating. The front part of the car started growing arms on either side of the truck. The wagon however opened up the front, sliding into the truck. The truck and wagon went from floating to standing as it connected to the jeep and the buggy. Finally the racecar landed on top of the truck as the front part went to the front of the truck and the back went on the otherside.

"Jenna, what do you think?" asked Youhei as all five of them are now together in the same cockpit.

"Insane," said Jenna.

"Great Shift! Turbo Robo!"

The demon was black with a huge skull on his face carrying dynamite on either side. He wanted to destroy them… badly.

"Okay, he's just a monster that was just sent down. Turbo Punch!" yelled Riki.

Turbo Robo punched the Skull Demon in the face. He shot machine guns out of his eyes. It hit the rear side of the wagon. The rangers were shaken and Jenna was sitting in a chair trying not to fall.

"Okay, I think it's time to slice him down. Kousoku Ken!" yelled Riki.

A sword appeared and it has a red 'T' on the handle.

"Turbo Crash!" yelled Turboranger.

There was one slash and the Skull Demon was destroyed. Back at the soccer field, a huge dimension hole appeared. Riki and the others smiled as Jenna safely had the crystal in her hands.

"Thanks," said Jenna, "For all of your help."

"Wait Jenna," said Haruna, "We have something for you!"

"Okay," said Jenna.

Haruna gave her a necklace that she put around her neck with a wagon as a pendant. Shunsuke being very funny of course gave her another cap, the same color as his.

"Makes your eyes 'pop' out!" said Shunsuke.

The others literally laughed as Jenna cracked a smile. Next was Daichi. He gave her a black device with lights on either side.

"An Itemfinder. And yes, it does work," said Daichi.

Riki gave her a baseball.

"I saw you at the soccer field when you came down. Thought I could give you something just to remember me by," said Riki.

"And finally Youhei, anything?" asked Haruna.

Youhei nodded and walked up to her, "This belonged to my friend who died in a car crash. It was his ring to resemble my friendship with him. Now, I'm giving this to you."

Youhei put the ring on Jenna's ring finger.

"Thanks, see you whenever," she said. And as she began to step forward, Youhei ran up to her and kissed her fully on the lips. Jenna broke the kiss and looked at him, "You know, that was good."

'_I have a boyfriend already. Zack,' _she thought.

She stepped into the portal and disappeared.

Back at Meteor Falls, the rangers watched in surprise as she came back with not also the crystal, but souvenirs. The rangers stood in silence with Sgt. Fubrizzi and Claydol, trying not laugh.

"What is it?" asked Jenna. She turned and she gasped as they saw the Turboranger wave toward the sky and walk back to their normal lives. She grumbled as she turned to the rangers.

"You didn't see it," said Jenna.

"We did," said Jack, "Blue Turbo fully gave you a kiss, and you accepted it."

"Don't tell Zack," said Jenna, "It's best that he doesn't find out when he gets back from his Kanto Journey."

"Well, who cares? Now, we have one subcrystal. We have four more to go," said Sean.

"And one step closer to stopping this threat," said Jack.

Little did they know, that outside a loud roar of the Continent Pokemon can be heard as he came up from his slumber…

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

_**Next chapter, Amii jumps to Angel Grove, 1993 to find the 2**__**nd**__** crystal. Will Dawson and Mariah find out? What will happen? And who is looking for Sgt. Fubrizzi? Can Trewma be destroyed? Find out next on Part 2 of 'Overtech Quest'. **_

A/N: Just letting you know a tidbit here:

First, the Wagon of Pink Turbo is a minivan, not an actual wagon. Second, Jenna is sticking with Zack Summers for life. I intentionally did that, because Youhei has a crush on her, go figure eh? I call it Dimension Shipping. Third, Kousoku Ken means High Speed Sword.

Anyway, review and I'm writing Part 2 as we speak!

****


	127. Overtech Quest Part 2: Amii's Journey

A/N: One crystal down, four to go. This one will involve the double-bar crystal, which Amii will get next because well, I am making her go. Speaking of that, I need to make new attires for the five rangers from this season that will be the Overtech Rangers. I need to do that soon…

I changed the year to 1995, when Zedd took over the place. So, keep watching.

Also, as you can see, each ranger meets a different group of rangers. Can be from Japan, can be from America. You may as well watch, because Jenna learned that love must be earned through her power when gaining that crystal, the next crystal is the crystal of selfless.

* * *

Meteor Falls… 

Jenna dropped the crystal into a metallic chamber that was set up as a place to keep important items and then went back to her friends to tell her about her story.

"So, like you know I met the Turboranger," said Jenna.

"Oh forget it, how was the kiss?" asked Amii.

"Yeah, and is that a ring Youhei gave you?" asked Mika.

"Yes, as a sign of friendship," said Jenna.

"More like a symbol of love," said Amii, laughing her brains off, when suddenly Sgt. Fubrizzi tapped his finger and Amii turned around to notice him smiling.

"What?" asked Amii.

"Well, let's see what happens when YOU go to the retrieve the next crystal," said Sgt. Fubrizzi.

"Hell no," said Amii.

Sean went up to Amii, "Do you want Hoenn to be half rock, half ocean?"

"Isn't Hoenn like that already?" asked Amii.

"Just answer the question!" yelled Sean.

"No…," said Amii.

"Then get your butt ready to go," said Sean.

Amii groaned, "Locate the next crystal."

* * *

_(The eight rangers go on their motorcycles as explosions appear. Jack appears, then Mika, then Sean, then Amii, then Jenna, then Danny, then Derik and finally Max)  
_

_(Rangers pose and their Ninja Changers and Poke Morphers appear)_

_Jack: Mighty Morphin_

_**Rangers: POKE RANGERS!**_

_(The ninja coins glow)_

_**Poke Rangers, Ninja Rangers!**_

_(The eight teens transform into the Poke Rangers)_

_(The Ninja Poke Megazord appears with the Omega Psy Phoenix with the words saying, "Based on the Japanese show, "Ninja Sentai Kakuranger" which I don't own")_

_**The bridge of lighting you must cross**_

_(Jack on the right side with the Quilava zord on the left)_

_**The diamond adventure lies in happiness**_

_(Max on the right side with the White Mewtwo zord on the left)_

_**The mystery of Ninja is right here **_

_(Derik on the right side with the Furret zord on the left)_

_**Show and connect, Poke Rangers**_

_(Amii on the right side with the Cherimu zord on the left)_

_**The sufficient character**_

_(Sean on the right side with the Starmie zord on the left)_

_**Twilights with the other eight**_

_(Jenna on the right side with the Electabuzz zord on the left)_

_**Sign Language and Wind**_

_(Mika on the right side with the Absol zord on the left)_

_**Are pieces among them**_

_(Danny on the right side with the Tropius zord on the left)_

_**Hide!**_

_(Edna's appearance)_

_**The two will intervene with the others!**_

_(Rayquaza and Claydol's appearance)_

_**So that the black hole will vanish in one stroke**_

_(Mary, Zack, Geki, and Sid's appearance)_

_**That's a… Nan Nanja Nanja Nanja**_

_(Mariah and Dawson's appearance)_

_**Nin Ninja Ninja Ninja!**_

_(The Shogun Poke Megazord appears)_

_(Rangers use Metallic Armor)_

_**Mighty Morphin Ninja Rangers**_

_(Characters created by, Daniel the Dragonfly, Psyduck Ranger, blackangle2, RubyVulpix, kittydemon, Alpha Blade, and Mimi Tachikawa-Sincerity, and YankeeFan2. Created by: YankeeFan2.)_

_(All Megazords appear)_

_(The Eight Rangers are shown posing)_

* * *

**8**

**Chapter 122: Overtech Quest Part 2: Amii's Journey**

* * *

Route 119… 

Trewma laughed as he saw the people being rounded up together, trying to save the world. Even Colleen, Geki and Sid were armed with M-16 machine guns, hand grenades, etc.

"Okay," yelled the general. He wore a brown uniform with a black belt around his waist and carried a pistol, "Where's Fubrizzi?"

"He's somewhere in a secret location in Meteor Falls. I will find him," said one of the privates.

"I'll catch up in a minute. People of Hoenn, the rangers are missing, presumed dead. We have to defend ourselves if we plan to fight for freedom. We must not also get rid of Dawson and Mariah, but try to calm down Kyogre and Groudon before another catastrophic war happens!" yelled the general, "Use your Pokemon! Use your weapons and together we will be victorious!" yelled the general.

"Not quite."

The people turned to a woman in a blue costume carrying an Aurora Staff and she was smiling from ear to ear. Yes, it was Edna, the Blue Suicune Ranger.

"You are missing one ranger that could probably help destroy the forces of darkness. Who's with me?" asked Edna.

Everyone raised a machete, machine gun, pitchfork or a couple of rocket launchers.

"To war!" yelled Edna, "And I hope I know what I'm doing. Where are you Jenna? We really need you."

* * *

Meteor Falls… 

Amii was scared as she saw the dimension portal.

"Are you sure? It's not going to work for me! Trust me, I will die if I get sent through!" said Amii.

"Amii, it's just a portal. Once you find the crystal, go to the place you landed and teleport back!" yelled Sean.

While they argued, Jenna turned on her voice mail and a message appeared. She pressed pause as she heard what was going on.

"Guys, listen!" said Jenna.

"_**Jenna, darling, the people are wondering where the rangers are. Rumors were that you were destroyed by Trewma's attack. Is that true? Well, anyway I went to the Sky Pillar. Little did I know that it looks like a bomb went off. And now, I can't seem to find you. Where are you? Let me know that you are okay. Jenna, please! People from Hoenn are beginning to grab guns, grenades, anything to fight them. They feel like you let them down for good. Let me know that way I don't presume your dead like the others. I love you."**_

Jack looked at the others, "We're dead?"

Mika shook her head, "I guess this is what people want to believe. According to our cell phones, all of our parents are gone."

Suddenly, they heard someone scream as they landed. He wore a brown uniform and wore a black beret carrying a MG-99 machine pistol. He looked at Sgt. Fubrizzi.

"Sir, the general was wondering where you were?" he asked.

"Well, tell him that I have resigned and I have transferred to this base of operations," said Fubrizzi.

"Oh sir," he said, turning to notice seven teenagers and behind them the costumes of the Poke Rangers. Suddenly, the general came up. He took off his hat to have black hair, black eyes and he was glaring at Sgt. Fubrizzi.

"What do you think you are doing?" asked the general, turning to the teenagers.

"You guys! Your parents are looking for you, and you have to come with us to prepare for war," said the general.

Jack stood up and looked at him, "General, we have no choice but to refuse what you say. We are the Poke Rangers."

The other teenagers got up.

"You eight are the Poke Rangers? The ones that defeated Mariah and Dawson?" asked the general.

"Yes," said Sgt. Fubrizzi, "Sean, rangers, this is General Rodriguez. He is known for operations here at UAFOH: United Air Force Operations of Hoenn. And this is Private Benson. He's known for his curiosity."

"Anyway," said Rodriguez, "Why are you rangers not in battle?"

"Sean, show him," said Sgt. Fubrizzi.

"Okay," groaned Sean, "What you are about to see stays here and you do not speak of this anyone. Agreed?"

"Agreed," said Private Benson.

"Agreed," said Rodriguez.

He showed him the place of the green grid that is still lit up with sparks and rubble.

"This is the Morphin' Grid. The place we morph… or what's left of it. Therefore, if you guys wait another three hours, we have sent one ranger to regain pieces of a certain crystal. Once assembled, then we can help. Otherwise, we can't do a thing."

"Surely, you can use your weapons," said Benson.

"No, they can't," said Rodriguez, "If I know Fubrizzi's mind, the weapons are tied into the grid, true?"

Sean smiled, "Yup. And so is our zords, morphers and cycles. They are here they just can't be operated."

"Oh, I see," said Benson.

"Now, let's go. I need to send another person to retrieve another crystal," said Sean.

They got back and Amii was about to go.

"I'm ready," said Amii.

"Good luck," said Sean. He pressed a button causing her to fly through a dimension.

"How many pieces are there?" asked Benson.

"Five in all," said Sean.

"Great," said Rodriguez.

Suddenly, the alarm began to blare. Sean grabbed the clicker and pressed a couple buttons to reveal a huge red Pokemon coming up.

"Groudon!" yelled Jack.

"Oh my," said Jenna.

"Well, Amii better hurry up!" said Sean, "There have been seismic waves around Fallarbor Town, the volcano has erupted on Mt. Chimney, and Lavaridge Town is demolished for good and heading toward Verdanturf. And Kyogre has awakened. Torrential hurricanes are affecting the west coast of Johto and the east coast of Hoenn."

"We better get back and tell them that the two Pokemon have awakened," said Benson.

"Yeah," said Rodriguez, "Thank you for the tour and I hope to Arceus we can think of something."

Private Benson and General Rodriguez left the building. The rangers turned to Jack.

"I don't trust him," said Jack.

"I do," said Sgt. Fubrizzi.

"What is she doing?" asked Sean, "Great thing I can make calls out of this dimension. I'm calling her cell phone."

"Sean, they never had cell phones in 1995," said Jenna.

Sean stopped and looked at her, "I don't care!"

* * *

Angel Grove, 1995… 

Amii landed down near Angel Grove Park. She woke up to see the sun beating on her as she got up. She brushed herself off as she headed across the street to notice a huge building saying, "Youth Center".

"They have a Youth Center? Darn, it looks like the Seashore House," said Amii, walking into the place, "I wonder if I have enough money for a shake?"

When she opened up her wallet, instead of Pokedollars, there were American dollars.

"Weird how money changes when you're in different dimensions," she said walking toward the entrance.

Meanwhile, back at the moon, a vicious lord (yes, you know him) was watching her going to the Youth Center. He noticed the pink flash of light coming down from the sky and he instantly wanted questions.

"I have seen her fall right into my trap," she said, "I need to recreate a monster that has been used already to trap the dimensional traveler."

"How about Stagbeetle?" asked Finster.

"Perfect. As long as the Power Rangers don't get in my way," yelled Zedd.

Back at the Youth Center, after buying a fruit smoothie, Amii sat down watching a girl in a pink leotard with brown hair go on a balance beam. She watched her go off the balance beam and head to the bar where Amii met Ernie, who was chubby and often wore Hawaiian shirts.

"Hi, Ernie," said the girl with a kinky smile that made Amii wanting to throw up on the floor.

"Hey, Kim, here's your favorite smoothie. It's a chocolate smoothie with Oreo cookies crunched in a shake," said Ernie.

"Thanks," said Kim, slurping the smoothie.

Amii rolled her eyes as she took out as she heard her favorite ring tone…

_**Don't Cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me? …**_

Everyone turned around wondering what was that sound. Amii opened up her pink razor phone to notice it was Sean.

"How could I have access to you if I'm in a different dimension?" asked Amii.

"It's a long story," said Sean over the intercom, "FIND THAT DAMN CRYSTAL! AND NEVER USE THE PUSSYCAT DOLLS RING TONE!"

Amii hung up the phone, "Stubborn. I like that ring tone."

People turned to Amii, and Amii cracked a smile, trying not to give herself away, "It's just a cellular phone. A T-Mobile Pink Razor, then again you never have cell phones until well four years from now."

As she picked up her stuff and walked out the door, she ran out the door and ran into some guy wearing a white t-shirt with brown khakis with brown eyes and brown hair going down at the end of the shoulders.

"Sorry," she said.

The guy looked at her and turned to Kim, "What was that all about?"

"She has a portable phone she carries around with her and she has a weird ring tone. It reminded me of a doll I never liked since I was ten," said Kim, "I mean Tommy, I never liked it."

"What was the song?" asked Tommy.

"I don't know. Sounded like Barbie," said Kim.

Tommy burst out laughing, "Barbie?"

Kim nodded, "I used to like them."

"Hey, want to go to the park?" asked Tommy.

"Sure," said Kim with a huge smile walking cheerfully toward the exit of the Youth Center.

As they went toward the park, they noticed the same girl, well Kim noticed the same girl yelling at someone on her phone.

"YOU DIDN'T GIVE ME A GODDAMN GPS. SO HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO KNOW WHERE THE HELL THIS CRYSTAL IS?" asked Amii in an obnoxious tone.

"You'll find it," said Sean and he hung up.

Suddenly, white clay people arrived with a 'Z' on their chests.

"Eww," said Amii, "Hiyah!"

She kicked the clay monster out of the way, but was grabbed. Tommy and Kim jumped up and aimed directly for the Z causing them to disappear. Amii used a spinning hook kick while Tommy and Kim finished the rest. The rangers turned to Amii, who was a bit embarrassed.

"So, you're the person that likes Barbie?" asked Kim.

"Yeah," said Amii, "Thanks."

"Anytime," said Kim, "I'm Kimberly and this is Tommy."

"Nice to meet you two, I'm Amii," said Amii.

Suddenly, a huge black beetle arrived and he was aiming for Amii, "You… Zedd wants you for questioning."

"Who invited you?" asked Amii.

"I'm the Stagbeetle. And I am here to kill you," said Stagbeetle, "Get out of my way, Power Brats."

"It's Morphin' Time," said Tommy.

"Tigerzord!"

"Pterodactyl!"

The rangers transformed. Amii was in shock as she noticed that Kim was wearing the EXACT same costume like hers but she had an Abra helmet instead of a Pterodactyl and Tommy wore the same costume like Derik, but Derik's was silver with a Swellow Helmet, it wasn't white like Max's.

"Power Bow!" yelled Kim, aiming her bow at the Stagbeetle.

"Oh please," yelled the Stagbeetle.

She released the arrow and an explosion occurred. Suddenly, they heard the sound of the other rangers.

"Tommy! Kim!" said the guy in blue, "You okay?"

"Yeah, Billy. We're fine," said Tommy.

"It's him again?" asked the girl in yellow, "I must say he should die permanently."

"You got a point, Aisha," said the guy in red.

"Let's go!" said Tommy, "Rocky, Aisha, Adam, Billy, get your weapons!"

The four rangers got out their weapons. Amii ran to get away from cover when suddenly she noticed a blue monkey wearing gold armor.

"I'm Goldar, and Zedd instructed me to capture you," said Goldar.

"Not on my watch, you big… obscene baboon," said Amii, kicking him in the shin. Goldar reluctantly grabbed her by the arm. She resisted and jumped out of his grasp. She took out her morpher, and punched Goldar in the face, causing Goldar to fall and break his back. He jumped up and took out his sword.

"You're a Power Ranger, aren't you?" he yelled.

"Uh, a Poke Ranger?" asked Amii.

"Grr…," he yelled as he attacked Amii. Amii squealed as she rolled over on the hill.

* * *

Meteor Falls… 

Sean pressed the button D-02 to notice that she was under attack.

"How come every time I send one of you guys down, you guys get attacked by a monster?" asked Sean.

"I don't know," said Jack, "But, without powers, Amii's putting up a great fight."

"Jack, shut up," said Mika.

* * *

Angel Grove, 1995… 

Goldar was once again smacked by her morpher. She put it away as Goldar disappeared.

"About time that ass left the scene," said Amii, turning to the Power Rangers. The Power Rangers looked at her.

"I think it's best you go to the Command Center," said Tommy.

"Huh? Where? Who?" asked Amii.

Command Center…

Amii walked around the command center. They saw new systems with towers and a huge blue metallic tube, similar to Rayquaza's tube, but instead of a dragon, a floating head appeared.

"Who are you?" asked Amii.

"I am Zordon. I am an intellectual being caught in a time warp. Here below you is Alpha 5, my assistant," said Zordon.

The golden robot looked at Amii and smiled, "Hello."

"Hi," said Amii.

Suddenly, six beams of light came down from behind. One guy has black hair, brown eyes and wore a black t-shirt with black pants. The guy next to him had brown hair and brown eyes, wearing a red shirt and blue jeans with black shoes. Then, the final guy wore a blue t-shirt and white shorts. The girl was African American wearing a yellow shirt with white caprees and wore a huge yellow headband.

"Amii, these are my friends, Rocky, Adam, Aisha, and Billy," said Kim.

"Ooh. Nice to meet you, all of you," said Amii, "But, I am searching for…"

_**Don't Cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me?...**_

"Excuse me. My cell phone is going off," said Amii, "What now Sean? I know Sean! I'll keep searching. Shut up, go help the army!"

Rocky looked at Adam and whispered, "Daddy's Little Girl."

"I sense you are on a quest for something," said Zordon.

"That's right. The Poke Rangers sent down five subcrystals to five different dimensions. One of them landed here," said Amii, "But, with no MAP, I can't find it!"

"That's because you are being selfish," said Rocky.

Amii turned to him, "Huh? I used to be until Mariah, that wretched witch tried to destroy the place I call Home, and it is destroyed!"

"What do you mean by Mariah?" asked Rocky, "Sounds like another Rita Repulsa."

"Yeah, but instead of potions, she used botox, which is disgusting," said Amii.

"What is botox?" asked Tommy.

"Don't ask," said Amii.

"Anyway, she and her husband Dawson created Trewma, who is an evil force planning to destroy our world. Our Morphing Grid is offline and it's offline in other parts of the world. We thought if we separated the Overtech Crystal, everything would be safe. But, no was worse and our ranger powers are gone. We need to repair everything and the only way is that we retrieve the subcrystals and so far we have received one. I need the other one," said Amii.

"Well, we have been sensing a yellow beam of energy coming from the center of Angel Grove Desert. We have retrieved it and found out what it was. Here Amii, take the crystal that we found."

Amii smiled and turned to Alpha. Alpha brought the crystal. It was wrapped in a brown cloth. She opened it to reveal a crystal that was a double-bar. It began to glow yellow as it surged through her body, "Wow, so much power. Thank you."

"The crystal showed you the power of being selfless, not selfish. You would give anything to rescue your friends from danger. Each crystal I think has a message for all to hear, and now, you know how powerful it must be.

Suddenly, the alarm began to blare. Stagbeetle arrived mega-sized. The rangers turned to notice that he was out on a rampage at the park.

"I need to get to the Youth Center. That's where I landed to get back!" said Amii.

"We'll cover you! It's Morphin' Time!" yelled Tommy.

"Tigerzord!"

"Mastodon!"

"Pterodactyl!"

"Triceratops!"

"Saber-Tooth Tiger!"

"Tyrannosaurus!"

The rangers transformed and called on their thunderzords, the Tiger, the Lion, the Firebird, the Unicorn, the Griffin and the Red Dragon. The Red Dragon transformed into warrior mode and then the transformation began. The Griffin and the Unicorn turned into legs while the Firebird was the belt and the Lion was the helmet and the chest plate. All five zords came together as one.

"Thunder Megazord, battle ready!"

The Thunder Megazord was ready to battle. Suddenly, Tommy released the White Tigerzord and put it into warrior mode. The Stagbeetle released a green blast of energy. The rangers dodged it. The White Tigerzord used its Thunderbolts that came out of the Tiger's mouth. The Stagbeetle fell backwards.

"Finish them off," said Tommy.

"Right," said Rocky.

"Thunder Saber, Battle Action!"

The Thunder Saber arrived and slaughtered the Stagbeetle. The black and orange beetle was destroyed again.

Back at the Youth Center, a portal opened up where the rangers stood. Tommy walked up and threw a bag to Amii.

"Inside you'll find our power coins. But, they're not real. So, you can use them as a gift to remember us," asked Rocky.

"Great," said Amii, "I guess this is good bye!"

She stepped through the portal…

**To Be Continued…**

**Next Chapter- Derik's Journey**

A/N: Okay, the song "Don't Cha" was from the Pussycat Dolls. If you never heard of them, then you need to see them, because they are good. They are excellent at singing and dancing. Anyway, what can happen now, find out next chapter when Derik meets the Timeranger!

You know what I was thinking what was Saban thinking when the Triceratops turned into a unicorn? First of all, from the looks of it, it wasn't a unicorn, it was a horse. Sorry, it's just I don't see a guy riding a Unicorn.


	128. Overtech Quest Part 3: Derik's Journey

A/N: I must say, thanks for your reviews and I am really sorry I didn't have a chance to update. You see, I got addicted reading the first chapter of HP and now it is hard NOT to put down. (And I'm not talking about Hewlett Packard, LOL!) Oh, and being insane, I wrote the first three chapters for the fourth season. That is how addicted I was the last week. Now, without further to do, let's see what happens to Derik in Chapter 123.

* * *

The sun began to go down again after another day has passed on. He watched as the two Pokemon of land and sea fought again. He laughed as he knew that this time Hoenn was not also his, but Mariah's and Dawson's for the taking. He took out his flute and began to play. He smiled as he knew that this time; there would be no turning back. But, something hit him. He sensed power as well, he could tell that a new force of power was coming, and this time, it wasn't evil… 

Meanwhile, back at Meteor Falls, Amii came back with the double-bar crystal and put it in the metallic chamber. Both crystals began to glow, one pink and one yellow. She turned to Sean with a smile as she took out Kim's Pterodactyl "fake" Power Coin; she looked at it and then put it away. She then noticed a letter with a pink necklace on it. She opened up the letter and it said:

_**Dear Amii-**_

_**I hope everything goes well. Take care and we have faith in you.**_

_**Sincerely, the Power Rangers**_

She took the letter and shoved it in her purse with her bag of fake coins and turned to Sean for new instructions.

"Well?" asked Sgt. Fubrizzi.

"In a moment," said Sean, "Ah, found it."

He turned to show them a blue triangle crystal.

"The next Overtech Crystal is in this dimension. Any volunteers?"

Derik got up and went inside with no question, no objection, and definitely no complaints what-so-ever. He felt ripples of the wind as he suddenly hit rock bottom in… Tokyo.

The year was 2000, and there was only one team that could help him. No, not Turboranger, the Mirai Sentai Timeranger or in English for the first two words, Future Squadron or Task Force Timeranger!

* * *

_(The eight rangers go on their motorcycles as explosions appear. Jack appears, then Mika, then Sean, then Amii, then Jenna, then Danny, then Derik and finally Max)_

_(Rangers pose and their Ninja Changers and Poke Morphers appear)_

_Jack: Mighty Morphin_

_**Rangers: POKE RANGERS!**_

_(The ninja coins glow)_

_**Poke Rangers, Ninja Rangers!**_

_(The eight teens transform into the Poke Rangers)_

_(The Ninja Poke Megazord appears with the Omega Psy Phoenix with the words saying, "Based on the Japanese show, "Ninja Sentai Kakuranger" which I don't own")_

_**The bridge of lighting you must cross**_

_(Jack on the right side with the Quilava zord on the left)_

_**The diamond adventure lies in happiness**_

_(Max on the right side with the White Mewtwo zord on the left)_

_**The mystery of Ninja is right here **_

_(Derik on the right side with the Furret zord on the left)_

_**Show and connect, Poke Rangers**_

_(Amii on the right side with the Cherimu zord on the left)_

_**The sufficient character**_

_(Sean on the right side with the Starmie zord on the left)_

_**Twilights with the other eight**_

_(Jenna on the right side with the Electabuzz zord on the left)_

_**Sign Language and Wind**_

_(Mika on the right side with the Absol zord on the left)_

_**Are pieces among them**_

_(Danny on the right side with the Tropius zord on the left)_

_**Hide!**_

_(Edna's appearance)_

_**The two will intervene with the others!**_

_(Rayquaza and Claydol's appearance)_

_**So that the black hole will vanish in one stroke**_

_(Mary, Zack, Geki, and Sid's appearance)_

_**That's a… Nan Nanja Nanja Nanja**_

_(Mariah and Dawson's appearance)_

_**Nin Ninja Ninja Ninja!**_

_(The Shogun Poke Megazord appears)_

_(Rangers use Metallic Armor)_

_**Mighty Morphin Ninja Rangers**_

_(Characters created by, Daniel the Dragonfly, Psyduck Ranger, blackangle2, RubyVulpix, kittydemon, Alpha Blade, and Mimi Tachikawa-Sincerity, and YankeeFan2. Created by: YankeeFan2.)_

_(All Megazords appear)_

* * *

**7**

**Chapter 123: Overtech Quest Part 3: Derik's Journey**

Dawson's Tower…

Mariah nodded to herself reading a book about how to be powerful when suddenly something struck her. It struck her hard like a dagger piercing her heart. She sat down and tried to walk, but she couldn't. She turned to Dawson and Dawson began to run toward her.

"Mariah, what's wrong?" asked Dawson.

"Well, I feel our power weakening," said Mariah.

"I feel our power being strengthened," said Dawson, "Hell no! I don't believe that we are going to die!"

"Excuse me, I think we are. Dawson, I think the rangers are up to something. Luckily for me, I may know," said Mariah.

"Well, it's a good thing they don't know how to revive a certain somebody if they want to destroy Trewma. It's impossible!" said Dawson.

"Well, we know. Anyway, Groudon's winning!"

The townspeople screamed as all of Hoenn was destroyed by Groudon and Kyogre. This time, the people and wild Pokemon evacuated Hoenn. This time Groudon destroyed everything! All were Forests, buildings, gyms, cities, and everything. Kyogre flooded Victory Road, and demolished the Pokemon League. No one in Sootopolis survived the attack, well if anyone was there, and Mossdeep and Lilycove were flooded. Hoenn was almost gone, and the only thing standing is Meteor Falls and Fallarbor Town. The rangers watch from the outside of the cave as they saw nothing but solid rock.

"Everything's gone," said Danny.

"We need the other three crystals," said Jack.

"But, we can only go in one at a time," said Sean, "And with two crystals, the only thing we can accomplish is healing Rustboro and Route 115!"

* * *

**Date: **April 12, 2000 AD 

**Setting of Episodes: **Between Case File 14 and Case File 15.

A silver stream of energy occurred as Derik landed on the concrete. Many people screamed as he fell down. He got up and told them that he was okay, etc.

"Weird," said Derik to himself, "Wonder where I am? And when?"

Derik was walking around trying to get what he needed to get in the city. He landed near the bank. A bank that was huge. It must've had great business. Little did he know was that he saw people in yellow suits wearing a mask that looked like an old scuba diving helmet with huge swords, marching toward the bank with a girl wearing white and pink that looked like Nadira in Power Rangers Time Force. Derik snuck to notice that the windows were broken and the foot soldiers aimed the swords to the people. The people screamed and the tellers panicked. The girl that looked like Nadira ran up to the teller and decided to bang his desk.

"I want money! All of it! Now!" she said.

"Oh… o… okay," said the teller, giving her the money, when suddenly she was blasted. The people began to run before the robotic grunts began to fire. She turned and gasped to notice five people. All were wearing white spandex with their Chrono Changers on their left wrist.

"Timeranger!" she yelled.

"Lila, let them go," said the girl wearing white spandex with pink down the side.

"No," she yelled. Get them Zenitts!" yelled Lila.

"Okay," said the guy with red down the side of his jumpsuit, "Let's transform!"

"Right, Chrono Changer!"

They pressed the buttons on their morphers and began to fly up as if they were going on a rotating clock. The one in red transformed easily. He wore a red suit with a white 'V' on top filled in with a red triangle in the middle. His helmet was red with a red triangle as the visor and it was black all around with the headpiece. The same thing happened to the other four. They all wore either yellow, green or blue with the helmets looking like a square, a diamond and a circle and the pink was a heart with a skirt and a pink uniform.

"For destroying the laws of time, you are under arrest!" yelled Time Pink.

The Zenitts arrived and began to attack. Time Red, Time Pink and Time Blue took out his two sabers. They were both silver with a red triangle at the tips. Time Pink's was silver with a pink heart at the tips and Time Blue put his two tips together and they also had a blue square turned into a triangle at the tips.

"Vector Arrow!" they yelled.

Time Yellow and Time Green took out two huge rocket cannons. One was green and the other one was yellow.

"Vol Vulcan," yelled Time Yellow.

"Vol Pulsar," yelled Time Green.

The Timeranger slashed and destroyed the Zenitts. Lila turned to Derik and snickered, "Well, I never saw you here before. Don Duerno will be happy to find out that I have found some person that's not from here. Don't' talk to get out of it. You could have helped them. So, I will make a mutant and pay him to kill you. Have a nice day, teenager!"

She teleported back to the Don's base, and Derik was now in fear. Was she going to send a monster to kill him? Only time will find out.

* * *

Prison Cell in Forest… 

There was a huge flying saucer in the forest that looked like the Prison Cell of the 30th century. There, Don heard about what Lila saw and nodded in agreement.

"If it's true, then I must make another Londarz," said Don, "Or at least find parts of a Londarz to rebuild a new one, because to tell you the truth, we have limited amount of Londarz criminals in this place. I will hunt him down and kill him for you Lila, Gien! Help me!"

The golden robot nodded and smiled, "I would be happy to make a Londarz to kill this mysterious person! Yes I will help you!"

* * *

Back at Tomorrow Research, the Timeranger turned back to normal. A guy with brown hair and brown eyes turned to the girl and yawned as he sat down, "You know Yuuri, you shouldn't spend so much on the computer. You can get carpal tunnel syndrome." 

"I know Ayase. Thanks for letting me know," said Yuuri.

Suddenly, the door barged open and Yuuri turned to notice a man wearing an orange shirt with blue jeans with a white beanie over his head arguing at a teenager who was wearing an orange t-shirt and blue jeans with bluish-greenish hair, both wearing Chrono Changers.

"Domon! Sion! Will you stop?"

Domon and Sion both turned to the blue bird that looks like an owl. His name was Takku.

"I can't stand your arguing! Now sit!"

Time Yellow and Time Green both nodded as they sat down. Suddenly, the door opened from Yuuri's side and a man walked in wearing a red t-shirt with black jeans carrying a Chrono Changer.

"What are you doing?" asked the guy.

"Tatsuya, if you don't mind I'm writing a report to send to the year 3000," said Yuuri.

"Oh," said Tatsuya, "Excuse me!"

Suddenly, the door opened from again, Yuuri turned around and shut down the report.

"Hello, welcome to Tomorrow Research!" said Yuuri, "Did you make an appointment?"

"No, I kind of had to find out where you were," said Derik, sitting down on the couch.

"Oh, well what do you need help on?" asked Yuuri.

"I am looking for a crystal that is very important. I have to go back in the year 2007," said Derik, "Not to mention that I am a Poke Ranger from the future. But, you didn't need to know that. And I'm sure you guys must think I am crazy, but-."

"We believe your story," said Yuuri, "I guess you kind of caught us filing our crime report on the computer."

"But you guys help people to work for a better future, yes?" asked Derik.

"True," said Yuuri, "But, we are also known as Mirai Sentai Timeranger."

"Timeranger?" asked Derik, "Mirai Sentai?!"

"Yes, Mirai Sentai Timeranger. Except for Tatsuya aka Time Red, the four of us and yours truly came from the year 3000 after the Londarz Clan escaped prison and so far we have captured 14 criminals, I think," said Takku.

"13!" said Yurri, finishing her report, "Well, we would be happy to give you that-,"

Suddenly, a machine gun blast activated and the windows broke. Everyone got down as the lasers destroyed everything, even the computer screen. Whoever it was threw a note in the room. Derik ran over to grab it and he began to read it out loud:

_**Send the boy within one hour near the warehouse or Tomorrow Research won't be the ONLY thing that will be destroyed. **_

Yurri nodded as she threw out the old monitor and opened a new box to replace the new one.

"Luckily for us, we have replacement computers," said Yuuri.

"Anyway, according to the readout, Don must've sent a Londarz to kill you," said Takku, "Derik, you must remain cautious. We will be happy to help you, but Sion found it, is it glowing blue and it looks like a triangular prism?"

"Sion, can you show me? Whoever is Sion?" asked Derik.

The blue haired teenager nodded, "Yeah. Give me a minute."

He went into his room and pulled out a huge case. It was made out of 30th century material. Derik opened it up to notice a crystal glowing.

"This is it. How did you find it?" asked Derik.

"We captured another Londarz and found the crystal next to the rubble. In the meantime, we need to get to the place, like now!" said Takku.

The rangers nodded and grabbed Derik to the warehouse.

Derik was there and he turned to notice Don, Lila, Zinetts and a monster that was terrifying to the untrained eye.

"Why if it isn't the person we were going to KILL!" said Don, "Why don't you give yourself up peacefully?"

"Hell no," said Derik, "Come and kill me."

"Okay," said Don, "Assasssin, Kill Him!"

Derik turned to notice that he was parts of other Londarz. He aimed his laser gun at him when suddenly clothes struck his face. The Timeranger wore the white spandex again as they jumped down in front of Derik.

"Get out!" said Yuuri.

"Okay," said Derik.

"Huh? Timeranger!" yelled Don, "Get him Assassin."

"Let's go! Chrono Changer!" yelled the rangers.

"Time Pink!"

"Red!"

"Blue!"

"Yellow!"

"Green!"

"TIMERANGER!"

The Timeranger jumped up to attack the Zenitts. Tatsuya took out his Vector Arrows and slashed the Zenitts coming his way. He then jumped up in the air and put his arms up like a clock. His right hand was up to the top while his left hand was stretched like a ninety degree angle.

"Time Strike!" he yelled as he slashed the Zenitts down.

Yuuri jumped up and did the same thing but this time her left hand was at her side.

"Time Strike! Beat Six!" she said.

The Zenitts were also destroyed.

"Timeranger, time to kill the assassin!" said Yuuri.

"Vol Pulsar!" yelled Sion as he pulled the trigger, a green beam came out of the cannon shooting the assassin.

"Vol Vulcan!" yelled Domon, shooting him down.

"Okay, guys. Vector Bazooka combinations!"

The Vector Cannons they carried combined into one bazooka. (Refer to Time Force) Tatsuya activated the cannons to lock on.

"CANNON LOCKED ON!" said Tatsuya, "Fire!"

A red beam came out of the bazooka and shot the assassin. But, suddenly, he ripped a piece of skin off and his Mutant DNA activated causing him to grow enormous.

"I will kill the person even if I have to crush him with my own foot!" he yelled.

"Takku, now!" said Yuuri.

"Right," said Takku over the intercom, "Activate Emergency System, Time Jets Launch! He may be stronger than before. When you get there go into Time Robo Mode: Alpha!"

The five time jets arrived, each in colors of red, green, blue, yellow and pink, Derik got on to Yuuri's time jet.

"Let's give this guy a taste of time! Time Jet Formation, Alpha Mode!"

The colored 'V's of the Time Jets flung off as the Time Jet 1, which was the red one became the torso of the robot. Time Jet 2 (Blue) and Time Jet 3 (Green) turned into arms and became fists. Time Jet 4 (Yellow) and Time Jet 5 (Pink) became the legs and they all combined together with a head coming out of Time Jet 1.

"Time Robo, ready!" said Timeranger.

A/N: Note: Time Force Megazord: Red Mode.

Derik looked at the cockpit it was huge with only swords in the cockpit as controls and each ranger was standing up, no chairs and no consoles.

"Great!" said Derik.

"Let's go!" said Tatsuya.

Time Robo punched the assassin, but the assassin took out its laser and blasted Time Robo. Time Robo got up and this time, Tatsuya took out his sword.

"It's time to be captured, assassin!" he yelled.

The saber had two ends that went down at 90 degrees and a clock behind it, both aiming at 9 and 3.

"I wanted justice," he yelled, "I wanted to kill the boy. He could help you capture Londarz!"

"He wasn't involved, any other excuses?" asked Domon.

The saber ends went up to now 10 and 2.

"Yes, this wasn't my doing," he said.

"Not buying it," said Derik with a cheap look, turning to Timeranger, "I'm being honest. I don't trust the freak!"

The ends went up to now 11 and 1.

"Oh crap!" he said.

"Oh well," said Yuuri, "You can't get yourself out of this one. Slaughter him Tatsuya!"

The saber ends connected back to the original blade at 12 and Time Robo slaughtered the Assassin that tried to kill Derik.

The Timeranger and Derik went back to the main part of Tokyo, and a dimension portal has opened in a dark alley. The Timeranger smiled as Tatsuya smiled toward him, "Derik, as a token of our appreciation, we want you to have this."

Derik received a golden badge with their logo.

"A Timeranger badge? Thanks!" said Derik.

"Your welcome. Any time," said Sion.

"I hope you and your friends work together to create a better future. That crystal represents your friendship and powerful bonds between you and your friends," said Yuuri.

Ayase nodded and shook hands with him, "You take care now."

Domon smiled, "Let me give you a hug!"

Derik was about to back up as Domon began to hug him, but Ayase punched him in the face.

"Ow," he grumbled as blood came out of his nose.

"Bye," said Yurri as she hugged Derik, which made Tatsuya jealous as a rat.

Derik smiled as he went back through the portal into the Pokemon World.

Back at Meteor Falls, Derik arrived with the third crystal.

"All right, two more to go," said Jack, "I want to go next!"

"If you can give me a… Oh… My… Arceus! Look at Hoenn now!"

The rangers looked as the people began to march killing Fearjas with Machine Guns. Some people were sent to the infirmary. In the meantime, Orre was beginning to become the same thing and so is Johto, but Johto is fighting and trying its best because of it. Kanto is demolished and the only thing that stopping them is the army of Kanto. Then, in Orre, the Resistance are trying to do everything to keep Orre from becoming like Hoenn.

"I guess the world is crumbling peace by peace and Kyogre and Groudon are getting nastier by the second," said Mika.

"We got to find the next crystal… now," said Jack, "Before the world as we know it will be like this."

_**To Be Continued…**_

A/N: That took a long time, anyway next chappie! Jack gets sucked into Charterville, where he has to not also find the Beetleborgs but survive attacks from haunting creatures. Can he find the next crystal? Find out in Part 4 of Overtech Quest!

Here's a quick question for you, if you read Harry Potter and the Deathly Hollows that is:

How many characters die in the last book? Note, that if you haven't read the book, don't answer the question!


	129. Overtech Quest Part 4: Jack's Journey

**A/N: Things get intense from here, I think it's best if you relax and watch what happens now! Please read and review! Oh, and FYI, it's easy to grab the crystals, but trust me. It will be hard to assemble them together into one, especially if-**

**Jack: You plan to give it away? **

**Blaze: Uh… no.**

**Jack: Then start the chapter.**

* * *

Things got worse and worse by the moment. Jenna called Edna and Edna arrived to tell the team what happened and she needed answers.

"I thought you were dead," said Edna.

"No, we weren't dead," said Jenna.

"Well, anyway. Why aren't you down there protecting them?" asked Edna, "NOW!"

"Well," said Jack, "You might as look at this. M-09!"

He pressed the button on the clicker and Edna was surprised to see that the Morphin' Grid of the world has been 'shot!' Edna turned to the rangers.

"Oh no, it is destroyed. What now?" asked Edna.

"Well, that's why we haven't been out since four. We have been going in and out of dimensions retrieving the crystals that might restore our powers to the maximum velocity," said Jack.

"And how many you have?" asked Edna.

"Three," said Jenna, "We need the last two."

"Oh, okay," said Edna, "I might as well tell the general to keep up hope. Aurora Power!"

She transformed into the Blue Suicune Ranger and she went down to the planet surface.

Meanwhile, at Dawson's Tower, Mariah went to her telescope to notice a light blue stream coming from the north.

"I thought there were no more Poke Rangers," said Mariah, "We only have one to deal with and the only thing that hasn't been destroyed is Meteor Falls. And I sense something weird, the rangers are not gone."

"But, they died when they teleported from the Sky Pillar!" said Trewma.

"I think they survived!" said Mariah, "We got to find them, now! I sense they're up to something and if destroys our master plan, I… I…!"

"What?" asked Dawson.

"As long as I'm headmaster of the alliance of Darkness, I will declare global war and all will attack Hoenn, no one will stop me to get what I want! And that is turmoil, destruction, and bloody deaths!" said Mariah, "YOU UNDERSTAND?"

"What do you think I should do?" asked Dawson.

"Get on the phone with everybody, tell them that war will be declared on my command," said Mariah, "Okay, hubby?"

"You got it my sweet," said Dawson.

Mariah turned to the tower, "THOSE PUNY RANGERS ARE FINALLY GOING TO GET WHAT THEY ASKED FOR! I HAVE SEEN THE DARKNESS AND FINALLY I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE! AND I DON'T GIVE A FLYING (beep), whoops, sorry, I DON'T GIVE A DAMN ON WHO WILL LOSE, YOU PINCHED MY LAST NERVE!"

"Looks like you are on menopause," said Scythmourai.

"Shut Up!" she yelled, "This time the rangers have pinched my last, and final nerve! Now, they will see what happened when I kill them like I tried to do ten thousand years ago!"

* * *

_(The eight rangers go on their motorcycles as explosions appear. Jack appears, then Mika, then Sean, then Amii, then Jenna, then Danny, then Derik and finally Max)_

_(Rangers pose and their Ninja Changers and Poke Morphers appear)_

_Jack: Mighty Morphin_

_**Rangers: POKE RANGERS!**_

_(The ninja coins glow)_

_**Poke Rangers, Ninja Rangers!**_

_(The eight teens transform into the Poke Rangers)_

_(The Ninja Poke Megazord appears with the Omega Psy Phoenix with the words saying, "Based on the Japanese show, "Ninja Sentai Kakuranger" which I don't own")_

_**The bridge of lighting you must cross**_

_(Jack on the right side with the Quilava zord on the left)_

_**The diamond adventure lies in happiness**_

_(Max on the right side with the White Mewtwo zord on the left)_

_**The mystery of Ninja is right here **_

_(Derik on the right side with the Furret zord on the left)_

_**Show and connect, Poke Rangers**_

_(Amii on the right side with the Cherimu zord on the left)_

_**The sufficient character**_

_(Sean on the right side with the Starmie zord on the left)_

_**Twilights with the other eight**_

_(Jenna on the right side with the Electabuzz zord on the left)_

_**Sign Language and Wind**_

_(Mika on the right side with the Absol zord on the left)_

_**Are pieces among them**_

_(Danny on the right side with the Tropius zord on the left)_

_**Hide!**_

_(Edna's appearance)_

_**The two will intervene with the others!**_

_(Rayquaza and Claydol's appearance)_

_**So that the black hole will vanish in one stroke**_

_(Mary, Zack, Geki, and Sid's appearance)_

_**That's a… Nan Nanja Nanja Nanja**_

_(Mariah and Dawson's appearance)_

_**Nin Ninja Ninja Ninja!**_

_(The Shogun Poke Megazord appears)_

_(Rangers use Metallic Armor)_

_**Mighty Morphin Ninja Rangers**_

_(Characters created by, Daniel the Dragonfly, Psyduck Ranger, blackangle2, RubyVulpix, kittydemon, Alpha Blade, and Mimi Tachikawa-Sincerity, and YankeeFan2. Created by: YankeeFan2.)_

_(All Megazords appear)_

_**Mighty Morphin' Poke Rangers**_

* * *

**6  
**

Six Episodes Left and Mariah is about to have suspicion. I don't know what to say…

Jack: Shut Up.

Mariah: Please, you too, powerless ranger

Jack: Listen, old hag…

Mariah: Hey!

(Episode title shows as the two enemies yell at each other)

But, then again it was twelve hours since Rayquaza was murdered and I think Jack is getting restless. Who knows?

* * *

**Chapter 124: Overtech Quest Part 4: Jack's Journey**

Back at Meteor Falls, Jack was waiting for the dimension portal to open. He didn't care how long he had to be. He had to get the crystals and come back home as quickly as he could… before the world was destroyed. Sean finally found the location of the next crystal. Jack was more than ready to fight to save the planet.

"Okay," said Sean, "Please be careful. You are our only leader that could probably save us from this rock."

Jack nodded as he went through the dimension portal. He was going so fast that he landed on the dirt; Deserted dirt to be exact. He jumped up and brushed off his red shirt as he ran into an abandoned mansion. He walked through.

"This is… awkward!" yelled Jack.

Suddenly, he heard someone as he felt cold, clammy hands touch him.

"I want to suck your blood," he said in a dramatic voice.

Jack turned around to notice a vampire.

"Oh shit!" yelled Jack, "AHH!"

He ran into the living room, where he was now conquered by a mummy, Frankenstein and a werewolf.

"Please leave me alone, I just crashed here. Can I go?" asked Jack.

"NO! We want to have your limbs for lunch!" said the mummy, "Isn't that right Wolfie?"

The werewolf known as Wolfie aka Wolfgang was licking his lips as he said, "Mmm… human!"

"I want to eat you," said Frankenstein.

"Listen Frankenstein," said Jack, but Frankenstein pulled him to him.

"IT ISN'T FRANKENSTEIN! IT'S FRANKENBEANS!" he yelled.

"All right Frankenbeans, release me!" said Jack.

Suddenly, he heard the sound of a door. He heard a rush of footsteps. Jack turned to notice three kids looking at him and Frankenbeans strangling him.

"Frankenbeans, get off him!"

It was a teenager, thirteen years old, with blonde hair, blue eyes and wore a blue t-shirt with khaki shorts. Frankenbeans ignored him and continued to strangle Jack, but suddenly he bent his head forward then backwards, quickly like a genie and pulled Frankenbeans away and Jack fell to the ground.

"You could have just released me," groaned Jack.

"Sorry," said the teenager, "I'm Drew McCormick. This is my sister Jo and our friend Roland. Did you just come by here?"

"Well," said Jack, "Yeah. I'm new to this town."

"Ooh. Then, you know what? We should go to the Pizza Parlor here in Charterville!" Jo said. Jo wore a red hat with brown hair and wore a white shirt with red jeans, and Roland was dark-skinned and wore green with a blue jean jacket and black pants with brown boots.

Jack looked at them as they got on their bikes, "I wish I had a motorcycle."

Suddenly, out of the air a purple motorcycle appeared. It had a red seat with red handlebars with purple on the outsides.

"SWEET!" said Jack as he got on.

He followed them to the Pizza Parlor, little did they know that in the Charterville Cemetery, the Magnavores are making a plan.

* * *

"That was freaky," said Thypus. He wore a green jacket and had a blue body. (Oh man, I forgot what he looked like in Beetleborgs. He was my favorite villain!) He had a white face with a mouth on top of his head.

"Yeah, that guy didn't come from another town. He crash landed," said Noxic. Noxic wore a white lab coat and he looked like a mad scientist.

"Well, we need to know what that is," said Jara. She looked like she came from France with the red coat, the black suit and the red eyes that looked like rubies.

"Magnavores!" he yelled.

They turned to a man wearing a white cloak, "Look at this!"

The Magnavores turned to the wall to notice a huge green crystal in the desert.

"What is that?" asked Noxic, "Lord Vexor, you know what that is?"

"Yes!" said Vexor, "It's a crystal that has a lot of power. Noxic, send a monster from the Comic Book Dimension. Maybe the wretched Beetleborgs can figure out something!"

"Why certainly," he said, "The new issue just came out!"

He went to the Charterville Park, where he scared some kids grabbed the comic book and came back down to the Cemetery.

* * *

A/N: As you can see, Magnavores take what they can and they give nothing back. LOL. Oh, and their hideout looks like a laboratory, you know if you have seen the black and white movie of Frankenstein. (I have, but the Silent Version!)

* * *

He picked it up and Vexor used his mystical powers. Green, blue, and red energy came out of the comic as a flame appeared in front of Noxic. Noxic jumped back and hit the wall. It was a Butterfly monster with red eyes, green claws and blue legs and arms with a red body.

"I am known as Beautifly (not the Pokemon). And I will help you Lord Vexor," he said.

"Go to the desert and retrieve to me a green crystal that is glowing somewhere near Charterville," said Vexor, "Jara, Noxic, Thypus. Make a diversion to make the Beetleborgs come out. I sense they were at the Pizza Parlor, but they are heading toward the comic book store."

Ah, Zoom Comics, a comic book store located on the eastern side of Charterville was Roland's dreamland. He would read this stuff and relax as he sat at the cashier's desk reading a new issue of the Beetleborgs.

"This is Zoom Comics?" asked Jack, "Beats going to a card game shop at my place."

Suddenly, they heard screaming. They turned around to notice Jara, Noxic and Thypus.

"What do you want now?" asked Jo.

"We're here to attack!" said Jara.

"Jack, take cover. We'll take them on," said Drew.

"But… Okay," said Jack as he rushed behind the store.

"We can't borg," said Jo, "Jack's here."

"We have no choice! He's going to know anyway, otherwise we will be sitting ducks," said Drew.

As the coast was clear, the three kids took out silver devices.

"Beetle Bonders! Beetle Blast!"

They turned into three beetles. They were all humanoid too. First it was Drew as he turned into a blue robotic beetle. Then it was Roland as he turned into also a green robotic beetle and then finally Jack was surprised a little bit as the youngest turned into the red robotic beetle.

"Blue Stinger!"

"Green Hunter!"

"Red Striker!"

"Beetleborgs, die!" said Thypus.

"Beetleborgs? Wow," said Jack.

Suddenly, Jara turned to notice Jack watching from behind.

"You think it's funny watching us lose?" asked Jara as Jo finally kicked her in the face.

"Yeah, I do," asked Jack.

Suddenly, after a couple of blows, the Magnavores couldn't take it anymore.

"That's it! I'm leaving! Good luck Beetleborgs and I hope you don't find the crystal that-," said Noxic, but Thypus cut him off.

"Is rightfully ours," he said.

"Come on gang," said Jara as they disappeared.

"What crystal?" asked Roland.

Jack smiled and nodded, "Thank you, weirdo."

Jo turned to Jack as they powered down, "You know something about this?"

"Oh, and I have more to tell you," said Jack.

* * *

Back at Meteor Falls, Sean watched the screen of Jack talking to them as he turned to more matters now. Colleen literally dashed back toward Meteor Falls and Max and the others began to pray to Arceus she doesn't find this place. Suddenly, they heard a scream as she fell down.

"Colleen?" asked Max.

Colleen turned toward Max and smiled, "MAX! I thought you were dead!"

Sean quickly began to cover her eyes, "Great, he's alive and so are the rest! Now go!"

Colleen punched him in the gut.

"Oh my," said Colleen, "What is this place?"

Sean turned to Mika, and Mika rolled her eyes and nodded.

"Welcome to Poke Rangers HQ," said Sean.

"Poke Rangers HQ?" asked Colleen, "That means-."

She turned to Max and Max smiled as he nodded.

"Wow, I'm dating a Poke Ranger. I can't wait to tell Geki and Sid," said Colleen.

"NO!" said Max.

"Why not?" asked Colleen.

"This must be kept secret," said Sgt. Fubrizzi, who just came in with urgent news, "Where's Jack?"

"Still at Charterville, but he is making some progress," said Sean.

"Well, we have a problem. Guess who I found?" asked Sgt. Fubrizzi.

"What do you mean?" asked Sean.

"The Gym Leaders and the Hoenn Elite Four are right here, next to the headquarters!" said Fubrizzi.

"Shit!" said Sean, "I know what to do."

He sealed up the hatches to the roof, the wall and the side walls on either side.

"They must not know that we are here," said Sean, "Activating Force Field."

"What about Jack?" asked Jenna.

"He can get through," said Sean, pressing the button.

* * *

Back at Hillhurst, Drew, Roland and Jo were amazed as he revealed his Poke Morpher to the Beetleborgs.

"You are a Poke Ranger?" asked Jo.

Jack nodded, "Yeah. I come from Pokemon Earth and I need that crystal badly. I can't morph due to the destruction of Hoenn's Morphing Grid. Since my mentor has died, two catastrophic Pokemon, as we call them in our world are fighting for land and sea again and this time there won't be any Rayquaza to stop them. We hope the crystal can restore order to them, otherwise Hoenn is doomed. So, me and my friends so far have gathered three of the five crystals. I need to get the fourth one."

"Lucky for me, I have it," said Flabber.

Flabber gave a small crystal to Jack.

"This isn't it," said Jack, "It glows green or red! I forgot which color it was!"

"Yeah, and the Magnavores are after it," said Roland.

"What are we going to do?" asked Jo.

"Lucky for me, I know what to do," said Flabber turning to the organ. He played a tune and suddenly a huge green scanner appeared in Jack's hand.

"I call this my loveable Flabbafinder," said Flabber.

"Flabbafinder? As in finding flab?" asked Jack.

"NO! It tracks down important items that could cause the meaning of life and death!" said Flabber.

"Okay," said Jack.

The Beetleborgs and Jack were out toward the rocky plains. Jack took out the Blubbafinder and pressed a red button. A golden wave occurred and the scanner was blinking. It was twelve paces to the left and thirty paces down. They did so and jumped rocks when they did it.

Suddenly, they noticed a green glow from the ground. Roland and Drew looked at each other as Jack dug through the ground. A green shard that had a rectangle on top appeared. He reached for it and smiled as he took it out. A green surge appeared around him.

"I guess it likes me," said Jack.

"Sure it does, but I bet you it will like me more. Hand it over!"

It was Beautifly, who else?

"Who are you?" asked Jack.

"Beautifly," he said.

"As in the Pokemon?" asked Jack.

"No, you ass!" said Beautifly.

"Careful of your language, young people may read this," said Jack.

"Give me the crystal," he yelled as he jumped up to grab it. Suddenly, a green beam came out of the crystal and electrocuted Beautifly. The Beetleborgs morphed and finished it off.

"Sonic Lasers, full power!" said Drew.

Beautifly was suddenly zapped back into the comic book dimension.

"Thanks," said Jack, "Now to go back to where it started."

Outside of Hillhurst Mansion, Jack got a stack of Beetleborgs comics and he decided to keep the Flabbanator.

"Good luck back home," said Jo.

Jack suddenly saw a dimension portal come toward him as he was swept away.

Back at Meteor Falls, Jack came back and he noticed Colleen.

* * *

"Hi, Colleen," said Jack.

"Jack!" yelled Mika as she ran toward him, "I missed you."

"I was only gone for two hours," said Jack.

"Oh…" said Mika.

"Anyway, we have the final crystal to go get," said Sean.

"Great," said Danny, "I'll go."

"Okay, this one is a real challenge Danny, you have to go to the Ancient Egyptian Tower and there will be no help to get the crystal like the other four. This is going to be the greatest challenge you will ever face. Are you ready?" asked Sean, "You only have four hours to find the final Overtech Crystal."

"Are you kidding? I'm more than ready," said Danny.

Little did they know, they heard a sinister laugh coming from above the cavern and he knew exactly what to do… tell Mariah and Dawson about what's going on before it was too late…

* * *

**08-01-07**

A/N: About time that was done! Well, anyway. We are getting down to the wire. Now, there are 5 episodes after Overtech Quest! Count them! 5! Next time, the final part of the Overtech Quest, and here is the FINAL Five Episode Titles

126- Assembly and Flashbacks(Crystal assembled, army comes together, and flashback episode)

127/128- Poke Rangers World

129/130- The Seal (Season 3 Finale and the end of MMPR)

And then…MMPR Season 4 aka Poke Rangers: Overtech Overdrive! It will start in a new fic. It will continue from here obviously, but the original rangers are back, what are their new colors? Well, there will be seven rangers for them. The first five, then a silver from the original team and then finally a gold one. I can't tell you about the gold one because I kept it Top Secret. Same thing with the colors. The only people that know this are a couple of people on our Poke Rangers site. I am in the process of planning Chapter 4 of this series because I have written the first three, not to mention that I have written an evil force in this season, that I CAN'T STAND! Lucky for you guys, at the end of the season, like Psyduck's 51st episode spectacular per season, mine will be Behind the Scenes! One of the Poke Rangers will take you behind the scenes to show you what they have been doing and to show you what kind of weapons, and blasters they have to face this empire.

Oh, and if you are interested, you can become a member (pretty please) of Poke Rangers: Online, which is a really great site. We have so far nineteen members and the site went from dead to quiet within a month. If you have any questions about the website, ask me.


	130. Overtech Quest Part 5: Danny's Journey

A/N: Finally, we're up to Part 5. The final part of the quest and the most challenging one I might say, but anyway. Here it is, after this, the last five episodes! So, pay attention if you want to finish the series. And a certain someone is coming back from the dead in a different way. I can't tell you who either. So, let's continue…

NOTE: No ranger lost his or her powers but my own team. So, pretty much Hoenn is having problems, more problems than Johto, Orre and the other regions combined.

* * *

Dawson's Tower… 

Trewma ran back to the palace where Mariah and Dawson were watching explosions of Pokemon occurring all over the globe.

"Isn't it fun?" asked Mariah.

"Yes," said Dawson, then turning to Trewma.

"So, Trewma, what's up?" asked Mariah.

"I have bad news," said Trewma.

"What?" asked Mariah, "Is it the rangers?"

"Yes," said Trewma.

"Tell me," said Mariah.

"The rangers have gathered together to retrieve something. I don't know what it is though," said Trewma.

Mariah gasped as she turned to the telescope.

"But, they're not here," said Dawson.

"I agree. I haven't seen them," said Mariah.

"I think what they have retrieved are four colored crystals and they need one more to combine and I think they were going to… restore the grid, and have everything back on line and calm down Kyogre and Groudon and make sure everything was back before Hoenn became a piece of solid rock and lava with cities that were flooded by oceans," said Trewma.

"THE OVERTECH CRYSTAL!" yelled Mariah, "THAT'S IT! I HAVE HAD IT! I AM MAKING PHONE CALLS NOW!"

Mariah stumbled over to the phone and Dawson smacked his staff.

"Okay, rangers. You want war? You just got it," said Dawson.

Trewma laughed, "Sir, there is one last monster left. And he is extremely powerful."

"We will see what happens," said Dawson, "Come on Mariah."

"Where are we going?" asked Mariah with a strange question.

They appeared at Slateport City and they raised their staffs in the air. The people screamed as they saw what was going on.

"By the power of darkness and apparitions, make us grow!"

A blue lightning bolt hit the ground, causing Mariah and Dawson to become enormous.

"Die Hoenn Die," he yelled as red beams came out of his eyes destroying the piece of rock. People screamed as they began to run.

"YOU CAN'T LEAVE. KYOGRE AND GROUDON ARE ABOUT TO USE THEIR ATTACKS TO MAKE HOENN NOTHING, IN ABOUT TWO HOURS HOENN IS FOREVER DESTROYED! HA HA HA!" yelled Mariah.

* * *

_(The eight rangers go on their motorcycles as explosions appear. Jack appears, then Mika, then Sean, then Amii, then Jenna, then Danny, then Derik and finally Max)_

_(Rangers pose and their Ninja Changers and Poke Morphers appear)_

_Jack: Mighty Morphin_

_**Rangers: POKE RANGERS!**_

_(The ninja coins glow)_

_**Poke Rangers, Ninja Rangers!**_

_(The eight teens transform into the Poke Rangers)_

_(The Ninja Poke Megazord appears with the Omega Psy Phoenix with the words saying, "Based on the Japanese show, "Ninja Sentai Kakuranger" which I don't own")_

_**The bridge of lighting you must cross**_

_(Jack on the right side with the Quilava zord on the left)_

_**The diamond adventure lies in happiness**_

_(Max on the right side with the White Mewtwo zord on the left)_

_**The mystery of Ninja is right here **_

_(Derik on the right side with the Furret zord on the left)_

_**Show and connect, Poke Rangers**_

_(Amii on the right side with the Cherimu zord on the left)_

_**The sufficient character**_

_(Sean on the right side with the Starmie zord on the left)_

_**Twilights with the other eight**_

_(Jenna on the right side with the Electabuzz zord on the left)_

_**Sign Language and Wind**_

_(Mika on the right side with the Absol zord on the left)_

_**Are pieces among them**_

_(Danny on the right side with the Tropius zord on the left)_

_**Hide!**_

_(Edna's appearance)_

_**The two will intervene with the others!**_

_(Rayquaza and Claydol's appearance)_

_**So that the black hole will vanish in one stroke**_

_(Mary, Zack, Geki, and Sid's appearance)_

_**That's a… Nan Nanja Nanja Nanja**_

_(Mariah and Dawson's appearance)_

_**Nin Ninja Ninja Ninja!**_

_(The Shogun Poke Megazord appears)_

_(Rangers use Metallic Armor)_

_**Mighty Morphin Ninja Rangers**_

_(Characters created by, Daniel the Dragonfly, Psyduck Ranger, blackangle2, RubyVulpix, kittydemon, Alpha Blade, and Mimi Tachikawa-Sincerity, and YankeeFan2. Created by: YankeeFan2.)_

_(All Megazords appear)_

_**Mighty Morphin' Poke Rangers**_

* * *

**5!**

_No one said that this was going to be easy…_

**Chapter 125: Overtech Quest Part 5: Danny's Journey**

* * *

Danny walked up to the portal as green energy swept him through. Seconds later, he landed in the middle of the desert.

"Where am I?" he asked.

He turned around to notice the golden pyramid behind him.

"This must be it," said Danny.

He was walking and then he began to notice something. Four other pyramids next to it and they were similar to each other. The two pyramids on the right began glowing at the top of the pyramid colors of green and pink with the visions of Turboranger and the Beetleborgs and on the left, the tops became blue and yellow with visions of the Power Rangers and Timeranger. However, that one hasn't shot a beam.

"It must be waiting for me," said Danny walking toward the pyramid's entrance.

The entrance was gold with brown bars on either side with a golden triangle rooftop with a ruby that was shaped into a star on top. He stared at in awe as the thunderclouds came up and struck the desert with lightning all around. He ran in the pyramid. He then heard a loud screeching sound as the door closed on him with a simple message, that wasn't in hieroglyphics.

_**I knew you would want to go here as the final stop for the quest. This quest as you know will lead you to the Overtech Crystal. The Red Star crystal, once you retrieved it, it will teleport you out of the pyramid and you can go back through the dimension hole. However, hurry. Kyogre and Groudon are using their finishing attacks.**_

_**BEWARE! Traps will try to trick you every step of the way. Be on your guide. **_

Danny nodded and entered the main entrance of the pyramid, and little did he know that he accidentally stepped on a trip wire. The wire broke apart and a huge poison dart shot from the wall. Danny quickly ducked as thousands of them hit the wall.

"That was close," he said, crawling down to notice twenty more of them.

"I never expected this," he said, climbing over the wires to get to the top of the pyramid.

"Something tells me I am going to have a hard time getting this done," he said.

* * *

Back at Meteor Falls, the rangers noticed that Mariah and Dawson were destroying whatever was left, and they were huge. 

"Oh man," said Sean.

"Is it possible to get temporary power?" asked Jack.

"Hello, we blew out the core!" said Sean, "We need all of the crystals!"

"I mean is it possible to get temporary power from the crystals?" asked Jack.

"That is possible," said Sean with relucatance as he went over to the grid. He took the green crystal and put a plug to it. Suddenly, it began to glow and the lights kicked on with some of the Morphin' Grid.

"Okay, we can't morph, but the zords are online," said Sean.

"Okay," said Jack.

Sgt. Fubrizzi came back once again, "DID YOU HEAR?"

"Yeah, sir," said Sean, "We're leaving now. I put the crystal there for now and so far a fifth of our power is restored. Let's get to the zord bay."

A/N: I didn't let them morph because of the grid being at extremely low power.

The seven rangers hopped on to each of their zords. Max hopped on to the Mewtwo zord, Jenna hopped onto the Pichu Megazord, Amii hopped on to the Kadabra zord, Derik hopped on to the Swellow Zord, Jack slid into the Red Shogun Zord, while Sean took the Starmie zord and Mika took the Poochyena zord out.

"Let's go. Opening bay doors," said Sean.

The silver gate opened up and the zords came running through. Dawson and Mariah turned to them.

"They got their powers already?" asked Mariah, "Let's zap them!"

They use their powers as explosions appeared.

"Okay," said Jack, "I'll give you something to zap about! Flame Wheel!"

The Red Shogun rolled up into a ball and became a huge ball of fire rolling down toward them. Dawson took the hit and fell down. But, he retaliated. He smacked the Red Shogun with his staff. Jack grumbled as his own zord fell down. He got back up and prepared to attack.

"Okay, Dawson, you want to play? You have just mess with the Fire Star Master, moron," said Jack.

He used the hands of the Shoguns as they made fire come from out of his hands. Dawson laughed as all the clothes burned off of him, and sadly he had to cover himself.

"Oh crap," he said disappearing into the tower.

"Oh, no. I don't care if your naked, you aren't getting away from me that easily," said Jack.

He shot a Flamethrower toward the tower and some parts began to go on fire. In the meantime, all the others began attacking Mariah.

"You think you can stop me?" asked Mariah.

"Yes," said Amii, "Psycho Blast!"

A windstorm of psychic energy slashed Mariah. Mariah reflected it back. The zord took maximum damage.

"I guess we are going to need a lot more firepower," said Amii.

The other zords tried their best to stop them, but it didn't work exactly as planned.

* * *

Back at Meteor Falls, Sgt. Fubrizzi and Colleen were looking at the grid, "Rangers, retreat. You only have three minutes left." 

"We'll be there," said Jack.

* * *

Back in the pyramid dimension, Danny climbed up a staircase and shifted to the left. He jumped up and climbed on another floor. Suddenly, when he stepped on a tile, fire came out of its tile. Danny fell backwards and then noticed a stream of fire coming from the floor. 

"I guess I will have to run without getting burned," he said.

He ran toward a corner and turned left, little did he know that another set of darts came from below. He jumped to the side as some shot through the floor. When he landed, he hit poisonous gas heading up.

"Getting even close to the chamber was a lot harder than I thought!" he said.

Suddenly, a huge black spike came out from the ground. He jumped back. He found a stick and threw it forward to notice ten other spikes appearing.

"I wonder if I still have ninjitsu," he said.

He turned to the staircase and nodded, "I should."

"Transform to Yanma!" he said as he began to use his chakra.

He popped into the green insect with wings and flew past the spikes. He then popped out of the fly.

"That was close," he said, walking toward the next chamber.

* * *

Back at Meteor Falls… 

"Where's Danny?" asked Jack.

"He's at the middle of the pyramid, escalating up toward… Oh crap!" said Sean.

"What?" asked the rangers.

"He better know how to use water ninjitsu. He's going to a fire pit!" said Sean.

Then, it just hit Jack, the Shinobi Grid, the alternative grid.

"Sean, Danny knows what to do. In the meantime, you forgot one other grid that is not in Meteor Falls. Nimpo's grid! We can use our Ninja Powers!" said Jack.

"Oh yeah," said Sean, "When did we get that one again?"

"WE GOT IT WHEN WE GOT OUR NINJA POWERS! WE USE THEM FOR NINJA TRAINING!" yelled Jack.

"Okay," said Sean, "We got to hurry though. The people of Hoenn are almost slaughtered by the Fearjas and the Crushbones."

The Poke Rangers transformed into ninjas and headed down to what used to be Mauville City.

"Hey, look. Ninjas!" said one of the people that lived in Hoenn.

"Hey, Dawson. Looking for us?" asked Jack.

"Uh, I forgot you had your ninja powers!" said Dawson, "DIE!"

He used his lightning staff as it went toward Jack. Jack snickered as he duplicated into eight people.

"Art of the Doppleganger!"

"Let's go!" said Jack.

Jack jumped up with the other red ninjas and slashed Dawson in the face, even if he had new attire. Suddenly, Mika used her shurikens at Dawson's face. Dawson dodged them and began to use his staff when suddenly she disappeared.

"Where did you go?" asked Dawson, "YEOWCH!"

Mika appeared behind him with her Ninja Sword, "Right here."

Jenna jumped up and grabbed Mariah's leg. She threw Mariah around and threw her on the rock. Amii and Max jumped up and kicked her while Sean went to go help Jack and Mika. Derik smiled and looked at Amii.

"Power of Ninja! Sharp Utensils!" she said.

"Sharp Utensils?" asked Derik.

Suddenly, sharp spoons appeared and Mariah got stabbed repeatedly by the sharp spoons.

"All right," said Amii.

Dawson and Mariah came back and looked at the rangers, "We're not defeated. We will come back though, with a full army!"

They disappeared into thin air back to the tower and the rangers smiled as they blitzed back toward Meteor Falls.

* * *

Meanwhile, Danny was almost at the top, just another floor. He got up and landed on one trap which then fire began to burst out. 

"AHH!" he yelled, "I need to find a way."

He turned to notice ropes that had vines on them that were attached to the roof.

"Power of Ninja! Vine Ropes!"

A rope appeared from the other side and landed toward Danny. Danny climbed on and no sooner he swung the rope forward, fire began to ignite and it began to burn the vine. He jumped off and landed at the end of the fire pit as part of the pyramid was going up in flames. He turned to notice something really weird. It was red and it was glowing fiercely with a brown bridge that connects from one side to the next. It also had a purple glow at the bottom. Could it be the final Overtech Crystal? Or was it fake and worthless? He had to investigate.

Anyway, back at Meteor Falls, the rangers, Colleen, Sgt. Fubrizzi and Claydol were finishing it up when suddenly they heard the sound of someone knocking on the door.

"Uh, is anybody there?" asked someone in a girl's voice. Everybody was silent. It was the Gym Leader Flannery.

"I guess I'm going in," she said.

Suddenly, as she touched the door she felt sparks coming from it as Flannery flew back out.

"YEOW!" she screamed.

"Great thinking," said Jack.

"Yeah," said Sean, "Oh man, look!"

The rangers turned to notice Groudon using Solarbeam down at the ground and using Fissure to crack Hoenn. Lava engulfed from what used to be Mt. Chimney. Tons and tons of lava poured out onto the northern part of Hoenn, even part of Meteor Falls. Kyogre began to use a move called Surf as waves crashed down on Dewford Island and Slateport City… well, what's left of it.

"Danny has to get back soon," said Sgt. Fubrizzi, "Where is he anyway?"

Pressing D-05 on the clicker, Sean looked in awe as Danny was looking at how far he was from the location of where he was to the red star crystal.

"He's almost there!" said Sean.

"Oh my, we will have Hoenn back to normal in no time!" said Amii.

"How much longer to destruction?" asked Jack.

Sean checked his watch and looked at the screen.

"We have 15 minutes!" said Sean.

"15?" yelled Amii and Jenna.

"Time goes fast when the world ends doesn't it?" asked Max.

"Max, now is not a good time to joke around. I need to get the dimension portal ready," he said.

Max solemnly agreed to the point Sean made as the Blue Ranger fixed up the portal, ready for Danny.

In the meantime, the rangers watched as Danny looked down.

"Okay," said Danny, "AHH!"

As he ran across the old bridge, each tile began to fall. He ran quickly, getting closer and closer to the crystal. Suddenly at the last step, the tile below him collapsed. He started to fall but, hung on to the edge. He climbed up and got to the crystal. He picked it up and smiled as he finally got out of there.

Suddenly, a red beam came out of the pyramid. The crystal teleported him back to the desert. Danny watched as he saw the five beams of the pyramid combine into one golden beam heading straight up to the sky. He knew what that meant. It was time to rebuild the crystal before it was too late to save anything. He went through the dimension portal and landed back at Meteor Falls.

"So, did you watch?" asked Danny.

"Watch you get the crystal or the pyramid beams combining together?" asked Jack.

"The pyramids?" asked Danny.

Jack nodded and so did the others.

"Okay, let's assemble," said Danny, "Before it's too late!"

* * *

Dawson's Tower… 

"I hope Danny never gets back," said Mariah.

"Well, we have ten minutes before Hoenn goes sky-high," said Dawson.

* * *

**Still To Be Continued…**

A/N: Yay, all the crystals are back. Now, it's time for an assembly. This next chapter will talk also be the final flashback episode of when many faults occurred between the eight rangers, and what army were they talking about?

Oh, and I have heard that probably more than half of Hogwarts besides a couple of people I shouldn't mention dies so Psyduck and Digimon Lantern 1 and I forgot who else won these:

You get to make an In Space Poke Ranger (black has been made, it can be blue, yellow, or silver. Gender doesn't matter)

AND... A machine monster for Overtech Overdrive, I'm actually writing Chapter 4 as we speak because I'm behind schedule, I have been writing the first four chapters.


	131. The Flashback Assembly

A/N: Time for the next chapter, assembling the crystals, and a great flashback episode, which was never used in the second season. So, it will be a short chapter. But, then there is Poke Rangers World. We have 50-55 rangers next episode appearing, so prepare to be online for quite a while after the chapter is updated. Not to mention that the monster that will be made last episode will come back in 129 and a particular someone that was mentioned in the Prologue, that could cause Mariah to go down. Well, before I reveal anything else, let's continue.

* * *

Meteor Falls… 

"Okay, now that we have all the crystals. We may have a chance to save the planet. But it's going to be close," said Sean as he had the crystals in his hand.

"Well, there's no instruction manual," said Amii, "So, how are we going to get the crystal fixed within ten minutes?"

"It's easy," said Danny, "I don't know about the others, but I think the Star crystal is the middle.

Sean nodded as he picked up a silver container which glows correctly if the Overtech Crystal is placed in it.

"Okay," said Sean, "I hope you are right about this. We have at least seven minutes left."

Danny nodded as he helped activate the charges, "What happens when it is complete?"

"It will stop at the events before the Sky Pillar was destroyed. However, Rayquaza won't be back," said Sean, "He died before Groudon and Kyogre were resurrected. It stops when Groudon and Kyogre are back to their hiding places."

"Then they will come back," said Amii.

"I know, but they will be dormant," said Sean, "They won't be active like now."

Danny nodded as he gathered the Overtech Crystals together, waiting for Sean's instructions.

* * *

_(The eight rangers go on their motorcycles as explosions appear. Jack appears, then Mika, then Sean, then Amii, then Jenna, then Danny, then Derik and finally Max)_

_(Rangers pose and their Ninja Changers and Poke Morphers appear)_

_**Jack: Mighty Morphin**_

_**Rangers: POKE RANGERS!**_

_(The ninja coins glow)_

_**Poke Rangers, Ninja Rangers!**_

_(The eight teens transform into the Poke Rangers)_

_(The Ninja Poke Megazord appears with the Omega Psy Phoenix with the words saying, "Based on the Japanese show, "Ninja Sentai Kakuranger" which I don't own")_

_**The bridge of lighting you must cross**_

_(Jack on the right side with the Quilava zord on the left)_

_**The diamond adventure lies in happiness**_

_(Max on the right side with the White Mewtwo zord on the left)_

_**The mystery of Ninja is right here **_

_(Derik on the right side with the Furret zord on the left)_

_**Show and connect, Poke Rangers**_

_(Amii on the right side with the Cherimu zord on the left)_

_**The sufficient character**_

_(Sean on the right side with the Starmie zord on the left)_

_**Twilights with the other eight**_

_(Jenna on the right side with the Electabuzz zord on the left)_

_**Sign Language and Wind**_

_(Mika on the right side with the Absol zord on the left)_

_**Are pieces among them**_

_(Danny on the right side with the Tropius zord on the left)_

_**Hide!**_

_(Edna's appearance)_

_**The two will intervene with the others!**_

_(Claydol and Colleen's appearance with the Overtech Crystal)_

_**So that the black hole will vanish in one stroke**_

_(Mary, Zack, Geki, and Sid's appearance)_

_**That's a… Nan Nanja Nanja Nanja**_

_(Mariah and Dawson's appearance)_

_**Nin Ninja Ninja Ninja!**_

_(The Poke Zords form to the Megazord, then the Evolution, Ninja and Shoguns form to the Megazords as well)_

_(Rangers use Metallic Armor)_

_**Mighty Morphin Ninja Rangers**_

_(Characters created by, Daniel the Dragonfly, Psyduck Ranger, blackangle2, RubyVulpix, kittydemon, Alpha Blade, and Mimi Tachikawa-Sincerity, and YankeeFan2. Created by: YankeeFan2.)_

_(All the Generals/Megazords appear with Nimpo and the spirit of Rayquaza and Mewtra in the back)_

_**Mighty Morphin' Poke Rangers**_

_(The Eight Rangers are shown posing)_

**4!!!!**

**Chapter 126: The Flashback Assembly**

* * *

Sean slid the Star crystal in the middle and it didn't glow to go in. 

"Idiot," said Sean, "Just kidding. I don't think so."

"Well, hurry," said Jack, "Use mine."

Sean stuck the rectangle in the middle.

"Nope," said Sean.

"Well," said Derik, "Try me."

Sean put the Triangle Crystal and all of a sudden a blue beam struck down from the roof as it slid in the middle.

"Yes," said the others.

"Okay," said Sean, "Now, that the triangle is in the middle, "Let's now use Jack's crystal."

On the left side, the rectangle crystal began to glow green as it connected to the triangle.

"Now, time for the double-bar," said Sean.

He looked for it on each side but the rectangle and suddenly, a yellow beam was aiming next to the bottom side of the triangle as it connected next to the rectangle attached to the triangle, like an exact right angle.

"Circle," said Jenna, "Let's see where that goes."

A pink aura was on the long side as it slid in with ease.

"Now, we have the-," said Sean.

Suddenly, the place shook like crazy.

"What's going on?" asked Jenna.

"Oh, shit!" said Claydol, "SEAN, HURRY! WE HAVE TEN SECONDS BEFORE THEY USE THE ULTIMATE ATTACK TO WIPE EVERYTHING!"

Sean began to sweat as he tried to find a place for the red crystal.

_Nine…_

Still tense as he looked over to the top, didn't work..

_Eight…_

"Damn," said Sean.

_Seven…_

"Shut up, Yankee," he yelled.

_Six…_

He tried to put the crystal next to the rectangle and double-bar didn't work.

_Five…_

Then he tried to connect next to the triangle and the oval.

_Four…_

"Try the rectangle and the circle," said Jack.

_Three…_

"Oh," said Sean as he held it over to them. Suddenly, a red beam came on as it began to glow and he put it in quickly.

_Two…_

"Cross your fingers," said Sean.

_One… _

Suddenly, the crystal began to glow. Claydol opened the hatch to the roof and released the force field on it as the white beam struck the clouds as it hit the planet's atmosphere.

"All right," said the rangers.

Suddenly, the crystal energy spread out all through Hoenn. Trees and buildings were coming back with an essence of normality. All the cities returned with everything back to normal. People and Pokemon that died were resurrected, well some were. Injuries were healed and everything went back to normal. Suddenly, they heard the sound of clicking.

"Guys," said Sean as they went to the morphing grid.

They noticed a green grid connecting to each other. Suddenly, the lights turned on and so did all of the zords and vehicles. Eight beams began to shine on them in their ranger colors.

"Oh my," said Jack, "We're back in business."

"Better late than never," said Claydol.

* * *

In the meantime, back at Dawson's Tower… 

"I think it's time to call an army," said Mariah.

"Yeah," said Dawson, "We might as well wait until they arrive."

Suddenly, they heard footsteps and screaming.

"YOU'RE POINTLESS!"

The enemies turned to Nyura and Manyula with a happy smile.

"NYURA!" screamed Mariah, "Oh, it's just terrible!"

"What?" asked Nyura, "I don't give sympathy, you know!"

"The rangers killed our master plan! The ancient Pokemon are back to their slumber!" whined Mariah.

Nyura giggled and burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" asked Mariah.

"Never use two legendary Pokemon to demolish Hoenn," said Nyura, "Can't wait to get Rayquaza."

"Rayquaza's dead," said Mariah.

"Oh!" said Nyura, with enthusiasm, "How?"

"Assassination!" said Mariah.

"Oh, that was too low. So low that it's awesome! I guess the rangers are on their own," said Nyura.

"Yup," said Mariah.

"No biggie. I will be happy to help, but then I go to back to Johto. Where are the other people?" asked Nyura.

"They're coming. Want tea?" asked Mariah.

"Sure. With ice cubes in them please," said Nyura with a smile. Suddenly, they heard the sound of an earthquake as the pyramid landed on top of them.

"Oh great," said Dawson talking to Manyula.

"What?" asked Manyula.

"Anubis is here," said Dawson, "Mariah's daddy."

Nyura laughed, "It's a great thing I don't have a dad."

Anubis smiled, "Hello, wench. Where is Mariah?"

"COOKING TEA! AND DON'T CALL ME WENCH!" said Dawson, "That is bad to say! Bad!"

"Oh well," said Anubis, "You must be Manyula."

"Yeah," said Manyula.

"I can't believe it. We will see each other in war, along each other," said Anubis, "I just hope those brats from Rara Von don't get here. Because I have to kill those rangers because they helped my enemies a lot in battle."

* * *

Back at Meteor Falls, the rangers sat down in depression. Colleen looked at them, "What's wrong?" 

Max looked at Colleen and looked down. Mika noticed the same thing, "Max, this isn't like you. What's wrong?"

"It's all my fault," said Max.

"What?" asked Mika, "What did you do?"

"Well, if I didn't have the map in my hand, we wouldn't be here and Rayquaza wouldn't have gotten murdered," said Max.

* * *

_Chapter 119- Accidents Happen Footage…_

_Max opened his eyes to notice Jack hovering him, "Are you okay?"_

"_Yeah, thanks. Whoever… saved me, what happened?"_

"_Well," Amii said out of curiosity, "We would like to know."_

"_Know what?" asked Max._

"_Why did those creeps attack you?" he asked._

* * *

Back to present… 

"Um, yeah. Did you forget that we took your map to make a fake one that way they didn't discover our hideout?" asked Mika.

"They did anyway," said Max.

"Yeah, but um… we didn't know they were going to assassinate Rayquaza and destroy three cities and the pillar together. Not to mention what just happened, we were close to death!" said Jack, "Besides, I'm proud that you are the White Ranger and I'm sure Mewtra's also really proud of you. He chose a strong person to be in his place."

Colleen nodded, "Um, while you guys are talking, I'm going to the Pizza Shack and I'm going to order two pies. I'm sure everyone's hungry after what happened."

"Definitely," said the rangers.

Sean nodded and turned to the others, "Maybe, it was my fault. Maybe if I haven't met Jameral, we wouldn't be in this mess either."

"WHAT?" asked Amii.

* * *

_Flashback to Chapter 109- Rara Rangers From Rara Von Part 2_

_Mewtra and Amii looked at Sean and Jameral, who was still under the black cloak._

"_Sean, this better be good," said Amii, "Who are you?"_

_Sean looked at the four others. One of them stepped out and pulled Jameral toward him._

"_What the hell were you thinking?" asked the one in a girl voice._

"_I am sorry Madiesan. But, I kind of followed this guy to their zord bay and we got into a fight and… he knew who I was!"_

_SMACK! A hand came from her white gloves, accidentally removing the black cloak. She wore a white costume similar to Jameral's but, her visor looked like an arrowhead pointing down with a gold plate above her visor with a golden arrowhead with the same armed weapons, but she wore a skirt and it was the white version of the blue ranger costume. Except instead of fins, she had feathers on her back._

"_Okay, unless you are one of Dawson's freaks you better leave," said Mewtra._

"_Yeah," said Amii._

"_Lord Dawson?" asked Madiesan._

"_Yeah," said Jameral, "I'm guessing you are Poke Rangers too, eh?"_

_Amii and Mewtra looked at each other and nodded. Then, it hit them. How did he know? They looked at each other and turned to Sean._

"_SEAN!" they yelled._

"

* * *

"That was when we didn't know it at first," said Amii, "Now they are allies of ours. Right?" 

"Right," said Jenna.

"Speaking of Rara Von Rangers, it must've been my fault when I was taken over. I nearly killed two Rarians and a human," said Jack.

* * *

_Flashback to Chapter 111: Awakened By Terror…_

_They pulled the triggers and some of the Wulf Warriors fell down. Jack turned his Blade Blaster in to a sword while Aliesan took out his Ninja Saber. Jack jumped on one of the Wulf Warriors and slaughtered them with his sword. Aliesan jumped up on top of him and his ninja blade started to glow._

"_Ninja Strike, Eruption!"_

_He hit the ground with his sword, and all the remaining Wulf Warriors exploded from the intense power of the ground that was above the boiling point of water. Demon Drivus also had a taste of the attack, but it was only a tickle to him._

"_No way," said Demon Drivus, "Mind Control!"_

_It headed straight for Aliesan when suddenly someone took the blow. He became evil and turned to Aliesan._

"_Jack?" asked Aliesan._

_Aliesan stood up as Jack pulled his ankle and made him trip._

"_Jack!" yelled Aliesan._

_Jenna and Kakusen ran toward Lilycove City, stopping at what she just saw. Jenna shook her head and turned to Kakusen._

"_What's with Jack?" asked Jenna._

_Suddenly, she heard laughing from behind and noticed that Demon Drivus was right in front of her as she disappeared into the sky._

"_I think something's up," said Jenna, "Jack wouldn't hurt anybody."_

"_Unless…" said Kakusen, "He's controlled. We got to help Aliesan, and see if we can knock Jack back into his senses."_

_The two rangers quickly grabbed Jack as he swung his sword at Aliesan. Jack shrugged them off. He slashed Kakusen and as he struck Jenna, Jenna blocked him with her Chu Daggers. Jenna kicked Jack in the stomach._

"_What's with you?" asked Jenna._

"_I… want… to destroy the planet!" said Jack, "And I would be really appreciated if you help!"_

"

* * *

"Um, yeah, you know if I was taken over by someone you would do the same thing!" said Jenna. 

"Yeah," said Jack.

"SO, THEN WHY DID YOU BLAME YOURSELF?" yelled Jenna.

Jack was silent for a moment and then Jenna broke the silence, "It was my fault we got into this mess. Remember when me and Edna switched and nearly got into an argument? Well, you almost a team member that day."

* * *

_Flashback to Chapter 49: Trading Relatives- Dawson's Style_

"_Wow, Edna must be really upset that you can't see us for a week," said Mika._

"_I know. But, I don't get it. Why is she so harsh on me?" asked Jenna. "She doesn't know how my life has been. She knows if I have to save the world, I HAVE TO SAVE THE WORLD! She doesn't get it!"_

_Next thing she knew, a lightning bolt struck in front of them and the Crushbones surrounded the two rangers._

"_Dawson's up to something," said Jenna._

"_So I noticed," said Mika._

_Jenna and Mika began to use the trees to try or attempt to take out the spine of the Crushbones. The Crushbone took Jenna by the leg and slammed it down._

_Jenna kicked him in the face and turned him around. Then, she broke the spine making him disappear. Mika was kicking them each time. She pulled the head out of one of them and started smacking the spines out of each Crushbone, knocking them all out._

_Edna arrived at the scene, "Jenna, you're still grounded."_

"_Listen. I got into an ambush! Okay?" asked Jenna._

"_Lose the attitude! Besides if something should appear wrong, you're still grounded and the others will handle it for you!"_

_Edna knew how to push the right buttons. Jenna got really angry at her._

"_You don't know how it's like to be a Poke Ranger," whispered Jenna._

"_You don't know how it's like to be a responsible young adult," said Edna._

"_Oh, really?"_

"_Yeah, really!" said Edna._

_They continued fighting and then Shedswitcher appeared._

"_Ha ha! Perfect, just set this to one minute and presto!"_

_He disappeared and the laser activated switching the both of them._

"_Why am I in your body?" asked Jenna, or Edna._

"_I can't believe this!" said Edna/Jenna. She looked at the black hair and the glasses._

"_I am so… so… small," said Jenna._

_Mika ran over to them._

"_I found something that was really weird," said Mika._

_Jenna and Edna looked and noticed a laser gun that said 'Switcher Version 2.0'._

"_Our bodies! We're switched!" said Jenna. (Or Edna)_

"_IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!" yelled Edna. (You know what I mean)_

"_How about we just go to Sky Pillar and figure this whole thing out?" asked Mika._

"_Fine. But, you're still grounded," said Jenna._

"

* * *

Sean nodded, "You got along and remember when she became our ally? She was of great help!" 

"I think it was my fault we got stuck in this mess again," said Danny.

The rangers turned to Danny and Danny nodded.

"No, that was Mariah that put a spell on you," said Jack.

"Not that. Hirlani!" yelled Danny.

"Hirlani? Oh yeah, Hirlani!" said Amii.

* * *

_Chapter 88- The Break-Up Spell…_

_Hirlani was in the trees watching Amii and Danny walk home. She giggled as she took out an arrow._

"_Good bye, relationship!"_

_The arrow split into two and the two stabbed them in the hearts. Danny and Amii's eyes began to glow purple as they began to look at each other._

"_DANNY, GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME!" she yelled._

"_WHAT DID I DO?" he asked._

"_IT'S NOT RIGHT TO DO WHAT YOU DID TO ME! YOU PUNK, JERK!" she yelled._

"_I THOUGHT WE HAD SOMETHING! I HAD NO RIGHT TO BE INSULTED!" he yelled._

_Amii gasped, "Are you dumping me?"_

_Danny nodded, "Pretty much, yeah!"_

_Amii nodded and began to tear, "Well, get your things and get the (bleep) out of here! And bring Derik too!"_

* * *

"Um, that's because Dawson despised relationships," said Jack. 

"Oh," said Danny, "Well, what now?"

Amii felt silent and turned to them, "It's my fault that we're in this slump due to the way I was acting… and it wasn't being perfect."

"Like what?" asked Danny.

"Remember when the Poisonous Piranha came?" asked Amii.

The rangers turned to them and Amii nodded.

* * *

_Flashback of Chapter 104: The Female Warrior's Flaming Oath_

"_Lillian, I'm going up to the roof for a second. I'll be back," she said._

"_Okay," said Lillian, who was really another person in disguise. She snuck upstairs and heard her._

"_Dawson, your plan was glorious!" she said. Lillian noticed a tail on the floor. She walked toward the nurse._

"_Stop Meowthlady!" said Lillian._

_The nurse revealed herself as Meowthlady while Lillian revealed herself as Jenna._

"_Jenna! Wow, it's been a long time. Too bad you will die!"_

_Amii came from behind to notice Meowthlady in a nurse costume, but she didn't know that because she had her hat on and the mask was off. She ran toward Amii._

"_Amii, grab her. We got to question her!" yelled Jenna._

_Meowthlady pushed Amii away and jumped from the roof. Amii ran downstairs while Jenna took a leap of faith to the ground. The other rangers ran toward her as she tried to catch her breath. Amii came just in time for Fearjas and Meowthlady to arrive. There was also another monster. He was a Carvanha and Koffing monster. He was purple with green and blue with a mouth full of green slime._

_cut to the middle of chapter_

_Amii sat down playing with her Eevee. Even though she was happy to play with her Pokémon, she was ultimately depressed. Suddenly, she heard the rushing sounds of two beams from behind her._

"_Amii, where were you?"_

_It was Mika and Jenna who came up from behind._

"_We need to talk," said Jenna._

_Amii nodded, "Eevee, return!"_

_The brown Eevee Pokémon returned to her Pokeball._

"_What's up?" asked Amii._

"_Rayquaza wanted me to tell you that the epidemic of this disease has spread through half the city and Dewford Town. Thousands of Pokémon are dying, and some of the humans are almost mutated," said Mika._

"_Thanks to __**you**__," said Jenna._

"_Me? What did I do?" asked Amii._

_Jenna didn't have the patience for this. She calmed down and began to speak, "Why didn't you stop that nurse? Did you know it was Meowthlady?"_

_Amii looked at her, "What?"_

_She looked astonished. She didn't realize that was Meowthlady from the beginning._

"_You didn't know," said Mika._

_Amii nodded, "Okay. I knew it was her, but the reason I didn't fight her was… was because I have a soft spot for nurses."_

"_WHAT?" yelled Jenna, "Why?"_

"_When I was seven, I had a kidney infection. It was so severe, I almost died. The nurse who I can't seem to remember got me better. I got a new kidney and now ever since, I feel happy. That's why whenever I see nurses in a hospital, I smile. I smile knowing that they are doing their job. Same thing with Nurse Joy when it came to Pokémon matters."_

_Jenna looked at her with an upsetting reason, "That was your reason? Because of what happened nine years ago?"_

_Amii nodded._

"_THAT WAS CERTAINLY NO EXCUSE. THANKS TO YOU, WE HAVE 18 HOURS BEFORE THE DISEASE NOT JUST SPREADS HERE, BUT ALL OVER THE WORLD!" yelled Jenna._

* * *

Mika and Jenna looked at her, "And what did you do?" 

"I found the antidote," said Amii.

"And…" said Jenna.

"We fought the Fearjas without any help of the opposite sex," said Amii.

"Sexist," muttered Derik.

"Oh please, Derik. How about you? Maybe you had a fault," said Amii.

"As a matter of fact, I did," said Derik, "Remember?"

"Oh yeah, when you forgot to lock the Overtech Crystal," said Mika.

* * *

_Flashback to Chapter 117- Metallic Rangers Part 2…_

"_Guys, Aliesan's hurt!" yelled Amii._

"_How?" asked Jack, "He's up there."_

"_No, no! I think I know why, every time we attack Aliesan, we will hurt Aliesan, we damage Nimpo, Nimpo gets hurt," said Amii._

"_Huh?" asked the rangers._

"_Look," said Amii, "The red parts resemble Aliesan's power, the blue gloves and boots and the samurai helmet next to the red helmet is Nimpo. We attack either part of that, they get hurt up there."_

"_They must be bonded," said Sean._

"_How, maybe the Overtech…," said Mika, "Derik, did you forget to lock it up?"_

"_What?" asked Derik, then it hit him, "OH, SHIT!"_

"_Don't worry. We'll get it back," said Jack._

Mika patted Derik on the shoulder, "Oh really?"

"Yeah, but we have it now. Don't we?"

"Yeah," said Amii with a smile.

Jack and the others nodded too. Claydol also nodded to that as well, "Well, anyone has doubts before I have to something to say to all of you?"

Mika nodded, "Maybe it's mine. Stupid Krabby Cab!"

* * *

_Flashback to Chapter 99- Mika's Masquerade…_

_Inside the Krabby Cab, Mika and Zack were being tossed around as the Krabby Cab kept spinning around. Zack nearly threw up as the cab kept going faster and faster._

"_I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE!" yelled Zack._

"_We will be okay," said Mika, "Now, let's do yoga!"_

_Zack looked at her with a weird look and screamed for his life._

"_Remember, I break for nobody!" said the Krabby Cab._

* * *

"Hey, now we got the Sharpedo Cycles," said Jenna, "Which go a lot faster!" 

Everyone agreed and suddenly Claydol arrived with a speech.

"Sometimes, rangers can doubt themselves and blame themselves for something that is wrong. But, sometimes you may feel like so. It's best important that you forget about what happened since Day 1 of this mess and keep going," said Claydol.

"I recommend what he said," said Sgt. Fubrizzi.

Suddenly, Colleen arrived with two boxes of pizza, "Hungry? I also brought soda and cups."

"Thanks, Colleen," said the rangers.

Suddenly, a whish from Meteor Falls arrived to notice purple fish like people wearing black cloaks with either red, blue, yellow, black, or white cuffs.

"Aliesan?" asked Jack.

"The one and only," said Aliesan shaking his hand.

"What brings you here?" asked Jack, about to take a slice of pizza.

"Same thing why we are here," said a voice.

The rangers turned to notice six rangers. The person in the middle had jet black hair and dark eyes, and was wearing a black shirt with a red sweat-jacket tied around his waist, blue jeans, and black shoes. The girl in the back had short, golden-blonde hair, and sparkling eyes, and was wearing a pink tank top and light tan caprees. The guy next to the other girl was black with black hair, had light brown eyes and was wearing a blue shirt with a white vest underneath and blue jogging shorts. The girl next to the guy in blue had pink hair with a blonde streak tied into a pony tail, she wore a yellow t-shirt with black short shorts. She also has white tennis shoes. The guy next to Anna had dark, reddish-brown hair, and similar eyes, and was wearing a black t-shirt with a leaf symbol on it, a pair of odd jeans, and a pair of steel-toe boots to match. The final guy had messy black hair, had a white shirt with red stripes down the sides and blue shorts. Also, a robotic Mr. Mime arrived with a green Pokemon that was still in his sphere.

"Celebi?" asked Claydol.

"Claydol!" yelled Miborg as he ran up to him, "I knew this would happen!"

"What would happen?" asked Claydol.

The rangers looked at each other and turned to the eleven rangers. What were they in for?

* * *

A/N: Cliffhanger. Next chapter is Poke Rangers World War I Part 1! YAY! YAY! YAY! Please review! And if it's good I will write Part 1, if I have a plot for it, meh… I'll think of something. 


	132. Poke Rangers World War I Part 1

A/N: Here we are, Poke Rangers World War I. So, now that you know. This is the last and FINAL crossover before the BIG, BIG, BIG Season Finale. Which I hope you are all there to see. So, please read and review.

PROMO TIME, AGAIN:

**Overtech Overdrive appears in 3 episodes. Repeat 3 episodes! **

**Special Thanks goes to:  
**

Psyduck Ranger (Johto series), Starfighter364 (Orre series and Future Force), ClarinetWrathArineko (Sonora series), Mimi Tachikawa-Sincerity (Kanto series), Sakura Haruno- White Pretear (Twilight series), and Sentrovasi (Elem series) for their massive help and I hope this happens soon.

* * *

Dawson's Tower… 

Mariah brought out a huge book on who was here and not here.

"We have so far, me, Dawson, LadySeviper, Black Phoenix, Scythmourai, Meowthlady, Darkix, Count Golbat, Nyura, Manyula, Krowa, Sudos, Sketch, Anubis and where's Mewtwo?" asked Mariah.

"Mewtwo… Please, he's like gone since Poke Rangers: Kanto was like gone," a girl's voice said.

Mariah turned to notice a woman in her forty's with dark violet hair. She stood tall with yellow eyes that are so fierce, you can't bear to look. She smiled as she stood with her staff and laughed as she wore a black leather jumpsuit. A bunch of mutated Roselias appeared behind her and two poke morph female monsters named Espe and Umbre, who can think and attack like Espeon and Umbreon.

"I'm Madison and there are new rangers in Kanto," she said.

"Who are they?" asked Mariah.

"The Poke Rangers Angels!" said Madison, "Oh and my Roseleons will be more than happy to help you!"

* * *

Meteor Falls… 

The Johto Rangers walked inside and sat down on the steps with the others. Greg Simpson, the Blue Johto Ranger was still impressed with the system.

"So, how the hell did Celebi get here? I thought he was in the Great Sphere and couldn't come back here." asked Jack.

"Well, thanks to the plasma sphere you made for me," said Celebi, "I can stay here until this madness is over! Which we hope to god is just one war! Thanks to Miborg's time device, we were sent back here and well, teleported from the Ilex Forest to here. Anyway, something was going on with Nyura as she went back here with Mariah and Dawson."

"What?" asked Jenna.

"You didn't know?" asked Sabrina, the Yellow Johto Ranger.

"No," said Amii.

"Well," said Anna, "I think it's best if we tell you what's-."

The rangers heard the alarm and Claydol and Miborg were fighting over the clicker.

"Give that to me!" yelled Claydol as he pushed the robot with his eyes, "Robots."

The clicker showed Trewma as he was on Route 117 destroying the farmlands of Verdanturf.

"We got to move," said Jack.

The rangers jumped up and went toward the arsenal bay. Eddie nodded and so did Aliesan and the others, but Jack turned to the others.

"Eddie, I'm sorry, but I need your team to stay here. Same thing Aliesan," said Jack.

"But," said Eddie as he was cut off from Jack.

"I know," said Jack, "But we're more experienced with him."

"Well, what do we do?" asked Eddie.

"Wait," said Jack, "I want to know why you guys are here. This is strange beyond my understanding."

Eddie and Aliesan looked at each other as the Poke Rangers got on their Sharpedo Cycles and headed toward the city.

* * *

_(The eight rangers go on their motorcycles as explosions appear. Jack appears, then Mika, then Sean, then Amii, then Jenna, then Danny, then Derik and finally Max)_

_(Rangers pose and their Ninja Changers and Poke Morphers appear)_

_**Jack: Mighty Morphin**_

_**Rangers: POKE RANGERS!**_

_(The ninja coins glow)_

_**Poke Rangers, Ninja Rangers!**_

_(The eight teens transform into the Poke Rangers)_

_(The Ninja Poke Megazord appears with the Omega Psy Phoenix with the words saying, "Based on the Japanese show, "Ninja Sentai Kakuranger" which I don't own")_

_**The bridge of lighting you must cross**_

_(Jack on the right side with the Quilava zord on the left)_

_**The diamond adventure lies in happiness**_

_(Max on the right side with the White Mewtwo zord on the left)_

_**The mystery of Ninja is right here **_

_(Derik on the right side with the Furret zord on the left)_

_**Show and connect, Poke Rangers**_

_(Amii on the right side with the Cherimu zord on the left)_

_**The sufficient character**_

_(Sean on the right side with the Starmie zord on the left)_

_**Twilights with the other eight**_

_(Jenna on the right side with the Electabuzz zord on the left)_

_**Sign Language and Wind**_

_(Mika on the right side with the Absol zord on the left)_

_**Are pieces among them**_

_(Danny on the right side with the Tropius zord on the left)_

_**Hide!**_

_(Edna's appearance)_

_**The two will intervene with the others!**_

_(Claydol and Colleen's appearance with the Overtech Crystal)_

_**So that the black hole will vanish in one stroke**_

_(Mary, Zack, Geki, and Sid's appearance)_

_**That's a… Nan Nanja Nanja Nanja**_

_(Mariah and Dawson's appearance)_

_**Nin Ninja Ninja Ninja!**_

_(The Poke Zords form to the Megazord, then the Evolution, Ninja and Shoguns form to the Megazords as well)_

_(Rangers use Metallic Armor)_

_**Mighty Morphin Ninja Rangers**_

_(Characters created by, Daniel the Dragonfly, Psyduck Ranger, blackangle2, RubyVulpix, kittydemon, Alpha Blade, and Mimi Tachikawa-Sincerity, and YankeeFan2. Created by: YankeeFan2.)_

_(All the Generals/Megazords appear with Nimpo and the spirit of Rayquaza and Mewtra in the back)_

_**Mighty Morphin' Poke Rangers**_

_(The Eight Rangers are shown posing)_

**3**

And yes the countdown is still going.

**Chapter 127: Poke Rangers World War I Part 1**

The Poke Rangers of Hoenn were on their cycles heading straight toward Trewma.

"I see you got the crystal back together," he said.

"You got that right," said Amii, "Now go back to the grave from whence you came!"

"No, not really," said Trewma, "HA!"

Purple spikes appear on their chests as explosions occurred. The rangers used their weapons and suddenly, there were more explosions. The rangers turned to notice a Sudowoodo monster with rock arms and he carried a sword. He laughed with evil as he went up to Trewma.

"Why Sudos, nice to meet you!" said Trewma, "Again."

"I will do anything to help you destroy these… eight rangers," he said.

Meteor Falls…

Eddie saw what was going on as he saw three girls come through the cave.

"OH MY GOD! THIS IS AWESOME!" screamed the girls, "WE'RE THE POKE RANGERS ANGELS!"

"Right," said Eddie, "Johto, we need to help them. NOW!"

"But," said Claydol, turning to the camera, "Okay…"

"Ready?" asked Eddie.

"Ready!" said the others.

"Morph, I Choose You!"

Their morphers began to glow as they transformed.

"Hover Boards!" said Eddie.

"Wing Blades!" said Kris.

The rangers got on their Hover Boards while Kris had two wings attached heading straight to Route 117. They dropped the Hover Boards and Trewma, Sudos and the Hoenn Rangers looked as the Johto Rangers transformed into beams of light and then a multi-colored explosion. Then, they arrived.

"Oh no," said Sudos.

"Red Typhlosion Power!"

"White Dragonite Power!"

"Green Meganium Power!"

"Blue Feraligatr Power!"

"Yellow Ampharos Power!"

"Pink Espeon Power!"

"To warm the world with peace, love, and joy," said Eddie, "Poke Rangers…"

"JOHTO!"

They posed as a huge explosion occurred behind them.

Suddenly, they noticed a couple of streaks of light coming from the left. The five Rara Von Rangers were there with three new rangers that are all female.

"We're out numbered, wait and see, rangers," said Trewma, as he released purple spikes on every single costume. They all were affected as he left.

"What does he mean? Wait for what?" asked Sean.

"That is what we were TRYING to tell you," said Eddie.

* * *

Mariah's Palace… 

Suddenly, a Banette like monster came with a mysterious being known as Tentor Fog. Mariah put that on the checklist with their henchmen as they sat down, waiting for instructions. Kaginz arrived as well and a couple of others. They all began to argue when suddenly Mariah raised her staff and electric beams shot the roof.

"QUIET!" she screamed.

Everybody turned to her as Mariah looked at them like she had two heads.

"Listen up!" said Mariah, "The Poke Rangers have foiled our plans. And I want revenge. So, I think it's time we introduced ourselves. I'm Queen Mariah and I was awakened on January 11, 2006. The Poke Rangers arrived and foiled my plans, and I am still fighting."

"I'm Dawson, her husband. I came in June and sealed her away forever, little did I know she came back. Ever since then, the rangers have gotten new powers to destroy our forces. I say it's time we attack. Here are our henchmen!"

The henchmen looked at the evil alliance.

"LadySeviper here," the half-human, half-Seviper said, "And here are my friends, Black Phoenix, the Fearjas, Crushbones, Scythmourai, Meowthlady, Count Golbat, and Darkix."

Suddenly, Master Anubis wrapped around his golden sash and turned to the enemies.

"I'm known as the horrible Master Anubis. I'm known as the Master of Darkness. The rangers took something that was rightfully mine and I will demolish every ranger to get to my goal. Even my Wulf Warriors are vulnerable to attack," he said.

"Excuse me, you have problems?" asked Nyura.

"Well, what about you?" asked Mariah, turning to the Sneasel.

"I'm Nyura. Ice Queen that will destroy Goldenrod of 2106! My plans however were demolished," she said.

A Weavile rose up with Nyura and he had a black beard, "I'm Manyula. I'm here to destroy the Johto Rangers thanks to Sketch. I'm her husband and we are happily married…in a negative way. Here's the henchmen of the Nyura's Empire!"

A Sudowoodo like creature appeared behind Manyula. It had normal, but rock, human-like arms, instead of its branch like ones, a horrible and evil expression on its face, and a huge sword in its hand.

"I'm Sudos," he said.

A Smeargle monster appeared and he had a sketchbook in his hand smiling, "I'm the monster maker known as Sketch."

The next and final henchmen was a Murkrow that looked like a Tenga Warrior from Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers.

"My name is Krowa. The Johto Rangers killed my brother! So, I want revenge," he said.

Madison burst out laughing, "These wackos are your street soldiers? The purple-like frozen soldiers called Armourens? Come on! In the meantime, you know about my mutated Roselias, the Roseleons and these two characters."

"We are Espe and Umbre, Poke Morph girls that have the ability of Espeon and Umbreon. Together, we are unbeatable," said the girls.

"Okay," said Mariah, "NEXT!"

The demon monster appeared with not three, but six other warriors, "I am Kaginz, and I am here to show you my henchmen that terrorized Orre. For the moment…"

In the meantime two people came up from behind. Two rangers arrived, one was dark blue and one was dark gold, snickering evilly.

"I'm Shadow Ranger, and this is the Dark Gold Ranger," he said.

"We are more than happy to be in this war," she said with a growl.

Then, there were four more people. There was a Typhlosion monster, with a Swellow monster and a Rhydon monster. The Swellow monster bowed first. She was an orange Swellow, that was taller than a normal Swellow with huge arms and she carried a wrist morpher that had a yellow Dino plate on the left hand.

"I'm Swilon," she said with a happy mood.

The next monster was a huge Rhydon with hind legs that are big and heavy with a blue horn on top with yellow eyes and has a wrist morpher with a blue Dino plate attached to it.

"I'm Rhyzen," he said.

And finally, the Typhlosion monster arrived and he was, well armed with a lot of weapons and has a red Dino Plate morpher that was attached to his wrist.

"I'm Typhlosion Commando," he said.

"Okay, TC, they know you," said Kaginz.

"For the final time, stop calling me TC," he said.

"TC, Shut it," said Kaginz.

Suddenly, there was an evil female Banette and she laughed her brains away as she stabbed her sword in the ground.

"I'm Reisa. You know that I tried to destroy Sonora, but the Sonora Rangers keep busting my chops. So, I will be happy to take you on. Even if I don't have henchmen," she said.

"Then why are you here?" asked Madison.

Reisa smacked her with her sword on top of the head, "Not funny!"

Suddenly, another earthquake took place as Mariah and Dawson never saw these before. Many demons came in and they laughed as they saw Mariah, Dawson and the other evil villains. A woman with purple wavy hair came up from behind and she had 3D indigo diamond earrings. Her right eye was piercing green and her left eye was covered with a small computer. She had red lips with fangs instead of normal teeth. She wore an indigo armored shirt with spikes on the sleeves. She even has a cape that was pink like a rose. And on her chest was the demon symbol, which appeared to be a pair of black wings with a sword through the wings. A man next to her had aqua blue hair going down to his shoulders. He had dark purple eyes and an orange freckle on his nose. On his upper body, he wore blue armor with the demon symbol on the chest plate. He wore brown furry gloves and has fangs as well. He wore black armored boots with spikes underneath. Blue armor covered his ankles and he was a lot more muscular than anyone else here. Behind them were two other people. One was a Blaziken that wore silver armor on his upper body and lower body with purple boots with the demon symbol on his upper thigh. Then, the Delcatty monster wore a black tattered dress with purple frills going to its knees also wearing small boots with purple laces. She wore a golden belt with the demon symbol on it. Behind them were a group of white robotic grunts with looks of a Scyther.

"Who are you?" asked Mariah.

"Correction, What are you?" asked Reisa.

"I am Jinx," the girl said, "These are my henchmen, Inferno, the Blaziken monster, Myra who's the Delcatty monster and Marth the guy here. We wait for Queen Shenrifa's army to take over the world. But, we have problems. The Lightspeed Rangers are always up to no good."

"_No duh," _a voice boomed.

He was a figure that walked toward them and behind him were many grunts that had a black aura surrounding them. Mariah looked at Dawson and everyone turned to the entity.

"Who? What are you?" asked Mariah.

"_I'm Tentor Fog and these Vio will be more than happy to get rid of those rangers. Especially, the seven I want to destroy. I will make sure they will be… FORGOTTEN!"_

Mariah snapped her fingers, "Excellent and I have a plan. Trewma!"

Trewma went over to them and he gave an awkward smile, "Yes?"

"Is that monster created yet to annihilate Hoenn?" she asked.

"Not yet," said Trewma.

"Then I have to go with Plan B," said Mariah.

Nyura looked at her with the weird look, "What's plan B?"

"Kidnapping Rayquaza's so-called assistant, Claydol," said Mariah.

"Claydol? That dunce bucket?" asked Manyula.

"Yes," said Mariah with a funny look in her eyes, "That's why Trewma will help!"

"Help with what?" asked Trewma.

"Make a notice saying that Rayquaza's alive. Outside on Route 115 we will put a fake dragon there, and then we can capture Claydol," said Mariah, "Who's with me?"

Everybody raised their hands with reluctance. TC, Rhyzen, Swilon, and a couple of Horlics helped out making the dragon look a like of Rayquaza. To them this was going to be a blast and now they know what they were going to do. Capture Claydol, and make him a POW: A Prisoner of War.

* * *

Back at Meteor Falls, the Hoenn Rangers, the Angels, the Rara Von Rangers and the Johto Rangers came back to notice… a lot more rangers. More than enough, with Ho-Oh talking to Celebi. 

"What the hell is this?" asked Jack.

Everybody stopped talking and turned to Jack and the other rangers. There were many, so many that he went to Claydol.

"Claydol, how many people are here?" asked Jack.

"About 50 or more," said Claydol.

Jack turned to Eddie and Eddie gave him the same look, "Something tells me they're here because you're here, right?"

Eddie nodded, "I assume so."

"It is a most logical answer," said Aliesan.

"Stop acting like Spock," said Jack, turning back to the other rangers, "Why hello. I hear you have come from the future and the present. We might as well introduce ourselves."

Claydol nodded, "And then get to the briefing and explain you three, wait a minute, where's Jirachi?"

Jirachi suddenly came back and turned to Claydol, "Sorry."

"Anyway, I'm Jack Farrell, Red Mighty Morphin' Poke Ranger," said Jack.

"Mika Alden, Black Mighty Morphin'," said Mika.

"Sean Fubrizzi, Blue Mighty Morphin'," said Sean.

"Jenna Whitestone, Yellow Mighty Morphin'," said Jenna.

"Amii Chii, Pink Mighty Morphin'," said Amii.

"Danny Dragonfly, Green Mighty Morphin'," said Danny.

"Derik Dragonfly, Silver Mighty Morphin'," said Derik.

Suddenly, another one that looked just like him stood up, "Derik? You're me?"

Derik turned around and noticed the Derik from the future, "Oh my god."

"Anyway," said Max, clearing his throat, "I'm Max Steele, White Mighty Morphin'."

The five Rara Von Rangers were next, starting with Aliesan.

"I'm Aliesan. I am the Red Rara Von Ranger, but I am not the leader of the team," said Aliesan.

"Then who is?" asked Eddie.

"Oh, simple!" said Madiesan, stepping forward, "I am."

The Pink Johto Ranger smiled as she heard it, "You are the leader? Girl Power!"

"Sexist," said Danny.

The Pink Johto Ranger cracked her knuckles and turned to Madiesan, "Nice. Who are you?"

"I'm Madiesan, the White Rara Von Ranger," said Madiesan.

"I'm Jameral, the Blue Rara Von Ranger," said Jameral, nodding his fish head up and down.

"I'm Kakusen, the Yellow Rara Von Ranger. Nice to meet you," he said as he bowed to show respect to the humans.

"I'm Darmon, the Black Rara Von Ranger. It's great to meet other rangers fighting for the same cause," said Darmon.

Eddie and the Johto Rangers nodded as they began to introduce themselves.

"I'm Eddie Barinholtz, the Red Johto Ranger," said Eddie.

The girl with the yellow shirt and the black shorts stepped up and winked at the rangers, "I'm Sabrina Mason, the Yellow Johto Ranger," said Sabrina.

The guy next to her had glasses and straightened his blue shirt, "I'm Greg Simpson, the Blue Johto Ranger."

The Pink Johto Ranger stood up wearing her pink tank top and shorts, "I'm Anna Danime, the Pink Johto Ranger."

The guy wearing a black t-shirt with a green leaf on it with blue jeans stepped up and smiled, "I'm Kurtis Dragonfly, I thought my name was Firefly until I realized I was related to a Dragonfly… Oops, shouldn't have said that, I hope that gets erased. Anyway, I'm the Green Johto Ranger."

The final person wore a white t-shirt with red and blue jogging bottoms, "I'm Kris Douglas, the White Johto Ranger."

The rangers then turned to the three girls smiling her brains out, putting on make-up and all. Amii cleared her throat and looked at the ladies.

"Oh, it's our turn ladies," the girl wearing a blue t-shirt with jeans with blonde hair said, "I'm Aliya. The Blue Dragonair Ranger."

The girl with brunette hair walked up. She wore a pink t-shirt with blue jeans and she said, "I'm Jackie. The Pink Beautifly Ranger!"

The girl with auburn hair walked up next. She wore a yellow shirt with blue shorts and laughed as she said, "I'm Juri. The Yellow Jolteon Ranger!"

"WE ARE KNOWN AS THE POKE RANGERS ANGELS! OH MY GOD!" said the girls.

Amii looked at Anna and turned to the girls. Jenna and Sabrina smacked their faces and turned away. Suddenly, a Raichu electrocuted them. The rangers turned to notice a male teenager trying to stop him.

"WILL YOU STOP?" he yelled.

'_Oh sorry Anthony,' _said the Raichu in his thoughts.

"He said sorry," said Anthony, "Anyway, I'm Anthony Madigan. I'm the Twilight Ranger."

Raichu nodded, "And he's Adam," said Anthony.

Suddenly, Raichu shocked Anthony.

'_I told you NOT to call me Adam!'_

"Oh, uh, yeah," said Anthony.

Suddenly, more rangers stood up that were part of the Orre team. More than half the rangers were part of Orre.

The two rangers digitized in the pillar. They noticed the other rangers there. One was wearing carpenter pants, a black shirt and has golden hair with green eyes and wore a necklace that was 10 karat gold.

"I'm Mark Sanders, Brown Eevee Ranger!"

Jenna then looked at Sarah as she opened up her brown eyes a little and brushed her blonde hair and she was wearing a light blue t-shirt and a skirt.

"I'm Sarah. Crystal Suicune Ranger!"

The little girl looked just like Anthony, but she was wearing a pink shirt with a black skirt.

"I'm Christina. Pink Mew Ranger!"

The man wearing a Cipher outfit took off his helmet. His brown hair stood up and his dark eyes looked at the seven rangers.

"I'm Skrub. Platinum Skarmory Ranger!"

The other little girl was wearing a white t-shirt, has blue hair and was wearing black pants.

"I'm Jovi. Silver Lugia Ranger!"

The guy next to Jovi was wearing black all over.

"I'm Donald. Black Dragonite Ranger and the Wanderer of Orre!"

The girl next to them was wearing an emerald t-shirt and was wearing black short-shorts.

"I'm Sakura. I'm from the future and I'm the Emerald Grovyle Ranger!"

The next person looked like Anthony but younger and wore silver pants and black shirt.

"I may look like Anthony. But, I'm really Mewtwo, Reverse Twilight Ranger!"

The next person had brunette hair down to her shoulders, aqua blue eyes, slim and looked like she worked out a lot. There wasn't a Pokemon belt, which means she didn't have Pokemon and was wearing a red shirt with white sleeves with a lotus flower on them, where the chest pocket should be. She wore a skirt just above her knees.

"I'm Ruby Martinez. The Ruby Charmeleon Ranger!"

The next person was Anthony's best friend wearing a dark blue collared shirt and black pants with a laser in his holster.

"I'm Josh Snead. I'm the Sapphire Croconaw Ranger!"

The next person looked like an ancient warrior. He carried a hat that looked like it came from the Feudal Japan era. He had black hair and wore sunglasses. He wore a samurai outfit covered by a red and black cloak.

"I'm Shingo. Samurai Warrior!"

Soon, a Lucario monster stood up, except for the Orre and Future Force rangers, the others began to strike a fighting pose.

"Wait, he's good!" said Anthony.

"My name is Lu-Ken. I fight for justice, not demolition," he said.

Suddenly, the other warriors stood up. The first person has long, brown hair, with brown eyes, wore a white shirt, a black skirt, black shoes, and a blue hair band, much like Anthony the seconds blue headband.

"I'm Toni. The Dream Twilight Ranger," said Toni, sitting down.

The next guy was very quiet. He is a lone wolf who is Toni's boyfriend; he is usually quiet, except when someone is mean to his friends. He wore a black shirt and dark blue jeans along with black shoes. He has black hair and blue eyes.

"I'm Nathan. The Dream Black Ranger," said Nathan.

The next guy wore a yellow shirt and dark blue jeans, along with a pair of dark blue gloves and shoes. He has brown hair and greenish eyes.

"I'm Harrison. The Dream Yellow Ranger," said Harrison.

He wore a blue shirt, a pair of black jeans, and blue shoes. Has short blue hair and blue eyes. Very serious and is quick to keep Harrison's ego from getting too big, the two of them argue quite a lot, but have no trouble working together.

"I'm Sam. The Dream Blue Ranger," said Sam, nodding his head.

Finally, the girl next to Sam wore a red shirt with a black skirt and white shoes. She has long, greenish-white hair with some black in it and had greenish-blue eyes.

"I'm Britney. The Dream Red Ranger," said Britney.

Suddenly, there were more warriors from Orre. His body was made up of all Dragon Pokemon and he wasn't as evil as the rangers thought he was. But, lucky for them, he was humanoid.

"I'm Drazipe. The White Dragon Ranger," he said.

An older form of Derik stood up as he turned to face the teenage one, "I'm your future self, Derik. Hi, Mom and Dad," said Derik, pointing to Amii and Danny, chuckling away.

"I'm the Delta Ranger," he said, "In the future."

Besides, the older version of Josh, there was his great-grandson. He has brown hair and blue eyes and wore a green shirt with dark blue jeans.

"I'm Dante Snead. I'm the Green Scyther Ranger," said Dante.

He wore a red shirt with dark blue jeans and he gave an awkward smile toward the rangers.

"Uh… I'm Geon Madigan. I'm the Shadow Ranger in the future," he said.

"I wonder why the Shadow Ranger here is evil then if you are good," said Jack, "Oh, forget it. I'm confused."

Geon nodded and turned to the Anthony from the future. He even looked similar to Anthony from the past. The person that wore the black shirt and blue jeans went first.

"I'm Anthony the 3rd. I am from the future," said A3.

"We have a huge family history. First, Anthony married some girl named oh I forgot but there was A2 and then he married Valerie and here's A3," said Lu-Ken.

Suddenly, a Phanpy monster with blue Aerodactyl implants looked at them, "I'm Bob Bobsandwich. Do you have tacos? I love them."

"Why are you here?" asked Jack.

"For the ride," said Bob Bobsandwich.

Amii rolled her eyes as she noticed a woman that looked like a character from Paper Mario the Thousand Year Door.

"I'm Shadow Queen. I am Kaginz's husband. I wanted to divorce him, but he was so evil, I couldn't take it. So, I'm stuck in this form, even though I should be in ranger form. But, no one's going to remember what happens if we win," she said.

Jenna nodded, "Is that all the rangers from Orre?"

Suddenly, three trainers stood up, "Yeah, and it's our turn. It's time to introduce the Sonora Rangers!"

The first girl wore a blue t-shirt with blue shorts. She had medium brown hair with natural blonde highlights with hazel eyes that are more brown than green. She wore a silver necklace around her neck and she gave a nice smile.

"I'm Aly Rohinu. The Blue Carvanha Ranger!" she said.

The next person had dusty to medium brown hair with hazel eyes. He wore a black t-shirt with a skull on the front with white shorts. He wore a ring that looked like a skull on his right hand.

"I'm Nick Amore. The Black Duskull Ranger!" he said.

The final person was female. She had reddish brown hair with green-blue eyes and she wore a purple t-shirt with black jeans and brown boots and wrapped her purple sweatshirt around her waist with a gold bracelet.

"I'm Ashley Sapphire. The Purple Gulpin Ranger!" she said.

"WE ARE KNOWN AS THE SONORA RANGERS!" she said.

The Hoenn Rangers nodded as they told the team to sit down. Suddenly, the next group of people rose up as they wore Lightspeed Rescue jackets.

The first person was up. He wore a red t-shirt with blue jeans and white sneakers. He had dirty blonde hair with a red tint at the bangs and he had brown eyes.

"I'm Luke Mackenzie. Red Lightspeed Ranger," he said.

The next person was also a male. He wore a French blue collared shirt with a necklace of ten Sharpedo around his neck. He wore black jeans and white shoes with aqua patterns also wearing the yellow Lightspeed jacket.

"I'm Jason Harris. Blue Lightspeed Ranger," said Jason.

The final guy decided to salute the original team. He had brown messy hair and dark eyes. He wore a dark to light green long sleeved shirt with brown jeans and black shoes also wearing the yellow jacket.

"I'm Joe Williams. Green Lightspeed Ranger," said Joe.

The girl next to him was more disciplined as he pushed Joe to his seat. She had curly brown Italian hair in a low pony tail with blue eyes. She wore a white short-sleeve shirt with light brown three-quarter pants and two volleys.

"I'm Sherry Roberts. Yellow Lightspeed Ranger," said Sherry.

The final girl of the team had straight shoulder length beach blonde hair and hazel eyes. She wore a white midriff shirt with a pink skirt and pink shoes.

"I'm Diana Jacobs. Daughter of Captain Jacobs of Lightspeed, Pink Lightspeed Ranger," she said as the Lightspeed Rangers sat down and the final group stood up.

The first person of the group has jet black hair that's always in a mess. It's like the color of ebony; almost-black. He persists in wearing his scruffy Original Pokémon League jacket over a simple black shirt and long jeans with fingerless gloves.

"I'm Ash Vortress. The White Ralts Ranger," he said.

The second person of the group has purple hair, interestingly enough. She wears only purple and black. It was almost a mania with her. She also wore Black and purple tank top, black and purple pants, black and purple jacket, black and purple shades that are constant.

"I'm Erynn Fyrre. The Red Growlthe Ranger," she said.

The third person of the group has also brown hair with blonde highlighs and she always wears a blue bandana on her head. She wore jeans or black pants and a tee shirt.

"I'm Terra Mizu. The Black Houndour Ranger," she said.

**NOTE: The next three Elem Rangers may contain spoilers because SOMEONE forgot to send me the Blue, Yellow and Green Ranger descriptions (but luckily, I know their names).**

He wore a yellow shirt with black wrist braces on either side. He had blackish-brown hair with green eyes and wore black jeans with white sneakers.

"I'm Tristan DeMarco. The Yellow Elekid Ranger," he said.

The next one was wearing a blue collared shirt with blue jeans and white sneakers. He had dusty blonde-brown hair with blue eyes and wore glasses.

"I'm Brian Anderson. The Blue Spheal Ranger," said Brian.

The second to last one wore a green shirt with a black leather jacket on top and wore white pants with black shoes.

"I'm Jeffery O'Connor. The Green Bulbasaur Ranger! Hey, ladies. You want to go out?" asked Jeffery, "Like you Amii?

Danny looked at him, "This is the Green Treecko. She's taken!"

"Crap," said Jeffery, sitting down. The rangers burst out laughing as they turned to the Pink Ranger of the team. She had a black shoulder-length hair and blue eyes. She wore something similar to what Team Magma's uniform is.

"I'm Angela Noir. The Pink Ninetales Ranger, nice to meet your acquaintance," she said.

Suddenly, they heard an alarm from the back as they heard a dart come through the room with a note attached. Jack went toward it and opened it.

"Rayquaza's alive, but not okay. Please take Claydol to tend to it outside now," said Jack, "Okay…"

"HE'S ALIVE!" said Claydol walking toward the exit of the base with Miborg behind him.

"Wait! It may be a trap!" said Miborg.

They reached the green dragon, to realize that it was a trap. Swilon, TC and Rhyzen jumped around Miborg and Claydol.

"I knew this would happen," said Miborg.

"Sorry," said Claydol.

The Hoenn Rangers jumped up toward them, "Claydol!"

"Miborg!" yelled the Johto Rangers.

Swilon nodded as she flew up and attacked the rangers. Jack jumped up and suddenly Typhlosion Commando used Flamethrower as he rock bottom. Eddie ran over to Jack as he tried to get up with Sabrina's help.

Erynn and Ash walked over to notice those three.

"So if it isn't some of the rangers of the regions," said Rhyzen.

"Let's go," said TC.

"Right," said Swilon.

They showed their morphers and began to transform.

"Dino Thunder, Power Up!"

"WHAT?" asked Jack.

The rangers transformed with the red, blue and yellow uniforms. Rhyzen stood up on its hind legs as he wore the blue spandex with the Dino Thunder insignia with the blue Triceratops helmet. Same thing with Swilon, but it was yellow with a Pterodactyl helmet and a skirt attachment. Then, TC wore a red uniform with a Tyrannosaurus helmet, no skirt.

"That was like the time when, well you know," said Amii.

"Yeah, like over a year ago," said Jack.

"We now have your technicians, what will you do?" asked TC.

Suddenly, flames came from the ground as the evil trio dodged it. Ho-Oh arrived with Anthony and Adam coming toward the others.

"Thanks!"

"Let's go!" said Jack.

"Right!" said the others.

Suddenly, explosions occurred as what they thought was gone was still alive.

"Dark Terror!" yelled Jack.

Another explosion occurred as the rangers fell backwards. Ho-Oh turned into a zord and began to take it on. The Rainbow Pokemon used its Sacred Fire, but Dark Terror wasn't affected.

"Dawson, I think it's time we give this blasted Pokemon, a big surprise," said Kaginz, who was with him.

"I agree. Let's give him a Shadow Force," said Dawson with a smile.

Suddenly, he diminished and then Dark Terror appeared in a black entity striking Ho-Oh back to normal form.

"This is not good," said Ho-Oh weakly. Adam and Anthony went over to tend for him.

The Dino Rangers shot their beams at the Poke Rangers. Suddenly, they noticed six more rangers that were evil. Amii couldn't believe it. The first five wore a white chest shirt with either red, green, blue, yellow, or pink boots and blue gloves with white on the legs. They wore a helmet that contained the Phoenix, the Pegasus, the Griffin, the Lion or the Dragon. The sixth one wore what Derik wore, but it was white with a picture of a Tiger.

"What the hell?" asked Jack.

"Ryuu Ranger. Tenkasei Scythmourai," he yelled.

"Shishi Ranger. Tengesei Darkix," he said.

"Tenma Ranger. Tenjyusei Count Golbat," he said.

"Griffin Ranger (or Kirin). Tennjisei Meowthlady," the girl one said.

"Houou Ranger. Tenpusei LadySeviper," she said.

"Housinsei Black Phoenix. Kiba Ranger," he yelled.

"Oh great. I wonder where they got these costumes," said Jack, "And Tenkasei is familiar… Wait! I'm the Heaven Fire Star, you don't have that kiryoku."

"Uh, we do now," said Scythmourai, looking at his red costume, "Tenkasei Power!"

He used his hands and a stream of fire blasted Jack as he transformed.

"Okay," said Jack in his ranger form. They vanished and they took Claydol and Miborg.

"Oh, I'm not happy," said Jack.

"We got to get them," said Eddie.

* * *

_A/N: The costumes came from Gosei Sentai Dairanger. Ryuu is Red, Shishi is Green, Tenma is Blue, Kirin is Yellow and Houou is Pink. Kiba is white. And this is my last quiz to ask of you. Please answer if you know it. It's easy!_

_What ranger was only used from Dairanger in the second season of MMPR? Was it? Kiba? Shishi? Tenma? Kirin? _

_Let me know and…_

For Members or Anonymous:

You could win a chance to make a monster for the Overtech Overdrive series (Members private messages only, anon must put submit them in review)

For Anonymous:

You get to make me a ranger for In Space, here's what I need.

Name:  
Color: (Blue, Black, Silver male, Yellow, Pink and Red female)  
Age: (15-20 if possible, Silver can be 15 or above)  
Weapon of choice: (One please)  
Zord: (To make the Mega Voyager)  
Description:  
Personality:  
Attire: (1-26, 27-52)

I want to write the first chapter of the sixth season when I have a chance, so…

For Members:

Same thing and you get a real treat. The excerpt of Overtech Overdrive (Chapter 1)

I'm working on Part 2 sooner than you think. Please answer and review!

Word Count: more than 6000 words for this part with 22 pages. Unless shrunk on the website, then its 20. So, I hope to see you soon! Bye!


	133. Poke Rangers World War I Part 2

A/N: Time for Part 2 and the winners kept their characters and two members of the site saw the excerpt. Thank you for playing!

Congratulations and let's continue, please remember to send me a review or pm for the characters.

And I have something to tell you, I kind of did something so stupid that I may have to curse at myself. Luckily for me, I can work around it to have a better solution for this chapter.

* * *

Dawson's Tower…

Thanks to a couple of Roselons, Claydol and Miborg were strapped back to back with each other. Dawson and Mariah laughed as Nyura and Manyula looked at them. They circled around them, and kept laughing. Claydol looked at Miborg from behind. He could tell he was scared silly, gripping on to his body.

"You are going to tell me how to defeat the rangers," said Mariah.

"You killed my friend," said Claydol, "Rayquaza shouldn't have been killed that way. I had no power to destroy his plasma tube because it was made out of a special glass that was not from here."

"What? Rayquaza's dead?" asked Miborg, "You guys are numbskulls, you know that?"

"And you can't keep your mouth shut, you pathetic android who eats bananas," said Madison.

"Okay, how do you know?" asked Miborg.

"I guessed," said Madison.

"I don't care if he eats lard," said Manyula, "I want to know how to destroy Hoenn. Where's the Overtech Crystal?"

"Not telling," said Claydol.

"Well, I guess we'll have to give it to him," said Mariah, "Dark Pulse!"

Her staff emanated a dark pulse.

"Light Screen," said Claydol.

A blue force field surrounded them as it was being blocked.

"Crap, Dawson you know what to do. And quick!" said Mariah.

"Brick Break!" he yelled as he chopped the barrier.

Suddenly, the Dark Pulse hit Claydol and Miborg. Miborg groaned as Claydol levitated.

"I may be old, but I have tricks up my sleeve," said Claydol, "Psycho Cut!"

He slashed Mariah in the face as she fell down. Blood trickled down from her head down to her cheek as she tried to strangle him. Claydol stopped her with Psychic, and Nyura struck Claydol with an Ice Beam. His eyes were covered as Mariah was let down.

"Thanks," said Mariah, "Now to kill you!"

Miborg suddenly jumped over Claydol as Mariah slashed him. Miborg fell down in response.

"Miborg!" said Claydol.

"I'm fine. Recovering!" he said as his systems recovered.

"Blasted machine," said Mariah.

Suddenly, a lightning bolt struck the tower as all the villains hit the floor, then they heard the voice that boomed in the air.

'_The God of Darkness is coming. All hail the God of Darkness,' _he said.

Nyura looked at her, "What does he mean?"

Mariah looked in awe, "That means… Oh no."

The evil alliance turned to Claydol as he began to speak.

"The God of Darkness was a monster that was sealed away the same time as Mariah was sealed. When she was released, she waited until she lost more than one-hundred and twenty times to come out. Well, anymore losses to her plans will reveal the monster and he will take over all of Hoenn. And I should have not said that," said Claydol, "But I saved myself from being killed."

"You know what Claydol? You are useful," said Mariah, "Crushbones and Fearjas! Bring him to Count Golbat's lair and make him get tortured. Miborg is no use to us. What was I thinking? Send him to the ocean, where he can die!"

Miborg screamed as one of the Demon grunts threw him out of the tower and into the ocean.

"GUYS! HELP ME! ANYBODY?" yelled Miborg.

* * *

_(The eight rangers go on their motorcycles as explosions appear. Jack appears, then Mika, then Sean, then Amii, then Jenna, then Danny, then Derik and finally Max)_

_(Rangers pose and their Ninja Changers and Poke Morphers appear)_

_**Jack: Mighty Morphin**_

_**Rangers: POKE RANGERS!**_

_(The ninja coins glow)_

_**Poke Rangers, Ninja Rangers!**_

_(The eight teens transform into the Poke Rangers)_

_(The Ninja Poke Megazord appears with the Omega Psy Phoenix with the words saying, "Based on the Japanese show, "Ninja Sentai Kakuranger" which I don't own")_

_**The bridge of lighting you must cross**_

_(Jack on the right side with the Quilava zord on the left)_

_**The diamond adventure lies in happiness**_

_(Max on the right side with the White Mewtwo zord on the left)_

_**The mystery of Ninja is right here **_

_(Derik on the right side with the Furret zord on the left)_

_**Show and connect, Poke Rangers**_

_(Amii on the right side with the Cherimu zord on the left)_

_**The sufficient character**_

_(Sean on the right side with the Starmie zord on the left)_

_**Twilights with the other eight**_

_(Jenna on the right side with the Electabuzz zord on the left)_

_**Sign Language and Wind**_

_(Mika on the right side with the Absol zord on the left)_

_**Are pieces among them**_

_(Danny on the right side with the Tropius zord on the left)_

_**Hide!**_

_(Edna's appearance)_

_**The two will intervene with the others!**_

_(Claydol and Colleen's appearance with the Overtech Crystal)_

_**So that the black hole will vanish in one stroke**_

_(Mary, Zack, Geki, and Sid's appearance)_

_**That's a… Nan Nanja Nanja Nanja**_

_(Mariah and Dawson's appearance)_

_**Nin Ninja Ninja Ninja!**_

_(The Poke Zords form to the Megazord, then the Evolution, Ninja and Shoguns form to the Megazords as well)_

_(Rangers use Metallic Armor)_

_**Mighty Morphin Ninja Rangers**_

_(Characters created by, Daniel the Dragonfly, Psyduck Ranger, blackangle2, RubyVulpix, kittydemon, Alpha Blade, and Mimi Tachikawa-Sincerity, and YankeeFan2. Created by: YankeeFan2.)_

_(All the Generals/Megazords appear with Nimpo and the spirit of Rayquaza and Mewtra in the back)_

_**Mighty Morphin' Poke Rangers**_

_(The Eight Rangers are shown posing)_

**2**

**Chapter 128: Poke Rangers World War I Part 2**

Back at Meteor Falls, the rangers saw what was going on as they heard Miborg hit the ocean.

"We got to make sure he doesn't malfunction," said Sean.

Jason nodded as he turned to Sean and Greg, "You two are technicians?"

The blue rangers nodded.

"Come with me," said Jason.

Jason and the other went to the zord bay and got into one of the Lightspeed Rescue Trains. Every zord that was from the regions were placed right here, behind the original zords of the Hoenn Rangers.

"I'm guessing this is your zord," said Sean.

"Pretty much," said Jason, "Sean, opened the zord bay doors."

Sean activated his communicator, "Jack, open the zord doors."

The doors have opened and the gate opened up.

"Lightspeed Rescue Two, engage!" said Jason.

A Walrein came out of the rescue train and headed straight out the zord bay doors into Route 114. Greg looked at the scanner and then transferred it on his morpher, "Miborg is on the coast of Rustboro City, we got to turn around," said Greg.

The Walrein literally jumped over trees around Meteor Falls and crawled like a Seel to the Rustboro coast line when suddenly a huge beam of fire stopped it. They turned to notice Dark Terror again.

"I'll hold him off," said Jason, "You guys get to Miborg!"

Greg and Sean nodded getting off the boat.

"What now?" asked Greg.

"Poke Shouhai! Mudkip, Marshtomp Evolution Zord Power!"

The Marshtomp teleported toward Sean and Greg nodded as he called on the Feraligatr zord. They both got inside the cockpits before anybody found out what was going on and went to get the android. In the meantime the Walrein zord was being pummeled.

"How about a huge Sheer Cold?" said Jason, pressing a button to activate the weapon.

Walrein's mouth opened as a beam made Dark Terror a frozen object.

"Okay," said Jason.

Suddenly, it broke out and Dark Terror launched a Hyper Beam at it. Suddenly, it got deflected by the Shogun Megazord.

"Guys," said Jason.

Amii, Jackie, Anna, Angela, Christina, Diana and Ashley were in the main cockpit.

"That is huge!" said Angela, "How the heck did you guys destroy it last time?"

"To tell you the truth, I forgot," said Amii, "It was revived however."

Ashley nodded as she turned to her systems, "Apparently, we have a problem."

Amii turned around, "What?"

"Armourens and Horlics have invaded Verdanturf Town. The Twilight Rangers are doing everything in their power while the red rangers are killing a Mewtwo like monster," said Ashley.

"Trewma," said Amii.

Anna turned to Amii, "You know him?"

"Long story," said Amii, "Let's use the Shogun Fire Sword."

Out of the Shogun's right arm, a huge flaming sword appeared. It slaughtered the purple dragon, and it took damage.

"We lost power at the hull, propulsion's down," said Mariah.

"Fire the Roar of Time," said Dawson.

Suddenly, a huge blast came from Dark Terror's mouth as an explosion occurred, wiping the Shogun Megazord to fall in the ocean with the Walrein zord. The Shoguns retreated, leaving the girls in the water, luckily for them Jason grabbed them back. They were wet and Jackie was not in a good mood.

"I just did my nails," said Jackie.

The other pink rangers groaned except for Amii because she had to agree.

"Hair care and nail care is important," said Amii.

"That's because you're perfect," said Anna.

"I got to admit, not all the time," said Amii.

Jason turned around as Diana walked over to them, "How's Miborg, and what happened to you?"

Jason looked to notice his shoulder was bleeding, "Oh, I must've backed up into this sharp object. How bad?"

"Bad, but not serious to get you to a hospital," said Diana, "When we get back, I'll get you fixed up. Where's Sean and Greg?"

"Arguing about Miborg and Greg has him and now they returned. Let's go," said Jason as the Walrein zord disappeared.

In the meantime, the Poke Rangers around the world finally looked at Aliya's brother, Noah who just came by. Yeah, they kind of forgot about him because of this threat. He had the blonde hair, and the blue eyes. His blue eyes can actually glare somebody… like his big sister.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU FORGOT ME!" said Noah.

"Whoops," said Aliya, "Sorry."

Ho-Oh looked at Miborg as Sean, Greg and Brian fixed up the robot. The robot came online and was happy as a clam.

"Oh thank you. Thank you!" said Miborg, "Anyway. Can we get down to business?"

Jack nodded as he got the megaphone from Amii, "EVERYONE, SHUT UP!"

Silence occurred.

"Okay, now you guys are wondering where the hell is our mentor Rayquaza correct?" asked Jack.

Everyone nodded in response to what he had to say. Even Ho-Oh and Celebi wanted to know, even though Celebi should have stayed in his sphere where he belonged.

"Uh… I don't know how to say this. Too upsetting," said Jack.

"He's dead," said Miborg, "Plain and simple."

It was silent for a couple of minutes and then Eddie and the Johto Rangers broke the silence.

"WHAT?" they yelled.

"We thought the Sky Pillar was your base of operations," said Tristan.

"Uh, Tristan. If you look at the map, you are NOT in Sky Pillar," said Jenna.

"Then where are we?" asked Jeffery.

"Where else? Meteor Falls!" said Danny.

"No wonder this looked like a cave," said Kris.

Jack smacked himself silly as he began to speak, "Well, if we plan to save Claydol, we need a plan."

Suddenly, another earthquake has occurred and the rangers looked at each other.

"What was that?" asked Jenna.

"I don't know," said Amii.

DF (Derik Future) suddenly shook his head as he gasped to see the Shadow Queen there.

"What the? Why is she? Oh man," he muttered as he heard his past self turn to him.

"What?" asked Derik.

"The Shadow Queen isn't good," he whispered, "She's evil."

"Evil?" asked Derik.

The rangers turned as they saw Derik tamper with the Overtech Crystal.

"Derik, what are you doing?" asked Sean.

Derik laughed, "Well, I need to test a theory. Shadow Queen, please touch this."

"Well… why?" asked Shadow Queen.

"Because she's evil!"

The rangers turned to the Dark Gold Ranger, Sarina.

"Sarina!" yelled Shadow Queen, "Give me that crystal!"

As she touched it the five colors of red, green, blue, yellow and pink electrocuted her as she landed on the ground.

"What do we do with her?" asked Bob.

"Kick her out," said Jack, "Unless she can get us to Claydol."

"I'm not telling you anything!" yelled Shadow Queen.

Jack turned to Derik with a vigorous smile on his face, "Derik, crystal!"

Jack stabbed her with the crystal, "YOU ARE NOW A POW! WHERE THE HELL IS CLAYDOL?"

"I'm… still… not… telling," she said.

"In that case," said Jack, "You're not useful, let's go."

The other rangers nodded as they got their weapons out. When they were about to strike, she shrieked.

"I'LL TELL! FROM WHAT I HEARD FROM KAGINZ, THEY WERE THINKING OF TAKING CLAYDOL FOR EXPERIMENTATION ABOUT SOME DARK FORCE REVIVING TO DESTROY HOENN AND NOW THEY ARE AT DAWSON'S TOWER!" she said very fast.

The rangers lowered the weapons.

"To the zords," said Jack, "We're getting Rayquaza back."

"Right!" said the rest of the rangers.

"We need Shogun Megazord power now!" said Jack, pressing the buttons for the Shogun Megazord to awaken.

The Hoenn Rangers were about to leave, but they ran into Eddie.

"You may need some help. You know that if you they have sensors, you may get attacked!"

"Okay," said Jack, "Come on."

The Johto Dragon Megazord and the Shogun Greatzord flew toward Dawson's Tower. The henchmen launched their attacks at the Megazords. However, the Johto Dragon Megazord destroyed a part of their castle as the Shogun Megazord landed on the ground. The eight rangers ran in the castle to be ambushed. Jack jumped up and over to Count Golbat's lab, which was protected by Crushbones. He used his fists and a huge flamethrower came out of his fists causing them to die.

"That's what happens when you are a descendant of a prince," said Jack.

Jack unhooked Claydol from the machines and suddenly he a sword slashed the back of his shirt. He rolled over to notice Scythmourai in ranger form, "You're dead!"

Suddenly, someone slashed Scythmourai as he de-morphed. Jack noticed it was Eddie with the Cinder Saber in hand, grabbing the Aura Changers and destroying them.

"Thanks," said Jack.

"Anytime," said Eddie, "Claydol, are you okay?"

Claydol shook his head, "Well, I have a long story to tell you Hoenn Rangers."

"That'll have to wait Claydol, come on."

Suddenly, a mass of Roselons came by and began to attack Eddie and Claydol. Jack put his hands together and a huge flamethrower came out of his hands. Eddie and Jack ran with Claydol in front of them as the other rangers took care of the grunts of each enemy. They got through the exit and headed out of the castle and Mariah was furious.

"Rangers!" she screamed, "AHH!"

They put Claydol back at Meteor Falls, just in time to see what was going on.

"About time," said Erynn, "Look!"

Tristan was flipping channels as Anthony took the clicker and turned it on to the viewscreen.

"Where's Shadow Queen?" asked Jack.

The rangers noticed that she escaped the place and everyone was there! At Route 114!

"Poke Rangers, come out with your hands up!" said Rhyzen as they transformed to the Dino Rangers with the Shadow Ranger from the past laughing with intense.

"Okay, rangers. Let's Pokebattle," said Jack running toward the scene with the others.

"Let's show them who we are. What are we?" asked Jack.

"The Poke Rangers!" said the rangers.

"What do we do?" asked Jack.

"We save the world from evil idiots," said the other rangers.

"Great!" said Jack, "Let's do it!"

The enemies of Orre, Kanto, Johto, Twilight, Sonora, Elem and Hoenn began to roar as they took their stand.

"Okay, guys. Let's do it!" said Jack, "Let's Pokebattle!"

The eight Hoenn rangers were up first. Max pressed a button on his white morpher on the wrist while Derik had two braces combining them and the other six took out silver (for Danny, gold) bucklers with their right hand and raising their right hand to their left hand, and then the six rangers thrust their morphers forward and turned the morphers, that way the morpher was on the bottom with the hand on top (like the Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers/Zyuranger morph).

"Ancient Light, White Might! Mewtwo!"

"In the night, I will always fight! Metal Power! Swellow!"

"Grass Power! Treecko!"

"Dark Power! Poochyena!"

"Psychic Power! Abra!"

"Water Power! Mudkip!"

"Electric Power! Pichu!"

"Fire Power! Torchic!"

(It's because they combined their old powers and new powers together!)

The rangers transformed and looked at the Rara Von Rangers who were up next.

"Let's show them," said Madiesan, "We need…

"Rara Von Ranger Power!" yelled the rangers.

They took out their black changers which were both on their wrists. A silver key appeared in the right brace as they combined with the black brace on the left (you know like the Aura Changers in Dairanger/Magna Defender morph). They wore what the Aquitar Ranger Uniforms were, but with elemental features on them. It was then the Johto Rangers turn.

"Let's do it!" said Eddie.

The other five nodded as they put their right hand out that had a wrist morpher that was metallic red, green, blue, yellow or pink. For Kris, it was metallic red and blue as it was struck.

"Morph, I Choose You!"

They put their wrist morphers to their hearts and suddenly, the morphers began to glow. Eddie's was sparkling red as he began to have fire come out of his morpher. He wore a red shiny suit with a gold stripe down the middle with the PRJ badge on the left and had a Typhlosion like helmet. In a four way split-screen, the other four rangers began to glow the same way with their own elements and they wore helmets of a Meganium, a Feraligatr, an Ampharos or an Espeon helmet. Kris's helmet was a white Dragonite helmet with the same features but he had a black stripe down not a gold one with a red and blue badge on the left.

The Angels stood together with Noah next to them.

"Let's do it!" said Aliya, "For Touya!"

"For Touya!" said the ladies.

"For Touya, and I have no idea who he is," said Noah.

"Angels Transformation Make Up!" the girls said.

"Green Larvitar Power!" said Noah, trying not to say "make up" while pressing the button.

The three rangers jumped up into the air as blue, yellow and pink began to glow on each one of them. They then appeared. They all wore skirts with a boots and gloves in their ranger colors with white on the legs and white on the arms with the torso and back in their ranger colors with a white V on both sides connected to their shoulders. Noah transformed but it was different. He didn't have a skirt and it was an emerald shiny suit with a Larvitar helmet.

Then it was the Orre Rangers. All of them stood in a line with their morphers in their hand. Anthony nodded toward them, "I think it's time to show that evil will not prevail. Ready?"

"Ready!" said the rangers.

"Future Force: Red!"

"Future Force: Yellow!"

"Future Force: Blue!"

"Future Force: Black!"

"Green Future Force Activation!"

"White Future Force Activation!"

"Shadow Force!"

"Dark Gold Power!"

"Samurai Power!"

"Evolution Power Transform!"

"Reverse Twilight Transformation!"

"Crystal Force!"

"Orre Force Platinum!"

"Silver Force!"

"Orre Force Pink!"

"Emerald Power!"

"Ruby Power!"

"_Golden Force!"_

"Twilight Power!"

"Black Dragonite Power!"

The Sonora Rangers nodded as their jewelry began to glow.

"Sonora Rangers, power up!" said Aly.

Their pieces of jewelry began to glow as their shiny suits appeared. Aly wore blue with one white stripe across her chest. She wore a skirt with and she had blue boots and blue gloves with white on the arms and legs. Her helmet was blue with a Carvanha on it. Ashley had the purple version, but with two stripes and a Gulpin helmet on top and Nick wore a Duskull helmet, no skirt but had the black version of the uniforms with three white stripes on it.

Next, Luke, Jason, Joe, Sherry, and Diana put on their yellow Lightspeed Jackets as they use their morphing devices.

"LIGHTSPEED RESCUE!"

They activated their morphers. They took off their jackets and they began to glow. Suddenly, the uniforms digitized and they looked like the regular Lightspeed uniforms with Pokemon helmets.

Finally, it was the Elem Rangers turn.

"Elem Morph!" yelled the rangers.

"Call of the Fire! Red Growlithe Ranger!"

"Call of the Psychic! White Ralts Ranger!"

"Call of the Water! Blue Spheal Ranger!"

"Call of the Electric! Yellow Elekid Ranger!"

"Call of the Darkness! Black Houndour Ranger!"

"Call of the Grass! Green Bulbasaur Ranger!"

"Call of the Ninetales! Pink Ninetales Ranger!"

They all transformed into these uniforms with helmets of Growlithe, Ralts, Spheal, Elekid, Houndour, Bulbasaur and Ninetales.

"Attack!" yelled Shadow Queen.

The rangers ran toward the army. Jack, Aliesan, Erynn, Eddie, Luke, and Ruby jumped over the Crushbones as they attack. Aliesan began his assault. Jack and Erynn jumped up and attacked LadySeviper.

Aliesan jumped up toward LadySeviper and took out his Ninja Sword, he slashed her and she attacked back. Aliesan then used his chakra and ninja sword began to glow. He slashed LadySeviper down the middle.

"You ready?" asked Jack.

"Yep," said Erynn, "Claws of Loyalty!"

"Torch Sword!" said Jack.

The rangers jumped up and slashed LadySeviper. She growled as she used her tail. Erynn jumped up and slashed her with claws while Jack slaughtered LadySeviper's stomach. Britney, Eddie, Luke and Ruby jumped up and kicked the Crushbones. They all fell like domino pieces. They turned to notice Scythmourai, and Meowthlady.

"Allow me," said Luke, "W Lancer!"

A black lance arrived with a red handle shaped like a W. A Neon-colored bayonet appeared and he slashed Scythmourai and Meowthlady with his flaming blade.

"All right," said Eddie, "Cinder Saber! Johto Evolution!"

He transformed into silver armor and Jack gave his torch sword.

"Forest Fire Double Attack!" he yelled.

Luke helped out as he called out his Pyro Double Swords, which were sharp red blades with black grips.

"Wildfire Tsunami!" he yelled as a flames came out.

The flames were so fierce that Meowthlady and Scythmourai scurried to the far ends of the battlefield. Ruby nodded as she used her Ruby Blaster on the Crushbones causing a huge explosion.

"All right!" said Ruby.

It was Britney's turn. She pulled out a huge blaster which was so huge that it could cause an eruption.

"Eruption Blaster, fire!"

An explosion occurred as the Red Rangers looked at each other in happiness.

Next, Sarah, Aly, Jason, Sean, Josh, Sam, Aliya, Greg, Jameral, and Brian were finally attacking the Fearjas and LadySeviper, Black Phoenix and Darkix behind them. Brian had enough and took out his sidearm and connected it to the Bow of Soltiude.

"Have a nice day, creeps!" he said.

He shot a huge arrow at the ground, and suddenly, the ground started to explode with water coming out of it at an extremely hot temperature, somewhat similar to a geyser affect. He then turned to notice Aliya using her Dragon Staff on Black Phoenix and so far, it hasn't been working out for her. She fell backwards and landed on the dirt. Quickly, he used his arrows on Black Phoenix. Black Phoenix squirmed in pain as she landed on the dirt. Greg and Sean were fighting neck and neck against these guys.

"Fin Blaster!" said Sean, "Water Pulse!"

He blasted some of the Crushbones with his compressed gun as Greg jumped over him, "Wave Blade! Tsuper Tsunami Tstriker!"

He transformed into Johto Evolution and as he put his staff to the ground a wave crashed on to the Crushbones and even Black Phoenix. In the meantime Jameral and Aly were using their own weapons. Sarah followed as well.

"You ready?" asked Jameral.

"Ready when you are," said Aly.

They jumped together and aimed their guns at the others.

"Water Guns! Hydro Cannon!" said Sarah.

"Vanha Gun! Bubblebeam!" yelled Aly.

"Finmerang!" he said.

More grunts were wiped out and finally Aliya could make a move, "Roar of Time!"

A blast of the staff wiped out Black Phoenix as she fell down to her doom. Sam used the Squirtle Shield on her. He hid in the shield and like a red shell from Mario, the shield sliced her open. Josh came down with his Aqua Blade on her. Then finally, Jason launched his Hydro Cannon on her. She squirmed as she was soaked from the blast.

Then, Harrison, Jenna, Juri, Sabrina, Sherry, Tristan, Kakusen, Adam and Sarina jumped over to attack Nyura's creeps. Harrison jumped over the Armourens and decided to use his attack.

"Boom-a-wing!" yelled Harrison as his Swellow-like feathers slashed some of the Armourens armor.

"Metallic Armor, Power Up!" yelled Jenna, "Chu Daggers!"

The Armourens kept going near her.

"Charge Beam!"

A yellow beam diverted into twenty beams as they shot the Armourens. Sabrina took care of them as she jumped up and over Jenna.

"Johto Evolution! Thunder!"

Using her Thunder Stunner, an electric blast occurred, it caused the Armourens to fall and explode. Tristan and Sherry smiled, but Kakusen had his hands full on Krowa.

"Leave him alone, W Lancer! Lightning Bolt!" said Sherry.

A yellow bolt shocked Krowa as Kakusen was released. Kakusen used his sword and formed a triangle with it, "Thunder Slash!"

Krowa felt the intense pain as Sherry took out a yellow staff and pointed the staff at the monster.

"Elect Staff!" she yelled.

Tristan nodded, "Elem Power! Chains of Courage!"

"Oh come on," said Krowa.

Tristan swung his chain and it wrapped Krowa so tightly that she couldn't breathe. Sherry put her staff on his chain and a Shock Wave came out, causing Krowa to faint. Juri jumped up with Sarina and Adam to take care of Sudos, who laughed a lot.

"Pika Lance!" yelled Adam.

"Needle Cannon!" yelled Juri.

"Pika Spear," said Sarina.

"Let's do it!" said Juri, "Pin Missles!"

"Super Thunderbolt," yelled Adam.

"Electron Wave," said Sarina.

Three electric attacks hit Sudos. Sudos however couldn't fight back due to the huge ferocity of the attacks that he was hit by. He quickly ran for cover.

However, the green rangers were having their hands full. Jeffery, Joe, Noah, Danny, Kurtis, Dante and Sakura were jumping back and forth, neck and neck. Sakura had enough and shot the Roselons with the Grovyle Blasters. The Roselons screamed as they got shot by electron laser beams. Danny and Kurtis were fighting against the Pokemorph Duo. However, Noah was being slaughtered and Dante killed them with the Scyther Blades. Noah ran not for cover, but for distance as he took out his weapons.

A/N: I don't know if Noah has a weapon, but here goes nothing.

"Tyranitar Blaster, fire!" yelled Noah.

The Roselons were being shot by his attacks too. But, the Pokemorph Duo were hard to beat. But, thanks to Joe, they were relieved to his Aero Hunter, which was a crossbow took them down by a notch.

"Roselons must die! Seriously! Sky Attack arrows!" yelled Joe.

A bird arrow began to glow as he released the bow. The flaming arrow shot the Roselons down as they screamed for cover, but it didn't last.

Jeffery ran around the area, but than stopped as he grabbed out his weapon.

"Mace of Joy!"

He smacked more of those mutated Roselias and smacked the Pokemorphs. They used Psybeam and Dark Pulse on the Green Rangers as they fell down toward the edge of the dirt.

"Okay, how do we defeat Espra and Umbra or whoever they are?" asked Danny.

"Wait a minute, remember when you were evil and launched a Solarbeam at your friends according to the archives?" asked Sakura.

"Uh, yeah," said Danny, "That was over a year ago."

"Use it on them," said Sakura.

"I'll see," said Danny.

He raised his hands and put them to his chest as a golden beam appeared, "Solarbeam power!"

He launched a yellow beam and it caused destruction to the Pokemorph duo.

"And you didn't need help," said Dante, slashing a Roselon.

Kurtis looked as he saw Madison. Madison screamed as she tried to attack him, "Johto Evolution! Vine Whip!"

SMACK! SMACK!

Madison screamed as she ran toward Mariah. Danny looked at Noah with a weird look, "Does she you know?"

"Do that all the time. Yeah," said Noah.

In the meantime, Ashley, Angela, Amii, Jackie, Anna, Christina, and Diana smiled as they turned to the Queen Shenrifa's grunts.

"I think it's time girls we give them a lesson about hair care," said Jackie.

"Hair care? I think you need to get your head examined," said Ashley.

Anna took out her Psychic Shooter and used Psybeam. Diana got a better idea however.

"What's your idea?" asked Amii.

"Watch," she said, "Pink Warriors watch!"

She used her Psy Ribbon and she wrapped her foes in a huge circle and tied the ribbon.

"Aim your attacks above them!" said Diana.

Anna used her Psychic Shooter, Amii used her Psy Staff, Christina used her Mew Staff, Jackie used her Silver Bow, Ashley used the Gulp Absorber, and Angela used the Whip of Penance to create a smashing attack. An explosion occurred, but it was protected by a barrier.

"Yay me!" said Amii.

Everybody else looked at her and moved on.

"WHAT?" yelled Amii.

Mark, Donald, Lu-Ken, Mika, Nathan, Nick, Darmon, and Terra flipped over toward the Dino Rangers. TC, Swilon and Rhyzen used their powers and an explosion occurred from behind. Terra jumped up and began to fight.

"Jaws of Justice!"

Her weapon slashed TC and he fell backwards, but he used his powerful fire attacks to make her fall down. Nathan jumped up and attacked him with his powerful weapon: The Sneasel Sword (because I forgot about his real weapon). He kicked Swilon in the face as he continued his assault. Mika, Darmon and Nick took care of Rhyzen, but it was hard to do. Mika's Pooch Claws, Nick's Skull Blaster and Darmon's Dark Stick powers weren't doing squat.

"Dragon Sword, Laser mode," said Donald, shooting the Dino Rangers.

"Okay, Eevee Rifle. Fire!" said Mark. He pressed the trigger and a brown pellet came out and an explosion occurred.

"Rangers," said Lu-Ken, "Allow me."

"Oh please," said Rhyzen.

"Aura Blitz!"

He began to glow in luminous light. The Black Rangers smiled as he blitzed through the Dino Rangers. He came back as the Dino Rangers fell on their butts, feeling the damage.

"Nice," said Mika.

"Thank you," said Lu-Ken.

Skrub, Shingo, Jovi, and Derik were fighting more and more Vio and Horlics. So much, that the four of them would need more power than just punching and kicking.

"Samurai Sword. Hero of War!" said Shingo.

A huge sword appeared in his hand as he slashed the Vio, one by one. Jovi and Derik turned to each other with Skrub nodding.

"Rhydon Drill," said Skrub.

"Steel Wings," said Derik.

"Lugia Lasers," said Jovi.

"FIRE!"

A blue slash came out of Shingo's sword, while a Hyper Beam activated from Skrub's drill. Derik's Steel Wings shot a Gyro Ball and Jovi used Psychic, causing the Horlics and Vio to faint over it.

In the meantime, Ash, Toni, Anthony, A3, Mewtwo, Max, G-Own, and Drazipe were attacking the Shadow Queen. The Twilight Rangers (Toni, Anthony, A3 and Mewtwo) took out the Phoenix Bow, the Espeon or Umbreon blaster and the Twilight Sword. Max took out Kuto, the talking Mewtwo like dagger with G-Own taking out his Shadow Blade. Drazipe used his Dragon Claws. Ash took out his Shield of Empathy and threw it at Shadow Queen. It hit her so badly, as it came back to him, Shadow Queen screeched as the other rangers gathered in one place. The evil empire looked at them as the rangers stood there. The Dino Rangers snickered as they watched the roll call.

"Elem, ready?" asked Erynn as she jumped with the others.

"Red Ranger of Loyalty!" said Erynn.

"White Ranger of Empathy!" said Ash.

"Blue Ranger of Soltiude!" said Brian.

"Yellow Ranger of Courage!" said Tristan.

"Green Ranger of Joy!" said Jeffery.

"Black Ranger of Justice!" said Terra.

"Pink Ranger of Penance!" said Angela.

"Call of the Elements! Poke Rangers Elem!" they yelled.

Then, it was the Lightspeed Rescue Rangers turn.

"Red Lightspeed Ranger," said Luke.

"Blue Lightspeed Ranger," said Jason.

"Green Lightspeed Ranger," said Joe.

"Yellow Lightspeed Ranger," said Sherry.

"Pink Lightspeed Ranger," said Diana.

"When people are in peril…," said Luke.

"We are there to save them…," said Jason.

"Poke Rangers!" said Joe.

"Light…," said Sherry.

"Speed…," said Diana.

"RESCUE!"

Next, it was the Sonora Rangers. Aly stood up and did a pose followed by the others.

"Blue Carvanha Ranger," said Aly.

"Black Duskull Ranger," said Nick.

"Purple Gulpin Ranger," said Ashley.

"WATCH AS WE GO RANDOM! We plan to save the world," said Aly, "We are known as the…"

"SONORA RANGERS!" yelled the trio.

Then it was the Orre Rangers turn.

"Brown Eevee Ranger," said Mark.

"Crystal Suicune Ranger," said Sarah.

"Pink Mew Ranger," said Christina.

"Silver Lugia Ranger," said Jovi.

"Emerald Grovyle Ranger," said Sakura.

"Ruby Charmeleon Ranger," said Ruby.

"Sapphire Croconaw Ranger," said Josh.

"Platinum Skarmory Ranger," said Skrub.

"Reverse Twilight Ranger," said Mewtwo.

"Golden Pikachu Ranger!" yelled Adam.

"Twilight Ranger!" said Anthony.

"To destroy the shadows! Poke Rangers Orre!"

"Black Dragonite Ranger! Wanderer of Orre!" said Donald.

"Samurai Warrior, Shingo," said Shingo.

"Lu-Ken," said Lu-Ken.

"I am so late. Sorry, I'm Bob Bobsandwich!" said Bob.

"Red Dream Ranger," yelled Britney.

"Yellow Dream Ranger," yelled Harrison.

"Blue Dream Ranger," yelled Sam.

"Black Dream Ranger," yelled Nathan.

"Dream Twilight Ranger," yelled Toni.

"Green Scyther Ranger," said Dante.

"Sapphire Croconaw Ranger," said Josh, the future one.

"Delta Ranger," said Derik, from the future.

"White Dragon Ranger!" said Drazipe.

"Twilight Ranger," said A3.

"To protect the future of the world! Poke Rangers Future Force!"

Then, it was the Angels turn, posing like they came from a trashy magazine.

"Blue Dragonair Power!" said Aliya.

"Pink Beautifly Power!" said Jackie.

"Yellow Jolteon Power!" said Juri.

"Green Larvitar Power!" said Noah.

"We're hot and stunning! And we are angels! The Poke Rangers Angels!"

(I was going to say we're hot and beautiful, but Noah doesn't fit in the category. LOL)

Then, it was the Johto Rangers turn. They flew down to the ground and explosions occurred. Nyura and Manyula coughed as they began their pose.

"Red Typhlosion Power!" said Eddie. A red explosion occurred behind him.

"White Dragonite Power!" said Kris. A white explosion occurred behind him.

"Green Meganium Power!" said Kurtis. A green explosion occurred behind him.

"Blue Feraligatr Power!" said Greg. A blue explosion occurred behind him.

"Yellow Ampharos Power!" said Sabrina. A yellow explosion occurred behind her.

"Pink Espeon Power!" said Anna with a smile.

"Together, we can destroy the ice. Melt! Poke Rangers Johto!"

The rangers turned to the eight that jumped down, beginning their pose.

"Red Ranger. Heaven Fire Star, Ninja Quilava!" said Jack.

"Green Ranger. Heaven Earth Star, Ninja Tropius!" said Danny.

"Blue Ranger. Heaven Gravity Star, Ninja Starmie!" said Sean.

"Black Ranger. Heaven Phantasm Star, Ninja Absol!" said Mika.

"Silver Ranger. Heaven Metal Star, Ninja Furret!" said Derik.

"White Ranger, Heaven Darkness Star, Ninja Mewtwo!" said Max (Well, I'm sure the kiryoku from Mewtra was channeled through Max now too).

"Yellow Ranger. Heaven Time Star, Ninja Electabuzz," said Jenna.

"Pink Ranger. Heaven Wind Star, Ninja Cherimu," said Amii.

"We seek and kill evil and hide from people!" said Jack.

"MIGHTY MORPHIN' POKE RANGERS!" they called out.

Nyura turned to the Demon tribe of Queen Shenrifa and she was astonished, "56? 56 Rangers with the exception of two monsters! Whoo, that made me mad. I think it's time to unleash Dark Terror and… Dino Thunder's zords!"

"Agreed," said Dawson.

Dark Terror decided to transform like the Rayquaza did. The rangers quivered as they felt the power from the Dragon. The three Dino Rangers used their zords. The Typhlosion came running as the Rhyhorn connected to the Typhlosions left making a left arm. The Swellow zord arrived as it became the armored chest plate with the head being the helmet.

"Oh man," said Britney.

"I think it's time," said Luke, "Don't know what you will do. Lightspeed Rescue Train, launch!"

The rangers heard a brush of wind as a huge train arrived. Five zords appeared as the Lightspeed Rangers got into the zords.

"Pyro Lightspeed One, go!" said Luke.

The Arcanine zord jumped out of the train while Walrein was next.

"Hydro Lightspeed Two, go!" said Jason.

The Walrein appeared from the train. In the next train the door opened from the top.

"Aero Lightspeed Three, go!" said Joe.

A Flygon flew out of the train, joining up with the other two.

"Elect Lightspeed Four, go!" said Sherry.

A Luxray jumped out of the zord and finally the Girafarig waited for Diana's signal.

"Psy Lightspeed Five, go!" said Diana.

The Lightspeed zords came together and the other rangers watched as the Dino Megazord tried to knock them out.

"Okay," said Luke, "Rescue Fusion! Lightspeed Megazord!"

"Lightspeed," said the other rangers, turning the handles of their blasters.

(Sakura, you can use this to help you, if you're reading this!)

The Walrein roared as the body split in half and the head bent forward toward the ground. The Arcanine shrunk its arms and legs and tail as it connected to the Walrein. The Luxray's arms and legs disappeared with a fist coming out of its rear as it connected to the Arcanine's left and Girafarig did the same thing as it connected to the Arcanine's right. The Flygon used its chains that magnetized the Megazord as it rose up from the ground. The Flygon flew toward the back of the Megazord and connected to the back. The Arcanine's face turned around to reveal a human head.

"Lightspeed Megazord, complete!"

Erynn nodded, "They have a point there. Protomech!"

Seven huge zords arrived that looked like huge robots. Erynn, Ash, Brian, Tristan, Jeffery, Terra, and Angela got in the zords.

"Let's use the Protomech program," said Erynn.

Suddenly, they transformed into Growlithe, Ralts, Spheal, Elekid, Bulbasaur, Houndour and Ninetales.

"Okay," said Erynn, "Let's fight them!"

Suddenly, the Sonora Rangers knew what to do, "Sonora zords! Let's go!"

The Carvanha, Duskull and the Gulpin zords arrived. Aly, Nick, and Ashley jumped in. The Carvanha lied down in the water as the Duskull zord and the Gulpin zord combined on either side. The Carvanha was lifted off the ground as the head moved toward the front revealing a human head.

"Sonora Megazord!" they yelled.

The Future Force and the Orre Rangers looked at each other as they called on their zords. The Weavile stood there as the Mewtwo and the Scyther put armor around them. Toni, Dante, and Nathan stood up as they activated their buttons to log in.

"Scythe Mewtvile Meagazord!"

The Vespiquen zord became the Megazord's right arm. A Fire Drill was the Megazord's left arm and it was attached with Squirtle's shield as an attachment. Both arms attached to Blaziken as he had already Sableye armor around him.

"Dark Blaze Megazord!" the other rangers yelled as the fiery tale stuck out.

The Umbreon connected to the right arm and then Espeon on the left arm. Then Deoxys came in to become the armor.

"Orre Megazord!"

The Golden Pikachu and Eevee transformed using the power of Evolution. Eevee turned into Vaporeon and Golden Pikachu turned into Golden Raichu.

"Vaporeon zord ready,"

"Golden Raichu zord ready,"

The other Mewtwo zord then combined with the Mew zord combined. Mewtwo had armor coming all around him with Mew inside. The zord turned pink with Mew's ears as the helmet.

"Omega Psychic Megazord,"

Then, the Gold Ho-Oh transformed with Silver Lugia to make the Ancient Guardians Megazord.

Finally, the Rhydon turned itself into legs. The Croconaw shrunk his legs and his arms and hooked on to Rhydon. The Plusle and Minun zords become the arms with Skarmory on the back with Jigglypuff as the armor.

"Orre Force Megazord."

Next, was A3's Megazord, it combined to make the Orre Megazord, but with a Giratina riding it instead.

"Giratina Twilight Megazord!"

Next was Shingo's zords. Marowak and Farfetch'D jumped up together. Farfetch'D became the armor of the Marowak. He carried Farfetch'D's stick and Marowak's club.

"Samurai Megazord!"

Drazipe's zords were next. The Garchomp zord covered the Salamence zord as they rose up to become a robot. Drazipe appeared and pressed a couple of buttons.

"White Dragon Megazord!"

Next, the Lickitung zord was the main part as the Honchkrow attached to the back of Lickitung to become the wings and then finally the Deoxys zord attached to the armor. Geon landed in the cockpit to activate his power.

"Shadow Megazord!"

Bob and Lu-Ken looked at each other and then noticed Claydol coming, "I knew you would like to help. So, I'm making an electric shock switch. It will make you grow big to match the same size as the megazords."

"When you're ready," said Bob.

"Okay," said Lu-Ken.

Claydol pressed the button and blue beam shot them, causing them to grow big to help out. The Kanto Rangers stood in line as the Tyranitar Megazord and the other Poke Zords appeared.

"Thank you Yuki," said Aliya to herself.

The Tyranitar Megazord waited for the Dragonair, Beautifly and the Jolteon to become the Angels Megazord.

The three Zords began transforming into their different parts of the Zords; Dragonair folded down the middle (it's not AS skinny as a regular Dragonair it's bigger) before splitting in half (long ways), the head representing as the feet; The Jolteon Zord split in half (long ways), the half heads folding in being replaced by fists; and finally the Beautifly Zords arms folded inside, along with it's feet as the Dragonair feet and the Jolteon arms connected to where Beautifly feet and hands were, then finally the head folded in being replaced by with transformers like head.

"Angels Megazord, ready!"

The Johto Rangers looked at each other and nodded, "Miborg, send the zords!"

The arms and legs of the Typhlosion retracted. The Meganium's neck and body separated, and the legs folded as well, and it joined the Typhlosion below it, and the neck and head became the Megazord's right arm. Ampharos' body moved up towards its neck and it connected to be the Megazord's left arm. Feraligatr split and shaped itself into legs, and connected to the Meganium. Espeon then split and became armor, with its underside covering the chest, bearing the GS ball like symbol of the team.

"Johto Megazord, activate!"

The Dragonite Zords legs separated first, and folded so that part of them fit under the Megazords legs, with the rest of it going either in front or round the back of them. The arms them separated, with the hands coming off and attaching to the Megazords hands, and cannons were revealed which were placed on the Megazords shoulders. The torso and tail of the Dragonite Zord fit over the Megazord like a leather jacket.

"Johto Dragon Megazord!"

Claydol pressed a trigger for the Green and Silver Shoguns to appear. The other rangers noticed as the Rara Von Rangers used the others.

"Shogun Megazord Power!"

The other rangers looked in awe as the Rara Von Rangers materialized in the Mighty Morphin's Shogun Zords and combined together to become the Shogun Megazord. Next was the Mighty Morphin' rangers as they took out their scrolls.

"Power of Nimpo, Ninja Greatzord Power!"

The Ninjazords combined together as they became the Ninja Megazord with the White Mewtwo zord becoming the Omega Psy Phoenix. The three generals shined in the sky as the other rangers awed.

"Why are they shining?" asked Anthony.

"According to what I've read from the ranger archives," said Lu-Ken, "They are known as the three generals of Ninja."

"Three generals?" asked Aliya, "Wow!"

"They have achieved great power," said Eddie, "Either way, we must use our powers to wipe out the Megazord in front of us and the enemies of our empire. I say we use our special powers and finish them off!"

"Good thinking," said Jack, "Ninja Sword!"

"Shogun Fire Sword!" yelled Madiesan. A flaming sword appeared.

"Mewtwo: Warrior Mode. Psychic Blade!" yelled Max.

The Omega Psy Phoenix turned into the Warrior Mode as the blades touched each other, emanating a glow. The other Megazords took out their swords and shared power with the Hoenn Megazords. TC got mad as he used his Flamethrower attack. Quickly, Lu-Ken and Bob blocked the attack and shot the zord. Dark Terror tried to stop them, but suddenly the Hoenn Legendary Megazord arrived and drained its power.

"Crap, Claydol! You did it again!" yelled Dawson.

"You won't win this time," said Claydol.

"Yup," said Miborg, getting the Dragon Sword out.

"This is for murdering Rayquaza… my boss and my friend. You will die!" yelled Claydol, putting his sword to connect with the others.

The Future Force Megazord was now in peril as he turned to Dark Terror. The swords began to glow white as the evil people began to run.

"You're a bit late!" said Jack.

"Jack's right. On your command Jack!" said Eddie.

"Elimination Power!" yelled Jack.

A blast of their ranger colors turned into a white beam that shot the enemies, causing a huge explosion and sinkhole. The Megazords stood and posed. Queen Shenrifa's goons left back to Twilight.

"Damn!" said Mariah, "Where's Dark Terror?"

BOOM!

Dawson and Manyula got out alive with burns on their faces, "We lost?"

Nyura grabbed Manyula's hand as they left for Johto in the future, "I can't believe this. We lost to a stupid white beam! We should've planned this! I hate you Mariah!"

Madison shook her head, "Espre, Umbre. Let's go. Some people don't know when to make a plan. We came for nothing!"

Kaginz and Shadow Queen grumbled as they went back to Orre with the Dino Thunder Rangers, leaving Tentor Fog. Tentor Fog's Vio left as well with Tentor Fog.

"We might as well go back to the palace. What? Wait a minute!" said Mariah, "We're not done. Scythmourai, transform and get the Kiden Juu."

"Surely," said Scythmourai, "But my Aura Changer is missing!"

"Oh well," said LadySeviper, "Let's do it!"

"KIRYOKU TENSHIN! AURA CHANGER!"

The rangers called on Ryuuseioh (Red Dragon), Sei Shishi (Star Lion), Sei Tenma (Star Pegasus), Sei Kirin (Star Griffin), and Sei Houou (Star Phoenix) to arise. The Tenma and the Kirin became the legs while Ryuuseioh turned to warrior mode as the Shishi became the armor and the Houou became the belt.

"Dairenoh (Thunder Megazord)," said Mariah's gang.

The Megazords turned around, but the three generals arrived in front of them.

"We'll handle them," said Jack.

"But," said Eddie.

"Trust me!" said Jack.

The three generals began to glow as a huge Hyper Beam from all three tried to destroy them.

"Not on my watch!" yelled LadySeviper, "DIE!"

They used the Thunder Saber and slashed the Warrior zord. Max fell to the ground. The Johto Dragon Megazord put him back in.

"You okay?" asked Kris, leaping to the cockpit.

"How the hell?" asked Max.

"Don't ask," said Kris.

Max pressed a button to activate the systems.

"Ready?" asked Jack.

"Ready!" said Madiesan.

"Ready," said Max.

"NIMPO ULTRA BEAM!"

"What?" asked Kris.

Suddenly, a beam of blue light destroyed Dairenoh and the evil ranger powers for good.

"All right," said the rangers.

Mariah and Dawson looked at each other as another earthquake occurred. Trewma fell back and literally fell in the water, luckily he used Psychic. Suddenly, he used it on Mewtwo, "Max!"

Max groaned in pain as Kris saw Trewma controlling him. Kris jumped down toward him.

"KRIS!" yelled Eddie.

"Johto Evolution! Dragon Pulse!"

Blue flames appeared as Trewma dodged it. He slashed Kris, but it was blocked by his Wing Blades. He slashed Trewma again. Suddenly, he used something like Force Choke to crush Kris. He tried to get up, but couldn't.

"Kris!" said Jack.

"Kris!" said Max, "I'm going down!"

"So am I," said Madiesan.

"Not without me," said Eddie.

"I agree," said Aliesan.

"Coming too," said Jack.

The rangers jumped out and attacked Trewma.

"You think you Rara Von Rangers can defeat me! My existence showed me who you are! You think you can fight me?"

Madiesan used her Ninjitsu, "Power of Wind, Paper Crane attack!"

Thousands of Paper Crains shot Trewma. Trewma then used his psychic attack at her, which was blocked by Aliesan.

"Aliesan!" she screamed.

Anubis, the evil king that never left and used his warriors laughed, "Wulf Warriors, get him!"

The Wulf Warriors arrived, "Jack and Madiesan knew what to do. With Eddie and Kris next to them."

"Metallic Armor, Power Up!"

"Johto Evolution!"

"Forest Fire Double Attack!" yelled Eddie.

"Hyper Beam!" yelled Kris.

"Whirlwind Attack!" yelled Madiesan.

"Flame Slash!" said Jack.

As the Wulf Warriors were incinerated, another earthquake appeared and blue lightning bolts appeared from below. Trewma laughed as he looked in the sky.

"So, he finally came as he said he would!" yelled Trewma.

"Who?" asked Jack.

Aliesan groaned, "Dark Latios!"

Madiesan nodded, "It's true."

"Dark Latios?" asked Eddie.

Jack looked at Eddie and then turned to notice the evil left. The other rangers turned to notice a huge dark Latios in the sky. The sky turned black as purple beams struck down.

"YOU TERRORIZE THE DARKNESS!" he screeched, "DIE RANGERS DIE!"

"Claydol, return the zords!" said Jack.

Claydol nodded as the zords disappeared. The rangers started to leave, but a purple blast made a huge explosion, causing the rangers to fall on their feet. Blood was all over their wrists and faces as they saw this.

"That was just a power punch, Poke Rangers," screamed Dark Latios.

"That was impossible!" said Amii.

"What do you mean?" asked Jackie, wiping off the blood.

"Dark Latios died… twice!" said Amii.

"But, thanks to the crystal you found, I was able to be revived," said Dark Latios.

"You got to go!" said Aly, "I'm sure these eight rangers will cream you!"

"Excuse me, ever heard of 'The Final Battle'?" asked Jack.

"No," said Aly.

"The five warriors sealed Mariah… we can do that again," said Jack.

"But, what do we do now?" asked Dante.

"We need to get your memories erased," said Lu-Ken, "These rangers will only know this warning and that's it. The rest of you will have to see what happens in the future and current events. I'm sorry that you can't help them. But, our regions will be demolished if we don't get back!"

"He's right," said Jack.

Celebi came out weak again with Miborg, "Time travel ready to take us back!"

Claydol used Confusion to erase their memories, "You came from a great battle, I now send your zords back and you back. However, Hoenn Rangers, the God of Darkness has returned and gave you a huge beating right now. You must fight the force. Others go back, in 3… 2… 1!"

The other rangers returned to the regions with no memory of this war, and the present Orre, Lightspeed, and Johto Rangers were the last ones standing, "I'll erase them when we get back," said Celebi.

Eddie nodded, "Good luck."

Sabrina hugged Jack and Mika, "I know you will do fine."

"Yeah," said Kurtis.

"Well," said Luke, "I guess the war and the people from the future have been erased from my memory. But, I wanted to say good luck. We'll be watching!"

"Yeah," said Jason, gripping Sean's arm, "If you have any technology we could use…"

"I'll have it," said Greg.

"No, I WILL!" said Sean, laughing.

Anthony shook Jack's hand, "Hope to help you again, like just now!"

The rangers nodded as Miborg left and the Lightspeed Rangers went back to Twilight, leaving the rangers being erased with everything but the present rangers.

Suddenly, a strike of lightning struck as a human face appeared.

"Poke Rangers!" yelled the boy.

"Could it be?" asked Claydol.

"Yes, it is me!" he said, "I will have my revenge! Your ancestors sealed my mom and I will have it!"

The face disappeared.

"Oh this is bad!" said Claydol, "Come on Rangers, we have to stop Mariah now!"

"RIGHT!" said the rangers.

**End of War, but To Be Continued…**

* * *

**A MUST-READ BEFORE REVIEW! **A/N: Sorry if I didn't use some weapon combinations. Due to time, I couldn't do it. But, there will be another war in which the battlizers will be used. So, sorry about it and the season finale has to be done by this week. So, I can't edit this now. I'll edit it once the fic is completed. So, **DON'T GIVE ME ANY ARGUMENTS ABOUT EDITING IT NOW. I'LL EDIT IT WHEN I DON'T HAVE MY HANDS FULL. IF THIS QUOTE IS OFFENSIVE, SORRY, BUT I CAN'T CONTROL MY LIFE AND STOP THE CLOCK. **Anyway, I can't do a Behind the Scenes look at the three seasons of this. However, I made toy promos for you. So, check it out when I finish. 2 more episodes, and the best part is… someone returns for a huge bite. Who? Well, you might as well stay tuned! And just letting you know, this chapter has more than 8000 words.


	134. Prepare for the FINAL Battle!

A/N: Here's part 1 of the Season Finale. Hope you enjoy it! Seriously! Instead of the Seal Part 1 and the Seal Part 2, I changed it up a notched you will like it enjoy! In the meantime, next chapter will be a dedication page to who read from the very beginning down to the end. I already picked who did, it was a total number of 9 to 10 people who did. But who? Well, you need to find out.

* * *

Mariah and Dawson quickly ran back to their tower as they went to the throne room with the crippled henchmen. Trewma, also crippled fell backwards as he saw the blue lightning strike the ocean.

"Finally," said Mariah.

"Finally?" asked Dawson.

"Dawson, I know you are a conqueror of planets. But, it's time for you to know about me. You know I was sealed. But, I swore my revenge to get back at Hoenn and Rayquaza for what I've done," said Mariah.

"And?" asked Dawson.

"I think the time is now," said Mariah, "I saw a little boy. A boy that looked just like me, he wasn't dead. He wants revenge!"

Suddenly, a little boy appeared. He had brown hair and blue eyes and he was covered in dark energy. He looked at Slateport and turned to Mariah.

"MOM!" he yelled.

"Takeshi!" said Mariah, "Welcome."

"I fell in the water and I was released by Dark Latios. I waited until you needed me for my help. And I know you do need me," he said.

* * *

_(The eight rangers go on their motorcycles as explosions appear. Jack appears, then Mika, then Sean, then Amii, then Jenna, then Danny, then Derik and finally Max)_

_(Rangers pose and their Ninja Changers and Poke Morphers appear)_

_**Jack: Mighty Morphin**_

_**Rangers: POKE RANGERS!**_

_(The ninja coins glow)_

_**Poke Rangers, Ninja Rangers!**_

_(The eight teens transform into the Poke Rangers)_

_(The Ninja Poke Megazord appears with the Omega Psy Phoenix with the words saying, "Based on the Japanese show, "Ninja Sentai Kakuranger" which I don't own")_

_**The bridge of lighting you must cross**_

_(Jack on the right side with the Quilava zord on the left)_

_**The diamond adventure lies in happiness**_

_(Max on the right side with the White Mewtwo zord on the left)_

_**The mystery of Ninja is right here **_

_(Derik on the right side with the Furret zord on the left)_

_**Show and connect, Poke Rangers**_

_(Amii on the right side with the Cherimu zord on the left)_

_**The sufficient character**_

_(Sean on the right side with the Starmie zord on the left)_

_**Twilights with the other eight**_

_(Jenna on the right side with the Electabuzz zord on the left)_

_**Sign Language and Wind**_

_(Mika on the right side with the Absol zord on the left)_

_**Are pieces among them**_

_(Danny on the right side with the Tropius zord on the left)_

_**Hide!**_

_(Edna's appearance)_

_**The two will intervene with the others!**_

_(Claydol and Colleen's appearance with the Overtech Crystal)_

_**So that the black hole will vanish in one stroke**_

_(Mary, Zack, Geki, and Sid's appearance)_

_**That's a… Nan Nanja Nanja Nanja**_

_(Mariah and Dawson's appearance)_

_**Nin Ninja Ninja Ninja!**_

_(The Poke Zords form to the Megazord, then the Evolution, Ninja and Shoguns form to the Megazords as well)_

_(Rangers use Metallic Armor)_

_**Mighty Morphin Ninja Rangers**_

_(Characters created by, Daniel the Dragonfly, Psyduck Ranger, blackangle2, RubyVulpix, kittydemon, Alpha Blade, and Mimi Tachikawa-Sincerity, and YankeeFan2. Created by: YankeeFan2.)_

_(All the Generals/Megazords appear with Nimpo and the spirit of Rayquaza and Mewtra in the back)_

_**Mighty Morphin' Poke Rangers**_

_(The Eight Rangers are shown posing)_

**1! **

(You may think he's adorable, but he is powerful!)

**Chapter 129: Prepare For The Final Battle**

The darkness began to consume the region. People around the city looked up at the sky as lightning bolts struck the city of Slateport. Even outside Meteor Falls, Jack sat up there, holding Mika's hand tightly. A rush of the wind swept across them as a huge wave crashed on the western coast of Hoenn. He looked at her and she looked at him. She was shaking, like she was having a spasm attack. Jack turned to her. His red eyes gleamed from the dark lights.

"You're scared. Aren't you?" he asked, wondering.

Mika nodded, "Yes. Aren't you?"

Jack reached his left hand over her shoulder and brought her closer to a hug. She hugged him so tightly, she was afraid to even let go. She clenched his hand so tightly, that he couldn't feel the circulation in his hand. The wind blew her pink hair across his face. He looked down at her, comforting her.

'_I am too,' _he thought.

While they were holding hands, Danny climbed up from the headquarters and walked out to notice that Jack and Mika were shaking to death so much. He never saw them this terrified. He knew them for a year and a half. Why release their emotions now? It was awkward. Suddenly, he felt a tap from a finger of a human. She turned to notice Amii and Derik looking at the couple and then at the sky. Amii shook her head as she turned to her future son and her soon-to-be husband. How could this happen to them? Especially now that the rangers have been through thick and thin, even if 50 more rangers joined them. But, this was getting weirder and weirder by the second for them. Amii suddenly hugged Danny, and brought him to a huge passionate kiss. Tears came out of her eyes as she struggled to relax. Sean, Max and Jenna also climbed out to notice the eight rangers standing on top of the mountain, watching the darkness consume the continent of Hoenn. Jack turned around and Mika followed him.

"I know," said Jack, "We're all scared of this dangerous threat."

Sean nodded and so did the others. Amii nodded consistently, trying to sniffle. She could feel the cold wind brush her cheeks that were full of tear stains, everyone turned to her. It was only a couple of seconds before she started noticing.

"I'm… sorry. I… never expected to… be trapped in this dome," she said, "Oh, forget it! I'm scared down to my toes. I don't know if I can fight anymore!"

Jack went up to her and hugged her like he had a sister, "Amii. Amii-Chan. Look at me."

Amii looked up at him, "Trust me. I know what you are talking about. And I know how scared you are. But, trust me. We're not dying today. I know from experience. Since Day 1, I knew we were all scared. But, hid it from each other because we thought we could every battle. We were wrong, and sometimes lost battles, but we gained allies in return."

He walked toward the middle of the circle, "And that's what we need to do! No time for tears! This is the real deal. We've trained and fought for this final battle. And this time, we will fulfill the prophecy that our ancestors have done ten thousand years ago."

Jack turned around toward them and put his hand in the middle, "You with me?"

Mika looked at the others and then put her hand on his, with a smile. Sean nodded as he put his hand on top of Mika's, then Jenna, Amii, Derik, Danny, and Max all in that order.

"Okay, captain. What are your orders?" asked Sean.

"We wait to strike," said Jack.

The rangers nodded in happiness.

* * *

Slateport City…

Dawson laughed as he began to levitate his tower down toward the Slateport Pokemon Center. He laughed as the Pokemon Center collapsed and anybody that was there was flattened to a pancake. Scythmourai, LadySeviper, Darkix, Black Phoenix, Trewma, and Meowthlady screamed as they went toward the houses and cities. Suddenly, they crashed into Jenna's house. Scythmourai looked up in the sky.

"Hey, no one's home," he said.

Suddenly, he was kicked in the face as he went through the glass doors. The glass shattered as he landed on the ground. He walked up to notice it was Edna.

"You," he grumbled.

"Aurora Power!" she said.

She transformed into her usual suit.

"As always, a veteran ranger," he said, "You know, I can't stand your niece."

"You never liked anybody," said Edna, who smiled.

Scythmourai began to slash Edna with his sickles. She dodged them and kicked him. He groaned as he used his power.

"Slash!" he yelled.

Edna blocked it with her Aurora Staff, but it chipped a bit.

"Wow, I wonder if I can- OW!" he yelled.

He took out a bow that poked out of him. Blood came out as he turned to notice Jenna with her bow.

"YOU!" he yelled, "I will kill your aunt to avenge my brother's death."

Jenna raised her mother's Thunder Bow to his face, "And I will kill you for trying to kill my aunt."

"What is this?" asked Scythmourai.

"A Death Wish!" said Jenna, "Thunder Arrow!"

The arrow began to charge as she aimed for his head. Scythmourai gasped as it knew it would be the end of him. She released the arrow and suddenly she stabbed him in the neck. Scythmourai squealed as he removed the arrow from him.

"Now, you will pay," he squealed.

"Try me," said Jenna, "And I'm not even morphed! And it's a good thing no one in Slateport is here."

"Except me," a voice said.

Jenna turned around to notice a familiar person. Yeah, it was him. The guy that had the brains, but sometimes he had pies thrown in his face with his sidekick: Geki Limestone.

"Why?" asked Jenna.

"I have been waiting for the day that the Poke Rangers would reveal their identities. I didn't know it would be you," said Geki, "I guess I can't tell Sid, huh?"

"Not one word," said Jenna.

She turned to Scythmourai as she struck her with her blade. Jenna fell backwards as her Chu Daggers fell on the platform. Her shirt was ripped with blood seeping out of her wound. Scythmourai powered himself. His body began to glow red as his attack power went up. He must've used Sword Dance as his blades sharpened. Jenna tried to reach her Chu Daggers, but she was too weak to get up. Edna reached over to grab at least one, but Scythmourai knocked her out of the way. The dagger flipped back toward Geki as he caught it, "Zack should have been here. Too busy in Sinnoh, I guess."

"Zack's in Sinnoh?" asked Jenna.

"Yeah, that's why he wasn't here lately," said Geki.

Finally, Scythmourai broke out of his meditation state as he aimed his blade at Jenna.

"Say good night, Yellow Ranger!"

"Good night," said Jenna, blinking her eyes to give Geki the cue. As he struck, Edna crawled over quickly and threw him the dagger. Geki caught the other one and as the blade touched Jenna's skin, the daggers impaled Scythmourai's back. He screamed as he felt the blood coming out of his back. He was stabbed repeatedly as he fell down, with blood coming out of his back. He groaned as he saw the big 'X' on his back. Jenna rolled over to get the Thunder Bow.

"GEKI! EDNA! HOLD HIM!" she yelled.

Edna and Geki grabbed onto his arms as Jenna aimed straight for the X in the back of Scythmourai. She released the arrow and as it hit the Scyther monster. Geki and Edna fell backwards and ran quickly as possible. Scythmourai growled as he fell down and exploded. The windows of Jenna's house shattered from the flames outside. She breathed as she fell down. Edna, who was still in ranger form, ran toward her.

"Jenna!" yelled Edna, "Darling, say something!"

Her eyes were closed. Her hands were warm, but not as cold. She opened her eyes. Geki hid her weapons and Edna hid to power down as Nurse Joy came running.

"Even though I'm a Pokemon Nurse, I take care of people too in desperate times. Is everything okay?" asked Nurse Joy.

Edna nodded, "My darling? Is she?"

Nurse Joy checked for a pulse. There was a pulse that was one every twenty seconds, "Yeah, it's fatal. I need to wrap her wound and try to stop the bleeding."

Edna smiled, "Thank you. I need to put out that fire though."

Geki smiled, "Leave it to me. Mudkip! Come out!"

He released the Pokemon out of his Pokeball.

"Mudkip, use Water Gun to get rid of the flames!" said Geki.

The fire was put out. Geki was relieved after he returned Mudkip. Jenna woke up as she stood on her own two feet, "Thank you."

Nurse Joy smiled, "Your welcome. I better go and try to find more people that are sick or injured."

As she left the property, Geki grabbed her weapons and they went back into well, the house that had no windows.

"What the hell has happened?" asked Geki.

"I think it's best if we go to my base and talk about this. It's the only place where it's hidden," said Edna.

The two teens nodded as they went through the tunnel toward the gate. There was the table where the three people sat down.

"So, what happened?" asked Edna.

"Well, a number of things have been happening," said Jenna, "I have lost a memory or two about what happened."

"Oh, that war that was on TV with all the rangers!" said Geki.

Jenna looked at Geki and Edna, "Oh."

"Well, whatever happened after the war, a Latios creature appeared. I think it was Dark Latios and a face of some kid was in the sky, shooting lightning bolts."

"What?" asked Edna.

"What?" asked Geki.

"Yeah, I think this is the Final Battle," said Jenna, "I wonder how my friends are doing."

* * *

A sinister laugh could be overheard for miles on end. Meowthlady was in the Cave of Origin. She didn't want her baby to die. She put Mourai Meowth in the cavern where Mariah was and put tons of food that could last the baby years. She hugged him and smiled, "If I die, you will know that I love you. You must fall into the Poke Rangers, you have to disappear and come back to have vengeance. Avenge the empire!"

The baby cried, resembling a 'yes'.

She walked out of the Cave of Origin as suddenly, huge amounts of machine gun fire could be heard. She dodged the bullets. She turned to notice Danny and Amii both armed with M-16 assault rifles.

"I knew we might find you here," said Danny.

"You won't succeed!" she screamed, "Fearjas, Crushers, Crushbones! Get them!"

Green lizards, lizards that are made of bone, and mutated Fearow Ninjas arrived.

"Amii, you ready?" asked Danny.

"Let's do it!" said Amii.

Machine gun blasts were so loud, that the Fearjas began to have holes in their bodies, one by one, blood coming out of their skin. More were blasted as they landed in the water. The people watched in awe as the Crushers, the Crushbones and the Fearjas died in a major bloodbath.

"Have a nice day," she said, as the clip fell out of the gun. She replaced another one with it and Meowthlady scratched Danny. In the meantime, Amii heard a baby cry from the Cave of Origin. She looked at Meowthlady and turned to the cave, "You didn't!"

Meowthlady looked at her, "I did."

Amii looked at Danny, "I'll be back."

"Amii, where are you going?" asked Danny.

Amii looked at her, "I can't believe you!"

Meowthlady laughed, "I know. Sad, huh? Yes, I abandoned my one year old infant. Oh… my… Arceus!"

"Find him," said Danny.

Amii nodded as she went toward the Cave of Origin. Her pace quickened as she went into the Cave of Origin. The cry was louder and louder as she got there. She was astonished to find Mourai Meowth crying.

"Oh… man!" she said.

Mourai Meowth cooed as Amii carried him in her arms, "Its okay. Shh! Shh! Amii's here."

Amii turned to notice Meowthlady, "My baby!"

She used her Pay Day attack at her, Amii covered herself to protect Mourai Meowth and an explosion occurred. Amii held on to a rock as there was a hole in the ground. She held the baby in one hand as she shot Meowthlady in the chest.

"I never wanted that bastard child," she said.

Amii gasped. She found a ledge and put the baby back where it was. She grabbed Meowthlady and smashed her into the rock wall.

"HOW DARE YOU! YOU HAD HIM! YOU DON'T JUST ABANDON HIM WHEN YOU ARE GOING TO DIE!" she screamed.

"I RAISED IT RIGHT!" she said, "HE HAS EVERY RIGHT TO LIVE ALONE!"

"NO HE DOESN'T. HE NEEDS HIS MOTHER!" said Amii.

Amii turned around and turned to her, "If you aren't going to take care of him, then I will."

"You thought he was ugly," said Meowthlady.

"Yeah, on the outside. But, on the inside, he has a heart. I have a strong connection with the hearts and emotions of people ever since I had my powers," said Amii, "And I see fear and torture within him. And I see fear in you. You fear death? You fear me?"

"Enough of this!" said Meowthlady, "DIE BABY DIE!"

Amii took out her Psy Staff and her two prongs around the orb stabbed Meowthlady before Mourai Meowth was harmed.

"I'll be back," said Amii.

Danny came running after being knocked out.

"Amii!" said Danny, she noticed the blood coming out Meowthlady. Meowthlady screamed as she ripped Amii's face. Danny took out his Leaf Dagger and slashed Meowthlady in the stomach. She launched an attack that caused the wall next to the Cave of Origin to go down. Amii kicked her over to the side as Meowthlady hung on to her hands. Amii watched her, as she wanted sanctuary. Or at least help. But, Amii shook her head as Meowthlady's fingers were shot one by one. She was kicked in the face once.

"You harmed my friends," she said.

She kicked her again, more blood came out.

"You abandoned your baby," she said.

She kicked her once again.

"This time, go to HELL!" yelled Amii.

She launched a Psybeam at the ground, causing Meowthlady to fall into the watery depths. A huge Psycho Cut came from Amii's staff as she was slaughtered. Meowthlady hit the water and exploded. Amii walked up to the Cave of Origin and grabbed Mourai Meowth.

"This is going to get harder," said Danny, "I guess Claydol will have to help."

Amii smiled, "Yeah. But, Claydol will give it extra care. I'm not going to let this guy end up like Scythmourai and Meowthlady."

"Yeah," said Danny, patting her on the back.

Amii cradled the little baby monster back to Meteor Falls. Claydol screamed as she saw this.

"What happened?" asked Claydol, "Why did you bring the baby?"

"Well, the baby's parents died. Meowthlady abandoned her own child," said Amii.

Claydol looked at it when suddenly Sgt. Fubrizzi walked in, "Poke Rangers. How are you? How was the bloodbath so far?"

"Well, we need someone to take care of him," said Amii.

Sgt. Fubrizzi looked at him, "I'm sure the army scientists would want to know what it is."

"Scythmourai and Ladymeowth's child," said Danny, "We thought maybe someone would raise it."

"I can't," said Sgt. Fubrizzi, "The general will have my head."

Amii turned to Mourai Meowth, "Well, I can't just leave him here."

"Well, it's possible for him to put him here. There's a chamber that I made for guests like him," said Claydol.

Amii put the baby in the cradle that was in the guest room, "I'll be back."

Claydol turned to Amii, "Apparently, the princess felt the same way when something like this happened. Mewtra was that baby. I guess you got the princess's genes."

"I know I do," said Amii, "I got to go help my friends!"

Suddenly, another earthquake appeared as something zapped from the Morphin' Grid.

"Oh no," said Claydol.

The rangers and Fubrizzi went toward the zord bay to notice three damaged zords gone.

"The Ecliptazords are gone," said Claydol.

The rangers watch in despair as they saw what Jack was doing. He was facing Darkix with Sean to help out. The water worked but it didn't work. Jack used the Torch Sword, but Darkix was too hard. He chomped on the ground, causing Jack to fall in. Sean helped him up as Darkix roared. He bit Jack's arm so hard, that blood spewed out. He knocked him down and he landed there. Jack launched fire at it with Sean's water. Darkix screamed as he was soaked and burned.

"Sean," said Jack as he wrapped himself in bandages, "Give me tons and tons of tree branches."

Sean took three-hundred branches and used his kiryoku to put around Darkix.

"Tenkasei Kiryoku," said Jack, "Flame Punch!"

Suddenly, fire started and Darkix roared as he was surrounded by fire. He then felt his skin melt as he demolished to nothing. He roared trying to get out, but suddenly the iron burned off him and he was demolished. Jack was breathing heavily as he walked back toward Dawson's Tower. Jenna, Mika, Amii, Danny, Sean, Jack and Max walked back.

"Okay, so… Scythmourai's dead," said Jenna.

"Meowthlady went bye-bye," said Amii.

"What about Mourai Meowth?" asked Jack.

"Well, I gave it to Claydol," said Amii with a smile.

Jack's eyes widened, "You... did WHAT?"

"Yeah," said Amii, "He's okay. I mean he's one year old, he wouldn't know good or evil by now."

The Pink Ranger had a point there as the others nodded.

"True," said Jack, "Anyway, where's the other three?

"Uh," said Sean, "I'm guessing in there."

The rangers noticed a huge tower in the sky. Suddenly, they heard rumbling as they saw three zords. A Seviper with black fur, a Mightyena with heavier fur and Mewtwo with black fur and they headed for the Poke Rangers. The rangers turned to notice a boy that was glowing blue.

"I'm Takeshi. Mariah's son! By the power of darkness, you shall be destroyed and so will Hoenn, the enemies around it and the whole world!" he yelled.

He grabbed Trewma to play the flute. The Mega Ecliptazord arose as he shot the rangers down.

"Let's go!" said Jack.

"Right," said the rangers.

Suddenly, as they began to summon their zords, a huge hole grabbed Max, Mika, and Derik, sending them through the hole of darkness.

"DERIK!" yelled Amii and Danny.

"MAX!" yelled Sean and Jenna.

"MIKA!" yelled Jack.

As the holes covered them, Takeshi's hands started to glow and purple beams came out of his hand, explosions occurred as the rangers tried to morph. They were covered in blood and smoke as Slateport City was on fire and Mariah and Dawson watch as the rangers struggle to survive. Mariah walked up and Jack turned to her.

"You're too late to destroy me," said Mariah, "TOO LATE!"

"It's never too late," said Jack, "We will kill you!"

Mariah nodded, "Dream on, Jack."

She took out her dagger and she headed closer to her, and then she began to strike…

* * *

**To Be Continued…**

A/N: Those henchmen were really weak to give up their guard. I know that Mourai Meowth was there, but I don't believe a baby that young should be abandoned, you know what I mean? It would be just horrible seeing the baby there. He will come back in the seasons to come, like last season. I am caring enough to even let you know that the next chapter Mariah didn't think someone would do this. The next chapter has a dedication page before it!

_What will happen to Jack? Can the rangers finally seal Mariah for good? What about Dawson? Find out on:  
_

**Chapter 130 also known as the Last Chapter- Prophecy Fulfilled**

**Poke Rangers Overtech Overdrive: Premieres August 17, 2007!!!!!!!!!! **

In the meantime, here's a toy promo from Season 1 that I never put in:

Choir: Oh-oh (going into a higher octave, each time)

Blaze: Behold, the ancient zords. Go, Torchic! Poochyena! Abra! Mudkip! Pichu!

The five zords turn into a tank and then transform.

Blaze: This is the robot that started it all! Deluxe Poke Megazord... from Bandai. With the Treecko, Salamence, and Latios and Latias sold seperately.


	135. Final Chapter: Prophecy Fulfilled

A/N: Here it is!

This chapter is dedicated to the following authors that been reading this chapters from beginning to end (Even though some came in at the end of the 1st season). To get a dedication like this, you have to:

Read up to Chapter 130, which is this one! In other words, you have to read or review the chapters from Prologue to this one.

**Psyduck Ranger- **You were with me through it all since the first chapter. Your character was an awesome leader and without you, other authors wouldn't have started the spin-offs (with the help of Mimi too). Oh, and your reviews made me think a little bit, but I never answered them. For some reason… Anyway, hope you love this chapter!

**Mimi Tachikawa-Sincerity-** Thank you for staying till the end, even though you haven't read the end, but if you have, well today this chapter has been dedicated to you!

**RubyVulpix-** You went through thick and thin and reviewed almost every chapter. Jenna Whitestone was a very unique character and writing storylines around her was fun. Hope you enjoy that next season.

**Starfighter364-** Without Orre, the Hoenn Rangers would've gotten stuck. Thank you for your help, advice, and great reviews. I enjoyed reading them.

**ClarinetWrathArineko-** Your first review was funny, but I knew how much it inspired you to create the Sonora Rangers. Thank you for the characters that helped me with the World War and I hope to see your story up soon.

**Digimon Lantern 1- **Even though you came last minute, I was inspired to finally read Poke Rangers: Geno Blast. It was a classic and I hope you update soon. I hope you enjoy this last chapter as well.

**Blackangle2- **Mewtra had a great experience in this series since Chapter 43. Unfortunately, I couldn't revive him due to a critical crisis in the story. However, I hope you don't get mad at me and I hope you read the chapters of next season. Mewtra was really great to work with. I could do so much stuff with him because of his past of what happened in history. Even though he died, I will try to make sure he visits in spirit in next season… rarely to often. Okay? Thanks for reading!

**Alpha Blade- **Thanks for Derik. He helped out a lot. Even though, I didn't write many storylines around him, I plan to write more for him next season. I hope you have fun reading Overtech Overdrive.

**Sakura Haruno-White Pretear- **Your courage and strength, like the others also motivated to keep me going on to the very end. Thank you and I hope you update your chapter of Lightspeed soon, it's a good story so far. It's better than the Power Rangers series of it. LOL! (Either way, it was a great series)

**And if you have read up to here, this is for you! Unless you just skipped here, then go back and read from Chapter 1 or at least the Prologue. This isn't for you if jumped from 1 to 130. Thank you for 600+ reviews.**

Dark Latios combined with the Ecliptazord as a spirit. A purple aura surrounded it as Takeshi and Trewma controlled the zord.

"Mega Ecliptazord ready," said Trewma.

"Okay, launch Dark Pulse at the remnants of Slateport City," said Takeshi.

"Right!" said Trewma as he pressed a button. A purple beam struck the city, causing it to go in flames. The four rangers dodged debris. Amii turned around to notice Jack about to be stabbed by Mariah.

"JACK! NO!" she screamed, running toward him.

* * *

_(The eight rangers go on their motorcycles as explosions appear. Jack appears, then Mika, then Sean, then Amii, then Jenna, then Danny, then Derik and finally Max)_

_(Rangers pose and their Ninja Changers and Poke Morphers appear)_

_**Jack: Mighty Morphin**_

_**Rangers: POKE RANGERS!**_

_(The ninja coins glow)_

_**Poke Rangers, Ninja Rangers!**_

_(The eight teens transform into the Poke Rangers)_

_(The Ninja Poke Megazord appears with the Omega Psy Phoenix with the words saying, "Based on the Japanese show, "Ninja Sentai Kakuranger" which I don't own")_

_**The bridge of lighting you must cross**_

_(Jack on the right side with the Quilava zord on the left)_

_**The diamond adventure lies in happiness**_

_(Max on the right side with the White Mewtwo zord on the left)_

_**The mystery of Ninja is right here **_

_(Derik on the right side with the Furret zord on the left)_

_**Show and connect, Poke Rangers**_

_(Amii on the right side with the Cherimu zord on the left)_

_**The sufficient character**_

_(Sean on the right side with the Starmie zord on the left)_

_**Twilights with the other eight**_

_(Jenna on the right side with the Electabuzz zord on the left)_

_**Sign Language and Wind**_

_(Mika on the right side with the Absol zord on the left)_

_**Are pieces among them**_

_(Danny on the right side with the Tropius zord on the left)_

_**Hide!**_

_(Edna's appearance)_

_**The two will intervene with the others!**_

_(Claydol and Colleen's appearance with the Overtech Crystal)_

_**So that the black hole will vanish in one stroke**_

_(Mary, Zack, Geki, and Sid's appearance)_

_**That's a… Nan Nanja Nanja Nanja**_

_(Mariah and Dawson's appearance)_

_**Nin Ninja Ninja Ninja!**_

_(The Poke Zords form to the Megazord, then the Evolution, Ninja and Shoguns form to the Megazords as well)_

_(Rangers use Metallic Armor)_

_**Mighty Morphin Ninja Rangers**_

_(Characters created by, Daniel the Dragonfly, Psyduck Ranger, blackangle2, RubyVulpix, kittydemon, Alpha Blade, and Mimi Tachikawa-Sincerity, and YankeeFan2. Created by: YankeeFan2.)_

_(All the Generals/Megazords appear with Nimpo and the spirit of Rayquaza and Mewtra in the back)_

_**Mighty Morphin' Poke Rangers**_

**0**

No more chapters of this series after this.

**(Chapter 130)**

**Last Chapter- Prophecy Fulfilled**

Mariah began to strike. Jack closed his eyes as he heard someone else groan. Mariah screamed as Dawson was stabbed in the heart.

"Dawson," yelled Mariah.

"My love… your madness for this world… left me with no other choice but to sacrifice myself… You have gone insane… I couldn't take it anymore… I spared Jack's life… Jack… I wish we could have met at better circumstances…," said Dawson, "I wanted… to fight… the Heaven Fire Star… and die with honor."

Jack nodded, "You are honorable. I just wished you would realize it sooner."

Dawson's red eyes stopped glowing and Mariah began to scream. Amii, Sean, Jenna and Danny watched as Mariah mourned for her husband, who was killed by her. The flames intensified, and the rangers stood around Mariah.

"Shouldn't you do other things, like save the world from the Ecliptazord?" asked Mariah.

"No. We need our friends back," said Jack, "And we will have to fight you."

"Why don't you morph?" asked Mariah.

"Because, we wait for the opportune moment to do so," said Danny.

The rangers used their element powers to attack Mariah. Mariah laughed as she used her staff.

"Mirror Coat!"

The attacks went back toward them. A mega explosion occurred. The trees were destroyed with the buildings as Jack, Jenna, Amii, Danny, and Sean, bleeding to death fell on the dirt.

* * *

Under the surface…

Mika, Derik, and Max landed in a black background. They woke up to notice a huge cave with an arena with spikes around it.

"What is this?" asked Mika.

"Your demise!" hissed a voice.

The rangers turned to notice LadySeviper, Black Phoenix and Count Golbat.

"You would try to destroy us?" asked Derik.

The three henchmen laughed as they began to attack. The three rangers rolled across the arena. Derik used his Steel Wings and slaughtered Count Golbat. Count Golbat used his Poison Fang, but he blocked it. Derik wasn't going to give up without a fight. He combined the wings to become a staff as he slashed him on one side. However, he wasn't that far from destruction. Max hopped over LadySeviper as he used Kuto. Kuto used Psybeam at her face as she fell down. He flipped over and kicked LadySeviper in the face. He wanted her dead so badly. Mika used her claws as Black Phoenix used her staff. Mika wanted her gone forever. Mika jumped up and slashed her face. Black Phoenix growled as Mika stabbed her in the chest with her claws. Black Phoenix could feel her blood coming out, she punctured Mika in the staff. Her blood was dripping down her face as she kicked Black Phoenix. Mika this time stabbed her through the chest with her claws, but went up her skin toward the chest. She gave an utter yell before falling down. She then materialized back to the surface.

* * *

Above the surface…

Mika arrived as she was just blown up with the other rangers.

"You survived!" said Jack.

Mika ran and hugged Jack. Mariah grumbled, "Black Phoenix is dead!"

* * *

Below the surface…

Derik kicked Count Golbat in the face while LadySeviper kicked Max. Max rolled over to hold his position with Kuto. He used Psybeam and then Psycho Cut. LadySeviper screamed as she fell. She slashed Max down and shot Derik with her Poison Tail. Max suddenly stabbed LadySeviper.

"For Mewtra," said Max, "Even if I never knew him."

LadySeviper exploded into a million pieces. Max turned to Derik finally pierced him in the heart.

"You must have a steak or something that is pure to kill me," said Count Golbat.

"Did you forget?" asked Max, "I'm the pure one."

Max and Derik ran together as Count Golbat released his Air Slash. Blood was released from their face and shirts as they jumped up and killed Count Golbat. The monster died and the rangers smiled as they got back to the surface.

* * *

Above the surface…

The two rangers arrived. Mariah looked at them and began to run.

"Let her run," said Jack, "She's powerless now."

The rangers turned to notice the Mega Ecliptazord, with Dark Latios making it a Mega Ecliptazord.

"Let's do it," said Jack.

"Right," said the rangers.

"Ancient Light, White Might!"

"In the night! I will always fight! Metal Power! Swellow!"

"Grass Power! Treecko!"

"Dark Power! Poochyena!"

"Psychic Power! Abra!"

"Water Power! Mudkip!"

"Electric Power! Pichu!"

"Fire Power! Torchic!"

The rangers transformed and turned to the Mega Ecliptazord, who was ready to destroy them.

"Arise Torchic zord," said Jack.

The Torchic zord came out of the zord bay, heading toward Jack.

"Poochyena zord!" said Mika.

"Mudkip zord!" said Sean.

"Pichu zord!" said Jenna.

"Abra zord!" said Amii.

The five zords arrived together.

"Poké Crystals, activate!" said the five rangers.

The Hoenn Megazord arrived, ready to strike. Treecko took out the Leaf Dagger to call on the Treecko zord. Derik called for the Swellow and Max called for the White Mewtwo zord. The zords turned into warrior modes and Treecko connected to the Hoenn Megazord.

"Let's finish this," said Jack.

The Mega Treeckozord took advantage on the Ecliptazord. However, Dark Latios used a dark beam and an explosion occurred. The rangers however were caught by the Swellowzord and the Mewtwo Warrior zord.

"That's it," said Derik, "Kadabra, Pikachu, Marshtomp, Mightyena, Grovyle. Combine with me!"

They all became armor to make the Mega Swellowzord.

"FOOLS!" yelled Takeshi in the cockpit, "Even kiryoku won't save you. Dark Discharge!"

Suddenly, the dark energy appeared in the sky caused a black lightning strike around the Megazords. Max squirmed as he couldn't take it anymore. He tried to attack, but it didn't work. The rangers were paralyzed as Mariah finally watched from her palace, she became so strong. All of her Crushbones were gone. Her palace was destroyed and she was finally powerful. She rose to the sky and walked toward the Poke Rangers. The Megazords turned as she used her dark powers. Mika watched as she floated toward the Mega Treeckozord. However, the good energy couldn't let her inside the cockpit. The White Mewtwo zord launched a weak Psybeam attack. The Mega Treeckozord smiled as Mariah began to leave.

"NO WAY!" said Jack.

"WAY!" yelled Mariah.

The rangers were about to leave, when suddenly Claydol appeared.

"Yeah Claydol?" asked Jack.

"Well, let's see Mourai Meowth disappeared," said Claydol.

"HOW?" asked Amii.

"It was pretty easy," said Claydol, "I turned and it was gone with a note saying, 'See you in hell.'"

"Okay," said Jack, "That sounds a little bit awkward. Oh well. Anyway, any good news I hope?"

"Well, I know how to defeat Trewma. I checked to see if he had a heart and I didn't see anything from my visions," said Claydol.

Danny jumped up from his seat, "Which means…"

Jack turned around toward Danny, "This is really a monster of Mewtra."

"I know it sounds horrible enough as it is, but-," said Sean.

Suddenly, a blue blast of energy appeared causing the Hoenn Megazord to fall down. Systems began to shut down, fire appeared from the cockpits. The rangers suddenly de-morphed as Sean got the fire extinguisher to get the burning debris out.

"Buttons work," said Mika, "But main power is off line. Switching to emergency power."

"Give me weapons," said Jack.

Suddenly, the Swellowzord and Mewtwo zord fell to the Mega Ecliptazord's wrath.

"You guys okay?" asked Jack.

"Yeah, but main power is offline," said Derik.

"Same here," said Max.

"Rangers, convert all power to weapons!" said Jack.

Sean then noticed a weak point in the Ecliptazord, he shifted next to Jack, and reached for Mika's arm, "Wait."

"What?" asked Jack.

"Did you ever think of firing back the darkness?" asked Sean.

"We're using offensive moves," said Jack.

Sean rolled his eyes, "NO!"

The rangers turned toward Sean, even if two were outside, "YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!"

Jenna looked at him as her eyes grew big and then noticed what he meant by 'firing back'.

"I understand," said Jenna.

The rangers turned to Jenna, "Sean means we convert power to defense and then absorb the Dark Energy and come back with TWICE the power!"

"But," said Amii, "Our Megazord is almost ready to go to the scrap heap, and I don't know how much power it can take."

"Well," said Derik, "Sean's theory has worked before."

Jack looked down and noticed the Mega Ecliptazord striking them down again.

"Amii, I would agree with you on this one. But, I have two things to say to you: I don't care if we just stand here in a floating cockpit. We need Takeshi and Trewma gone. And I'm sure Mewtra would be happy to find out that his anti existence is no more. We owe him big time. And two, you aren't perfect!"

Amii gasped and turned to her screen, "I got the first part, but the second part was insulting!"

Jack turned to the two rangers on the left as they pressed buttons. The three zords connected to one another.

"Let's give them a power of Shadow Energy," said Trewma.

"For MARIAH!" yelled Takeshi, "SHADOW BLAST!"

A huge purple beam came out of the Ecliptazords, using all of their energy. Suddenly, the rangers began to absorb the power. The zords began to quake as they took it full force. Max hung on to his cockpit as he began to feel the shake. The rangers as well also agreed to do the same thing, but the alarm was ringing off the wall.

"Okay, the energy is so high, that our emergency power is almost used up," said Mika.

"We're destroying the armor. Armor down to ninety percent and decreasing rapidly," said Amii.

"However, our attack power has increased by over 300 percent!" said Jenna.

"Yeah, targeting systems are jammed," said Danny.

"Our zords can't take it for long," said Sean.

In the Mega Swellowzord, Derik tried to hang on as he possibly could, "My zord is hanging on tightly."

Suddenly, Max heard a rush of wind as the Ninja Megazord and the Shogun Megazord arrived with the help of the Hoenn Legend Megazord with Salamence on the bottom. They took so much power, that the roof of the Hoenn Megazord collapsed with wires apart. Derik's systems exploded with Max's as well. Mariah watched from her palace as she saw what was going on.

"What are the rangers doing?" asked Mariah, she gasped, "NO!"

The rangers finally began to glow like angels. The henchmen gasped as finally realized what was going on.

"Sword of Light," said Jack.

The Sword appeared and the Hoenn Megazord turned it into a crossbow. The Megazord energies transferred to the huge sword, so much it began shimmering white.

"What the hell?" asked Trewma.

Takeshi looked at Trewma, "Hey, it's Mariah!"

Trewma looked and then noticed he was gone. Trewma tried to open the door out, but there was no way.

"Shit!" he yelled, turning to notice a big white ball, "I should've helped the rangers. LadySeviper was right!"

* * *

_Flashback..._

_"Even though we're evil, we need to get rid of Mariah. She has gone mad!" said LadySeviper._

_"I agree," said Trewma._

* * *

"I may die, but destroy Mariah for the sake of the planet," said Trewma.

The white blade took off as it destroyed the Mega Ecliptazord. Dark Latios screeched as he felt the overtaking power. He exploded as well, causing a catastrophic explosion, which the whole world saw. As for Takeshi, he flew so far into the explosion, that he broke the walls of Dawson's Tower.

"Let's go," said Jack, "Huh?"

Amii screamed, "Look!"

Mariah floated the tower toward the Granite Cave.

"Follow her!" said Jack.

The Megazords took off and dropped the eight rangers off. They ran into the tower and walked up the stairs to the throne room to notice a dead Takeshi.

"Takeshi! NO, THIS CAN'T BE. MY SON!" she screamed.

"Mom… Mom…," he said.

Suddenly, his body muscles became limp as his skin was cold. His eyes were closed and he rolled onto the floor and disappeared. Mariah turned to the eight rangers, and took out her staff wiping the tears.

"This is all because of YOU that I have to be like this!" she screamed, "DIE! Mighty Morphin Poke Rangers!"

Suddenly, her staff didn't activate. The eight teenagers looked at each other as they saw a dragon ghost in the sky with the eight warriors.

"Rayquaza!" said Jack.

Rayquaza winked, _'I saw up there what you did. You did pretty well. Now, give me your energy! I will blow up the tower and destroy what is left. You have done your part!'_

"This isn't fair. I wanted the world!" she screamed.

'_But Mariah, you need to learn. Hoenn does not revolve around you nor anybody else,' _said Rayquaza, _'It was a mistake to seal you and now I have no choice but to seal you. Even though five have sealed you, eight will destroy you!'_

Mariah tried to run, but she was surrounded by a barrier. The rangers began to glow as their elements turned to Rayquaza. Rayquaza began to glow green as the rangers teleported to the island. They watched as Mariah screamed to her death.

"I SWEAR TO ARCEUS, I'LL BE BACK! AND TRUST ME, YOU WON'T LIKE IT!" she screamed.

Suddenly, Dawson's Tower exploded into a million pieces. A black beam shot in the sky and exploded, causing the darkness to be destroyed and the night to appear. The people from Dewford Town watched as they saw what happened.

"I think she's gone," said Brawly, "The Rayquaza destroyed Mariah with the help of the Poke Rangers! We're saved!"

Suddenly, cities and towns of the regions began to celebrate as they heard what happened. It was too late to tell, but either way, the rangers won. Jack and the rangers turned to notice Rayquaza's spirit in the sky with the Megazords.

'_Poke Rangers, even though I am not here, my soul will live on forever. Congrats, even though I eliminated them with my breath, your energy helped me. You should be proud of yourselves. You went through a lot to get here. Now, follow me.'_

The rangers climbed to the top of Granite Cave as a light shined down on them. The rangers turned to notice a surprising ghost in the sky and a ninja guardian.

"Mewtra! Nimpo!," said Jack, "We didn't mean to destroy Trewma."

"_I know, but guess what? You saved the world!"_ said Mewtra.

"_Congratulations, my young shinobi," _said Nimpo.

Rayquaza nodded, _"We got to go. Thank you for helping! Remember one thing: you can make a difference if you put your heart, mind, soul and strength in it." _

The rangers nodded and smiled as the lights began to diminish.

The three characters disappeared in the night sky. The rangers glanced over the waters as they saw the eight Pokemon. Jack turned to the rangers and went toward Mika first.

"Mika," said Jack.

She smiled from ear to ear, giving him a huge kiss and a hug.

"Sean."

Sean shook hands with him, and then hugged him again.

"Jenna."

Jenna smiled as she shook hands and actually hugged him, "Anytime."

"Amii."

Amii looked at him with a smile and hugged him. Jack looked at her, "Told you we were going to be all right."

"Yeah, you did," said Amii.

"Danny."

Danny gave him a high five and a hug.

"Thanks for everything," said Jack.

Danny nodded.

"Derik."

Derik shook hands with him, "Thank you for letting me be on this team."

Max turned around to the Island. The rangers poked him in the shoulder as he turned around.

"Just because you were there when the Quest of the Overtech Crystals came doesn't mean you were left out too."

The rangers gave him a group hug, "Okay… Okay… I can't breathe!"

The rangers broke apart. Sean nodded and turned to the bonfire, "Oh my god! They're having a party!"

Jack nodded, "Yeah, but let's get cleaned up first."

"I agree," said the rangers.

* * *

Two days later at Amii's Mansion…

Amii walked downstairs to notice Derik packing and Danny packing.

"Where are you two going?" asked Amii.

"The future. I have to go back to my place in time," said Derik.

"I was going to Sinnoh," said Danny.

"Well, can we have at least a celebration party and say our good-byes later?" asked Amii.

The rangers, well now teenagers nodded as they dropped everything and went back to the Seashore House. There, Jack was back to training his Combusken, Mika was practicing Tai Chi, and Jenna was still playing basketball. Colleen and Geki shook hands on an agreement to never tell their friends about the rangers. Danny smiled as the others got there to sit down with them.

"Hey, Danny," said Jack, "I thought you two were leaving."

"We are just having one last look before we head off into separate directions," said Danny, "I'm not going to school senior year so I am going to Sinnoh, would you guys like to come with me?"

Jack nodded, "Are you kidding me? Sure!"

Jenna nodded, "Cool."

"Great. I'll go," said Mika.

"I might as well too," said Amii, "To tell you the truth, I never liked being rich at times."

The rangers laughed as they forgot two people, "Where's Sean and Max?" asked Jack.

Colleen and Geki laughed, "Oh they went to Meteor Falls to say goodbye to Claydol."

Jack looked at the rangers and then to the teenagers as they headed out toward the car.

"You know, I may have a job opening for you at the place I work. Would you like to go on expeditions?" asked Colleen.

"I'd love too after what I saw last night," said Geki, "Sid really doesn't go for this stuff as much as I do. I try not to be ditzy though either."

* * *

Route 115...

Sean and Max headed up past Rustboro to say their goodbyes to Claydol, because they don't have to go to Meteor Falls often. They would go to visit. But, little did they know that the rangers heard a whooshing sound. They turned and looked at the sky to notice… a gear?

"Why is there a gear in the sky?" asked Max.

Up in Outer Space…

Up in outer space, a huge ship was about to orbit Pokemon Earth.

"Earth is coming up, sir," said a voice.

"Well," the other voice said, "It's time to invade!"

* * *

Final Episode Ending Theme

**NOTE: I don't own this song. **

Song: Hoshi Yo Ninjimu Na

Translation: Oh Stars, May Your Lights Stay Strong

Singer: Takayuki Miyauchi (Singer of Bioman Themes)

_**Oh stars, may your light stay strong, shine in the darkness**_

_(The eight rangers appear watching the sea)_

_**Shine upon me**_

_(Jack winks at the camera)_

_**Don't let your light upon my path where evil lurks**_

_(Jack fights Slyzor with his powerful Battlizer, destroying him)_

_**Die away**_

_(Jack transforms into the Red Ranger and begins his attack)_

_**Now I dream of the city**_

_(Mika appears on the camera with her thumbs up)_

_**But the sparks of battle**_

_(Mika acts hyper from her cold soda on her birthday)_

_**Start flying**_

_(Mika seen being captured by the Krabby Cab. She morphs into the Black Ranger)_

_**I've got no time to feel**_

_(Sean appears next. He fights Dusmentor and helps destroy Stormydifier. He takes out his Fin Blaster and smiled)_

_**The pain the gaping wounds cause me**_

_(Background music. Jenna turns as the screen as she fights Raticator, then she turned to Shedswitcher as she switched bodies with Edna. Edna and Jenna transform into their ranger uniforms)_

_**Oh wind, keep silent, for it reminds me**_

_(Amii smiles as she does her hair on the camera screen. Then she dressed up as a model.)_

_**Of my home**_

_(She jumped up with Christina, Jackie and Anna as they became the Punishment Sisters)_

_**The day I swore to myself that it's victory or nothing**_

_(The camera turns to Danny. Danny woke up as the Evil Green Ranger. He was released from the spell. He ran as fast as he could to the Sky Pillar before a plant blew up)_

_**I knew it will be a journey**_

_(The camera turns to Derik as he removes his helmet in the pillar. He joins the five out of six zords of the Evolution Megazord to form his own)_

_**Of no return**_

_(Background music. Mewtra's past appears as he receives the White Mewtwo powers. He disappeared and his tomb appeared. He then winked at his friends in the night sky. Key change from flat to natural)_

_**I've got no time to shed tears**_

_(Max appears in the background. He fought LadySeviper single handedly. He turned to his friends with the map.)  
_

_**My eyes are set to the future**_

_(The Megazords arrive)_

_**I've got no time to feel**_

_(The teenagers go to the camera and smile as their picture was taken)_

_**The pain the gaping wounds cause me**_

_(The Poke Rangers appear and pose as the screen fades black)_

_**I've got no time to shed tears**_

**© 2006-2007 Yankee Blaze Productions**

**Based on:  
Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers (1-130)**

**Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger (1-45)**

**Gosei Sentai Dairanger (46-90)**

**Ninja Sentai Kakuranger (91-130)**

**END**

A/N: The end is here for the Poke Rangers of Mighty Morphin'. Now fasten your seatbelts, go to my profile and click Poke Rangers Overtech Overdrive. Starts now!


End file.
